Vengeance d'une Criminelle Tome 1 & Tome 2
by Floridianna
Summary: Isabella est une criminelle et une manipulatrice hors paires. Une personne lui a appris à tuer et une autre sera l'objet de sa vengeance. Sa promesse : le faire souffrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Tome 2 : "Justice d'une Criminelle". Tous Humain & Rated M & Fiction sombre.
1. Tome 1 : Vengeance d'une Criminelle

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Nouvelle histoire, nouveau défi ! Mon inspiration pour cette histoire date depuis un petit moment déjà et maintenant que j'ai tapé les premiers mots, les premières phrases, les premiers paragraphes et enfin, les premiers chapitres, je me suis dit : **A PUBLIER** sur le site.

Toute l'histoire a été entièrement corrigée par Lotirelle. 

**MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)us plaira **:D**

.

..

..

 **LA VENGEANCE D'UNE CRIMINELLE** \- _Tome 1_

Isabella est une criminelle et une manipulatrice hors paires. Une personne lui a appris à tuer et une autre sera l'objet de sa vengeance. Sa promesse : le faire souffrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. _Tous Humains & Rated M & Fiction Sombre._

...

..

.

Le résumé est susceptible de changer au cours de l'histoire mais c'est celui que j'ai réussi à écrire en faisant cette petite page de présentation **:D**

 _Bien évidemment, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je m'amuse simplement avec eux !_

Nombre de chapitres : **Tome 1 :** 27 chapitres + épilogue _&_ **Tome 2 :** 33 chapitres + épilogue

 _Les deux tomes sont assemblés alors inutile de chercher sur mon profil où le tome 2 se cache_ **:D**

Statut de l'histoire : _Complète._

Longueur des chapitres : _Long (longueur maxi : 20 pages word)._

J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous plaira.

 **/!\ Attention /!\** certaines scènes risqueront d'être choquantes pour les âmes sensibles. Je signalerais à chaque début de chapitre lorsque ce sera le cas. Vous êtes prévenus. **/!\ Attention /!\**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

\- Bonsoir messieurs ! s'exclama la voix d'une jeune femme assise autour d'une table, fumant sa deuxième cigarette de la soirée.

Deux hommes venaient la rejoindre pour discuter avec elle. Cette dernière les regarda avec un sourire allant droit dans la provocation. Elle savait pourquoi ils étaient là, elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle et elle aimait ça. Tapotant ses doigts contre l'arme qui se trouvait à sa ceinture, elle attendait patiemment que ses clients prissent place en face d'elle.

\- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, ordonna-t-elle, montrant les deux uniques chaises prévues à cet effet.

Isabella, plus exactement, profita de ce cours instant pour les analyser. L'un était grand, blond et avait une paire d'yeux bleus. Au vu de sa carrure, elle pouvait deviner que derrière sa veste en cuir et sa chemise, se trouvait de magnifique abdominaux. Le second se trouvait légèrement plus petit que son ami mais le charme qu'il dégageait n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Sa chevelure brune et ses yeux vert ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle n'était pas une croqueuse d'homme, elle ne travaillait pas pour vendre son corps. Elle savait qu'en observant ses clients, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'hommes, qu'ils ne résistaient pas à son physique des plus avantageux. Isabella était belle, séduisante. De sa peau blanche passant par ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux chocolat, ses formes parfaite et généreuses comme il faut, tout chez elle lui permettait de séduire la gente masculine. Dès lors la manipulation pouvait commencer.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-elle, les regardant intensément, l'un après l'autre, prenant soin de mémoriser chaque trait de leur visage.

Chaque geste restait les même, dans n'importe quelle situation.

\- Nous avons besoin de vous pour tuer cet homme, lui répondit le jeune brun, tendant une photo de sa prochaine cible.

Isabella ne s'intéressa pas immédiatement à la photo, ce qui l'intéressait était l'argent qu'ils étaient prêts à mettre pour qu'elle effectuât sa mission. Après tout, elle travaillait pour tuer et elle aimait tuer, elle aimait ensuite recevoir l'argent promis car de toute façon, aucun de ses clients ne pouvaient la manipuler puisque la reine dans ce domaine c'était bien elle.

\- Combien ? demanda-t-elle, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet. Je vous préviens, il faudra me payer d'avance, ajouta-t-elle, les informant de l'une de ses façons de procéder.

\- Cinq cent mille dollars, répondit-il, portant la petite mallette pour la poser sur la table et ainsi prouver que l'argent était bel et bien là.

\- Hum…, dit-elle, observant chaque billet qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Très bien, dit-elle ensuite, refermant la mallette sans pour autant s'en emparer.

Le contrat n'est pas encore signé…, pensa-t-elle, cherchant dans son sac, le bloc de feuille que ses deux clients devaient impérativement signer avant de débuter la mission.

\- Signez ces contrats et gardez-en un exemplaire. Ensuite, je vous poserai des questions.

Ils s'emparèrent tous les deux des contrats et commencèrent à le lire. Pendant ce temps, elle les observa un à un, avant de s'intéresser à la photo donnée par ces derniers. Elle regarda attentivement le jeune homme qui s'y trouvait. Cheveux cuivrés, yeux vert-émeraude, nez aquilin, lèvres fines mais parfaites, une peau aussi pâle que la sienne.

 _Hum… dommage, il est plutôt canon_ …, songea-t-elle, touchant du doigt l'homme sur la photo, lui faisant déjà ses adieux.

Dans son domaine elle était la plus forte. Ses clients étaient uniquement des hommes de pouvoirs, riches ou appartenant à un clan de la mafia. Pour cela, elle avait tout prévu. Chaque contrat était adapté au type de clientèle et désormais, elle fonctionnait uniquement sur rendez-vous. Devenue populaire tout en restant discrète dans le monde du crime, elle avait désormais son propre garde du corps qui ne la lâchait pas et qui assurait sa sécurité. Elle le payait suffisamment cher pour qu'il fît son travail correctement. De plus, le fait qu'elle fût une femme rendait ses missions plus faciles à gérer. Personne ne voyait une criminelle comme elle, aussi belle, aussi gentille lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Elle connaissait les ingrédients parfaits pour une manipulation réussie.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Edward Cullen. Il faisait partie des nôtres mais il nous a trahis. Il est donc plus judicieux pour nous de l'éliminer.

\- Je vois… mais alors pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ?

\- Je préfère laisser faire une professionnelle, répondit celui qui semblait être le chef de ce clan de mafieux.

\- Vous avez bien raison, dit-elle en souriant. Que m'avez-vous apporté ? demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il tenait une autre valise dans leur main.

\- Eh bien nous aimerions que vous utilisiez cette bombe.

\- Une bombe ? Faites-moi voir ça.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ordonner pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était entrée dans ce milieu en restant froide et autoritaire. C'est comme ça que ça marchait dans le monde du crime. Isabella inspecta la petite bombe avec attention se demandant comment elle pouvait bien fonctionner. Elle s'y connaissait en matière, pas que son tuteur eût fait les choses à moitié lorsqu'il lui avait tout appris.

\- Comment fonctionne-t-elle ?

\- Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton pour l'allumer et la petite télécommande pour qu'elle explose.

\- Ça me semble parfait. Vous avez l'argent, vous avez signé les contrats et j'ai même le droit à une petite aide. Vous n'avez pas fait les choses à moitié même si je me serais débrouillée par mes propres moyens. Autre chose ?

\- Non ce sera tout.

\- Bien. Je vous appellerai ou suivant mon humeur, je vous enverrai des photos et ou la vidéo de mon travail. Sachez que si j'échoue, le tiers de la somme vous sera restituée mais vu que vous avez signé les contrats, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que cela vous dérange, dit-elle en les regardant chacun leur tour, jaugeant leur réaction.

Ils hochèrent la tête pour confirmer leur accord ce qui ne que satisfaire Isabella. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de mission aussi excitante même si son dernier meurtre datait de la veille. Elle commença alors à se lever, fermer les deux valises qu'elle prit soin de ranger dans son coffre et remercia chaleureusement ses deux clients. Elle les raccompagna à la porte de son hangar. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas d'appartement, mais elle se servait de cet endroit comme un bureau seulement meublé d'une table et d'un coffre qu'elle vidait chaque jour en évitant d'y laisser ses empreintes.

 _La prudence fera ton efficacité,_ se rappela-t-elle, une phrase dite et redite sans cesse par son tuteur.

Parce que c'était ce qu'elle faisait qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, une tueuse à gage, une meurtrière, recherchée sans doute par la police mais sans preuve elle restait intouchable et à vrai dire elle s'en souciée guère. C'était son job désormais, loin d'être un métier qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis qu'elle était petite mais quelque chose s'était placée en travers de sa route, la blessant jusqu'à lui donner le goût de la vengeance. Et elle ne remercierait jamais assez son tuteur qui avait d'elle cette femme.

* * *

 **THE END !**

J'espère que ce début vous a plu, je vais essayer de vous laisser un chapitre dans les temps mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. J'espère que le personnage d'Isabella vous plaît et que vous êtes prêts à la découvrir au cours de cette histoire que je suis prête à vous faire partager.

Faites-moi part de votre avis des plus constructifs, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A très bientôt pour le premier chapitre,

 **Floridianna.**


	2. Chapitre 1 T1

**HELLO EVERYODY !**

J'ai essayé de me dépêcher pour écrire ce chapitre et je suis satisfaite de l'avoir fait en deux jours. Les premiers chapitres seront toujours un peu courts car j'avoue que cette histoire est un peu dure à écrire étant donné que je ne suis pas totalement habituée à écrire en PDV extérieur mais pour cette histoire c'était nécessaire.

Merci pour ceux qui commencent déjà à me suivre, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus du résultat :)

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Assise à l'intérieur d'un bar, Isabella observait sa prochaine cible. Elle sirotait son café de temps à autre, lisait son journal et jetait quelques coups d'œil vers ledit Edward Cullen. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas dans un café qu'elle allait apprendre des choses sur lui.

Avant de tuer, lorsque le temps le lui permettait, Isabella préférait connaître ses prochaines victimes. Et s'adapter à toutes les situations était un jeu d'enfant. Ce qu'elle savait de cet homme est qu'il était beau, bien plus beau que ces dernières cibles. Il dégageait un charme, une prestance que les autres n'avaient pas. Dans ce genre de cas, elle se demandait pourquoi elle serait amenée à le tuer. Elle pouvait parfaitement ne pas le faire, empocher l'argent et envoyer le tiers à ses clients. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à frauder. Son métier c'était du sérieux car si elle ne faisait pas son job comme il fallait, les mafieux l'auraient déjà descendue et mourir n'était pas encore dans ses intentions. Elle avait autre chose à faire avant de partir.

\- Tiens mon cher tuteur, que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Isabella, j'ai un service à te demander.

Entre Carlisle et elle, il n'y avait aucune preuve de sentiment. Carlisle était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas besoin de la supplier pour obtenir de l'aide car il savait qu'elle le ferait non pas qu'il lui faisait du chantage au contraire, Isabella était pour lui une personne à part entière, quelqu'un qu'il avait passé quelques années à protéger et à entraîner. Il ne l'avait forcée en rien mais à l'époque cette jeune femme était autant motivée par sa soif de vengeance qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Alors ils se rendaient service chacun à leur tour lorsque l'un avait besoin l'autre était là pour le servir.

\- J'ai une livraison d'armes que je dois effectuer cet après-midi mais malheureusement je ne peux pas me déplacer car j'ai une affaire à régler, peux-tu la faire à ma place ?

\- Trop d'honneur pour moi Carlisle. Où dois-je la faire ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Tu sais tu devrais changer d'endroit, on n'est jamais trop prudent, c'est toi-même qui me l'a appris.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Isabella, je gère. Viens chercher les armes à la maison, ma femme te les donnera. Tu emmènes la cargaison jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous et tu vérifies bien que la somme d'argent qu'ils me doivent est exacte et…

\- Carlisle, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, le coupa-t-elle, en souriant faisant mine de s'amuser devant les clients du bar. Combien ?

\- Cent mille dollars pour être exact.

\- Très bien, je te fais ça. On se voit après j'imagine ?

\- Tu as très bien compris.

C'est ainsi que leur conversation se termina. En regardant une nouvelle fois Edward Cullen, elle fut un peu déçue de devoir s'arrêter là. Dommage, elle reprendra une prochaine fois. Elle se leva, déposa l'argent sur la table et pour marquer le coup, passa devant Edward sans tenter de lui lancer un regard. Cependant, le mot « bonne » et la phrase « elle est pour moi » ne lui échappèrent pas.

\- Hey beauté ! s'écria un homme pour la rattraper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement, déçue de ne pas avoir en face d'elle son prochain trophée.

\- Ça te dirait de boire un verre avec moi ?

\- Tu ne vois pas que je sors du bar là ?

Le jeune homme la regarda surpris de voir une femme aussi belle et aussi froide en même temps. En regardant autour de lui et ne voulant pas se ridiculiser devant ses copains, il tenta le tout pour le tout et passa une main sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Isabella s'empara de son poignet à la seconde même où il avait osé la toucher. Elle prit soin de le tordre afin de lui faire mal.

\- Ne me retouche jamais est-ce clair ? menaça-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Retourne avec ta bande de chiens errants et évite de te retrouver sur mon chemin, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, cracha-t-elle, se foutant que la moitié des clients, passants et commerçants la regardait.

Elle se foutait puisque de toute façon elle savait qu'il était en tort. Il venait de lui faire subir un attouchement et le fait de ne pas se laisser faire était totalement normal, ici, à New York. En lâchant sa prise, le jeune homme ne put être que soulagé de retrouver usage de son poignet. En moins d'une minute il venait de se prendre un râteau et d'être menacé par une femme. En se retournant pour retrouver ses amis, il fut surpris de ne pas ne pas les voir rire. Isabella quant à elle, risqua un regard vers Edward qui lui, l'observa avec fascination et curiosité. Elle prit enfin congé et s'en alla effectuer la mission que lui avait confiée Carlisle.

\- Bonjour Esmée, je viens récupérer ce que vous a laissé Carlisle il y a de cela une heure.

\- Entre Isabella, lui demanda chaleureusement la vieille dame. Carlisle les a laissées dans le sous-sol mais je vais aller te les chercher. Attends-moi ici.

Isabella voulait se proposer pour l'aider mais il s'avérait que Carlisle avait installé un escalier roulant pour se rendre dans le sous-sol sans difficulté. Elle se chargea donc simplement de réceptionner la marchandise.

\- Puis-je emprunter votre voiture Esmée ?

\- Oh oui bien sûr, de toute façon je ne l'utilise plus à cause de ma jambe.

Il lui arrivait parfois à se demander comment Esmée Masen arrivait à supporter le côté criminel de son mari. Il était clair qu'elle était au courant, elle ne pouvait donc pas jouer les personnes qui ne savaient rien. Carlisle de son côté, lui disait tout mais fort heureusement pour elle, il lui épargnait certains détails au risque de la choquer. Esmée quant à elle, avait tenté de convaincre Isabella de penser autrement que par la vengeance, elle avait accueilli la jeune femme à l'âge de seize ans et pour elle, une adolescente qui désirait déjà tuer ses premières victimes n'était pas normale. Mais elle avait échoué en tant que mère de substitution. Pour Isabella, Esmée était la seule femme qu'elle respectait et qu'elle protégerait si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose tout comme Carlisle d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai garé ma Jeep dans votre garage. Je viendrais la récupérer quand j'aurais terminé la livraison, s'exclama-t-elle en revenant auprès d'Esmée.

\- Carlisle m'a dit que tu passais la soirée ici, que veux-tu manger ce soir ?

\- Ça fait des années que tu me poses la même question, fais ce qui te sent Esmée, je suis persuadée que ça sera très bon.

\- Fais attention à toi Isabella, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses comme Carlisle en revenant tous les soirs blessée.

\- Carlisle est un bagarreur, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, sans donner plus de détails.

Elle embrassa la vieille dame sur la joue avant de prendre la route à l'intérieur de la voiture de cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle devait effectuer une mission pour Carlisle, elle n'utilisait jamais son véhicule car elle travaillait au nom de ce dernier. Et puis, sa voiture c'était comme son bébé qu'elle ne vendrait jamais. Sa Jeep rouge était son cadeau de réussite non pas qu'elle avait réussi ses études ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle se l'était offerte lorsque Carlisle l'avait considéré comme une personne digne de se faire respecter dans le monde du crime.

Zone Industrielle

New York

15h55

\- On dirait bien que nous sommes en train de nous faire avoir, s'impatienta James, membre du clan Wolfman.

James Hang était le plus vieux membre du clan mais n'en était pas pour autant le chef. Il aurait bien voulu l'être depuis que Jorris était parti pour vivre une vie dite normale. Il était impulsif et ne supportait pas changer ses habitudes. Aujourd'hui, Carlos avait changé de fournisseur d'armes et avait décidé de se tourner auprès d'un certain Carlisle Masen. Il connaissait cet homme, tous les criminels de New York connaissaient Carlisle. Du moins, ceux qui faisaient attention à leurs arrières. James n'avait pas peur de cet homme mais il le craignait suffisamment pour avoir tenté de convaincre Carlos de ne pas s'allier avec lui.

\- Du calme James. Carlisle Masen arrive, inutile de t'énerver, lui répondit Carlos d'une voix grave, une cigarette au coin de la bouche.

Carlos Hernandez avait pris les rênes du clan dès lors qu'il avait pu se débarrasser de Jorris. Non pas qu'il l'avait tué mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'avoir une famille à protéger dans ce monde était quasi impossible même s'il en avait une de son côté. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pu cacher ce qu'il trafiquait à sa femme, cette dernière ayant tout découvert le premier jour de leur rencontre. Aujourd'hui il avait trois enfants et il avait bien l'intention de les initier dans ses activités. Une famille de mafieux est toujours plus forte qu'un clan.

\- Le voilà, ajouta-t-il, voyant une grosse voiture noire arrivée sur le terrain désert.

Lorsqu'elle fut garée, les deux hommes regardèrent avec beaucoup d'attention la voiture et attendirent que Carlisle Masen se montrât enfin. Aucun des deux ne connaissait physiquement Carlisle mais entendre son nom suffisait à se méfier. Pourtant, Carlos était plus que content de pouvoir faire affaire avec cet homme si mystérieux. En voyant la portière s'ouvrir et des talons se poser sur le sol, James se demanda si son patron ne s'était pas trompé de personne. D'après lui, Carlisle n'était pas une femme sauf si ce dernier préférait les habits féminins.

Isabella sortit de la voiture avec beaucoup de professionnalisme. Elle alluma sa cigarette et se permit de regarder les clients de Carlisle avec un sourire en coin et se recoiffa en passant sa main dans sa perruque blonde… Elle s'avança vers eux avec beaucoup d'assurance, déhanchant légèrement ses hanches. Et pour encore plus de provocation, elle ne retira pas des Ray-Ban, ce qui lui permettait de restait anonyme.

\- Depuis quand Carlisle Masen est une femme ? demanda James à son patron.

\- Carlisle Masen est bien un homme, je ne sais pas qui est cette femme, lui répondit Carlos, touchant l'arme à sa ceinture, prêt à s'en emparer.

En regardant les deux hommes, Isabella remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les mafieux ne se déplaçaient jamais seuls surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une livraison de ce type. Parmi eux se trouvait une personne qui lui était vaguement familière. Son sourire s'agrandit en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen. Finalement, ce serait plus facile pour elle de le surveiller.

\- Elle est canon, intervint Edward, qui ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Hernandez. Pardonnez l'absence de Monsieur Masen, il a eu un empêchement, s'exclama Isabella tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, satisfaite de voir l'effet qu'elle produisait – toujours – chez la gente masculine. Je me présente, je suis Julia.

Isabella n'utilisait jamais sa véritable identité lorsqu'elle était en mission.

\- Carlos Hernandez, j'ai bien fini par croire que j'allais me faire avoir, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main que lui présentait Isabella.

\- Carlisle Masen ne trahit jamais ses clients. Vous devriez le savoir puisque vous l'aviez contacté.

\- Bien évidemment mais qui ne serait pas méfiant ? lui répondit Carlos, cherchant son regard à travers les lunettes de soleil de la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien, méfiez-vous de lui si vous le désirez, cela ne préoccupe guère Carlisle.

\- Vous travaillez pour lui ? intervint Edward, n'arrivant à imaginer qu'une aussi belle femme trempe dans la criminalité.

\- Pour aujourd'hui oui, lui dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire des plus radieux.

Isabella inspira une bouffée de sa cigarette puis recracha la fumée toxique avec lenteur. Elle prit soin de regarder attentivement les clients de Carlisle, commençant par Carlos. Ce dernier avait les cheveux noirs, une barbe de plusieurs jours, un ventre poilu et enrobé qu'elle pouvait voir grâce à sa chemise rouge entrouverte. Pour elle, il n'avait pas une tête de patron. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à James, n'appréciant guère ce qu'elle y voyait. Son physique était d'autant plus dégoûtant que ses vêtements et ses cheveux blonds sales parlaient pour lui. Edward, et ce depuis qu'elle avait vu sa photo, était et serait toujours un homme canon. Il fallait le reconnaître même si elle devrait s'en débarrasser pour ne pas être obligée de rembourser le tiers à ses clients.

\- Où sont les armes ? demanda James, pressé de partir.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'observer une si belle créature et en tant qu'homme, il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas Isabella qui allait s'inquiéter de sa situation sexuelle. Elle était là pour travailler.

\- Du calme, j'ai bien votre cargaison d'armes mais je ne peux rien donner sans m'assurer que vous avez bien l'argent, dit-elle calmement.

\- Nous avons l'argent, à vous de nous prouver que vous avez ce que nous avons demandé.

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres James, évite de parler à ma place, s'énerva Carlos avant d'afficher un sourire amical à l'encontre d'Isabella. Mademoiselle Julia, je vais demander à Edward de vous l'apporter.

\- Vous feriez mieux de bien tenir vos hommes Monsieur Hernandez. Sachez que je procède de la même façon que Carlisle alors ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il soit plus clément la prochaine fois.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien mais avait bien l'intention de dresser James. D'ailleurs, le calme de la jeune femme le surprenait. Elle aurait très bien pu abattre son homme mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle aurait très bien pu le faire d'ailleurs mais pour elle, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et puis, James n'était qu'un homme en chaleur rien de très étonnant.

\- J'aimerais voir l'argent, tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle, effaçant toute trace de sourire.

\- Edward, apporte, ordonna à son tour Carlos.

L'homme plus séduisant de la Terre s'approcha de Julia avec beaucoup d'assurance. Il n'était pas comme James, il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle, les femmes criminelles n'étaient pas son type bien qu'il s'avouait qu'elle était très séduisante. Arrivant près d'elle, il ouvrit la valisette et lui montra l'argent. Isabella de son côté, prit soin d'écraser sa cigarette avant de ranger le mégot à l'intérieur d'un sachet en plastique.

Aucune preuve, aucune trace de son passage.

Elle s'approcha davantage d'Edward, non sans éviter de le regarder, et analysa les liasses de billets qui s'y trouvaient à l'intérieur de la valise. Elle se permit de toucher pour compter et puis vérifia la somme notée sur sa main. Elle se recula tout en offrant un sourire sarcastique à Carlos.

\- Combien Carlisle vous avait-il demandé ? demanda-t-elle, en tapotant du pied d'impatience.

\- Cent mille dollars, répondit Carlos, sûr de lui.

\- C'est exact, dit-elle en souriant. Alors comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait que la moitié de la somme ?

\- Je ne comprends pas… ce doit être une erreur…

Carlos avait pourtant pris soin de vérifier encore tôt ce matin. Pour lui, Julia pouvait très bien mentir. Après tout, Carlisle ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'elle serait là. Pourtant, le regard de la jeune femme ne trahissait pas ce qu'elle pensait.

\- J'espère qu'il s'agit d'une erreur ! s'emporta-t-elle, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas vous donner les armes sans argent.

Enervée de n'obtenir aucune réponse, elle alluma une autre cigarette et attendait que l'un des hommes agît. Carlos prit les initiatives et alla vérifier l'intérieur de la mallette. Isabella le surveilla tout en attendant son verdict.

\- Vous avez raison Mademoiselle Julia. Nous pouvons peut-être arranger ça ?

\- Et comment voulez-vous procéder ?

\- Nous pouvons payer l'autre moitié de la somme une prochaine fois.

\- Et quand une prochaine fois ?

\- Le mois prochain.

\- Oubliez vos tentatives d'obtenir un délai supplémentaire Carlos. Vous avez passé commande il y a moins de cinq jours, nous avons les armes vous devez avoir l'argent. Carlisle ne sera pas très content…

Carlos commença à prendre peur et il s'agissait bien de la première fois qu'une femme arrivait à lui glacer le sang. Edward de son côté, analysait la scène et méprisait d plus en plus la jeune femme mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver séduisante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Isabella quant à elle, regarda James et remarqua que ce dernier était resté un peu trop sagement depuis sa dernière intervention. Il ne lui fit pas longtemps pour en connaître les raisons.

\- Sauf si l'un de vos hommes est responsable…

Carlos ne perdit pas de temps à regarder James. Il se sentait alors trahi par l'un de ses plus fidèles hommes. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui prouver que c'était lui qui avait volé l'argent ? Il n'était pas le seul à faire partit du clan, tout le monde pouvait être responsable.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi James ?

\- Bah ouais, j'ai pris l'argent ça vous étonne ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas que tu serais prêt à trahir ton propre clan.

\- Je ne voulais pas que l'on change de fournisseur d'armes. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter alors je t'ai volé.

\- Est-ce l'unique raison ?

\- Les autres raisons tu n'as pas à t'en occuper.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui commande ici James et cet argent c'est le mien connard ! Nous avons besoin de ces armes et toi tu décides de tout capoter ! Ne t'attends pas à rentrer chez toi ce soir ! Tu es désormais un traître.

Isabella observa la scène en souriant. Il valait mieux ne pas être traître dans un clan de mafieux si on voulait vivre. D'ailleurs, si elle en croyait ses clients, Edward Cullen en avait été un. Mais alors, que faisait-il dans un clan adverse ? Hum… voilà qui était intéressant. Enquêter sur son profil serait une véritable partie de plaisir pour la jeune femme.

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit, tuant James sur le coup. Carlos se retourna surpris et ne s'attendait pas à voir que Julia s'était chargée du travail. La patience avait ses limites.

\- Bien, dépêchez-vous de régler cette histoire je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Et comment voulez-vous que l'on procède ?

\- Je vous ai dit de vous démerder ! Apprenez à gérer vos hommes Monsieur Hernandez car il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous êtes victime de trahison.

\- D'où détenez-vous ces informations ?

\- Votre clan est l'un des plus connu de New York, il est donc très facile de se tenir au courant des actualités.

\- Evitez de divulguer ce que vous savez à tout le monde Mademoiselle Julia ou de vous comporter comme si vous pouviez tout contrôler. Parce que oui, je possède le clan le plus dangereux de New York, peut-être devriez-vous vous méfier ?

\- Serait-ce des menaces ? demanda durement Isabella, tordant le poignet de Carlos avec une force inconsidérée. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'à cette heure-ci je travaille pour Carlisle Masen ? Vous savez celui à qui tout le monde évite de chercher des emmerdes pour ne pas subir sa colère ? Vous n'êtes pas très malin sur ce coup-là. Dommage pour vous, vous allez devoir vérifier vos arrières pour avoir menacé l'une des personnes qu'il considère comme sa fille, continua-t-elle avant de lâcher sa prise.

Lorsqu'elle vit Carlos faire un geste avec ses yeux, elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué puis tout en ressortant son arme, pointa en direction de la personne qui se trouvait juste derrière elle et tira. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son garde du corps alors elle ne gêna pas pour le faire. L'homme tomba à terre, sans avoir eu le temps de répondre aux ordres de son chef.

\- La prochaine fois, ce sera entre vos deux yeux qu'elle se logera Monsieur Hernandez ! menaça-t-elle. Je vous conseille de prendre ma menace au sérieux, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'approcher de la mallette et de s'en emparer. Cet argent m'appartient et démerdez-vous pour ramener le reste dans une semaine, de cette façon vous pourrez avoir vos armes. Et ne vous en faites pas Carlos, je tiendrai Carlisle Masen au courant de vos agissements.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Carlos puis Edward, qui lui restait choqué face à la scène qui venait de se produire. Mais il pouvait constater que la jeune femme n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait prendre à la rigolade. Deux hommes venaient d'être abattus sous ses yeux et il rejetait la faute sur Carlos. Il ne prenait jamais au sérieux les menaces et il espérait que cette fois-ci il ferait attention. Dorénavant, il savait que la provoquer n'était pas conseillé.

Isabella s'éloigna des deux hommes, puisque maintenant il n'en restait plus que deux, déposa l'argent dans son coffre, le ferma et entra dans la voiture. Elle ne tarda pas à s'engager sur la route pour aller retrouver Carlisle et lui faire part de ce qu'il s'est passé. Le clan Wolfman ne pouvait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

\- Carlisle, c'est Bella, dit-elle au téléphone tandis qu'elle conduisait.

\- Alors, comme ça s'est passé ?

\- Ne prends plus le clan Wolfman comme client c'est un conseil. Ils n'avaient que la moitié de la somme.

\- Qu'as-tu fait du coup ?

Elle lui raconta la scène allant dans les détails. Carlisle de son côté, n'arriva pas à rester en place. Personne ne se permettait de ne pas régler entièrement sa dette et surtout, personne ne se permettait de menacer sa famille et Isabella en faisait partie. Tous les criminels savaient qu'elle était sa protégée et visiblement ce Carlos Hernandez n'était pas au courant. Carlisle Masen allait devoir encore se salir les mains.

\- J'ai tué deux de ses hommes. Le voleur des cinquante mille dollars et un autre qui a essayé de faire de même avec moi.

\- Et pour l'argent tu as fait comment ?

\- Ne tues pas Carlos ce soir Carlisle, je lui ai laissé une semaine pour trouver le reste de l'argent. C'est quand tu iras le chercher que tu pourras t'en débarrasser. Ainsi, tu pourras garder les armes et l'argent.

\- Tu deviens une très bonne conseillère Isabella, je devrais te faire plus confiance la prochaine fois, la taquina-t-il en souriant.

\- Parce qu'il t'arrive souvent de confier des missions à n'importe qui alors ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu es d'ailleurs la seule. Je te fais plus confiance qu'à mes hommes qui travaillent avec moi depuis plus de trente ans.

\- J'en suis flattée.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi de revenir, j'ai des nouvelles qui pourraient t'intéresser.

\- Pas de panique Carlisle, j'arrive.

Puis elle raccrocha. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la route tout en s'imaginant ce qu'avait bien pu trouver Carlisle. Ce dernier, l'aidait à préparer sa vengeance et pour le moment, il était le parfait professeur. Mais elle savait qu'il fallait encore patienter pour que tout fonctionnât. Elle n'était pas inquiète de ce côté-là, car elle-même si son plan prenait du temps dans sa préparation, constater sa perfection dès lors qu'il serait bouclé ne pourrait que la satisfaire.

Mais avant toute chose, elle devait s'occuper de l'affaire Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Ce n'est que le premier chapitre donc accrochez-vous !_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews !_

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:D**


	3. Chapitre 2 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews j'ai été très touché en lisant autant d'avis. Je vous laisse d'ailleurs mes réponses :

 **scpotter :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette suite. Laisse une trace de ton passage ;) Bonne lecture !

 **fan de twa :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle est une tuerie pour le moment ;) Laisse une trace de ton passage :) Bonne lecture ;)

 **MarieF :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as apprécié le premier chapitre et que tu vas apprécier cette suite. Laisse une trace de ton passage :) Bonne lecture !

 **Jus de Carotte :** Merci beaucoup, merci de t'être laissée tenter en lisant le premier chapitre et je suis contente de lire que tu es toujours de tentée de lire la suite ;) Il y a juste eu deux morts pour le moment mais c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup, bienvenue dans l'univers de Bella ;) Bonne lecture !

 **sochic88 :** Merci beaucoup, oui bien sûr, le contrat sur la tête d'Edward ne va rien arranger mais il faut bien un peu de piment dans leur rencontre :) Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup, pour te répondre, je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais être régulière ou non mais je fais en sorte d'écrire les chapitre rapidement tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop divulguer d'information d'un coup. J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira ! Laisse une trace de ton passage, Bonne lecture !

 **Linou2701 :** Merci beaucoup, la voici la suite ! Laisse une trace de ton passage et Bonne lecture :)

 **SO06 :** Merci beaucoup, le caractère de Bella est en effet différent mais il est lié à son passé que je ne peux pas divulguer ici par une simple réponse donc un peu de patience ;) Carlisle porte bien le rôle de mafieux je trouve :) Bonne lecture !

Merci pour vos avis qui me motive davantage à écrire la suite (même si je ne me serais pas arrêtée pour autant). Pour ceux qui on peur que j'abandonne la fic je tiens à les rassurer car mon cerveau connaît actuellement une explosion d'idée et cela fait depuis des mois que je traîne cette histoire dans ma tête j'ai eu largement le temps de trouver un début et une fin ;)

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 / T1**

CHAPITRE 2

\- Tiens tu t'es mise au blond, remarqua Carlisle lorsque sa protégée entra dans sa demeure.

\- Neuf ans que tu me connais et tu ne sais toujours pas comment je procède, c'est décevant.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel et ne se contenta pas de répondre. Bien évidemment qu'il connaissait les méthodes de travail d'Isabella mais il était vrai qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier de temps en temps. Juste de temps en temps.

\- Dieu merci tu es revenue vivante ! s'extasia Esmée en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'était pas une mission suicide Esmée.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la première mission que mon mari t'a appris qu'il ne faut pas la prendre au sérieux.

Carlisle sourit en voyant sa femme toujours aussi prévenante envers Isabella. Lorsqu'il avait ramené la jeune femme, qui à l'époque n'était qu'une adolescente, Esmée n'avait pas perdu de temps pour prendre soin d'elle. Le couple était le seul à connaître le véritable passé d'Isabella, ils étaient donc les seuls à comprendre chacune de ses réactions et les seuls à voir cette criminelle sous un autre angle. En revanche, Isabella avait pris soin de leur faire promettre de garder son secret même après sa mort. Personne ne devait savoir.

\- C'était très bon Esmée, s'exclama Isabella en sortant de table.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais fumer. Je suis en manque de nicotine.

\- Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à te faire arrêter…, marmonna la vieille dame ce qui n'échappa pas à Isabella qui ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Elle sortit sur le balcon et alluma une cigarette pour ensuite recracher une fumée toxique. Elle était tellement en manque qu'elle tira plusieurs bouffées de suite avant de s'appuyer contre la rambarde. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir par rapport à sa mission. Il fallait qu'elle trouvât un moyen pour aborder ce bel Edward Cullen. Ce n'est pas son imagination qui lui manquait mais la technique n'y était pas encore. Elle l'avait observé mais elle n'avait pas pu obtenir ce qu'elle recherchait vraiment. Il fallait qu'elle connût sa vie, ses habitudes avant de l'abattre. Elle était intriguée par son personnage et le fait de l'avoir vu parmi les clients de Carlisle, avait attisé sa curiosité.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, intervint Carlisle, allumant à son tour une cigarette.

Isabella se retourna en souriant, arquant un sourcil.

\- Venant d'un homme qui fume pire qu'un pompier c'est étonnant, déclara-t-elle, faisant sourire le vieil homme.

\- Je ne fais que passer le message, dit-il tandis qu'il recracha la fumée. Esmée s'inquiète alors…, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Soumis, répliqua-t-elle en souriant pour ensuite retrouver sa position principale.

Lorsqu'elle termina sa cigarette, elle entama le même processus anti-trace que lui avait enseigné Carlisle. La plupart de ses faits et gestes avaient été acquis lors de son entraînement et rien n'avait été négligé. Quand elle avait annoncé à son tuteur qu'elle désirait tuer pour de l'argent, l'apprentissage ne put que s'intensifier surtout au niveau des armes à feu. Elle avait entrepris par la suite, ses propres règles que Carlisle n'avait pas tardé à adopter. Malgré leur différence d'âge et leur fort caractère, ils se complétaient parfaitement même si aucun des deux n'iraient se l'avouer.

\- J'espère que tu as du bon café Carlisle, parce que moi je n'ai pas terminé ma journée.

\- Tu es en mission ?

\- Exactement mais je suis ennuyée de devoir tuer un homme aussi canon, avoua-t-elle, faisant rire son interlocuteur. Ne ris pas ! Je te rappelle que tu t'es dit la même chose quand tu as rencontré Esmée ! se défendit-elle, faisant mine de bouder.

\- Sauf que moi, je n'avais pas de contrat sur elle et je n'ai jamais été tueur à gage.

\- Toute façon il y en aura forcément d'autres, se rassura-t-elle, allumant une seconde cigarette.

\- Avant que tu partes, on parlera de ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon bureau.

\- Je te rassure Carlisle, je n'avais pas l'intention de partir avant d'avoir obtenu ces informations.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler tous les deux, vous viendrez manger le dessert, intervint Esmée, s'appuyant contre l'encadrant de la porte.

Les deux principaux concernés se retournèrent pour affronter la vieille dame qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Isabella se demanda depuis quand elle était en train d'écouter leur conversation tandis que Carlisle, ne chercha pas à comprendre et vint embrasser sa femme.

\- Tu as fait un gâteau ? lui demanda Carlisle tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

Carlisle et Esmée Masen s'étaient rencontrés lorsque cette dernière avait été témoin d'un des crimes du vieil homme. Rien de très étonnant dans le fait qu'il souhaitait la retrouver pour tenter de la faire taire. Ce dernier, tout en faisant le travail que son père, se rendait à l'école afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur ses activités. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme, âgée de vingt ans à l'époque, se trouvait dans le même lycée. Cette dernière considérait leur rencontre comme un coup de foudre tandis que Carlisle n'y croyait pas une seconde même s'il aimait profondément sa femme et ce depuis plus de trente ans.

\- Ton préféré bien sûr, lui répondit-elle en souriant amoureusement.

Tous les deux échangèrent à baiser langoureux ce qui ne tarda de dégoûter Isabella qui fit mine de vomir.

\- Si vous pouviez éviter de montrer tous ces trucs de couples ça m'arrangerait grandement, dit-elle, affichant une mine de dégoût.

\- Tu ne penseras plus la même chose quand tu rencontreras celui qui est fait pour toi et dont tu as forcément rêvé quand tu étais jeune.

\- Disons qu'on ne m'a pas permis d'avoir de telles envies Esmée, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

\- Excuse-moi Bella…

\- Ce n'est rien Esmée, toi et Carlisle êtes les seules personnes dont je pourrais pardonner les écarts, dit-elle, voulant rassurer la femme qui avait été comme une mère pendant plus de neuf ans.

Quittant les bras de son mari, Esmée vint enlacer Isabella pour se faire plus pardonner, surprenant toujours la jeune femme. Encore une fois, ses parents adoptifs étaient les seuls à pouvoir la toucher de cette façon, surtout de cette façon. Quant aux autres, elle leur demandait gentiment d'aller se faire voir, enfin à sa façon. Isabella n'était une personne naturellement méchante mais elle avait besoin de cette carapace pour se protéger et pour ne pas ressentir les mêmes sentiments d'autrefois. Ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez Carlisle et Esmée était bel et bien le respect concernant ses choix.

\- Bon et si on allait manger ce gâteau ! intervint Carlisle, brisant le silence qui était devenu peu à peu gênant.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent tout en détachant l'une de l'autre. Isabella écrasa sa cigarette et employa les mêmes gestes même si, dans la maison des Masen elle ne craignait rien. Ce n'était pas Carlisle qui irait la dénoncer au flic tout en sachant que lui-même n'était pas tout blanc. En repensant à ceci, elle décida tout compte fait de laisser le mégot dans le même cendrier que son père adoptif, faisant sourire ce dernier.

\- Bon, qu'as-tu trouvé qui pourrait être intéressant ? demanda Isabella à Carlisle une fois dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Isabella assise sur une chaise, croisa ses jambes et regarda Carlisle, impatiente d'entendre de bonnes nouvelles. Carlisle quant à lui, se trouvait en face d'elle, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir. Il avait posé sur son bureau un dossier, dossier qui existait depuis l'arrivée d'Isabella et qui était régulièrement mis à jour depuis neuf ans, inutile de préciser qu'il n'était pas tout neuf. A l'intérieur se trouvait tout ce qui concernait les envies de vengeance de la jeune femme, tout excepté son passé. Aucune trace de document n'existait à son propos et c'était mieux ainsi. Carlisle s'était même chargé de pirater tous les sites contenant des articles, vidéos et autre format pouvant permettre à certains d'enquêter sur elle. Il lui avait proposé et elle avait accepté à une condition, qu'il lui apprît à le reproduire. C'était cette persévérance qu'appréciait Carlisle chez Isabella.

\- Impatiente ?

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

En attendant que Carlisle lui apportât le fameux document, Isabella s'occupa en comptant les cigarettes qui lui restaient dans son paquet. Elle en avait déjà fumé quatre aujourd'hui et si elle continuait comme ça, elle devrait encore se pointer chez ce buraliste beaucoup trop en chaleur à son goût. Et ce n'était pas son tuteur qui allait la soutenir pour des cigarettes puisque de toute façon, il savait qu'elle s'en foutait.

\- T'aurais pas des fournisseurs de clope par hasard ? demanda-t-elle, déterminée à se rapatrier le plus rapidement.

Carlisle leva son nez de ses papiers et regarda sa fille adoptive en sourcillant. Quoi qu'il en dît, la jeune femme arrivait toujours à le surprendre. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle fût la seule femme, hormis sa femme, à pouvoir l'affronter, il savait que cette dernière ne lui manquerait jamais de respect. Une confiance de fer régnait entre eux et le respect était la base de leur bonne entente.

\- Je veux bien te proposer mon fournisseur mais malheureusement, je tiens à t'annoncer qu'il ne fournit pas de simple clope, lui répondit-il en souriant, jaugeant la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Des pétards ? devina-t-elle, le faisant rire davantage.

\- Ne dis surtout pas à Esmée que j'en consomme.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'arrêterai jamais de fumer. Je préfère amplement mes simples clopes comme tu dis. Sauf si tu me permets d'essayer un de tes cigares, dit-elle en souriant grandement, espérant qu'il cédât enfin.

Cela faisait des mois qu'Isabella tentait le tout pour le tout pour qu'enfin Carlisle cédât à sa requête. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui demandait quelque chose d'inaccessible non, elle voulait simplement fumer l'un des cigares les plus chers du pays. Et il n'y avait que les personnes riches de pouvoirs et les gens travaillant illégalement qui pouvaient se les fournir. Et Carlisle les possédait et n'en fumait que pour de rares occasions.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument les tester ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que je fume et j'aimerais essayer ces cigares-là.

\- Et moi ça fait longtemps que je te dis que c'est l'unique chose que je ne te cèderai pas.

Isabella soupira mais ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant. Tant pis, elle essaierait une prochaine fois. Se rappelant qu'elle était ici pour son dossier, elle rangea son paquet de cigarette dans son sac et prit le document que Carlisle lui tendit. Elle lit attentivement les dernières trouvailles et elle ne put en être que satisfaite. En effet, son cher tuteur avait commencé à ficeler la vengeance la plus parfaite qui pût exister. Là n'était que le début, mais un début prometteur. Depuis neuf ans, elle avait cherché les méthodes de souffrances pouvant exister mais n'avait jamais réussi à faire son choix. Soit elle tombait sur des matériaux datant du moyen-âge or cela n'existait plus ou soit elle trouvait des techniques plus sexuelles que criminelles. Mais là, elle tenait enfin le bout.

\- Si je me fie à ton sourire, ça te plaît que plus que ce que j'avais prévu, s'exclama Carlisle qui avait observé la jeune femme depuis qu'elle prenait connaissance du document.

\- J'adore, c'est pile ce que j'attendais. Mais je veux me contenter de plus. Il mérite plus que ça, répondit-elle, affichant un sourire des plus cruels.

\- Je retrouve celle que j'ai éduquée, s'extasia Carlisle, satisfait de réveiller le côté criminel de sa fille adoptive.

\- Je suis ta parfaite copie, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Une parfaite copie qui me sert de tueuse à gage.

Isabella ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais ne masqua pas sa satisfaction. Elle était tueuse à gage indépendante certes, mais elle était la tueuse à gage privée de Carlisle lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Elle aimait travailler pour lui et il était d'ailleurs le seul à bénéficier d'une prestation gratuite. Elle ne pouvait pas faire payer celui qui lui avait tout appris tout de même. De son côté, Carlisle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, même s'il aurait préféré que la jeune femme travaillât comme lui, bénéficier de ses services était plus que parfait pour lui, lui permettant de ne pas perdre de temps à choisir celui ou celle qu'il trouvait gênant. Et au moins, il ne s'inquiétait pas de sa fidélité, car Isabella ne le trahirait jamais et ça il le savait.

\- Bon je dois aller travailler, dit-elle, se levant tout en rendant le document pour que Carlisle pût le ranger dans le dossier.

\- Très bien, fais attention à toi Isabella., déclara-t-il, lui offrant un clin d'œil.

\- Comme toujours. Allez, j'ai un beau gosse à étudier.

Carlisle se mit à rire avant de retrouver son sérieux dès lors que la jeune femme eut quitté les lieux. Isabella salua rapidement Esmée qui elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire transmettre son inquiétude. La vieille dame aimait Isabella comme sa propre fille. Elle quitta la demeure Masen à bord de sa Jeep, pressée de pouvoir continuer à étudier ce fameux Edward Cullen.

« Edward Cullen » tapa-t-elle sur le moteur de recherche.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle était rentrée chez elle mais peu de temps qu'elle s'était réellement mise au travail. Son garde du corps lui avait annoncé que ses clients avaient cherché à la contacter, s'impatientant de voir Cullen au fond du trou. Mais ce n'était pas leur manque de patience qui l'inquiétait, elle connaissait son travail et attendait donc que ces derniers rappelassent pour pouvoir répondre à leur question.

\- Mademoiselle, intervint Harry son garde du corps, tenant le téléphone dans ses mains.

Harry était son plus fidèle compagnon. Lorsque le besoin fut pressant, et ce malgré la protection que lui offrait Carlisle, et n'avait pas tardé à engager Harry comme garde du corps. Elle n'avait pas passé une annonce habituelle non, elle avait trouvé cet homme dans une mauvaise situation et ce fut d'ailleurs le seul moment où elle avait ressenti une certaine empathie pour lui. Elle lui offrait une hospitalité et un salaire tandis qu'il lui promettait de la protéger. Harry ne pouvait que lui être fidèle, sans Isabella, il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui. Lui aussi avait un passé et ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle avait choisi de bénéficier de ses services. Et il travaillait pour elle depuis plus de cinq ans, preuve qu'elle en était satisfaite et surtout qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

\- C'est eux ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant amicalement, quittant des yeux son écran d'ordinateur.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et tendit le téléphone à sa patronne. Cette dernière le remercia en souriant. Elle colla le combiné contre son oreille, retrouvant un ton professionnel.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Est-il possible de savoir où vous en êtes ?

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes venus me voir Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle, durement.

\- Un jour, répondit l'homme, se rappelant qu'il n'aurait pas dû la déranger aussi tôt.

\- Heureuse que vous vous en souvenez. Dois-je vous aussi vous rappeler ce qui est écrit dans le contrat ?

\- Euh…

\- Il est écrit que mon travail portera à exécution au bout d'une semaine. Vous comprenez sans doute que j'ai besoin de connaître ma cible avant de la tuer. Et tous les tueurs à gage fonctionnent ainsi et je suppose qui si vous êtes venu me voir c'est que vous deviez vous y attendre, le coupa-t-elle, impatiente d'en finir avec cette conversation.

\- Je suis venu vous voir car d'après vos clients, vous êtes quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Bien alors faites-moi confiance et vous serez plus que satisfait de mon travail. Je tuerai Edward Cullen mais soyez patient.

\- D'accord je serai patient. Merci d'avoir répondu.

\- Je fais mon travail, faites le vôtre, au revoir.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin retourner à ses recherches, elle soupira encore et encore, ne trouvant rien sur cet Edward. Et ce n'est pas sur internet qu'elle allait trouver quelque chose. Elle devait s'y prendre autrement.

\- Harry ! appela-t-elle, faisant apparaître son garde du corps en moins d'une seconde.

C'était ça qu'elle appréciait chez lui, sa rapidité. Au moins, elle n'attendait pas pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Oui Mademoiselle ?

\- Pouvez-vous faire des recherches complètes sur un certain Edward Cullen s'il vous plaît ? Et pendant que vous y êtes, trouvez-moi son numéro en premier que je puisse le tracer.

\- Pas de problème, je fais ça pour vous.

\- Merci Harry.

Il la salua avant de s'éclipser pour se consacrer à la mission que lui avait confiée Isabella. Harry appréciait vraiment la jeune femme. Malgré son tempérament dur, il savait qu'elle n'était pas la pire personne qu'il avait rencontrée. Il avait toujours fait son travail à cœur surtout lorsqu'elle lui accordait le droit de voir sa famille malgré que ce fût rare puisqu'elle le payait pour être son garde du corps pas pour faire autre chose. Bien évidemment, personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait, tout son entourage pensait qu'il travaillait dans la sécurité dans un magasin de luxe et ce, sans la demande d'Isabella car il savait que le monde dans lequel elle évoluait ne devait pas se savoir aux yeux de tous.

En effet, gagner la confiance d'Isabella Swan n'était pas tâche facile pour ceux qui voulaient s'y prêter. Premièrement, elle ne laissait personne, hormis Esmée et Carlisle, s'immiscer dans sa vie autant privée que professionnelle. Deuxièmement, elle n'était pas du genre à coucher avec tous les hommes, elle était certes consciente de son physique avantageux et surtout qu'elle plaisait à la gent masculine mais ceux qui lui parlaient uniquement pour la mettre dans leur lit pouvait directement rentrer chez eux seul. Troisièmement, lorsqu'elle donnait de l'attention, il valait mieux s'en contenter. Harry avait vite compris comment elle fonctionnait, même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour prouver à Isabella qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, au moins il avait le mérite d'avoir réussi après cinq ans de métier. Quatrièmement, c'était elle et elle seule qui décidait quand une personne pouvait l'appeler par son diminutif et pour le moment ses parents adoptifs étaient les seuls privilégier puisque c'était Esmée, qui l'avait appelé Bella dès son arrivée pour lui permettre de ne plus repenser au passé car à l'époque, Isabella était devenu dur à porter à cause de lui.

En se regardant dans le miroir, Isabella constata qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas garder sa perruque blonde. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement cette couleur mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de se fondre dans la masse pour observer sa prochaine proie elle n'avait pas le choix. Et dire qu'elle ne s'amusait pas serait un mensonge. Elle adorait ça même si parfois elle devait négliger son physique pour paraître inaperçue. Ce soir, elle décida d'enfiler une perruque noire, elle aurait très bien pu choisir la rousse mais celle-ci elle la réservait pour plus tard. Elle coiffa ensuite la frange droite puis la perruque entièrement. Heureusement qu'elles étaient de qualité et surtout qu'il s'agissait de véritable cheveux. Elle les payait suffisamment cher pour éviter d'être ridicule avec une perruque en plastique. Elle s'habilla ensuite d'un jean moulant mettant en valeur ses jolies hanches et ses fesses puis un t-shirt qui laissait un léger décolleté apparaître. Elle prit sa veste en cuir et était enfin prête à partir terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé tôt ce matin. Avec ou sans traçage, elle trouvera sa trace.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, je l'ai localisé, l'interpela Harry alors qu'elle venait d'apparaître dans le salon.

Harry se permit de la regarder de haut en bas. Lui aussi ne restait insensible à son charme, sa beauté mais il n'était pas pour autant attiré par elle. Il était beaucoup trop vieux pour elle, il était clair qu'il pourrait être son père. Et puis, même s'il avait été foutu dehors par sa propre femme et qu'elle l'empêchait de voir ses enfants depuis plus de cinq ans, il l'aimait encore.

\- Parfait Harry, je crois que je vais arrêter les cours d'informatiques avec Carlisle pour les passer avec toi, dit-elle en allumant sa cinquième cigarette de la journée.

Tant pis pour mon paquet vide, j'irais chez l'autre chien en chaleur, pensa-t-elle tout en recrachant la fumée blanche.

\- Grâce à toi Harry, je vais pouvoir le suivre sans problème, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Peux-tu me l'ajouter sur mon téléphone s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien entendu Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Appelle-moi Isabella, Harry, depuis le temps que tu travailles pour moi, déclara-t-elle, tout en regardant les manipulations que ce dernier faisait sur son mobile.

\- Et voilà, Made… euh… Isabella, j'ai terminé.

\- Encore merci. J'ai une mission à effectuer comme tu l'as deviné, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de tes services donc tu peux te reposer ou appeler ta famille.

\- Eh bien je verrais je peux faire, merci Isabella.

\- Je t'en prie. Mais reste joignable.

\- Comme toujours Isabella.

Pour que tout fonctionnât entre Isabella et lui, Harry devait respecter quelques règles établies dès qu'elle l'avait embauché. Il ne devait jamais marcher à côté d'elle et devait être à plus de cinq mètres derrière elle, telle était la règle numéro une. La seconde, il devait toujours être joignable vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept même lorsqu'il était avec sa famille. Le troisième, il devait l'accompagner en voiture dans tous ses déplacements sauf lorsqu'elle se rendait chez Carlisle et Esmée, dans ces cas-là, il pouvait rester tranquille chez elle. Isabella n'était pas quelqu'un de désagréable à vivre, Harry en savait quelque chose étant donné qu'il vivait chez elle. Le respect régnait entre eux deux et c'était bien pour ça qu'il n'était pas reparti vivre sous les ponts. Avoir gagné le respect de la jeune femme était l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés. Il savait bien que seul son passé avait fait d'Isabella la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui et pourtant il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé et ça, la jeune criminelle appréciait plus que tout. Un jour peut-être elle se confierait…

Isabella déambula dans la rue, marchant un peu trop rapidement contrairement aux autres passants ce qui ne pouvait que l'agacer. Elle n'aimait pas être ralentie surtout lorsqu'elle venait à peine d'apercevoir le Dieu Grec comme elle le surnommait. Elle ne pouvait le laisser fuir. Heureusement que les traçages GPS existaient. Il lui arrivait même parfois de se demander comment faisaient les tueurs à gage à l'époque pour trouver leur victime. Elle était née à la bonne époque, là où la nouvelle technologie permettait aux criminels de se développer davantage.

Edward Cullen de son côté, ne se douta pas une seconde qu'il était suivi. A vrai dire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui avant de se préparer pour trouver son rendez-vous d'un soir. Sa journée avait été aussi longue que celle d'Isabella. En réalité, s'il voulait être avec une femme c'est parce qu'en réalité il n'arrivait pas à oublier la jolie blonde de ce matin. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il détestait les femmes criminelles mais cette Julia hantait considérablement ses pensées, le forçant à la détester davantage. Elle avait tout de même tué deux hommes et il ne savait pas s'il devait la remercier pour l'avoir épargné. Il savait qu'il allait sûrement la revoir étant donné que Carlos devait lui ramener l'argent manquant. D'ailleurs, il craignait pour la vie de l'homme en sachant le chef du clan Wolfman n'avait pas été très intelligent en dépensant toute la fortune du groupe. Peut-être que Julia aurait dû laisser vivre James pour connaître la cachette des cinquante mille dollars restants et elle aurait pu le descendre après. Mais il était certain que Carlos ne s'en sortirait pas vivant même s'il arrivait à régler sa dette. Ce n'était pas comme si la jeune femme l'avait prévenu. Edward était donc très impatient d'assister à la scène.

\- Putain qu'il est beau…, marmonna Isabella alors qu'elle était assise au fond d'un Starbucks, savourant la vue que lui offrait Edward Cullen.

\- Vous aussi vous êtes canon jolie demoiselle, intervint la voix rocailleuse d'un homme gâchant tout le plaisir visuel qu'elle avait jusqu'ici.

Tout en mangeant son muffin au chocolat, Isabella tourna la tête en direction de l'homme et comme le ton de sa voix l'indiquait, l'idée qu'elle s'était fait de son physique ne l'avait pas trompé. Elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas vomir illico.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas cette vue que j'appréciais, cracha-t-elle tout en montrant du doigt l'homme qui avait interrompu son matage du soir.

Ne s'attendant sans doute pas à se faire rejeter, l'homme n'avait pas prévu une réponse en cas d'échec. Il repartit alors tout en bougonnant dans sa barbe. Lorsque la jeune femme reprit son occupation, elle fut choquée de ne plus voir Edward à sa place.

Merde…, pensa-t-elle, ayant une soudaine envie de tuer celui qui l'avait empêché de faire se rincer l'œil.

L'aurait-elle réellement fait ? Si elle n'était pas dans un endroit bondé, peut-être. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le temps de juger le sort de cet homme et se dépêcha de sortir du Starbucks, espérant prendre la bonne direction. Elle sortit son téléphone et arriva à le retracer sans problème. Harry était vraiment un génie. Elle le vit entrer dans un immeuble et en voyant au loin que ce dernier comporter un boîtier à code, elle accéléra le pas.

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant réagir le Dieu Grec.

Edward lui tint la porte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à une aussi belle femme. Deuxième depuis le début de la journée. Il se disait chanceux, il espérait avoir une autre ce soir dans son lit. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, Isabella jouant la femme timide et Edward profitant de la vue que lui offraient ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouvât à ses côtés. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Quelque chose en plus de son physique avantageux venait de se rajouter à sa liste : son parfum. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de son odeur naturelle mais tel était le cas, elle se trouvait tout simplement à côté de l'homme parfait. Si elle n'était pas dans l'obligation de le tuer, dieu sait ce qu'elle serait en train de lui faire.

\- Puis-je connaître votre nom ? s'exclama Edward, ne pouvant plus rester silencieux.

\- Le vôtre en premier, demanda-t-elle, lui permettant d'avoir le temps de se trouver une nouvelle identité.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ne pus qu'admirer ses pupilles vertes émeraudes. La perfection du Dieu Grec. Elle continua de mordre innocemment sa lèvre inférieure tout en jaugeant sa réaction. Edward ne resta pas insensible aux lèvres de la jeune femme et les fixa avant de se rappeler qu'il devait lui répondre.

\- Je suis Edward, et vous ?

\- Maria, répondit-elle, souriant de toutes ses dents avant de mordiller à nouveau sa lèvre.

\- Joli prénom pour une jolie demoiselle, déclara-t-il, se retenant de la plaquer entre la paroi et lui et d'en faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Joli prénom pour un bel homme comme toi.

Edward ne tenait plus en place. Les lèvres de cette Maria étaient si captivantes qu'il était impossible de tenir plus longtemps. Il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil vers la poitrine de la jeune femme et cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il pria le nom du premier Dieu qui lui vint en tête tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder la jeune femme ce qui ne put que satisfaire Isabella. Autant faire de l'effet sur des hommes en chaleur la répugnait, l'agaçait autant là, c'était différent. S'il savait qu'elle était celle qui allait le tuer, il ne serait pas là en train d'essayer de camoufler son érection. Isabella se replaça de profil et attendit que l'ascenseur s'arrêtât à son étage, un étage au-dessus de Dieu Grec pour éviter tout soupçon. Elle supposait qu'il connaissait un minimum ses voisins de paliers alors il ne valait mieux qu'il ne posât pas des questions sur elle. Et puis, elle aurait été ridicule a essayé de trouver une porte d'appartement ne lui appartenant pas.

\- Ravi de vous avoir rencontré Maria, souligna Edward en se réjouissant de pouvoir enfin quitter cet ascenseur.

A l'heure actuelle, ne valait mieux pas être télépathe, ses pensées étaient loin d'être très catholiques. Il était donc décidé à ne surtout pas changer ses plans de la soirée. Deux femmes canons en une journée c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Pourtant, il ne se doutait pas encore qu'il s'agissait des deux mêmes femmes… Isabella de son côté, savait exactement quand elle lui dirait mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. A l'heure actuelle, elle était encore trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé l'appartement de Dieu Grec pour s'occuper d'autre chose. Alors que de son côté, il rentra chez lui, Isabella se rendit à son étage et vérifia l'absence de caméra ce qui ne put que la réjouir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas continuer son observation plus longtemps. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas entrer chez lui, bien qu'elle fût très tentée, mais il était temps pour elle de rentrer et de prendre en note ce qu'elle savait de lui. Elle fouillerait chez lui plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du building, la pluie de New York caressa ses cheveux, son visage puis ses vêtements. Normalement, elle serait en rogne, elle qui détestait être mouillée mais là, elle était bien. Elle marcha le long de la rue tout en appelant son garde du corps, lui demandant de venir la chercher au Starbucks du coin. Elle avait beau être heureuse d'avoir pu approcher de si près Edward Cullen, elle ne restait pas moins une humaine fainéante quand l'envie de marcher la motivait guère. Et puis, elle avait son propre chauffeur alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

\- Je vais me coucher Harry, passez une bonne nuit, dit-elle une fois rentrée chez elle.

\- Bonne nuit Isabella.

Elle entra dans sa chambre ou plutôt dans sa suite, Harry possédait la même chambre, se déshabilla et fut contente de pouvoir enfin retrouver ses cheveux. Elle reposa la perruque à sa place avant d'analyser celles qu'elle possédait déjà. Elle prépara son plan d'attaque et malgré sa petite voix qui lui signifiait de ne pas tuer Edward Cullen, le petit diable de sa personnalité voulait garder l'argent au complet. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle gagnait cinq cent mille dollars pour un simple contrat. Elle s'imagina ce qu'elle pourrait faire et se procurer les mêmes cigares que Carlisle fut le premier vœu inscrit sur sa liste ensuite vint les armes. Il lui en fallait absolument des nouvelles, c'était inconcevable.

Refermant son placard, elle fila sous la douche, appliqua tous les soins qu'une femme de son milieu social pouvait se procurer avant de se faufiler dans ses draps. En se tournant sur le côté, elle aperçue la photo d'Edward Cullen qu'elle avait pris soin de mettre dans un cadre. Elle s'amusait tellement dans sa mission qu'en regardant son visage elle ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer :

\- Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, Dieu Grec.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Je pose encore les bases mais dans tous les cas, vous voyez très bien qu'Edward est dans de sales draps ^^

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Votre avis m'intéresse :)

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	4. Chapitre 3 T1

**HELLO EVERYODY !**

J'ai essayé de me dépêcher d'écrire ce troisième chapitre. Eh oui, c'est ça d'avoir cédé à la tentation et d'avoir posté sans avoir écris les chapitres en avance ^^ Bon, après, j'ai pris une avance sur l'écriture désormais donc il n'y aura pas de problème de retard.

 **MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS REVIEWS :D**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 T1**

Arpentant l'appartement d'Edward Cullen, Isabella venait de réaliser un de ses désirs depuis qu'elle avait croisé son chemin. Elle avait réussi à entrer dans l'intimité de ce dernier grâce à une simple barrette lui servant de clé. Mais il s'agissait d'une technique connue de tous. Un sourire était scotché sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle y trouvait.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de rester elle-même, de ne pas changer d'apparence. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux bruns onduler le long de ses épaules et les avait coiffés de quelques tresses africaines sur le côté droit de sa tête. Pour conserver son côté femme fatale, elle s'était habillée d'un pantalon simili cuir noir, d'un top blanc décolleté et avait chaussé ses escarpins préférés de chez Louboutin.

Toujours prudente et ne voulant laisser aucune trace de son passage, elle enfila des gants en cuir noir, lui permettant de toucher à tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ses talons claquaient contre le parquet en bois mais elle s'en foutait, personne ne pourrait s'interroger sur ce détail et quitte à se faire passer pour la nouvelle copine d'Edward, ne la dérangeait pas non plus. Elle s'arrêta devant une étagère où se trouvaient plusieurs cadres photos qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder de plus près. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant son Dieu Grec enfant, même enfant il était beau. Elle avait prévu de regarder l'appartement en entier en promettant de finir par la chambre. Sur la table de cuisine, se trouvait un ordinateur portable toujours allumé. La curiosité morbide de la jeune femme la poussa à faire un petit détour.

\- La prochaine fois tu devrais mettre un mot de passe, se dit-elle en souriant davantage, pouvant accéder sans problème au fichier personnel de son prochain trophée.

Elle fouilla en premier dans les photos, là se trouvait souvent les pires dossiers mais elle ne fut pas surprise que mis à part des images de plusieurs paysages différents, il n'y avait rien de très intéressant, sauf le dossier « famille » qui l'interpela. Certains clichés se trouvaient déjà sur son étagère mais ceux qu'elle trouva sur la machine ne purent que la satisfaire. Certains d'entre eux avaient été pris à son insu mais qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le conserver. Elle se permit de lui voler celle où il était torse nu en se l'envoyant par mail avant d'effacer toutes traces de sa navigation sur internet. Elle n'avait qu'une photo de son visage mais ce qu'elle venait de voir, un torse musclé aussi parfait que celui d'un mannequin, ne pouvait pas être négligé venant de sa part. Elle parcourut ensuite les documents de travail mais elle fut déçue de ne rien trouver, cet ordinateur ne semblait pas être pour le professionnel. Puis, elle eut soudain une interrogation et se demanda s'il s'agissait de son ordinateur. Peu importe, elle avait sa seconde photo de lui désormais. Elle regarda sur son historique internet et constata qu'il avait quelques recherches sur Carlisle Masen mais rien d'intéressant.

\- Carlisle Masen ne laisse jamais de trace sur internet, marmonna-t-elle avant de fermer les fenêtres qu'elle avait ouvertes et de remettre en veille l'ordinateur.

Elle se leva et reprit ses observations qui l'amusaient beaucoup. En arrivant dans la salle de bain, son regard fut attiré par des flacons de parfum. Inéluctablement, Isabella sentit chacun d'eux à la recherche du parfum qu'elle avait senti la veille, dans cet ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin son bonheur, elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. En les rouvrant, elle décida d'emporter le flacon et le mis dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Ce serait la seule chose qu'elle volerait et quand elle devrait se débarrasser de lui, il faudrait bien qu'elle gardât quelques souvenirs. En sortant de la pièce, elle se tenait prête à entrer plus profondément dans l'intimité d'Edward Cullen. Une pointe d'amertume se fit ressentir en s'apercevant que quelques habits féminins présents sur le lit. C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle prenait son temps dans ses missions, pour elle, il était évident que le Dieu Grec lui appartenait au moins cette semaine bien qu'il n'en sût rien. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il avait quelqu'un… Mais au vu de sa réaction la veille, elle se sentit rassurée. Tout dans sa gestuelle l'avait trahi, elle lui avait fait de l'effet et force était de constater qu'elle n'était pas non plus insensible à son charme. Donc, s'il était en couple, pour Isabella, cela pourrait être une très bonne excuse face à sa maîtrise de ne pas se jeter sur elle. Un sourire réapparut sur son visage, se rassurant sur le fait que ce n'était tout simplement pas la chambre d'Edward, heureusement que ces deux-là avaient pensé à laisser une photo, laissant apparaître un homme et une femme blonde plutôt canon. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans cette pièce qui ne l'intéressait plus, et se dirigea vers la véritable chambre qui était envahie par une odeur devenue presque familière. Elle alla dans son dressing et fut déçue de ne pas pouvoir lui prendre une chemise étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de sac.

\- Même ses habits sont…

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone et se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait emmené avec elle. Sauf qu'il ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité si elle ne s'était pas réveillée ce matin avec l'idée en tête de fouiller l'appartement d'Edward, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je t'écoute Harry.

\- Ils arrivent.

\- Comment ça ils arrivent ?

\- Edward Cullen accompagné d'un autre homme et d'une femme blonde. Ils arrivent bientôt à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Elle lâcha quelques jurons, déçue de ne pas continuer mais satisfaite d'avoir pu visiter sa chambre. Elle sortit de l'appartement en un éclair et verrouilla la porte à l'aide de la même barrette. Elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur et attendit que celui-ci voulût bien se montrer. Elle entra dans la cabine, sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement que Carlisle avait insisté sur la rapidité et l'efficacité durant son entraînement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit Edward et le couple entrer dans l'appareil tandis qu'elle en sortait, croisant un regard vert au passage.

\- Maria ? s'exclama-t-il, forçant Isabella à se figer sur place.

\- Excusez-moi, vous m'avez parlé ?

\- Vous êtes bien… Maria ? demanda Edward sur un ton hésitant.

\- Oh je suis désolée, vous devez vous tromper de personne, je ne suis pas Maria, répondit-elle, arborant un immense sourire amical.

\- Oh, j'étais persuadé que…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te remets pas de ta nuit dernière que tu es obligé d'appeler toutes les femmes que tu croises Maria, intervint l'homme d'un sourire taquin, tenant la main d'une jolie blonde.

\- Maria ce n'est pas celle d'hier soir Emmett, suis un peu les évènements, lui répondit la jolie blonde, ne se rendant pas compte de la gêne du principal concerné.

Quant à Isabella, l'amertume ressentie plus tôt se transforma en colère, qu'elle arriva parfaitement à dissimuler avec un sourire. Son cher Edward avait tout simplement passé la nuit avec une autre femme. Habituellement, elle se foutait de ce genre de détail puisque les hommes qu'elle avait dû tuer n'étaient pas aussi attractifs que ce Dieu Grec aux yeux verts.

\- Pardonnez-les ils…

\- Ce n'est rien, votre vie ne me regarde pas. Je dois vraiment y aller, dit-elle ne regardant sa montre en or signée Burberry, ravie de vous avoir rencontré hum…

\- Edward, la coupa-t-il pour se présenter. Et vous ?

\- Léna, répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

\- Ravi aussi de vous avoir rencontrée Léna, dit-il en lui tendant la main, affichant un sourire resplendissant, du moins du point de vue d'Isabella.

Isabella s'empara de sa main pour la serrer contre la sienne. Un effet électrisant débuta de sa poigne qu'elle échangeait avec Edward pour passer par son bras et finir sa route au niveau de son cœur, la faisant sursauter. Son regard croisa une paire d'yeux verts, tout aussi ébahis que les siens. Avait-il ressenti la même chose ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche tant elle était hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle le tuât ?

Pense aux cinq cent mille dollars, lui souffla son petit diable.

Oui, elle allait le tuer.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'éclipser sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

\- Oh, j'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais sortir, s'extasia Harry de soulagement, en voyant sa patronne revenir vers lui, toute trace de gêne disparue.

Elle arrivait à rester impassible face à ce qu'il venait de se passer aux yeux des autres mais n'en restait pas moins choquée au fond d'elle-même.

\- Heureusement que vous étiez là, dit-elle en souriant avant d'entrer dans la voiture dont Harry s'était chargé de lui ouvrir la portière.

Durant le trajet, Isabella ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer avec cet Edward. Elle réfléchissait à une alternative mais son petit diable lui rappelait la somme qu'elle allait empocher dès qu'elle l'aurait tué. Elle avait déjà l'argent dans son coffre chez elle, mais elle n'y touchait pas tant que sa mission n'était pas terminée.

De son côté, Edward, Emmett et Rosalie venaient d'entrer dans leur appartement. Emmett et Rosalie vivaient avec Edward depuis plusieurs années. Avant, le jeune homme vivait avec Rosalie, sa sœur et maintenant ils étaient trois depuis plus de deux ans avec l'arrivée d'Emmett. L'appartement était assez grand et tant que les deux tourtereaux faisaient attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, Edward ne s'en plaignait pas.

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ? demanda Emmett, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire Léna.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Edward, s'attaquant à la vaisselle, espérant échapper aux questions de son beau-frère.

\- Perso, je ne la sens pas celle-là, intervint Rosalie, croquant dans une pomme.

Edward la regarda quelques instants en souriant, Rosalie n'avait jamais aimé les femmes qu'il ramenait. Même celle avec qui il entretenait une relation sérieuse. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander si elle n'était pas sa mère.

\- Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Maria ? tenta Emmett.

\- Maria est la fille de l'ascenseur, Edward a couché avec une autre fille hier soir, lui expliqua Rosalie.

\- Parfois, je devrais éviter de tout te raconter, intervint Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pardonne-moi si t'es revenu en rougissant… d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça…

Edward ne chercha pas à répondre, déjà agacé par sa sœur. Il eut une pensée pour cette Maria et cette Léna. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces deux femmes, il avait eu l'impression de voir ce même regard et pourtant il savait qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes différentes puisque la coupe de cheveux l'était. Maria avait une frange et les cheveux noirs, ce qui est l'opposé de Léna. L'ennuie, était qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de recherche puisqu'il ne possédait que les prénoms…

Uper East Side

Manhattan Avenue

19h45

Isabella contemplait le paysage qu'offrait Central Park depuis la baie vitrée de son appartement, situé dans son salon. Elle adorait New York, surtout Manhattan qui était le lieu de prestige de la Grosse Pomme. Son métier lui fournissait suffisamment d'argent pour se permettre de vivre dans l'un des plus hauts buildings de la ville. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne se contenta pas d'apprécier ce qu'elle voyait, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un certain Edward Cullen. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de ce ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait touché. Pourquoi l'avait-elle touché ? Ça lui aurait permis de ne pas être troublée par lui et d'en arriver vite à ses fins. Il lui avait proposé sa main mais elle aurait très bien pu refuser comme ce qu'elle faisait aux autres hommes sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle avait fait tout le contraire des règles qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas franchir, et jusqu'ici tout était parfait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et attendre que les gaffes s'empilassent. Mais elle ne pouvait se mentir, cet homme l'attirait irrévocablement. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne devait pas aller plus loin, elle devait arrêter d'en savoir plus sur lui, elle devait se protéger. Sa décision était prise…

Ce soir, elle allait passer à l'action.

Quittant sa contemplation, elle se dirigea vers son coffre pour s'emparer de la bombe fournie par ses clients. Elle installa le matériel sur la table ainsi que son ordinateur portable pour commencer à comploter son attaque. Ses clients désiraient qu'elle utilisât la bombe et cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche car en poser une n'était jamais facile alors qu'une simple balle dans la tête c'était rapide et efficace. Elle ne se demanda tout de même, pourquoi ils voulaient qu'elle utilisât cet outil. Il voulait sans doute la tester et le faire pour tuer quelqu'un était une triste façon de le faire. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'imaginant le corps d'Edward réduit en bouillie. Carlisle lui avait appris à torturer des gens, rien ne la terrifiait là-dedans, elle ne ressentait rien lorsqu'elle les voyait crier mais de là à vouloir faire exploser le corps de quelqu'un… elle n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience et il était clair que ce n'était pas sur son Dieu Grec qu'elle aurait voulu le faire.

Elle scruta la petite bombe, car elle était vraiment petite tout en se demandant où elle aurait l'occasion de la mettre. Il y a aurait des blessés et Isabella n'avait pas prévu de tuer une population. Autant elle aimait tuer autant elle n'aimait pas tuer des innocents inconsciemment. Cette bombe ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Dans la boîte, elle remarqua un livret contenant des conseils d'utilisation. Elle le feuilleta rapidement mais ne trouva ce qu'elle cherchait réellement même si elle-même ne savait pas. Elle eut soudain une idée qui semblait être la meilleure pour le moment. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la seule personne capable de l'aider.

\- Isabella, que me vaut ton appel ?

\- Démétri, apprends-moi à faire une bombe.

\- J'attendais ce moment. On se rejoint où ?

\- Dans mon hangar, inutile de t'indiquer le chemin tu connais déjà l'adresse.

\- Très bien, hâte de te revoir Isabella.

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus, dit-elle en souriant avant de raccrocher.

Isabella connaissait Démétri depuis plusieurs années, il travaillait pour Carlisle et l'avait entraînée à se battre et à se défendre efficacement. Peu de temps après, il lui avait confié qu'il désirait lui apprendre à fabriquer des bombes, la jeune femme avait refusé, ne voyant pas l'utilité de l'apprentissage même si elle était restée curieuse à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait prête, prête à utiliser de nouvelles armes. Démétri n'était pas au courant de son passé et en réalité il s'en foutait. Tout le monde dans la famille criminelle de Carlisle en avait un, la raison qui poussait les employés de ce dernier à se tourner vers la criminalité ne lui importait guère.

\- Toujours pointilleux à ce que je vois, s'exclama-t-elle, s'approchant de Démétri accompagnée de son garde du corps.

Elle avait beau le connaître depuis longtemps, elle ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour faire baisser sa garde.

\- Toujours aussi canon à ce que je vois, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, ne gênant pas pour la détailler de la tête au pied.

\- Fais gaffe tu vas finir par être aveugle, répliqua-t-elle, le surprenant en train de regarder ses fesses.

Tous les mêmes, pensa-t-elle, ne prenant pas à la légère ce qu'il venait de faire mais n'en fit rien.

Elle ouvrit la porte du hangar et laissa entrer Harry puis Démétri, ce dernier avait un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Elle referma la porte et alla s'installer à son bureau et avant de laisser son professeur aller prendre place, elle fit signe à Harry de le fouiller et ainsi garder l'arme qu'il avait à sa ceinture. Il avait beau travailler pour Carlisle, valait mieux rester prudent.

\- Ça n'a pas changé ici, constata-t-il, jetant quelques regards à la pièce avant de prendre place en face de la jeune femme.

\- En même temps, je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Il ne répondit rien face à sa remarque et sortit son matériel. Isabella quant à elle, observa chaque objet qu'il posait sur la table avec admiration et excitation. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait apprendre à fabriquer une bombe.

\- Par laquelle veux-tu commencer ? lui demanda-t-il, entreposant les plans de plusieurs bombes.

Isabella regarda attentivement chacun d'entre eux puis en se rappelant du livret qu'elle avait feuilleté plus tôt et des plans présents à l'intérieur, elle décida de choisir un qui semblait similaire.

\- Celui-là. Il m'a l'air intéressant.

\- T'as toujours choisi le plus compliqué.

\- Les choses les plus compliquées sont souvent les meilleures, déclara-t-elle en souriant d'impatience.

Démétri rangea ce dont il n'allait pas avoir besoin et entreposa le reste du matériel pour commencer l'apprentissage. Il lui demanda d'un regard s'il pouvait se placer à ses côtés étant donné qu'elle était la maîtresse des lieux ce qu'elle accepta. Tout pouvait désormais commencer.

Durant plus de deux heures, Isabella répéta chaque geste que lui apprit Démétri. Il était très doué et très patient avec elle, tel un bon professeur. La jeune femme comprenait très vite, elle put donc apprendre toutes les techniques utiles pour en fabriquer une elle-même. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Isabella prit la peine de payer deux cents dollars la prestation Démétri même s'il s'entêtait à refuser. Il ne faisait jamais payer ses services puisque Carlisle se charger de le faire mais Isabella lui avait demandé de l'aider elle et puis ce n'étaient pas quelques dollars qui allait la ruiner.

\- Merci encore pour ton aide Démétri, dit-elle en refermant la porte du hangar après lui avoir rendu son arme.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de me payer.

\- Tu as travaillé pour moi aujourd'hui et pas pour Carlisle.

\- Normalement, je ne fais pas payer les gens de la famille.

\- J'insiste, arrête de me parler de ça maintenant.

Démétri n'insista pas plus et s'en alla après avoir salué Isabella. Cette dernière, suivie de son garde du corps, entra dans sa voiture pour retourner chez elle. Cette journée était forte en apprentissage et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout le long du trajet, heureuse de pouvoir mettre en œuvre son plan.

\- Harry, pourriez-vous tracer le moindre mouvement d'Edward Cullen pendant que je travaille s'il vous plaît ?

\- Vous voulez savoir quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Hum oui, je veux savoir s'il a prévu quelque chose ce soir. D'ailleurs, avez-vous trouvé des informations sur lui ?

\- Je sais juste d'où il vient et sa date de naissance.

\- Ça peut toujours être utile. Imprime-moi ce que tu as trouvé.

D'un simple hochement de tête, Harry acquiesça et s'exécuta tandis que sa patronne reprenait place sur la table. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Maintenant qu'elle savait fabriquer une bombe, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus matériel que ça puisqu'elle en possédait déjà une. Elle prit soin de démonter cette dernière avec beaucoup de technique et de précision. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas son garde du corps lui ramener ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. En voyant les documents imprimés, elle remercia rapidement ce dernier avant de reprendre sa tâche. Harry resta près d'elle pour observer ce qu'elle faisait ce qui ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Isabella n'était pas exigeante à ce propos, il pouvait rester avec elle tant qu'il ne la perturbait pas dans son travail.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous y prendre comme ça, Isabella.

\- Vous voulez dire quoi par-là ? lui demanda-t-elle, relevant la tête pour affronter le regard d'Harry.

\- Laissez-moi vous montrer, dit-il, prenant place à ses côtés.

Isabella ne tiqua pas et observa les gestes de son garde du corps. Elle devina alors que lui aussi était resté attentif face aux cours de Démétri et cela était loin de lui déplaire. Au moins, il saurait se débarrasser d'une bombe comme bon lui semblerait. Quant à Harry, il était légèrement gêné de sentir le regard de sa patronne sur lui car c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il lui montrait quelque chose, elle qui était si bien entraînée, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ses conseils mais ce soir c'était le contraire et il en était fier. D'autant plus qu'elle se laissait faire. Voilà une raison de plus qui le poussait à apprécier la jeune femme.

\- Merci Harry, c'est une technique que j'ai visiblement oubliée.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail.

\- Votre travail n'est pas de m'apprendre à démonter une bombe mais de me protéger, dit-elle en souriant tandis qu'il se redressa. Mais j'apprécie que vous ayez pris l'initiative, merci encore Harry.

\- Je vous en prie Isabella.

Cette dernière reprit son activité et ne perdit pas de temps à trouver le cœur de la bombe. Elle essaya de se souvenir d'un des conseils de Démétri tout en le fixant attentivement. Il fallait qu'elle mît en pratique son plan et sans la bombe ce n'était pas possible.

\- Harry ?

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Sais-tu trafiquer des bombes ?

Elle n'allait pas tuer Cullen…

Il faut tuer Cullen ! lui rappela son petit démon.

Elle ne voulait pas tuer Dieu Grec.

Pense au cinq cent mille dollars !

C'était toujours dur de se battre contre soi-même, contre ce petit démon qui n'était autre que la personne qu'elle était devenue au fil des années. De cette façon, l'adolescente trop fragile ne se montrait pas et ainsi, elle pouvait rester cette femme froide, implacable. Pourtant, celle qu'elle était au fond, la suppliait d'épargner Edward Cullen pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Elle ne savait déjà pas pourquoi elle avait tant aimé découvrir des choses sur sa vie, pourquoi elle avait été aussi curieuse en allant dans son appartement et lui prendre son parfum, et surtout, pourquoi elle avait eu ce foutu courant électrique en le touchant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver une explication. Soit elle devait le tuer pour se protéger et ainsi ne pas pouvoir en savoir plus sur lui, soit elle le laissait vivre et continuait son enquête tout en risquant de se faire démasquer. Elle ne pouvait pas constamment se trouver à côté de lui, dans le même ascenseur, et lui sortir des prénoms différents. Elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas stupide, il était suffisamment intelligent pour finir par se rendre compte de la supercherie. Les deux solutions lui plaisaient autant qu'elles lui faisaient peur.

\- Vous ne voulez pas tuer Edward Cullen ? intervint la voix d'Harry, l'arrêtant en plein dans ses pensées.

Isabella regarda Harry avec interrogation, se demanda comment il avait deviné. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle lui avait demandé conseil pour trafiquer une bombe.

\- Je suis désolé je…

\- Non Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as raison, une partie de moi ne veut pas tuer cet homme et une autre veut le faire pour l'argent promis. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que ça me fait ça…

\- Et pourquoi cette hésitation ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… il y a quelque chose en lui qui m'attire. Vous avez dû le remarquer puisque d'habitude je ne vous demande jamais de faire des recherches sur mes cibles alors que là, j'ai absolument besoin de connaître sa vie.

\- Et comment souhaitez-vous le sauver ?

\- Je voulais trafiquer la bombe justement. C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé si vous saviez faire.

\- Je peux vous expliquer comment faire mais pourquoi voulez-vous l'utiliser ?

\- Parce que mes clients veulent que je l'utilise, répondit-elle, mâchant son stylo. Je pourrais très bien le descendre d'une balle dans la tête, mes clients le veulent mort après tout mais si je veux qu'il s'en sorte vivant c'est impossible. Hors une bombe qui ne marche pas, pourra le tirer de là. J'avais tant espéré que dans vos recherches vous trouverez un jumeau ou un sosie…

\- Vous n'avez qu'à enlever l'explosif…

C'est alors qu'elle regarda Harry mélangeant surprise et satisfaction. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? L'idée était simple : enlever l'explosif, détruire la bombe après sa fausse utilisation et rapporter aux clients qu'il n'y en avait pas. Ainsi, elle pourrait garder son argent puisque l'échec ne viendrait pas d'elle mais d'eux. Edward Cullen serait donc vivant…

\- J'ai bien fait de te garder pendant tout ce temps Harry et ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas prête de te lâcher, déclara-t-elle, souriant à son garde du corps.

\- Et vous pourrez toujours compter sur ma fidélité Isabella.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Harry, tu me l'as suffisamment prouvée durant ces cinq ans. Comment va ta famille ?

Isabella ne s'occupait pas beaucoup des affaires d'Harry mais il lui arrivait parfois à prendre quelques nouvelles. Après tout, l'homme vivait chez elle tous les jours et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se privât de voir sa famille ou de ne pas en parler autour de lui. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement parler d'elle, elle pensait donc que tout le monde était comme elle. Mais de temps en temps, elle essayait de devenir une femme qui s'intéressait aux autres, enfin à ceux dont elle faisait confiance. Sauf Edward Cullen, qui était devenu une exception à la règle.

\- Elle ne me laisse toujours pas voir mes enfants, répondit tristement Harry.

\- Si tu veux que je la bute tu me le dis, répliqua-t-elle sans aucune trace d'humour.

\- Je ne veux pas que mes enfants vivent sans leur mère.

\- Pourtant, elle ne se gêne pas pour t'empêcher de les voir… et ce depuis cinq ans. Dans tous les cas, si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis là.

Harry la certifia en remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Même s'il ne connaissait pas le passé d'Isabella, l'homme avait de la chance de la côtoyer tous les jours et de la voir sous un autre angle que la femme criminelle qu'elle était. Il savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien, hormis ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

Isabella écouta donc Harry et retira l'explosif. Elle lui demanda de s'en débarrasser et de n'en laisser aucune trace. Elle referma ensuite le boîtier de la bombe, fière d'elle et surtout fière d'avoir un garde du corps utile. Elle replaça la fausse bombe dans la mallette et la laissa sur la table. Elle prit ensuite compte des documents laissés par Harry et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit que ce soir était l'anniversaire d'Edward Cullen. Par ailleurs, elle devait absolument savoir où il se rendait. Sans cette information cruciale, elle ne pourrait pas passer à l'action. Il était tard mais elle s'en foutait, elle ne pouvait rater l'anniversaire de son Dieu Grec tout de même.

\- Isabella, j'ai localisé Edward Cullen, il se dirige vers une discothèque qui semble appartenir à sa sœur, une certaine Alice Cullen.

\- Merci de l'info Harry, sois prêt dans heure, dit-elle, filant dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Isabella prit soin de se doucher, d'utiliser tous ses soins pour une peau parfaite et lisse, laver ses cheveux avec du shampooing pour les rendre volumineux et fut enfin prête pour faire d'elle une femme fatale pour la soirée. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'hésiter entre une perruque blonde et une perruque rousse.

\- Les strip-teaseuses sont toujours rousses, se dit-elle, embarquant la perruque avant de revenir près du placard. Ou blondes…

Sa décision prise, elle posa la tête à coiffée comportant la perruque rousse sur la coiffeuse et commença à faire le nécessaire pour la rendre plus que parfaite. Son but était bien entendu qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Elle savait comment elle allait l'approcher, elle savait comment mettre son plan en exécution. Elle avait prévu de lui avouer qui elle était, ou du moins uniquement les prénoms qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle n'était pas encore prête à se présenter officiellement, elle voulait le faire mariner encore un peu. Après tout, elle lui rendait service en le laissant en vie, et pour elle c'était déjà pas mal.

Une fois maquillée d'un maquillage parfait, la perruque rousse sur la tête arrivant jusqu'à ses épaules, Isabella s'occupa de sa tenue. Heureusement que dans sa garde-robe se trouvaient des tenues faites pour la soirée qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer. Elle s'habilla d'une robe noire avec décolleté plongeant, épousant ses formes à la perfection. Pour la soirée, elle plaça une tenue dans un sac qu'elle prendrait soin d'enfiler une fois qu'elle serait désignée comme strip-teaseuse. En se dirigeant vers son placard ou plutôt son dressing à chaussures – Isabella possédait une collection entière de chaussures et autres escarpins de haute couture – elle hésita de longues minutes sur la paire qu'elle pouvait mettre. Il lui en fallait avec hauts talons et qui tiendraient bien à sa cheville, elle avait prévu de danser et si elle se fiait aux hommes et leur façon de fêter des anniversaires, un strip-tease était parfait. Elle eut un coup de cœur pour ses sandales Jimmy Choo comportant douze centimètres de talon, la hauteur ne lui faisait pas peur. Après avoir recoiffé sa perruque, elle enfila son trench noir, laissant apparaître un bout de sa tenue.

\- Tu es prêt Harry ? s'exclama-t-elle, voyant son garde du corps l'attendre sagement sur son canapé.

En effet, Harry vivant chez elle, ne possédait pas qu'une seule chambre. Isabella avait fait en sorte de s'acheter un duplex complet sur les deux étages. Harry possédait donc son indépendance mais pendant qu'il travaillait, il devait bien entendu être présent dans la partie de sa patronne. Elle le payait pour qu'il la protégeât et pas pour faire autre chose.

\- Je suis prêt Isabella, répondit-il, se relevant pour se tenir près de la porte d'entrée.

Isabella lui sourit, s'empara d'un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète car malgré ses journées parfois surchargées, elle ne devait pas oublier de s'alimenter. Elle prit son sac et sortit la première de l'appartement qui lui, se chargea de le verrouiller. L'appartement de la jeune femme était hautement sécurisé par de nombreux codes, seuls Harry et elle les connaissait. Ceux qui désiraient la voir ou venir chez elle, et même si c'était rare excepté Esmée et Carlisle, devait passer par le gardien de l'immeuble qui lui devait se charger de prévenir Harry. Ce dernier, avait pour mission de s'assurer que l'invité surprise ou pas était quelqu'un de fiable. Ce système de sécurité avait été proposé par ce dernier depuis que le gardien avait fait venir une jeune femme inconnue et avait cédé à sa requête pour ses beaux yeux. Le vieil homme l'avait immédiatement raccompagné à l'extérieur, sous les ordres d'Isabella, qui elle n'avait pas cherché à rencontrer l'inconnue. Elle avait donc fait confiance à Harry, et depuis, tout se passait à merveille.

Penthouse Executive Club

New York City

23h45

La voiture rouge avec vitres teintées à la perfection d'Isabella débarqua devant le Penthouse Executive Club. Sans nul doute l'une des discothèques les plus prisées de New York. Harry se précipita pour ouvrir la portière de la jeune femme qui elle, s'extirpa du véhicule avec élégance. Elle se tourna vers son garde du corps, lui sourit avant de lui faire passer quelques instructions.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas entrer avec moi sans apporter quelques soupçons, dit-elle, ne surprenant pas le vieil homme. Par conséquent, je vous donne mon manteau, je ne pourrais pas garder mon téléphone alors je serais injoignable. S'il y a le moindre problème, faites ce qui semble mieux pour vous. Lorsque ce sera terminé, vous m'attendrez comme prévu à l'entrée et ensuite nous partirons. Je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à avoir des nouvelles de notre intrusion…

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse puisqu'elle savait qu'il avait compris et qu'il exécuterait ses ordres sans broncher. Encore un point sur lequel elle ne pourrait pas lâcher ce vieux Harry, sauf si ce dernier se mettait à la trahir. Les conséquences en seraient toutes autres.

En passant devant la file d'attente, elle se fit insulter par une bonne partie de la foule mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ils n'avaient pas qu'à penser à mettre une tenue adéquate pour ce genre d'endroit.

\- Salut chérie, s'exclama le videur tandis qu'Isabella venait de se présenter à lui.

\- Salut beau gosse, je suis la nouvelle strip-teaseuse, dit-elle, mordant ses lèvres avec sensualité bien que l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas son genre.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de la confirmation de ma patronne pour te faire entrer, lui répondit-il, appelant son boss à l'aide de son talkie-walkie.

Isabella attendit bien sagement, se préparant à utiliser ses charmes pour réussir à entrer. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas la nouvelle strip-teaseuse mais son but à elle était d'entrer dans cet endroit et d'exécuter son plan.

\- Tu peux entrer beauté.

\- Merci beau gosse.

Le videur sourit, appréciant le corps de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui. Il en avait vu des bombes depuis qu'il travaillait ici, mais celle-ci, avait effet de réveiller l'homme qu'il est. Si elle était strip-teaseuse et dès qu'il aurait fini sa tournée, il pourrait peut-être savourer ce corps féminin en mouvement.

\- Bon tu nous laisses entrer ! s'exclama une jeune femme, impatiente.

Le videur dût retourner à son occupation, refusant l'entrée aux personnes qui ne correspondaient pas au profil que sa patronne lui avait filé pour ce soir. Une femme en jean n'était pas la bienvenue et encore moins un homme en jogging.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Isabella s'approche de notre cher Edward. Il est temps qu'elle passe à l'action ^^

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews !_

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:D**


	5. Chapitre 4 T1

**HEY LECTEURS TGL !**

 **LE CHAPITRE 4** est enfin **DANS LES BACS !** Je sais que l'attente était courte mais au vu des reviews géniales que vous m'avez laissés, je ne pouvais que me dépêcher dans l'écriture. Sachez que ce chapitre signera le début des sérieux problèmes pour nos deux personnages préférés. Pour vos reviews, j'ai pris soin de vous répondre par MP, étant donné qu'il y en avait beaucoup, je ne voulais pas que mes réponses prennent de la place sur cette page.

Je tiens aussi à répondre à deux questions principales qui ont étaient posées dans certaines reviews avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre :

 _Quel est le métier d'Edward ?_

Je ne veux pas vous décevoir en disant cela mais je ne peux pas vous le révéler si facilement. J'ai prévu de vous le faire découvrir en même temps qu'Isabella étant donné que cette dernière veut tout savoir de lui. Je laisserais, bien entendu, quelques détails mais rien de concluant avant le chapitre où la découverte se réalisera.

 _Quel est le passé d'Isabella ?_

Même si cette question n'a pas été franchement posée et que je sais que vous vous attendiez à ne pas le découvrir dès le début de l'histoire, je tiens tout de même à préciser que je laisserais, tout comme le métier d'Edward, des détails pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de ce qu'elle a vécu. Je ne peux pas laisser tout dans le secret alors que mon but est de vous faire aimé cette Isabella, femme froide et trash qui n'a aucune limite :)

Merci encore pour ceux qui ont rejoint la communauté LVDUC et qui se comptent parmi les nouveaux lecteurs !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 / T1**

\- C'est vous la nouvelle strip-teaseuse ? demanda une jeune femme tandis qu'Isabella venait de se présenter au bar. Sans nul doute, c'est vous, ajouta-t-elle, observant de haut en bas le corps de la jeune femme.

\- C'est bien moi en effet, répondit-elle en souriant, gardant cet esprit timide.

Elle était nouvelle dans cette discothèque, elle ne devait pas se montrer trop dynamique. Isabella jaugea le physique de la jeune femme qui s'était présentée à elle. Elle fut convaincue qu'il s'agissait de la patronne de par ses habits sexys sans être provoquants.

\- Je suis Alice Cullen récemment Withlock, je dirige cet endroit depuis sa création, c'est mon petit bébé. Rappelle-moi ton nom déjà ?

\- Betty.

Betty n'était pas un nom au hasard, il s'agissait de la personne dont elle prenait la place. Alice tenait dans ses mains un curriculum vitae qui comportait le nom de la fameuse strip-teaseuse dont elle prenait la place. Tant pis pour cette dernière, elle n'avait qu'à se pointer à l'heure.

\- Enchantée Betty, je suis ravie que tu sois là et en plus tu es à l'heure. Normalement je passe un entretien pour connaître tes compétences mais là, je suis vraiment débordée. D'autant plus que c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère, je dois donc faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne de sa soirée. Bref, j'épilogue trop comme d'habitude et ça nous fait perdre du temps.

Trop d'énergie pour une femme comme elle, songea Isabella, gardant un sourire amical.

\- Toute façon, je vois bien que tu as l'air compétente et ton corps les fera bander j'en suis certaine. Pour le moment tu peux prendre du bon temps car toutes les danseuses sont là et celle que j'ai choisie pour mon frère est en pleine forme. A vrai dire, il s'agit de la vedette de la boîte alors elle a intérêt à le faire.

Déçue de ne pas commencer maintenant, Isabella tenta de ne pas le montrer à sa nouvelle patronne. Pendant que cette dernière épiloguait sur quelque chose qui n'intéressait pas franchement la jeune femme, cette dernière, chercha du regard son Dieu Grec. Elle complota son plan B auquel elle n'avait pas pensé plus tôt. Evidemment qu'ils avaient leur danseuse favorite.

\- Si tu cherches mon frère, il n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- Je voulais savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne sais pas comment il fait mais ce mec fait tomber toutes les filles. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment il fait mais bien sûr que si je sais, mon frère est beau gosse et il le sait.

Je sais…, songea Isabella, se remémorant le corps d'Edward Cullen.

\- Bref, les vestiaires sont justes derrière le bar, il y a celui des hommes parce que oui on a aussi des strip-teaseurs et juste en face ce trouve celui des femmes.

Elle parle beaucoup trop…, pensa la jeune femme mais ne put s'empêcher de la trouver sympathique.

\- Je devrais t'accompagner mais là je suis débordée. De toute façon tu peux danser et t'amuser, ce n'est pas encore à ton tour. Mon frère n'est pas encore arrivé donc tu peux en attendant faire la connaissance de celle qui va danser pour lui.

\- Pas de problème j'adore me faire de nouvelles connaissances, répondit-elle en souriant, une fois son plan établi.

Alice regarda Betty en fronçant les sourcils, analysant ses paroles. Elle savait très bien que les danseuses de sa boîte ne s'aimaient pas à cause de la compétitivité il était donc possible que cette Betty ne devînt pas la bonne copine de Jessica, la vedette. Mais peu importait, ce genre de problème ne regardait pas Alice, elle avait autre chose à faire que de gérer des engueulades de gamines. Tant qu'elles restaient professionnelles au travail, tout allait pour le mieux. Ce qui se passait en dehors, elle s'en foutait. Elle aussi elle avait une vie privée à gérer.

\- Bon j'ai du travail. Je te ferai signe ou j'enverrai quelqu'un pour te dire si on a besoin de toi et tu te rendras au vestiaire.

\- Pas de problème, je vais profiter de ma soirée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent, Alice reprit les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de son frère et Isabella partit déposer son sac de change dans un casier du vestiaire qu'elle verrouilla. Elle prit dans ses mains une pochette, se regarda devant le miroir avant de se rendre sur la piste de danse. Ou plutôt en direction du bar. Elle devait prendre ses marques et ce petit moment qui lui était permis était juste parfait pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ma belle ?

\- Un mojito beau gosse, répondit-elle en souriant.

Isabella et le mojito, une grande histoire d'amour.

\- Je te sers ça, lui dit-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Le serveur se tourna, permettant à Isabella d'admirer la vue. Elle se pencha un peu plus contre le bar et ne fut pas déçue de ce que les fesses du jeune homme lui offraient. Mais rien de comparable avec celui pour lequel elle était ici ce soir. Elle scanna de nouveau la salle et repéra la fameuse vedette qui devait danser pour Edward Cullen. Isabella rit intérieurement, sachant pertinemment que cela ne se produirait pas. Sirotant son mojito, elle retravailla son plan pour que celui-ci n'eût aucune chance d'échouer. Sauver Edward était bien évidemment sa priorité mais elle devait à tout prix se débarrasser de sa concurrente.

\- Tu regardes qui comme ça chérie ? lui demanda le barman, s'accoudant à son bar afin de capter le regard de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se tourna vers l'homme en souriant. Il n'était pas très beau mais il paraissait sympa. Isabella n'avait pas d'amis, à vrai dire, elle évitait tout contact amical et surtout amoureux.

\- C'est Jessica que tu regardes ? J'avoue qu'elle est bandante.

\- Bandante ?

\- Bandante pour un mec hétéro bien entendu, rectifia-t-il, fixant Jessica.

Le barman, connu sous le nom de Mike, livrait rarement sur son orientation sexuelle d'ailleurs personne ne le savait mise à part… la jeune femme à qui il venait de se livrer. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Lui qui avait tant honte de sa différence. Il avait commencé à s'accepter tel qu'il était mais sa famille l'avait rejeté depuis qu'il s'était révéla à eux. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui et essayait tant bien que mal d'être un homme et d'aimer les femmes mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, vivant dans un pays où l'homosexualité n'était pas tabou devrait le rassurer mais cela n'avait l'impact positif sur lui.

\- Ouais sûrement. Mais elle le serait plus pour une femme homosexuelle, dit-elle, lui offrant un regard neutre. T'inquiète pas va, je ne jugerai pas ton orientation sexuelle, j'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie, ajouta-t-elle, regardant Mike d'un sourire rassurant et qui pour une fois, était vrai.

Mike la jaugeant quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils sans s'empêcher de sourire. Celui d'Isabella était contagieux. Il regarda la jeune femme et la trouva bien plus séduisante que Jessica pour une femme dure et froide à l'extérieur et il le pensait toujours malgré le fait qu'il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient amis.

\- Une téquila s'il te plaît Mike ! intervint une voix, qui le stoppa alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre à Isabella.

Ou plutôt, Betty…

Il s'exécuta en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Jessica. Cette dernière était une jolie femme, un corps bien ferme et musclé ainsi qu'un visage de poupée. De poupée certes mais qui ressemblait à celui d'une enfant selon les pensées d'Isabella. La jeune femme regarda sa prochaine cible avec intérêt et sourit en voyant qu'elle venait de lui tendre la perche. Jessica de son côté, ne remarqua pas la présence de Betty et attendit patiemment sa téquila. Elle adorait la téquila, après tout, elle devait être prête pour faire son show tant apprécié par les hommes qui fréquentaient cet endroit. Lorsque sa boisson fut servie, Isabella prit le temps de s'approcher d'elle, prête à se débarrasser d'elle.

\- T'es Jessica c'est bien ça ?

\- Ouais et toi t'es qui ? lui répondit l'intéressée regardant Isabella d'un air hautain.

Elle va vite le ranger son regard…

\- Je suis Betty, la nouvelle.

\- Ah c'est toi… Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu ne seras plus nouvelle pour autant.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Isabella innocemment.

\- Toutes les nouvelles ne restent jamais longtemps ici.

\- Peux-tu être plus précise s'il te plaît ?

Jessica afficha un faux sourire tout en regardant Isabella toujours du même air qui faisait rager intérieurement cette dernière. Avant de lui répondre, elle regarda Betty de haut en bas et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Les anciennes strip-teaseuses qu'Alice Cullen avait embauchées étaient canons mais pas plus que celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

\- Disons que je leur fais comprendre que c'est moi la vedette ici et qu'elles ne pourront jamais prendre ma place.

\- La vedette ? Voyez-vous ça…

\- Ne sois pas jalouse chérie, j'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver à là alors tu imagines bien que je ne peux pas me laisser concurrencer par des filles comme toi.

Isabella rit intérieurement.

Si elle savait cette pauvre idiote, songea-t-elle, gardant un sourire un innocent.

Cela dit, si elle ne se trouvait pas dans une discothèque bondée, la conversation aurait vite tourné en un règlement de compte. Isabella prenait sur elle pour ne pas la plaquer contre le bar et lui serrer la gorge jusqu'à ce que cette blondasse eût compris son avertissement. Mais elle allait lui faire comprendre d'une autre manière puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la violence pour agir.

Profitant que Mike s'occupait de ses autres clients et que Jessica avait le dos tourné, Isabella s'exécuta. Parler avec elle n'était pas franchement intéressant et puis elle avait un strip-tease à préparer. Elle adorait cet endroit cela dit, elle serait restée plus longtemps si sa mission n'était pressante. Elle voulait en finir avec cette histoire et ici, était le bon endroit et surtout le bon moment. Elle voulait être présente pour l'anniversaire d'Edward Cullen, c'était très important pour elle.

De sa pochette, qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle sortit ce qu'elle appelait son arme de soirée. Elle retira le boucha du petit tube où se trouvait une poudre blanche avant de la déverser discrètement dans le verre de sa victime. Une victime qui se réjouirait de ne pas être passé par le flingue d'Isabella bien qu'elle n'eût aucune idée de ses activités. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle but son verre entièrement sans jeter le moindre regard à Isabella.

Tu devrais être plus méfiante la prochaine fois…, songea-t-elle, attendant l'effet de la drogue que Jessica venait d'ingurgiter.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Jessica commença à grimacer de douleur au niveau du ventre mais tenta de la camoufler. Mais ce dernier se mit à gargouiller bruyamment, n'échappant pas Isabella qui ne put que sourire. Au moins, son fournisseur ne lui avait pas menti, sa drogue était d'une efficacité et elle nota dans sa tête de le contacter dès le lendemain. Elle devait à tout prix le garder. Jessica jeta un regard sur son verre tout en maintenant sa main droit contre son ventre tellement elle souffrait. Elle fixa ensuite Isabella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? devina-t-elle.

\- Moi ? Je n'oserais pas voyons ! lui répondit-elle, d'un air innocent gardant cependant un avertissement clair dans son regard ce n'échappa pas à Jessica.

\- Putain mais t'es malade ! cria-t-elle, tandis qu'elle souffrait.

Un cri qui ne se fit pas entendre par les autres danseurs, barmans, puisque la musique de la discothèque était suffisamment forte pour que personne ne puisse faire attention à ce qui se passait.

\- Je suppose que je peux prendre ta place ? déclara-t-elle, souriant franchement. La prochaine fois, tu devrais être plus méfiante, ajouta-t-elle comme un avertissement.

Jessica voulu lui répondre mais l'urgence fut soudainement pressante. Elle se précipita au fond de la pièce pour se rendre aux toilettes. Inutile de préciser ce qu'elle allait y faire. Isabella ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa victoire. Elle retourna pour interpeler Mike, elle avait besoin de son deuxième mojito avant de se lancer.

\- Où est Jessica ? lui demanda-t-il tout en préparant son cocktail.

\- Je crois qu'elle a la gastro, répondit innocemment la jeune femme, faisant une mine de pitié.

Pitié qu'elle ne ressentait pas bien entendu, surtout pour une gastro. Une gastro qui allait la tenir loin d'elle pendant plusieurs heures. Face à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Mike siffla mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait beau trouver bandante Jessica, cela ne l'empêchait pas de la détester. Personne n'aimait cette fille et tous les employés savaient qu'Alice Cullen la gardait grâce à ses compétences de danseuse, rien de plus.

Isabella prit le temps de boire son mojito, savourant ce goût unique du rhum, de la menthe et du citron vert. Lorsqu'elle vit arriver Alice à ses côtés, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, elle tenta de ne pas sourire pour éviter tout soupçon, on ne savait jamais. Elle continua donc de parler à Mike comme si de rien n'était.

\- Betty, je vais avoir besoin de toi plus tôt que prévu…

\- Mais ce n'est pas Jessica qui le fait d'habitude ?

\- Elle malade cette idiote, à cause d'elle on est obligés d'ouvrir les toilettes de secours pour femmes tellement qu'elle… bref, l'odeur est insoutenable. Elle aurait dû me prévenir ou éviter de bouffer n'importe quoi, s'énerva Alice.

\- Oh la pauvre…

\- Si tu veux mon avis Betty, tu ne devrais pas avoir de la pitié pour elle, Jessica n'en aurait pas eu pour toi, intervint Mike gentiment.

\- Il a raison. Elle est la meilleure danseuse mais elle ne mérite pas ton attention. Bref, j'ai besoin de toi, j'espère que tu as une chorégraphie fétiche, il faut que cette soirée soit parfaite pour mon frère.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais gérer.

\- Je compte sur toi Betty. Tu as encore le temps mais va te préparer parce qu'il est déjà arrivé, j'attends juste le signe de mon beau-frère pour commencer. Ça ne va pas tarder, prépare le terrain, change-toi et je viendrais te rejoindre pour te prévenir, ordonna Alice, gardant un ton professionnel et surtout un ton indiquant qu'elle était la patronne des lieux.

\- Pas de soucis, je m'y mets.

Alice partit après un bref hochement de tête et se sentit soulagée et heureuse d'avoir pensé à embaucher une seconde strip-teaseuse au cas où. En réalité, son mari Jasper le lui avait conseillé. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait suivi son conseil, même s'il s'en doutait. Elle arrivait à gérer cette discothèque, son bébé comme elle aimait la surnommer, son mari ne mêlait jamais de son métier mais quand il voyait sa femme stresser de peur de ne pas réussir l'anniversaire de son frère, il avait été obligé de lui proposer une alternative.

\- Mike, peux-tu me servir un verre de vodka Schweppes s'il te plaît.

\- Ah plus de mojito ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, lui répondit-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

\- Tiens ma belle.

Elle le remercia avant d'attendre qu'il lui tourne le dos pour effectuer son deuxième plan. Elle déversa une poudre blanche, qu'elle avait aussi sortie de sa pochette. La drogue qu'elle venait de mettre était différente que celle de Jessica. Elle voulait se débarrasser de cette dernière tandis que pour Edward, elle voulait le sauver. Et puis l'imaginer dans la même situation que Jessica n'était pas franchement beau à voir.

\- Mike, je peux te demander un service ?

\- Je suis là pour ça. Je t'écoute.

\- Peux-tu servir ce verre à la table du frère d'Alice Cullen et lui dire de ne pas toucher avant que la strip-teaseuse n'arrive ?

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Elle sourit tandis qu'elle le suivit du regard, effectuant sa demande. En le surveillant, elle put trouver la place de son cher Edward et sourit en le voyant si sexy. Sa chemise blanche faisait ressortir ses abdominaux et ce jean Levis moulait ses fesses fermes, constata-t-elle buvant la dernière gorgée de son mojito. Elle vit Mike déposer le verre et chuchoter à l'oreille d'Edward. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, essayant d'en savoir plus mais Mike n'était pas du genre à vendre la mèche. En voyant ce dernier revenir et reprendre son poste, Isabella remercia en souriant avant de se diriger auprès du DJ et de lui demander de mettre l'une de ses chansons favorites lorsqu'elle serait sur scène. Elle savait qu'il serait prévenu de changer par Alice donc elle ne se faisait aucun souci là-dessus. Elle prit ensuite le chemin des vestiaires pour se changer.

En déshabillant, Isabella se regarda devant miroir tandis qu'elle se trouvait en sous-vêtements. Son regard s'arrêta sur son avant-bras gauche où figurait une cicatrice, cachée par un tatouage, le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour la camoufler sans problème. Elle passa ses doigts dessus, se repassant l'image de ce jour où elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux la faisant immédiatement réagir. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ce souvenir douloureux et essuya les larmes. Elle s'était interdit d'y repenser, elle s'était interdit de pleurer parce que cette cicatrice la menait droit à sa tentative de suicide et droit à ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être aussi faible. Elle l'avait été à l'époque et désormais c'était fini, terminé de se laisser faire. Elle soupira, reprenant contenance et se dirigea vers son casier pour préparer sa tenue. Toute trace de tristesse avait disparu. Elle rangea dans son sac et prit soin d'enfiler les porte-jarretelles noirs, une mini-jupe en simili cuir et un corset rouge avec des bordures noires. Elle se regarda une seconde fois devant le miroir et un sourire en coin s'afficha, pensant à son Dieu Grec. Elle le voulait pour elle et même si elle ne voulait rien de plus que de l'observer et d'y prendre goût, le savoir vivant la satisferait toujours.

Le début de la chanson Beautiful Liar de Beyonce et Shakira résonna dans la discothèque, attirant les regards des hommes curieux et excité de découvrir la danseuse. Emmett exhorta Edward à s'asseoir sur la chaise, lui signifiant que c'était pour lui. Ce dernier, fixa la scène et son regard fut attiré par une ombre féminine cachée par de la fumée, créant un effet de surprise. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait parfaitement déceler la position de la strip-teaseuse. Le bras gauche levé fièrement en haut, tenant fermement la barre de fer tandis que celui de droite se tenait contre sa hanche. Inconsciemment, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, prêt à découvrir qui allait danser pour lui ce soir.

De son côté, Isabella arrivait parfaitement à le percevoir malgré la fumée. Elle sourit satisfaite de voir qu'il l'attendait et surtout de le voir aussi sexy. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient un véritable piège pour elle mais elle savait s'abstenir. La disparition de la fumée indiqua à Isabella qu'il était temps de se montrer, de se dévoiler et de montrer ce dont elle était capable à Edward. La voix de Beyonce s'éleva et Isabella pu entreprendre son déhanché contre la barre de fer. Pour le moment, elle restait éloignée d'Edward mais ne le quitta pas pour autant des yeux.

**« (Ay) Let's not kill the karma, (Ay) Let's not start a fight… »**

Edward ne put se détacher du regard de la jeune femme, bien que cette dernière dût rompre le contact pour tourner sur elle-même. Il entendit Emmett rire, pensant que sa réaction devait être drôle à voir. D'habitude il l'aurait rembarré mais il était beaucoup trop hypnotisé par cette femme. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« (Ay) It's not worth the drama, For a beautiful liar… »

De son côté, Alice Withlock fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. Quelque chose de nouveau, enfin ! Jessica faisait sans arrêt le même numéro et elle avait beau lui dire de changer, elle n'avait eu aucun résultat positif. Elle était la patronne elle pouvait parfaitement la virer et embaucher une professionnelle mais les habitués venaient pour la voir elle et ainsi bander toute la soirée. Jasper, à ses côtés, comprit que sa femme avait suivi son conseil et sourit de satisfaction.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Jessica ? lui demanda-t-il, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Elle est malade, grogna Alice.

\- La nouvelle recrue semble mieux remplir son rôle en tout cas.

\- Je te rejoins sur ce coup-là. Même Edward n'en peut plus.

\- Tu t'es démenée pour organiser son anniversaire, il n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer, tu peux être satisfaite de toi.

\- Je le suis…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te tracasse alors ?

\- Tout à l'heure une autre fille s'est présentée comme étant Betty, la strip-teaseuse que je devais embaucher.

\- Et alors, elle fait son travail où est le problème ?

Alice se tourna vers son mari en soupirant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, prête à étaler ses inquiétudes. Après tout, elle l'aimait parce qu'il était toujours à l'écoute et que jamais il était contre ses idées, ses ambitions. Au contraire, il faisait toujours en sorte que tout fonctionnât. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait mais dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver les mots pour la rassurer ou la conseiller serait un mensonge.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand je suis allée me présenter à la nouvelle strip-teaseuse, je n'ai pas regardé le cv car j'étais convaincue que c'était elle. Sauf que la véritable Betty est arrivée et elle m'a prouvé que la femme qui se trouve actuellement sur la scène en train danser pour mon frère est un fake.

\- Je suppose que la véritable Betty s'est présentée au moment où la fausse Betty était sur scène.

\- Exactement. Du coup, je lui ai dit qu'elle danserait après, je ne pouvais pas la renvoyer chez elle…

Jasper soupira lourdement, ne trouvant aucune solution sur le tas. Il était trop tard, la soirée venait de commencer et Edward s'amusait très bien. Il ne pouvait intervenir pour gâcher l'anniversaire de son beau-frère. Le couple se quitta du regard et continua de regarder le spectacle qu'offrait Isabella non seulement à Edward mais aussi aux autres hommes, jaloux qu'elle ne dansât pas pour eux.

« Tell me how to forgive you, When it's me who's ashamed… »

La voix de Shakira, indiqua à Isabella de s'approcher du bord de la scène tout en détachant les boutons de la combi-short qu'elle portait pour cacher sa véritable tenue.

« And I wish could free you, Of the hurt and the pain… »

Elle retira entièrement sa combi-short et le lança sur Edward, qui lui, ne put s'empêcher d'en sentir l'odeur, une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnue, encore une fois. Mais il ne tiqua pas et reporta une nouvelle fois son regard aux iris chocolat de la danseuse. Cette dernière afficha un sourire satisfait, l'odeur du jeune homme ne lui était pas insensible non plus.

« But the answer is simple, He's the one to blame… »

Elle zippa la fermeture d'une lenteur indéfinissable, laissant peu à peu découvrir la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu, ne voulant surtout pas aller plus loin. Le but n'était pas non plus de se déshabiller. Lorsque la chanson défila sur une petite musique, Isabella entreprit de descendre les quelques marches, le menant vers son Dieu Grec, se faisant de plus en plus beau à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour se rapprocher de lui. Pour le faire mariner un peu, elle tourna autour de lui avec sensualité. N'oubliant pas sa mission, elle sortit la petite bombe et l'accrocha au dos de la chaise grâce à son système de ventouse. Elle avait préparé minutieusement son coup, et bien que la bombe ne servît à rien puisqu'elle ne s'en servirait pas, elle avait pris le risque de laisser à l'intérieur quelques informations sur elle, au cas où il voudrait la remercier.

Afin de camoufler son geste, elle nicha son visage dans le coup d'Edward, son cœur s'emballa face à ce parfum si masculin et enivrant qu'elle eut la chance de respirer. Mon dieu, même sans le parfum qu'elle lui avait piqué, l'odeur de cet homme était juste parfaite. Pour masquer son trouble, elle glissa la main, qui tenait la bombe juste avant, le long de son torse tandis qu'elle se trouvait toujours derrière lui. Elle le vit fermer les yeux puis les rouvrir. Edward tourna la tête pour affronter son regard, mais trop tard, Isabella se trouvait en face de lui, prête à enchainer son numéro. Il la regarda faire tandis qu'elle se déhancha devant lui, cette femme était une déesse, cette femme ne pouvait pas être aussi belle, cela n'existait pas pour lui. Il ne liait pas sa beauté aux habits qu'elle portait non, tout semblait l'attirer. Tout en souriant, Isabella entreprit de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, se collant presque contre son torse.

C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle se trouvait aussi proche de lui.

Isabella releva la tête en même temps qu'Edward, forçant un échange entre iris émeraude et iris chocolat créant une étincelle, le même courant électrique ressenti tôt ce matin. Isabella retint son sursaut mais Edward ne put le faire. Ne voulant qu'il vît qu'elle avait eu le même effet, Isabella s'empara du verre apporté par Mike plutôt, fit semblant d'en boire quelques gorgées avant de le porter aux lèvres fines d'Edward. Ce dernier, ne se doutant de rien, but entièrement le verre sous le sourire satisfait de la jeune femme. Avant qu'il ne réussît à dire quoi que ce soit et que la drogue fît son effet, elle se pencha vers son oreille, rompant le contact visuel pour lui faire part de quelque chose.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Edward Cullen, dit-elle, se relevant pour croiser le regard surprise du jeune homme.

Comment connait-elle mon nom ? s'interrogea ce dernier.

Il tenta de lui parler mais cette dernière était repartie vers l'entrée de son oreille et ainsi continuer dans les révélations.

\- J'espère que tu te souviendras de Julia, Maria et Léna, elles risqueront d'être déçues.

Sentant les mains d'Edward se crisper autour de ses hanches, elle enchaina :

\- Une bombe est posée sur ta chaise. Si tu bouges… boum… dommage t'étais plutôt beau gosse.

Isabella se retira de la poigne ferme d'Edward, qui avait bien l'intention de la garder avec lui afin d'obtenir quelques explications. Elle se releva, prit le verre vide, ne voulant laisser aucune trace, et de sa combi-short avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son garde du corps, Harry, tenant son sac. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui-même lorsqu'elle ne lui donnait aucun ordre. Ce dernier lui tendit son trench que la jeune femme prit pour cacher son corps dénudé. Et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres, qu'Isabella rentra chez elle, pensant à un Edward sans doute énervé de se sentir piégé le jour de son anniversaire. De toute manière, elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à découvrir la petite mascarade. Restait à savoir dans combien de temps.

Edward quant à lui, sentait sa tête tourner et ressentit une haine indéfinissable envers cette femme qui semblait mieux le connaître que lui en savait sur elle. Mise à part ses multiples prénoms. Emmett, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, riait toujours mais lorsqu'il regarda son beau-frère, ses rires s'estompèrent net. Il alla le rejoindre, inquiet de le voir comme ça.

\- Elle m'a drogué cette salope, s'exclama péniblement Edward tandis que Rosalie vint se mettre aux côtés de son petit-ami.

\- Viens, on va te ramener, lui dit-elle, s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je ne peux pas bouger ! Elle a installé une bombe.

\- Une bombe ?! s'écria un peu trop fort Alice, tandis que la musique venait de s'arrêter brutalement, alors qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté de son frère.

Jasper vint à son tour, inquiet de voir sa femme en état de choc.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était un fake cette femme ! s'écria-t-elle, tandis que les clients de la discothèque s'en allèrent en courant alors que la présence de la bombe n'avait pas été confirmée.

\- Parce que tu le savais en plus ? s'exclama Rosalie, se relevant pour affronter sa sœur.

\- Ne m'engueule pas Rose, je ne pouvais pas le savoir.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est toi la patronne ici non ? Regarde dans quel état est Edward maintenant !

\- J'étais débordée, je te signale !

Rosalie et Alice n'étaient pas des sœurs qui s'entendaient parfaitement. En réalité, elles ne se supportaient pas. Difficile à croire venant de deux personnes de la même famille et cette tension existait depuis qu'elles étaient petites et rien, pas même des rendez-vous avec des spécialistes ne les avaient changées. Dès lors que l'une se trouvait dans la même pièce que l'autre, il ne fallait pas espérer qu'elles partageassent quelques souvenirs d'enfance, non il fallait qu'elles se disputassent pour un détail qui n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Tu es toujours débordée !

\- Eh, oh ! Je vous signale qu'on a une bombe à gérer alors arrêtez de vous disputer s'il vous plaît, intervint Emmett, tandis qu'il regarda Edward avec inquiétude, ce dernier s'étant laissant emporter par la drogue ingurgité.

La drogue que Bella lui avait fait boire n'avait rien de dangereux, hormis l'effet que chaque drogue provoquait au cerveau bien entendu. Il allait juste dormir quelques heures rien de bien méchant.

\- Eh bien appelez du renfort et moi je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec les caméras de surveillance, ordonna Jasper, filant à l'étage.

Rosalie quant à elle, faisait les cent pas, tentant de comprendre la situation. Elle n'avait pas vraiment observé la danse de la strip-teaseuse, trop occupée à ramener Emmett à la raison, qui ne s'était pas gêné d'apprécier ce qu'il avait vu. Elle avait tendance à être extrêmement jalouse et bien que parfois elle reconnaissait qu'elle exagérait, sur le coup, elle avait bien agit.

Alice de son côté, eu une soudaine envie de pleurer, se rendant coupable de la situation. Il est vrai que si elle avait été plus attentive ce soir, elle aurait pu éviter tout ceci, éviter que cette femme prît la place de la vraie Betty, éviter qu'elle dansât à la place de Jessica, éviter qu'elle droguât son frère et éviter qu'elle posât cette foutue bombe. Les larmes coulèrent, fixant son grand frère, inconscient sur sa chaise. Elle ne savait pas quelle drogue il avait ingurgité, s'il allait s'en sortir. Pour éviter de montrer sa peine aux autres, surtout à Rosalie qui trouverait un moyen de tout retourner contre elle, elle se mit à bouger nerveusement tout en rongeant ses ongles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint une voix féminine, faisant réagir les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Car évidemment, tout le monde était parti, ils étaient donc seuls dans cette immense salle. Même le personnel avait disparu.

\- T'es encore là Jessica ? lui demanda Alice, masquant ainsi son chagrin en prenant son rôle de patronne.

\- Bah ouais, je me sens tellement mal…

\- Mais t'as mangé quoi pour avoir aussi mal ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, c'est l'autre pétasse qui m'a drogué.

\- Décidément, elle savait comment s'y prendre pour atteindre Edward…, intervint Emmett, tout en regardant la bombe.

\- Touche pas la bombe Emmett, je ne voudrais pas que mon frère se retrouve en bouillie par ta faute !

\- Au risque de te décevoir, je risque moi aussi de finir comme lui…

\- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que cette situation me…

\- Il n'y a rien sur les caméras…, intervint Jasper, dépité de ne pas avoir obtenu ce que tout le monde voulait savoir.

Alice pleura vraiment, ne se cachant plus. Jasper vint la prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'elle répétait sans cesse que tout était de sa faute. Elle qui avait tant mit de cœur pour préparer l'anniversaire de son frère… elle avait encore tout gâché…

\- Vous avez appelé les secours ?

\- Non on…

\- Hé, venez voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, coupa Emmett, toujours derrière la chaise où se tenait Edward, proche de la bombe.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour une suite haute en couleur qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas !

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez une trace de votre passage, un avis est toujours bon à prendre ;)

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	6. Chapitre 5 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Malgré ce retard, je vous annonce l'arrivée du chapitre 5 dans les bacs ! Cela dit, j'ai pris soin de concocter ce chapitre avec le suspens que vous aimez tant depuis le début de l'histoire tout en gardant secret ce que vous découvrirez plus tard. Je ne peux pas et ne veux surtout pas vous dévoiler tout d'un coup, l'intrigue serait foutue sinon. Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé avec des avis plaisants et mes réponses vous ont été envoyé par message privé pour ceux qui ont un compte sur le site. En ce qui concerne ceux qui n'en ont pas, voici ma réponse :**

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu la trouves génial ? Continue comme ça lol ! Tu cherchais une fiction comme ça depuis longtemps ? Et bien la voici ! Merci encore de ton passage j'espère pouvoir lire un autre de avis de ta part, bonne lecture !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 T1**

Pénétrant l'allée de la demeure Masen à bord de sa Jeep Rouge, Isabella venait prendre des nouvelles auprès de ses parents adoptifs. Elle éteignit sa cigarette et entama le même processus habituel avant de sortir de son véhicule. Isabella s'arrêta quelques instants et se permit d'observer la villa dans laquelle elle avait passé une autre partie de son adolescence, une partie beaucoup plus joyeuse que la précédente.

La villa ressemblait aux maisons en Angleterre avec ses pierres rouge. Les pilonnes blancs rappelaient cependant la touche américaine. Il s'agissait en réalité de la maison d'Esmée Masen qu'elle avait héritée de ses parents, le couple avait donc entreprit de s'installer dans cette demeure. Cependant, le nombre de chambre à l'intérieur était supérieur au nombre d'habitant qui y vivait. Mais Isabella adorait cet endroit, il s'agissait de ses meilleurs moments passés. Mais le plus beau jour de sa vie, fut lorsqu'elle avait franchi ce portail pour la première fois afin de vivre auprès des Masen qui lui ont permis d'oublier et de se reconstruire. Elle sourit en voyant Esmée apparaître sur le perron, surprise de voir Isabella figée en plein milieu du terrain.

\- Isabella, que fais-tu encore dehors ? Tu vas attraper froid, s'exclama la vieille dame qui s'approchait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Isabella resserra son étreinte autour de cette femme qui lui avait offert l'amour d'une mère. Les deux femmes rentrèrent dans la maison main dans la main, faisant sourire Carlisle. Il regarda Isabella dans les yeux et vit une lueur de nostalgie se pointer, un sentiment qui n'était pas apparu depuis longtemps. Il se leva de son fauteuil, replia son journal et retira ses lunettes pour aller saluer celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue.

\- Seulement quelques jours Carlisle, ce n'est pas énorme.

Ces derniers avaient toujours eu du mal à exprimer leur sentiment mais malgré cela, Isabella ne pouvait qu'admirer l'homme qui lui avait à son tour, offert l'amour et la protection d'un père.

Isabella ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si nostalgique et ce, depuis qu'elle s'était levée tôt ce matin. Il était dimanche et cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son Dieu Grec et à vrai dire, elle s'en contrefichait. Il n'était pas obligé de l'appeler, après tout, elle l'avait drogué et malgré ce qu'elle avait laissé à l'intérieur du boîtier de la bombe, rien ne justifiait qu'elle voulait le sauver. Voilà pourquoi elle ne perdait pas son temps à penser à lui. Comme tous les dimanches, Isabella se devait de rejoindre sa plus proche famille pour un dîner, un dîner qu'elle appréciait. Elle était alors partie, donnant une journée libre à Harry au passage.

\- Vous venez manger où vous avez l'intention de rester debout comme des idiots devant la porte ? s'exclama Esmée, posant les plats garnis sur la table.

Isabella ne put que sourire tout en s'installant en face de sa mère adoptive et à gauche de Carlisle, qui lui se trouvait en bout de table.

\- Qu'as-tu fais de bon Esmée ? lui demanda-t-elle, chassant ses pensées obscures qui l'avaient hanté beaucoup trop longtemps.

\- Je voulais changer un peu. Je me suis amusée à faire un repas typiquement français, une blanquette de veau.

Carlisle, ayant une faim de loup, s'empressa de servir les deux femmes qui partageaient ce repas avec lui avant de remplir son assiette à ras-bord. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais goûté ce plat mais il était fan de ceux de sa femme alors il n'était pas inquiet.

\- T'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ? rigola Isabella, se servant un peu plus de riz étant donné que Carlisle s'était fait un peu radin.

\- Tu connais Carlisle, il a tout le temps faim.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas, préférant manger ce que sa femme avait cuisiné. Isabella mangea à son tour, appréciant ce plat français dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom. Le repas se fit dans le silence avant que Carlisle ne refît surface, juste après avoir essuyé correctement son assiette à l'aide d'un bout de pain. Il s'était régalé.

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous avec Carlos Hernandez.

\- J'espère que tu lui règleras son compte, s'exclama Isabella, redevenue très sérieuse.

\- En fait, je tenais à ce que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Tout simplement parce que en y allant tous les deux, on le fera suer de peur ce connard.

\- Tu fais peur rien qu'en jetant un regard sur les gens alors tu n'as pas besoin de ma présence pour le faire, ironisa-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas l'excuse que je voulais sortir. En réalité, je voulais que tu le tues. Après tout, il t'a menacée et je suis persuadé que tu veux te débarrasser de lui.

\- Trop d'honneur pour moi Carlisle.

Esmée de son côté, tenta d'ignorer la conversation de ces derniers. Malgré plusieurs années de mariage avec Carlisle, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à ce qu'il fût cet homme qui tuait. Fille de bonne famille, elle avait été promise à un homme plus apte à combler ses attentes lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Puis son regard avait croisé celui de Carlisle Masen, qui à l'époque avait déjà réalisé ses premiers meurtres. Tomber amoureuse de ce grand blond aux yeux bleus ne fut pas trop compliqué, ce qui ne fut pas au goût de ses parents…

\- Je vais devoir me transformer en Julia, ajouta Isabella, n'étant pas franchement motivée à redevenir blonde.

La perruque de l'autre soir ne l'avait pas convaincue. En repensant à la perruque, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait mis une était lorsqu'elle avait dansé pour Edward Cullen. Allait-elle le revoir ? Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il était en compagnie de Carlos Hernandez lors de la livraison d'armes. Livraison qui devrait reprendre cet après-midi. Il y avait une chance sur un million qu'il se pointât aujourd'hui. Surtout s'il voulait obtenir des explications concernant la bombe et ses fausses identités.

\- Je pense que je vais te rejoindre Carlisle, s'exclama-t-elle, toute fière et excitée de revoir Edward.

\- Parfait. Nous partons dans une petite heure. On ne peut pas laisser vivre cette ordure plus longtemps.

\- Je te rejoins sur ce sujet Carlisle et je serai là pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

\- Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose ? intervint Esmée, ne voulant pas entendre plus de détails à propos de leur prochain crime.

Carlisle et Isabella s'arrêtèrent de parler et changèrent de sujet. Sujet qui se reporta sur les futurs menus que cuisineraient Esmée et Isabella pour le prochain Thanksgiving. Cette dernière aimait beaucoup cuisiner surtout en compagnie de sa mère adoptive. Elle avait appris plusieurs recettes et techniques lors de son adolescence et encore aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait à être l'élève de la vieille dame.

Edward Cullen se tenait sagement contre la balustrade de son balcon, tenant un verre de vin rouge français dans sa main droite. Il aimait le vin français. Contrairement à d'habitude, où il prenait plaisir à regarder le paysage urbain que lui offrait New York, ou plutôt le quartier riche de Manhattan, aujourd'hui, ses pensées étaient dirigées par cette femme de l'autre soir. Il avait été piégé du début à la fin et dire qu'il ressentait de la haine envers elle était un euphémisme. Il la haïssait autant qu'il avait été attiré par elle. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette soirée, une soirée qui avait été faite pour lui vu qu'il s'agissait de son anniversaire, une soirée qui était censée bien se passer. Mais cette fois-ci, quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait tout calculé, elle l'avait tout de même drogué et laissé une bombe…

\- Arrête d'y penser Edward, tu vas finir par avoir la migraine, intervint Rosalie, qui l'avait rejoint sur le balcon.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'as pas été la cible de cette mascarade.

\- Eh ! Je te signale que cela me touche aussi. Tu es mon frère et si on trouve cette femme elle le payera.

\- Elle le payera comment ? En la tuant ? Tu sais parfaitement que cela ne rimera à rien…

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi hein ? Qu'en ne faisant rien elle te sautera dans les bras pour te remercier ? Elle a préparé son coup, si tu la revois elle te tuera. Après tout, elle te voulait mort… il faut donc agir !

Edward avala les paroles de sa sœur et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison. Il savait très qu'il n'était pas dans une très bonne position et il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas la solution pour s'en sortir. Le piège était tendu et il se sentait presque obligé de se laisser entraîner dans cette affaire. La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit la conversation plus que sérieuse qu'il entretenait avec Rosalie. C'est avec regret qu'il quitta le balcon pour se rendre dans son salon et attraper son téléphone pour y lire le message.

N'oublie pas le rendez-vous avec Carlisle Masen. Je t'attends sur les lieux. Carlos.

Il soupira et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Depuis la mort de James et de son garde du corps, Carlos ne comptait que sur lui. A croire qu'il lui avait donné toute sa confiance. Edward s'empressa de prévenir sa sœur qui le souhaita bonne chance avant de le laisser partir.

En se rendant dans l'ascenseur, ladite Maria, refit surface dans son esprit.

Zone Industrielle

New York

14h25

\- Carlisle Masen n'a pas l'air de connaître la ponctualité, grogna Carlos, faisant les cent pas devant Edward, impossible de se calmer.

Depuis son altercation avec Julia, Carlos avait reconnu l'erreur fatale qu'il avait commise en la menaçant. Pourtant, sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé. C'était comme si, la raison s'était évaporée de son corps. Et aujourd'hui, le voilà de nouveau au même endroit, appréhendant l'arrivée de Carlisle. Elle lui avait juré de le mettre au courant de ses agissements, il était clair que pour lui, cette journée ne s'annonçait pas bonne.

\- Relaxez patron, vous avez l'argent, il ne vous fera rien, s'exclama Edward, tentant de se détendre lui-même au passage. S'il vous voit ainsi il n'en ressentira que du plaisir.

\- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que…

\- Tiens, les voilà ! intervint un autre homme, chargé de protéger les deux autres.

Ce dernier prépara son arme ou du moins, faisait en sorte d'être toujours prêt à s'en servir. Il n'était pas garde du corps pour rien.

Une Chevrolet noire aux vitres teintées, se gara à la même place qu'Isabella avait prise il y a une semaine. Tandis que Carlisle ne perdit pas son temps à sortir du véhicule, Isabella voulait faire l'effet de surprise en se montrant quelques minutes après. Elle profita de cet instant pour recoiffer sa perruque blonde d'une tresse, qui se reposa sur son épaule droite. Elle passa une dernière touche de rouge à lèvres carmin avant de sourire.

Carlos s'était arrêté de bouger, retrouvant sa place auprès d'Edward, qui lui fut déçu de ne pas voir Julia apparaître. En jugeant l'apparence de Masen, celui-ci faisait flipper. Il avait ce quelque chose qui forçait les gens à se méfier, à ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais ce qui intrigua plus le jeune homme, fut de le voir attendre quelque chose ou du moins quelqu'un puisque cette personne sortit à son tour du véhicule. Julia s'était jointe à Carlisle. Un duo qui avait de quoi faire peur Carlos puisqu'il n'avait plus aucun doute, l'homme le plus dangereux des mafieux était au courant de son erreur.

Isabella et Carlisle prirent le temps de fumer leur cigarette avant de se diriger vers les trois hommes. La jeune femme ne put qu'agrandir son sourire en voyant Edward. Sourire, que ce dernier comprit et se retint de ne pas s'emporter en serrant les points surtout lorsqu'elle venait de lui faire signe comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Carlos ne fit pas attention à ce détail, trop occupé à prier. Il savait qu'il aurait dû respecter l'heure de la prière quotidienne comme sa mère lui avait indiqué. Cette dernière devait sans doute le réprimander de là où elle était.

\- Monsieur Hernandez, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, s'exclama Carlisle, serrant la main tremblante de ce dernier.

Les paroles ironiques de Carlisle firent rire Isabella, attirant le regard ténébreux d'Edward Cullen. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de la détester et de montrer à la jeune femme que c'était le cas mais l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle, l'empêchait de tenir ses propres promesses. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être attirante. Elle l'avait manipulé et surtout avait tenté de le tuer à l'aide d'une bombe ! Le plus inquiétant était qu'il ne connaissait pas la véritable identité de cette Julia, Maria ou Léna et la frustration amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il croisait les prunelles de la jeune criminelle qu'il devinait être chocolat à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà Julia, continua Carlisle, voyant que Carlos n'arrivait pas à lui répondre.

Julia observa ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce mexicain, il avait beaucoup plus d'assurance. Après tout, il n'avait pas hésité à la menacer mais elle doutait que la sienne eût fait quelques ravages sur cet homme. Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas respecté le contrat et de plus, ne l'avait pas respecté elle et ça, c'était une limite à ne pas franchir. Surtout qu'en réalité, elle n'avait pas prévu d'abattre deux hommes mais puisqu'il l'avait poussée à le faire avec ses agissements… Cela dit, la peur qu'elle lisait sur le visage du vieil homme était parfaitement compréhensible.

\- Comment l'oublier…, marmonna Carlos, suffisamment fort pour que Carlisle pût entendre.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Carlos, j'ai informé Carlisle de vos agissements, comme je vous l'avais dit, intervint Isabella, s'amusant de le voir aussi terrorisé.

Carlos regarda la jeune femme et tentait de lire dans son regard mais les lunettes de soleil que portait son interlocutrice étaient beaucoup trop teintées pour que ce fût possible.

\- Bien, ne perdons pas de temps à discuter, répliqua Carlisle sévèrement. J'espère que cette fois-ci vous avez l'argent, il n'y aura pas de délai supplémentaire.

Bien que sûr de lui, Carlos ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que l'argent manquant ne se trouvât pas dans la mallette. James était mort, il n'y avait donc rien à craindre. Mais à vrai dire, depuis que le plus fidèle de ses hommes l'avait volé, il se méfiait de ceux qui travaillaient encore pour lui.

\- Julia, je te laisse vérifier, ordonna Carlisle à sa fille adoptive.

Isabella fut satisfaite que Carlisle eût respecté sa couverture. Ce dernier ne se mêlait jamais de sa façon de travailler, il trouvait même l'idée de changer d'identité était une bonne idée. Grâce à cela, personne ne savait qui était celle qu'il avait adoptée, car bien évidemment, le bruit n'avait pas tardé à courir dès lors qu'il avait ramené la jeune femme chez lui. A l'époque, il s'agissait que de simples rumeurs, mais Carlisle savait que personne dans le monde du crime ne doutait de ces dernières.

Isabella s'approcha de son ancienne cible, Edward Cullen, pour s'assurer que l'argent se trouvait bien dans la mallette. Ce dernier l'ouvrit, sans quitter du regard la jolie blonde. S'il en avait la possibilité, il lui aurait retiré ses lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir se perdre à nouveau dans cette lueur chocolaté. Malgré lui, il avait aimé vivre ce contact, il cherchait à revivre ce courant électrique ressenti il y a quelques jours. Il ne pouvait pas oublier cette sensation, cette même sensation ressentie avec cette Léna, qui n'est autre que cette Julia ou du moins la même femme.

\- J'espère que vous allez bien… depuis notre dernière rencontre, murmura Isabella tout en scrutant chaque billet, devinant que personne n'était au courant qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

\- Une rencontre que je préfèrerais oublier, cracha Edward, sans réellement le penser.

Il la détestait certes, mais l'envie d'être en sa compagnie était de plus en plus présente. Rien de mieux que se foutre en rogne alors que l'on sait pertinemment que cette femme, encore moins une criminelle, n'était pas faite pour lui. Il en était persuadé. Isabella sourit face à sa réplique, pensant le contraire, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des remerciements.

\- Le compte est bon, s'exclama Isabella, se relevant pour affronter le regard de Carlisle, qui n'attendait que son verdict.

Carlos soupira de soulagement, se rassurant de ne pas être plus dans la merde qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il attendait désormais ses armes, armes que Carlisle et Isabella n'avaient pas emmenées avec eux. Ils avaient prévu autre chose. Du moins Carlisle avait bien l'intention de suivre le plan que sa fille adoptive lui avait proposé une semaine plus tôt. Si aucune menace n'avait eu lieu, il n'en serait pas arrivé à là, mais le mal était fait.

Carlos allait payer.

\- Parfait, dit-il simplement, attendant une réaction de Carlos avant de passer à l'action.

Il alluma une seconde cigarette suivit de près par Isabella. Tous les deux observèrent Carlos qui lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les armes promises ne se trouvaient toujours pas devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire. Bien qu'il eût merdé jusque-là, il avait ramené l'argent, argent emprunté à une famille criminelle qu'il devrait rembourser, c'était à son tour d'obtenir ce qu'il avait mis tant de mal à payer.

\- Où sont les armes ? demanda Carlos un peu maladroitement.

Face aux sourire victorieux de Carlisle et Isabella, Carlos perdit de nouveau tous ses moyens. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur en présence de mafieux mais Carlisle avait cette prestance et ne parlons pas de cette femme qui travaillait pour lui. Il ne devait pas montrer que ces deux-là arrivaient à l'atteindre bien qu'il fût déjà trop tard.

Tout en maintenant sa cigarette dans entre ses lèvres, Carlisle sortit son arme de sa ceinture et la pointa sur Carlos, tout sourire disparu. Isabella s'apprêta à faire de même, ne quittant pas des yeux celui qu'elle considérait comme son Dieu Grec. Au lieu de la pointer sur lui, elle la garda en main, se tenant prête à défendre Carlisle en cas de problème. Elle avait prévu autre chose pour Edward. Carlos lui, n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le coup de feu partit dans sa cuisse droite.

\- La prochaine fois, vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de menacer mes hommes.

Menacer ses hommes était moins pire que de menacer celle qu'il prenait pour sa fille. Mais ça, il ne le précisa pas, le message venait de passer.

\- Pardonnez-moi Carlisle, je ne recommencerai plus, je vous le promets ! supplia Carlos, tenant sa main contre sa blessure.

\- Je prends votre promesse avec sérieux malheureusement pour vous, je tiens à vous dire que je m'en fous royalement, répondit Carlisle, pointant son arme une nouvelle sur Carlos, tirant en plein milieu de son front, le tuant sur le coup.

Carlisle ne s'attarda pas sur lui et tua les autres hommes venus accompagner Carlos, tous excepté Edward. Il avait bien l'intention de le finir lui aussi mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune Isabella pour l'en empêcher. Cette dernière, après avoir pris soin de s'emparer de l'argent de le poser à même le sol afin de se placer juste en face de Cullen, le fixant avec un sourire satisfait. Edward se préparait à mourir, après tout, Carlisle venait de tuer tout le monde alors pourquoi voudrait-il l'épargner ?

\- Ne le tue pas Carlisle, je vais en avoir besoin, s'exclama la jeune femme surprenant Edward au passage.

Carlisle lui, ne chercha pas à comprendre et rangea son arme à sa place. Il s'empara de la mallette avant de s'exprimer.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Julia.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Carlisle, je vais savoir le gérer.

\- Bien, attache-le dans la voiture, je m'occupe de brûler les corps.

Isabella sourit satisfaite et prit soin de s'emparer de l'arme du jeune homme avant de prendre ses deux mains de et l'entraîner dans la voiture. Elle attacha la main droite d'Edward à la portière à l'aide d'une paire de menottes avant de la refermer. Elle fut deux fois plus satisfaite de se rappeler que Carlisle avait installé un système de verrouillage extérieur, empêchant Edward s'échapper de l'habitable. Ce dernier n'avait donc aucune chance pour s'enfuir.

Isabella aida Carlisle à se débarrasser des corps en les brûlant. L'avantage d'être fumeur : toujours avoir son briquet était d'une grande utilité. Ils n'avaient laissé aucune trace bien que des corps brûlés risquaient d'attirer l'attention et entraînerait les flics à ouvrir une enquête. Carlisle et Isabella prenaient soin de pas laisser la moindre trace de présence. Ce dernier ne faisait jamais un pas de travers et cela lui valait le coup d'être toujours libre et de ne pas avoir les flics à ses trousses.

Assise sur le nouveau divan qu'elle venait d'acquérir, Rosalie était inquiète pour son frère. Il ne l'avait pas rappelée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et elle se demandait si tout allait bien pour lui. Elle se devait d'être plus sur ses gardes depuis cette histoire de bombe. Et cette femme… elle en voulait vraiment à Alice d'embaucher n'importe qui. Mais tout n'était pas entièrement de sa faute…

\- On a enfin reçu ce foutu canapé ! s'exclama Emmett depuis la cuisine, revenant auprès de Rosalie, un verre d'eau à la main. Alors, il est confortable ?

\- Très, répondit simplement Rosalie.

\- Tu y penses encore ?

\- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Moi non plus je n'oublie pas.

\- Où as-tu mis ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la bombe ?

\- J'ai tout brûlé. Tu m'as dit qu'on n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'Edward découvre que cette bombe n'avait pas d'explosif.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir lui cacher tout ça ? Je veux dire, si cette femme a réussi à s'approcher de lui, cela signifie qu'elle saura comment parvenir à ses fins…

\- Je veux protéger mon frère. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher Emmett et tu le sais.

Emmett soupira longuement sachant pertinemment que répliquer avec sa copine qui plus est une sœur protectrice, ne servait à rien. Parfois il compatissait avec son meilleur ami, comprenant que la surprotection de Rosalie pouvait être insupportable. Mais dans un concept comme celui-là, où une femme se permettait de menacer son ami, il comprenait sa réaction.

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'Edward ?

\- Aucune…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il sait se débrouiller lui-même. S'il revoit cette femme, il saura comment s'en débarrasser.

\- Je ne doute pas de lui mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter… il reste mon frère.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de ne pas l'être chérie. Mais je pense que te reposer te fera autant de bien.

Rosalie sourit face à l'attention d'Emmett. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de le suivre dans leur chambre. Il avait raison, elle devait se reposer et arrêter d'être inquiète pour son frère. Elle essayerait de chercher qui était cette femme dès demain, pour le moment, elle se laissait aller avec son homme, oubliant le présent.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda Isabella, verrouillant son bureau tout en incitant Edward à prendre place.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, furieux contre cette femme de le retenir prisonnier. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'elle venait de le menotter à la chaise où il venait de s'installer. Il la détestait autant qu'il la trouvait attirante, attirante depuis qu'il pouvait la voir sous sa véritable identité. Même avec ses nombreuses perruques il l'avait trouvée séduisante mais de cette façon, c'était encore pire.

Isabella soupira sans pour autant s'arrêter de sourire, sourire qui s'effaça lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. En voyant l'interlocuteur, elle s'assura d'activer le haut-parleur et intima Edward de sa taire – bien qu'il n'eût rien dit pour le moment – avant de répondre.

\- Que me vaut votre appel ?

\- Je viens d'apprendre que vous n'avez pas réussi à exterminer Edward Cullen, est-ce une simple rumeur ?

\- Ce n'est pas une simple rumeur monsieur puisque c'est moi qui vous l'ai annoncé. Il faudrait améliorer vos moyens de communication.

\- Puisque vous avez échoué et selon le contrat, vous me devez le tiers de la somme.

\- Savez-vous au moins pourquoi j'ai échoué ?

Aucune réponse. Edward quant à lui, écouta attentivement la conversation qui se déroulait tout en tentant de décrypter le regard de la belle Isabella. Un regard profondément chocolaté qui ne laissait échapper aucun secret. D'habitude, il n'avait aucun problème à le faire mais là, c'était comme si une barrière voire même un mur qui l'empêchait de connaître les réels sentiments de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir si elle allait le tuer ou si elle allait le laisser libre.

\- J'ai échoué car votre bombe ne contenait pas d'explosif. Il faudrait peut-être penser à vérifier votre matériel la prochaine fois. Par conséquent, il n'y aura aucun remboursement. Il me semble que cette partie-là est aussi indiquée dans le contrat. Je le connais par cœur alors ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je me charge de ce problème, un de mes hommes a dû merder. J'espère que vous serez toujours disponible pour renouveler le contrat.

\- Je suis toujours disponible.

Au lieu de répondre, l'homme raccrocha. Edward prit soudainement peur. Elle avait prévu de le tuer, il en était sûr. Il comprenait désormais ce qu'elle faisait : elle était tueuse à gage. Et il n'est pas stupide pour comprendre que ces types de criminels n'avaient aucun scrupule tant que l'argent y était. Il restait cependant curieux, curieux de découvrir combien valait sa tête et qui avait posé un contrat sur lui. Il fallait qu'il pût enquêter si bien entendu, Isabella le laissait partir.

Isabella de son côté, ne laissa passer aucune émotion face à la conversation téléphonique qui venait de se terminer. Elle avait gagné, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Bien que ces clients eussent l'envie de tenter de la tuer, ça elle n'en doutait pas, elle était plus fière d'elle d'avoir réussi en quelque sorte sa mission et surtout de pouvoir garder les cinq cent mille dollars. Elle sourit une dernière fois à son bel Adonis avant de se servir une boisson de couleur ambrée : un whisky. Elle remplit un deuxième verre pour son invité sans son autorisation avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses.

\- Vous ferez mieux de boire un peu.

\- Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas prévu de me droguer une nouvelle fois, se méfia Edward, déclenchant le rire de la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez de l'humour à ce que je vois Monsieur Cullen. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas tendance à abuser à ces trucs-là, déclara Isabella, tout sourire.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous kidnappé ?

Soudain, la jeune femme redevint sérieuse. Elle n'avait pas emmené Edward chez elle par hasard et ce n'était une invitation à dîner comme feraient des amis normaux, non, elle avait bien prévu de faire quelque chose de cet homme. Tout sonnait stratégie pour elle, elle avait attendu qu'il la recontactât lorsqu'elle avait laissé ses coordonnées dans le boîtier de la bombe afin de conclure à un marché mais cet idiot ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Pourquoi vous aurais-je emmené chez moi si j'avais voulu vous kidnapper ? Croyez-moi, j'ai des endroits où vous emmener mais généralement cela se termine en scène de torture, lui répondit-elle sérieusement.

Edward regarda quelques secondes avant de se laisser tenter par la boisson. Isabella le regarda avaler sa gorgée d'alcool en souriant une nouvelle fois. S'il avait franchi ce pas, il acceptait donc de l'écouter.

De toute façon, elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour une suite haute en couleur qui j'espère ne vous décevera pas !**

 **Laissez une trace de votre passage, un avis est toujours bon à prendre ;)**

 **Merci encore & A très bientôt ! **

**Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	7. Chapitre 6 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY**

Eh oui, c'est bien moi, je suis de retour mon internet a décidé de revenir (ouff). Durant cette absence, je fait en sorte de vous concocter ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous ont été déçu des transitions dans le précédent chapitre qui semblent avoir été bâclées. Alors sachez que non, je n'ai pas bâclé ce chapitre, quand je fait quelque chose je le fait avec sérieux et sachez aussi qu'il s'agit de la première fois que j'écris de ce point de vue là, pour moi il s'agit d'un exercice parfois corsé. Cela dit, je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de ce petit différent, les commentaires négatifs permettent de m'améliorer :) Etant donné que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu me rendre sur le site, je ne sais plus si j'ai pu vous répondre à toutes vos reviews. Sachez que si j'en ai oublié, je m'en excuse. Dans ce chapitre, les complications ne sont pas totalement au rendez-vous, ce n'est que le 6ème et je tiens à poser les bases avec perfection. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je prévois bien plus et le secret de notre chère Isabella se dévoilera petit à petit.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 T1**

Alice gérait comme à son habitude la nouvelle soirée prévu dans son Penthouse Executive Club avec toujours autant de professionnalisme. Mais ce soir, tout était différent. Depuis plusieurs jours elle se sentait incapable de penser à autre chose que la soirée de l'anniversaire de son frère. Pour elle, il était clair que tout était de sa faute. Devant tout le monde, elle essayait de faire bonne figure mais en réalité elle souffrait. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui lui passait par la tête hormis Jasper, puisque ce dernier comprenait toujours tout.

\- Pouvez-vous arrêter de faire n'importe quoi ?! s'emporta la jeune femme, ne supportant plus le travail de ses employés.

\- Chérie, tu devrais aller te reposer tu ne crois pas ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je me repose Jasper, je te rappelle que ce soir il y a une soirée et ils font tous n'importe quoi !

Ne voulant pas plus contrarier sa femme, il délégua la tâche à Angéla, responsable de décoration et de préparation, avant de s'occuper d'Alice et de l'emmener avec elle à l'étage. A l'étage, se trouvait un studio où le couple séjournait le week-end pour éviter de faire des trajets trop important entre New York et leur domicile situé à Boston.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Alice, rien n'est de ta faute. Ce qui est arrivé aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel moment. Si cette femme a tout manigancé cela signifie qu'Edward était sa cible depuis longtemps.

\- Mais Rose n'arrête pas de me…

\- N'écoute pas ta sœur, vous ne vous êtes jamais entendues toutes les deux et je sais que tu es celle qui souffre le plus de vos disputes. Mais tu n'as pas à écouter ce qu'elle te dit, rien n'est de ta faute d'accord ?

Alice se laissa bercer par les paroles de son mari. Rosalie était très dure avec elle bien qu'elle se défendît au mieux pour l'égaliser, elle ne montrait jamais à sa sœur que ses paroles l'atteignaient.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles sur tes recherches ?

\- Rien…

\- Tu as demandé de l'aide à Edward ? Il pourra sûrement t'aider.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait mais mise à part le fait que cette femme a plusieurs identités et qu'elle porte plusieurs perruques différentes je n'ai rien. Il faut donc s'attendre à ce qu'Edward ait d'autres problèmes…

Isabella alluma sa cigarette, ne se doutant guère que son nouvel ami, Edward Cullen, ne supportait pas la fumée. Enfin, il ne la supportait plus depuis le jour où il avait décidé d'arrêter de fumer. Si elle avait été son amie, il lui aurait sans nul doute prit sa cigarette entre les doigts de la jeune femme pour aspirer une dose minimum de tabac. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer à fumer.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-il, attirant l'attention d'Isabella qui était beaucoup trop concentrée à apprécier sa dose de nicotine.

\- Parce que je pense que nous pouvons former une équipe.

\- Une équipe ? Pourquoi voudrais-je former une équipe avec vous ? Surtout avec vous ?

Isabella ne tiqua pas face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle avait tout prévu alors qu'importe ce qu'il lui disait, elle savait qu'il accepterait parce qu'elle ne lui laisserait aucune issue. Elle n'allait pas le tuer, le sauver n'aurait rimé à rien. Après tout, il savait qui elle était désormais et si elle le laissait partir sans rien obtenir de lui, elle devrait le gérer pour éviter qu'il ne représentât un danger pour elle.

\- Vous savez tout comme moi la raison qui m'a poussée à vous emmener chez moi.

\- A part me tuer je ne vois pas désolé.

\- Bien, commençons par le commencement. Je suis Isabella Swan et je suis tueuse à gage. Pour être plus claire, un contrat a été posé sur vous. Ce qui signifie qu'étant donné que je vous ai sauvé la vie deux fois, mes clients vous veulent toujours mort à l'heure actuelle et attendez-vous à ce qu'ils renouvellent leur demande. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour provoquer leur colère mais je sais que sans mon aide vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivant.

\- Qui vous dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?

\- Je suis persuadée qu'au fond de vous, vous me faites déjà confiance.

\- Parce qu'en plus d'être une criminelle vous lisez dans les pensées ?

\- Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir que vous avez besoin d'une protection, dit-elle, posant sa tête sur ses doigts entrelacés pour le fixer plus intensément.

Cette protection était une façon pour elle non seulement de le protéger comme elle le signifiait si bien mais aussi pour le surveiller. Il savait beaucoup de chose désormais et bien qu'elle ne voulût pas le tuer, elle devait s'assurer qu'il ne la trahît pas. S'il était amené à le faire, elle ne pourrait le sauver cette fois-ci. Et n'importe quel criminel savait comment s'occuper un traître : la torture.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Dans ce cas, ne venez plus me voir si vous avez un problème. Le prochain contrat que j'aurai sur vous je l'exécuterai, il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour….

\- Ce que vous dites me fait rire. Vous dites m'avoir sauvé la vie deux fois mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à savoir quand ? Lorsque vous avez posé une bombe ?

\- La bombe ne contenait pas d'explosif ! Avez-vous oublié la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec mes clients ou n'êtes-vous tout simplement pas au courant ? En ce qui concerne de la deuxième fois, si je ne vous avais pas emmené ici, vous seriez mort sous les balles de Carlisle, s'emporta Isabella, se levant brusquement de son bureau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ! songea-t-elle, se retenant de ne pas exploser.

Certes il était beau, mais ses questions énervaient la jeune femme de plus en plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se permettre de la remercier ? Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire mal ! La prochaine fois que sa petite voix lui intimerait de sauver une vie, elle ne l'écouterait pas. Un contrat était un contrat. Voilà ce qui se passait quand on se faisait trop gentille.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me remercier au lieu de vous montrer insolent ?

\- Vous remercier et puis quoi encore ?! s'exclama Edward, voulant se lever mais ne put faire aucun geste à cause de sa main menottée au pied du bureau.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi la bombe n'avait pas d'explosif ? Il faudrait être idiot de vouloir en fabriquer une sans penser à en mettre un ! s'exclama-t-elle, posant ses deux mains sur le bureau pour se pencher un peu plus vers Edward.

Isabella était en rogne. Il faisait exprès d'être aussi stupide ? Elle regarda Edward dans les yeux pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il ne la croyait pas mais au vu du nombre de fois où elle lui avait dit que la bombe n'était pas vraiment une bombe… Il devrait avoir quelques doutes. De son côté, Edward tenta le tout pour le tout pour ne pas dévier son regard sur la poitrine de sa ravisseuse. Il restait un homme certes, mais là n'était pas le moment de laisser ses sens s'éveiller.

\- Ou alors vous n'êtes pas au courant…, dit-elle, reprenant place sur son siège en cuir.

\- Je suis au courant de tout !

\- Laissez-moi terminer ! Qui a retiré la bombe ?

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que j'étais dans l'incapacité de le faire et encore moins de l'enlever ?

\- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié ! fit-elle, souriant à nouveau. S'il s'agit de quelqu'un de votre entourage vous ferez mieux de lui demander des explications…

Edward Cullen eut l'envie de la rembarrer pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas à lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête voulait croire à ses dires. Rosalie lui aurait-elle menti ? A part lui avoir dit le mot « bombe » et l'envie de se débarrasser de la criminelle responsable, il n'avait pas vraiment eu plus de détails et il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

\- A votre place, je n'apprécierais pas que l'on me cache quelque chose surtout dans une situation pareille.

Isabella s'amusa de la situation. Elle savait enfin pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelée après cette soirée. Tout en finissant son verre de whisky, elle commença à s'impatienter. La patience n'était pas son fort dans certaine situation et là, ce n'était pas possible. Elle laissa cependant Edward réfléchir plusieurs minutes, comprenant sans doute qu'il en avait besoin, avant d'entendre sa réponse. Elle lui avait proposé une protection et toute personne normale se sachant en danger devrait accepter.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord quoi ? demanda Isabella avec surprise, elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Je suis d'accord pour que vous me protégiez.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Je n'avais pas encore décidé. Combien dois-je vous payer ?

\- C'est moi qui vous propose de vous protéger alors vous n'avez rien à débourser en revanche vous allez devoir signer ce contrat, histoire d'avoir une preuve de notre accord.

Isabella tendit les deux exemplaires à Edward suivi d'un stylo. Ce dernier se figea et regarda avec attention le contrat. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais peu importe, quelqu'un voulait le tuer et cette femme semblait savoir qui était derrière tout ça alors autant profiter de la situation. Il prit le stylo et signa sur chaque page avant de rendre le premier exemplaire à son nouveau garde du corps et de conserver le second. Isabella sourit victorieuse.

\- Sachez qu'une trahison envers Harry, mon garde du corps, est une trahison envers moi alors ne vous avisez pas de le tuer ou de faire quoi que ce soit, lui rappela-t-elle, sans aucune confiance.

Il fallait bien qu'il sût que s'en prendre à son entourage n'était pas envisageable et Isabella devait le mettre en garde. Harry était certes son garde du corps mais elle devait aussi le protéger contre tout traître voulant se servir de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous, rassurez-vous, cracha-t-il, n'atteignant pas Isabella pour autant.

Elle lui sourit avant de l'emmener avec elle pour le présenter à Harry. Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers ce dernier pour lui donner des instructions.

\- Harry, je crains de devoir t'annoncer que tu auras de la compagnie pendant un certain temps dans ton appartement.

\- Pas de problème Isabella. Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en totale sécurité, dit-elle en souriant, passant un message visuel à son garde du corps. Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui pendant que je…

\- Vous me gardez avec vous ?

\- Monsieur Cullen, il faudrait apprendre à lire un contrat jusqu'au bout et puis comment voulez-vous que je vous protège si vous êtes loin de moi ?

\- Vous pouvez venir chez moi…, dit-il, regrettant amèrement sa proposition.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de mon garde du corps et puis je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec votre famille.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que la situation soit maîtrisée.

\- Puis-je au moins prévenir ma sœur ? Je vis avec elle, elle va avoir besoin de savoir que tout va bien.

\- Et pour lui dire quoi ? Que vous êtes enfermé par une folle criminelle qui vous force à avoir une protection ?

Même dans n'importe quelle situation, elle ne voulait pas se coltiner sa blondasse de sœur. Elle devait se méfier de toutes les personnes entourant cet homme plus que ce qui était permis. Mais elle savait qu'elle se mettait encore plus en danger si elle laissait cette femme dans l'ignorance d'autant plus qu'elle vivait avec Edward.

\- Pour lui annoncer que je vais bien. La connaissant, elle doit s'inquiéter.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux que tu désactives ton signal GPS et je ne peux pas t'autoriser à le faire seul. J'ai besoin de m'assurer sur ta fiabilité.

\- J'ai beau vous détester, cela ne fera pas de moi un traître.

\- Et vous, vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de me méfier de vous.

Elle laissa Edward téléphoner sous son regard méfiant. Elle prit place sur son sofa sans jamais quitter des yeux ce dernier. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Harry pour le faire de son côté. Cependant, elle n'avait pas mis tant de mal à le garder en vie pour le laisser s'échapper. Alors qu'il était de dos, elle profita de cet instant pour le reluquer et apprécia ce que la vue lui offrit. Mon dieu, il fallait qu'elle fît quelque chose. Qu'un homme l'attirât autant n'était pas normal, surtout pour une femme comme elle…

De son côté, Edward sentait le regard de la criminelle et s'empêcha plus de mille fois de le croiser. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point c'était compliqué. Voilà pourquoi il s'était mis de dos, ainsi, il n'était pas déconcentré par cette femme plus belle qu'une déesse. Il était exaspéré de se voir si attiré par une femme qui ne lui voulait que du mal. Et ce n'était pas en la voyant tous les jours qu'il arriverait à se contenir.

Mais pourquoi ai-je signé ce contrat bordel ?!

\- Edward ? Mon dieu ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Où es-tu ?

\- Hum… c'est compliqué. Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, je dois régler un détail.

\- Je peux juste savoir où tu es ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout se passe bien.

\- Ouais… bon fais attention alors.

La conversation fut rapide et courte ce qui enchanta Isabella. Cette dernière se releva pour aller chercher deux verre d'eau dont un qu'elle tendit à son nouvel invité. Il prit le verre et but la totalité de la boisson.

\- Tout compte fait, vous dormirez dans mon appartement, déclara-t-elle, se tournant vers Harry pour informer le principal intéressé.

\- Êtes-vous sûr Isabella ? Cela ne me dérange pas de le surveiller.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Harry, je peux le gérer seule. Autant vous reposer la nuit, elle sert à ça, lui assura-t-elle en souriant.

Un plan venait de se former dans sa tête. Si elle le laissait dormir dans son appartement, elle pourrait ainsi se rapprocher de lui et donc en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme qu'elle devrait protéger.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'enfermer ici ? intervint Edward, inquiet de ne plus sortir comme il le souhaitait.

\- Eh ! Je ne vous enferme pas Cullen, je vais juste vous protéger. Vous pourrez, bien entendu faire ce que vous voulez mais vous devrez me supporter un certain temps.

En réalité, elle n'allait pas le dénoncer à ceux qui désiraient le tuer non, elle attendait un prochain appel pour agir. Elle pourrait très bien filer leurs noms à nouvel ami mais elle tenait à garder un minimum de confidentialité. Elle préférait jouer avec la patience et agir en conséquence. Du moins, pour certaines choses.

\- Bien, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, dit-elle après s'être séparée de son verre.

Elle indiqua chaque pièce que son invité pourrait trouver utile lors de son hébergement avant d'arriver devant la chambre d'ami. Une pièce assez grande avec salle de bain intégrée. Isabella lui expliqua certains détails qu'offrait cet appartement High-tech. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, Isabella arrêta sa visite, omettant de montrer sa chambre. Elle se méfiait encore et sa chambre était la pièce où personne même Harry, ne pouvait accéder.

Edward se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans un appartement qui n'était pas le sien. Il trouvait cet endroit trop moderne, le sien à côté, ne ressemblait plus à un appartement de standing. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Harry, il n'eut pas aussi peur lorsqu'il regarda Isabella. Cette femme l'intriguait… Il devait en savoir plus sur elle. La signature du contrat semblait être l'unique solution pour mener son enquête.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher mon chéri ? s'exclama Esmée, tentant d'emmener son mari avec elle.

\- Il faut que je travaille encore.

\- Il est trois heures du matin passées…

Dès son retour à la maison, Carlisle n'avait pas quitté son ordinateur des yeux. Cet après-midi, il avait tué trois hommes. Bon rien d'inhabituel jusqu'à présent mis à part le jeune homme qu'avait ramené Isabella. Il faisait confiance à sa fille, c'était à lui qu'il ne faisait pas confiance. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, même ses logiciels des plus performants ne trouvaient rien sur lui. Pourtant, même les informations sur les flics n'étaient pas totalement confidentielles. De plus, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa protégée et bien qu'il ne lui en eût pas demandé, cela lui aurait permis de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il ne connaissait pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait sauvé cet homme certes, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il devait se mêler de cette affaire.

\- Isabella peut se débrouiller toute seule, arrête de t'inquiéter.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

\- Carlisle, tu as beau faire l'insensible avec moi, je sais très bien quand tu t'inquiètes et je sais aussi que tu aimes Isabella comme notre propre fille.

\- Tu as raison, je vais me coucher, répondit-il, ne voulant pas avouer ses sentiments.

Esmée n'était pas idiote, elle connaissait son mari comme sa poche. Isabella était l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient pu avoir et malgré le passé sombre de cette dernière, elle comblait l'absence d'un enfant biologique. Elle aimait cette fille, dès qu'elle l'avait accueillie chez elle, dès le jour où Carlisle lui avait dit qu'il devait sortir une adolescente du malheur qu'elle traversait depuis tant d'années. Son mari avait un grand cœur et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir élevé ce petit bout de femme qui aujourd'hui, avait fait de nombreux progrès pour ne plus pleurer la nuit.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Carlisle en rejoignant sa femme dans le lit.

Il n'aimait pas voir sa femme pleurer. Elle n'avait pas toujours été heureuse avec lui et la voir pleurer lui faisait penser qu'il s'y prenait mal pour la faire sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Je repensais à l'arrivée d'Isabella à la maison, à tout ce que l'on a fait pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité et qu'elle profite enfin de son adolescence.

Carlisle ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais enlaça tendrement sa femme. Lui aussi n'oubliait rien, c'était lui qui avait décidé de la sortir de cet hôpital, de ce lieu où elle n'aurait jamais dû aller. Il se souviendrait toujours du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, un regard d'espoir, un regard qui voulait qu'on prît son histoire au sérieux. Il connaissait son secret, il avait cru à son histoire et il avait été le seul. Depuis ce jour, il s'était promis de la protéger, de faire en sorte que plus personne n'oserait lui faire de mal. C'est en cherchant qui était l'homme qu'elle avait ramené avec elle et en l'aidant à se venger qu'il réaliserait sa promesse. Isabella était peut-être une femme, il savait qu'elle était encore fragile au fond et il savait qu'elle pouvait craquer à tout moment.

Le lendemain, Carlisle ne tarda pas à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Cette fois-ci, il allait employer l'un de ses meilleurs hommes. Un homme qui lui servirait d'espion. Bien entendu, il devrait faire en sorte de le trouver et de le tenir informé de chaque fait et geste de sa nouvelle proie. Isabella n'avait pas besoin d'être courant pour le moment, même s'il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir, son garde du corps était plutôt doué dans son domaine. Le craignait-il ? Bien sûr que non, bien qu'il ne baissât pas les yeux lorsqu'il le regardait et qu'il n'obéît qu'aux ordres de sa fille adoptive, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il faisait bien son travail.

\- Vous pouvez commencer maintenant, ordonna-t-il à son espion en donnant une photo de l'homme qu'il devait trouver.

C'était plutôt facile de remettre le travail sur les autres mais en même temps, il fallait bien qu'il les fît travailler. Il les payait suffisamment cher pour qu'ils n'appliquassent pas ses ordres.

\- Je trouve cela bien d'engager quelqu'un pour me surveiller, intervint une voix bien trop familière.

\- Isabella, quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais à te voir ici.

\- Evidemment, puisque je ne t'ai pas prévenu, dit-elle en prenant place sur le fauteuil en face de son père adoptif. Tu n'as pas d'explication à me fournir ?

\- Crois-moi je…

\- Monsieur, j'ai trouvé celui que vous recherchez…, le coupa son espion, qui venait à peine de quitter son bureau.

\- Je vous avais pourtant de me tenir au courant par téléphone…, cracha Carlisle, lui lançant un regard noir.

Isabella quant à elle suivit du regard la conversation et s'attarda sur l'homme qui se tenait près de la porte. Elle ne le connaissait pas et il semblait qu'il venait de commettre une faute. Elle s'intéressa de nouveau à son mentor, devinant quel était le sujet de cette mésentente.

\- Ce n'est donc pas moi que tu veux surveiller mais celui qui a échappé à une balle dans la tête.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, indiqua-t-il à son interlocuteur avant de répondre à la jeune criminelle. Je savais que ton intelligence de permettrait de comprendre mais je ne savais pas que tu devinerais aussi vite.

\- Ce n'était pas si compliqué en même temps… Pourquoi veux-tu le surveiller ? Je gère la situation.

\- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma fille.

\- Tu as le droit en effet, mais tu as aussi le droit de me tenir au courant. Et sache qu'Harry est un très bon garde du corps.

\- Je voulais juste…

\- En savoir plus sur l'homme qui se trouve désormais dans mon salon, je sais. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je gère la situation.

\- Très bien, je prends en compte tes désirs, céda-t-il, provoquant un sourire ravi d'Isabella.

\- En fait, je ne suis pas venue pour ça, dit-elle, se levant du fauteuil pour aller devant la fenêtre du bureau et ainsi observer les rues de New York.

Carlisle la suivit du regard, attendant de connaître la demande de la jeune femme. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas venue pour l'empêcher de faire son travail de père protecteur. Elle était juste arrivée au mauvais moment. Mais il n'était pas quelqu'un qui cédait facilement même s'il avait lui promis de ne plus s'occuper de l'homme qu'elle semblait protéger. Et ça, Isabella le savait parfaitement mais elle ne tiqua pas. Elle avait autre chose à penser.

\- Est-ce qu'il habite toujours au même endroit ? demanda-t-elle, ne quittant pas du regard la villa blanche qu'elle voyait à travers la fenêtre.

\- Il n'a jamais quitté sa maison, il vit ou plutôt ils vivent toujours dans la même ville.

\- J'ai envie de franchir le pas, de me venger maintenant.

\- Je suis d'accord mais rien n'est défini. Si tu veux que ta vengeance soit parfaite, si tu veux qu'ils souffrent suffisamment, il nous faut plus de temps pour arriver à tes fins.

\- Je sais, c'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois mais… ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils méritent de souffrir autant que moi j'ai souffert.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de te t'aider dans ta vengeance, il y a longtemps que je les aurais tués, crois-moi.

La raison qui poussait Isabella à accélérer le jour où elle enlèverait la vie aux personnes qu'elle détestait le plus était tout simplement que ses mauvais souvenirs revenaient la hanter pendant la nuit, comme si son esprit s'impatientait de les voir mourir. Elle voulait se débarrasser de ce poids une bonne fois pour toute et elle savait qu'en les tuant, elle arriverait à ses fins. Elle ne voulait pas informer ses parents adoptifs des nuits qu'elle passait, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la forçassent à revenir chez eux ou à faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, elle était une jeune femme maintenant, elle devait apprendre à se rassurer seule.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Je ne saurais te dire mais je te promets qu'ils seront morts dans les mois qui suivent. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre plus longtemps.

Isabella soupira tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Elle savait que Carlisle avait raison, il avait toujours raison lorsqu'il s'agissait d'opérer une affaire dans la plus grande finesse. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Elle savait pourtant que la plus grande discrétion était le meilleur pour réussir cette mission, elle savait les règles qu'il fallait respecter et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à rester calme lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre fin à toute cette souffrance. Elle était persuadée que tant qu'ils continueraient à vivre, son enfer continuerait d'exister.

Ils devaient payer.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plu et j'espère que avoir quelques détails de votre petite enquête :D**

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire une bonne fin histoire de vous frustrer un peu plus et mettre un certain suspens. J'espère cependant qu'il n'était pas trop court, si c'est le cas, je ferais en sorte d'en écrire un plus long. En réalité, j'étais tellement pressée de vous le faire partager que dès le dernier point posé, j'ai posté le chapitre la minute qui suivait. Je vous prépare la suite pour la semaine prochaine :)

Il va falloir être patient ;) Mais vous l'avez été durant ma longue absence alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Sinon, j'ai une question : désirez-vous que je mette des titres à mes chapitres ? Perso, je trouve cela pas nécessaire car cela permet de laisser du suspens mais si vous le désirez, je peux faire un effort ;)

 **J'ATTENDS VOS AVIS AVEC IMPATIENCE ! :D**

Soyez constructifs, honnêtes et surtout n'hésitez pas à me partager vos idées pour la suite ! J'adore les lire !

 **Merci encore & A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **FLORIDIANNA.**

 **PS : Une hypothèse pour la suite ? :D**


	8. Chapitre 7 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Le chapitre 7 est arrivé dans les bacs ! Je vous délivre ce chapitre - un peu plus longs que les précédents - largement en avance mais sachez que le rythme 1 fois par semaine reprendra après. J'espère ne pas avoir causé trop de frustration. J'étais vraiment pressée de vous laisser ce chapitre entre vos mains et attendre de lire vos avis. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenue sur ce site alors c'est normal :)

Comme d'habitude j'ai répondu à vos reviews par message privé pour ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site.

 **Merci encore Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 T1**

Isabella se réveilla en sursaut suite à un mauvais rêve. Encore un. Toujours le même. Toujours ces mêmes détails qu'elle aimerait tant oublier, tant effacer de sa mémoire. Chaque soir c'était la même chose, chaque soir depuis qu'elle avait fui ceux qui avaient fait d'elle cette femme faible. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était forte, son côté criminel était un avantage pour elle puisque personne ne connaissait réellement son passé. Mais elle savait que si quelqu'un était amené à le savoir, c'en serait fini d'elle.

De l'autre bout du couloir, dans la chambre où logeait le nouveau résident, Edward Cullen ne dormait plus depuis bien longtemps. Non pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir mais les cris incessants de la jeune femme avaient suffi pour l'empêcher de terminer sa nuit. Un coup d'œil sur son réveil lui indiqua cinq heures du matin. Il soupira tout en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux désordonnés. S'il n'avait pas été forcé de dormir chez cette femme – depuis une semaine maintenant – il y a longtemps qu'il se serait rendu dans un salon de coiffure. Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas dirigées vers une nouvelle coupe mais plutôt vers ce qui aurait pu provoquer les cris de sa ravisseuse. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Pourquoi rêverait-il d'une femme qui l'agaçait au plus haut point ?

Désespérée de ne pas réussir à retrouver le sommeil, Isabella se décida à se lever pour aller courir un peu. La jeune femme ne faisait jamais de grasse matinée, pour elle dormir était un supplice. Même si elle s'avouait que cinq heures du matin pour courir était très tôt. Elle s'habilla d'un simple jogging, d'un t-shirt et d'une paire d'Air-Max noirs. Elle prévint Harry de son absence pour qu'il pût surveiller Edward, bien que ce dernier ne possédât pas les codes pour pouvoir partir librement. Elle prit ensuite son paquet de clopes, dont une dans sa bouche et sortit prendre l'air.

Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Edward avait bien entendu la porte d'entrée se claquer ?

 _Elle est plutôt matinale…,_ songea-t-il, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Lui n'étant pas matinal, il tenta de se rendormir. Malgré la semaine qu'il venait de passer, il avait été épuisé par les évènements. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que lui voulait cette femme hormis le protéger, bien qu'il n'y croyait pas tant que ça. Pour lui, un criminel avait toujours quelque chose à cacher, il fallait ne jamais leur faire confiance. Peut-être avait-il montré sa fausse foi en signant ces contrats ? Avait-il fait le contraire de ses propres pensées ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas refusé cet accord ? Son esprit étant parti pour l'empêcher de se reposer encore quelques heures, Edward prit dans ses mains l'exemplaire du contrat qu'il avait gardé. C'est vrai qu'il avait été idiot de ne pas le lire avant de signer, il avait été tellement pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi.

* * *

 **CONTRAT DE PROTECTION**

 **Article 1**

Edward Cullen aura pour obligation de loger chez Mademoiselle X afin de faciliter son travail. Edward Cullen n'aura pas l'autorisation de sortir sans prévenir Mademoiselle X ou Harry, son garde du corps.

 **Fin Article 1**

* * *

En s'arrêtant à sa lecture, il se rendit compte que la condition de loger chez sa ravisseuse était écrite dans le premier article. Il remarqua que cette dernière n'avait pas indiqué son nom et en ignorait la raison. Il le connaissait désormais alors pour le cacher ?

 _Elle avait sûrement ses raisons…,_ pensa-t-il, ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps sur ce détail et continua sa lecture.

.

..

...

..

.

La musique contre les oreilles, son souffle qui suivait le rythme de ses pas, Isabella courait maintenant depuis une heure trente. Son entraînement intensif pour devenir une parfaite criminelle avait d'elle une sportive de haut de niveau. Elle adorait courir dans Central Park, un lieu si paisible et vivant à la fois, un endroit où elle pouvait être une femme insignifiante juste le temps de quelques heures. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pris d'arme en partant, se défendre sans n'était un problème que pour ceux qui ne savaient pas se battre. En s'arrêtant pour prendre son souffle et boire un peu d'eau, elle remarqua une silhouette familière qui s'approchait peu à peu d'elle.

\- Quelle surprise de te voir ici, serais-tu en train de me suivre ?

\- Je ne risquerais pas ma vie pour te suivre, ce serait du suicide.

\- Je ne suis pas si dangereuse que ça.

\- Quand on a la chance d'avoir ta confiance.

\- Tu me connais bien.

\- Comment vas-tu Isabella ?

\- Je vais bien et toi ?

Isabella prit le temps de reluquer le jeune homme en face d'elle. Riley Biers, un homme à qui il ne fallait pas faire confiance. Il pensait qu'elle avait foi en lui, elle lui faisait croire que c'était le cas mais en réalité, elle se préparait toujours à lui donner son point dans la figure dès lors que ce serait nécessaire. Habillé d'un polo blanc et d'un pantalon gris cendre. Une montre Dior ornait son poignet gauche et une chaîne en argent entourait son large cou. Il avait coupé ses longs cheveux noirs, désormais, il était un homme plus beau mais pas aussi beau qu'Edward et cela la rassurait. Une attirance – inexpliquée – à la fois lui suffisait largement.

\- Encore mieux depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus.

\- Je vois ça, tu as beaucoup changé, répondit-elle, s'étirant en même temps.

De cette façon, elle pouvait analyser la gestuelle de son corps sans se faire remarquer. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, son regard investigateur garder une certaine discrétion.

\- Je voulais plaire davantage aux filles.

\- C'est vrai que tes cheveux longs n'étaient pas très sexys, dit-elle en se relevant, remarquant au passage une arme cachée à l'intérieur de la veste de Riley. Tu devrais te faire plus discret, ajouta-t-elle.

Riley comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il était venu avec son arme pour être sûr de se défendre sans problème. Il savait se battre mais utiliser une arme est tellement plus rapide. Il était heureux de retrouver Isabella, de voir que cette dernière lui faisait confiance et de la voir toujours aussi séduisante. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrivât à l'aborder d'une autre manière, sans que ce fût amical. Mais Isabella détestait les armes sur les autres, surtout lorsque ces derniers se permettaient de lui parler et de la cacher en même temps.

\- Je vais devoir y aller Riley, à bientôt.

\- Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ?

\- Mon travail me prend beaucoup tu sais. Mais si tu veux prendre un rendez-vous, passe par Harry, cela vaudrait mieux pour toi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et se dirigea vers un Starbucks Coffee pour avoir sa dose de caféine.

.

..

...

..

.

Edward avait fini par céder. Il était désormais sous la douche, profitant de l'eau chaude pour détendre ses muscles. Mine de rien, il acceptait ce côté High-Tech de l'appartement. Il s'agissait sans doute du penthouse le plus moderne qu'il n'avait jamais visité. Mais il se questionnait souvent sur son accessibilité. Isabella avait son ascenseur privé, personne ne pouvait y accéder. En plus de posséder une clé, la porte d'entrée était protégée par de multiples combinaisons. Tout était beaucoup trop privé. Mis à part ces détails qu'il trouvait gênants, Edward se plaisait ici mais seul et il l'était seulement lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre.

Une fois détendu, il prit soin de se préparer à affronter cette journée qui serait bien différente de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Non, ce ne serait pas un samedi devant la télévision à regarder un match de baseball, non ce ne serait pas une soirée pizza et bière entre amis. Bien qu'il ignorât comment la jeune femme occupait ses week-ends, il savait qu'ils différaient des siens.

Passant une dernière touche de son gel sur ses cheveux, Edward se vêtit d'un simple pantalon beige en toile et un débardeur blanc. Un peu de parfum Dior et le voilà prêt à affronter Isabella, cette femme qui la mettait à la fois hors de lui et qui l'attirait. Même son ex Tina n'était pas aussi tentante.

 _Il doit en effet y avoir un problème…,_ pensa-t-il tout en se brossant les dents.

Tina, une femme blonde et pulpeuse. Evidemment très belle, Edward était uniquement attiré par ce genre de femme. Bien que le côté bling-bling et le côté bimbo de cette dernière le dérangeait, il l'avait aimée, un peu mais il l'avait aimée. Isabella elle, différait de Tina. Elle était séduisante, sexy et avait une beauté époustouflante. N'importe quel mannequin féminin devait se sentir moche à côté d'elle. Il ne la connaissait pas totalement mais il arrivait à voir une certaine simplicité et mon dieu que son sourire était à croquer.

.

..

...

..

.

Isabella venait d'entrer dans son appartement. Elle posa son téléphone, son casque et sa veste sur une table qu'elle se promit de ranger plus tard. La jeune femme détestait le désordre. Elle n'employait pas de femme de ménage, préférant s'occuper de son chez elle seule. Tout en recoiffant sa queue de cheval, elle regarda Edward arrivé discrètement dans le salon. Elle lui sourit le plus naturellement possible, ne ratant pas les bras musclés de ce dernier.

\- Vous êtes bien matinale, s'exclama Edward.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, elle était bien partie à cinq heures du matin.

\- La grasse matinée n'est pas pour moi. Et vous ? Vous vous levez bien tôt…

\- Insomnie, dit-il simplement.

Il savait que les cris de cette nuit provenaient de sa chambre mais il ne savait comme elle risquait de réagir s'il lui parlait. Il préférait donc faire sa petite enquête de son côté et la questionner plus tard, lorsque leurs rapports seraient moins tendus, s'ils devenaient moins tendus évidemment. Il fallait bien qu'il sût qui était cette femme avec qui il vivait désormais.

\- Vous avez faim ? Je vous ai apporté un café et j'allais préparer des pancakes.

\- Oui.

\- Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous tuer, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacée.

Ne se préoccupant plus de son Dieu Grec, Isabella s'attaqua au fourneau. Elle prépara la pâte à pancakes, cassa les œufs dans la poêle pour les brouiller et grilla les tranches de bacon sur une autre. Pendant un court instant, elle prit le temps de sortir le sirop d'érable et de mettre la table pour trois. Harry était toujours invité à manger avec elle.

Harry quant à lui, observa Edward d'un œil craintif. Il ne sentait pas cet homme. Il se demandait toujours la raison pour laquelle sa patronne l'avait invité à dormir chez elle. Ce n'était dans son habitude, seuls Carlisle et Esmée en avaient l'autorisation. Malgré tout, son travail était de la protéger et se méfier de tous les hommes l'approchant était son job. Edward était par conséquent celui dont il devait se méfier. S'il venait à s'approcher trop prêt d'Isabella, il devrait l'en éloigner sauf si cette dernière l'en empêchait. Tous ceux qui avaient déjà côtoyé la jeune femme savaient comment l'aborder et pour le moment, cet Edward s'en tirait plutôt pas mal.

A la fin du déjeuner, Edward indiqua à la jeune femme qu'il allait se reposer et Isabella fit de même. Faire des cauchemars toute la nuit n'en était pas moins fatiguant. Il faudrait qu'elle trouvât un moyen de les éloigner, de ne plus penser à ces années douloureuses. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à vouloir se venger. Après deux ans de souffrances apparentes auprès de ses parents adoptifs, Isabella avait caché sa douleur, leur faisant croire qu'elle allait mieux, ne voulant pas être plus un boulet qu'une adolescente normale. Puis un jour, elle était allée voir Carlisle et lui avait exprimé son envie de voir ceux qui la hantaient morts, elle connaissait les activités peu légales de ce dernier d'où son envie meurtrière. Elle s'était promis qu'après les avoir tués qu'elle arrêterait toute activité criminelle. Alors elle attendait le jour où elle pourrait savourer la même souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie dans leurs yeux en les regardant la supplier de les épargner. Une larme s'échappa, traça son chemin contre sa joue et vint s'écraser contre son oreiller. Encore une.

Elle ne devait plus perdre de temps.

.

..

...

..

.

Allongé confortablement sur son lit de substitution, Edward, après avoir tenté de continuer la lecture du contrat, regarda le plafond blanc avec fascination. Le premier samedi dans cet endroit encore inconnu se passait très bien : il s'ennuyait, il manquait le programme de baseball à la télévision et avait sacrément envie de pizza et de bière. Cette envie de manger gras était une façon pour lui de ne pas penser à Isabella. Il venait de soigner sa migraine à force de trop le faire, désormais il mettait son cerveau en stand-by et essayait de trouver une autre excuse à dire à sa sœur pour son absence. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était sa mère, il était obligé de lui dire où il allait surtout depuis qu'une bombe et une strip-teaseuse au corps plus séduisant avaient gâché son anniversaire. Il fallait qu'il dît à Isabella qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à rester cloîtré ici. Premièrement, il devait se rendre au bureau et deuxièmement, sa sœur ne cesserait pas de l'appeler pour savoir s'il allait bien. Il savait que la jeune femme était suffisamment maligne pour ne pas qu'un avis de recherche fût réalisé sur lui mais il s'inquiétait quand même de la situation.

Attends, je m'inquiète pour qui là ? songea-t-il, avec l'image d'une femme brune aux yeux chocolat dans la tête.

Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour une femme comme elle. Si elle avait décidé d'être criminelle, c'était à elle d'assumer ses choix. Encore si elle avait un minimum de sentiment peut-être se serait-il autorisé à l'apprécier.

Déterminé à ne pas passer son samedi sans rien faire, il tenta le tout pour le tout et sortit de sa chambre pour parler à Isabella. En se rendant dans le salon, il croisa Harry mais pas Isabella. Comprenant qu'elle était dans sa chambre et ignorant cette interdiction, il se dirigea vers la porte pour y entrer.

\- Il est interdit d'aller dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Edward, intervient durement Harry d'un regard mauvais.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, comme vous dites, ne m'as pas informé de cette interdiction.

\- Je pense connaître les règles mieux que vous. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problème vous ferez mieux de m'écouter voire de m'obéir.

C'est alors qu'Isabella sortit, téléphone contre l'oreille droite. Elle s'interrogea de la présence d'Harry et d'Edward devant sa porte puis se dirigea dans son bureau pour être plus tranquille. Elle règlerait cette histoire plus tard.

\- Je veux bien prendre votre demande Monsieur mais je vais avoir besoin de vous voir en personne pour me payer.

\- Bien entendu. On m'avait prévenu que vous fonctionnez ainsi. Où pouvons-nous nous rejoindre ?

\- Dans un endroit que je connais bien, un endroit discret bien entendu. Dans mon hangar à Brooklyn. Je vous envoie l'adresse. Venez à quinze heures et soyez à l'heure.

\- Très bien, c'est noté.

Elle raccrocha sans plus attendre, nota son rendez-vous de cet après-midi avant de cacher l'agenda dans son coffre protégé par un code indéchiffrable. Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui se disputaient toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ?

\- Monsieur Edward voulait entrer dans votre chambre.

\- N'en ai-je pas interdit l'accès lors de la visite de mon appartement ? demanda-t-elle à Edward légèrement énervée.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention à ces recommandations lorsque vous m'aviez forcé à vivre ici avec vous, cracha-t-il, lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Peu importe, la prochaine fois tu le sauras. Je n'ai pas le temps de blablater sur ce genre d'histoire, dit-elle, fermant à clé sa chambre. Je suis assez pressée, Harry, soyez prêt dans une demi-heure.

Si elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'Harry l'accompagnât pour son rendez-vous, il serait probablement resté chez elle à surveiller Edward. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait parfaitement l'emmener avec lui mais craignant qu'il la trahît en connaissant ses manières de travailler, elle préférait le laisser enfermé.

\- Quant à toi, il faudra que l'on s'occupe de ta couverture, te laisser enfermer toute une journée n'est pas moins sécurisant pour toi que pour moi. On en parlera à mon retour. En attendant, j'espère pouvoir te faire confiance.

Il allait rester tout seul ? Mais qu'allait-il faire dans un endroit qu'il connaissait à peine ? Fouiller ? Faire sa petite enquête ? Elle venait de fermer sa chambre mais pas la pièce d'où elle venait de sortir… Elle refusait de se livrer à lui alors il la forcerait à le faire mais d'une manière plus douce.

Elle ne doit pas être si difficile à dompter, pensa-t-il.

Il devait trouver une façon de mieux la connaître. Il devinait peu à peu la raison qui l'avait poussée à ne pas l'emmener avec elle. Il savait qu'elle se méfiait, et pour cause, il devait très prudent dans sa petite enquête. Mais que ferait-t-il une fois tous les éléments réunis ? Il préviendrait la police ? Après tout, elle était dans le délit du crime et de le séquestrer, pas lui.

Isabella partit, Edward se précipita contre la baie vitrée, espérant apercevoir la jeune femme. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle fût bien partie avant de commencer son inspection. Une semaine qu'il attendait de pouvoir être seul, une semaine qu'il attendait de connaître les réelles motivations de le garder captif. Il était évident que sa sécurité ne comptait pas énormément pour elle. Si elle devait le tuer pour une quelconque raison, il était persuadé qu'elle le tuerait.

En entrant dans le bureau de la jeune femme, il fut surpris par tant de simplicité. La modernité était là mais la simplicité d'Isabella se reflétait dans cette pièce. Un bureau entièrement en verre, excepté les pieds blancs, se trouvait au centre. Un tapis gris avait pour but de mettre en valeur la table. Un siège noir en cuir était légèrement tourné vers la sortie, montrant qu'il avait été utilisé récemment. Une unique fenêtre éclairait l'endroit, fenêtre cachée par des rideaux blancs. Quelques tableaux décoraient les murs mais un en particulier attira l'œil curieux d'Edward. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'œuvre d'un peintre célèbre, lui étant bien informé sur ces derniers. Aucune signature n'était présente et il commença à se demander si l'artiste en question n'était Isabella elle-même. Il arrivait à décerner tant de tristesse et de force à la fois. Il remarqua que la couleur rouge était beaucoup présente, signifiait-elle le sang ? Ce tableau semblait représenter quelque chose que la jeune femme avait vécu, cela pouvait être tout le sang qu'elle avait fait couler mais il le savait, Isabella avait une faiblesse.

Une faiblesse qu'il ferait en sorte de découvrir.

...

\- Vous êtes en retard.

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai un petit souci…

\- Peu importe, votre vie de m'intéresse pas. Entrons, le coupa-t-elle, allumant une seconde cigarette.

Elle les laissa entrer les premiers et laisser son garde du corps refermer le porte. Elle s'installa sur son fauteuil, attendant que l'un des deux hommes s'exprime.

\- Bien, je vous écoute. Qui êtes-vous et qui voulez-vous que je tue ?

\- Je suis Peter et voici Stephan. C'est cette femme que nous voulons voir morte, répondit un homme aux cheveux roux avec une carrure imposante, en tendant la photo.

En s'emparant de la photo, Isabella se figea. La colère gagna peu à peu son corps qui se crispa dès lors qu'elle osa regarder ses deux futurs ex clients. Tandis l'un d'entre eux était assis, prêt à négocier le prix du contrat, l'autre restait debout, observant autour de lui. La jeune femme regarda Harry, lui donnant l'ordre de s'en occuper dans leur contact visuel. Alors qu'il s'exécutait, elle s'empara de la main droite du roux et y planta son couteau sans aucun scrupule. Le voir hurler de douleur ne faisait qu'empirer son envie de le tuer.

\- Pouvoir désirez-vous tuer Esmée Masen ?! cracha-t-elle. Réponds ! ajouta-t-elle, enfonçant d'avantage la lame dans sa chair.

Le sang coulait partout sur la table, l'odeur cuivrée se mélangea à celle du hangar. Plus il perdait du temps à répondre, plus la lame s'enfonçait, allant même jusqu'à passer à travers le bois de la table.

\- Si tu ne veux pas perdre ta main tu ferais mieux de me répondre !

\- C'était pour… Aïe ! Arrêtez, je vous dirais, je vous dirais tout, s'il vous plaît arrêtez de bouger la lame.

\- C'est pourquoi putain ? Pourquoi veux-tu t'en prendre à la femme d'un mafieux ?! Tu devrais savoir que c'est la pire chose à faire !

\- Nous voulons la tête de Carlisle, en tuant sa femme, nous étions persuadés qu'il serait plus faible, répondit le second, tentant d'ignorer le flingue pointé contre sa tempe.

\- Ça se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas !

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? demanda l'homme à la main poignardée.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser en vie, dit-elle, déterminée à en finir avec eux. Harry, occupons-nous d'eux.

Un coup de crosse sur le crâne et Stephan était à terre. Il effectua le même geste sur Peter avant d'emmener les deux hommes dans le coffre de la Jeep. Heureusement que le lieu était désert, ainsi personne ne pouvait les remarquer. Isabella s'assura de ne pas avoir à faire à quelques témoins qu'elle devrait descendre si nécessaire. Elle retourna ensuite dans le hangar et nettoya toute tache de sang avant de fermer la porte et de partir dans un lieu discret qu'elle connaissait si bien.

...

Edward continua son inspection dans les tiroirs du bureau qui par miracle n'était pas fermé à clé. Son excitation d'en découvrir plus s'évapora à la seconde qui suivit la découverte, il n'y avait rien dans chacun des tiroirs. Il se tira les cheveux. Depuis une demi-heure qu'il tournait dans cette pièce et rien d'intéressant n'avait été laissé à disposition pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Il commençait à perdre patience. Pour lui, il était impossible que ce bureau fût vide. Isabella ne pouvait pas tout cacher dans sa chambre. En jetant un énième regard au tableau, que la réponse se trouvait peut-être derrière.

Un coffre, songea-t-il, soupirant encore et encore.

Il commença à chercher un code qui pourrait correspondre à sa ravisseuse mais rien. Il ne la connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour sortir ne serait-ce qu'une date. Excepté celle de leur rencontre… Blasé, il tenta de taper cette fameuse date et ne fut pas surpris de voir le mot error s'afficher sur le petit écran. Ne voulant pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac et ne sachant pas comment fonctionnait ce coffre ultra technique, il préféra abandonner sa quête et se retira de la pièce. Il tourna en rond dans le salon, ne sachant pas comment s'occuper. Il chercha du regard la télécommande puis en la trouvant, s'installa sur le canapé en cuir blanc et zappa jusqu'à trouver son programme favori.

.

..

...

..

Dans un entrepôt désert, Isabella et Harry préparèrent Stephan et Peter en les attachant sur une chaise. Cet endroit appartenait à Carlisle et il lui prêtait de temps en temps. Sur la route, elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle s'occupait de deux hommes en expliquant son cas, ce dernier ne pouvait pas refuser. A son habitude, Isabella pratiquait très peu la torture mais lorsque quelqu'un s'attaquait à sa famille, elle n'hésitait pas à passer à l'action. Harry quant à lui, y avait pris goût depuis le jour où sa patronne avait torturé un homme qui avait tenté de le tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Où sommes-nous ? grommela Stephan tandis que Peter venait à son tour de se réveiller.

\- Tu n'as plus aucun souvenir ? lui demanda doucement Isabella, sagement assise au sens contraire de la chaise.

Elle posa ses bras sur le dossier de la chaise et prit soin de montrer son arme qu'elle tenait de sa main droite. Harry quant à lui restait derrière eux et était prêt à exécuter les ordres de sa patronne. Lui aussi tenait son arme mais contrairement à cette dernière, la sienne était déjà pointée sur Stephan, prêt à tirer.

\- Vous allez nous tuer ? s'exclama Peter, comprenant qu'il n'était plus avec cette femme pour passer un contrat d'exécution.

\- Pas maintenant. Je voudrais m'amuser avant… rien qu'un petit peu…

La peur qu'elle lut sur le visage de ce dernier la fit rire davantage. Elle aimait se sentir cruelle, elle aimait faire peur aux autres. C'était sa façon pour elle de renforcer sa carapace, de se protéger. Si elle était trop gentille, beaucoup n'auraient pas attendu pour la descendre. Le monde du crime était impitoyable.

\- Bien, qui vous a engagé ?

\- Personne, répondit Stephan.

\- Oups… mauvaise réponse, dit-elle, donnant un coup de jus dans la cuisse de Stephan.

Il hurla de douleur ce qui fit peur à son coéquipier. Elle sentait à ce moment-là, que son jeu serait bien plus amusant qu'elle ne l'espérait.

\- L'ennui est que je suis persuadée que quelqu'un est derrière tout ça… dites-moi son nom et je vous garantis moins de souffrance.

\- Vous n'allez pas nous libérer alors pourquoi serions-nous honnête avec vous ? attaqua Peter.

\- Tu devrais apprécier le bandeau que je t'ai mis à la main au lieu d'espérer que je vous libère. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir car vous en connaissez un peu trop. Préfères-tu mourir dans la souffrance ou mourir d'une balle dans le crâne ? Tu as le choix. Mais fais vite, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

\- On devrait lui dire…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un traître Peter !

\- Vous êtes des traîtres envers moi, intervient Isabella, espérant obtenir sa réponse.

\- C'est Riley Biers.

\- T'es malade pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

\- Tu l'as entendu ?! Je ne veux pas mourir sous la torture. J'ai fait mon choix.

Isabella ignora les deux idiots se disputer et mémorisa le nom qui venait d'être donné. Riley Biers. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance.

 _Idiot d'indien ! Je vais te faire la peau !_ songea-t-elle, imaginant un plan pour le tuer.

\- Je savais que ce con était un traître ! s'emporta-t-elle, donnant un coup de pied à la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

Deux coups de feu et les deux traîtres n'étaient plus de ce monde. Isabella venait de les abattre sans laisser les deux hommes de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Harry, occupe-toi d'eux, ordonna-t-elle.

Le garde du corps entraîna les deux corps pour aller les brûler dans un endroit secret. Isabella quant à elle, ferma l'entrepôt et attendit sagement le retour du vieil homme. Riley Biers voulait la revoir ? Son souhait serait réalisé mais d'une autre manière. Cette fois-ci, elle n'accélérerait pas la torture, elle prendrait son temps et l'achèverait lorsqu'elle en aurait marre. De plus, elle était persuadée que Carlisle prendrait goût à participer. Mais le déroulement des tortures avec ce dernier était beaucoup plus corsée, plus dure à regarder.

Lorsque la jeune femme était de retour, Edward regardait toujours la télévision, concentré devant un match de baseball. Tellement concentré qu'il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Il s'était même permis de sortir un paquet de chips. Isabella ne tiqua pas, il avait le droit de manger et de faire ce qu'il voulait dans que ses activités n'allaient pas contre elle. Au contraire, elle aimait regarder le baseball, ce fut donc à la plus grande surprise d'Edward, qu'elle prit place à ses côtés, une bière à la main gauche et son téléphone dans l'autre.

\- Désirez-vous une pizza Edward ?

 _Pourquoi refuser ?_ songea-t-il, le goût d'une pizza au chorizo déjà dans sa bouche.

\- Chorizo ! dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

 _Mon dieu, ce sourire…,_ pensa Isabella, évitant de le regarder plus longtemps.

\- Harry ? Comme d'habitude ou vous changez ?

\- Peppéroni, je ne change pas une si bonne pizza.

Quant à Isabella, elle trinqua pour une pizza au bacon. De son côté, Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être surpris par la bonne ambiance qui régnait. Il n'avait pas été habitué à cela depuis une semaine et il se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme pour qu'elle agît ainsi. Il décida cependant de ne pas se poser plus de questions et de profiter de cette soirée pizza qu'il ne louperait pour rien au monde.

\- Harry venez vous asseoir !

Le garde du corps prit place au côté droit d'Edward, ayant pour but de l'encadrer juste au cas où. Il partageait la soirée avec eux certes, mais son métier était toujours de protéger Isabella et ceux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormît. Mais il se promit de se détendre et d'essayer d'oublier que cet homme était un danger potentiel pour sa patronne.

\- C'est contre qui ? demanda-t-elle à Edward voulant savoir quelle équipe elle allait soutenir.

\- Les Yankees contre les Dodgers mais rien à faire, les new yorkais sont les meilleurs, répondit-il buvant une gorgée de bière avant d'attraper quelques chips et de les manger.

Malgré le côté parfois désagréable de cet homme, de par sa beauté légendaire, Isabella avait décidé d'apprendre un peu plus à le connaître et pourquoi pas de partager quelques bons moments. Elle n'espérait pas devenir amie avec lui, elle se méfiait encore mais au moins avoir une bonne relation. Il allait vivre chez elle pendant un certain temps alors autant en profiter.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **J'espère que la douceur de ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je voulais avant tout l'écrire avant que cela ne reparte de plus bel. J'ai bien l'intention d'aller doucement en ce qui concerne la relation d'Edward et Bella ;)**

 **Allez, tous à vos claviers pour écrire vos reviews, avis les plus constructifs. Donnez-moi votre ressentit et surtout ce que vous imaginez pour la suite** _(je veux tout savoir :D)._

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire ! :D !**

 **Merci encore de me suivre & A très bientôt** _(la semaine prochaine ...)_

Amicalement,

 **Floridianna.**

 _PS : Une petite hypothèse ? :D_


	9. Chapitre 8 T1

CHAPITRE 8

13 ans plus tôt (Isabella 12 ans)

Hôpital psychiatrique

Community Psychiatric Clinic

Seattle.

SEATTLE TIMES

Isabella Marie Swan, fille de Charlie Swan, shérif de Forks dans l'état de Washington, sera enfermée à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle afin d'être soignée.

Le verdict du juge est tombé, l'adolescente Isabella Marie Swan devra être internée à l'hôpital de Seattle. Considérée comme malade par son père, Charlie Swan shérif de la ville de Forks, elle sera désormais entre de bonnes mains.

« Le cas de cette jeune adolescente nous a beaucoup inquiétés, elle a besoin de suivre des soins particuliers. Cela risque de prendre un certain temps mais peu importe, nous voulons qu'en sortant d'ici, elle garde ce souvenir de bienveillance », a déclaré le Docteur Hannah et directrice de l'hôpital.

« Il s'agissait pour moi de la meilleure solution. J'ai vraiment eu peur que l'état de ma fille empire. Elle sera bien dans cet hôpital, j'en suis persuadé. », nous a confié Charlie Swan, shérif de la bourgade de Forks, « Je veux qu'à travers ce geste, elle sache que nous serons toujours là pour elle, que ses parents l'aiment. Elle ne pourra pas nous en vouloir », a-t-il ajouté.

...

En lisant l'article du Seattle Times, le Docteur Hannah Cover réalisa qu'aujourd'hui elle allait accueillir cette adolescente dont le cas avait intéressé tant de journalistes. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle patiente ne l'embêtait pas plus ça, c'était son travail. Elle allait faire en sorte que cette jeune fille suivît le meilleur traitement.

\- Docteur Cover, Isabella Marie Swan est arrivée. Elle vous attend dans votre bureau, intervint une jeune infirmière avant de s'éclipser.

Hannah Cover était un médecin réputé dans son travail. Elle était devenue directrice de ces lieux peu de temps après le départ de son père, George Cover. Il lui avait laissé sa place, non pas parce qu'elle était sa fille mais tout simplement parce qu'elle avait les compétences idéales pour diriger un hôpital psychiatrique. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle exerçait ce travail à plein temps.

Ce fut avec un café à la main qu'elle prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la nouvelle arrivante. Elle avait lu le premier rapport psychologique sur l'adolescente et bien qu'il eût été réalisé avec professionnalisme, Hannah préférait avoir ses propres conclusions.

\- Bonjour Isabella.

Aucune réponse.

\- Avant que tu n'arrives ici, ton papa nous a dit que tu préférais qu'on t'appelle Bella n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé ce surnom, marmonne l'adolescente, les larmes menaçant de couler.

Hannah nota tout ce que lui disait la jeune fille et tout ce qu'elle observait. Il était important d'avoir un aperçu sur le caractère des patients afin de mieux les cerner, de mieux les comprendre. Mais en observant Isabella, elle remarqua que lorsqu'elle parlait, ses mots étaient remplis de haine. Mais pourquoi une adolescente de douze ans ressentait autant de haine ? Etait-elle réellement malade ? Plusieurs psychologues s'étaient penchés sur son cas et d'après les rapports faits à son égard, Isabella Swan était malade. Hannah ne pouvait mettre en cause le travail de ces professionnels. De plus, ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle se fît soigner et il était clair que ce n'était pas courant que l'enfant d'un flic, qui plus est un shérif, se retrouvât dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là Isabella ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas en m'ignorant que tu sortiras plus d'ici.

Isabella releva la tête regardant le docteur d'un œil mauvais. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait désiré se retrouver dans un endroit pareil. Elle n'était pas malade… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'elle était folle parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'on la crût, qu'on écoutât sa version des faits… elle voulait juste qu'on la prît au sérieux.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

\- Isabella, des professionnels ont diagnostiqué que tu avais besoin d'aide. Je suis là pour t'aider, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider, pour que tu ailles mieux.

\- Mais je ne suis pas malade ! s'écria Isabella, se relevant d'un bond, prête à partir.

\- Isabella, vous êtes ici pour votre bien, vos parents comptent sur nous pour vous ramener sur la bonne voie.

\- Mes parents sont des connards ! jura-t-elle, choquant Hannah qui ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de haine qu'une jeune fille de douze ans pouvait avoir envers ses parents. Ils ne servent à rien ! Mais vous préférez les écouter eux tout ça parce que l'autre con est un shérif !

Pour elle, rien d'anormal. Beaucoup d'adolescents qu'elle avait accueillis ici détestaient leurs parents parce qu'ils les avaient abandonnés dans un hôpital. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient repris le chemin de la sortie, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir les retrouver, de pouvoir vivre normalement. Voilà pourquoi Hannah ne s'attarda pas plus sur le cas d'Isabella. Plus tard, ses parents ne seraient plus des connards à ses yeux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à tes parents de cette façon Isabella. Ils font ça pour t'aider, intervint le Docteur William Pullman, psychologue venu l'accompagner.

Aucune réponse.

A quoi bon discuter ? Ils prenaient tous ses parents pour des dieux vivants, pour des gens sains alors qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout comme ça. Isabella hésita à franchir la porte puis renonça. Si elle sortait, tout le monde serait à sa recherche et soit elle retournerait ici, soit elle irait en prison, soit elle devrait vivre à nouveau chez elle et la dernière option n'était pas envisageable. Elle préférait largement vivre dans une prison, au moins elle était plus en sécurité. Elle reprit alors place sur la chaise à côté du Docteur Pullman.

\- Je suis contente que tu prennes conscience qu'ici, tu seras bien et en sécurité. Viens avec nous, nous allons te montrer ta chambre.

En traversant le couloir blanc, Isabella sentit des regards lourds posés sur elle. Tout le monde l'observait et elle détestait ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Pourtant, tout le monde se retrouvait dans cet endroit pour être soigné, pour être drogué afin d'éviter de faire crise. En cet instant, l'adolescente se demanda si elle était la seule à subir cette injustice, si elle était la seule à être internée alors qu'elle n'en avait clairement pas besoin. Une profonde envie de pleurer la submergea. Elle ressentait l'envie de s'isoler et de tenter d'oublier tout ça. Mais une fois qu'elle serait seule, ses vieux démons reviendraient la hanter, lui criant sans cesse de mettre fin à tout ça.

\- Je vais être toute seule dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle, espérant recevoir une réponse négative.

\- Tous les patients ont leur propre chambre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Isabella, tu pourras te faire des amis dans la salle de divertissement. Tu te plairas ici.

Ce serait donc seule qu'Isabella affronterait ses démons. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle eut comme un pincement au cœur. Combien de temps devrait-elle vivre ici ? Combien temps faudrait-il pour qu'on pût la prendre au sérieux ? Elle avait seulement douze ans… elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps dans un endroit où elle ne devait pas aller… elle voulait continuer d'aller à l'école et étudier jusqu'à en avoir marre, elle ne savait quel métier elle voulait faire mais elle voulait devenir quelqu'un de reconnu. Mais à cause de professionnels qui n'avaient pas voulu écouter sa version des faits, qui n'avaient pas voulu écouter la vérité, elle se retrouvait ici.

\- Vais-je pouvoir étudier ? osa-t-elle, se retournant pour faire face à la directrice.

\- Tu ne pourras pas aller à l'école Isabella.

\- Je sais bien mais… pourrais-je avoir un professeur pour que je puisse étudier ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit-elle d'un sourire se voulant rassurant.

La visite terminée, Isabella se retrouvait désormais seule. Les larmes tant camouflées depuis son arrivée ici, affluaient sans jamais trouver le courage de s'arrêter de couler. Une douleur à la poitrine la fit souffrir davantage. Elle suffoquait et plus elle suffoquait, plus les images des horreurs vécues hantèrent ses pensées. Elle sentait la crise d'angoisse arriver mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas craquer aussi vite. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles pour s'empêcher de crier, de hurler sa douleur. Mais trop tard, son corps n'avait pas obéi à ses réticences. Désormais, les infirmières arrivèrent pour la calmer à l'aide d'un médicament, un médicament qui la ferait sombrer pour mieux oublier se passé qui n'était pas assez lointain.

...

Aujourd'hui,

Uper East Side

New York

Les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration allaitante, Isabella tentait de se remettre de ce mauvais rêve. Ou plutôt de ses souvenirs qui revenaient la hanter. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait crié, elle espérait que non. Il n'était pas question que…

\- Isabella ? Vous allez bien ? intervint Edward qui ne s'était pas gêné pour rentrer par manque de réponse.

La jeune femme recouvrit son corps et s'assit contre le dossier du lit. Si elle n'avait pas été si mal, elle n'aurait pas accepté l'intrusion d'Edward dans sa chambre, mais à cet instant précis, elle avait comme ce besoin de se sentir protégée. Même si ce dernier n'était sans doute pas la bonne personne.

\- Je vous ai entendu crier alors…

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi…

S'attendant à se faire jeter, Edward ne pensait qu'Isabella le laisserait s'approcher d'elle pour qu'il pût s'asseoir sur le lit et lui, n'avait pu se contrôler. En voyant la jeune d'aussi près, il comprit qu'elle était en situation de faiblesse. Il avait comme cette envie de la rassurer mais ne trouva pas les mots.

\- Voulez-vous un verre d'eau ?

\- Je veux bien merci.

Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon ! songea-t-elle, tandis qu'il la regardait intensément.

Son regard chocolat rencontra le regard émeraude d'Edward. Ce dernier frôla sa main gauche, provoquant un millier de frissons parcourant le corps des deux personnes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait d'où ça provenait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait s'il l'autre avait ressenti la même chose. Isabella retira sa main d'Edward et quitta brusquement le contact visuel qui s'était créé. Ce serait une erreur si elle se permettait d'aller plus loin. Elle devait tout arrêter.

\- Merci Edward, c'est gentil de votre part mais j'aimerais être seule désormais.

\- Mais… et votre verre d'eau ?

\- Je vais m'en occuper seule merci.

Edward comprit alors qu'elle mettait fin à ce rapprochement. Il était juste venu lui apporter son aide et voilà qu'elle le rejetait. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas cette femme.

Mais bordel, c'était quoi ça ? médita-t-il, repensant à ce frisson. Même avec Tanya je n'avais jamais senti ça !

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre d'Isabella ?

\- Je suis venu lui apporter mon aide.

\- Savez-vous que…

\- Je sais Harry, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre mais il s'avère qu'elle m'a laissé faire.

Méprisant…, ragea intérieurement Harry.

Ignorant ce dernier, Edward eut une soudaine envie de cuisiner. Tard hier soir, Isabella lui avait confié qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait sauf aller dans sa chambre bien entendu. Il commença donc à chercher un peu partout dans les placards pour trouver ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était que dimanche.

Un breakfast s'impose, pensa-t-il sortant le nécessaire pour préparer le petit-déjeuner à sa manière.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous cuisiniez Edward, intervint une voix féminine qui devenait peu à peu familière.

\- Je ne suis pas un grand cuisinier mais quand je m'y mets, généralement je suis plutôt bon.

Il réussit à décrocher un sourire sur le visage en cœur de la jeune femme. Il marqua dans un coin de sa tête à quel point elle était belle quand elle souriait. Bien qu'elle ne le fît pas souvent, il avait comme l'impression qu'elle l'appréciait. Il était donc sur la bonne voie pour en savoir un peu plus sur sa ravisseuse. Lui aussi il l'appréciait même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Après tout, elle avait cherché à le tuer.

\- Que cuisinez-vous ? dit-elle, se mettant à ses côtés.

\- Un breakfast à ma manière.

\- Vous savez qu'un breakfast reste général, s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. Mais le bacon qui commence à griller et qui me donne faim, me donne une certaine idée de ce que vous préparez.

\- Je préfère le bacon un peu grillé, il est plus craquant.

\- Et je vous rejoins sur ce point. Vous me permettez de vous aider ?

En jetant un regard à Isabella, Edward remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas habillée. Du moins, un peignoir et un pantalon blancs en soie recouvraient son corps et il la trouvait irrésistible ainsi. De plus, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de la jeune criminelle : son côté autoritaire n'était pas omniprésent. Il avait fait face à ce côté-là lorsqu'elle l'avait emmené chez elle pour la première fois mais plus il passait du temps ici, plus il voyait que cette femme n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait faire croire.

Mais il y avait tant de choses à découvrir sur Isabella, tant de choses qui avaient formé son caractère dur et froid. Et ça, Isabella tenait à ce que ça restât secret.

\- Bien entendu, vous êtes chez vous.

\- Si vous vouliez cuisiner seul je ne vous en aurais pas empêché.

Il expliqua alors ce qu'il voulait préparer et Isabelle suivit les directives. Edward avait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même femme et s'en était déconcertant. Il profitait de ce moment de détente et apprenait certaines techniques de cuisines que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que l'on prévienne votre sœur, déclara Isabella alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de manger sur le bar du salon, l'un en face de l'autre. Je ne voudrais qu'elle m'attire le moindre le problème, vous comprenez ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle pense que vous m'avez kidnappé alors que c'est le cas ?

\- Je vous ai kidnappé pour la bonne raison. Croyez-moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait si cela n'avait pas été le cas alors cessez de vous énerver.

\- Et vais-je devoir lui dire ?

\- Je pense que… vous devriez retourner chez vous de temps en temps. L'excuse de l'hôtel pendant une semaine peut marcher mais pas plus longtemps.

\- Vous ne voulez plus me protéger ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je ne veux pas que votre sœur attire les flics chez moi car cela risque de mal tourner pour elle.

\- Vous la tuerez si elle appelle les flics ? cracha Edward, ne supportant plus de la savoir en face de lui.

\- Qui vous dit que c'est moi qui m'en chargerai ?

\- Vous êtes la seule qui pour moi, serait capable de faire ça.

Isabella mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se retenant de le tuer sur place. Heureusement que l'envie de savoir qui il était exactement l'empêchait de le faire. Sa sœur n'était pas un problème loin de là, elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle ne se mêlât pas de ses affaires. Harry de son côté, voyant que la tension était palpable, se préparait à intervenir tout en restant à l'entrée de l'appartement. Il tapota ses doigts – de sa main droite – sur son arme attendant le signal. Edward quant à lui, était déçu du comportement de la jeune femme. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle dévoilerait son plan du jour aussi rapidement. Lui qui pensait qu'elle pouvait ressentir des sentiments, mais finalement cette femme était faite de pierre.

\- Sachez une chose Monsieur Cullen, le monde du crime est bien plus complexe que vous ne l'imaginez. Premièrement, je n'ai pas dit que je tuerais votre sœur alors évitez de détourner mes phrases vous serez gentil. Deuxièmement, évitez de vous en prendre à moi ainsi car vous connaissez qu'un petit bout de la raison qui me pousse à vous protéger et à vous héberger chez moi. Enfin troisièmement, ce n'est pas moi qui me chargerai de tuer votre sœur si elle ramène les flics chez moi mais Carlisle Masen et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille se frotter à lui bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas alors vous serez gentil de l'éloigner d'ici avant qu'il ne s'en mêle.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Isabella quitta la table pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Mais qui était cet homme bordel ? fulmina-t-elle, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher.

Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'avait pas accepté de signer le contrat uniquement pour être sous sa protection. Devrait-elle parler de lui à Carlisle ? Le connaissant, il avait déjà enquêté sur lui et avait peut-être plus d'information à son propos qu'elle avait trouvé. Il avait plus de connaissance en la matière et elle savait qu'il accepterait de l'aider. Elle prit alors son téléphone et afin d'éviter de se faire entendre par l'autre idiot de l'autre côté de la porte, elle composa un message à l'attention de son père adoptif.

Retrouve-moi au Starbucks Coffee de ma rue à 15h, j'ai besoin de te parler. En attendant, cherche des infos sur Edward Cullen. Isabella.

Une fois envoyé, elle décida de prendre une douche pour se détendre. Elle savait que Carlisle accepterait sa demande et il serait content de participer à la mission de sa fille adoptive. Tout en se maquillant, Isabella espérait que les recherches de ce dernier fussent bien meilleures les siennes. Elle espérait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un détail qui pourrait lui permettre de menacer Edward Cullen. Elle se rendit compte aussi, qu'en se montrant trop gentille ce matin, elle avait laissé tomber une partie de ses barrières, si elle continuait, il en profiterait pour en savoir plus sur elle et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle devait rester froide face à lui comme elle avait toujours su faire.

Je fais ces recherches. A tout à l'heure. Carlisle.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre, toute vêtue de noir avec un jean en simili cuir, d'un débardeur et d'une veste trois quarts. Ses cheveux, avait été lâchés, laissant ses ondulations en valeur. Son maquillage quant à lui, était aussi discret qu'arrogant. En la voyant, Edward comprit qu'il avait affaire à la criminelle. Cela dit, elle ne lui faisait pas aussi peur qu'elle semblait le vouloir. Il en avait vu pire.

La matinée passa rapidement, si rapidement qu'Edward n'eut pas le temps de renouer une conversation avec Isabella. De toute manière, il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver aussi aimable comme plus tôt ce matin. Mais il avait une once d'espoir, il ne voulait pas et surtout ne pouvait pas renoncer à en apprendre plus sur elle. Après tout, elle restait une femme et chaque homme savait que lorsqu'une femme était énervée, elle ne le serait plus le lendemain, voire le soir même. Il espérait donc qu'Isabella fût comme toutes ces femmes…

\- Harry, je vais devoir m'absenter, je compte sur toi pour faire ton travail.

\- Avez-vous besoin que je vous accompagne ?

\- Ce sera inutile, je serai en bonne compagnie.

Lorsque la jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle, Edward se demanda qui était la personne qu'elle allait bien voir ? Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas attardé sur le fait qu'elle pouvait être en couple et visiblement, Harry savait qui elle fréquentait.

Bon, admettons qu'elle soit en couple… me rapprocher d'elle sera donc plus compliqué. Il faudrait que je voie si elle repousse mes avances…, médita Edward, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

Oh non Edward n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il avait tellement de chose à faire, tellement de chose à découvrir sur elle que ce serait dommage d'abandonner aujourd'hui. Avant de commencer à créer son plan, il décida d'appeler sa sœur. Même si Isabella aurait préféré être présente pour s'assurer qu'il ne la trahît pas, la présence d'Harry la remplaçait aussi bien.

\- Putain, Edward !

\- Bonjour Rosalie, je suis autant ravi que toi de t'avoir au téléphone. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ne joue pas ça avec moi Edward ! Ça fait quand même plus d'une semaine que j'attends tes nouvelles alors franchement ton « bonjour » j'en ai rien à foutre !

\- Et si je te dis que je vais bien, ça va te calmer ?

Pourquoi l'ai-je appelé déjà ? songea-t-il, hésitant à raccrocher.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un regard pesant sur lui. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux et ce, depuis qu'Isabella était partie. Edward n'avait pas peur de lui mais le garde du corps savait comment s'y prendre pour foutre lui foutre la pression. D'autant plus qu'il avait été obligé de mettre l'appel sur haut-parleur. Même Isabella ne l'obligeait à faire ça.

\- Edward ? Tu m'écoutes ? Si tu m'appelles pour m'ignorer je ne vois où est l'utilité de m'avoir contacté !

\- Hein ? Excuse-moi, j'étais… hum concentré. Tu disais ?

\- Je disais qu'il était peut-être temps que tu rentres non ? Dormir à l'hôtel ce doit pas être évident surtout que tu es à New York. Et puis Emmett a dit je cite, « il faut que tu reviennes car à cause de ta sœur je n'ai pas pu regarder le match de baseball ».

\- J'avais besoin d'être seul. Pour le match, dis-lui que ce sont les Yankees qui ont gagné comme ça il sera content.

\- T'inquiète pas pour les résultats, il s'est renseigné. Edward ? C'est vraiment parce que tu voulais être seul que tu es parti dormir à l'hôtel ou c'est pour autre chose ? Comme pour cette femme ?

\- De quelle femme parles-tu ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot Edward ! Tu sais très bien de qui je parle ! Même Alice saurait de qui je parle alors s'il te plait sois honnête avec moi ! Est-ce que tu es avec Tanya ?

\- Ne mets pas Alice dans notre conversation merci. Et pourquoi serais-je avec Tanya ?

Heureusement que c'était Tanya dont elle me parlait…, pensa-t-il, soulagé.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit de ton ex ! Ou ah moins que… que tu sois avec l'autre folle, celle qui a voulu te tuer…

\- Rosalie, ferme-la ! Laisse-moi vivre ma vie, certes tu es ma sœur mais s'il te plaît, ne t'occupe pas de mes affaires de couple. Oui je suis avec Tanya, voilà tout est avoué maintenant arrête d'enquêter comme la journaliste que tu es merci !

\- Pas la peine de me le dire sur ce ton-là. J'aurais compris si tu m'avais parlé un peu plus gentiment mais soit ! Sache que j'ai trouvé quelques infos sur l'autre tarée.

Edward fut soudainement surpris. L'autre tarée était bien Isabella ou parlait-elle d'une autre femme ? Edward était sorti avec tellement de femmes qu'il ne savait plus lesquelles sa sœur avait insulté de tarée. Mais en se repassant la conversation dans sa tête, il s'agissait bien d'Isabella. Et depuis qu'elle s'apprêtait à fournir ces informations, Harry s'était rapproché de lui, prêt à récolter toutes les informations pour pouvoir les fournir à sa patronne dès son retour. Edward se sentit alors obligé de demander ce qu'elle avait trouvé car raccrocher ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Premièrement, sa sœur allait s'inquiéter et se demander s'il était vraiment avec Tanya et deuxièmement, Harry penserait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable. Hors, il voulait lui prouver le contraire.

...

Isabella était sagement assise au Starbucks Coffee qui était au nord Central Park. Sa cigarette à la bouche et son café déjà bien entamé, était sa façon à elle de patienter. Carlisle avait du retard et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais elle n'était pas inquiète puisqu'il l'avait prévenu alors elle observait au loin l'arrivée d'une tête blonde. Lorsqu'elle le vit avancer elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Comme à son habitude, Carlisle déposa ses affaires sur la table et s'en alla commander son café et autres gourmandises. Isabella lui aurait volontiers commandé le sien mais il avait horreur du café froid. Pour lui, c'était comme manger un ver. Tels étaient les propos qu'il avait énoncé à cette dernière qui elle, s'était toujours demandé s'il lui était déjà arrivé de manger des asticots.

En revenant près de sa fille adoptive, avec deux cafés – Isabella était autant adepte à la caféine qu'à la nicotine – et deux cookies aux chocolat blanc, Carlisle se demanda pourquoi elle avait eu besoin d'avoir des informations sur son protégé. Elle qui lui avait dit qu'elle savait se débrouiller, elle avait finalement eu besoin de lui quelques jours plus tard. Cela dit, il était content de participer à cette enquête.

\- Ça y est, tu es installé ?

\- J'ai mon café, mon cookie alors oui, je suis bien installé.

\- Parfait, commençons.

\- As-tu dit où tu allais ?

\- Non, j'ai dit que je serais en bonne compagnie, seul Harry a du comprendre que je parlais de toi.

\- Cette idiot de Cullen a du comprendre que tu étais en couple.

\- Il n'est pas idiot !

Merde, suis-je en train de le défendre ? pensa-t-elle, surprise de l'entendre défendre une personne en dehors de sa famille.

\- Es-tu en train de le défendre ? lui demanda Carlisle, surpris lui aussi tout en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Il faut croire que oui… bref, as-tu eu des informations sur lui ?

\- Je n'ai rien de bien concluant.

Déçue, Isabella se demanda comment elle allait faire pour faire chanter son nouveau colocataire. Il fallait bien qu'elle trouvât quelque chose… Son cerveau se mit en route à la recherche d'un plan.

Je peux parfaitement lui faire cracher le morceau, un peu de drogue dans son verre et le tour est joué, cogita-t-elle, imaginant la scène devant elle.

\- Avant que tu ne te mettes à envisager un plan, laisse-moi d'abord te donner le peu que j'ai trouvé, ajouta-t-il, grignotant les morceaux de chocolats blancs présents sur le cookie.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Isabella regarda son père adoptif et attendit qu'il se lançât. Ce dernier, ouvrit la pochette noire qui était posée sur la table et chercha le document dont il avait besoin. Lorsqu'il sortit la fiche, la jeune femme s'en empara rapidement avant de froncer les sourcils de mécontentement.

\- Je connaissais déjà sa date de naissance…

\- Si tu t'arrêtes au milieu de la fiche, tu ne risques pas de trouver ce dont tu as besoin.

Isabella parcourra des yeux le document avant de relever la tête, stupéfaite de voir ce qu'il avait trouvé.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, affirma-t-il d'un sourire en coin.

\- Il n'est pas question que je me serve de ça pour le faire chanter Carlisle !

\- C'est un détail comme un autre, rien ne t'oblige à aller jusqu'au bout de tes menaces.

\- Mais enfin, je ne vais pas jouer avec la maladie de sa sœur ! C'est tout bonnement dégueulasse. Je pense qu'il y a autre chose sur lui que je pourrais utiliser…

\- Je pensais t'avoir entraînée pour éviter de ressentir la moindre compassion, Isabella.

\- Il pense déjà que je suis une garce, je ne vais pas m'appuyer sur la maladie de sa sœur, je ne peux pas. Je trouverai autre chose.

\- Isabella, depuis que tu m'as rejointe dans le crime, tout le monde pense et sait que tu es une garce dans ce monde. Et c'est pour cela que les gens n'hésitent pas à s'entretenir avec toi pour un contrat.

Suite à ces propos, Isabella ne répondit rien. Elle était une garce dans son métier mais lui demander de l'être avec Edward en utilisant sa sœur malade était beaucoup trop demander. Elle l'aurait sans doute fait sur quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais là c'était différent.

\- Je ne peux pas c'est tout, dit-elle en se relevant. Merci pour cette aide Carlisle, je pense me débrouiller toute seule sur coup-là, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir sans oublier de prendre son café et son cookie.

Carlisle quant à lui, ne se préoccupa pas de ce malentendu. Puisqu'en réalité, il avait trouvé beaucoup plus de chose sur Edward Cullen mais il préférait le garder pour lui. Il voulait s'occuper de cet homme lui-même, en espérant ne pas attirer les foudres de sa fille adoptive. Cette dernière semblait particulièrement attachée à son protégé et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, du moins pas avec lui.

...

\- Bon alors tu vas me dire ce que tu as trouvé sur l'autre folle ?! s'énerva pour énième fois Edward, toujours au téléphone avec Rosalie.

\- Alors ça fait quoi de devoir attendre ?

\- Ne m'en veux pas parce que je ne t'ai pas parlé pendant une semaine Rose, ça devient totalement ridicule.

\- Bon d'accord je vais te le dire…

A ce moment même, Isabella entra dans l'appartement, claquant légèrement la porte sous le coup de la colère. Cette dernière se figea en entendant une voix de femme avant de comprendre que son colocataire était au téléphone. Elle retira son trench, ses bottes et enfila des chaussons. Elle alluma sa troisième cigarette de la journée tout en essayant d'être discrète. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Edward était avec quelqu'un, surtout avec elle.

\- Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? demanda Rosalie, n'ayant pas échappé au bruit de la porte.

\- Non, c'est le courant d'air qui a fait claquer la porte de la salle de bain, répondit Edward, ayant déjà préparé sa réponse.

Il connaissait sa sœur tellement par cœur…

\- Bon, vas-tu me dire maintenant ?

\- Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle habite aussi à New York. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, évite de me le rappeler comme l'a fait Emmett mais c'est déjà pas mal. Au moins on peut rechercher dans un plus petit secteur. T'en penses quoi ?

\- Je pense que tu as raison.

\- C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Tu pourrais faire mieux quand même…

\- Je suis content que tu aies trouvé ce détail. Maintenant, il faudrait rechercher autre chose. Ou alors tu ferais mieux d'abandonner les recherches.

\- Comment ça abandonner ? Il n'est pas question que je laisse cette folle s'en…

\- Parce que désormais je m'en fous. Je suis en vie, j'ai certes failli exploser sous une bombe mais je suis en vie alors laisse tomber, la coupa-t-il, voulait mettre un terme à la conversation. Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas petite sœur mais je vais manger donc je te dis à bientôt !

\- T'es toujours en train de manger toi… Bref, salut !

Sur ce, il raccrocha sans répondre quoi que ce soit. Il verrouilla son téléphone et le rangea dans la poche droite de son jean. En se levant du canapé – il n'avait pas menti à sa sœur, il avait vraiment faim – il se retrouva nez à nez avec Isabella. Il savait qu'elle était là mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi prêt…

Aussi tentante, aussi belle, pensa-t-il, hésitant à lui voler un baiser.

\- Tarée ? Contente d'avoir déjà un surnom, s'exclama-t-elle, s'éloignant d'Edward, beaucoup trop proche à son goût.

Trop proche mouais, trop sexy oui…, songea-t-elle, se retenant pour ne pas, à son tour, lui voler un baiser.

\- Ma sœur est…

\- Peu importe, je ne veux pas savoir les détails, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il tentait de se justifier. Harry, puis-je vous parler dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ? ajouta-t-elle, regardant le principal concerné.

\- Je vous suis Isabella.

Une fois dans le bureau, la jeune femme prit soin de fermer la porte à clé. Elle s'approcha ensuite de son garde du corps pour lui confier la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait convoqué.

\- Tu as tout enregistré ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotis.

\- Oui, tout est là Isabella, dit-il, tendant l'enregistreur à sa patronne. Toute la conversation est enregistrée, ajouta-t-il, voulant s'assurer qu'il avait bien fait son travail.

\- Parfait, j'écouterai tout ce soir. Encore une fois, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir engagé. Tu peux retourner dans le salon.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry n'était plus dans son bureau. Isabella quant à elle, prit soin de ranger l'enregistrement dans son coffre et se promit de s'en occuper dans peu de temps. Elle sortit à son tour de la pièce et en regardant l'heure affichée – huit heures du soir – elle ne se sentit pas très motivée pour cuisiner.

\- Aimez-vous les sushis Edward ? demanda-t-elle, téléphone à la main, prête à passer commande.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il, alors qu'il se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait convoqué Harry dans son bureau.

Encore un détail dont il ne connaîtrait pas la teneur.


	10. Chapitre 9 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Je suis très contente de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que le précédent vous a bien frustré (le but est de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche) et que vous êtes impatient(e)s de lire ce chapitre 9 qui est déjà dans les bacs !**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu à vos reviews par message privé pour ceux qui ont un compte sur le site. Les autres, veuillez trouver ci-joint vos réponses :**

 **Anmone Obscure :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère lire une hypothèse de ta part la prochaine fois, j'adore les lire ! Je te souhaite de continuer ton enquête en lisant ce chapitre tout en espérant qu'il te plaira bien entendu ! Merci encore & Bonne lecture !_

 **Silly Girl :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je m'attendais à une réaction concernant la maladie d'une des soeurs de'Edward, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre, je ne te fais aucune cachoterie là-dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas mal lu, j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas préciser de qui il s'agissait ;) Je souhaite une bonne avancée dans ton enquête grâce à ce chapitre tout en espérant qu'il te plaira bien entendu ! Merci encore & Bonne lecture !_

 **Je compte sur vous pour me laisser votre avis, c'est très important pour moi :D**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **PS :** _Malgré ma relecture et mon œil vigilant, il se peut que quelques fautes se soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance si cela a dérangé votre lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 T1**

Alice Hale sortait, comme depuis un an maintenant, de l'hôpital après avoir passé son énième chimiothérapie. Personne ne savait autour d'elle qu'elle était malade, personne hormis Jasper. Elle était persuadée que si elle le disait à Rosalie, cette dernière trouverait toujours un moyen de la mettre en faute. Quant à Edward, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Son mari quant à lui, s'inquiétait énormément pour sa femme et il était clair qu'elle travaillait beaucoup trop. Son travail la fatiguait trop, il lui avait même proposé de vendre sa discothèque pour pouvoir se reposer mais sans aucun succès.

\- Alice Hale ? intervint une voix féminine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son mari qui l'attendait dans la voiture.

\- Simplement vous parler, si vous acceptez bien sûr.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous d'abord ?

\- Avant de vous dire qui je suis, répondez à ma demande.

\- Allez-vous faire voir ! cracha Alice, pas d'humeur à parler à une inconnue.

Une inconnue qui lui rappelait quelqu'un… cette même inconnue rattrapa son poignet, l'empêchant de rejoindre son mari. De son côté, il observa la scène et s'apprêta à sortir de son véhicule pour aller secourir sa femme. En arrivant près d'elle, il comprit alors qu'il ne louperait pas une miette de ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Sachez Madame Hale que je suis la clé de votre guérison.

 _La clé de ma guérison ?_ songea Alice, un peu plus méfiante.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous demande de laisser ma femme tranquille, intervint Jasper, ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

\- Je suis sûr que vous savez très bien qui je suis, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Je regrette mais je ne m'en rappelle pas.

\- C'est vous ! devina Alice, pointant du doigt Isabella, qui sourit davantage.

\- De qui est-ce que tu parles chérie ?

\- Mais enfin Jasper, c'est la femme qui a voulu tuer Edward !

Jasper inspecta plus en profondeur la jeune femme mais elle ne lui disait rien. En même temps, seule Alice avait pu la voir de près, il ne pouvait donc juger ce que sa femme admettait.

\- Bonne pioche, c'est bien moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? En quoi vous êtes la clé de la guérison ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes malade et je sais que cela fait depuis un an que vous attendez que votre bipper sonne pour que vous ayez enfin cette greffe que vous attendez tant. Je sais aussi que vous gardez tout cela pour vous mais j'en ignore les raisons et honnêtement je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? demanda Alice, les larmes aux yeux.

Rien que le fait de parler de sa maladie faisait pleurer Alice et Isabella avait tout évoqué dans les moindres détails. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle détenait ces informations mais elle savait que cette femme travaillait dans l'illégalité alors cela ne l'étonnait pas.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne serais pas venue avec une enveloppe d'argent si cela avait été le cas.

Malgré la méfiance qu'elle ressentait envers Isabella, Alice ne put s'empêcher de croire ce qu'elle lui disait. Le regard de la jeune criminelle lui inspirait confiance alors pourquoi continuer de se méfier ?

\- Alors que me voulez-vous ?

\- Je vous propose un marché…

\- Je vous écoute…

\- Si je vous dis que je peux vous faire obtenir une greffe, vous me croirez ?

\- Je ne sais pas… sans preuve c'est un peu compliqué…

\- Sachez qu'avant de venir vous voir et avec un peu de manipulation, j'ai pu accéder à la liste de demande de greffe pour le cœur. Et j'ai vu que vous êtes dans les derniers, par conséquent vous ne risquez pas d'avoir votre nouvel organe demain.

\- J'en suis consciente merci…, dit Alice amèrement.

\- Que diriez-vous si je vous fais monter à la première place ? Vous serez opérée dès aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça dès aujourd'hui ?

\- Un cœur est en chemin. Comprenez que si vous n'êtes pas première dans la liste, vous ne pourrez pas vous faire opérer.

\- Ma femme est loin d'être stupide et…

\- Jasper s'il te plaît, elle ne me veut aucun mal. Attends-moi dans la voiture. Je gère la situation, l'interrompit Alice, voulant absolument savoir la proposition de la jeune femme.

Jasper n'insista pas plus mais fit savoir à sa femme qu'il surveillait tout de loin. Il retourna dans leur voiture et observa la scène sans la quitter des yeux. Il hésita à contacter Edward et Rosalie pour leur tenir au courant mais au risque de mettre Alice en danger, il préféra lui en parler avant de prendre cette décision.

\- Je disais donc, acceptez le fait de me fournir des informations sur votre frère et en échange, je vous offre cette greffe, déclara Isabella, prête à passer à l'action.

\- Comment ? Je ne peux pas trahir mon frère ! Je ne peux pas le sacrifier pour moi !

\- Vous dites cela alors que vous passez votre vie à vous sacrifier pour lui. Vous passez votre vie à recevoir toutes les remarques de votre sœur qui ne peut s'empêcher de vous rabaisser. Vous vous sentez même obligée de cacher votre maladie pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il est temps de penser à vous car sachez que la chance que je vous offre ne se présentera pas deux fois.

\- Le pire c'est que vous avez raison…

\- Évidemment que j'ai raison. Acceptez-vous ce marché ?

\- Il risque de m'en vouloir… il risque de m'en vouloir d'avoir passé un marché avec vous… Je ne veux pas perdre la confiance de mon frère ce serait trop dur…

\- Quand il saura pourquoi, il ne vous en voudra pas, j'en suis persuadée.

Alice releva la tête et croisa le regard chocolaté d'Isabella. Dans sa tête, deux voix la tiraillaient. L'une lui disait d'accepter et l'autre de refuser. Mais si elle suivait la dernière option, dans moins d'un an elle ne serait plus là et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir de cette façon. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était vieillir auprès de son mari et voir Rosalie et Edward heureux. Elle était la dernière de la fratrie et elle était la première à payer quelque chose qu'elle ne méritait pas. Toute sa vie elle avait été quelqu'un de bien, ne faisant jamais rien d'illégal. Et quand le moment venait où l'envie d'avoir un enfant avec Jasper se faisait sentir, voilà qu'on lui diagnostiquait une maladie du cœur.

\- D'accord, dit-elle, acceptant de sauver sa vie.

\- Marché conclu, s'exclama Isabella, présentant sa main à Alice.

Alice hésita encore quelques secondes avant de s'emparer de la main de la criminelle. Elle tremblait rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir accepté. Le problème avec elle, était que lorsqu'elle décidait de faire quelque chose contre sa famille, elle le regrettait et trouvait toujours le moyen de renoncer mais aujourd'hui, il en allait de sa vie alors elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas culpabiliser et de ne surtout pas penser à Edward.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir sur Edward ? demanda-t-elle, voulant en finir rapidement.

\- Un tas de choses ! Je vous ai préparé un questionnaire histoire d'avoir une trace écrite. Remplissez-le avec honnêteté et ensuite je réaliserai ma part du marché.

Alice se saisit alors du document et le stylo que lui tendait Isabella et le regarda rapidement. Il y avait beaucoup de questions… Isabella lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir à l'intérieur de la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour qu'elle pût écrire tranquillement. De son côté, voyant les deux jeunes femmes partir, Jasper commença à paniquer. Il se demandait ce qui poussait Alice à se laisser entraîner dans quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Il avait vu qu'elle avait désormais accepté un accord dont il ne savait rien… Tenant son téléphone dans la main droite, il hésita à appeler Rosalie et Edward ou appeler sa femme pour lui demander de revenir immédiatement et ce, sans discuter. Sa décision était prise, il devait agir.

Assises l'une en face de l'autre, Isabella regarda attentivement Alice tandis que cette dernière essayait de remplir avec honnêteté le document. La jeune femme était contente d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait sans passer par la case violence. C'était ce que Carlisle aurait voulu et bien qu'elle se fût servie de la maladie d'Alice, elle savait que c'était pour la bonne cause. Grâce à elle, la sœur de son colocataire ne serait plus malade. De son côté, elle aurait les informations qu'elle recherchait tant.

* * *

 **EDWARD CULLEN**

Fiche d'information

Remplie par : Alice Cullen Hale

Le : 30 septembre 2014

Véritable identité : Edward Anthony Cullen

Date de naissance : 20 juin 1987

Lieu de naissance : Chicago

Adresse : 2658 Amsterdam Avenue

Ville : New York

Code postal : NY 10019

Père : George Cullen

Mère : Elizabeth Cullen

Sœur : Alice Cullen Hale (moi) et Rosalie Cullen

Frère : Aucun

Beau-frère / Belle-sœur : Jasper Hale (mon mari) et Emmett McCarthy (Petit-ami de Rosalie).

Enfant : Aucun

Marié : Non

Passé : Il tue des gens mais je n'en connais pas plus. Désolée, je sais que vous attendiez de moi plus d'honnêteté et c'est ce que je fais. Edward ne parle trop de sa vie.

Quand ? 15 mars 2004

Où ? Université de Chicago (The University of Chicago)

Pourquoi ? Je ne connais pas plus de détails. Edward ignore que je suis au courant pour ses activités qu'il pratique en dehors de son travail.

* * *

\- Je pense avoir tout rempli, s'exclama Alice, tremblant de tous les membres.

\- C'est parfait, s'extasia Isabella après avoir lu le plus important du document. Je vais m'occuper de ton cas, veux-tu venir avec moi ?

\- Non, je préfère attendre avec mon mari si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pas de problème, mais ne partez pas, vous risquez d'avoir des nouvelles.

Isabella regarda Alice rejoindre son mari. Elle profita pour recoiffer sa perruque rousse avant de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital. Elle se présenta à l'accueil et par chance, il était de nouveau disponible pour l'accueillir. Lui qui, par sa manipulation, avait fourni un document confidentiel de l'hôpital, allait avoir à faire une nouvelle fois à Isabella. Et il craignait de réaliser une autre infraction lorsqu'il accepta de la recevoir.

\- Mademoiselle Hope, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Moi aussi Docteur Corner, répondit-elle, prenant place sur une chaise en face du bureau du directeur, qui lui était déjà assis sur son fauteuil.

\- Que me vaut votre seconde visite ?

\- Je suis venue vous demander une faveur…

\- Écoutez Mademoiselle, je vous ai déjà fourni un document confidentiel, je ne peux pas continuer sous peine de sanction.

Sans hésiter, Isabella tendit l'enveloppe d'argent contenant plus de mille cinq cent dollars. Le Docteur Corner fixa l'argent à la fois avec envie et méfiance. La somme présente lui permettrait de payer toutes ses dettes et de pouvoir respirer au niveau finance. Sa femme cesserait de lui en vouloir d'avoir utilisé toutes leurs économies au casino et ne lui demanderait même pas comment il aurait fait pour réparer ses conneries tellement elle serait contente de cette nouvelle vie. En réalité, il savait qu'il allait devoir lui donner une explication mais il n'était pas inquiet pour ce détail. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de perdre son poste en tant que directeur de ce travail. Il ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Mademoiselle Hope mais il restait méfiant. Il devait connaître sa requête avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Que voulez-vous ? dit-il dans un soupir.

\- Je souhaiterais qu'une amie soit opérée aujourd'hui du cœur. Je sais qu'un cœur est arrivé et je souhaiterais que ce soit elle qui en bénéficie.

Le Docteur Corner regarda la liste et demanda le nom de cette patiente à Isabella qui le lui fournit sans attendre. Il regarda ensuite le patient qui se trouvait en premier et se figea un instant.

\- Seriez-vous prête à sacrifier la vie d'une personne âgée pour votre amie ?

\- Disons que mon amie est plus importante et je sais que vous ne pouvez vous permettre de refuser. Vous avez besoin de cet argent et moi j'ai besoin que mon amie soit sauvée. Nous pouvons donc passer ce marché. Dans cette enveloppe, il y a la somme exacte de vos dettes. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais car je ne vous répondrai pas. Je veux juste que vous réfléchissiez à cette proposition.

\- Je risque de perdre mon travail…

\- Peu importe, à votre avis, combien de médecin ont fait la même chose que vous pour de l'argent ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas être comme eux, je veux donner l'exemple. Je veux montrer que l'argent ne me fait rien. Et qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me demander un remboursement ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Docteur Corner, je ne vous demanderai aucun remboursement. J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas me préoccuper de quelques dollars.

\- Promettez-moi que cela restera entre nous ?

\- Vous ne risquez rien avec moi, sauf si vous me trahissez.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il sous un coup de tête.

Isabella attendit qu'il s'exécutât avant de lui passer l'enveloppe. Elle lui demanda une preuve que tout était bon avant de repartir rejoindre Alice et Jasper. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la jeune femme, elle lui demanda de patienter gentiment le temps que tout se réglât. Alice quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser, de peur que tout ne fonctionnât pas. Elle avait tellement besoin de ce cœur…

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais prête à manipuler ma sœur…, intervint une voix masculine un peu trop familière pour Isabella. T'as même été obligée de mettre une perruque pour ne pas être reconnue, ajouta-t-il, cachant sa colère.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour partir ? demanda-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir qu'Harry n'était pas loin. Laisse tomber j'ai deviné, enchaina-t-elle. C'est Jasper qui t'a appelé ainsi que ta sœur pour savoir ce que je faisais avec Alice et bien tu auras la réponse dans quelques instants. Voire maintenant, finit-elle, voyant cette dernière crier de joie.

En effet, le bipper d'Alice venait de sonner, confirmant l'arrivée de sa greffe. Dans son mouvement de joie, elle prit Isabella dans ses bras pour la remercier. Étreinte qui choqua la jeune femme mais elle ne fit rien pour la repousser. Après ce geste, elle alla enlacer son mari avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, accompagné de ce dernier, pour en finir avec cette maladie.

\- Au lieu de me regarder comme cela, tu ferais mieux de me remercier d'avoir trouvé un moyen de la sauver et de t'excuser auprès de ta sœur pour ne pas avoir compris qu'elle était malade.

\- Je ne pourrais pas te remercier car je sais que si tu l'as fait c'était uniquement pour obtenir quelque chose de moi.

\- Edward ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour appeler les flics ? s'écria une blonde folle de rage, Rosalie.

\- Rosalie, ravie de vous revoir. Toujours aussi chiante à ce que je vois, il serait temps de vous détendre. Quant à vous Edward, je vous laisse libre, notre contrat reste d'actualité. Une trahison et c'est la mort que je vous enverrai. Allez donc encourager votre sœur !

Isabella s'en alla sans se retourner laissant une Rosalie énervée et un Edward totalement surpris d'être de nouveau libre. Il savait cependant que cette liberté avait un prix. Mais, comment allait-il s'y prendre pour se rapprocher d'elle du coup ? Ne plus vivre chez elle rendrait sa tâche bien plus compliquée. Voulait-il réellement retourner vivre chez elle ? Dans son appartement hautement sécurisé ? Ou voulait-il revivre chez lui, avec sa collante de sœur et son beau-frère ? Il hésitait encore. En attendant, il était temps qu'il assumât son rôle de grand frère auprès de sa petite sœur. Rosalie de son côté, fut un peu plus difficile à convaincre. Elle en voulait à sa sœur de ne pas lui avoir dit pour sa maladie mais en fait elle lui en voulait pour tout. Cela dit, elle s'était promis de faire un effort pour la soutenir, bien que dans quelques heures elle ne serait plus malade… Et ce, grâce à une femme qu'elle ne supportait pas.

En rentrant chez elle, Isabella se sentait un peu seule. Avait-elle fait une connerie en virant Edward de chez elle ? D'un autre côté, cette solution allait lui prouver jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour la connaître davantage… Elle n'était pas idiote, avoir accepté le contrat uniquement pour une protection sans demander de reste n'était pas normal. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car elle aussi cherchait des informations sur lui mais maintenant qu'elle les avait, elle attendait patiemment le moment où elle pourrait s'en servir. Elle s'installa confortablement sur son canapé et regarda ce qu'Alice avait bien pu lui fournir. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres en découvrant l'information qui pouvait lui servir de chantage.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Isabella commença à s'ennuyer et sa curiosité l'emmena à vouloir savoir si Alice s'était remis de son opération. C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle s'inquiétait pour une personne qui ne faisait pas partie de son entourage. Pour s'occuper, elle commença à regarder la télévision mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne regardait plus de comédie romantique alors elle chercha autre chose à faire. Elle tourna un peu en rond dans l'appartement faisant rire Harry qui essayait de l'aider dans son ennui, sans succès. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais autant ennuyée avant qu'Edward ne vînt vivre chez elle, il n'était là que depuis une semaine et voilà que son absence faisait déjà effet. Évidemment, il était impossible qu'elle l'appelât, c'était elle qui l'avait viré alors elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à son choix. Elle lâcha un grand soupir et décida d'aller cuisiner un peu histoire de faire passer le temps.

.

..

...

..

.

De son côté, Edward, de nouveau chez lui, ne s'amusait pas tant qu'il l'avait espéré. Pourtant, lui aussi connaissait Isabella depuis une semaine. Même le match baseball et la pizza ne lui portaient pas tant d'intérêt. Il était plutôt agacé par Rosalie qui ne cessait de se plaindre de la rencontre qu'elle avait eue avec son ancienne colocataire. L'ignorer était plus difficile que d'habitude, même Emmett en avait assez. Ce dernier hésitait même à mettre sa petite-amie sous somnifère histoire de la calmer pendant la nuit. Il y songeait vraiment, il se demandait même ce qui pouvait bien l'en empêcher.

\- Rosalie, est-ce que tu peux la fermer s'il te plaît ?! s'écria Edward, espérant que cela fonctionnât.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je me taire d'abord ?

\- Tout simplement parce que tu parles pour ne rien dire !

\- Pour ne rien dire ?! Je parle d'un problème sérieux Edward ! On aurait dû appeler les renforts et régler cette histoire une bonne pour toute. Cette pouffiasse aurait dû croupir en prison à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Il ne l'aurait jamais embarquée car il n'y aurait eu aucune preuve contre elle, mis à part qu'elle portait une perruque ! Et puis, on devrait se réjouir que notre sœur aille mieux, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Serais-tu… serais-tu en train de défendre celle qui a failli te tuer ?

\- Je suis juste en train de défendre la personne qui m'a dit que la bombe n'en n'était pas une !

Rosalie s'arrêta sous le choc. Comment avait-il été au courant ? Ah oui, il l'avait côtoyée pendant une semaine. Cette garce en avait profité pour l'attirer dans ses filets. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas comment faisait-il pour ne rien voir. L'objectif de la criminel était pourtant clair non ? Ne trouvant rien à redire, elle se tourna vers Emmett, espérant obtenir un peu de soutien.

\- Sur ce coup-là ma chérie tu ne peux pas compter sur moi. C'est toi qui as eu l'idée de rien dire à Edward concernant cette bombe.

\- Merci Emmett de ton honnêteté, déclara Edward, en regardant son beau-frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que… quoi ? Ok, puisque c'est ça je vais me coucher.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement. Edward profita de ce calme pour s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir noir tandis qu'Emmett, déjà assis, reposa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Je crois que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à vivre avec elle. Soit je vous laisse mon appartement, soit j'en cherche un nouveau. Dans tous les cas cette cohabitation ne peut plus durer.

\- Tu penses sérieusement ? s'étonna Emmett, regardant Edward avec surprise.

\- Je ne peux plus supporter ces disputes et surtout le fait de ne pas pouvoir être libre de mes mouvements.

Emmett ne savait plus quoi dire tant il était choqué. Mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait son ami. Il voyait très bien que Rosalie était trop sur son dos, elle n'était pas sa sœur pas sa mère et il savait qu'Edward en avait marre de cette situation.

\- Tu sais ce que je vais faire ?

\- Non…

\- Je vais retourner à l'hôtel et je vais réfléchir sur ce que je préfère faire. Je reviendrais vous voir pour vous dire ma décision qui sera non négociable.

\- Tu pars maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas finir ta pizza avant ? Tu n'as rien mangé.

\- Tu peux la finir, toute cette histoire m'a coupé l'appétit. A demain Emmett et bon courage.

\- C'est le cas de le dire… Ouais à demain !

Edward avait menti, il ne retournerait pas à l'hôtel mais chez Isabella. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait un manque de sa présence. C'était inévitable, il devait continuer à vivre chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût fini de le protéger ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle en eût marre de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il partirait après avoir su ce qu'elle cachait derrière sa carapace car pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de chaque instant qu'il passerait avec elle. Enfin, si elle acceptait de le reprendre bien entendu…

.

..

...

..

.

\- Cullen est en bas de l'étage, surgit la voix grave d'Harry alors qu'Isabella était en train de surveiller la cuisson de son gâteau.

L'ennui l'avait amenée à préparer un repas de fête. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait tout manger, ce que savait c'était qu'elle s'était bien occupée et que tout avait l'air succulent. Même Harry, connu pour manger plus que ce qu'un ours pouvait avaler, reconnaissait ne pas pouvoir manger tout ce qu'elle avait cuisiné.

\- Faites-le entrer, ordonna-t-elle, relevant sa tête pour regarder son garde du corps.

Isabella ne supportait pas parler à quelqu'un sans le regarder dans les yeux et vice versa. Elle ne supportait pas le contraire. Si la personne baissait le regard, elle prenait tel comme un manque de respect envers elle voire comme une menace dans certaines circonstance. Alors elle ne reproduisait pas ce qu'elle ne supportait pas chez les autres.

En attendant que l'homme qui hantait la moitié de ses pensées fît son entrée, Isabella prit le temps de se laver les mains et de retirer toute trace de farine sur ses vêtements. Mais étant toute vêtue de noir, la tâche ne fut pas simple à accomplir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se changer pour paraître plus présentable, Edward venait d'entrer dans sa demeure, accompagné de son garde du corps qui le jaugeait de ce même regard mauvais qu'elle ne chercha pas à souligner.

\- Contente de vous revoir Monsieur Cullen, dit-elle, présentant sa main pour le saluer plus poliment.

Edward s'empressa de saisir sa main et la lâcha une fois les retrouvailles faites. Il reluqua un instant la jeune femme devant lui et remarqua que ses habits étaient couverts de farine. Il eût comme une envie de rire car venant d'une femme qui semblait si parfaite, cela était assez étonnant à voir. Mais d'un autre côté, il trouva cela adorable et eut comme une envie de retirer ses vêtements et de…

 _Stop, stop, stop, je m'emballe là,_ pensa-t-il, chassant des images peu catholiques de son esprit.

Afin d'éviter de faire une connerie – il était clair que coucher avec Isabella n'était vraiment dans ses plans – il songea à contacter Tanya histoire d'oublier un peu sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher le corps de cette femme qui le rendait partiellement fou.

Isabella n'était pas non plus insensible à son charme et ce, depuis le jour où elle avait vu une photo de lui pour le tuer. Mais contrairement à Edward, elle voulait enlever uniquement sa chemise blanche afin d'apercevoir ses abdominaux qui collait contre le tissu sans pour autant aller plus loin car tout cela l'effrayait. Elle voulait juste savoir si son torse était aussi tentant que tout le reste de son corps, ce dont elle ne doutait guère.

\- Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle, coupant court à la contemplation de chacun faisait sur l'autre.

En regardant le bar de la cuisine, Edward vit plusieurs plats qui étaient disposés dessus. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle s'occupait à cuisiner et eut comme l'impression qu'elle s'était ennuyée. Aucune femme ne cuisinait toute la journée pour la plaisir, du moins c'est qu'il en déduisait.

\- Oh, euh… tu peux choisir ce que tu veux, il y a l'embarras du choix. Cela dit, certains plats sont pour Harry donc…

 _Quelle excuse minable…,_ pensa-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel une fois Edward hors de sa vue.

Bien sûr qu'elle cuisinait pour Harry mais sûrement pas autant de plats. Même son garde du corps ne savait pas quoi en penser. Heureusement qu'il ne tiqua pas, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire et se contenta de savoir s'il avait encore de la place dans son réfrigérateur.

\- Trente plats…, s'exclama Edward avant d'écarquiller les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

\- J'avoue que j'en ai fait un peu beaucoup… mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de les compter…

\- C'est comme un tic, je me sens obligé de tout compter, s'expliqua Edward, ne pensant pas une seule seconde ce qu'il venait de dire.

Afin de meubler la conversation, Edward eut l'idée de la remercier pour avoir sauvé sa sœur avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement pas dans son seul intérêt à lui. Elle trafiquait quelque chose et il devait restait sur ses gardes. Et malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait menacé encore tôt ce matin, il n'arrivait pas à vraiment la haïr autant qu'il devait le faire. Parfois, il se détestait lui-même de penser qu'Isabella ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle était une criminelle pas une femme toute innocente qu'il aurait tant aimé qu'elle fût. Si cela avait été le cas, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait conclu… ou du moins essayé de conclure.

La soirée puis la nuit passèrent rapidement. Edward avait retrouvé sa chambre et commençait à vraiment s'y plaire ici. Isabella, elle, souriait à la fois contente de retrouver son colocataire et de pouvoir continuer sa petite mission. Heureuse, pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu car en réalité, elle angoissait de devoir se rendormir et retrouver ses bons vieux cauchemars. Chaque fois elle s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour ne plus revoir les pires scènes de sa vie mais chaque fois elle était obligée de céder. Une idée courut dans sa tête et bien qu'elle fût la solution, elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_ songea-t-elle, se retrouvant devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre. Mais pour ne pas rompre ses barrières, des barrières qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire. Elle retourna alors près de sa chambre avant de remarquer qu'Edward avait laissé un t-shirt sur le tabouret du bar. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait comme ce besoin de le sentir près d'elle sans qu'il le fût vraiment. Elle s'empara alors du linge et l'enfila. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour tenter de dormir. L'odeur si masculine de son colocataire l'aida à partir dans un rêve où elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Tous à vos claviers !**

 **Laissez-moi vos hypothèses, j'adore les lire !**

 **Merci encore d'être un peu plus nombreux à me suivre ! :D**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Mouaaak Mouaaak !**

 **Floridianna.**


	11. Chapitre 10 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Pardonnez-moi de mon long silence et je dois avouer que je me sens coupable de ne pas vous avoir prévenu mais voilà, je vous poste ce chapitre en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Sachez que mon absence est due à des petits problèmes personnels, je n'avais donc pas le moral d'écrire. Mais voilà, je reconnais que l'écriture, et depuis que j'ai commencé, me permet de m'évader et d'oublier tous ces soucis. J'espère que vous serez toujours présents à lire la suite et à surtout me donner votre avis. Avant de vous laisser le chapitre entre vos mains, je tenais à répondre aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Saw :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu lises mon histoire même si elle n'a pas l'air de te plaire tant que ça mais après tout chacun ses goûts, chacun son avis. J'avoue faire quelques fautes d'orthographe et je m'en excuse en avance pour mes lecteurs mais je fais très attention à en laisser un minimum. Mais l'idée d'une bêta n'est pas mauvaise. Pour les recherches sur la greffe et la chimiothérapie, saches que je n'ai rien inventé. Je me suis renseignée avant d'écrire le chapitre 9 et je me suis de nouveau renseignée en lisant ton avis et je me suis rendue compte que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Il est vrai que l'opération a été rapide mais comme précisé dans le chapitre, un organe venait d'arriver. De plus, je n'ai pas voulu m'étendre sur ce sujet, mon but était de montrer que désormais, Isabella tenait Alice d'une certaine manière. Qu'elle a malgré tout, écouté le conseil de Carlisle (si tu as lu le prochain chapitre) sans pour autant la tuer, ce que voulait ce dernier. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne malmènes pas mon histoire, si je la mets sur fanfiction c'est pour avoir autant d'avis négatif que constructif. Merci de l'avoir laissé et à très bientôt j'espère !_

 **Silly girl :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je crois que Rosalie énerve tout le monde lol. Le comportement de Rosalie sera plus clair dans les prochains chapitres mais il faudra être patiente. Et Edward un tueur ? Hum hum ... proposition intéressante, j'en ferais un bon usage :D Tant mieux que tu ne sois jamais déçue ! Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Izzi :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est tout ce que j'aime aussi : une Bella manipulatrice et qui ne se laisse pas faire. J'ai été trop lassé de voir dans les livres qu'elle se laissait dominer. Surtout dans le tome 2, si je pouvais le réécrire je le ferais ! Breeef, revenons à ta review ... Tant mieux si cette fiction te plaît ! Je n'attends que ça et j'espère lire ton avis sur ce tout nouveau chapitre. Tu sais, c'est très dur d'écrire d'un point de vue extérieur, c'est un exercice très dur car c'est la première fois que j'écris mes histoires comme ça mais je ne regrette pas. Je trouve que c'est intéressant de connaître les pensées de nos deux protagonistes sans pour autant changer de pdv tous les chapitres. J'espère que la suite t'as plu, vu que tu n'étais qu'au prologue ;D Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 **Pour les lecteurs qui ont un compte fanfiction, je vous ai répondu, comme toujours, par message privé. N'hésitez pas à me répondre par la suite si vous avez la moindre question, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 _Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance, quelques fautes d'orthographes ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Si certaines vous dérangent beaucoup (ce que je peux comprendre), n'hésitez pas à me la signaler !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 T1**

 **11 ans plus tôt (Isabella, 14 ans)**

 **Hôpital psychiatrique**

 **Community Psychiatric Clinic**

 **Seattle.**

 **2 semaines plus tard…**

Allongée sur son lit, les bras derrières sa tête et les yeux vrillés au plafond, Isabella se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait ici même après deux ans d'internement. Au fil des jours, elle avait compris qu'elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici, son intuition féminine la poussait à croire que l'hôpital avait pour contrat de la garder pendant un certain nombre d'années. Ils avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas malade, hormis ses cauchemars qui pouvaient sans doute prouver le contraire. Si elle ne rêvait pas de la même chose et si elle ne hurlait pas chaque soir, les médecins n'auraient pas à utiliser ces « symptômes » et en faire ce qu'ils voulaient pour la garder ici.

De plus, elle n'avait pas d'amis. Mis à part une vieille dame qui venait la voir de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles, personnes ne venait la voir pour simplement discuter. A croire qu'elle était contagieuse. Elle essayait pourtant de s'intégrer aux autres, de jouer aux échecs, aux cartes mais ses efforts n'amenait rien de positif. Elle tentait même de parler à l'infirmière qui venait déposer son repas ou lui donner ses médicaments, médicaments qu'elle ne prenait pas. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour s'en débarrasser. Elle ne voulait pas avaler ces drogues qui ne lui servaient à rien.

\- Isabella ? intervint une infirmière en toquant trois coups à la porte de sa chambre.

L'interpelée ne répondit rien, trop concentrée sur ce que lui inspirait son plafond blanc. L'infirmière de son côté, entra dans la chambre et déposa le plateau repas sur la table roulette et la présenta à Isabella.

\- Vos parents veulent vous voir…, dit-elle, avec hésitation.

Isabella se figea sur place.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?_ songea-t-elle, fulminant de l'intérieur.

\- Je ne veux pas les voir. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, cracha-t-elle, ne surprenant pas la jeune infirmière.

Cette dernière, connaissait le caractère impulsif d'Isabella mais contrairement aux autres membres du personnel de l'hôpital, elle était la seule à ressentir une certaine compassion envers l'adolescente. Elle savait pertinemment que la visite de ses parents n'était pas la solution pour la soigner mais elle devait exécuter les ordres. D'après les psychologues, cette méthode était un moyen de guérison. Un moyen qu'Isabella refusait d'appliquer.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix…

\- Bien sûr que si j'ai le choix, s'emporte Isabella, se levant d'un bond.

Elle se dirigea à l'extérieur de sa chambre sous les appels de l'infirmière qui tentait de la raisonner. Mais au point où elle en était, il était impossible pour elle de rester sans bouger, de les laisser la voir. C'était la énième tentative, la tentative de plus. Elle voulait leur faire comprendre qu'insister de servirait à rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! s'écria-t-elle, poussant son père avec toute la force qu'elle avait, sa mère quant à elle, affichait une expression choquée.

Isabella aurait bien voulu voir cette expression lorsqu'elle vivait encore chez elle…

\- Mademoiselle Swan calmez-vous ! intervint la directrice de l'établissement.

\- Vous lâchez-moi ! Je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole à ce que je sache ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchez tant à ce que je vois ces putains de connards ?!

\- Isabella, tu devrais accepter de voir tes parents. Cela te permettra de faire la paix avec eux et…

\- Mais faire la paix de quoi putain ? Si je suis restée dans ce putain d'endroit ce n'est pas pour vivre avec eux ! Ils ont ou plutôt il a raconté de la merde aux flics ! C'est à se demander si vous êtes vraiment médecin…

Isabella n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le carrelage froid. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, elle tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la forcer à voir ces monstres…

Mais un jour viendrait, où quelqu'un viendrait la sortir de cet enfer…

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui à 12h50**

 **Uper East Side**

 **New York**

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, une période de sa vie venait de refaire surface, la stoppant dans sa mise en beauté. Elle était figée, là, tenant son pinceau à fond de teint dans sa main droite qui était restée en l'air. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de souvenir de ce genre. En effet, depuis qu'elle dormait avec le t-shirt d'Edward, elle dormait beaucoup mieux. C'était presque magique. Et même si ce dernier ne cessait de chercher son vêtement, elle se promettait de ne jamais le lui rendre. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son odeur masculine eût disparue.

Recouvrant ses esprits, son regard croisa le sien à travers le miroir. Ses pupilles chocolats semblaient si torturées, si choquées par ce qu'elles venaient de revoir du passé. Sa respiration se faisait douloureuse. Elle tenta de se calmer mais elle savait ce qui était en train d'arriver… Elle posa doucement le pinceau sur la coiffeuse et porta sa main contre sa poitrine. Elle tenta de se lever en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise. Mais la douleur ne s'estompa pas… elle tomba à la renverse, emportant la chaise avec elle. Sans trouver la force de se relever, elle prête à subir une crise d'angoisse.

 _Cela ne cessera donc jamais ?_ pensa-t-elle, s'énervant contre elle-même et sa faiblesse.

C'était pour cela qu'elle désirait se venger, elle espérait que ces mauvais souvenirs s'envolassent avec eux, qu'ils brûlassent en enfer. Mais plus elle repoussait le moment de passer à l'acte, plus elle leur permettait de vivre encore plus longtemps. Elle savait où ils vivaient, ils n'avaient pas été très malins en restant dans la même ville. Ils ne se doutaient pas que leur fille était encore vivante et qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour les tuer avec d'atroces souffrances. Pour elle, il était évident que la douleur se lût sur leurs cadavres. Un autre scénario était apparu dans sa tête, celui de laisser les corps pour que toute l'Amérique vît le spectacle de son œuvre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un shérif et sa femme étaient torturés puis assassinés.

Imaginer sa vengeance ne calma pas sa crise d'angoisse imminente.

De son côté, Edward était sagement allongé sur son lit confortable et regardait les quelques informations du jour sur son smartphone. Les réseaux sociaux étaient très utiles pour cela. Il répondit aussi à quelques messages en passant mais ne changea pas de lieu de toute la matinée. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas paresser toute la journée. Ce soir, il avait une soirée et avait, il ne savait pas encore s'il avait fait une erreur, demandé à sa chère colocataire de venir avec lui afin d'en servir comme garde du corps. Tel était leur contrat. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir tout seul et il préférait amplement la présence de cette femme à ces côtés que celle d'Harry.

Il fallait bien qu'il se rendît à l'évidence, la soirée n'était pas la seul responsable de cette invitation. Depuis son retour chez Isabella, il ressentait l'envie d'être constamment avec elle. Il avait beau se dire qu'il la détestait, en réalité, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. La méfiance qu'il avait ressentie quelques semaines plus tôt s'estompait peu à peu mais il restait quand même sur ses gardes. En entendant un bruit, comme si quelque chose était tombé par terre, ce fut sans réfléchir, qu'il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Isabella.

 _Même avec ma sœur je ne suis pas comme ça…_ constata-t-il, se surprenant lui-même.

Instinctivement, il savait que quelque chose se passait de l'autre côté de cette porte. Il toqua à plusieurs reprises, colla son oreille afin d'entendre quelque chose puis contre tout attente et se foutant des représailles, entra dans la pièce. En découvrant Isabella au sol, il se précipita vers elle, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il l'aida à se relever puis à s'asseoir sur son lit, n'osant pas la toucher plus pour qu'elle s'allongeât, il tenta de la calmer en la serrant contre lui.

Isabella, bien entendu, n'était insensible face à cette étreinte rassurante et apaisante. Sa respiration se calmait, laissant place à quelques pleurs incontrôlables. Elle savait que sa présence ne lui aurait pas empêché de se calmer mais elle savait aussi que se sentir protégée faisait du bien. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une petite fille ou pire, d'être importante aux yeux d'Edward. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était juste venu la secourir comme Harry aurait pu le faire. Elle savait très bien qu'il la détestait.

Quant à Edward, il découvrit une autre facette de la jeune femme. Il était tenté pour lui demander ce qui la mettait dans cet état-là mais il ne voulait pas la contrarier. Les humeurs changeantes d'Isabella étaient encore une énigme pour lui. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, sentant ses petites mains toucher son torse. Son odeur florale était agréable et il savait désormais qu'elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait pris les initiatives.

Isabella était tellement bien dans ses bras, qu'elle était capable de rester contre lui pendant des heures. Mais sa petite conscience lui rappela de toujours se méfier des hommes en général et Edward ne devait pas dépasser cette limite. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas envie de l'écouter. Elle attendrait qu'il la rejetât pour se retirer. Mais au lieu de se comporter ainsi, Edward l'écarta de lui pour prendre son visage en coupe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle, pourquoi il avait des gestes tendres en son égard. Il savait juste qu'il devenait fou, encore plus fou depuis que son regard venait de croiser deux petites pupilles chocolats.

 _A quoi penses-tu ?_ songea-t-il, comme s'il allait pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- De quoi pardon ?

\- Bah vous venez de me demander à quoi je pensais…

 _Merde ! J'ai pensé tout haut !_ s'offusqua-t-il, se laissant taper par sa conscience.

\- Oh non, je n'ai pas dit ça mais laissez tomber ce n'est pas important, lui dit-il, maintenant toujours ses mains sur les joues de la jeune criminelle.

Isabella n'insista pas bien qu'elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle n'était pas sourde. Mais au lieu de s'énerver comme d'autre aurait pu le faire, elle ravala son sourire, contente de voir qu'il voulait apprendre à la connaître. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle le prenait.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Venait-il de la tutoyer ? Elle qui faisait toujours en sorte de le vouvoyer afin de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux…

Plongée dans ses pupilles émeraude, Isabella hocha simplement la tête pour le rassurer. Elle avait l'impression qu'un lien venait de se ficeler, comme s'ils étaient désormais liés et que personne ne pourrait les séparer. Mais ils étaient bien trop différents… du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait… Malgré le fait qu'il fût revenu de son plein gré chez elle, elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de se comporter autrement. C'était sa façon à elle de se protéger et Edward devait rester à la limite qu'elle s'était imposée depuis des années. Elle ne devait pas fléchir pour un homme, pour cet homme.

Sentant un malaise venir, Edward retira ses mains du visage d'Isabella au grand damne de cette dernière. Au moins, elle garderait en tête cette couleur verte si… si… envoûtante. La jeune femme n'osait plus regarder son colocataire dans les yeux, gênée de cette proximité. Lui aussi n'était pas moins mal à l'aise et pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'une semelle.

\- C'est ce soir que vous avez votre soirée ? demanda Isabella, se levant du lit, redevenant professionnelle.

Même Edward n'avait pas su faire mieux. Le masque dur et distant de la jeune femme venait de refaire surface. Il savait alors que tout rapprochement possible ne pouvait se faire. Isabella voulait lui faire savoir qu'elle était inaccessible bien qu'à l'intérieur son cœur battait la chamade et que sa tête fourmillait de pensées peu catholiques malgré ses réticences dans le domaine sexuel.

\- Oui. Pourrais-je toujours compter sur vous ?

\- Je vous ai dit que je viendrais. Sachez que je tiens toujours ma parole Cullen.

\- D'accord, je vais vous laisser.

Edward partit, Isabella put respirer à nouveau. De son côté, Edward ne comprenait toujours pas cette femme. Il était encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'avait été avant d'entrer dans cette chambre pour la secourir. Ce fut donc à pas lourds qu'il retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer bien qu'il avait plusieurs heures devant lui.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Le soir, 20h50**

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aller à cette soirée ? Tout simplement parce que c'était la tradition de l'année. S'il n'avait pas été épris d'Isabella, il aurait le plaisir d'aller à ce gala de charité organisé par ses parents.

Mais Edward était déçu. Il se rappelait des mots de la jeune femme encore tôt ce matin et pourtant, il remarquait qu'en réalité elle avait dit le contraire puisqu'elle n'était pas là. C'était Harry qui l'avait escorté et dieu seul savait à quel point cet homme était troublant.

\- Hey Edward, salua Alice s'approchant de lui, accompagnée de Jasper.

\- Comment tu vas petite sœur ?

\- Je vais mieux grâce à l'opération. D'ailleurs, je voudrais que tu n'en parles pas aux parents concernant ma maladie.

\- Ils ont le droit d'être au courant tu sais, intervint Rosalie qui venait les rejoindre avec Emmett.

\- Parce qu'ils vont sûrement me poser beaucoup de questions et nous sommes les seuls à savoir grâce à qui je suis en vie aujourd'hui, répondit-elle, appuyant son regard sur son frère.

\- Ah oui, cette garce.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la détester hein ? cracha Edward.

Edward ne supportait plus la présence de Rosalie à ses côtés. Ou du moins, il ne supportait plus ceux qui osaient critiquer Isabella. Lui seul se le permettait car cette dernière l'utilisait et vice versa.

\- Bah non, je ne peux pas tu vois. Elle a essayé de tuer mon frère et en plus de cela, a utilisé la maladie de ma sœur pour assouvir ses propres besoins. Donc excuse-moi grand frère de ne pas l'apprécier mais je crois avoir de bonnes raisons pour justifier cela.

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne veux que personne ne sache pour ma maladie, est-ce clair ? Je crains la jeune femme qui m'a sauvée mais je lui dois au moins ceci alors respectez mon choix c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Edward acquiesça et Rosalie fit semblant d'être d'accord. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait divulguer ces informations à leurs parents. Que pourraient-ils bien faire ? Prévenir les flics ? Elle pouvait très bien s'en charger elle-même. Mais elle trouvait injuste de ne pas les informer qu'Alice avait été malade. Pourtant, elle se promit de se taire… du moins pour le moment.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, remarqua Emmett, montrant du doigt Harry qui était resté à l'entrée du bâtiment afin de mieux le surveiller. Elle ne te lâche pas hein.

\- A la base, ce n'était pas lui qui devait venir…

\- Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu vivais dans un hôtel ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je vis toujours dans un hôtel mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne continue pas de me coller.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle…

\- Les enfants ! Je suis contente de vous revoir ! le coupa Elizabeth, enlaçant chacun d'entre eux. Comme vous m'avez manqué.

Edward fut content que la conversation qu'il entretenait avec son beau-frère fût enfin terminée. Il ne devait pas trop parler d'Isabella pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons sur lui-même s'il se doutait de ne pas être crédible à cent pour cent. Il défendait beaucoup trop cette dernière pour que personne ne se rendît compte qu'en réalité il était retourné vivre chez elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là cette salope !

\- Rosalie ! Évite d'insulter les invités je te prie !

\- Ça c'est parce que tu ne la connais pas maman…

Elizabeth était sur le point de saluer Isabella lorsque cette dernière l'ignora totalement pour aller rejoindre Edward, surpris lui aussi la voir. Arrivée en face de lui, elle ne put réprimander un sourire. Elle détailla de haut en bas son colocataire et ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

\- Le costume vous va à ravit Edward.

De son côté, Edward reluqua à son tour la jeune femme avec satisfaction. Tout ce qu'elle portait le rendait fou. Elle était à la fois belle, sexy et provocante. Ce côté femme fatale que sa robe rouge dégageait provoquait un flux de pensées non catholiques. Si seulement il avait la possibilité de la posséder… rien qu'une fois.

 _Mon dieu ce décolleté…,_ _s_ ongea-t-il, tentant de ne pas regarder sa poitrine trop longtemps.

Il ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer les foudres de cette déesse vivante.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez…, constata-t-il, toute déception envolée.

\- Je vous ai dit que je tenais toujours mes promesses.

\- Accepteriez-vous de…

\- Edward, tu me présentes ? demanda Elizabeth, voulant connaître la femme qui l'avait ouvertement ignorée.

En regardant Isabella, il se rappela qu'il ne devait surtout pas utiliser sa véritable identité. Etant à court de prénom, cette dernière se lança avec un sourire professionnel.

\- Je suis Anna, une amie d'Edward.

\- Enchantée, je suis Elizabeth. Je suis ravie que mon fils ait pensé à vous inviter.

Rosalie se retint de ne pas crier et ainsi avouer la vérité. Mais pas de scandale, même si elle rêvait de voir cette brune en prison, elle se chargerait d'elle plus tard.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? ajouta la vieille dame, curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

En réalité, elle espérait que son fils avouât qu'il avait enfin trouvé une femme pour lui. Tous ses enfants étaient casés sauf lui. Malgré le côté distant d'Anna, elle voyait qu'ils étaient tous les deux assortis et si elle en avait le pouvoir, elle les mettrait ensemble. Il était temps pour lui qu'il se mariât et qu'il fondât sa famille. Avec une femme comme Anna à ses côtés, elle savait qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser…

\- Mon fils, vas-tu me présenter ta petite-amie ou vas-tu m'ignorer toute la soirée ? intervint une voix masculine bien trop familière au goût d'Edward.

Isabella ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on la considérât comme la petite-amie d'Edward Cullen en venant à ce gala pour protéger ce dernier.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas…

\- Oui, c'est bien ma petite-amie papa, coupa Edward, passant une main autour de la taille d'Isabella, la surprenant au plus haut point.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait putain ?_

Isabella eut l'envie soudaine de l'égorger au milieu de tout le monde. Petite-amie ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Maintenant qu'il avait craché le morceau elle ne pouvait plus réparer sa connerie et devait elle aussi faire semblant. Elle pouvait très intervenir, dire que leur fils était complètement barge mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'à mettre en danger sa couverture pour ce petit problème. Elle s'occuperait d'Edward en personne.

 _Bon sang ! Mais quel con !_

\- Oh je suis tellement fière de toi mon fils ! Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour toi ! s'exclama Elizabeth embrassant le couple sur les joues avant de les enlacer chacun leur tour.

\- Félicitations Edward, lui dit à son tour, Georges, le père d'Edward.

Ce dernier, ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait de faire et au vu du regard noir que sa colocataire venait de lui lancer, il comprit qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie. Il essaya de trouver une solution pour se rattraper mais en vain, il était trop tard et maintenant il devait assumer avec celle qu'il détestait, du moins c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et Isabella supporta de moins en moins de s'afficher en tant que petite-amie d'Edward. Elle qui avait été là uniquement pour le protéger et non pas pour lui servir de pion contre ses parents… Elle détestait lorsque quelqu'un avait l'avantage sur elle surtout lorsque cela venait d'un homme qui vivait chez elle depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. De plus, les parents de ce dernier ne cessaient de la questionner sur sa vie, sur son travail. Non pas que ça déplût à Isabella de mentir, le faire n'était pas un problème pour elle, mais elle n'aimait pas que l'on s'intéressât à elle de cette façon. Normalement, c'était elle qui posait les questions pas l'inverse.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? demanda Edward, tendant sa main vers sa petite amie.

Si Isabella avait été normale et surtout innocente, il aurait tout fait pour la conquérir. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas innocente. Ses mains étaient déjà salies par le tout le sang qu'elle avait fait couler, par tous les meurtres qu'elle avait commis. Même s'il n'était pas mieux de son côté, pour lui, une femme faisant un travail de la sorte de méritait pas son attention.

 _Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fous avec elle ?_ songea-t-il, ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa question.

Il était avec elle parce qu'elle l'avait entre autre kidnappé mais lorsqu'elle lui avait laissé le choix de partir, il était retourné chez elle comme si de rien n'était. En fait, il était tout simplement stupide à essayer de comprendre cette femme même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le faire à distance n'était pas très compliqué. Et voilà que ce soir, il allait devoir s'expliquer avec elle pour ce faux pas… Il l'avait déjà vu dans tous ses états mais jamais il ne l'avait vu exploser de colère…

\- Avec plaisir, répond Isabella, entrant dans le jeu.

Edward s'empara de sa douce main pour l'entraîner avec elle sur la piste de danse. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris soin de prendre des cours de danse lorsqu'elle était encore une adolescente. Désormais, ses deux pieds gauches avaient disparu et laissaient place à deux pieds parfaitement agiles pour danser. Son cavalier passa ses deux mains autour de sa taille tandis que la jeune femme entoura sa nuque des siennes. Une bulle venait de se former autour d'eux. Leurs regards étaient connectés l'un avec l'autre, plus personne n'existait dans la pièce.

Edward entraîna Isabella dans une somptueuse valse sous la musique les quatre saisons de Vivaldi. Les deux colocataires dansaient comme de véritables professionnels et enflammaient la piste de danse. Les autres danseurs s'étaient arrêtés et avaient formés un cercle autour d'eux, appréciant le spectacle. Les parents du jeune homme étaient fiers de leur fils mais l'un d'entre eux se méfiait d'Anna ou plutôt d'Isabella. Il ne montrait pas sa crainte au reste de sa famille mais il la partagerait avec son fils, après tout, il était le principal concerné.

\- On dirait qu'Edward s'est amouraché de cette fille, s'exclama Emmett, n'arrivant pas à savoir si leur idylle était réelle ou non.

\- J'en ai bien peur oui…, marmonna Georges, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa femme.

\- Que veux-tu dire par-là Georges ? Ton fils est heureux et ça se voit. Nous devrions l'être pour lui.

\- Je le suis chérie, je le suis, lui assura-t-il pour ne pas inquiéter son épouse.

Georges aimait sa femme comme depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu. Il n'avait pas tardé à lui demander sa main et faire d'elle la mère de ses enfants. Un garçon et deux filles. Et il avait pu faire de son fils un homme dont il était fier aujourd'hui. Cependant, il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il voyait. Jamais il ne lui avait dit d'être en couple avec une femme qui semblait tout sauf clean. Il fallait qu'il sût qui elle était pour protéger son fils et sa famille au passage.

Isabella elle, sentait les regards sur elle mais ne se découragea pas pour autant. Elle était tellement bien dans les bras de son amant qu'elle ne gâcherait leur danse pour rien au monde. Aux yeux de la famille de ce dernier, ils étaient en couple et au vu de ce qu'ils faisaient, leur crédibilité était réussie. Et finalement, Isabella appréciait ce jeu-là, demander des comptes à Edward dès qu'ils rentreraient n'était plus dans ses projets. Leur faux couple lui permettrait d'avoir plusieurs avantages…

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur geste, des pupilles chocolat et des pupilles vert émeraude entrèrent de nouveau en contact. Edward ne contrôla plus ses gestes et Isabella ne se rendit pas compte que le visage de ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et que des lèvres douces venaient de se poser sur le siennes la surprenant une nouvelle fois. Les yeux écarquillés furent sa première réaction puis, se rappelant qu'elle était censée être sa petite-amie, elle se détendit aussitôt. Et puis, ce n'était pas si désagréable d'embrasser Edward Cullen… Bien qu'elle ne sût pas comme s'y prendre. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon toute sa vie, son traumatisme était encore présent aujourd'hui et pourtant, le baiser d'Edward ne lui rappela pas tous ces mauvais souvenirs au contraire, c'était comme si tout venait de s'effacer pendant le court instant que prendrait leur étreinte.

Ce dernier sentit le corps sa colocataire se tendre et prit une fois de plus les initiatives. Il prit goût au baiser qu'il lui offrait. Sa main droite caressa la joue de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre, l'approcha davantage de lui pour sentir son corps contre le sien. Isabella elle, ne savait pas où placer ses mains, son corps semblait se guider tout seul puisqu'elle se retrouvait à caresser la chevelure soyeuse de son amant. En quittant ses lèvres, elle était à bout de souffle et n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Même Harry, qui était resté pour s'assurer que tout se passât bien pour sa patronne, s'attendait au moindre dérapage. Il était prêt à sortir son arme si les choses tournaient mal.

Mais ce soir, rien de dramatique n'allait se passer. Ce soir, était la soirée où tout venait de changer pour Isabella. Elle avait enfin échangé son premier baiser. Mais bien entendu, elle ne le dirait pas à Edward… Une femme de vingt-cinq ans qui n'avait jamais embrassé pouvait paraître honteuse aux yeux des hommes. Et ce, malgré ses raisons multiples. Elle aurait dû en vouloir à Edward, comme ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer en cet instant, mais ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle avait apprécié ce moment si doux et sensuel à la fois. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas s'emballer trop vite. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour berner une fois de plus ses parents et elle, l'avait suivi sans renoncer.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Deux heures plus tard**

 **Chez Isabella**

\- Je ne veux pas ce baiser ait de l'importance pour nous. Je veux dire, vous l'avez fait pour berner au mieux vos parents et je comprends tout à fait et j'aimerais qu'il en reste ainsi, s'exclama Isabella, ne voulant dévoiler le trouble qui s'était formé dans sa tête depuis cette étreinte.

\- Je pensais que vous m'en voudriez…

\- Au début oui, mais j'ai réalisé que vous aviez eu une bonne idée finalement, répondit-elle, buvant une gorgée de son thé chaud.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, chacun avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose mais tentaient de faire comme si leur échange ne représentait rien. Alors qu'en réalité, c'était tout autre chose.

\- Sinon, la soirée vous a plu ?

\- Vos parents m'ont l'air sympathique. Cependant, j'espère ne pas avoir à jouer la petite amie longtemps. Je suis sûr que vous êtes du même avis.

Bien sûr qu'il était du même avis ! Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait inventé une pseudo-relation avec elle. Même s'il appréciait de plus en plus être en compagnie d'Isabella, elle était loin d'être la petite-amie idéale dont il rêvait et qu'il était préférable qu'il eût.

\- Bon, je vais aller me coucher, répliqua Isabella en se levant.

Edward fit de même en la suivant pas à pas pour déposer à son tour sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Alors qu'Isabella était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, le bras de la jeune femme fut tiré en arrière forçant son corps à rencontrer celui d'Edward. Elle fut surprise par ce geste et ne s'attendait encore moins à ce que les lèvres de son colocataire se retrouvent de nouveau sur les siennes. Une bataille endiablée à la fois douce et sensuelle débuta entre leur langue sans qu'aucun d'eux ne trouvât la force de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il interrompit le baiser, il prit soin de caresser sa joue tout en la regardant intensément.

\- Je crois que je ne peux plus me passer de vous Isabella.

* * *

 **Et deux petits baisers pour la fin :D :D !**

 **Il y a sacré rapprochement entre ces-deux là dis donc !**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai laissé tout pleins d'indices dans ce chapitre et j'espère que vous avez su les récolter avec intelligence :D Je sais que vous êtes de bons enquêteurs alors je compte sur vous !**

 **Allez, tous à vos claviers, déchaînez-vous pour me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre et pourquoi pas sur la suite qui en préparation ? :D**

 **Mouaaak Mouaaak !**

 **Floridianna**

 **PS : Une petite hypothèse pour la suite ? - Partagez-moi vos doutes sur Edward surtout ! :D**


	12. Chapitre 11 T1

CHAPITRE 11

Un baiser. Quelques caresses. Puis quelque chose de moelleux sous le dos. Edward et Isabella ne se contrôlaient plus, ils se laissaient totalement aller dans cette étreinte sensuelle. Echanger un premier baiser avait été fatal pour ces deux-là. Edward était vraiment doux avec elle et Isabella prit plaisir à sentir ses lèvres humides contre sa peau.

Tous deux savaient que ce n'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Il était clair que passer un moment intime de ce type n'avait pas été le but d'Isabella en invitant Edward à cohabiter chez elle. Et elle n'avait encore moins prévu d'échanger un premier baiser avec ce dernier. Et voilà qu'il lui avait avoué ne plus pouvoir se passer d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Elle ne savait pas non plus s'il avait été sérieux avec elle et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Et pourtant, il lui était impossible de stopper leurs baisers, leurs caresses.

Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait libre de ses gestes, libre de se laisser aller dans les bras d'un homme qui l'intriguait. Un homme qui depuis que son regard avait croisé le sien, était impossible à ignorer surtout avec cette foutue attirance qui la rendait presque folle.

\- Vous me rendez fou depuis le premier jour Isabella, se confia Edward en offrant toutes une pluie de baiser le long de la clavicule gauche de la jeune femme.

Si seulement son cœur pouvait s'ouvrir juste à cet instant, si seulement elle n'était pas apeurée par les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui. Mais Edward ne semblait pas faire attention à son manque de réponse ce qui la rassura. Il savait que quelque chose dans son passé l'empêchait de se confier. Pour lui, une personne qui était aussi froide, aussi dangereuse ne pouvait être que liée à son passé. Du moins, il se fiait à la personnalité d'Isabella. Il savait parfaitement que tous les criminels n'avaient pas eu un passé tumultueux.

En sentant le dos de sa belle se cambrer face au plaisir, Edward en profita pour tenter de détacher la petite fermeture de la robe rouge en prenant soin de ne pas la casser. Isabella se laissa faire, se sentant trop à l'étroit dans sa tenue. Elle avait comme ce besoin de respirer. Elle aida son amant à retirer entièrement sa robe jusqu'à se retrouver en sous vêtement devant lui. De son regard observateur, Edward admira le corps de son amante. Elle était si belle, si envoûtante. Sa peau claire la rendait si pure, si irréelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur chaque partie de son corps. D'abord sur ses lèvres, son menton, son cou, sa clavicule puis il continua sa pluie de baisers sur le ventre de la jeune femme tout en jaugeant chacune de ses réactions. Son caractère était encore une énigme pour lui alors même pendant un moment intime, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier.

Alors qu'Edward ramena sa tête au-dessus de celle d'Isabella pour entrer en contact avec ses lèvres douces, cette dernière eut comme une vision. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit quelqu'un d'autre à la place de son amant. Un visage qui la terrifiait, un visage qui venait d'apparaître dans un moment où enfin elle pouvait se sentir légère et heureuse. Oui heureuse. Mais cette horreur ne semblait pas la quitter et venait de gâchait le plaisir qu'elle avait eu sous les caresses d'Edward.

\- Je ne peux pas ! s'écria-t-elle, repoussant son amant avant de se lever précipitamment du lit, de prendre le peu d'habits qui avaient été retirés et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous le regard interloqué d'un homme qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Edward, toquant plusieurs fois à la porte de la salle de bain.

Aucune réponse.

\- Isabella ?

\- S'il vous plaît Edward… laissez-moi seule…, supplia-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Pour Edward il n'y avait aucun doute, Isabella pleurait et il détestait la voir dans cet état. Il insista quelques instants avant de céder aux supplications de son amante. Il retourna dans sa chambre après s'être revêtu de sa chemise. Il s'allongea sur son lit et tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il essayait de se rappeler ses gestes, de voir s'il l'avait mais en vain… Il comprit alors que le problème ne venait pas de lui mais d'elle. Mais quel était-il ? En entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, il comprit qu'elle venait de partir, de fuir. Isabella ne fuyait jamais et pourtant, elle venait de le faire. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait rester inerte face à cette situation. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui avait poussé Isabella à tout arrêter alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait eu du plaisir.

Il se leva alors de son lit, prit soin de se doucher et d'enfiler un pyjama avant d'explorer l'appartement. Par chance, Harry dormait dans sa chambre et Isabella ne semblait pas l'avoir prévenu de son départ précipité. Il profita d'être seul pour vérifier si la chambre de la jeune femme était verrouillée comme à son habitude et par chance, elle ne l'était pas. Il hésita quelques instants à entrer puis prit son courage à demain et commença son inspection.

Il y a forcément quelque chose qui pourrait répondre à ses interrogations…

\- Oh mon dieu, Bella ! s'exclama Esmée, voyant sa fille en larmes alors qu'elle venait tout juste de lui ouvrir la porte. Que se passe-t-il enfin ?

Après avoir passé ce moment atroce, se réfugier chez ses parents adoptifs avait été plus qu'urgent. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle avait ressenti ce besoin de se confier et seuls Carlisle et Esmée étaient capables de l'écouter sans la juger.

\- Mon dieu, tu es toute trempée…, ajouta Esmée, entraînant sa fille à l'intérieur pour qu'elle pût se réchauffer.

Alerté par les cris de sa femme, Carlisle sortit immédiatement de son bureau pour aller la rejoindre. En voyant Isabella en larmes il tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cet état et cela remontait à plus de cinq ans en arrière. Il s'empressa d'aider Esmée en préparant la salle de bain et des vêtements propres où la jeune femme pourrait se reposer avant de leur parler.

\- Allez viens ma chérie, tu vas aller prendre un bain et te détendre. En attendant je prépare du chocolat chaud, s'exclama Esmée, accompagnant Isabella jusqu'à la salle de bain tout en remerciant son mari d'un signe de la tête pour son aide.

La vieille dame était plus qu'inquiète en voyant sa fille adoptive dans cet état. Sa curiosité lui demandait de ne pas attendre pour savoir ce qui se passait mais son côté maternel la poussait à prendre soin de sa fille avant de la laisser se confier. Comme promis, elle alla dans la cuisine pour préparer une bonne dose de chocolat chaud. Carlisle ne tarda pas à la rejoindre pour obtenir quelques détails de la situation. Contrairement à sa femme, sa patience à lui était limitée. Il pensait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à sa fille et rester sans rien faire était pour lui inconcevable.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Carlisle. Elle est arrivée en pleurs et ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle s'est laissée aller.

\- J'espère que rien de grave ne lui est arrivé.

\- Je ne pense pas… je pense plutôt que son passé a ressurgi…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

\- Tu sais Carlisle, notre fille a beau montrer qu'elle va mieux, qu'elle dort mieux la nuit, que ses rêves ne sont plus hantés par ce Charlie qui n'a pas été capable de rendre sa fille heureuse. Malgré le côté dur qu'elle montre aux autres, Isabella est restée une petite fille au fond d'elle, une petite fille qui n'a pas eu l'enfance que n'importe quel enfant de ce monde devrait avoir.

\- Et moi qui n'ai rien vu… je pensais que désormais son passé était loin derrière elle. Isabella ne se confiait plus… et toi tu as tout vu…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute chéri. Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadée qu'elle voulait que l'on ne s'inquiète plus pour elle. Elle doit penser que moi aussi je n'ai rien vu alors que c'est tout le contraire…

Carlisle prit sa femme dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il aimait jouer les durs lui aussi, mais lorsqu'un membre de sa famille était touché, il n'était plus le chef mafieux que tout le monde connaissait. Il était ce mari et ce père protecteur que chaque famille rêvait d'avoir. Dans ces conditions, il était généralement difficile de lui faire entendre raison. Mais pour le moment, il ne connaissait pas les raisons de la venue d'Isabella alors il ne pouvait agir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle, nous gérons la situation, se confia la vieille dame, ses deux mains sur les joues de son mari et ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Esmée remplit deux tasses de chocolat chaud et recouvrit la casserole d'un couvercle avant de déposer les tasses sur un plateau et de les déposer sur la table du salon suivit de près par Carlisle. La vieille dame prit place sur le canapé en cuir tandis que le vieil homme s'installa sur son fauteuil, lui aussi en cuir.

Quelques pas se firent entendre et les deux parents se retournèrent pour affronter une jeune femme aux yeux rougis causés par les larmes. Elle portait un des pyjamas d'Esmée qui lui allait à ravit. Aux yeux de la vieille dame, Isabella était telle une petite fille qui avait besoin de se confier, de se sentir en sécurité. Sans trop vouloir la brusquer, elle lui indiqua de venir à ses côtés avec un sourire maternel.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? demanda Esmée une fois Isabella à ses côtés.

Cette dernière regarda Carlisle, gênée de devoir parler de ses moments intimes devant lui. Esmée lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste seule avec leur fille.

\- Tu me promets que personne ne t'as fait de mal ?

\- Personne ne m'a fait de mal Carlisle, je te le promets, jura Isabella d'une petite voix.

Rassuré, Carlisle s'éclipsa dans son bureau. Il était tenté d'écouter aux portes mais il savait que s'il se faisait prendre, ce serait les deux femmes de sa vie qui lui en voudraient et il n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment. Il retourna donc à son travail sans pour autant arriver à se concentrer. Il sortit de son mini bar une bouteille de whisky et s'en servit un verre.

Pendant ce temps chez Isabella…

Edward n'avait plus aucun doute, le secret d'Isabella se trouvait dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Bien qu'il ne trouvât pas de quoi confirmer ses doutes, il était persuadé que cette pièce était remplie d'indices pouvant le conduire à sa réponse.

Pourquoi fermes-tu toujours cette pièce ? Que caches-tu ? songea-t-il, repensant à sa réaction il de cela quelques heures.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin et pourtant, Edward n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait rien trouvé. Ou tant qu'Harry ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez. Il espérait tout de même ne pas se faire prendre par ce dernier et ainsi attirer la colère d'Isabella. Et il n'en était pas question. Il voulait que la jeune femme qu'il avait vue à la soirée restât la même tous les jours. Il gardait cet espoir, il espérait que son comportement ne changerait pas lorsqu'elle serait de retour.

Mais d'ailleurs, où est-elle passée ? se demanda-t-il, cherchant des lieux possibles où elle pourrait éventuellement s'isoler.

Un seul endroit lui vint en tête. Un seul endroit où il avait pu se rendre lors du premier jour de son kidnapping. La maison Masen.

Edward commença à regarder sous le lit, dans les tiroirs de chaque table de nuit, commode, bureau, armoire sans rien trouver d'important. Il espérait que cette pièce lui fournirait plus d'information que le bureau où Isabella passait son temps à travailler. Mais quelque chose venait de lui attirer son attention. Au-dessus du dressing, une boîte blanche lui paraissait suspecte. Il l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté et constata que cette dernière était fermée à clé.

\- Evidemment, grommela-t-il en soupirant. Il faut maintenant que je trouve la clé…

Il déposa la boîte sur le lit de la jeune femme, là où à cette heure-ci elle serait sûrement en train de dormir dans ses bras, et partit à la recherche de la fameuse clé. S'il s'en tenait à ses connaissances, il savait qu'une personne ne cachait jamais une clé au même endroit que la boîte à secrets. Il était évident pour lui que ce coffret contenait ce qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et inspecta la pièce d'un œil attentif. Il était prêt à tout.

Il trouverait cette clé.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Masen…

\- Bon alors dis-moi tout…

\- Je ne sais par où commencer…

\- Commence déjà par le début, l'incita Esmée pour l'encourager à se confier.

Isabella but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud ce qui lui permit de réfléchir un petit instant. Elle renifla à plusieurs reprises, se frotta les mains pour se donner du courage avant de souffler un bon coup et de se lancer. Ce n'était pas si terrible que cela de se confier auprès d'Esmée. C'était une femme toujours à l'écoute et qui la plupart du temps, donnait les meilleurs conseils. Et puis, si elle était venue dans la maison où elle passait une autre partie de son adolescence, c'était qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait eu besoin de ce réconfort. Elle lui raconta alors le déroulé de la soirée en passant par son premier baiser. Elle s'arrêta de parler au moment où Edward l'avait embrassée une deuxième fois. Elle avait besoin de voir la réaction d'Esmée avant de continuer.

\- Peux-tu me rappeler qui est cet Edward déjà ? demanda-t-elle, voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompât pas de personne.

\- C'est un homme qui vit chez moi à cause du travail, hum… c'est compliqué.

\- D'accord, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de détails, la rassura-t-elle. Et donc, il t'a embrassée ?

\- Oui, mais il voulait faire croire à ses parents que nous étions ensembles. Je ne sais même pas ce qui lui a pris ! S'il n'avait pas dit cette connerie je ne serais pas dans cet état aujourd'hui…

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un coup de blues tu sais ma chérie. Ça arrive même aux personnes qui ont une carapace comme la tienne pour se protéger.

En lui parlant, Esmée en avait profité pour passer sa main sur la cuisse de sa fille pour la rassurer encore une fois. Isabella regarda ce geste tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait que constater que sa mère adoptive avait raison. Seuls Carlisle et elle pouvaient la voir telle qu'elle était réellement. Et dernièrement, Edward avait de temps en temps, le droit de la voir sous un autre jour.

\- Tu as raison…

\- J'ai toujours raison. Bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas fini de me raconter l'histoire ?

\- Tu as encore raison…

Isabella sourit avant de soupirer un bon coup et de se lancer.

\- Quand nous sommes rentrés chez moi, nous avons un peu discuté et il m'a de nouveau embrassé. Il m'a dit ensuite, je cite « je crois que je ne peux plus me passer de vous Isabella ». Et ensuite c'est allé très vite…

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a eu un rapport sexuel ?

\- Non… j'ai paniqué… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à la place de son visage j'ai vu celui de Charlie…, se confia-t-elle, laissant à nouveau les larmes déborder de ses yeux.

Esmée l'emporta dans une étreinte maternelle tout en embrassant le haut de sa tête. Elle attendait qu'Isabella vide son sac. Elle savait comme sa fille fonctionnait…

\- Il était au-dessus de moi comme s'il allait me faire à nouveau du mal… pourtant au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas lui… mais le flux de ces horreurs qu'il m'a fait subir est revenu et c'est là que j'ai paniqué.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- J'ai repoussé Edward et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain. Je lui ai ensuite demandée de me laisser seule et je suis partie à mon tour pour venir ici.

Isabella se sentit à demi-légère. Elle ne s'était pas totalement confiée mais là, elle attendait l'intervention d'Esmée.

\- Tu sais ma chérie, ta réaction est compréhensible lorsque l'on sait le traumatisme que tu as vécu… je sais que tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir affronté cette peur, mais il ne faut pas que ce soit le cas. Est-ce qu'Edward est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr que non… personne n'est au courant à par Carlisle et toi. Je ne le connais pas assez pour me dévoiler.

\- Si tu l'as laissé t'embrasser cela veut dire que tu lui fais confiance mais que tu as peur. Tu as peur de tomber amoureuse Bella et je comprends tout à fait. Mais si tu ne franchis pas ce pas, tu ne le franchiras jamais. Laisse-toi le temps qu'il te faut mais je suis persuadée que si tu t'es laissée aller avec cet homme, cela signifie qu'il doit être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais comment ? Je ne sais pas s'il m'aime bien… je l'ai quand même enfermé chez moi…

\- Mais n'est-il pas revenu chez toi ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Carlisle se laisse parfois emporter par ses émotions…

Isabella soupira. Elle savait que son père adoptif n'aimait pas Edward et bien qu'elle n'en sût pas les raisons, elle savait que ce dernier devait avoir les siennes. Elle n'approuvait pas le jugement qu'il pouvait porter contre son colocataire et pourtant, elle ne faisait rien pour le forcer à penser le contraire. Quand Carlisle avait quelque chose en tête, il était difficile pour son entourage de le lui retirer surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger sa famille.

\- S'il est revenu vivre chez toi cela veut bien dire qu'il t'apprécie.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais même pas qui il est réellement…

\- Te méfier de toute le monde ne te sera pas forcément bénéfique ma fille. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

Isabella réfléchit quelques instants, mémorisant les paroles d'Esmée. Et elle avait encore raison… Pourquoi devrait-elle se priver ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas essayer d'être heureuse ? Bien qu'elle aimât être seule, la solitude fini toujours par peser… C'était une raison de plus pour laquelle elle avait employé Harry. Il lui tenait compagnie mais maintenant, elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Elle avait besoin qu'une personne extérieure à son entourage l'aimât pour ce qu'elle était mais pas pour ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était une tueuse à gage, une criminelle. Mais si elle était entrée dans le monde du crime c'était avant tout pour se venger de son père et elle avait toujours cette soif de vengeance. Elle continuerait de tuer jusqu'à ce que son but fût enfin atteint.

\- Donc d'après toi, je devrais aller le voir et expliquer ma réaction ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais oui. Après, fais-le comme tu le sens. Si tu n'es pas prête, il le comprendra si c'est un homme bien.

\- Merci Esmée d'être toujours là pour moi…

\- C'est mon rôle de mère non ?

Isabella sourit avant de lui embrasser la jouer et de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant d'être interrompues par un Carlisle beaucoup trop affamé pour rester une seconde de plus dans son bureau.

\- Chéri, il est plus de trois heures du matin… tu n'as pas faim quand même ? s'offusqua Esmée. Cet homme mange tout le temps ..., ajouta-t-elle, faisant rire Isabella.

N'écoutant pas sa femme, Carlisle arriva auprès d'elle avec un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète dans les mains.

\- Mon dieu, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger cela…

\- Le beurre de cacahuète c'est la fierté américaine chérie.

\- C'est plein de gras…

\- Le gras c'est la vie.

\- Veux-tu dormir ici Bella ? demanda Esmée, ignorant la dernière réplique de son mari. Il est tard et je pense que tu devrais te reposer, conseilla-t-elle, espérant que sa fille acceptât de rester pour la nuit.

Isabella acquiesça en souriant. Elle aurait voulu rentrer directement chez elle mais la fatigue prenait dessus sur sa motivation. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Esmée davantage. Elle règlerait le problème Edward dans quelques heures après qu'elle se fût correctement reposée.

3h30 du matin…

De son côté, Edward avait reprit ses recherches. Son regard inspecteur ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé et il commençait à perdre patience. Il craignait qu'Isabella revînt ou qu'Harry le surprît. Il ne savait toujours pas quand ce garde du corps commençait son service car à vrai dire, il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, beaucoup trop concentré sur le cas d'Isabella.

Lorsqu'il trouva une clé, il fut content que cette dernière fût celle pour ouvrir la boîte. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était vide. Tout en rangeant la boîte et la clé à sa place, il soupira longuement, prêt à laisser tomber. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Isabella était intelligente et il savait qu'elle ne cacherait jamais une clé dans la même pièce. L'appartement était grand et cette dernière avait fait en sorte de ne pas tout lui faire visiter. Certaines pièces étaient restées secrètes et ce, il s'en souvenait puisqu'il passait devant une porte toujours fermée lorsqu'il allait dans sa chambre. En arrivant près de la porte, il abaissa la poignée et ne fut pas surpris pour ce détail.

\- La clé doit être soit dans sa chambre, soit dans son bureau, soit sur elle.

Il se dirigea alors dans le bureau de la jeune, une pièce toujours ouverte, espérant trouver quelque chose. Mais si cet endroit n'était jamais fermé, il s'attendait à ne pas trouver cette autre clé. Il recommença à fouiller cette pièce avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait un coffre dont il ne connaissait le code. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir ne pouvait être que dedans. Il réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de trouver quelle date pouvait être importante aux yeux sa mystérieuse colocataire. Il chercha alors dans les tiroirs quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner un indice. En tenant un dossier dans les mains, il finit donc par comprendre qu'Isabella ne laissait pas rien traîner. En posant le dossier brusquement sur le bureau, deux photos venaient d'en tomber. Edward se baissa et les ramassa plus pour les remettre à leur place que pour les regarder. Mais sa curiosité étant sans faille, il les regarda chacune leur tour, reconnaissant la petite Isabella qui devait avoir quatre ans sur une où elle souriait, montrant ses jolies dents au passage et une autre où elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans, tout sourire disparu. Sur la première, elle tenait la main de ses deux parents et sur la deuxième, la petite fille semblait éviter tout contact avec eux. Quelque chose avait changé en moins d'un an, quelque chose qui avait changé cette gamine qui ne voulait qu'être heureuse. Il retourna les photos pour lire voir s'il y avait une légende mais rien mise à part l'année. La première datait de 1992 et la deuxième de 1993. Il les prit en photo à l'aide de son téléphone, trafiqua quelques manipulations avant de le verrouiller.

Entendant du bruit, il rangea les photos à leur place puis le dossier avant de fermer la porte du bureau puis celle de la chambre d'Isabella. Il se précipita dans la sienne et mit quelques minutes pour enfiler son pyjama et se faufiler dans son lit. Il regarda l'heure et comprit alors qu'Harry commençait ses journées à quatre heures trente du matin. Il tenta de dormir mais ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers ce qu'il venait découvrir sur Isabella.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la fatigue pointa finalement le bout de son nez, emportant Edward dans le monde des rêves.

Quelques heures plus tard, à 13h50

Isabella entra chez elle après une nuit chez ses parents adoptifs. Elle salua Harry puis se faufila dans sa chambre. Elle se maudit de l'avoir laissé ouverte mais en se rendant compte que rien n'avait été déplacé, elle se sentit rassurée. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, craignant de devoir affronter Edward qui l'avait sûrement entendu revenir. Elle comprenait qu'il voulût obtenir des explications sur son comportement, si cela avait été l'inverse, elle agirait comme lui. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'Isabella était une foutue handicapée des sentiments. Elle soupira lourdement et alla sous la douche pour se détendre un peu. Une fois fait, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se préparer de quoi manger. Lorsque son repas fut prêt, elle s'installa sur sa petite terrasse pour profiter de la chaleur New-Yorkaise. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, quoi de mieux pour se détendre un peu plus.

De son côté, Edward venait tout juste de se réveiller. Dire que ses rêves avaient été peuplés du visage d'Isabella serait se mentir. Il soupira lourdement avant de se lever pour passer sous la douche. Il alla jusqu'à abuser de l'eau chaude tellement ses muscles étaient tendus. Il ne savait pas si Isabella était rentrée et à vrai dire, il avait envie de rester un moment seul. Ce fut sans regarder derrière lui, qu'il sortit de l'appartement, ignorant les protestations d'Harry. Il se dirigea vers Central Park pour courir histoire de se défouler un peu.

Isabella fut surprise du départ précipité d'Edward. Elle demanda à Harry de le suivre discrètement ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui faire confiance mais c'était pour le moment trop tôt pour qu'elle cessât de se méfier. Elle ne connaissait pas totalement Edward, sa méfiance avait donc ses raisons. Elle retourna ensuite sur le balcon, alluma une cigarette et attendit le retour de son colocataire. Elle espérait pouvoir lui parler rapidement, mais ce qu'elle espérait par-dessus tout était qu'il ne la rejetât pas. Il avait lui-même dit ne plus pouvoir se passer d'elle… Cela signifiait peut-être qu'il voulait être avec elle ? Comme être en couple ? Mais que signifiait le mot couple ? Elle avait une vague idée de ce que c'était mais elle plus terrifiée de se lancer dans un truc pareil.

De son côté, Harry suivait discrètement Edward comme le lui avait ordonné Isabella. Lui aussi se trouvait dans l'incompréhension. Et bien qu'il ne se permît pas d'intervenir dans la vie de sa patronne, il n'en restait pas moins concerné pour pouvoir mieux la protéger. L'arrivée de cet inconnu l'avait littéralement changée. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Du moins, il la savait froide et distante lorsqu'elle était à l'extérieur et attentionnée lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa compagnie. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce Cullen, elle était devenue plus heureuse. Elle l'avait été avant de le connaître mais beaucoup moins depuis ce jour. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le détester. Il savait que quelque chose clochait chez lui mais il ne savait quoi…

Edward quant à lui, se sentait suivi et savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais il s'en doutait. Pourquoi Isabella l'aurait-elle laissé partir librement ? Pourquoi lui ferait-elle confiance ? C'était ridicule… Pourtant il ne faisait que courir rien de plus. Il s'arrêta dans sa course pour entamer ses étirements, jetant quelques regards autour de lui.

Malgré tout, il voulait tout de même avoir une discussion avec Isabella. Il n'allait pas lui parler de sa découverte de la veille, il ne désirait pas attirer ses foudres alors qu'il cherchait tout simplement à la comprendre. Avant de retourner à l'appartement, il se dirigea vers un Starbucks Coffee et commanda un cappuccino pour Isabella et un café noir pour lui. Il prit un bel assortiment de viennoiseries, paya et partit rejoindre la seule femme qui arrivait encore à le rendre fou.

Comprenant les attentions d'Edward, Harry rentra chez sa patronne afin que ce dernier ne se doutât de rien. Une fois dans le salon, Isabella se dirigea vers lui, attendant une quelconque information de sa part.

\- Il faisait simplement son jogging. Il arrive.

\- Très bien Harry, merci.

Il inclina la tête pour lui répondre avant de reprendre sa place devant la porte d'entrée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward revint les mains pleines. Il chercha du regard son obsession du moment qui était retournée sur la terrasse. Il déposa donc le sachet de viennoiseries sur la table et de prendre les deux boissons chaudes dont une qu'il apporta à Isabella. Cette dernière s'empara de son cappuccino tout en le remerciant. Le jeune homme ferma la porte vitrée pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Harry, de son côté, observa attentivement la scène, espérant que l'autre idiot ne mît pas la vie de sa patronne en danger.

\- Je suppose que tu veux parler, débuta Isabella, éteignant sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la petite table puis buvant une gorgée de son cappuccino.

\- Oui, répond simplement Edward, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Isabella soupira, tourna la tête pour éviter son regard, se pencha sur la rambarde du balcon. Elle souffla plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas non plus ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire.

\- Ce baiser et tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir… n'aurait jamais dû arriver, déclara-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Une partie d'elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire et une autre, tandis que son cœur l'engueulait de ne pas être honnête avec elle, avec ses sentiments.

\- A par deux baisers, il n'y pas eu grand-chose…, précisa Edward, se sentant obliger de dire.

\- Parce que je nous ai stoppés à temps…

\- A temps ? Je ne comprends pas, vous aviez l'air pourtant de prendre du plaisir…

Que répondre ? songea Isabella, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'elle avait eu du plaisir sous ses caresses, ses baisers. Mais comment lui dire que le visage de son père avait remplacé le sien ? Comment lui dire sans aller trop loin dans les explications ? Elle ne voulait pas tout lui révéler mais sur le coup, elle n'avait pas le choix… Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé lorsque le moment s'était présenté à elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé la toucher ? Si elle avait eu un minimum de résistance rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble certes, mais pour elle, ils étaient déjà allés trop loin.

\- Mon père a abusé moi quand je n'étais qu'une petite fille…, avoua-t-elle tout en fermant les yeux, attendant la réaction d'Edward.

Ce dernier, face à cette révélation, resta choqué. En regardant les photos hier soir, tous les scénarios étaient passés mais pas celui-là. Pourtant, il se rappela que sur le cliché l'homme qui semblait être son père, était vêtu d'une tenue de Shérif et au vu des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle était sérieuse.

Et puis, pourquoi mentirait-elle ? se demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'est alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se doutait bien que ce qu'elle avait vécu était atroce et il ne voulait la laisser en larmes alors qu'il était venu lui demander des explications. Il venait d'avoir sa réponse, il devait maintenant agir. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à ce genre de révélation mais il ne voulait pas la rejeter pour autant. Il colla son corps contre lui, calant sa tête contre son épaule. Il passa plusieurs fois ses mains contre son dos pour la consoler au mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un flic – que n'importe qui d'ailleurs – pût faire cela à son enfant.

Dans les bras d'Edward, Isabella se sentait en sécurité, elle était si bien. Son odeur masculine eut don de calmer ses pleurs. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagît aussi vite… Elle qui pensait le dégoûter… elle avait tort. Les hommes n'étaient pas tous pareils, il y avait parmi eux, un homme qui la respectait telle qu'elle était, un homme pour qui son passé n'était pas une honte. Bien sûr que ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas normal, elle savait qu'il ressentait un peu de pitié pour elle mais au moins, il ne la jugeait pas. Lorsqu'elle sentit ce dernier prendre son visage en coupe, son regard plongea dans le sien. Elle savait qu'il allait dire quelque chose et attendait qu'il se lance avec impatience.

\- Si tu as besoin de temps, je suis prêt à être patient, déclara-t-il avec tendresse.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement avec un petit sourire.

Edward sourit à son tour. Il la trouvait tellement belle en cet instant. Il n'avait pas l'impression que la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était une criminelle. Elle était une femme banale, une femme pour qui il ressentait davantage de sentiments. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout et déposa avec douceur ses lèvres contre celles d'Isabella. Il la sentit trembler contre lui et fit en sorte qu'elle se sentît en confiance dans cette étreinte qu'il lui offrait. Du bout de ses doigts, il caressa ses joues, la faisant frissonner au passage. Leur baiser s'intensifia passant de doux à sensuel. Il fut heureux de voir que sa belle se laissait enfin aller.

Pendant leur tendre baiser, Isabella toucha de ses mains sur le torse d'Edward, tripotant son t-shirt, comme si elle cherchait à s'agripper pour ne pas tomber. L'une des mains de son amant se posa contre sa hanche gauche, rapprochant son corps contre le sien. Elle laissa sa langue caresser la sienne, découvrant la véritable douceur d'un baiser, d'un vrai baiser. Plus il s'intensifiait, plus Edward la serrait contre lui.

Isabella pouvait désormais aimer et être aimée.


	13. Chapitre 12 T1

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

 **C'est entre vos mains ce chapitre un peu court certes, mais tout aussi intéressant que les précédents. Je me suis permise de glisser quelques détails de plus en plus pertinents pour la suite et pour vous laisser enquêter. En effet, le secret d'Isabella désormais découvert, du moins une partie, d'autres détails qui pourront le compléter vont être laissé un peu partout dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans les prochains chapitres. Et vous en saurez plus sur Edward bien entendu ;)**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, j'ai répondu à ceux qui possède un compte sur Fanfiction, voici mes réponses pour les lecteurs GUEST :**

 **Silly Girl :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Edward bad boy ? Intéressant, je prends note et j'avoue que j'ai lâché un petit sourire en lisant ta review :P ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et si tu as besoin que j'apporte plus de précision n'hésite pas à me les demander soit par review ou par message privé, je te les apporterais :) Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 **PS : Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance, quelques fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre - comme dans les autres d'ailleurs. Je m'excuse d'avance du désagrément causé et sachez que je fais rarement des fautes mais lorsque j'écris je ne fais tout le temps attention. J'espère que cela ne gênera pas votre lecture.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 **9 ans plus tôt (Isabella, 16 ans)**

 **Hôpital psychiatrique**

 **Community Psychiatric Clinic**

 **Seattle.**

Quatre ans. Voilà plus de quatre ans qu'Isabella était enfermée ici. Elle n'en pouvait clairement plus et se demandait elle pourrait être enfin libre. Libre de vivre ailleurs que dans un hôpital psychiatrique, libre de ses mouvements, libre de décider de son avenir. Mais il semblerait qu'elle fût condamnée à rester dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas approprié. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas elle le problème mais son père. Quand est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait la croire ? Elle ne demandait que ça…

En deux ans, quelques détails avaient changé. La seule infirmière qui avait une certaine compassion pour elle était partie travailler dans un autre hôpital et la vieille qui venait de temps en temps lui parler pour lui tenir compagnie était décédée suite à un cancer des ovaires. Autant dire que la jeune fille se sentait incroyablement seule. La solitude la pesait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi personne ne venait lui parler. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'être sociable mais il semblerait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Comme si son père s'était chargé de raconter le même mensonge à tous les pensionnaires.

\- Isabella ? intervint Hannah Cover, la directrice de l'hôpital, en toquant plusieurs fois à sa porte.

L'interpelée ne répondit rien. Elle détestait cette femme autant que son père. Elle était de mèche avec lui, elle en était persuadée. Elle n'avait aucune preuve mais sa façon de la forcer encore et encore à le voir en était une suffisante pour confirmer ses doutes.

\- Un homme est venu te rendre visite, insiste Hannah, entrant dans la chambre.

\- Votre façon à vous de ne pas me dire que c'est mon père me fait rire. Vous devriez changer de disque, ça ne marche plus cette fois-ci, répondit Isabella, dessinant sur une feuille blanche alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, dos contre le mur, ne jetant pas un regard au docteur.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ton père Isabella mais d'un…

\- Je vous ai dit quoi ? Arrêtez de me mentir, coupa-t-elle sèchement la regardant durement.

\- Je vous laisse avec elle, céda le docteur, faisant entrer un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entrer dans sa chambre. Bonne chance, elle n'écoute personne, ajouta-t-elle, faisant enrager intérieurement Isabella.

Si je suis insupportable c'est à cause de toi pétasse, songea-t-elle, ne relevant toujours pas le nez pour affronter son visiteur qui ne s'étonna guère de ce comportement.

\- Bonjour Isabella, s'exclama une voix grave, faisant réagir immédiatement l'adolescente.

La jeune fille détailla l'homme du regard. Il avait les cheveux tirant plus sur le gris que sur le blond, avait les yeux bleu clair où l'on pouvait facilement s'y noyer et une taille assez imposante. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, d'un pantalon et des chaussures de la même couleur. Effectivement, il ne s'agissait pas de son père et elle se sentit soulagée de ne pas être obligée de l'affronter. Par respect pour cet homme, elle s'arrêta de dessiner, posa sa feuille et ses crayons à côté d'elle et attendit qu'il lui parlât à nouveau.

\- Je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais sache que moi je te connais bien.

\- Et alors ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

Le vieil homme prit place sur l'unique chaise de la pièce afin d'être à la hauteur d'Isabella. Cette dernière restait attentive à chacun de ses gestes, espérant qu'il la laissât tranquille rapidement.

\- Laisse-moi me présenter. Je suis Carlisle Masen et je suis venu pour te sortir d'ici.

Me sortir d'ici ? pensa-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Me sortir d'ici ? Qui me dit que je peux vous croire ? Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance Monsieur Masen ?

\- Premièrement, j'ai payé une fortune la directrice pour qu'elle te laisse repartir avec moi. Deuxièmement, parce que je suis le seul à croire à ton histoire.

En réalité, Carlisle n'avait pas simplement payé Hannah Cover. Il l'avait menacée. Cette dernière n'étant pas prête à enfreindre le règlement, le criminel lui rappela pour quelle raison Isabella se trouvait dans son hôpital, précisant bien le contrat passé avec le Shérif de Forks ce qui fit peur à la jeune femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il en sût autant. Ne voulant pas se faire tuer, elle accepta – sans vraiment avoir le choix – la demande de Carlisle et conserva l'enveloppe remplie de billets que lui avait tendu ce dernier. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce dernier lui avait pris le contrat alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné et il en était plus que satisfait.

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- Oui, je crois à ta version.

Isabella en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il la croyait ? Vraiment ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire et pourtant, elle put lire l'honnêteté dans le regard de Carlisle ce qui la rassura. Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même. Honteuse, elle cacha ses yeux à l'aide de ses mains pour continuer de pleurer. C'est alors que deux autres mains vinrent retirer les siennes avec douceur. L'adolescente fut surprise de ce geste et regarda Carlisle, lui demandant pourquoi il venait l'aider elle.

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans un endroit où tu ne devrais être.

\- Mais où vais-je aller ?

\- Je t'accueille chez moi. Ma femme est très contente rien qu'à l'idée de s'occuper de toi et moi je serai celui qui te protègera.

Isabella releva de nouveau la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Carlisle. Ce dernier pu voir l'espoir et le soulagement se lire à l'intérieur de ses pupilles chocolat. Si sa femme avait été ici, elle aurait pleuré mais lui n'était pas une femme et se devait de garder son émotion pour lui.

Carlisle aida l'adolescente à prendre le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait avec elle avant de laisser la chambre en désordre, se foutant du désagrément qu'il pouvait causer. Afin de rassurer au mieux Isabella, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, montrant aux autres que désormais elle était sous sa protection. Le docteur Hannah Cover les regarda partir avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prévenir ou non le Shérif Swan du départ de sa fille et la disparition du contrat passé avec ce dernier.

.

..

.

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

 **New York**

En arrivant chez lui, Carlisle aida Isabella à porter ses affaires et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait entrer directement dans la maison. L'adolescente n'osa cependant pas, resta en retrait. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme de la quarantaine, Isabella la regarda avec curiosité et devina qu'il s'agissait de la femme de son sauveur. Esmée courut presque pour prendre Isabella dans ses bras mettant cette dernière mal à l'aise. Un malaise qui disparut dès lors que la voix maternelle s'éleva pour la rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, nous allons nous occuper de toi. Tu seras heureuse chez nous ou plutôt chez toi.

Isabella sourit à cette femme qui représentait la mère qu'elle aurait tant voulu avoir. Elle prit à son tour Esmée dans ses bras en la serrant fortement contre elle.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle à la vieille dame, laissant à nouveau les larmes s'écraser contre l'épaule de vieille dame.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui,**

 **9 ans plus tard (Isabella 25 ans)**

 **New York**

La tête collée contre son torse, son corps contre le sien, son bras encerclant sa hanche, Isabella était épanouie. Edward avait tenu sa promesse, seuls quelques baisers avaient été échangés durant la journée jusqu'à que la nuit tombât, les forçant à aller se coucher. Elle avait longtemps hésité à le laisser dormir avec elle mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir cédé. Sans avoir été obligée de mettre le t-shirt d'Edward, Isabella avait réussi à dormir paisiblement sans laisser la possibilité aux cauchemars de venir la hanter.

Edward, quant à lui, ne pensait pas que le début de leur histoire irait si vite. Il ne regrettait rien, loin de là, il était juste étonné qu'Isabella acceptât aussi vite de dormir avec lui. Il espérait gagner sa confiance un peu plus chaque jour. Mais pouvait-il la considérer comme sa petite-amie officielle ? Leur relation ne faisait que débuter et autant Isabella que lui étaient perdus de ce côté-là.

Leur moment intime fut interrompu par quelques coups donnés à sa porte. Isabella soupira de mécontentement, ne tolérant pas d'avoir été dérangée. Elle quitta à regret les bras d'Edward, se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre en soie et ouvrit légèrement la porte, laissant entrevoir Harry.

\- Que se passa-t-il Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Carlisle est en bas. Il dit avoir besoin de vous parler, répondit-t-il, attirant par la même occasion la curiosité morbide d'Edward.

\- D'accord, faites-le entrer s'il vous plaît, ordonna-t-elle avant de refermer la porte et de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec son amant.

Elle le regarda quelques instants ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle eût soudain un déclic et fut obligée de le partager avec ce dernier.

\- Euh… il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici lorsqu'il sera là. Je voudrais que notre relation reste entre nous pour le moment…

Edward fut surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais finit par se rappeler que Carlisle n'était pas son père. Il valait mieux qu'il restât à distance le temps d'évaluer les risques d'être le petit-ami d'Isabella que cet homme cherchait sans doute à protéger, ce dont il n'était pour le moment pas certain. Il ne savait pas qui était Carlisle pour Isabella mais il en avait une vague idée.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal d'accord ? ajouta Isabella.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends Isabella, répondit Edward, se levant du lit pour pouvoir lui faire face.

Isabella se tendit lorsqu'il passa une main autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ces gestes tendres. Tout était entièrement nouveau pour elle, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Si elle devait faire la même chose que lui ou tout simplement ne rien faire. Ce fut son corps qui la guida, une de ses mains vint se poser contre la joue droite de son petit-ami pour la caresser. Edward ne s'attendait pas à cela mais fut satisfait une fois de plus que la jeune femme se laissât aller, qu'elle s'autorisât à apprécier le contact d'un homme sur sa peau. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la quitter à contrecœur pour la laisser se préparer. Isabella était encore toute chamboulée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle resta pantoise quelques instants avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

En ressortant de la cabine de douche, Isabella se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements dans son dressing. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se trimballer en serviette devant Edward. Elle était trop pudique pour faire cela… Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée dans la salle de bain espérant qu'une petite fée fît apparaître sa tenue du jour. C'est donc en soufflant pour se donner du courage qu'elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps ainsi que sur sa tête puis déverrouilla la porte pour sortir. Elle prit sur elle pour ignorer le regard insistant et accourut presque jusque dans son dressing qui était la pièce opposée à la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle prit soin de fermer la porte et souffler une seconde fois.

 _Tout va bien… ce n'était pas si terrible que ça…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, tentant de se rassurer.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de trouver la tenue idéale. Elle savait que Carlisle l'attendait mais sa venue étant non prévue, elle se permettait de prendre son temps. Il pouvait parfaitement attendre. Elle choisit un leggings en simili cuir, un débardeur et des bottines le tout de couleur noir. Isabella se pomponna avec légèreté avant de sortir de la chambre sans un regard pour son amant. En la voyant habillée ainsi, Edward constata qu'Isabella n'était définitivement pas du même monde. Mais puisqu'il passait son temps à juger ses activités pourquoi avait-il cette foutue attirance envers elle ? Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin de la garder auprès de lui, de la protéger ?

\- Que me vaut ta venue Carlisle ? demanda Isabella après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre.

\- Bonjour Isabella.

\- Bonjour Carlisle. Je me répète donc, pourquoi es-tu venu à l'improviste ? Cela ne te ressemble pas ...

\- Je suis venu te parler travail.

\- Je m'en doutais merci. Allons dans mon bureau.

Carlisle suivit Isabella jusque dans son bureau de cette dernière dont elle ferma la porte. Elle prit place sur son fauteuil en cuir tandis que Carlisle s'installa en face d'elle. Ce dernier sortit un dossier assez épais et Isabella le reconnu entre mille.

\- Tu as des nouvelles à m'apporter ?

\- En effet. Te rappelles-tu du jour où je suis venue te chercher à Seattle ?

\- Comment l'oublier…

\- Je t'avais dit que j'avais grassement payé la directrice pour te laisser sortir. Et bien sache qu'en réalité j'ai dû la menacer pour qu'elle finisse par céder.

\- Tu sais Carlisle, cela fait plus de neuf ans que je te connais, au fil des années, j'ai fini par comprendre comment tu procédais. Est-ce cela que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Non pas tout à fait. Disons qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai demandé à l'un de mes hommes de trafiquer les données de l'hôpital afin de savoir s'ils avaient toujours ton dossier et sache que la directrice a signalé que tu avais fugué. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'excuse qu'elle avait sortie à ton père lorsqu'il est venu te voir. Mais il s'avère qu'Hannah Cover n'a pas respecté notre accord. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne divulguer aucune information te concernant pendant que l'un de mes hommes s'occupait de te faire disparaître des médias.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire d'elle ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je la tue…

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de son sort, indiqua Carlisle, se levant soudainement de sa chaise. Mais tu sais à quel point je déteste les traîtres… je pense que lui rendre une petite visite ne lui fera pas de mal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire Carlisle, l'ennui est que je ne vais pas aller à Seattle rien que pour la mettre en garde, tu comprends ? Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi pour faire cela ?

\- Car je sais que si j'y vais, je lui trouerai le crâne à coup sûr.

Isabella soupira lourdement.

\- Tu es parfaitement capable de te maîtriser Carlisle.

\- Je pensais que tu accepterais vu qu'elle a participé à ton enfermement dans cet hôpital.

\- Tu étais plutôt persuadé que j'accepterais. Mais vu comme ça… je crois que je vais accepter tout compte fait. Il est temps qu'elle sache que la petite Isabella a bien grandi.

\- Aaah, je te retrouve ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours ! s'extasia Carlisle, soulagé que sa fille adoptive voulût toujours travailler avec lui.

\- Je t'ai dit que je travaillerai avec toi jusqu'à ce que je me sois vengée de mes géniteurs.

\- Et moi je t'ai promis de t'apprendre à tuer. Mais je tiens à te mettre en garde Isabella, tous les crimes que tu as commis ne te protègeront pas éternellement. On ne sort pas facilement de ce monde-là.

\- Je sais oui… je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision… Mais si l'envie de quitter ce monde me vient en tête, alors je ferai tout dans mon pouvoir pour qu'Isabella Swan n'existe plus.

\- Et moi je t'aiderai dans cette quête.

Isabella sourit. Malgré plusieurs années à vivre et travailler avec Carlisle, elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à ce genre d'attention qu'il avait envers elle.

\- Bon, as-tu quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

\- Pas de ce que je me souvienne. Esmée m'attend à la maison. C'est notre anniversaire de mariage donc je crois que je ne vais pas tarder.

\- Dans ce cas, passe une bonne soirée Carlisle.

Isabella raccompagna Carlisle jusqu'à la sortie avant de retourner dans son bureau pour réserver un billet d'avion. Son père adoptif ne lui avait pas donné de précision sur quand elle devait se rendre à Seattle ce qui l'arrangeait. Cependant, elle voulait se débarrasser de cette mission au plus vite.

En effectuant son achat, elle repensa à Edward. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Il n'était pas question qu'il vînt avec elle… Ses missions étaient purement secrètes et bien qu'il ne fût pas un danger pour elle, elle préférait le mettre à distance de tout cela.

Elle éteignit son ordinateur, rangea son bureau et en sortit rapidement. Elle salua Harry, qui était sagement en train de regarder la télévision tout en restant vigilant, puis retourna dans sa chambre afin d'annoncer ses plans des jours suivants.

\- Je dois partir à Seattle, annonça-t-elle sans passer par quatre chemins.

\- Que vas-tu faire à Seattle ?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre désolée.

\- Tu vas encore tuer des innocents ?

\- En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne ? Et puis d'abord, je ne tue pas des innocents mais des gens qui le méritent amplement.

\- Je ne vais donc pas pouvoir t'accompagner ?

\- Je regrette mais je préfère y aller seule. Mais on pourra se contacter. Je reviens très vite, dit-elle, se rappelant qu'il était son petit-ami.

La jeune femme n'était pas encore habituée à être la petite-amie de quelqu'un. C'était tout nouveau pour elle, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle voyait très bien avec Esmée et Carlisle, qu'un couple devait se donner des petites attentions. Mais Isabella n'était pas douée pour faire cela. Pour le moment, elle ne savait pas si la présence d'Edward allait lui manquer ou non. Et partir à Seattle lui permettrait peut-être d'en savoir plus sur ses sentiments.

\- Quand est-ce que tu pars ? demanda Edward, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne restât pas seul avec Harry trop longtemps.

Lui non plus ne savait pas si la présence d'Isabella allait lui manquer. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui avait laissé libre choix de vivre chez lui, il avait ressenti comme un vide. Contrairement à elle, il avait déjà été en couple, ce n'était pas un problème pour lui de prendre soin de sa petite-amie. Mais avec la jeune femme, il avait l'impression que tout serait différent car elle était différente. Son lourd passé le forçait à chercher les comportements à adopter afin de ne pas la brusquer, la choquer ou même l'effrayer. Il avait dû mal à croire qu'une femme se disant tueuse à gage fût si fragile à l'intérieur. Mais il se promettait de faire des efforts. Même si l'absence d'Isabella ne l'aiderait pas à en faire, il ferait en sorte de l'appeler pour lui montrer qu'il avait un certain intérêt pour elle – ce qui était réellement le cas. Ainsi, il espérait qu'elle s'ouvrît un peu plus à lui pour qu'il pût la découvrir sous un nouveau jour.

\- Demain mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je dois m'occuper de cette affaire qui est… importante pour moi.

\- C'est un peu précipité, je pensais que tu partirais dans quelques jours.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Et je pense que… que cela nous permettra de ne pas aller trop vite, tu comprends ?

\- Comment ça aller trop vite ?

\- Tu comprends… j'ai besoin d'être seule et ce voyage à Seattle me permettra de réfléchir.

\- Tu as besoin d'être seule ? Ta solitude à New York ne t'a pas suffi ?

\- Ce n'est pas le même type de solitude Edward ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai besoin de prendre mon temps concernant notre relation alors arrête de me faire sentir coupable parce que je ne le suis en aucun cas ! s'emporta-t-elle, exaspérée.

\- C'est que nous sommes devenus qui te fait peur ? lui demanda-t-il plus doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être en couple pendant mon adolescence. C'est tout nouveau pour moi…

Edward ne savait plus quoi faire. Il hésitait entre la prendre dans ses bras ou continuer à lui parler. Sauf, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Elle avait eu le dernier mot et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Il voulait la rassurer, après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait convaincue d'essayer d'être avec lui, d'entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale. Il avait donc tout intérêt à ne pas la faire fuir ou à la laisser partir dès qu'elle ne se sentirait pas en sécurité.

Cependant, la curiosité morbide de ce dernier le poussait à vouloir savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à Seattle. Ce n'était la ville la plus proche de New York et il se doutait bien qu'elle s'y rendait pour une mission criminelle. Il s'était fait sa propre analyse sur Carlisle Masen, il savait très bien qu'il était l'un des hommes qui donnaient des missions à Isabella. Mais cette dernière était tueuse à gage et il savait que la jeune femme tuait contre de l'argent, une somme assez importante au vu des cent mille dollars de la cargaison d'armes qu'elle avait livrée au clan auquel il avait appartenu.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Isabella, tentant de se rapprocher afin de le connaître davantage.

\- Eh bien, je devais aller voir ma sœur. Si tu veux venir…

\- Oh, je pensais qu'on aurait pu se balader à Central Park mais si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, je vais donc travailler un peu.

\- Je peux très bien annuler…

\- Non c'est bon, profite de ta famille.

\- Tu pourrais venir pour être mon garde du corps comme ce que prévoyait notre contrat…

\- Je pense qu'au vu de notre relation naissante, il ne devrait plus y avoir de contrat qui tienne. Je dois pouvoir te faire confiance mais si tu en veux un, alors je peux engager quelqu'un car je ne pourrais pas être tout le temps présente pour te protéger.

\- Je comprends. Que vas-tu faire des contrats du coup ?

\- Hum…

En réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire, Isabella s'absenta de sa chambre, récupéra les contrats dans son coffre qu'elle prit soin de verrouiller et retourna au près d'Edward. Elle prit un briquet dans sa table de nuit et commença à brûler le contrat.

\- Tu devrais faire pareil pour le tien. Il n'aura plus aucune valeur de toute manière.

Edward voulu protester mais en croisant le regard d'Isabella, il comprit que, malgré la sympathie qu'il y lisait, il avait tout intérêt à faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il se rappela alors que la jeune femme était très attentive sur la moindre preuve qui pourrait la mettre en danger. Elle se méfiait et il comprenait cela. Il partit donc dans sa chambre, récupéra son contrat posé sur sa table de nuit et alla retrouver sa petite-amie. Il attendit que la criminelle eût fini avec le briquet avant de s'en emparer et de brûler le bloc de papier.

\- Désormais Edward, tu seras libre de tes mouvements.

\- Et pour quelle raison avais-tu besoin de me garder ici ? Etait-ce simplement pour me protéger ?

\- Je suis sûr que si tu réfléchis bien, tu n'auras pas besoin que je te réponde.

A ce moment-là, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait insister plus sur la question. Isabella avait sa manière à elle de clore les débats, ce qui était à la fois fascinant et frustrant. Il devrait encore se creuser les méninges pour trouver l'une des nombreuses réponses qu'il se posait à propos de cette femme.

\- Tu pars quand chez ta sœur ?

\- Dans moins d'une heure. Je ne vais pas tarder à me préparer, répondit-il alors qu'il sortait de la chambre d'Isabella suivit par cette dernière.

La jeune femme acquiesça tout en verrouillant la porte de sa chambre. Elle se rappelait que la veille elle avait été imprudente en la laissant ouverte. Elle ne cessait de se demander si Edward en avait profité pour fouiller et bien que rien n'eût été déplacé à son retour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes. Elle savait Edward intelligent, ce n'était pas compliqué de remettre les objets à leur place. De son côté, le jeune homme fut déçu de ne plus pouvoir enquêter dans cette pièce qui était encore pour lui trop mystérieuse et ce, bien qu'il n'avait rien trouvé pouvant le conduire à un des nombreux secrets de la jeune femme. Il soupira discrètement avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre, sans adresser un regard à sa petite-amie. Malgré son absence d'attachement envers la gente masculine, Isabella s'était attendue à un petit baiser. Elle commençait à s'y habituer. Mais peut-être ne voulait-il pas retenter l'expérience avec elle… son manque d'expérience le décourageait sans doute à l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle s'isola donc dans son bureau et se plongea dans le travail.

\- Mademoiselle Isabella ?

\- Entre Harry.

Ce dernier prit place sur une des chaises en face du bureau de sa patronne et attendit l'autorisation pour parler. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il cherchait à confier ses doutes et bien qu'il avait prévu de les garder pour lui, cette fois-ci, il s'est senti obligé de les partager avec Isabella car cela la concernait aussi.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ? demanda la jeune femme, après avoir fermé le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait pour enfin se concentrer sur son garde du corps.

\- Je voulais vous dire de vous méfier de Monsieur Edward Cullen, déclara-t-il tandis que le jeune qui était le principal sujet de la conversation venait de quitter l'appartement.

\- Et pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- Mon intuition me pousse à vous prévenir. Je sais que mon rôle est de vous protéger et que je ne suis pas obligé de vous faire part de mes doutes mais étant donné que vous êtes plus proche de Monsieur Cullen, j'étais forcé d'intervenir.

\- Je comprends tout à fait tes doutes concernant Edward et j'avoue que j'en ai aussi mais je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance même je n'en suis pas totalement certaine maintenant que tu me demandes de me méfier davantage…

Isabella pourrait très bien ne pas prendre au sérieux les dires d'Harry mais depuis qu'il travaillait avec elle, chaque mauvaise intuition qu'il avait eue s'était avérée. Grâce à ce que l'on pouvait appeler un don, la jeune femme avait pu s'en sortir indemne. Mais était-ce le cas pour Edward ? Avait-il raison de la mettre en garde ? Il avait vu que désormais le jeune homme était plus qu'un colocataire et il n'avait pas attendu pour lui parler de ses doutes concernant l'honnêteté de son petit-ami.

\- Et que devrais-je faire d'après vous ?

\- Je pourrais le suivre…

\- Il vous connaît, il saura que vous le suivez. Je suis d'ailleurs à peu près sûr qu'il doit se retourner pour savoir si j'ai tenu ma promesse.

\- Et Carlisle ?

\- Je suis persuadée qu'il est déjà sur le coup. Mais je pense que je sais vers qui je pourrais me tourner…

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Les choses commencent à se gâter ..._

 **Je sais, le sadisme et moi ça fait deux et j'avoue m'amuser à vous laisser quelques passages de ce type sans donner trop détail afin de voir jusqu'où votre imagination en tant que lecteur pourra aller ... Faites-moi en part ! Tapez tout sur votre clavier que j'en prenne connaissance !**

 **J'espère que vous êtes tous prêt pour la suite car celle-ci arrivera la semaine prochaine !**

 **En attendant, tous à vos clavier et donnez votre avis, vos ressentis et décrivez-moi l'imagination qui déborde de votre tête ! Ma curiosité morbide me force à vouloir savoir :P !**

 **A très bientôt, merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et ceux qui viennent de commencer à me suivre,**

 **Merci encore !**

 **Mouaaaak Mouaaaak !**

 _ **Floridianna.**_

 _PS : Une petite hypothèse ? :D_


	14. Chapitre 13 T1

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

 **Je vous offre ce chapitre comme un cadeau de Noël tout en espérant que vous passez de bonnes fêtes :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai hâte de lire vos avis :D** **Merci aux reviews, pour ceux déjà inscrits sur le site, je vous ai répondu par message privé et pour ceux qui n'en ont pas, je vous invite à la lire ci-dessous :**

 **Silly Girl :** _Merci pour ton avis ! Edward un Ex Bad Boy ? Intéressant :D Edward est hypocrite mais tu comprendras pourquoi dans très peu de temps, je te le promets :D En attendant, je te laisse le soin de lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira. Passes de bonnes fêtes ! Hâte de lire ton prochain avis ! Bonne lecture :D_

 **personne14 :** _Merci pour ton avis ! Toujours ce méfier des mots en italique ha ha :P J'espère que la suite te plaira et surtout que tu passes de bonnes fêtes ! Hâte de lire_ _ton prochain avis ! Bonne lecture :D_

 _PS : Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance, quelques fautes de grammaires et d'orthographes ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le dérangement occasionné mais sachez que je fais tout mon possible pour les limiter._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 T1**

 **Aujourd'hui à 15h26**

 **Hôpital psychiatrique**

 **Community Psychiatric Clinic**

 **Seattle**

Hannah Cover déambulait dans l'hôpital psychiatrique afin de s'assurer que tout se déroulait correctement et ce, depuis qu'elle avait été nommée directrice il y avait de cela plus de dix-huit ans grâce à son père. Elle adorait son métier, elle avait toujours eu cette idée de travailler parmi ceux qui souffrait de schizophrénie ou tout autre maladie pouvait être dangereux autant pour eux que pour les personnes vivant à l'extérieur de ces murs. Elle était respectée par son personnel, elle donnait énormément de son temps pour faire fonctionner cet hôpital jusqu'à mettre en péril son mariage. Son mari, Dan Cover était l'un des avocats les plus réputés de Seattle. Il avait été celui du Community Psychiatric Clinic du temps où le père d'Hannah était le directeur. Hannah et Dan s'étaient rencontrés durant ces années-là, les entraînant dans un mariage tumultueux. Ils s'aimaient mais leur travail respectif n'aidait pas à renforcer leur amour, un amour qui s'effaçait peu à peu. Mais Hannah ne voulait pas penser à ses problèmes conjugaux pendant qu'elle travaillait. Elle était généralement de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle se permettait de le faire alors elle préférait éviter.

Aujourd'hui, et comme chaque jeudi, Hannah allait déjeuner avec Dan, malgré la distance de plus en plus présente entre ce couple, ils faisaient en sorte de maintenir leurs habitudes pour sauver leur mariage. En entrant dans son bureau pour se préparer à partir, elle s'était pas préparée à voir ça… Elle resta figée face à ce qu'elle voyait, elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devrait agir pour le sauver… Son mari était assis sur son fauteuil, mains et pieds attachés avec une corde. Un bâillon se trouvait dans sa bouche. Le regard d'incompréhension et de détresse que Dan lui renvoyait la forçait à rester sur ses gardes. Elle regarda un peu partout dans la pièce tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait peur mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, il ne fallait pas que sa faiblesse se lût sur son visage car malgré leur mariage en danger, elle aimait profondément son mari et le fait de savoir que quelque chose pouvait lui arriver la mettait hors d'elle.

\- Enfin te voilà…, intervint une voix féminine, faisant sursauter Hannah.

Isabella apparut en face d'elle, sourire démoniaque sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas prévu de prendre trop de temps dans cette affaire comme elle l'avait dit à Carlisle mais tout compte fait, voir le mari d'Hannah l'avait fait changer d'avis. Elle voulait régler cette affaire de contrat à l'amiable certes mais à sa manière…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la directrice d'une petite voix, n'arrivant pas à contenir sa peur.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?

Isabella s'était approchée de Dan, plaçant de temps en temps son arme sur la tempe de l'avocat ou sur son épaule. Mais elle jouait avec les nerfs d'Hannah et elle adorait ça. L'adolescente d'il y a neuf ans n'est désormais plus la même et il était temps qu'elle le sût.

\- Neuf ans ce n'est pourtant pas si vieux…

Hannah se figea davantage, cherchant dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire il y a neuf ans. En fixant une nouvelle fois Isabella, elle eut comme un flash. Comment oublier cette adolescente insolente ? Impossible… mêmes les infirmiers travaillant encore ici s'en rappelaient… mais personne n'osait demander ce qu'elle était devenue. Après son départ avec cet homme blond, elle n'avait cessé d'angoisser rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir des représailles de la part du Shérif de Forks. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait juste dit qu'elle était irresponsable d'avoir laissé une jeune fille fuguer, telle était la réponse qu'elle lui avait fournie lors de sa dernière visite. Mais elle ne s'était jamais attendue à la retrouver, là, dans son bureau, une arme pointant la tempe de son mari. Elle fut frappée par la haine qu'elle lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme et n'en comprenait pas les raisons…

\- Isabella ?

\- Tu n'es pas idiote finalement.

\- Que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Vouvoie-moi et je te répondrais. Nous sommes loin d'être amies toutes les deux alors garde tes distances.

Hannah tenta de cacher ses tremblements mais la peur qui l'habitait l'empêcher de les contrôler. Elle regarda son mari afin de trouver la force d'affronter la criminelle. Ce dernier était étrangement calme. Il arrivait à contenir sa peur en ignorant l'arme que tenait sa ravisseuse contre lui. Il regarda sa femme et comprit qu'elle avait trempé dans quelque chose qu'il ignorait et qui allait sûrement leur coûter la vie. En tant qu'avocat, il devrait s'assurer de poursuivre cette femme si elle leur laissait la vie sauve.

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ton sort…, s'exclama Isabella, se baissant pour être à la hauteur de Dan.

\- Epargnez mon mari ! Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! s'emporta Hannah, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, si je le tue, je te tue aussi tu n'auras donc pas l'épreuve du deuil à subir.

Isabella était fière de son plan. Elle n'échouait jamais lorsqu'elle en prévoyait un donc elle n'était pas surprise. Cependant, en entrant ce matin dans le bureau de la directrice, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir un homme qui plus est son mari. Elle l'avait compris dès lors qu'il le lui avait fait comprendre. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée jusqu'à ce qu'il l'informât de son métier. Un avocat comme témoin n'était jamais bon à prendre. Sauf s'il décidait de s'allier avec elle ce qui était rarement le cas. Elle avait donc agit selon son instinct de criminelle, avait sorti son arme et l'avait attaché telle une véritable professionnelle. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait attendu le retour d'Hannah, s'amusant de temps en temps avec les nerfs de Dan. Elle adorait ça…

\- Puisqu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, il est peut-être temps qu'il soit au courant non ? ajouta-elle, prenant place sur le rebord du bureau.

En la voyant encore plus proche d'elle, Hannah voulu à plusieurs reprises, prendre ses jambes à son coup et partir pour se mettre en sécurité. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son mari seul avec Isabella. Elle n'était pas une lâche et elle allait assumer ses erreurs passées en espérant que cela ne lui retombât pas dessus. Bizarrement, elle se méfiait plus de Charlie Swan que de la fille de ce dernier. Dan tenta de parler mais le bâillon dans sa bouche l'empêchait de le faire et ce n'est pas en obtenant l'ignorance d'Isabella qu'il réussirait à s'exprimer. Il laissa tomber, impuissant et continua d'observer la scène se jouer devant lui.

\- Où est le contrat ? demanda tranquillement Isabella.

Pour le moment Isabella était d'humeur patiente ce qui pouvait être favorable pour Hannah si elle désirait sauver sa vie. Elle avait envie de prendre son temps. Mais la patience de la jeune femme connaissait bien ses limites et lorsqu'elles seraient franchies, il serait sans doute trop tard.

\- Je ne l'ai plus, avoue la directrice tentant de ne pas baisser le regard.

\- Comment ça tu ne l'as plus ?

\- C'est l'homme qui est venu te chercher qui me l'a pris.

\- Merci je le savais déjà.

\- Mais alors pourquoi…

\- Pour voir jusqu'où peut aller ta sincérité.

\- Qu'est devenue la jeune fille que tu étais ? osa demander Hannah sans penser aux conséquences.

Alors qu'Isabella était de dos pour rappeler à Dan qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié en le pointant avec son arme, elle se retourna énervée de cette remarque aussi ridicule.

 _La jeune fille qu'elle était ?_ songea-t-elle, amplifiant sa colère.

\- Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi par hasard ? ironisa-t-elle, se retenant de la tuer.

Elle avait encore besoin d'elle et après elle s'en occuperait. Désormais, le peu de patience qu'elle avait venait de s'envoler et Hannah allait en subir les conséquences. On ne jouait pas avec le passé d'Isabella encore moins lorsque la personne qui se permettait de le faire en faisait partie.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je me foutrais de toi… euh pardon, de vous.

\- Alors tu dois être vraiment stupide.

Isabella s'amusa avec son arme, la tournoyant avec sa main tout en la regardant. Elle se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas lui trouer le crâne, tels étaient les propos de Carlisle. Contrairement à elle, il n'aurait pas attendu pour le faire sauf qu'elle désirait s'y prendre autrement. Tuer deux personnes dans un hôpital n'était pas le plus discret mais était le plus rapide. La prochaine fois, elle prévoirait une arme silencieuse.

\- Tu te demandes ce qu'est devenue la jeune fille que j'étais mais je vois que tu as vite oublié que tu me faisais passer pour une folle et que tu me forçais à voir mon bourreau de père ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?!

Plus elle s'approcha d'Hannah, plus cette dernière recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touchât le mur, ne lui offrant aucune issue. Elle s'insultait mentalement pour ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de lui poser une telle question. Elle avait même envie de se frapper mais à l'heure actuelle, elle payait son égarement et elle attendait cela, comme si au fond d'elle, elle avait attendu d'être punie.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'écria Isabella, ne pouvant plus contenir sa haine.

\- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix ! répondit Hannah dans le même ton, laissant les larmes couler.

Face à cette réponse, Isabella se figea avant de se reprendre, ignorant l'empathie naissante qu'elle ressentait envers cette femme. Depuis qu'elle fréquentait Edward, ce sentiment était de plus en plus présent et elle n'en voulait pas. Être faible n'était clairement pas ce qu'elle voulait.

\- On a toujours le choix Hannah. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'enfermer une jeune fille dans un hôpital psychiatrique sans qu'elle en ait réellement besoin, cracha-t-elle, plaçant sa main sur autour du coup du docteur sans prendre la peine de serrer.

Laisser des empreintes ou son ADN ne l'inquiétait guère, ses gants en cuir la protégeaient suffisamment. Elle ne voulait pas la tuer ainsi, lui faire peur était son unique but. Elle entendit Dan s'agiter pour tenter de sauver sa femme malgré le fait qu'il était incapable de bouger mais l'ignora rapidement en revenant à la cause Hannah Cover. Elle serra légèrement sa prise, espérant que sa future victime lui dît la vérité qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Ne… me tuez… pas…, s'exclama la voix étranglée d'Hannah.

\- Je ne te tuerai pas si tu me dis la vérité.

Hannah se demanda de quelle vérité elle parlait mais ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Les larmes s'intensifièrent en pensant à ce qu'elle avait vécu.

\- Il… m'a… vio… lée…

Cette révélation eut pour effet de relâcher sa prise, la laissant s'écrouler au sol pour récupérer de l'air. Isabella resta choquée quelques instants, se demandant si elle disait la vérité ou non. Malgré son manque de preuve, son âme de petite fille brisée lui invoquait de lui faire confiance. Elle se recula d'Hannah, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la criminelle.

\- C'est vrai ? Il t'a vraiment violée ?

\- Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas si je peux te croire ou non…

Hannah se releva difficilement en se tenant à la poignée de porte qu'Isabella avait pris soin de verrouiller peu de temps avant. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elles fussent dérangées. La jeune femme recula et prit place sur le rebord du bureau, attendant qu'Hannah continuât de parler. La criminelle stoppa tout sentiment, retrouvant son regard dur. Mentalement, elle se sentait plus en sécurité.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez accepté ce contrat alors qu'il vous a soit disant violé ? demanda Isabella, voyant que la directrice ne parlait toujours pas. Et vous fermez-la ! s'emporta-t-elle auprès de Dan qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

\- Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Et alors ? Je ne me suis pas emmerdée à l'attacher pour céder à ses caprices ! Il a des oreilles que je sache !

\- Moi qui pensais que l'effet de choc marcherait…

\- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

\- Charlie Swan ne m'a jamais violée.

Le coup partit tout seul. Isabella venait de gifler Hannah si fort que celle-ci s'était retrouvée au sol. La jeune femme l'attrapa par les cheveux et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle ne l'avait pas crue et elle regretta que son côté petite fille lui eût demandé de le faire. Elle pointa son arme contre la tempe du docteur. Cette dernière savait désormais qu'elle vivait ses dernières heures.

\- J'espère que tu es en train de regretter tes paroles !

\- Pourquoi devrais-je regretter ?

Hannah ne se contrôlait plus. Elle avait envie de provoquer Isabella pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Sa conscience lui crier de faire attention mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais faire sa rebelle auprès d'une femme entraînée et surtout qui ne prenait pas sa fausse déclaration à la rigolade était la signification d'un sacrifice. Elle l'ignorait et Isabella en profitait.

\- Ta femme est une incroyable garce, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre avec, dit-elle, regardant Dan dans les yeux avant de retourner à son occupation. Me mentir n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution pour avoir la vie sauve… dommage que tu ne sois pas plus intelligente cela doit manquer à ton mari.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur Isabella, même petite c'était le cas. Tu faisais ta rebelle alors que tu voyais très bien que cela ne servait à rien. Te garder ici était purement volontaire autant pour tes parents que pour moi.

\- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à la vie toi…, cracha Isabella, tirant les cheveux d'Hannah pour la traîner jusqu'au bureau et ainsi à la plaquer dessus sans aucune douceur.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la gorge d'Hannah. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, de se laisser faire mais elle craignait beaucoup lorsqu'on lui tirait les cheveux. En la faisant souffrir Isabella ne pouvait que sourire et elle n'en avait pas fini. Si elle n'était pas dans un bureau d'hôpital, elle l'aurait torturée avec plaisir mais là, elle ne devait pas perdre de temps.

\- En me mentant, tu viens de faire une terrible erreur Hannah, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de cette dernière avant de la tirer en arrière et de la laisser tomber au sol.

Isabella insinua un coup de pied dans ses côtes. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Tel était son point faible. Hannah avait prit le risque de la provoquer en parlant de son passé avec mépris, elle en payait le prix et la jeune criminelle s'en prenait à cœur joie.

Après lui avoir donné trois autres coups, Isabella se rappela qu'elle possédait une autre arme pour la tuer, elle sortit une petite fiole avec du liquide argenté, poison parfait pour la finir en toute discrétion. Elle regarda Hannah avec un sourire diabolique, provoquant la peur chez cette dernière. Elle s'installa sur Hannah afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Elle ouvrit la fiole, bloqua le coup d'Hannah à l'aide de sa main gauche tout en ouvrant sa bouche et la força à avaler le contenu. Elle se releva, laissant sa victime souffrir l'agonie avant de lui infliger un autre coup de pied dans les côtes, accentuant les douleurs musculaire qui se propageaient dans tout son corps. Sa respiration se bloqua, la souffrance était si intense que son corps ne pouvait en subir plus. Isabella la regarda agoniser jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Dan quant à lui, était sous le choc. Voir sa femme mourir ainsi était terrible et il ne savait pas s'il allait subir le même traitement alors il restait sur ses gardes, fermant les yeux lorsque la criminelle s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu as de la chance, je n'ai plus de poison… sourit-elle d'un air sadique. Ce serait dommage de mourir à cause d'une femme qui n'a pas su mesurer ses paroles, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle, retirant le bâillon pour lui permettre de parler.

\- Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

\- J'ai deux propositions à te faire… soit je te tue, ta mort sera bien plus rapide que ta femme je te rassure, soit je te propose de fermer ta gueule.

\- De fermer ma gueule ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, ton métier est un problème pour moi et ton témoignage le sera davantage. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, ma vengeance sera bien pire qu'un simple poison.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

Il est clair que Dan ne voulait pas mourir et bien qu'il ne se sentît pas bien depuis la mort de sa femme, le suicide ne lui vint pas en tête. En réalité, bien qu'il fût encore choqué de ce qu'il avait vu, il avait prévu de remettre à Hannah une demande de divorce afin qu'il pût vivre avec sa maîtresse sans être obligé de se cacher. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que leur dernier rendez-vous de déroulât ainsi… Avec sa disparition, il devrait continuer de se cacher le temps que tous ses proches s'en remettent. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'afficher avec sa petite-amie, il devrait être patient.

\- Travailler pour moi, dit-elle, un plan déjà en tête.

\- Travailler… quoi ? Mais j'ai déjà un job !

\- Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter, tu te trompes lourdement. Si tu n'acceptes pas je te tue.

\- Serait-ce du chantage ?

\- Exactement ! Si je te laisse libre tu me trahiras hors, il s'avère que je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

\- Quel sera mon job ?

\- Celui que tu fais actuellement sauf que tu seras mon avocat personnel. Il est hors de question que tu défendes d'autres clients que ceux que je t'imposerai.

\- Mais je suis connu dans le métier ! Je ne peux pas refuser une opportunité !

\- Une opportunité de quoi ? De gagner du fric ? Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, tu seras grassement payé si et seulement si tu fais ton travail correctement.

Dan hésita quelques instants en se demandant ce qui l'empêchait de refuser. Il n'avait jamais défendu des criminels car ce n'était tout simplement pas sa spécialité mais quitte à gagner plus d'argent…

\- Je sais que vous avez trempé dans des affaires pas très légales alors je suppose que nous sommes quittes ? Du moins, si vous acceptez ma proposition…

Mourir ou vivre ? songea Dan.

Il avait le choix mais il n'était clairement pas prêt à se retrouver enterré dans une tombe. Sa décision était prise. Il accepta la proposition de sa nouvelle patronne qui lui serra la main malgré que celle de son nouvel employé fût attachée.

\- Pouvez-vous me détacher maintenant ? s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'Isabella s'éloigna de lui.

En voyant la jeune femme se retourner pour lui faire face, il prit soin de la détailler. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer la beauté qu'elle dégageait ? Elle était incroyablement belle et son corps pulpeux accentuait son désir. Même sa maîtresse ne pouvait l'égaler et ce, malgré les sentiments qu'il lui portait.

\- Oh, j'avais oublié, répondit-elle, s'exécutant.

En voyant Dan, elle n'avait pas prévu de l'engager mais quitte à croiser un avocat autant en profiter. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas si terrifié que cela à l'idée de travailler pour elle. Cependant, elle lui accorderait sa confiance dès lors qu'il lui aurait prouvé qu'il en était digne. Tout comme Harry et… Edward.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas trop d'attache à Seattle car nous partons à New York, dit-elle, prenant une photo d'Hannah pour l'envoyer à Carlisle qui s'en fera une joie.

\- New York ?

Il fallait qu'il prévînt sa maîtresse… il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi. Il ne pensait peut-être qu'à l'argent mais niveau relation sentimentale il n'était pas un salaud et ce, malgré qu'il eût trompé Hannah mais aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus d'importance puisque désormais elle était morte.

\- Si tu refuses de m'accompagner je vais devoir…

\- D'accord !

\- Tu tiens beaucoup trop à la vie mais sache qu'en entrant dans mon monde, ta vie ne tiendra plus qu'à un fil… sauf si tu es suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas me trahir et dans ce cas-là, je ferais en sorte de te garder vivant. Mon garde-corps t'expliquera.

\- Où vais-je vivre ?

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut pour toi. J'espère que tu supportes la collocation.

\- J'ai vécu avec ma femme, je n'ai pas de problème avec cela.

\- Et avec un homme ?

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir mon propre appartement ? dit-il, soudainement réticent.

\- Je préfère vous avoir à l'œil.

Isabella s'approcha du corps d'Hannah et chercha une solution pour faire penser à un suicide. Elle récupéra la fiole qu'elle avait laissé tomber au sol et la mit dans la main gauche de sa victime. Grâce à ses gants, aucune empreinte ne serait visible, elle était donc plutôt confiante. Elle chercha ensuite une feuille afin d'écrire une lettre de suicide. Elle s'installa derrière le bureau, cherchant à imiter correctement son écriture. Dan de son côté, l'observa attentivement, se demandant s'il devait participer. S'il l'aidait, elle aurait de la considération pour lui et en étant forcé de travailler pour une femme comme elle, il était quasi inévitable de passer par ces choses-là. Il sortit de sa poche la note qu'elle lui avait laissée tôt ce matin sur la table de leur cuisine et le tendit à sa nouvelle patronne. Il était encore troublé parce qu'il faisait et jamais il ne s'était dit qu'un jour il préparerait le suicide de sa femme avec une inconnue. Et pourtant, il ne sentait pas vraiment coupable.

Isabella le remercia et entama la lettre de suicide. En la terminant, elle la montra à son avocat qui avait interdiction de la toucher. Il ne portait pas de gants, il ne devait surtout pas être soupçonné qu'il avait tué sa femme.

\- Comment est-ce que vous saviez que…

\- Que vous alliez la quitter ?

\- Ouais…

\- Disons que j'ai un certain don pour détecter les hommes infidèles, répondit-elle, posant la lettre sur le bureau.

Là où la plus stupide des infirmières la trouvera, songea-t-elle, haineuse contre cet établissement où elle a passé une partie de son enfance.

En ouvrant la porte, elle le laissa passer devant lui. N'ayant pas son garde du corps avec elle, elle restait encore plus sur ses gardes.

\- Ne traîne pas trop, nous rentrons ce soir, indiqua-t-elle, hâte de retrouver sa ville.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Maison Masen**

 **New York**

\- Déjà rentrée, s'exclama Carlisle en voyant Isabella débarquer chez lui. Qui est cet homme ? demanda-t-il, ne connaissant pas ce nouveau visage.

\- Notre avocat cher Carlisle.

\- Où as-tu déniché cet avocat ? dit-il, réticent à accueillir un inconnu.

\- C'est… c'était le mari de notre chère Hannah Cover.

\- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ?

Isabella lui expliqua ses raisons, faisant sourire Carlisle, fier que cette femme fût aussi intelligente. Il l'avait formée certes mais elle faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas dépendre totalement de ses enseignements.

\- Cela dit, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de lui afin de m'assurer de sa sincérité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu veux que je le confronte à nos tests ?

\- Evidemment. Comment veux-tu que je sache si je peux lui faire confiance ?

Des tests ? songea Dan, se demandant de quoi il s'agissait.

Isabella lui avait demandé de se taire avant d'entrer dans la demeure Masen alors il obéissait. Mais cela était compliqué de ne pas intervenir alors que l'on parlait de lui comme s'il était absent.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison Isabella. Mais tu sais que ces épreuves durent une certaine période n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plus d'une semaine, ça je sais. Ah moins que tu aies changé ?

\- Désormais c'est deux semaines. Plus long mais plus utile.

Isabella sourit à Carlisle avant de se tourner vers Dan, qui ne comprenait toujours rien, et lui expliqua qu'avant d'intégrer son équipe, un test de confiance et autre entraînement devrait être effectué pendant deux semaines. Dan n'avait aucune envie de les passer mais il n'avait pas le choix sinon, sa nouvelle patronne avait été formelle sur son manque de coopération et il n'avait aucune envie de mourir.

Il accepta donc et écouta les consignes de Carlisle tandis que la jeune criminelle s'en alla pour retourner chez elle.

Durant son séjour à Seattle, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à sa relation avec Edward, l'idée de vouloir prendre du recul n'avait pas été réalisée. Le temps lui avait manqué mais malgré tout cela, elle avait ressenti un certain vide qui en était presque malsain. Et lui ? Avait-il pris du recul ? Avait-il réfléchi concernant leur relation ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait et l'envie de lui faire passer un interrogatoire la démangeait mais elle ne ferait rien de tout cela, elle devait faire l'effort de laisser de côté cette femme criminelle lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

\- Bonjour Harry, comment s'est passé votre week-end ? salua-t-elle, en entrant dans son appartement.

\- Très bien merci. Et vous ?

\- Assez rempli, dit-elle en souriant. Où est Edward ?

\- Dans sa chambre il me semble, répondit-il, effaçant son sourire.

Son séjour seul avec Edward ne l'avait pas rapproché de ce dernier, au contraire. En réalité, il n'avait fait que de s'ignorer. Harry faisait son travail en le surveillant tout en étant discret car Isabella lui faisait désormais confiance mais comme pour lui ce n'était pas le cas, il s'était permis cette liberté.

\- Très bien merci.

Elle hésita quelques secondes pour aller rejoindre Edward, se demandant s'il allait apprécier de l'avoir dérangé alors elle se chargea de ranger ses affaires dans ses tiroirs et de se vêtir de vêtements confortables tels qu'un jogging gris foncé et un débardeur blanc. En passant devant son lit, elle découvrit un bouquet de roses rouges délicatement posé sur ses oreillers. Elle s'en empara et découvrit une petite carte à l'intérieur.

 _Si tu lis cette carte c'est que tu es rentrée de Seattle. Je suis impatient de te retrouver._

 _Edward._

 _PS : Un bouquet de roses rouges, tel que je te vois._

Elle sourit à pleines dents, se mordillant de temps en temps la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentait rougir tandis que son cœur battait la chamade face à ce geste tendre. Elle ne savait quoi faire ni comment réagir. Elle rangea la petite carte dans sa table de nuit avant de sortir de sa chambre pour mettre le bouquet dans un vase de la même couleur. Elle l'installa sur le bar, inspira une dernière fois leur odeur florale avant d'aller rejoindre Edward.

 _Il m'attendait…,_ pensa-t-elle, se donnant du courage.

En entendant toquer à sa porte, Edward savait de qui il s'agissait. Il se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir, découvrant une Isabella toute souriante.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle…_ songea-t-il, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Elle n'avait pas de tenue extravagante certes mais la voir ainsi le rendait encore plus fou d'elle. Mais ça, il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il lui fit un sourire au coin, faisant craquer la jeune femme qui rougit davantage. C'était bien la première fois qui la voyait rougir et il adorait cela. Il était heureux de la retrouver et ce sentiment était réciproque du côté d'Isabella.

A peine la porte fermée que la jeune femme se jeta sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, le surprenant au passage. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses gestes, elle ne savait ce qui lui avait pris alors que d'habitude c'était lui qui se chargeait de l'embrasser en premier et pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Elle était contente de le retrouver et elle était si bien dans ses bras à sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se sentait plus libre désormais et bizarrement, ce qui s'était passé encore tôt dans la journée venait de s'envoler.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle, laissant les mots sortir de sa bouche.

Edward lui répondit en l'embrassant de nouveau, fier qu'elle se lâchât avec lui. Il ne savait pas si le bouquet de roses rouges en était responsable mais peu importait, elle venait de lui donner ce qui le rendit encore plus heureux. En déposant des baisers au creux de son cou, Isabella comprit le cheminement que prenaient leurs retrouvailles et se figea soudainement. Cette fois-ci, Edward n'était pas prêt à la laisser filer et s'était même préparé à lui parler dès qu'il la verrait en panique. La rassurer faisait aussi partie de son rôle de petit-ami et il se devait de le tenir. Il mit alors ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- N'aie pas peur Isabella, fais-moi confiance et tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

Isabella avala ses paroles comme elle avalerait un verre d'eau et pourtant, elle n'était pas totalement rassurée. Leur relation était trop récente pour qu'elle le laissât le toucher comme il le souhaiterait… Ils avaient failli franchir le pas il y avait quelques jours de cela certes, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Son cœur lui demandait de le faire, de se laisser aller dans ses bras mais sa conscience ne pouvait se limiter à un seul sentiment de bien-être. Sentant qu'elle hésitait encore, Edward tenta de la rassurer davantage.

\- Je ne te ferais pas mal Isabella, je ne suis pas ton père. Regarde-moi, dit-il, relevant la tête de la jeune femme à l'aide de son index.

Elle l'obéit et le regarda. Oui, c'était bien lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Charlie et tant mieux. Mais qu'en était-il d'après ? Pour le moment ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser, elle n'avait pas peur, la vision de voir son père à sa place n'était pour le moment pas apparue. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle allait réussir à la contrôler ? Elle voulait la vaincre mais elle savait que seule elle n'y arriverait pas alors elle écouta Edward et l'embrassa comme pour lui donner son accord pour continuer. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Elle semblait si fragile dans ses bras, loin de cette femme criminelle qu'il connaissait. Il se plaça derrière elle et dégagea ses cheveux de son épaule droite.

\- Arrête-moi si je te fais mal, indiqua-t-il après avoir déposé un baiser au creux de son cou, la faisant frissonner au passage.

 _Mon dieu…_ _,_ songea Isabella, sentant le plaisir monter.

A chaque passage de ses mains, Edward déposait un baiser. Le plaisir d'Isabella était au summum de ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu ressentir. Le jeune homme était content de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, le but pour lui était qu'elle ne le repousse pas comme la dernière fois. Il avait été trop frustré suite à cela et il n'était pas prêt de recommencer. Il commença à tripoter le bas du débardeur de sa partenaire, attendant son approbation pour le lui retirer. Il fut heureux des quelques hochements de tête qu'il obtint comme réponse et s'exécuta, laissant tomber le vêtement au sol.

\- Tu es magnifique, susurra-t-il d'une voix douce et chaude.

Redécouvrir Isabella en sous-vêtement le mettait hors de lui. De toute sa vie, du moins la partie où il avait expérimenté ses relations sexuelles et amoureuses, il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle, aussi savoureuse. Cette peau crémeuse lui prouvait qu'Isabella, malgré ses activités, conservait une certaine innocence qu'il appréciait. Il passa son bras droit autour de la taille pour la rapprocher de lui et ainsi lui permettre de sentir son parfum floral et sucré à la fois.

Isabella se laissa guider, jusqu'à se retrouver allongée sur le lit de son petit-ami. Elle sentait son regard noir de désir la scruter alors que le corps de son partenaire la recouvrait à peine. Ne voulant pas rester inerte, elle prit sur elle et commença à déboutonner la chemise grise, laissant découvrir peu à peu la musculature impressionnante du bel homme au-dessus d'elle. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Désormais, elle ne contrôlait plus ses gestes, il la guida parfaitement et elle était maintenant capable de le toucher sans avoir peur.

Mais en rouvrant les yeux, sa plus grande peur venait d'apparaître. Elle commença à paniquer, rapidement rattrapée par Edward. Ce dernier prit son visage en coupe pour l'intimer à le regarder.

\- Ce n'est que moi Isabella. Je ne suis pas ton père. Regarde-moi…

Il se permit de l'embrasser pour l'aider à revenir au moment présent ce qui fonctionna. Isabella sourit face à ce geste, et l'embrassa à son tour comme pour le remercier. Elle l'emporta avec elle, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, le surprenant au passage.

Ce soir, il allait lui permettre de découvrir le plaisir charnel, sans violence, sans insulte, sans pleurs, sans douleur et surtout avec son consentement.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Nos deux amoureux se rapprochent et c'est mignon ! Mais pour combien de temps ?**

 **J'ai préféré ne pas décrire le lémon jusqu'au bout car je trouve que cela va mieux avec l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à ce propos.**

 **Au fil des chapitres vous devez sûrement connaître l'auteur que je suis non ? Et puis, il n'y a que 13 chapitres alors la douceur sera pour plus tard :P Ouups j'en fis trop ha ha.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre qui sera un peu plus différents des précédents :D**

 **Tenez-vous prêts :D**

 **Merci encore de me suivre !**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**


	15. Chapitre 14 T1

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

 **Eh oui c'est de nouveau moi ! Un cadeau de fin d'année on va dire ! La raison ? En réalité, j'étais tellement inspirée en écrivant ce chapitre que je l'ai fini en moins d'un jour ce qui veut dire que malgré mon envie d'attendre la semaine prochaine pour vous le poster, ma conscience a gagné avec ma curiosité. Je voulais absolument savoir ce que vous penseriez de ce chapitre ! Parce que ce LE chapitre le plus important de l'histoire.**

 **C'est comme un cadeau de fin d'année 2015 tout compte fait :D**

 **Merci pour ces reviews et merci pour les futures (pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le chapitre 13). Voici ma réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Bebizz :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu tombes à pic ! Être folle de mon histoire t'as permise de lire la suite dès ce soir ha ha ! Sur ce chapitre, tu en sauras plus sur Edward, promis :P J'espère que tu me laisseras ton avis ! Des bisous ! Bonne lecture et Joyeuses fêtes !_

PS : Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance, des fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires se soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser de la gêne occasionnée, si tel est le cas.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 T1**

 **1 mois plus tard**

Un mois. Un mois de pur bonheur. Un mois sans avoir commis un seul crime. Un mois qu'elle partageait une vie de couple avec Edward. Un mois qu'il faisait revivre une femme longtemps prisonnière de sa carapace. Une carapace qui n'avait pas totalement été brisée mais qui s'ouvrait au fur et à mesure que les jours passés avec cet homme devenaient extraordinaires. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient davantage plus forts mais pour se protéger, elle les gardait pour elle. Au fond d'elle, il y a toujours cette peur qu'il la trahît et ce, malgré qu'il lui eût prouvé à mainte reprise qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Et donc te voilà amoureuse ?

\- Esmée… je ne suis pas amoureuse…, sourit Isabella en entendant les paroles de la vieille dame.

\- Je suis peut-être vieille mais je ne suis pas stupide Bella. Tu rougis à chaque fois que tu parles de lui, c'est déjà un signe. Ce n'est pas interdit d'avoir des sentiments pour un homme tu sais, tu as totalement le droit d'être amoureuse. Regarde Carlisle et moi, ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il se marie avec moi parce que je ne faisais pas partie de leur monde parce qu'ils avaient peur que je craque et que je raconte tout à la police. Et pourtant…

\- Vous voilà mariés.

\- Exactement. Cela dit, le fait que je ne puisse pas avoir d'enfant a amplifié leur haine envers moi. Ils n'ont jamais cessé d'embêter ton père à ce propos, clamant qu'il lui fallait à tout prix un héritier, comme si nous étions aux temps des rois. Cela peut paraître cruel mais je crois même que Carlisle a été soulagé lorsqu'ils sont morts dans ce terrible accident de voiture…

\- Quand sont-ils morts ?

\- Trois mois après ton arrivée à la maison. Ils appréhendaient ton adoption mais ils ne disaient rien à ton propos devant leur fils. Carlisle avait été formel : personne n'avait le droit de dire du mal de toi. Il te protégeait tellement… Il était tellement adorable avec toi que cela me rendait encore plus folle amoureuse de lui.

Isabella avala ses paroles, elle était fascinée parce qu'Esmée lui racontait. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître l'histoire de leur couple. Elle se disait qu'elle était beaucoup trop perturbée pour avoir fait attention à ce faisait ses parents adoptifs pour elle.

\- Tu n'étais pas un boulet Bella.

\- Comment est-ce que…

\- Une fois que l'on sait lire dans tes yeux, il est facile de comprendre ce qui te passe par la tête.

\- Carlisle et toi êtes les seuls à savoir le faire et heureusement…

\- Parce que nous t'avons laissé le temps de t'ouvrir à nous.

\- Et pourtant, quand je t'écoute j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été présente ces dernières années…

\- Et crois-moi, tu embellissais nos journées. Tu essayais de nous faire croire que tu allais bien alors que pendant la nuit, tes cauchemars nous disaient le contraire. Et puis un jour, il n'y avait plus de cris. Nous nous étions tellement préparés que cela nous a inquiétés. Nous nous sommes rendus dans ta chambre pour savoir si tu allais bien ou si tu n'étais pas partie. Quand on t'a vu dormir paisiblement et surtout quand on t'a entendu murmurer des remerciements à notre encontre, nous étions heureux d'avoir gagné cette bataille avec toi. Sauf que quelques jours après, tu as indiqué à Carlisle que tu voulais qu'il t'entraîne pour te venger. Même lui avait été surpris mais face à ta motivation, il avait accepté pour te faire plaisir.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu que je devienne ce que je suis aujourd'hui…

\- Malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas ma fille biologique, tu l'es tout autant. Et quand j'ai su que tu voulais te venger de ton père, j'ai eu comme un pincement au cœur. Nous avions pourtant tout essayé pour t'éloigner du monde dans lequel vivait Carlisle et ce, malgré le fait qu'il t'ait avoué ses activités. Mais ensuite j'ai compris que cette vengeance était importante pour toi alors je t'ai laissé faire.

Le sourire d'Isabella s'effaça en entendant le mot « vengeance ». Son passé n'était jamais trop loin pour lui rappeler d'où elle venait et surtout ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire. Durant ces dernières semaines, elle avait laissé le crime de côté afin de se consacrer à sa nouvelle vie avec Edward. Mais ne faisait-elle pas une erreur en retardant le jour où elle se vengerait de ce qu'il lui avait fait ? N'avait-il pas plus de risque pour que son père fût au courant de son existence et ainsi, connaître ses intentions envers lui ? Elle devait le tuer rapidement mais pour une fois depuis son début dans ce monde, elle se sentait perdue.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Isabella regarda le destinataire et sourit en le voyant mais ne répondit pas. Elle laissa sa messagerie le faire avant de regarder Esmée qui elle, fut surprise par son geste.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je serais avec toi.

\- Ne t'empêche pas de lui répondre parce que je suis là ma chérie. Je peux très bien m'éclipser pour te laisser avec lui.

\- Parler avec toi me fait du bien. Il comprendra.

\- Il est quelqu'un de très compréhensif cet homme. Il faudra qu'un jour il vienne manger à la maison, histoire de le voir en tant que notre beau-fils.

\- Sûrement pas ! intervint Carlisle. Il n'est pas question que cet homme vienne dîner ici tant que je n'ai pas fini d'enquêter sur lui.

Isabella leva les yeux en ciel en même temps qu'Esmée. Cette dernière se posta en face de son mari afin de lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ses dires.

\- Inutile de me dire d'arrêter chérie, je ne trouve aucun fichier sur lui ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas totalement net.

\- Te rappelles-tu qu'il faisait partie d'un clan comme le nôtre ? s'exclama Isabella. Il a sûrement dû se charger de tout cela afin d'être discret.

\- Ça pour être discret, il l'est, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ecoute Carlisle, je sais que tu veux me protéger mais je lui fais confiance. Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas dangereux pour moi.

Carlisle acquiesça mais fit comprendre d'un regard à Isabella qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu. La jeune femme resta une heure de plus auprès de ses parents adoptifs avant de repartir chez elle. En garant sa Jeep dans le parking privé de l'immeuble, elle se sentit presque excitée à l'idée de retrouver son petit-ami.

.

..

...

..

.

\- Bonjour Harry, j'ai à vous parler, dit-elle sans adresser le moindre mot à Edward qui était venu la retrouver.

Il était agacé. De plus, elle avait ignoré ses appels alors qu'il voulait juste savoir comment elle allait. Et voilà qu'elle s'amusait à l'ignorer pour parler à son garde du corps. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle allait chez ses parents adoptifs. Il savait que c'était tout bonnement naturel de voir sa famille de temps en temps mais il savait que lorsqu'elle revenait, elle avait toujours une mission à faire. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'éloignât de lui et bien que cela fît un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il aimait contrôler.

\- Referme la porte s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-elle tandis qu'Harry s'exécuta.

Il s'installa sur la chaise en face de sa patronne et attendit sagement les ordres de cette dernière. Il la regarda quelques instants, constatant – et ce, malgré ce qu'il pensait d'Edward – qu'elle avait souvent le sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait plus heureuse qu'avant.

\- Il semblerait que Carlisle fasse des recherches sur Edward mais ne trouve rien en ce qui le concerne…

\- Vous ne lui faites confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que je fais encore confiance à Carlisle. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je parlais d'Edward, je sais que Carlisle est quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Oh non, ce… ce n'est pas cela. Je veux juste comprendre ce qui pousse Carlisle à faire des recherches sur lui. Je veux aussi que tu récupères les fichiers qu'il a pu trouver grâce à tes talents de piratage et surtout, je voudrais ce dossier avant la fin de la semaine. S'il est fini et que je suis absente, pose-le dans mon bureau que tu fermeras bien à clé.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Je le sais, heureusement d'ailleurs.

Elle le laissa prendre congé avant de ranger quelques dossiers présents sur son bureau. Elle n'entendit pas l'arrivée d'Edward.

\- Tu m'évites ?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle, ne relevant pas le nez pour le regarder tandis qu'elle avait le nez dans un des dossiers.

Elle ne se serait pas attardée dessus si celui-ci ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Elle supposait qu'Harry avait oublié de lui en parler puisqu'il s'agissait d'une demande de contrat.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna Edward, plaçant ses deux mains sur le bureau, ne supportant pas une fois de plus sa façon qu'elle avait de l'ignorer.

Isabella soupira, quittant des yeux le dossier pour regarder Edward.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vois pas que j'ai du travail ?

\- Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec tout cela…

\- Edward, que je sois bien claire, ce n'est pas en ayant une relation amoureuse que je pourrais quitter ce monde dans lequel j'évolue. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ce que tu penses…

\- Tu m'as dit que…

\- Non Edward ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je quitterais ce monde ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que je te dégoûte lorsque tu me vois travailler sur mes futurs crimes ! Mais je suis comme ça et tu ne pourras pas me changer ! dit-elle haussant la voix.

Edward fut surpris du ton qu'elle avait pris pour lui parler. Elle n'avait jamais haussé la voix sur lui et il savait que là, il avait touché quelque chose. Il ne connaissait pas tous ses secrets les plus sombres mais malgré tout, il avait arrêté d'enquêter sur elle dès lors qu'elle avait accepté d'être avec lui. Peut-être devrait-il reprendre ?

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te parler ainsi mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il s'agit de ma vie Edward et j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire avant de la laisser derrière moi, ajouta-t-elle, espérant qu'il ne lui en voulût pas.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je… ne peux pas… te… le dire.

Edward soupira, lassé de ne pas être le premier à qui elle se confiait. Il savait que son garde du corps en savait plus sur elle mais il ne daignerait pas de lui donner quelques informations. Il était fidèle à sa petite-amie ou alors il tenait beaucoup trop à la vie pour oser la trahir.

\- Très bien. Travaille bien, dit-il avant de la laisser seule dans le bureau.

La culpabilité. Sentiment que la jeune femme n'avait pas senti depuis des années. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois mais se retint d'aller le voir pour s'expliquer. Elle devait tout d'abord répondre à son client qui avait une offre assez importante pour qu'elle se permît de l'ignorer. Elle demanda à Harry de poser un rendez-vous avec ses clients, donnant quelques consignes au passage avant de se diriger à pas lents vers la chambre d'Edward. Depuis qu'elle était avec lui, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre culpabilité pour ses victimes et encore moins pour un homme. Sauf qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel homme, il était celui auprès de qui elle était prête à s'ouvrir.

En arrivant devant la porte, elle toqua plusieurs fois, attendant son approbation mais il ne fit rien. Elle soupira lourdement avant de tenter une seconde fois sa chance.

\- Edward… murmura-t-elle, se doutant qu'il pût l'entendre. S'il te plaît, je…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de sa taille. Elle qui pensait qu'il l'ignorait, elle avait eu tort. Ou alors le faisait-il quand même… Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre – difficile de croire qu'ils étaient réellement en couple en voyant qu'ils avaient chacune leur chambre – la regardant de la tête au pied, savourant ce physique toujours aussi… tentant.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, passant une serviette dans ses cheveux encore mouillés.

Isabella soupira. Les excuses et elle ça faisait deux.

\- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… mais il faut que tu saches que je ne peux pas ignorer mon métier parce que nous sommes ensemble Edward…

\- Pour moi, notre relation fait désormais partie de ma priorité.

\- Elle l'est aussi pour moi. Seulement voilà, je ne fonctionne pas comme toi et il faut que tu arrives à te mettre cela dans la tête.

\- Mais…

\- C'est facile pour toi de me dire ça ! Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avant toi. Je sais que tu veux bien faire en me disant comment je devrais me comporter mais ce n'est pas si simple. Rien n'est simple pour moi en sachant que toi tu as dû trouver quelqu'un de bien plus expérimenté que moi mais je ne peux pas améliorer cette partie-là de moi, déclara-t-elle. Si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile Edward, remonte le temps et empêche mon père d'abuser de moi. Là, tu seras d'une grande d'aide, ajouta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Afin de ne pas montrer sa peine, elle quitta sa chambre au plus vite pour rejoindre la sienne et de s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et éclata en sanglot. Elle pleurait souvent en ce moment mais cette relation qu'elle entretenait avec Edward mettait ses émotions sens dessus dessous. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, tentant de camoufler ses pleurs.

De son côté, Edward culpabilisait et pour cause, il se sentait obligé d'aller la voir. C'était le moins qu'il pût faire. Il savait qu'Isabella n'était pas la femme avec qui il pouvait espérait avoir une relation simple et normale. En s'engageant avec elle, il connaissait une partie de son passé et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de lui reprocher de ne pas faire de leur relation une priorité. Désormais, ce fut à son tour de se faire pardonner ou de tenter de le faire.

\- Isabella…

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme cédât à sa demande aussi rapidement et encore moins qu'elle se jetât sur ses lèvres. Lui qui s'était attendu à devoir s'expliquer pour la remettre en confiance. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'elle était toujours accrochée à ses lèvres. Mais ne voulant pas profiter de la situation pour lui faire l'amour, Edward interrompit leur baiser en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça…

\- Comment comme ça ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-elle, perdue, retirant les mains d'Edward sur ses joues et ainsi s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé de coucher avec moi Isabella.

\- Tu m'as presque demandé de faire des efforts…

\- C'est exact mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

\- Qui t'a dit que je me forçais ?

\- Nous venons juste de nous disputer…

S'il avait été un enfoiré, Edward ne l'aurait pas stoppé dans ses mouvements. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il était. Du moins, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voulait se comporter avec Isabella. Lui aussi avait des sentiments naissants pour elle et il ne voulait la laisser s'échapper parce qu'elle avait peur de s'engager. Il lui avait promis de prendre soin d'elle et il allait tenir sa promesse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour me faire plaisir Isabella, il faut aussi que ce soit pour toi, d'accord ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, trouvant une incroyable admiration pour ses pieds.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi… ce n'est pas sûrement pas la relation que tu rêvais d'avoir alors ne te force pas non plus à m'aimer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Edward fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Il prit alors place en face d'elle, releva son menton à l'aide de son index et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

\- Ne pense plus jamais ce genre de chose, ordonna-t-il presque, la regardant dans les yeux.

Isabella sourit en entendant ses paroles. Elle se releva et lui indiqua qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Elle l'embrassa chastement à son tour avant de prendre ses affaires et de fermer la porte de la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de la verrouiller.

En entrant dans la cabine, elle ne gêna pas pour forcer un peu sur l'eau chaude. Elle avait besoin de détendre ses muscles beaucoup trop tendus à son goût. Lorsqu'elle sentit un corps chaud contre le sien, elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Etant quelque chose de nouveau pour elle, elle se retourna pour affronter son petit-ami tout en souriant. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le jeune homme réussit à la rassurer, bien qu'elle ne fût pas totalement apeurée, elle apprécia ce geste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient nus mais la jeune femme conservait un peu de pudeur en elle.

\- Si tu en as envie alors faisons-le, lui dit-il, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Mais toi… ?

\- Moi ? Le problème est déjà résolu. J'ai envie de toi depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vue Isabella alors il n'y a pas de problème pour moi.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils firent l'amour durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Isabella se savait désormais amoureuse de lui. Leur relation n'était pas simple mais sa façon qu'il avait de lui laisser le temps de s'adapter était plus que rassurant pour elle. Désormais, elle voulait prendre de l'avant et se laisser transporter par ses sentiments de plus en plus forts.

Mais était-ce réciproque ? Telle était la question qui prônait sans cesse dans sa tête.

En se réveillant, Edward fut ébloui par la beauté de la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Cette dernière se tenait sur le dos, le bras gauche légèrement recourbé dans sa direction, laissant apparaître le tatouage présent sur son poignet. Piqué par la curiosité, Edward passa son doigt dessus, remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un cobra à l'encre noire, cachant une cicatrice le long de ses veines.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même, comme si cela allait l'aider à comprendre son passé.

Il savait qu'elle avait été abusée sexuellement par son père. Isabella avait été brève là-dessus mais il se doutait bien que cette femme cachait plus qu'un simple secret. Il en était même persuadé. Cependant, la jeune criminelle n'était pas prête à tout lui révéler. Il connaissait déjà la partie la plus douloureuse alors il saurait être patient bien qu'il se jurait de chercher de son côté.

Lorsqu'Isabella se réveilla, elle sourit à son petit-ami, heureuse de le retrouver là, à l'observer tel un vrai couple. Il l'embrassa chastement avant qu'elle ne décidât de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Après avoir fini et être sortie de la douche, elle remarqua qu'Edward avait laissé ses vêtements sur le sèche-serviettes. Elle s'empara de sa chemise et l'enfila après l'avoir fait avec ses sous-vêtements. Elle referma quelques boutons tout en souriant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose venait de tomber de la poche du jean de son compagnon. Curieuse, elle se permit de regarder avant d'être choquée et de la laisser tomber comme si elle venait d'être brûlée. Ce fut avec prudence qu'elle s'en empara à nouveau afin de prendre en compte qui était inscrit sur une petite carte bleue.

 **Département des enquêtes**

 **FBI**

 **Agent Spécial Edward Cullen**

Il l'avait trahie…

Le corps de la jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres tellement cette nouvelle venait de la frapper en plein cœur. Même si elle avait la preuve sous les yeux qu'Edward Cullen n'était qu'un traître, elle avait besoin de l'entendre d'elle-même, comme pour avoir une confirmation. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, tenant la petite carte bleue d'une autre. Elle s'avança à pas lents jusqu'à son lit, là où se trouvait Edward, prête à lui demander si elle ne rêvait pas.

\- T'es du FBI ? demanda-t-elle, balançant la carte sur le lit.

Edward s'en empara, regarda rapidement comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant de relever sa tête et ainsi confronter Isabella qui se retenait de pleurer. Il se leva du lit et fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta afin de garder une distance raisonnable entre elle et lui.

\- Enfin tu le découvres ! dit-il froidement.

\- Enfin ?! Tu veux dire que tu as exprès de laisser ton insigne sur le sol de la salle de bain c'est ça ?!

\- Exactement ! J'en avais marre de jouer avec toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Il n'y a pourtant rien à comprendre… J'ai réussi à te manipuler, avoue-le.

\- Tu te fous de moi j'espère ! Dis-moi que tu n'as jamais été sincère et je te…

\- Tu me quoi ? Tu me tues c'est ça ? Voilà une raison pour laquelle je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux de toi Isabella ! cracha-t-il, s'approchant dangereusement d'elle tandis qu'elle se mit dos à lui dans le but de cacher ses émotions. Tu es tout sauf une femme pour moi et toi tu n'as rien vu. Pourtant, tu n'as pas été facile à dresser au départ et j'avoue en avoir bavé mais il a suffi d'un seul baiser pour que tu te soumettes et grâce à toi, j'ai réussi ma couverture.

Isabella était sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre cela de lui. Elle avait du mal à respirer et l'envie de le tuer devenait de plus en plus forte mais elle n'avait pas d'arme et elle savait au fond, au fond de la femme qui avait eu des sentiments pour cet homme, qu'elle serait incapable de le faire. Elle l'aurait fait volontiers s'il s'agirait d'un autre homme mais elle avait été beaucoup trop proche de lui, amicalement et surtout intimement que cela relevait de l'impossible… et elle se haïssait pour cela.

\- Puis-je récupérer ma chemise ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle porte ton odeur…

Enervée et blessée, la jeune femme se retourna, mâchoire crispée et regard assassin en direction de son ex amant. Elle déboutonna avec lenteur la chemise, le faisant languir. Il s'était cru discret mais elle savait désormais qu'elle lui faisait toujours de l'effet. Cependant, sa trahison venait de faire disparaître l'attirance qu'elle avait jadis ressentie pour lui.

\- Ça sera tout monsieur Cullen ? demanda-t-elle, balançant le vêtement sur le visage du traître.

Sans qu'elle eût le temps de régir, il s'approcha d'elle, la retourna dos à lui et passa ses mains sur son corps pratiquement dénudé. Elle tenta de le repousser mais en vain.

\- Ton corps a été pour moi une distraction et m'a permis de mener à bien mon enquête, murmura-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille. Mais j'avoue que si tu ne t'étais pas mise sur mon chemin, mon équipe n'aurait jamais pris connaissance de ton existence, continua-t-il, passant ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner au passage. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, lorsque j'aurai suffisamment de preuves, je viendrai volontiers de passer les menottes autour de tes adorables poignets, conclut-il, encerclant les poignets avec force, déclenchant un sifflement de douleur.

Elle le repoussa si fort qu'il faillit basculer en arrière. Isabella se maudit de ne pas avoir forcé un peu plus, ce qui lui aurait permis de se venger. Sur le coup, Edward fut choqué mais masqua cette expression sur son visage pour ne pas permettre à son ex-amante de la voir. De toute manière, elle était restée de dos, attendant qu'il s'en allât.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, et peu importe ce que ton père t'a fait, tu devais l'avoir bien mérité, cracha-t-il, faisant suffoquer Isabella sur le coup de la surprise.

A ce moment-là, Edward Cullen savait qu'il venait de commettre une grave erreur en attaquant le passé de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours la possibilité de se rattraper afin d'éviter le pire mais ne le fit pas, sa fierté en prendrait un coup et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait alors il se tut.

\- Va-t'en….

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ?

\- Va-t'en ! hurla Isabella se retournant, prête à le tuer s'il ne dégageait pas de sa chambre, voire de chez elle.

Elle se précipita pour fermer la porte une fois qu'il n'était plus là avant de s'écrouler contre elle, laissant toute la peine se déverser.

Harry s'apprêtait à aller voir ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il vit Edward sortir de la pièce suivit d'un sourd venant de la porte. Le regard de l'agent fédéral croisa celui du garde du corps et aucun d'eux ne fut amical. En le voyant passer à côté de lui, le vieil homme empoigna son poignet, prêt à faire entendre sa menace.

\- Ne pensez pas une seule seconde que votre trahison passera inaperçue. Si ce n'est pas Isabella qui se chargera de vous, ce sera moi et si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera Carlisle Masen et là vous pouvez être sûr de ne pas échapper à la mort. Vous regretterez amèrement ce que vous venez de lui faire subir. Elle vous a offert la protection et vous l'avez trahie. Tachez de surveiller vos arrières.

Edward se retira de la poigne d'Harry avant de s'en aller et de rejoindre son équipe qui l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble…

\- Te revoilà enfin parmi nous Edward ! s'exclama Rosalie, fière de son frère.

\- Nous nous sommes vus il n'y a pas longtemps Rose…, répondit-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui mais ça fait longtemps que tu t'es toi-même donné cette mission. Maintenant, on peut enfin fêter ton retour !

Edward était content de retrouver son équipe, fier d'avoir presque réussi puisqu'en réalité, il n'avait aucune preuve pour arrêter Isabella mais en repensant à cette dernière, en se permettant un regard en l'air, afin de tenter d'apercevoir la jeune femme devant sa baie vitrée, il comprit qu'il venait de jouer avec le feu.

\- Ce n'est pas terminé Rose…

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Ne m'en voulais pas ! Le cadeau de fin d'année c'est seulement le chapitre pas une fin heureuse ha ha !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous êtes plus que prêts à lire la suite ! Une suite qui se promet d'être explosive si vous voulez mon avis :P Mais je n'en dis pas plus :P**

 **Soyeux généreux dans vos reviews ! Ce serait comme un cadeau retour pour moi :D**

 **Merci de continuer à me suivre et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Mouaaaak Mouaaaak !**

 **Floridianna.**


	16. Chapitre 15 T1

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

 **C'est avec un peu de retard que j'arrive avec ce nouveau chapitre mais vu que je vous en avais posté deux la dernière fois, je suis toute pardonnée hé hé :3**

 **Ce chapitre a été un peu dur à écrire pour moi bien que je savais déjà ce que je voulais comme fin.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui ont été assez nombreuses. Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews donc ne m'en voulez pas pas si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse. Je vous remercie dans tous les cas :)**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 T1**

 **Une semaine plus tard…**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Isabella n'eut pas la force de se lever. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer toute la nuit, haïssant l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle aurait tant voulu être en colère à ce moment-là mais la douleur s'était immiscée dans ses propres sentiments. Elle le détestait tant. Comment avait-elle pu le croire ? Comment avait-elle pu le laisser entrer dans sa vie ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle pu l'aimer ? Elle se sentait si stupide, si naïve d'avoir cru à ses belles paroles. Maintenant, il devait être fier de ce qu'il avait fait, fier de l'avoir utilisée comme passe-temps.

En se levant, elle fut prise de vertige, se rappelant que depuis une semaine elle était restée sans manger. Elle était sortie de sa chambre pour boire mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle savait que s'hydrater était plus important que de se nourrir. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour se donner du courage et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Au moins elle n'avait pas perdu le goût de prendre soin d'elle…

Après avoir enfilé un jogging gris et un sweatshirt blanc, elle sortit de sa chambre histoire de manger quelque chose et ainsi reprendre des forces.

\- Harry ? dit-elle, voyant son garde du corps derrière les fourneaux.

\- Je me suis dit que vous alliez avoir besoin de… réconfort, répondit-il, tenant une poêle de la main droite tout en se retournant dans sa direction.

\- Oh… il ne fallait pas…

\- Je suis peut-être là pour vous protéger mais je suis aussi ici pour prendre soin de vous.

Isabella fut touchée par ses paroles. Elle y croyait mais la dernière fois qu'un homme lui avait dit cela, il s'était servi d'elle comme une poupée sexuelle. Elle savait qu'Harry n'était pas comme lui mais la femme blessée en elle resterait là, lui rappelant que la prochaine fois elle se méfierait plus. Elle sourit à son fidèle compagnon et prit place sur une des chaises de la table en verre, le laissant s'occuper d'elle. Dans tous les cas, elle aurait été incapable de cuisiner quelque chose…

\- Comme je ne vous ai pas vue de la semaine, je sais que vous n'avez rien avalé alors je me permets de garnir votre assiette, s'exclama Harry, attendant toujours le moment où Isabella s'énerverait mais elle ne fit rien.

Après avoir s'être servi à son tour, il s'assit à côté de sa patronne, patientant pour qu'elle se confiât.

\- Je suppose que vous avez entendu ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Oui, répondit simplement Harry, regardant attentivement Isabella.

Cette dernière fondit en larmes sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son front tout en baissant la tête, honteuse de pleurer. Elle se haïssait de pleurer pour un homme qui avait su découvrir ses faiblesses pour l'atteindre encore plus profondément. Tout était de sa faute… Si elle avait écouté sa conscience et ainsi ne s'était pas attachée à ce traître, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Mon dieu… j'aurais dû écouter les avertissements de Carlisle…

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il se servait de vous.

\- Bien sûr que si j'aurais dû le savoir. Carlisle et puis même vous, vous m'avez prévenue. Personne de mon entourage n'avait confiance en lui et moi j'ai été trop conne pour avoir eu foi en lui, en ses mots… Je suis vraiment stupide, idiote de n'avoir rien vu venir…

\- Permettez-moi de vous demander comment il a pu faire. Vous qui êtes si renfermée lorsqu'un homme essaye de vous approcher…

\- Vous me connaissez bien Harry…, dit-elle dans un sourire triste. Edward a compris que je cachais quelque chose et a profité du peu de sentiments que j'avais pour lui pour me mettre en confiance et ainsi pouvoir bien me poignarder par derrière.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Quand j'étais petite…, la coupa-t-il, sachant où il voulait en venir. Mon père a abusé de moi alors que je n'avais que cinq ans… Et ce, pendant sept ans. Sept ans où je ne savais même pas si c'était bien ou mal ce qu'il me faisait jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un article de journal où une autre petite fille avait subi la même chose que moi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que j'étais une victime…, continua-t-elle, les larmes affluant de nouveau.

Harry était choqué d'entendre ceci. Il n'était pas au courant de cette partie de la vie de sa patronne et bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait ses secrets, il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle avait été victime de la perversité de son père. A cet instant, il voyait en Isabella, une petite fille brisée et pas cette femme qui n'était autre que sa patronne. Dans un geste paternel, il la prit dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec sa fille. Il eut des envies meurtrières pour son père, des envies qui prenaient bien plus de place que celles qu'il ressentait pour ce Cullen.

\- Bien sûr que vous étiez une victime Isabella, il n'y pas de doute là-dedans.

\- Parfois, il m'arrive d'en douter.

\- Vous pensiez que c'était de votre faute ?

\- Mon père, shérif modèle, sous la complicité de la directrice, m'a enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour me forcer à me taire, me faisant passer pour une folle. Durant ces années d'enfermement, je me demandais si j'avais mérité ce… traitement.

\- Personne dans ce monde ne doit mériter ce que vous avez vécu Isabella. Ne vous sentez pas coupable pour tout ça.

\- Je ne me sens plus coupable aujourd'hui, Carlisle et Esmée m'ont aidé à accepter le fait que j'étais la victime.

\- Pourtant, vous semblez en doutez aujourd'hui…

\- Hier soir, Edward m'a dit que j'avais mérité ce que mon père m'avait fait… cet homme a réussi à tout détruire mais je ne veux surtout pas le laisser faire… Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…

\- Faites comme vous avez toujours fait.

Isabella regarda Harry avec intérêt. Evidemment qu'il avait raison mais comment pouvait-elle agir normalement avec un homme qu'elle avait réellement aimé ?

C'est dans cette réflexion que le déjeuner se termina. Isabella se retrouva vite seule, dans sa chambre avec toute sa mélancolie. Être seule pouvait avoir des avantages, après tout, elle avait toujours vécu ainsi. Mais l'être après une trahison était différent voire douloureux. Il l'avait utilisée comme un pantin et cela ayant uniquement le but d'assouvir ses envies sexuelles. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même d'avoir baissé la garde trop vite. Se méfier de ce Cullen était beaucoup trop demander… Mais son attirance envers lui et cette relation amoureuse qu'elle avait entretenue avec lui avaient eu raison d'elle.

J'aurais dû le tuer dès le premier jour ! songea-t-elle, sentant la rage grandir en elle.

Ce fut à pas lent qu'elle se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y allonger, face contre oreiller. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à retrouver leur chemin.

\- Isabella ? toqua Harry, une petite demi-heure plus tard.

\- Mm-quoi ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller sur lequel se trouver sa tête.

\- Carlisle et Esmée sont en bas de l'immeuble. Dois-je les faire entrer ?

\- Dites-leur que je ne suis pas là. Je ne veux voir personne.

Harry s'exécuta, permettant à sa patronne de s'endormir, fatiguée par ses pleurs.

Deux heures plus tard, Isabella se réveilla doucement, sentant que quelque chose ou plutôt que quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux. Son subconscient voulu la convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'Edward mais la jeune femme reconnaissait cette main qui la touchait. Elle l'avait tant senti lorsqu'elle était encore qu'une adolescente. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et ne fut pas surprise d'apercevoir Esmée présente à son chevet. Cette dernière avait ce regard compatissant qu'elle détesta sur le coup. N'avait-elle pas demandé à Harry de ne faire entrer personne ? Etait-ce si compliqué à comprendre qu'elle désirait rester seule ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'avais pourtant dit à…

\- A Harry que tu voulais rester seule ? Il ne faut pas que tu restes seule dans ce genre de moment ma fille.

\- Eh bien pourtant, c'est ce dont j'avais envie, ronchonna-t-elle, calant son dos contre tête de lit.

\- Ma chérie, il ne faut pas que…

\- Que quoi ? Que je me trouve stupide d'être tombée aveuglément dans ses bras ?! Eh bien si, c'est le cas. Je me déteste autant que je le déteste.

\- Tu dois m'en vouloir aussi.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai poussée dans ses bras. Je t'ai dit de te laisser aller auprès d'un homme qui ne voulait que du sexe.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe. Il voulait autre chose.

\- Comment ça autre chose ?

\- Il est du FBI, dit-elle, sortant de son lit, préparant un plan dans sa tête.

Esmée regarda Isabella enfiler son peignoir avant de la suivre jusqu'au salon, là où Carlisle et Harry les attendaient. En voyant son mari, elle se souvint du nombre de fois où elle avait dû lui répéter de ne pas aller tuer cet Edward sans en avoir parlé à leur fille et Dieu seul savait qu'elle avait eu raison. Harry de son côté, ne savait pas comment gérer cette visite qu'il était persuadé d'avoir refusée et ce, sous les ordres de sa patronne. En réalité, Carlisle, comme un criminel qui se respectait, avait profité des compétences de piratages en informatiques pour le faire sur le système de sécurité de l'appartement d'Isabella. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours avant d'en comprendre l'utilisation mais désormais, avec les codes en mains, tout était facile. Sa fille adoptive ne tarderait pas à le découvrir et il se doutait bien que cela lui déplairait…

\- Bonjour Carlisle, comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux bien. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire pour ce Cullen ?

\- Je veux m'en occuper moi-même si tu veux savoir. Il n'est pas question que je retrouve sa tête pendue à un grillage Carlisle, est-ce clair ?

\- As-tu au moins une idée ? On ne peut pas le laisser filer si rapidement. Un traître comme lui ne devrait pas avoir le droit à un délai.

\- Il est du FBI ! Nous ne pouvons pas agir comme avec les autres. Il doit se douter que je le recherche et il va sûrement s'assurer d'être entouré par son équipe…

\- Même quand il sera chez lui ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de le tuer chez lui. Il faudrait trouver un autre moyen…

Esmée quant à elle, écouta la conversation et bien que la trahison d'Edward Cullen ne fût pas pardonnable, elle ne pouvait cautionner un nouveau meurtre. En regardant Isabella, elle se demanda si cette dernière était sérieuse. Elle savait qu'elle aimait encore cet homme. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle n'eût plus aucun sentiment envers lui. Pour elle, il était inconcevable qu'elle le tuât… Mais elle ne pouvait pas se mêler de cela… elle n'aimait pas s'occuper du métier de Carlisle et d'Isabella mais pourtant, elle avait ce besoin d'agir avant qu'il ne fût trop tard et que sa fille adoptive regrettât son geste.

\- Souhaitez-vous vous venger ? intervint Harry, voulant se tenir au courant de ce qu'ils prévoyaient.

\- Evidemment… mais j'aimerais innover…

\- Allez-vous le torturer ?

\- Sans doute… je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ce que j'allais lui faire…, dit-elle, en pleine réflexion. Avez-vous confirmé le rendez-vous avec mes clients ? ajouta-t-elle, une idée en tête.

Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette trahison, Isabella ne voulait pas montrer à Edward qu'elle en avait été affectée comme ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle fût. Il avait osé toucher son point faible et elle lui en ferait baver. Désormais, elle devait se venger de trois personnes : son père, sa mère et son ex amant. Tous trois, devraient surveiller leurs arrières car quand Isabella décidait de se venger, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire, elle tenait à tenir sa promesse.

\- Oui, ce soir dans le même hangar que la dernière fois, à Brooklyn.

\- Parfait.

\- Peux-tu me faire part de ton plan ? demanda Carlisle, voulant connaître chaque détail de leur vengeance.

\- Mon plan n'est pas encore finalisé. Je préfère le garder pour moi pour le moment. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te ferai part de ce que j'ai prévu avant de passer à l'action. C'est à cause de moi s'il a pu me trahir alors c'est à moi de régler le problème qu'il est maintenant devenu.

\- Es-tu sûr de…

\- Esmée, il a déclaré sa mort en me trahissant, la coupa Isabella avec ton dur et sans appel.

Après une heure de discussion, Carlisle et Esmée décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Cette dernière tentait de retenir une nouvelle fois son mari pour ne pas déroger à la demande d'Isabella qui signifiait ne pas se charger de cette affaire. En rentrant dans leur villa, Carlisle se réfugia dans son bureau afin de chercher d'autres informations concernant ce flic tandis qu'Esmée se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien préparer comme repas pour le soir. En voyant qu'elle n'avait plus grand-chose dans son réfrigérateur, elle eût soudainement une idée. Elle prévint son mari qu'elle devait s'absenter pour faire quelques courses et s'assurer que ce dernier ne chercherait pas à la faire suivre pour sa sécurité. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour accomplir la mission qu'elle s'était elle-même fixée.

Arrivée au supermarché, elle prit son temps pour réaliser ses achats. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu'elle avait besoin de remplir ses placards. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Carlisle c'est que ce qu'elle allait faire après. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait son geste même si elle allait sûrement subir quelques représailles… S'immiscer dans la vie criminelle de son mari et de sa fille adoptive n'était jamais conseillé étant donné qu'une fois mouillée, il était trop tard. Mais la vieille dame estimait qu'être la femme d'un des plus grand mafieux n'était pas non plus la meilleure chose à faire. Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. En payant ses achats, Esmée se précipita pour ranger ses sacs de courses dans le coffre de la berline avant de prendre place derrière le volant et de s'engager sur la route. Elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse exacte mais grâce à Carlisle ou plus grâce à son manque d'attention, elle avait pu se saisir de celle-ci ou du moins de quelques détails. Elle vivait à New York depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait se tromper d'endroit.

En se garant à la rue opposée de celle d'Edward Cullen, la vieille dame remarqua que quelques patrouilles séjournaient juste devant l'entrée. Elle ne pouvait aisément pas y entrer sans qu'on lui demandât son identité. Elle était la femme de Carlisle Masen et elle était persuadée que ce nom n'était pas inconnu des forces de l'ordre. De plus, la mise en sécurité du traître de sa fille prouvait qu'il avait fourni les noms mais surtout qu'il avait peur. Après tout, tout cela était normal d'avoir peur. Il aurait dû se douter que trahir le membre d'une famille mafieuse était risqué pour sa vie mais visiblement il n'avait pas été assez malin pour s'en rendre réellement compte. Esmée observa encore quelques minutes, cherchant une solution. Elle voulait tant lui parler…

Du haut de son immeuble, debout comme un pic devant sa baie vitrée, Edward Cullen observa ce qu'il se passait dans sa rue. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sorti depuis bien longtemps. Son équipe tenait à ce qu'il fût en sécurité bien que ses seules sorties se rimaient au trajet le menant jusqu'à son bureau. Même si une partie de lui, le côté fier, n'avait pas peur de la belle Isabella, une autre, l'avait mené à demander une patrouille pour s'assurer qu'elle ne viendrait pas pour se venger. Il la savait intelligente et il se doutait bien qu'elle ne se pointerait jamais chez lui mais faire surveiller les entrées et les sorties de son appartement était le mieux qu'il pût faire.

Depuis le soir où il avait quitté Isabella, cette femme qu'il méprisait tant pour ses activités criminelles, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Il fallait se l'avouer, il avait été épris d'elle et cette attirance semblait réciproque. Cependant, s'il devait un jour se retrouver en face d'elle, il ne laisserait jamais apparaître ce genre de sentiment. Il ne pouvait décemment pas entamer une relation avec une femme appartenant à la mafia et ce, qu'importaient les raisons qui la poussent à le faire. Son métier consistait à arrêter les criminels et à briser les familles mafieuses afin de les empêcher de tuer autant de monde. Telle avait été sa mission ces derniers jours. En réalité, sa véritable mission avait été d'arrêter la mafia de Carlos Hernandez mais en voyant cette Julia, ou plutôt Isabella, débarquer à la place de Carlisle Masen, son envie de découvrir les Masen l'avait conduit à réaliser deux missions à la fois et ce, malgré les protestations de son équipe et surtout de sa chère sœur. Et puis, la mort de Hernandez et de ses hommes avait mis fin à ce pourquoi il avait été sous couverture. Il s'était donc lui-même donné cette tâche et sa semi-séquestration chez Isabella avait arrangé ses affaires…

Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas écouté ses proches à ce propos. Cela avait été stupide de sa part de s'aventurer dans ce milieu. Il avait été stupide mais sa curiosité l'avait emporté. Et puis, que pouvait-il bien faire enfermé chez cette femme ? Elle avait voulu soi-disant le protéger mais il n'était stupide au point de la croire. Il avait su dès le départ qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose en retour mais bizarrement cela ne l'intéressait guère. Pour le moment, il voulait savoir ce que faisait cette berline noire en face de son immeuble. Il ne connaissait pas cette voiture et il était évident que la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur observait quelque chose. Il avait envie de prévenir la patrouille mais la dernière fois qu'il s'était risqué à le faire, il ne s'agissait seulement d'un de ses voisins qui n'avait pas encore une place de parking qui lui était appropriée. Il était constamment sur ses gardes et observer cette rue était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire de ses journées.

Esmée soupira. Il n'y avait pas de solution pour échapper au contrôle. Elle qui voulait tant faire cette mission, la voilà coincée. Elle ne devait pas rester ici trop longtemps… Carlisle finirait par se douter que sa longue absence était anormale.

 _Quand on parle du loup…_ songea-t-elle, voyant la berline de son mari s'arrêter à côté de la sienne, ouvrant sa vitre teintée tout en l'intimant de faire de même.

Elle soupira une seconde fois avant s'exécuter. Elle aurait dû se douter que Carlisle ne la laisserait pas sans sécurité surtout lorsqu'il ne lui avait pas répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la faire suivre pour sa sécurité et elle ne pouvait décemment pas compter sur ses gardes du corps pour fermer leur bouche. En même temps, ils devaient avoir tellement peur de son mari qu'elle en comprenait les raisons.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tu risques de nous faire griller. Les flics ne vont pas tarder à comprendre que nous ne sommes pas de simples passagers dans cette rue. Rentre à la maison, on ne doit pas rester là trop longtemps.

Dans un dernier soupir, Esmée suivit Carlisle en voiture jusqu'à chez eux. Elle était déçue de ne pas avoir pu faire ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur et elle en voulait à son mari de le lui en empêcher et surtout de ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était sûr qu'elle serait toujours en sécurité et ce, malgré ses protestations. Cependant, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait le droit à une leçon de morale fait par un mari inquiet dès lors qu'ils auraient passé le pallier de la villa.

\- Tu ne peux pas réagir ainsi Esmée, surtout sans m'en parler…

\- Je voulais le faire seule car je savais que tu allais refuser…

\- Aller voir un traître n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fait pour simplement parler. Un interrogatoire à ma manière est bien plus mérité.

\- Je voulais simplement en apprendre plus sur ses attentions…

\- Et tu croyais qu'il allait te répondre ? intervint Isabella, alors que le couple venait de la rejoindre au salon.

Carlisle avait évidemment prévenu leur fille alors qu'elle aurait préféré que cela restât entre eux.

\- Franchement Esmée, je sais que tu as voulu bien faire mais tu aurais dû m'en parler pour trouver une solution pour pouvoir l'approcher, ajouta la jeune femme plus doucement.

Isabella n'en voulait pas à Esmée car à vrai dire, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle savait que sa mère adoptive avait envie que sa relation avec Edward ne s'arrêtât pas ainsi mais il fallait qu'elle vît la réalité en face. La jeune femme aussi aurait tant voulu que cela ne fût qu'un rêve mais en se réveillant ce matin, elle avait compris qu'il l'avait bel et bien trahie.

\- La prochaine fois, j'essayerai d'être plus prudente dans ce cas…, s'exclama Esmée, haussant les épaules.

La vieille dame savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas les compétences d'une criminelle et que s'approcher de quelqu'un surtout d'un agent du FBI ne se faisait pas à l'aveugle. Tout devait être préparé mais contrairement à Carlisle et à Isabella, elle ne voulait pas tuer Edward Cullen. Elle avait eu pour but de le convaincre de se faire pardonner pour éviter la torture mais elle avait malheureusement échoué. Devait-elle abandonner ? Pouvait-elle encore espérer que la prochaine fois qu'elle déciderait de l'approcher serait la bonne ?

\- De toute façon il n'est pas question que cela se reproduise. Te mettre en danger n'est pas dans mon contrat de mariage. Ta sécurité compte avant tout.

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'entrer un peu dans ce monde…

\- Mais tu as toujours refusé de t'entraîner là-dedans…, dit Isabella, laissant l'incompréhension se lire sur son visage.

\- Quand tu m'as appris à me défendre, ce n'était pas pour rien. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'un jour je sois concernée par ses histoires de mafia, dit-elle à l'encontre son mari. Isabella, j'ai refusé parce que le crime n'est pas ma passion mais je ne veux pas que tu sois mal après avoir tué Edward Cullen. Même si tu vas me dire que tout ira bien et que tu n'auras aucun regret, sache que les sentiments que tu as à son égard ne sont pas trompeurs et se lisent facilement sur ton visage.

\- Je l'ai déjà laissé vivre parce que je voulais le découvrir. Je ne peux pas recommencer et me tromper une nouvelle fois, s'emporta la jeune femme, se levant du canapé.

Les dires de sa mère adoptive venaient de la percuter de plein fouet. Elle était parfaitement consciente des sentiments qu'elle avait pour ce connard de Cullen et ils étaient bien trop présents à son goût pour qu'elle puisse les ignorer et ce, malgré ses efforts.

\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas un drame de tomber amoureuse, loin de là.

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas Esmée c'est que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui m'a trahie ! A cause de cette faiblesse, je mets toute la famille en danger !

Carlisle ne disait rien et se contenta d'observer Isabella s'énerver, estimant qu'elle en avait besoin. Il était d'accord sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été assez méfiante pour protéger ses arrières mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il s'était longtemps préparé à ce que cela arrivât. Isabella n'allait pas rester seule indéfiniment et même s'il aurait préféré que cet homme fît partie de leur monde et non de celui des fédéraux, elle avait été prise au dépourvu comme lui avec Esmée il y a quelques années en arrière.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent Isabella, et bien que cela aurait pu être évité, nous devons à tout prix réparer cela. Si on doit employer la manière forte alors on le fera, s'exclama Carlisle.

\- Tu as raison Carlisle, mais s'il te plaît, j'aimerais pouvoir gérer la situation. C'est à moi de réparer mon erreur.

Carlisle jaugea Isabella l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Il lui indiqua que si elle avait besoin, il serait toujours là pour lui venir en aide. Pour une fois, il avait décidé de ne pas la faire suivre car d'un autre côté, Isabella avait raison. C'était à elle de réparer son erreur mais la jeune femme faisait partie de sa famille alors il ne pouvait pas agir comme avec ses hommes. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait tué ce Cullen mais malgré ses réticences, il écoutait sa femme et il savait qu'elle avait raison mais pour lui, un traître ne devait pas rester en vie.

Isabella profita du silence qui venait de s'installer pour s'éclipser sur le balcon et fumer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tiré une cigarette, recracher la fumée toxique lui fit un bien fou. Elle s'accouda contre la rambarde tout en continuant de fumer allant même jusqu'à en allumer une seconde. Ses pensées se vrillaient sans cesse sur Edward. Son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'elle avait pu partager avec lui. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle devait le traiter comme le traitre qu'il avait été. Elle ne voyait le torturer comme les autres mais telle était la règle. Cependant, ce genre de torture se terminait par une balle dans la tête. Et serait-elle capable de faire cela ? Avoir partagé des moments intimes avec lui avait eu raison d'elle et pourtant, elle désirait tant lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas atteinte par la mal qu'il lui avait fait. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle ne souffrait pas afin qu'il ne prît pas sa souffrance comme une victoire. Cela l'avait amusé de coucher avec elle, de profiter de son manque de connaissance en la matière, désormais, elle allait lui en faire baver. Elle lâcha un long soupir avant d'écraser sa cigarette et d'indiquer à ses parents adoptifs qu'elle avait du travail.

En rentrant chez elle, Harry l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant, l'intimant à faire de même. Elle chercha quelque chose à grignoter dans le réfrigérateur mais ne trouva rien qui pourrait satisfaire sa soudaine faim. Elle fouilla les placards et tomba sur un paquet d'Oréos qu'elle dégusta avec un grand verre de lait. De son côté, Harry préparait son arme en la chargeant un maximum. Il mit des munitions de rechanges dans la poche de sa veste et alla se servir un verre d'eau. Voir sa patronne manger ainsi, lui rappela ses enfants qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis un certain temps. Il prenait Isabella comme sa propre fille et bien que celle-ci l'ignorât, la protéger de tout danger était primordial pour lui surtout depuis qu'il avait appris son passé.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Quelque part à Brooklyn**

En arrivant au point de rendez-vous, Harry et Isabella virent les deux hommes pour lesquels ils s'étaient déplacés. La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, la salua à peine et les jaugea d'un œil attentif tandis qu'Harry s'occupait d'ouvrir la porte du hangar.

Le garage où Isabella effectuait la plupart de ses rendez-vous se situait en plein cœur de Brooklyn, un des quartiers pauvres de New York. Bien qu'elle en possédât plusieurs en ville, dont la plupart d'entre eux étaient abandonnés, elle préférait venir dans des quartiers comme celui-ci. Même si cette partie de la ville grouillait de flics à la recherche d'une quelconque bagarre ou d'un trafic de drogue, Isabella était plutôt confiante de cet endroit car sa vigilance et sa discrétion ne la mettraient jamais en danger.

\- Asseyez-vous messieurs.

L'un des hommes entraîna le plus jeune à s'asseoir tandis qu'il était impressionné de voir une femme dont la carrure ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. En effet, avant de venir ici, le plus âgé n'avait jamais eu en tête de passer par un tueur à gage pour régler ses problèmes de dette auprès d'un dealer. Mais en recevant une menace de mort de ce dernier et étant incapable de régler la somme demandée, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le tuer. Il voulait le faire lui-même mais la probabilité d'échec était plus importante que si la mission était donnée à un professionnel. Il avait fait en sorte de se renseigner, de voir auprès de qui il pouvait s'en remettre. C'est alors qu'il avait entendu parler d'une certaine Julia, Hannah voire même Diana et son intuition lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Seulement voilà, il s'avérait qu'il avait deux choses à demander à Isabella, une dont Harry connaissait la teneur et une autre que le jeune homme avaient fait en sorte de garder pour lui ... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Bien, qui êtes-vous et que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle, les regardant attentivement.

\- Je me présente, je suis Kyle et voici mon petit frère Seth. Nous aimerions vous demander un service, s'exclama le plus âgé, intimant à Seth de rester calme.

\- Je vous écoute.

Tandis que Kyle expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'Isabella en n'oubliant pas d'émettre les détails, cette dernière se permit de les détailler du regard. Le plus jeune, Seth, semblait tout frêle et il n'avait visiblement rien à faire ici. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait été forcé de venir avec son frère. Il était vêtu d'une casquette noire, une paire de lunette ronde, un t-shirt gris et un pantalon bordeaux. Kyle quant à lui, semblait plus sûr de lui malgré le fait qu'il perdait un peu d'assurance en lui parlant. Elle voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait tout lui raconter ou seulement parler de ce qui était le plus important sans aller dans les détails.

\- Quel âge à votre frère ? coupa-t-elle, se foutant d'entendre comment Kyle avait dû partir de son domicile familial.

En effet, il aurait dû lui épargner les détails. Elle n'était pas là pour faire psychologue mais pour exécuter une mission.

\- Il a douze ans.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venus avec lui si la dette ne concerne que vous ? Je doute qu'un garçon de son âge puisse être endetté tel que vous l'êtes.

\- Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

\- Donc si je résume, vous vous droguez avec un enfant sous votre toit. Bonjour la responsabilité. Mais soit, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger et me transformer en psychologue.

Harry observa l'enfant qui tremblait comme une feuille et ressentit une certaine colère envers ce Kyle qui ne semblait pas prendre au sérieux son éducation. Lui qui aurait tout fait pour que ses enfants ne vivent pas une vie pareille, voilà qu'un homme se permettait de mêler son petit frère à des affaires de crime.

\- J'aimerais vous demander une aide supplémentaire.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Je souhaiterais une protection de votre part.

\- Une protection ?

Isabella était surprise de son audace mais ne tiqua pas et le laissa continuer. Quant à Harry, il ne se souvint pas d'avoir noté une demande supplémentaire lors de l'appel. Il en conclut que Kyle avait pris la décision ne pas l'en tenir informer.

\- Lorsque mon dealer sera mort, il y a de forte chance à ce que l'on s'en prenne à mon frère et à moi. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour lui…

\- Ça, fallait y penser avant de vous embarquer dans la drogue, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de commenter.

Alors qu'Isabella réfléchit quelques secondes, Harry jeta un regard à sa patronne qui elle, affichait désormais un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il devina alors qu'elle avait un plan. En effet, la jeune criminelle se rappela de celui qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la journée mais il est clair qu'il ne correspondait pas à la façon dont se déroulait ce rendez-vous.

\- Isabella, puis-je emmener l'enfant avec moi pour éviter qu'il n'entende des choses qui ne sont pas de son âge ?

La jeune femme regarda Harry, qui se trouvait face à elle, debout contre la porte close, et se demanda s'il elle allait pouvoir se passer de ses services de garde du corps avant d'en conclure qu'elle pouvait le laisser s'occuper du gamin. Elle hocha la tête pour l'autoriser à le faire ignorant les protestations de Kyle.

\- Nous ne ferions rien à votre petit frère, ne vous en faites pour cela. Nous sommes peut-être des criminels mais jamais nous ne toucherions à un enfant.

Telle était l'une des devises d'Isabella.

\- Bien, vous m'avez demandé de tuer votre dealer qui vous pose problème mais aussi de vous assurer une protection afin d'éviter les moindres représailles que pourrait causer ce meurtre, récapitula-t-elle, montrant à Kyle qu'elle avait bien compris sa requête. Sachez-le bien, demander l'aide d'un criminel aura toujours des conséquences.

\- Et quelles seront les conséquences ?

\- Les miennes ne sont pas très… très inquiétantes mais dans tout New York, voire dans le pays, il est clair que je ne suis pas seule à exercer ce métier. Il faudra vous attendre à tout. Demander ma protection ne protégera pas votre frère éternellement et ça, je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà. Vous voulez pouvoir lui offrir une meilleure vie en vous sortant de celle dans laquelle vous vivez et écoutez-moi bien, sortir du crime est bien plus difficile que d'en rentrer.

\- Je ne suis pas un criminel ! s'emporta Kyle, prenant soudainement peur.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire là ? Vous êtes venus me demander de tuer votre dealer afin d'effacer les dettes que vous lui devez !

Kyle savait qu'elle avait raison. En venant ici, il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de demander l'aide de la jeune femme. Il lâcha un lourd soupir, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais offrir à son frère ce que ses parents auraient préféré qu'il fît. Mais la vie à New York n'était pas toujours facile. Sans argent, à la mort de ses parents, il avait eu la surprise d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient suicidés suite à un endettement que lui-même devait désormais payer. Cela faisait que depuis quelques mois qu'il avait fini de tout rembourser mais rien de tout cela ne l'avait fait arrêter la drogue.

En le voyant ainsi, Isabella eut un peu de compassion. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme débarquait dans son hangar avec un enfant et aucune solution pour s'en sortir. Décidément, sa relation avec Edward l'avait rendu beaucoup trop sensible. Il fallait qu'elle arrêtât le flot de sentiment qui s'émergeait en elle.

\- Je veux bien vous accorder une faveur. Profitez-en, car il est rare que je sois si… clémente avec mes clients.

Kyle regarda avec méfiance Isabella. Après tout, n'était-ce pas elle qui venait de lui dire qu'il y aura des conséquences ?

\- J'accepte de tuer votre dealer, vous protéger et vous permettre de vivre une vie plus confortable mais à deux conditions.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter… marmonna-t-il, baissant la tête, attendant qu'elle se prononce.

\- Que vous me rendiez service à votre tour, dit-elle en souriant. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ajouta-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise, je vous épargne des frais exorbitants pour vous sortir de cette merde. Ma première condition est que la somme que vous devez à votre dealer doit me revenir.

\- Mais, je serais incapable de vous payer !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, j'ai une solution, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer sans grand succès.

\- Et la deuxième condition ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour réaliser une mission avec mon garde du corps.

\- Quel genre de mission ?

\- Disons que je dois m'occuper d'une affaire qui me tient très à cœur et j'ai besoin d'un pion pour la réaliser et ce soir, vous serez mon pion, dit-elle avec plus de sérieux, reprenant place sur sa chaise tout en regardant Kyle dans les yeux.

\- Que vais-je devoir faire ? demanda-t-il, sentant qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Il pouvait très bien refuser mais ce qu'elle lui proposait en échange de cette mission était ce qu'il voulait de mieux pour son petit frère. Elle avait réussi à le soumettre à elle et il pouvait admettre qu'elle était douée. Le bonheur de Seth l'obligeait à ne pas refuser cette requête. Il devait réparer les erreurs qu'il avait faites en se droguant, tout avait été de sa faute.

\- Vous allez kidnapper cet homme, ordonna-t-elle, montrant une photo à son nouveau pion.

En regardant la photo, Sam constata que ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Il tenta de ne pas montrer cette surprise à Isabella en gardant son calme face à la situation.

\- Mon garde du corps vous accompagnera et étant donné que vous ne connaissez rien au milieu, je vous conseille de l'écouter attentivement. En attendant que je remplisse ma part du contrat, vous irez dormir dans son appartement.

 _Elle avait déjà tout prévu,_ songea Kyle, se demandant comment il pourrait sortir de cette situation. _Il y a toujours des conséquences,_ se souvint-il, ayant peur que d'autres ne s'en suivirent.

\- Bien évidemment, une trahison de votre part vaudra la même chose que subira cet homme.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **C'est la fin de la fiction ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu et de m'avoir donné vos avis !**

 **Ha ha non je plaisante, jamais je vous laisserai en plan comme ça malgré mon taux de sadisme déjà présent.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. J'avoue avoir hésité à le continuer mais finalement, j'ai décidé de conserver le suspens comme il était même si l'identité de l'homme qu'Isabella veut kidnapper n'est pas vraiment un secret hein :)**

 **Mais c'est que ça commence à se corser dites donc ! :D**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Donnez-moi votre avis, je veux tout savoir !**

 **Merci encore de continuer à me suivre !**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Xo Xo Xo**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS : Une petite hypothèse ? :D**


	17. Chapitre 16 T1

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous irez mieux en lisant ce chapitre ha ha :D J'ai fait en sorte de le faire suffisamment long tout en conservant le suspens (oui bon, je n'allais pas tout révéler dans ce chapitre, l'histoire est loin d'être finie hein). Je voulais vous remercier pour vos réviews, peu nombreuses certes, mais merci quand même.**

 **Réponses reviews GUEST :**

 **sochic88 :** _Merci pour ta review ! Tant que tu as rattrapé ton retard :) En voyant que tu ne commentais plus, j'ai eu peur que mon histoire ne te plaise plus mais je suis fière que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et quelle fin imagines-tu dans ce cas ? Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 **PS : Malgré ma vigilance, il se peut que quelques fautes d'orthographes se soient glissées dans ce chapitre (comme dans les précédents d'ailleurs), je m'excuse d'avance pour la gêne occasionnée.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 T1**

Edward sortait tout juste de sa douche lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il prit le temps d'enfiler une serviette autour de sa taille, se trimballer nu dans son appartement n'avait jamais été son délire, et alla dans le salon pour s'emparer du combiné.

\- Agent Cullen, dit-il comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il voyait le nom de l'un de ses coéquipiers.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour que tu nous donnes plus de détails sur la famille Hernandez.

\- Mais ils sont morts patron.

\- Ah oui, je parlais de l'autre, celle que tu as découverte entre temps.

\- Les Masen.

\- Il y en a tellement que je me perds…

L'agent Rossi était accessoirement celui qui dirigeait l'équipe. Son âge avancé prouvait le temps qu'il avait passé à traquer tous ces criminels. Il avait démarré en tant que simple policier de quartier, il était souvent chargé de patrouille jusqu'au jour où il avait réussi à évoluer dans son métier. Il ne voulait pas faire comme ses collègues à attendre que quelque chose se passât. De plus, il avait une famille à nourrir et son maigre salaire ne lui permettait pas de subvenir à leur besoin. En grimpant les échelons, il avait été parfaitement capable d'élucider des crimes allant même jusqu'à améliorer ses techniques de profilage pour arrêter les malfaiteurs. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il devait diriger une équipe entière d'agents fédéraux. Bien entendu, il n'était pas le directeur de l'agence, ce n'était pas lui qui distribuait les enquêtes mais c'était lui qui devait fournir un compte rendu à chaque fin de journée au patron. David Rossi était comme le papa de l'équipe bien qu'il tâchait de rester professionnel avec ses agents, il lui arrivait d'être un peu trop protecteur.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

\- Viens au poste c'est mieux, par téléphone ce n'est pas pratique.

Edward lâcha un long soupir avant de raccrocher. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir car plus les jours passaient, plus son intuition lui intimait de rester chez lui. Il savait qu'Isabella attendait le bon moment pour se venger. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait mais il avait appris à la connaître suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Maintenant qu'il était le traître des Masen, il ne pouvait pas faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il se souvint qu'il n'était pas prudent de sortir de chez lui alors que le danger rodait. Il sentait la présence d'Isabella bien qu'il était conscient qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. Il savait la jeune femme intelligente, il se doutait bien qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Et bien qu'il avait à peu près réussi sa mission, les informations qu'il avait pu avoir concernant les Masen restaient maigres, il savait qu'il méritait ce qui allait lui arriver. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas se mettre en tête que la probabilité qu'elle le tuât était beaucoup trop importante pour qu'il pût y échapper. Pour une fois depuis qu'il avait intégré le FBI, l'agent Edward Cullen avait peur. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait et que cela ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Bien décidé à ne pas mettre un pied dehors, il contacta David Rossi afin de le faire venir chez lui pour répondre à ses questions. Il se doutait que l'équipe avait du travail mais étant donné qu'elle travaillait sur la famille Masen et qu'il était le seul à avoir été aussi proche de l'un de leurs membres, le patron de l'équipe ne pouvait refuser cette requête. De toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer il avait fallu qu'il fût attiré par elle. Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avouât et ce, malgré ses réelles intentions auprès de la jeune femme, qu'il avait apprécié être en sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas le nier car ce serait se mentir à lui-même. Bien qu'il le fît vis-à-vis des sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Isabella. Mais cela, il préférait ne pas y penser surtout s'il désirait la voir derrière les barreaux. Il souhaitait tant pouvoir passer les menottes autour de ses adorables poignets et ainsi la regarder avec toute sa fierté lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte qu'il avait gagné. Il ne perdait pas espoir que cela arrivât un jour. Cependant, il savait que seule l'arrestation de la belle Isabella ne suffirait pas. En partant de chez elle, Harry avait été formel : « Ne pensez pas une seule seconde que votre trahison passera inaperçue. Si ce n'est pas Isabella qui se chargera de vous, ce sera moi et si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera Carlisle Masen et là vous pouvez être sûr de ne pas échapper à la mort. Vous regretterez amèrement ce que vous venez de lui faire subir. Elle vous a offert la protection et vous l'avez trahie. Tachez de surveiller vos arrières… ». Cette réplique lui faisait encore froid dans le dos. La voix du garde du corps d'Isabella n'avait jamais été aussi dure, aussi menaçante. C'est pour cela qu'il devait prendre cette menace au sérieux, il n'avait pas le choix. Être naïf et espérer que rien ne pût lui arriver ne serait pas normal pour un homme qui venait de trahir des mafieux.

\- Alors comme ça on a la trouille ? s'exclama l'agent Jacob Black en entrant dans l'appartement suivi de Rosalie et de David.

L'équipe était presque au complet. Seuls deux agents étaient restés au poste en cas de problème. Heureusement qu'Edward avait eu le réflexe d'enfiler au moins un peignoir durant toute sa période de réflexion. Ce dernier indiqua à son équipe qu'il allait se changer tandis que Rosalie se chargeait de leur servir une cannette de bière à chacun.

Edward resta plusieurs minutes dans sa chambre. Non pas pour chercher une tenue à enfiler, il était plus motivé pour s'habiller avec des vêtements décontractés sans faire attention à son apparence. Un simple jogging gris en coton et un débardeur blanc lui suffit amplement. En réalité, ses pensées étaient plus dirigées vers ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à ses coéquipiers concernant Isabella et sa famille. Il ne connaissait que très peu de chose sur la jeune femme mise à part le fait qu'elle était incroyablement belle et intelligente mais il ne pouvait indéniablement le dire à son équipe. Mais il a bien un détail qui pouvait leur être utile… Il se souvint, en même temps il ne pouvait oublier une telle information, que le père de la jeune femme avait abusé d'elle lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Mais se permettrait-il de le dire ? Se permettrait-il de trahir ce secret douloureux alors que lui-même aurait préféré que cela ne se sût pas ? Il savait qu'elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour lui avouer une partie de son passé, il le savait et il ne voulait pas jouer avec cela. Il avait été peut-être le pire des salauds avec Isabella de par son comportement, mais jamais il ne dévoilerait son passé quitte à mettre son job en péril. Etait-ce un signe de son attachement envers la jeune femme ?

\- Bon qu'est-ce que vous désirez savoir ? demanda-t-il en prenant place sur un des fauteuils tandis que les trois autres, dont Rosalie, se trouvaient sur le canapé.

Edward n'était pas vraiment prêt à répondre à de nouvelles questions mais il évitait de le montrer afin de ne pas éveiller de faux soupçons. Il serait très facile pour son équipe de le suspecter de collaboration avec Isabella Swan et ça, il voulait à tout prix l'éviter.

\- Bien, malgré notre aversion vis-à-vis de ta couverture chez les Masen, débuta David d'un ton sérieux et professionnel. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux à ce que tu nous dises plus d'informations que tu as pu récolter en vivant chez la protégée de Masen.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Il me semble que vous aviez eu ce que je savais lorsque j'ai dû mettre un terme à cette mission.

\- Justement, avec le directeur nous avons pensé à l'idée que tu retournes chez elle afin de reprendre ta mission.

Edward se tendit, se rappelant qu'Isabella et lui ne s'était pas quittés en très bons termes au vu de la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec ? On dirait qu'on t'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle, remarqua Jacob à l'attention d'Edward. C'était si dur de vivre chez elle ? ajouta-t-il, prêt à avoir quelques informations sur son séjour forcé.

\- Si je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin d'une patrouille en bas de mon immeuble ce n'est pas par hasard, répondit Edward, ignorant la réplique de son coéquipier. Croyez-vous sérieusement qu'elle acceptera que je revienne vivre chez elle ? Je connais cette femme mieux que vous tous réunis et la seule raison qui la poussera de me reprendre sera la possibilité de pouvoir se venger de ma trahison, enchaîna-t-il, ne voulant pas révéler le déroulement de leur dernière conversation.

Personne de l'équipe ne savait les dures paroles qu'il avait dites à la belle Isabella. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était autant laissé aller alors l'avouer à autrui serait une erreur. Sa fierté l'avait empêché de se rattraper auprès de cette criminelle et il se doutait bien que la vengeance dont il serait bientôt victime, se mesurerait à ses dires. Il le méritait… en quelque sorte.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose…, dit Rosalie, jaugeant son frère d'un œil méfiant.

Edward avait bien évidemment oublié que sa sœur lisait sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert ce qui avait tendance à le mettre en rogne.

\- Je ne vous cache rien Rose, je vous dis juste ce que vous devez à tout prix savoir.

Rosalie acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans vraiment le croire et Edward savait pertinemment qu'il subirait un interrogatoire dès lors que l'équipe aurait quitté leur appartement.

\- Alors que proposes-tu ? lui demanda David, ne voulant pas perdre de temps sur l'enquête bien qu'elle n'avançait pas énormément.

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de plan en tête actuellement, avoua Edward, vaincu.

\- Quand tu parles de vengeance, selon toi, jusqu'où est-elle prête à aller pour arriver à ses fins ? questionna Jacob à l'encontre d'Edward, devenu soudainement sérieux.

Edward réfléchit quelques instants, tentant de se remémorer le moment où il avait pu voir Isabella en action mais malheureusement elle avait été beaucoup trop discrète pour réaliser ses missions. Cependant, il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer comment une famille mafieuse se chargeait des traitres. Il avait suffisamment vu le déroulement lorsqu'il avait été en compagnie de Carlos Hernandez victime du manque d'honnêteté de James qui lui aussi, fut tué par Isabella et Carlisle. Le jeune homme décida alors de s'appuyer sur ces détails pour répondre à son coéquipier.

\- Elle ne me laissait jamais venir en mission avec elle contrairement à Carlos Hernandez mais j'ai eu le droit à une de ses prestations avant que ce dernier soit tué par ses soins. Dans tous les cas, la contrarier n'est pas la manière idéale de l'aborder et surtout s'il on souhaite rester en vie.

\- On dirait que tu nous prends pour des amateurs, s'offusqua Rosalie, se retenant de ne pas s'énerver.

En effet, cette dernière était exaspérée par le comportement de son frère et comment ne pas l'être ? Après avoir rompu sa couverture, Edward avait eu un comportement des plus étranges. Elle avait vu dans ses gestes, dans son regard, que le jeune homme semblait regretter sa mission. Et bien qu'elle eût été la première à le convaincre de ne pas la réaliser, maintenant qu'elle était terminée, elle était contente de pouvoir avoir la possibilité de coincer la famille Masen. Une famille qu'aucun agent fédéral, aucun policier n'avait réussi à arrêter pour faute de preuve. Les Masen savaient manier la discrétion à leur avantage, ils cachaient bien leur jeu. Ils étaient tellement discrets que cela avait emmené les forces de l'ordre à douter de la crédibilité de l'enquête. Certains avaient même pensé à les innocenter et ainsi clore le dossier. Mais aujourd'hui et avec la mission de son petit frère, cela changeait la donne.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Rosalie ? lui demanda Edward, surpris.

\- Mais enfin, tu nous dis qu'il ne faut pas la contrarier cette femme mais tu crois qu'il s'agit de la première enquête à propos de la mafia que l'on réalise ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes aussi des profileurs ?

\- Je connais très bien mon métier Rosalie merci pour cette information ! s'emporta Edward, se levant brusquement de son fauteuil, manquant de renverser sa bière.

Il était tellement énervé que la tentation de jeter sa bière sur la tête de sa sœur fut la plus tentante. De leur côté, David et Jacob n'osèrent intervenir. Lorsque ces deux-là se disputaient, il valait mieux rester en retrait et attendre que cela cessât sauf si cela dégénérait un peu trop.

\- Mais Edward, je voulais dire que…

\- Laisse-moi parler ! le coupa-t-il, montrant sa colère à sa grande sœur.

Rosalie se résigna à ne pas répliquer et s'enfonça un peu plus au fond du canapé, croisant les bras de frustration.

\- Je suis le seul à connaître un minimum les Masen grâce à la mission que je me suis moi-même donné…

\- Personne ne t'a forcé…, marmonna Rosalie à l'attention de son frère que ce dernier ignora.

\- Et mon rapprochement avec Isabella Swan m'a permis de connaître son fonctionnement malgré le manque de précision concernant certains détails qui aurait pu me permettre de les confirmer.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as eu une relation avec elle ? lui demanda Jacob, devançant sa coéquipière qui affichait un air dégouté en imaginant son frère avec cette criminelle.

\- Si cela est vrai Edward, tu aurais dû nous en parler. Nous sommes une équipe ne l'oublies pas, déclara David, s'attendant à une autre déclaration de ce genre de la part de son agent.

\- Nous avons eu un semblant de relation mais… rien de bien concluant… et peu importe, ce détail n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il ne permet pas de résoudre l'enquête, répondit-il, toujours sur la défensive.

Sa relation avec Isabella ne regardait personne !

\- Quand je disais qu'il fallait ne pas contrarier Isabella Swan c'était simplement dans le but de vous prévenir que cette femme est surprotégée par le chef de cette famille mafieuse. Elle est pratiquement intouchable ! ajouta-t-il, regardant David afin de jauger sa réaction.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda ce dernier, prêt à attendre d'autres informations.

\- Le comportement de Carlisle Masen envers Isabella est bien plus paternel que lorsqu'il est en présence de ses hommes.

\- Il n'est pas rare qu'un homme comme lui prenne des jeunes femmes comme Isabella pour leur fille, conclut David.

Edward n'ajouta rien de plus, ne voulant pas donner la piste sur le secret d'Isabella. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons qui le poussaient à protéger cette partie-là de la jeune femme alors qu'il souhaitait la voir en prison. Dans tous les cas, il considérait que ce n'était pas à son équipe de se charger du père de cette dernière mais bien à elle. Il ne cautionnait pas ce genre d'homme et il savait qu'Isabella désirait le voir mort.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à son propos ?

\- Non, rien qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête, David.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela va nous aider mais bon, tu as raison comme d'habitude, déclara Rosalie.

\- La mission d'Edward n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse lui faire confiance à nouveau. Mais Edward ne peut retourner chez elle sans risquer de se faire tuer et perdre un agent ne figure pas dans mes plans.

Une heure plus tard, après une discussion amicale et non basée sur l'enquête, l'équipe prit congé laissant Edward affronter Rosalie. Ce dernier soupira, prêt à s'isoler dans sa chambre mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de sa sœur…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches Edward mais quoi qu'il en soit, je trouverai et j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

\- Et moi j'espère que tu ne regrettes de m'avoir poussé à arrêter cette mission.

\- Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?!

\- Evidemment que c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'as jamais voulu que je profite de mon kidnapping pour en apprendre plus sur les Masen. Et comme d'habitude j'ai fini par céder à ton caprice et à cause de toi, je suis menacé de mort !

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de révéler ton métier hein, ne remets pas la faute sur moi parce que tu regrettes de ne plus être avec cette pétasse comme si tu la protégeais…

\- Cette pétasse ? cracha-t-il, crispant sa mâchoire sur le coup de l'énervement.

\- Tu vois, tu la protèges ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? s'offusqua Rosalie, dégoutée.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances !

\- Tu t'es toi-même dénoncé Edward alors cesses de me prendre pour une idiote même si j'aimerais tant me tromper et ne pas t'imaginer avec une femme qui a voulu te tuer !

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas stupide Rosalie mais j'aimerais juste que tu me laisses gérer ma vie sans que tu sois là à juger tout ce que je fais et non, je n'aime pas cette femme. Je la méprise autant que toi, s'exclama le jeune homme avant de partir dans sa chambre, ayant une soudaine envie d'être seul.

Rosalie resta choquée du comportement de son frère mais ne chercha pas plus les raisons et alla retourner au poste après avoir laissé un petit mot signalant à Edward qu'elle dînait avec Emmett le soir même. Elle déposa la feuille sur la table du salon et s'en alla en claquant la porte. En entendant la porte claquer, Edward sortit de sa chambre sans attendre une minute de plus afin de s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien seul et qu'il pouvait réfléchir en toute tranquillité, sans être dérangé par sa grande sœur. Il songeait sérieusement à déménager. Au moins, il n'aurait plus à supporter les regards insistants de cette dernière. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire une colocation avec elle ? A son âge, il devrait songer à une indépendance… tout seul, sans personne pour le juger.

En reprenant sa cannette bière entamée qui se trouvait sur la table du salon et y trouva le petit mot laissé par Rosalie. En le lisant, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il serait seul pendant toute la soirée. Il prit alors place sur le canapé, alluma la télévision histoire de se divertir un peu et oublier Isabella et sa grande sœur qui avait une emprise étouffante sur lui et ce, l'espace de quelques heures. Il devait à tout prix se détendre. Malheureusement, se concentrer sur un épisode d'Esprits Criminels ne fut pas bénéfique pour lui et sa pauvre tête qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Edward était vraiment fan de ce genre de série télévisée mais en regarder une lorsque l'on avait l'impression que sa propre vie ressemblait à ce type d'épisode, cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires. Il abandonna alors la télévision et entreprit de se préparer un petit casse-croûte puisqu'il n'avait que cela qui pouvait l'occuper.

En regardant dans son placard puis dans son réfrigérateur afin de se composer un sandwich, il se rendit compte que seule une boîte de raviolis bon marché, qui devait appartenir à Emmett, trônait sur une des étagères. Le jeune homme lâcha un long soupir d'exaspération avant de se décider à aller faire quelques courses. Il savait que le moment était risqué mais manger était un besoin vital, il n'avait d'autre choix que de sortir. Il pouvait très bien passer ses commandes sur internet mais Edward préférait la méthode classique et puis de toute façon, il avait une certaine confiance envers la patrouille qui avait pour ordre de le suivre dans tous ses mouvements. Il y avait suffisamment de policier pour surveiller son appartement et lui, bien entendu.

Après s'être changé, Edward sortit de chez lui et indiqua aux policiers chargés de le protéger, qu'il allait dans la supérette du coin, non loin de son appartement. L'un des quatre agents déclara qu'ils resteraient devant la porte du magasin afin de ne pas effrayer les autres clients.

Alors qu'Edward essayait de savoir laquelle des deux mangues qu'il tenait dans ses mains étaient la plus mûres, il sentit une présence qui le dérangeait au plus haut point. En relevant la tête, il fut à la fois surpris et soulagée de croiser le regard d'Esmée et non celui d'Isabella. Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Une chose était sûre, sa présence n'était due au hasard.

\- Prenez celle de gauche, elle sera meilleure, lui conseilla Esmée, forçant Edward à réagir.

Ce dernier suivit son conseil avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur la vieille femme.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda-t-il, en oubliant même d'être poli.

Esmée s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se retrouver à gauche du jeune homme. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard encore quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se décida à essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal, le rassura-t-elle, comprenant qu'il fût sur ses gardes.

\- Ma méfiance envers vous est amplement justifiée.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Edward mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas Isabella ou même mon mari qui m'a demandé de venir vous parler. C'est de mon plein gré que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que l'on ait une petite discussion, toi et moi.

\- Laissez tomber, je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire, lui répondit-il, s'apprêtant à partir loin d'elle.

\- Et si je vous dis que surveiller vos arrières est votre meilleure arme, m'écouterez-vous ? tenta-t-elle, espérant ne pas échouer à sa deuxième tentative.

Elle ne tenterait pas une troisième tentative afin de lui sauver la mise. Elle essayait de le prévenir, s'il ne prenait pas au sérieux ses paroles, ce ne serait pas à elle de s'en vouloir. Au moins, elle aurait tenté le tout pour le tout afin d'éviter que sa fille adoptive ne souffrît de sa future disparition.

\- Je surveille déjà mes arrières, inutile de me rappeler ce que j'ai déjà pensé à faire pour échapper à… Isabella, dit-il, tentant de prononcer le prénom de la jeune femme avec dédain.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Esmée.

\- Vous l'aimez encore…, constata-t-elle, souriant davantage tout en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous occuper des miennes. Et puis, comment pourrais-je être amoureux de cette femme si méprisante ?

\- Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit à ma fille avant votre séparation. Je suis peut-être vieille mais je ne suis pas stupide. Il n'est jamais facile d'assumer ses sentiments pour quelqu'un qu'on prétend détester et Isabella fait la même chose de son côté. Mais en réalité vous vous ressemblez tellement…

\- Je ne suis pas un criminel !

\- Je ne parlais de vos activités respectives mais de votre façon de vous comporter. Vous savez, je n'ai peut-être pas eu la possibilité d'avoir un enfant mais avoir accueilli Isabella depuis qu'elle a seize ans m'a permis de la connaître et de voir ce côté sensible qu'elle tente de cacher malgré elle. Et vous, vous êtes pareil. Peu importe ce que vous cachez, ne niez pas le fait que la rencontre avec ma fille ne vous pas permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses.

 _Comment peut-elle rester calme ?_ songea Edward, hésitant à faire confiance à cette femme.

\- Honnêtement, êtes-vous venue pour me dire ces choses stupides ou pour autre chose ?

Esmée soupira en baissant la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle était venue pour autre chose mais elle devait mesurer ses paroles. Il ne fallait qu'elle oubliât dans quel camp elle se trouvait et dans lequel lui se situait. Elle était en compagnie d'un agent fédéral et lui donner des indices pouvant lui permettre de mettre Isabella ou bien son mari en prison n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle espérait cependant qu'Edward l'écouterait et qu'il n'en fît pas qu'à sa tête.

\- Je suis venue pas pour parler de vos sentiments pour ma fille mais pour vous prévenir de faire attention à vous.

\- Je sais très bien qu'Isabella prévoit de me tuer et honnêtement, plus elle met du temps à se venger plus j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire.

\- Même si elle persuadée d'arriver à ses fins, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne vous tuera pas.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

\- La relation que vous aviez eue n'était pas simplement amicale et grâce à vous, elle a su aimer un homme et vous avez su la rendre heureuse. Même si elle a été de courte de durée, les sentiments qu'elle a à votre égard ne peuvent se volatiliser comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pour le moment, elle se voile la face. Elle ne m'a donné aucun détail sur votre séparation donc je suppose qu'elle a ses raisons mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, la blessure est si grande qu'elle ne peut pas passer au-dessus sans avoir sa part de vengeance.

Edward fut touché par les paroles de la vieille femme mais ne le montra pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre non plus. Cependant, il restait méfiant. Il se doutait qu'une femme comme Esmée était sous protection, cela ne l'étonnerait de pas de voir des gardes du corps bien que pour le moment, aucun ne se montrait. Etait-elle venue seule ?

\- Êtes-vous venue seule ?

\- Oui, l'idée de venir vous voir ne vient que de moi. Je ne dois pas rester trop longtemps avec vous pour éviter que mon mari ne s'en rende compte.

\- Alors vous êtes simplement venue me confirmer qu'Isabella allait se venger ?

\- En quelques sortes oui. En réalité, je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. C'est ridicule de penser cela pour un homme qui a fait pleurer ma fille mais je ressens une certaine compassion envers vous… Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas essayé de la faire changer d'avis vous concernant mais elle est aussi têtue que vous lorsqu'elle a décidé de faire quelque chose.

Edward acquiesça en hochant la tête. Après quelques paroles échangées, Esmée lui indiqua qu'elle devait s'en aller. Le jeune homme fut soulagé de se retrouver enfin seul bien que la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la vieille femme avait chamboulé tout ce qu'il pensait d'Isabella. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de contacter la jeune criminelle… Être flic c'est aussi savoir prendre des risques.

Après avoir payé ses provisions, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir Harry et un autre homme l'attendre à l'extérieur. Où était-ce quelqu'un d'autre ? Il regarda derrière lui, histoire d'apercevoir une silhouette féminine ressemblant à celle d'Isabella avant d'être interrompu par la voix grave de son garde du corps.

\- Isabella n'est pas ici Cullen. C'est toi que nous sommes venus chercher, s'exclama Harry, empoignant le poignet d'Edward.

Ce dernier se rendit compte que les policiers qui devaient le protéger n'étaient plus devant l'entrée du magasin ainsi que devant son appartement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux Cullen, ils font de très bons rêves dans leur voiture de patrouille. Allez avance !

\- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

Harry se mit à rire. Edward aurait très bien pu se défendre, se battre mais les deux hommes présents étaient armés, discrètement certes, mais il voyait très bien leur arme respective sous leur t-shirt. Il comprit qu'Isabella était derrière tout ça mais il se demandait si Esmée l'était aussi. Leur conversation précédait son kidnapping alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il avoir de doute sur son honnêteté ?

Le garde du corps d'Isabella commença à le fouiller jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il voulait : son téléphone portable. Edward le vit trafiquer quelque chose dessus, il devint alors qu'il venait de couper le signal GPS et d'éteindre le téléphone. Il le vit prendre un briquer et brûler le petit combiné avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Il empoigna ensuite le bras d'Edward pour l'emmener avec lui. Il ne pouvait perdre son temps à discuter avec un homme comme lui alors qu'un meilleur châtiment l'attendait. Bizarrement, Edward ne chercha pas à se débattre. Il fallait bien qu'il affrontât Isabella un jour ou l'autre et ce jour-là, venait d'arriver.

Quant à Sam, sa surprise de voir qu'Edward ne l'avait pas reconnu amplifia son mal-être. Bien qu'il faisait en sorte d'obéir à Harry et de ne surtout pas le trahir – Isabella avait été formelle sur son sort s'il s'amusait à le faire – il avait eu espoir en cet agent fédéral pour qu'il pût le sortir de là. Mais cela, aurait aussi valu comme une trahison…

\- Sam, va t'assurer que les flics dorment toujours, lui ordonna Harry avec discrétion ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sous l'œil attentif d'Harry. Il le surveilla beaucoup trop pour qu'il pût tenter quelque chose. Et puis, il repensa à son frère et renonça. Il retourna auprès du vieil homme, lui confirma que les policiers dormaient. Harry lui confia une seringue et Sam comprit ce qu'il devait en faire quand Edward serait attaché à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Je suis désolé, se sentit-il obligé de dire avant de planter la seringue dans le cou du jeune homme afin de l'endormir durant une bonne partie du trajet.

Malgré la dose de drogue pour l'endormir, Edward se réveilla dans la voiture, légèrement engourdi. Il se rappela ce qui était en train de se passer et bougea la tête afin d'apercevoir le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Rien ne lui semblait familier. Sam, qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Edward, remarqua que le jeune homme était réveillé et demanda à Harry s'il devait lui administrer une autre dose. Le vieil homme refusa mais lui ordonna de lui mettre un bandeau sur les yeux étant donné qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Edward ne tiqua pas lorsqu'il ne vit plus rien. La drogue qu'on venait de lui administrer était beaucoup trop violente pour qu'il se permît la moindre réaction. Cependant, son esprit ne fut pas atteint par cela puisqu'une partie de lui appréhendait les retrouvailles avec Isabella et une autre était contente ? A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi penser à ce sujet étant donné qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait prévu avant de le tuer. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu non plus. Si elle jouait avec lui alors il ferait de même. Ce serait de bonne guerre.

\- Allez avance ! ordonna Harry tandis qu'Edward obéit péniblement avec toujours ce fichu bandeau qui lui cachait la vue.

 _Au moins, je sais qu'il fait nuit…,_ songea-t-il, espérant un miracle.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait besoin de son équipe… De toute façon, elle ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte de son absence. Du moins, Rosalie ferait en sorte de faire passer l'alerte. Le problème dans tout cela, était qu'il était introuvable. Sans son téléphone et son signal GPS, le retrouver prendre bien plus de temps que d'habitude. Peut-être étaient-ils tous à sa recherche ? Cela permit à Edward de retrouver un peu d'espoir.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on venait de l'asseoir sur une chaise, d'attacher ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs ainsi que ses chevilles aux pieds du meuble, il comprit que son affrontement avec Isabella ne saurait tarder. Il était prêt… Et bien qu'il fût forcé de venir ici, il se sentait parfaitement prêt à la revoir.

\- Allez, il est temps de le laisser affronter son destin, déclara Harry avec sarcasme après avoir vérifié que les nœuds avaient été faits correctement.

Il ne valait mieux pas qu'Edward pût s'échapper. Isabella avait prévu d'être seule face à lui et bien que les deux hommes se trouvaient à l'extérieur lorsqu'elle s'occuperait de lui, tout pouvait arriver. Harry aurait tant voulu assister au traitement qu'Isabella avait prévu pour lui mais il en avait l'interdiction. Elle voulait être seule. Il ne pouvait désobéir aux ordres de la jeune femme bien qu'elle lui accordait toute sa confiance. Il détestait cet homme pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa patronne et ses envies meurtrières se multipliaient à chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque les deux hommes se retirèrent à l'extérieur, laissant Edward seul. Enfin pas tout à fait… Ce dernier pouvait sentir sa présence sans qu'il eût besoin de la voir. Son parfum de rose lui parvint jusqu'à ses narines, ne le faisant pas tenir en place. Il avait tant aimé cette odeur si féminine et envoûtante. Cela allait parfaitement sur une femme comme Isabella. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et il n'y avait aucun doute. La femme la plus secrète, la plus intrigante, la plus séduisante, se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui voulant réclamer vengeance. Il se demandait plusieurs fois de suite ce qu'il allait subir mais il n'en avait aucune idée. Il espérait qu'elle ne le fît pas trop souffrir avant de mourir. Il était prêt à lui faire cette requête si c'était sa mort qu'elle désirait. Cependant, il ne put empêcher la panique de s'emparer de son corps. Il tenta par tous les moyens de défaire les nœuds jusqu'à être stoppé par une main qui venait de se poser sur les siennes.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser faire ça, s'exclama la voix mélodieuse d'Isabella, forçant Edward à fermer les yeux.

Elle avait toujours cet effet sur lui et ce, malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre.

\- Ce serait bête de partir maintenant alors que je n'ai pas encore commencé, n'est-ce pas Edward ? ajouta-t-elle, calmement.

 _Comment peut-elle être aussi calme ?_ se demanda-t-il, toute trace de tranquillité disparue.

La main d'Isabella quitta la sienne et alla, avec celle de gauche, défaire le nœud du bandeau et ainsi le retirer, lui permettant de voir à nouveau. La luminosité à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, du moins il supposait qu'il était dans ce genre d'endroit, l'aveugla quelques instants avant qu'il ne réussît à s'habituer. Il vit la jeune femme se mettre en face de lui et avancer vers lui avec grâce, tel un félin s'approchant de sa proie.

Il la détailla de haut en bas, appréciant ce qu'il voyait. Sa tenue noire qu'elle portait souvent lorsqu'elle travaillait était beaucoup moins valorisante sur ce corps si… parfait que cette robe rouge qu'elle avait porté l'autre soir. Heureusement que son rouge à lèvre carmin et ses yeux parfaitement maquillé d'un trait d'eye-liner transformait son visage en femme fatale.

 _Elle est si… belle ainsi…_ _,_ songea-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

Mais il se refusait de montrer la tentation qu'elle représentait pour lui. Ce serait une marque de faiblesse. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait cessé de marcher mais son regard chocolaté ne l'aida pas pour autant.

\- Comment vas-tu Edward ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme, affichant un sourire hypocrite.

En réalité, elle se foutait de savoir s'il allait bien ou non. Mais elle avait eu ce besoin d'utiliser l'hypocrisie pour éviter d'aller trop vite et de louper les étapes de cette rencontre organisée.

\- Tu préférais que je te réponde quoi ? Que je suis affolé ?

Isabella étouffa un rire en baissant la tête avant de le regarder à nouveau, toujours ce sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

\- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu sois affolé par la situation, répondit-elle calmement. Et puis, de toute façon, ton bien-être m'importe peu, ajouta-t-elle plus durement.

\- Si tu t'en fous, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- C'était histoire de débuter la conversation avant… de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais puisque tu sembles pressé alors, venons-en au fait.

Edward s'attendait tout sauf à ce qu'elle prît place sur ses cuisses. Cette proximité le rendait mal à l'aise.

\- Hum, hum… je vois que je t'excite toujours. Au moins, tu ne mentais pas à ce propos, c'est à peu près rassurant, constata-t-elle tandis qu'Edward souffrait sa soudaine érection.

Isabella passa sa main sur ladite érection, protégée par le jean d'Edward tout en lui souriant. Elle ne savait pas où elle sortait cette assurance mais elle fut ravie de ne pas être déstabilisée par cela. Il fallait croire que sa courte relation avec ce dernier lui avait été bénéfique en matière de sexe. Contre toute attente, la jeune femme passa ensuite sa main sur la joue du flic, la caressant du bout des doigts. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle mais toucher cet homme était une tentation qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, continuant son cheminement.

Edward vit le regard de jeune femme s'adoucir au fur et à mesure qu'elle le touchait. Il appréciait ses caresses mais restait quelque peu sur ses gardes. Il se doutait bien que la torture qui l'attendait ne ressemblait pas à ce supplice… Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas en plein rêve mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux pour les rouvrir afin de s'assurer qu'il ne dormait pas, ce fut un échec. Isabella était bien sur ses genoux, à toucher les parties visibles de son corps. Lorsque les lèvres de la jeune criminelle frôlèrent les siennes, il se figea mais était impatient qu'elle se lançât. Embrasser ses lèvres si douces lui avait tant manqué. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait faire le premier pas car bien que sa tête fût le seul membre à ne pas être attaché, il aurait préféré utiliser ses mains pour rapprocher son visage du sien et ainsi, prendre possession de ses lèvres.

 _Puis-je vraiment le faire ?_ se demanda Isabella, hésitant à se lancer.

Trop tard. La petite femme amoureuse de cet homme venait de se lancer à sa place. Un baiser langoureux et endiablé débuta. Isabella posa ses deux mains sur chaque côté du visage d'Edward, approfondissant leur étreinte. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à la repousser. Le petit homme amoureux de cette femme refusait de stopper cet échange tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas décidé. Il tenta de défaire les nœuds autour de ses poignets afin de passer ses mains autour de sa taille sans prêter attention à la jeune criminelle, trop concentrée à profiter de cet instant.

Mais tant que ces sentiments réciproques ne seraient pas assumés par les deux amants, ils continueraient à se détester allant jusqu'à même se détruire.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là ?!_ se fustigea-t-elle, la stoppant dans leur baiser.

Ses lèvres gonflées frôlèrent de nouveau celles d'Edward. Elle avait tant envie de continuer mais sa conscience lui rappela la raison pour laquelle il était là, dans cet entrepôt, assis sur cette chaise à attendre son jugement suite à sa récente trahison.

 _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit lui qui me trahisse ?_ se demanda-t-elle, laissant parler ses sentiments.

Une partie d'elle désirait de lui faire regretter cette trahison mais une autre refusait qu'elle allât plus loin. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien. Elle ne pouvait le relâcher si facilement… Ce serait une défaite pour elle ainsi que pour son pauvre cœur qui souffrait de la situation. Et ça, elle ne le tolérait pas. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle avait gagné.

\- C'est donc de cette façon que tu as prévu de te venger ? lui demanda Edward, presque satisfait d'avoir pu goûter la douceur de ses lèvres après tant de temps passé à regretter ses dernières paroles.

\- Il s'agissait simplement de la partie plaisir, lui répondit Isabella, faisant perdre le sourire d'Edward.

\- Réponds-moi honnêtement…

\- Parce que tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ? l'interrompit-elle d'un ton sec.

Edward lâcha un long soupir. La jeune femme avec le regard adouci venait de disparaître. Etait-ce sa manière de se protéger ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute sur cette supposition. Et puis, le caractère d'Isabella se révélait être une énigme pas aussi compliquée qu'il ne s'était imaginé. Il suffisait de connaître une partie de son secret et d'avoir entamé une relation avec elle pour pouvoir le déchiffrer.

\- Avais-tu prévu de m'embrasser ?

\- En réalité, j'improvise, dit-elle, touchant du bout des doigts, les lèvres encore gonflées du jeune homme.

En effet, lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Sam de le kidnapper, Isabella n'avait pas prévu de plan pour s'occuper de lui. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il tomberait à l'eau une fois dans la même pièce qu'Edward alors elle avait opté pour l'improvisation. Cela changeait de ses habitudes et elle était plutôt fière d'elle pour le moment. Enfin, si elle avait pu contrôler ses sentiments, il n'y aurait pas eu ce baiser et elle n'en saurait pas aussi troublée à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Heureusement, elle arrivait à maîtriser ce trouble qui pourrait être visible sur son visage, voire même dans son regard.

\- Je trouve que laisser place à son imagination est bien mieux pour gérer la situation, tu ne trouves pas ?

Edward acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, de nouveau sur ses gardes. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Isabella cherchant une faille, quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'elle n'irait pas trop loin dans la torture mais rien, seule cette lueur froide, dure, lui rappela qu'il se trouvait en mauvaise posture.

D'un geste brusque, Isabella ouvrit la chemise blanche, arrachant les boutons au passage qui retombèrent sur le sol. La jeune femme passa ses mains sur le torse musclé et si bien sculpté d'Edward, profitant de la douceur de sa peau. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir toucher cette partie-là de son corps… Elle se baissa même pour déposer un baiser là où battait son cœur avant de se redresser et de regarder le jeune homme dans yeux qui restait par ce qu'il se passait. La criminelle caressa de nouveau sa joue et profita que le flic eût les yeux fermés pour sortir son couteau, soigneusement caché à l'intérieur de ses bottines noires. Isabella passa la pointe de son poignard sur les joues, le front, le nez et même les lèvres son ancien amant. Ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux ses gestes, s'attendant au pire. Lorsqu'il ne vit plus le couteau, il se permit de soupirer de soulagement avant bloquer sa respiration, sentant la pointe froide contre son torse. Il ne savait ce qu'elle faisait ni ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Si tu as prévu de me torturer, permets-moi de te demander une faveur…, murmura-t-il, attirant le regard curieux de la jeune femme.

Au moins, il lui avait stoppé ses gestes pour quelques secondes et cela le soulagea de peu.

\- Je préfère que tu me tues directement.

Ce fut là qu'il la vit. Cette lueur choquée dans son regard qui venait d s'adoucir, lui permit de constater qu'elle avait des sentiments à son égard. Elle était si belle ainsi. Et malgré le fait que la dureté venait de reprendre place dans son regard, il savait désormais qu'une partie de la jeune femme ne le voulait pas mort. Cependant, il ignorait quelle partie d'Isabella triompherait ce soir.

\- Tu as donc peur que je te tue ..., rétorqua-t-elle, touchant de nouveau à l'aide de la lame de son couteau.

\- Cite-moi quelqu'un sur cette Terre qui n'a pas peur de la mort.

\- Oh, crois-moi, il y en a plus que ce que tu ne crois…

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'en fais partie.

\- Ça, il fallait le penser avant de me trahir Edward, pointant la dague contre son cœur.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre.

\- Ne préfères-tu pas que l'on en parle plus calmement… ? tenta-t-il, espérant qu'elle ne le tue pas comme réponse.

\- Vois-tu, les criminels n'ont pas le sens de la conversation… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en train de nous battre.

\- Tu n'es pas comme tous ces criminels Isabella, je le sais…

Il allait trop loin. Isabella comprit son manège et ne resta pas sans agir. D'un coup sec, elle le coupa au niveau de son cœur, laissant place au cri de douleur d'Edward. Ce dernier leva la tête au plafond, refusant d'affronter le regard satisfait de la jeune femme.

 _Putain ça fait mal !_ songea-t-il, sentant la douleur prendre place dans tout son corps.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir tenté de me faire changer d'avis concernant ma vengeance, déclara-t-elle avec dédain.

Edward haleta à un rythme accéléré, refusant la possibilité qu'elle eut terminé de le faire souffrir. Elle lui en voulait pour tellement de choses que le peu d'espoir qu'il avait s'écroula telle une feuille tombant d'un arbre. Il se répéta sans cesse qu'il était prêt sans réellement l'être afin de se donner du courage. Et pourtant, cela venait tout juste de commencer. Isabella n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin… Elle réalisa une autre coupure au même endroit mais de façon horizontale cette fois-ci. Le sang coulait à flot mais elle ne s'en préoccupait guère.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir trahie.

Elle répéta son geste, espaçant la nouvelle blessure de la deuxième.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir osé féliciter mon père d'avoir abusé de moi.

Satisfaite, Isabella admira son œuvre en souriant. En effet, un « I » comme Isabella venait d'être tracé là où se trouvait le cœur d'Edward. Il ignorait encore si ce qu'elle lui avait fait signifiait quelque chose, beaucoup trop occupé à digérer la douleur lancinante. Ne voulant pas que son œuvre fût gâchée par le sang, Isabella se retira des cuisses de son ex-amant et alla chercher des compresses, du désinfectant et un pansement dans son sac. Elle en avait toujours sur elle au cas où ses missions tourneraient mal pour elle ou pour Carlisle. Elle n'avait pas prévu de blesser ainsi Edward mais l'envie de voir la douleur se lire dans son regard l'avait amplement assouvie.

Telle une véritable professionnelle, Isabella s'affaira contre la blessure d'Edward. Ce dernier s'attendait tout sauf à ce qu'elle le soignât. Il ne comprenait désormais plus rien… Allait-elle lui faire cela à chaque fois qu'elle le blesserait ?

\- Pourquoi me soignes-tu si c'est pour me blesser une nouvelle fois ? lui demanda-t-il, tandis que la jeune femme déposa avec délicatesse une compresse contre son œuvre.

\- Ce serait bête que mon œuvre soit gâchée par une infection. Je préfère qu'elle soit visible et que tu te souviennes pour toujours ce pourquoi elle est présente sur ta peau, lui répondit-elle, terminant le pansement.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Je sais, vous me détestez pour la fin que je vous ai laissé mais je vous garantie que la suite sera d'autant plus ... délicieuse à lire :D Vous vous doutez bien qu'Isabella est loin d'en avoir fini avec notre cher Edward hum ? :)**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?** **J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Soyez honnêtes et généreux dans vos reviews, vos avis sont très importants pour moi et pour mon travail :)**

 **Merci et à très bientôt !**

 **Mouaaak Mouaaak**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS : Une petite hypothèse ? :D**

 _**Son nouvel album ANTi est en téléchargement gratuitement sur Tidal avec le code ANTI si vous n'avez pas accès à la chanson :D**_


	18. Chapitre 17 T1

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

 _Le chapitre 17 est enfin en ligne ! Sachez que celui-ci marque un certain tournant dans l'histoire. Je n'irais pas dire que l'histoire est terminée hein, loin de là, j'ai encore tellement de chose à raconter que la fin n'est pas pour maintenant. Même si je conçois que le petite guerre ne peut durer éternellement. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car le chapitre 18 ne tardera pas à suivre. Je ne dis pas demain hein mais il est déjà bien avancé :D_

 **Mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Charlie :** _Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ça fait plaisir :) En effet, les erreurs de prénoms sont dues au fait que j'écris mon histoire avec des noms de personnages différents. J'emprunte ceux de Stéphénie Meyer afin de pouvoir vous la faire partager et ainsi avoir vos avis avant de la terminer et de la proposer à l'édition :) Merci encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Silly Girl :** _Merci pour ta review ! Saches que ça fait un moment que le scénario du "I" est dans ma tête. Je l'ai enfin écrit ce n'est pas trop tôt :) Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 T1**

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son œuvre, Isabella prit place sur une chaise de façon à être en face d'Edward. Elle tenait son arme de sa main droite et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire d'autre. L'improvisation avait aussi ses inconvénients et la criminelle était en panne d'inspiration.

\- Il semblerait que tu ne saches pas ce que tu pourrais faire de moi, constata Edward sentant la douleur de ses blessures s'apaiser minute par minute.

\- Dans le mile ! L'improvisation a parfois ses inconvénients…

Edward regarda avec méfiance l'arme qu'elle tenait dans sa main qu'elle avait placée sur sa cuisse, la pointant en sa direction.

\- Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas, déclara-t-il, reportant son attention sur Isabella.

 _Voilà qui devient intéressant…,_ songea-t-elle, attendant qu'il continuât de parler.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il attendait lui aussi, une réponse de sa part.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi calme dans ce genre de situation et pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas l'utilité de s'énerver. Sauf si Edward décidait de la mettre à bout de nerf…

\- Ton regard parle pour toi.

\- Et là, il parle toujours pour moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, d'un regard dur.

\- Je vais me rectifier. Ton regard a parlé pour toi.

\- Voilà qui est mieux…

Edward lâcha un long soupir en baissant la tête, exaspéré. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec cette femme. Elle protégeait beaucoup trop ses émotions ce qui l'empêchait de l'atteindre par les sentiments. C'est ainsi qu'il pensait pouvoir sauver sa peau.

\- Tu ne serais pas dans cette situation si tu avais joué de moi…

\- Merci j'en suis conscient, répondit-il avec sarcasme.

\- Une question Edward, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? T'es-tu au moins amusé ? Te vider les couilles n'a pas dû être très compliqué en même temps…

\- Je ne me suis pas vidé les…

\- Les couilles ? Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué à dire…

\- Je ne me suis pas amusé avec toi Isabella !

\- Ah oui ? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu m'as dit en partant ! Veux-tu que je te rappelle ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu sembles avoir oublié alors…

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Comment pouvait-il oublier ? Mais quelle explication lui donner ? Il en avait une mais il ne savait pas comment l'avouer. Le mensonge ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas et Edward voulait sortir vivant de cet endroit. Il opta alors pour la vérité.

\- Et puis tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Edward ! Peu importe si tu n'arrives pas à dire le mot « couilles » ! Inutile de te faire passer pour quelqu'un de prude alors que tu es loin de l'être ! Viens-en fait, je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! cracha-t-elle, impatiente de connaître la vérité.

 _La prendre par les sentiments n'était visiblement pas la meilleure solution…,_ songea-t-il, cherchant la manière dont il devait s'y prendre.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te répondre.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! s'emporta-t-elle en levant de sa chaise. Pendant que monsieur est dans ses pensées, j'attends que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as trahie ! ajouta-t-elle, pointant Edward de son arme sans pour autant avoir l'intention de le tuer.

 _Pas tout de suite… j'ai autre chose à faire avant…,_ pensa-t-elle, évitant de toucher la gâchette de ses doigts.

Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'une balle fût perdue alors qu'elle cherchait simplement à comprendre les agissements de son ex-amant.

\- Cette mission était purement _personnelle._

Alors qu'Isabella s'était mis dos à lui, elle se retourna brusquement afin de lui faire face et ainsi connaître la suite des raisons qui ont poussé Edward à agir en traître avec elle. Maintenant que le jeune homme avait toute son attention, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il tenta de s'installer au mieux sur cette chaise où il était toujours attaché mais sans aucun succès. De toute manière, sa blessure le faisait encore souffrir et il ne voulait pas faire de geste brusque bien qu'il fût limité.

\- A la base, j'étais sous couverture chez Carlos Hernandez mais il est mort de tes propres mains.

\- Tu vois tu n'as pas la mémoire courte tout compte fait ! s'extasia Isabella, reprenant place sur sa chaise.

Edward ignora la réplique de la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- La suite je la connais, je t'ai demandé de vivre chez moi pour te protéger.

\- Etait-ce réellement pour me protéger ?

\- J'avoue avoir eu envie de te connaître, où est le problème à cela ?

\- Et ce sont les seules raisons qui t'ont poussé à me mettre sous ta protection ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! s'emporta Isabella, ne supportant pas qu'il prît la direction de son interrogatoire.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive Isabella ? Nous sommes ici pour nous expliquer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rectification Cullen, tu es là pour m'expliquer les raisons de ta trahison ! Estime-toi heureux que ce soit moi qui t'interroge. Carlisle n'aurait pas eu autant de patience que moi…

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahie ! s'emporta à son tour, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir bouger de cette maudite chaise.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourtant il me semble que tu FBI non ? Ou peut-être que j'ai imaginé cet insigne dans ma salle de bain… mouais… ce doit être ça…

\- Arrêtes Isabella ! la coupa-t-il, lui lançant un regard noir.

Les ex-amants se jaugèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes qui devinrent presque interminables. Tous deux cherchaient à lire dans le regard de l'autre comme si quelque chose leur échappait.

\- Alors dis-moi…, demanda Isabella plus calmement, sans aucune once de dureté dans la voix.

En réalité, la jeune femme en avait marre de s'énerver. Pourtant, elle le devrait mais cette trahison lui faisait tellement de mal… elle s'était attachée à cet homme. Elle avait fait des efforts au niveau de ces sentiments. Elle avait changé ses habitudes afin qu'elles pussent concorder avec celles d'Edward. Et enfin, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'était donnée à un homme depuis l'agression que lui avait subir son père. C'était comme sa première fois… Une première fois où Isabella avait pris du plaisir à faire l'amour avec cet homme mais où ce dernier avait profité de sa vulnérabilité pour assouvir ses besoins. Comme son père tout compte fait ...

Edward fixa Isabella, surpris de ce changement d'humeur. Il vit cette cassure dans son regard, une cassure qu'elle ne cacha plus. Etait-ce lui qui en était responsable ? Si cela était le cas, il s'en voulait terriblement. Son père avait abusé d'elle et voilà que lui avait joué avec elle, avec son corps. Il était évident que sa blessure du passé ne disparaîtrait pas en claquement de doigt.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi Edward ?

\- Au début, je ne voulais pas jouer avec toi, débuta-t-il sans la regarder, ignorant la question d'Isabella au passage. Quand Rosalie a su que j'habitais chez toi, ou plutôt que tu me forçais à vivre chez toi, j'ai dû lui prétexter que j'étais en mission pour vous arrêter toi et ta famille. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux puisque je cherchais à mieux te connaître mais c'était plus pour moi que pour le travail. Et puis les choses se sont inversées.

Isabella était attentive à ce qu'il disait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait y croire mais pour le moment elle ne préférait pas y penser. Elle saurait s'il disait la vérité lorsqu'il aurait terminé de s'expliquer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait…

\- Mais Rosalie a prévenu l'équipe. Elle ne cessait de me demander des détails sur ma vie chez toi, si j'arrivais à avoir des preuves pour t'arrêter.

\- Et ? As-tu obtenu ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Non, répondit-il simplement. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de te détester… Tu m'avais kidnappé et tu m'empêchais d'être libre de mes mouvements. De plus, je haïssais tes activités alors je n'ai pas tardé à prendre goût en enquêtant sur toi.

\- Et qu'en est-il de mon passé ? Je suis prête à parier que tu t'es amusé à le divulguer au sein de ton équipe !

\- Détrompe-toi Isabella. Je me suis peut-être comporté comme un salaud mais…

\- C'est le cas de le dire…

\- Mais, je ne pouvais me permettre de te trahir en ce qui concerne ton passé. Je considère que c'est à toi de gérer cette affaire.

\- Ah, voilà enfin quelque chose de bien que tu aies pu faire depuis ta trahison.

\- Tu pourrais au moins…

\- Te remercier ? Pardonne-moi mais remercier les traîtres ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire vois-tu.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

\- Mais cela n'explique pas le fait que tu ais profité de mon corps pour te distraire. Tel est le mot que tu as employé…

\- Oui Isabella, j'avoue que tu m'as distrait. Mais pas pour les choses que tu imagines. Étonnamment, j'ai aimé être à tes côtés mais savoir que tu tuais des gens de sang-froid, sans ressentir la moindre compassion, m'empêchait de t'aimer réellement. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un pour moi Isabella et tu ne le seras jamais. Un flic ne peut sortir avec une criminelle, tu devrais t'en douter pourtant, déclara-t-il d'un ton plus dur, plus froid, plus direct.

Isabella l'attirait certes, mais cela ne le forçait pas à aimer une personne de son genre.

Malgré ce qu'elle montrait à Edward, son expression dure et assurée, à l'intérieur, elle eût mal en l'entendant cela. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait appris à ne pas craquer en public et même si l'agent fédéral la déstabilisait, contrôler ses émotions n'était plus un exercice difficile. Son doigt tapota contre son arme, montrant son anxiété mais le jeune homme en conclut qu'elle hésitait à le tuer.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle entendit les sirènes des voitures de polices.

 _Mais, comment est-ce possible ?_ songea-t-elle, se levant de sa chaise, comprenant qu'elle devait fuir.

Elle hésita à aller chercher son garde du corps mais ce dernier avait tout juste eu le temps de lui dire de partir sans l'attendre. Isabella prit rapidement ses affaires, se dirigeant vers la porte de secours avant de s'arrêter et devant Edward pour lui faire comprendre que rien de tout cela n'était fini.

\- Sache une chose Edward, je vais me venger petit à petit… je ne vais pas user de tous mes stratagèmes ce soir mais je te promets qu'un jour, j'en finirais avec toi. En attendant, je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières Cullen.

Puis, elle le laissa là, assis sur cette chaise toujours attaché. Elle partit en courant rejoindre sa Jeep, garée à l'arrière de l'entrepôt. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu le réflexe de faire non seulement ceci mais aussi de cacher sa plaque d'immatriculation. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur de son véhicule et démarra en trombe, laissant derrière elle Harry. En ce qui concernait Sam, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'il valait pour s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle appela Carlisle, n'attendant pas d'être chez lui pour lui expliquer la situation.

\- Mon dieu Edward ! s'écria Rosalie en entrant dans l'entrepôt, ne se doutant pas que leur suspecte venait de s'enfuir.

Elle inspecta les lieux quelques instants, suivit de près par le reste de l'équipe, avant de se rendre compte qu'Isabella n'était plus ici.

\- Putain ! On l'a encore loupée ! s'emporta-t-elle avant de se diriger près de son frère afin de le libérer.

\- Elle est partie par l'arrière…, constata David, en rentrant par la sortie qu'avait emprunté Isabella quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Si seulement son garde du corps ne nous avait pas empêché d'entrer, j'aurais eu le plaisir de d'arrêter cette garce, répliqua Rosalie tandis qu'Edward la remerciait avant de se lever avec difficulté.

Sa blessure était certes, recouverte d'un pansement, mais cela n'empêchait pas la douleur de le faire souffrir. Il est clair qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il se rassit sur la chaise, se résignant à ne plus pouvoir faire le moindre geste sans être aidé par un de ses coéquipiers.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez su que j'étais là ? Harry a pourtant pensé à retirer tout ce qui pouvait me retracer…

\- On t'expliquera plus tard Edward, affirma Rosalie, devenant pâle comme un linge.

\- Harry a été arrêté ?

\- Ouais, il s'est laissé embarquer quand il s'est rendu compte qu'Isabella était partie. Tu te rends compte qu'elle n'a même pas pensé à venir l'aider ?! Cette femme est d'un égoïsme sans nom !

Si Harry se retrouvait derrière les barreaux, l'équipe ne tarderait pas à entendre parler de la famille Masen et surtout d'Isabella. Le jeune homme savait à quel point elle tenait à son garde du corps. Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi elle avait agi comme une lâche en le laissant seul avec les flics ? Décidemment, il avait eu raison en disant à la jeune criminelle qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Il fût obligé de rejoindre sa sœur sur un point, l'égoïsme d'Isabella lui faisait presque oublier les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir en son égard.

\- Il faudrait que tu te fasses soigner ta blessure Edward.

\- Isabella s'est chargée de le faire, avoua ce dernier, épuisé par cette journée mouvementée.

\- Comment ça elle t'a soigné ?

\- Ah, ça te fait mal de voir que cette femme et ce, malgré son égoïsme, a pensé à soigner ton frère.

\- Oh la ferme Jacob !

\- Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que son œuvre s'infecte.

\- Bon, heureusement que j'ai anticipé la venue d'une ambulance pour te soigner, il vaut mieux être sûr qu'elle l'a fait correctement, s'exclama David avant de continuer à inspecter l'entrepôt.

Le vieil homme espérait trouver des indices, quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à tracer la jeune criminelle, quelque chose qui pourrait prouver que place se trouvait en prison et non en liberté.

\- Bien partons, il n'a rien ici, constata-t-il, dépité de ne pas en finir avec cette enquête.

.

..

...

..

.

\- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Harry dans cette situation ! Il s'agit de mon garde du corps Carlisle et je ne peux pas me passer de son service de protection ! s'écria Isabella, tournant en rond dans le bureau de son père adoptif tandis que ce dernier, restait sagement assis sur son fauteuil en cuir, la fixant avec sérieux.

\- Si c'est un garde du corps qui te manque alors je t'en fournirai un voire deux, répondit-il calmement.

\- Harry n'est pas seulement mon garde du corps, il aussi mon ami ! Je dois le protéger comme il me protège ! Il n'est pas question qu'il aille en prison !

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- L'avocat que je t'ai ramené où est-il ?

\- Oh, ce Dan Cover tu veux dire ?

\- Évidemment que je parle de lui.

\- Il est mort.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu l'as tué ?! Et quand daignais-tu m'en parler hein ?

\- Il ne nous servait à rien. Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit que pour nous défendre devant les flics nous avons ce qu'il nous faut hein ?

\- Donc tu l'as tué… comme ça ! Sans m'en parler avant !

\- Isabella, je ne pouvais pas garder le mari d'Hannah Cover dans nos rangs. Et puis je ne l'ai pas tué, il s'est suicidé de son plein gré. Je crois qu'il avait compris que j'allais en finir avec lui ce jour-là…

La jeune femme soupira lourdement avant de s'installer dans le canapé en cuir, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle n'allait pas riposter contre la mort de Dan Cover indéfiniment… Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait revenir des morts. Elle soupira à nouveau, regardant Carlisle, espérant qu'il trouvât une solution comme à son habitude.

\- Pour défendre Harry, j'ai la personne qu'il te faut.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

\- Tanya Denali. Elle est excellente dans les affaires, j'ai confiance en elle depuis bien plus longtemps que ce Cover. Et crois-moi, Harry saura faire appel à cette femme. Mais tu sais autant que moi que la meilleure solution pour sortir ton garde du corps de prison et de payer sa caution.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour nous et tu le sais. Avec tout l'argent que nous récoltons dans tous ces trafics d'armes et de drogues en tout genre… De toute façon, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire Carlisle.

\- Ça, je l'avais bien compris. Et sinon, qu'en est-il de ce Cullen ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu le tuer si tu veux savoir, répondit-elle, se relevant pour s'avancer près de la fenêtre et ainsi observer le paysage devant elle. Les flics sont arrivés avant que je ne puisse en finir avec lui…

\- J'espère que tu l'as au moins torturé !

\- Pas vraiment, dit-elle, se retournant pour affronter Carlisle avec un sourire satisfait.

Ce dernier la regarda avec incompréhension, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire à ce traître de Cullen. Le fait qu'elle ne l'eût pas torturé l'irritait mais il ne le montra pas à Isabella. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire pendant autant de temps sans prendre plaisir à le faire souffrir ? Mon dieu, ils n'avaient définitivement pas la même technique pour s'occuper des taupes… Il était pourtant sûr de le lui avoir enseigné… A moins que…

\- J'ai gravé un « I » sur son torse, comme ça il pourra se rappeler de moi et de la menace que j'ai pris soin de lui dicter avant de m'enfuir.

\- Tu sembles fière de ton acte.

\- Évidemment que j'en suis fière ! Il ne faut pas qu'il oublie ma promesse de le tuer un jour…

\- L'autre jour, tu m'as demandé de te laisser gérer cette histoire mais j'ai l'impression que les choses se sont encore plus aggravées.

\- Tu as raison, les choses se sont aggravées. Mais j'ai déjà mon plan pour la suite. Un plan que je n'exécuterai pas tant qu'Harry ne sera pas remis en liberté.

\- Et comment se fait-il que les flics t'aient retrouvée ? N'as-tu pas fait en sorte de brouiller les pistes ?

\- Pour ce détail, je pense avoir ma petite idée. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d'Harry pour m'aider dans ma quête, dit-elle, allumant une cigarette à l'aide du précieux briquet de Carlisle.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Pendant ce temps…**

 **FBI New York**

 **Federal Paza**

Harry attendait patiemment qu'un des agents vinssent l'interroger. Avant de l'emmener dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, on lui avait permis d'être soigné à son épaule gauche. Tel avait été le moment où les policiers l'avaient arrêté. Il avait eu une minute d'inattention suite à la douleur que lui avait causée cette balle. En sentant les bracelets en métal autour de ses poignets, il s'était inquiété pour Isabella, il espérait qu'elle eût vu son message. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle eût entendu la police arriver, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fît arrêter car cette fois-ci, ils auraient la preuve pour la mettre derrière les barreaux. Heureusement pour lui, aucune Isabella ne sortit de l'entrepôt lorsque les fédéraux finirent d'inspecter les lieux. En revanche, il remarqua qu'Edward avait échappé à la torture qu'Isabella avait prévue. Du moins, elle venait à peine de commencer.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était l'arrivée des flics. Il était persuadé avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être tracé par eux et ainsi, être retrouvé. C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il se trouvait à l'arrière d'une voiture de police lorsqu'il vit Sam être félicité par une femme qui lui était vaguement familière. Il avait manqué de vigilance en ne fouillant pas ce traître avant de kidnapper Edward. Tout avait été calculé. Mais il se doutait que l'ex amant d'Isabella fût derrière tout cela. Malgré le fait qu'il se fût laissé faire lorsqu'il l'avait emmené avec lui, il était persuadé que Sam était la véritable taupe de l'histoire. Mais qu'en était de Seth ? Son « petit frère » ?

\- Bien, s'exclama David Rossi en s'installant sur une chaise en face d'Harry, seulement séparé par la table en métal. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici Harry ?

\- Vous me prenez pour un con ou c'est moi qui viens tout juste d'imaginer cette question stupide ?

\- Ton arrogance ne t'aidera pas à sortir d'ici, sache-le.

\- Vous et moi savez très bien que je ne resterai pas indéfiniment ici.

\- Vous dites cela alors que l'on vous a trouvé devant un entrepôt où à l'intérieur se trouvait l'un de mes agents se faisant torturer.

Harry s'était préparé à cette affirmation car après tout, c'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait ici. Avant de répondre à l'agent fédéral, il afficha un sourire arrogant, prêt à dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Évitez d'employer des termes que visiblement vous ne connaissez pas Agent Rossi. Monsieur Cullen n'a pas été torturé puisque vous avez pu vous-même le constater, il s'en tire bien pour avoir été torturé, si je suis vos propres mots.

David Rossi savait que cet interrogatoire ne donnait rien. Il avait compris dès le départ qu'Harry protègerait Isabella et ce, même sans avoir posé de question la concernant. Le directeur avait été formel, il voulait un compte-rendu de cet interrogatoire. Mais s'il ne changeait pas de direction, s'il n'arrivait pas à le mettre à son avantage, l'enquête garderait le même statut que depuis son ouverture, c'est-à-dire, au point mort. Il y avait de grande chance à ce qu'elle finît par être classée sans suite et c'était ce que redoutaient les agents qui s'en occupait. Mais il tenait bon, il lui restait un peu d'espoir.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin Monsieur Kent…

\- Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

\- Harry, dit-il, agacé. Il y a plusieurs choses que j'aimerais savoir et j'aimerais que vous soyez sincère dans vos réponses.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé…

\- Bien, connaissez-vous cet article ? lui demanda Harry, lui tendant un article de journal que le vieil homme prit soin de s'en emparer.

Harry lit attentivement l'article et se rendit compte qu'il n'ignorait pas l'existence de cette affaire et cela l'inquiéta davantage. Inquiétude qu'il ne montra pas à l'agent Rossi.

* * *

 **SEATTLE TIMES**

Jeudi 14 mai 2013, tard dans la soirée, le corps d'Hannah Cover, directrice de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle, a été retrouvé inanimé. La police scientifique penche sur un empoisonnement réalisé suite à un règlement de compte. Mais que s'est-il réellement passé ?

Le shérif de Seattle, Kyle Mods, affirme que les preuves et les indices pour trouver l'assassin sont très difficiles à trouver car il y en a tout simplement aucun. D'après le responsable de la sécurité de l'hôpital : « Toutes les caméras ont été piratées pendant un laps de temps. Nous n'avons pas pu remarquer cette défaillance car des images circulaient toujours sur les écrans de surveillance. Mais après le passage de la police, nous avons compris qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient réelles ». Un fait qui semble surprendre la police de Seattle qui se dit être face à un professionnel. Cependant, le principal suspect reste Dan Cover, le mari d'Hannah Cover, qui reste introuvable depuis la découverte du corps. L'assistante de la jeune femme affirme qu'il était venu la chercher pour aller déjeuner ensemble comme chaque jeudi.

* * *

\- Trouvez-vous cela étonnant que l'enquête ait été classée sans suite seulement deux semaines après ?

\- Je ne connais pas cette femme et vous savez autant que moi que beaucoup d'enquêtes finissent dans les affaires classées sans pour autant être terminée, répondit Harry, reposant l'article sur la table.

\- Je…

David fut interrompu par Rosalie qui venait de toquer trois coups à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle se permit de regarder Harry froidement avant de s'adresser à son patron.

\- Tanya Denali, l'avocate de Monsieur Kent est là, elle dit que nous n'avons plus aucun droit sur son client.

\- Et quelles sont ses raisons ?

\- Quelqu'un a payé la caution.

\- Putain ! jura-t-il, frappant du point la table.

\- Il semblerait que les preuves que vous prétendiez avoir se soient envolées, s'exclama Harry, voulant le provoquer.

\- Vous fermez-là ! Je vous promets qu'on réussira à arrêter votre famille de mafieux !

Lorsqu'Harry fut enfin libéré de cette pièce étouffante, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Isabella l'attendant dans le hall de l'agence. Elle avait un sourire des plus provoquant et elle savait qu'il n'était pas adressé à lui mais aux agents qui me suivaient. Contre toute attente, elle les salua, fière de les voir une fois de plus échouer.

\- A la prochaine peut-être ! s'écria-t-elle afin de bien se faire entendre même si cela ne fusse pas nécessaire. Harry ! Je suis contente de vous revoir !

\- Moi de même Isabella. Tenez, j'ai pu récupérer cela pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Harry lui tendit le même article qu'il avait lu quelque temps auparavant, il s'en était emparé lorsque David, trop énervé de ne pas finir cette enquête, avait eu une minute d'inattention. Ce qui, une fois de plus, n'avait pas été à son avantage.

\- Rien ne prouve qu'il s'agisse de mon œuvre, avoua-t-elle à Harry après avoir lu l'article. Il faudra le brûler une fois que nous serons rentrés.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Pendant ce temps, chez Edward…**

En rentrant chez elle, Rosalie parut exténuée de cette journée. Mais le sentiment qu'elle ressentait le plus fut bien de la colère voire, même de la rage. Harry Kent venait de leur échapper grâce au règlement de sa caution. Mais le pire, fut de voir Isabella les provoquer une fois de plus.

\- Alors ta journée ? demanda Emmett qui vint la saluer en l'embrassant amoureusement.

\- Ne m'en parle pas… J'ai cru que j'allais encore la tuer.

\- Tu parles d'Isabella ?

\- Oui Edward, je parle de cette femme.

\- Tu l'as vue ?

\- Ouais, c'est elle qui a payé la caution de son garde du corps d'ailleurs.

Edward ne fut pas étonné de cette révélation. Il était évident que la jeune femme ne laisserait pas son protecteur derrière les barreaux.

\- De toute manière, vous saviez très bien que ne pouviez le garder trop longtemps.

\- Ouais, mais tu vois on avait un peu d'espoir…

\- Bon que diriez-vous qu'on se fasse une petite soirée afin de nous détendre ? Edward ? Chérie ?

\- Oh tu m'en vois désolée mon chéri mais je suis crevée. Je crois que je vais aller dormir, déclara la jeune femme en embrassant son petit-ami.

Emmett accompagna Rosalie dans la chambre, une dizaine de minutes avant de revenir auprès de son beau-frère, sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien Edward, on dirait bien que nous sommes entre mecs !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait pas été toute l'après-midi, lui rappela-t-il en souriant.

\- Ouais mais là c'est une soirée entre mec, c'est différent, lui dit-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil. Sushis ? Pizzas ? demanda-t-il, prenant place sur le canapé aux côté d'Edward.

\- T'es sérieux mec ? Tu oses me poser la question ?

Emmett se mit à rire, se leva du canapé et s'empara du téléphone pour passer sa commande.

\- Une peppéroni et une Bacon s'il vous plaît, indiqua-t-il au pizzaïolo qui prenait sa commande.

Il indiqua son adresse et reprit place aux côté de son beau-frère. Emmett était en forme ce soir et il n'était pas prêt d'aller se coucher. Mais les raisons qui le rendait si… déjanté pouvait être qualifiée de valable comme excuse. Avant de passer aux aveux, il donna une console à Edward, en prit une pour lui pour ensuite mettre en route son jeu vidéo préféré, War of mine.

\- En fait mec, je vais demander Rose en mariage, déclara-t-il dans un murmure afin de ne pas être démasqué par la principale concernée.

Edward s'arrêta net de jouer, laissant son beau-frère gagner la partie. Il fixa ce dernier avec intérêt. Il était choqué et à la fois heureux pour son ami.

\- Waouh mec, t'as enfin franchi le pas ! Connaissant ma sœur, elle devait attendre cela depuis le premier jour qu'elle t'a rencontré.

\- Ouais mais je suis incroyablement stressée.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Premièrement, je ne sais pas si la bague va lui aller même si j'ai pris mes précautions en lui prenant une des siennes pour avoir les bonnes mesures. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas comment faire ma demande. Si je dois être le pire mec romantique que je ne suis pas, enfin je sais l'être mais j'ai mes limites… Et troisièmement, le mariage m'a toujours fait flipper.

\- Mais alors pourquoi la demandes-tu en mariage si tu en as peur ?

\- Parce qu'il faut bien que je lui prouve mon engagement. Et puis, je trouve que Rosalie McCarthy lui va très bien.

\- Ouais, tu veux juste montrer aux autres hommes qu'elle t'appartient, dit comme ça, j'aurais compris.

Bien sûr si Rosalie portait son nom, c'était une forme de possession et cela prouverait aux nombreux hommes que cette jolie blonde était déjà amplement satisfaite par un homme dont elle était folle. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle lui disait donc il ne faisait que reprendre les propos de la jeune femme.

\- Pour la demande en mariage, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. Rosalie sera plus émue par la bague que le reste du décor.

\- Ouais mais je tiens à faire les choses bien vois-tu. Je n'ai payé cette bague une fortune si c'est pour la cacher dans un vulgaire gâteau où elle risquerait de s'étouffer avec…

\- Ah non, ne tues pas ma sœur. Elle a beau m'agacer par moment, elle reste ma sœur.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Edward en oublia presque sa mauvaise journée. Mais les quelques souvenirs tâchaient de rester bien enfouis dans un coin de sa tête, prêts à ressortir quand le moment serait venu. Pour le moment, le jeune homme voulait se détendre et il ne se privait pas pour faire en sorte à ce qu'il le soit.

\- Et sinon, avec cette sulfureuse Isabella, ça se passe comment ? lui demanda Emmett, conscient qu'il entrait dans un terrain miné mais sa curiosité l'avait mené à tenter sa chance.

Edward se crispa à l'entente de son nom. Il avait réussi à l'oublier mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité morbide de son beau-frère.

\- Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Et tu vas me faire croire ça ? A moi ?

\- Et que veux-tu savoir ? répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

\- Je voulais savoir si…

\- Elle me rend fou, déclara Edward sans avoir pu contrôler ses paroles.

Même son filtre à parole faisait grève lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de cette femme…

\- Dans quel sens elle te rend fou ?

\- Dans les deux sens. Autant j'arrive à la détester, autant le désir constant que j'ai pour elle ne cesse de grandir dès que je la vois. Il suffit que je plonge dans son regard chocolat et…

\- Chocolat ? Ah oui, tu vas carrément dans les détails…, ne put s'empêcher de dire Emmett, coupant la parole à son ami, s'arrêtant dans la dégustation de la part de sa pizza.

\- Tu verrais ses yeux… ils sont si envoûtant, si expressifs quand elle laisse ses émotions parler pour elle… Mais je ne peux pas aimer une femme comme elle, elle n'est pas faite pour moi. Elle sait qu'elle est belle, qu'elle me plaît et elle s'en amuse. Et puis, elle est trop compliquée. Je préfère une femme sans histoire avec les gens de mon métier, sans qu'elle ait les mains salies par tous ses crimes. Nous ne faisons que de nous provoquer mais ça s'arrête là.

Emmett avait eu envie de s'exprimer mais il se tut. Il comprit que son intervention ne rimerait à rien alors il reprit sa console et recommença une partie avec la participation d'Edward. Il savait qu'Edward avait eu besoin de se confier sur cette Isabella et il respectait cela. Il était conscient que le faire avec Rosalie n'était pas simple vu que cette dernière détestait la criminelle. De son côté, il n'était pas en adoration devant elle mais il se méfiait aussi. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui après tout. Cependant, il souhaitait tout même apprendre à la connaître. Mais ça, il le garderait pour lui afin d'éviter de se faire jeter dehors par sa future fiancée.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à manger leur pizza, à parler de tout et de rien et le sujet d'Isabella ne fut plus abordé de la soirée.

.

..

...

..

.

En s'isolant dans la salle de bain afin de pouvoir se laver comme il le pouvait et ce, malgré sa blessure. Alors qu'il avait opté pour une toilette sèche, le regard d'Edward s'attarda sur le pansement qui cachait la marque laissé par Isabella. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir. Il savait qu'il n'avait l'autorisation de changer de pansement en si peu de temps mais la curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison. Il retira la compresse délicatement et grimaçant en sentant sa peau se tirer. Il la jeta à la poubelle, se plaça devant le miroir et resta choqué devant ce qu'il voyait. Lui qui avait pensé qu'Isabella l'avait simplement coupé sans faire attention à ce qu'elle voulait, il avait eu tout faux. Il se souvint alors de ses mots :

 _« Ce serait bête que mon œuvre soit gâchée par une infection… »_

Cela sonnait comme une évidence. Graver la première lettre de son prénom avait été entièrement calculé bien qu'elle lui avait avoué faire de l'improvisation concernant sa manière de se venger. Il se souvint d'une autre de ses répliques :

 _« Sache une chose Edward, je vais me venger petit à petit… je ne vais pas user de tous mes stratagèmes ce soir mais je te promets qu'un jour, j'en finirais avec toi. En attendant, je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières Cullen »._

 _Quand cela prendra-t-il fin ?_ songea-t-il, fixant la marque d'Isabella, espérant qu'elle pût un jour disparaître.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Tous à vos claviers, offrez-moi vos meilleures reviews du monde !_

 _Le chapitre 18 est déjà en cours décriture et étant donné que mon inspiration est e accélération multipliée par 10, je pense pouvoir le poster avant la semaine prochaine mais je ne promets rien :D_

 _J'espère en tout cas que vous êtes prêt pour la suite et les autres suites car je prépare quelque chose d'assez hum ... oups j'en dis trop ! :P_

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse pour la suite ? :D_


	19. Chapitre 18 T1

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS**

 _Comme promis, je poste le chapitre 8 avec une certaine avance. Sachez que ce chapitre est légèrement différent de part l'ellipse que j'ai glissé mais j'ai supposé que c'était nécessaire afin de faire avancer un peu l'histoire. Et puis, j'ai toujours voulu faire cette ellipse alors il fallait que je la fasse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et sachez qu'il a faillit être plus long mais j'en ai décidé autrement :D_

Réponse à l'unique review du chapitre précédent :

 **Silly girl :** _Merci pour ta review ! Il est vrai que je ne mets pas Alice en valeur, me consacrant plus sur les personnages Edward & Isabella. Mais je fais l'effort de les faire apparaître de temps en temps. Tu vas avoir un peu de ses nouvelles dans le nouveau chapitre. La relation entre Harry & Isabella, c'est comme une relation père fille même si c'est la relation entre Carlisle et Isabella qui devrait être qualifiée ainsi. D'ailleurs, je fais en sorte à ce que la relation Harry & Isabella reste un minimum professionnelle :) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

**PS :** Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance, quelques fautes ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée et n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18 T1**

 **1 an plus tard**

 **12 Juillet 2014**

 **Uper East Side, New York**

Les jours devinrent des semaines qui se transformèrent en moi. Edward attendait des nouvelles concernant la vengeance d'Isabella. Mais rien. Pourtant, il lui arrivait quand même de sentir sa présence. Il savait qu'elle l'observait mais il ignorait où se situait son poste d'observation.

Comme l'avait prédit la menace de la jeune femme, il ne cessait de surveiller ses arrières, de regarder dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne le suivait pas. Il était constamment sur ses gardes. Même après un an d'absence, la méfiance n'avait pas quitté son corps. Pourtant, sa sœur ne cessait de lui dire que tout était fini, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas mais il refusait de la croire. Il supposait qu'Isabella avait été occupée au point même d'oublier ou de mettre entre parenthèses la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Il avait même essayé d'aller devant son appartement mais son étage fut beaucoup trop haut pour qu'il pût espérer apercevoir une silhouette féminine. De plus, le bâtiment possédait un parking souterrain alors il était impossible pour lui de savoir si la fameuse Jeep rouge de son ex-amante s'y trouvait. Il avait tenté de demander au concierge mais celui-ci, lui répétait sans cesse qu'il avait pour interdiction de donner des informations la concernant. Il fut surpris d'ailleurs par la pâleur de son visage dès lors qu'il parlait de la criminelle. Il était clair qu'elle ne l'avait pas juste averti. Cependant, ce détail confirmait qu'elle était toujours là mais qu'elle ne s'était préoccupée de lui pendant tout ce temps. Toutefois, il savait qu'elle frapperait fort lorsqu'elle aurait prévu que le moment était venu d'exécuter sa menace.

\- Arrête de penser à elle, tu vois bien qu'elle en a fini avec toi. Occupe-toi plutôt de t'assurer que je suis bien habillé, s'exclama Emmett tandis qu'il se regardait devant le miroir.

\- Emmett, ça fait plus de dix fois que je te dis que tu es beau comme un Dieu, répondit-il, faisant rire son beau-frère.

\- Mon dieu ! Rosalie ne cesse de me crier dessus, j'ai l'impression de faire tout de travers ! s'écria Alice, déboulant dans la chambre de son beau-frère, affolée de ne plus pouvoir supporter sa grande sœur.

En effet, toute la famille Cullen et la famille McCarthy avaient prévu de faire les derniers préparatifs concernant le mariage de leur enfant respectable avant de se retrouver à l'église Saint-Thomas à New York. Les parents d'Emmett avaient insisté pour que leur fils se mariât dans l'église où ils avaient eux-mêmes célébré leur union. Ces derniers étaient traditionnalistes, Elizabeth et Georges Cullen n'avaient osé protester. Il fallait bien que chacun eût son mot à dire concernant les noces d'Emmett et de Rosalie…

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, elle t'a toujours eu dans le collimateur, répliqua Jasper allant à l'encontre de sa femme.

\- Non mais là elle dépasse les bornes ! lui répondit-elle, se calant contre torse de son mari. Je t'aurais bien demandé d'aller la calmer mais le mari n'a pas le droit d'aller voir la mariée avant le mariage alors…, dit-elle à l'encontre d'Emmett avant de reporter son regard sur Edward, qui leva les mains comme signe de refus.

\- Ah non ! se sentit-il obligé de dire.

\- Bonjour la solidarité fraternelle hein ! grogna Emmett, exaspéré.

\- Maman n'est pas avec elle ? lui demanda Edward.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais elle arrive même à être insupportable avec elle…

Edward céda et sortit de la chambre non sans soupirer, laissant Jasper et Alice, gérer Emmett qui semblait plus calme qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Arrête de toucher cette cravate Emmett, tu vas encore plus la froisser.

\- Mais elle est trop serrée ! J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, Alice.

La jeune femme se précipita vers son beau-frère et s'activa autour de lui. Jasper quant à lui, voyant qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire, se servit une coupe de champagne et s'installa tranquillement sur le petit sofa en cuir de la chambre.

.

..

...

..

.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver en petite masse à l'intérieur de l'église, s'assurant de prendre les meilleures places. Ils ne voulaient pas rater une seule miette du mariage. Tandis que la famille d'Emmett s'installait à droite, la famille Cullen prenait place à gauche. C'était comme s'ils ne voulaient pas se mélanger entre eux.

Edward, Jasper et Emmett discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'organisatrice du mariage leur indiquât que la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, Alice ouvrit la marche, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe en soie bleu ciel. Juste derrière elle, la silhouette d'une femme habillée d'une robe de mariée avançait à pas lent. Rosalie, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de roses rose, d'orchidées blanches et de violettes, qui l'empêchait de sécher ses larmes. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Les souvenirs de sa demande en mariage revinrent dans sa tête la faisant davantage pleurer.

En effet, à la suite de la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Edward, Emmett avait soigneusement caché la bague dans la chambre de son beau-frère afin que Rosalie ne fût pas tentée de fouiller dans la leur. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, complotant sa demande en mariage. Mais il n'avait pas chômé pour autant. Lorsque la jeune femme s'était levée pour aller déjeuner, elle avait découvert un petit mot sur la table de cuisine qui lui avait indiqué d'être prête pour vingt heures. Et ainsi avait suivi la demande d'Emmett dans un restaurant luxueux de Manhattan et bien entendu, ils avaient fêté cet évènement si particulier dans l'une des chambres d'hôtel du restaurant.

Emmett n'arrivait plus à la quitter des yeux tellement elle était sublime. Sa longue robe blanche épousait parfaitement ses formes généreuses et parfaites. Le dos nu, laissait entrevoir la peau claire et exquise de sa future femme. Lorsque vint le moment où Georges Cullen déposa la main de sa fille dans la sienne, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement sous l'effet de l'excitation. Il l'aida à monter les quelques marches qui les séparaient avant de s'emparer de l'autre main de Rosalie et de les unir aux siennes afin qu'il puisse être l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Si nous sommes réunis dans ces lieux, c'est pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage, débuta le prêtre, répétant la même phrase qu'il avait l'habitude de dire depuis qu'il était du métier. Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcés par personne, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux et de parents. Est-ce bien ainsi que vous l'entendez ? leur demanda-t-il alors que futurs époux étaient tous les deux plongés dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Oui, répondent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Et vous, Mademoiselle Alice Hale, Monsieur Edward Cullen et Monsieur Jasper Hale, acceptez-vous d'être les témoins de cette union ?

\- Oui, nous l'acceptons, disent-ils en même temps avec un grand sourire sur leur visage.

\- Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Les deux futurs époux regardèrent les invités, espérant que personne n'intervînt pour gâcher leur mariage. Le silence ne fut pas interrompu et tous deux soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils regardèrent à nouveau, attendant que le prêtre reprît son discours.

\- Monsieur Emmett McCarthy, voulez-vous prendre Mademoiselle Rosalie Cullen pour épouse, de l'aimer, de la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux, dit-il en la regardant intensément avec ce sourire qui la faisait toujours autant craquer.

\- Mademoiselle Rosalie Cullen, voulez-vous prendre Monsieur Emmett McCarthy pour époux, de l'aimer, de le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce que jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux, dit-elle dans un murmure mais que le prêtre réussit à entendre.

\- Peuple de Midgard, par leurs consentements mutuels, je les déclare unis aux yeux de tous par les liens sacrés du mariage. Monsieur, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Emmett ne se fit pas prier, s'approcha un peu plus de sa femme, souleva le voile et constata qu'elle avait pleuré de joie. Il prit soin d'essuyer les quelques larmes encore présentes avant de lui murmurer qu'il la trouvait magnifique et de l'embrasser, l'entraînant dans un baiser langoureux.

Les témoins de leur côté, avaient tous ce sourire collé aux lèvres. Mais l'un d'eux, Edward Cullen, évitait de les regarder s'embrasser, gêné d'en être le spectateur. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur et il n'aimait pas cela. Quant aux parents des mariés, Elizabeth et Diane, mère d'Emmett, étaient toutes les deux en larmes, soutenus par leur mari respectif qui eux, étaient impatients de passer au repas. Leurs femmes leur avaient interdit de manger le matin-même afin de pouvoir tout déguster avec bon appétit. Ils étaient affamés.

Quand vint le moment de s'échanger les alliances, Alice apporta le coussin où se trouvaient les deux bagues et resta auprès des jeunes mariés pour qu'ils pussent se la glisser à leur doigt respectif. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et la jeune sœur s'éclipsa pour les laisser tranquilles. Ce fut à cet instant que les invités vinrent se présenter à Emmett et Rosalie pour les féliciter chacun leur tour.

Après avoir fait les siennes, Edward vit que deux personnes s'activaient pour ouvrir les grandes portes de l'église. Il jeta un regard vers l'extérieur et fronça les sourcils en voyant quelque chose qui lui semblait familier. Au début, il pensait rêver mais ses tentatives de se pincer lui prouvèrent qu'il était bien dans la réalité.

\- Est-ce tu vois cette voiture rouge là-bas ? demanda-t-il à Jasper alors qu'Alice venait tout juste de les rejoindre, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle adorait les mariages et le fait d'avoir pu organiser celui de sa sœur avec l'organisatrice de mariage avait été comme une bénédiction pour elle. Surtout que Rosalie l'avait pour une fois, laissée faire. Et même si cette dernière ne le lui dirait jamais, elle avait vu dans son regard qu'elle avait aimé la décoration et l'organisation. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle vît la suite lors du repas.

\- Ouais c'est une Jeep et alors ?

\- Cette voiture ne m'est pas inconnue…

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la seule Jeep rouge qu'il y a dans New York.

\- Il a raison Edward. D'ailleurs, je trouve cette voiture particulièrement belle, intervint Alice, se collant un peu plus contre son mari.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. La voiture avait cette même particularité qu'il avait tant remarquée sur un véhicule en particulier. De plus, la couleur virait plus vers le rouge cerise et ça, il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il connaissait qui possédait cette Jeep. Une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un an. Une personne qui n'était autre qu'Isabella.

\- Elle est ici…

\- Qui ça ? demanda une voix féminine familière.

\- Cette garce est ici…

\- Voyons mon chéri, évite de jurer le jour du mariage de ta sœur ! s'insurgea Elizabeth, se tenant aux côtés d'Alice et de Jasper.

Ces derniers comprirent à qui Edward faisait référence. Les deux jeunes gens pensèrent à changer la conversation mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de trouver un sujet intéressant qu'une silhouette féminine et familière avançait vers eux avec assurance et détermination.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Jasper afin de ne pas se faire entendre par sa belle-mère qui entretenait une discussion joyeuse avec son beau-père et se tenait non loin d'eux.

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'elle est venue chercher. Nous sommes obligés d'improviser, lui répondit Edward, ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune femme qui s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de lui. Isabella, dit-il, durement.

\- Edward, cracha-t-elle, lui souriant avec arrogance.

Profitant du fait que la jeune femme le détaillait du regard, il fit de même, appréciant ce qu'il voyait. Isabella était vêtue d'une robe d'été rouge foncé, un rouge à lèvre de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une tresse à quatre épis ramenée sur son épaule droite et des lunettes de soleil se trouvait sur le haut de sa tête. Elle ne portait pas une tenue pour un mariage mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver ravissante et surtout, de la désirer encore plus.

 _Elle me rend fou !_ songea Edward, ne réussissant pas à éloigner les pensées non catholiques qu'il pouvait avoir en son égard et dans une église en plus ...

En voyant que le jeune homme semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait, Isabella lui offrit un sourire joyeux et sincère.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir après tant de temps Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle, présentant sa main pour le saluer.

Edward s'en empara et la serra sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Mais au vu des recherches que tu as fait pour me trouver, j'en conclus que je t'ai manqué aussi.

Edward ne fut pas surpris et heureux qu'elle se fût rendue compte qu'il avait tenté de la revoir. Mais cela ne l'étonnait guère. Elle réussissait toujours à tout savoir et peu importe les moyens qu'elle pouvait employer, tout finissait par arriver à ses oreilles.

Le fait d'avoir essayé de la retrouver avait été stratégique pour lui. Il avait souhaité lui parler sérieusement afin de trouver un accord mais il semblerait que cette dernière ne fût pas vraiment prête à le recevoir et ce, pendant un an.

\- Je t'ai cherchée oui, mais mes recherches n'ont abouti à rien.

\- Je suis restée à New York pourtant…

Edward voulut lui demander les raisons qui avaient poussé la jeune femme à se cacher et à l'éviter mais il se retint. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait, lui indiquait qu'elle désirait ne pas en parler en public. Était-ce une invitation pour une discussion plus privée ?

\- Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il, comprenant bien que sa présence lors du mariage de sa sœur n'était pas par pur hasard et au vu de sa tenue, il en conclut qu'elle avait prévu d'y assister sans y avoir été invité.

\- Anna ! Je suis contente de vous revoir ! s'exclama Élisabeth, ne permettant pas à Edward d'obtenir la réponse qu'il attendait.

Isabella était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'elle fut emportée dans une étreinte un peu trop maternelle à son goût. Ne supportant pas cette soudaine proximité entre cette femme qu'elle n'avait aperçue qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et elle ne lui convenait pas. Elle repoussait la vieille femme qui fut surprise par ce rejet.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, évitez de me prendre dans vos bras de cette façon, dit-elle, durement.

\- Mais vous êtes la petite-amie de mon fils, je me dois de vous accueillir comme il se doit, répondit-elle, persuadée de faire descendre la tension en mettant sa nouvelle belle-fille à l'aise.

\- Ouais mais assurez-vous que les gens soient réceptif à ce genre d'étreinte. Et puis mon nom n'est pas Anna mais Isabella.

Élisabeth tenta de répliquer mais Edward l'en empêcha. Il vit que la jeune femme était troublée par ce genre d'étreinte alors il ne lui en voulait pas tant qu'il aurait dû. Il la comprenait, sa mère avait tendance à être un peu trop tactile avec les personnes et là, elle venait de voir que tous les gens n'étaient pas comme elle.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? répéta Edward, ignorant le regard interrogateur de sa mère qui pensait que la jeune femme avait été invitée au mariage.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour toi, rassure-toi Edward mais pour ta sœur.

\- Je t'assure Isabella, je ne suis pas réceptive à tes félicitations, s'exclama Rosalie qui venait de rejoindre le reste de leur famille, accrochée au bras de son mari.

C'est alors qu'un rire cristallin résonna dans l'église, attirant certains regards curieux. Edward remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire ainsi et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'était pas sincère. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de rire, elle fixa Rosalie d'un regard noir que le jeune homme connaissait si bien. En se rendant compte de la présence d'Harry derrière Isabella, il comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas venue pour simplement féliciter sa sœur. Restait à savoir si elle allait vraiment le faire…

\- Vous féliciter serait faire le contraire de ce que j'avais en tête. Je suis sûr que vous savez déjà pourquoi je suis là devant vous. Vous vous êtes dit que je ne me rendrais pas compte de vos manigances d'il y a un an mais j'ai bien fait de ne pas intervenir tout de suite. Grâce à cela, vous avez cru que je vous laisserai tranquille mais pourquoi croire cela ? Votre frère n'a pas eu cette chance alors chacun doit avoir sa part du… gâteau. N'est-ce pas Rosalie ?

\- Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ? demanda George, s'attendant à une explication de la part d'un de ses enfants.

\- Maman, Papa, cette conversation ne vous regarde pas, intervint Alice, voulant les éloigner le plus loin possible.

Il n'était pas question qu'ils fussent mêlés à cela alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Emmett fit de même en emmenant les siens, les laissant entre eux avant de revenir auprès de sa femme. Il n'était pas question qu'il la laissât en compagnie de cette criminelle. Sa soudaine envie de vouloir la connaître venait de s'envoler. Il se demandait même pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin d'en apprendre plus sur cette folle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, lui répond Rosalie, devenant toute pâle.

Edward suivit avec intérêt la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son instinct lui demandait de prendre la défense de sa sœur mais sa conscience lui intimait d'attendre histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus. Mais qu'avait fait Rosalie ?

\- Décidément, les Cullen font partie d'une sacrée bande de menteurs et de traîtres. Sauf Alice, tu n'as pas hérité de ce don, si on peut appeler cela un don.

Tandis qu'Edward soupira en l'entendant le traiter de menteur, Alice, elle, ne s'attendait pas à tant de gentillesse de la part d'Isabella en son égard.

\- D'ailleurs, comment vas-tu depuis l'opération ?

\- Je vais très bien. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Sachez que je l'ai fait de bon cœur Alice, répondit la jeune femme en souriant sincèrement.

\- Pfft, elle ne l'a pas fait que dans ton propre intérêt ! Enfin Alice, ouvre les yeux ! s'emporta Rosalie, s'en prenant une fois de plus à sa sœur.

\- En attendant, j'étais et je suis la seule à la respecter et à avoir agi face à sa maladie donc je ne pense pas recevoir la moindre réflexion venant de votre part surtout au vu de ce que vous avez fait. Utiliser un homme et son petit frère pour m'arrêter n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle tandis qu'elle se tut, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui répondre pour sa défense.

\- D'ailleurs, où se trouve Kyle ? demanda Isabella, en employant un ton hypocrite.

Edward comprit que quelque chose venait de lui échapper et pourtant, il savait envers qui Isabella faisait référence. Il se rappelait vaguement de Kyle mais il n'oublierait jamais dans quel état son corps avait été retrouvé et il devina qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de la jeune criminelle.

\- C'était donc toi ? cracha Rosalie.

\- Je n'irais pas dire que c'est moi mais j'ai entendu dire que son corps avait été carbonisé, n'est-ce pas l'information que vous m'avez fournie Harry ?

\- Oui Mademoiselle, c'est exact.

En réalité, Isabella n'était en rien coupable du meurtre de Kyle. En revanche, Carlisle l'était. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'un traitre s'en tirât aussi facilement alors qu'Isabella aurait pu prendre le risque d'être arrêtée ou même d'être tuée et ça, il ne le tolérait pas. Il ne supportait déjà pas qu'on le trahît alors lorsque l'on s'en prenait à sa famille, sa vengeance s'avérait être bien pire que ce qu'il avait été capable de faire jusque là. Isabella avait appris sa mort par ce dernier et elle n'en était pas si affectée que cela. Cependant, elle était heureuse qu'Edward ne se fût pas trouvé à la place de Kyle.

\- C'est ce qui doit se passer pour un traitre, dit-elle à l'encontre de Rosalie non sans jeter un regard à Edward.

Elle s'approcha à pas lents de la jeune femme jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur. Emmett tenta de placer sa femme derrière lui afin de la protéger ce qui n'échappa pas à Isabella.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas assez folle au point de régler mes comptes en public et surtout dans une église. J'ai un minimum de respect. Non, je suis juste venue mettre en garde ta femme.

\- Ne l'approchez pas, gronde le jeune homme, prêt à donner le premier coup si cela était nécessaire.

En voyant la menace arriver, Harry se plaça aux côtés d'Isabella, prêt lui aussi, à intervenir pour la protéger.

\- Et moi je vous défends de toucher à Mademoiselle Swan si vous voulez ne pas, à votre tour, vous attirer des problèmes, menaça Harry, faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Certes, les invités avaient déjà quitté l'église mais cela n'empêchait pas Isabella et Harry d'être un minimum discrets. Tous attendaient que les mariés sortissent à leur tour et ainsi commencer le repas. Pour le moment, ils étaient persuadés qu'Isabella et Harry discutaient amicalement avec ces derniers.

\- Laisse Emmett, elle ne lui fera rien, intervint Edward, s'assurant que la mise en garde suffît à son beau-frère pour se rétracter.

\- Tu as de la chance que la personne coupable du meurtre de Kyle ne se soit pas retournée contre toi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle y aurait été de main morte, s'exclama Isabella à l'encontre de Rosalie, ignorant l'intervention de son ex-amant. Bien, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de fêter nos retrouvailles, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire hypocrite. Alice, j'étais contente de vous revoir et si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vos services criminels…

\- Alice, quand je propose mes services, ce n'est pas uniquement pour me charger des affaires criminelles. Mais faites comme vous voulez, je ne vous force à rien.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je devrais une fois de plus vous remercier.

\- J'espère cela dit, que vous serez suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs que vos aînés.

\- Non, je préfère rester éloignée de ces histoires-là.

\- Vous avez raison, entrer dans ce monde n'est bénéfique pour personne.

Isabella sourit sincèrement à Alice avant de lui serrer la main. Edward se contenta d'observer cette étreinte amicale entre sa sœur et elle sans oublier ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Rosalie, j'espère avoir été claire avec vous et que je n'aurais pas besoin de revenir car si c'est le cas, ce ne sera pas pour discuter.

\- Je pourrais vous arrêter…

\- Et avec quelle preuve je vous prie ? Rien dans mes propos ne prouve que j'aie tué Sam. Je suis juste venue ici pour vous rappeler ce qui aurait pu vous arriver si je n'avais pas su… oups, voilà que j'en dis trop.

Rosalie ne répondit rien, préférant ne pas s'énerver encore plus le jour de son mariage. Elle voyait bien que la jeune femme allait partir alors elle se contenta de ne pas la retenir plus longtemps.

De son côté, Isabella se retourna pour affronter Edward d'un regard qui se voulait sensuel. Ce dernier se demanda si elle ne jouait pas avec lui ou si elle était tout simplement sincère. Il la vit s'approcher de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Ils étaient indirectement dans leur bulle que personne ne pourrait éclater.

Une fois en face de lui, il la vit fouiller dans son sac à main, sortir un petit post-it jaune. Elle s'empara de sa main droite et déposa le papier, qu'elle avait pris soin de plier en quatre, à l'intérieur non sans ressentir une petite décharge électrique qui surprenait toujours les ex-amants même après tant de temps passé loin de l'autre. Afin de cacher son trouble, Isabella replia doucement la main d'Edward, lui montrant que ce qu'elle venait de lui donner ne concernait que lui.

\- J'espère te revoir bientôt.

Edward ne savait pas quel lien le retenait de l'embrasser. Il la trouvait si tentante en cet instant… Il garda le papier dans sa main, se promettant de le lire une fois qu'elle serait partie.

\- Au revoir Edward.

Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer laissait le jeune homme perplexe. En effet, il se souvint du ton mauvais qu'elle avait eu en arrivant ici. Il savait qu'elle préparait quelque chose et il en connaîtrait la réponse dès lors qu'il aurait lu ce qu'elle avait écrit à l'intérieur du post-it.

\- Au revoir Isabella, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de s'en aller, suivie d'Harry qui ne se gêna pas pour lui jeter un regard d'avertissement. Au moins, le message fut clair. Il suivit du regard Isabella jusqu'à ce que la Jeep rouge s'éloignât. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger avant de s'intéresser au bout de papier qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

 _Rejoins-moi à 21h au_

 _Lotte New York Palace_

 _455 Madison Avenue._

 _Manhattan_

 _Je t'attendrai dans la chambre n°205_

Edward replia le mot et le rangea dans sa poche de jean avant de relever la tête sur sa famille, dont les parents venaient de revenir après avoir vu Isabella partir.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous me fixez comme ça ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise de sentir autant de paires d'yeux sur lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il sur ce papier ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas Rose, c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

\- Mais…

\- Nous ferions mieux de terminer ce mariage en beauté au lieu de nous préoccuper de cette femme.

.

..

...

..

.

La fin de la cérémonie sonna enfin, permettant aux jeunes mariés de partir pour leur lune de miel. Emmett avait tout organisé et il avait fait en sorte que sa femme n'en sût rien. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire oublier la visite d'Isabella à leur mariage, il n'était pas question que cette criminelle pourrît leur voyage de noce. Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans la limousine qui ne tarda à partir en direction de l'aéroport. Tel était le seul détail que Rosalie n'ignorait pas.

Les invités se quittèrent, rentrant chacun de leur côté, d'autres allèrent continuer la soirée ensemble tandis que le reste de la famille Cullen et de la famille McCarthy discutèrent de la cérémonie, de leurs enfants respectifs, gardant joie et bonne humeur.

\- La cérémonie était très bien réussie Mila, s'exclama Elizabeth à l'encontre de l'organisatrice de mariage.

\- Oh, je n'ai fait que mon travail Madame Cullen, répondit-elle, rougissante.

\- Cela me rassure sur le fait que ma fille sait auprès de qui se tourner pour ce genre d'évènement.

\- Je vous rappelle que mon fils s'est marié avec votre fille, ils ont fait le choix ensemble, intervint Diane.

La rivalité des vieilles femmes avait été présente dès lors qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Chacune voulait prouver à quel point leur fils ou leur fille avait une meilleure éducation, avait mieux réussi sa vie etc. Mais malgré tout, elles étaient tombées d'accord lorsqu'Emmett et Rosalie avait pris soin de leur annoncer leurs fiançailles. Aucune d'elle n'avait fait en sorte de les séparer pour le grand bonheur des jeunes mariés.

\- Diane, je vous en prie, au vu des goûts qu'a votre fils pour la décoration, j'ose imaginer ce que cela aurait pu donner concernant l'organisation de ce mariage.

\- Emmett est un homme et comme chaque homme qui se respecte, la décoration n'est pas son domaine mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas participé. Sachez qu'il est l'organisateur de leur voyage de noce. Si votre fille revient avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles cela signifiera qu'il aura réussi.

\- Oui mais…

\- Chérie, la coupa Georges, inutile de vous disputer pour savoir qui est le meilleur organisateur. Nos enfants sont mariés, nous devrions être contents.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point, répondit Diane, souriant sincèrement.

\- Maintenant que mes deux enfants sont mariés, il me manque plus que mon fils qui j'espère ne tardera pas trop, s'exclama Elizabeth en regardant le principal intéressé avec insistance.

Edward lâcha un long soupir, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était douté que sa mère mettrait son mariage à venir sur le tapis mais il avait espéré que cela ne se fît pas aujourd'hui, juste après celui de sa sœur.

\- Maman, Rose vient tout juste de se marier, ne pense pas déjà au prochain qui n'arrivera sûrement pas demain.

\- Et cette Anna alors ?

\- Isabella maman, elle t'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Isabella.

\- Je n'invente pas ce prénom pourtant… mais peu importe, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie maintenant et il serait temps de vous engager.

\- Inutile de penser à mon mariage, entre Isabella et moi il n'y a plus rien.

\- Mais pourtant, tout à l'heure ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu…

\- Je suis content que vous ne soyez plus ensemble, je t'avoue je ne sentais pas cette jeune femme mon fils, rétorqua Georges, lui donnant une accolade amicale.

\- Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Vous semblez être heureux tous les deux…

\- Là n'est pas le problème maman mais c'est trop compliqué pour que je puisse t'en parler.

\- Depuis quand mes enfants deviennent des cachotiers ?! Franchement, je ne vous ai pas élevés ainsi ! Avant nous nous disions tout… vous me décevez !

\- Maman, intervint Alice, ce n'est pas qu'on te cache tout c'est juste qu'il y a des choses que nous souhaitons garder pour nous et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te le faire partager.

\- Alors comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant de la rupture de ton frère hum ?

\- Parce qu'il n'était pas dans la capacité de le faire mais inutile de lui en vouloir.

Edward remercia sa sœur d'un mouvement de tête avant de passer sa main droite dans la poche de son jean. En sentant un bout de papier, il se rappela qu'Isabella l'attendait dans un hôtel. Mais allait-il la rejoindre ? N'était-ce pas un piège pour le tuer ? Cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et voilà qu'elle l'invitait pour faire quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Et s'il n'y allait pas ? Que pourrait-il bien se passer ? Viendrait-elle à lui ? Si elle estimait que se revoir était important alors il supposait qu'elle le retrouverait à sa manière…

\- Bien, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester avec vous mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

\- Comment ça quelque chose de prévu ?

\- J'ai juste du travail maman, rien de plus, répondit-il, embrassant sa mère avant de faire de saluer le reste de sa famille ainsi que les parents d'Emmett.

Il s'éloigna, plutôt soulagé de pouvoir être enfin seul. Qu'importait où il se trouvait, il y avait toujours une personne pour lui rappeler l'existence d'Isabella et bien qu'elle se fût présentée au mariage quelques heures auparavant, il aurait bien aimé qu'on le laissât tranquille la concernant. Il aimerait que les gens arrêtassent de se mêler de ses affaires afin qu'il pût lui-même les régler.

Oui, il allait voir Isabella.

Peu importe ce qui pouvait bien se passer, il avait comme un bon pressentiment. En tant qu'agent fédéral, ce genre de sentiment était toujours bon à prendre. Cependant, il avait tout de même prévu de prendre son arme avec lui afin de s'assurer que ce ne fût pas un piège. Il conservait une certaine méfiance lorsque cela concernait Isabella et il n'avait pas tort.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Lotte New York Palace**

 **21h25**

En laissant sa voiture au voiturier, Edward se permit d'observer la façade du prestigieux palace de Manhattan. Il se doutait bien que l'intérieur serait autant plus luxueux que l'extérieur. Il ne se trompa pas concernant le hall du bâtiment. Mais ce qu'il l'impressionnait le plus fut l'immense escalier dont la rampe était recouverte par de la peinture dorée et les marches décorées par un long tapis noir avec des motifs faisant référence à ce lieu si prestigieux. Isabella n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, bienvenue au Lotte New York Palace, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis attendu dans la chambre n°205 au nom de Mademoiselle Swan., dit-il, regardant le post-it afin de ne pas se tromper.

\- Mademoiselle Swan se trouve bien dans la chambre n°205 mais avant de vous permettre de monter la rejoindre, et par sécurité, je dois m'assurer qu'elle est au courant de votre visite, lui indiqua l'hôtesse d'accueil avec un sourire professionnel.

Il profita de cet instant pour observer la jeune femme qui se trouvait désormais au téléphone. Au vu de ce qu'il lisait sur la plaque présente sur son uniforme, elle s'appelait Paula. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés d'un chignon strict, ses yeux couleur marron, maquillés d'un trait d'eye-liner noir, n'étaient pas si pénétrants que ceux d'Isabella ce qui le rassura encore moins. Son tailleur noir professionnel rendait Paula plus stricte qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il trouvait l'hôtesse d'accueil plutôt jolie mais le visage de son ex-amante lui revenait sans cesse en tête dès lors qu'il osait regarder une autre femme. Il ne serait pas débarrassé d'Isabella tant qu'il ne l'aurait possédée une dernière fois.

\- C'est tout bon Monsieur, Mademoiselle Swan vous attend, s'exclama Paula, toujours avec ce sourire professionnel.

\- Parfait, dit-il s'apprêtant à se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

\- Attendez ! Permettez-moi de vous donner ceci… de ma part, dit-elle timidement.

Edward s'empara de la petite carte que lui tendait Paula et lit attentivement ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

 **Paula Sanchez Alvarez**

 _Escort Girl_

 **212-856-4123**

 _Je vous offre les plaisirs que vous recherchez depuis tant de temps._

 _Laissez-moi vous le faire découvrir…_

Edward fut surpris.

Alors comme ça la petite hôtesse se lâchait en-dehors du travail ? Intéressant…, songea-t-il, en souriant plus à lui-même qu'à la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien, je suis agréablement surpris mais je n'ai besoin de rien pour le moment. Je garde cependant vos coordonnées de côté, dit-il en rangeant la petite carte dans sa poche arrière de jean.

Il fila ensuite dans un ascenseur qui venait tout juste de s'ouvrir et patienta jusqu'à arriver à l'étage où la chambre d'Isabella se trouvait. Avant de sortir de la cabine, Edward profita pour arranger sa tenue. Il avait fait en sorte d'arriver plus présentable à rendez-vous inattendu. Il était persuadé que la jeune femme saurait le séduire en portant des habits qui la mettrait suffisamment en valeur alors autant joué sur le même terrain.

\- Monsieur Cullen, salua Harry d'un regard dur et froid tandis qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel d'Isabella.

\- Harry, content de vous revoir.

\- Inutile de faire votre hypocrite.

\- Je ne fais que de vous saluer, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est hypocrite.

\- Isabella vous attend, répondit-il en lui ouvrant la porte, permettant à Edward d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre personnelle, telles étaient les consignes d'Isabella. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se trouvât derrière la porte tandis qu'elle discuterait avec Edward et puis, il avait le droit lui aussi de dormir.

Tout comme le hall du palace, l'intérieur de la chambre était chaleureux. La couleur des murs était crème tandis que le mobilier était un peu plus foncé tout en restant dans les tons clairs. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une présence féminine avant de la trouver accoudée à la rambarde du balcon, une cigarette dans sa main droite. Il observa ses courbes tentatrices tout en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu es en retard, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, dit-elle, sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Elle porta sa cigarette à la bouche et en recracha la fumée toxique. Edward prit place à ses côté sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

C'est alors qu'il la vit sourire ce qui le força presque à faire de même.

Mais qu'avait prévu Isabella en faisant venir Edward dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Bon à la base, j'avais prévu d'écrire un chapitre plus long mais en voyant que le chapitre faisait déjà 15 pages word, je me suis arrêtée là et puis ça vous permets d'essayer de deviner ce qui pourrait se passer entre nos deux chouchous et donc de me fournir une hypothèse :D_

 **Le chapitre vous plu ?**

 _Alors tous à vos claviers et écrivez-moi votre plus belle review ! J'ai besoin de vos avis pour m'améliorer dans mes écrits mais aussi pour être encouragée à continuer bien que je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette histoire, je compte bien la proposer à l'édition :D_

 **Merci & A très bientôt ! **

**XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ? :D_


	20. Chapitre 19 T1

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

 **Le chapitre 19 est en ligne ! J'ai eu tellement d'avance dans l'écriture de ce chapitre que je n'ai pas pu résister pour vous le poster. De plus, au vu de la fin sadique que je vous ai laissé, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de peine pour vous. Il vous fallait la suite ? Savoir ce qu'Isabella veut dire à notre cher Edward ? Eh bien, la suite la voilà ! C'est dans ce chapitre que vous en apprendrez plus sur cette invitation mystérieuse. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 _ **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! Moi faire des fins sadiques ? Nooon je ne suis pas comme ça ha ha ^^ Mais que serait cette histoire sans fin sadique hein ? Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

 **PS :** Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance (extrême), quelques fautes d'orthographes ce soient glissées à l'intérieur de ce chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Écrire vite avec l'inspiration ce n'est pas facile lol :D

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19 T1**

All that I wanted from you was to give me something that I never had. (Work by Rihanna feat Drake)

 _Tout ce que j'attendais de toi, c'est d'avoir ce que je n'avais jamais eu avant._

...

\- Et si nous fêtions nos retrouvailles ?

\- Nos retrouvailles ? Je ne savais pas que ce genre d'évènement pouvait se fêter…

\- Cela fait un an que je ne t'ai pas vu…

\- Aurais-tu oublié ta venue surprise de ce matin ?

Isabella agrandit son sourire, se retourna face à Edward, appuyant son coude gauche contre la rambarde. Le jeune homme la trouvait séduisante ainsi. La voir sourire la rendait si… si belle. La jeune femme portait une dernière fois sa cigarette à sa bouche avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier accroché à la rambarde. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être vigilante concernant sa venue dans cet hôtel puisque la chambre était déjà à son nom et puis, rien ne l'empêchait de profiter d'un palace tel que celui-ci.

\- J'avais besoin de mettre en garde ta sœur.

\- As-tu l'intention de la tuer ?

\- Je t'ai dit, je suis venue pour la mettre en garde rien de plus.

\- Bizarrement, je te crois.

\- Peut-être parce que je dis la vérité ?

Edward lui offrit un sourire en coin tandis qu'Isabella se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Rien dans leur comportement ne montrait qu'ils étaient ennemis.

\- Comment va ta blessure ? demanda Isabella en regardant le torse d'Edward.

Contre toute attente, il regarda Isabella dans les yeux, déboutonna sa chemise avec lenteur et…

 _Sensualité ?_ songea la jeune femme, avalant difficilement sa salive.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela mais elle ne se plaignit pas de la vue qu'il lui offrait. Elle se permit même de quitter ses yeux émeraude pour se permettre d'admirer le torse musclé d'Edward qui se dévoilait peu à peu à elle. Elle tentait même de maîtriser sa respiration afin de masquer son trouble mais le fait de mordre sa lèvre inférieure venait de montrer au jeune homme qu'elle fondait littéralement. Le voir ainsi ne l'aidait pas à garder ses idées claires, ce qui était loin de déplaire à Edward.

 _Il fait chaud non ?_ se demanda Isabella, se retenant de ne pas se jeter sur lui.

Non, elle n'avait pas demandé à Edward de venir ici pour coucher avec lui. Il est vrai que de se revoir dans une chambre d'hôtel pouvait y faire allusion mais non, ce n'était pas dans ses intentions.

 _Respire…_ _,_ s'encouragea-t-elle.

Edward termina de déboutonner sa chemise, jaugeant chacune des réactions de la jolie femme en face de lui. Et il ne pouvait être que satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle, son raclement de gorge en était la preuve. En réalité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu l'envie d'ouvrir sa chemise mais elle voulait voir comment allait sa blessure ? Alors il allait lui répondre… à sa manière. Il montra sa cicatrice à la jeune femme qui s'approcha pour la voir d'un peu plus près.

\- Ton œuvre a bien cicatrisé, lui fit-il remarquer tandis qu'elle hésitait à passer ton doigt dessus.

Isabella lui répondit en souriant tout en regardant Edward dans les yeux. Cela s'avérait être la seule façon de ne pas franchir les limites qu'elle s'était posée en invitant le jeune homme.

Sans parvenir à se contrôler, Edward s'empara de la main d'Isabella et la posa contre sa cicatrice. Afin qu'elle ne se défilât pas, il laissa sa main sur le sienne. La jeune femme sentit le cœur du jeune homme battre un peu plus fort et eut l'envie de retirer la main mais elle n'en eut pas la possibilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement sans le quitter des yeux.

Oui c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ? se demanda-t-il, sans pour autant s'éloigner d'Isabella pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Isabella qui venaient de s'écraser sur les siennes. Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'embrassât était un mensonge. Cependant, il ne fit rien pour la repousser. Au contraire, il passa ses mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la chambre sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres si douces. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Isabella le repoussa, s'insultant mentalement. Elle s'éloigna de lui en lui tournant le dos. Elle passa ses doigts contre ses lèvres, sentant encore celles d'Edward contre les siennes. Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à lui faire ressentir ces sensations.

\- Ce n'était pas… censé se passer comme ça.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir te rejoindre dans cette chambre d'hôtel ?

Isabella se retourna pour le regarder. Elle évita soigneusement de fixer son torse pour ne pas craquer à nouveau.

\- Parce que des amis ne peuvent pas discuter dans une chambre d'hôtel sans se jeter dessus ? lui dit-elle, arquant un sourcil.

\- Sauf que nous ne sommes pas amis…, répondit-il en s'avançant dangereusement d'elle.

\- C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas amis, répéta-t-elle, le voyant s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle.

\- Nous sommes plus que ça Isabella et tu le sais, dit-il, la poussant contre le mur, plaçant ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête.

 _Non mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?_ songea-t-elle, se retenant de s'énerver.

\- Nous ne sommes plus des amants Edward, ne l'oublies pas, répondit-elle, tentant de contrôler son corps qui lui intimait à se jeter sur lui.

Autant la proximité du jeune homme la mettait hors d'elle autant elle aimait être prise au piège entre le mur et lui. Sans être capable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle laissa Edward l'embrasser à son tour, faisant tomber ses barrières à nouveau. Il plaça ensuite ses mains autour de sa taille, la rapprocha de lui pour lui faire sentir le désir qu'il avait pour elle.

\- Le fait que tu me désires est assez surprenant… après tout ce que je t'ai fait…

\- Je suis moi-même surpris…

\- Rien ne t'empêcher d'aller te soulager dans la salle de bain, je ne suis plus ton objet sexuel Edward.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa et Isabella savait qu'elle avait touché au point sensible mais elle avait eu ce besoin de lui faire une piqûre de rappel. Elle sentit davantage son irritation lorsqu'il resserre sa prise autour de ses hanches mais ne tiqua pas. Seule sa réaction l'intéressait.

\- On n'aime pas entendre la vérité à ce que je vois, dit-elle, continuant de le chercher.

\- Et si je te dis d'oublier tout ce que je t'ai car tout était faux, tu me dirais quoi ?

\- Je dirais que je ne te crois pas…

\- Que faudrait-il pour que tu me croies ?

\- Les criminels comme moi ont besoin de preuves…, murmura-t-elle, touchant du bout de ses doigts la cicatrice présente sur son torse.

 _Autant ne pas se priver !_ pensa-t-elle, se souriant mentalement.

\- Alors laisse-moi t'apporter les preuves qu'il te faut…

\- Comment ?

\- Je connais ton corps mieux que quiconque Isabella, je sais comment lui faire plaisir, je sais comment te faire plaisir, déclara-t-il, à l'entrée de son oreille, provoquant des milliers de frissons le long de son épiderme.

\- En même temps tu as été le seul… ce n'est donc pas une surprise.

\- Laisse-moi aimer ton corps.

\- Et après ? Que vas-tu faire ?

Lasse qu'il la malmena avec sa proposition de coucher avec lui, Isabella le repoussa de ses deux mains et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui, lui tournant le dos au passage.

\- Tu vas laisser ton insigne dans la salle de bain pour me rappeler ton métier de flic et me menotter afin d'avoir la satisfaction de m'avoir enfin arrêtée ? dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Edward la regarda attentivement et s'avança dangereusement d'elle sans pour autant louper une miette de ce qu'elle lui dit.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à ce que me trahisses à nouveau ?

Mais Isabella n'eut pas le droit à une réponse de sa part. Les lèvres d'Edward vinrent s'écraser à nouveau sur les siennes.

 _Mon dieu mais il jouait à quoi ?_ se demanda Isabella, ne supportant sa façon de la faire taire.

Sa conscience lui criait de se laisser faire, de baisser les armes mais la jeune femme ne pouvait plus se permettre une nouvelle trahison car cette fois-ci elle ne survivrait pas car malgré elle, malgré ses réticences, malgré la haine qu'elle avait eue pour lui lorsqu'il l'avait trahie, son cœur continuait de battre pour lui.

\- Ne pense plus à mes erreurs passées…, lui murmura-t-il, frôlant ses lèvres contre celles gonflées d'Isabella.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle dans le même ton.

\- Chuuut…, l'intima-t-il, déposant un baiser chaste, doux contre ses lèvres.

Il voyait que la jeune femme hésitait à se laisser aller avec lui. Il la désirait tant en cet instant qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Et il ne pouvait compter sur elles pour qu'elles redevinssent catholiques.

\- Laisse-toi aller, lui murmura-t-il, la forçant à fermer les yeux.

Il la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, retrouvant la même position qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait envie d'elle et il ne voulait pas le lui cacher. Sa tête plongea dans le cou de la jeune femme où il déposait quelques baisers. Il sentit son corps se tendre le sien ainsi que sa respiration qui devenait irrégulière. Il sentit les mains d'Isabella contre son torse ayant pour intention de le repousser mais il voyait qu'elle était sur le point de baisser les armes. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux alors pourquoi se refusait-elle à lui ?

\- Laisse-toi aller, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Arrête…, réussit-elle à dire dans un ton à peine audible, caché par le plaisir que procuraient les baisers d'Edward.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il, arrêtant sa petite torture pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parce que je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici pour que l'on couche ensemble Edward.

\- Est-ce si important ?

\- Cela l'est à tes yeux, j'en suis sûre…, répondit-elle, caressant le torse de son ex-amant de ses deux mains.

\- Je suis sûr que cela peut attendre, dit-il, embrassant encore une fois la jeune femme qui n'eut cette fois-ci, pas la force de répliquer ou de le repousser.

 _Il savait s'y prendre, cet idiot,_ songea-t-elle, se laissant aller.

Elle passa ses mains de son torse à sa nuque pour le rapprocher davantage d'elle. Certes, elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire mais s'il estimait que cela pouvait attendre alors elle attendrait. Dans tous les cas, il saurait tôt ou tard mais elle préférait le lui dire de vive voix. Edward sourit contre ses lèvres, fier d'avoir enfin réussi sa quête.

En cet instant, les ex-amants devinrent des amants. Il n'y avait plus cette haine qui les habitait dès lors qu'ils se croisaient, plus aucune envie de vengeance. Chacun montra ses sentiments respectifs beaucoup trop enfouis et cachés par leur fierté depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais sauraient-ils les assumer après s'être donné à l'autre ?

Afin de savourer davantage la douceur de sa peau, Edward dégagea la fine veste des épaules de la jeune femme sans pour autant la retirer totalement. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Isabella, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau, s'amusant à faire un petit aller-retour. Et comme si l'envie de la posséder ne lui suffisait pas, il commença à sucer un bout de peau de son amante. Cette dernière comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire un suçon et s'en voulut de ne pas être capable de le repousser. Au lieu de cela, elle accrocha ses bras à la nuque de son amant, appréciant malgré elle, cette nouvelle sensation. Il lui arrivait même de mordre le cou d'Edward sous le plaisir, faisant sourire ce dernier.

\- Comme ça, tu as la preuve que tu m'appartiens, déclara-t-il, frôlant les lèvres d'Isabella qui en temps voulu, aurait dû l'engueuler mais bizarrement, et parce que cela ne la surprenait guère, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle lui appartenait.

Mais pour montrer qu'elle n'était soumise à lui, elle fonça sur les lèvres, voulant prendre les directives sur la situation. Il tira sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui afin de lui faire sentir son désir pour elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle changeât le cours de la soirée. Il ne la laissera pas faire. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi et pour le moment, rien ne semblait présager la fin de leur étreinte.

De sa main droite, il passa de la hanche gauche d'Isabella à sa cuisse, caressant sensuellement, provoquant des milliers de frissons sur tout l'épiderme de la jeune femme. Mais il fut déçu de ne pas toucher directement sa peau, le collant noir étant un rempart qu'il se promit de s'en débarrasser dès le moment venu. Et ce moment n'allait pas tarder à arriver et tant pis pour l'unique vêtement qui cachait les jambes parfaites de son amante. Il continua sa trajectoire à l'aide de sa main, et après avoir soulevé le jupon de sa robe noire, il arrêta son geste sur l'intimité de la jeune femme qui se tendit en le sentant à cet endroit. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun cherchant à se parler sans hausser la voix.

\- Je vois que tes réactions n'ont pas changé…, remarqua-t-il, ne trouvant rien qui pourrait lui répondre dans son regard chocolat.

\- Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ? demanda-t-elle, bougeant sous l'effet des caresses que lui fournissait la main d'Edward sur son intimité.

 _Heureusement que j'ai mes collants…,_ songea-t-elle, contente d'avoir pensé à couvrir ses jambes.

\- Tu aurais très bien pu avoir d'autres amants durant l'année qui s'est écoulée.

\- Je ne suis pas une pute Edward, j'arrive à me passer de sexe…

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais une pute, se rattrapa-t-il de peur qu'Isabella se ravît.

\- Non, mais tes propos semblait vouloir me qualifier de cela…

\- Alors pardonne-moi si tu t'es sentie insultée, dit-il, sincère.

Il avait été maladroit dans ses propos et évidemment qu'il savait qu'Isabella ne se prostituait pas mais il avait eu ce besoin de savoir s'il avait été vraiment le seul comme elle l'avait signifié un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais il avouait pour lui-même que savoir Isabella en compagnie d'un autre homme pourrait le rendre fou. Il était fier que cela ne se fût pas produit car cela lui prouvait, en quelque sorte, qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié non plus.

\- Et toi ? Puisque tu t'intéresses à ma vie sexuelle, je suppose avoir le droit de connaître la tienne non ?

Edward lui offrit un sourire en coin, heureux de voir de la possessivité dans son regard.

\- J'admets avoir passé quelques nuits avec des femmes mais… dit-il, avant d'embrasser son cou. Mais je t'avoue qu'à chaque fois que je couchais avec elle, je ne voyais que toi.

Isabella sourit en entendant ceci et peu importait s'il lui mentait, cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il n'avait fait que penser à elle. Lorsqu'il osa la mordre pile à l'endroit où il lui avait laissé un suçon, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle avait eu légèrement mal sur le coup mais le baiser qui suivit la força à fermer les yeux de plaisir.

\- J'aime te voir ainsi Isabella…

\- Le fait que je me soumette à toi ?

\- Non, j'aime lire le plaisir sur les traits de ton visage, dit-il, prenant en coupe le visage de son amante.

La jeune femme n'eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit puisqu'il l'embrassa langoureusement, entamant une lutte endiablée entre leurs langues. Edward profita de leur étreinte en retirant définitivement la veste de la jeune femme, découvrant ses bras dénudés et laissant le vêtement tomber au sol. Au même moment, une brise fraîche venait d'entrer dans la chambre, faisant frissonner le corps d'Isabella. C'est alors qu'Edward dû s'éloigner son amante afin de refermer la baie vitrée et de fermer les rideaux pour éviter que des curieux voyeurs s'amusassent à les observer. Isabella le regarda faire, sans bouger de sa place initiale. En se retournant, Edward remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu la tenue que portait la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe noire près du corps, arrivant à mi-cuisse, où un décolleté plongeant laissait entrevoir sa poitrine légèrement pulpeuse. Mais ce décolleté n'était pas totalement dénudé puisqu'il était protégé par un tissu transparent noir la rendant encore plus désirable. Un collant noir habillait ses fines jambes, mais ça, il l'avait déjà remarqué. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, fut ses escarpins de la même couleur que sa tenue dont les talons faisaient plus de dix centimètres. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait marcher avec ces échasses mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce côté provocateur qu'incarnait sa tenue.

Isabella profita aussi de leur distance pour observer et apprécier son amant. La chemise blanche ouverte laissait apparaître son œuvre. Elle se souvint alors qu'il lui avait fait un suçon et passa sur son cou tandis qu'Edward fit de même sur sa cicatrice. Bien que la marque que ce dernier lui avait infligé, ils avaient tous deux créés une marque de possession sur le corps de chacun. Elle ne s'attarda plus sur comment était habillé le bel homme mais sur le regard noir de désir pour elle qui était plongé dans le sien. Tous deux venaient de comprendre que, malgré la haine réciproque, ils ne pourraient ignorer les sentiments et la passion qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer durant de longues minutes sans être capable de faire le moindre geste.

Lorsqu'Edward décida qu'il était temps de la rejoindre, il ne resta pas inerte une fois en face d'elle. Il la laissa retirer ses escarpins avant de se coller contre son corps, la forçant à reculer un peu plus contre le mur. Il caressa ses hanches, passant ses mains sous le jupon de sa robe jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de ses collants. Il aurait pu se contenter de les arracher afin de ne pas perdre de temps mais il avait envie d'aller doucement et faire durer le plaisir chez son amante. Isabella le laissa faire jusqu'à même lever la jambe pour l'aider à retirer son collant et son sous-vêtement à fois. Edward embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau douce et crémeuse tout en remontant vers elle qui ne cessait de soupirer de plaisir. Il plaça sa main contre son intimité, désormais nue. Il aimait la voir se cambrer dès qu'il la touchait. Il taquina ses lèvres intimes tout en lui offrant un baiser bien plus tendre que les précédents. Les petites mains de la jeune femme s'accrochèrent à la chemise ouverte du jeune homme, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éclipsât. Elle était si bien en cet instant, si bien qu'il s'occupât d'elle malgré ses réticences au départ. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, deux anciens amants qui se retrouvaient dans une chambre d'hôtel allaient forcément tourner sur une scène de séduction et de sexe. Mais Edward et Isabella n'étaient pas des amants dits normaux. Ils étaient ennemis avant tout mais leur attirance mutuelle était beaucoup plus forte.

Isabella s'était voilée la face en espérant que rien ne se passerait entre eux mais elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait souhaité car au final, Edward avait mené la soirée à sa manière, l'intimant à baisser ses barrières pour se donner à lui. Mais aurait-elle pu lui résister toute la soirée ? A chaque fois qu'il l'avait touchée, elle avait ressenti des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas eues depuis leur séparation. Et bien qu'elle fût plus à l'aise sexuellement depuis qu'il lui avait fait découvrir les joies et les plaisirs du sexe, elle avait refusé de se donner à d'autres hommes que lui-même pendant l'année qui avait précédé leurs retrouvailles. Qu'importe qu'il eût couché avec d'autres femmes, le fait qu'il n'eût vu qu'elle en étant avec ces femmes l'avait en quelque sorte rassurée. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils étaient juste des amants qui se déchiraient en se haïssant autant qu'ils s'aimaient.

Tandis qu'elle s'attaqua au pantalon de son amant pour retirer le seul obstacle qui les empêchaient d'unir leurs corps, Edward attendit qu'elle réussît à baisser son vêtement suivi de son boxer pour s'emparer de sa jambe droite, la passant autour de sa hanche afin d'être davantage plus proche d'elle.

\- Sens-tu à quel point tu me rends dingue de toi ? lui demanda-t-il, plaçant son érection contre l'intimité de la jeune femme.

\- Maintenant j'en ai la preuve…, murmura-t-elle, attendant le moment où il possèdera son corps.

\- En as-tu besoin d'une autre ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De preuve.

\- Ouais…, dit-elle, lui offrant un sourire comme pour le provoquer.

Son sourire disparu dès lors qu'Edward répondit à sa provocation. Il prit possession de son corps alliant douceur et force à la fois. Aucun d'eux ne rompit le contact visuel qui les liait pendant leur étreinte.

\- Tu es à moi, ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- Je suis à toi, dit-elle dans un murmure, osant embrassant chastement les lèvres de son amant tandis qu'il commença ses vas-et-viens.

Afin de faciliter leur étreinte, Edward s'empara de la seconde jambe de son amante, la forçant à s'accrocher à sa nuque pour ne pas tomber. Le jeune homme n'ayant aucune pitié pour les vêtements de la jeune femme, déchira tant bien que mal le décolleté en tissu afin de profiter de cette partie-là de son corps en l'embrassant, le mordant, le léchant. Tout ce qui pourrait s'allier à leur plaisir mutuel.

Les deux amants continuèrent à s'offrir l'un à l'autre durant toute la nuit, faisant l'amour contre le mur, dans le lit et dans la douche lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de se rafraîchir.

Leurs retrouvailles venaient d'être fêtées.

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Isabella fut légèrement courbaturée mais ce fut avec un sourire qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit un corps chaud et nu contre le sien tandis qu'elle était en position fœtale. Elle fut rassurée sur le fait qu'Edward ne fût pas parti surtout après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. S'il l'avait fait, elle lui en aurait certainement voulu. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle se mit à penser à eux deux, à ce qu'ils étaient, à leurs avenirs presque incertains. Ils avaient couché ensemble certes, mais qu'en était-il désormais ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Quand il se réveillerait et qu'il se rendrait compte que c'était avec elle qu'il avait couché, partirait-il sans oublier de la blesser par des paroles crues comme il en avait l'habitude ? Même si elle n'était pas la femme la plus romantique du monde, même s'il n'était pas celle avec qui il aurait préféré être, tels sont ses propos, avait-elle le droit de croire en leur relation dont les chances d'évoluer restaient minces ? Elle lâcha un soupir discret, espérant que ce moment intime ne s'arrêtât jamais, que le monde les oubliât et les laissât entre eux. Elle espérait sans être certaine que ses prières s'exhaussassent. Ressentant un coup de chaud, elle retira le bras d'Edward autour de sa hanche pour pouvoir se lever et aller se laver. Même après avoir fait l'amour dans la douche, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés par la suite, ne souhaitant pas que leur fatigue mutuelle ne les rattrapât.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle recouvrit son corps nu d'un peignoir blanc. Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir de la pièce, passant ses doigts sur le suçon qu'Edward lui avait laissé sur le côté droit de son cou. Elle se remémorait les sensations qu'elle avait eues lorsqu'il avait sucé sa peau, la forçant à fermer les yeux. Elle avait tellement aimé se donner à lui, le retrouver de cette façon. En sentant deux bras encercler sa taille, une bouche se retrouver sur le suçon, elle retira sa main sur son cou, appréciant la proximité de son amant. Elle le sentait à nouveau aspirer sa peau et se doutait bien qu'il se chargeait d'agrandir sa marque. Mais cette fois-ci, la pression de sa bouche fut plus sensible. Elle eut légèrement mal et lâcha un gémissement plaintif, faisant stopper Edward dans sa petite torture.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? lui demanda-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux à travers le miroir.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle remarqua qu'il s'était lui aussi, vêtu d'un peignoir, cachant son corps dénudé.

\- C'est juste… que c'est un peu plus sensible à cause de ton suçon, lui répondit-elle, passant sa main contre la marque, se demandant au passage comme pourrait-elle la cacher.

\- Excuse-moi alors, dit-il, d'un air désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Edward retourna Isabella afin qu'ils pussent se faire face et l'embrassa, fier qu'elle ne fût pas partie après cette nuit qui avait été explosive à ses yeux. Lui qui avait pensé la posséder une fois, il ne s'était pas douté une seule fois qu'il ne se lasserait pas de son corps. Et ce fut encore le cas en la voyant toucher sa marque de possession alors qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver dans la salle de bain. Il avait été persuadé qu'elle était partie, qu'elle n'avait pas assumé la nuit qu'il venait de passer mais il s'était trompé. La jeune femme était bien restée et il ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait.

 _Et maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-il, tandis que sa main droite plaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de son amante.

\- Et maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle, comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées.

Mais Edward ne savait que répondre à cette question dont lui-même avait besoin d'une réponse concrète et surtout sincère.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire après ? ajouta-t-elle, espérant qu'il lui réponde pour la rassurer.

Elle avait été si bien avec lui qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête aussi rapidement.

\- Je suppose, que tu continueras à te venger…, dit-il, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune femme s'éloignât de lui en le repoussant.

\- A propos de ça…

Par où commencer ? se demanda-t-elle, lui tournant le dos, ne voulant pas voir son regard insistant sur elle.

\- J'ai décidé de te laisser tranquille, Edward, déclara la jeune femme, ne voulant plus que la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'inviter ici restât un secret.

\- C'est-à-dire, me laisser tranquille ? demanda-t-il, restant à bonne distance d'Isabella sans pour autant la quitter des yeux, bien qu'elle ne lui faisait plus face.

\- Je ne désire plus me venger de ta trahison, répondit-elle en se retournant pour jauger sa réaction.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à changer tes plans ? dit-il, surpris de l'entendre dire cela. C'est le fait que l'on ait couché ensemble qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

A vrai dire, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il avait besoin de voir l'honnêteté dans le regard de son amante pour en être certain.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, quittant le regard d'Edward, tournant la tête pour la baisser et ainsi trouver une admiration pour ses pieds. Il m'a fallu un an pour réaliser que je suis incapable de te tuer, avoua-t-elle, mordant sa lèvre inférieure afin de retenir un sanglot.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle pleurât devant Edward Cullen.

Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas une telle révélation. En voyant Isabella se révéler à lui, il vit apparaître non pas la criminelle qu'il avait toujours connue mais une jeune femme fragile qu'il avait pu entrevoir durant la courte période qu'avait durée leur relation. Au lieu de lui répondre, il s'approcha d'elle, passa sa main droite sur sa joue afin de la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour que l'on couche ensemble Edward…, dit-elle, laissant une larme traîtresse couler.

\- Ne pleure pas Isabella…, l'intima-t-il, n'aimant la voir ainsi.

\- C'est ce que tu attendais en cherchant à me voir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne cherchais pas à te faire pleurer, cela n'a jamais été mon intention.

\- Même en me trahissant ?

\- Je t'ai trahie oui, mais j'ai eu mes raisons, des raisons que je regrette amèrement.

\- Je veux que tu saches que tu m'as fait mal en disant que mon père a eu raison de me violer…, se confia-t-elle, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Elle se dégagea des bras d'Edward et lui tourna à nouveau le dos, honteuse de pleurer devant lui. Elle se sentait si faible face à lui et elle détestait l'être surtout devant un homme.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde de que j'ai dit…

\- Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas excusé directement ? Cela aurait évité toute cette guerre entre nous…

\- Ma fierté a fait des ravages.

\- Ça je ne te le fais pas dire…

Edward se plaça devant elle, encerclant sa taille et l'entraîna contre lui, la laissant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il caressa ses cheveux tout en embrassant le haut de sa tête. Isabella entoura les hanches de son amant pour le serrer davantage contre elle.

\- Tu as été le seul… le seul qui m'a permis de ne pas avoir peur des hommes…, se livra-t-elle tandis qu'Edward continuait de la bercer. Tu as été le premier auprès de qui je me suis laissée aller, le seul qui a su me rassurer et toucher mon corps pour ne pas me faire peur…

Elle ne cessait de pleurer dans ses bras, le forçant à s'insulter mentalement.

 _Oh oui, j'ai été un véritable salaud…,_ se dit-il, jurant de ne jamais blesser cette femme à nouveau.

\- Je veux que tu comprennes Edward qu'avant toi, il n'y a eu aucun homme dans ma vie. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi avant…, dit-elle, relevant sa tête pour croiser le regard émeraude de son amant.

\- Je te promets de ne plus agir de la sorte.

Isabella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, voulant lui dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance mais elle avait tellement peur de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois…

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? lui demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai peur d'être prise de nouveau pour une conne…, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Laisse-moi te prouver qu'il est possible de me faire à nouveau confiance.

\- Et comment souhaites-tu t'y prendre ? dit-elle, se dégageant de l'étreinte réconfortante que lui offrait le jeune homme. Me baiser comme cette nuit et ensuite quoi ?

\- C'est ce que tu as pensé de cette nuit ? Qu'on a baisé ? l'interrogea-t-il, un peu trop durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Eh bien, vu la façon dont tu t'es pris pour me convaincre de coucher avec toi…

\- Isabella, autant avec les femmes d'un soir je les ai baisées car je me foutais totalement d'elle puisque je ne prévoyais aucun futur avec elle mais autant avec toi, je ne peux employer ce terme car ce n'est pas le cas.

En la voyant froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, Edward se sentit obliger de préciser ce qu'il attendait de la jeune femme. En réalité, Isabella n'était sûre de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait en parlant d'un futur impossible avec ses conquêtes d'un soir alors elle préférait ne rien dire, évitant ainsi de faire une mauvaise interprétation.

\- Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu as compris…

\- Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce que j'ai compris ?

\- Isabella, dit-il en soupirant, si tu nous laissais une chance ?

\- Une seconde chance tu veux dire, le corrigea-t-elle, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Si tu nous laissais une seconde chance ? se rectifia-t-il, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ? lui demanda-t-elle, voulant s'assurer d'avoir bien comprit la requête de son amant. Tu veux que l'on soit ensemble ou veux-tu que l'on se voit dans cet hôtel pour pouvoir coucher ensemble ?

\- Je vais être avec toi, tout simplement.

\- Mais enfin Edward, nous sommes censés nous détester et les gens qui se détestent ne peuvent pas être ensemble…

 _Il n'y a qu'une frontière entre la haine et l'amour,_ lui rappela sa conscience.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Qu'il n'y a qu'une frontière entre la haine et l'amour, déclara-t-il, comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

\- C'est facile de sortir une citation pour me forcer à accepter ta proposition.

\- Je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi Isabella, dit-il, prenant son visage en coupe. Je sais que tu as peur que je me serve à nouveau de toi mais je te promets de ne plus refaire la même connerie. Mais si tu n'essayes pas, comment veux-tu être certaine que cela peut ou ne peut pas fonctionner entre nous ?

Durant quelques minutes, Edward et Isabella se fixèrent dans les yeux. La jeune femme savait qu'il avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas révéler ses sentiments naissants pour lui afin de se protéger. Mais pouvait-elle réellement échapper à une relation avec lui ? Qu'aurait-il fait après si la matinée ne s'était pas déroulée ainsi ? Auraient-ils continué à s'offrir l'un à l'autre ou se seraient-ils quittés sans échanger le moindre mot ? Il ne cesserait de prendre contact avec tout comme elle ne cesserait de le surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il ne le trahît pas une seconde fois. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de croire en eux deux ? Si elle essayait, elle serait sûre de pouvoir réellement lui faire confiance.

\- Il va falloir que l'on se cache…, dit-elle, offrant une réponse positive à Edward.

Elle posa ses mains sur celles d'Edward, qui se trouvaient toujours sur ses joues, tout en lui souriant.

\- Alors on se cachera pour se préserver, déclara-t-il avant de déposer un baiser chaste la jeune femme pour finir par l'embrasser langoureusement.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Nos chouchous aussi ont le droit à un peu de tendresse :D Je ne suis pas si sadique que cela finalement :D

Bon bien entendu, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là mais je tenais à mettre ce chapitre :)

Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai mis un le premier lémon de l'histoire car j'ai estimé que c'était le bon moment. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les décrire avant tout en respectant le caractère que j'ai donné à Bella. Mais maintenant qu'elle est en confiance avec notre Edward :D

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Allez-y, donnez-moi votre plus belle review ! J'ai déjà hâte de la lire !

 **Merci encore & A très bientôt !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**


	21. Chapitre 20 T1

**HELLO EVERYBOD** **Y** **!**

 _Eh oui, c'est avec un peu d'avance que je poste ce tout nouveau chapitre mais étant donné que je ne serais pas chez moi ce week-end et que je n'aurais pas la possibilité d'avancer le nouveau chapitre, j'ai décidé de terminer celui-ci en vitesse et de vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain ! Cela dit, je pensais pas le finir ce soir mais je suis contente que ce soit le cas._

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon extrême vigilance, mon inspiration me joue des tours dont par conséquent, des fautes peuvent être présentes dans ce chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 T1**

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

 **Chez Isabella**

 **11h35**

Mettre un foulard autour du cou devenait presque un quotidien pour Isabella et ce, depuis deux semaines. Sa liaison avec Edward l'entraînait à cacher la marque de possession qu'il lui faisait à chaque fois que la précédente disparaissait. Bien sûr, il changeait de côté, laissant sa peau se régénérer avant de recommencer. Heureusement qu'il se satisfaisait d'une seule marque, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se retrouvât avec pleins de suçons sur son cou. Dans tous les cas, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Cependant, cette façon à lui de montrer non seulement à la jeune femme mais aussi aux hommes potentiellement attirés par cette dernière, car il estimait que s'il la désirait, cela était pareil pour eux, qu'elle lui appartenait, cela ne la dérangeait pas au contraire, elle en était totalement séduite.

\- Je suis invitée à dîner chez Carlisle et Esmée, je vous laisse votre journée ainsi que votre soirée, dit-elle à l'encontre d'Harry.

Elle avait l'intention de retrouver Edward et son garde du corps n'était pas au courant de la liaison qu'elle entretenait avec l'agent fédéral. Les deux amants s'étaient promis de rester discrets, de ne parler à personne d'eux deux. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que Carlisle fût au courant ainsi que l'équipe d'Edward. Pour le moment, les deux jeunes gens maîtrisaient la situation alors ils ne se privaient pas pour se retrouver.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ? lui demanda-t-il, s'assurant que la jeune femme était en sécurité.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, suivez-moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez mes parents et ensuite vous pourrez partir. Je suis en sécurité avec Carlisle, je ne crains rien Harry, lui répondit-elle, en souriant voulant le rassurer.

\- Très bien, alors je vais vous suivre. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait vous arriver.

\- Vous avez raison, nous ne sommes jamais trop sûrs, s'exclama-t-elle, s'assurant que sa coiffure était parfaite.

Pour ce repas, Isabella n'avait pas opté pour une tenue chic non, elle avait préféré se vêtir simplement. Un pull large rose pâle et un pantalon en simili cuir. La tenue sexy, elle la réservait pour Edward… Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'un chignon lâche.

\- Vous êtes prêt Harry ? demanda-t-elle, appliquant son parfum My Burburry qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Toujours Isabella.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Maison Masen**

 **12h15**

\- Je suis contente que Bella vienne manger ce midi, cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas dîné en famille, s'extasia Esmée tandis qu'elle s'afférait derrière les fourneaux, cuisinant des ailes de poulet caramélisées.

Carlisle de son côté, l'aidait en mettant les couverts sur la table. Il acquiesça pour répondre à sa femme bien que la fréquence des visites d'Isabella qui diminuait l'inquiétait fortement. Il comprenait qu'elle voulût rester seule un dimanche mais se retrouver en famille ce jour-là était comme une tradition et jusqu'ici, cela n'avait pas dérangé la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre qu'elle vienne de moins en moins nous voir ? lui demanda Carlisle, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'en rendre compte.

Il se tenait debout, à l'encadrement de la porte, attendant que sa femme lui répondît tout en croisant les bras contre son torse.

\- Chéri, Bella a sa vie, elle n'est pas obligée de venir nous voir tous les jours. Notre fille grandit, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Elle a vingt-six ans, ce n'est pas comme si elle était encore une adolescente.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis cela Carlisle. Sa rencontre avec cet Edward…

\- Ce traître tu veux dire, la coupa-t-il.

Esmée soupira longuement d'exaspération.

\- Que ce soit un traître ou pas, admets que notre fille a appris à s'ouvrir à un autre homme qui au départ, lui était inconnu.

\- Au départ, elle avait eu pour mission de le tuer mais elle en a décidé autrement.

Esmée ne cacha pas son étonnement mais ne fit pas attention à ce détail. Peu importait cette mission, elle était fière que la jeune femme eût renoncé à le tuer. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule au courant de son année sabbatique, loin du crime. Carlisle n'était pas au courant de son envie de s'éloigner de ce milieu puisqu'elle avait seulement réalisé les missions qu'il lui donnait. Elle avait d'ailleurs été la principale conseillère qu'il l'avait poussée à ne pas tuer Edward en voyant que sa fille était bien plus attachée à cet homme qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

\- Peu importe Carlisle, ce que… Tiens, va ouvrir s'il te plaît mon chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle, en entendant la sonnette retentir.

Carlisle lâcha un soupir discret avant d'ouvrir à Isabella mais il se promit de remettre cette conversation un autre jour.

\- Carlisle ! Heureuse de te revoir ! s'extasia Isabella, lui offrant un sourire sincère.

\- Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Oh, ça fait trois semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vus Carlisle.

Il sourit comme simple réponse avant de la laisser entrer à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte, qu'il prit soin de verrouiller et suivit Isabella jusque dans la cuisine. Cette dernière salua Esmée en la prenant dans ses bras. Les deux parents ne remarquèrent pas que le foulard qu'elle portait autour de son cou lui servait comme « cache-suçon », au grand bonheur de la jeune femme.

.

..

...

..

.

\- Tu n'as pas chaud avec ce foulard ma chérie ? lui demanda Esmée alors les deux jeunes femmes prenaient le thé, assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé du salon tandis que Carlisle était retourné dans son bureau.

\- Non, je suis bien avec je t'assure, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Evidemment qu'elle avait chaud avec cet accessoire autour du cou mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le retirer même si elle était persuadée qu'Esmée serait ravie qu'elle entretînt une relation avec Edward Cullen, elle tenait vraiment à ce que leur relation restât secrète. C'était une façon aussi pour elle de s'assurer que cette fois-ci, que son amant ne la trahît pas avant divulguer partout qu'elle était avec lui bien qu'elle avait plus l'impression que coucher ensemble ne les mènerait à rien…

\- As-tu pu retrouver Edward ?

\- Non, mentit-elle, je lui ai laissé une lettre dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Elle aurait très bien pu dire qu'elle avait vu mais si elle donnait un seul détail de leurs retrouvailles, elle serait presque obligée de donner la suite. Et puis, Esmée savait à peu près, ou du moins elle avait deviné, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Edward. Elle serait totalement capable de découvrir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Elle assumait totalement d'avoir passé plus qu'une nuit torride avec le bel Edward mais elle s'en voulait d'avoir cédé si vite. Elle avait aimé se donner à lui mais elle s'attendait à de nombreuses conséquences. Et pour cause, elle ne croyait pas en leur relation. Il avait perdu sa confiance et elle lui avait fait comprendre que cela lui prendrait du temps pour ne pas se méfier de lui. Il le savait désormais et elle espérait qu'il respecterait cela, elle comptait sur lui.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies fait le premier pas. J'espère qu'il prendra le temps de te répondre.

\- J'espère aussi.

 _Si elle savait…,_ songea Isabella.

.

..

...

..

.

Isabella se tenait sur le canapé du bureau de Carlisle, les deux personnes se fixèrent attendant que l'autre daignât dire quelque chose. Mais pour la jeune femme, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir, c'était à lui d'entamer la conversation. Cependant, d'un autre côté, elle avait l'intention de lui dévoiler un plan qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Tout compte fait, ils avaient tous les deux une raison pour se parler en tête dans cette pièce.

\- Bien, disent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Excuse-moi, je t'écoute Carlisle, s'exclama-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle saurait être patiente pour garder ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Merci, dit-il d'un sourire paternel, je voulais te demander si tu comptes éliminer ce Cullen ou non ? ajouta-t-il, devenant plus sérieux.

Isabella soupira. Elle se sentit piégée, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui répondre. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne comprendrait pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à ne pas le tuer. Avoir des sentiments pour un traitre n'était pas normal alors il fallait qu'elle essayât d'aborder ce sujet d'une autre manière.

\- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un certain temps, à vrai dire.

\- Je t'ai trouvé très généreuse en lui laissant une année complète sans menace de ta part. Je n'aurais pas été aussi patient que toi…

\- Ça, je le sais. Mais j'ai envie de le faire à ma manière. Je peux très bien m'occuper de lui sans pour autant le tuer.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je me tue à me dire pour éviter d'intervenir à ta place…, marmonna-t-il, n'échappant pas à Isabella.

\- Heureusement tu n'interviens pas Carlisle ! Il s'agit de mon traitre, je me charge de lui. Je n'emploie pas les mêmes techniques, rien de bien dramatique.

\- J'espère encore une fois que tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison Carlisle.

Le chef de famille regarda Isabella dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si elle ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien qu'elle tentait de protéger quelque chose et bien qu'il fût persuadé que cela était évident, il n'arrivait à mettre la main dessus. Il espérait cependant, qu'Isabella ne le déçût pas. Il lui faisait confiance mais depuis cette trahison à laquelle elle avait dû faire face, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu méfiant.

\- Sinon, qu'avais-tu à me dire ?

\- Je souhaiterais en finir avec Charlie dans la semaine.

\- Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agit du bon moment ?

\- Cela fait quatorze ans que j'attends le bon moment Carlisle, il est temps qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Il a eu le temps de vivre tranquillement, c'est à mon tour de le faire souffrir.

\- Souhaites-tu que je t'accompagne ?

\- J'aimerais y aller seule mais si cela peut te rassurer, Harry viendra avec moi.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas mêler ton garde du corps à cette histoire.

\- Je lui fais confiance.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute sur la confiance que tu lui accordes, mais je te connais Isabella et je sais que cette vengeance sera particulièrement sanglante. Harry risquerait d'être choqué pour être amené à te trahir. Si tu souhaites avoir une protection, je serais plus apte à remplir ce rôle.

\- Je veux être seule face à mes parents.

\- Je resterai dans l'ombre, dit-il, haussant les épaules.

\- Ou alors, tu resteras dans l'hôtel ou dans un restaurant non loin de chez lui et je t'appellerai en cas de problème. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est justement ce que j'allais te proposer, Isabella.

\- Bon, j'ai des choses importantes à faire. Merci Carlisle de m'avoir écouté.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Carlisle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Isabella lui annonçât le jour de sa vengeance sans lui en avoir parlé avant mais il comprenait qu'elle voulût en finir avec son passé. De plus, la jeune femme était suffisamment expérimentée pour pouvoir se venger à la perfection. Mais il voulait être avec elle en cas de besoin. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils oubliassent que Charlie Swan était toujours le Shérif de la bourgade de Forks, il était donc préférable de prendre ses précautions.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu de lui faire exactement ? lui demanda-t-il, stoppant Isabella dans son élan alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du bureau.

\- J'ai un plan au cas où les flics viendraient à sa rescousse mais sinon, je compte improviser. Mais tu pourras compter sur moi pour le torturer, répondit-elle d'un sourire en coin.

\- Il faudra que l'on s'organise pour les armes.

\- Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper.

Isabella salua une dernière fois son père adoptif avant de partir au rez-de-chaussée et ainsi faire de même à Esmée qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle parte si tôt.

\- Esmée, il est quatre heures de l'après-midi, j'ai du travail.

\- Oui, j'imagine bien. Fais attention à toi ma puce, lui répondit-elle, embrassant sa joue.

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent avant que la plus jeune décidât de mettre fin à cette étreinte. Retrouver Edward n'était pas vraiment du travail certes, mais cela prenait du temps pour se préparer. Et puis, Isabella avait besoin de se reposer avant de retrouver son amant car contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient voulu, ils ne pouvaient se voir seulement deux fois par semaine. Ils leur arrivaient de se voir plusieurs jours de suite mais rester discrets était primordial pour eux.

.

..

...

..

 **.**

 **Chez Isabella**

 **18h40**

En rentrant chez elle, Isabella fut contente de constater qu'elle était seule. Harry avait suivi ses instructions et elle était persuadée qu'il s'était trouvé une occupation autre que sa protection.

En effet, le vieil homme avait eu depuis peu et ce, grâce à la persévérance d'Isabella et ses moyens pour accéder aux services du meilleur avocat de la ville, voire même du pays, qu'il avait pu retrouver la garde de ses enfants durant une journée par semaine. Ce n'était pas énorme mais le juge avait annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'une autorisation provisoire afin de s'assurer qu'Harry respectât son rôle de père. Il fallait laisser faire le temps.

N'ayant pas très faim, Isabella décida de se préparer avec un peu d'avance. Elle tenait absolument à être parfaite pour Edward ce soir. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et malgré sa méfiance envers lui, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir concernant son excitation de pouvoir enfin le retrouver. Elle alla donc dans sa chambre et ainsi aller prendre un bain tout en appliquant tous les soins nécessaires pour que son corps reste parfait. Isabella était très féminine et elle tenait à l'être toute sa vie. Il n'était pas question qu'elle négligeât son physique.

\- Ah Harry, vous êtes revenu ! s'exclama la jeune femme alors qu'elle venait de sortir de sa chambre, simplement vêtue de son peignoir ainsi qu'une serviette perchée sur sa tête. Avez-vous pu profiter de vos enfants ?

\- Grâce à vous, j'ai pu profiter de mes enfants.

\- Oh, vous n'allez pas me remercier à chaque fois que vous allez voir. Il était normal pour moi d'agir. Vous avez une situation désormais, vous n'êtes plus à la rue, vous ne pouvez pas être privé de vos enfants toute votre vie.

\- Vous avez raison mais je continuerai quand même de vous remercier.

Isabella lui sourit amicalement alors qu'elle se préparait un petit milkshake à la banane dans son mixeur. Elle se mit à chantonner tout en souriant, s'imaginant déjà avec son amant. Harry fut surpris de la voir si heureuse mais ne chercha pas à en connaître les détails. Il était évidemment au courant qu'elle avait revu Edward à l'hôtel puisqu'il avait été là pour garder sa porte mais il ne savait pas que les deux jeunes gens continuaient de se voir en cachette. Voilà la seule chose dont Isabella tenait à ce qu'il n'en sût rien.

\- Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire Harry, dit-elle, versant son milkshake dans un grand verre tandis que son garde du corps se retourna face à elle – il s'apprêtait à ranger quelques affaires à lui dans son appartement – pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je vais devoir m'absenter à Seattle pour régler une affaire. Il se pourrait que je parte dans la semaine, je n'ai pas encore de jour précis mais je tenais à vous dire que je n'aurais pas besoin de vos services car Carlisle sera avec moi, déclara-t-elle, en buvant une première gorgée de sa boisson. Je vous indiquerai quand je compte partir le jour même et à partir de ce moment-là, vous serez en vacances de quelques jours. Bien entendu, il faudra que vous soyez là à mon retour.

\- Je note tout cela Isabella. Voudriez-vous que je vienne vous chercher à l'aéroport à votre retour ?

\- Hum… je ne sais pas encore comme se passera mon retour mais je vous dirais si je compte aller chez Carlisle avant de rentrer, répondit-elle en souriant. Oh et, je ne serai pas là ce soir alors profitez de votre soirée voire même de votre journée de demain.

Harry acquiesça et se demanda de plus en plus les raisons qui poussaient sa patronne à l'éloigner d'elle alors qu'avant, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait. En ce qui concerne son voyage à Seattle, la présence de Carlisle à ses côtés le rassurait de peu puisque ce dernier ne laisserait personne faire du mal à sa fille adoptive mais le fait qu'elle ne voulût plus qu'il l'accompagnât durant ses déplacements en soirée l'inquiétait énormément. Peut-être prenait-il son métier trop à cœur ? Isabella savait ce qu'elle faisait, il ne devait pas être si soucieux. Mais comment ne pas l'être alors qu'il prenait la jeune femme comme sa fille ? Elle avait fait tellement de choses pour lui qu'il ne devait pas négliger ses besoins. Cependant, elle restait sa patronne et elle avait été claire sur ce fait. Il devait rester chez lui pour profiter de sa soirée et il se promit de le faire sans se priver.

.

..

...

..

.

Tout en buvant son milkshake, Isabella dansa au rythme de Same Ol' Mistakes de Rihanna. Elle adorait cette chanson, tellement qu'elle avait mis le son à fond profitant du goût fruité de sa boisson. Elle se trouvait particulièrement heureuse à ce moment même mais n'oublia pas de ne pas négliger le temps afin de ne pas être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Edward. Elle se dépêcha de mettre dans le lave-vaisselle son verre, après avoir fini son goûter, et retourna dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, remit la chanson du début et s'installa devant sa coiffeuse, prête à se faire belle pour lui.

Après avoir séché ses cheveux bruns, elle décida de les laisser libres sur ses épaules. Edward s'était plaint qu'elle attachait toujours ses cheveux alors elle allait faire l'effort de le satisfaire de ce côté-là. Elle intensifia cependant ses ondulations en frisant ses pointes. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son maquillage, travailla son teint de tracer un simple trait d'eye-liner noir sur ses paupières, de soulever ses cils d'un mascara Yves Saint Laurent, qu'elle adorait, avant d'appliquer un rouge à lèvre Pur Couture du même créateur, rendant ses lèvres sublimes et satinées. Elle mima un baiser à l'attention de son reflet avant de se lever de sa chaise et de partir à la recherche de sa tenue parfaite. Elle opta pour des sous-vêtements rouge cerise, l'une de ses couleurs favorites, les enfila et trouva ses paires d'escarpins noirs qu'elle désirait mettre. En revanche, la robe idéale ne semblait pas vouloir pointer son nez. Les minutes qu'elle prit pour la chercher lui semblaient des heures et l'impatience commençait à la gagner. Heureusement pour elle et pour son dressing – elle était sur le point de tout jeter au sol pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait – elle dénicha la robe parfaite, la robe qui allait faire tomber Edward dès qu'il la verrait.

En effet, la robe qu'elle venait de trouver avait été un véritable coup de cœur lorsqu'elle l'avait achetée. Elle l'enfila sans attendre, suivie de ses escarpins, et se regarda devant le miroir en constatant que sa provocation allait faire fureur sur un certain Edward. La dentelle reflétait le côté doux et rehaussait à la fois sa féminité et sa peau claire de par sa couleur rouge intense. Un décolleté en V mettait sa poitrine en valeur et satisfera celui qui était le seul à pouvoir la toucher. Elle était sublime et provocante et c'est ce qu'elle aimait être lorsqu'elle devait sortir avec son amant.

Isabella Swan est désormais parfaite pour séduire Edward Cullen.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Lotte New York Palace**

 **20h15**

Isabella se mordillait la lèvre inférieure depuis maintenant quinze bonnes minutes et ce n'était pas faute de supplier Edward d'arrêter de taquiner son pauvre corps. La jeune femme n'était pas encore nue, son amant avait pris soin de l'allonger sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel et avait pris le temps de la déshabiller, la laissant uniquement en sous-vêtement. Elle trouvait cela injuste qu'il ne la laissât pas le dévêtir à son tour mais elle ne dit rien, appréciant les petits baisers mouillés qu'il déposait sur son ventre, sur la naissance de sa poitrine, dans son cou, sur ses lèvres et même ses jambes. Lorsque vint le moment où le jeune homme commença à sucer la peau de son cou, là où se trouvait le précédent suçon, Isabella le stoppa, passant sa main sous la bouche d'Edward pour être sûre qu'il arrête sa torture.

\- Arrêtes avec tes suçons Edward… ou alors fais en sorte de les faire sur une partie plus discrète.

\- Les hommes ne pourront pas voir que tu m'appartiens si je ne m'occupe pas de marquer ton cou.

\- Jaloux ! dit-elle en souriant, le repoussant de ses mains, le forçant à se retrouver sur le dos, juste à côté d'elle.

\- Est-ce une honte de ne pas vouloir te partager ?

\- Tu dis ne pas vouloir me partager mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis et aucun homme ne m'attire plus que toi, répondit-elle, prenant place contre la tête de lit.

\- Je défends mon côté possessif par le tien, déclara-t-il, montrant la cicatrice laissée par cette dernière, se mettant devant la jeune femme.

Isabella regarde son œuvre, la touche du bout de ses doigts tout en souriant. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait car mine de rien, Edward avait raison. Son « I », malgré qu'elle l'eût fait afin qu'il ne l'oubliât pas était la principale raison, il y avait eu aussi cette possession dans sa manière de le faire.

\- J'espère que cela a arrêté les autres femmes dès qu'elles l'ont vu…

\- Je n'en ai pas eu tant que cela si c'est ce que tu t'imagines.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Edward…

Au lieu de lui répondre, Edward l'embrasse chastement, trop tenté d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes. Il devenait totalement accro à chaque parcelle de son corps et il se devait de répondre à ses besoins, de consommer cette drogue qu'était Isabella.

\- Edward…

Il l'embrasse à nouveau, la forçant à sourire contre ses lèvres.

\- Réponds-moi…

Face à l'instance d'Isabella, Edward devait se résoudre à lui répondre. Ce n'est pas comme si parler de ses conquêtes lui faisait peur non, il assumait totalement ses coucheries mais il ne voulait pas contrarier la jeune femme. Cependant, il avait oublié que son amante n'était ce genre de femme à lâcher prise…

\- Elles n'ont pas vraiment fait attention…

\- Ce n'est pas comme si elle est invisible…

\- Je pense qu'elles étaient plus concentrées sur autre chose.

\- Mouais…, dit-elle simplement, n'appréciant pas le fait qu'il eût eu des conquêtes tandis qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec d'autres hommes que lui.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue…

\- Il y a-t-il des chances que tes conquêtes te contactent à nouveau ? demanda-t-elle afin de répondre à son inquiétude.

\- Isabella, notre relation a commencé il y a deux semaines et crois-moi, il n'y en a pas une qui m'a appelé ou du moins, celles qui ont essayé ont eu le droit à ma messagerie comme réponse.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, permettant à celle-ci de remonter légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward. Ce dernier résista à la tentation de vouloir les toucher et se concentra sur le visage de son amante qui ne semblait pas croire à ses révélations.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me croies…

\- Ton impression est bonne…

\- Isabella, si tu ne me fais pas confiance…

\- Comprends-moi Edward, le coupa-t-elle voulant dire ce qui lui passait par la tête, moi je n'ai eu que toi, je n'ai couché avec aucun homme durant cette année loin de toi et crois-moi, j'essaye de me dire que je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir pour tes coucheries mais d'un autre côté, je me demande si dans la semaine tu ne vois pas une autre femme.

\- Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi Isabella, je te le promets, dit-il sincèrement, regardant Isabella dans les yeux, la forçant à le prendre au sérieux.

La jeune femme s'en voulut de ne pas lui faire confiance mais elle avait encore du mal à passer au-dessus de sa trahison et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle lui eût donné une seconde chance. Elle savait qu'il savait les raisons de sa méfiance envers lui mais elle ne préférait pas la lui rappeler afin d'éviter une dispute. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés pour se disputer mais pour croire en leur relation encore trop récente pour être considérée comme sérieuse.

Isabella plaça alors ses deux mains sur les joues d'Edward, l'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Elle l'entraîna avec elle, se forçant à glisser sous son corps imposant. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur soirée et voulait à tout prix reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ce dernier tenta une nouvelle fois de marquer la jeune femme sur son cou mais elle ne se laissa de nouveau pas faire.

\- Edward non, pas ici…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il me semble que notre relation doit rester secrète alors si tu me colles un suçon dans le cou c'est loin d'être discret aux yeux de mes parents et ce n'est pas crédible lorsque je dois travailler.

\- Pourtant, je trouve que ce foulard te va très bien, dit-il avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Ma marque est discrète alors fais en sorte à ce que la tienne le soit aussi Edward, lui répondit-elle en souriant, prenant son visage en coupe.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant qu'Isabella ne laisse Edward s'occuper de nouveau de son corps. Edward prit soin d'aimer et de vénérer son corps. Sans oublier lui prouver à quel point elle le rendait fou.

.

..

...

..

.

\- Tu as osé ? lui demanda Isabella alors qu'elle se trouvait devant le miroir, observant le suçon qu'Edward lui avait encore fait.

\- Tu m'as demandé que cela soit discret, je t'ai obéi.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'en faire un autre, surtout que celui-ci est énorme.

\- Mais il te va si bien.

\- Et quand elle disparaîtra, tu vas la faire en dessous de mon sein droit, je suppose ? lui demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

Bon certes, elle lui avait autorisé de lui en faire un sur une partie plus discrète de son corps puis que la marque qu'elle lui avait faite ne partirait jamais puisqu'il s'agissait d'une cicatrice mais cela ne lui donnait aucune raison de marquer tout son corps. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il comprît qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait et que son corps n'était pas un nid à suçon.

\- Hum… je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Isabella leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Elle le poussa d'une main pour qu'il la laissât sortir de la salle de bain et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle s'empara du téléphone posé sur la table de nuit, composa le numéro du personnel pour commander un petit déjeuner. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Edward avait pris place sur le lit et se trouvait juste derrière elle, trop concentrée à attendre que l'interlocuteur ne décrocha.

\- Paula à votre service.

\- Bonjour j'aimerai…

Edward la coupa en passant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle avait recouvert son corps du drap du lit. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se promener nue toute la journée dans cette chambre, ce n'était pas correcte ni pour elle, ni pour son intimité.

 _Mais comment fait-il pour ne pas être rassasié ?_ songea-t-elle, se demandant s'il n'était pas plus une drogue qu'une femme pour lui.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- J'ai faim, murmura-t-elle, cachant un maximum son plaisir.

\- Je peux répondre à cela si tu veux…

\- Je n'ai pas faim de sexe Edward, je veux juste manger, lui répondit-elle en le repoussant légèrement mais il reste dans la même position.

Edward s'empara du combiné et raccrocha sous le regard choqué de son amante.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un obsédé ! dit-elle en rigolant à l'encontre d'Edward qui se mit à rire face à sa réflexion.

\- Je suis sûr que ce petit obsédé te plaît, n'est-ce pas Isabella ?

\- Oui il me plaît mais là, j'aimerais juste me doucher d'accord ? lui répondit-elle, le repoussant encore une fois avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain et de s'enfermer à l'intérieur.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Edward vînt se laver avec elle. La jeune femme avait besoin de se retrouver seule et de prendre soin d'elle comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. C'était ce qui faisait son quotidien et elle n'allait pas ignorer les besoins de son corps pour un homme tel qu'Edward.

.

..

...

..

.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Isabella se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Contrairement à d'habitude, où lorsqu'elle vivait chez elle, elle était toujours seule, ici, ce n'était pas pareil puisqu'elle partageait cette chambre d'hôtel avec Edward hors, ce dernier était absent. La jeune femme fit le tour de la chambre avant de trouver un petit mot sur le bar qu'elle lut sans attendre. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'excellait pas dans tous les domaines et l'écriture en faisait partie…

 _Isabella, je me suis absenté pour aller chercher quelque chose de quoi remplir nos estomacs respectifs. Ne soit pas trop impatiente, Ton super amant, Edward._

Isabella eut un sourire niais sur le visage en lisant « ton super amant ». Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit le téléphone d'Edward s'allumer, qui se trouvait sur le bar à côté du petit mot, de ce dernier. Elle remarqua qu'une femme sous le nom d'Angéla Sexe-Friend, était en train de l'appeler. Curieuse, Isabella décida de laisser le répondeur prendre le relais. Lorsque le téléphone s'alluma de nouveau annonçant un message vocal, cette dernière saisit l'appareil afin de l'écouter, il fallait qu'elle sût si leur relation était toujours d'actualité.

 **[Messagerie d'Edward]** _Salut mon chou, c'est Angéla. Je suis déçue que tu ne me répondes pas mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu me rappelleras. Je te manque autant que tu me manques et je le sais. J'espère pouvoir de voir très bientôt si ce n'est pas ce soir. J'ai envie de toi alors rappelle-moi vite ou sinon je débarquerai chez toi comme tu aimes tant. Gros bisous sur mon jouet préféré, je t'embrasse._ **[Messagerie d'Edward]**

Isabella eut un sourire mauvais et se chargea elle-même d'appeler Angéla afin de réaliser ce que sa conscience lui dictait de faire. Elle détestait les femmes en particulier mais elle détestait davantage celles qui étaient proches de son amant. Les sexes-friends et compagnie devaient dégager sans discuter et Isabella n'allait pas faire de cadeau. Il était déjà rare qu'elle en fît, seul Edward avait eu le droit à échapper à la mort, alors pourquoi devrait-elle en faire pour des femmes qui pensaient pouvoir s'approprier son petit-ami. Tels ce qu'ils étaient depuis qu'elle lui avait accordé une seconde chance. Il était temps qu'elle imposât son territoire et Edward en faisait partie et ce, peu importait de ce qu'il pouvait penser de son intervention.

\- Ah Edward, je savais que tu allais me rappeler mon chéri.

\- Mon chéri ? Juste ça ?

\- Non mais t'es qui toi ?

\- Je suis celle à qui Edward dit que je lui appartiens pauvre idiote.

\- Pfft, arrête de te croire au-dessus de moi et passe-moi Edward au lieu de m'emmerder.

\- Parce que tu crois sérieusement que j'allais te passer mon mec ? Tu n'as visiblement pas compris ce que j'ai voulu te dire ou alors tu es simplement stupide mais au vu de l'intonation de ta voix j'en conclus que tu es idiote est encore, je me retiens de ne pas t'insulter.

\- Je ne te permets de pas de m'insulter !

\- Oh petite Angéla Sexe Friend monte sur ses grands chevaux. Mais ne sois pas jalouse, tu te trouveras un autre pion avec qui baiser car comme je te l'ai dit, Edward est à moi alors évite de le rappeler en laissant un message telle la chienne que tu es. Cela t'évitera de grosses emmerdes et crois-moi, je ne plaisante pas quand je dis de grosses emmerdes.

De l'autre côté du fil, Angéla restait choquée d'entendre cette femme mais se promit de ne pas se laisser démonter. Après tout, elle couchait avec Edward depuis bien plus longtemps que celle qui avait osé l'appeler à la place de son amant. Elle ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement comme le pensait son interlocutrice. Et puis, ce n'était que pour le sexe alors pourquoi osait-elle l'emmerder ?

\- Je sais très bien qu'en ce moment-même tu dois te dire que tu te fous de mes menaces en tout genre et que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire alors je vais te donner un conseil : évite d'aller chez lui petite garce car il vit désormais chez moi et je crains pouvoir t'accueillir avec ton jouet préféré et ce soir, il n'est pas disponible. J'espère m'être fait comprendre ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur…

\- C'est ce qu'on verra…

Isabella raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle sourit victorieuse et était bien partie pour garder son amant ce soir. Il n'était pas question qu'il la vît ce soir. Sa jalousie s'agrandissait de jour en jour et elle ne se le cachait pas. Elle supposait qu'elle avait ses raisons et qu'elles étaient amplement valables. Les rivales dans le genre d'Angéla ne seraient pas les bienvenues dans son cercle restreint d'amis.

\- Au moins, elle ne risque pas de rappeler celle-là, déclara Edward d'un sourire en coin tandis qu'Isabella se retourna surprise de l'entendre revenir aussi vite.

\- Comme toi, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui, le téléphone de son amant dans les mains, je marque mon territoire, ajouta-t-elle, l'embrassant chastement avant de lui rendre son téléphone et de prendre les sacs où se trouvait leur repas. Ah et, ce soir, tu es à moi, déclara-t-elle, en se retournant face à Edward, croquant dans une des pommes qui se trouvait dans un des sacs.

Ce soir-là, les deux jeunes amants ne firent pas l'amour. Au lieu de se donner l'un à l'autre, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, tel un vrai couple. Edward la taquina sur sa jalousie, qu'il avouait apprécier, tandis qu'Isabella fit de même concernant son écriture qui était loin d'être la chose la plus parfaite qu'elle connaissait de lui. Et ainsi se déroula leur soirée jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, l'un contre l'autre.

.

..

...

..

.

Ce fut en sursaut qu'Isabella se réveilla. Allongée sur le dos, elle se mit en position fœtale afin de masquer ses pleurs. Edward ne pouvait voir les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait les voir certes mais il entendait clairement les reniflements de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester sans rien faire. Plus ses pleurs s'intensifiaient, plus Edward ne supportait plus de la savoir triste. Il se colla à elle, passa son bras droit autour de sa taille et embrassa le cou de la jeune femme, refusant de rester inerte face à la situation.

\- Que se passe-t-il Isabella ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- J'ai fait… un… un cauchemar…, répondit-elle en pleurant.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Isabella se plaça à nouveau sur le dos, fixant le plafond de la chambre. Edward s'empressa de la coller contre lui, la forçant presque à mettre sa tête contre son torse. Il pensait qu'elle allait le repousser mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien au contraire, elle aimait cette petite attention et elle était si bien dans ses bras.

\- C'est mon père et de ce qu'il me… faisait…

Edward se tendit légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à Isabella. Cette dernière releva la tête pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et eut un sourire comme simple réponse. Elle replaça sa tête sur son torse et comprit que parler des violences qu'elle avait vécues avec son père étaient assez difficiles à entendre. Elle demanda à Edward s'il voulait vraiment entendre la suite et ce dernier la rassura sur le fait qu'il voulait connaître les détails de son cauchemar afin qu'elle cessât de pleurer. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, il ressentait cela comme si on s'attaquait à lui alors que ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

\- Je crois que j'avais huit ans quand il a invité ma mère à le regarder me violer.

\- Ta mère a assisté à ton viol ?

\- Oui… elle ne disait rien, elle le laissait faire comme si tout était normal. Mais ce jour-là et comme les autres jours, il m'avait fait très mal. A chaque fois je saignais quand il me violait. Souvent, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école tellement je souffrais mais lui, il n'en avait que faire puisqu'il recommençait le lendemain.

Edward s'imagina Isabella enfant, se faisant violenter par son père et secoua la tête pour enlever ces images de la tête. Il se demanda alors comment un homme ou même pire un père, pouvait s'en prendre à ses enfants, à sa fille. Comment pouvait-il osé toucher au corps de son propre enfant ? Mais surtout, comment une mère pouvait tolérer cela ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas réagir alors que sa petite fille subissait les assauts répétitifs et douloureux de son mari ?

\- As-tu l'intention de te venger ? lui demanda soudainement Edward.

Sa question était suivie par celles qui s'étaient posées dans sa tête. Isabella avait tenté de se venger de lui, de sa trahison en cherchant à le tuer. Malgré le fait qu'elle eût abandonné l'envie de le tuer, il était persuadé qu'elle préparait quelque chose concernant son père voire, sa mère, du moins, il espérait qu'elle se vengeât. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait décemment pas rester en vie.

Isabella releva la tête une seconde fois avant d'affronter le regard sérieux d'Edward. Elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans pour autant lui répondre quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui dire que oui, elle avait prévu de se venger. Après tout, il était flic et la probabilité qu'il la trahît était certes, mince mais toujours possible.

\- Oui, lui répondit-elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Alors je t'aiderai, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _je conçois que ma fin c'est du pur sadisme mais, le chapitre qui se prépare (dans ma tête) rattrapera votre frustration j'en suis sûr ha ha :D_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Tous à vos claviers et écrivez-moi vos plus belles reviews ! J'ai déjà hâte de les lire ! :D_

 _Merci encore de continuer à le suivre et à être de plus en plus nombreux à mettre mon histoire dans vos favoris :D_

 **A très bientôt !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**


	22. Chapitre 21 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _C'est avec joie que je vous poste ce tout nouveau chapitre et ce n'est qu'à 1h25 que je prends le temps d'écrire mon blabla. Je tenais à vous dire que ce chapitre est plus longs que tous les précédents. Mais plus l'histoire approche de la fin, plus je prends soin de vous fournir de longs chapitres. J'avoue m'être bien amusée alors prenez le temps de le savourer jusqu'au prochain chapitre :D Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vous reviews et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre :D_

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance, quelques fautes ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée et n'hésitez pas à me prévenir._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21 T1**

 **8 ans plus tôt (Isabella, 17 ans)**

 **Mason Masen**

 **New York**

Un an. Un an que l'adolescente vivait chez Carlisle et Esmée et à vrai dire, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son passé était désormais derrière elle. Enfin, pas totalement. Elle montrait à ses parents adoptifs qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne faisait plus de cauchemar et qu'elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis au lycée Saint-Jude à New York mais en réalité, elle n'était pas si bien que ce qu'elle voulait leur faire croire. Il lui arrivait même de se méfier de ses tuteurs, de peur qu'ils retournassent leur veste et qu'ils la fissent souffrir à leur tour. Ils étaient pourtant très gentils avec elle, très attentionnés. Ils cherchaient sans cesse à savoir comment elle allait, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Surtout Esmée, elle avait même dormi avec elle durant les quelques mois à cause de ses mauvais rêves. Voilà pourquoi, elle avait cessé de montrer sa souffrance intérieure.

En effet, Isabella souffrait toujours et ce, malgré sa nouvelle vie à New York, loin de cet hôpital, loin de Seattle et surtout loin de son père voire même de sa mère. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être sale, que son corps ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ne possédait pourtant aucune cicatrice qui pouvait prouver ce que lui faisait subir son père mais cela ne l'empêchait de faire croire à ses parents adoptifs qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, de s'enfermer dans sa chambre dès lors qu'elle rentrait et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle en avait marre de prendre peur dès qu'un garçon essayait de lui parler, dès qu'on lui disait à quel point elle était belle. Toutes ces paroles, Charlie Swan n'avait cessé de le lui dire mais seulement pendant qu'il la violait. Pas étonnant que les lycéens la prissent pour une folle.

Aujourd'hui, Isabella venait de terminer les cours et comme à son habitude, elle attendait que Carlisle vînt la chercher. Il n'était jamais en retard d'habitude mais elle se doutait bien qu'il devait lui aussi avoir du travail. Ce dernier était le seul homme qui ne la terrorisait pas. Pas parce qu'il avait été celui qui était venu la chercher à Seattle non, au début elle avait eu peur de lui, mais parce qu'il la surprotégeait comme elle en avait besoin. Il la laissait libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle était chez eux – Isabella avait encore du mal à se dire que c'était aussi chez elle – mais lorsqu'elle était obligée de sortir seule, elle savait qu'il s'assurait qu'elle fût sous protection bien qu'elle ne sût pas réellement comment il se débrouillait pour que ce fût le cas.

\- Salut, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici…, intervint une voix masculine qui fit sursauter Isabella alors qu'elle regardait la route, impatiente de rentrer. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ajouta-t-il, prenant place sur le petit muret où l'adolescente était assise. Tu sais que tu es très jolie ? lui demanda-t-il, trouvant sa timidité plus que craquante.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-elle, évitant de croiser son regard.

\- Tu peux me regarder tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger.

Lorsque la berline noire aux vitres teintées se gara sur le parking de lycée, l'adolescente remercia Carlisle intérieurement et se précipita à l'intérieur de la voiture, ne voulant pas rester avec ce garçon qui la terrorisait. Son père adoptif sortir de l'habitacle, comprenant que l'adolescent venait de faire peur à Isabella. Il savait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas dit grand-chose de méchant mais il détestait que l'on touchât de près ou de loin à la jeune fille alors le regard noir qu'il lui jeta fut aperçu comme un avertissement au jeune homme.

En entrant dans la maison, Isabella salua Esmée en prenant une pomme rouge, elle adorait les pommes rouges, pour grignoter avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, prétendant devoir faire ses devoirs. Être isolée devenait presque une habitude et elle aimait être seule même si, elle faisait des efforts pour rester avec ses parents adoptifs, qui étaient si adorables avec elle, si protecteurs, qu'elle devait et ne pouvait pas se comporter en une adolescente difficile et ce, malgré le passé qu'elle portait lourdement sur ses épaules.

Depuis toutes ces années, Isabella avait tenu bon, elle était restée forte, refusant de se suicider, de partir à pour toujours. Elle se disait que, si elle mourrait, elle en donnerait la satisfaction à son père et ça, elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Elle savait qu'il était fier d'avoir pu la maîtriser en l'enfermant dans un hôpital psychiatrique et ainsi, protéger sa pédophilie aux yeux de ses amis, de ses collègues mais pas envers sa femme, puisqu'elle-même l'encourageait à assouvir son fantasme sexuel. Elle voulait rester forte, ne jamais flancher, ne jamais céder à la tentation qu'était de partir.

Chaque jour, elle prononçait la même phrase afin de se donner du courage pour affronter la journée qui s'annonçait, comme une devise.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui, (Isabella, 26 ans)**

 **Restaurant Toulouse Petit**

 **21h45**

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…, murmura Isabella à l'intention d'Edward dont elle réussit à attirer l'attention par sa remarque.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à croire ?

\- Eh bien, ça paraît évident, répondit-elle, prenant une gorgée de vin blanc tout en fixant son amant dans les yeux. Je suis avec toi dans un restaurant, à observer mes parents qui eux-mêmes dînent…

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est… choquant ?

\- Ce que je voulais dire, dit-elle en reposant son verre sur la table, c'est que préparer un plan pour s'occuper de mes parents avec un flic n'a jamais été dans mes plans.

Edward se racla la gorge et bu une gorgée de vin blanc. Il sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui mais prit quand même le temps de lui répondre.

\- Moi je trouve que ta perruque blonde te va très bien.

\- Le blond est une couleur qui me va parfaitement au teint je le sais. Mais Edward, je ne parlais pas de cela et tu le sais. Comment se fait-il que toi, agent de FBI soit ici, avec moi, tueuse à gage, en train de m'aider à me venger de mon père ? Réponds-moi franchement s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme regarda derrière lui, observa les parents d'Isabella afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. Il prit son inspiration comme pour se donner du courage. De toute manière, il fallait que ce jour arrivât. Que ce jour où il devrait tout révéler à son amante arriverait. Il ne l'avait jamais ignoré mais il ne pensait pas partager une relation avec la jeune criminelle avant d'être passé aux aveux.

\- Je ne suis pas flic Isabella, avoua-t-il sans passer par quatre chemins.

Il s'était attendu à ce que la jeune femme s'énervât mais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle recrachât la dernière gorgée de son vin blanc, tout ça, sur sa chemise blanche. Il ne se plaignit pas sur ce point-là, il était plus concentré sur la réponse qu'allait lui fournir Isabella.

\- Qu… quoi ? dit-elle, ahurie. Attends, tu… tu n'es pas du FBI ? ajouta-t-elle, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Non, je ne suis pas du FBI.

\- D'accord… hum… que suis-je censée savoir d'autre ?

\- Pouvons-nous en parler plus tard ? Tes parents viennent de sortir.

 _Ah, je les avais oublié ceux-là…,_ songea Isabella, toujours choquée par la révélation de son amant.

\- Nous devrions peut-être attendre quelques minutes, histoire de ne pas révéler notre couverture, proposa-t-elle, se remettant dans la mission qu'ils s'étaient donnés.

Edward lui offrit un sourire en coin et à ce moment-là, Isabella vit un autre homme dans son regard. Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus déterminé, beaucoup plus… dur ? Elle savait que la dureté qu'elle y voyait ne la concernait pas mais, l'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce « faux flic » était de plus en plus présente. Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient s'occuper de ses parents, principalement de son père. Elle l'interrogerait ensuite et elle se promettait qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

\- Monsieur, désirez-vous offrir une rose à votre femme ? intervint un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, tenant un gros bouquet de roses rouges dans la main gauche et une seule dans la main droite.

Edward intensifia son sourire en coin tandis que la jeune femme quittait le regard émeraude de son amant pour s'intéresser au vendeur de rose. Celui-ci la fixa de manière déplacée ce qui ne plus guère au jeune homme, sa possessivité prenant le dessus, s'empara d'une rose, donna deux dollars au vieil homme et adressa, tel un vrai gentleman, la jolie fleur à Isabella qui fut surprise du geste, elle qui s'était attendue à ce qu'il déclinât l'offre.

\- Chérie, je te l'offre, dit-il d'un ténor qui se voulait ravageur.

 _Il fait chaud, très chaud,_ songea-t-elle, offrant un sourire provocant à son amant.

\- Merci, mi amor, répondit-elle, voyant du coin de l'œil que le vendeur partait enfin, laissant les deux jeunes gens s'entraîner dans leur jeu de séduction.

Je fais quoi ? Je l'enferme dans les toilettes ou je reste calme autour de cette table de restaurant ? se demanda Edward, essayant de cacher son trouble face à son amante.

Mais la jeune femme commençait à connaître ses gestes habituels, à lire sur son visage et comprit qu'il était perturbé. Elle intensifia son sourire tout en pointant la rose à son nez afin d'en inspirer l'odeur florale qu'elle aimait tant.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Hôtel Fairmont Olympic Seattle**

 **22h55**

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié ! s'exclama Isabella en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je ne savais pas que tu avais les moyens de te payer une chambre de style…

\- Et encore, je n'ai pas pris la meilleure chambre, répondit-il, retirant le trench des épaules son amante avant de retirer son manteau à son tour.

En effet, le plan d'Edward et d'Isabella était très clair : ils désiraient observer les Swan avant de passer à l'attaque. La jeune femme lui avait dit que cela faisait plus de treize ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vus et leurs habitudes avaient pu changer depuis alors ils préféraient prendre leurs précautions. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un hôtel qui correspondait parfaitement puisqu'ils se trouvaient juste en face de celui où logeaient Charlie et Renée Swan.

\- Mon porte-monnaie est bien plus grand que ce tu n'imagines, ajouta-t-il, rappelant à la jeune femme qu'Edward avait prévu de lui avouer ce qu'il était réellement.

Edward ne resta pas inerte face à la mission qu'ils s'étaient donnés, s'empara d'une paire de jumelles et s'installa devant la fenêtre afin d'observer au mieux leurs cibles.

\- C'est vrai, je ne connais pas grand-chose de toi tout compte fait.

\- Je te promets que tu en sauras plus très bientôt, dit-il, retirant son attention sur son observation pour Isabella.

\- As-tu l'intention de regarder mes parents se sauter dessus toute la nuit ? lui demanda Isabella tandis qu'il reprit sa contemplation. Parce que, si c'est vraiment ce que tu as prévu alors je crois que je ne vais pas t'attendre pour me coucher.

\- Te souviens-tu si aujourd'hui est une date spéciale pour eux ? lui demanda Edward, jumelles toujours collées sur le nez, ignorant la réplique d'Isabella.

Cette dernière prit place sur le rebord du lit, dos à Edward, prit le temps de retirer ses chaussures, qui lui faisaient un mal de chien – elle se promit de ne plus jamais mettre ces escarpins même si elle serait amenée à marcher pieds nus – avant de lui répondre. Le bien-être de ses pauvres pieds passait avant tout.

\- C'est leur anniversaire de mariage, répondit-elle, se massant le pied droit.

Edward stoppa son activité, se tourna vers Isabella et attendit qu'elle continuât de parler.

\- C'est d'ailleurs le seul moment où mon père ne venait pas me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Il m'enfermait à clé donc je ne pouvais m'enfuir mais à chaque fois je priais pour qu'ils aient un putain d'accident et qu'ils ne reviennent jamais mais il semblerait que l'on n'ait pas entendu mes prières, déclara-t-elle ne laissant paraître aucune émotion à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu souhaitais déjà leur mort.

\- Ça me paraît évident non ? Et encore, mourir dans un accident de voiture n'est pas la pire des morts, dit-elle, massant son pied gauche à présent.

\- Tu avais déjà cette envie de vengeance quand tu étais petite ?

\- Pas vraiment non, je voulais juste qu'ils ne reviennent jamais quitte à vivre seule dans cette maison. A dix ans, j'étais parfaitement capable de me débrouiller. Voilà pourquoi j'ai arrêté de croire en Dieu.

\- Tu étais croyante ?

\- Disons que j'ai eu un semblant d'éducation religieuse mais au vu de ce que mon père me faisait, il n'y avait rien de très catholique là-dedans. Cependant, je continuais de prier en espérant que l'on m'écoute. Dieu était pour moi le seul à écouter mes prières et surtout à pouvoir les exaucer mais à quoi servait-il, s'il ne faisait pas son travail ? Si, au lieu d'être du côté de mes parents, il avait été écouté les prières de la petite fille qui pleurait dans sa chambre avant que son bourreau de père ne vienne la violenter sexuellement, j'aurais peut-être gardé ma foi et…

La main d'Edward sur son épaule la stoppa dans son monologue. Il avait senti la voix de la jeune femme trembler et bien que vider son sac lui faisait du bien, entendre qu'elle avait été malheureuse durant son enfance le foutait en rogne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que je me livre plus à toi ?

\- Je suis toujours partant pour t'écouter mais si tu continues je risque de rompre la nuit de baise de tes parents pour les tuer sans état d'âme.

\- Sauf que tu ne peux pas faire ça dans un hôtel. Je vais donc me taire et…

\- Je ne t'ai demandé de te taire Isabella, l'interrompit-il en soulevant son menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Si tu veux continuer à parler, je suis là mais avant attache-moi afin de m'empêcher d'aller buter ton salopard de géniteur d'accord ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse ce dont se contenta le jeune homme. Toute cette attention qu'il lui donnait était encore nouveau pour elle alors elle préférait en rester là pour cette conversation.

\- Par contre, il me semble que tu me dois une explication…, dit-elle, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit tandis qu'il resta debout, analysant l'expression qu'il lisait sur son visage.

Edward prit une grande inspiration, fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de regarder à nouveau son amante. Il n'y avait aucune haine qui transperçait ses pupilles chocolatées et cela le rassura de peu. Cependant, il était persuadé, de par le regard malicieux qu'elle lui lançait, qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui annoncer ou du moins elle devait s'en douter. Mais le jeune homme ne se découragea pas, il était temps qu'il se livrât à Isabella et qu'il lui dît qui il était vraiment.

\- Je t'écoute, mon super amant, l'encouragea Isabella, n'arrivant plus à faire taire sa conscience qui la suppliait de tout savoir.

\- Où en étais-je ?

\- Hum… que tu n'es pas du FBI, répondit-elle, faisant mine de réfléchir.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas oublié cette révélation. Elle continuait de regarder Edward malicieusement et ce sourire qu'il lui envoyait la rassurait de peu. Elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à tout lui dire mais il avait intérêt à se dépêcher sinon elle se verrait employer d'autres moyens pour arriver à ses fins. Il faisait exprès de prendre son temps mais cela l'agaçait au plus haut point et elle était prête à lui sauter dessus s'il ne se décidait pas à cracher le morceau. Elle voulait absolument tout savoir.

\- Tu n'oublies rien, remarqua Edward, ne quittant pas des yeux Isabella, qui venait de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Edward… crache le morceau ou je le fais moi-même.

\- Si tu parles de me faire une nouvelle cicatrice alors je te laisse faire, la taquina-t-il, voulant faire durer le moment.

Évidemment qu'il allait passer aux aveux mais quel bonheur de voir son amante s'impatienter ainsi. Et il apprécia plus la situation lorsqu'il la vit le fixer d'un regard noir. Visiblement, elle ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle disait lui faire cracher le morceau de ses propres moyens. Il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas souffrir, du moins au vu de leur relation, il essayait de se dire qu'elle n'oserait pas le faire, mais il restait tout de même méfiant alors il se décida qu'il était temps qu'elle en sût plus sur lui comme il en savait un peu plus sur elle chaque jour où elle faisait des efforts pour se livrer à lui. Il lui devait au moins ça. Et puis, il en avait marre de se faire passer pour un flic !

\- Je fais partie de ton monde, déclara-t-il, prenant une chaise pour s'installer en face d'Isabella, qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Pourrais-tu être un petit plus… précis ? lui demanda-t-elle avant de retirer sa perruque blonde qui lui démangeait le cuir chevelu.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as compris.

Isabella était intelligente, il le savait. Elle avait compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire et il était persuadé qu'elle désirait l'entendre le dire avant qu'elle n'en fasse sa propre conclusion. Il la regarda attentivement mais voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire part de ses pensées, il soupira lourdement et continua de révéler sa véritable identité.

\- Le clan Wolfman doit sûrement te dire quelque chose.

Il vit Isabella réfléchir quelques instants avant de la voir écarquiller les yeux, de se lever brusquement du lit tout en le pointant du doigt.

 _Mon dieu qu'elle est sexy…,_ songea-t-il, malgré cela ne fût pas le moment de penser à cela.

Il continua de la regarder tandis qu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, sortit une cigarette de son paquet presque vide et l'alluma. Son manque de nicotine trahissait ses pensées. Edward commençait à mieux la connaître, à mieux la cerner et il savait exactement ce pourquoi elle s'était mise à fumer alors qu'elle avait réussi à s'en passer durant les deux derniers jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Isabella était nerveuse à l'idée d'entendre la suite mais la curiosité et l'envie de savoir qui il était la forçait à rester en face de lui, gardant son calme.

\- Tout s'explique maintenant ! Depuis le temps que je cherchais à savoir ce que tu foutais dans ce clan alors que tu es flic…, dit-elle, recrachant une fumée toxique en direction de son amant. Ah non pardon ! Tu n'es plus flic c'est vrai ! se rectifia-t-elle, levant les deux mains en l'air, se rappelant de ce détail important. Mais si tu n'es pas flic, ajouta-t-elle, commençant à tourner en rond dans la chambre, cela veut dire que tu es une taupe parmi les fédéraux, je me trompe ? devina-t-elle avant de s'arrêter devant le jeune homme, attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- Je savais que tu étais intelligente Isabella, la complimenta-t-il, décrochant un sourire ravageur sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Quel rôle as-tu dans le clan Wolfman ?

\- Je suis en quelque sorte l'héritier. Mon père en est le chef.

\- Ton père a donc remplacé Carlos Hernandez ? Le gars que j'ai buté il y a plusieurs mois de cela ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Et il n'a pas cherché à se venger de sa mort ?

\- Il allait s'en débarrasser dans tous les cas. Il prenait des décisions qui n'allaient pas en faveur du clan.

Isabella le regarda en fronçant les sourcils tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de brûler le mégot. Cette fois-ci, elle devait se faire discrète. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait été de passage dans cet hôtel, juste en face de celui de ses parents. Quand les flics trouveraient leurs corps sans vie, ils feraient le lien entre elle et les accusations qu'elle avait fait porter à son propos alors inutile de leur tendre la perche avec des indices pouvant l'inculper. La chambre d'hôtel avait donc été réservée sous le nom de George Cullen, le père d'Edward, ce dernier étant considéré jusqu'à maintenant comme un agent fédéral, il avait préféré protéger cette couverture et avait opté pour une moustache noire et avait colorée ses cheveux cuivrés d'une bombe les rendant noirs – couleur qui partait au lavage – ce qui avait fait rire sa charmante amante. Il n'avait pas eu de problème à se faire passer pour son père puisqu'il leur ressemblance était frappante. De son côté, Isabella, ou plutôt Emma Kent, d'où le port de sa perruque blonde et de ses lentilles bleues de contact, se faisait passer pour sa maîtresse. Identités tenues toute la soirée, même au restaurant. La jeune femme et ce, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser avant de partir pour Seattle avec Edward, adorait être sous-couverture avec ce dernier, elle s'amusait énormément à se faire passer pour sa femme et ce ressentiment était réciproque pour le jeune homme. Ils n'étaient que des amants, autant jouer avec pour accomplir leur mission respective.

\- Avant de me répondre, retire cette moustache, ça ne fait plus du tout crédible, ajouta Isabella, attendant qu'Edward s'exécutât.

La jeune femme voulut lui demander de se laver les cheveux afin qu'il pût retrouver sa couleur naturelle mais elle ne voulait pas lui permettre de se défiler avant de tout savoir à son sujet. Il était certes, beaucoup plus sexy avec ses cheveux cuivrés en batailles plutôt que plaqués avec la tonne de gel qu'il a dû mettre, mais au moins, cela permit à Isabella de ne pas se laisser avoir par sa libido qui la travaillait souvent depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. En effet, cela faisait un moment qu'Edward n'avait pas pris possession de son corps avec délice, le faire dans le jet privé fut impossible puisque les deux jeunes gens étaient plus concentrés à préparer leur plan qu'à coucher ensemble, et elle espérait, son amant aussi d'ailleurs, que la nuit qu'ils passeront ensembles sera bénéfique. Mais, le moment n'était pas venu pour penser à cela. Il y avait plus intéressant à savoir : le secret d'Edward.

\- Je fais plus crédible maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il, d'un sourire en coin après avoir retiré la moustache qu'il prit soin de jeter à la poubelle.

\- T'es surtout plus sexy comme ça, dit-elle, s'approchant et ainsi lui voler un baiser.

Mais Edward réussit à la retenir avant qu'elle ne se défilât. Il lui rendit son baiser, la rapprochant de lui avec possessivité.

\- Edward, chuchota-t-elle en le repoussant de ses deux mains sur son torse, dis-moi tout d'abord et après je serai à toi, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la fenêtre et de se mettre à nouveau sur le lit en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Quant au jeune homme, il prit de nouveau place sur la chaise qu'il avait laissée afin d'être à la hauteur d'Isabella. Il était temps.

\- Je suis le sous-dirigeant du clan Wolfman, mon père a décidé de l'appeler ainsi et non par notre nom afin que l'on ne soupçonne pas notre famille et comme je suis son unique fils, il a tenu à m'entraîner là-dedans un peu égoïstement. Cela dit, je n'avais pas prévu de m'y plaire…

\- Comment se fait-il que tu te sois glissé dans la peau d'un fédéral ?

\- Je n'étais pas la taupe du FBI avant de te rencontrer Isabella.

\- Je suis donc la cause de ta couverture ?

\- Disons que ton kidnapping a permis à mon père de me fabriquer une fausse plaque. Je ne le savais pas jusqu'au moment où, j'ai reçu un appel de sa part, m'indiquant que j'avais une couverture valable. Il m'a suffi d'annoncer à Rosalie que je venais d'être muté dans son agence et le tour était joué.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de cette couverture ?

\- Mon père avait besoin de savoir si Rosalie enquêtait sur nous et j'ai été le pion parfait pour le savoir. De plus, l'idée que a sœur en sache plus sur nos activités n'étaient pas possible alors, nous tenons avoir de l'avance sur eux en connaissant les enquêtes en cours.

Isabella était choquée. Et le mot était faible. Elle avait beau lui poser des questions, cela ne cachait pas son trouble face à toute cette révélation. Elle était complètement perdue et ne savait pas s'il elle devait le croire ou non. Après tout, il venait de passer de flic à un homme de la mafia alors qu'il y a plus d'un an maintenant, elle découvrait qu'il était un agent fédéral. Devait-elle attendre de connaître la fin ou devait-elle en tirer sa propre conclusion ?

\- Je suppose que tu connaissais l'identité des hommes qui voulaient te tuer ? lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement, se rappelant de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle d'eux après leur dernier appel.

\- Au début non, mais quand j'ai la chance d'écouter la conversation que tu avais eu au téléphone avec eux, je n'ai pas tardé à comprendre et j'ai chargé mon père de les tuer.

\- Comment ?

\- Une simple balle dans la tête fut suffisante pour les descendre.

\- Tu dis cela avec tellement de facilité…

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

Il avait été pourtant honnête sur toute la ligne alors le fait qu'Isabella ne le crût pas lui faisait… mal ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien Edward… tu passes du statut d'homme normal à flic puis de flic à criminel. Comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux ? Je veux dire, qui me dit que demain, tu ne vas pas me dire que finalement tu es flic ?

\- J'ai été pourtant honnête avec toi Isabella.

\- Je le pense aussi mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de me méfier. Et comment se fait-il que tu aies laissé ce putain d'insigne dans la salle de bain alors que tu aurais très bien pu me dire la vérité ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai cherché à me venger… pour rien ? Nous nous sommes haïs pendant si longtemps que je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser ce genre de question. Tu comprends Edward ?

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Il est vrai qu'il aurait dû lui dire la vérité dès le départ, cela aurait pu éviter cette guerre entre eux mais il avait eu des directives. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre des décisions mais à son père et ce, malgré le fait qu'il fût adulte. George Cullen était moins protecteur envers son fils que Carlisle envers Isabella. Il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer en cas de trahison ou s'il effectuait mal le travail.

\- Et pourquoi me dis-tu le contraire de ce que tu m'as dit dans l'entrepôt ?

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais pas l'autorisation de tout te révéler.

\- Donc, puisque tu me dis tout, cela veut dire que tu l'as eue ?

\- Pas vraiment non… Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai laissé mon insigne à portée de vue ?

Isabella hocha simplement la tête, incapable de dire autre chose.

\- Il fallait que je te protège de cet homme.

\- Ton père tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, mon père.

\- Mais pourquoi cherchais-tu à me protéger de lui ?

\- Après notre baiser lors de la soirée caritative de ma mère, le regard meurtrier qu'il m'avait lancé ne m'a pas échappé et ce, juste avant que l'on parte. Il ne savait pas qui tu étais, il pensait que tu étais flic et pour lui, ce n'était pas possible que l'on ait une relation ensemble. Il m'a demandé de me débarrasser de toi, ce que j'ai refusé de faire mais je savais que je devais m'éloigner de toi afin qu'il ne se charge pas lui-même de te tuer. Te blesser a été fait volontairement mais je le regrette amèrement.

\- Il suffisait que tu en parles à Harry, voire à Carlisle et cette histoire aurait été réglée. Tu sais à quel point ils me surprotègent pourtant…

\- Je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Carlisle avant et je ne faisais pas confiance Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu risques en me révélant cela ?

\- Quelque chose comme… la mort ?

\- Ton père oserait te tuer ?

\- C'est un criminel avant tout, répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si cela paraissait logique. Et puis Carlisle veut aussi ma mort n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais la seule différence entre ton père et Carlisle est qu'il ne me tuera jamais.

\- Me crois-tu maintenant ?

Isabella ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans pour autant réussir à répondre à Edward qui espérait en obtenir une positive de sa part. Elle baissa la tête, quittant le regard émeraude de son amant pour s'intéresser à ses pieds qui étaient croisés entre eux. Pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à lui dire qu'elle le croyait ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué…

\- Je te crois Edward, réussit-elle à dire, plongeant à nouveau dans son regard envoûtant.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux qu'elle sût désormais la vérité. Il prit soin de prendre son visage d'ange en coupe et de l'embrasser avidement. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier cette sensation durant cette année loin d'elle ?

\- J'ai une dernière question Edward…, dit-elle, passant sa langue sur lèvres gonflées par leur baiser.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-il, prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi as-tu cherché à me retrouver pendant toute cette année ?

\- Je tenais à te dire la vérité. Je voulais que tu sois au courant et ainsi espérer que tu ne me tues pas. Mais tu es venue à moi de ton plein gré bien que tu sois réapparue pour Rosalie principalement.

\- Je souhaite aussi te protéger Edward.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ton père, de Carlisle. Ce dernier risque de m'en vouloir d'être partie avec toi à Seattle alors que j'avais prévu d'y aller avec lui. Il te considère comme un traître et il veut que tu aies le traitement que chaque traître mérite. Et je veux l'empêcher de te tuer.

\- Alors nous nous protégerons tous les deux.

\- Carlisle ne me fera pas de mal mais c'est à toi qu'il en fera.

\- Je continuerai de te protéger Isabella.

Isabella sourit simplement face à cette réponse. Ils s'échangèrent à nouveau un baiser tendre. La jeune femme passa sa main gauche sur la joue de son amant afin de sentir la douceur de sa peau qu'elle aimait tant. Le jeune homme quitta à regret les lèvres de son amante et embrassa sa main, jusqu'à s'arrêter à son poignet. Se rappelant de son tatouage qui l'avait tant intrigué. Il devait savoir. Il devait savoir ce que représentaient ce cobra et la cicatrice qu'il recouvrait tant bien que mal. Isabella le laissa caresser son poignet sans broncher ou plutôt, elle se retint de le lui retirer pour le cacher. Edward la sentit se figer à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'embrasser cette partie-là de son corps, comprenant que la cicatrice représentait une partie du passé d'Isabella.

\- Es-tu prête à me dire ce qui t'es arrivée ? Pour cette cicatrice, je veux dire…

Isabella eut les larmes aux yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward. Il la rassura sur le fait qu'il était là pour elle, pour l'écouter se confier. Il se doutait en partie de la réponse mais il voulait en connaître les raisons bien que celles-ci ne fussent pas compliquées à trouver.

\- J'avais dix-huit ans, quand j'ai tenté de me suicider…

.

..

...

..

.

 **7 ans plus tôt (Isabella, 18 ans)**

 **Mason Masen**

 **New York**

 **Jeudi, 4h12**

En se réveillant ce jeudi matin, Isabella suffoquait suite à un nouveau cauchemar. Elle n'arriverait pas à faire de ses cauchemars, des rêves normaux même s'ils s'avéraient être bizarres, tant qu'ils ne lui rappelaient pas la sensation des mains de son père sur son corps, de la poigne qu'il avait sur ses cheveux pour la faire souffrir davantage, du ton de sa voix qu'il employait pour l'appeler par son diminutif pour satisfaire son besoin grandissant qu'il avait de la violer. Même faire un rêve tel celui d'Alice aux pays des merveilles la satisferait amplement mais, et pourtant, elle avait toujours détesté ce dessin animé, mais son souhait ne se réalisait jamais.

\- Isabella, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Esmée, toquant à sa porte.

Avant de lui répondre, la jeune fille jeta un regard sur son réveil qui affichait quatre heures du matin. C'était toujours dans ces zones-là qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut, respiration haletante, le corps transpirant, jusqu'à même frôler la crise d'angoisse. Elle se doutait qu'Esmée se réveillait à cette heure-ci afin de s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour elle. L'adolescente aimait beaucoup cette petite attention, cela faisait tellement longtemps, bien que cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle vivait chez les Masen, elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur deux personnes de confiances, deux personnages qui la protégeaient, que sa vie avait enfin accepté de mettre sur son passage.

\- Je vais bien, oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix afin de ne pas réveiller Carlisle, dont la chambre se trouvait à côté, bien qu'elle se doutait aussi que ses cris ne l'avaient pas forcé à rester de marbre.

En effet, Carlisle et Esmée avaient tenu à s'installer dans la chambre d'amis à côté de celle d'Isabella afin d'être toujours présents en cas de cauchemar ou même de crise. Ils tenaient à ce que l'adolescente se sentît davantage en confiance et surtout en sécurité.

Esmée entra dans la chambre d'Isabella et prit place sur le bord de son lit. Elle sourit à l'adolescente qui fit de même. Les deux femmes devenaient de plus en plus proches et ce, malgré la différence d'âge qui les séparait.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène un verre d'eau ?

Isabella hocha la tête comme simple réponse. Esmée se leva de sa place, prit le verre déjà présent sur la table de nuit et alla le remplir dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Elle revint avec un sourire maternel sur le visage et tendit le verre à sa ville adoptive. Cette dernière venait de s'asseoir contre la tête de lit et s'en empara afin d'en boire tout le contenu.

\- Tu vas pouvoir te rendormir ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais… je vais essayer.

\- D'accord, si tu as besoin n'hésites pas à nous réveiller.

\- Ok.

C'est ainsi que la veille dame laissa Isabella seule en espérant qu'elle dormirait mieux. Isabella posa le verra sur la table de nuit, s'allongea dans son lit et tenta de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Ce qui ne fut presque un combat au début, devint plus facile à faire par la ensuite.

...

 **Jeudi, 8h45**

Isabella se préparait pour se rendre au lycée. Cherchant à mettre en valeur sa féminité, elle essaya de se maquiller à l'aide du maquillage d'Esmée. Elle ne voulait cependant pas trop en faire, sachant déjà que rester naturelle attirait les garçons, elle ne voulait pas que cela s'amplifiât. Elle coiffa ses cheveux d'un chignon lâche et se parfuma du Chanel n°5 qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Tu es toute belle Isabella, intervint Esmée. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as le droit d'utiliser mes affaires mais si tu veux, nous pourrions aller faire un peu de shopping cet après-midi, juste après les cours, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, l'informa-t-elle avant de laisser Isabella terminer sa préparation.

Après avoir terminé son petit-déjeuner copieux avec appétit, Esmée lui avait préparé des pancakes qu'elle avait nappés de sirop d'érable, des œufs brouillés et des tranches de bacon de peur qu'elle ne parte le ventre vide à l'école, Isabella entre dans la voiture de Carlisle, ce dernier venait tout juste de prendre place derrière le volant. La jeune femme avait essayé de le convaincre de la laisser prendre le bus scolaire mais ce dernier s'entêtait à s'assurer de sa sécurité en prenant soin de l'emmener ou, lorsqu'il savait sa journée chargée, il demandait à son garde du corps – l'adolescente ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait besoin de cet homme-là mais elle se promettait d'essayer d'en apprendre plus à ce propos.

\- Bonjour Isabella, s'exclama Haley, jeune fille devenue récemment son amie.

\- Salut, répond Isabella en sortant de la voiture.

Comme à son habitude, Carlisle attendit que sa fille adoptive fût rentrée dans le bâtiment avant de partir et de retourner à ses activités favorites. Cette petite attention n'échappa pas à Haley, qui curieuse d'en savoir plus sur son amie, se permit de l'interroger :

\- Il est toujours comme ça ton père ?

Tout le monde dans le lycée pensait que Carlisle et Esmée étaient ses parents biologiques. Isabella avait accepté cela car ils lui avaient assuré que cela éviterait que l'on se moquât d'elle et la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de moquerie alors qu'elle savait que son intégration serait difficile. Elle avait d'ailleurs emprunté leur nom afin d'être plus crédible concernant son identité. Son nom n'était plus Swan mais Masen.

\- Hum, ouais. Il est juste inquiet, répondit Isabella en souriant.

\- J'espère qu'il ne fera pas cela lorsque tu seras à ma fête.

\- Tu fais une fête ?

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'aimerais t'inviter chez moi. J'organise ma fête d'anniversaire et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois là. Je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser.

Isabella haussa les épaules comme simple réponse, ne sachant pas si elle désirait se retrouver dans une maison remplie d'adolescents soûls ou être tout simplement chez elle, auprès de ses parents adoptifs. Elle savait qu'elle devait tenter de s'amuser. Après tout, se faire des amis était peut-être l'une des solutions qui lui permettra d'avoir confiance en elle et de se sentir mieux psychologiquement.

\- Oh allez, je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie d'y aller.

\- Il faut que je demande à mes parents d'abord et ensuite, je te donnerais ma réponse.

\- Quel est le pourcentage de chance que tes parents disent oui ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas. Je dirais cinquante pourcent.

\- Donc, il y a une chance sur deux que tu ne viennes pas ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je prierai Dieu pour cela alors.

Le sourire d'Isabella s'effaça, lui rappelant le nombre de fois où elle avait prié Dieu pour qu'il la sortît de son enfer et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Même si l'arrivée de Carlisle dans l'hôpital il y a deux ans de cela pouvait réanimer sa foi, elle était persuadée que s'il existait réellement, il aurait causé un accident de voiture à ses parents à chaque fois qu'ils partaient pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage.

En entrant dans la salle de cours, Isabella prit place à côté de son amie qui avait cessé de parler afin de lire le journal du lycée qui était distribué chaque lundi de semaine lors des dix premières minutes du cours. Les élèves qui dirigeaient le journal du lycée, faisait en sorte de parler des activités de l'école ainsi que de mettre un article d'une actualité importante qui se passait dans tout le pays. La jeune fille imita Haley et se figea en lisant l'article qui, sans aucun doute, la concernait.

* * *

 **SEATTLE TIMES**

14 Février 2004,

Souvenez-vous de cette jeune fille, Isabella Marie Swan, internée pour son bien et par son père, le Shérif de Forks, à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle, avait été admise suite à des problèmes psychologiques graves, a été déclarée portée disparue depuis hier par Charlie Swan, père de l'adolescente. Depuis ce jour, une enquête a été ouverte afin de retrouver sa fille. 

* * *

Isabella s'arrêta net de lire, jetant le journal comme si celui-ci venait de la brûler.

 _Il allait venir la chercher,_ songea-t-elle, sentant la crise d'angoisse venir.

Il ne devait pas venir, il ne devait pas la récupérer. Carlisle et Esmée ne le laisseraient pas faire. Enfin, elle espérait qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas partir avec ce pervers. Sa respiration devint rapidement incontrôlable ce qui ne resta pas discret aux yeux des élèves et du professeur qui se précipita auprès de la jeune fille afin de s'occuper d'elle.

\- Haley, peux-tu aller me chercher l'infirmière s'il te plaît ? lui demanda Monsieur Barner, professeur de biologie.

\- J'y vais de suite Monsieur.

Mais Isabella n'eut pas la patience d'attendre le retour de son amie et de l'infirmière, se leva et partit en courant jusqu'à se retrouver à l'extérieur. Elle reprit sa course de peur qu'on la rattrapât et fit le chemin ainsi jusqu'à rentrer chez les Masen qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur.

En rentrant, elle n'entendit pas la voix affolée d'Esmée qui lui demandait ce qu'elle allait, fila dans sa salle de bain, prit une lame de rasoir et se tailla les veines sans aucun remord, laissant le sang couler comme si elle venait de le libérer d'une prison dorée. Elle sentit ses forces la quitter, elle voyait de plus en plus trouble.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Isabella ! fut les dernières paroles que la jeune fille entendit avant de se laisser emporter par le trou noir qui l'appelait.

Tu ne pourras jamais me retrouver…, songea-t-elle entendant les cris d'Esmée avant de perdre connaissance.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui,**

 **Hôtel Fairmont Olympic Seattle**

 **00h45**

\- Depuis ce jour, je me hais tellement de ne pas avoir tenu la seule promesse que je m'étais fait. J'avais besoin de prouver à mon père que malgré ce qu'il a fait pour me détruire, je restais debout. Mais j'ai cédé à la tentation et ce tatouage, ce cobra plutôt, me rappelle sans cesse ma tentative de suicide qui aurait pu m'être fatale. Heureusement qu'Esmée est arrivé au bon moment pour m'emmener à l'hôpital.

Durant son récit, Edward tenait fermement la main gauche d'Isabella, la serrant de temps en temps, se rendant compte qu'elle avait été si forte durant toutes ces années. Elle n'avait que vingt-six ans et elle avait déjà trop souffert pour que cela ne pût continuer. Charlie Swan devait mourir, demain soir, il s'en faisait la promesse.

\- Tu n'as pas à te haïr parce que tu as eu un moment de faiblesse Isabella, tout le monde a le droit de tomber.

\- Je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire Edward, de ne pas prendre ces foutues lames de rasoir et de ne pas m'ouvrir les veines.

\- Isabella, écoute-moi, lui ordonna le jeune homme, plaçant son index sous le menton de la jeune femme, l'intimant à le regarder dans les yeux afin d'être sûr que ses prochaines paroles fussent prises au sérieux. Même une femme comme toi, criminelle de surcroît, a le droit d'être en situation de faiblesse. Ce n'est en aucun cas une honte, tu ne dois pas avoir honte parce que tu fais l'erreur de pleurer devant moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui dans ce monde, aurait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours après un passé comme le tien. Mais toi, au lieu de le vouloir, tu as fait en sorte de ne pas craquer. Même si tu as cédé, l'important est que tu n'as pas recommencé. Ce tatouage ne devrait pas t'apporter le dégoût de ta tentative de suicide mais une preuve de courage.

A la fin de son monologue, Isabella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, retirant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il venait de la toucher et c'est ce qu'il avait cherché à faire en lui parlant ainsi.

\- Et, heureusement que ce tatouage est là pour me rappeler que la femme qui se trouve à mes côtés est la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontré jusqu'à présent.

Isabella avala difficilement sa salive. Si le but premier était de la faire pleurer, alors il venait de marquer un point. Même lorsqu'Esmée ou Carlisle lui avait dit des paroles à peu près similaires, elle n'avait pas été aussi émue qu'aujourd'hui. Etait-ce parce que cela venait d'un homme ? Un homme avec qui elle partageait une relation qui devenait passionnante au fil des jours qu'ils passaient ensemble. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui qui se développaient ou tout simplement son côté de femme émotive qui se réveillait dès lors qu'elle fréquentait son amant ?

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi répondre…, murmura-t-elle à l'encontre d'Edward qui n'avait pas retiré son index de son menton.

Edward sourit simplement pour lui répondre. Il savait que ce genre de déclaration était nouveau pour la jeune femme mais il savait aussi qu'au vu du petit éclat présent dans son regard chocolaté, qu'il avait la preuve que ses paroles resteraient gravées en elle.

\- Allez viens, on va aller se coucher, lui intima-t-il, déposant un baiser contre sa tempe.

\- Il faut que je me déshabille avant, marmonna la jeune femme, gardant sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant que la jeune femme ne lui volât un baiser et le laissât seul dans la chambre tandis qu'elle s'affairait dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à dormir.

De son côté, Isabella entreprit de se moucher et d'essuyer les dernières larmes avant de se préparer pour aller se laver. Cependant, elle constata dans le miroir, que suite à ses pleurs, tout son maquillage avait coulé. Elle se démaquilla tant bien que mal se brossa les dents, retira ses boucles d'oreilles ainsi que le reste de ses bijoux et la bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait portée pour l'occasion et qu'Edward lui avait passée. Elle replaça dans l'écrin qu'elle trouva dans la petite valise de son amant, qu'il avait laissé dans la pièce, avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Elle retira sa robe, ses collants, ainsi que ses sous-vêtements afin d'enfiler un simple peignoir en soie qu'elle avait emporté de chez elle. Pour finir, elle coiffa ses cheveux d'un chignon lâche avant de profiter de la sensation que provoquait l'eau chaude sur ses muscles tendus.

En rejoignant Edward dans la chambre, ce dernier lui indiqua qu'il allait se doucher à son tour, laissant ainsi la jeune femme seule. Alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette autour de son corps, elle dénicha dans sa valise, un pyjama simple composé d'un shorty gris en coton et d'un t-shirt blanc de la même matière. Elle prit ensuite place dans les draps frais et accueillant du lit, impatiente qu'Edward vînt la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour coller son corps contre le sien, voulant à tout prix sentir la chaleur que pouvait émaner celui de son amant. Ce dernier, l'entoura de son bras protecteur et possessif à la fois, décrochant un sourire ravi de la jeune femme.

Elle était si bien avec lui.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Le lendemain,**

 **8h55**

Ce fut dans un sursaut qu'Isabella se réveilla ce matin-là. Les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixé au plafond, la respiration haletante, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à effacer les images de son cauchemar. Portant sa main droite contre sa poitrine, elle sentit la crise d'angoisse venir, la forçant à s'asseoir maladroitement sur le lit. Elle tentait de rester calme, de ne pas réveiller Edward mais c'était peine perdue. S'en suivit de ses pleurs qui ne parvenaient pas à rester silencieux. De toute façon, son amant était déjà réveillé mais n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir avant que la jeune femme ne s'assît. Il ramena son corps contre lui, le serrant tout en la berçant.

\- Chut, respire doucement…, dit-il, embrassant sa tempe.

Il s'allongea avec elle, attendant que sa respiration se calmât. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser ainsi alors qu'elle souffrait.

\- Il… il semblait si proche… ça semblait si réel… ses mains sur moi et… la douleur…

\- Il ne te touchera plus, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je suis là pour te protéger Isabella, lui murmura-t-il, calmant au passage les pleurs de la jeune femme. Je te le promets, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme trembler contre lui tandis que ses larmes en profitaient pour mouiller une petite partie de son torse nu. La main gauche d'Isabella s'accrochait à son cou, comme si, de nouveau, elle avait peur qu'il s'en allât. Il fallait qu'il trouvât un moyen de lui prouver qu'il ne la laisserait plus seule, qu'il ne partirait plus. Il devait la rassurer car c'était ce dont elle avait besoin et il le savait.

En effet, leur relation devenait beaucoup trop sérieuse pour qu'il pût se permettre de l'ignorer. Il aimait la présence d'Isabella tout comme elle aimait la présence d'Edward. Ils se sentaient si bien lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, si forts pour affronter le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Cependant, le jeune homme avait été surpris qu'elle acceptât aussi rapidement sa véritable identité, à croire qu'elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle. En réalité, Isabella s'était toujours demandé la raison de sa présence lorsqu'elle devait récupérer l'argent de Carlisle, le premier jour de leur vraie rencontre. En découvrant qu'il était du FBI, elle avait supposé qu'il avait été une taupe, telle avait été la raison qui aurait poussé ses clients à prendre contact avec elle afin de le tuer mais elle avait toujours eu cette impression, une impression qui ne l'avait pas trompée jusqu'à ce jour bien qu'elle avait tenu à l'ignorer après la trahison de son amant. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas cédé à la petite criminelle qui veillait à ce qu'elle tuât les traîtres, heureusement que cette intuition féminine lui était revenue alors qu'un an plus tôt, après avoir laissé son ex-amant dans l'entrepôt, elle avait prévu de venir chez lui et de le tuer d'une balle dans la tête. Elle avait tenu tête jusqu'à arriver en bas de son immeuble mais quelque chose l'avait poussée à renoncer. Elle avait donc pris la décision de s'éloigner quelques temps du crime, avec le soutien d'Esmée, et ainsi tenter de se retrouver. Cependant, la petite criminelle avait refait surface dès lors que Carlisle lui avait annoncé sa confirmation concernant la participation de Rosalie dans l'arrestation d'Harry. La mettre en garde le jour de son mariage avait été un fait, concernant sa vengeance, elle laissait son père adoptif s'en occuper. Carlisle pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec la sœur d'Edward, elle se foutait royalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, puisque son amant était désormais sa principale occupation.

\- Veux-tu aller prendre un bain ? lui proposa-t-il, histoire qu'elle se détendît.

Il la sentit hocher la tête sous les reniflements. Il prit son visage en coupe, essuya ses nombreuses larmes avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Je vais aller te le préparer, lui indiqua-t-il avant de se lever et de la laisser seule contre son gré.

Isabella resta assise contre la tête de lit, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer devant lui, elle n'aimait pas qu'il la vît ainsi, faible et encore éprise de son passé. Pourtant, elle savait que cela ne le dérangeait pas de la consoler mais elle avait toujours détesté être en situation de faiblesse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser cela.

En entendant Edward l'appeler, lui indiquant que son bain était prêt, Isabella se leva difficilement du lit et avant d'aller le rejoindre, elle retira son pyjama et enfila son peignoir en soie. En arrivant près de son amant, elle réussit à lui offrir un simple sourire fatigué sur le visage.

\- Attends, dit-elle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la laisser seule dans la salle de bain. Prends-le avec moi, proposa-t-elle, voulant rester auprès de lui.

Être seule dans ce bain, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Edward sourit face à sa demande, lui indiqua qu'il devait se déshabiller avant de venir la rejoindre. Elle promit alors de l'attendre avant de prendre place dans la baignoire. Elle sourit en voyant Edward dans le miroir, se rendant compte une fois de plus, à quel point il était beau. Son cœur s'emballa, heureux lui aussi, de la direction que prenait leur relation.

\- J'y vais en premier, dit-il, après l'avoir embrassé dans le cou.

Il prit place dans la baignoire et indiqua à la jeune femme de le rejoindre ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire après avoir retiré son peignoir, le laissant tomber au sol. Elle s'assit contre le corps nu de son amant, appréciant cette nouvelle proximité.

Il était si patient avec elle, si doux et prévenant alors que pourtant, elle savait qu'il était expérimenté en la matière. Elle avait peur qu'il se lassât de devoir patienter et de ne pas aller assez vite. Une partie d'elle était persuadée que les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées étaient plus douées en matière de sexe et qu'un jour, il irait les retrouver. Elle lui faisait de plus en plus confiance et elle s'attachait davantage à lui mais elle conservait cette peur en elle, espérant qu'un jour, elle s'évaporât pour de bon.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse découvrir quelque chose ? lui demanda Edward, tandis qu'il embrassait le cou d'Isabella, dont la tête était appuyée contre son épaule droite.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire découvrir.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Toujours, répondit-elle simplement, rassurant un peu plus le jeune homme qui n'attendait que la confiance de la jeune femme pour lui permettre de découvrir le plaisir qu'il avait prévu de lui procurer.

La main droite d'Edward glissa le long du ventre d'Isabella, provoquant un millier de frissons sur le corps entier de la jeune femme et ce, malgré la température de l'eau de du bain. Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son amant toucher son intimité, la criminelle se tendit automatiquement. Elle avait déjà senti la main d'Edward la toucher ainsi mais il avait eu une manière différente de le faire et là, ce fut avec douceur et sensualité qu'il s'y prenait. Instinctivement, la jeune femme avait relevé la tête afin de voir ce qu'il faisait exactement mais le jeune homme l'intima à s'allonger de nouveau contre lui afin qu'elle pût savourer cette nouvelle sensation. Les soupirs de plaisirs qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche lui confirma qu'elle appréciait cette découverte, lui permettant ainsi d'intensifier les caresses qui lui prodiguait. Sa main gauche quant à elle, fut occupée à cajoler son sein gauche, la forçant à fermer les yeux.

Elle est si belle ainsi, encore plus belle que d'habitude, songea Edward, satisfait de lui.

\- Veux-tu que j'aille plus loin ? lui murmura-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse tandis qu'Edward avait cessé de la caresser le temps qu'elle lui donnât son accord.

\- Je veux entendre ta voix, lui intima-t-il d'un doux ténor qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

Elle aimait tellement lorsqu'il prenait ce ton avec elle. Cela le rendait encore plus sexy que ce qu'il n'était déjà.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle, hochant la tête en même temps.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward entreprit de la soulever légèrement et ainsi permettre à Isabella de lui sentir son érection contre son intimité. Il s'assura qu'elle fût prête avant de prendre petit à petit possession de son corps, forçant la jeune femme à appuyer ses deux mains contre les cuisses du jeune homme. Elle fut prise à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui fit attention à aller doucement afin de ne pas la blesser. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans cette position et Isabella adorait cela surtout lorsqu'il la ramena un peu plus contre lui afin d'entamer les mouvements doux en elle. La main droite de son amant reprit place contre son intimité tandis que sa bouche lui mordait l'épaule toujours avec cette douceur qui lui allait si bien, provoquant ainsi un orgasme sensuel et puissant à la fois.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Maison du Shérif Swan**

 **Etat de Washington, Forks**

 **19h15**

La berline noire aux vitres teintées d'Edward venait de se garer à une centaine de mètres de la maison d'enfance d'Isabella. Ou plutôt, la maison d'horreur d'Isabella comme elle aimait la surnommer. Ils avaient fait en sorte d'attendre la tombée de la nuit afin de réaliser leur mission dans la plus grande discrétion possible.

\- Tu es prête ? lui demanda Edward, s'assurant que cette vengeance était toujours ce qu'elle désirait.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce jour-là, je ne vais pas reculer alors que je suis si proche du but, lui répondit-elle, fixant la voiture de service de Charlie Swan.

Dans tous les cas, il aurait quand même tué son père voire sa mère. Mais puisqu'Isabella désirait toujours participer, alors ils le feraient à deux. Ce serait bien plus marrant de voir ces pervers souffrir d'ailleurs.

\- Alors allons-y, déclara le jeune homme, coupant le contact de la voiture avant d'en sortir, suivi de près par la jeune femme.

Pour l'occasion, les deux amants avaient pris soin de se vêtir de noir. Edward restait fidèle à sa chemise noire. En revanche, il avait opté pour un jogging banal de la même couleur, craignant de se salir. Isabella quant à elle, portait son pantalon en simili cuir, un pull et des bottines. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux d'une queue de cheval afin que ces derniers ne la gênassent pas lorsqu'elle torturerait son gère géniteur. Tous deux n'avaient pas oublié de s'armer lourdement afin de s'assurer du bon déroulement de la soirée.

Le couple de criminels entra dans la maison, satisfait que la porte fût encore ouverte. Edward entra le premier, suivi par Isabella qui referma doucement la porte derrière elle, la verrouillant au passage. Ils avaient été tellement discrets que Charlie ne les avait même pas entendus entrer alors qu'il regardait un match de baseball dans le salon, là où se trouvaient les deux criminels. Se rappelant de ne pas avoir vu la voiture de sa mère devant la maison, Isabella indiqua d'un geste de la main à son amant, ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle attendit son accord, l'un comme l'autre tenait à être d'accord pour chacune de leur décision ne leur fît pas faux bond. La jeune femme ouvrit à nouveau la porte en grand, la claqua d'un geste brusque et alluma la lumière, faisant sursauter son géniteur. Ce dernier se retourna, prêt à retrouver sa femme qui était partie faire quelques courses une petite heure après leur retour chez eux.

\- Bonsoir Charlie, s'exclama la voix dure, implacable d'Isabella tandis qu'elle pointait une arme sur lui.

 _Oh oui, tu vas souffrir_ _,_ songea Isabella, sentant la haine parcourir son corps.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Ne me haïssez pas ! Il était impossible pour moi que je continue ce chapitre en sachant que le prochain sera consacré à la torture ce pervers de Charlie._

 _Cependant, vous en savez plus sur notre cher Edward :)_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous êtes impatient de lire la suite !_

 _Laissez une marque de votre passage, c'est toujours encourageant pour l'auteur :) Allez, tous à vos claviers, écrivez-moi vos plus belles reviews !_

 _Merci encore d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre !_

 **A très bientôt ! :D**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**


	23. Chapitre 22 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _C'est avec énormément d'avance que je poste le tout nouveau chapitre. L'inspiration m'a énormément aidé à écrire à vitesse vampirique (bien que l'histoire soit all human hein) et ainsi, j'ai pu vous poster ce chapitre._

 **! ATTENTION !** _Certains passages, voire une bonne partie de ce chapitre, ainsi que le langage, risquent d'être choquants pour les plus sensibles. Bien que cela risque de réduire votre lecture, si vous souhaitez ne pas les lire, j'ai indiqué dans le chapitre à partir de quand la violence sera présente. Cependant, malgré le fait que mon cerveau mourrait d'envie que la torture soit plus intense, sachez que je l'ai limité afin que cela ne soit pas trop violent non plus_ **! ATTENTION !**

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance, quelques fautes ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée et n'hésitez pas à me prévenir._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22 T1**

 **14 ans plus tôt (Isabella, 12 ans)**

 **21h55, Forks**

Elle avait réussi ! Elle avait enfin réussi à s'enfuir de cette prison qu'était devenue sa maison ! Isabella était tellement fière d'elle, qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de courir, heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver la liberté. Plus besoin d'avoir peur la nuit, plus besoin de supporter les attouchements de son père sur son corps de jeune fille, plus besoin de regarder sa mère, satisfaite du traitement que son géniteur lui faisait. Pourtant, le premier jour où elle avait assisté à son viol, elle avait espéré que sa génitrice la sauvât, mais rien ne s'était passé. Non, au lieu de cela, elle touchait son intimité alors que son mari, son père, salissait son corps chaque soir qu'il abusait d'elle. Mais désormais, tout cela était fini ! Elle ne serait plus la poupée sexuelle de ce pervers et bien qu'elle se sentait toujours aussi sale, au moins, ce soir, il ne toucherait pas à sa féminité. Mais se sentir libre n'empêchait pas Isabella de pleurer tandis que la pluie s'abattait sur son corps amaigri. En plus de la violer et de l'humilier, ses géniteurs ne la nourrissaient d'une soupe de légumes enfin, plutôt une soupe d'eau avec quelques bouts de viandes et de pain par-ci, par-là. Elle savait qu'elle ne courrait pas aussi vite qu'elle aurait voulu et que ses pieds nus l'empêchait d'accélérer le pas mais elle s'en foutait, elle voulait seulement s'éloigner de Forks, quitte à rester des jours sur la route, il n'était pas question qu'elle fît marche arrière, quitte à mourir écrasée par une voiture. Mais pour le moment, elle avait réussi à aller jusqu'au petit centre-ville de la bourgade et à vrai dire, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de cette ville étant donné que son père lui interdisait de sortir dès l'âge de cinq ans, hormis pour aller à l'école. Et encore, parfois elle était obligée de rester à la maison parce que les douleurs vaginales la faisaient atrocement souffrir. En plus de la violer, son père ne cherchait pas à être doux avec ses coups de buttoirs. Et le peu de sang qu'elle perdait, confirmait que de ne pas la blesser l'importait peu.

Isabella continuait de courir, terrorisée à l'idée qu'un ami de son père la reconnût et appelât ses parents pour les informer de sa fugue bien que personne n'était au courant du calvaire qu'elle vivait depuis maintenant huit ans. Tout le monde prenait le Shérif Swan comme un homme respectable et un bon catholique tout comme l'on prenait Renée Swan pour une parfaite femme au foyer. Ils passaient pour des gens normaux, que tout le monde aimait alors qu'ils n'étaient que des ordures. Combien de fois Isabella avait essayé d'avertir un de leurs amis lorsqu'ils venaient à la maison pour faire un barbecue ou fêter les fêtes de fin d'année ? Combien de fois avait-elle mis dans une carte de vœux ou carte d'anniversaire « sauvez-moi » et surtout, combien de fois Charlie l'avait frappée pour ne pas avoir tenu sa langue. Puisque évidemment, les invités prévenaient ses parents du petit message qu'elle leur faisait passer et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de les haïr d'avoir été aussi stupides. A cause d'eux, ses géniteurs ne cessaient de dire qu'elle avait des problèmes psychologiques, qu'elle faisait quelques hallucinations afin de la faire passer pour folle.

Mais Isabella n'était pas folle.

\- Je ne suis pas folle ! hurla-t-elle dans toute la ville, s'arrêtant net de courir, ses pieds endoloris la faisaient à présent souffrir mais ce n'était rien contrairement à la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Tous les habitants de la ville pensaient pourtant le contraire en voyant cette gamine hurler comme une hystérique et ce, sous la pluie. Certains l'ignoraient, d'autres hésitaient à la prendre avec eux afin qu'elle vînt s'abriter pour éviter qu'elle ne tombât malade ou à appeler la police pour que cette adolescente allât se calmer au commissariat.

Voyant que tout le monde l'observait, Isabella fit mine qu'elle n'avait rien fait et continua à marcher en boitant légèrement. Elle refermant les pans de sa robe de chambre et remonta son pantalon de pyjama afin de se camoufler au mieux du froid. Elle aurait dû prendre au moins un manteau avant de partir mais sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, trop concentrée pour fuir cet endroit de malheur. Lorsqu'une voiture de police s'arrêta devant elle, l'adolescente reprit sa course, quitte à ouvrir un peu plus ses plaies qu'elle avait aux pieds. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de savoir s'il s'agissait de son père ou d'un autre policier mais peu importe, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en prison pour avoir voulu retrouver sa liberté. Il n'en était pas question.

\- Hé gamine ! Arrête-toi ! s'écria l'agent de police, partant à la poursuite d'Isabella, suivi de près par son coéquipier.

Malheureusement pour Isabella, ses faibles pas ne pouvaient rien faire contre deux hommes dont l'endurance dépassait la sienne. L'un deux plaqua la jeune fille au sol qui se débattait de toutes forces, refusant qu'on la ramenât chez son père. Elle savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à comprendre qu'elle était la fille du shérif, qu'ils l'appelleraient pour la forcer à retourner dans son enfer.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas !

\- Sauf qu'on ne te laisse pas le choix gamine, lui répond l'agent, la relevant après avoir réussi à menotter ses maigres poignets.

...

 **Commissariat de Forks**

 **22h20**

Le bonheur qu'Isabella avait ressenti en étant enfin libre n'avait duré que vingt-cinq minutes. Désormais ses larmes ne coulaient pas de joie mais de peur et de haine d'avoir échoué. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter pour s'assurer que ses pieds tiendraient la route. Au lieu de cela, des habitants de la ville avaient osé la trahir en appelant la police. Désormais, la voilà assise dans le bureau de l'adjoint du shérif, qui appelait tout simplement son père pour le faire venir.

\- Ton père arrive dans une demi-heure, je compte sur toi pour te tenir à carreaux, lui indique Sam, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Isabella éclata en sanglots, ne cherchant pas à être discrète.

\- Tu auras la punition que tu mérites pour avoir fugué.

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'il va se contenter de me punir ?! hurla-t-elle, sans jamais cessé de pleurer. Laissez-moi partir je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas ! implora-t-elle, espérant que le policer eût ne serait-ce, qu'un peu de pitié pour elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de gérer ce genre de situation.

\- Et si je vous dis qu'il me viole, vous direz quoi ? avoua-t-elle, essuyant les perles salées sur ses joues.

\- Je dirais que ton père m'a ou plutôt, nous a suffisamment avertis pour savoir que tu n'es en aucun cas victime de violence sexuelle.

Avait-elle la possibilité d'espérer encore un peu ou était-ce perdu d'avance ? Que ferait son père d'elle une fois rentrée à la maison ? Il la violera et ensuite ? Abusera-t-il d'elle à nouveau devant son meilleur ami Billy Black ? Elle se souvint que la dernière chose de correcte qu'il eût fait ce jour-là, fut d'avoir interdit son ami de la toucher. Pourquoi personne ne voulait la croire ? Pourquoi prenait-on cette jeune fille meurtrie pour une folle voire, une psychopathe ? Elle n'était pas schizophrène, elle n'était rien de toutes ces maladies psychologiques. Elle était en parfaite santé, elle allait bien malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant tant d'année.

\- Ah Charlie, tu as fait vite ! s'exclama Sam, se dirigeant vers le shérif pour le saluer. Excuse-moi d'avoir coupé court à ton anniversaire de mariage mais comme tu peux le voir, ta fille n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

\- Comme toujours… je ne sais plus quoi faire d'elle. Je vais devoir encore l'enfermer, lui répondit Charlie, entrant dans le bureau de Sam. Allez Bella, viens avec moi, on rentre à la maison. Tes désobéissances ont assez duré.

Il traina la jeune fille jusque dans le hall, tandis qu'elle trainait des pieds afin de ralentir le moment où ils rentreraient. Mais elle savait qu'agir ainsi ne pourrait pas la sauver éternellement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il retouchât son corps, elle ne voulait pas qu'il repassât ses mains dégoûtante sur elle, sur sa bouche, sur son inimité, sur sa poitrine. Non, elle ne voulait plus subir ces viols qui parfois s'effectuaient à répétition. Elle voulait se battre jusqu'au bout, quitte à vraiment passer pour une folle. Elle poussa des cris, se débattant au mieux de la poigne de son père, se trainant même au sol, tel ce que font les enfants lorsqu'ils ne voulaient pas obéir à leurs parents, attirant la colère de Charlie, qui s'il avait pu, l'aurait frappée au beau milieu du commissariat mais il tenait à son image de père dépassé par sa fille hystérique.

Mais heureusement pour Isabella, une assistante sociale était justement de passage afin de s'occuper d'un autre enfant.

\- Chef Swan, je suis Wendy, assistante sociale, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi votre fille crie ainsi ?

\- Parce que…

\- Parce qu'il va encore me violer ! s'écria Isabella à plein poumon.

\- Sont-ce de vraies accusations que votre fille porte à votre égard ?

\- Non bien sûr que non, ma fille a une forme de schizophrénie qui reste très dure à traiter. Il lui arrive souvent de fuguer et me faire passer pour le méchant alors que je passe mon temps à la soigner.

Isabella n'arrivait pas à y croire… Comment pouvait-il oser dire cela ? Et comment l'assistante sociale pouvait-elle espérer le croire ? Elle avait envie de hurler encore plus fort mais Charlie porta sa main poisseuse contre sa bouche. Elle ne tarda pas à la mordre de toutes ses forces, ce qu'il ignora facilement. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la jeune femme devant elle la laissât repartir chez elle comme si de rien n'était. Elle était obligée de continuer pour s'assurer qu'elle serait en sécurité cette nuit et les autres jours car si Wendy l'abandonnait, elle était sûre de subir bien plus qu'un viol et cela la terrorisait bien plus que ce que son corps avait déjà ressenti.

\- Avez-vous pensé à interner votre fille ? Il est possible qu'elle ait besoin de soin pour soigner sa maladie mais il est clair que vous ne pouvez pas gérer cela tout seul.

\- Oh, j'ai ma femme qui m'aide énormément aussi mais je pense que votre solution reste la meilleure. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'elle sera bien là-bas.

\- Et je peux vous assurer qu'elle sera très bien traitée dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle.

\- Je ne demande que cela.

\- Très bien, avez-vous réalisé un rapport psychologique concernant sa maladie ?

En entendant l'accord de son père pour la faire interner, Isabella comprit alors qu'il avait autre chose derrière la tête. Allait-il la rendre visite pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles ou allait-il demander à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place ? Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle subissait les violences de Charlie et pourtant, chaque jour elle redoutait le moment où il la frapperait encore plus fort.

Charlie ne viendrait pas la violer non, mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait la surveiller et faire en sorte qu'elle restât dans cet endroit : Hannah Cover.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui, (Isabella 26 ans)**

 **Maison Swan, 18h20**

 **Forks**

Charlie et Renée Swan rentraient de leur petite nuit en amoureux. Il s'agissait de leur tradition, fêter leur anniversaire de mariage était très important pour le couple enfin, plus pour Renée qui gardait ce côté romantique qu'aimait tant son mari. Mais le travail de ce dernier l'empêchant de prendre plusieurs jours de repos, il devait à chaque fois retourner chez eux et ainsi, reprendre la routine qu'était devenu leur quotidien.

\- Je vais aller faire les courses mon chéri, prépare le match, je serais là dans une demi-heure, déclara Renée alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entrer dans leur maison.

\- Ne me fais pas trop attendre, j'ai déjà envie de reprendre là où notre séjour s'est arrêté.

Renée sourit, se dépêcha à rentrer dans sa voiture et de filer au supermarché, déjà pressée de retrouver son mari même si elle savait que remplir le frigo n'était pas la tâche la plus simple à faire étant donné la longueur de la liste qu'elle avait faite avant de partir.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Maison Swan,**

 **19h15**

En entendant la porte claquer et en voyant la lumière s'allumer d'un coup sec, Charlie quitta la contemplation de son match de baseball pour s'intéresser à sa femme qui venait de rentrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un homme, vêtu de noir et arme pointée dans sa direction et une femme, dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu mais qui elle aussi, le menaçait de son pistolet. Il pensait sérieusement qu'il était en train de rêver et tenta même de se pincer afin d'espérer se réveiller et de ne plus avoir ces deux meurtriers en face de lui. Mais ce fut la voix dure et implacable de la jeune femme qui lui assura qu'il était bien dans la réalité.

\- Bonsoir Charlie, s'exclama la voix dure, implacable d'Isabella tandis qu'elle pointait une arme sur lui.

Oh oui, tu vas souffrir, songea Isabella, sentant la haine parcourir son corps.

\- Bella, que me vaut cette visite ? demanda Charlie, se souvenant désormais que la jolie jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que sa fille, sa chère petite fille.

\- La ferme ! s'écria-t-elle, s'apprêtant à tirer.

Isabella s'était promis de le torturer mais l'idée de l'avoir en face de lui donnait l'envie de trouer son crâne de balles et de ne plus voir cet air ravi dans ses yeux marron de pervers. Mais Edward sut la stopper à temps, posant sa main sur l'arme qu'elle tendait droit vers son géniteur.

\- Occupons-nous de le torturer, il ne mérite pas de mourir si facilement.

La jeune femme baissa son arme tandis qu'Edward contourna le canapé pour se trouver en face de Charlie, arme toujours dans sa main. Il empoigna le col de sa chemise, le plaqua ventre contre le canapé et le menotta, non sans prendre soin de les serrer au maximum. En le voyant faire, Isabella remarqua l'habilité avec laquelle son amant arrivait à maîtriser l'homme qui était autrefois, son bourreau. Le jeune homme traîna ensuite le shérif jusque dans le sous-sol qu'Isabella venait de lui indiquer. Alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à suivre Edward, elle entendit un bruit suspect provenant de l'étage. Elle jeta un bref regard à son complice et monta à l'étage, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Revoir cette partie de la maison renvoya Isabella à plusieurs années en arrière. Elle se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé. Il y avait toujours cette décoration vieillotte qui tapissait les murs ainsi que les portes. L'étage n'était pas très grand et cela permit de faire comprendre à la jeune femme que le même bruit entendu plus tôt provenait de sa chambre d'enfant. En abaissant la poignée, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était fermée à clé, la foutant davantage en rogne. Se rappelant à peu près où ses géniteurs cachaient la clé, elle entra dans leur chambre, espérant que la cachette n'eût pas changé de lieu. En revenant dans le couloir, clé à la main, après l'avoir trouvé dans une boîte à chaussures cachée en-dessous du lit conjugal, Isabella se figea après avoir entendu des pleurs d'enfant. Elle colla sa tête contre la porte de son ancienne chambre ce qui ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Au lieu de passer par la méthode simple, elle défonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule et fut choquée de trouver un petit garçon en larmes, qui devait avoir sept ans, dont une de ses mains était attachée aux barreaux du lit par une paire de menottes.

 _Ils ont osé…,_ songea-t-elle, rageant encore plus contre ses géniteurs.

Elle se précipita près de l'enfant qui prit peur en la voyant arriver. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Elle s'assura qu'il allait bien, même si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas, avant de tenter de le détacher. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que Charlie avait gardé la clé sur lui, pourquoi se serait-il embêté à la cacher dans la maison ? L'ennui est qu'elle tenait vraiment à sortir l'enfant de cet endroit avant de descendre rejoindre Edward et de terminer avec lui le travail qu'il s'occupait de commencer en son absence. Elle ne voulut surtout pas manquer le moment où elle l'entendrait hurler la souffrance qu'elle lui infligerait. A l'époque, personne n'avait voulu la croire, alors elle allait faire justice elle-même. Au nom de sa virginité perdue si jeune, au nom de son corps qu'elle trouvait encore sale et au nom de ce petit garçon, victime lui aussi, de la perversité de ses géniteurs.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, caressant doucement le visage de l'enfant.

\- Tony, répondit-il d'une faible voix.

Ce dernier avait cessé de pleurer et se sentit davantage en sécurité dès lors que les lèvres d'Isabella se posèrent sur son front bouillant. En le regardant dans les yeux, la criminelle constata que la ressemblance frappante entre Charlie et Renée ne sonnait comme une évidence pour elle. Tony n'était autre que son petit frère. Un petit garçon que ses géniteurs avaient osé mettre au monde pour assouvir leurs besoins sexuels.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi Tony, d'accord ? le rassura-t-elle, sortant un couteau à fine lame de sa bottine.

Par chance, la lame entra dans la petite serrure des menottes et permit à la main de Tony d'être enfin libérée. En remarquant les traces rouges autour de son poignet, Isabella entreprit de l'emmener avec lui dans la salle de bain afin de le soigner. Elle savait qu'Edward devait se demander ce qu'elle faisait mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son petit frère dans cet état.

\- Ça va piquer un peu, prévint-elle, appliquant du désinfectant sur le poignet droit de Tony qui grimaça un peu mais ne dit rien pour autant.

Elle posa ensuite une compresse et un bandeau tout autour afin d'éviter qu'il ne se blessât à nouveau. Elle le ramena ensuite dans la chambre, se rappelant qu'elle avait une mission à remplir mais se promettant qu'elle ne le laissera pas dans cette maison quand tout sera fini.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser dans la chambre encore quelques minutes après je viens te chercher, je t'en fais la promesse Tony, d'accord ? le rassura-t-elle avant de l'allonger sur le lit et de l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle referma la porte du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, malgré le fait qu'elle fût désormais défoncée, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée ainsi qu'au sous-sol, arme à la main, prête à décharger toute son animosité sur son géniteur.

En arrivant au sous-sol, Isabella observa quelques secondes la scène, remarquant que Charlie se trouver sur une chaise, dos à elle, et qu'Edward se trouvait juste en face, couteau plein de sang et pistolet dans chacune des mains. Elle constata alors qu'il n'avait pas attendu pour commencer le travail, tel ce qui avait été prévu. Son amant la regarda dans les yeux et fut surpris de voir la jeune femme appuyer son arme contre la tempe du shérif et à la fois satisfait qu'elle l'eût enfin rejoint dans son activité devenue plus amusante depuis qu'elle était là.

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ? dit-elle, appuyant fortement l'arme contre la tempe de Charlie, se foutant de lui faire mal. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de vider tes couilles sur un autre enfant ? cracha-t-elle, se retenant de tirer.

Elle avait une autre idée derrière la tête et puis, comme le disait Edward, une balle dans la tête serait trop simple et surtout moins douloureuse comme mort et tout le monde savait ici, que Charlie Swan ne méritait pas une telle mort.

\- Charlie, je suis rentrée ! s'exclama une voix féminine, bien trop familière aux yeux d'Isabella.

Cette dernière se figea quelques instants, se redressa légèrement sans pour autant retirer son flingue contre la tempe de Charlie. Elle regarda Edward dans les yeux qui lui, quitta à regret son regard chocolaté afin de regarder durement l'homme qui avait apporté tant de souffrance à son amante. Il le pointa de son arme, prêt à tirer en cas d'erreur de sa part.

\- Attention à ce que vous dites, dit-il, une arme pointée dans sa direction.

\- Dans le sous-sol, ma chérie ! s'écria Charlie sans pour autant quitter des yeux le criminel en face de lui.

\- Je range les courses et j'arrive ! lui répondit-elle, ignorant totalement ce qui se passait dans sa maison.

Charlie ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais s'il avait pu, il aurait dit à sa femme ce qui se passait et de s'enfuir d'ici ou bien même d'appeler la police mais l'heure ne tournait pas à son avantage alors il avait préféré ne rien faire et attendre que cela se calmât. Après tout, il était shérif et bien que la ville de Forks ne fût pas sujette à la mafia, il savait comment s'y prendre pour gérer ce genre de problème. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que sa fille, Isabella Swan, n'était pas prête de le laisser vivre une journée de plus. Il avait eu le droit à quatorze ans de vie tranquille, sans inquiétude ce qui était un énorme cadeau contrairement à ce qu'elle avait vécu et surtout, contrairement à ce que ce petit Tony devait vivre depuis quelques mois voire quelques années maintenant. Mais qu'en était-il de sa mère ? Allait-elle agir de la même façon ? Allait-elle la torturer ou lui offrir une mort rapide ? Pour le moment, elle ne savait que faire de cette femme qui avait été sa mère jusqu'au jour où elle avait encouragé son mari à la violer.

\- Que cherches-tu dans le…, s'interrompit Renée alors qu'elle venait d'arriver dans le sous-sol. Sous-sol…, termina-t-elle, choquée de voir des personnes armées chez elle.

Isabella ne lui donna pas le temps d'analyser la situation qu'elle empoigna le bras de sa mère et l'installa sur une chaise juste à côté de Charlie. Edward se chargea de l'attacher de la même manière que le policier avant que les deux jeunes gens se placent en face d'eux, sourire mauvais sur leur visage. Les deux géniteurs d'Isabella étaient présents, et les deux amants étaient impatients de commencer.

\- Bella ? s'exclama Renée, en reconnaissant sa fille.

\- Bonjour maman, répondit-elle, crachant sur le dernier mot.

\- Mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

En réalité, Renée essayait de relativiser la situation afin de ne pas paniquer comme elle avait souvent l'habitude faire. Son mari lui disait qu'il suffisait de respirer profondément afin de faire évaporer le stress mais il ne lui avait pas dit comme le gérer si un jour deux tueurs se trouvaient en face d'elle surtout lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'avérait être sa fille.

\- Oh, je suis simplement venue prendre le thé, ironisa Isabella, faisant rire Edward au passage. Je me suis dit que vous rendre visite serait sympa.

Edward avait vu le comportement de son amante en criminelle lorsque que c'était lui qui se trouvait en face d'elle à subir sa colère mais en prenant la place en tant que complice, il ressentait une certaine admiration envers elle. Bien qu'au départ il était contre ses activités alors que les siennes ne s'avèrent pas très légales non plus, désormais, ceci n'était plus un problème à ses yeux et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, Isabella était la femme qu'il lui fallait.

 **...**

 **/!\ Attention /!\** Passage pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs **/!\** **Attention /!\**

 **...**

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu armée ? demanda stupidement Renée, forçant Edward à lever les yeux au ciel.

Heureusement qu'Isabella n'avait hérité de sa stupidité…, songea-t-il, se demandant comment faisait son amante pour ne pas lui en mettre une.

\- T'es stupide ou quoi ? cracha Isabella, attrapant sa mère par le col roulé de son pull vert. Tu crois que je suis venue pour discuter après tout ce que vous m'avez fait, après tout ce que vous avez fait à Tony ?! Me faire passer pour folle pendant quatre ans voire même pendant que je vivais encore ici est une chose mais continuer de le faire alors que ce que je désire le plus au monde est de vous buter est totalement inconscient de ta part maman, ajouta-t-elle, regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux.

\- Évite de menacer ta mère, Bella, intervint Charlie, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Premièrement, ne m'appelle plus jamais Bella si tu désires avoir encore quelques minutes de vie, dit-elle, retirant sa poigne de sa mère avant de se placer en face de son père. Deuxièmement, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler surtout qu'entre elle et toi, celui qui devrait avoir plus peur c'est bien toi. Troisièmement, continua-t-elle, faisant glisser son arme de sa main gauche contre le torse de son père jusqu'à s'arrêter à ses parties génitales, je vais te retirer le plaisir de te servir de tes couilles, termina-t-elle, tirant à l'endroit même où se trouvait son arme.

Charlie hurla de surprise et de douleur, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Isabella passât aussi vite à l'action, Renée lâcha un cri horrifié, Edward, fronça les sourcils, satisfait et la fois, il se rappela de ne jamais contrarier son amante. Cependant, il savait que cette balle était amplement méritée. Isabella de son côté, sourit, satisfaite de voir la douleur se dessiner sur le visage de son géniteur sans pour autant avoir l'idée de s'arrêter là.

\- Tu ne souffres pas assez…, dit-elle, appuyant son arme contre la blessure de son père avant de se tourner vers son amant afin de lui demander son avis. Tu trouves qu'il souffre toi ? demanda-t-elle, presque innocemment.

\- Je trouve que tu as été trop gentille, lui répondit-il, lui offrant un sourire en retour. Puis-je intervenir ?

Isabella sourit en guise de réponse tout en se relevant pour laisser la place à Edward qui imita la même position qu'elle avait eu avant lui. Elle le vit sortir un couteau avec une lame de quinze centimètres de long et observa les faits et gestes de ce dernier, sachant d'avance qu'elle serait davantage satisfaite de ce qu'il allait faire à Charlie.

\- Ne t'inquiète papa, il ne va pas te couper les boules, son niveau de perversité n'atteindra jamais le tien, connard, déclara-t-elle, voyant le visage horrifié du shérif.

Charlie ignora la réplique sa fille et fixa Edward dans les yeux comme pour le défier et ainsi, tenter d'ignorer la douleur qui n'était pas prête de s'atténuer. Mais le criminel voulait d'abord s'amuser un petit peu, ou du moins reprendre son jeu de tout à l'heure, avant de continuer le travail d'Isabella. Il plaça son couteau sous le menton du shérif et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte d'abuser sexuellement de votre enfant surtout au vu de votre statut mais comme on me l'a souvent dit, l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Isabella de son côté, observa la scène silencieusement, cherchant comment elle pourrait faire davantage souffrir Charlie en attendant qu'Edward en eût fini avec lui. Puis son regard s'attarda sur sa mère, se demandant par où elle pourrait commencer. Elle regretta qu'elle n'eût pas de parties génitales comme son père afin qu'elle eût la possibilité de faire la même chose. Mais avant qu'elle ne pût faire le moindre geste, la voix grave de son géniteur attira son attention.

\- Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez pu goûter et toucher son corps si délicieux à l'extérieur et serré à l'intérieur, dit-il à l'encontre d'Edward, provoquant au passage sa colère.

Isabella s'apprêta à intervenir, malgré le flot de souvenir qui venait de lui parvenir, mais Edward la devança.

\- A la différence de vous, je lui fais l'amour avec son consentement. Je ne la viole pas et je respecte son corps, déclara-t-il, plantant son couteau, avec lenteur, au même endroit où la balle de l'arme d'Isabella s'était logée.

Charlie se crispa de douleur, ne voulant pas satisfaire davantage ses ravisseurs qui était, de toute manière, venus ici pour le torturer. Isabella quant à elle, tenta tant bien que mal de masquer son trouble face aux paroles de son amant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la défendrait ainsi car, pour être honnête, la jeune femme, bien qu'elle eût accepté le fait qu'il était venu dans l'unique but de l'aider à se venger, l'entendre dire ce genre de parole, la rassurait, en quelque sorte, pour le futur que leur relation pourrait avoir.

\- J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de faire votre deuil car vous n'êtes pas prêt de les réutiliser, ajouta-t-il, continuant d'enfoncer la lame entièrement dans la chair du vieil homme.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Arrêtez de le faire souffrir ! s'écria Renée, en larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as maman ? lui demanda Isabella froidement. Tu as peur qu'il ne puisse plus te faire de gosse pour s'en servir d'objet sexuel ou le fait qu'il ne puisse plus satisfaire ton vagin de salope ? ajouta-t-elle, plaçant son arme sous le menton de cette dernière, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Et évite de faire la femme choquée parce que ce n'était pas à ce moment-là que tu aurais dû l'être mais lorsqu'il t'a autorisé à le regarder me violer ! Mais il semblerait que tu sois attachée à ton pédophile de mari ! termina-t-elle, tirant une balle dans sa cuisse, la faisant hurler de douleur.

Honnêtement, Isabella ne savait pas si elle aurait été capable de torturer sa mère. Elle qui avait été cette mère modèle aux yeux des habitants de Forks, elle qui avait été si aimante envers elle avant l'âge de ses cinq ans. Contrairement à Charlie, Isabella avait toujours été proche de Renée quand elle était enfant car elle ne travaillait pas et passait son temps à s'occuper d'elle. A l'âge de six ans, elle avait même essayé de lui parler de ce que lui faisait son père car elle ne savait pas si c'était normal ou non mais n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse concrète. Mais le jour de ses huit ans, voir sa mère se masturber devant elle pendant qu'elle subissait un énième viol de la part son géniteur, avait été tel un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Depuis, ce jour, elle considérait que Renée n'est plus sa mère mais serait-elle capable de la faire souffrir autant que son père ? Elle était parfaitement consciente que la satisfaction de la torturer serait différente que celle qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même pour son père.

\- Qu'est devenue ma petite fille ? lui demanda Renée, continuant à pleurer de douleur.

Alors qu'Isabella était partie rejoindre Edward, cette dernière se retourna sans attendre et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa mère, avec pour idée de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus sa fille et ce, depuis longtemps.

\- Ta fille ?! Tu oses me dire que je suis encore ta fille ?! Mais Renée, ouvre les yeux, cesse de faire celle qui n'était au courant de rien parce que la gamine que vous avez fait passé pour folle et dont vous avez trafiqué les tests psychologiques pour prouver sa schizophrénie aux yeux de vos amis, collègues voire même des patients de l'hôpital psychiatrique où vous l'avez internée, n'est plus votre fille comme vous n'êtes plus ses parents et ce, depuis longtemps. Alors ta question débile ravale-la sinon c'est dans ta gorge que je tirerai la prochaine fois, cracha-t-elle, déversant toute sa haine sur cette femme qui fut autrefois, sa mère.

Renée ne prononça plus un mot au grand damne d'Isabella qui retourna auprès d'Edward, qui lui, n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène. Il ignorait que son amante avait séjourné dans un hôpital psychiatrique mais ne lui en voulait pas pour autant de le lui avoir caché. Elle faisait des efforts en se livrant à lui et il savait qu'elle ne le faisait auprès de personne d'autre et surtout auprès d'un homme. Et lorsque viendrait le jour où elle parlerait de ses années dans cet hôpital viendra, il l'écouterait et la soutiendrait mais en attendant, il lui laissait le temps dont elle avait besoin.

\- C'est donc toi qui as tué Hannah Cover ? questionna Charlie à l'encontre d'Isabella.

\- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre. Mais je vois que tu n'as pas pris sa mort tel un avertissement, cela aurait pu t'éviter de perdre tes couilles, répondit-elle, souriant, fière du déroulement que prenait sa vengeance.

Il faudrait absolument qu'elle prévînt Carlisle dès lors qu'ils en auraient fini avec eux. Bien que ce dernier ne risquât pas d'apprécier la présence d'Edward à ses côtés lors de ce règlement de compte, cela l'inquiétait peu car, elle allait enfin réussir le but qu'elle s'était fixée depuis le jour où elle avait demandé à son père adoptif de lui apprendre à se battre et donc à tuer.

.

..

...

..

.

 **6 ans plus tôt (Isabella, 19 ans)**

 **Mason Masen**

 **New York**

Un an après sa tentative de suicide, Isabella n'avait cessé de se haïr d'avoir cédé à cette tentation qu'était la mort. Sa cicatrice avait été blanchie par le temps et cela lui rappelait sans cesse son ignorance face à la devise qu'elle s'était donné. Et il est clair qu'elle n'était pas prête de recommencer. Premièrement, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en s'ouvrant les veines avait été atroce. Deuxièmement, le fait d'être restée plus de trois semaines à l'hôpital avait été presque un supplice pour elle. Les bons petits plats d'Esmée et la bienveillance de Carlisle lui avaient manqué et ce, malgré leurs nombreuses visites quotidiennes. La nourriture à l'hôpital n'était vraiment pas bonne. Troisièmement, elle ne désirait pas avoir d'autres cicatrices sur son corps. Isabella avait désormais pris conscience qu'elle était belle et qu'elle devait jouer de son physique pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Même si son passé la torturait toujours de l'intérieur, elle savait parfaitement que prendre soin d'elle serait l'une des armes qu'elle utiliserait pour rester forte et ainsi affronter le monde qu'il l'attendait. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas pris cette décision du jour au lendemain non, cela datait depuis qu'elle avait fait une incroyable découverte concernant les activités de Carlisle et en y repensant, la surprotection qu'elle subissait venant de sa part, n'était qu'une preuve parmi toutes celles qui prouvaient que son père adoptif n'était pas ce médecin qu'il prétendait être.

Isabella avait pris sa décision.

Aujourd'hui, n'était pas un jour ordinaire. Isabella fêtait ses dix-neuf ans et elle avait bien l'intention de jouer de cette journée pour demander une faveur à Carlisle. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait accepter mais elle se promettait d'abattre toutes les cartes qu'elle avait en main pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Isabella était jeune et elle savait que son âge pourrait être un frein dans la décision que prendrait Carlisle suite à se demande surtout si Esmée décidait de s'interposer pour pouvoir la conserver hors du monde criminel dans lequel exerçait son mari. Néanmoins, la jeune fille ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, qu'importait si la réponse était négative ou positive. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle savait qu'elle arriverait à ses fins.

Isabella voulait se venger.

Pour elle, il n'était pas question que ses parents s'en sortissent indemnes de cette histoire alors qu'elle avait tant souffert pendant des années. Il devait à leur tour payer et elle savait que jouer cette carte-là lui serait favorable auprès de Carlisle. Elle n'était pas idiote, en découvrant les réelles activités de ce dernier alors qu'elle était allée dans la bibliothèque à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau, elle avait bien vu qu'il travaillait pour s'occuper de Renée et Charlie Swan. Quoi de mieux que la fille de ces bourreaux pour l'aider ?

Mais pour le moment, Isabella devait se préparer pour son anniversaire. Esmée avait insisté pour qu'elle invitât son amie Haley ainsi que les autres filles avec qui il lui arrivait de parler afin de le fêter en plus grand comité. Mais la jeune fille avait seulement accepté la présence d'Haley, prétextant que la confiance qu'elle portait pour les autres filles n'était pas assez grande pour leur permettre de venir chez elle. Seule Haley la méritait. Malheureusement, cette dernière fêtait elle aussi l'anniversaire de son cousin, ce qui justifiait le refus de son invitation. Bien qu'elle eût été déçue au départ de l'absence d'Haley car elle-même avait fait l'effort de venir à sa fête mais à bien y réfléchir, cela lui permettrait de réaliser la petite mission qu'elle s'était donnée. Elle se dépêcha de terminer de se maquiller avant de retrouver Carlisle et Esmée dans la cuisine qui eux, s'affairaient pour préparer un parfait repas d'anniversaire.

\- Carlisle, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? dit-elle, après avoir tenté de goûter le plat que préparait Esmée.

En regardant Isabella dans les yeux, Carlisle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas lui parler de l'école ou de la tenue qu'elle portait puisque dans tous les cas, ce serait auprès de sa femme qu'elle le ferait. Il fronça des sourcils un instant, ce demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait tout en croisant les bras contre son torse, attendant que la jeune fille se lançât.

\- Je t'écoute Isabella.

\- J'aimerais me venger.

\- Comment ça te venger ?

Carlisle savait très bien où elle voulait en venir mais il avait besoin de l'entendre le lui dire pour être certain qu'il ne se trompait pas.

\- De mon père et de ma mère, de ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

\- Comment ? intervint Esmée, s'approchant de son mari et de sa fille adoptive tout en essuyant ses mains pleines de sauce tomate dans un torchon accroché à son tablier.

Esmée avait beau être le cordon bleu de la famille, elle ne savait pas cuisiner proprement.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Carlisle, comprenant qu'Isabella savait pour ses activités loin d'être légales.

Isabella eut un instant d'hésitation en regardant Esmée qui elle, la fixait, choquée de voir que l'adolescente qu'elle avait accueillie voulait suivre le chemin de son mari. La vieille dame ne jugeait pas les activités de ce dernier, elle l'avait épousé pour cela bien qu'elle aurait préféré vivre dans la légalité, elle ne regrettait pas son choix car malgré tout, elle aimait Carlisle. Mais le fait de voir Isabella demander à son conjoint de l'aider à se venger de ses parents, avait fait envoler tous les espoirs qu'elle avait eus pour elle, puisqu'elle avait espéré qu'elle fût comme elle mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de réaliser cette envie de vengeance. Après tout, elle ignorait ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place, sans doute, aurait-elle pris la même décision que cette jeune fille qui avait tant souffert durant son enfance.

\- Oui, je suis sûre, déclara-t-elle, regardant Carlisle dans les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, nous nous retrouverons dans mon bureau afin de préparer ton entraînement mais fêtons d'abord tes dix-neuf ans si tu veux bien.

\- Merci Carlisle ! se réjouit-elle, enlaçant ce dernier dans ses bras.

Carlisle fut surpris de cette marque d'affection que la jeune fille ne montrait jamais depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Il savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'attacher à sa femme et à lui et à vrai dire, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Isabella de son côté, se surprit elle-même d'aller au-delà de ce qu'elle se sentait capable de faire. Enlacer quelqu'un ne paraissait pas compliqué pour certains mais pour la jeune fille, cela était bien plus dur que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Surtout que Carlisle était un homme. Elle avait toujours cette peur au fond, de souffrir à nouveau alors elle préférait garder ses distances et ainsi se protéger des autres.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui, 21h10**

 **Maison Swan**

 **Forks**

\- Bien, par quoi pourrions-nous continuer Edward ? demanda Isabella, allumant une cigarette.

En recrachant la fumée toxique tout en jetant un regard en biais à Edward, Isabella avait en réalité une idée derrière la tête mais cherchait à ce que son amant devinât où elle voulait en venir. Lorsqu'elle le vit lui offrir un sourire en coin, la jeune femme fit de même, heureuse d'avoir un partenaire aussi intelligent qu'elle.

\- Par qui veux-tu commencer ? requit-il, allumant à son tour une cigarette, que sa partenaire venait de lui fournir étant donné qu'il ne fumait plus.

\- Celui qui a les jambes découvertes, répondit-elle, voulant que la douleur de la brûlure fût intense et non réduite par le tissu d'un vêtement.

Voyant à qui son amante faisait référence, Edward s'avança afin d'être en face de Charlie, qui s'était affaibli depuis qu'il était blessé aux parties génitales. Mais le criminel, ainsi qu'Isabella qui s'était promis de le torturer jusqu'à son dernier souffle, n'en avait que faire. Il méritait un tel traitement et encore, les deux complices connaissaient bien des traîtres qui avaient connu la souffrance au-delà de ce que pouvait ressentir le flic. Pour eux, c'était comme si ils lui offraient un traitement de faveur.

Isabella observa son amant s'exécuter tandis que ce dernier, déposa le bout de sa cigarette sur la cuisse de Charlie, la faisant apprécier le spectacle. Le shérif souffrait de cette brûlure mais ce n'était rien comparé aux blessures qu'il avait aux parties génitales.

\- Ne te retiens pas, tu as le droit de hurler ta souffrance, lui intima Edward sans pour autant arrêter sa petite torture.

\- Ce n'est pas la brûlure de cigarette qui me fait souffrir.

\- Ce sont ses couilles qui le font souffrir, rétorqua Isabella, avant de porter une énième fois sa cigarette à la bouche.

\- Tu voudrais peut-être que je retire le couteau ? lui proposa Edward.

Charlie hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- L'ennui est que si je le retire, le sang risque de couler un peu plus vite mais vu ce que l'on a prévu de faire de toi, pédophile que tu es, te vider de ton sang sera beaucoup plus bénéfique pour nous que pour toi.

Edward n'attendit pas que le shérif lui répondit et retira la lame sans aucune trace de tendresse avant de la replanter dans la cuisse gauche de ce dernier, accentuant la souffrance qu'il ressentait déjà. Isabella ne pensait pas qu'il allait agir ainsi mais en était satisfaite. Elle avait elle-même prévu de le poignarder à plusieurs reprises alors elle ne s'en plaignit pas. En voyant que son amant en avait fini avec sa cigarette, Isabella termina la sienne avant de s'emparer des deux mégots et de les ranger dans un petit sachet en plastique qu'elle cacha dans sa bottine de droite. Elle ne devait pas ignorer que la vigilance était leur meilleure arme afin de ne pas atterrir en prison.

Cependant, Isabella n'avait pas sa part de vengeance n'était totalement remplie en ce qui concernait Charlie. Elle prit alors le même couteau qui lui avait servi pour ouvrir les menottes du petit Tony et s'approcha de son géniteur. Elle prit son visage et le tourna vers elle, touchant sa joue gauche du bout de la lame.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir pris ma virginité alors que je n'avais que cinq ans, dit-elle, coupant verticalement, sans aucune douceur, forçant Charlie à grincer des dents.

Douceur qu'il était loin de mériter dans tous les cas.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait croire que me violer était pour mon bien alors qu'en réalité, tu as profité du fait que je sois une petite fille pour me prendre pour ta salope ! cracha-t-elle, blessant cette fois-ci son front.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle désirait le défigurer et ainsi dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis tant d'année. Toute la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée pour simplement satisfaire les pulsions sexuelles de son pédophile de père.

\- Le vagin de Renée ne te suffisait pas, il fallait en plus que tu pourrisses mon corps de tes couilles dégueulasses ! ajouta-t-elle, enfonçant la lame dans sa joue gauche, ayant pour but d'y faire un trou.

Edward de son côté, la laissa faire, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de vider son sac et cela lui permit, entre autre, d'en apprendre plus sur la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée pendant tant d'années. Il se promit alors, de vénérer autant son corps que cette femme dont il s'était pris d'affection. Il la protégerait comme elle en avait besoin et bien qu'elle lui montrât que c'était le contraire, il s'en foutait, il le ferait même sans son accord. Il savait qu'elle ferait de même de son côté alors pourquoi se priver ?

\- Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier quand je te baisais puisque tu n'avais aucune forme de résistance, rétorqua Charlie, cherchant à la provoquer davantage.

Ce dernier savait qu'il allait mourir alors autant en profiter pour provoquer cette femme, en l'occurrence sa fille, qu'il avait tant apprécié violer.

\- J'ai été d'ailleurs déçue en voyant que Tony était un garçon et non une fille comme toi mais tout compte fait, ce n'est pas désagréable de le…

Un coup de feu retentit, faisant sursauter Renée et Edward sur le coup. Isabella venait de tirer dans la gorge de Charlie, tuant ce dernier sur le coup. La respiration haletant, la main tremblante, la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle était satisfaite ou non d'en avoir fini avec lui aussi rapidement. Edward s'approcha doucement d'elle, s'empara de l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours aussi fermement tandis qu'il la vit pleurer silencieusement. Il l'éloigna du corps du shérif, dont la tête tombait en arrière, suite à la puissance du coup de feu, prenant soin d'essuyer les larmes sur son visage rougit par l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir.

\- Il est mort Isabella, il ne te fera plus de mal, il ne te touchera plus, la rassura-t-il, collant la tête de la jeune femme contre son torse. Je suis là, je suis là pour te protéger, continua-t-il, la berçant doucement.

Se rappelant qu'il restait une personne vivante, en plus d'Edward, Isabella releva la tête et regarda sa mère, qui pleurait tout en fixant le corps de son mari, désormais mort. Son complice comprit où elle voulait en venir, rompant à regret l'étreinte réconfortante qui lui offrait, avant de plonger sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et de sortir un petit flacon qui contenait un petit liquide transparent.

Renée, comprenant que son tour allait bientôt arriver, regarda sa fille dans les bras de cet homme dont elle semblait si proche. A l'entente des paroles que lui murmurait ce dernier, la femme du shérif regretta toutes les années où elle avait été soumise à son mari, où il l'avait forcée à se masturber devant sa fille qu'il violait pour satisfaire son propre plaisir, où elle avait eu un orgasme pendant ces instants alors qu'elle aurait dû se retenir malgré elle et surtout, elle aurait dû défendre son enfant contre les assauts répétitifs de Charlie.

C'est pour cela, après les sept années qui avaient suivi le départ d'Isabella, la vieille femme avait cédé aux demandes récurrentes de vouloir un autre enfant car elle aussi, désirait être maman une seconde fois et ainsi, se rattraper sur le temps qu'elle avait perdu avec sa première fille. Cependant, elle n'avait pas compté sur les rapports sexuels non protégés qu'elle entretenait avec son mari pour être enceinte car de toute manière, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Elle s'était donc rendue à l'hôpital afin de bénéficier d'un don de spermatozoïde masculin, espérant que le shérif n'abusât pas de ce petit garçon qu'elle allait enfanter. Charlie n'était donc en aucun cas, le père de Tony mais son mari s'avérait être un homme plus violent que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé et sous les quelques coups qu'il lui donnait, car cela était loin d'être fréquent, Renée avait encore une fois, cédé l'innocence et le corps de son fils à son bourreau de mari sans avoir tenté de le protéger à son tour.

\- Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait Isabella mais avant que tu ne me tues ou avant que ton compagnon ne le fasse, j'aimerais que tu entendes les miennes et que tu saches ce pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi.

C'est ainsi que Renée lui raconta tout ce qu'Isabella avait le droit de savoir. La vieille femme aurait très bien pu ne rien dire et hurler pour ne pas que sa fille la tuât mais après tant d'année de culpabilité et de souffrance, elle comprit qu'aujourd'hui, la mort était venue la chercher car après tout, ce n'était que ce qu'elle méritait. Mais elle voulait tout de même tenter sa chance et ainsi, avoir l'espoir de vivre un peu plus longtemps auprès de sa fille et de son fils.

Isabella fut émue de ce récit et ne se cacha pas pour le montrer à Renée. Cette dernière avait beau avoir été forcée, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner aussi aisément. Peut-être devrait-elle la laisser vivre ? Peut-être devrait-elle l'accepter dans sa vie ? Mais une part d'elle-même, refusait que cela se passe ainsi, qu'elle joue les hypocrites alors qu'elle avait horreur de ce type de personne. Non, elle ne pouvait décemment faire l'hypocrite, bien que cette femme fût sa mère et qu'elle aussi, avait été, en quelque sorte, victime de son père. Pour elle, rien ne lui avait empêché de venir la voir à l'hôpital psychiatrique pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, rien ne lui avait empêché de démentir les propos que son père disait à son égard, prétextant qu'elle était schizophrène, rien ne lui avait empêché de tenter de la retrouver afin d'expliquer ses actes avant ce jour, où elle avait décidé qu'il était temps d'en finir avec eux et de les tuer.

Edward de son côté, attendait le signal d'Isabella pour s'exécuter bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait devoir utiliser son poison ou non. Mais il restait patient car il savait que sa complice avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait Renée. Certes, Charlie t'a utilisée comme il le voulait mais lorsque je t'ai demandé si ce qu'il me faisait était normal, tu m'as répondu que oui, que toutes les petites filles de mon âge ont un papa qui s'occupe d'elles ainsi. Et ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais parce qu'à cause de toi, je pensais que c'était normal, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un article de journal qui parlait d'un enfant ayant subi la même chose que moi et dont l'agresseur avait été condamné. Depuis mes dix ans, je savais que j'étais victime de vos fantasmes sexuels. Alors non, maman, jamais je ne te pardonnerai. Ce serait trop facile. Et ne me regarde pas ainsi, dit-elle alors que Renée la fixait avec tristesse, parce que c'est à cause de vous si je me suis forgée ce caractère et si je suis entrée dans le monde criminel mais sache, que je ne regrette rien car grâce à tout ce que j'ai pu faire, tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre, j'ai pu ainsi me venger de vous. Je vous ai laissé trop d'années supplémentaires pour que je puisse vous laisser vivre. plus longtemps. Maintenant que Charlie est mort, je t'avoue ne pas vouloir te torturer comme ce que nous lui avons fait mais tu m'en voies désolée maman, je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser la vie sauve car rien ne me prouve que tu as été sincère envers moi.

Après son long monologue, Isabella se retourna vers Edward, alors qu'elle s'était un peu avancée pour répondre à Renée, puis jeta un regard au petit flacon que ce dernier tenait dans sa main gauche, avant de plonger à nouveau ses pupilles chocolatées dans celle de son amant, qui lui, ne tarda pas à comprendre la requête qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander.

\- Que va lui faire ce poison ? lui demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'Edward prit soin de s'avancer vers elle afin de lui répondre.

\- Elle risque de souffrir un peu mais sa mort sera rapide, lui répondit-il.

Isabella hocha la tête comme pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait l'utiliser sur sa mère. Il s'avança alors de Renée, qui tenta de se défendre malgré les menottes qui l'empêchaient de bouger, attrapa son visage à l'aide de ses cheveux, ouvrit de force sa bouche et jeta un dernier regard à sa complice, histoire de voir, qu'elle était sûre de son choix. La réponse de cette dernière fut sans appel, ce qui permit à Edward de verser le contenu du flacon au fond de la gorge de la vieille femme. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour se mettre aux côtés de sa petite-amie et attendit avec elle, le moment où le corps de Renée demeurerait sans vie.

Isabella, avec l'aide d'Edward, avait désormais accomplie la mission qu'elle s'était donnée depuis ses dix-neuf ans. Mais serait-elle pour autant guérie de son passé ? Elle savait que cela ne se ferait pas en un claquement de doigt mais la mort de ses géniteurs lui permettrait, sans doute, d'avancer dans le présent et de ne pas regretter ce jour…

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette vengeance tant attendue ?_

 **Laissez-moi vos reviews !**

 _Sachez que ceux qui n'ont pas lu les passages violents, n'auront pas de problèmes pour comprendre la suite bien que je risque de faire de temps en temps référence à ces passages-là, cela ne sera pas non plus très fréquent étant donné que la fin de l'histoire approche à grand pas._

 _Je vous remercie pour continuer de me suivre et_ **j'espère pouvoir lire vos reviews** _qui me sont d'une très grande utilité pour continuer et mettre un point final à cette histoire qui me tient tant à cœur._

 **Merci & A très bientôt ! **

**XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ? :D_


	24. Chapitre 23 T1

**HEY EVERYBODY !**

 _C'est avec un peu de retard que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre. J'avais besoin de faire une micro pause afin de savoir ce que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre. La fin approche à grand pas, je dois donc bien choisir ce qui ira le mieux pour accompagner cette histoire jusqu'à son point final :D_

 _Merci, merci, merci, pour vos reviews plus que touchante. Je crois que m'avoir dit que j'avais du talent a été le petit compliment qui m'a fait le plus plaisir (normal, vous allez me dire). J'ai eu peur de vous choquer pendant la scène de torture malgré le fait que j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas trop en faire. J'ai d'ailleurs répondu à vos reviews et voici celle pour l'anonyme :_

 **Silly Girl :** _Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, Charlie mérité une torture bien plus intense que ce qu'il a eu mais il a poussé à bout Isabella. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le tuer aussi rapidement mais maintenant c'est fait, c'est trop tard. Saches que moi non plus, je n'avais pas prévu l'arrivée du petit Tony mais du coup, le voilà. J'espère que cette suite te plaira davantage :D Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon extrême vigilance, quelques fautes se soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23 T1**

 **Hôtel Fairmont Olympic**

 **Seattle, 00h45**

Isabella quitta le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait avec Edward pour cause d'insomnie. Elle prit son paquet de cigarettes, son briquet dans son sac et, après avoir pris le sweat de son amant, sortit sur le balcon de la chambre d'hôtel, fermant la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie : s'aérer. Elle alluma sa cigarette et tira dessus avant d'en recracher la fumée toxique. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde, repensant sans cesse à cette journée qui avait pris fin par la mort de ses pédophiles de géniteurs. Comment pouvait-elle oublier cela ? Elle avait déjà du mal à le faire pour ce qu'elle avait vécu durant son enfance alors…

En regardant vers l'horizon, elle observa les quelques habitants rentrer chez eux, d'autres s'entêtaient à attendre la venue du dernier transport en commun de la journée, il y avait même un groupe d'amis qui entrait dans un pub branché, histoire de passer une bonne soirée. Mais ce qui attira son attention, fut ce petit chat noir qui regardait, tout comme elle, le paysage que pouvait offrir Seattle. Pour Isabella, il n'avait rien à égaliser à New York, la ville qui l'avait accueillie depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'était la liberté. Lorsqu'elle s'attarda à nouveau sur l'animal, celui-ci semblait la regarder de ses yeux lumineux, la forçant à esquisser un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas si ce petit félin appartenait à quelqu'un mais en voyant qu'il s'intéressait à elle, elle avait comme cette impression qu'il savait tout d'elle. La jeune femme baissa la tête en soupirant avant de la relever et de constater que le chat avait disparu. Elle lâcha un second soupir avant de tirer sur sa cigarette avant d'en brûler le mégot. Elle en prit une nouvelle, n'arrivant pas à satisfaire son manque de nicotine.

Lorsque la porte du balcon s'ouvrit, Isabella ne s'attarda pas dessus avant de sentir des bras encercler sa taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette sensation de le sentir si proche d'elle, provoquait toujours chez elle cette multitude de frisson, tel un courant électrique parcourant chaque membre de son corps. Cela lui rappela le premier jour où elle avait touché son amant. Cela l'avait tellement troublé qu'elle ne que l'être encore aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? lui demanda-t-il, murmurant à l'entrée de son oreille.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue ici.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

\- Tu semblais si bien dormir, répondit-elle en souriant, se souvenant de cet homme qui semblait si innocent quand il dormait.

Edward sourit face à cette affirmation, se retira de l'étreinte qu'il offrait à Isabella avant de se mettre à côté d'elle, employant la même position que cette dernière. Il regarda à son tour l'horizon, sachant pertinemment les raisons qui empêchaient son amante de dormir. C'est alors qu'il vit que son regard était captivé par un chat noir qui les fixait aussi. Isabella fut contente que l'animal fût revenu, les yeux de ce petit félin semblaient lui faire passer un message. Un message qu'elle venait tout juste de comprendre.

\- On dirait que ce chat arrive à attirer ton attention, remarque Edward, regardant le profil de son amante.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble, dit-elle, avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Tantôt il est libre, tantôt il est prisonnier d'un monde qui ne lui ressemble pas, murmura-t-elle, sans pour autant regarder son amant.

Edward réfléchit quelques instants aux paroles d'Isabella tout en fixant à nouveau le félin qui semblait aussi captivé par la jeune femme qu'elle ne l'était pour lui. Mais malgré ses efforts pour essayer de comprendre, rien ne lui vint en tête pour pouvoir lui répondre, provoquant un silence presque gênant entre les deux amants.

\- Autant je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, autant je suis prisonnière de mon passé et ce monde dans lequel toi et moi avions évolué, ajouta-t-elle, s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas compris sa dernière déclaration.

\- Tuer tes parents ne t'a pas libérée ? s'assura-t-il avant de la rassurer.

\- Je pensais que cela allait me libérer mais… de savoir qu'ils sont morts et qu'ils ne feront plus de mal à des enfants innocents me fait un bien fou mais… les avoir tué ne me fait pas oublié tout ce que j'ai subi. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Cela fait partie de moi, de ma vie, une partie que je souhaiterais tant faire disparaître.

\- Il est normal que tu n'oublies pas ce que tu as subi, c'est totalement humain, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour cela. Il te faudra du temps pour en être totalement guérie bien que les séquelles seront toujours présentes. Mais si tu désires en parler à un professionnel, je pourrais…

\- Non ! le coupa-t-elle brusquement, ne voulant pas entendre le mot « psychologue » ou un autre allant dans ce sens. Les psychologues se disent être des professionnels pour aider et écouter les autres mais en réalité, il suffit de leur donner un peu d'argent ou qu'une personne au-dessus d'eux pour qu'ils falsifient de fausses informations sur un patient qui ne cherche qu'à être compris…, ajouta-t-elle, durement, faisant réapparaître sa carapace.

Edward ne connaissait pas cette partie de son passé, cette partie où même les psychologues, même les personnes susceptibles de l'aider, n'avaient pas agi pour la sortir de cet hôpital et avaient préféré suivre les ordres de Charlie. Mais Edward ne le savait pas et Isabella se détendit à nouveau, se rappelant de ce détail. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne le savait pas.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…, dit-il, comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Edward… tu ne pouvais pas savoir…, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau, le regardant au passage. Tu n'es en aucun cas fautif de ce qu'ils m'ont fait, le rassura-t-elle, s'approchant un peu de lui.

Elle n'avait pas voulu être aussi dure avec lui puisqu'encore une fois, il ne savait rien. Devrait-elle lui en parler ? Isabella n'était pas suffisamment prête pour se confier sur une autre partie de son misérable passé. Elle considérait qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps pour tout déballer. Elle faisait déjà des efforts en le faisant de temps en temps et pour elle, c'était comme si elle faisait un grand pas vers la guérison, vers la sécurité que lui offrait son amant.

\- Tony dort toujours ? demanda-t-elle, voulant changer de sujet.

\- A poings fermés, répondit-il, ne cherchant pas à reprendre leur conversation mais se posant tout de même davantage de questions sur le passé encore trop frais de son amante.

\- Tant mieux, il a besoin de cette nuit réparatrice avant qu'on parte d'ici.

\- Tu vas le garder avec toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, dit-elle, tirant sur sa cigarette, sans pour autant regarder son amant. Une chose est sûre, je ne le laisserai pas dans une famille d'accueil. Il ne mérite pas d'être abandonné après ce qu'il a vécu. Mais, j'hésite à le garder avec moi ou le confier à Carlisle et Esmée…

\- Tu pourrais le garder avec toi…

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si je serais capable de m'occuper d'un enfant même si ce dernier est mon petit frère. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il manque de quelque chose tu comprends ? Mes parents adoptifs seront plus présents pour lui comme ils l'ont été avec moi.

\- Pourtant, j'ai bien vu qu'il t'adorait déjà.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que, que j'ai réussi à l'endormir qu'il m'adore…

\- Isabella, regarde-moi, ordonna Edward, voulant être sûr qu'elle l'écoutât. De ce que j'ai vu pour le moment, tout me prouve que tu es parfaitement capable de t'occuper de ce petit garçon. Tu as été celle qui est venue le libérer de cet endroit où tu as vécu les mêmes horreurs que lui. Il te fait confiance et même s'il mettra du temps à te le prouver, je suis persuadé que c'est avec toi qu'il veut être.

La jeune femme soupira doucement sans pour autant quitter la paire d'yeux émeraude qui la fixait. Les paroles qu'il venait de lui dire lui allèrent droit au cœur. Il arrivait toujours à la toucher avec ses mots car il savait comment s'y prendre avec elle et ainsi, l'aider à prendre les décisions qui pourraient changer le cours de sa vie. Grâce à lui, elle apprenait à s'accepter telle qu'elle était et ce, malgré les meurtres qu'elle avait commis, malgré le sang qui coulait sur ses mains et malgré lourd passé qui continuera de la peser, même après sa vengeance désormais accomplie. Suite à cela, Isabella esquissa un sourire avant de s'intéresser à nouveau aux habitants qui déambulaient dans les rues de Seattle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? questionna-t-il, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de drôle.

\- Tu arrives toujours à trouver les bons mots pour m'aider dans mes choix…, dit-elle, tirant une fois de plus sur sa cigarette.

\- C'est parce que je connais la femme qui se trouve derrière la carapace que tu as forgée, déclara-t-il, d'un doux ténor.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, répondit-elle, s'aérant le visage à l'aide de sa main gauche alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler.

Edward plaça sa main dans son dos, la rapprochant ainsi de lui avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il inspira l'odeur florale qu'avaient ses cheveux, un parfum dont il ne se lasserait pour rien au monde tandis qu'elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Il va falloir que je change d'identité…, dit-elle, doucement.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que, quand les flics découvriront les corps de Renée et Charlie, ils ne tarderont pas à faire le lien avec moi étant donné que je suis sa fille. Ils tenteront sûrement de m'appeler pour m'indiquer qu'ils sont morts.

\- Tu pourras toujours dire que tu es innocente. Nous n'avons laissé aucune preuve, aucune trace de notre passage. Rien ne prouvera que nous sommes les coupables de cette vengeance.

\- Il se pourrait qu'on ait fait une erreur sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Isabella, dit-il, la forçant à le regarder. Avec toutes les précautions qu'on a prises, ils ne pourront jamais te soupçonner.

\- Je te rappelle qu'ils ont des voisins qui ont très bien pu nous voir et reconnaître ta voiture bien que tu aies fait en sorte de ne pas de garer en face de la maison.

\- Pour la voiture, je m'en charge, ce ne sera plus un problème lorsque nous partirons de cette ville.

\- Que vas-tu en faire ?

\- Je vais la rendre à l'entreprise de location car si je ne la rends pas, ils se douteront de quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, même dans la voiture nous avons été vigilants en portant des gants et en donnant une fausse identité en la louant.

\- Tu as tout de même utilisé le nom de ton père, déclara-t-elle, remettant sa tête contre son épaule.

Edward haussa les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'utiliser l'identité de son père était amplement volontaire. George Cullen était l'opposé de Carlisle, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer son fils si cela s'avérait nécessaire alors que Carlisle ne toucherait pas un cheveu d'Isabella dans une situation similaire et ce, même lorsqu'elle lui aurait révélé la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui. En revanche, il était conscient que sa vie importait peu à l'homme qui avait tout appris à son amante.

Une brise fraîche vint gâcher leur étreinte, faisant frissonner Isabella qui était simplement vêtue du sweat d'Edward et de sa nuisette noire qu'elle avait mis pour dormir. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre des chaussons avant de sortir, l'envie de l'air avait été plutôt pressante, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward, qui l'entraîna contre lui tout en l'intimant de rentrer au chaud. Isabella serait bien restée encore un peu mais la fatigue se faisait sentir, elle avait besoin de dormir après une journée comme celle-ci. En s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle fixa un instant Tony qui dormait à poings fermés sur le grand sofa de la chambre.

\- Il faudra lui trouver des vêtements avant de partir, il ne peut décemment pas rester avec son pyjama troué pendant le voyage.

\- Nous nous occuperons de tout cela demain Isabella, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit Edward, plaçant la couverture sur lui, sans pour autant quitter des yeux la jeune femme qui était dos à lui.

Il vit alors qu'elle portait toujours son sweat et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en se rendant compte qu'il appréciait de voir ce vêtement sur elle dont elle prenait le temps de retirer. Quand la jeune femme s'allongea enfin à ses côtés, il prit soin de coller son corps contre lui, embrassant son cou avant de s'endormir à nouveau. Ce fut avec le souffle chaud d'Edward contre sa peau, qu'Isabella pu trouver le sommeil.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Hôtel Fairmont Olympic**

 **Seattle, 11h45**

En se réveillant, Isabella fut heureuse que son rêve ne fût pas un cauchemar. Elle sourit comme une enfant en voyant son amant dormir à poings fermés. Il semblait si paisible ainsi, si innocent et surtout, il était si beau. La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de passer ses doigts sur le torse dénudé et musclé de l'homme qui partageait son lit. Elle toucha chacun de ses abdominaux, appréciant sa peau si douce. Elle se retint d'embrasser cette partie-là de son corps. Elle n'oubliait pas pour autant la présence du petit Tony, elle se devait de respecter cela. Même si le dernier rapport intime entre son amant et elle datait de plusieurs jours, cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas seulement avec elle pour le sexe. Elle le savait au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne ressentait presque plus cette peur qu'il s'en allât bien qu'elle ne se fût pas totalement évaporée. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque la main d'Edward plaqua la sienne contre son torse avant de la porter contre sa bouche et d'y déposer un baiser. Isabella fut parcourue par ce fidèle courant électrique, le faisant sourire davantage. Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas à ce simple baiser et continua d'embrasser son poignet, son avant-bras, jusqu'à ne plus en avoir la possibilité, causé par la petite distance qu'il y avait entre lui et le corps de son amante. Il ne se fit pas prier pour se rapprocher d'elle, avant d'être stoppé par cette dernière.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, murmura-t-elle, lui rappelant la présence de Tony.

\- Rien ne m'empêche d'embrasser ces lèvres beaucoup tentatrices à mon goût, répondit-il, et sans lui demander l'autorisation, il l'embrassa fougueusement, entraînant leurs langues dans une danse endiablées.

Isabella eût bien l'envie de ne pas s'arrêter, mais dut y mettre un terme. Elle repoussa son amant de ses deux mains, l'éloignant d'elle avant qu'elle ne fût elle-même, emmenée à aller trop loin. Cet homme était un appel au sexe, une tentation à l'état pur.

\- Allez, debout musclor ! s'exclama-t-elle, claquant doucement le torse de son amant tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Son regard s'attarda sur le petit garçon, qui était toujours couché, le dos tourné, tête collée contre le dossier du canapé. Elle oublia la présence d'Edward juste derrière elle, qui d'ailleurs, semblait lui parler, trop concentrée à chercher une façon de réveiller Tony sans lui faire peur. Elle ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les enfants, elle n'en avait jamais approché excepté lors des dîner qu'organisait Esmée chez elle, invitant des parents et leurs enfants. Mais elle ne s'en était jamais occupée. Elle remettait en cause les dires de son amant concernant la garde de cet enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder. En prenant cette décision, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas d'erreur concernant son éducation. Et puis, sa mère adoptive serait plus présente auprès de lui qu'elle ne le serait. Elle saurait répondre à ses besoins comme elle l'avait fait avec elle dès son arrivée et ce, jusqu'à son départ pour l'indépendance. Sa décision était prise, Tony irait vivre chez ses parents adoptifs.

\- Est-ce que tu…, intervint Edward avant de se stopper net, voyant qu'Isabella semblait concentrée sur autre chose que lui.

Il comprit rapidement le petit garçon en était la cause. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas comme s'y prendre pour le réveiller. Edward prit alors l'initiative de le faire, laissant la jeune femme l'observer. Le jeune homme n'eut pas de mal à aller droit dans sa requête puisque Tony était déjà réveillé. Il attendait tout simplement l'autorisation de se lever.

\- Tu aurais dû nous réveiller, lui indiqua Edward tandis qu'il l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- Je n'ai pas osé…, répondit-il, timidement.

\- Tony, nous ne sommes pas tes parents, nous ne te ferons jamais de mal, le rassura-t-il, d'une voix douce.

Isabella tomba sous le charme de cet homme qui parlait à cet enfant avec tant de douceur. Il trouvait les mots pour le rassurer comme il avait fait avec elle lors de leur première fois. De sa première fois, bien qu'elle ne fût plus vierge depuis longtemps, pour elle, c'était tout comme. Elle sourit face à ce qu'elle voyait avant de se lever du lit, de s'approcher de Tony et d'embrasser le haut de son crâne pour le rassurer à son tour. Il avait été une victime, comme elle, elle se devait de lui montrer qu'il était en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât chez Carlisle et Esmée.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle, voulant l'intimer à lui parler.

Elle avait déjà prévu de l'emmener manger quelque part, elle n'allait pas attendre sa réponse pour le faire. Elle voulait tout simplement qu'il lui montrer qu'elle répondrait à tous ses besoins. La jeune femme comprenait parfaitement que ce n'était pas facile d'être à l'aise avec des personnes que l'on ne connaissait pas, elle avait été dans la même situation en arrivant chez Carlisle et Esmée. Après tout, Tony ne savait pas qui ils étaient mais elle voyait dans son regard de petit garçon qu'il était heureux de ne plus être victime des assauts de Charlie et Renée. Isabella passa sa main sur sa joue ayant comme l'impression de se voir à travers ses petites pupilles chocolat.

De son côté, Edward observa la scène et ne fut pas surpris de voir une larme couler sur la joue de son amante. Il se disait qu'elle aussi avait été cette enfant abusée par ses pervers de parents mais à la différence du petit Tony, personne ne l'avait crue. Personne n'avait su entendre ses cris de détresses. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne voulait pas rompre le contact visuel qui s'était établi entre son demi-frère et elle. C'était comme s'ils se communiquaient toute la douleur ressentie durant tant d'année, comme s'ils se confiaient leurs peines. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher d'embrasser la joue d'Isabella, histoire de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne savait pas tout de son passé, il lui laisserait le temps dont elle avait besoin mais il ne cachait pas son envie de savoir afin de mieux la cerner, de mieux la comprendre. Il désirait bien faire avec elle, ne rien rater en ce qui la concernait afin d'assurer un avenir pour leur relation. Une relation qui débutait mais qui restait fragile à tout type d'obstacle.

\- Nous allons nous préparer et ensuite on ira manger dans un petit restaurant d'accord ? intervint-il, attirant le regard d'Isabella sur lui.

\- L'avion est à quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle afin de s'assurer d'avoir le temps de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant de rentrer.

\- Nous avons voyagé en jet, ne l'oublie pas. Je pourrais retarder le départ au cas où si nous avons du retard.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, dit-elle en souriant.

Dieu seul savait qu'il aimait la voir sourire.

\- En attendant, je dois avoir quelques gâteaux dans mon sac, tu peux lui donner pendant que je me lave ? lui proposa-t-elle, plaçant sa main protectrice sur l'épaule de Tony.

Edward hocha la tête comme simple réponse tout en souriant. Isabella aussi, aimait quand il souriait. Déjà, qu'il était beau en temps normal mais avec ce sourire en coin, il l'était davantage. La jeune femme fut d'ailleurs déçue de ne pas être seule avec lui pour pouvoir avoir un moment intime mais elle ne regrettait pas pour autant la présence de Tony. Ils se retrouveraient une fois rentrés et elle était pressée d'être déjà à New York.

Isabella ne tarda pas à se rendre dans la salle de bain sans oublier de s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir quelques instants. La nuit qu'elle avait passée ne l'avait pas aidé à oublier, elle savait qu'elle mettrait du temps à ne plus penser à ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, à sa vengeance tant attendue. Bien qu'elle eût enfin réalisé ce pourquoi elle était entrée dans le monde criminel, elle n'en restait pas moins prisonnière de ce monde, de son passé. Mais Edward avait promis de l'aider de ses propres moyens, dans tous les cas, il n'était pas question d'engager un psychologue. Et rien que pour ça, elle devait se ressaisir. Elle souffla alors un bon coup avant de retirer sa nuisette et d'entrer sous la douche. Elle ne devait pas traîner, Edward et Tony attendaient eux aussi pour se laver.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Starbucks Coffee,**

 **Seattle, 12h35**

Attendre dans une file d'attente pendant plus de dix minutes n'était pas la tâche préférée d'Isabella. Surtout avec son envie de nicotine de plus en plus présente. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas eu l'envie de réagir ou de prendre par le col le client qui mettait trois plombes à choisir son café pour le mettre dehors. Au contraire, elle aurait fumé sa cigarette à l'extérieur en attendant qu'il y eût moins de monde. Ils auraient très bien pu faire cela d'ailleurs mais il ne voulait pas perdre leur temps à manger alors que chacun d'eux désirait rentrer au plus vite à New York. Et puis, il y avait Tony dont elle tenait fermement la main et qui se tenait entre son amant et elle, de peur qu'il ne partît ou qu'il ne lui arrivât quelque chose. Il venait de sortir d'un calvaire, ce n'était pas pour qu'il replongeât dedans. La prudence faisait partie de ses nombreuses qualités. En revanche, la patience pouvait être autant une qualité qu'un défaut car celle-ci comportait bien des limites. Elle lâcha un lourd soupir d'exaspération attirant le regard d'Edward sur elle qui, lui aussi, s'impatientait tout en restant plus silencieux.

\- S'il ne se dépêche pas, je sens que je vais le foutre dehors…, lui dit-elle, tandis qu'il lui sourit.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, lui répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il ne devrait pas jouer avec son amante lorsqu'elle était énervée mais il la trouvait tellement séduisante, tellement provocante en cet instant qu'il s'en moquait. Edward aimait lorsqu'elle le provoquait même si là, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, se calmant peu à peu, piquée par la curiosité.

Edward hésita entre lui dire ou ignorer sa question en changeant de sujet. Il ne savait pas si lui dire que tout en elle le rendait fou, encore plus lorsqu'elle était en colère – hormis contre lui – était une bonne idée. Cependant, le problème avec Isabella, était qu'elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. Autant il pourrait réussir à parler d'autre chose, autant elle pourrait lui en reparler dans la journée.

\- Ton impatience, dit-il simplement avant d'embrasser le haut de sa tête.

\- Normalement, cela agace les gens, remarqua-t-elle, marquant l'incompréhension sur son visage.

\- Eh bien on va conclure que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal, lui répondit-il, d'un ton charmeur.

Il la regardait d'une manière, comme s'il lui réclamait un baiser de sa part. Isabella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas si elle était censée comprendre sa soudaine proximité. Edward voulait qu'elle se lançât et la voir hésiter le rendit cependant inquiet. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le sens de cette hésitation mais heureusement, cette inquiétude s'envola lorsque la jeune femme déposa timidement ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme s'il s'agissait de leur premier baiser. Il ne se fit pas prier et répondit à ce baiser si doux.

Il est vrai que s'afficher en public était nouveau pour le jeune couple, étant donné qu'ils préféraient rester discrets pour protéger leur histoire récente. Mais s'embrasser aujourd'hui dans un Starbucks ou dans un endroit public ne risquerait pas de se reproduire tant que les deux jeunes seraient sûrs qu'on ne voulût aucun mal à leur relation à commencer par Carlisle et George. Ils étaient le plus à craindre, concernant les autres, ils étaient facilement gérables. A deux, ils étaient plus forts et ce qui faisait généralement peur aux autres mafias du pays voire, du monde.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Plus tard, 13h05**

En voyant Edward se diriger vers leur table, lunette de soleil sur le nez, cheveux décoiffés, sa chemise et son jean Hugo Boss faisant ressortir ses muscles, Isabella avait bien du mal à maintenir la température de son corps. Edward était toujours son Dieu Grec comme elle avait tant aimé le surnommer bien avant leur rencontre et cela était toujours le cas. Cependant, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de toutes ces femmes qui le regardaient avec chacune un filet de bave sur le coin de leurs lèvres. La jalousie d'Isabella commençait à prendre une certaine ampleur mais elle réussit à se contenir en voyant que ces dernières n'osèrent pas approcher ce qui pour elle, n'était autre que son amant.

\- Ah, enfin te revoilà ! s'exclama Isabella, alors qu'il venait de s'installer en face d'elle, déposant un journal sur la table. C'est pour ça que tu as mis autant de temps ? lui demanda-t-elle, pensant qu'il était allé faire quelque chose de plus important.

\- Il y avait du monde, pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle de vous avoir fait attendre, répondit-il, de manière distinguée. Cela dit, tu devrais lire ce qu'il y a l'intérieur, lui intima-t-il, après lui avoir confirmé qu'il l'avait déjà lu.

Inquiète et curieuse à la fois, Isabella s'empara du journal et se mit à lire l'article qu'Edward venait de lui indiquer. Elle le lut attentivement sans s'arrêter pour boire une gorgée de son cappuccino. Les informations qu'elle y trouvait étaient bien plus importantes que sa boisson.

\- Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps…, marmonna-t-elle, ne voulant pas se faire entendre.

\- C'était le shérif, sa disparition n'allait pas rester inaperçue…

\- Ouais, mais je ne pensais pas en voir l'article aussi rapidement, tu comprends ?

\- Ce qui me choque le plus, ce sont les journalistes qui ont pris le temps de rédiger cet article aussi rapidement.

\- Peu importe, ce n'est comme si nous ne nous y attendions pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement.

En regardant Edward, Isabella remarqua que son regard était concentré ailleurs, ce qui l'intrigua. Elle était sur le point de lui demander mais ce dernier la devança :

\- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce que je regarde mais ne te retourne pas, il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit repérés. Cela dit, fais comme si tu lisais le journal…

\- A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je en train de tourner les pages ?

Le jeune homme se permit de quitter sa contemplation pour s'intéresser à Isabella, qui obéissait à sa recommandation.

\- Tu sais Edward, j'ai l'habitude de jouer la comédie mais ne crois pas une seconde que l'article concernant la météo du pays m'intéresse, dit-elle, sans pour autant quitter le journal des yeux.

\- Je ne doute pas une seconde de tes talents théâtraux, Isabella.

\- Tant mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle, osant esquisser un sourire. Mais cela ne t'empêche de me dire qui est la personne que tu fixes ainsi ?

\- Il semblerait que nous sommes suivis…

\- Comment ça suivis ? lui demanda-t-elle, reposant le journal sur la table d'un coup sec. Un flic ?

\- Non, on dirait qu'il nous surveille…

\- Oh…

Isabella releva un peu plus la tête pour regarder son amant dans les yeux et ce, malgré les lunettes de soleil que chacun portait sur leur nez. Il faisait chaud à Seattle pour une fois et les deux jeunes gens ne se gênaient pas pour en profiter. Isabella avait acheté une tenue toute simple pour Tony et s'était vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue avec un col V et elle avait pris soin de lisser ses cheveux, habituellement ondulés. Son amant avait même essayé de négocier afin qu'elle portât autre chose que ces vêtements qui attiraient le regard des autres hommes sur elle. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. De toute manière, il se rappelait du jour où il l'avait vue la première fois au Starbucks et il se rassura sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui pour rembarrer des hommes. Néanmoins, il ne s'empêcherait pas pour autant d'intervenir si l'un d'eux se pointait pour l'aborder.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le beau temps de Seattle qui intéressait Isabella mais bel et bien l'homme qui les suivait, si elle prenait au sérieux les dires d'Edward. Quelque chose en elle lui dictait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, que cet homme faisait partie de son monde voire, même des Masen au niveau de la mafia. Il ne fallait qu'elle oubliât qu'elle aurait dû se rendre ici avec Carlisle et non avec Edward. Son père adoptif n'était pas stupide et elle ne doutait pas de son intelligence. Cela ne l'étonnait guère qu'il eût employé quelqu'un pour la ou plutôt pour les surveiller. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait échangé un baiser en public avec son amant, se rendant compte désormais que leur relation n'était plus secrète. Désormais, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à une discussion avec Carlisle dès lors qu'elle serait de retour à New York.

\- Carlisle doit être derrière tout ça…, affirma-t-elle, jaugeant la réaction d'Edward.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

\- J'étais censée aller à Seattle avec lui et non avec toi. Il sait désormais que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Devons-nous nous inquiéter ?

\- Je pense oui… j'aurai une discussion avec lui en rentrant mais je ne sais pas où cela pourra nous mener.

Soudainement, Isabella fut envahie par la crainte de devoir s'éloigner d'Edward pour le protéger. Elle était beaucoup trop attachée à lui pour songer à cette possibilité. Même si, elle ignorait si cela était réciproque du côté de son amant, une partie d'elle voulait croire en eux, croire à ce qu'ils construisaient depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Coucher ensemble était un fait, mais ils ne faisaient pas que ça. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils passaient même des nuits sans sexe et c'était ce détail qui lui permettait de croire en la sincérité d'Edward par rapport à leur relation.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue…

\- En effet…, dit-elle, évitant soigneusement le regard d'Edward. D'habitude j'arrive à convaincre Carlisle lorsque je désire quelque chose mais, je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi facile surtout que cette histoire te concerne.

\- Tu ne penses pas que…

\- On ne doit pas éloigner cette éventualité…

\- Isabella, il n'est pas question que nous nous séparions malgré les menaces de Carlisle.

\- Mais il te tuera. C'est ce que tu veux ? le prévint-elle, suffisamment bas pour que Tony ne pût pas l'entendre.

\- Et moi, mon père désire aussi te tuer. Dans les deux cas, nous serons perdants si nous cédons à leur demande. Crois-tu qu'ils arrêteront après avoir obtenu ce qu'ils veulent ?

Isabella le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il avait raison. Pourtant, Carlisle n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, de méchant avec elle. Il ne le serait jamais. Hors, elle savait qu'il pouvait être très dangereux lorsque cela concernait sa famille ou lorsqu'il travaillait et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Edward à cause de Carlisle, cela n'était pas envisageable et elle ferait tout son possible pour l'en empêcher.

\- On se croirait dans Roméo et Juliette, déclara-t-elle, sans joie.

Edward la regarda avec attention. Il ne pouvait pas lire à travers ses yeux chocolat à cause de ses lunettes de soleil mais il voyait à quel point elle était tendue.

 _Et inquiète ?_ songea-t-il.

Ses épaules voûtées, ses doigts tapotant contre la table tandis qu'elle se chargeait de ronger ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Geste, qu'elle faisait très rarement car Isabella n'était jamais inquiète. Mais il comprenait que la peur de le perdre faisait partie d'une de ses grandes inquiétudes. Et lui, avait-il peur de la perdre ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question mais aujourd'hui, était un jour différent. Le fait qu'un homme de Carlisle eût eu pour mission de les surveiller, remettait en avant ce qu'il s'était promis de garder pour lui depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il se rendait compte désormais, que l'envie de surprotéger la femme avec qui il était parti à Seattle pour se venger de ses parents était beaucoup trop présente pour qu'il pût l'ignorer encore longtemps. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Cela sonnait comme une évidence.

\- A la différence, que nous ferons en sorte de ne pas céder.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan en tête mais nous protéger est pour le moment ce que nous pouvons faire de mieux.

\- C'est ce que nous faisons déjà.

Edward lui offrit un sourire en coin en guise de réponse. Il réajusta ses lunettes de soleil avant de se pencher sur elle, prêt à l'embrasser. Mais Isabella se fit hésitante, le faire en public n'était toujours pas sa tasse de thé et cela n'avait pas changé en quarante minutes.

\- Pourquoi hésites-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, frôlant ses lèvres si tentantes.

\- A ton avis ?

\- La nouvelle qui indique que nous sommes ensemble a dû déjà parvenir aux oreilles de Carlisle, nous ne pouvons pas démentir dans tous les cas.

\- Je le sais, ce n'est pas cela qui me dérange mais…

\- Le monde ?

\- Tu le sais et pourtant, tu veux qu'on s'embrasse…

\- Et si tu me laisses faire ?

Isabella ne répondit rien face à sa requête et quitta des yeux les lèvres roses d'Edward pour ses yeux verts désormais plus facile à apercevoir de par leur soudaine proximité. Le jeune homme prit cette connexion visuelle pour un accord et l'embrassa doucement, craignant qu'elle ne le rejetât avant d'intensifier la pression contre ses lèvres, comprenant qu'elle le laissait mener la danse. En répondant à son baiser, la jeune femme décrocha un sourire de son amant. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit cette sensation de bulle. Comme s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Mais la criminelle redescendit sur Terre, se rappelant de la présence de Tony.

\- Nous aurons tout le temps de continuer dans l'avion, indiqua-t-elle, quittant les lèvres gonflées de son amant. En attendant, je dois appeler Harry pour lui donner quelques instructions, continua-t-elle avant de s'installer correctement sur sa chaise, de sortir son téléphone et de composer le numéro de son garde du corps. Bonjour Harry, j'ai une mission à vous confier… pourriez-vous acheter une vingtaine de tenues, chaussures et accessoires compris pour un petit garçon de sept ans s'il vous plaît ? Ah, et venez nous chercher avec ma Jeep, nous serons à l'aéroport à partir de vingt-deux heures.

\- Comptez sur moi Isabella, je serai à l'heure.

\- Parfait. Hum, préparez aussi une chambre pour le petit garçon s'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord, je vais faire cela Isabella.

\- Merci beaucoup Harry et à ce soir.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre une réponse de sa part. Harry exécutait toujours ses ordres car elle le payait pour cela en plus de la protection qu'il lui offrait. Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac avant de s'intéresser à Edward, qui lui, buvait la dernière gorgée de son café.

\- Bien, allons-y, il est temps de rentrer chez nous, indiqua-t-il en se levant.

\- Vous habitez où ? demanda Tony, combattant sa timidité.

\- Dans la grosse pomme. Tu verras, tu vas adorer, lui répond Edward en lui souriant.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, le petit Tony savait enfin où l'homme et la femme qui étaient avec lui, allait l'emmener. Il n'était pas inquiet sur cette destination, il voulait s'éloigner à tout prix de la ville où il avait grandi et être à l'autre bout du pays le rassurait en quelque sorte. Cependant, il n'était stupide, il savait que ses parents étaient morts à cause d'Edward et d'Isabella et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Il se sentait bien et surtout en sécurité.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aéroport John F. Kennedy,**

 **Manhattan, 22h10**

\- Bonsoir Harry, heureuse de vous revoir, s'exclama Isabella, serrant la main de son garde du corps après avoir tendu la sienne.

\- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Très bien, merci. Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé ?

\- Tout est dans la chambre, Isabella.

\- Parfait, il ne manquera de rien comme ça.

Harry ne posa pas de question concernant le petit garçon qui dormait dans les bras d'Edward. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce que faisait cet homme avec sa patronne alors qu'il l'avait trahie… Mais craignant la froideur d'Isabella, il garda ses réflexions pour lui en ouvrant la porte côté passager à cette dernière. Mais il restait moins stupide et comprenait que cette dernière était de nouveau tombée sous le charme de ce traître.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Harry s'engagea sur la route, direction l'appartement d'Isabella. Durant le trajet, cette dernière regarda à travers la vitre, heureuse de retrouver sa ville, tandis qu'Edward était suffisamment tendu pour ne pas prononcer un mot. Heureusement que le petit Tony endormi contre lui, l'apaisait en quelque sorte.

\- Je suis contente de rentrer ! s'extasia Isabella, posant sa valise à l'entrée de son appartement avant de retourner près d'Edward pour porter Tony contre elle.

Elle l'emmena dans l'ancienne chambre de son amant, puisque dans tous les cas ce dernier allait dormir avec elle, tout en le réveillant doucement. Elle tenait à ce qu'il fût parfaitement prêt pour se coucher. Pour cela, elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le grand lit, un peu trop haut pour lui mais elle était persuadée qu'il arriverait à en descendre facilement, avant de retirer ses petites chaussures et de les poser devant la porte d'entrée. Avant de continuer à déshabiller Tony, Isabella vérifia que tout ce qu'elle avait demandé à Harry, avait été fait. Elle ouvrit le dressing, compta les tenues présentes et fut satisfaite encore une fois, du travail que fournissait son garde du corps. Normalement, elle lui demandait rarement de faire des tâches de la sorte mais l'affaire avait été urgente. Tony ne pouvait décemment pas vivre avec une seule tenue. Elle alla vérifier dans la salle de bain et constata, toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres, que shampooing pour enfant, gel douche, dentifrice à la fraise, brosse à dent, et tout ce qui pouvait être parfait pour les nuits que Tony serait susceptible de passer ici bien. Elle n'avait toujours renoncé à son envie de le confier à Carlisle et Esmée et ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision pour le moment.

\- Tu sais Tony, ici, tu es libre de faire ce tu veux. De te lever à l'heure que tu veux, sans être obligé de me le demander. Je n'ai pour le moment pas de DVD pour les enfants de ton âge mais ma télévision capte suffisamment de chaîne avec des dessins animés. Quand tu viendras ici, tu seras libre. Demain, tu iras vivre chez mes parents, ils prendront soin de toi, ils ne te feront aucun mal.

\- D'accord, répondit-il, d'une voix fatiguée.

Isabella se résigna à le laver, comprenant qu'il était fatigué. Cependant, elle prit soin de le mettre en pyjama, mettant par la suite ses vêtements du jour dans la panière à linge sale de la salle de bain. Elle l'aida ensuite à s'allonger et recouvrit son petit corps de l'épaisse couverture avant de déposer un baiser doux et protecteur contre son front. Elle éteignit ensuite la lumière avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Bella ? l'interpela le petit garçon, forçant la jeune femme à se retourner vers lui.

Bizarrement, l'entendre l'appeler par son diminutif ne lui fit rien. Mais en même temps, elle n'allait pas en vouloir à ce petit garçon alors qu'il faisait l'effort de lui faire part de ses besoins.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- J'ai peur du noir…

\- Oh, et si je laisse la porte ouverte, ça te va ?

\- Oui, merci.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse avant de laisser la porte entrouverte et de rejoindre Edward ainsi qu'Harry dans le salon. Mais seul son garde du corps était encore présent, s'assurant que tout se passât bien. Elle devina alors que son amant l'attendait dans sa chambre.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous coucher Harry, je n'aurai pas besoin de vos services ce soir, lui indiqua-t-elle en souriant.

Harry hocha plusieurs la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte qui le menait à l'étage supérieur, c'est-à-dire, à son appartement. Isabella souffla un bon coup avant de rejoindre Edward qui lui, l'attendait sagement assis sur le rebord du lit, torse nu. Difficile pour la jeune femme de contenir des idées claires mais malgré tout, elle réussit à ne pas se jeter sur lui. Néanmoins, elle commençait à comprendre ce que ressentaient certaines femmes lorsqu'elles se disaient frustrées par le manque d'activité sexuelle.

\- T'exposer ainsi devant moi ne va pas aider ma libido à se contenir, déclara-t-elle, après avoir lâché un bâillement.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de tout le voyage, trop occupée à observer son amant le faire. Ses pensées étaient beaucoup trop agitées malgré l'espoir qu'elle avait eu de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

\- Le fait que tu sois fatiguée devrait la calmer pourtant, lui répondit-il, d'un sourire provocant.

\- Eh bien, il s'avère qu'elle est différente…

\- Dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'apprécier cette différence.

Elle lui offrit le même sourire que lui faisait ce dernier avant de lui demander de l'aider à ouvrir la fermeture de sa robe. Il le fit avec lenteur, collant son bassin contre ses fesses, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait envie d'elle autant qu'elle avait envie de lui. Il repoussa les bretelles épaisses le long de ses bras, profitant pour embrasser sa peau nue et douce. Tout le corps de la jeune femme fut pris d'un léger frisson, appréciant le plaisir de ressentir ses baisers papillons contre son cou.

\- Tu as l'intention de confier Tony à Esmée et Carlisle ? lui demanda-t-il, sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses.

\- Malgré ce que tu m'as dit et sur l'idée que j'avais au départ, je suis sûre qu'il sera plus heureux chez eux. Ils seront plus présents pour s'en occuper, notamment Esmée. Mais il viendra ici de temps en temps…

\- Si tu estimes que c'est la bonne décision alors je ne te juge pas.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu allais essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

\- J'aurais pu mais, en sachant que vivre chez eux ne t'as pas rendu malheureuse lorsque tu étais plus jeune, je me suis dit qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal.

\- Je n'ai vécu chez eux que quelques années mais oui, malgré le côté criminel de Carlisle, ce sont des gens géniaux et très protecteurs. J'ai eu de la chance de les croiser sur ma route sinon, je serais toujours dans cet…

Il sentit sa compagne se figer et comprit qu'elle venait de repenser à une partie de son passé qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore révélé. Il massa alors ses épaules comme pour l'aider à se détendre ce qu'il réussit avec facilité. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à révéler cette partie-là alors la masser permis aussi de changer de conversation.

\- Mon dieu, tu es tellement doué…, murmura-t-elle, laissant un soupir satisfait s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Je suis toujours le plus doué.

\- Je parlais de tes mains, dit-elle, cherchant à atteindre le narcissisme de son amant.

Edward était narcissique et il le savait. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme à dire ouvertement qu'il était beau mais il savait parfaitement qu'il plaisait aux femmes et que les hommes le jalousaient pour son physique et pour sa facilité à séduire. Mais cela ne le rendait pas irrespectueux envers celle qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

\- Tu viens de toucher à un point sensible…, l'informa-t-il, passant ses mains de ses épaules à ses hanches, la rapprochant davantage de lui.

\- On n'aime pas entendre la vérité à ce que je vois, dit-elle dans un soupir.

\- Surtout quand la vérité est fausse.

\- Dépêche-toi d'enlever ma robe, j'ai chaud, lui intima-t-elle, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure par la suite.

Edward ne se fit pas prier plusieurs fois et fit glisser la robe contre le corps svelte d'Isabella. Cette dernière l'enjamba avant de s'éloigner de lui, sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme la détailla de haut en bas, appréciant les sous-vêtements noirs à dentelles qu'elle portait suivis des escarpins, rendant cette femme encore plus provocante, telle qu'il aimait la voir. Mais le sourire victorieux qu'elle lui offrait ne lui indiqua rien de bon, le forçant à se méfier.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à ma requête Monsieur Cullen, sans vous, je n'aurais jamais pu aller me doucher, déclara-t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme grogna de frustration. Isabella était très douée pour le séduire et l'exciter. Et pour preuve, il se sentait incroyablement serré dans son jean. Pour cause, il se mit à réfléchir à comment se venger de la belle femme qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il sortit de la chambre à pas silencieux, alla du côté cuisine et sortit un couteau du tiroir pour ensuite retourner dans la pièce, sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il entreprit de retirer les derniers vêtements qu'il avait avant d'ouvrir la serrure à l'aide du couvert, ce qu'il réussit à faire avec rapidité et facilité. En entrant à l'intérieur, il ne put pas voir le corps nu de son amante, caché par la buée présente sur la vitre de la cabine de douche. Il entra dans cette dernière, tentant de rester silencieux, il fut d'ailleurs surpris qu'Isabella ne sentît pas sa présence, avant de coller son corps chaud contre sa belle, la serrant contre lui, ignorant le petit sursaut qu'elle avait eu en le sentant si proche d'elle.

\- Croyais-tu pouvoir m'échapper aussi facilement ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suave, tout en mordant la peau de son cou, la faisant sourire.

\- J'avais un petit espoir, le chercha-t-elle, agrandissant son sourire.

\- J'espère que tu regrettes ton comportement…

\- Je ne regrette rien Edward, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 _Je suis consciente qu'il ne se passe rien de bien méchant de ce chapitre mais je voulais mettre un peu de douceur avant de repartir de plus bel surtout après le chapitre précédent qui parlait de la torture de Charlie et Renée. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je suis persuadée que votre tête regorge d'hypothèses :D_

 **Laissez-moi vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire :D**

 _Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos super reviews et j'espère pouvoir en relire de ce type pour ce chapitre :D_

 **Merci encore & A très bientôt !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS : Une petite hypothèse ? :D**


	25. Chapitre 24 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Malgré l'absence totale de reviews sur le précédent chapitre et malgré ma déception, je continue de poster la suite de l'histoire car je tiens à vous fournir la fin étant donné qu'elle est bientôt terminée._

 _J'espère cependant, obtenir vos avis pour ce chapitre car encore une fois, cela me permets de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Même si j'ai compris que mon histoire vous plaît, le fait de connaître vos impressions me fais toujours plaisir. Je prends le temps nécessaire pour écrire des chapitres pour ensuite les poster sur ce site. Il me semble que Fanfiction serve à cela. Les lecteurs doivent nous donner leurs avis. Même si mon histoire a des reviews, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve sans avis pour un chapitre en particulier. Je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas le temps mais même un "super chapitre" me ferait plaisir bien que je suis plus pour les commentaires constructifs. J'espère que vous prendrais au sérieux ma remarque mais sachez que je ne veux pas être méchante en disant cela._

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**

 _Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et donnez moi votre avis ! :)_

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance extrême, quelques fautes ce soient glissées à l'intérieur de ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24 T1**

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 11h10**

\- Hum…, grogna Edward tandis qu'Isabella se trouvait à califourchon sur lui, déposant quelques baisers sur son torse nu.

La veille, elle n'avait pas pu le faire à cause de la présence de Tony dans la même pièce. Mais ce matin, ils étaient seuls et au vu de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, elle ne pouvait que s'amuser à réveiller son amant en douceur. Et puis, sa peau était si douce, si chaude et elle sentait si bon. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer le parfum naturel d'Edward mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas du tout insensible.

\- Isabella…, ajouta-t-il, d'une voix fatiguée.

L'interpelée aurait pu arrêter sa petite torture si Edward n'avait pas mis son bras gauche contre ses yeux et surtout, s'il n'avait pas ce foutu sourire en coin collé sur la figure. Il n'était pas contre ce qu'elle lui faisait, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle le réveillait ainsi, qu'elle prenait des initiatives histoire d'échanger un peu les rôles. D'habitude, son amant se chargeait de le faire avec tendresse et amour mais cette fois-ci, Isabella avait eu envie de changer et cela ne déplaisait ce dernier malgré sa fatigue.

\- Si tu continues, je vais…

\- Et que vas-tu me faire ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix enjôleuse sans pour autant arrêter ses baisers mouillés.

En embrassant le torse de son amant, Isabella avait pour intention de voir s'il avait les mêmes réactions qu'elle lorsqu'il faisait la même chose. Le corps de la jeune femme réagissait automatiquement à ses caresses et bien qu'elle eût eu quelques démonstrations, le fait de sentir son érection matinale contre son intimité – alors qu'il portait son boxer et elle, un shorty et un débardeur blanc – lui prouva qu'Edward n'était pas insensible à ce qu'elle lui faisait. Cela la rassurait au plus haut point.

\- T'ai-je dit à quel point tu sens bon ? le questionna-t-elle, relevant les yeux vers ceux de son amant, espérant croiser une lueur émeraude.

Mais Edward restait borné à l'idée de ne pas bouger et grogner pour avoir été réveillé. Certes, il était bientôt midi, mais pour ce dernier, une grasse matinée se terminait à une heure de l'après-midi. Isabella aurait très bien pu le laisser dormir mais elle avait prévu de voir Carlisle et Esmée dans peu de temps alors elle voulait profiter de lui encore une bonne heure avant de se lever pour s'occuper de Tony.

\- Hum…, répondit-il simplement dans l'idée de chercher son amante.

Mais cette dernière n'était stupide. Le sourire idiot qu'il affichait malgré ses yeux toujours cachés par son bras, lui indiquait qu'il ne cèderait pas aussitôt. Mais elle non plus et ça, il le savait parfaitement.

\- Continue comme ça Cullen et je fais la grève…, le prévint-elle, entrant dans son jeu.

Depuis leurs retrouvailles, Isabella avait pris une certaine assurance et confiance envers les relations sexuelles qu'elle partageait avec Edward. Elle sentait plus à l'aise avec tout ce qui la liait avec le sexe et elle savait qu'il s'agissait des premières étapes à franchir pour s'assurer une guérison complète. Avoir foi en l'homme qui faisait vivre une autre femme, une femme comblée et non meurtrie par son passé, une femme voyant chez les hommes autre chose que ce côté pervers qui avait habité son géniteur. Elle était heureuse avec lui et elle tenait à ce qu'il le sût.

\- Tu oserais faire cela ? lui demanda Edward, découvrant ses yeux, la regardant intensément, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

\- Je vais me gêner tiens ! lui dit-elle, se redressant afin d'avoir un contact visuel avec lui.

Chacun d'eux se lança un regard de défi accompagné par un sourire. Evidemment qu'il savait qu'elle avait été sérieuse. Règle à toujours retenir en compagnie d'Isabella : toujours prendre au sérieux ses menaces. Qu'elles fussent sérieuses ou non, la jeune femme prenait un malin plaisir à les exécuter. Mais allait-il céder pour autant ? Cela avait été agréable d'être réveillé de cette manière, loin l'idée de se plaindre. Il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle se laissât aller avec lui, qu'elle prît des initiatives et il n'allait pas le lui reprocher et quand bien même elle n'aurait rien fait, il était impossible pour de lui en vouloir. Néanmoins, il constatait que la jeune femme avait de nouveau, confiance en lui et il se promit de ne pas la briser. Il avait suffisamment de conneries en blessant cette femme malgré le fait qu'il avait voulu la protéger, il jura sur sa vie, même sur sa famille, que plus jamais il ne lui ferait de mal.

\- Et tu crois que je vais rester sans rien faire alors que tu oses me menacer ? rétorqua-t-il, plaçant ses mains sur les cuisses d'Isabella, les caressant au passage.

\- Hum… j'attends de voir de quoi vous êtes capable Monsieur Cullen, dit-elle, d'une voix séductrice, frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Edward dut se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas l'embrasser. Elle voulait qu'il cédât, elle voulait gagner la partie mais ce dernier était comme elle, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui laissait facilement tomber.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te céder si facilement, Isabella tu te trompes, déclara-t-il avant de la faire rouler sous lui, arrachant un cri de surprise à son amante.

Il l'entendit rire, un son mélodieux lui parvint aux oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire avec sincérité. Elle était si belle et surtout, elle semblait si joyeuse. Il passa une mèche folle derrière son oreille, laissant ses pupilles émeraude entrer en contact aux pupilles chocolatées d'Isabella.

\- Tu es si belle quand tu ris, déclara-t-il, embrassant ses lèvres avec douceur.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas belle d'habitude ? lui demanda-t-elle, troublée par cette déclaration.

\- Tu es la plus belle mais avec tu l'es encore plus quand je vois cette joie sur ton visage.

\- C'est toi qui me rends heureuse, Edward, avoua-t-elle, se relevant à l'aide de ses coudes afin de lui voler un baiser.

Le jeune homme répondit à son baiser, forçant la jeune femme à reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller. Une danse endiablée débuta entre leur langue avant d'être rompue par Edward qui ne devait pas oublier de respirer.

\- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes si je suis celui qui a réussi à te rendre heureuse, affirma-t-il, avant de l'embrasser chastement.

Voir les yeux d'Isabella pétiller, le rendait fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait réussi à faire pour la rendre heureuse. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle méritait ce bonheur plus que quiconque vivant sur cette Terre. Et il se promettait de le partager avec elle, avec cette femme qui le rendait fou de jour en jour, qui faisait de lui un homme amoureux ? Pour cela, il n'en était pas certain. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence au point de devenir fou s'il ne la voyait pas une fois dans la journée.

\- Mais je n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit Cullen, dit-elle, sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Je fais la grève, ajouta-t-elle, repoussant Edward de ses deux mains, le forçant à se mettre sur le dos.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que la jeune femme s'était déjà enfermée dans la salle de bain. Il l'entendit rire, le forçant à le faire de son côté. Il était tenté pour refaire la même chose que la veille mais resta allongé sur le lit, attendant des explications concernant cette soudaine grève. Il avait répondu à sa demande de câlins après tout mais il semblerait qu'Isabella voulait simplement s'amuser à le frustrer et elle avait gagné sur ce point-là.

Isabella de son côté, ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait tenu tête en confirmant son envie de faire la grève de sexe. Elle aurait très bien pu l'imposer après avoir fait l'amour ce matin mais non, elle voulait tester les limites de son amant. Voir combien de jour il pouvait tenir sans relation sexuelle, sans l'avoir touchée. Elle savait très bien que ce ne serait pas facile pour elle non plus, Edward était un appel au sexe dès qu'elle posait son regard sur lui, dès qu'il se baladait torse nu devant elle. Mais elle se promettait de résister et surtout, de le chercher. Elle n'allait rester sans rien faire, le provoquer était sa meilleure arme et elle savait qu'il aimait la voir ainsi.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Pendant ce temps…**

 **Chambre de Tony,**

Le petit garçon était réveillé depuis un petit moment déjà mais n'osait pas sortir du lit de peur de se faire disputer. Isabella lui avait certes dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il était toujours sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'il vivait encore chez lui, à Forks, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre sans demander la permission et même s'il le faisait, la réponse était toujours négative. Charlie devait l'utiliser comme son objet sexuel avant de partir travailler et tant que cela n'avait pas été fait, il n'était pas autorisé à aller déjeuner ou bien regarder la télévision avec sa mère. Lorsque son géniteur partait travailler, il était libre et pouvait voir Renée sous un autre jour.

Mais aujourd'hui, était un autre jour, un jour où il ne vivait plus là-bas, où désormais, il ne vivrait plus ces horreurs que lui faisaient son père. Néanmoins, il restait méfiant vis-à-vis des hommes, sauf Edward, qui avait une certaine façon pour le rassurer. En revanche, il savait qu'il ne resterait pas chez Isabella, qu'il devrait vivre ailleurs, comme elle lui avait signifié. Mais il avait peur de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de subir à nouveau toutes ces violences dont il avait été victime.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Un an plus tôt (Tony 6 ans)**

 **Maison Swan, Forks,**

 **18h45**

\- Tony, tu viens m'aider mon chéri s'il te plait ?

\- J'arrive maman.

Tony se leva du canapé, éteignit la télévision sur laquelle il regardait son dessin animé préféré. Il enfila ses pantoufles et alla rejoindre Renée pour l'aider à mettre la table avant que Charlie ne rentrât. Il savait que si rien n'était prêt, il se ferait gronder et le petit garçon ne voulait pas de cela en plus ses visites quotidiennes qu'il subissait le soir et parfois même pendant la nuit. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine, prit la pile d'assiette que sa mère lui tendit et les plaça sur la table suivie des couverts et des verres. Il mit ensuite une serviette pour chacun.

\- Au mince, j'avais oublié que son ami Billy et Sam venaient. Tiens, rajoutes ces deux assiettes s'il te plaît.

Tony s'exécuta avant d'effectuer les mêmes tâches avec les serviettes, les couverts et les verres. Il posa la bouteille de vin devant la place habituelle de Charlie avant de regarder sa mère cuisiner. Il souhaiter lui poser une question, lui demandait quelque chose qui le tourmentait depuis maintenant un an, depuis ses cinq ans plus exactement. Il avait besoin de savoir pour se rassurer et pour qu'elle pût à son tour, l'apaiser avec ses mots qu'une maman arrivait toujours à trouver. Mais il ignorait qu'avant lui, une petite fille était passée par-là, possédant les mêmes interrogations que lui sans avoir eu la réponse qu'elle avait tant souhaité entendre.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça Tony ? N'as-tu pas quelque chose à faire avant que ton père arrive ?

Mais Renée n'était pas une mère aimante, pas cette mère que tous les enfants avaient. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme à arrêter ses activités pour savoir pourquoi son petit garçon se trouvait à côté d'elle, cherchant à se confier. Non, elle était loin de toutes ces mères. En réalité, elle s'en foutait malgré le fait qu'elle s'occupait de lui, elle ne lui offrait aucune forme de tendresse. Mais pourtant, Tony tentait sa chance parce qu'il voulait des réponses. De haut de ses six ans, il était petit certes, mais il était loin d'être idiot. Aucun enfant n'était idiot. Il avait l'âge pour comprendre.

\- Je…

\- Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as Tony ? Maman n'a pas que ça à faire. Elle doit faire à manger pour ton père ! s'impatienta-t-elle, plaçant ses points contre ses hanches tout en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

Tony se donna du courage pour ne pas pleurer, il lui en fallait du courage mais sa détermination restait présente, lui permettant de ne pas craquer.

\- Je… voulais savoir si ce que me fait papa la nuit est normal ?

Renée se figea, laissant les bras tomber le long de son corps. Elle eut un souvenir, elle avait l'impression de revivre cet instant mais quelques années plus tôt. Saut qu'à la place de Tony, il y avait Isabella, aussi petite que lui, aussi déterminée à obtenir une réponse de sa part. Elle savait que son mari abusait sexuellement son fils, elle qui avait tant espéré qu'il ne s'en prît pas lui vu qu'il était un garçon, s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Elle repensait alors à sa fille, celle qu'elle avait laissée partir dans un hôpital à l'âge de douze ans et qui avait disparu de la circulation à l'âge de seize ans. Elle avait tant voulu la revoir, lui dire à quel point elle était désolée de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais personne ne savait où elle se trouvait et ce, malgré de nombreuses recherches effectuées par la police. Charlie avait abandonné l'enquête un an plus tôt, la considérant morte, juste après la naissance de Tony, de son côté, Renée savait que quelque part dans ce pays, dans ce monde, vivait une jeune fille qu'elle avait abandonnée à l'âge de cinq ans, lorsque son mari avait commencé à la violer et qu'elle lui avait demandé son aide sans avoir trouvé le courage de la sauver. Mais aujourd'hui, que pouvait-elle répondre à son fils ? Avait-elle le droit de l'abandonner à son tour ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que te fait papa ? lui demanda-t-elle, voulant raccourcir le moment de la réponse qu'il attendait.

Tony et ce, malgré que son père ne fût pas Charlie, ressemblait beaucoup à Isabella. Ce même regard chocolaté lui rappelait tant sa fille. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'en vouloir à son fils pour être venu au monde parce que seule sa fille restait dans son cœur. Elle aimait Tony mais elle savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas suffisamment pour être considérée comme une bonne mère.

\- Je… ne sais pas… comment… dire…

\- Dis-le moi avec tes mots, je suis sûr que je serais capable de comprendre, l'encouragea-t-elle, se mettant à sa hauteur.

Elle savait déjà ce que son mari lui faisait mais elle voulait l'entendre le lui dire comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

\- Il… met son zizi… dans mes f…. fesses…, répondit-il, se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, craignant de se faire gronder. Est-ce que c'est… normal ? lui demanda-t-il à nouveau, regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

\- Euh… oui, bien sûr que c'est normal.

Mais Renée venait de répéter la même erreur qu'il y a vingt ans. Seulement voilà, la vieille femme ne ferait rien pour se rattraper.

\- Alors, pourquoi j'ai mal ?

\- Au début c'est douloureux mais tu verras, tu n'auras plus mal après.

\- Mais, papa il me fait mal ! insista-t-il, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Écoute Tony, tu n'es pas le seul enfant à subir cela alors cesse de te plaindre ! s'emporta-t-elle, reprenant la sauce tomate qui cuisait dans la casserole.

En effet, Renée venait d'encourager les faits de son mari mais en réalité, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le plaisir que cela lui procurait lorsqu'elle le voyait violer son fils. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait cela, pourquoi, le jour où ce dernier l'avait autorisé à le voir violer Isabella, elle avait eu un orgasme et que les autres avaient suivi au fil des jours où elle voyait sa fille humiliée par son mari. Ce n'était pas normal, elle le savait, mais pour elle, ce n'était pas un crime de penser à son plaisir car quand il finissait avec sa fille, il venait s'occuper d'elle et ceci était toujours d'actualité aujourd'hui.

De son côté, Tony avait obéit à Renée et arrêta de se plaindre. Cependant, il appréhendait le retour de son père. Il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à rentrer mais heureusement pour lui, il était avec des amis ce que retardait le moment où il viendrait le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour faire ce qui, d'après sa maman, était normal.

\- Je suis rentré ! s'exclama la voix grave de Charlie, faisant peur à Tony. Ah ma chérie, Sam et Billy ne viennent pas, j'ai oublié de te prévenir.

\- Oh, ils ont eu un empêchement ?

\- Ouais, Sam fête l'anniversaire de son mariage avec Emily, que ce con avait oublié et Billy, voulait rester avec son fils Jacob avant qu'il ne parte pour New York.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à New York ? Je ne savais pas qu'il partait…

\- Il part travailler pour le FBI ce vicieux. Grâce à la formation que nous lui avions donnée, il va enfin pouvoir être agent fédéral.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Billy doit être fier de son fils.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute, il est parfait ce gamin, dit-il, après avoir embrassé sa femme. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite tout en retirant son costume de shérif.

\- Du meatloaf, répondit-elle en souriant, plaçant la poêle sur le dessous de plat qui se trouvait sur la table.

Charlie, satisfait d'entendre qu'il allait se régaler, s'assit à sa place, prêt à manger avant de se rendre compte de l'absence de son fils.

\- Où est Tony ?

\- Oh, il doit être dans sa chambre…, lui dit-elle, repensant à la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son fils. Tony ! Tu viens manger et dire bonjour à papa !

\- J'arrive ! répondit-il, descendant les escaliers à pas lents.

\- Alors comme ça on ne vient pas dire bonjour à son père, Tony ? le gronda Charlie, alors que le petit garçon venait de le rejoindre pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Pardon papa…, marmonna-t-il, baissant la tête.

Je ne veux pas être puni, je ne veux pas être puni, je ne veux pas être puni, songea-t-il, priant pour que, ce soir, son père l'épargne.

\- J'espère bien que tu t'excuses ! Tu mangeras les restes du repas dans ta chambre et tu m'attendras sagement. Tu as intérêt à être prêt et de ne pas te défendre.

Tony pleura silencieusement et fila dans sa chambre en courant. Il ferma la porte sans la claquer, il savait que Charlie détestait cela, et s'assit contre le mur de la fenêtre, plaça ses genoux contre lui, comme pour se protéger. Il se berça quelques minutes, espérant ne pas souffrir. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, appréhendant le moment où son père viendra le rejoindre.

Même quand il ne faisait pas de bêtise, Charlie venait toujours. Mais qui en voudrait à ce garçon l'espoir qu'un soir, il dormirait sans avoir été touché par son père ?

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui,**

 **Chambre de Tony,**

 **11h35**

Repenser à ses nombreux souvenirs, beaucoup trop récent, faisait encore peur à Tony. Il savait que ses parents étaient morts mais le petit garçon martyr en lui, ne cessait de lui dire qu'ils reviendraient pour le faire souffrir. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui venaient de couler avant de se décider à se lever. Si Isabella lui avait dit qu'il pouvait sortir du lit quand il le voulait, cela signifiait qu'il ne se ferait pas disputer.

Malgré la hauteur du lit, Tony réussit à poser ses petits pieds par terre et mettre ses nouvelles pantoufles. En fait, tout était nouveau pour lui. Il n'y avait rien de son ancienne vie ou du moins, du peu d'objet qu'il possédait. Isabella était venue le chercher dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de récupérer quelques une de ses affaires. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas puisque de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il en possédait beaucoup. Tant qu'il avait son doudou – un petit crocodile bleu – avec lui, plus rien ne le dérangeait.

\- Bonjour Tony, tu veux manger quelque chose ? lui demanda un vieil homme, de la même carrure que Charlie, lui faisant peur au passage.

Il s'attendait à voir Isabella ou Edward mais pas cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulut retourner dans sa chambre pour se cacher mais resta cependant debout en face d'Harry qui attendait une simple réponse de sa part. Le vieil homme lui, ne savait pas pourquoi le petit garçon était terrorisé par sa présence. Néanmoins, il comprenait que sa carrure imposante n'était pas rassurante pour un enfant de son âge. Il ignorait ce pourquoi il était là et il espérait qu'Isabella l'en tînt informé.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Pendant ce temps…**

 **Chambre d'Isabella & d'Edward**

 **11h45**

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir comme ça ? l'interrogea Edward, voyant Isabella sortir avec une robe rouge beaucoup trop moulante à son goût.

\- Je vais me gêner, répondit-elle, se regardant dans le miroir afin de réajuster sa tenue.

\- Tu veux me rendre fou ? lui demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, appréciant les formes généreuses de son amante tandis qu'il était toujours torse nu.

Isabella se retourna en souriant. Le provoquer était sa façon à elle de répondre à la grève qu'elle lui avait imposé. Et puis, elle trouvait cette robe particulièrement jolie et elle savait, au vu du regard noir de désir que lui lançait son amant, qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente.

 _Elle veut me tuer…,_ songea Edward, se retenant de ne pas se jeter sur elle.

\- As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit mon cher Edward ?

\- Le fait de faire la grève n'est pas une excuse concernant cette tenue provocante et dieu que j'aime te voir ainsi ! s'exclama-t-il, résistant à la tentation du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Isabella enfila ses escarpins de Christian Louboutin, marque qu'elle adorait, à vernis beiges, avec une semelle rouge, avant de s'attarder sur la réponse qu'elle devait fournir à Edward. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui, se pencha légèrement afin de se mettre à hauteur pour pouvoir mieux lui répondre.

\- C'est ainsi que je fais ma première grève de sexe, j'espère que tu sauras la gérer de ton côté en attendant que je décide de la rompre, dit-elle, d'une voix sensuelle, lui volant un baiser au passage.

Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là. Si elle avait prévu de le provoquer pendant une durée indéterminée alors il prendrait un malin plaisir à faire de même. Il n'allait tout de même pas se soumettre et attendre que ça passe ! Non, c'était mal le connaître et Isabella verrait de quoi il était capable. Il attrapa sa nuque, l'empêchant de quitter ses lèvres et ainsi intensifier leur baiser. Leurs langues jouèrent, se chamaillèrent, se touchèrent avec toute l'ardeur qu'ils donnaient dans leur étreinte. Edward rompit leur contact, passa son pouce sur les lèvres gonflées de la jeune femme sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

\- Là, ta grève de sexe peut commencer, déclara-t-il, plaçant une mèche folle derrière son oreille avant qu'elle ne puisse se dérouler.

\- Je suppose que la guerre est déclarée, dit-elle, sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Il s'empressa de serrer la main qu'elle lui tendit avant de se lever pour aller se préparer.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

\- Je pense aller voir ma sœur histoire de maintenir ma couverture.

\- Comptes-tu rester agent du FBI toute ta vie ?

\- Non, mais tant que mon père n'en aura pas décidé autrement, je vais être obligé de le rester.

\- Hum… tu pars à quelle heure ?

\- En même temps que toi mais je viens de penser que je n'avais pas ma voiture.

\- Je te déposerai… Tu crois que nous devons continuer à nous cacher ?

\- Eh bien, maintenant que Carlisle sait pour nous… il faut juste savoir si George le sait aussi. J'en saurais plus en allant le voir aujourd'hui. Dépose-moi devant l'hôtel pour que je puisse récupérer ma voiture, c'est plus prudent.

\- D'accord, tu me tiendras au courant, dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je croyais que tu faisais la grève ?

\- Un baiser n'a rien à voir avec le sexe, Edward, répondit-elle, avant de l'embrasser une seconde.

S'il y avait une chose dont elle ne pourrait pas se passer, c'était bien les baisers de son amant. Et s'il intégrait ceci dans leur petit pari de couple, Isabella serait contrainte de l'annuler et d'avouer sa défaite. Sauf si elle décidait d'essayer mais elle avait besoin de cette marque de tendresse alors ce serait de toute manière, perdu d'avance.

\- Je vais bientôt y aller alors, évite de te plaindre, ajouta-t-elle, continuant cependant de l'embrasser.

\- Très bien, ajoutons les baisers comme exception à notre pari.

\- C'est parfait, dit-elle en souriant. Bon allez, va te préparer même si je ne pense pas que tu seras prêt quand je partirai.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, je serais bien plus rapide que toi.

Isabella lui donna une tape amicale contre l'épaule en guise de réponse avant de le laisser se doucher. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et en voyant que son rouge à lèvres avait disparu, elle entreprit d'en remettre avant de s'en rendre compte qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la salle de bain. Elle soupira en constatant que son amant l'avait fermée à clé avant d'aérer la chambre et d'en sortir. Elle avait faim, il était inutile qu'elle en remît alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger.

\- Oh bonjour Tony, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama-t-elle, se plaçant aux côtés du petit garçon qui était resté dans la même position, toujours effrayé par Harry.

Tony alla se cacher derrière les jambes d'Isabella, surprenant cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un enfant la colla ainsi et à vrai dire, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle regarda son garde du corps avec incompréhension qui lui, lui répondit dans un haussement d'épaule.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait pour qu'il ait peur ainsi ? lui demanda-t-elle, posant une main protectrice sur la tête de son demi-frère.

\- Je lui ai simplement demandé ce qu'il voulait manger.

\- Oh, d'accord, dit-elle avant de se baisser pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant. Tu sais Tony, Harry n'est pas méchant, il ne sera jamais ton père. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui car il ne te fera jamais de mal, le rassura-t-elle, tandis qu'il hochait la tête montrant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait. Tu veux manger quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle par la suite, reprenant le rôle que son garde du corps avait essayé de prendre.

\- Je ne sais pas…, répondit-il, haussant ses petites épaules.

Isabella se releva, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait mangé étant donné qu'il n'était là que depuis hier. Elle lâcha un soupir discret avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, faisant claquer les talons de ses escarpins contre le carrelage. Elle chercha dans les placards ce qu'elle pouvait lui préparer sans trouver quelque chose que pourrait aimer le petit garçon.

\- Si vous voulez, j'ai une boîte de céréales chez moi, intervint Harry, attirant le regard de sa patronne par la même occasion.

\- Tony, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, aimes-tu les céréales ? ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, répondit-il, permettant à Isabella de demander à Harry de les emmener.

Elle sortit une brique de lait et une bouteille de jus d'orange du réfrigérateur, un bol et un verre du placard. Harry revint vers elle, déposa le paquet de céréales sur la table suivi d'une boîte de gâteaux. Isabella prépara son petit-déjeuner avant d'aider Tony à s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Il mangea tranquillement permettant ainsi à la jeune femme, de préparer quelque chose à manger. Elle demanda à Harry s'il avait mangé et obtint une réponse positive et connaissant Edward, elle savait qu'il était affamé alors elle prépara un petit brunch.

\- Hum, ça sent bon ici, intervient Edward en sortant de la chambre tandis qu'Isabella faisait cuire le troisième pancakes. Harry, salua-t-il par pure politesse.

\- Edward, répond ce dernier, crachant sur son prénom.

Il haïssait toujours Edward et il n'allait pas le lui cacher. Pour lui, sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue malgré ce que pouvait penser Isabella. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ignora le ton qu'il avait employé envers son amant, trop concentrée à surveiller la cuisson de ses pancakes.

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour te préparer, déclara-t-elle, se retournant légèrement pour le regarder.

Lui aussi, avait su choisir sa tenue, songea-t-elle, appréciant la chemise grise et son jean foncé Armani. Foutu pari, pensa-t-elle à nouveau, évitant soigneusement de le regarder à nouveau.

Et Edward eu l'effet qu'il espérait voir sur son amante. Il n'oubliait pas leur petit pari et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour le gagner.

\- Bonjour Tony, dit-il, ignorant la réplique d'Isabella.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il, après avoir avalé son bol de lait.

\- Fais donc cuire les œufs au lieu de ne rien faire, rétorqua Isabella, sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour le regarder.

Si elle le faisait, elle perdrait son pari et ses pancakes risqueraient de griller. Elle tenait à manger avant de se rendre chez Carlisle et Esmée pour prendre le thé mais aussi pour discuter de sa vengeance et d'Edward. Et puis, elle aussi était affamée !

\- A vos ordres, dit-il en s'exécutant, faisant sourire Isabella.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de vos services aujourd'hui, je me rends chez Carlisle et je pense rester un certain moment là-bas. Vous pourrez donc aller voir vos enfants comme ce qui était prévu il me semble.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Mais restez joignable, comme d'habitude.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Isabella, déclara-t-il avant de s'éclipser dans son appartement.

Après avoir fini de manger, Isabella s'était empressée de préparer Tony avec l'aide d'Edward. Elle s'était chargée de le laver tandis qu'il s'était occupé de lui trouver une tenue et de préparer sa valise. Le petit garçon termina sa préparation par le brossage de ses dents avant de rejoindre les deux jeunes gens qui l'attendaient dans le salon qui eux, étaient sagement assis sur le canapé blanc.

\- Les as-tu prévenus de sa venue ? lui demanda Edward à l'encontre d'Isabella.

\- Non, je tiens à leur expliquer en face. Ce n'est jamais simple de le faire par téléphone.

Edward acquiesça avant de se lever, suivi de près par Isabella. Etant déjà prêt pour partir, le jeune homme s'empara de la valise tandis que la jeune femme prit Tony par la main.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Maison Masen,**

 **New York, 14h15**

\- Isabella, je suis si contente de te revoir ! s'extasia Esmée, enlaçant la jeune femme. Oh, mais qui est-ce ? lui demanda-t-elle par la suite, voyant qu'un petit garçon accompagnait sa fille adoptive.

\- Bonjour Esmée, contente de te revoir aussi. Il s'appelle Tony mais je préfère parler de lui avec toi et Carlisle, si tu veux bien.

\- Pas de soucis ma chérie, s'exclama-t-elle, avant de les intimer à rentrer et ainsi, fermer la porte derrière elle. Au passage, cette robe rouge te va à ravir Isabella.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement avant d'aller rejoindre Carlisle qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Isabella alla enlacer ce dernier et ne vit aucune froideur dans son regard, ce qui la rassura. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il était au courant de tout mais qu'il se retenait de lui parler de sa vengeance en présence de l'enfant qui était avec elle. Esmée vint les rejoindre, posant la théière sur la table suivie de trois tasses. Elle déposa quelques petits gâteaux pour eux mais aussi pour Tony qui lui, regarda le couple avec méfiance.

\- A qui est cet enfant ? lui demanda Carlisle, remarquant une ressemblance entre Isabella et Tony mais il ne préféra pas se faire une conclusion trop hâtive.

Isabella attendit qu'Esmée fût installée et que Tony fût assis à côté d'elle avant de commencer à s'expliquer concernant la présence de ce dernier à ses côtés.

\- Tony est mon petit frère, je l'ai trouvé chez Charlie et Renée dans la chambre que j'avais quand j'étais enfant. Inutile de vous préciser ce pourquoi je l'ai emmené avec moi. Je suis persuadée que vous le savez déjà.

\- Donc, cet enfant, est aussi victime de tes parents ? intervint Esmée, après avoir jeté un bref regard à Tony.

\- C'est ça.

\- As-tu prévu de le garder chez toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, tandis que Carlisle restait silencieux.

Même s'il le savait déjà, il avait eu la confirmation qu'Isabella s'était rendue à Seattle sans le prévenir et surtout, sans lui, comme ce qui avait été prévu au départ.

\- Hum… disons que j'avais l'intention de vous le confier. Je sais que vous saurez vous occuper de lui comme vous l'avez fait avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ne le gardes-tu pas avec toi ?

\- Parce que je sais qu'il sera plus heureux avec vous, Esmée. Je ne sais comment m'y prendre avec un enfant.

\- Au vu de comment il est habillé, j'arrive à voir que tu as su prendre soin de lui jusqu'ici.

Isabella soupira.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas l'accueillir, alors il restera chez moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Isabella, je tenais juste à te rassurer sur le fait que tu es capable de t'occuper de cet enfant mais passons car je suis d'accord pour l'accueillir. Qu'en penses-tu Carlisle ?

\- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient, répondit-il, regardant le petit garçon qui tenait fermement la main d'Isabella.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement en leur souriant.

La jeune femme prit la tasse de thé que lui tendit Esmée avant de donner un gâteau à Tony suivi d'un verre de lait. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres, buvant le liquide chaud et fruité, le laissant brûler sa gorge au passage.

\- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, intervient Carlisle, après avoir à son tour, bu une gorge de son thé.

\- Carlisle… ne pouvons-nous pas attendre, le temps de finir notre thé ?

\- Chérie, Isabella sait déjà ce que je vais lui dire, autant en finir maintenant.

Esmée soupira longuement avant de boire son thé et de tremper un biscuit à cuillère dedans avant de le manger.

\- Si tu veux parler Carlisle dans ce cas, Tony ne doit pas rester ici, lui répondit Isabella, le regardant sérieusement.

\- Je vais le monter dans sa chambre et je vais rester avec lui, déclara Esmée, reposant sa tasse encore pleine avant de se lever pour s'approcher de Tony.

\- Tony, tu veux bien aller avec ma maman s'il te plaît ? lui dit Isabella, tandis qu'il obéissait en se levant difficilement du canapé pour rejoindre Esmée qui elle, lui tendit la main.

Toutefois, Esmée n'avait pas oublié le mot « maman » que venait de prononcer Isabella à son encontre. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur car, même elle lui avait déjà dit auparavant, le fait que la jeune femme la considérait comme sa mère était toujours plaisant voire, touchant à entendre.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je tiens à m'expliquer en première concernant ma vengeance, déclara-t-elle, regardant Carlisle dans les yeux après avoir attendu qu'Esmée et Tony fussent à l'étage.

\- J'espère que ton excuse est valable.

\- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles Carlisle mais je t'assure que je me suis correctement vengée, dit-elle, sortant son téléphone pour lui montre une photo de son œuvre.

Elle avait tenu à en prendre une pour la lui montrer avant de devoir la supprimer. Elle ne comptait pas garder ce genre de photo sur son téléphone, sa mémoire lui suffisait pour se rappeler de cette journée où elle avait enfin réalisé sa propre justice.

\- Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus. Je t'ai suffisamment entraînée pour que tu puisses mener une torture à son terme.

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es énervé ? lui demanda-t-elle, en sachant déjà les raisons mais elle voulait l'entendre le lui dire.

\- La présence de ce traître de Cullen ne me plaît guère. As-tu seulement eu conscience qu'il aurait pu te trahir une seconde fois Isabella ?

Isabella soupira, s'attendant à en venir à Edward. Il fallait qu'elle trouvât les arguments pour permettre à ce dernier de vivre avec elle. Même si elle n'arriverait pas à le convaincre, elle le protègerait quoi qu'il advînt.

\- Edward n'est pas un traître.

\- Tu dois avoir la mémoire courte Isabella.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il a fait.

\- Alors pourquoi le défends-tu ?

\- Je le défends parce qu'il n'est pas le flic qu'il a prétendu être, Carlisle.

Ce dernier soupira lourdement, pinçant l'arête de son nez au passage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Isabella fût de nouveau tombée dans le panneau de ce traître. Qu'il fût flic ou non, il l'avait trahie en la blessant, il n'oublierait jamais le jour où elle avait débarqué ici en pleurs, alors pourquoi lui avait-elle pardonné si vite ? Elle qui lui disait vouloir se venger pour ce qu'il lui avait fait…

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû le tuer moi-même, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, n'échappant pas à Isabella qui avait tout entendu.

\- Tu ne tueras pas Edward ! s'emporta-t-elle, articulant sur chaque mot.

\- Parce que tu as prévu de le faire toi-même ?

\- Non ! Je ne le tuerai pas non plus !

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je assurer un traitement de faveur pour ce traitre ? Hein, dis-moi ?

\- Parce que…

Isabella hésita soudainement à lui dire les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait qu'Edward mourût. Il avait compris qu'elle avait une relation avec lui puisque de toute manière, il le savait déjà. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'elle souffrirait de sa mort car elle-même, ne trouvait pas les mots pour s'en convaincre.

\- Tu l'aimes ? intervint Esmée, venue les rejoindre.

\- Où est Tony ? lui demanda Isabella, surprise de la voir revenir.

\- Il s'est endormi, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu l'aimes ? répéta-t-elle, voulant à tout prix obtenir une réponse.

 _Est-ce que je l'aime ?_ se demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas réellement ce que cela signifiait.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait vu ce genre de démonstration avec Carlisle et Esmée. Elle savait que ces deux-là s'aimaient mais elle ne connaissait pas ce sentiment qu'était d'aimer une personne extérieure à sa famille. Aimait-elle Edward ? Elle n'en savait rien… Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle désirait ardemment le protéger et surtout, elle tenait à lui.

\- Je… je ne sais pas si je l'aime mais, je… je tiens beaucoup à lui, se confia-t-elle, tout en retrouvant son calme tandis que Carlisle s'était à nouveau, muré dans le silence.

\- Si tu tiens à lui comme tu le dis si bien, c'est que tu dois avoir des sentiments pour lui, déclara Esmée, s'asseyant aux côté d'Isabella et ainsi, poser ses mains sur les siennes qui elles, se trouvaient sur ses cuisses.

Cette dernière regarda leurs deux mains entrelacées tout en prenant en compte les paroles de sa mère adoptive. Est-ce que tenir à quelqu'un signifiait que l'on était amoureux de cette personne ? Isabella n'en savait rien. Encore une fois, elle ne connaissait pas ce sentiment.

\- Que ressens-tu pour lui exactement ? lui demanda Esmée, voulant l'aider à mettre un mot sur les sentiments que ressentait Isabella envers Edward.

\- Dès que je suis loin de lui, j'ai comme un pincement au cœur. C'est une sensation étrange et assez désagréable d'ailleurs, déclara-t-elle, continuant de fixer leurs mains. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié au fait que je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui ou ce sont les sentiments que je ressens pour lui.

\- Je pense que tu es amoureuse ma chérie, lui assure Esmée, forçant Isabella à la regarder.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis plus que certaine, Isabella.

\- Mais, je ne connais pas ce sentiment, je n'ai jamais aimé d'homme dans ma vie. Peut-être que je me trompe…

\- Oh non ma chérie, crois-moi, tu es bien amoureuse de cet homme. J'étais pareille quand j'ai connu Carlisle et ce sont bel et bien des sentiments amoureux que tu ressens pour lui.

 _Je suis amoureuse d'Edward,_ songea-t-elle, tentant de marquer ses paroles à vie dans sa tête.

\- C'est pour ça Carlisle, que je ne veux pas que tu le tues car j'en souffrirais… s'il te plaît, laisse-le en vie. Il ne me fera rien. La preuve, il m'a aidé à tuer Charlie et Renée.

Carlisle réfléchit quelques instants. Faire souffrir Isabella n'était pas dans son programme. S'il l'avait ramenée chez lui à l'âge de seize ans, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle souffrît encore plus. Il la regarda intensément, comprenant que sa femme avait raison. Isabella est tombée amoureuse d'un traître. Mais que faire ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas le tuer et bien que l'envie fût présente. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il le faisait pour le bien de sa fille adoptive seulement et non pour celui de cet homme qu'il continuerait de haïr jusqu'à ce qu'il eût la preuve de sa sincérité.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas flic c'est ça ?

\- Non, c'est son père qui lui a trouvé cette couverture. Il m'a quittée la première fois parce que ce dernier pensait que j'étais flic. Il voulait me protéger de son père qui désire toujours me tuer.

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- George Cullen, il me semble.

\- Eh bien, je te promets de ne pas toucher à Edward Cullen mais je me dois de régler cette histoire avec George Cullen pour avoir osé te menacer et cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

\- Je n'allais pas le faire de toute manière. J'ai eu ce que je voulais et George Cullen n'est pas mon problème.

\- Parfait, j'espère qu'il est prêt à me confronter dans ce cas.

Isabella souffla un bon coup, soulagée qu'Edward fût hors de danger. Elle l'était aussi car Carlisle allait se charger de George Cullen qui désirait non seulement la tuer mais qui était tout à fait capable de tuer son fils si ce dernier lui désobéissait. Il ne serait donc pas une grande perte. Seulement voilà, elle savait que cela ne se ferait pas aussi rapidement. Confronter deux chefs de familles mafieuses n'était si facile que ce que l'on pouvait penser. Mais les pensées de la jeune femme était concentrées sur autre chose, se rappelant sans cesse des révélations d'Esmée qui lui avait permis de découvrir quelque chose qui était encore nouveau pour elle.

 _Je suis amoureuse d'Edward,_ songea-t-elle, une seconde fois, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais une inquiétude planait toujours au-dessus de sa tête et elle la ressentirait toujours tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de preuve. Elle venait certes de découvrir qu'elle aimait Edward mais lui, l'aimait-il ? Ressentait-il les mêmes sentiments qu'elle avait en son égard ? Comment allait-elle se le prouver ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle le lui faire comprendre ? Ce n'était avec une grève de sexe qu'elle allait pouvoir le faire… Cependant, elle tenait à réaliser ce pari. Peut-être que, finalement, cela l'aiderait dans ses interrogations.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

Et mon dieu ! Isabella est amoureuse d'Edward haha mais qu'en est-il de ce dernier ?

Je suis sûr que vous avez une petite idée :D

 **Allez, tous à vos claviers et écrivez-moi vos plus belles reviews !**

 _J'espère obtenir vos avis pour ce chapitre car encore une fois, cela me permets de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Même si j'ai compris que mon histoire vous plaît, le fait de connaître vos impressions me fais toujours plaisir. Je prends le temps nécessaire pour écrire des chapitres pour ensuite les poster sur ce site. Il me semble que Fanfiction serve à cela. Les lecteurs doivent nous donner leurs avis. Même si mon histoire a des reviews, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve sans avis pour un chapitre en particulier. Je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas le temps mais même un "super chapitre" me ferait plaisir bien que je suis plus pour les commentaires constructifs. J'espère que vous prendrais au sérieux ma remarque mais sachez que je ne veux pas être méchante en disant cela._

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Merci encore & A très bientôt !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ? :D_


	26. Chapitre 25 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Eh oui, le nouveau chapitre est déjà en ligne :D J'ai pris énormément d'avance sur le tout dernier chapitre (celui avant l'épilogue), que j'ai d'ailleurs terminé, et je tenais donc à vous offrir celui-ci en attendant la fin. J'attendrais quelques jours avant de vous poster le chapitre final et l'épilogue suivra dès le lendemain. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 **Laura :** _Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D Bonne lecture !_

 **lili11 :** _Merci pour ta review ! Donner son avis est très important pour moi car je compte là-dessus pour savoir si mon histoire plaît ou non. Elle est effectivement très dure à lire mais elle l'est aussi lorsque je l'écris. Pour la The Happy End, je ne te dis rien, tu verras cela dans le chapitre suivant et dans l'épilogue :) Quant à George Cullen, Carlisle va s'en occuper mais pas tout de suite :D Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 **phani :** _Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D Bonne lecture !_

 **Lost :** _Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire :) Je trouve aussi qu'Edward et Isabella me plaît ha ha enfin, je la trouve touchante quoi et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire passer dans cette histoire. Tony n'a pas eu la vie facile mais désormais il vivra une vie paisible auprès de Carlisle et Esmée. Charlie et Renée sont horribles mais le pire reste Charlie, je te l'accorde. Ce n'est pas grave pour ton hypothèse, j'espère que tu en auras une après avoir lu ce chapitre et que tu me la feras partager :) Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance extrême, quelques fautes ce soient glissées à l'intérieur de ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 25 T1**

 **Deux semaines plus tôt (Tony, 7 ans)**

 **Maison Swan, Forks**

 **7h45**

Charlie venait de quitter la chambre de Tony afin de partir travailler. Tel était son quotidien ainsi que celui du petit garçon. Chaque matin, l'enfant se réveillait avant six heures, appréhendant la venue de son père. Il était impossible pour lui, d'oublier ce qu'il allait subir. Heureusement pour lui, le shérif ne restait jamais longtemps avec lui, bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'il ne vînt jamais dans sa chambre, au moins, il souffrait mais ce n'était rien comparé au soir, lorsque Charlie recommençait. Ce dernier, était plus en forme que le matin alors la souffrance était forcément amplifiée.

Mais ce matin, son père lui avait fait mal, très mal. Il avait l'impression de saigner mais il ne chercha pas à le savoir, trop apeuré de voir l'état de ses fesses. Au lieu de cela, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en position fœtale, tenant fermement son doudou, un crocodile bleu, contre lui. Il pleurait silencieusement, se demandant combien de temps il devrait subir cela. Combien de temps, son père le violerait-il ? Est-ce que quelqu'un savait ce qu'il subissait ? Il y avait-il des chances à ce que l'on eût pitié de lui ? Sa mère n'en avait pas et c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle pourtant… Il aimerait tant qu'elle le rassurât, qu'elle lui dît que tout serait bientôt terminé, qu'elle le défendît. Mais elle ne faisait rien de tout cela, laissant son fils dans la détresse.

\- Tony ? s'exclama sa mère, entrant dans la chambre.

Voir son fils ainsi, était une habitude pour Renée mais une habitude qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de changer. Elle avait pris la décision de ne pas s'occuper de ce que son mari lui faisait. Sa seule mission était de le nourrir et de lui faire des cours particuliers car évidemment, le petit garçon n'allait pas à l'école. Ce qui était contraire à Isabella qui elle, y allait de temps en temps ou du moins, quand elle ne souffrait pas de ses blessures. Mettre ceci sur le compte de la schizophrénie fut une bonne couverture pour le couple mais ils ne pouvaient la réutiliser pour Tony, au risque de se faire prendre. Charlie avait bien l'intention de garder son fils jusqu'à sa majorité et ne pas l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, là où sa fille avait été avant qu'elle ne disparût avec un homme, d'après les dires d'Hannah Cover lorsqu'il était venu la voir le lendemain même. Il s'était même promis d'arrêter ses violences sexuelles sur son fils si sa femme lui faisait une fille. Après tout, Isabella lui manquait.

\- Tu vas me répondre quand je t'appelle, Tony ? s'énerva Renée, retirant violemment la couverture, découvrant son petit corps frêle.

Tony intensifia ses pleurs, ne cherchant pas à être discret. De toute manière, sa mère savait qu'il pleurait mais de son côté, il savait qu'elle n'en avait que faire.

\- Arrête de chialer et va donc t'habiller ou sinon j'appelle ton père ! le menaça-t-elle, faisant peur à son fils au passage.

Renée utilisait souvent cette menace pour pouvoir se faire obéir car cela marchait toujours. Tony avait peur de son père et elle ne faisait rien pour que ce ne fût pas le cas.

\- Non ! Non ! N'appelle pas papa ! s'affola Tony, s'asseyant contre la tête de lit, genoux pliés contre lui.

Son père n'était pas la seule personne qui lui faisait peur dans cette maison. Sa mère savait y contribuer. Elle ne s'empêchait de le gifler quand cela était nécessaire, quand il ne lui obéissait pas pour quelque chose qui n'était pas une bêtise aux yeux du petit garçon. Et, à cet instant précis, Tony avait peur qu'elle le frappât. Il avait déjà mal aux fesses, il ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. Mais ce n'était pas auprès de Renée qu'il pouvait se plaindre car cette dernière, n'y allait jamais de main morte lorsqu'elle le frappait. Elle désirait lui faire mal car cela lui procurait un bien fou et elle ne voulait surtout pas s'en priver.

\- Alors tu m'obéis Tony et tout de suite !

Le petit garçon descendit du lit avec difficulté, se retenant de ne pas montrer sa douleur à sa mère. Lorsqu'il passa devant cette dernière, elle ne se gêna pas pour lui affliger une fessée, faisant hurler Tony, ce qui énerva davantage sa génitrice. Etant donné qu'il n'avait plus son bas de pyjama, Charlie n'avait pas pris le temps de le lui remettre avant de repartir, sa peau devint rapidement rouge sous l'effet du coup. Heureusement pour lui, Renée s'arrêta là pour les fessées mais prit son bras, sans la douceur qu'une mère aurait dû avoir à sa place, et l'emmena avec lui dans la salle de bain.

Après qu'il fût lavé, Renée l'habilla du même pyjama qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Cette dernière n'achetait plus de vêtement pour lui, considérant que ses trois pyjamas lui suffisaient amplement puisqu'il ne sortait jamais de la maison et ce n'était pas Charlie qui allait s'en occuper.

\- Aujourd'hui tu seras puni pour ne pas m'avoir obéi tout de suite. Tu resteras dans ta chambre et tu seras privé de repas. Papa risque d'être très en colère quand il saura tout ça, lui dit-elle, emmenant son fils dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte, oubliant de la verrouiller.

Tony resta dans la chambre pendant une bonne heure voire, plus longtemps. En réalité, quand il était dans sa chambre, le petit garçon n'avait pas la notion du temps alors il faisait ses propres supposition et avait appris, par lui-même, à quel moment dans la journée il faisait plus jour. Forks n'étant pas une ville où le soleil était présent, il s'en tenait à l'éclaircissement du ciel et jusqu'ici, il ne s'était jamais trompé. Cependant, l'enfant n'avait pas oublié que sa mère avait oublié de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre et ainsi, l'empêcher de sortir ou bien d'aller aux toilettes. La plupart du temps, il était obligé de faire ses besoins dans son pot de chambre. Au moins, ses parents ne le laissaient pas les faire sur lui ou à même le sol, ce qui était en quelque sorte, une bénédiction. Néanmoins, il prit soin d'attendre une heure de plus, connaissant le moment précis où Renée faisait sa sieste. En attendant, il restait dans un coin de sa chambre, tenant comme à son habitude, son crocodile bleu contre lui.

Après avoir attendu sagement le moment venu, Tony se leva de sa place, tenant son doudou de sa main droite, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit, tâchant à ne faire aucun bruit. Il savait que sa mère dormait dans la chambre, qui se trouvait juste en face de la sienne, et comme il tenait à ce qu'elle n'appela pas son père pour le corriger, il fit en sorte de ne pas la réveiller. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre ses pantoufles, pensant que cela faisait beaucoup trop de bruit dans les escaliers déjà bruyants, et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. En voyant des gâteaux sur la table de la cuisine, le petit garçon s'en empara, les cacha dans les deux poches de son pantalon de pyjama, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, la faisant grincer au passage. Il regarda derrière lui afin de s'assurer que sa mère ne l'avait pas entendu avant de reprendre la contemplation de l'extérieur. Le voir à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre était une chose mais le voir lorsque l'on se trouvait dehors en était une autre. De plus, ses parents laissaient rarement les volets de sa fenêtre ouverts, craignant que les voisins prennent connaissance de sa présence.

\- Que fais-tu jeune homme ?! intervint la voix dure de sa mère, le faisant sursauter au passage.

Tony se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû fuir lorsqu'il avait encore le temps, avant que sa mère ne le vît dehors. Il regarda cette dernière avec frayeur, comprenant que sa punition serait exemplaire de sa bêtise. Renée n'attendit pas qu'il lui répondît et le prit violemment par le bras, ferma la porte derrière elle avant de le forcer à monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle le jeta à l'intérieur, forçant le petit garçon à tomber sur ses genoux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de sa passer, jamais sa mère n'avait osé le punir ainsi, que cette dernière le porta pour le poser sur son lit non sans l'avoir giflé juste avant.

\- Je vais appeler ton père ! Tu auras ce que tu mérites sale gamin ! Même ta sœur était plus sage que toi !

Souvent, sa mère lui parlait d'une sœur qu'il aurait eue. Mais il ne la connaissait pas et supposait qu'elle devait être grande pour ne pas être obligée de vivre ici. Au début, il s'était demandé si ce que disait sa génitrice était vrai puis, à force de l'entendre souvent prononcer le prénom Isabella, il était convaincu que sa grande sœur existait. Toutefois, il se posait de nombreuses questions à son égard. Il ne l'avait jamais vue et il aimerait tant savoir à quoi elle ressemblait et surtout, si ses parents avaient été aussi méchants avec elle qu'ils ne l'étaient avec lui. Il avait besoin de savoir si c'était lui le problème…

\- Papa arrive, dit-elle après avoir raccroché le téléphone, il est très en colère. Mais en attendant, ta punition est doublée et pour que tu ne me désobéisses plus, tu resteras attaché à ton lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre sauf lorsque papa s'occupera de toi évidemment, ajouta-t-elle, attachant le petit poignet de Tony autour du barreau du lit à l'aide d'une paire de menottes.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui, (Tony 7 ans)**

 **Maison Masen, New York**

 **13h25**

\- Tony ! s'écria Esmée, tandis que le petit garçon descendit des escaliers pour venir la rejoindre.

Le petit garçon s'épanouissait dans sa nouvelle vie. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il vivait chez Carlisle et Esmée et il était très heureux. Il n'oubliait pas son passé mais désormais, il savait qu'il ne partirait jamais d'ici, avec ses nouveaux parents.

\- Oui ?

\- Ah mon chéri, Isabella ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, je suis prêt.

\- Oh mais c'est que tu es très beau mon chéri ! le complimenta-t-elle, prenant soin de réajuster le petit pull gris qu'il avait enfilé.

Depuis le jour où Isabella l'avait laissé chez sa nouvelle famille, Tony s'était souvenu que le prénom de la jeune femme avait été prononcé à mainte reprise par sa mère et parfois même par son père. Et lorsqu'elle avait a précisé à Carlisle et Esmée qu'il était son frère, il avait compris, qu'Isabella était la grande sœur dont parlait souvent Renée lorsqu'elle le disputait. Il l'adorait d'ailleurs. Elle venait souvent le voir, s'assurant qu'il se portât bien et bien qu'elle ne restât pas longtemps avec lui, il était content qu'elle ne l'eût pas abandonné. Ce fut en quelque sorte, grâce à elle, qu'il avait intégré sa nouvelle vie avec succès.

\- Veux-tu m'aider à mettre la table avant s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle, laissant Tony s'exécuter.

\- Isabella arrive bientôt ? intervint Carlisle, se tenant contre l'encadrant de la porte.

\- Elle m'a appelé pour me préciser qu'elle était en route et comme elle n'habite pas trop loin d'ici…, répondit-elle, haussant les épaules tout en regardant son mari. N'oublie pas Carlisle, si tu as besoin de lui parler en privé pour vos affaires, ça se fera dans ton bureau et non à table. Il y a un enfant avec nous et nous ne pouvons pas parler aussi librement.

\- Nous avons toujours parlé de nos affaires dans mon bureau.

\- Parfois cela déborde hein.

\- Chérie, dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas prévu d'aborder ce genre de sujet devant Tony.

\- Tant mieux ! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Malgré tout ce que pouvait faire Carlisle, malgré le fait qu'il était un criminel, malgré le fait qu'il vendait des armes et de la drogue illégalement, Esmée aimait son mari et ce, comme au premier jour. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour le repousser, de peur qu'il ne l'embarquât dans ses affaires. La famille Masen était dans le monde du crime depuis des générations et des générations et bien que les femmes ne participassent jamais, Esmée avait craint que cela lui arrivât. Mais, ses sentiments pour cet homme l'avaient forcé à ignorer ce qu'il faisait de sa vie parce que quand il était avec elle, il était différent. Il ne lui parlait jamais de ses crimes, sauf lorsque cela concernait la sécurité de sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans l'ignorance.

\- Tony, est-ce que tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? Ce doit être Isabella, s'exclama Esmée tandis qu'elle vérifiait la cuisson du poulet dans le four.

Par sécurité, Carlisle alla rejoindre Tony afin de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'Isabella et non de quelqu'un d'autre. On n'était jamais trop prudent. De plus, contrairement à Isabella lorsqu'elle vivait encore ici, Tony était encore très jeune. Il fallait donc redoubler la vigilance afin de le protéger au mieux. Bien qu'il savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher, il profiterait de la venue de sa fille adoptive pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait trouvé le concernant, Carlisle restait très protecteur envers lui.

\- Salut Tony, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Isabella, entrant dans la maison, fermant la porte au passage. Carlisle, dit-elle, hochant la tête pour le saluer à son tour, qui lui répondit par la suite.

\- Bonjour Isabella, dit-il simplement avant d'aller chercher Esmée.

\- Oh, comme tu es radieuse Isabella ! s'exclama la vieille dame, enlaçant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Isabella avait enfilé une jolie robe à fleur, des collants noirs opaques, une veste couleur caramel qu'elle avait laissé entrouverte, une écharpe blanche en laine et des bottines à talons bordeaux. Son sac à main quant à lui, était de la même couleur que son écharpe. Elle avait cependant fait attention à ne pas être trop provocante en venant ici. L'histoire du pari entre Edward et elle devait rester dans le domaine privé de leur couple. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils se provoquaient pour voir lequel des deux cèderait le premier.

\- Edward n'est pas là ? l'interrogea-t-elle, faisant grogner Carlisle au passage.

Il avait promis de ne pas toucher à Edward Cullen mais il n'était pas obligé de le tolérer chez lui. Même s'il se promettait de ne pas faire de scène lorsqu'il viendra avec elle, pour lui, il restait un traître. Flic ou pas flic.

\- Non, il est allé voir sa famille, lui répondit Isabella en souriant.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu le rencontrer…

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Esmée, je sais très bien que tu es allée le voir avant que je ne prévoie de le faire enlever par Harry.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- Esmée, le monde dans lequel j'évolue est complexe mais il me permet de savoir tout ce qui se passe autour de moi et il s'avère que ce jour-là, après ta première tentative pour aller lui parler chez lui, Carlisle et moi-même avions décidé de te faire suivre.

\- Tony, va te mettre à table, on arrive, dit-elle, ne voulant que le petit garçon entendît la suite de la conversation avant de se tourner vers son mari pour savoir si ce que disait Isabella était vrai.

\- Il était important pour nous, de savoir que tu ne recommencerais pas, lui expliqua Carlisle en haussant les épaules.

\- Esmée, tu aurais pu faire foirer mon plan ce jour-là mais heureusement qu'Harry savait s'y prendre.

La vieille femme restait choquée. Elle qui avait essayé de ne pas être suivie, elle qui avait fait en sorte d'assurer ses arrières, voilà qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait échoué. Certes, cette histoire datait d'un an maintenant mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Carlisle et Isabella bien que leurs agissements fussent justifiés.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais allée jusqu'au bout de ta vengeance, fit-elle remarquer à l'intention d'Isabella.

\- Oui, et je crois que c'est le seul moment où je peux remercier les flics d'être intervenus… Mais bref, ne parlons plus de cela maintenant.

\- Tu as raison, mais ne me refaites plus jamais un coup pareil.

\- C'est à toi que nous devrions dire cela, rétorque Carlisle, levant les yeux au ciel.

Esmée ne répondit pas, se rendant finalement compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû agir dans leur dos. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si elle savait que son mari arrivait toujours à tout savoir… Elle ne leur en voulait pas tout compte fait mais la prochaine fois, elle continuerait à se tenir à l'écart de leurs histoires.

A la fin du repas, Isabella aida Esmée à débarrasser tandis que Tony et Carlisle s'installèrent devant la télévision où ce dernier, chargeait un DVD pour le petit garçon.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Edward ? lui demanda Esmée alors qu'elle rangeait les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Ça se passe bien, répondit Isabella d'une voix calme, non sans sourire.

\- Il te rend heureuse ma chérie, ça se voit, déclara sa mère adoptive, souriant à son tour.

\- Oui, il me rend heureuse, confirme la jeune femme, agrandissant son sourire.

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de ce matin, lorsqu'Edward l'avait réveillée en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il avait tenté de lui faire un suçon mais cette dernière l'avait empêché à temps. De plus, poser sa marque de possession sur l'autre ne faisait pas partie de leur marché. Seuls les baisers l'étaient. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, heureuse qu'il fût devenu son petit-ami même les deux amants ne se le disaient pas à voix haute, c'est ce qu'au fond, ils étaient.

\- Lui as-tu déjà dit que tu l'aimais ?

\- Je n'ose pas lui dire…

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas… qu'il me repousse peut-être…, lui répondit-elle, trouvant une incroyable admiration pour la bouteille de liquide vaisselle qui se trouvait sur le rebord de l'évier. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas comme moi… je pense… l'aimer.

\- Tu sais ma puce, j'étais pareille à ton âge, bien que j'étais plus jeune lorsque j'ai rencontré Carlisle. Je pense que tu le connais pour voir qu'il est un handicapé des sentiments et je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire que je l'aimais pendant un certain temps parce que, moi aussi, j'avais peur.

\- Sauf que toi tu as déjà eu des petits amis, c'est ce que tu m'as raconté. Tu as eu moins de mal à avouer tes sentiments ou à aimer un homme tout simplement. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu de relation. Edward est le premier et même s'il n'est pas celui qui a pris ma virginité, il reste mon premier vrai petit-ami, débuta-t-elle, laissant les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Je… Edward a réussi à retirer cette peur que j'avais de l'homme. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais grâce à lui, je me sens revivre. Il… est si patient avec moi. Il me laisse le temps de me livrer à lui sans me brusquer et c'est en partie pour cela que… je l'aime.

\- Il est normal que tu aies peur après tout ce que tu as vécu Isabella. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas pour cela. La preuve, il est patient avec toi. Peut-être devrais-tu tout lui dire ?

Isabella regarda Esmée dans les yeux, essayant de voir si elle était sérieuse. En effet, sa mère adoptive l'était. Elle hésita quelques instants à lui répondre, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire.

 _Tout raconter à Edward ?_ songea-t-elle, s'imaginant déjà sa réaction.

\- Tu crois que… c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Évidemment que c'est une bonne idée ma chérie. Il pourra mieux te protéger comme ça.

\- Il me protège déjà très bien…

\- Isabella, je te connais depuis que tu as seize ans et crois-moi, je sais que tu as besoin de cette protection qu'il t'offre et qu'il amplifiera si tu lui racontes tout.

\- Tu as peut-être raison…

\- Isabella ? intervint Carlisle, forçant cette dernière à se retourner et à essuyer ses larmes. Peux-tu venir dans mon bureau ? J'ai à te parler.

\- J'arrive, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle termina d'aider Esmée à tout débarrasser avant de s'assurer que Tony ne s'ennuyait pas. Ce dernier s'était endormi sur le canapé alors que le dessin animé tournait toujours. Isabella l'embrassa sur le front avant de monter les escaliers menant au bureau de Carlisle. Le temps était venu de parler de choses sérieuses.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'installer sur la chaise, juste en face du bureau de Carlisle qui lui, se trouvait sur son fauteuil en cuir.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

\- Je t'ai vu pleurer…

\- Oh, oui, ça va. Juste que, je ne pensais pas qu'aimer un homme serait un jour possible.

\- Je ne tolère peut-être pas Edward mais je suis obligé de constater qu'il te rend heureuse.

\- Merci, dit-elle, appréciant qu'il lui dît enfin ce qu'elle voulait entendre de sa part.

Carlisle la protégeait, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas aimer Edward mais l'entendre dire que ce dernier la rendrait heureuse de sa part, surtout de sa part, était comme une bénédiction pour la jeune femme.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- C'est exact, lui répondit-il, sortant le dossier qui lui avait servi pour préparer la vengeance d'Isabella.

\- C'est à propos de quoi ?

\- Tout d'abord, ce dossier ne sert plus à rien désormais ?

\- Non, il ne sert plus à rien. Tu peux le brûler.

Carlisle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et jeta le dossier dans la cheminée. Il retourna ensuite sur son fauteuil et sortit deux autres dossiers dont un, avait le nom de Tony et l'autre, concernait celui de la famille Masen.

\- Tu as fait un dossier sur Tony ?

\- Il fallait que je sache quelques informations le concernant, comme ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

Isabella acquiesça, attendant la suite avec impatience. Carlisle sortit une cigarette et en proposa une à cette dernière qui ne put en refuser une. Tous deux l'allumèrent avant de recracher, en même temps, une fumée toxique. Le criminel tira une dernière fois dessus avant de lui dévoiler ce qu'il avait trouvé sur son petit frère.

\- Les recherches que j'ai faites sur Tony n'ont pas abouties à grand-chose en réalité mais, elles restent toutefois intéressantes car elles ressemblent à ce que j'ai pu trouver sur toi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Comme tu le sais, aux yeux de la loi tu es ma fille adoptive et tu portes mon nom, bien que tu aies choisi de rester Isabella Swan, ta véritable identité reste Isabella Masen.

\- Je le savais déjà ça…

\- En effet, mais ce que tu ne savais pas est que ton père avait fait une fausse déclaration te concernant.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce que l'on demande pour s'inscrire à l'école et d'après mes souvenirs, j'allais à l'école…

\- Sache que j'ai des recherches, en même temps que j'effectué celles de Tony, concernant le meurtre de Charlie et de Renée dont tu es toi-même responsable. Et, avec mes talents de piratages, j'ai réussi à entrer sur la base de données de la police du secteur avant que l'affaire ne soit reprise par le FBI. Ce que tu as fait, a attiré le regard de tous les flics du pays.

\- Laisser les corps intacts était pour moi une manière de montrer qui ils étaient réellement. Les brûler m'aurait mis dans la merde et je ne compte pas aller en prison.

\- J'aurais fait pareil dans tous les cas, je t'ai bien entraînée.

\- S'il te plaît Carlisle, viens en au fait.

\- Le nouveau shérif de Forks a tenté de te rechercher pour t'informer de sa mort.

\- Attends, comment sais-tu ça ? Je suis d'accord que tu aies piraté leur système d'exploitation mais tu n'as pas pu enregistrer ce qu'ils se disaient alors, à moins que tu possèdes une taupe, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

Carlisle offrit un sourire en coin à Isabella, confirmant son hypothèse. Cette dernière compris qu'une taupe séjournait à Forks, se faisant passer pour un flic.

\- Tu dois vraiment avoir confiance en lui pour lui confier ce genre de mission…

\- Disons que je le paye grassement pour qu'il ne joue pas au traître et puis, il est l'un des premiers à avoir assisté à l'une de mes scènes de tortures. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille les tester.

\- Hum…

\- Bien, je disais donc que le nouveau shérif a tenté de te chercher pour te contacter sauf qu'il s'avère que tu n'existes pas. Tous les flics du commissariat savent que Charlie et Renée avaient une fille mais j'ai réussi à te faire passer pour morte, afin de les empêcher de venir te chercher. C'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas pu te joindre.

\- Quand est-ce que tu m'as fait passer pour morte ?

\- Un an après ta disparition de l'hôpital.

\- Et de quoi serai-je morte ?

\- Disparue en mer. Ainsi, aucune trace de ton corps et vu qu'ils se sont amusés à te faire passer pour schizophrène…

Isabella n'en revenait pas. Jamais Carlisle ne lui avait dit qu'il l'avait déclaré morte. Elle était choquée mais à la fois rassurée de cette information. Puisque, d'un autre côté, elle ne serait pas le principal suspect du crime du shérif de Forks et de sa femme. De plus, elle avait été extrêmement vigilante concernant ses empreintes et autres indices pouvant l'inculper.

\- Tant mieux, je ne voyais pas me rendre là-bas pour voir le corps de mes géniteurs.

\- De toute façon, tu n'y serais pas allée, je me trompe ?

\- J'y serais allée si cela m'avait permis de ne pas aller en prison. Heureusement que j'ai été vigilante en les tuant. Je reviens sur ce que tu as dit, tu m'as parfaitement bien entraînée.

Carlisle sourit une seconde fois en guise de réponse. Il se concentra à nouveau sur le dossier qu'il tenait en main avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas fini de s'expliquer auprès de la jeune femme. Il avait tellement de chose à lui dire, qu'il avait hâte d'en finir avec cette conversation pour entamer la prochaine.

\- Pour Tony, c'est différent car personne ne connaissait son existence. Le petit n'allait pas à l'école, je viens d'ailleurs de l'inscrire pour qu'il puisse avoir une éducation et qu'il se fasse des amis. Le pauvre a été tellement coupé du monde que lorsque nous l'emmenons avec nous pour faire les courses ou pour tout simplement se promener à Central Park, il cherche constamment à se cacher ou a peur de tous ceux qui viennent nous parler. Surtout des hommes.

\- Pauvre petit bonhomme.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Tu me disais donc qu'aux yeux de la loi, il n'existe pas ?

\- Non, voilà pourquoi personne ne risque de venir le chercher pour l'emmener dans une famille d'accueil ou de déclarer sa disparition. Il s'appelle donc Tony Masen et je l'ai déclaré en tant que notre fils biologique et j'ai fait pareil avec toi en falsifiant une fausse déclaration de naissance.

\- Ça, je m'en suis toujours doutée. Et tant mieux pour Tony. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une assistante sociale débarque un jour pour nous l'enlever.

\- De toute manière, si cela arrivait, il suffira de lui payer la somme de ses dettes et le tour est joué ou bien la tuer. Le choix reste possible.

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne préfère pas penser à cette éventualité. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

\- Pas totalement non…

Carlisle ferma le dossier de Tony, tenant tout de même à continuer ses recherches plus tard. Il le rangea dans le tiroir du bas de son bureau avant d'ouvrir celui qui concernait sa famille. La chemise n'était pas très grosse, seuls les contrats et autres paperasses concernant les chefs de la famille étaient présents. Mais cela faisait depuis des décennies voire, plus d'un siècle, que les Masen trempaient dans la criminalité…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il venait de lui tendre son testament.

\- Mon testament.

\- Pourquoi me donnes-tu ton testament ? Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

\- Lis-le et tu verras, l'ordonna-t-il, voulant qu'elle découvre par elle-même ce que cela signifiait.

Isabella s'exécuta et lu attentivement le testament. Elle se sentit même obligée de le faire deux fois, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit à l'intérieur.

\- Tu fais de moi, ton héritière ? Mais enfin, c'est ridicule…

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est ridicule.

\- Mais enfin, tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis vouloir me faire hériter de tous tes biens…

\- Esmée a fait de même en te faisant hériter de la maison.

\- Mais c'est de la folie ! Non ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas votre fille biologique.

\- Pour nous, c'est tout comme. Le fait que l'on t'a adoptée ne signifie en aucun cas que tu n'as pas le droit à un héritage. Enfin, ça, c'est pour la partie légale du testament.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu fais de moi, ton héritière…

\- Si tu souhaites quitter ce monde, ce que je comprends si telle est ta décision, dans ce cas, je tâcherai de trouver quelqu'un d'autre même si cela m'emmerderait de donner tout ce que ma famille a construit mais bon…

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais quitter ce monde Carlisle. Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est impossible. J'ai trop d'ennemis qui souhaitent me voir morte et être vulnérable n'est pas dans mes attentions.

\- Je fais donc de toi, l'héritière de la famille Masen.

Isabella n'en revenait pas. Carlisle venait de faire d'elle, son héritière. Même si elle n'espérait pas la mort à celui qui lui avait tout appris, cela lui fit plaisir. Bon, elle n'héritait pas d'une entreprise familiale certes, mais c'était tout comme.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu m'apprennes à gérer tout cela.

\- J'en avais bien l'intention mais avant, il faut que tu signes ce document.

Isabella lut ledit document avant d'apposer sa signature, prenant soin de signer son nom : Masen. Elle sourit ensuite à Carlisle qui lui, s'empara du petit contrat et le rangea soigneusement dans le dossier de la famille avant de le mettre dans son tiroir. Il souffla un bon coup avant de sortir de son autre tiroir, sa boîte de cigares qu'Isabella avait tant convoités. Il lui en tendit un, sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme.

\- Enfin tu cèdes à ma demande !

\- On va dire que cela fait partie de ton héritage et de ta signature. Je te donnerai le fournisseur avant de mourir.

\- Pfft, ne dis pas cela, tu as encore le temps avant de mourir, dit-elle, s'emparant d'un cigare.

\- Je me fais vieux Isabella.

\- Ne dis pas cela, je te dis !

Tous deux portèrent les cigares à leurs bouches respectives, l'allumèrent avec un briquet, qu'ils se passèrent chacun leur tour. Comme avec la cigarette, ils en recrachèrent une épaisse fumée blanche.

\- Waouh, ils sont supers ! s'extasia Isabella, faisant rire Carlisle.

\- A ton héritage, s'exclama-t-il après avoir servi deux verres de whiskey.

\- A mon héritage, répéta-t-elle, faisant entrechoquer les deux verres entre eux.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Quatre jours plus tôt (Tony, 7 ans)**

 **Maison Swan, Forks**

 **18h45**

Ce soir, Tony était seul. La maison était vide. Ses parents étant partis pour leur lune de miel, l'avait laissé attaché à son lit, sans avoir pris la peine de lui donner à manger. Il était affamé mais cette faim, et depuis qu'il ne se nourrissait pas tous les jours, il avait appris à l'ignorer. Cependant, il restait affaibli, beaucoup trop affaibli pour son âge. Ce qui n'empêchait pas son père de continuer à la violenter sexuellement. Néanmoins, Tony appréhendait leur retour. Il était rare que Charlie et Renée s'absentassent plus d'une nuit. Il savait que la seule nuit de tranquillité qu'il avait passé serait la dernière de toute l'année. Même à Noël, le petit garçon n'était jamais tranquille. Au contraire, il devait faire davantage plaisir à ses parents, considéré comme le cadeau.

En entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, les rires de ses parents, Tony trembla de tout son être. Son moment serait bientôt venu et il s'attendait à que son père vînt le rejoindre pour le violer.

\- Je vais aller faire les courses mon chéri, prépare le match, je serais là dans une demi-heure, déclara Renée alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entrer dans leur maison.

\- Ne me fais pas trop attendre, j'ai déjà envie de reprendre là où notre séjour s'est arrêté.

Une chance pour Tony, Charlie ne vint pas le rejoindre et s'attarda devant un match de baseball et ce, jusqu'au retour de Renée. Enfin, il pensait qu'il s'agissait de sa mère mais il avait comme l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. D'habitude, sa maman parlait souvent et ce, dès qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Pour lui, le silence qu'il percevait de sa chambre n'était pas normal. Il fit en sorte de ne pas faire de gestes, tentant d'entendre ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée mais seuls quelques murmures lui parvinrent sans grand succès. Il n'entendait pas la conversation et l'envie de descendre ou de se mettre en haut des escaliers le démangea tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger à cause des menottes.

\- La ferme ! s'écria une voix féminine qui n'appartenait pas à sa femme.

Il entendit une voix masculine mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il disait. Puis, plus rien. Etant certain que des gens étaient présents dans la maison, il tenta le tout pour le tout en tapant sa menotte contre les barreaux du lit, faisant un maximum de bruit. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser passer sa chance. S'il n'essayait pas, il ne saurait jamais qui pouvait bien venir rendre visite à son père et surtout, qui était cette femme passablement énervée contre ce dernier. Peut-être qu'elle le sortirait d'ici ? Il l'espérait et cet espoir lui permit de frapper de toutes ses forces, priant qu'on l'entendît.

Des pas dans l'escalier, qui ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de Charlie, le rassurèrent et il comprit qu'il avait été entendu. Sur le coup de l'émotion, le petit garçon se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ne cherchant pas à être discret. Il tenait à se faire entendre. Il vit la poignée de sa porte s'affaisser mais étant fermée, la personne ne put entrer pour venir le rejoindre. Grâce à son extrême concentration sur le bruit que faisait l'inconnu, il arrivait à savoir lorsqu'il se retrouvait de nouveau près de sa porte. Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent, pressé que cette porte s'ouvrît enfin. Et comme si, Dieu l'avait enfin entendu, la porte s'ouvrit en quelques secondes, laissant apparaître une femme. Il s'arrêta de pleurer et la vit s'approcher de lui.

Isabella était revenue à Forks et grâce à son retour, pour se venger, Tony avait pu partir de chez lui, loin de ces monstres qu'étaient ses parents, morts quelques heures plus tard.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Pendant ce temps…**

 **Chez Emmett & Rosalie**

 **New York.**

Edward avait, à contrecœur, quitté Isabella plus tôt que d'habitude, afin de partager un dîner avec sa famille. Pour l'évènement, Elizabeth, George, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient réunis autour d'une table. Il n'y avait aucune fête à célébrer mais c'était juste histoire de se retrouver tous ensemble. Evidemment, personne, hormis son père, ne savait pour sa relation avec la criminelle. Tout le monde pensait encore qu'il était du FBI mais il tenait à être honnête envers eux, lorsque George et sa mère seraient partis. Ces derniers, étaient toujours les premiers à rentrer chez eux et comme le dîner se passait chez Emmett et Rosalie, il y avait de fortes chances que cela se produisît.

En effet, après leur mariage, Emmett avait offert comme cadeau de mariage à Rosalie, une maison dans la banlieue Long Island de la ville New York, permettant à Edward de mettre en vente son appartement. Il vivait désormais chez Isabella, inutile de s'accommoder de ce second logement. La villa des jeunes mariés était suffisamment grande pour recevoir tout le monde mais aussi, pour accueillir leur futur enfant. La jeune femme avait su, lors de sa lune de miel, qu'elle attendait un enfant, rendant son mari encore plus protecteur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cependant, Emmett connaissait une grossesse nerveuse, le faisant ressentir les mêmes hormones que sa femme et le forçant à grignoter autant que cette dernière alors que c'était bien elle qui était enceinte. Mais ça, il le gardait pour lui.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver mes enfants, cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas partagé un dîner en famille, s'exclama Elizabeth, heureuse. Enfin, c'est sur toi, Edward, que je n'ai pas vu ces derniers temps ? Es-tu sûr que ça va ? T'es-tu remis de ta rupture avec Anna euh pardon… Isabella ?

 _Oh, oui je m'en suis remis !_ songea-t-il, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire la vérité ? Après tout, son père semblait être au courant de sa relation au vu du regard noir qu'il lui lançait. Il semblerait que lui aussi, l'eût suivi. Mais contrairement à Carlisle – Isabella n'avait pas tardé à lui dire que ce dernier ne le menaçait plus de le tuer – George se foutait des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour la jeune criminelle. Qu'elle fût flic ou non, elle restait la fille d'un homme qui n'était autre que son rival au niveau de la criminalité. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été adoptée et ça, il le garderait pour lui. Le passé d'Isabella ne concernait qu'elle et lui, depuis qu'elle s'était livrée à lui et qu'elle l'avait laissé l'accompagner à Seattle. Mais est-ce que son père oserait le tuer s'il annonçait qu'il était en couple avec Isabella ?

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de parler de cette garce à chaque que nous nous voyons ? s'emporta Rosalie, essayant cependant de garder son calme.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas que sa colère atteignît le bébé et pour cela, elle devait rester essayer de rester calme.

\- Rosalie, je tiens à savoir si ton frère va bien.

\- Mais…

\- Si c'est pour insulter une nouvelle fois Isabella, je pense que tu peux la fermer Rosalie, la coupa le jeune homme d'une voix dure.

\- Edward ! Ne parle pas ainsi à ta sœur ! lui reprocha sa mère.

\- Tu es avec elle ? Je veux dire… elle est de nouveau ta petite-amie ? lui demanda Alice avec curiosité.

Tous les regards de la famille se braquèrent sur Edward qui ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il voulait dire la vérité, il voulait leur prouver que quoi qu'ils disent, il était en couple avec Isabella et il le resterait et ce, qu'importaient les conséquences. Désormais, il partageait la même envie que Carlisle en voulant la protéger et grâce à cela, il pouvait considérer que ce dernier était de son côté. De plus, la jeune femme lui avait confié que son père adoptif désirait s'occuper personnellement de son père et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'en empêcher.

\- Oui, Isabella est ma petite-amie, avoua-t-il, sans aucun regret, supportant le regard assassin de George.

\- Mais enfin c'est une criminelle !

\- Comment ça une criminelle ? l'interrogea Elizabeth, choquée.

\- Chérie, Rosalie voulait dire qu'elle n'est pas faite pour notre fils, rectifia George, ne voulant pas mêler sa femme à ces histoires.

\- Non George ! Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais ! Ta fille a bien dit que cette Isabella est une criminelle !

\- Je me suis trompée de mot maman, je ne voulais pas dire cela. Mon métier me prend beaucoup…

\- Je croyais que tu étais en congés ma fille ? Je trouve ça vraiment honteux de faire travailler une femme enceinte.

\- Je n'enquête pas, je fais juste de la paperasse mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être mêlée aux enquêtes que mon équipe mène.

Edward lâcha un soupir discret, content que sa sœur eût réussit à changer de sujet bien que cela ne fût pas volontaire. De son côté, Emmett tentait de détendre sa femme en massant sa main, qui elle, discutait toujours avec Elizabeth, faisant des gestes circulaires avec son pouce tandis que Jasper buvait une gorgée de son vin et que George fulminait dans sa tête contre son fils, Alice quant à elle, offrit un sourire compatissant à son frère. Cette dernière ne détestait pas vraiment Isabella. Elle la craignait, d'ailleurs, elle savait que toute sa famille avait peur d'elle, même son père. La jeune femme n'était pas stupide, elle savait que son frère et George trafiquaient quelque chose d'illégal entre eux. Autrement, comment expliquer le fait qu'Edward fût en couple avec une criminelle ? Et puis, George ne savait pas ce qu'était la discrétion. Combien de fois s'était-elle rendue dans son bureau et avait-elle découvert des dossiers sur ses prochains crimes ? Cependant, elle gardait cela pour elle, son mari n'était pas au courant de cela. Néanmoins, le fait que Rosalie ne sût rien, était pour elle, impossible. Contrairement à elle qui était directrice d'une discothèque, sa sœur était du FBI. Elle devait être au courant de quelque chose mais au vu de sa relation tendue qu'elle avait toujours eue avec elle, la jeune femme s'abstenait de lui poser ce genre de question.

De son côté, Edward renonça à leur dire la vérité et était impatient de partir d'ici. Lorsque son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, il constata qu'il avait deux messages non lus dont un d'Isabella et l'autre d'Alice, qui elle, l'avait composé en cachette, après être partie aux toilettes, prétextant une envie pressante. Le jeune homme commença par lire le second avant de s'intéresser à celui de son amante.

 **[Message d'Alice]** Edward, qu'importe ce que pense la famille, je te soutiendrai toujours, ta sœur, ta petite, te soutiendra toujours.

Edward se demanda pourquoi sa sœur ne s'était pas confiée à lui devant tout le monde avant de se rappeler que cette dernière était suffisamment timide et réservée pour se permettre ce genre de chose. De plus, Rosalie risquerait de la réprimander et elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. Il lui répondit en la remerciant car mine de rien, se sentir soutenu par un membre de sa famille était toujours bon à prendre. Il lui envoya le message avant de lire celui d'Isabella.

 **[Message d'Isabella]** Mon chéri, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer. Rien ne de grave ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que ton dîner avec ta famille se passe et que tu seras bientôt de retour. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer.

 _Mon chéri ?_ songea Edward, retenant ces deux petits mots de son message avant de le relire entièrement.

C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'Isabella le nommait ainsi et cela lui fit un petit quelque chose. Jamais une femme n'avait réussi à le toucher de cette manière. Désormais, il était plus que pressé de la retrouver. Il avait besoin d'être auprès d'elle.

 **[Message d'Isabella]** Mince, je ne voulais pas mettre « mon chéri ». Excuse-moi si je t'ai choqué, je voulais dire mon super amant mais il faut croire que mon t9 a fait des siennes.

Edward ne put que sourire face au message que venait de lui envoyer Isabella. Il la trouvait craquante a essayé de se rattraper alors qu'il avait très bien compris que « mon super amant » ne pouvait pas être confondu par un clavier en mode t9 surtout qu'il savait que la jeune femme détestait écrire des messages ainsi. Cependant, il prit en considération qu'elle avait dû chercher difficilement une excuse valable et il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? lui demanda soudainement Emmett, forçant les autres à s'intéresser à la réponse qu'il allait fournir.

\- Une femme qui a su me le redonner, dit-il, avant de se lever et de saluer tout le monde.

\- Tu pars maintenant ? l'interrogea Élisabeth, espérant pouvoir le retenir.

\- Isabella m'attend maman. On se revoit bientôt, lui répondit-il avant de partir définitivement.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 20h00**

Allongée sur son lit, dont une de ses jambes étaient pliées, portant de la lingerie sexy, mettant son corps svelte en valeur, Isabella attendait le retour d'Edward. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était rentrée et elle tenait à provoquer son amant. Le pari tenait toujours. Elle savait qu'il serait insensible à son charme.

 **[Réponse d'Edward]** « Mon chéri » me va très bien aussi.

 _Aïe… Mais quelle idiote de lui avoir dit ceci !_ songea-t-elle, s'insultant mentalement.

Bon, de toute manière, son excuse bidon n'avait pas marché et elle l'avait su avant même de lui avoir envoyé son message. A quoi bon continuer à se justifier ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait insulté hein…

\- Heureusement d'ailleurs ! marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Tu parles toute…, intervint Edward, entrant dans la chambre, s'interrompant en voyant la tenue d'Isabella. Seule…, ajouta-t-il, continuant d'examiner son amante qui elle, le regardait avec ce même regard provocateur qu'il aimait tant.

 _Le pari ! N'oublie pas le pari ! lui rappela sa conscience._ _Mais Dieu seul sait que c'est dur de résister !_ songea-t-il par la suite, tentant d'ignorer son érection naissante.

Quand il se disait que cette femme voulait sa mort, il ne pesait jamais ses mots.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit-il, lui offrant un sourire en coin.

Résister, faisait partie de sa nouvelle devise et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cédât puisqu'évidemment, il ne le ferait jamais de son côté.

\- Une surprise ? Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-elle, caressant sa jambe gauche à l'aide de son pied avec sensualité.

\- Il faudrait que tu lèves pour pouvoir la voir…

\- Hum… j'hésite…

Il prit son inspiration tout en fermant les yeux. S'il ne le faisait pas, il risquerait de se jeter sur elle.

 _Tout va bien,_ tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

\- Montre-moi, lui intima Isabella, alors qu'elle se tenait en face de lui.

Pour la jeune femme aussi, résister à Edward était dur mais tant qu'il ne se déshabillait pas devant elle, elle tenait bon. Cependant, elle redoutait la surprise de son amant et se tenait légèrement sur ses gardes. La curiosité la rendant presque folle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mettre en face de lui afin d'en voir la couleur.

Edward lui répondit par un second sourire en coin, forçant Isabella à l'embrasser avec fougue. Ce dernier savait l'effet qu'avait ce sourire sur la jeune femme et il avait bien l'intention de s'en amuser tout comme elle le faisait en se trimballant en porte-jarretelle devant lui.

\- Regarde-bien, lui ordonna-t-il, s'éloignant légèrement d'elle tout en déboutonnant sa chemise avec lenteur.

De cette manière, Isabella avait l'impression de rejouer la scène de leurs retrouvailles, lorsqu'il lui avait montré sa cicatrice. La seule différence était qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hôtel et qu'elle était un peu plus habillée. Mais peu importe, ce qui comptait pour la jeune femme était ce qu'il allait lui montrer.

De son côté, Edward retira le dernier bouton, dégagea la chemise sur ses épaules et prêt à dévoiler la surprise qu'il avait fait faire le lendemain du début de leur grève de sexe, profitant de la journée. Sous le regard attentif d'Isabella, le jeune homme lui montra la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait laissée quelques temps auparavant. Bien que cela ne fût pas encore cicatrisé, il avait tenu à faire en sorte que la marque d'Isabella fût bien plus visible. Ainsi, le « I » de la criminelle était recouvert d'une fine touche d'encre, révélant une lettre écrite sous forme calligraphique.

\- Je… enfin c'est…

Isabella ne savait pas quoi dire. Et pour cause, voir qu'il avait fait cela pour elle, car cela ne pouvait pas être pour quelqu'un d'autre, la touchait profondément et cela lui prouvait que lui aussi, tenait à elle. Cependant, elle ferma plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Edward, la jeune femme se mit à rougir, forçant son amant à s'approcher d'elle et à prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Tu… je veux dire… tu as fait ça… pour moi ? bafouilla-t-elle, se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas honte de rougir. Ce n'était plus une marque de faiblesse comme elle avait pu le penser autrefois. Isabella ne rougissait pas beaucoup mais ce soir, l'émotion avait été trop forte pour qu'elle pût les retenir puisque de toute façon, il était impossible d'empêcher ses rougissements.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi Isabella, lui affirma-t-il, déposant un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres.

\- C'est… je veux dire… je…

\- Chuut…, lui intima-t-il, voyant que des larmes perlaient au creux de ses yeux chocolat.

Il unit ses lèvres aux siennes, entamant ainsi un baiser tendre et langoureux à la fois. Tandis que sa main droite se trouvait sur la joue de la jeune femme, l'autre descendit jusqu'à sa hanche gauche, la forçant à se rapprocher de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Après tout, les baisers étaient toujours autorisés dans leur pari.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Vous vous doutez bien que la suite comportera la vengeance de Carlisle sur George Cullen :D

 **Laissez-moi vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en lire :D**

 **Merci encore & A très bientôt !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ? :D_


	27. Chapitre 26 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Il s'agit du dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et c'est pour cela que je vous ai concocté un très long chapitre. Il fait au moins 20 pages word. L'inspiration était là et j'avais tellement de chose à mettre pour la touche finale. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D_

Réponse à la review anonymes :

 **Guest :** _Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce long chapitre te plaira et que tu seras prête pour l'épilogue :D Merci encore et bonne lecture :D_

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance extrême, quelques fautes ce soient glissées à l'intérieur de ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 26 T1**

 **Une semaine plus tard,**

 **Chez Isabella**

 **New York, 10h30**

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'Edward et Isabella tenaient leur pari concernant la grève de sexe. Une semaine que le jeune homme la provoquait en se trimballant torse nu, chemise ouverte ou bien serviette autour de la taille, laissant les gouttelettes d'eau couler sur son torse, sauf lorsqu'Harry se trouvait dans l'appartement. Une semaine que la jeune femme mettait des tenues bien plus provocantes que d'habitude, alliant robe courte pour la journée lorsqu'elle restait chez elle et nuisette en dentelle pour la nuit. Aucun d'eux n'avait cédé malgré la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre les amants. Ils tenaient bon mais pendant combien de temps ? Lequel des deux mettrait fin à leur défi le premier ? Une chose était sûre, ni Isabella, ni Edward, ne désirait céder pour le moment.

Il y a quelques jours de cela, la jeune femme avait laissé Harry prendre des vacances loin de New York afin qu'il pût avoir un repos bien mérité. Elle l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'Edward était capable d'assurer sa protection, bien que son garde du corps ne lui fît toujours pas confiance, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses services même lorsque Carlisle l'appellerait pour s'occuper de George Cullen. Après tout, Harry avait lui aussi le droit de se détendre. Elle lui avait donc payé un mois de vacances à Hawaï pour son anniversaire et ce, avec ses enfants.

Aujourd'hui, Isabella et Edward étaient donc seuls dans l'appartement, leur permettant ainsi à continuer leur petit pari. Cela faisait bien longtemps que leurs résistances étaient mises à rude épreuve. Mais la jeune femme s'en amusait grandement car elle savait qu'elle avait pris une certaine avance sur son amant.

\- Hum… salut…, marmonna Isabella alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre, tout en bâillant.

Edward quant à lui, tentait de préparer le déjeuner mais il passait plus son temps à trouver les ingrédients qu'à cuisiner. Lui qui avait eu l'intention de servir le petit-déjeuner au lit à Isabella, voilà qu'elle était désormais réveillée. Sa surprise venait de tomber à l'eau. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, il ne put que la trouver craquante en la voyant avec ses cheveux en bataille. Il la détailla ensuite du regard, constatant qu'elle avait mis la nuisette qu'il lui avait offerte il y avait de cela quelques jours. Cette dernière épousait parfaitement les formes de la jeune femme et le côté transparent de la nuisette en dentelle, la rendait encore plus désirable.

\- Bonjour princesse, répondit-il, s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Heureusement que le baiser faisait partie d'une exception dans leur pari. Lui non plus ne pourrait se passer des lèvres si tentatrices d'Isabella. La jeune femme lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir, le faisant sourire contre ses lèvres. Il passa sa main droite contre sa joue et l'autre contre ses hanches, la rapprochant davantage de lui. Mais ce fut sa petite-amie qui rompit le baiser, sentant comme une odeur de brûlé.

\- Mais qu'as-tu fait ?! s'exclama-t-elle, s'approchant de la cuisinière pour l'arrêter et retirer la poêle qui contenait des œufs totalement grillés.

\- J'ai essayé de faire des œufs, se justifia-t-il, tout en mettant sa main sur ses cheveux, gêné d'avoir raté la préparation du déjeuner.

\- Je vois ça ! lui répondit-elle, mettant tout à la poubelle avant de nettoyer la poêle. Ne touche plus jamais à ma cuisine ! le prévint-elle, le montrant du doigt.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Mais non je ne t'en veux pas, le rassura-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. En revanche, tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse.

\- Si je dis que tu es la fautive de mon inattention, suis-je pardonné ?

\- Hum… faut voir…, hésita-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Edward s'approcha d'elle à pas lents puis, se posta derrière elle et passa ses mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant légèrement de lui. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son épaule gauche, la mordant de temps en temps.

\- Arrête Edward, je suis en train de faire la vaisselle ! se plaignit-elle, non sans laisser quelques gémissements de plaisir s'échapper de sa gorge. Tu es en train de céder ? ajouta-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il ne tarderait pas à arrêter sa petite torture.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié notre pari mais je compte m'amuser un peu. Tu ne me feras pas céder Isabella, susurra-t-il à son oreille, provoquant un millier de petits frissons sur tout son épiderme.

\- Je ne cèderai pas non plus, déclara-t-elle, laissant tomber la poêle dans l'évier, tentant de résister aux baisers mouillés de son amant.

 _Mon dieu, il veut ma mort !_ songea-t-elle, soupirant de plaisir.

En réalité, Edward essayait de trouver un moyen de ne pas aller trop loin. Son plan était bien de la faire céder mais il sentait bien ses résistances faiblir. Il fallait qu'il trouvât la force de ne plus savourer la peau douce d'Isabella.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? rétorqua Isabella, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir.

Les mots de la jeune femme permirent à Edward de trouver la force de s'arrêter. Il releva la tête et constata que son amante souriait à pleines dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Le fait que tu es en train de perdre, mon super amant, lui répondit-elle, tout en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Cette dernière lui vola un baiser avant de le repousser à l'aide de ses mains, lui permettant ainsi d'échapper à son emprise. Edward resta quelques instants figé, avant de constater qu'Isabella venait à nouveau de le provoquer. Il était en train de perdre, il le savait. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait vraiment que ce pari fût rompu car la tension sexuelle qui existait entre les deux amants devenait de plus en plus insupportable. De son côté, Isabella avait réussi à se cacher dans le dressing de la chambre. Bon, elle aurait pu trouver une meilleure cachette mais son but était de retirer sa nuisette pour la changer avec quelque chose de plus provocant. Après avoir choisi la tenue idéale, la jeune femme sortit de la petite pièce avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Edward n'était pas dans la chambre à ce moment-là et elle se doutait qu'il préparait quelque chose.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle prit tout le temps nécessaire pour se préparer, espérant qu'il oubliât son plan. Elle appliqua plusieurs soins sur son corps, Isabella aimait prendre soin d'elle et elle ne se privait jamais lorsqu'elle avait le temps de le faire. Elle lava ensuite ses cheveux avec son shampooing préféré, mettant en valeur ses ondulations et sa couleur. Lorsqu'elle termina de se laver, elle enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette et enfila un peignoir. Elle entreprit ensuite de se maquiller, appliquant une lotion, une crème hydratante, une crème et une poudre teintée, un peu de blush, un trait d'eye-liner sur chaque œil, une touche de mascara et un peu rouge à lèvres carmin. Le tout, de la marque Yves Saint Laurent qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle sécha ensuite ses longs cheveux avant de les laisser se balader sur ses épaules. Après avoir enfilé des sous-vêtements en dentelles rouges, elle jeta un œil la tenue qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait mettre. Elle soupira longuement avant de sortir de la salle de bain étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce éternellement. Isabella retourna dans son dressing chercha pendant plus de cinq minutes les habits idéaux avant de sortir de la chambre et de marcher le long de couloir pour se rendre dans la buanderie.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur Edward qui ne rata rien de son petit manège, pensant qu'elle faisait exprès de se trimballer en petite tenue dans l'appartement. Or, Isabella avait oublié l'histoire du pari sur le coup, plus concentrée à se vêtir pour la journée. Le jeune homme but la dernière gorgée de son café avant de se lever et de marcher avec discrétion jusqu'à arriver près d'elle. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la buanderie qu'il se trouvait déjà dans son dos, prêt à intervenir.

\- Viens par-là toi, dit-il, la faisant sursauter tandis qu'il la porta contre son épaule, prenant Isabella par surprise qui elle, ne se gêna pas pour lâcher un cri de surprise.

\- Ah ! Edward… Edward, lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-elle, donnant quelques coups dans le dos de son amant. Lâche-moi ! ajouta-t-elle, espérant qu'il cédât à sa requête.

Mais la situation fit rire Edward, qui rit à plein poumon. Isabella fut entraînée dans son fou rire tandis qu'elle abandonnait ses petits coups, attendant le moment où il déciderait de la lâcher.

 _Quelle idée de s'être trimballée en petite tenue tiens !_ songea-t-elle, laissant ses bras se balancer au rythme des pas d'Edward.

Edward avait cédé mais il s'en foutait, cette grève de sexe avait assez duré. Isabella avait gagné mais il allait se récompenser tout de même pour avoir tenu assez longtemps. Il déposa son amante délicatement sur le lit, non sans se placer au-dessus d'elle et dévorant son cou de baisers mouillés. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire, les remplaçant par des soupirs de plaisirs.

\- Tu as perdu, souffla-t-elle, tandis qu'Edward se stoppa dans sa petite torture pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Peu importe, cela n'a plus d'importance pour le moment, répondit-il dans le même ton avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Tes lèvres sont rouges maintenant, déclara-t-elle, alors qu'il venait de quitter ses lèvres, la laissant à bout de souffle.

Isabella passa ses doigts sur les lèvres gonflées d'Edward tandis qu'il embrassait le bout de ses doigts avec douceur. Il fit de même sur sa bouche, sa joue droite, sa mâchoire, son cou puis son épaule, appréciant toujours autant la peau douce de cette femme qu'il considérait maintenant, comme sa petite-amie. Mais arriverait-il à lui avouer ses sentiments ?

\- Les tiennes n'ont plus de rouge à lèvres par contre, lui répondit-il, embrassant toujours son épaule avec douceur, faisant sourire Isabella.

Edward repoussa une bretelle de son soutien-gorge tout en continuant ses baisers papillons. Mais Isabella ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire alors elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse, seulement recouvert d'une chemise bleu clair, et le repoussa sur le dos afin de se mettre en califourchon sur lui. Elle voulait reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée avant de déclarer sa grève de sexe qui au départ, était son idée mais qui avait fini en pari. Son amant passa automatiquement ses mains contre ses hanches tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à sa chemise, embrassant son torse à chaque bouton qu'elle détachait. Mais l'impatience la gagna rapidement alors elle ne se gêna pas pour ouvrir le vêtement d'un coup, forçant les autres boutons à tomber au sol.

\- Dommage, je l'aimais bien moi, cette chemise, déclara-t-il, dans un sourire en coin trop craquant pour la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à l'embrasser avidement.

\- Tu en as plein le dressing, tu te passeras facilement de celle-ci, lui répondit-elle, déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre son activité.

Elle admira le nouveau tatouage qui représentait sa marque de possession tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle était toujours aussi touchée par ce geste. Edward passa deux doigts sur sa bouche afin de libérer sa lèvre avec douceur.

\- Tu vas finir par faire saigner l'une des parties que j'aime le plus chez toi, dit-il, dans un doux ténor.

Isabella lui sourit amoureusement en guise de réponse avant de contempler à nouveau son tatouage. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas embrasser cette partie-là de son corps, elle le fit juste autour non sans remarquer les frissons que venait d'avoir Edward suite à ses baisers. Elle déposa quelques baisers papillons un peu partout sur son torse, appréciant à son tour, sa peau douce et ses muscles si bien entretenus. Cet homme était la perfection à l'état pur et il l'appartenait. Elle serait capable de commettre un meurtre si un jour, une femme se permettait de le toucher. Sauf sa mère et ses sœurs, bien qu'elle méprisât Rosalie, elle n'allait tout de même pas tuer sa famille.

S'installant sur ses cuisses, Isabella dégrafa son soutien-gorge dans des gestes sensuels, laissant découvrir sa poitrine. Elle sut pas pourquoi mais ses mains allèrent automatiquement sur ses seins, prenant soin de les masser, appréciant le regard noir de désir pour elle qu'Edward lui lançait. C'était la première fois qu'elle se caressait ainsi et elle sentait que sa manière de faire était plutôt hésitante. Les mains d'Edward allèrent rejoindre les siennes, l'accompagnant dans ses touchers.

\- Tu es si belle, lui souffla-t-il, avant de passer sa main droite dans sa nuque, ayant pour but de la rapprocher de lui.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Isabella se laissa aller contre lui, forçant ses lèvres à frôler les siennes. Edward les emprisonna dans un baiser endiablé. Il profita de cet instant pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit, gardant son amante contre lui. Cette dernière fut obligée de passer ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant.

\- Il faut que je retire ma culotte…, murmura-t-elle, toujours contre ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit-il, la basculant sous lui avec délicatesse, non sans rompre leur baiser.

Après avoir taquiné la poitrine d'Isabella avec sa bouche, Edward passa sa langue le long du ventre de sa belle avant de jouer avec son nombril quelques secondes, forçant cette dernière à se cambrer sous lui. Il s'occupa ensuite de faire de même avec son unique sous-vêtement avant de s'en emparer et de le faire glisser avec lenteur le long de ses jambes, sous le regard curieux de son amante. Il jeta le vêtement au sol, en profita pour retirer son pantalon et sa chemise déjà ouverte, avant de remonter vers elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de le faire, les lèvres étaient si tentatrices, si délicieuses.

Isabella profita de cet instant pour se mettre à nouveau sur lui. Elle entreprit de faire de même avec son boxer, le faisant glisser le long des jambes musclées de son amant. Elle l'envoya rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements avant de remonter vers lui, s'arrêtant net devant son érection. Elle était comme bloquée car, même après avoir fait de nombreuses fois l'amour avec Edward, elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Il prenait toujours soin de ne pas la lui montrer afin de ne pas la brusquer ou l'effrayer. Pourtant, à la différence d'elle, il avait vu le sien et lui avait même procuré un certain plaisir. Mais se sentait-elle capable de faire de même ? En voyant l'hésitation dans le regard de sa belle, Edward se releva légèrement et prit son visage en coupe, l'intimant à le regarder.

\- Ne te force pas si tu ne te sens pas prête, lui dit-il, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je te promets qu'un jour, j'essayerai, murmura-t-elle, presque gênée.

\- Ne me promets rien, tu n'es pas obligée Isabella.

\- Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

\- Puisque je te le dis, lui répondit-il, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Il l'embrassa ensuite avant de se glisser contre la tête de lit, reprenant leur précédente position. Isabella se sentit, de nouveau, obligée à faire passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, permettant à leurs deux sexes de se toucher. Edward vérifia si Isabella était prête à le recevoir avant d'attendre son accord. Il préférait toujours par cette étape et cela, il ne l'avait jamais fait pour les autres femmes qu'il avait pu fréquenter. Isabella était exceptionnelle et il se devait de s'appliquer avec elle.

Après qu'Isabella l'eût embrassé pour l'intimer à continuer, Edward la souleva légèrement, prenant petit à petit, possession de son corps, forçant la jeune femme à mordre l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier, pensant lui avoir fait mal, s'arrêta quelques instants avant qu'elle ne l'encourageât à continuer.

\- Regarde-moi, lui intima-t-il, tandis qu'Isabella s'exécuta.

Il emprisonna ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en entamant ses vas-et-viens avec douceur. Tandis qu'il lâcha quelques râles, quelques gémissements s'échappèrent de la gorge de la jeune femme alors que leurs lèvres étaient toujours soudées.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il, passant sa langue contre les lèvres d'Isabella.

La jeune femme sourit contre ses lèvres, heureuse de l'entendre qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle intensifia leur baiser comme pour le répondre avant de le rompre et de plonger son regard chocolat dans les pupilles émeraude de son amant.

\- Je t'aime aussi, déclara-t-elle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

 _Je suis beaucoup trop émotive en ce moment…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, essuyant ses quelques larmes avec ses mains.

Edward, heureux aussi de l'avoir entendu avouer ses sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui, plaça ses mains autour de ses hanches, lui permettant d'accélérer légèrement ses mouvements en elle, forçant son amante à le griffer sur le torse et à rejeter sa tête en arrière. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à atteindre chacun leur orgasme simultanément.

A bout de souffle, Isabella reposa sa tête contre son épaule, sans pour autant changer de position. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux tout en embrassant le cou de son amant. Edward continua à faire quelques faibles mouvements en elle, embrassant à son tour, son épaule. Il inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux, puis de se peau, appréciant ce parfum si enivrant. Ne voulant pas s'endormir ainsi, Isabella rompit leur étreinte pour pouvoir s'allonger à ses côtés.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Quelques heures plus tard…**

 **14h35**

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone d'Isabella eut raison de son long de son sommeil réparateur. La jeune femme grogna de mécontentement, laissant l'appareil sonner. De son côté, Edward s'en empara. Il s'apprêta à répondre mais lorsqu'il vit le nom de Carlisle apparaître, il se ravisa. Déjà que ce dernier le considérait comme un traitre, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il crût qu'il fouillait dans le téléphone de sa fille adoptive.

\- C'est Carlisle, dit Edward, tout en lui tendant son téléphone.

Isabella, alors couchée sur le ventre, leva le bras droit et s'empara de l'appareil au moment même où il s'arrêta de sonner. Elle lâcha un long soupir avant de se relever à l'aide de ses coudes et de rappeler Carlisle, considérant que c'était important.

\- Allô…

\- Je te réveille ?

\- Hum… oui, je faisais une sieste. Tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

\- Je compte m'occuper de George Cullen dans l'après-midi, serais-tu d'accord pour venir avec moi, Isabella ?

\- Je t'avais déjà dit que je viendrais avec toi donc, oui.

\- Et Edward ?

\- Quoi Edward ?

\- Viendra-t-il avec nous ou sera-t-il du côté de son père ?

\- Hum… je vais lui demander.

Isabella cala le téléphone contre son épaule gauche avant de tourner sa tête en direction d'Edward pour pouvoir lui parler.

\- Carlisle va s'occuper de ton père aujourd'hui. Il me demande ce que tu comptes faire.

\- Ce que je compte faire ?

\- Je pense qu'il veut savoir dans quel clan tu te situes…

Edward regarda quelques instants Isabella, se demandant lui aussi dans quel clan il se situait.

\- Je pense que, si tu veux qu'il ait confiance en toi, il faut que tu sois de notre côté et donc du mien. Or, il s'agit de ton père et si tu ne veux pas qu'il meure, je comprendrais. Il fait partie de ta famille. Mais sache que, Carlisle t'aura de nouveau dans sa ligne de mire. Je sais qu'il fait des efforts pour ne pas te tuer car il sait que je suis avec toi mais je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher de le faire si tu me trahis une seconde fois.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je te fais confiance, Edward. Je veux juste te mettre en garde car Carlisle ne le fera pas avant de te tuer si tu te mets contre moi.

\- Je ne me mettrai jamais contre toi, Isabella. Tout comme, je ne me mettrais jamais avec mon père. Car, si je lui permets d'avoir la vie sauve, il te tuera et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

\- Donc, tu as choisi ton clan alors ?

\- Mon clan c'est toi et ce, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, déclara-t-il, faisant chavirer le cœur d'Isabella.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, un simple sourire suivi d'un baiser chaste lui servirent de réponse. Elle reprit sa conversation avec Carlisle qui lui, attendait patiemment de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Il est du mien, lui dit-elle simplement.

\- Parfait, mets le haut-parleur s'il te plaît.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Si Edward est de notre côté, il doit aussi entendre les quelques instructions que j'ai à lui donner, Isabella.

\- Évidemment…, acquiesça-t-elle avant d'activer le haut-parleur de son téléphone et de placer l'appareil entre Edward et elle.

De cette façon, Isabella put en profiter pour se lever et enfiler son peignoir en soie avant de revenir lourdement sur le lit. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle devrait retourner sous la douche, surtout après la matinée qu'elle venait de passer avec Edward. Elle qui avait passé tant de temps à se préparer, voilà qu'elle devait tout recommencer et tout ça, à cause de la mauvaise tenue et de ce stupide pari. Pari, qui avait permis à Isabella d'entendre son premier « Je t'aime », alors elle ne le trouvait pas si stupide tout compte fait.

\- Etant donné que tu es de notre côté et que ton père pense que tu seras du sien, le mieux est que vienne avec lui au lieu du rendez-vous que je vais te donner. Notez-le bien, nous nous rejoindrons là-bas. Vous avez de quoi noter ?

Isabella se leva à nouveau du lit, alla dans le salon, s'empara d'une feuille et d'un stylo avant de revenir à sa place.

\- Je t'écoute, lui intima Isabella, prête à noter le lieu du rendez-vous.

\- Rendez-vous dans une heure devant la maison abandonnée située au centre de la Forêt Finger Lakes en-dehors de New York. Elle est accessible en voiture et le lieu se trouve facilement. Je vous attendrais là-bas ainsi mon ennemi du jour.

\- C'est noté, indiqua Isabella, plaçant la feuille au même endroit que le téléphone. Mais pourquoi as-tu choisi cet endroit ?

\- Lorsque nous lui tirerons une balle dans le crâne, seuls les oiseaux nous entendront.

Isabella acquiesça sans prendre la peine de répondre. Un lieu isolé était bien mieux pour un règlement de compte. Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas dérangés pas des flics ou des gens trop curieux. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander ce qu'avait prévu Carlisle pour George avant de le tuer d'une balle… Mais elle se tiendrait au premier rang pour l'aider à aller jusqu'au bout de sa requête.

\- Donc, je me répète, Edward, tu ne viendras pas avec Isabella mais avec ton père.

\- Sans problème.

\- J'espère pouvoir te faire confiance car je ne pourrais pas tolérer une autre trahison de ta part.

\- Carlisle ! le réprimanda Isabella, ce qu'il ignora totalement.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance Monsieur Masen.

Carlisle Masen était sans doute le seul homme à faire peur à Edward. Non seulement ce dernier avait des envies de meurtre le concernant mais en plus, il était le père adoptif d'Isabella. Il le considérait comme son beau-père. Un beau-père pas du tout rassurant mais reflétant bien l'image de ces pères protecteurs qui ne voulaient pas que leur fille sortît avec des garçons.

\- Bien, ne sois pas en retard Isabella.

\- Je ne suis jamais en retard de toute manière. A tout à l'heure !

Isabella ne tarda pas à raccrocher, posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, savourant ses dernières minutes de tranquillité.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien pressée, lui fit remarquer Edward, imitant la même position.

\- Moui…, marmonna-t-elle, en souriant, ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. Mais j'ai une question…, ajouta-t-elle, relevant la tête.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Es-tu vraiment prêt à… voir ton père mourir ?

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Parce que, je me disais que dans ce règlement de compte, quelqu'un finira par mourir. Et supposons que ce soit ton père…

\- Je suis sûr que mon père attend le moment propice pour me descendre, répondit-il, le regard dans le vide. Je pourrais très bien le défendre en espérant qu'il change mais je déteste faire les hypocrites et je ne veux pas te perdre toi car, tu es bien plus importante à mes yeux que cet homme qui se dit être mon père.

\- Tu as toujours eu une relation comme ça avec lui ?

Isabella désirait en apprendre plus sur lui et maintenant qu'ils se considéraient comme un vrai couple, il était temps que, lui aussi, se livrât à elle bien qu'il ne possédât pas un passé similaire au sien. Elle avait besoin de le connaître un peu mieux afin de le comprendre.

\- Non, il a été très bon père même lorsqu'il m'a entraîné dans ses affaires illégales. Je pense que ses envies de meurtre envers moi ont débuté lorsqu'il a découvert notre relation la toute première fois. Il pensait que t'étais un flic mais il y a une semaine, il m'a confié que tu étais la fille de son rival alors je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne me considère plus comme son fils. Pourtant, il m'a nommé comme son héritier, il y a quelques années cela mais malgré tout, s'il doit me descendre, crois-moi, il le fera.

\- Je te crois, Edward, je te crois et le fait que ton veuille te tuer parce que tu es avec moi n'est pas vraiment une excuse valable étant donné qu'il sait que je ne suis pas flic même s'il sait que je suis la fille de Carlisle. Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre…

\- Et tu penses à quoi ?

\- Je pense que nous le découvrirons une fois sur place. En attendant, nous devons nous préparer, dit-elle, lui volant un baiser avant de se lever et de partir à la douche, bientôt rejointe par Edward.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Forêt Finger Lakes**

 **Maison abandonnée,**

 **New York, 16h30**

La Jeep rouge d'Isabella débarqua sur le terrain de la maison abandonnée, là où l'attendaient sagement Carlisle et George Cullen. En y repensant, elle aurait dû attendre cette journée pour pouvoir donner des vacances à Harry mais ne s'en plaignit cependant pas. Carlisle était avec elle, ainsi qu'Edward, qui lui, était déjà sur place. Elle prit soin de se garer à côté de la berline de son père adoptif avant de sortir de sa voiture, cigarette à la main.

Pour l'occasion, Isabella s'était vêtue de sa tenue traditionnelle lorsqu'elle devait réaliser une mission similaire à celle-ci. Une veste, un pantalon et des bottines en simili cuir, un t-shirt blanc cassé. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux en une queue de cheval et avait simplement retouché son maquillage qu'elle portait ce matin. La seule différence, fut l'absence de perruque sur sa tête. Tout le monde ici la connaissait alors jouer les anonymes ne servirait à rien. Bien entendu, elle avait pensé à s'armer lourdement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de venir les mains vides. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous traditionnel mais bel et bien d'un règlement de compte entre deux chefs de clan de la mafia.

\- Te voilà enfin, s'exclama Carlisle tandis qu'elle venait de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard comme tu peux le constater, lui répondit-elle avant de chercher du regard Edward qui lui, ne cessait de la fixer.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra lui faire confiance, lui dit-il, voyant quelle personne elle regardait.

\- Je suis sûre que oui, Carlisle. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était de mon côté et que la mort de son père lui importait peu.

Isabella reporta son regard sur George Cullen qui était vêtu d'un costume cravate comme si leur rendez-vous était purement professionnel. Enfin, il l'était mais pas dans le cadre d'un métier. Edward de son côté, avait opté pour la tenue traditionnelle, c'est-à-dire, chemise blanche et jean Armani. Mais ça, la jeune femme le savait déjà puisqu'elle l'avait vu s'habiller devant lui.

\- Je pense que nous sommes au complet, Carlisle ! s'exclama George, frottant ses mains dans les siennes, prêt à commencer.

Ce dernier jeta un regard un meurtrier à Isabella qui elle, le provoqua à son tour. Il pensait pouvoir lui faire peur mais elle n'était pas comme ce qu'il avait espéré. En réalité, George connaissait la fille de Carlisle seulement de nom. Il l'avait entraperçue lorsqu'il avait fait suivre Edward mais ne l'avait jamais vu en pleine action. Il s'était douté qu'elle exerçait dans le monde criminel mais pas qu'elle soit aussi entraînée, du moins, ce fut le message qu'elle venait de lui faire passer.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes là, George ? lui demanda Carlisle, tandis qu'Isabella s'impatientait déjà, tapotant ses doigts contre son arme, qui elle, se trouvait à sa ceinture.

\- Nous sommes ici pour régler un problème de rivalité, répondit-il, haussant les épaules, comme si cela était normal.

\- Pas seulement de rivalité George. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as porté des menaces sur ma fille ou tu t'en souviens ?

\- Je m'en souviens parfaitement et j'assume totalement ce que j'ai fait. Je te rappelle que tu as fait de même avec mon fils.

\- Ton fils a trahi ma fille alors je pense avoir une raison valable contrairement à toi.

Edward resta attentif face aux échanges. Il regarda Carlisle puis son père et jeta, de temps en temps, quelques regards à Isabella qui elle, faisait pareil que lui. Tous deux attendaient le moment propice pour intervenir et ils avaient déjà hâte que cela se terminât.

\- Sais-tu qu'emmener ta famille à ce genre de rendez-vous n'est pas très malin George ?

La remarque de Carlisle força Edward à regarder son père. Disait-il vrai ? Il y avait-il vraiment sa famille ? Il comprenait qu'elle se trouvait dans sa voiture mais en revanche, il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il les avait embarqués dans leurs histoires. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec tout cela et George n'avait pas le droit de les entraîner là-dedans.

\- Oh, tu veux la voir peut-être ? lui proposa George, en ouvrant sa voiture pour prendre le bras d'Alice et la trainer jusqu'aux côtés d'Edward. Jasper et Emmett, vous pouvez sortir ! ajouta-t-il, tandis que les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, arme à la main.

Alice alla se caler contre l'étreinte protectrice que lui offrait son frère, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Encore tôt ce matin, elle ne pensait pas que son père viendrait la chercher pour régler ses comptes avec un criminel alors qu'elle était justement en train d'annoncer à son mari qu'elle attendait son enfant. Elle pleurait silencieusement contre Edward, qui lui, la savait beaucoup trop fragile pour affronter tout cela.

Carlisle de son côté, ne s'inquiéta pas de la présence de deux hommes supplémentaires aux côtés de George. Ces derniers, n'étant pas des criminels, ne savaient pas magner une arme et cela se voyait tandis qu'ils en tenaient une. Cependant, il restait tout de même sur ses gardes car, même un débutant était capable de tuer avec un simple révolver.

\- Tu penses m'impressionner George ?

\- Oh non, mais j'ose espérer que tu sois inquiet vu l'absence de tes hommes.

\- Ça, c'est ce que je t'ai fait croire, lui répondit-il avant de faire un geste avec la main, faisant venir une dizaine d'hommes lourdement armés. Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps que tu cherches à prendre ma place, George. Tu sais, tout comme moi, que c'est impossible.

George observa quelques instants les hommes de Carlisle, se sentant ridicule face autant de monde. Il aurait dû se douter que son rival viendrait avec du renfort mais pour lui, seule Isabella l'accompagnerait. Mais il s'était trompé et, son ennemi avait raison, il était inquiet mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Il avait espoir qu'Emmett, Jasper et Edward se manifestassent malgré le peu de confiance qui avait pour son unique fils.

\- Rien n'est impossible. Je crois encore que je pourrais te tuer, dit-il, après quelques minutes de réflexion, sortant son arme de sa veste de costume.

Isabella dépassa légèrement Carlisle, prête à intervenir. Il n'était pas question que George tuât son père adoptif et elle allait lui faire savoir. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la poigne, de son père adoptif, autour de son avant-bras qui la stoppa dans ses mouvements.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu brutalement.

\- Pas maintenant, Isabella.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Qu'il te tire une balle ? Ça, il n'en est pas question.

\- J'ai prévu autre chose pour lui, Isabella. Laisse-moi le provoquer et après nous pourrons le descendre.

Isabella soupira et se ravisa, retrouvant sa place initiale, non sans lâcher du regard George qui lui, n'avait rien loupé de la scène.

\- Tu te ravises vite Isabella, rétorqua-t-il, de sa voix grasse qui répugnait la jeune femme.

\- Contrairement à tes hommes, Isabella est entraînée et pourrait te tuer en fermant les yeux, le prévint Carlisle, regardant dans la même direction que sa fille adoptive.

\- Les miens peuvent aussi le faire, ce n'est pas compliqué d'utiliser un révolver.

\- Emmener des débutants est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais vue. Sauf si tu désires les former. Mais le seul serait apte à te défendre n'est autre que ton fils.

Isabella et Edward se regardèrent en même temps, soudant leurs pupilles entre elles. Chacun d'eux savait ce que l'on attendait de l'autre. Le jeune homme devrait se retourner contre son père au moment venu mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait la possibilité de le faire. Tout était dans l'improvisation totale. Lors de ses entraînements et de ses missions, il n'avait jamais improvisé ou parfois, juste de temps en temps. Tout était prévu et ses plans fonctionnaient à merveille. Contrairement à la jeune femme qui, préparait un plan mais qui improvisait toujours parce qu'elle savait s'y prendre. Tous deux ont été entraînés différemment mais, tous deux étaient à unir leur force et leur stratégie pour réussir.

Mais soudain, Edward dut quitter le regard d'Isabella pour se concentrer sur son père qui lui, venait de s'emparer d'Alice, pour la menacer de son arme.

\- Tu crois que menacer les tiens me fait quelque chose George ?

Isabella, elle, étant attachée à la petite sœur d'Edward, s'avança une seconde fois, prête à la défendre. Elle le faisait uniquement pour Alice et son amant. Si cela avait été Rosalie, elle n'aurait pas bougé un seul petit doigt. Mais elle se souvint que son petit-ami lui avait annoncé sa grossesse alors, peut-être qu'elle serait amenée à remettre sa rancune de côté. Seulement voilà, il ne s'agissait non pas de Rosalie mais bel bien d'Alice.

Jasper, lui, se sentait prêt à intervenir pour sauver sa femme, étant le seul à être courant qu'elle portait son enfant. Et puis, il aimait son épouse et il ne pouvait la laisser dans cette situation. Il devait faire en sorte pour la sortir de là et le seul moyen serait de tuer George Cullen. Comment faire lorsqu'on ne savait pas manier une arme ? Il pointa tout de même le révolver en direction de son beau-père avant d'être arrêté par Emmett et d'être vu par le père d'Alice, le rendant fou de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demanda-t-il, sans lui cacher sa rage.

\- Je t'évite de faire une connerie.

\- Parce que sauver ma femme est une connerie peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr que non mais je ne pense pas qu'il la tuera. Il s'agit de sa fille tout de même. Je pense qu'il fait diversion, enfin, je n'y connais rien mais je suppose.

\- J'espère que tu supposes bien dans ce cas.

Carlisle n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Il se réjouissait même d'être spectateur de ce retournement de situation. Décidément, George Cullen a beaucoup trop de choses à apprendre avant de pouvoir espérer prendre sa place. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte que la famille Cullen n'était pas aussi soudée que la sienne. Contrairement à son rival, lui n'aurait jamais menacé Isabella. Pour évoluer dans un monde comme le leur, il était important d'avoir une famille unie et c'était de cette manière, que les Masen avaient su évoluer au fil des générations.

Edward, lui, venait de sortir son arme, prêt à abattre son père s'il osait blesser sa sœur. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Emmett et Jasper, qui eux, se sentaient plus à l'aise auprès de leur beau-frère qui était bien plus expérimenté qu'eux. Il n'allait cependant pas rester sans rien faire, il voulait aussi participer si la menace de George sur Alice s'avérait être sérieuse.

Alice de son côté, tremblait comme une feuille, ne s'attendant pas sentir l'arme de son père, surtout venant son père, pointée contre sa tempe. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et comme elle ne pouvait voir son frère ou son mari, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient derrière elle, son regard s'accrocha à celui d'Isabella. A ce moment-là, la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de faire passer un message à la criminelle, espérant qu'elle lui vînt en aide une seconde fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Elle passa alors ses deux mains sur son ventre plat, la grossesse ne datait que de trois semaines, et fit quelques gestes circulaires, priant pour être comprise par son alliée.

Isabella, après s'être concentrée sur Jasper et Emmett et après avoir compris que finalement, une partie des Cullen serait prête à s'unir avec Carlisle et elle, était prête à utiliser cette force pour abattre George. Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur Alice et ne tarda pas à comprendre le message que cette dernière essayait de lui faire passer. Elle regarda le ventre de la jeune femme tout en réfléchissant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour la sortir de là.

\- Je ne pense pas que tuer ta fille résoudra le problème, George, s'exclama-t-elle, regardant désormais son ennemi dans les yeux.

\- En plus de copuler avec mon fils, tu es amie avec ma fille, Isabella ?

\- Je ne suis pas amie avec ta fille mais je m'allie à elle. Dois-je te rappeler que, grâce à moi, elle est en vie aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est justement pour cela que je la considère comme une traître. S'allier à toi n'était pas une bonne idée…

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas tuer une femme enceinte, George ?

\- Eh bien, elle ne le sera plus ! s'écria-t-il avant de pointer l'arme contre le ventre d'Alice et de tirer dessus.

Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il passât à l'action et surtout, à ce qu'il tirât sur sa fille. Tandis que George indiqua à ses trois hommes de ne pas tenter de le tuer, Isabella voulu se précipiter sur Alice mais se rappela que son ennemi attendait sans doute qu'elle se rapprochât pour la tuer.

\- Henri ! Emmène-là auprès d'Esmée et appelle notre médecin, tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle, tandis que l'intéressé s'exécuta.

En plus d'avoir leur propre avocat, les Masen possédaient leur propre médecin. Il ne vivait pas dans leur maison mais dans la demeure où séjournaient tous les hommes de Carlisle et en tant qu'ami fidèle du criminel, le médecin pouvait avoir toute sa confiance.

La jeune femme resta attentive aux gestes qu'effectuait ce dernier avant de le voir partir à l'intérieur d'une des voitures présentes sur le terrain. Jasper, de son côté, hésita tuer son beau-père et tenta de suivre les instructions qu'Edward lui avait indiquées plus tôt, qu'il lui ferait signe le moment venu.

\- Quant à toi Edward ! s'écria George, traînant son fils jusqu'au sol, le forçant à se mettre à genoux, profitant de cet instant pour le désarmer.

\- Que nous fais-tu George ? Comptes-tu tuer tous tes enfants devant nous ? Il me semble que c'est avec moi que tu es censé régler tes comptes, pas avec eux, s'exclama Carlisle, d'une voix calme et posée mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait de rage.

Si Edward n'était pas le compagnon d'Isabella, il aurait laissé faire George mais il ne souhaitait pas voir de nouveau la souffrance dans les yeux de sa fille adoptive alors qu'il avait eu la chance de les voir pétiller de bonheur depuis qu'elle était avec lui. Et puis, à la base, Edward était de son côté alors il se devait de le protéger.

\- Je m'occupe de mes traitres, Masen, cracha-t-il, pointant une arme contre la tempe de son fils.

Isabella fixa Edward dans les yeux, arme à la main. Elle se devait d'agir mais Carlisle lui faisait signe qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Mais pour la jeune femme, restait sans rien faire était impossible à gérer. Si Edward venait à mourir, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Leur histoire n'était pas faite pour vivre à la Roméo et Juliette non, elle était faite pour durer. Et surtout, il n'était pas question que la mort les sépare aussi tôt alors qu'encore tôt ce matin, ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments dans une étreinte amoureuse.

\- Tu croyais que je ne savais pas qu'il était avec toi hein, Carlisle ? Sauf que tu as oublié un détail mon cher. Je n'avais pas prévenu Edward de notre lieu de rendez-vous alors tu peux comprendre que lorsque je l'ai vu débarquer, j'ai eu un petit doute.

En effet, Carlisle n'avait pas réfléchi à cette éventualité. Il s'agissait d'une erreur de sa part et s'il échouait dans le sauvetage d'Edward, il en payerait les conséquences. Mais, il ne voulait pas l'avouer son rival, cette erreur, il la garderait pour lui.

\- Bien sûr que si j'avais prévu tout cela.

\- Pardon ? lui demanda Isabella, choquée.

Carlisle l'ignora mais lui promit d'un seul regard, qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard.

\- Oh, il semblerait que ta chère Isabella ne soit au courant de rien.

\- Bien sûr que si elle est au courant. Elle est juste, plus douée que toi pour jouer la comédie.

George se mit à rire de manière hypocrite, laissant un son gras sortir de sa gorge.

\- Alors je suppose que je peux abattre mon traitre de fils. Cela ne doit pas vous déranger tous les deux puisque vous l'avez, vous-même, jeté dans la gueule du loup.

Edward de son côté, ne quitta pas des yeux Isabella qui elle, fixait Carlisle avec stupeur. Il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas au courant des manigances de son père adoptif et dans tous les cas, il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour croire que jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé entre les mains de son père. En entendant les dernières paroles de George, la jeune femme se concentra à nouveau sur son amant tandis que ce dernier, ferma les yeux en sentant la crosse de l'arme s'appuyer contre sa tempe.

Deux coups de feu retentirent, faisant fuir les oiseaux dans le ciel mais un seul corps tomba à Terre. Isabella releva la tête et observa la scène devant elle. Elle s'approcha doucement du corps avant de se baisser et de le placer sur le dos. George Cullen était bien mort où deux balles avaient percé son crâne. L'une avait été tirée par la criminelle et l'autre, par Jasper. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'Edward était en vie, et l'aida à se relever, tandis que le poids du corps de son père l'avait presque écrasé. Isabella ne tarda pas à le prendre dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il fût encore auprès d'elle. Mais elle n'oubliât pas pour autant Jasper et le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de fermer les yeux, savourant l'odeur de son amant.

\- Moi qui avais espéré pouvoir le torturer avant, s'exclama Carlisle, forçant Isabella à se retirer de l'étreinte d'Edward pour le regarder.

\- Désolée, mais je préfère choisir la vie d'Edward plutôt que la sienne, déclara-t-elle avant de serrer à nouveau son petit-ami contre elle.

\- Et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, dit-il, s'approchant du corps de son ennemi, accompagné d'un de ses hommes. De toute façon j'avais prévu de le buter un jour ou l'autre, ajouta-t-il avant de vider un bidon d'essence sur son corps.

Carlisle sortit ensuite son briquet et le jeta sur le corps de George. Tandis qu'Edward et Isabella entrèrent dans sa Jeep, Emmett entra dans la voiture de son père et Jasper dans celle de son beau-frère, encore choqués de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Carlisle, lui, attendit de voir les cendres de son ennemi avant de les dispatchers un peu partout sur le terrain, les recouvrant de terre. Il prit ensuite soin de masquer les quelques traces de sang, faisant de même avec la terre et entra dans sa berline après avoir donné rendez-vous à tout le monde, de se rejoindre chez lui. Il tenait encore à régler certains détails.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Maison Masen**

 **New York, 18h30**

Quatre voitures débarquèrent sur le terrain de la propriété des Masen. Carlisle fut le premier à rejoindre sa femme tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper restaient intimidés par les lieux. Isabella et Edward prirent un peu de temps avant de les rejoindre, trop heureux de ne pas avoir été séparés. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant de se résigner à sortir de la Jeep.

\- Esmée ! s'exclama Isabella, rejoignant sa mère adoptive en faisant de longues enjambées. Comment va-t-elle ? lui demanda-t-elle, par la suite, voulant prendre des nouvelles d'Alice.

Comprenant que la jeune femme parlait de sa femme, Jasper oubliât les raisons pour lesquelles Carlisle leur avait demandé de venir ici et s'avança aux côté de la criminelle afin d'entendre la réponse de la vieille femme.

\- Plus de peur de que de mal, répondit-elle d'une douce voix.

\- Comment ça ? Pouvez-vous être plus précise s'il vous plaît ?

\- Vous êtes son mari je suppose ?

\- Oui, je suis son mari.

\- Elle n'a cessé de vous appeler. Filez donc la rejoindre au troisième étage, le médecin sera là pour répondre à vos questions.

Ce fut sans attendre que Jasper entra dans la demeure et suivit les instructions d'Esmée. En arrivant au troisième étage, il fut un peu perdu, tant il y avait de portes. Mais au fond d'un couloir, il remarqua que l'une d'entre elle était ouverte, laissant apparaître un homme en blouse blanche. Il entra dans la pièce et ne tarda à voir sa femme allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Heureusement pour sa conscience de mari inquiet, cette dernière était réveillée et l'accueillit avec un sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, en s'emparant de sa main avec douceur.

Alice effaça son sourire, se rappelant ce que le médecin lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, tournant la tête pour ne pas que son mari la vît ainsi.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? interrogea-t-il, à l'encontre du médecin.

\- Elle va bien mais, votre femme a perdu l'enfant…

Jasper fut choqué d'apprendre cette mauvaise nouvelle, lui qui encore tôt ce matin, venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être papa, ne verrait jamais le ventre de sa femme s'arrondir et ne rencontrerait jamais cet enfant tant espéré depuis des années. Il se tourna ensuite vers Alice qui avait intensifié ses pleurs. Elle se sentait si honteuse d'avoir perdu son bébé, son petit pois, tel qu'elle avait appelé dès lors qu'elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Chérie, je suis là, je suis là pour te soutenir, lui murmura-t-il, la serrant contre lui du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Je vais vous laisser, indique le médecin, quittant la pièce tout en fermant la porte afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Merci.

\- Mais Jasper, en perdant notre bébé, j'ai peut-être perdu et tout ce qui faisait de moi une femme…

\- Mais tu restes une femme, ma femme et on aura d'autre enfant, ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

\- Je dois consulter un gynécologue pour savoir si… si, je ne suis pas stérile.

\- Alors nous irons ensemble et je resterais à tes côtés qu'importe que la nouvelle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

Alice hocha la tête avant de poser sa tête contre oreiller plus confortablement. Elle commença à fermer les yeux et Jasper comprit qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Il embrassa son front puis ses lèvres avant de lui souffler qu'il l'aimait. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et laissant le médecin prendre le relais. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce dernier et descendit rejoindre les autres. En arrivant dans le salon, il remarqua que tous étaient assis sur les canapés et semblaient discuter de quelque chose d'important. Carlisle et Esmée se trouvaient sur un fauteuil, Isabella et Edward se tenaient l'un contre l'autre et Emmett était assis sur à proximité de son beau-frère et écoutait avec sérieux ce que lui disait Carlisle. Jasper alla prendre place à côté de ce dernier, voulant prendre part à la conversation.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? lui demanda Edward, inquiet, lui aussi, pour sa sœur.

\- Elle est vivante mais nous avons perdu l'enfant.

\- Je suis désolé, si tu as besoin, je suis là.

\- Je pense qu'elle aura besoin de ton soutien Edward, tu es son frère.

\- Alors, je la soutiendrai.

\- Puis-je contacter ma femme ? demanda Emmett à l'encontre de Carlisle.

\- D'après ce que je sais sûr elle, elle est du FBI.

\- Rosalie était présente lorsque mon père est venu me chercher. Elle est au courant de tout.

\- Il y a-t-il des risques qu'elle nous dénonce ? rétorqua Isabella, se méfiant toujours de cette femme qu'elle méprisait tant.

\- La dernière chose que veut Rosalie, est de me voir en prison. Elle fera en sorte de garder toute cette histoire pour elle.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Entendre la femme qui avait menacé la sienne le jour de son mariage, ne pouvait que provoquer sa colère. Il n'aimait pas cette criminelle et il ne la porterait jamais dans son cœur quoi qu'il arrivât. Mais, il devait admettre qu'elle faisait partie des Masen et qu'elle avait le droit de savoir si Rosalie allait se comporter en traitre.

\- Ma femme restera dans l'ombre car je n'ai pas l'intention de plonger dans cette merde, lui répondit-il, d'un ton qui fut sans appel.

\- De toute manière, si elle nous trahit une seconde fois, elle sait ce qui l'attend, conclut Carlisle. Qu'en est-il de toi Jasper ? Ta femme a été aussi mêlée à cette histoire…

\- Je compte faire pareil qu'Emmett. Je ne souhaite pas vivre dans le monde criminel. Je ne peux pas permettre à ma femme de vivre ainsi.

\- Très bien. Mais avant de vous laisser partir, je tiens à m'assurer que vous ne me prenez pas pour un con, déclara Carlisle avec sérieux. Isabella, peux-tu aller me chercher les contrats s'il te plaît ?

Isabella s'exécuta, quittant à regret l'étreinte protectrice que lui offrait Edward, et monta à l'étage. Elle entra dans le bureau de Carlisle et chercha lesdits contrats qu'elle ne mit pas de temps à trouver. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à retourner au rez-de-chaussée et tendit les papiers à ce dernier qui, s'en empara sans attendre. Au lieu de retourner à sa place et en tant qu'héritière, elle resta à ses côtés, observant les faits et gestes de son père adoptifs. Elle avait ses propres méthodes pour tenir à l'écart ses potentiels traitres mais elle tenait à apprendre celles de celui qui lui avait tout appris depuis ses dix-neuf ans.

\- Bien, afin d'éviter une quelconque trahison, vous avez pour obligation de signer ceci, s'exclama-t-il, tendant les contrats à Jasper et Emmett. Si vous ne respectez pas ne serait-ce qu'une seule ligne de ce contrat, vous serez considéré comme traitre. Inutile que je vous précise les conséquences, je pense que vous avez déjà compris.

\- Et Edward ? Ne faisait-il pas partie des traitres ? demanda Emmett, surpris qu'Edward ne fût pas visé par cet arrangement.

\- Edward est de notre côté, déclara Isabella, fixant Emmett dans les yeux. Il n'a jamais été notre traitre et de plus, il est avec moi. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, ajouta-t-elle, froidement.

Edward quant à lui, observa Isabella et fut heureux de l'entendre officialiser leur relation bien que tout le monde fût déjà au courant. Cependant, la dureté dans la voix qu'elle avait eue en répondant à son beau-frère, lui rappela qu'il avait affaire à la femme criminelle qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur au contraire, mais il espérait toutefois que Jasper et Emmett ne cherchassent pas à la provoquer.

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile de faire signer un contrat à Jasper, rétorqua Edward à l'encontre de Carlisle.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Il pourrait aussi très bien nous trahir.

\- Il a aussi tué George et aux yeux de la loi, il est considéré comme un meurtrier. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille aller en prison, n'est-ce pas Jasper ?

Jasper lui répondit en hochant négativement la tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à signer le contrat.

\- Tu as raison Edward mais je compte tout de même m'assurer qu'il n'aille pas se dénoncer aux flics par culpabilité.

\- Je ne culpabiliserai jamais pour un homme qui a blessé ma femme, Monsieur Masen.

Carlisle regarda quelques instants Jasper et voyait en lui un certain potentiel. Néanmoins, le forcer à venir dans son équipe de criminels n'était pas dans ses intentions. Mais il tenait tout de même à lui faire cette proposition. Comprenant ce que voulait faire son père adoptif, Isabella prit le contrat des mains de Jasper et le conserva précieusement contre elle sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

\- Jasper, j'ai une proposition à te faire et avant que tu ne refuses, je tiens à ce que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

L'intéressé avait un certain doute sur sa proposition et s'apprêtait à refuser mais il tenait tout de même, à écouter ce qu'avait à lui dire le criminel. C'était suffisamment important pour qu'il pût se permettre de refuser.

\- Que dirais-tu si je t'engageais dans mon équipe ? Tu seras logé, nourri, payé et entraîné bien sûr. Et je suis persuadé que le montant du salaire que je te donnerais est cent fois supérieur à celui que tu gagnes déjà. Quant à ta femme, vu que c'est ce qui semble t'inquiéter le plus et je te comprends, elle sera protégée aussi. Les femmes sont précieuses dans notre monde et personne ne menace celle d'un criminel comme moi. En revanche, je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour me répondre.

\- Mais c'est de la folie…, marmonna Emmett, pour lui-même.

\- Je… euh… combien de temps dureront les entraînements ?

\- Ils durent deux ou trois mois voire, plus selon les améliorations.

\- Ai-je le droit de rompre le contrat quand bon me semble ?

\- Évidemment mais tu seras amené à signer le même contrat que ton ami. En revanche, sortir de notre monde n'est jamais facile.

\- Et si je vous demande seulement de m'entraîner mais pas de tuer, que me proposez-vous ?

\- Je vous propose d'essayer et de me dire ensuite ce que vous voulez faire.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-il, sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir.

\- Ne veux-tu pas en parler à Alice avant ? intervint Emmett, se sentant soudainement seul face à toutes ces têtes de criminels.

\- Je fais cela pour qu'elle se sente plus en sécurité, Emmett. Je serai entraîné et je saurai par la suite, la protéger.

Emmett ne répondit rien, marmonnant dans sa barbe quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il se demandait toujours s'il pouvait appeler sa femme mais vu que le sujet n'avait pas été de nouveau abordé, il supposait que non. Mais dans tous les cas, il ne suivrait jamais les traces de Jasper. Il voulait rester un homme vivant dans légalité pour sa femme et son enfant à naître.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je vous laisse me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Quant à vous Emmett, dépêchez-vous de signer, de me rendre le contrat et de rentrer chez vous. Sachez que si vous me trahissez, je le saurai d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, donna les contrats et partit sans attendre, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Quant à Jasper, il dut suivre Carlisle jusque dans son bureau, permettant ainsi à Isabella, Esmée et Edward de rester ensemble.

\- Comment te sens-tu Isabella ? lui demanda Esmée tandis que la jeune femme rejoignait Edward sur le canapé.

\- Je me sens bien et toi ? répondit-elle, callant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Edward.

\- Si ma famille va bien alors je vais bien aussi, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire maternel. Je vais vous laisser, ajouta-t-elle, s'éclipsant dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir.

Edward et Isabella ne tardèrent à s'échanger un baiser langoureux, laissant passer tout leur amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 20h30**

\- Viens, on va prendre un bain, dit-elle, prenant Edward par la main après avoir fait couler le bain tandis qu'elle avait couvert son corps de son peignoir en soie.

Isabella était prête, prête à se livrer à lui, prête à raconter l'autre partie de son passé qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dite. Edward faisait désormais partie de sa vie et elle se devait faire ces efforts-là. Elle ne se forçait pas non, elle était tout simplement prête et surtout, elle se sentait bien.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, dont elle prit soin de fermer uniquement la porte, elle embrassa Edward du bout des lèvres tout en déboutonnant la chemise qu'il avait enfilée en rentrant après s'être lavé. Il la laissa mener leur étreinte mais n'en resta pas moins inerte, plaçant ses mains autour des hanches de sa belle. Les baisers d'Isabella était doux et sensuels à la fois. Lorsqu'elle finit avec sa chemise, elle la dégagea contre ses épaules et déposa des milliers de baisers contre son torse tout en fermant les yeux. Il la trouvait tellement adorable, encore plus belle que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Il la serra davantage contre lui tandis que les mains d'Isabella descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches. Alors qu'elle défit sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon et commença à le baisser, Edward la stoppa en posant sa main contre la sienne, lui indiquant qu'il allait s'en charger.

Pour lui, il n'était pas question qu'elle se mît à genoux pour pouvoir continuer à le déshabiller. Isabella n'était pas ce genre de femme, elle était différente et surtout, exceptionnelle. Il prit alors les initiatives, retira uniquement son jean avant de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres tentatrices avant de déposer les siennes contre sa joue, droite sa mâchoire, son cou pour finir par son épaule. Il en profita pour défaire le nœud de son peignoir et de le faire glisser le long de son corps svelte et parfait pour lui. Il stoppa ses baisers, retira sa chemise et son boxer et s'installa au fond de la baignoire, invitant la femme avec qui il voulait finir sa vie, à le rejoindre. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'installa contre lui.

La mousse recouvrait entièrement le corps d'Isabella, qui s'amusait avec en soufflant dessus, telle une enfant dans un bain. Edward sourit en la voyant faire et il lui arrivait même de jouer avec elle, joignant ses doigts aux siens. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête tout en inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux qu'elle avait soigneusement attachés dans un chignon lâche. Il passa ses mains le long de ses bras et c'est ainsi, qu'Isabella s'apprêtait à se confier définitivement à lui.

\- J'avais cinq ans quand il m'a violée pour la première fois, dit-elle, d'une voix calme.

Edward se figea en l'entendant parler de son passé si sombre. Sur le coup, il avait arrêté ses massages sur les bras de la jeune femme mais ne tarda pas à reprendre afin de l'encourager à continuer. Il estimait que si elle lui parlait de la partie sombre de son enfance, cela signifiait qu'elle était prête à lui faire de certains détails qu'il ignorait forcément.

\- Il me disait que tous les papas s'occupent de leur fille ainsi et moi, comme une idiote, je l'ai cru… je pensais vraiment qu'il me disait la vérité.

\- Tu avais cinq ans, Isabella, tu étais trop petite pour discerner le vrai du faux.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai été quand même naïve…

\- Ne dis pas cela, tu n'étais qu'une enfant, Isabella, rien qu'une enfant.

Isabella souffla discrètement avant de s'encourager à raconter la suite.

\- J'ai eu très mal ce jour-là… tellement eu mal que… que je n'ai pas réussi à aller aux toilettes sans saigner ou…

Sentant qu'Isabella s'apprêtait à pleurer d'un moment à l'autre, Edward plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules et entama un massage, lui permettant ainsi de se détendre.

\- Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'était qu'il retournerait me voir le soir même. Il ne cessait de me répéter qu'il devait s'occuper de moi et m'apprendre certaines choses utiles, disait-il.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues mais elle ne chercha pas à les essuyer. Cela lui fit un bien fou de pleurer, d'extérioriser toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées durant son enfance et ce, avec le seul homme qui avait su trouver les mots pour la rassurer, la protéger et surtout, l'aimer comme elle était.

\- Chaque soir, il rentrait dans ma chambre et me violait, dit-elle, tout en reniflant, il me faisait tellement mal qu'il m'arrivait de me demander si c'était vraiment normal. Mais j'ai mis un an pour demander le demander à ma mère. J'avais besoin de savoir alors, un matin, après que Charlie soit parti de ma chambre, car il venait parfois vers sept heures du matin pour…

Edward embrassa le côté droit de sa tempe tout en la berçant avec douceur, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était là et qu'il resterait là tout le long de son récit et même après. Elle était la femme qu'il lui fallait tout comme il était l'homme fait pour elle.

\- Ce matin-là, je descendue de ma chambre, j'avais tellement mal qu'il m'arrivait de boiter. Je suis allée voir ma mère qui regardait la télévision et je me suis assise à côté d'elle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a regardé et m'a demandé ce que je voulais. A cette époque, Renée était une mère attentionnée, elle ne travaillait pas et s'occupait très bien de moi. Elle avait des petites attentions que toutes les mères ont envers leurs enfants. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment eu de mal à lui demander si ce que me faisait Charlie était normal.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Elle m'a longuement regardé avant de me dire que tout était normal. Je lui alors demandé pourquoi j'avais si mal et pourquoi je saignais. Elle m'a répondu que… qu'avoir mal au début était normal mais qu'après j'allais apprécier… Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle me disait cela mais moi, j'ai pris au sérieux ce qu'elle m'avait dit et elle avait réussi à mettre dans ma tête que oui, les viols répétitifs que je subissais étaient normaux. Encore une fois, j'ai été stupide de la croire…

\- Tu n'avais que six ans, Isabella, tu étais jeune et fragile. La naïveté à cet âge est normale mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes parents avaient dû mal à assouvir leurs pulsions sexuelles.

\- Tu as raison…, murmura-t-elle, avant de prendre une grande aspiration pour pouvoir continuer. A l'âge de huit ans, ma mère n'était plus ma mère. Mon père, l'a autorisé à venir l'observer en train de me violer. Et pendant cet instant, j'ai espéré qu'elle l'arrête, qu'elle lui dise de ne plus jamais me faire cela. J'ai prié tellement fort ce jour-là mais, elle n'a rien fait. Elle n'a pas bougé un seul petit doigt pour me retirer de l'emprise de son mari. Oh si, elle les a bougé mais uniquement… pour… se masturber…

Cette partie-là de son histoire, Edward la connaissait mais l'entendre une seconde le mettait encore plus en rogne contre ces parents incapables de prendre soin de leurs enfants. S'il pouvait tuer tous les pédophiles, il le ferait. Et il était certain qu'Isabella l'accompagnerait avec plaisir. Ces gens-là ne devraient en aucun exister mais malheureusement, ceci était bien le cas.

\- C'est seulement à l'âge de dix ans que j'ai compris… Charlie ou Renée avait laissé un article de journal sur la table du salon. Je me suis mise à le lire discrètement et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert que j'étais une victime. Victime de la perversité de mes parents. La seule différence entre la petite fille du journal et moi, était que c'était sa mère qu'il l'avait retirée des griffes de son père. Moi, mes parents s'étaient unis pour me violer…

Isabella éclata de nouveau en sanglot, posant sa main mouillée contre sa bouche, voulant éviter de faire trop de bruit. Edward quant à lui, la retira, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'empêche de pleurer sa douleur.

\- Si tu veux pleurer, fais-le, je ne suis pas là pour te l'interdire, susurra-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille, la faisant frissonner au passage.

Elle sourit face à cette sensation, la stoppant net dans ses pleurs. Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à faire autant d'effet sur son corps. Il était la perfection incarnée.

\- Quand Carlisle t'a adoptée ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Oh, je suis arrivée chez lui à seize ans donc…

\- Lorsque nous sommes allés tuer tes géniteurs, tu as parlé d'un hôpital psychiatrique… as-tu séjourné dans ce type d'endroit ?

\- Séjourner est un grand mot… je suis restée quatre ans là-bas…

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- J'ai réussi à m'enfuir à douze ans lorsqu'ils sont partis pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Mais Forks est une petite ville alors, les flics n'ont pas besoins de faire des patrouilles toutes les heures. L'un d'eux m'a arrêtée et m'a emmenée au poste. Il a, bien entendu, appelé mon père alors que je ne cessais de lui dire qu'il abusait de moi mais il ne me croyait pas et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non…

\- Parce que mes parents prenaient un malin plaisir à dire à tous leurs collègues, amis et même les voisins, que j'avais des problèmes de schizophrénie. Tout ça parce que j'osais dire ce qu'il me faisait à des invités sur quelques cartes de vœux ou autre petits bouts de papiers pour que l'on me sorte de cet endroit de malheur. Mais, personne ne m'a crue…

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que, des parents osent faire cela à leur enfant. Le violer et le déclarer schizophrène…

\- Il semblerait que je sois cet enfant avec les pires parents qui puissent exister…

\- Ce ne sont pas des parents dans ce cas. Ce sont des monstres, des gens qui ne devraient même pas exister. Les hommes qui font cela, devrait être castrés et les femmes stérilisées…

Isabella, comprenant qu'Edward était énervé, se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa chastement. Elle comprenait sa rage puisqu'elle était tournée vers ses pédophiles de parents, aujourd'hui morts. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue, sentant sa barbe de trois jours sous sa paume, afin d'intensifier leur baiser.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, nous partirons à la recherche de tous ces gens qui s'en prennent à des enfants, proposa-t-elle, répondant, en quelque sorte à une de ses interrogations songées un peu plus tôt.

\- Alors je t'accompagnerai volontiers, répondit-il, concluant sa promesse par un doux baiser.

Isabella ferma les yeux sous la pression de ses lèvres afin de reprendre sa position initiale. Elle tenait à se livrer totalement, cela lui faisait du bien. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac et Edward était la bonne personne auprès de qui elle s'autorisait à le faire.

\- Ils m'ont enfermé dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle. Cela m'a permis de ne pas rentrer chez moi le soir même de mon évasion mais en réalité, c'était comme une prison pour moi. J'avais espéré, en entrant là-bas, que l'on me croirait mais personne ne voulait me prendre au sérieux. Charlie avait déjà tout orchestré… Je suis sûr qu'il avait déjà prévu de m'emmener dans un endroit pareil…

La jeune prit une seconde aspiration, trouvant une incroyable admiration sur les deux mains d'Edward qu'il venait de poser sur son ventre. Isabella posa les siennes juste dessus, jouant avec ses doigts avec douceur tandis que son amant la regardait faire et ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire.

\- Je suis restée quatre ans là-bas. Quatre longues années qui ont été pour moi, interminables. Je n'avais pas d'amis. Seule, une infirmière semblait apprécier ma présence mais cette dernière n'est pas restée longtemps dans cet endroit. Mes géniteurs venaient me rendre visite, sans doute pour s'assurer que soit toujours là et par chance, Charlie ne me touchait pas. Il devait être conscient que je hurlerais comme je faisais lorsqu'il me violait dans ma chambre. Lorsque l'on m'a annoncé la venue d'un homme, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de mon père. Chaque fois la directrice inventait des stratagèmes pour me forcer à le voir alors je ne la croyais plus. Mais ce jour-là, elle m'a laissé seule avec cet homme qui n'était autre que Carlisle…

Isabella eut de nouveau les larmes aux yeux en repensant à ce jour où, sa vie avait enfin changé. Ce jour où, la vie avait accepté de lui mettre quelqu'un sur sa route pour lui permettre d'être heureuse. Elle laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Il était là, il paraissait si grand, si… je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais… il était là et lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il était venu me sortir de là, de cet hôpital, de cet endroit où je n'étais censée être, je me suis mise à pleurer tellement je n'y croyais pas. Je pensais même que je rêvais mais non, il était bien là. En partant, j'avais songé à prendre le peu d'habits que j'avais et ranger la chambre mais il m'en a empêché, mettant un peu plus de bordel, jusqu'à même vider la poubelle dans toute la pièce. Il m'a ensuite assuré que là où il m'emmenait, c'est-à-dire, chez lui, que j'avais déjà un tas d'affaires qui m'attendait et que sa femme était impatiente de me rencontrer. Avant de sortir de l'hôpital, il a mis son bras autour de mes épaules et a ainsi montré à tout le monde que plus personne ne me toucherait.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler, sanglotant une nouvelle fois.

\- Je lui dois tellement, tu sais. Il… il m'a permis de revivre… Carlisle est comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu et Esmée est cette maman que j'aurais dû avoir… Ils ont été si patients avec moi, si présents. Chaque nuit, Esmée se réveillait à une heure spécifique car elle savait que c'était à ce moment-là que je faisais des cauchemars… il lui arrivait même de dormir avec moi, avec un simple matelas au sol. Carlisle me surprotégeait et Esmée me maternait.

Edward encercla le corps d'Isabella, la serrant contre lui tout en la berçant. Il embrassa son épaule tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de leur confier Tony. Je sais qu'il sera heureux, protégé et surtout, aimé.

\- Quand as-tu décidé de te venger ?

\- Le jour de mes dix-neuf ans… Carlisle pensait que je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'il trafiquait. Il prétendait être médecin et Esmée espérait que tout cela reste secret. Mais un jour, j'ai découvert un dossier qui me prouvait qu'il cherchait à me venger. J'ai donc saisi l'occasion et il a accepté. Il m'a entraînée jusqu'à ce que je devienne cette femme aujourd'hui.

\- Même si Carlisle me déteste, je tâcherai de le remercier pour avoir rendu cette femme, qui se trouve actuellement contre moi, si parfaite à mes yeux, déclara-t-il, faisant à nouveau pleurer Isabella non pas de tristesse mais de joie. Hé, ne pleure pas chérie, je n'ai pas dit cela pour que tu pleures, ajouta-t-il, la berçant à nouveau.

\- Je ne pleure pas, nia-t-elle, essuyant ses larmes.

\- Moui, c'est ce que tu dis, lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- Il faudra que tu remercies aussi Esmée…

\- Je m'en suis déjà chargée et contrairement à Carlisle, elle, elle m'aime bien.

\- Si tu lui prouves qu'il peut te faire confiance, il t'acceptera comme quelqu'un de sa famille.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais faire en sorte de gagner sa confiance.

\- T'as intérêt parce que je veux te garder avec moi.

Ce soir-là, Edward et Isabella firent l'amour dans leur chambre, prouvant une fois de plus, leurs sentiments mutuels. Ils prirent ensuite le temps de discuter de tout et de rien, faisant même quelques projets pour l'avenir sans pour autant trop s'attarder. Le jeune couple désirait prendre son temps dans la découverte de l'autre et dans le développement de leur histoire.

Car, leur histoire était unique et surtout, elle était faite pour durer.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le début ? La confrontation des deux mafieux ? La fin ? Dites-moi tout !**

 _Comme dit un peu plus haut, il s'agissait du dernier chapitre avant la mise en ligne de l'épilogue. Je compte le poster sur le site dans la semaine donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre pour la fin étant donné qu'elle est déjà écrite. Le véritable fin sera donc l'épilogue et j'ai déjà hâte de vous le poster mais je préfère attendre d'avoir des avis pour ce chapitre :D_

 **Laissez-moi votre avis, le connaître est toujours plaisant à lire :)**

 **Merci & A très très bientôt ! :D**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** UNE PETITE HYPOTHÈSE FINALE ? COMMENT IMAGINEZ-VOUS LA FIN IDÉALE ? :D


	28. Chapitre 27 T1

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, il ne s'agit pas de l'épilogue que je poste mais d'un "chapitre cadeau" que je tenais à poster avec l'épilogue justement. En effet, après avoir relu le dernier chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que mon imagination ne s'était pas arrêtée et qu'il manquait quelque chose avant de terminer cette histoire. J'ai même des doutes sur une suite potentielle ! Je me suis aussi rendue compte, en lisant les reviews, que je n'avais pas répondu à toutes les interrogations et je me devais de le faire dans ce dernier chapitre. Je voulais aussi m'excuser du petit retard que j'ai pris mais il a fallu que j'écrive ce nouveau chapitre et j'ai ressentis ce besoin de m'éloigner un peu de fanfiction pour des raisons personnelles concernant le site et autre petites broutilles par-ci, par-là. Néanmoins, je tiens ma promesse et vous fournis la presque fin de l'histoire en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Réponses à review anonyme :_

 **Guest :** _Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi super pour toi :) Bonne lecture !_

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon extrême vigilance, quelques fautes d'orthographes se soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je suis aussi consciente que a syntaxe (réponse à un commentaire) n'est pas 100% parfaite mais sachez que je fais tout pour m'améliorer. Je ne suis pas non plus une professionnelle, je débute aussi dans ce milieu. Néanmoins, si vous constatez quelques erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir :)_

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 27 T1**

 **Quatre mois plus tard**

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 11h10**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écroulés depuis l'assassinat de George Cullen. L'enterrement avait été réalisé en petit comité. La famille du défunt ne souhaitait pas être entourée par d'autres membres de leur entourage pour cet évènement. Etonnamment, Elizabeth avait cru à l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à son époux. Edward avait cependant, pris soin de lui fournir l'urne où se trouvaient non pas les cendres de son père, mais celles d'une victime que Carlisle avait pris soin de torturer et dont il avait brûlé le corps par la suite. Mais ce détail, seul Isabella, Edward et Carlisle le connaissaient. La mère du jeune homme mettait beaucoup de temps à se remettre de son deuil, pour elle, son mari était cet homme attentionné, protecteur et non celui qu'avait connu son fils durant les années qui précédaient celle-ci. La vieille dame semblait ignorer, encore aujourd'hui, royalement les activités qu'avait exercées son mari et il était préférable pour tout le monde, qu'elle n'en sût rien.

Depuis ces deux dernières semaines, Emmett et Rosalie étaient devenus parents de faux jumeaux. Un garçon appelé Lucas et une fille appelée Joy. Le parrain de la petite fille était Edward et Jasper était celui du petit garçon. En revanche, Alice fut nommée la marraine des deux enfants, il n'était pas question pour le couple de faire d'Isabella l'une des marraines au grand bonheur de cette dernière. De plus, les jeunes mariés, après avoir appris la stérilité d'Alice, avaient pris la décision de lui faire ce cadeau-là, espérant que cela comblât le vide que ressentait la jeune femme depuis la perte du seul et unique enfant qu'elle avait pu porter. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été la seule à ne pas assister aux obsèques de son père, elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire l'hypocrite, de faire comme si elle allait bien alors que ce n'était réellement pas le cas. Et son mari, Jasper, était resté avec elle, tenant à ne pas la laisser seule au vu de la dépression que traversait sa femme.

Aujourd'hui, les jeunes parents tenaient à fêter l'arrivée de leurs jumeaux dans leur vie, invitant amis, collègues et surtout les membres de leur famille. Malheureusement pour les espoirs qu'avait portés Rosalie concernant la relation que partageait Edward avec Isabella, elle ne souhaitait surtout pas que la jeune criminelle fît partie de son cercle familial, ce dernier n'avait pas agi contre son gré et tenait à faire savoir à tout son entourage, qu'il fallait accepter Isabella car désormais, elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et ce, malgré les réticences de ses proches.

\- Tu sais, nous avons le temps, inutile de te presser, s'exclama Isabella, prenant soin d'appliquer son vernis rouge sur ses ongles.

\- J'ai toujours eu horreur d'être en retard, répondit-il, réajustant sa cravate noire devant le grand miroir de la chambre.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas en retard, Edward. Je te le dis, nous avons largement le temps de nous préparer, dit-elle, admirant sa main droite qu'elle venait de terminer.

\- Tu dis cela uniquement pour rallonger le temps qu'il nous reste avant de voir ma sœur, devina-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil aux gestes de sa petite-amie.

\- Tes propos ne sont pas totalement faux mais, je tiens à te faire savoir que cela m'est égal de voir ta sœur. Et si tu veux mon avis, cela doit plus l'emmerder elle que moi…

Edward ne put que confirmer les dires d'Isabella. En effet, Rosalie ou même Emmett, ne cessaient de l'appeler ou bien de venir le voir, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec sa petite-amie, afin de négocier la non-venue de cette dernière. Ils ne désiraient pas qu'il y eût de scandale par sa faute mais le jeune homme avait su leur tenir tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les forcer à inviter la jeune femme mais, il était clair que si elle ne venait pas avec lui, il ne chercherait pas à se rendre chez sa sœur et son beau-frère. En étant le parrain de la petite Joy, les jeunes parents furent obligés de céder gardant cependant cette appréhension.

\- Nous avons tellement de temps que nous pouvons même faire ce que nous avons fait il y a de cela à peine une heure, ajouta-t-elle, soufflant sur ses ongles ayant pour but d'accélérer le séchage.

Surpris de l'entendre dire cela, Edward la regarda en biais, sourire en coin collé sur le visage. Il profita de cet instant afin de détailler du regard la jeune femme actuellement assise sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse. Cette dernière était simplement vêtue de son peignoir en soie et ses cheveux étaient noués dans un chignon lâche.

\- Et après c'est moi, que l'on traite de pervers…, lui fit-il remarquer, se concentrant à nouveau sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir.

\- Mon degré de perversité est nettement inférieur au tien, mon cher amant, déclara-t-elle, sans daigner le regarder, trop concentrée à appliquer une crème hydratante sur ses mains.

 _Comment lui résister déjà ?_ se demanda-t-il, tentant de ne pas regarder la jeune femme qui risquerait de déclarer sa perte à coup sûr.

De toute manière, maintenant qu'il était lavé et habillé, il n'était pas question qu'il cédât à l'appel au sexe qu'était devenue sa petite-amie en quelques minutes seulement. Il souffla un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage, faisant rire la jeune femme au passage qui elle, connaissait de plus en plus les gestes qu'il faisait pour lui résister.

Ayant terminée avec son vernis, Isabella se leva de sa chaise tout en continuant à regarder ses mains, s'assurant qu'elles étaient parfaites. Elle se dirigea vers son dressing mais fut stoppée par Edward qui lui, n'avait su être suffisamment résistant pour se jeter sur elle. Cette dernière le jaugea avec un air de défi, forçant son amant à la porter sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de surprise au passage.

\- Repose-moi ! ordonna-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui obéirait pas de sitôt sauf, lorsqu'il aurait décidé de la reposer sur leur lit.

Son souhait fut exaucé lorsque son dos rencontra la douceur de la couverture épaisse de leur lit. Edward avait eu pour projet de l'emmener sur le canapé du salon mais il ne voulait pas croiser Harry dans ce genre de situation. Leur chambre restait donc le lieu le plus intime pour s'occuper de son amante.

\- Tu ne te lasses donc jamais de moi…, constata-t-elle, après ses lèvres furent libérées de celles de son amant.

\- Jamais, en effet, avoua-t-il, l'embrassant à nouveau, arrachant un sourire de la jeune femme.

\- C'est bête, tu vas devoir te déshabiller après avoir mis tant de temps pour te préparer…

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, souffla-t-il, à l'entrée de l'oreille droite de son amante.

Les dires de son amant lui permirent de s'attaquer à la cravate de ce dernier. Elle sa batailla longuement avec, faisant rire son petit-ami au passage, avant de pouvoir enfin la jeter au sol et de déboutonner la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Arrivée au dernier bouton, la jeune femme passa ses mains sur son torse musclé non sans toucher le tatouage qu'il avait fait pour elle avec plaisir et fierté.

\- Tu l'aimes ce tatouage, dit-il, en souriant.

\- Et comment ! Je trouve même qu'il n'est pas assez visible contrairement au suçon que tu as fait, la veille, sur mon épaule.

\- Jalouse, répondit-il simplement, déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est à toi que je devrais dire cela… dit-elle, souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- Mais moi, j'assume totalement ma jalousie excessive.

\- Excessive ? Possessive oui !

Isabella repoussa son amant, le forçant à se mettre sur le dos. Même si, elle avait déclaré, un peu plus tôt, qu'ils avaient le temps de faire l'amour, la jeune femme ne désirait pas être en retard sur sa préparation. Elle se leva donc du lit mais fut rapidement stoppée par la poigne d'Edward qui venait d'encercler son poignet gauche, ayant pour but de la retenir. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser en plan !

\- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

\- Me doucher…

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te laisser filer ainsi alors que tu as pris soin de me chauffer ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas chauffé, Edward, répondit-elle, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

Dans son mouvement, le peignoir en soie de la jeune femme s'était légèrement ouvert, attirant le regard noir de désir de son amant, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

\- T'es vraiment irrécupérable hein, dit-elle en rigolant, plaçant sa main sur les yeux de Edward.

Elle profita de cet instant pour refermer les pans de son peignoir avant de déposer quelques baisers sur son torse parfaitement musclé et ce, sous le regard attentif de son amant. Ce dernier prit soin de placer ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, les massant au passage.

\- Viens te doucher avec moi, proposa-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Et que me proposes-tu pour me convaincre ?

\- Parce qu'en plus je dois de te fournir des arguments ? lui demanda-t-elle, se redressant.

Isabella se tenait prête à se lever à nouveau du lit mais fit une fois de plus, retenue par Edward, qui la fit passer en-dessous de lui. Il avait vraiment envie d'elle et il tenait à le lui faire savoir. Cependant, si elle n'était pas consentante, il ne la forcerait pas, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Néanmoins, il connaissait suffisamment son amante pour comprendre qu'elle était autant dans le besoin que lui.

\- Et si, avant, tu me laisses m'occuper de toi ?

Le baiser qu'elle lui donna lui indiqua qu'elle était d'accord. Il approfondit leur baiser tout en déplaçant sa main droite le long du corps de la jeune femme allant jusqu'à la poser contre son intimité. La sachant nue sous son peignoir, il prit soin de taquiner ses lèvres intimes avec douceur. Isabella se cambra sous cette sensation, laissant son amant embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine.

\- Si tu veux vraiment que l'on fasse l'amour, alors ne traîne pas, l'intima-t-elle, prenant en coupe le visage de son homme.

\- Es-tu vraiment prête pour passer à l'étape supérieure ?

Edward fut surpris qu'elle lui demandât ceci. En effet, malgré la confiance qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus au niveau des relations sexuelles qu'elle entretenait avec lui, il sentait toujours cette méfiance qui parfois, s'illuminait dans son regard. Il était normal qu'elle conservât cette peur, il ne le lui reprocherait jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il comprenait ses envies de connaître le « sexe rapide » comme il le surnommait si bien. Néanmoins, il ne désirait pas aller trop vite non plus.

\- J'ai envie de tester…, déclara-t-elle, collant son bassin contre celui de Edward.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur…

\- Je n'aurais pas peur, Edward. Cela fait plus de cinq mois que, grâce à toi, j'ai pu découvrir les joies et les plaisirs du sexe. Je te fais confiance, se confia-t-elle, gardant ses mains atour du visage de son amant.

Ce dernier fut touché ? Il ne savait pas quel sentiment il ressentait en cet instant. Il était rare que les deux amants se déclarassent leur sentiment mutuel hormis pour se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Leurs petites attentions qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre leur suffisaient grandement. Cependant, il n'en resta pas moins inerte face à la confiance que lui offrait sa petite-amie. Certes, elle avait foi en lui depuis un certain temps, mais l'entendre le lui dire était d'autant plus important pour lui que tout ce qui composait leur histoire.

\- Dans ce cas, promets-moi de me stopper si je vais trop vite ou si je te fais mal, d'accord ?

\- Tu me dis cela à chaque fois et je n'ai jamais mal.

\- Promets-le-moi, insista-t-il, l'embrassant chastement.

\- Je te promets, déclara-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Edward lui offrit son sourire en coin, sourire dont il connaissait les effets qu'il provoquait chez son amante, et dénoua le peignoir de cette dernière. Il le dégagea sur ses épaules avant de partir à l'exploration de son corps.

\- Je t'ai… demandé… de ne pas t'attarder sur les préliminaires…

\- Ne sois pas trop impatiente et laisse-moi faire, répondit-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

Se sentant serré dans ses vêtements, notamment au niveau du pantalon, Edward entreprit de se déshabiller avant de revenir couvrir le corps d'Isabella qui elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, attendant sagement qu'il vînt lui faire l'amour. Le jeune homme s'assura toutefois qu'elle fût prête à le recevoir avant de taquiner son intimité à l'aide de son sexe, forçant son amante à se cambrer sous l'effet de cette sensation si agréable. Il prit doucement possession de son corps, arrachant un gémissement de sa partenaire.

...

 **12h25**

\- Maintenant, nous sommes vraiment en retard, déclara Edward, sortant de la salle de bain, suivi de près par Isabella qui venait de terminer son maquillage.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais l'embrassa chastement avant de se rendre dans son dressing. Il faisait désormais froid à New York et mettre une tenue d'été n'était donc pas envisageable. Une paire de collants transparents et une paire d'escarpins noirs, une robe blanche moulante à dentelle enfilés, Isabella sortit de la pièce et alla réajuster sa tenue devant le miroir où Edward prenait, lui aussi, soin d'être présentable pour la journée. Tandis qu'elle retoucha son rouge à lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas, appréciant les vêtements que sa petite-amie portait. La sensualité qu'elle dégageait ne le laissait pas insensible mais il était cependant heureux qu'elle ne fût pas trop sexy et ce, malgré le fait qu'il aimait la voir ainsi. Il s'attendait très bien à ce que des hommes fussent invités chez sa sœur et il n'était pas question qu'il les vît en train de loucher sur sa poitrine.

\- Si tu continues à me regarder comme cela, on ne risque jamais d'arriver chez ta sœur, s'exclama Isabella, lui jetant un regard en biais, appréciant elle aussi, la tenue que portait son petit-ami. Ne mets pas de cravate, dit-elle, s'approchant de lui, retirant la dite cravate.

\- Sache que j'aime porter des cravates, dit-il, espérant pouvoir remettre son accessoire autour du cou.

\- L'ennui de toutes les cravates que tu mets, est que je ne peux pas apprécier ce que cette chemise blanche, un peu trop transparente à mon goût, laisse transparaître, déclara-t-elle, lui volant un baiser au passage.

Edward ne put que sourire face à la jalousie d'Isabella qui devenait de plus en plus possessive de jour en jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui-même se reconnaissait être possessif envers elle. Aucun d'eux ne se plaignait de cette jalousie, cela ne leur pourrissait pas la vie, ni leur couple et ils ne s'étaient jamais disputé sur ce sujet-là.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Emmett et Rosalie,**

 **New York, 13h20**

Edward et Isabella étaient définitivement en retard pour fêter la venue de Joy et de Lucas. Fort heureusement, le jeune homme avait prévenu sa sœur concernant un contretemps de dernière minute, leur permettant ainsi, de prendre le temps nécessaire qui leur fallait pour se préparer. Mais ils réussirent à arriver une heure plus tard, attirant de nombreux regards curieux de la part des invités.

Etonnamment, Isabella avait laissé Edward conduire sa Jeep. Il avait réussi dans sa négociation et était fier de toucher ledit « bébé » de sa petite-amie. Il aurait très bien pu se rendre chez sa sœur avec sa voiture mais la jeune femme avait insisté pour prendre la sienne. Les voilà donc, garés devant la villa d'Emmett et Rosalie, qui eux, n'avaient pas remarqué leur arrivée, trop occupés à parler avec le reste des invités à l'intérieur de leur maison.

\- Je ne pensais pas que venir ici provoquerait une telle curiosité de la part des invités, remarqua Isabella, n'aimant pas être au centre de l'attention.

\- Ils sont surtout surpris de voir qu'Edward Cullen a enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied.

\- C'est ainsi que tu me vois ?

\- Je ne te vois pas comme une chaussure mais comme ma petite-amie et il est temps d'officialiser notre relation, qu'en penses-tu ?

Isabella n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'Edward emprisonna ses lèvres sous les siennes et ce, en public. Ils s'embrassaient rarement dans ce genre de situation mais la jeune femme y prenait davantage de plaisir surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'officialiser leur relation comme disait si bien son petit-ami.

\- T'as les lèvres rouges maintenant, dit-elle, tentant de retirer le rouge à lèvres de celles de son amant.

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur coopérative, le jeune homme prit soin d'embrasser les doigts de son amante, empêchant cette dernière à aller jusqu'au bout de sa tâche.

\- Arrête, je ne peux pas te l'enlever si tu embrasses mes doigts, se plaignit-elle, rigolant au passage.

C'est alors que son amant s'empara de son poignet, garda sa petite main dans la sienne avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois. Il aimait cette femme et il tenait non seulement, à le faire savoir à la principale concernée mais aussi à Emmett et Rosalie qui venaient tout juste de sortir pour les saluer.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, murmura-t-il, regardant sa petite-amie dans les yeux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que mon super amant pouvait-il bien se dire, hum ?

\- Je me demandais quelle partie, entre tes doigts et tes lèvres, je préférais embrasser.

\- Et qu'en as-tu conclu ?

\- Tu veux savoir ma réponse ?

\- Ouais.

Il lui répondit en lui offrant un baiser langoureux rempli de douceur. La jeune femme sourit contre ses lèvres avant de le repousser légèrement, voulant rompre leur étreinte. Elle sentait que tout le monde les observait et elle en était particulièrement gênée.

\- Tiens, nettoie-toi les lèvres maintenant, lui dit-elle tout en lui tendant un mouchoir. Quant à moi, je vais m'en remettre, ajouta-t-elle, se reculant de lui pour se diriger vers sa voiture.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, dit-il, après l'avoir rattrapé, ne mets pas de rouge à lèvres.

\- Et pourquoi ça, Monsieur Cullen ?

\- Parce que, je ne voudrais pas que tu refuses un baiser sous prétexte que tu as du rouge à lèvres.

\- Hum, alors je vais en mettre un qui sera plus discret, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser dans la voiture, permettant ainsi à Edward de se retirer le peu de rouge qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

Tandis qu'il prit soin de ne laisser aucune trace rouge, il sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui et ne fut pas surpris de voir ses sœurs, accompagnées de ses deux beaux-frères ainsi que sa mère, s'arrêter devant lui afin de le saluer.

\- Je suis contente de te voir mon fils, s'extasia Elizabeth, le serrant contre elle.

\- Moi aussi maman, répondit-il, se retirant de l'étreinte avec douceur.

\- Et tu as l'air bien amoureux, déclara-t-elle, souriant.

\- Je le suis, maman.

\- Je suis heureuse que cette Isabella fasse désormais partie de ta vie. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne vient-elle pas ?

\- Elle est allée remettre du rouge à lèvres.

Elizabeth enlaça une dernière fois son fils avant de permettre à Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett de faire de même.

\- Où sont les enfants ? demanda Edward à l'encontre de sa sœur.

\- Ils dorment dans leur berceau, lui répondit-elle, affichant un sourire maternel.

\- Bonjour Edward, intervint une femme qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs années.

De son côté, Isabella sortit de la voiture, réajusta sa robe avant de rejoindre son petit-ami. En arrivant près de lui, ce dernier ne tarda pas à passer son bras autour de sa taille, marquant ainsi sa possessivité. La jeune femme regarda celle qui voulait à tout prix parler avec son homme de haut en bas et constata qu'il s'agissait des femmes qu'Edward avait collectionnées dans le passé : blonde, taille de guêpe et yeux bleus. Il lui avait avoué avoir eu un penchant pour cette couleur-là avant d'être tombé sur la couleur chocolaté qu'offraient les siens, si elle se fiait à ce qu'il lui disait souvent.

\- Bonjour Tina, dit-il par pure politesse.

\- Oh, c'est donc vous l'ex de mon fils, intervint Elizabeth après avoir longuement observé la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi.

 _Tout s'explique_ _,_ songea Isabella, se crispant de jalousie.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, remarqua-t-elle, fixant la jeune criminelle de haut en bas, non sans adopter un air hautain à son égard.

\- Je ne suis plus seul désormais.

\- Bon, on va vous laisser, s'exclama Jasper, entraînant le reste de la famille avec lui, laissant Edward et Isabella avec Tina ainsi qu'une amie de cette dernière, venue elle aussi, saluer l'ex petit-ami de sa meilleure amie.

Edward de son côté, montra à Isabella qu'il n'était pas intéressé par cette femme en resserrant davantage sa prise autour de sa taille. Il pourrait très bien partir mais il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas s'il n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Oui, enfin tu dis cela parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu m'as oublié. Il s'agit d'une technique que tout le monde fait devant son ex et je te comprends. Tu voudrais me rendre jalouse en venant chez ta sœur avec cette femme.

Isabella ne savait pas quelle force l'empêchait d'intervenir mais elle s'avérait être efficace. Elle préférait pour le moment, laisser Edward gérer la situation. Néanmoins, si cette Tina l'insultait une fois de plus, elle ne pourrait pas contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds car, premièrement, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été ainsi et deuxièmement, si elle ne s'affirmait pas dès le début avec l'ex de son petit-ami, elle serait sûre de devoir supporter les avances constantes qu'elle serait amenée à voir.

\- Je ne suis pas avec Isabella pour te rendre jalouse mais uniquement parce que je l'aime. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi et je pense d'ailleurs que tu n'as jamais été aussi importante à mes yeux que ma petite-amie. Ce n'était que du sexe entre nous, rien de plus.

Isabella ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine de dégoût, imaginant Edward et Tina coucher ensemble. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

\- Tu as compris, Tina ? intervint-elle, ne voulant pas rester inerte face à la situation.

Elle devait affirmer son autorité, montrer qu'Edward lui appartenait désormais et qu'il n'était plus disponible pour une partie de jambes en l'air hormis, avec elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ? cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Je te parle comme tu parles à mon petit-ami.

\- Crois-moi, Isabella, il ne restera pas avec toi aussi longtemps qu'il est resté avec moi. Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville.

Isabella laissa échapper un rire hypocrite de sa gorge avant de regarder froidement Tina, devenue sa rivale.

\- Chérie, je ne pense pas que pendant que lorsqu'il te baisait, il te disait à quel point il t'aimait. Et je ne pense pas non plus, qu'il vivait chez toi et qu'il dormait avec toi tous les soirs. Je me trompe ?

\- Edward a toujours été solitaire et cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il te baise à ton tour. Tu dois être ce genre de femme à coucher avec tous les mecs que tu croises.

\- Je ne te permets pas…, dit-elle, avant d'être stoppée par Edward qui ne tenant pas à ce qu'elle tue Tina devant autant de témoin.

\- Isabella n'est pas comme toi Tina. Je n'ai pas besoin de passer des appels pour espérer me soulager comme ce que je faisais avec toi ou avec toutes les autres femmes que j'utilisais uniquement pour mon propre plaisir. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas pour Isabella. Maintenant, si tu me permets, je vais aller rejoindre ma famille tout en espérant que tu ne reviennes pas nous emmerder à nouveau.

\- Mais… je t'aime ! s'écria-t-elle, tandis qu'Edward et Isabella avaient le dos tourné.

Malheureusement pour Tina, ce dernier ne daigna pas à se retourner et continua sa route.

\- Dommage pour toi ! lui répondit Isabella, lui offrant un sourire des plus hypocrites.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de la ramener contre lui. Tous deux entrèrent dans la villa, rejoignant le reste de la famille qui s'était réunis dans le salon, profitant de la chaleur que dégageait la grande cheminée de la pièce. Tout le monde était en admiration devant Joy et Lucas, qui eux, étaient tenus dans les bras de leurs parents.

...

 **19h20**

Lorsque tous les invités quittèrent la maison, la famille Cullen se retrouva enfin seule. Edward, Isabella, Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis sur les canapés du salon et donnaient chacun le biberon à leur jumeau, Elizabeth et Jasper se trouvaient sur les deux fauteuils de la pièce, Alice, quant à elle, avait pris place sur les genoux de son mari.

\- La prochaine fois, tu éviteras d'inviter une de mes ex afin d'espérer que je quitte Isabella, Rosalie, prévint Edward, après avoir attendu toute la journée pour lui parler de Tina.

\- Excuse-moi de garder un certain espoir, répondit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Rosalie, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas te mêler de ma vie. Je ne me suis pas mêlé de la tienne lorsque tu t'es mise en couple avec Emmett ou lorsque tu t'es mariée avec lui. Je t'ai laissé vivre ta vie et ce, comme tu le souhaitais. Je l'ai accepté tel qu'il était tandis que toi, tu ne cesses de juger Isabella.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi quelles raisons je me permets de juger Isabella, Edward.

\- Je le sais oui mais je te le permets plus désormais. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Isabella fait partie de ma vie et je l'aime donc, tu seras bien gentille de ne pas m'empêcher de vivre ma vie avec elle. Dans tous les cas, je n'attendais pas ton consentement pour faire d'elle ma petite-amie officielle.

\- Mais…

\- Ton frère a raison, Rosalie, intervient Elizabeth, qui elle, avait déjà accepté Isabella depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Edward, Rosalie.

\- Mais enfin ! Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ?!

\- Tu parles sur un autre ton, Rosalie !

\- Je parlais à Alice, maman ...

\- Ce n'est pas une raison de me parler ainsi ! Tu t'en prends toujours à moi alors que je ne fais que donner mon avis ! Laisse un peu Edward vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de toi pour cela !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles, Alice ?

\- Edward est aussi mon frère au cas où si tu n'étais pas au courant !

\- Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas à toi de décider à la place de ton frère, Rosalie, intervint Isabella, se sentant davantage concernée par cette histoire.

\- Il me semble que l'on ne t'a pas sonnée !

\- Il me semble que tu es en train de parler de la relation qu'Edward partage malheureusement avec moi. Je suis donc désolée de t'apprendre qu'il est mon petit-ami et que cette histoire me concerne aussi, répondit-elle, calmement, n'entrant pas dans le jeu de Rosalie qui ne cessait de s'énerver contre elle.

A quoi bon s'énerver ? Elle savait que cette technique avait tendance à mettre en rogne Rosalie et elle adorait cela. Ce n'était qu'une partie de plaisir pour elle bien que d'entendre sans cesse qu'Edward devait la quitter était de plus en plus insupportable. Elle se devait d'intervenir, ne voulant pas que son amant pensât qu'elle se foutait des remarques dont ils étaient tous les deux victimes depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient.

\- Isabella est quelqu'un de très bien pour Edward contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Rosalie. Tu devrais apprendre à la connaître au lieu de passer ton temps à la juger, déclara Alice.

\- Merci Alice, s'exclama-t-elle, touchée par ses paroles.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps à connaître une criminelle ! Surtout une femme comme elle qui passe son temps à menacer des gens et les tuer par la suite !

\- Rosalie ! gronda Edward, espérant pouvoir la faire taire.

\- Dans tous les cas, Edward, si un jour tu te maries avec Isabella, tu pourras compter sur moi pour ne pas aller à ton mariage.

\- De toute manière, je n'avais pas prévu de t'inviter !

\- Il n'est pas question que je te vois bousiller ta vie avec cette salope, ajouta-t-elle, ignorant la réplique d'Isabella.

\- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! s'emporta Isabella, se levant du canapé.

\- Et que vas-tu me faire ? Appeler ton père pour qu'il vienne me menacer et ainsi programmer ma mort ? Eh bien, Vas-y, je n'attends que cela !

\- Je n'ai pas forcément besoin de mon père pour te tuer, Rosalie. Je suis suffisamment entraînée pour ne pas être obligée de l'appeler puisque de toute façon, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe. Et cela fait depuis plusieurs mois qu'il rêve de te tuer !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêche de le faire ?

\- Celle que tu as insultée de salope a peut-être essayé de te sauver étant donné que tu étais enceinte. Mais sache que je ne pourrais pas te sauver éternellement ...

Edward fut surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa petite-amie eût empêché Carlisle de tuer sa sœur mais heureusement qu'elle avait agi ainsi. Malgré les hauts et les bas qu'il pouvait avoir avec Rosalie, elle restait sa sœur et il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle se fît tuer. Néanmoins, il comprenait qu'Isabella ne pouvait pas la défendre si la jeune femme ne cessait de la menacer.

\- Pouvez-vous éviter de parler de cela devant maman ? intervint Alice, ne voulant pas qu'Elizabeth fût mêlée à leurs histoires.

\- Oh, tu sais Alice, je suis déjà au courant de tout.

\- Evidemment, puisqu'ils en ont parlé devant toi !

\- Non Alice, ce que je veux dire c'est que ... j'ai toujours su ce que trafiquait votre père, avoua soudainement Elizabeth, provoquant un silence de plomb dans la pièce…

Tout le monde dans la pièce se figea. Même Isabella, qui ne s'était pas attendue à de telles révélations. Elizabeth se sentit soudainement observée mais cela ne la gênait pas, au contraire. Elle se devait de dire la vérité à ses enfants. Elle ne voulait plus qu'ils crussent tous qu'elle était cette mère naïve et ignorante des activités de son mari.

\- Comme vous le savez, George a toujours eu du mal avec la discrétion. Il laissait toujours ses dossiers en cours sur le bureau et comme je devais faire le ménage de la maison, il m'arrivait souvent de tomber sur l'un d'eux.

\- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? lui demanda Rosalie, se levant du canapé pour déposer ses jumeaux dans leur berceau respectif avant de retourner à sa place.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez au courant de rien. Je n'ai su que très tard qu'il t'avait engagé, Edward. Un soir, j'ai même voulu venir te parler et m'assurer qu'il ne te forçait pas et quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas traumatisé alors j'ai estimé que tu étais conscient de ce que tu faisais.

\- Mais… tu étais au courant de tout, genre de vraiment tout ? l'interrogea Alice, toujours surprise de cette révélation.

\- Je ne connaissais pas tout dans les détails mais je n'étais pas stupide au point de croire que votre père, après avoir vu une liste de noms où la date de leur mort y figurait, dirigeait seulement son entreprise. Et je sais aussi que le décès de George n'était pas accidentel mais je préfère ne pas connaître les détails à ce propos.

De son côté, Isabella ne disait pas un mot, préférant écouter la conversation sous ses yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine admiration envers Elizabeth, qui elle, avait fait en sorte de garder ce masque de mère naïve qui n'était au courant de rien. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais pu tenir un rôle similaire si elle avait été à sa place. Cette dernière se leva du canapé, quittant l'étreinte que lui offrait Edward avant de se diriger vers les berceaux et ainsi, observer les deux bébés qui eux, la fixèrent avec curiosité. Elle se vit même sourire à ces petits êtres qui ne cessaient de gazouiller.

\- C'est pour cela que j'accepte Isabella telle qu'elle est, entendit-elle, la forçant à regarder Elizabeth dans les yeux.

\- Eh bien, je vous remercie Elizabeth.

\- Cependant, j'espère que vous n'entrainerez pas le reste de ma famille dans vos activités, je ne tiens pas à avoir une famille complète de criminel.

 _J'aurais dû m'y attendre…,_ songea-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai jamais entraîné qui que ce soit dans mes activités Madame. S'ils font ce choix, c'est à eux qu'il faut s'adresser, pas à moi. Je ne suis pas celle sur qui il faut rejeter la faute.

\- Je ne rejette pas la faute sur vous, Isabella.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Comprenant que la conversation était terminée et ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet-là, Isabella s'intéressa à nouveau aux bébés, elle prit soin de passer son doigt sur chacune de leur joue. Leur peau était si douce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les toucher.

\- Et toi, évite de toucher mes enfants de tes mains salies par tes crimes ! ajouta Rosalie à l'encontre d'Isabella.

\- Oups, trop tard, je les ai déjà ensorcelés, c'est bête, répondit-elle avec sarcasme, faisant rire Edward au passage.

\- Mais mains sont aussi salies par mes crimes, Rosalie, s'exclama Edward, comme pour un rappel.

\- Et moi aussi, le rejoint Jasper, qui désormais, faisait partie de la famille Swan au niveau criminel.

\- Tu vois Rosalie, les enfants ont déjà été ensorcelés avant moi !

\- Oh la ferme !

 _Quel répondant !_ pensa-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

\- Pfft… et moi dans tout cela ? ajouta Rosalie, visiblement énervée. Je vous rappelle que je suis du FBI et aujourd'hui, j'apprends que toute ma famille, hormis mon mari, trempe dans la criminalité ! Vous voulez que je fasse quoi, hum ?! Faire croire que tu as fait partie de l'équipe étai très malin de ta part Edward mais maintenant que tu as démissionné, comment souhaites-tu protéger ta couverture ?

\- Comme papa a pu le faire mais à la seule différence, que je saurais garder ma discrétion, lui répondit le principal concerné.

\- Je n'ai tué personne Rosalie ! s'offusqua Elizabeth.

\- Tu n'as peut-être tué personne mais tu étais au courant de ce que faisait papa, ce qui fait de toi une complice. Quant à Jasper, tu n'es pas blanc non plus. Et toi, Alice ? As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un?

\- Non ! s'exclama Alice, se levant d'un brusquement de sa place. Mais sache une chose Rosalie, Jasper fait cela uniquement pour me protéger mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il m'entraîne dans ses activités !

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…, marmonna Rosalie, se levant du canapé pour ensuite se diriger près des fenêtres, trouvant une incroyable admiration pour une voiture mais affronta de nouveau sa famille, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de la Jeep d'Isabella.

Cette dernière, ne chercha pas à intervenir, considérant que ce n'était pas à son tour de le faire. Néanmoins, elle restait attentive à ce qu'il se passait et avait arrêté de toucher les bébés après avoir réussi à les endormir.

\- Je vous préviens, débuta Rosalie après avoir longuement réfléchi à la situation, je vous promets de ne pas vous dénoncer car je refuse que ma famille se retrouve en prison et je ne souhaite surtout pas être impliquée dans vos putains de magouilles. Mais, si jamais vous faites une connerie et que je suis chargée de l'enquête, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger indéfiniment, ajouta-t-elle, tandis que tout le monde fut d'accord avec ses propos.

\- L'ennui ma chère, intervient Isabella, c'est que ton mari a signé un contrat, l'interdisant de nous dénoncer.

\- J'ai été le seul à le signer, ma femme n'est pas concernée par ce contrat.

\- Disons que si tu avais lu le contrat dans son intégralité, tu auras vu la ligne où il est spécifié que si tu es marié, ton conjoint ou ta conjointe est elle aussi, concernée.

La haine que ressentait Emmett à l'égard d'Isabella empira à la minute où elle venait de lui avouer ce dont il n'était pas au courant.

\- Impossible ! Je n'aurais jamais signé ce contrat sinon !

\- Tu l'as signé uniquement pour ne pas que Carlisle te descende.

\- Tu mens !

\- J'ai moi-même rédigé ces contrats, je sais donc exactement ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, dit-elle, le regardant froidement. De toute façon, si Rosalie est amenée à nous trahir, nous ne pourrons pas l'épargner cette fois-ci, tout comme toi, d'ailleurs.

De son côté, Edward ne s'était pas attendu à de telles révélations. Il était au courant pour les contrats puisqu'il avait été présent lors de la signature mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils contenaient exactement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida, qu'il était inutile d'intervenir. Il comprenait que Carlisle et Isabella avaient cherché à se protéger en s'assurant que l'agent fédéral de sa famille ne les trahît pas.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une manipulatrice !

\- Manipulatrice peut-être, mais moi au moins, je suis toujours honnête avec le peu de personne qui constitue ma famille.

\- Je suis totalement honnête envers ma famille ! se défendit Rosalie, ne supportant pas d'entendre ce genre d'insinuation.

\- Et si je te dis que je ne te crois pas ? Si je te dis, que je suis persuadée que tu sais beaucoup plus de choses que toute ta famille ici présente ? Tu prétends ne rien savoir mais qu'en est-il de la vérité ?

\- Que caches-tu Rosalie ? lui demanda Edward, sachant pertinemment que sa petite-amie n'inventait rien.

\- Je ne cache rien !

En réalité, Isabella ne savait rien de Rosalie. Elle cherchait juste à lui faire avouer ce qu'au fond, elle avait tenté de découvrir. Elle savait que la jeune femme n'était pas si naïve que cela. Pour elle, cette dernière était forcément au courant de quelque chose et elle tenait à lui faire cracher le morceau et ce, peu importaient les moyens qu'elle utiliserait pour le faire.

\- J'étais… j'étais au courant… des… activités de papa…, avoua-t-elle, reprenant place auprès de son mari, fixant ses pieds. Il… il me demandait souvent de… de le couvrir ou d'arrêter quelqu'un à sa place parce qu'il n'était pas assez discret lorsqu'il tuait des innocents.

Emmett profita de cet instant pour passer son bras autour des épaules de sa femme, l'incitant au passage à se coller contre lui. Il n'aimait la voir ainsi alors il tenait à lui montrer qu'il était là pour la soutenir.

\- Il ne tuait jamais d'innocent…, déclara Edward, ressentant une certaine compassion envers sa sœur.

\- Peu importe, que ce soient des innocents ou des criminels comme lui, je restais tout de même sa marionnette lorsqu'il s'agissait de le couvrir.

\- Merci pour cette information Rosalie !

\- Tu ne le savais pas ! Tu as tout fait pour me faire avouer ! s'exclama la jeune femme, outrée de s'être fait avoir.

\- C'est maintenant que tu peux me traiter de manipulatrice, répondit-elle, lui offrant un sourire hypocrite.

\- Tu n'étais au courant de rien ? lui demanda Edward, surpris lui aussi.

\- Tout le monde est passé aux aveux, j'ai trouvé cela injuste qu'elle ne le fasse pas de son côté alors qu'elle passe son temps à juger les choix de tous. De plus, il était pour moi impossible qu'un agent fédéral ne soit au courant de rien. Il y avait une faille derrière cette haine envers moi et je l'ai découverte. Pour moi, un flic qui promet de protéger sa famille de criminels n'était pas normal. Bien que je comprenne que la famille soit importante, avoue seulement que tu t'es grillée toi-même, Rosalie.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle nous manipulait tous !

\- Jasper, j'espère que tu sauras faire la même chose lorsque le moment sera venu, s'exclama Isabella, ignorant la réplique de Rosalie au passage tout en regardant le principal intéressé.

\- Leçon retenue, lui répondit-il simplement.

Malgré la méfiance qu'il ressentait envers Isabella, Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la jeune femme. En effet, cette dernière avait tenu à lui apprendre certaines règles du monde dans lequel il souhaitait évoluer. Il n'était plus en formation de combat et d'apprentissage de tir mais la criminelle devait s'assurer qu'il serait apte à faire avouer quelqu'un sans avant de passer par la violence. Mais il l'appréciait non pas parce qu'elle lui apprenait ce qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre mais parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé sa femme à maintes reprises et qu'elle prenait soin de la soutenir lorsque cette dernière en avait besoin. Ainsi, il découvrait un autre visage d'Isabella, un nouveau visage qu'il ne se permettrait plus de juger désormais. De plus, la mort de George Cullen les avait quelque peu rapprochés. Tous deux avaient agi pour sauver la personne qu'ils aimaient.

\- Bien, maintenant que la famille connait tous ses petits secrets, es-tu d'accord pour manger au restaurant avec moi, Edward ?

Isabella ne voulait plus rester ici, fatiguée de les entendre lui reprocher ses activités. Après tout, elle ne leur reprochait rien, elle. Il était évident que les choix de chacun étaient à respecter bien que les siens ne fussent pas les meilleurs, entrer dans la criminalité avait été la seule solution pour lui permettre de faire sa propre justice. Mais ça, hormis ses parents adoptifs, seul Edward le savait. Ce dernier, quant à lui, trouva la proposition de sa petite-amie totalement envisageable mais il ne se voyait pas partir de chez lui ainsi, surtout après de telles révélations. Lui qui avait pensé être le seul criminel de la famille, voilà que chacun avait trempé dans les activités qu'il exerçait.

\- Vas-y mon fils, je pense que nous saurons gérer le reste sans toi, l'incita Elizabeth tout en souriant.

\- Tu dis cela pour me faire partir ou…

\- Non, je dis cela parce que tu as une soirée qui t'attend alors ne la gâche pas parce que cette soirée a été pleine de révélations.

Edward regarda alors Isabella, qui elle, patientait sagement qu'il se décidât, se leva pour aller la rejoindre, bien décidé à passer une soirée en sa compagnie. Il l'embrassa en guise de répondre avant de saluer le reste de sa famille pour finir par enlacer sa mère.

En effet, ce fut une sacrée journée…, pensa-t-il, sortant de la maison, accompagné de sa petite amie.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Restaurant Umbertos Clam House**

 **Little Itlay, New York,**

 **21h**

\- Je vais vous prendre la pizza Bianco, s'il vous plaît, commanda Edward à l'encontre du serveur.

\- Et moi, je vais prendre des Fettuccine Carbonara, s'il vous plaît, s'exclama Isabella à son tour avant de donner sa carte au serveur, qui partit aussitôt en cuisine.

Le jeune couple avait choisi un restaurant italien pour fêter leur cinq mois de relation. Isabella avait avoué à son petit-ami qu'elle avait des origines italiennes et c'est ainsi qu'Edward justifia la beauté éternelle qu'elle dégageait constamment. Pour cette soirée, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas cherché à se changer, constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ces nombreux restaurants trop luxueux où ils avaient l'habitude de dîner. Néanmoins, ils avaient pris soin de choisir un lieu où ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir se régaler et la cuisine italienne était, aux yeux de la jeune femme, la meilleure, juste devant la cuisine française.

\- Hum, ce cocktail est un pur délice.

\- Lequel as-tu pris déjà ? lui demanda Edward, espérant pouvoir y goûter.

\- Celui à la cerise et toi ?

\- L'apple martini italien, je suis resté dans le classique, répondit-il tandis que le serveur venait de poser leur apéritif.

L'apéritif était composé de quelques toasts de mozzarella, accompagnées de tomates persillées ainsi qu'un assortiment de charcuterie. Isabella et Edward tenaient à ne rater aucune étape de leur dîner, ayant bien l'intention de rentrer chez eux jusqu'à ce ne plus pouvoir manger.

\- N'empêche, tu aurais pu éviter de commander une pizza, ce n'est pas comme si nous en mangions une toutes les semaines hum.

\- Dit celle qui a commandé des pâtes à la carbonara hum ?

\- J'ai toujours aimé les pâtes à la carbonara et je suis sûre que celles de ce restaurant sont excellentes.

\- Et moi j'ai toujours aimé les pizzas faites maison. De plus, celles que l'on commande n'ont rien à voir avec celle que je vais déguster dans peu de temps, chérie.

 _Chérie ?_ mémorisa-t-elle, se sentant soudainement rougir, espérant que ses rougeurs fussent passées inaperçues aux yeux de son amant.

Mais non, Edward n'avait rien raté de la scène et mon dieu, qu'il la trouvait craquante avec ses rougeurs ! Isabella ne rougissait pas beaucoup bien que cela était de plus en plus fréquent depuis qu'il osait l'appeler par « chérie » ou bien parfois « mon amour ». Il comprenait qu'il touchait la femme amoureuse de lui et il n'en était que ravi. Mais comment ne pas aimer cette femme ? Lui aussi était touché lorsqu'elle faisait de même de son côté. Il était amoureux d'elle et désormais, il ne voulait pas le lui cacher et encore moins, être cet homme handicapé des sentiments qu'il avait toujours été.

\- J'aime tes rougeurs, déclara-t-il, passant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Pas moi…

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que, c'est une marque de faiblesse.

\- Rougir n'est en rien une faiblesse. Du moins, cela me montre que tu n'es pas insensible face à mes petites attentions.

\- Ouais m'enfin, toi tu ne rougis pas quand je fais pareil de mon côté…

\- Je ne rougis pas certes, dit-il en s'emparant de la main droite de son amante, mais cela ne veut pas dire que mon corps reste inerte face à tes attentions que j'affectionne énormément, ajouta-t-il, posant sa main là où son cœur battait. Tu sens ? Tu m'as à peine touché que mon cœur bat déjà la chamade.

Isabella ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Edward, se forçant à se pencher au-dessus de la table pour atteindre ses lèvres tentatrices.

\- Je vous aime Edward Cullen, déclara-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser chaste.

\- Je vous aime Isabella Swan, murmura-t-il à son tour, unissant à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

 **THE (presque) END !**

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !_

 **Sachez que j'ai même des doutes sur une suite potentielle mais je ne vous promets rien :D**

 **Laissez-moi votre avis ! Cela me fait toujours plaisirs de les lire ! :)**

 _Vous savez, je ne vous demande pas votre avis pour me plaindre de quoi que ce soit, mais ceci est important pour moi. Au moins, je me dis que je ne poste pas pour rien, vous comprenez ?_ **Alors tous à vos claviers et écrivez-moi votre plus belle review !**

 _Je posterais l'épilogue, après l'avoir révisé mais je ne pense pas que cela prendra une semaine complète. Je pense le poster ce week-end ou début de la semaine prochaine mais, là non plus, je ne vous promets rien._

 _Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et merci à ceux qui sont venus rejoindre la petite aventure de mes deux criminels favoris en cours de route !_

 **A très bientôt pour la fin des fins !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**


	29. Epilogue

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Comme promis, je poste l'épilogue du tome 1 de TGL. J'ai donc pris ma décision, il y aura bel et bien une suite et vous comprendrez cela après avoir lu la fin. Je vous ai fournis une explication à la fin du chapitre alors pour ceux qui sont intéressés, prenez-en connaissance :) J'espère que chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Je souhaite aussi répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

 **Camcam :** _Merci pour ta première review. J'espère que tu ne resteras pas les bras ballants (comme tu l'as dit) après avoir lu cet épilogue. Je compte sur toi ;) Une retraite ? Non, nos criminels préférés sont trop jeunes pour être à la retraite ha ha, il y encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant d'en écrire une. Je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec eux :D Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 **Guest :** _Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira et surtout, je compte sur toi pour me laisser une review finale concernant ce tome 1 et ce que tu espères lire pour la suite :D Je serais très heureuse de lire ton avis :) Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 **Je serais très heureuse** que v ous mettiez **UNE REVIEW FINALE** afin de me faire part de vos ressentis, de ce que vous attendez de la suite, de ce que vous espérez. **LÂCHEZ-VOUS !** Cela permettra d'aider mon inspiration incontrôlable de vous fournir une suite qui vous satisfera. Ne restez pas muet et encore une fois, lâchez-vous :D

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon extrême vigilance, quelques fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxes et tout ce qui pourrait déranger votre lecture, ce soient glissés dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans les autres. Je tiens donc à m'excuser par avance pour le dérangement occasionné._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE T1**

 **1 semaine plus tard**

 **Chez Isabella**

 **14h45**

\- Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai grossi des seins ? lui demanda Isabella, remarquant que son soutien-gorge était plus petit.

Edward, étant allongé sur le lit, s'assit contre la tête de lit et regarda son amante qui attendait une réponse de sa part. Il est vrai que sa poitrine avait pris un petit volume mais il se doutait bien que la nourriture non équilibrée qu'ils mangeaient en ce moment en était responsable. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de ce changement, il la trouvait tellement désirable ainsi.

\- Hum, hum, l'interrompit Isabella en se raclant la gorge. Au lieu de mater mes seins, tu ferais mieux de me fournir une réponse concrète.

\- Ils sont très bien comme ils sont.

\- Je ne vous demande pas non plus de parler avec votre perversité légendaire mais avec votre sens de l'observation, Monsieur Cullen !

Poser ce genre de question à Edward avait été risqué mais la jeune femme ne se voyait pas le demander à Harry ou à faire venir Esmée et Carlisle pour en obtenir une réponse claire. De plus, son amant était le mieux placé pour lui confirmer ses dires. Après tout, il était seul à pouvoir les toucher, il s'était donc forcément rendu compte de ce changement.

\- Ma perversité légendaire a besoin de s'en assurer avant de vous fournir une réponse, Mademoiselle Swan, répondit-il, se levant de lit afin de la rejoindre.

Isabella leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Elle ne se plaignait pas de la perversité d'Edward, elle aimait l'entendre parler ainsi mais parfois, cela pouvait être lourd surtout en ce moment. Il n'était pas question qu'il lui confirmât que sa poitrine avait grossi car cela signifiait qu'elle avait pris des kilos et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. La jeune femme tenait à prendre soin de son corps mais il s'avérait qu'être avec Edward n'était pas bénéfique pour ce dernier.

\- Ils sont plus gros que d'habitude, déclara-t-il, après avoir longuement observé la poitrine, recouverte d'un soutien-gorge rouge, de son amante, non sans avoir louché dessus.

\- J'en étais sûre ! grogna la jeune femme, se reculant d'Edward afin de l'empêcher de toucher sa poitrine. Tout ça, c'est depuis que je suis avec toi, ajouta-t-elle, se retournant pour s'affronter dans le miroir.

\- Je savais que j'avais contribué à ce changement.

\- Oses me dire que tu n'aimais pas ma poitrine avant, mon cher amant, dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. J'ai simplement dit que…

\- Que tu étais fier d'avoir participé au grossissement de ma poitrine. Si tu désires que je me la fasse refaire dis-le moi tout de suite, au moins, je serais fixée, le coupa-t-elle, visiblement agacée.

\- Ah non ! Il n'est pas question que tu remplaces ta poitrine par du plastique !

Isabella sourit face à cette information.

\- De toute manière, je n'allais la faire refaire. La chirurgie n'est pas faite pour moi.

\- Me voilà rassuré ! dit-il, soulagé.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Edward détestait, c'était les femmes refaites. Autrefois, lorsqu'il était coureur de jupon, il évitait soigneusement de coucher avec ce type de femme. Il trouvait cela dommage de toucher du plastique à la place d'un corps de femme. Et Isabella répondait à toutes ces exigences. Elle était parfaitement naturelle pour lui et il n'était pas question qu'elle eût recours à la chirurgie pour soi-disant, changer son corps qu'il aimait tant.

\- Mais cela n'empêche pas que c'est en partie de ta faute ! s'exclama Isabella, le sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Comment ça de ma faute ?

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas emmené dans ces foutus fast-food et autre restaurant à cochonneries, ma poitrine n'aurait pas subi autant de maltraitance ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris des hanches, quoi que…, s'interrompt-elle, remarquant que sa poitrine n'était pas la seule partie de son corps à avoir changé.

\- Tu ne semblais pas de plaindre lorsque je t'emmenais au McDonald's…

\- J'ai toujours aimé aller au McDo, Edward, mais avoue seulement que nous nous sommes tous les deux laissés aller dans la consommation de toutes ces cochonneries qui font grossir.

Prenant au sérieux les dires d'Isabella, Edward se plaça devant le miroir, souleva son t-shirt blanc et chercha le moindre changement qui lui indiquerait qu'il avait grossi. Bon, mis à part l'absence d'activité physique, il fut heureux de constater que ses muscles étaient toujours aussi parfaits.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas grossi, contrairement à moi, regardant elle aussi, le torse de son amant.

\- En effet, je suis toujours aussi parfait, répondit-il, taquinant sa petite-amie au passage.

\- Toi et ton narcissisme ! dit-elle, lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Edward assumait grandement son narcissisme. Il avait toujours remarqué que son physique attirait les regards envieux et enjôleurs des hommes et des femmes qu'ils croisaient dans la rue. Cela était toujours plaisant à constater mais aujourd'hui, et ce, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, seul le regard mielleux d'Isabella l'intéressait. Après tout, elle était sa petite-amie et il était important pour lui de savoir qu'il lui plaisait. Et il n'avait pour le moment, pas à s'inquiéter au vu des nombreuses fois où elle lui disait qu'elle aimait chacun de ses abdominaux.

\- Oses me dire que tu n'aimes pas mon narcissisme, dit-il, plaçant son bras autour des hanches d'Isabella, la plaquant contre lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ton narcissisme. Je suis plutôt heureuse que tu prennes soin de toi, mon chéri.

\- Quant à moi, je ne me plains pas de ta nouvelle poitrine, déclara-t-il, déposant un baiser contre la naissance de sa poitrine.

\- Ça n'empêche pas qu'il est temps pour moi, de reprendre le sport.

\- Dans ce cas, je serais content de t'accompagner.

\- Ah non, dit-elle, le repoussant.

\- Ravie de savoir que tu refuses ma compagnie, rétorqua-t-il, faussement vexé.

\- Je la refuse pour une seule et bonne raison.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Parce que tu vas me déconcentrer.

Si elle laissait Edward l'accompagner pendant ses heures de sport, elle n'arriverait jamais à rester concentrée. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ils s'étaient rendus une seule fois dans la salle de sport où tous les hommes de Carlisle s'entrainaient, mais son petit-ami avait été plus une attraction sexuelle et il n'était pas question que cela recommençât. Il était incroyablement beau lorsqu'il courait sur les tapis, lorsqu'il frappait dans un sac de frappe ou même lorsqu'il faisait de simples étirements. Alors comment pouvait-elle espérer réussir à entretenir son corps alors qu'il se trouvait dans la même salle qu'elle ? Impossible, en effet.

\- Tu parles de la dernière fois ?

\- La seule fois où l'on a fait du sport ensemble tu veux dire ? Eh bien, oui mon cher. Et je ne suis pas prête de recommencer.

\- Tu vas encore me dire que tu n'as pas pu faire tes heures habituelles, hum ?

\- Exactement ! J'ai pour habitude d'y rester pendant au moins deux heures et à cause de toi, je n'ai même pas tenu une demi-heure.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu te plaindre, dit-il en haussant les épaules, montrant à sa petite-amie à quoi il faisait référence.

\- Faire l'amour dans une salle de sport est la chose la moins pudique que l'on ait pu faire ! Heureusement que nous avions bloqué l'accès !

Edward ne répondit rien et vint l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Si tu crois que cela n'a pas été dur pour moi, alors tu te trompes, déclara-t-il, lui arrachant un sourire au passage.

\- Dans ce cas, nous devrions nous contenter du fait que nous sommes toujours attirés l'un par l'autre, alors.

\- Exactement.

Les jeunes amoureux s'embrassèrent longuement, non sans faire l'amour par la suite. Ils étaient jeunes et ils en profitaient grandement. Mais surtout, ils s'aimaient. Chaque jour, leurs sentiments mutuels se développaient. Edward devenait de plus en plus protecteur et possessif envers la jeune femme ce qui était réciproque pour Isabella. Ils étaient tous les deux capables de se protéger mutuellement. Aucun des deux n'était plus faible que l'autre. Ils savaient se battre, se défendre. Ils étaient tous les deux au même stade.

Edward avait compris depuis la mort de son père, qu'Isabella était sa plus grande faiblesse.

Isabella avait, elle aussi, compris qu'Edward demeurerait sa plus grande faiblesse.

Faiblesse que chacun d'eux réussissait pour le moment à dompter mais pendant combien de temps ?

.

..

...

..

.

 **18h40**

Tandis qu'Edward se trouvait dans son bureau, Isabella lui en avait fait emménager un dans son appartement, en train de changer l'organisation des Cullen dans la mafia, la jeune femme se trouvait dans le sien, traitant un contrat qu'Harry venait de le lui apporter. Elle préférait lorsqu'il s'occupait de répondre aux demandes de ses clients car ainsi, elle pouvait conserver son anonymat. Tous deux travaillaient avant l'arrivée de Jasper et d'Alice pour le dîner du soir.

En effet, les deux couples étaient de plus en plus proches et Isabella tenait à renforcer l'amitié naissante entre Jasper, Alice et elle. Après tout, elle serait un jour, amenée à travailler avec ce dernier. Il était important pour elle qu'une confiance s'instaurât entre eux afin de pouvoir faire équipe.

\- Harry ? appela-t-elle tandis que son garde du corps se trouvait dans le salon.

Cette dernière était sortie de son bureau afin de se rendre dans celui d'Edward, cherchant à savoir quelques informations concernant ses clients. Elle devait maintenant informer son garde du corps de sa décision concernant cette demande de contrat. Ce dernier entra dans le bureau de sa patronne avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Dites à ces clients que je refuse leur demande.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il n'est pas question que je tue un enfant, Harry.

Le vieil homme fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle insinuait. Si la cible des clients potentiels d'Isabella était un enfant, il l'aurait su. Il s'assurait toujours de demander le nom de la prochaine victime.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête-là, Harry. Vous n'étiez pas au courant mais Edward, si. Il connaît ces gens-là et ils s'avèrent des tueurs d'enfants.

\- Pardonnez-moi de cette erreur, j'aurais dû faire mes recherches avant de vous fournir cette demande de contrat.

\- Il est vrai que vous auriez dû. Néanmoins, je ne vous en veux pas. Mais, à l'avenir, et étant donné que maintenant je collabore avec Edward, je vous ordonne de faire des recherches approfondies concernant mes futurs clients. Il en va de notre sécurité à tous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Isabella préférait instaurer de nouvelles règles. Son étroite collaboration avec Edward, et donc avec les Cullen, était un détail qu'elle devait gérer avec perfection. Tous les criminels ne tarderaient pas à savoir, si cela n'est pas déjà fait, que les deux familles les plus importantes de New York voire, du pays, venaient d'unir leur force. Le jeune couple devait s'assurer que personne ne tenterait de les atteindre. Elle ne voulait pas être trop dure envers Harry, après tout, il lui était serviable depuis tant d'année. Mais elle restait sa patronne, celle qui le payait, cella qui le logeait et celle qui lui assurait une protection. Elle se devait de rester ferme sans pour autant être méchante, bien entendu.

\- Oui, Isabella. Je ferai ce que vous demanderez, comme toujours.

\- Parfait, Harry. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer et aller voir vos enfants. Il me semble qu'il s'agit de votre journée, aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça.

\- Si vous désirez les faire venir ici, je ne suis pas contre mais, il faudra qu'ils restent chez vous. Les enfants de cet âge sont beaucoup trop curieux. J'ai déjà du mal à gérer la curiosité de Tony lorsqu'il vient ici alors avec trois enfants en plus… vous comprenez ?

\- Me permettre de les faire venir chez moi est déjà quelque chose d'énorme.

\- C'est totalement normal. Vous n'allez pas vous contenter d'une journée à Central Park toute votre vie. Il est temps que vos enfants sachent où vous vivez.

\- Merci Isabella.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise de réponse avant de laisser repartir son garde du corps. Ressentant un manque de nicotine, elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes de son bureau, après avoir longuement hésité sur les cigares dont Carlisle avait accepté, suite à l'annonce de son héritage, de lui donner le nom du fournisseur. Elle s'était empressée de passer sa commande. Elle changea alors d'avis et s'empara d'un cigare, le porta à sa bouche, l'alluma de son briquet et tira dessus, laissant recracher une fumée toxique. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, ouvrit la fenêtre de son bureau et se pencha dessus afin d'observer la vie New Yorkaise du haut de son immeuble.

Elle aimait toujours New York et pour rien au monde elle ne quitterait cette ville. Sauf si elle était en cavale mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cas. En arrivant ici, elle s'était sentie si bien, si libre. Cela avait signé le début d'une nouvelle vie et en effet, quelle nouvelle vie ! Tout avait changé chez elle. De cette adolescente brisée à cette criminelle sans scrupules, que tout le monde craignait, oui, elle en avait fait du chemin. Mais qu'en était-il aujourd'hui si elle n'avait pas croisé la route de Carlisle ? S'il n'était pas venu la chercher dans cet hôpital ? Serait-elle restée là-bas ? Serait-elle devenue folle ? Après tout, c'est ce que l'on attendait d'elle…

\- A quoi penses-tu ? intervint un doux ténor qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Cette dernière fut tellement emportée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu son petit-ami entrer dans son bureau. Edward vint passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Isabella, la faisant sursauter au passage.

\- A la vie, répondit-elle simplement. A tout ce que j'ai traversé avant d'en arriver là, ajouta-t-elle, avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Edward embrassa son cou, pensant lui aussi à tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Bon, il n'avait pas le même passé qu'Isabella, à vrai dire, le sien était beaucoup plus facile à raconter. Il avait eu une vraie vie de famille. Des parents aimants, deux sœurs extrêmement collantes mais tout de même adorables. Une adolescence avec des amis aussi fous que lui pour avoir eu cette envie, un jour, de monter un groupe de musique avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne chantait pas si bien que ce qu'il pouvait prétendre. Et puis, il y a eu ce jour. Ce jour où, son père est venu le voir pour lui proposer de lui montrer quelque chose. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était l'héritier de quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez énorme pour faire de lui, son unique prédécesseur. Il avait aimé apprendre à tirer, à se battre mais ce qu'il avait moins apprécié fut de tuer sa première victime. A quel point sa main avait tremblé ce jour-là ainsi que tous ces cauchemars qui avaient duré des nuits et nuits.

\- Et aujourd'hui, nous voilà unis, déclara-t-il, continuant embrassant l'épaule droite de son amante.

\- Si tu comptes me demander en mariage en me disant ceci, tu peux toujours rêver, le prévint-elle, tournant légèrement la tête afin de l'affronter du regard.

\- Ai-je le droit d'espérer qu'un jour, tu acceptes de m'épouser ? lui demanda-t-il, emprisonnant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Hum… nous ne sommes pas encore là, Edward, répondit-elle, lui volant un baiser à son tour.

\- Tu as raison. Mais, le mariage, n'est-ce pas le rêve de toutes les femmes ?

\- Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de rêvé, Edward.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de reprendre là où tes rêves se sont arrêtés, Isabella.

\- Alors j'essayerai…, dit-elle, reprenant sa place initiale.

\- Épouse-moi, déclara Edward, forçant sa petite-amie à lui faire face avant de un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres.

\- Le mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier, marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Un bout de papier qui signifie beaucoup de choses, pour moi.

Isabella recula sa tête afin de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son petit-ami. Voulait-il vraiment l'épouser ? Voulait-il vraiment lui passer la bague au doigt ? Et elle ? Que pensait-elle de tout cela ? Elle ne voulait pas se marier maintenant… elle préférait attendre encore plusieurs mois avant de se retrouver devant l'autel et dire « oui » à Edward. Elle n'était pas encore prête à franchir tout cela… Mais était-il prêt à patienter pour cela ? Elle lui demandait souvent d'attendre, de lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à toutes ces choses nouvelles mais combien de temps acceptera-t-il de se plier à ses exigences ?

\- Tu n'as pas de bague…, lui fait-elle remarquer.

\- Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… mais vu que tu ne me la présentes pas pour faire ta demande, j'en conclus que non…

\- Tu acceptes de m'épouser ?

\- Pardonne-moi de te faire de faux espoirs, Edward mais, je préfère attendre encore un peu avant d'accepter ta demande. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, je t'aime et je me vois passer ma vie avec toi mais, n'est-ce pas trop tôt pour penser au mariage ?

Edward prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il est vrai que se marier maintenant était beaucoup trop tôt. Il n'oubliait qu'il était le premier petit-ami d'Isabella et il comprenait son envie de prendre son temps pour le bien de leur relation. Même lui, il s'étonnait de vouloir accélérer les choses. Mais cela faisait depuis quelques jours, que l'envie de faire d'elle sa femme était présente, le harcelait même.

\- Je saurai être patient avec toi, Isabella.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Comme toujours.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant d'être interrompus par trois coups à la porte. Isabella autorisa Harry d'entrer qui lui, leur indiquait qu'Alice et Jasper venaient d'arriver. Edward indiqua à sa petite-amie qu'il filait les saluer tandis que cette dernière, prenait soin de finir son cigare avant d'aller les rejoindre. Elle reporta donc son regard vers l'extérieur, reprenant sa position initiale. Mais ses pensées n'en étaient pas moins focalisées sur la demande qu'Edward venait de lui faire. Elle sourit bêtement tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle fixa son annulaire gauche, s'imaginant la bague au doigt avant de secouer la tête, persuadée que se marier aujourd'hui était beaucoup trop tôt. Il s'agissait peut-être du premier projet qu'Edward prévoyait d'avoir elle certes, mais il n'en restait pas moins complètement fou. Elle qui pensait que le premier serait d'acheter un chien, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

\- Isabella ? intervint une voix féminine, faisant à nouveau sursauter la jeune femme.

L'interpelée tira une dernière fois sur son cigare avant de se retourner pour affronter la personne qui venait d'interrompre son premier rêve.

\- Alice ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Bien que cette dernière fût l'invitée de ce soir, elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir dans son bureau. Lieu où personne n'entrait hormis Carlisle, Harry et Edward, bien entendu. Sa surprise était donc tout bonnement justifiée.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger mais, nos deux hommes sont sur le balcon et Harry vient de partir alors j'en ai profité pour venir te voir…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-elle, en fermant la fenêtre, en écrasant son cigare dans son cendrier puis en prenant place sur son fauteuil en cuir.

Elle indiqua à Alice de prendre place sur la chaise en face d'elle. La jeune femme comprenait qu'elle n'était pas venue la voir pour parler de shopping ou autres broutilles de la vie en générale. La petite sœur d'Edward prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder son amie avec détermination, espérant que sa demande fût prise au sérieux.

\- Je t'écoute Alice.

\- Je veux que tu m'entraînes, déclara-t-elle, surprenant Isabella au passage.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

 **THE END ! THE END ! THE END ! THE END !**

 **Enfin, pas tout à fait ... :P**

 **Eh oui, Alice a bien demandé à Isabella de l'entraîner donc non, vous ne rêvez pas :D**

 **La fin est sadique** je le conçois mais je n'ai pas pu résister étant donné que je compte écrire la suite de cette histoire. Je pense que, pour ceux qui espérait avoir une suite, vous pouvez re mercier internet qui m'a donné des réponses que je recherchais concernant un petit détail qui m'a permis d'obtenir une suite. En plus, mon cerveau ne s'est toujours pas arrêté d'imaginer des petits passages pour cette suite alors je suis obligée de céder.

 **Néanmoins,** je tiens à vous informer que la suite ne sera pas postée demain ni la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas encore commencé la suite, rien n'est écrit, tout est pour le moment dans ma tête. Je compte écrire les trois premiers chapitres, en plus du prologue, avant de poster le début du tome 2 sur Fanfiction afin d'être sûr de m'engager dans une suite de plusieurs chapitres. Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de tout abandonner. Si tel est le cas (on ne sait jamais), je vous informerais et posterais l'épilogue qui était censé être à la place de celui-ci afin de marquer une réelle fin de cette histoire. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment donc no panique :D

 **Cependant,** pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de suite, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos raisons. Je tiens néanmoins à informer seulement si la majorité des avis sont positifs face à cette suite envisagée. Si tel est le contraire, alors je respecterais votre choix et posterais l'ancien épilogue qui était prévu et entamerais une nouvelle histoire.

 **Je tiens aussi à vous informer** que je compte poster la suite sur le même lien, il n'y aura de New Story qui sera créée. Le tome 2 sera posté ici, ainsi, tous les lecteurs, ceux qui ne m'ont pas mis dans leur favoris, seront informés de l'arrivée du tome 2 :D

 **Avant de vous laisser tranquille,** je voulais v ous remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivis, tous ceux qui ont permis de faire vivre cette histoire grâce à leurs avis, touchants pour certains. Même si je n'ai pas eu autant d'avis que je l'espérais, j'ai été très touchée par vos reviews. Je vous remercierais jamais assez, grâce à vous, j'ai pu mettre un point final (enfin presque ha ha) à mon second roman. Alors **MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !**

 **Sachez,** que j'ai proposé ce premier tome à l'édition, il faudra un peu de patience concernant la réponse définitive mais je vous tiendrais au courant si une réponse positive arrive dans ma boîte aux lettre ha ha ^^ Le titre du livre ne s'intitule pas TGL mais _La_ _vengeance d'une criminelle._ Je tiens cependant à garder l'ancien titre pour ce titre afin de ne pas tromper les lecteurs qui connaissent cette histoire sous TGL : Tueuse à Gage de Luxe.

 **J'espère de tout cœur que d'autres lecteurs viendront rejoindre, ou continueront, l'aventure avec Edward & Isabella, mes (vos) criminels préférés :D**

 **Allez, tous à vos claviers et écrivez-moi vos p lus belles reviews !**

 **Je serais très heureuse** que vous mettiez **UNE REVIEW FINALE** afin de me faire part de vos ressentis, de ce que vous attendez de la suite, de ce que vous espérez. **LÂCHEZ-VOUS !** Cela permettra d'aider mon inspiration incontrôlable de vous fournir une suite qui vous satisfera. Ne restez pas muet et encore une fois, lâchez-vous :D

 **Merci encore et à très bientôt (j'espère).**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**


	30. Tome 2 : La Justice d'une Criminelle

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Il faut croire que mon cerveau n'en avait toujours pas fini avec cette histoire alors j'ai décidé de céder et d'écrire une suite pour mon premier gros bébé. Cette suite, je me devais de vous la partager et vivre encore quelques temps dans l'univers de mes deux criminels préférés **:3**

Toute l'histoire a été entièrement corrigée par Lotirelle.

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informés de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)us plaira **:D**

.

..

..

 **LA JUSTICE D'UNE CRIMINELLE** \- _Tome 2_

Isabella a trouvé le réconfort et la sécurité dans les bras d'Edward. Désormais, elle se sent prête pour se relever et affronter l'autre partie de son passé la plus sombre mais aussi la plus floue. Elle a une promesse : sa justice, elle l'obtiendra. _Tous Humains & Rated M & Fiction Sombre._

...

..

.

Le résumé est susceptible de changer au cours de l'histoire mais c'est celui que j'ai réussi à écrire en faisant cette petite page de présentation **:D**

 _Bien évidemment, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je m'amuse simplement avec eux !_

Nombre de chapitres : **Tome 2 :** 33 chapitres + épilogue

 _Les deux tomes sont assemblés alors inutile de chercher sur mon profil où le tome 2 se cache_ **:D**

Statut de l'histoire : _Complète._

Longueur des chapitres : _Long (longueur maxi : 20 pages word)._

J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous plaira.

 **/!\ Attention /!\** certaines scènes risqueront d'être choquantes pour les âmes sensibles. Je signalerais à chaque début de chapitre lorsque ce sera le cas. Vous êtes prévenus. **/!\ Attention /!\**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE TOME 2**

 _Suite de l'épilogue ..._

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de cacher sa surprise. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Alice, elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que cette dernière se tourne vers elle pour lui demander de l'entraîner. Elle se rappela du jour où la jeune femme lui avait dit ne pas vouloir entrer dans le monde où son mari et son frère exerçait mais il semblerait qu'elle ait changé d'avis ...

\- Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? Lui demande Isabella, se penchant sur son bureau.

\- J'en suis sûr oui.

\- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?

Alice soupira tout en baissant la tête, trouvant une incroyable admiration pour la boîte de cigare qu'Isabella n'avait toujours pas rangé. Elle avait déjà préparé toutes ses réponses car elle savait que son amie chercherait à savoir ce qui la poussait à vouloir s'entraîner alors, ce n'était pas un problème pour elle, de lui répondre mais Isabella, malgré le fait qu'elle la considère comme son amie, arrivait toujours à la mettre mal à l'aise ...

\- J'en ai marre d'être faible …

\- Mais tu n'es pas faible Alice …

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'emporte-elle, croisant le regard d'Isabella. Je suis faible ! Maintenant que Jasper travaille pour Carlisle et toi, je reste la seule à ne savoir rien faire. Je ne sais pas me défendre et j'ai besoin d'apprendre cela pour me sentir en sécurité.

\- Jasper a pourtant fait en sorte à engager une protection rien que pour toi. Il te protège.

\- C'est justement que je veux aussi pouvoir gérer. Regarde, toi tu n'as pas toujours besoin des services d'Harry. Tu peux te défendre en cas de problème. Alors que moi, si un jour quelqu'un tente de me tuer, je ne saurais même pas capable de lui affliger ne serait-ce qu'un simple coup de pied !

\- Avec la peur, crois-moi que l'on sait se défendre.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'entraîner, c'est ça ? Dis-le-moi, au moins, je serais fixée.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, Alice. Mais en as-tu parlé à Jasper ? N'as-tu pas peur qu'il te le reproche ?

\- Je croyais que tu te foutais de l'avis des autres …

\- Tu as raison. Si je me fiais à ce que les autres pensaient de moi, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Mais il s'agit pas de moi mais de toi, Alice.

\- C'est pour ça que mon frère t'aime, déclare-t-elle, regardant son amie, les yeux pétillants.

\- Mais qu'en est-il de toi Alice ? Es-tu vraiment prête à franchir ce pas ?

Isabella tenait à ce qu'Alice soit sûre de son choix avant d'accepter sa demande. Elle commençait à connaître son amie par cœur et elle la savait plus fragile que n'importe qui d'autre. Néanmoins, elle comprenait sa requête. Si la jeune criminelle était à sa place, si elle se sentirait faible, elle aurait sans doute fait la même chose que la jeune femme.

\- Je suis prête. Je veux pouvoir me défendre. Jasper travaille pour vous maintenant et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour ma sécurité alors qu'il sera en mission.

\- Que tu sois entraînée ou non, Jasper continuera à s'inquiéter pour toi. Même Edward, et bien qui ne me le dise pas, s'inquiète pour moi tout comme je le suis pour lui et c'est totalement normale. Mais je comprends ta requête et je veux bien l'accepter mais à une condition …

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- En fait j'en ai deux. Es-tu sûr de pouvoir réaliser tous les exercices physiques qui t'attendent, Alice ?

\- Bien sûr, j'ai toujours été sportive enfin, ça c'était avant ma maladie.

\- Je parle de ta greffe, Alice. Il n'est pas question que tu mettes ta vie en danger si tu ne peux pas faire d'exercices.

\- Je me suis renseignée auprès du médecin de la maison, celui qui me suit depuis que j'ai perdu mon bébé …

\- Et ?

\- Il m'a dit que je pouvais de nouveau courir mais que je devais limiter le temps d'exercice.

\- Dans ce cas, j'appellerais notre médecin pour être sûr que tu ne risqueras pas ta vie.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si, Alice. Je te fais confiance mais t'entraîner ne s'agira pas seulement de savoir frapper dans un sac de boxe. C'est toute une histoire d'endurance. Je veux pouvoir avoir la preuve écrite, noir sur blanc, que tu ne risques rien. Avant d'avoir cette confirmation, je ne t'entraînerais pas.

Alice savait qu'Isabella avait raison. En tant que greffée, elle s'attendait à ne pas être libre de ses mouvements … Néanmoins, elle avait pris soin de se renseigner auprès du médecin, juste avant de partir et ce, dans le dos de son mari. Il lui avait dit qu'elle venait de dire à son amie. Mais elle voulait des preuves et elle les obtiendra, elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour cela. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire ...

\- Quelle la deuxième condition ?

\- Je ne vais pas te faire faire le même entraînement que Jasper.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- L'entraînement de Jasper a consisté à lui apprendre à se battre et à tirer. Mais, je vais m'y prendre autrement avec toi. Je préfère t'apprendre à te battre dans un premier temps. A la fin, je te laisserais le choix entre arrêter ou apprendre à tuer. Mais saches une chose Alice, si tu décides d'entrer dans notre monde, ce sera plus difficile d'en sortir que d'y entrer … Je préfère donc te laisser le temps pour prendre ta décision.

\- D'accord.

\- Souhaites-tu tenir au courant Jasper ?

\- Non, je sais qu'il m'en empêchera et je ne veux pas qu'il m'influence sur ma décision. Ne le dis pas non plus à Edward car il fera la même chose que mon mari.

\- Dans ce cas, je respecte ta décision même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de cacher des choses à Edward.

\- Merci, Isabella.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Alice se leva de sa place et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner une dernière fois vers Isabella.

\- As-tu déjà songé à avoir une vie normale ? Lui demande-t-elle, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur son amie.

Isabella la regarda intensément avant de songer à lui répondre.

\- Pas pour l'instant non. Bizarrement, je me sens plus en sécurité dans ce monde que dans celui où la vie est dite _« normale »_.

\- Et, tu n'as jamais eu aucun regret ?

\- Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais une femme banale. Et puis, je me dis aussi, que sans mon entraînement, sans tout ce que m'a appris Carlisle, je ne serais pas cette criminelle mais je ne regrette rien. Et qui, sait ? Peut-être que je n'aurais pas rencontré Edward ?

\- Sans doute oui, répond Alice en souriant. Tu viens, on va rejoindre les garçons ?

\- J'arrive.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le bureau, que celle-ci prit soin de fermer à clé, avant de rejoindre Edward et Jasper, toujours présents sur le balcon à discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi. Lorsqu'Isabella rejoignit son amant, ce dernier passa son bras autour de sa taille, la collant contre lui au passage. Alice eut le droit au même traitement que son amie. Tous les quatre regardèrent la vie new yorkaise défiler sous leurs yeux avant de rentrer à l'intérieur pour commencer à manger.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 _A vos claviers pour me faire part de vos hypothèses ! Que pensez-vous de la petite Alice ?_

 _Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas assez amusée avec elle alors voilà, dans le tome 2, j'ai décidé de continuer à m'amuser avec ce personnage._

 _J'attendrais de finir le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire avant de vous poster la suite. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas juger le tome 2 tout de suite mais comme vous avez le tome 1 comme appui, je suis persuadée que vous réussirez à me fournir une hypothèse :D_

 _J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me donner votre avis :)_

 **A Très Bientôt !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**


	31. Chapitre 1 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Non vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 1 du tome 2 est bel et bien ligne :) J'ai pris une sacrée avance sur l'écriture des prochains chapitres alors je me devais de vous fournir celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère avoir encore plus d'avis pour ce chapitre :D_

 **Je compte sur vous pour me laisser votre avis, c'est très important pour moi :D**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **PS :** _Malgré ma relecture et mon œil vigilant, il se peut que quelques fautes se soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance si cela a dérangé votre lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 T2**

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 10h45**

\- Hum…, grogna Isabella tandis qu'Edward taquinait son coup d'une pluie de baiser mouillés.

En bougeant, Isabella permit à Edward de la rapprocher de lui en plaçant son bras sur son ventre plat, créant une friction entre eux.

\- Edward…, marmonna-t-elle, contre l'oreiller alors qu'elle se trouvait en position fœtus, son dos contre le torse de son amant.

\- Il est temps de se réveiller…

\- Non… on n'a rien de prévu aujourd'hui…

\- Et si je te dis que je ne suis plus fatigué, vas-tu prendre pitié de ton amant en détresse ? lui demanda-t-il, non sans arrêter sa petite torture, arrachant un sourire à sa petite-amie.

\- Hum… non…, répondit-elle, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller afin de cacher son sourire.

\- Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

\- Tu n'es pas en détresse, déclara-t-elle, agrandissant son sourire.

\- En effet, mais j'ai incroyablement envie de toi, avoua-t-il, soufflant contre l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière fut parcourue par des milliers frissons, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle l'aimait l'entendre dire cela, elle était davantage comblée dans les bras d'Edward lorsque ce dernier avouait avoir envie d'elle, avoir envie de lui faire l'amour, tout simplement. Comment pouvait-elle se déplaire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il la repoussait, au contraire.

\- Me permets-tu d'assouvir ce besoin ? lui demanda-t-il, espérant obtenir une réponse positive.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de toi ? le chercha-t-elle, alors que plus il passait son temps à mordre, embrasser, lécher son cou, son corps répondait indirectement à ses caresses, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle le désirait autant que lui, il la désirait.

\- Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

Isabella hocha la tête, attendant qu'il lui prouvât ce qu'il l'emmenait à dire qu'elle le désirait. D'un autre côté, elle espérait qu'il intensifiât ses caresses mais ça, elle ne lui dirait jamais.

\- Tes petits frissons, dit-il, embrassant son bras gauche. Ta respiration haletante, continua-t-il, faisant de même à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ton corps qui se cambre contre moi, ajouta-t-il, la rapprochant de lui. Tes yeux qui se ferment et ta bouche qui s'entrouvre chaque fois que je touche.

 _Il connaît mon corps par cœur…_ _,_ remarqua-t-elle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oui, je connais ton corps par cœur, bébé, dit-il, forçant la jeune femme à froncer les sourcils. Tu viens de penser à voix haute, enchaîna-t-il, répondant à la réaction de cette dernière.

\- Oups…

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

\- C'est déjà pas mal, rétorqua-t-elle, intensifiant la pression de ses dents sur ses lèvres.

\- Arrête de te mordre la lèvre, je tiens à continuer de les embrasser autant que je le souhaite et si tu les blesses, je serais très frustré.

\- Quelle excuse recherchée…, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire avant de gémir après qu'Edward eût pris soin de mordre son épaule.

\- Et j'ai aussi le droit à ce petit son magnifique qui me prouve que tu as envie de moi.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Isabella décida de se retourner, affrontant ainsi Edward du regard, souriant à pleines dents.

\- Mais rien ne rivalise avec tes yeux chocolatés et tes pupilles dilatées…, ajouta-t-il, embrassant le bout de son nez.

\- A mon tour, dit-elle, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Il plaça automatiquement ses mains sur ses hanches, les glissant de temps en temps sur ses cuisses, les massant au passage. Isabella quant à elle, passa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, collant sa poitrine nue contre celui-ci. Elle avait eu chaud cette nuit et s'était sentie obligée de quitter son débardeur, qui lui se trouvait désormais au sol, la laissant vêtue de son shorty gris. Edward quant à lui, portait son pantalon blanc en coton et son boxer. Tous deux, portaient deux remparts qu'ils prendraient soin d'éliminer lorsque le moment serait venu.

\- Tes muscles qui se tendent lorsque je passe mes mains ou mes lèvres dessus, déclara-t-elle, exécutant chacun des gestes énoncés. La pression de tes mains sur mes hanches lorsque tu te retiens de ne pas rompre nos préliminaires et que tu veux me montrer que je t'appartiens, ajouta-t-elle, se redressant tout en plaçant ses mains sur celle de son amant, se mordillant la lèvre au passage.

Edward ne put empêcher un grognement sourd raisonné au fond de sa gorge forçant Isabella à se pencher sur lui et à embrasser cette partie-là de son corps, le mordant de temps en temps. Elle profita de cet instant pour sentir son odeur si enivrant et captivant à la fois.

\- Il y a ce grognement sourd aussi… c'est si…

\- Si ?

\- Si… sensuel (baiser), sauvage (baiser)…

Edward grogna une nouvelle fois, resserrant sa prise autour de ses hanches.

\- Et puis, il y a cette partie-là, dit-elle, posant sa main sur son érection, seulement protégée par ses vêtements. Je pense que c'est la preuve la plus visible… celle qui me prouve que tu me désires…, ajouta-t-elle, frôlant ses lèvres sans pour autant les embrasser.

 _Elle veut ma mort !_ songea-t-il, se rappelant qu'il l'avait provoquée juste avant mais il était loin de s'en plaindre, au contraire.

\- Non, je ne veux pas ta mort, dit-elle, souriant contre sa peau. Et oui, tu viens de penser tout haut, ajouta-t-elle, répondant ainsi à son interrogation muette.

Isabella continua sa petite torture durant de longues secondes où Edward se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas la basculer en-dessous d'elle afin de la contrôler. Mais il tenait bon, bien qu'il ignorait quelle force lui permettait de le faire, il était fier de ne pas céder à ses pulsions.

\- Mais rien ne rivalise avec tes yeux émeraude…, avoua-t-elle, soudant son regard à celui de son amant.

\- Émeraude hein ? la taquina-t-il de son sourire en coin.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui avouait que son regard était le plus envoûtant de tous ceux qu'elle avait pu croiser, de tous ceux qu'elle avait pu admirer. Même les yeux bleus ne rivalisaient pas avec les siens.

\- Cette couleur caractérise le mieux tes yeux si…

\- Si ? répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Si… envoûtants, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer un second baiser, la jeune femme fut interrompue dans son élan par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle grogna de frustration, Edward ne pouvait la trouver que craquante ainsi, attrapa l'appareil de sa main droite, se sentant obligée de se pencher sur son amant, avant de se redresser tout en décrochant.

\- Bien le bonjour, Carlisle, répondit-elle, tentant de rester concentrée sur ce que lui disait son père adoptif tandis qu'Edward taquinait son ventre, sa poitrine, la forçant à se cambrer. Une mission ? Arrête-heu !

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ? lui demanda Carlisle.

\- Non hum… non je ne parlais pas à toi, excuse-moi, bafouilla-t-elle, arrachant un rire à son partenaire, récoltant en échange, un regard noir. Tu parlais d'une mission ? l'interrogea-t-elle, voulant lui faire oublier ce qu'il était sûrement en train de penser.

\- Ouais, j'ai besoin que vous effectuiez une livraison d'arme et de drogue auprès d'un de mes clients et ce, vers quatorze heures. As-tu quelque chose de prévu ?

Carlisle, avant de donner une mission à Isabella, s'assurait toujours de la disponibilité de cette dernière. Il ne faisait pas cela pour ses hommes, ces derniers travaillaient toujours pour lui. Or, la jeune femme, en tant que tueuse à gage indépendante, recevait plusieurs contrats par semaine et il ne voulait pas que cela l'empêchât de les effectuer. D'autres criminels pouvaient les effectuer à sa place mais rien ne remplaçait la confiance qu'il avait en elle et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était la première qu'il contactait.

\- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu. Je ne serais pas seule cette fois-ci ?

\- Non, tu seras accompagnée de Jasper. Il est temps que ce dernier apprenne comme se passe une livraison d'arme.

\- Je serais donc le professeur, déclara-t-elle, tandis que son amant ne s'était pas arrêté avec ses caresses.

\- Il m'a confié que tu apprenais bien alors, j'ai décidé de le faire travailler avec toi.

\- Edward ne peut pas venir avec nous ? demanda-t-elle, regardant ce dernier dans les yeux.

\- A toi de lui demander, il ne travaille pas sous mes ordres malgré notre collaboration.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle, plaçant sa main sur celle d'Edward, espérant qu'il arrêtât sa torture alors qu'elle était au téléphone. As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Hormis le compte rendu de la livraison, bien entendu, répondit-il, avec sérieux. Ah et j'avais oublié, la livraison s'effectue au même endroit que celle des Wolfgang. N'oublies pas de prévenir Jasper, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire de mon côté.

Isabella nota tout cela dans sa tête avant de le saluer et de raccrocher. Pensant qu'il pouvait reprendre sa torture, Edward tenta de se retirer de la poigne de sa petite-amie mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et resserra sa main dans la sienne tout en composant le numéro de Jasper de l'autre.

\- Un peu de patience, Monsieur Cullen, l'intima-t-elle avec un sourire ravageur, lui arrachant un grognement au passage. Salut Jasper, dit-elle par la suite après ce dernier eût décroché. Nous avons une livraison à effectuer. Tiens-toi prêt pour treize heure, je viendrais te chercher, l'informa-t-elle, sans attendre de passer par quatre chemin.

Elle avait quelque chose à terminer avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et il était inutile de passer par un bonjour, au revoir et l'histoire de leur vie pour parler de leur prochaine mission. Et puis, dans ce genre de situation, ils étaient simplement coéquipiers et non amis. Après tout, ne disait-on pas de séparer vie professionnelle et vie privée ?

\- Très bien, je serai prêt, dit-il avant de raccrocher, lui permettant de reposer le téléphone sur la table de nuit.

Ce qui était bien avec Jasper, était qu'il ne cherchait pas à connaître des détails inutiles en posant des questions inutiles, elles aussi. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne refusait pas de travailler avec lui car sa rapidité et son efficacité étaient des qualités aussi rares qu'incroyables.

\- Je suis de nouveau disponible pour vous, Monsieur Cullen, murmura-t-elle, frôlant les lèvres de ce dernier avec les siennes.

\- Ah enfin, je m'impatientais ! s'exclama-t-il, la faisant basculer sous lui, arrachant un cri de surprise.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser diriger pour une fois ? dit-elle, affichant une moue triste, espérant qu'il cédât à sa requête.

\- Refais-moi cette bouille et tu pourras être sûre que tes lèvres seront prisonnières des miennes deux fois plus longtemps, la menaça-t-il, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres, Isabella intensifia sa moue, le taquinant au passage. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de ses baisers et s'il lui promettait de les faire durer, elle ne pouvait que les réclamer. Edward exécuta alors sa menace, volant un baiser fougueux et langoureux. Une danse endiablée débuta entre leurs langues tandis qu'il en profita pour se glisser entre ses jambes, permettant ainsi, de ne pas écraser le corps de sa partenaire.

\- Mon dieu, comment pourrais-je, un jour, me passer de cette partie-là ? demanda-t-il, touchant les lèvres gonflées de son index.

\- Je me le demande aussi, répondit-elle, en souriant.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de continuer son chemin sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule gauche avant de reprendre le chemin inverse et de s'arrêter à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il ne l'ignora pas pour autant, les massant de ses mains habiles tout en continuant ses baisers le long de son ventre, jusqu'à même s'amuser avec son nombril. Il tournoya sa langue autour de celui-ci, provoquant plusieurs milliers de frissons sur tout son épiderme.

\- Allez, faites-moi l'amour Homme, exécution, ordonna-t-elle, contre ses lèvres, surprenant Edward au passage.

\- Femme oserait-elle me donner des ordres ? Ou serait-elle tout simplement, impatiente ?

\- Un peu des deux, rétorqua-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Eh bien, afin de vous satisfaire, je vais exécuter vos ordres, Femme.

Ce fut trop, Isabella éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière, la forçant à rencontrer les oreillers moelleux de leur lit.

 _Dieu qu'il était sexy ainsi_ ! songea-t-elle, mémorisant le ton rauque qu'il avait employé, sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire.

Elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Instinctivement, elle plaça ses deux mains sur son ventre, tandis qu'Edward l'admirait, heureux de la voir rire. Mais il en n'oubliait pas moins sa petite mission.

\- Répétez-moi ce que je que suis censé faire, j'ai malencontreusement oublié la mission que vous m'avez donnée, Femme.

Après s'être arrêtée de rire, Isabella prit son visage en coupe afin de le ramener au-dessus du sien. Elle lui vola plusieurs baisers chastes, auxquels il prit soin de répondre avec empressement, les faisant sourire tous les deux.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, idiot, l'intima-t-elle, contre ses lèvres.

\- A vos ordres, future, je l'espère, Madame Cullen.

Isabella pouffa en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, avant de le laisser retirer son shorty. Il ne la lâchait pas concernant sa demande en mariage mais la jeune femme n'était pas encore prête à s'engager dans ce genre projet, pour le moment. Elle tenait tant à aller doucement avec lui. Mais cela ne semblait pas être du goût de son amant… Elle espérait que cela ne le dérangeât pas bien qu'il l'eût rassuré à ce propos et ce, plus d'une fois.

\- Tu as la peau si douce, dit-il, permettant à la jeune femme de revenir à la réalité, tandis qu'il embrassait sa jambe gauche, remontant peu à peu vers elle.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Isabella constata qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu se déshabiller et se demandait si Edward l'avait vu absente pendant ce court moment. Néanmoins, il ne lui en fit pas la remarque et lui offrit un baiser langoureux avant de se glisser, à nouveau, entre ses jambes.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose, murmura-t-il, touchant ses lèvres intimes avec douceur, au passage.

\- Hum… essayer quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un gémissement rauque.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser faire ? l'interrogea-t-il, voulant lui montrer une autre façon de lui faire l'amour. Si tu as mal ou si tu n'aimes pas, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et j'arrêterais.

\- Hum… d'accord…

Edward lui sourit amoureusement, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la retourner sur le ventre. Il l'intima à se cambrer en avant, relevant ainsi ses fesses. Il la caressa de longues minutes tandis que la tête de la jeune femme était enfouie dans les oreillers, camouflant ainsi, ses quelques gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Ces derniers s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il prit possession de son corps mélangeant force et douceur, juste après avoir enfilé un préservatif.

\- Enfin, le taquina-t-elle, dans un soupir de plaisir tandis qu'il entamait ses vas-et-viens.

\- La prochaine fois je tenterai de ne pas vous faire attendre, Mademoiselle, dit-il, embrassant son épaule tout en intensifiant ses coups de reins.

Isabella ne se retint pas pour crier sa jouissance, ce plaisir si intense qu'était de faire l'amour avec Edward. Il était si parfait avec elle, si intense, sensuel, sauvage et doux à la fois. Ce dernier s'allongea un peu sur elle, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser. Il se mouvait en elle plus profondément, forçant Isabella à mordre l'oreiller sous la puissance de leur étreinte. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amants furent envoyés au septième ciel dans un puissant orgasme.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Appartement Masen,**

 **Chez Jasper et Alice,**

 **New York, 12h55.**

Après avoir réceptionné les cartons de drogues et d'armes, Isabella patientait sagement dans sa Jeep, juste en bas de l'immeuble de Jasper et d'Alice, tout en fumant une cigarette. En le voyant s'approcher de sa voiture, elle attendit qu'il entrât à l'intérieur avant de s'engager à nouveau sur la route. Les deux jeunes s'échangèrent quelques formalités et explications concernant leur mission du jour durant une bonne partie du trajet.

\- Tu me laisseras faire au début mais n'hésites pas à prendre des initiatives de ton côté. Je vais être amenée à te donner des ordres pour certaines choses, notamment le comptage de l'argent. L'apprentissage se passe par l'observation mais aussi par l'action sur dans ce genre de situation, lui expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle garait sa voiture sur le terrain où ils devaient rejoindre les clients de Carlisle.

\- D'accord. Hum… au fait, pourquoi portes-tu une perruque blonde ?

\- Quand je travaille pour Carlisle, je préfère rester anonyme. Ne t'étonne pas si je me présente à eux en étant Julia.

Jasper acquiesça et sortit de la voiture, suivi de près par Isabella. Tous deux enfilèrent leurs lunettes de soleil et allumèrent une cigarette. Ils s'avancèrent près des clients de Carlisle, regardant au passage s'ils avaient bien avec eux, la mallette contenant l'argent demandé.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Aleksandrov, contente de te revoir, salua-t-elle, tendant sa main protégée par un gant en cuir.

\- Julia, content de te revoir, répéta-t-il avec un accent russe bien marqué, souriant sincèrement alors qu'il connaissait déjà sa véritable identité tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Il tenait à ce que ses hommes, venus l'accompagner, ne fussent pas au courant alors il entrait dans le jeu d'Isabella. Néanmoins, connaître son identité était une chose mais connaître sa véritable apparence en était une autre. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle portait une perruque différente et des Ray-Ban sur le nez. En même temps, Carlisle ne l'avait jamais invité chez lui lorsque cette dernière s'y trouvait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouvait belle dans ses multiples déguisements.

\- Laisse-moi te présenter mon partenaire, Jasper.

Monsieur Aleksandrov était le patron de la mafia Russe de New York. Il était un grand client de Carlisle. Il commandait souvent ses armes et sa drogue auprès de ce dernier et n'avait jamais été déçu de sa fidélité et de son professionnalisme. Ils étaient tous deux fidèles entre eux et cela ne faisait pas la première fois qu'Isabella se chargeait de le livrer. Néanmoins, il restait un homme dangereux et craint par les autres familles mafieuses. Mais jamais, il ne ferait du mal à la fille et à la femme de son ami tout comme, Carlisle avait promis de faire de même sa petite sœur. Tel est le pacte qui les liait.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te demander de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

\- Il est vrai que t'appeler Anton serait plus simple.

En réalité, Anton, seulement âgé d'une trentaine d'année, avait toujours un petit faible pour Isabella et cette dernière l'avait toujours su et arrivait à s'en amuser de temps en temps. Du moins, ce fut du temps où elle était encore célibataire. Aujourd'hui, et même si Edward n'était pas avec elle, elle se devait de le respecter.

\- Cigarette ? lui proposa-t-elle, tendant son paquet dans sa direction.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-il, s'emparant d'une cigarette avant de la porter à sa bouche et de l'allumer.

Il recracha la fumée toxique tout en regardant la jeune femme de haut en bas, appréciant toujours la beauté naturelle qu'elle reflétait.

\- Arrête de me mater comme ça, Anton, je ne suis plus libre, l'avertit-elle, assez durement afin qu'il comprît son avertissement.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu devrais savoir que, depuis le temps, tout se sait à New York. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si la collaboration entre deux familles pouvaient passer inaperçue.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Mais, rien ne m'empêche de garder un peu d'espoir.

\- Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, Anton.

Ce dernier fit un sourire pincé, se rappelant qu'Isabella avait toujours été la seule femme à l'avoir rejeté. Les autres, se laissaient faire facilement. Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant.

\- Carlisle m'a annoncé qu'il avait fait de toi son héritière.

\- En effet, je suis celle qui le succèdera. Mais rien ne se fera dans la précipitation. Il a fait cela comme s'il allait mourir bientôt, répliqua-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il est prévoyant, c'est tout.

Jasper, de son côté, ne savait pas où se placer. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'intervenir alors il ne fit rien. Cependant, il resta attentif à la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui tout en observant les quelques hommes venus avec Anton, avec précaution.

\- Toujours accompagnée de ton garde du corps, à ce que je vois.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, dit-elle en se retournant pour affronter Harry qui lui, se tenait près de la voiture. Peut-être que l'un de tes hommes décidera de m'abattre, qui sait.

\- Mes hommes ont toujours étaient serviables envers moi. Ils ne tueront pas si je ne leur en donne pas l'ordre.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents et Harry m'est aussi très serviable.

\- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je suppose que tu veux vérifier l'argent ?

\- Procédons comme d'habitude. Jasper, je te laisse vérifier ?

Ce dernier fut heureux de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose. Il se demandait combien de temps allait durer leur conversation. Il s'exécuta, se présenta devant la mallette qu'un des hommes lui présenta, regarda la somme qu'Isabella lui avait indiquée peu de temps et qu'il avait marqué sur la paume de sa main gauche et compta l'argent avec efficacité. Il retourna ensuite près d'Isabella.

\- Le compte est bon, indiqua-t-il tandis qu'Isabella alla vérifier s'il ne s'était pas trompé.

\- Tu ne fais pas confiance au gamin ? lui demanda Anton, scrutant chacun de ses gestes.

\- Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance mais vaut mieux être deux pour vérifier, lui répondit-elle. En effet, le compte est bon, comme toujours.

\- Je t'ai dit, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Carlisle peut te faire confiance. Je travaille pour lui aujourd'hui, ne l'oublie pas.

Anton ne répondit rien, se contentant d'attendre que sa commande lui fût livrée. Isabella lui indiqua de le suivre tandis qu'elle demanda à Jasper de surveiller ses arrières.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, tes armes et ta drogue sont ici, lui montra-t-elle après avoir ouvert les deux gros cartons.

\- Ravi d'avoir de nouveau fait affaire avec toi, Julia. J'espère te revoir bientôt, dit-il, ordonnant à deux de ses hommes de ranger la livraison dans sa voiture.

\- Ce fut également un plaisir, Anton, répondit-elle, serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Anton se retourna, ordonnant à ses hommes de monter dans leur voiture quant à Isabella, elle fit de même avec Jasper. Tous deux attendirent que les russes partent en premier avant de faire de même et ce, dans la direction inverse.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, déclara Jasper une fois dans la voiture.

\- Moi non plus, si tu veux savoir, avoua-t-elle avant de s'engager sur la route.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Centre d'entraînement des Masen**

 **New York, 16h10**

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me chercher, s'exclama Alice tandis qu'elle enfilait sa tenue de sport dans les vestiaires du centre d'entraînement.

\- J'ai décidé cela sous un coup de tête, répondit-elle tout en écrivant un message à Edward.

 **[Message]** Je suis allée faire un jogging avec Alice, je t'aime.

\- J'ai vu ça. Mais je suis contente de pouvoir enfin commencer ! s'extasia-t-elle, tapant dans ses mains.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop, Alice. Tu ne seras pas entraînée comme ton mari.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Jasper est entraîné à la fois en endurance et en combat. Mais contrairement à toi, sa santé est nettement moins fragile que la tienne.

\- Mais tu as eu la preuve de la part du médecin, que je pouvais faire du sport.

\- Alice, j'accepte de t'entraîner parce que tu me l'as demandé tout comme j'accepte de garder ton secret, me forçant à mentir à Edward. Mais, et comme c'est moi qui dirige tes entraînements, je ne te laisse pas le choix en te disant que je le fais sous mes conditions. Il n'est pas question que tu mettes ta santé en danger sous prétexte que tu veux apprendre à te battre. Nous irons à ton rythme car, plus tu te précipiteras, plus tu auras envie d'abandonner. Le combat ne consiste pas à frapper dans un sac de boxe, ça demande beaucoup plus d'efforts.

Alice écouta attentivement les mises en gardes d'Isabella. Bon, elle reconnaissait que cette dernière avait sans doute raison. Sa greffe restait néanmoins fragile malgré les encouragements du médecin. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la jeune femme fût aussi dure avec elle…

\- Ne me regarde pas comme si je venais d'être dure avec toi, Alice.

\- Bah…

\- Alice, il faut que tu comprennes une chose. Durant toute la période que dura ton entraînement, je ne serais pas ton amie mais ton entraîneur et tu ne devras en aucun cas, protester ce que je te demanderai de faire. Le but est d'aller au-delà de tes limites. Tu me devras donc le respect, même si je ne m'inquiète pas à ce sujet.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle simplement, ne s'attendant à la voir ainsi.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que les entraînements fussent durs mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Isabella la traiterait ainsi. Bon, elle avouait être un peu fleur bleue, Alice n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. La preuve, lorsque Rosalie s'en prenait à elle, il était rare qu'elle arrivât à se défendre convenablement.

\- Je vais être dure avec toi, Alice. Tu risques de me détester donc, si tu as changé d'avis, c'est maintenant.

\- Non ! Je veux que tu m'entraînes.

\- Très bien. Avant toute chose, je vais tester ton endurance. Nous allons commencer par dix minutes de course et ensuite, et suivant comment tu te sens, nous augmenterons.

\- L'entraînement va durer combien de temps ? lui demanda-t-elle, s'apprêtant à envoyer un message à Jasper.

\- Le temps que l'on passe à s'entraîner n'est jamais fixe. Généralement, il ne faut rien prévoir dans la journée. Que comptes-tu dire à Jasper ?

\- Oh, que je passe ma journée avec toi, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Isabella hocha simplement la tête avant d'aller se changer à son tour, non sans avoir l'intention de se déshabiller devant son amie. Contrairement à cette dernière, elle était suffisamment pudique pour ne pas exposer son corps nu. Elle enfila donc sa tenue de sport, lassa ses chaussures et finit par attacher ses cheveux d'une queue de cheval.

\- Tu vas courir avec moi ? lui demanda Alice, la voyant sortir des vestiaires.

\- Au début oui, après, je te laisserais le faire seule. Je ne te sers que de coach même si courir n'est en rien compliqué.

Deux heures plus tard, Isabella venait de terminer sa course tandis qu'Alice ralentissait de plus en plus. La jeune femme remarqua que son amie n'était pas sportive et sa greffe ne l'aidait pas pour s'améliorer.

\- Alice, arrête-toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle, après avoir sifflé dans le sifflet.

Cette dernière s'exécuta et alla à la rencontre d'Isabella.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire te t'arrêter dès que tu te sens fatiguée, Alice ? Il me semble que tu n'es plus une enfant !

\- Je voulais aller au-delà de mes capacités.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être celle qui porte une greffe ! s'emporta-t-elle face au comportement irresponsable de son amie. La santé, c'est sérieux et tu devrais être mieux placée pour le savoir, Alice.

\- Oh, calme-toi ! Je ne pensais pas que cela te mettrait dans tous ces états !

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Alice. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

\- Oui tu as raison, mais…

\- Non, tu n'as pas d'excuse, Alice. J'accepte de t'entraîner à une condition, que tu m'obéisses. Je ne suis pas là pour faire la police sans arrêt. Même Jasper est moins têtu que toi !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu entraînais Jasper, dit-elle, avec une pointe de jalousie.

Jasper était son mari alors pour Alice, chaque femme qui avait l'occasion de le voir en tenue de sport ou de travailler tout simplement avec lui, surtout depuis qu'il était entré dans la mafia, était en quelque sorte une menace. Bon, elle savait qu'Isabella sortait avec son frère mais elle n'oubliait pas que cette dernière était très jolie et qu'elle était totalement le style de son époux. La preuve, l'ex de ce dernier ressemblait à son amie. Néanmoins, elle savait que sa jalousie excessive énervait Jasper, l'étouffait même, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Inutile d'être jalouse, je lui apprends juste à tirer, rien de bien dramatique.

 _Elle m'agace !_ songea-t-elle, se retenant pour ne pas l'envoyer balader.

Jasper n'était en rien le style d'Isabella. Et puis, son cœur était déjà pris par un homme qui l'attendait chez elle et qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver. Passer du temps avec Alice était agréable mais plus elle apprenait à la connaître, plus cette dernière l'insupportait. Quand on ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, on la trouvait fragile, timide mais en réalité, c'était tout autre.

\- Dis, je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda Alice, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Je t'écoute…

Isabella resta sur ses gardes. Elle prenait certes, Alice comme une amie, mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance à cent pour cent.

\- C'est qui, qui t'a entraîné ?

\- Carlisle a été mon unique professeur, répondit-elle pendant qu'elle faisait ses étirements.

\- Et, c'est toi qui l'as voulu ?

\- Ça s'est passé différemment pour moi mais je préfère ne pas m'étaler là-dessus.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle sût les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à vouloir s'entraîner. Seuls Carlisle, Esmée, Harry et Edward, ce qui faisait déjà beaucoup, avaient la chance de le savoir. Pour le reste, elle ne voulait pas étaler sa vie privée à tout le monde. Cela ne regardait personne et Isabella n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des amies alors, elle tenait à mettre quelques barrières entre Alice et elle. Il n'était pas question que la petite sœur de son amant l'envahît trop, elle serait contrainte de la rejeter par ses propres moyens et elle ne promettait pas d'être la plus douce dans ses propos.

\- File te changer, je te ramène, ordonna-t-elle en buvant dans sa bouteille d'eau.

Alice s'exécuta tandis qu'Isabella la suivit de près afin d'aller récupérer ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas envie de se changer, alors elle attendit sagement son amie dans sa Jeep. Une fois toutes les deux installées, Isabella la déposa devant chez elle avant de repartir directement chez elle.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 19h45**

Ce fut totalement épuisée, qu'Isabella entra enfin chez elle. La journée avait été tellement longue que la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes. De plus, elle n'avait pas cherché à se changer après l'entraînement d'Alice et était donc rentrée en tenue de sport. Elle s'assit de longues minutes contre le dossier du canapé avant de se lever et de traîner jusque dans la salle de bain où elle prit soin de se laver et de se détendre.

En sortant de la précédente pièce, la jeune criminelle se rendit compte qu'Edward était absent. Simplement vêtue d'une serviette blanche, Isabella parcourut chaque pièce de son appartement sans avoir la chance de trouver son petit-ami. Elle commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsqu'après avoir tenté de le joindre, ce dernier l'avait envoyé sur son répondeur. Elle chercha un petit mot ou quelque chose l'indiquant où il se trouvait mais sans aucun succès.

 **[Message]** Où es-tu ?

Elle reposa son téléphone sur le comptoir, toujours inquiète de ne pas recevoir de message. Elle s'assit sur son canapé, réfléchissant à un endroit où pouvait trouver son amant mais la fatigue prit le dessus sur son corps, la forçant à s'allonger et ainsi se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Isabella se réveilla en sursaut, prise d'un cauchemar. Le même qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était petite. Le même où elle voyait son père la violer alors que ce dernier était en train de brûler en enfer. Mais elle se fit une raison, lorsqu'Edward était là, elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar. Au contraire, elle faisait des rêves normaux. Bon, certes, certains étaient bizarres mais aucun d'eux ne ressemblait à ses cauchemars. Se rappelant qu'elle se trouvait sur le canapé du salon, la jeune femme se leva et alla se coucher dans sa chambre, ne se sentant pas rassurée par l'absence d'Edward.

.

..

...

..

.

 **7h25**

Le lendemain, Isabella se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses cauchemars revenaient lorsqu'Edward n'était pas avec elle. Cela fut ressenti comme une faiblesse pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle arrivât à les contrôler en son absence mais cela n'était pas si simple à réaliser. En se levant ce matin-là, la jeune femme fut prise d'un léger vertige et une monstrueuse migraine vint couronner le tout. Comprenant qu'elle devait avoir de la fièvre, Isabella, après avoir recouvert son corps de son peignoir en soie, alla dans le salon afin de prendre un médicament.

\- Harry, peux-tu appeler médecin de la famille s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle, sentant un étourdissement venir tandis qu'elle tentait de boire son aspirine.

Elle observa son garde du corps s'exécuter tout en se massant la tempe. Elle était tentée de s'asseoir sur le tabouret du bar, mais chaque geste qu'elle faisait, l'affaiblissait. Son corps fut parcouru par des milliers de frissons. Ne voulant pas rester debout, elle alla s'allonger sur son canapé, s'enroulant dans un plaid.

\- Le médecin arrive dans dix minutes, vous allez pouvoir attendre ?

\- Moui…, marmonna-t-elle, luttant pour ne pas dormir.

Mais où est Edward ? se demanda-t-elle, devinant qu'il n'était pas rentré.

...

 **7h45**

Lorsqu'Edward fut enfin de retour, il vit Isabella, assise sur un tabouret du bar, en train de se faire ausculter par le médecin qui avait soigné Alice il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Ce dernier avait placé un bâtonnet sur sa langue, lui demandant certaines indications afin de l'aider à diagnostiquer sa maladie. Il retira son manteau avant de se rapprocher d'Harry, qui venait de lui faire signe, afin d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il se passait.

\- Isabella est malade. Elle m'a demandé d'appeler le médecin, lui indiqua-t-il, sans pour autant le surprendre.

Il n'était pas stupide, il voyait très bien que sa petite-amie était malade. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant que le médecin en eût fini avec elle. Lui qui avait prévu de lui parler, il opta pour repousser leur discussion à ce soir, espérant qu'elle se portât mieux.

\- Vous avez une chopé une bonne grippe, Mademoiselle Swan, s'exclama le médecin.

\- Oh merde…, grogna l'intéressée, après avoir toussé.

\- Reposez-vous bien et prenez bien les médicaments que je vous ai indiqués sur cette ordonnance.

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine, voire plus. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez mieux.

 _Sans blague !_ pensa-t-elle, énervée. _Non, le médecin n'y peut rien, si tu es malade !_ _l_ ui rappela sa conscience.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la présence d'Edward et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, contente qu'il fût de retour. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il savait qu'elle était malade mais il voulait l'entendre de vive voix, qu'elle allait bien.

\- Je vais bien, maintenant, dit-elle, répondant à son interrogation mentale tandis qu'il passait une main sur sa joue.

\- Mademoiselle Swan est encore contagieuse, le mieux pour vous et de ne pas l'embrasser, intervint le médecin, stoppant le baiser qu'Edward s'apprêtait à offrir à Isabella.

Ses yeux naviguèrent entre les lèvres tentatrices et le regard chocolaté d'Isabella. Il se demanda à plusieurs reprises s'il devait écouter les dires du médecin avant de céder et de se relever, sans avoir embrassé la jeune femme, créant une frustration chez elle. Peut-être devrait-elle lui parler de ses cauchemars ?

 _Non, il ne devait pas être malade !_ se rappela-t-elle, soupirant d'agacement.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été malade…

\- Mais rien ne m'empêche de faire cela, dit-il, déposant un baiser contre son front.

La jeune femme eut une soudaine envie de pleurer, se remémorant cette soirée passée loin d'Edward, tout ça, parce qu'elle avait décidé d'entraîner Alice au dernier moment et que les deux jeunes femmes avaient traîné un peu. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'elle rentrerait tard, seule l'indication qu'elle faisait son jogging avait été partagée par message à Edward. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'était et si c'était pour cela qu'il s'était absenté. Pour le moment, rien n'indiqué qu'il était énervé mais elle savait que sa maladie lui permettait de reculer le moment de leur discussion.

\- Eh, bébé, ne pleure pas…

\- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible tandis qu'Edward passa sa main douce contre sa joue.

\- Je t'expliquerai mais pour le moment, tu dois aller te reposer, lui répondit-il, esquivant sa question.

Edward l'aida à se lever puis à se coucher dans leur lit avant d'embrasser son front et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il régla la facture au médecin et Harry se chargea de l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Il revint ensuite dans leur chambre et remarqua qu'Isabella venait de s'endormir et que son visage était rougi par la chaleur que lui procurait les couvertures. Il prit soin de la découvrir légèrement avant de s'allonger contre elle et de dormir à son tour. Pour lui aussi, la nuit avait été courte.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Que pensez-vous d'Alice ?_

 **Laissez-moi vos reviews !**

 _Je vous remercie pour continuer de me suivre et_ **j'espère pouvoir lire vos reviews** _qui me sont d'une très grande utilité pour bien commencer ce second tome et ainsi, lui apporter un point final bien qu'il ne sera pas pour tout de suite :)._

 **Merci & A très bientôt !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ? :D_


	32. Chapitre 2 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Eh oui, le chapitre 2 est bien ligne ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu prendre cette sur l'écriture du tome 2 alors je me dois de vous faire partager cette suite :D Néanmoins, j'espère avoir autant d'avis qu'il y a de lecteurs. Vous devez sûrement penser que je suis pénible en voyant que je rabâche tout le temps la même chose mais encore une fois, les avis sont important pour moi_ _sachez que, je ne rabâcherais jamais si chaque lecteur faisait l'effort de laisser une trace, voire une longue trace, de son passage :)_ _Mais, je n'oublie pas pour autant les lecteurs qui ont fait l'effort de laisser une trace de leur passage. Merci à_ **Jessebells** , **Titounettte** _et_ **gaellezjey**. _J'espère que d'autres lecteurs se manifesteront ;)_

 **Je compte sur vous pour me laisser votre avis, c'est très important pour moi :D**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **PS :** _Malgré ma relecture et mon œil vigilant, il se peut que quelques fautes se soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance si cela a dérangé votre lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 T2**

 **Le lendemain,**

 **Chez Isabella & Edward,**

 **New York, 11h10**

Tasse de café fumante entre les mains, Isabella tentait de lutter contre le sommeil et les quelques étourdissements que lui provoquait sa grippe. Elle avait tenu à se lever, après avoir été rassurée par la présence d'Edward à ses côtés, toute la nuit, elle espérait pouvoir lui parler.

\- Il faut qu'on parle…, dit-il, prenant place en face d'elle.

\- Hum…, répondit-elle, après avoir bu une gorgée de son café. Je t'écoute, ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix enrhumée.

Non, la grippe d'Isabella ne s'était toujours pas améliorée. Elle avait même empiré. Mais la jeune femme, ne s'attendait pas à ne plus être malade du jour au lendemain. Elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne serait pas remise sur pied avant d'avoir passé une semaine à se doper de médicaments.

\- Tu étais où hier ?

\- Je te l'ai dit (tousse), j'avais une mission avec Jasper.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ta mission mais de ce que tu as fait après, rétorqua-t-il, durement, surprenant au passage la jeune femme.

 _Ou alors ce doit être l'effet de la grippe…,_ songea-t-elle, espérant avoir rêvé.

\- Je faisais un jogging avec Alice, pourquoi ? mentit-elle, afin de protéger le secret qu'Alice lui avait demandé de garder.

 _Putain de mensonges ..._ _,_ se fustigea-t-elle, se détestant sur le coup.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Mais… je t'ai envoyé un message…

Edward regarda son téléphone et constata qu'aucun message ne lui avait été envoyé. Il le montra à Isabella qui fronça des sourcils. Peut-être que son état grippal pouvait lui jouer des tours mais hier, elle n'était pas malade et elle se souvenait exactement de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se leva difficilement du tabouret et alla récupérer son téléphone qui se trouvait sur son lit avant de retourner à sa place initiale. La jeune femme répéta les mêmes gestes que son amant.

\- Merde… il ne s'est pas envoyé… foutu réseau…, constata-t-elle, montrant à son tour son téléphone afin de lui prouver qu'elle ne lui mentait pas.

Edward fut légèrement rassuré mais pas dans la totalité. En se rendant compte qu'Isabella n'était pas de retour après l'heure qu'elle lui avait indiquée, il avait été extrêmement inquiet. Bon, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant. Après tout, Isabella pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et elle n'était pas totalement en danger avec la présence d'Harry et de Jasper à ses côtés mais, ses réactions étaient plus fortes que lui. Il avait besoin de savoir où elle était afin de pouvoir agir en cas de problème. Lui-même faisait en sorte de la prévenir…

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

\- Donc, qu'importe l'excuse que je te donnerais, tu ne me croiras pas hein ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix rauque.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Isabella. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que je me suis inquiété. Je me suis même rendu chez Carlisle pour savoir si tu n'étais pas là-bas ! Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi depuis plusieurs heures ! s'emporta-t-il, faisant sursauter et augmenter la migraine de la jeune femme.

Isabella n'arrivait pas à savoir de quelle manière elle devait prendre les paroles et le ton qu'il les avait employés. Il venait de mal lui parler mais son état grippal, qui provoquait quelques vertiges et frissons par-ci, par-là, l'empêchait de s'énerver. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laissât lui parler ainsi car elle redoutait le moment où il prendrait la liberté de recommencer. Néanmoins, elle se sentait tout de même coupable. Elle n'avait pas fait de jogging avec Alice mais elle avait commencé l'entraînement de cette dernière. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir menti à Edward car honnêtement, elle ne le faisait jamais et elle avait horreur de mentir.

\- Excuse-moi…, dit-elle d'une petite voix, tout en baissant la tête.

 _Edward s'est inquiété pour moi… je ne peux décemment pas lui en vouloir,_ songea-t-elle, gardant la tête baissée.

Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de pleurer mais réussit à retenir son prochain sanglot afin de ne pas le montrer à Edward. Il ne voulait pas qu'il eût pitié pour elle alors qu'elle était clairement en tort. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant. Une enfant qui se faisait disputer après avoir fait une bêtise. Or, Isabella n'était plus une enfant mais le fait d'être dans cette situation, lui rappelait vaguement lorsqu'elle se faisait disputer par Renée ou Charlie, voire les deux en même temps et ce, pour des détails qui ne valait pas la peine d'être étudiés.

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir, ajouta-t-elle, espérant une réaction de sa part.

Elle voulait qu'elle lui parlât, qu'elle lui dît qu'il la pardonnait. En agissant ainsi, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle ne savait pas que se sentir coupable d'un mensonge pouvait la mettre dans cet état mais elle se doutait bien que sa grippe était aussi derrière tout cela.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela pour que tu pleures, Isabella, s'exclama-t-il, se plaçant en face d'elle afin de prendre son visage en coupe.

Bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer en lui disant ceci. Il voulait juste qu'elle comprît qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Mais, en la voyant ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Voir Isabella pleurer était comme si on lui faisait mal en retour. Il désirait tellement l'embrasser à cette heure-ci mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle avait la grippe et malgré le fait qu'il pourrait s'en foutre, il préférait ne pas tomber malade à son tour et ainsi, pouvoir mieux s'occuper d'elle.

\- Je sais… mais j'aurais dû t'appeler… tu sais qu'en plus les messages, ce n'est pas trop mon truc…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Isabella. Je me suis peut-être, un peu trop, inquiété pour toi, hier.

 _Moi aussi, j'étais inquiète pour toi…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, hésitant là lui fait part de ses cauchemars.

Une partie d'elle, voulait qu'il le sût mais une autre, celle qui la forçait à se sentir faible, voulait garder cela pour elle et le ranger dans un tiroir de sa tête et ne jamais être amenée à l'ouvrir. Lui avouer qu'elle faisait des cauchemars lorsqu'il n'était pas là, intensifierait cette pensée qu'elle avait d'elle et elle ne voulait pas le voir dans le regard d'Edward. Elle savait qu'il ferait en sorte de la rassurer, c'était d'ailleurs ce dont elle avait eu besoin hier soir et toute la nuit, mais elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes. Après tout, Edward était de retour…

\- Quand je suis rentré et que je t'ai vu avec ce médecin, je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave…

\- Heureusement, je suis juste malade…, lui répondit-elle, souriant faiblement.

Mais Edward n'était pas dupe. Cela faisait depuis un certain temps qu'il avait appris à lire dans son regard et il savait que quelque chose tracassait sa petite-amie. Il se doutait que leur petit malentendu l'empêcherait de savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Néanmoins, il désirait ardemment le savoir et ne voulait plus voir cette tristesse qui habitait ses prunelles chocolatées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il, posant son front contre le sien.

\- Rien…, marmonna-t-elle, tournant la tête afin de ne pas croiser son regard.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter qu'il devinerait tout ! Mais était-ce si mal, finalement ?

\- Chérie, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il, obtenant un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

\- Hier soir… quand je suis rentrée, tu n'étais pas là et… je me suis inquiétée… tu n'avais laissé aucune lettre et tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone… pendant un court instant, j'ai pensé que…

Devinant ce, à quoi, la jeune femme faisait référence, Edward s'empressa de reprendre son visage en coupe, la forçant à croiser son regard.

\- Isabella, pourquoi serais-je parti après t'avoir fait l'amour le matin-même ?

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Isabella, pour rien au monde je ne te quitterai, déclara-t-il, tandis que les yeux de sa petite-amie s'embuaient de larmes.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Pourquoi crois-tu le contraire ?

\- J'en sais rien…, répéta-t-elle.

\- Bébé, je t'aime, est-ce suffisamment clair pour que tu comprennes que je ne partirai jamais loin de toi ?

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment, Isabella avait pris sa décision, elle ne lui ferait pas part de ses cauchemars. Ce soir, et comme la seconde partie de la nuit, Edward serait de nouveau avec elle et elle ferait à nouveau de beaux rêves. Et pour elle, c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

\- Moui…, marmonna-t-elle en souriant tandis qu'Edward essuyait les quelques larmes sur ses joues à l'aide de ses pouces. Je t'aime aussi, ajouta-t-elle, ne voulant pas qu'il se sentît seul à lui avoir déclaré ses sentiments.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais penser que je te quitterai, Isabella, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Promis, répondit-elle simplement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Oubliant qu'elle était malade, Edward l'embrassa avidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il garda ses mains sur ses joues et dirigea entièrement le déroulement de leur baiser. Isabella quant à elle, déposa les siennes juste au-dessus, les entrelaçant ensemble. Leurs langues jouèrent, se chamaillèrent, se caressèrent et dansèrent sensuellement et sauvagement à la fois. Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps dura leur étreinte mais ils n'en oubliaient pas moins de respirer.

\- Tu vas être malade…

\- Nous en avions besoin tous les deux, lui fait-il remarquer en caressant sa joue. Maintenant, je vais prendre soin de ma petite-amie malade ajouta-t-il, lui volant un baiser avant de lui préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- La dernière fois que tu as cuisiné, tu as fait brûler ma poêle…

\- C'était un accident, mais je sais parfaitement préparer à manger.

\- Mouais…, marmonna-t-elle, s'attendant au pire. Tant que tu ne mets pas le feu à mon appartement, ajouta-t-elle, le regardant s'afférer derrière la cuisine.

Malgré l'impression d'avoir la tête dans une casserole et d'avoir les oreilles bouchées, cela ne l'empêchait d'apprécier ce qu'elle voyait. Même en cuisinant, Edward était beau. Se pourrait-il que la perfection existât pour un seul être ? Isabella en était persuadée puisque celui-ci, se trouvait chez elle. Tout était parfait chez lui. Ses cheveux, sa nuque, son visage et ne parlions pas de ses pupilles vertes ! Même ses oreilles étaient parfaites !

.

..

...

..

.

 **Central Park,**

 **Manhattan, 14h50**

En ce mois de décembre, la neige battait son plein dans le ciel new yorkais, empêchant de nombreux habitants à se déplacer en voiture, les obligeant à se rendre au travail à pied ou en métro. Mais cet inconvénients n'empêchaient pas Edward et Isabella, accompagnés de Tony, de se balader au sein de Central Park. Ils vivaient au pied du parc et comme chaque année, la patinoire Wollman Rink, était ouverte depuis le mois d'octobre mais la jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps d'en profiter. Heureusement qu'elle avait encore quelques mois pour patiner comme elle le souhaitait.

\- J'ignorais que tu savais patiner.

\- Il y a plein de chose que tu ne sais pas de moi, mon chéri.

Les deux amoureux marchaient bras dessus, bras dessous tandis que de sa main gauche, Edward tenait fermement celle de Tony. Ce fut Edward qui, après avoir vu la neige tomber, avait proposé à Isabella de se promener à Central Park. Ils en avaient profité pour aller récupérer Tony avant que la neige ne recouvrît totalement les routes, permettant au petit garçon de passer du temps avec sa grande sœur.

\- J'ai hâte de découvrir le reste, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, qui elle, était protégé par le bonnet qu'Isabella portait sur la tête.

Pour l'occasion, Isabella s'était habillée chaudement. Son état grippal ne lui permettait pas et de toute manière, il faisait très froid à New York. L'hiver était terrible dans la Grosse Pomme mais la jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas car elle adorait toutes les saisons et, New York était sa ville. Edward s'était lui aussi vêtu d'une tenue d'hiver et avait pris soin de vérifier si Isabella était bien couverte. Il lui avait dit qu'il prendrait soin de sa petite-amie malade et la jeune femme constata qu'il tenait sa promesse jusqu'au bout.

\- Je peux faire un bonhomme de neige ? demanda Tony, en se plaçant en face du couple.

\- Bien sûr, on va t'aider ! s'exclama Isabella, retrouvant son âme d'enfant.

Lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec Tony, la jeune femme redevenait cette petite fille qui n'avait pas connu toutes les joies qu'un enfant connaissait durant son plus jeune âge. En la voyant ainsi, Edward la trouvait adorable et tellement heureuse. L'entendre rire faisait de lui un homme heureux. Une boule de neige dans la tête plus tard, et ce fut une bataille qui s'entama entre eux trois, oubliant la réalisation du bonhomme de neige du petit garçon.

\- Vous avez osé me lancer une boule de neige, Mademoiselle Swan, dit-il, d'une voix rauque en la poussant contre un arbre, tandis que Tony commençait son bonhomme de neige en faisant rouler une boule de neige afin de la faire grossir.

\- Et vous, vous osez me chauffer en public…

\- C'est pour la bonne cause, répondit-il en l'embrassant tandis qu'elle souriait contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas être malade…

\- Ce ne sont pas deux baisers qui vont me rendre malade, déclara-t-il, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça fait trois, du coup.

\- Hum… tes lèvres m'empêchent d'être raisonnable…

\- Accuser mes lèvres n'est pas franchement une bonne excuse, Monsieur Cullen.

\- J'aurais tenté ma chance, murmura-t-il, lui volant un autre baiser.

\- Quatre, compta-t-elle, pour le taquiner.

\- Cinq, dit-il, suivit d'un sourire en coin.

Afin de mieux se contenir, Edward embrassa sa joue et son cou avant de la quitter à regret, ne voulant pas laisser Tony trop longtemps sans surveillance. Il alla rejoindre le petit garçon et l'aida à placer la tête du bonhomme de neige. Isabella quant à elle, resta contre l'arbre observant son homme et son petit frère s'amuser ensemble. Edward était si doux avec Tony, si prévenant. Même avec les enfants, son amant était parfait. Il fallait qu'elle lui trouvât ne serait-ce qu'un défaut, cela soulagerait sa libido qui ne la lâchait pas depuis qu'il lui avait préparé à manger.

\- Je n'ai pas de carotte pour le nez…, s'exclama Tony envers Edward.

\- On va mettre un bâton à la place, ça te dit ? Il aura un nez en bois et comme ça, personne ne viendra le lui manger.

\- Oui ! Oui !

Edward se mit à rire, suivi de près par Tony, qui le regarda placer le bâton au milieu de la tête du bonhomme de neige. Le petit garçon alla chercher de gros cailloux, sous l'œil vigilant de sa sœur et du jeune homme, avant de revenir en courant et ce fut ainsi que les yeux furent créés.

\- Comment faire la bouche ?

\- Avec pleins de petits cailloux. Trouve-moi en six.

Tony s'exécuta, permettant à Edward de revenir près d'Isabella. Il plaça ses deux mains glacées, recouvertes par une paire de gants, sur cette dernière la faisant frissonner.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis malade…, grogna-t-elle, récoltant un baiser de la part de son amant.

\- Je mourrais d'envie de te le faire, répondit-il, sourire triomphant sur le visage.

\- J'ai les joues glacées, maintenant, marmonna-t-elle, retirant ses mains de ses joues ayant pour but de les entrelacer avec les siennes.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, dis-le-moi et nous rentrerons, dit-il, frottant son nez contre le sien.

\- D'accord. Mais avant, nous avons promis de faire faire de la patinoire à Tony.

\- Alors nous allons tenir notre promesse et ensuite nous rentrerons. N'oublie pas que tu as la grippe.

\- Inutile de me le rappeler, râla-t-elle, faisant la moue.

Edward la colla contre lui en rigolant avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il la laissa de nouveau seule et retourna près de Tony pour terminer son bonhomme de neige. Ce dernier, avait lui-même mis les petits cailloux afin de faire la bouche de sa petite œuvre. Il cria de joie tellement il était heureux d'avoir pu faire son premier bonhomme de neige. Et il n'avait aucun doute que le sien était mieux que ceux des autres enfants autour de lui.

\- Eh Tony, ça te dit de faire du patin à glace ? intervint Isabella, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

\- Mais je ne sais pas en faire…

\- Oh ! Je pensais que tu voulais en faire…

\- Oui mais j'ai peur…

\- Je peux t'apprendre tu sais. Tu verras, c'est très facile ! Alors tu veux ?

\- D'accord !

En se relevant, Isabella eut une mauvaise intuition. Comme si quelqu'un les observait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la personne susceptible de les regarder mais ne la trouva pas.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'on nous observe, déclara Edward, confirmant les doutes d'Isabella.

Le jeune couple étant sur leur garde, encercla Tony afin de le protéger au mieux. Tous deux regardèrent dans une direction opposée avant de se regarder dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne savait de qui il s'agissait. Si cela venait d'une personne quelconque ou au contraire, quelqu'un de la mafia.

\- Rentrons, ordonna Edward, d'une voix sans appel.

\- Mais et le patin à glace ?

\- Plus tard, Tony, lui répondit Isabella, prenant sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'Edward fit de même avec l'autre.

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Tony n'insista pas mais regarda une dernière fois son bonhomme de neige avant de se concentrer devant lui et de marcher au rythme des pas d'Edward et d'Isabella.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Isabella & Edward, **

**New York, 16h10**

\- Il s'est endormi ?

\- Ouais, j'ai prévenu Esmée qu'il dormait chez nous, lui répondit Isabella avant de s'installer contre Edward sur le canapé.

\- Il n'a pas tardé.

\- Il faut croire que ce bonhomme de neige l'a épuisé et puis, il est encore petit.

Le jeune couple resta ainsi à s'enlacer l'un contre l'autre. Edward alluma la télévision et tous deux regardèrent le journal télévisé qui diffusait les problèmes liaient à la tempête de neige qui régnait à New York.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à tout à l'heure, murmura Isabella.

\- Moi non plus… je me demande qui cela peut bien être.

\- C'était peut-être une personne quelconque…, dit-elle, tentant de se convaincre de cette éventualité.

\- Non, je pense que cela nous concernait.

\- Je pense aussi… Que pouvons-nous faire ? lui demanda-t-elle, relevant la tête pour le regarder.

\- J'n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être devrions-nous attendre que cela se reproduise ?

\- Dans ce cas, nous testerons mais sans Tony.

\- Tu as raison, c'est trop risqué pour lui.

Un silence de plomb s'installa où chacun d'eux tentait de mettre un visage sur cet espion potentiel sans aucun succès.

\- En tout cas, si cela t'arrive alors que je ne suis pas avec toi, je veux que tu me tiennes au courant. Il ne faut pas que l'on se cache des choses dans ce genre de situation.

\- Tu as raison, nous devons être honnête l'un envers l'autre.

Isabella avait l'impression de faire l'hypocrite en lui demandant d'être honnête avec elle alors qu'elle lui cachait l'entraînement d'Alice. Elle soupira silencieusement, se leva du canapé et alla prendre son médicament avant de retourner auprès de son amant et de caler sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Notre confiance sera notre plus grande force, déclara-t-il, tandis qu'elle s'endormait doucement contre lui.

\- Hum…, répondit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

.

..

...

..

.

 **19h30**

Une voix lointaine et le son d'une porte qui claquait furent les raisons pour lesquelles Isabella se réveilla. En se relevant, elle jeta un œil sur le réveil du lecteur DVD avant de remarquer qu'Edward n'était plus sur le canapé. Elle avait dormi longtemps donc elle comprenait qu'il n'eût pas voulu rester avec elle surtout si lui, n'était pas fatigué. Curieuse de savoir d'où provenait les bruits entendus plus tôt, Isabella regarda derrière elle et constata que son petit-ami ouvrait deux boîtes à pizza qu'il venait sans doute de commander. Elle se leva, après avoir retiré le plaid qui la couvrait et alla le rejoindre.

\- Je vois que ma marmotte est réveillée, s'exclama Edward après qu'Isabella se fût calée contre son dos, en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Il se retourna afin de lui faire face et constata qu'elle était toute décoiffée et ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis par la fatigue. Il embrassa son front avant de la serrer contre lui.

 _Ma marmotte…_ _,_ se répéta-t-elle, en rougissant.

Qu'importaient les surnoms qu'il pouvait lui donner, Isabella trouvait cela craquant. Et « ma marmotte » était tout à fait honorable.

\- J'ai commandé des pizzas, dit-il, passant ses mains contre ses hanches.

\- J'ai vu ça…

\- Je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste.

\- Je vais encore grossir, grogna-t-elle, faisant une moue boudeuse.

 _Sacrée moue boudeuse,_ songea-t-il, résistant à se jeter sur elle et à lui faire l'amour sur le canapé.

Heureusement que Tony jouait dans sa chambre sinon, cela aurait été fatal pour lui et il n'aurait pas trouvé un autre moyen pour se contenir.

\- Arrête de dire cela. Tu n'es pas grosse, lui dit-il, passant sa main droite contre son ventre.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai grossis des seins, hum ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je les aime ainsi tes seins, hum ?

\- T'es un homme, c'est normal que tu aimes mes gros seins !

\- Tous les hommes n'aiment pas les gros seins. Moi, à priori. Les tiens sont juste parfaits.

\- Mouais… ça n'empêche que je ne veux pas grossir…

\- Bébé, arrête de dire ces âneries. Ce n'est pas en mangeant une pizza que tu prendras dix kilos.

 _Il avait raison…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, résistant à l'appel de la pizza peppéroni présente sur la table.

\- Bon, d'accord, céda-t-elle plus à la pizza qu'à son homme.

\- Je savais que la peppéroni aurait raison de toi, s'exclama-t-il, sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

\- Pfft…, fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Où est Tony ?

\- Il joue dans sa chambre, lui répondit-il, prenant soin de la garder contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony débarqua dans le salon, appelé par l'odeur enivrante des pizzas. A chaque fois qu'il venait chez Isabella et Edward, il avait le droit à sa pizza. Il ne venait pas souvent et sa grande sœur tenait à ce qu'il se sentît bien avec elle. Et pour le moment, le petit garçon ne s'en plaignait pas même s'il avouait ne pas avoir besoin de pizza pour être heureux avec sa sœur.

\- Quand on parle du loup.

\- Oui, je suis un loup ! s'exclama Tony, prenant place autour de la table.

Isabella quitta à regret l'étreinte rassurante que lui offrait Edward et servit une part de chaque pizza dans l'assiette de Tony.

\- Bon appétit.

\- Merchi, dit-il, mangeant avec plaisir.

Le jeune couple fit de même en étant un peu plus généreux sur le nombre de parts. Isabella en prit trois tandis qu'Edward s'en servit quatre. Tous trois mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, se rappelant du moment où Edward avait reçu la boule de neige lancée par la jeune femme.

A la fin de la soirée, Tony réussit à négocier pour regarder un dessin animé avant d'aller se coucher. Isabella tenait néanmoins à ne pas lui laisser trop de liberté. Il n'était qu'un enfant certes, mais il devait avoir une certaine éducation. Elle voulait qu'il fût heureux tout en appliquant quelques limites sans pour autant être méchante avec lui.

\- Allez Tony, il est l'heure d'aller au lit, s'exclama Edward, portant le petit garçon sur son épaule, faisant rire ce dernier.

\- Mais j'n'suis pas fatigué, marmonna-t-il, laissant ses bras bouger au rythme de ses pas.

\- Dit celui qui s'est endormi sur le canapé.

\- Mais je faisais semblant…, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- Va donc te brosser les dents et te mettre en pyjama.

Voyant que sa négociation n'avait aucun espoir, Tony abandonna et lui obéit. Il réalisa les tâches rapidement avant de retrouver les draps frais et propres, qu'Edward venait de changer, s'enroulant comme un cocon dans la couverture. Il aimait bien dormir dans ce grand lit. Il pouvait s'étaler et prendre toute la place qu'il souhaitait. A la maison, – chez Esmée et Carlisle – le sien n'était pas si grand mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais parce que le matelas et les gros oreillers étaient bien trop parfaits pour qu'il pût se permettre de le faire. Et puis, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait appris à ne pas se plaindre. Malgré le fait qu'il ne vivait plus chez Charlie et Renée, il n'en oubliait pas moins son passé. Il arrivait à y faire face mais il n'était pas totalement guéri de ses souvenirs douloureux ses cauchemars étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Parfois, le soir ou lorsqu'il était seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, de peur qu'ils ne revinssent le chercher – alors qu'il savait qu'ils étaient morts – ou qu'une personne vînt l'enlever à ses parents adoptifs qu'il aimait tant. A cette pensée, il serra sa peluche crocodile fortement contre lui, priant pour que ce jour n'arrivât jamais.

\- Tu vois que tu es fatigué, intervint Isabella pour ensuite l'embrasser sur le front, tout en recouvrant son petit corps de l'épaisse couverture.

\- Tout à l'heure, je faisais exprès…

\- Mais bien sûr, je te crois Tony, je te crois, lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que le petit garçon s'endormi doucement, apaisé grâce à la présence de sa grande sœur.

Comme à son habitude, Isabella lui prépara ses vêtements pour le lendemain, les entreposa sur le bureau de la chambre avant de quitter la pièce et de laisser la porte entrouverte. Elle alla rejoindre Edward dans le salon qui lui, avait préparé son médicament qu'elle prit sans discuter. Le jeune homme était heureux qu'elle respectât son traitement au sérieux, même s'il supposait qu'elle désirait ne plus avoir sa grippe, il connaissait beaucoup de femmes qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

\- Rejoins-moi vite avant que mon médicament ait eu raison de moi, l'intima-t-elle, en embrassant Edward, ignorant complètement qu'elle pouvait lui filer ses microbes.

Elle le tira par la main jusque dans leur chambre tandis qu'il se laissa faire, non sans avoir un sourire idiot sur son visage.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, viens me rejoindre.

\- Hum… j'aimerais bien mais je sens que je vais m'écrouler dans la douche si je reste debout une minute de plus.

\- Je te tiendrai…, lui dit-il, pleins de sous-entendus.

\- Hum… on a qu'à prendre un bain, alors, lui proposa-t-elle, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est très tentant, murmura-t-il, la prenant contre lui.

\- Dépêchez-vous Monsieur Cullen car sinon, la future Madame Cullen risque de perdre patience, déclara-t-elle, jaugeant la réaction de son amant.

Le regard d'Edward s'illumina en un quart de seconde. Un sourire triomphant prit possession de ses lèvres et Isabella ne pouvait que le trouver magnifique ainsi.

\- Tu acceptes ? lui demanda-t-il, afin d'être certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

\- Oui, j'accepte d'être ta femme, répéta-t-elle, souriant à son tour.

Oui, elle avait accepté de devenir sa femme. Bien que la veille, elle ne savait pas encore si elle désirait s'engager, une petite voix dans sa tête l'avait aidé à prendre l'une des plus grandes décisions qu'elle serait amenée à prendre dans sa vie. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une évidence. Edward l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait, alors pourquoi hésiter plus longtemps ?

\- Dans ce cas, ça a le mérite d'être fêté, dit-il, la prenant dans ses bras pour la poser délicatement sur leur lit.

\- Mais, j'aimerais poser une condition…, murmura-t-elle, avant de le laisser lui faire l'amour.

\- Laquelle ? lui demanda-t-il, prêt à entendre n'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle ne changeait pas d'avis.

\- Je voudrais que cela reste entre nous, pour le moment… Je préfère m'habituer à ce statut de fiancée de Monsieur Cullen avant de le crier sous tous les toits.

 _Ma fiancée,_ songea-t-il, l'imaginant déjà en train de la faire sienne.

\- C'est nouveau aussi pour moi et je suis d'accord, gardons-le pour nous, acquiesça-t-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Edward en était persuadé. Il n'y avait aucun homme qui était le plus heureux sur cette Terre à l'heure actuelle. Et c'est en ressentant ce bonheur, cette excitation de pouvoir faire d'Isabella, sa femme, qu'il lui fit l'amour comme une reine, la vénérant autant de fois qu'il le pouvait. Il l'aimait et il tenait à le lui prouver. Quoi de plus beau que d'entendre sa petite-amie accepter qu'il lui passât la bague au doigt ? Rien, en effet. Du moins, pour le moment.

\- Chéri ? l'interpela Isabella tandis qu'elle était allongée contre son torse nu, traçant chacun de ses muscles avec ses doigts.

Sa peau était si douce, si chaude, qu'elle ne pouvait se priver de le toucher ainsi. Il s'agissait d'un rituel qu'elle effectuait souvent après avoir fait l'amour et Edward ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, ce dernier était parcouru de quelques frissons lorsqu'elle débutait ses caresses et cela n'était en rien désagréable. Même du temps où il était un homme à femmes, aucune de ses conquêtes n'avait la possibilité de le toucher ainsi ou lorsque cela était le cas, il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir. Avec Isabella, tout était différent, tout était si parfait.

\- Hum ?

\- Lorsque nous serons prêts à nous afficher, tu auras intérêt à me faire une demande en mariage digne de ce nom, le prévint-elle, en souriant, heureuse elle aussi, d'avoir pu franchir ce pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, j'avais pensé à cette possibilité. Je ferais en sorte de tout organiser à l'avance.

\- Je vous aime, Monsieur Cullen, murmura-t-elle, effleurant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je vous aime, future Madame Cullen, déclara-t-il, avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Et comme si leur vie en dépendait, les futurs mariés fêtèrent, à nouveau, le pas qu'ils venaient de franchir ensemble en unissant leur corps dans une étreinte amoureuse. Ils s'aimaient et ils tenaient à se le montrer en faisant l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois où ils le firent autant de fois en une nuit. Mais, des fiançailles comme celles-ci ne pouvaient être ignorées et devaient être célébrées correctement. Bien entendu, Edward et Isabella prenaient soin de le respecter.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce second chapitre ? Que pensez-vous du mystérieux espion qui a interrompu leur petit moment à trois ? Et surtout, que pensez-vous des semi-fiançailles (parce qu'Edward compte bien faire sa demande correctement) de notre couple préféré ? :D_

 **Laissez-moi vos reviews ! Je veux connaître vos ressentis !**

 _Je vous remercie pour continuer de me suivre et_ **j'espère pouvoir lire vos reviews** _qui me sont d'une très grande utilité pour bien commencer ce second tome et ainsi, lui apporter un point final bien qu'il ne sera pas pour tout de suite :). Je croise les doigts pour_ _avoir autant d'avis qu'il y a de lecteurs. Vous devez sûrement penser que je suis pénible en voyant que je rabâche tout le temps la même chose mais encore une fois, les avis sont important pour moi et sachez que, je ne rabâcherais jamais si chaque lecteur faisait l'effort de laisser une trace, voire une longue trace, de son passage :)_

 _La suite est déjà écrite mais je préfère avancer dans les nouveaux chapitres. A la semaine prochaine !_

 **Merci & A très bientôt !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ? :D_


	33. Chapitre 3 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Eh oui, le chapitre 3 est bien ligne ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu prendre cette sur l'écriture du tome 2 alors je me dois de vous faire partager cette suite :D Néanmoins, j'espère avoir autant d'avis qu'il y a de lecteurs. Vous devez sûrement penser que je suis pénible en voyant que je rabâche tout le temps la même chose mais encore une fois, les avis sont important pour moi_ _sachez que, je ne rabâcherais jamais si chaque lecteur faisait l'effort de laisser une trace, voire une longue trace, de son passage :)_ _Mais, je n'oublie pas pour autant les lecteurs qui ont fait l'effort de laisser une trace de leur passage. Merci à_ **Jessebells** , & **Canada02.** _J'espère que d'autres lecteurs se manifesteront ;)_

 **Je compte sur vous pour me laisser votre avis, c'est très important pour moi :D**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **PS :** _Malgré ma relecture et mon œil vigilant, il se peut que quelques fautes se soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance si cela a dérangé votre lecture._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 T2**

 **Le lendemain,**

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 9h15**

\- Après la maison, nous pourrions acheter un chien…

Edward et Isabella, après avoir correctement célébré leurs fiançailles, se partageaient quelques projets par-ci, par-là. La jeune femme se trouvait sur son torse, jouant avec la main de son fiancé en l'entrelaçant avec la sienne. Ils étaient restés ainsi plus d'une heure et ce, après avoir dormi seulement trois heures, épuisés par leurs nombreuses étreintes.

\- Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-elle, déposant un baiser sur son torse.

\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien, avoua-t-il, s'imaginant déjà avec un gros saint-bernard dans leur future maison.

\- Et moi, un chat, déclara-t-elle, posant son menton contre torse, permettant à ses yeux de croiser ceux d'Edward.

\- Alors, nous aurons les deux.

\- Moi, qui pensais que tu allais me sortir des tas d'arguments pour me faire changer d'avis…

\- J'ai pensé la même chose, figure-toi.

\- Cela signifie sans doute que nous sommes faits pour être mariés, murmura-t-elle, effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

\- Sans doute, hein ?

\- Moui, sans doute, le taquina-t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser et de retourner à sa place initiale.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se contenta de passer ses doigts le long de ses courbes féminines avec douceur. Isabella aimait quand il faisait cela tandis que lui, appréciait lorsque ses lèvres rencontraient son torse.

\- Tu te rends compte que nous avons fait l'amour jusqu'à cinq heures du matin ? lui fit-elle remarquer, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Il fallait bien que l'on fête nos fiançailles correctement.

Elle se souvint des caresses qu'avait eues Edward sur son corps, de ses baisers parfois langoureux, parfois sauvages, de sa peau contre la sienne, de son souffle effleurant son cou, de ses mains entourant ses hanches avec possessivité et enfin, de ses mouvements en elle, lui rappelant à chaque seconde qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je vois que ton désir pour moi ne s'est pas encore éteint, constata-t-elle, apercevant l'érection naissante de son amant à travers l'unique drap qui la recouvrait.

\- Ce désir ne s'éteindra jamais, déclara-t-il, posant ses doigts contre son intimité, effectuant quelques caresses.

Ses lèvres intiment furent plus sensibles à ce geste que d'habitude suite à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Et, Edward semblait le savoir, d'où la douceur qu'il y mettait dans ses caresses. La main d'Isabella serra celle de son amant contre elle avant de la lâcher subitement et de se mettre à griffer son torse, sentant qu'il venait d'entrer un doigt en elle.

\- Oh, Edward…, souffla-t-elle, mordant son cou de temps en temps. Hum…, lâcha-t-elle, lorsqu'il accélérait quelque peu ses mouvements.

Edward la força à s'allonger sur le dos, il recommença les mêmes gestes qu'il avait effectués toute la nuit sur son corps, totalement offert à lui.

\- Bella… ? intervint Tony, qui appelait la jeune femme alors qu'il se trouvait dans le salon.

\- Ouuh… la frustration, marmonna-t-elle, tandis qu'Edward retrouva sa place initiale, non sans lui avoir volé un baiser. Mon devoir de grande sœur m'appelle, ajouta-t-elle, l'embrassant avant de se lever du lit, d'enfiler son pyjama, son peignoir en soie et ses pantoufles avant de sortir de la chambre.

En arrivant dans le salon, elle salua Harry suivi de Tony et compris qu'il l'avait appelée pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle ne lui en voulait pas car, malgré le fait qu'elle lui disait qu'il pouvait se servir dès qu'il avait faim et soif, elle savait qu'il n'osait pas le faire. Elle lui fit son déjeuner habituel, lui servit son verre de jus de fruit, un bol de lait avec des corn flakes sucrées et des œufs brouillés. Elle prit ensuite son médicament, qui ne tarderait pas à la shooter. N'ayant pas très faim, elle grignota deux gâteaux au chocolat avant d'allumer la télévision et de la regarder attentivement.

La matinée se passa ainsi. Edward et Isabella restèrent en pyjama tandis que Tony avait été obligé de se laver et de s'habiller étant donné qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient prévu de venir le chercher. Mais en attendant leur arrivée imminente, ils regardèrent, ainsi qu'Harry, plusieurs films et dessins animés afin de satisfaire les goûts de chacun. Néanmoins, le jeune couple et le garde du corps durent se sacrifier et regarder des films à l'eau de rose afin de ne pas choquer la sensibilité du petit garçon avec ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de visionner. Malgré ses réticences, Isabella, dont la sensibilité était plus intense depuis qu'elle était avec Edward, avait laissé échapper quelques larmes devant Crazy Stupid Love, film romantique à souhait. Au lieu de la taquiner à ce sujet, son fiancé l'avait collée contre lui, embrassant sa tête de temps en temps. Cependant, leurs heures pantouflardes touchèrent à leur fin puisque les parents adoptifs d'Isabella et de Tony s'apprêtaient à arriver. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient prévu de s'habiller pour les accueillir et c'était bel et bien la première fois que cela leur arrivait.

\- Ah, les voilà ! s'exclama Isabella, en se levant d'un bond du canapé, après avoir entendu la sonnerie de l'interphone sonner, surprenant Edward au passage. Allez, Tony, va donc récupérer ton sac dans ta chambre avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Tony s'exécuta et alla chercher son sac dans sa chambre. Même s'il était bien chez ses parents adoptifs, il n'aimait pas partir d'ici. Il était très heureux de passer quelques journées avec sa sœur mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et il savait qu'elle avait du travail. Néanmoins, il ne regrettait pas la journée qu'il avait passé avec elle, ainsi qu'avec Edward, à Central Park. Il s'était beaucoup amusé et il avait bien l'intention de retourner dans ce parc avec Carlisle et Esmée dans l'après-midi.

\- Chéri, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? lui demanda Isabella tandis qu'elle se préparait un sandwich.

\- A vos ordres, répondit-il, d'un sourire en coin avant de s'exécuter.

\- Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Esmée en entrant à l'intérieur, suivie de près par Carlisle qui lui, venait de lui serrer la main.

Ce dernier tolérait le jeune homme et se contentait simplement d'être poli avec lui. Bien qu'il appréciât le fait qu'il collaborait avec lui pour ses affaires de crime, il n'en restait pas moins méfiant concernant la relation qu'il entretenait avec Isabella. Un jour, peut-être, il lui ferait confiance aveuglément mais ce n'était pour le moment pas d'actualité.

\- Je vais bien et vous ?

\- J'irais bien si tu commençais par me tutoyer.

\- Avec l'habitude, j'y arriverais, répondit-il en rigolant nerveusement.

\- Où est Isabella ? demanda Carlisle, fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Juste ici ! répondit cette dernière, la bouche pleine tout en se léchant le pouce.

Isabella, ayant eu un petit creux, s'était préparé un sandwich au bacon accompagné de salade, de tomate et mozzarella. Lorsqu'elle était en mode pantouflarde, la jeune femme aimait manger n'importe quoi et à n'importe quelle heure. Une facette que découvrait Edward et qu'il appréciait. Il aimait les femmes simples et Isabella, malgré la façade qu'elle montrait en-dehors de chez eux, en faisait partie.

\- Bon appétit, lui dit Carlisle après l'avoir enlacé, imité par Esmée.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore en pyjama ? demanda la vieille femme, en constatant qu'aucun des deux n'étaient habillés.

\- On avait envie de rester tranquille…, répondit Isabella, avant de croquer dans son sandwich.

\- Oh, j'espère que Tony est habillé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Esmée, je sais m'occuper de mon petit frère.

\- Je ne me fais pas de doute là-dessus, ma chérie. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

\- Je suis là ! s'écria Tony, en s'accourant vers elle.

Tony enlaça ses parents adoptifs avant de donner son sac à Carlisle. Tous discutèrent quelques instants avant qu'Isabella ne convoquât Harry et son père adoptif dans son bureau. Étant toujours malade, elle avait besoin de leur demander un service important et elle espérait que ces deux-là acceptassent. Elle savait que son garde du corps ne refuserait pas mais elle ne connaissait pas l'emploi du temps de Carlisle sur le bout des doigts, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir s'il était disponible.

\- Que nous vaut cette convocation ? lui demanda Carlisle, prenant place sur une des chaises en face du bureau d'Isabella, suivit de près par Harry.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander, répondit-elle, en s'installant sur son fauteuil en cuir. J'ai rendez-vous avec des clients cet après-midi mais je suis suffisamment malade pour avoir une raison de te demander de me remplacer, Carlisle.

\- Comment ça t'es malade ?

\- J'ai attrapé la grippe mais rien de bien méchant. Si je respecte les conseils du médecin, j'irais mieux dans quelques jours mais je ne veux pas me montrer dans cet état, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends tout à fait, Isabella.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais, que veux-tu que je fasse avec tes clients ?

\- Tu auras simplement à leur demander qui est la personne que je dois tuer, demander l'argent, etc. Harry pourra t'expliquer comment je m'y prends. Il suffit juste de me remplacer pour une ou deux petites heures, rien de bien dramatique.

\- La première fois que tu me demandes de te remplacer, Isabella, constata-t-il, croisant ses jambes.

\- Profites-en dans ce cas, Carlisle. Oh et, même si je sais que tu peux te passer de garde du corps, le mien restera avec toi pour ce rendez-vous.

\- Je suppose que je reviendrais pour t'en faire un compte-rendu ?

\- Évidemment ! Quelle question…, s'exclama-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Tout va bien pour vous, Harry ? demanda-t-elle par la suite.

\- Tout va bien, merci, répondit-il simplement en hochant la tête.

\- Alors si tout va bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, dit-elle, à l'encontre des deux hommes.

En réalité, si elle demandait à Harry d'accompagner Carlisle, c'était parce qu'elle désirait être seule avec Edward. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait qu'il protégeât son père adoptif mais ce dernier n'en avait pas vraiment besoin puisqu'il avait déjà ses propres gardes du corps. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas être obligée de dire au vieil homme d'aller chez lui pour passer du temps avec son homme, accessoirement son futur mari.

 _Mon futur mari…,_ songea-t-elle, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser.

Après avoir prévenu sa femme qu'il devait rendre service à Isabella avec Harry, Carlisle salua sa fille adoptive ainsi qu'Edward avant de partir avec le reste de la famille, suivi de près par le garde du corps de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se réjouit d'être enfin seule avec son fiancé, pas qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il restât mais elle avait son futur mariage à préparer et surtout, à fêter. Et seul Edward, était la personne la plus appropriée pour faire cela.

\- Nous sommes enfin seuls, se réjouit-elle, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'il venait de s'assoir sur le canapé.

Edward plaça automatiquement ses mains autour de ses hanches, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber. La télévision étant toujours allumée, il prit soin de l'éteindre à l'aide de la télécommande avant de reporter son attention sur sa fiancée.

 _Ma fiancée…_ _,_ songea-t-il, heureux qu'elle eût accepté de l'épouser.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite mais il était tout de même heureux de pouvoir faire d'elle, sa femme. Il s'agissait d'un projet onéreux mais pour ce détail, Edward n'était pas inquiet. Il tenait à ce que leur mariage fût le plus beau jour de leur vie, le jour où ils se seraient unis pour la vie, le jour où ils auraient prouvé aux yeux des autres, qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement et surtout, qu'ils s'aimaient. Un mariage était un engagement important.

\- Mon mari…, murmura Isabella, à l'entrée de son oreille.

\- Techniquement, je suis ton futur mari, rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'elle déposait une myriade de baiser au creux de son cou.

\- Hum… disons que je me prépare au moment où tu seras officiellement mon mari.

\- Et où toi, tu seras officiellement ma femme.

\- J'aime t'entendre dire cela, dit-elle, en se redressant pour que ses yeux entrent en contact avec les siens. Je trouve que c'est…

\- Que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il, contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle venait de lui voler un baiser.

\- Que c'est… vachement sexy, déclara-t-elle, frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de repartir à l'exploration de son cou.

\- Vachement sexy, hein ? répéta-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur ses hanches.

\- Je suis sûr que ça te plaît…

\- Le fait que ma femme me trouve sexy est assez valorisant, en effet.

\- Techniquement, je suis ta future femme.

\- Hum… disons que je me prépare au moment où tu seras officiellement ma femme, dit-il, la taquinant en répétant ses propres mots.

\- Et où toi, tu seras officiellement mon mari.

\- Allons-nous répéter nos propres répliques ou… ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de voir.

Isabella n'avait pas arrêté d'embrasser son cou pour autant. Elle était d'humeur joueuse et elle voulait le faire comprendre à Edward qui lui, n'en restait pas moins ignorant.

\- Bébé…

\- Hum ? marmonna-t-il, se retenant pour ne pas l'allonger sur le canapé pour lui faire l'amour.

\- Est-ce que hum… je peux voir la bague, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle, contre son cou.

Depuis qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser, elle avait une folle envie de découvrir la bague mais ne savait pas si Edward accepterait tout en sachant qu'il avait prévu de lui faire une demande en mariage digne de leur couple.

\- Ne veux-tu pas attendre le jour où je te ferais ma demande ?

\- Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. Mais oui, je peux attendre, dit-elle, en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Tu pourras toujours te rattraper pour les alliances…, ajouta-t-elle, affichant une moue triste.

\- Bébé…

\- Hum ?

\- Cette bouille… tu sais ce que j'ai dit à propos de cette bouille, hein ?

\- J'sais plus… quelque chose comme… tu m'embrasserais plus longtemps que d'habitude et que…

Trop tard. Edward n'avait su résister plus longtemps et unit ses lèvres aux siennes en passant sa main gauche sur sa joue, rapprochant ainsi son visage du sien. Un baiser langoureux s'entama, laissant leurs langues danser, se toucher avec toute la sensualité dont ils étaient capables Le jeune homme profita de cet instant pour toucher son intimité à travers son pantalon de pyjama.

\- Hum…, marmonna-t-elle, incapable de quitter ses lèvres si douces.

Pensant que cela lui plaisait, Edward intensifia ses caresses, forçant Isabella à se cambrer un peu plus sur lui.

\- Hum… bébé, non…, dit-elle, de la même façon, réussissant à rompre leur baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, sans pour autant stopper sa petite torture.

\- Bébé, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que l'on fasse l'amour mais c'est que nous l'avons fait beaucoup de fois cette nuit… ce qui fait que c'est un peu sensible à ce niveau-là…

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Isabella soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel en le voyant si inquiet.

\- Edward Anthony Cullen, dit-elle, prenant son visage en coupe. Arrête de croire que tu me fais mal à chaque que l'on fait l'amour parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, d'accord ? Tu es parfait avec moi…

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour cela, bébé.

\- Je sais que tu fais cela car tu ne veux pas que la vision de mon père me violant me revienne ou que tu ne veux tout simplement pas me blesser mais je t'assure que, tu es parfait. Tu t'y prends très bien et tu me fais magnifiquement l'amour. Bon, je n'ai pas de point comparatif mais cela ne fait aucun doute.

\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas de point comparatif, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon, j'irais régler mes comptes avec ce point comparatif.

\- Tu passes d'inquiet à jaloux…

\- Avec toi, j'ai de quoi être jaloux de tous ces hommes.

\- Rassure-toi, ce point comparatif n'existe pas et de toute manière, il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse. Mais peut-être devrais-je dire la même chose pour toutes ces femmes qui osent t'accoster alors que je suis juste à côté de toi.

\- Ta jalousie me plaît même si je ne t'ai jamais vu en train de t'entretuer avec ces femmes.

\- T'aimerais me voir me traîner dans la boue avec elles, hum ?

\- Tous les hommes rêvent de voir cela…

\- Avec mon entraînement, je gagnerai forcément et puis, je préfère ne pas agir ainsi pour prouver que tu m'appartiens.

\- C'est vrai que, contrairement à mes ex, tu n'es pas du genre à agir comme une gamine.

\- Suis-je censée prendre cela comme un compliment ou… ?

\- Comme un compliment, bébé. Mes ex, qu'importe celle que nous serons amenés à croiser, ne rivaliseront jamais avec toi.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, Tina ne sera pas la seule qui dira que je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ou tous ces trucs dans le genre ?

\- J'ai eu tendance à coucher avec des femmes un peu trop collantes et possessives…

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace rien qu'en s'imaginant son futur mari en train de coucher avec d'autres femmes. Non, ce n'était pas la meilleure vision qu'elle aurait pu se faire de lui mais son esprit s'avérait être incontrôlable durant leur conversation.

 _Edward et Tina ... beurk ...,_ songea-t-elle, dégoûtée.

\- Pourtant, je suis possessive aussi…, murmura-t-elle, tentant de chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

\- Oui, mais toi, ta possessivité me plaît.

\- Et je te colle aussi, dit-elle, se frottant contre lui.

\- Bébé…, grogna-t-il, souriant contre ses lèvres.

Elle n'aimait pas l'entendre parler de ses ex et bien que cela fût valorisant lorsqu'il les dénigrait devant elle, cela l'agaçait toujours un petit peu. Elle avait tendance à croire qu'il passait sans doute son temps à les comparer à elle. Vu toutes les femmes avec qui il avait couché dans le passé, elle se doutait bien que chacune d'elle possédait des qualités qu'elle n'avait pas. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas d'ex dont il pouvait s'inquiéter puisque seul Edward avait et faisait partie de sa vie. Elle se donnait donc le droit de s'inquiéter à ce sujet.

\- Si tu me chauffes, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir aussi longtemps que tu me l'as demandé…, ajouta-t-il, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Intéressant…

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ?

\- Le fait de parler de tes ex m'a comme désensibilisée, vois-tu.

\- Je devrais le faire plus souvent alors, rapprochant son visage du sien, forçant leurs lèvres à se toucher.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt, le prévint-elle en mordant la lèvre inférieure d'Edward.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse.

\- Même… je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas que je fasse pareil.

\- Hors de question.

\- Alors comme ça, nous sommes quittes, mon amour, dit-elle, lui volant un baiser, heureuse de le voir autant possessif envers elle, qu'elle l'était avec lui.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Hangar de Brooklyn,**

 **New York, 17h10**

Carlisle et Harry venaient d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous où ils devaient retrouver le client d'Isabella. Le chef des Masen avait essayé de demander au garde du corps de sa fille de le laisser s'y rendre seul mais cela n'avait abouti à rien. C'est ainsi qu'il put remarquer que ce dernier était entièrement fidèle à la jeune femme. D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucun ordre à lui donner étant donné qu'il travaillait pour elle et qu'elle le payait pour que ce fût toujours le cas.

\- Savez-vous comment Isabella procède ? lui demanda Harry, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse la première fois.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de faire comme elle procède. Tant que le contrat est signé. D'ailleurs, les as-tu avec toi ?

\- Oui, les voici, répondit-il, en tendant les contrats à Carlisle.

\- Garde-les pour le moment. Je te les demanderai quand ce sera nécessaire.

\- Généralement, Isabella préfère ne pas perdre son temps et aller droit au but.

\- Je le sais ça, puisque c'est moi qui le lui ai appris. N'oublie pas que j'ai été son professeur.

Harry se tu et se contenta de sortir de la voiture, suivi de près par Carlisle. Ce dernier remarqua la présence d'un jeune homme armé juste devant la porte du hangar. Il en conclut qu'il s'agissait du fameux client et se contenta de l'observer longuement avant de se présenter.

\- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Masen, nous avions rendez-vous, il me semble.

\- En effet mais j'avais rendez-vous avec une femme et non avec un homme…, répondit le jeune homme, soudainement sur ses gardes.

Le client était venu pour faire une requête importante. Une requête qui ne lui permettait pas de se faire prendre par les flics. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en prison à cause de son manque de vigilance ce qui pourtant, n'avait pas été le cas. En effet, il avait cherché longtemps quelqu'un pouvant l'aider à réaliser une mission dont il était incapable de faire. Puis, quelqu'un lui avait parlé d'une certaine femme, dont l'identité était inconnue, mais qui était facilement joignable et surtout, elle était la tueuse à gage par excellence et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Lors de la prise du rendez-vous, il était tombé sur un homme qui avait assuré être son garde du corps mais l'ennui est qu'il ne savait pas lequel des deux hommes étaient celui qu'il avait eu au téléphone… Peut-être s'était-il fait avoir ?

\- Je suis Harry, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone pour le rendez-vous. Ma patronne n'a pas pu se déplacer suite à empêchement, c'est pour cela que Carlisle Masen est venu la remplacer. Vous êtes bien Chris Lopez ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Comment puis-je être sûr que vous n'êtes pas des flics ?

\- Si on entrait à l'intérieur, vous serez sans doute plus rassuré sur notre honnêteté, lui proposa-t-il, en ouvrant la porte du hangar, le laissant entrer en premier suivi de Carlisle.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et laissa Carlisle prendre la place qu'Isabella prenait habituellement. Ce dernier déposa son arme sur la table et regarda attentivement Chris Lopez qui lui, jeta des regards apeurés tout autour de lui.

\- Si vous souhaitez changer d'avis, c'est maintenant. Une fois le contrat signé, ce sera trop tard.

\- Je signerais donc à ce rendez-vous ?

\- Évidemment. Ce n'est pas simplement un rendez-vous de courtoisie que nous effectuons. Il y en aura qu'un seul.

\- Quand saurai-je si vous avez effectué votre partie du contrat ?

\- Ma patronne vous contactera personnellement par téléphone ou par lettre anonyme, accompagné d'une preuve que son travail a été effectué. De toute manière, si vous êtes ici, cela signifie que vous savez qu'elle est quelqu'un de confiance.

Chris constata qu'Harry ne prononçait pas une seule fois le prénom de la jeune femme avec qui il avait normalement rendez-vous. En effet, le vieil homme agissait toujours ainsi, préférant qu'Isabella se chargeât elle-même d'inventer ses propres identités car ainsi, aucune erreur ne pouvait survenir. La criminelle conservait son anonymat certes, mais cela n'empêchait pas les clients de la contacter pour tuer. Elle était suffisamment réputée dans le milieu pour s'inquiéter de ce détail-là.

\- Très bien, répond simplement Chris, s'installant plus confortablement sur la chaise en bois.

\- Êtes-vous sûr d'aller jusqu'au bout ? lui demanda Carlisle, s'assurant qu'il était vraiment prêt.

En réalité, il s'en foutait un peu. Il n'était pas là pour faire de la psychologie mais pour effectuer une mission qu'Isabella lui avait confiée. Il voulait en finir rapidement mais tenait néanmoins à faire les choses correctement.

\- Je n'ai pas fait toutes ces démarches pour rien.

\- Pouvez-vous me rappeler ce pourquoi vous avez besoin de nos services ?

\- Je croyais avoir tout dit lors de l'entretien téléphonique avec vous, Harry ?

\- En effet, mais nous avons besoin de faire quelques vérifications, lui rétorqua le principal intéressé tandis qu'il restait à l'arrière, s'assurant de la protection de Carlisle par la même occasion.

C'était pour cela qu'Isabella lui avait aussi demandé d'accompagner son père adoptif. Il était payé pour ce métier-là et pas pour autre chose alors cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait parfaitement que Carlisle n'avait pas besoin de sa protection mais valait mieux rester prudent. Même le plus grand criminel de New York risquait sa vie et ce, chaque jour qui passait.

\- Cessez de penser que nous sommes des flics, Monsieur Lopez, intervint Carlisle. Si j'en étais vraiment un, je n'aurais pas attendu plus longtemps pour vous arrêter et je ne me serais pas embêté à faire ce putain d'entretien qui dure beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût, ajouta-t-il, commençant à perdre patience.

\- Je suis là pour vous demander de tuer mon ex-femme.

\- Tuer votre ex-femme ?

\- Oui, elle m'a trompé avec mon meilleur ami et ils sont, aujourd'hui, ensemble.

\- Vous voulez donc que l'on s'occupe aussi de votre meilleur ami ?

\- En effet, je ne veux pas les savoir vivants alors qu'ils couchent ensemble pratiquement sous mon nez.

\- J'appelle cela du voyeurisme…, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter.

\- Avez-vous une préférence ? lui demanda Harry, répétant le procédé qu'Isabella effectuait.

\- Comment ça une préférence ? l'interrogea Chris, se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Préférez-vous qu'on les tue sous la torture, d'une balle dans la tête ou vous vous en foutez ?

\- Disons que mon meilleur ami a violé mon fils et ma fille. Mon ex-femme n'a pas daigné m'en parler alors que je suis persuadé qu'elle est au courant.

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ? l'interrogea Harry, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir eu ce détail lors de leur entretien téléphonique.

\- Mes enfants me l'ont dit.

\- J'en connais une qui se fera une joie de s'occuper de votre meilleur ami…, répliqua Carlisle, se rappelant qu'Isabella avait pour projet d'abattre tous les pédophiles du pays.

\- Comment sera-t-il tué ?

\- La torture semble être le meilleur moyen. Et quand elle en aura marre, elle le tuera d'une balle dans la tête. Avez-vous envie que votre ex-femme meure ainsi ou préférez-vous une mort plus douce ?

\- La torture ? Je ne pensais que vous irez jusque-là…

\- Tous les criminels pratiquent la torture, Monsieur Lopez, vous devriez être au courant.

\- Je ne suis pas du milieu. Je demande vos services car les flics ne veulent pas croire ma version des faits alors je fais ma propre justice.

\- Hum, Hum… et bien, si vous désirez qu'ils aient une mort plus douce, c'est maintenant qu'il faut nous le préciser. Après, il sera trop tard.

\- Comment se passe les tortures ?

\- Oh, parfois on les frappes, parfois on tire des balles dans les jambes. Il nous arrive même de s'amuser avec le feu. En réalité, il est rare que nous procédions de la même manière. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, nous devons savoir quelle mort vous préférez pour votre ex-femme et votre pédophile de meilleur ami.

Harry observa attentivement le client et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer les termes exacts mais il avait l'impression que Chris Lopez n'était pas totalement honnête. En jetant un regard à Carlisle, il comprit que lui aussi, pensait la même chose que lui.

\- Monsieur Lopez, je viens de remarquer que je ne vous ai pas fouillé. Pouvez-vous vous lever s'il vous plaît ?

Chris Lopez, soudainement mal à l'aise, se leva et effectua les gestes nécessaires pour pouvoir se faire fouiller. Harry entama la fouille, tapotant un peu partout sur ses vêtements avant de sortir l'arme que le jeune homme possédait déjà à l'extérieur et qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de cacher correctement. Le vieil homme la passa à Carlisle avant de continuer à le fouiller.

\- Une arme sans munition, constata Carlisle, après l'avoir vidée.

Tiens, étrange…, songea Harry, après avoir terminé de fouiller Chris.

\- A-t-il un micro sur lui ? demanda Carlisle, obtenant une réponse négative de la part du garde du corps.

Harry empoigna le bras de Chris, ne voulant pas lui permettre de le laisser filer. Il regarda ensuite Carlisle et attendit que ce dernier s'exprimât. Il était seulement le garde du corps et le père adoptif d'Isabella remplaçait cette dernière. C'était donc à lui d'agir et au vieil homme d'obéir.

\- Venir ici sans arme chargée est assez risqué de votre part, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Lopez ?

\- J'ai dû oublier de le faire. Je l'ai achetée il n'y a pas longtemps et avant de venir ici, j'ai oublié de la charger. Je peux comprendre que vous trouvez cela stupide mais vous savez, je…

Carlisle lui intima de se taire d'un geste de la main, ne supportant plus l'entendre donner des excuses totalement incohérentes.

\- Vous inventer une vie n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé, Monsieur Lopez.

\- Je ne m'invente pas de vie…

\- Vous savez, je suis peut-être le remplaçant de la personne que vous deviez rencontrer mais je ne suis pas pour autant naïf et stupide. Je vois très bien que vous n'y connaissez rien au monde du crime mais je suis persuadé que celui qui vous a donné cette mission, est au courant de tout.

Carlisle demanda à Harry de le faire assoir sur la chaise, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il resta derrière le jeune homme et attendit le prochain ordre. Il tapota sur son arme, prêt à tirer en cas de problème.

\- Je vais vous laisser une chance de pouvoir sortir vivant de cet endroit mais il va falloir que vous répondiez à mes questions avant…

Chris déglutit péniblement et se demanda à plusieurs reprises s'il devait dire la vérité ou non. Bien sûr qu'il voulait rester en vie mais le serait-il en sortant d'ici ? Lorsque la personne qui lui avait donné cette mission saurait qu'il l'avait trahie, il serait un homme mort. Dans le pire des cas, il était le pion de ces deux hommes et il ne savait pas comment se sortir d'ici.

\- J'ai bien compris que vous n'êtes pas un criminel. Vous êtes bien trop nerveux et peureux pour en être un mais, je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas là pour un simple contrat.

\- J'ai pourtant dit toute la vérité me concernant…

\- Je vous laisse une seconde chance de me dire la vérité. Si vous me mentez encore une fois, attendez-vous à me voir en colère.

\- Euh… je… j'ai simplement eu des instructions que je suis obligé d'exécuter…, céda-t-il, craignant de voir le criminel en colère.

\- Pour qui travailles-tu ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire…

\- Je te garantis que tu vas pouvoir me le dire dans très peu de temps si tu ne changes pas d'avis.

\- Mais il me tuera ! s'exclama-t-il, espérant qu'il prenne pitié de lui.

Mais c'était mal connaître Carlisle Masen.

\- Tu seras mort dans les deux cas. Je t'offre simplement le choix de ne pas mourir maintenant. Ce que ton patron a prévu pour toi, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Réponds à ma question : pour qui travailles-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose en réalité. C'est un ami à moi qui m'a demandé ce service en échange de mille cinq cent dollars mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer que cela irait aussi loin.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un con. Quand on vous dit de prendre rendez-vous avec un tueur à gage, vous savez dans quoi vous mettez les pieds.

\- On m'a simplement dit que je devais vous faire croire que j'avais besoin de vos services.

\- Je trouve cela un peu trop vague comme réponse…, rétorqua Carlisle, jouant avec son arme en la faisant tournoyer avec ses mains.

Chris fixa l'arme d'un œil inquiet, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il lui tirât dessus. Pourtant, Carlisle lui avait bien dit qu'il ne le tuerait pas s'il lui disait la vérité et c'était pour le moment ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais allait-il respecter ses paroles ? Il ne lui avait fait aucune promesse… Se méfier était pour le moment sa seule arme étant donné que la sienne ne fonctionnait pas et qu'elle était entre les mains du criminel en face de lui.

Je suis dans la merde, songea-t-il, s'imaginant le pire scénario qui pourrait lui arriver.

\- Je vous ai dit la vérité.

\- L'ennui est que je suis persuadé qu'il manque un bout à ton histoire. Donne-moi le nom de ton ami.

\- Vous n'allez pas lui faire du mal ?

\- Vous vous êtes cru dans un monde de bisounours, Monsieur Lopez ou vous vous foutez simplement de ma gueule ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non… mais je tiens à mon ami, tout de même.

\- Oh, vous êtes ensemble, devina Carlisle. Vous voulez le protéger parce que vous aimeriez savoir pourquoi il vous a emmené droit dans la gueule du loup et avec aucune arme pour vous défendre. Je n'appelle pas cela de l'amour.

En effet, Chris, et après avoir mis plusieurs années à assumer son homosexualité, avait enfin franchi ce pas en se mettant en couple avec cet ami. Leur relation datait tout de même depuis une bonne année mais les propos du criminel remettaient en doute la confiance qu'il avait envers son petit-ami. Il avait raison… Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de venir ici avec une arme vide ? Était-il au courant qu'il risquerait sa vie à ce rendez-vous ? Si cela était le cas, il ne devait pas ressentir les mêmes sentiments à son égard…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait cela…, répliqua-t-il, baissant la tête, essayant de peser le pour et le contre.

\- Ouvrez les yeux et regardez à quel point vous venez de vous faire avoir. A votre place, je ne serais pas en train de pleurer sur ma chaise. Surtout pour un mensonge comme celui-ci…

J'ai l'impression de faire de la psychologie, bordel ! songea Carlisle, se retenant de ne pas le tuer d'une balle dans la tête et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Si je donne son nom, vous allez le tuer ?

\- Je vais simplement fournir son nom à la personne que vous étiez censé voir et je peux vous garantir qu'elle ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de lui.

\- Donc vous allez le tuer…

\- Certainement.

\- Et moi ?

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer pour le moment. J'ai encore besoin de ta naïveté avant de te descendre.

Au moins, il est honnête…, pensa Chris, soupirant longuement.

A quoi avait-il pensé, aussi ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide lorsque son ami lui avait demandé de faire cette mission ? Le pire dans tout cela, était qu'il avait mis un certain temps à accepter. Mais la proposition des mille cinq cent dollars l'avait immédiatement aidé à prendre sa décision. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour de l'argent… La prochaine fois, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s'embarquer dans ce genre d'histoire. Enfin, si prochaine fois il y avait. Il ne savait pas s'il allait sortir vivant de cet entretien alors, il ne préférait pas prévoir de bonnes résolutions sans avoir la certitude qu'il serait encore en vie…

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Dites-moi comment s'appelle votre ami.

\- William Solen…, avoua-t-il, sans prendre la peine de regarder Carlisle dans les yeux.

William Solen, William Solen, William Solen…, songea ce dernier, se rendant compte que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- Où est-il, en ce moment ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'attendait mais vu qu'il m'a menti concernant cet entretien, je ne sais pas s'il a été honnête.

\- C'est toujours difficile de se rendre compte que l'on a été un pion dans un jeu minable. Un jeu minable dont votre ami ignore les conséquences. Surtout en prenant contact avec un tueur à gage qui fait partie de ma mafia ... Mais, malgré vos réponses qui semblent cohérentes, j'ai quand même du mal à vous croire.

\- Vous pensez que je vous ai menti ?

\- Voyez-vous, je ne fais jamais confiance à ceux qui sont venus obtenir des informations. Vous étiez inquiet de savoir que nous étions des flics alors que vous faites la même chose qu'eux en venant ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vous considère plus comme des flics et je ne suis en aucun cas l'un d'entre eux.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous êtes ! Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas divulguer à votre ami ce que nous avons prévu de lui faire une fois que vous serez sorti d'ici, hein ?

\- Je vous ai donné son nom !

\- Cela n'est en rien une preuve !

\- Vous allez me tuer ?

Au vu du sourire sadique que Carlisle lui offrit, il sut à cet instant, que les dernières minutes de sa vie étaient limitées. Le criminel avait déjà prévu de le tuer. Il n'allait tout de même pas renoncer à sa promesse sous prétexte que cet homme avait été utilisé comme un pion. C'était à ce dernier de faire en sorte de s'entourer de personnes honnêtes. Maintenant, il était trop tard.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !

\- Me supplier ne sert à rien car je n'ai pas besoin des services d'un naïf comme vous.

\- Vous aviez déjà prévu de me tuer…, constata Chris, regardant Carlisle dans les yeux.

\- Ou alors, je pourrais vous tuer au même moment que votre ami… Qu'en pensez-vous, Harry ?

\- Je pense que ma patronne sera ravie de le rencontrer.

\- Parfait !

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Chris, méfiant.

\- Je te laisse quelques heures de vie mais je ne te laisserai pas rentrer chez toi.

\- Où vais-je aller ?

\- Mon garde du corps t'emmènera là où tu séjourneras jusqu'à ce que l'on ait attrapé ton copain.

C'est ainsi que l'entretien se termina. Harry se chargea de bander les yeux de Chris, afin de le priver de sa vue, s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin dans la rue et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'au côté passager de la voiture. Il attacha ses deux mains d'une paire de menottes avant de le droguer pour le plonger dans un sommeil profond. Carlisle, après avoir fermé à clé le hangar, prit place derrière le volant et attendit que le garde du corps d'Isabella eût fini avec le jeune homme avant de partir.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Isabella & Edward,**

 **New York, 19h00**

\- Hum, hum, marmonna Isabella tandis qu'elle était au téléphone tout en faisant cuire des filets de poulets dans une poêle.

\- Il est logé dans le camp d'entraînement et sera surveillé par mes hommes jusqu'à ce qu'on ait le temps de retrouver William Solen, lui expliqua calmement Carlisle.

\- Penses-tu le retrouver rapidement ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir ... Il a dû se rendre compte que Chris Lopez n'est pas rentré.

\- Évidemment. Mes hommes sont déjà sur ses traces.

\- Tu fais trop confiance à tes hommes, Carlisle. Tu devrais le faire de ton côté et ne pas attendre qu'ils réussissent à l'attraper.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je gère la situation.

\- Je compte sur toi pour que l'on retrouve cet homme avant la fin de la semaine. Il ne faudrait pas que Chris Lopez puisse profiter de sa détention pour tenter de sauver sa peau. Il ne faudrait même pas qu'il ait le temps de s'imaginer cette possibilité, vois-tu.

\- Isabella, parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne connais pas mes méthodes.

\- Bien sûr que si mais ce sont mes clients, je me dois de leur montrer que je ne reste pas totalement inerte face à cette histoire. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont voulu se frotter à nous sans en connaître les risques.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'ils ne sont pas totalement ignorants. Nous serons tout cela une fois qu'on aura William Solen.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Bon je vais te laisser, Esmée m'attend pour le dîner.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait de mon garde du corps ? lui demanda-t-elle, se rendant compte que ce dernier n'était pas encore rentré. Ah, le voilà, oublie ma question, Carlisle et passez une bonne soirée.

Après lui avoir renvoyé les mêmes paroles, Carlisle raccrocha et permit ainsi à Isabella de terminer la préparation de son repas. Harry de son côté, salua sa patronne et lui indiqua qu'il désirait passer sa soirée seul dans son appartement ce que à quoi la jeune femme ne fut pas contre. Être seule avec Edward était ce qu'elle souhaitait alors elle ne pouvait s'en plaindre.

\- Que cuisines-tu ? lui demanda Edward, en sortant de la chambre.

\- Notre repas de fiançailles, répondit-elle, sans daigner le regarder, ne voulant surtout pas rater sa préparation.

\- Mais nous sommes tout seul ?

\- Et alors ? Le fêter entre nous n'est en rien choquant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était choquant, bébé, déclara-t-il, encerclant sa taille de ses bras alors qu'elle se tenait dos à lui.

\- Je sais…, murmura-t-elle, tentant de rester concentrée.

\- J'apprécie beaucoup cette initiative, d'ailleurs…, dit-il, embrassant le côté droit de son cou.

\- Edward… je ne vais jamais pouvoir terminer ce repas si tu me déconcentres…

\- Je suis sûr que cela peut attendre…

\- Hum, non… bébé… je dois… je dois… surveiller la… cuisson du… riz…, tenta-t-elle de dire tandis qu'Edward intensifia sa petite torture.

\- Que cuisines-tu de bon ? lui demanda-t-il, jouant avec le lobe de son oreille droite.

\- Un poulet aux kiwis, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais si tu continues à m'embêter, je ne risque pas de réussir cette nouvelle recette, Edward.

\- Moi, t'embêter ? Je ne vois de quoi tu parles…

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, hein ?

\- Hum… non.

Edward inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux, qu'elle avait attachés dans un chignon lâche, avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa peau nue. Tout en elle sentait bon, tout en elle attirait son corps tel un aimant sur une plaque de métal. Il arrivait à se contenir, il ne pouvait décemment pas la toucher ainsi en public mais une fois qu'il était seul avec elle, l'envie de la faire sienne était innée en lui. Il l'aimait autant qu'il aimait lui faire l'amour. Cela sonnait comme une évidence.

\- Bébé… arrête…, dit-elle, réussissant à la repousser. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi quand j'aurai fini de préparer le repas, ajouta-t-elle, espérant qu'il n'insistât pas pour lui permettre d'avoir les idées claires.

\- Ce que je veux, hein ? répéta-t-il, reprenant sa position initiale.

Isabella posa ses mains sur les siennes, qui se trouvaient autour de son ventre, tentant de les retirer mais l'envie de les garder sur ses hanches persistait. Elle reconnaissait que cela n'était pas désagréable et ça, Edward le savait.

\- Oui… tout ce que tu veux…, souffla-t-elle, versant maladroitement les morceaux de poulets dans un bol.

\- Ça devient intéressant…, murmura-t-il, commençant à sucer la peau de son cou.

\- Edward ... je t'ai dit, après…

\- D'accord ! s'exclama-t-il, levant les mains en l'air, provoquant un certain vide du côté d'Isabella. Je vais te laisser cuisiner. En attendant, je vais aller me doucher où je laisserais libre court à l'eau de dégouliner sur les muscles de mon torse…, ajouta-t-il, tentant de la provoquer.

\- C'est un peu le but d'une douche…, répondit-elle, s'imaginant la scène dans sa tête.

Elle lui avait demandé d'attendre la fin du repas certes, mais elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il la malmenât pendant quelques heures avant qu'elle finît par lui céder. Néanmoins, elle aimait quand il s'amusait ainsi avec elle car elle ne se privait rarement de faire de même avec lui. S'il la cherchait, elle le ferait volontairement de son côté.

\- Va te doucher Edward et arrête d'espérer que je me jette sur toi, ordonna-t-elle, lui jetant un torchon dans la figure.

Edward éclata de rire avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de leur chambre, laissant un peu de répit à Isabella. Cette dernière lâcha un long soupir, ramassa le torchon qu'elle avait lancé tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui permettre de ne pas céder face à ses avances.

 _Mon repas, c'est mon repas qui m'a permis de ne pas céder,_ se rappela-t-elle, bénissant ses petits morceaux de kiwis qu'elle s'appliqua à faire cuire tout en y ajoutant du sucre de canne et du cumin.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce second chapitre ? Leur petite journée en pyjama était plutôt sympa non ? Et que pensez-vous que la collaboration entre Carlisle et Harry ? Que pensez-vous de leurs fiançailles ?_

 _Je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'ai pris une très grosse avance sur la suite, j'ai déjà écris 11 chapitres (en comptant ceux qui sont déjà postés). Mais, je ne poste pas tout d'un coup. Mais cela reste un bon signe pour que le tome 2 ait son point final. A condition que vous participiez en donnant votre avis :)_

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Laissez-moi vos reviews ! Je veux connaître vos ressentis !**

 _La suite est déjà écrite mais je préfère garder le rythme avec un chapitre par semaine._

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 **Merci & A très bientôt !**

 **XO XO XO**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ? :D_


	34. Chapitre 4 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Tout d'abord, si je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui c'est seulement parce que je me suis battue avec ma conscience qui désirait que je vous le laisse entre vos mains afin de voir si les avis seront présents et que le mot que j'ai mis précédemment n'aura pas servi à rien. Il y a eu beaucoup de réactions. Au moins 19 lecteurs ont réagit par rapport à ma déception et je ne peux mentir en disant que cela ne m'a pas fait plaisir car ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai été très touchée par vos petits mots d'encouragements et j'espère avoir la chance de lire vos avis pour ce chapitre ainsi que pour les prochains. En revanche, si le même problème recommence, je ne sais si honnêtement, j'aurais la motivation de vous faire, à nouveau, part de ma déception._

.

..

...

 **Réponse globale à toutes les reviews anonymes :**

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews encourageantes. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaît. Je serais aussi triste de ne pas vous faire part de la suite car j'aime beaucoup ce site mais sans avis, c'est un peu compliqué à rester motivée. Les avis sont le salaire de l'auteur, tel est le but des publications sur internet._

 _Même une "j'ai hâte de lire la suite" me plairais même si je préfère des avis du style "j'ai adoré, merci pour le partage "suivi de votre hypothèse ". Vos hypothèses m'aident aussi à écrire la suite et j'avoue m'appuyer sur certaine d'entre elle pour l'écriture des chapitres._

 _Ca me désole énormément de devoir passer par-là pour avoir des avis. Mais je me sens obligée de le faire étant donné que je compte faire éditer les deux tomes de cette histoire ... Pourtant, les chapitres sont prêts, j'en ai même écrits 14 (le 15ème est en cours) depuis que j'ai annoncé l'arrivée d'un 2nd tome et j'avance beaucoup dans l'écriture. Mais je ne lâche rien car moi aussi je désire mettre un point final à ce tome 2 (et vous le faire partager) et ainsi, pouvoir écrire une nouvelle histoire (pourquoi pas)._

 _Au plaisir de lire vos reviews pour ce chapitre, merci encore et surtout, bonne lecture !_

.

..

...

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré ma relecture, quelques fautes ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le dérangement occasionné._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 T2**

 **Chez Isabella & Edward**

 **New York, 20h10**

Isabella était en train de dresser les assiettes lorsqu'Edward sortit de la chambre, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean sombre signé Armani. Les seuls détails qui gâchaient sa tenue furent ses pieds nus et ses cheveux en bataillent mais ça, la jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas. Son amant était parfait et ce, peu importaient les vêtements qu'il pouvait bien porter. Néanmoins, elle appréciait qu'il se fût fait beau pour leur petite soirée en amoureux et elle se promettait de faire un effort de son côté.

\- Ça sent vraiment bon, bébé, déclara-t-il, se mettant à ses côtés pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Hum, normal puisque c'est moi qui l'ai fait, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- J'ai dit que ça sentait bon, pas que c'était bon, dit-il, d'humeur taquin.

\- Connard, grogna-t-elle, lui affligeant un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de placer les assiettes au frais.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, bébé.

\- Mouais…, je vais me préparer, marmonna-t-elle, évitant soigneusement son regard. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas tricher en mangeant dans les assiettes, ajouta-t-elle, lui donnant une petite tape sur son torse.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Vraiment ? De toute manière, je verrai si tu as triché.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je risque si, malgré tous mes efforts pour résister, je finis par céder ?

\- Je te ferai la peau, répondit-elle, en souriant.

Isabella s'apprêta abaisser la poignée de la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'Edward empoigna son avant-bras droit et la ramena contre lui. Il n'allait pas la laisser filer après avoir entendu une menace pareille.

\- Me faire la peau, vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il, déposant des baisers mouillés dans son cou.

\- Edward…, grogna-t-elle, se tortillant contre lui, espérant s'échapper de ses bras puissants.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ta promesse ?

\- Je ne t'ai fait aucune promesse, répondit-elle en souriant contre son épaule tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui, l'empêchant de partir.

\- Il me semble que tu me laisses faire ce que je veux de toi et je n'ai pas oublié ces paroles…

\- C'est seulement après le repas que tu auras le droit de faire ce que tu veux de moi mais pas avant, Edward.

Edward sourit contre sa peau avant de continuer de l'embrasser. Isabella posa ses mains contre son torse, tentant de le repousser mais ignorer la torture que lui faisait son amant était comme résister à un morceau de chocolat blanc.

\- Bébé… non… pas maintenant…

\- Ton corps appelle le mien, se justifia-t-il, à l'entrée de son oreille.

\- Edward, ça va être tout froid et je ne suis même pas habillée.

\- Depuis quand faisions-nous l'amour habillés ?

\- Idiot, dit-elle, en souriant après avoir réussi à le repousser de ses deux mains.

Afin d'éviter qu'il ne la rattrapât, la jeune femme s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle aimait lorsqu'il lui montrait qu'il avait envie d'elle, ce n'était jamais déplaisant au contraire. Mais, elle perdait toujours tous ses moyens lorsqu'il s'amusait à la taquiner ainsi. Malgré cela, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle aimait le voir joueur et taquin avec elle. De plus, il savait être sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme qui n'avait aucune maturité. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de s'imaginer quelques stratagèmes afin de réussir à lui résister.

\- Si tu crois que c'est en te voyant ainsi que je vais respecter ma promesse, tu te trompes, déclara Edward, jaugeant Isabella de la tête au pied.

En effet, pour l'occasion, Isabella avait pris soin de se vêtir d'une robe blanche cintrée se composant d'un profond décolleté et dont le tissu était recouvert de dentelles. Une tenue parfaite pour permettre à ses courbes féminines d'être mises en valeur. La jeune femme avait mis des escarpins noirs à lanières, ajoutant une touche de provocation dans une tenue élégante.

\- Je tenais à m'habiller pour l'occasion, répondit-elle, en s'approchant de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser chastement.

Après qu'il eut répondu à son baiser, Isabella tourna la tête vers la cuisine et constata avec surprise qu'Edward n'avait pas chômé durant tout le temps qu'avait pris sa préparation. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes hormis une qui diffusait un parfum fruité dans la pièce ainsi que quelques bougies qui rendaient le lieu romantique. Sur la table en verre, plusieurs pétales de roses rouges étaient éparpillés, créant un chemin de table original. Le jeune homme avait même mis les assiettes blanches et y avait disposé l'entrée qui était composé d'un ballotin de foie gras accompagné de deux tranches de pain d'épices et parsemé d'une fine pluie de fleur de sel. Un peu de mâche était disposée autour de l'assiette comme décoration. Isabella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, totalement conquise.

\- Ça te plaît ? lui demanda Edward, encerclant sa taille de ses bras protecteurs.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, se collant un peu plus contre le torse de son amant alors qu'il se trouvait dos à elle. Je ne m'y attendais pas…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais la seule à préparer notre premier dîner aux chandelles.

Isabella rougit malgré elle et intensifia la morsure contre sa lèvre. Elle ne se savait si romantique, si fleur bleue et à vrai dire, cela l'effrayait un peu. Mais ne fallait-il pas un peu de romantisme dans un couple ? Edward lui apportait toute la douceur dont elle avait besoin et ce dîner marquait un changement dans leur histoire. Cette dernière prenait une ampleur plus importante. Leurs fiançailles les avaient précipités dans un monde presque inconnu mais à deux, n'étaient-ils pas plus forts ?

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, en souriant amoureusement.

\- J'aime te voir sourire, murmura-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille, la collant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu es celui qui me fait sourire, déclara-t-elle, en se retournant et ainsi lui faire face.

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui répondre, Edward passa sa main droite sur sa joue, rapprocha son visage du sien et permit ainsi à leurs lèvres de s'unir dans un baiser doux.

\- Hum…, fit-elle contre ses lèvres. Attends Edward, je n'ai pas fini, ajouta-t-elle, en souriant amoureusement, plaçant ses mains sur son visages. Tu es le premier homme de ma vie, le premier qui a su percer ma carapace et qui sait comment me rendre heureuse à chaque moment passé avec toi. Tu m'as… permis de reprendre confiance en moi et…

Isabella ne put continuer sa déclaration, rattrapée par les larmes qui avaient pris possession de ses joues. Touché, Edward se contenta de les essuyer à l'aide de ses pouces. Il était fier d'entendre qu'il la rendait heureuse car ce n'était que ce qu'il cherchait à faire en étant avec elle. Pour lui, elle était unique au monde, la seule femme qui avait réussi à le rendre fou en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures. Il l'avait détesté au début pour ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir mais désormais, il comprenait que son chemin avait croisé le sien parce qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Et aujourd'hui, les voilà prêts à franchir le pas du mariage, à s'unir pour la vie.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…, dit-elle, contre ses lèvres tandis qu'Edward se chargea de prendre possession des siennes.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres gonflées.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à l'entendre se confier sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait par rapport à leur relation. Par conséquent, il ne trouvait pas les mots qui pouvaient égaliser aux siens. L'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui semblaient nécessaire.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle, en souriant.

Les jeunes fiancés s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Edward conduisît Isabella jusqu'à leur table. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, tel un véritable gentleman avant de prendre place à son tour. Il lui servit une coupe de vin blanc, puis remplit son verre. Tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, tous deux avaient cet éclat dans leur regard, exprimant ainsi l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

\- A notre mariage, déclara-t-il, levant son verre, intimant Isabella à faire de même.

\- A notre mariage, répéta-t-elle, faisant entrechoquer son verre contre le sien avant de se pencher au-dessus de la table et d'embrasser son fiancé.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Le lendemain,**

 **Maison Masen**

 **New York, 13h25**

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, cigarette entre ses lèvres et musique à fond, Isabella conduisait fièrement sa Jeep. En se levant se matin, elle s'était rappelée qu'elle devait prendre des nouvelles concernant ce William Solen et Chris Lopez. Elle aurait très bien pu contacter Carlisle par téléphone mais elle avait besoin de voir sa famille. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester enfermée avec Edward éternellement et ce, malgré que ce fût son souhait le plus cher. De plus, son détour chez ses parents adoptifs allait lui permettre de récupérer Alice chez elle et de continuer son entraînement.

A cette pensée, la jeune criminelle lâcha un long soupir. Elle appréciait Alice, cette dernière était une femme gentille mais Isabella craignait sa curiosité trop intense. Elle n'aimait pas les gens qui s'intéressaient trop à sa vie privée et passée. Elle considérait que cela ne regardait personne. Bon, Alice était une amie, elle devrait peut-être lui faire confiance mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait déjà mis du temps pour le faire avec Edward alors pourquoi devrait-elle se forcer pour cette femme qu'elle connaissait très peu ?

\- Must Be Love On The Brain ! hurla-t-elle, reprenant les paroles de la chanson de Rihanna qui tournait en boucle.

Cette chanson lui rappelait beaucoup sa relation avec Edward et à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Tout avait été dans le romantisme et dieu seul savait qu'elle trouvait cela répugnant. Enfin, répugnant pour les autres couples. Le sien, il ne l'était pas. Heureusement pour elle, son fiancé n'était pas du genre à être trop romantique. Il y allait à petites doses et cela comblait la jeune femme. Jamais elle aurait pensé qu'un jour, elle tomberait amoureuse d'un homme aussi beau, aussi parfait…

Aussi charmant, aussi sexe, aussi pff… il y a trop de mots pour le décrire, songea-t-elle, repensant à la nuit dernière.

Même quand il n'était pas avec elle, il arrivait à la rendre folle. Quand elle était seule, ses pensées étaient automatiquement redirigées vers lui. Ce détail aussi, elle l'avait trouvé idiot lorsqu'elle avait entendu ses quelques amies de lycée le lui dire. Aujourd'hui, elle pensait différemment. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir pour cela. Edward était son premier petit-ami. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître tous les sentiments qui entouraient la relation qu'elle partageait avec lui et elle ne s'en plaignait pas finalement. Au moins, elle avait découvert tout cela avec la bonne personne et elle pouvait être fière d'avoir réussi à s'ouvrir à un homme.

\- Mon dieu, je vais me marier…, marmonna-t-elle, se rappelant de l'engagement dans lequel elle s'était engagée.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour se rappeler qu'elle avait bien accepté d'épouser Edward, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait se marier. Bon, la date n'était pas encore fixée et ils s'étaient promis de patienter encore un peu avant de se lancer dans les préparatifs mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être légèrement anxieuse et heureuse ? Elle avait eu ce rêve de petite-fille lorsqu'elle jouait à la poupée Barbie et ce, lorsqu'elle avait à peine quatre ans. Mais un an après, son père avait effacé tout espoir de bonheur. Elle commençait à croire que le souhait – qu'elle avait fait le jour de son anniversaire – de se marier avec un prince charmant était en train de se réaliser. La seule chose qui différenciait Edward d'un prince était qu'il ne portait pas de couronne. Sinon, il était la perfection incarnée.

\- Je vais vraiment me marier ? se demanda-t-elle, tout en se garant devant chez Carlisle et Esmée tout en regardant son annulaire gauche, dépourvu de bague.

D'ailleurs, allait-elle le dire à ses parents adoptifs ? Bien sûr que non. Le jeune couple avait prévu d'attendre un peu, d'attendre qu'Edward lui fît sa demande en mariage et ensuite, ils prendraient soin de l'annoncer à leur famille respective. Pour le moment, l'heure était à l'adaptation. Pourtant, Isabella était persuadée qu'Esmée réussirait à lire dans son regard et à comprendre que quelque chose avait changé dans son couple. Cependant, elle se promettait de ne pas dévoiler ce petit secret avant d'en parler à son futur mari. Mais comment Edward allait-il faire sa demande ? Etrangement, quelque chose en elle l'avait toujours prévenue d'une demande en mariage imminente et ce, avant même qu'elle lui dît oui. Il ne cessait de lui montrer qu'il espérait qu'elle acceptât et maintenant que c'était fait, elle s'était permis de lui en demander une, curieuse de voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour faire d'elle sa femme.

\- Isabella, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais nous voir, s'exclama Esmée, en sortant de la villa tandis que la jeune femme faisait de même avec sa voiture.

\- Vous me manquiez, déclara-t-elle, enlaçant la jeune femme contre elle.

\- Toi, tu me manques tous les jours, ma fille.

\- Je t'aime, maman.

Toutes deux continuèrent à s'enlacer avant d'être interrompu par Tony qui vint saluer Isabella, en courant pour aller la rejoindre. La jeune femme porta son petit-frère contre elle, lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait de ses journées. Il lui raconta qu'il avait joué dehors et avait bu un chocolat chaud après avoir mangé des pâtes au ketchup. Isabella ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant son repas du midi car elle détestait cette sauce qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop sucrée à son goût. Elle reposa ensuite le petit garçon au sol et le laissa retourner à son occupation.

\- Il est heureux, ici, constata-t-elle, le regardant en train de jouer au ballon avec Carlisle qu'elle salua avec sa main.

\- Oui et nous faisons en sorte à ce qu'il le soit.

\- J'ai fait le bon choix en vous le confiant. Il a besoin d'un endroit stable où il peut se sentir en sécurité.

\- Il se sent aussi en sécurité lorsqu'il est chez toi. A chaque fois que nous le récupérons, il ne cesse de parler d'Edward et toi.

\- Faut croire qu'il m'aime bien.

\- Il t'adore, Isabella.

\- Tant mieux, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il me détestait.

\- Impossible qu'il te déteste. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui.

\- Je ressentirai toujours cette crainte, malgré tout.

\- C'est normal de ressentir cette crainte. Carlisle et moi-même la ressentons mais nous ne sommes pas plus inquiets que cela.

La vieille femme entra dans la villa, accompagnée d'Isabella, et invita sa fille adoptive à s'installer sur le canapé du salon, juste devant la grande cheminée qui leur permettait de se réchauffer. Elle lui servit un chocolat chaud avant de prendre place à ses côtés et de profiter de la chaleur ambiante de la pièce.

\- Tu sais ce que Tony a commandé pour Noël ?

\- Non, mais je suis assez curieuse pour le savoir.

\- Il veut un chien.

\- Un chien, répéta Isabella, en souriant.

\- Je crois que tous les enfants passent par ce stade-là.

\- Et qu'en penses-tu ? Comptes-tu lui offrir un chien ?

\- Je voudrais oui. Mais je ne veux pas que ce chien soit ressenti comme un simple cadeau, vois-tu. Il ne pourra pas le jeter lorsqu'il n'en voudra plus comme certains jouets.

\- Je pense qu'en lui offrant un chien, tu pourras lui apprendre le respect de l'animal.

\- C'est ce que Carlisle m'a dit. Il est totalement d'accord concernant l'arrivée d'un chien car il trouve que cela permettrait d'apporter une sécurité supplémentaire. Mais il oublie que l'animal avant d'être adulte, sera un chiot.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ignore ce détail. Je suis sûre qu'il a toujours voulu avoir un chien.

\- C'est vrai mais il n'a jamais cherché à me faire céder lorsqu'il avait compris que je n'en voulais pas.

\- Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Tony. Ce petit garçon a réussi à me faire céder.

Isabella laissa échapper un rire avant que ses pensées ne fussent redirigées vers Edward. Lui aussi, il souhaitait un chien mais la jeune femme avait encore du temps pour accueillir un animal chez elle puisqu'il le désirait après leur mariage et lorsqu'ils auraient acheté une maison. Heureusement pour elle, ils n'avaient pas passé la case « enfant » car elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à être mère et au vu de l'absence de ce sujet lors l'énonciation de leur projet, elle considérait que son futur mari n'était pas non plus prêt à être père. Ils étaient encore jeunes. Ils avaient le temps avant de penser à fonder une famille.

\- Edward aussi en veut un, avoua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de penser à voix haute.

\- Il veut un chien ?

\- Ouais, répondit-elle rapidement, espérant clore le sujet.

\- Ne serais-tu pas en train de me cacher quelque chose ?

\- De quoi ? Par rapport au chien ?

\- Oublie le chien, Isabella. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui se cache derrière tes yeux marron.

\- Je ne te cache rien, Esmée, je t'assure. Tu as beau savoir lire dans mon regard, il arrive parfois que tu te trompes.

\- Mouais… je vais arrêter là avec mes questions car je suppose que tu fais le bon choix en gardant ce petit secret pour toi mais j'espère que tu m'en feras part lorsque tu seras prête.

\- Bien sûr.

Isabella ne préféra pas continuer cette conversation afin d'éviter de faire une gaffe supplémentaire. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle relançât Esmée dans son interrogatoire. Mentalement, la jeune femme n'était pas encore prête à assumer son côté de fiancée à Edward Cullen alors comment pouvait-elle l'annoncer aussi librement à sa famille ? Impossible, en effet.

Du temps, il me fallait du temps, songea-t-elle, buvant une énième gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

\- Hum, Carlisle ? l'interpella-t-elle, en le voyant entrer dans le salon, accompagné par Tony.

\- Oui ? lui demanda-t-il, en retirant son manteau d'hiver.

Tenant toujours sa tasse entre ses mains, Isabella prit soin de la poser sur la table basse avant de se lever et de parler plus discrètement à son père adoptif. Esmée quant à elle, s'occupa de déshabiller Tony avant de l'intimer à l'aider à cuisiner le dîner. Par chance, le petit garçon aimait beaucoup cette activité et ne se voyait pas refuser une telle opportunité et ce, malgré la présence de sa grande sœur.

\- Tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment mais mes hommes sont sur le coup.

\- Ça, tu me l'as déjà dit, répondit-elle en soupirant. Si demain tu n'as rien, je vais me sentir obligée d'intervenir. On ne peut pas laisser William Solen s'en tirer aussi facilement.

\- Redoutes-tu l'efficacité de mes hommes, Isabella ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela Carlisle et tu le sais. Bon, peut-être que je m'emballe trop vite mais tiens-moi informée lorsque tu l'auras attrapé. Je tiens à m'occuper personnellement de lui.

\- Bien entendu. Je ne te laisserais pas dans l'ignorance alors que c'était toi qu'il voulait atteindre.

\- Exactement. Bon, je dois filer.

\- Déjà ? intervint Esmée, en sortant de la cuisine après avoir entendu cette affirmation. Tu viens à peine d'arriver. Je pensais que tu allais rester dîner avec nous.

\- Désolée Esmée mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Une autre fois, peut-être ?

\- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur cette fois-ci. Passe donc le bonjour à Edward.

\- Pas de soucis, je le lui dirais.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Isabella prit congé et s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Elle n'avait pas prévu de passer la soirée avec sa famille et bien que cela lui fît du bien, son envie de retrouver Edward s'avérait être plus pressante que d'habitude. Plus leur relation avançait dans le futur, plus ses journées loin de lui étaient difficiles à supporter. Elle avait l'impression de se comporter comme une adolescente durant la période hormonale mais ce n'était pas faute de chercher à contrôler ces sentiments devenus beaucoup trop incontrôlables à son goût.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Centre d'entraînement des Masen**

 **New York, 15h10**

\- Je suis contente que l'on reprenne l'entraînement. Depuis que j'ai commencé, le sport me manque terriblement.

Et blablabla…, songea Isabella, supportant de moins en moins le côté bavard de son amie.

Plus elle passait du temps avec la jeune femme, plus elle apprenait à la connaître et plus elle avait du mal à la supporter. Elle commençait à comprendre les raisons qui poussaient Rosalie à l'envoyer de temps en temps sur les roses.

\- Et puis, tu sais, j'aime beaucoup faire du sport et m'entraîner pour quelque chose d'utile et de personnel. Le fait de m'entraîner m'aide beaucoup à me sentir bien et à me libérer de mes craintes.

Si seulement elle pouvait être moins bavarde…, pria-t-elle, espérant que son souhait fût réalisé.

Espérer qu'Alice arrêtât de parler et se concentrât plus sur les exercices était trop compliqué pour le lui faire comprendre. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de donner des cours à des enfants et elle était même persuadée que ces derniers étaient bien plus efficaces qu'elle.

\- N'empêche, tu es le meilleur professeur que je n'ai jamais connu. Celui que j'avais au lycée était un vrai connard qui ne cherchait pas à comprendre comment des élèves pouvaient être aussi nuls. Ce dont je faisais partie.

Mais comment fait Jasper ? se demanda-t-elle, se promettant un jour de lui faire part de cette interrogation.

\- Non parce que, je n'ai jamais été forte en sport. La preuve, je n'ai jamais fait partie de la troupe des pom-pom girls et en même temps, cela ne m'intéressait pas. L'idée de faire des figures gymnastiques me donnait la gerbe et j'ai bien fait de ne pas écouter Rosalie pour ce côté-là. J'étais plus penchée sur les mathématiques.

\- Alice…, marmonna-t-elle, tentant de la faire taire.

\- Non mais franchement ?! Tu te rends compte ?! Sous prétexte que j'étais nulle en sport, personne ne voulait me passer le ballon ou alors, j'étais toujours la dernière que l'on choisissait de mettre dans son équipe.

\- Alice…, insista-t-elle, laissant échapper un bâillement.

Qu'on lui mette une balle, vite ! pensa-t-elle, s'imaginant la faire taire avec une arme.

Mais tuer Alice n'était pas dans ses plans. Premièrement, malgré ce côté bavard de la jeune femme, Isabella l'appréciait. Deuxièmement, elle ne désirait pas qu'Edward la quittât après le meurtre de sa sœur pour une raison qui n'était pas valable. En effet, la tuer n'était pas la solution mais s'imaginer le faire pouvait en être une.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si nulle en sport. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer sans cesse à progresser. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Rosalie et Edward sont bien plus forts que moi. A croire que je ne fais pas partie de la famille… m'enfin, après, je n'en fait pas une tare hein, je m'en tire très bien comme ça et…

\- Alice, la ferme ! la coupa durement Isabella, n'en pouvant tout simplement plus à l'entendre parler de ses capacités sportives.

Elle ne mentait pas à Edward pour écouter son passé de mauvaise sportive mais pour l'entraîner alors Isabella, apprécierait grandement que son amie fît des efforts pour le comprendre. Alice de son côté, ne s'attendait pas à se faire réprimander de la sorte. Elle qui avait tenu à parler d'elle et de sa vie, ne pensait pas que cela énerverait son amie à ce point. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle creusât pour comprendre le caractère parfois lunatique qui habitait la jeune criminelle. Elle désirait en apprendre plus sur elle mais cette dernière se braquait à chaque fois qu'elle osait lui poser une question personnelle. Peut-être qu'Edward accepterait d'y répondre ?

\- Je pensais que tu apprécierais que je parle de moi, dit-elle, s'arrêtant de taper dans le sac de frappe.

\- Ce n'est tout simplement pas le moment de parler te ta vie, Alice.

\- Mais cela ne me dérange pas de parler pendant que je fais du sport. Au contraire, cela m'aide.

\- Pendant que tu fais du sport ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Depuis qu'on est arrivé, tu as à peine donné trois coups dans ce sac de frappe ! Alors non, parler ne te permet pas de t'aider.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as été entraîné ? A la dure ?

\- Exactement et contrairement à toi, je restais attentive et je me la fermais car je tenais à aller jusqu'au bout de mes objectifs. Mais en te voyant ainsi, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu as réellement envie que je t'entraîne, rétorqua-t-elle durement, tirant sur une cigarette.

Il n'y avait que la nicotine qui pouvait la détendre lorsqu'Edward ne se trouvait pas avec elle. Sinon, il était rare qu'elle fumait en sa présence et elle était persuadée que ses poumons la remerciaient de cette petite attention envers sa santé.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je veux que tu m'entraînes, Isabella.

\- Alors arrêtes de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Même Jasper est plus docile que toi !

\- Arrêtes de me comparer à mon mari. Je te rappelle que nous sommes tous les deux différents.

\- Différents certes, mais on a tous en nous la capacité de fermer sa gueule et de travailler surtout lorsque l'on est venu demander ce travail.

\- Tu es dure là, Isabella.

\- Je suis peut-être dure mais à cause de toi, je mens à Edward pour passer des entraînements qui au final ne servent à rien. Tu n'as peut-être pas eu l'habitude d'être dominée par quelqu'un d'autre mais sache que le sport de combat se passe ainsi. Si tu crois que c'est en parlant de ton passé de mauvaise sportive à des gens qui te voudront du mal que tu t'en sortiras vivante, alors tu te trompes.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner !

\- Sache que la prochaine fois, si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, ce ne sera plus moi qui t'entraînerai mais Carlisle ou un de ses hommes. Et là, attends-toi à ce que les entraînements se passent différemment.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! On peut reprendre l'exercice ?

Alice se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision en voulant se faire entraîner par Isabella. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si dure avec elle mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas nier avoir été prévenue. La criminelle lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas son amie lors de ces quelques heures de sport mais elle avait tendance à l'oublier. Elle se promettait néanmoins de faire un effort car apprendre à se battre n'était pas la seule motivation qui la poussait à continuer.

\- Non, je vais te montrer comment on frappe dans un sac, lui répondit-elle, prenant sa place.

Isabella prit le temps de protéger ses mains avant de se positionner et de donner le premier coup dans le sac de boxe. Elle repensa alors aux paroles que Carlisle lui avait dites lors de son premier jour d'entraînement. Il n'avait cessé de lui rappeler son père et de ce qu'il lui avait fait. De ses motivations qui la poussait à vouloir apprendre à se battre et à tuer. Et c'était ainsi qu'elle avait donné son premier coup suivi de près par des centaines d'autres. Carlisle avait même été obligé de la stopper dans ses mouvements en voyant qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus du tout sa colère. En recommençant à le faire, Isabella reprenait la même force qu'elle avait trouvée et repensait à ses pires démons.

Alice était impressionnée par la force qu'Isabella possédait. Elle se doutait qu'une criminelle comme elle devait en avoir suffisamment pour pouvoir se battre et se défendre mais le voir ainsi, était impressionnant. Elle se demandait si Edward l'avait vue ainsi et elle aimerait en connaître son ressenti si cela avait été le cas. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle devait penser à son frère. Son amie lui enseignait les gestes à faire pour pouvoir frapper correctement dans ce sac de boxe. Mais elle était persuadée ne pas avoir toute cette force en elle… comment allait-elle faire pour l'égaliser ?

.

..

...

..

.

 **6 ans plus tôt (Isabella, dix-neuf ans),**

 **Centre d'entraînement des Masen**

 **New York, 10h30**

Carlisle avait emmené Isabella au centre d'entraînement afin de lui apprendre à se battre. Il s'agissait du premier jour et le vieil homme voulait s'assurer que la jeune fille était suffisamment prête pour commencer à s'entraîner. Le fait d'avoir accepté de lui enseigner tout cela avait été lié à son envie de lui permettre de faire tout extérioriser. Bien qu'il connût le passé de sa fille adoptive, il ne ressentait pas la souffrance qui l'habitait et pour cela, Carlisle avait son remède.

\- Maintenant que tu es prête, frappe dans ce sac, lui dit-il, tenant le sac dans ses deux mains tandis qu'Isabella se trouvait en face de lui.

La jeune fille regarda ses deux mains protégées par des gants de boxe avant de faire de même avec Carlisle. Il lui demandait de frapper mais avec quelle force ? Isabella ignorait si elle était capable de le faire mais apparemment, son père adoptif semblait croire en elle… Elle tenta alors de donner son premier coup mais au vu de la grimace que tirait Carlisle, cela n'était pas suffisant.

\- Je suis désolée… mais je ne pense pas avoir la force nécessaire pour frapper dans ce truc…

\- Imagine que c'est ton père. Imagine qu'il est en face de toi. Imagine que tu as la possibilité de lui affliger toute la souffrance qu'il t'a fait subir. Imagine qu'il est là et qu'il n'attend que l'explosion de ta rage.

La respiration haletante, les yeux piquants, Isabella s'imagina facilement Charlie, debout devant elle. Il ne l'avait jamais violée ainsi mais en revanche, il avait déjà levé la main sur elle lorsqu'elle osait affronter son autorité. Ce qui était rare car elle s'était toujours inclinée devant lui mais parfois, il lui arrivait de se rebeller et elle en payait souvent le prix fort. Sentant la colère infiltrer ses pores, Isabella donna son premier coup, bien plus fort, bien plus puissant que le précédent. C'est alors qu'elle ressenti un frisson l'envahir, une sensation agréable parcourra son corps, lui prouvant que frapper lui permettait de se libérer. Alors elle continua, hurlant sa douleur par moment.

\- Vas-y, frappe ! Frappe-le aussi fort qu'il le mérite ! Fais ressortir cette souffrance qui t'habite, montre-lui ce que ça fait ! l'encouragea Carlisle, se plaçant à son côté, lui permettant ainsi de frapper autant que cela était nécessaire.

\- Je te déteste ! (frappe) Je te déteste ! (frappe) Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait ! (frappe) Je te hais ! (frappe) Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre ! (frappe) Tu ne mérites même pas de me voir souffrir ! (frappe) Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! (frappe) Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire mal ! (frappe)

La jeune femme hurlait sa douleur et la faisait ressortir en frappant contre ce maudit sac. Les larmes de rage de cessèrent de couler et de la brûler sur chacun de leur passage. Toute sa colère, toute sa douleur, toute sa haine, toute sa souffrance se firent ressentir dans ses coups. A chaque fois qu'elle en donnait un, ses épaules étaient plus légères. Mais voyant qu'elle ne se maîtrisait plus, Carlisle l'attrapa par la taille et l'intima à s'asseoir à même le sol. Il la garda contre lui tout en la berçant, lui laissant le temps de trouver la force nécessaire pour se calmer.

\- Je le déteste… je le déteste tellement…, pleura-t-elle, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Carlisle tandis que ce dernier prenait soin de caresser ses cheveux décoiffés.

Ce dernier en conclut que l'entraînement était terminé mais qu'Isabella n'avait pas extériorisé toute sa colère. Le sac de boxe ferait donc partie de leur principal outil avant de commencer par les choses sérieuses. Mais il se promettait d'être le seul à s'occuper d'elle et ce, peu importait le temps que cela lui prendrait. La jeune fille avait besoin de lui et il allait remplir son rôle à cœur joie.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui (Isabella vingt-six ans),**

 **Centre d'entraînement des Masen,**

 **New York, 16h20.**

\- Tu as compris maintenant ? lui demanda Isabella, après avoir réussi à se maîtriser.

Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de s'entraîner sur sac de frappe, Isabella était souvent amenée à ne pas trouver la force de se maîtriser. Parfois, un des hommes de Carlisle venait la stopper ou parfois, c'était ce dernier qui s'en chargeait. Elle considérait cela comme une faiblesse mais ce lieu était rempli de souvenirs dont elle pouvait se séparer si facilement. Dans cet endroit, elle avait su faire face à ses pires cauchemars, elle avait su faire ressortir toute la haine qui la hantait depuis bien trop longtemps. Malgré la mort de ses géniteurs, son passé serait toujours là pour lui rappeler d'où elle venait.

\- Ouais mais je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de frapper comme toi…, lui répondit Alice.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plus facile lorsque l'on a de la colère enfouie en nous mais toutes les personnes ayant déjà utilisé un sac de frappe ne sont pas forcément haineuse d'avoir eu un passé douloureux.

Et merde ! J'en ai trop dit ! Bordel, elle va encore me poser des questions sur mon passé ! se fustigea-t-elle, espérant ne pas subir la curiosité d'Alice qui se lisait déjà dans son regard.

\- Ne pose aucune question, la prévint-elle, tandis que son amie était sur le point de l'interroger. Je n'y répondrai pas car cela ne te regarde pas alors merci de respecter cela, Alice.

\- D'accord…

\- Bon, l'entraînement est terminé. J'espère que tu seras plus réactive et attentive la prochaine fois.

\- Déjà ? Mais cela fait à peine une heure qu'on a commencé !

\- Ouais mais je suis fatiguée, vois-tu. Je te laisse deux jours pour prendre sur toi et j'espère que cette fois-ci, tu seras moins bavarde.

Alice ne répondit rien. On lui avait souvent reproché de parler beaucoup trop mais elle ne pensait pas que cela énerverait autant Isabella. En réalité, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela agaçait les personnes qui l'entouraient. La plupart d'entre eux, écoutaient avec envie ses anecdotes, excepté Rosalie. Se contrôler était assez dur pour elle mais elle se promettait de faire un effort. Elle renouvela sa promesse car encore une fois, apprendre à se défendre n'était pas son unique motivation.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Isabella & Edward**

 **New York, 17h30**

Ce fut totalement sous les nerfs qu'Isabella entra enfin chez elle. La jeune femme ne pensait pas qu'entraîner Alice pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil et il fallait absolument qu'elle se détente sous l'eau chaude de la douche qu'il l'appelait. Elle ne chercha donc pas à saluer Edward, qui se trouvait sur le canapé en train de regarder un match de baseball, et claqua la porte de la salle de bain, prenant bien soin de la fermer à clé. Elle retira ses vêtements de sport, qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à enlever dans le vestiaire, les jeta à même le sol, fila sous la douche et activa l'eau bouillante, permettant à ses muscles de se détendre.

\- Bébé, ça va ? lui demanda Edward, toquant deux fois contre la porte.

\- Ça va, oui, répondit-elle, durement.

Elle ne voulait pas être dure avec lui mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Néanmoins, sa colère ne l'empêcha pas de culpabiliser. Edward n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle devait s'énerver mais contre Alice et ce putain de secret qu'elle la forçait à garder. Elle aurait dû en parler à la jeune femme et ainsi, espérer qu'elle lui permît de dire la vérité à son fiancé mais elle n'avait rien fait de cela. Trop concentrée à la réprimander sur son manque d'investissement.

\- Putain, marmonna-t-elle, sortant de la salle de bain, évitant soigneusement le regard d'Edward.

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? l'interrogea-t-il, s'emparant de son bras afin de la forcer à lui faire face.

\- Mais rien, je suis juste un peu énervée, c'est tout.

Isabella s'échappa de sa poigne et se dirigea vers le dressing pour pouvoir enfiler une tenue confortable. Elle entendit plusieurs fois son fiancé soupirer et se demanda comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme après une ignorance de sa part. Si cela avait été le contraire, elle aurait tout fait pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais peut-être qu'Edward attendait qu'elle finît de se vêtir de son pyjama ?

\- Si tu crois pouvoir échapper à une discussion, Isabella, tu te trompes.

\- Quel genre de discussion ? Il ne t'est jamais arrivé d'être énervé ou quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle, jetant son pyjama sur le lit.

\- J'aimerais juste connaître les raisons de cette soudaine colère !

\- Cette soudaine colère, dis-tu ?

\- Il me semble que ce matin, tu n'étais sur les nerfs.

\- C'est vrai, je n'étais pas en colère ce matin. Mais tu vois, certains évènements dans la journée peuvent avoir un effet néfaste sur l'humeur, répondit-elle, faisant glisser la serviette blanche le long de son corps, forçant Edward à fermer les volets.

La voir se déshabiller ainsi devant lui, le foutait davantage en rogne. Habituellement, il aurait envie d'elle mais sur le coup, ce n'était pas le cas. Même s'il la trouvait encore plus séduisante lorsqu'elle était en colère, le jeune homme ne supportait pas le ton qu'elle employait avec lui. Il tenait à savoir ce qu'il se passait et il se foutait que cela les pousses à se disputer. Il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Sauf, qu'il s'avère que tu n'es plus seule désormais et que ta colère déteint sur mon humeur. Alors, si tu ne veux pas que cette dispute aille plus loin, je te conseille de me dire ce qui ne va pas, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas partir ?! Eh bien, vas-y ! Je ne te retiens pas ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant glisser un débardeur blanc après avoir enfilé une culotte en coton de la même couleur.

Merde…, songea-t-elle, cherchant déjà à corriger sa précédente phrase.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu veux que je parte ?

Double merde…, pensa-t-elle ensuite, regrettant amèrement ses précédents mots.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dit-il, dépité, prêt à sortir de la chambre.

\- Edward, non ! l'appela-t-elle, le retenant par le bras. Je ne voulais pas dire cela…

\- Tu as pourtant bien dit que tu désirais que je m'en aille.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Jamais je ne souhaiterai cela et tu le sais…

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu dit cela ? Tu dois forcément le penser…

Isabella fut frappée par la peine qui abritait les prunelles vertes de son fiancé. Elle se sentait si stupide de s'être laissée emporter par la colère. Mais comment Edward pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ? D'un autre côté, s'il lui avait dit des mots similaires, elle n'aurait pas attendu qu'il s'expliquât pour partir…

\- Non, je ne le pense pas. Je l'ai dit sur le coup de la colère mais cela ne reflète en rien ce que je pense réellement, je te le promets.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me faire part de ce qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Je te le dirai quand le moment sera venu…

Je vais tuer Alice ! s'énerva-t-elle, imaginant déjà de nombreux scénarios pour en finir avec la sœur de son fiancé. Non, je ne peux pas la tuer… mais elle a intérêt à agir en adulte et à me laisser le dire à Edward ! Ce n'est pas comme si son secret cachait un meurtre ! continua-t-elle, préparant un plan pour pouvoir convaincre son amie à l'autoriser à cracher le morceau. De la nicotine, vite ! Ou Edward… Nicotine ? Edward ? Les deux ?

\- Jamais je ne souhaiterai ton départ. Me fais-tu confiance, Edward ?

\- Je te fais confiance. J'ai juste eu peur que tu sois sérieuse…

\- Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te demander de partir et te blesser ainsi. Tu devrais le savoir…

\- Je t'aime aussi, Isabella, répondit-il simplement, approchant son visage du sien avant de permettre à leurs lèvres de s'unir dans un baiser langoureux.

Finalement, Edward a eu raison de la nicotine…, conclut-elle, heureuse que leur dispute n'eût pas duré plus longtemps.

Néanmoins, elle se faisait la promesse que dès le prochain entraînement d'Alice, de parler à cette dernière et ainsi, lui permettre d'être honnête envers Edward. Il était son fiancé et même si personne n'était au courant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir lui dire la vérité. Après tout, n'était-ce pas sur la confiance qu'un couple avait plus de chance d'avoir un avenir ?

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La soirée en amoureux ? L'entraînement d'Alice ? Le Flash-Back ? La dispute ?**

 **Bon, il y a beaucoup de chose sur lesquelles vous pouvez débattre et j'espère pouvoir lire vos avis et vos hypothèses ! :D**

.

..

...

Je vais remettre ici ma réponse globale aux reviews anonymes pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le texte du haut :

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews encourageantes. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaît. Je serais aussi triste de ne pas vous faire part de la suite car j'aime beaucoup ce site mais sans avis, c'est un peu compliqué à rester motivée. Les avis sont le salaire de l'auteur, tel est le but des publications sur internet._

 _Même une "j'ai hâte de lire la suite" me plairais même si je préfère des avis du style "j'ai adoré, merci pour le partage "suivi de votre hypothèse ". Vos hypothèses m'aident aussi à écrire la suite et j'avoue m'appuyer sur certaine d'entre elle pour l'écriture des chapitres._

 _Ca me désole énormément de devoir passer par-là pour avoir des avis. Mais je me sens obligée de le faire étant donné que je compte faire éditer les deux tomes de cette histoire ... Pourtant, les chapitres sont prêts, j'en ai même écrits 14 (le 15ème est en cours) depuis que j'ai annoncé l'arrivée d'un 2nd tome et j'avance beaucoup dans l'écriture. Mais je ne lâche rien car moi aussi je désire mettre un point final à ce tome 2 (et vous le faire partager) et ainsi, pouvoir écrire une nouvelle histoire (pourquoi pas)._

.

..

...

 **Au plaisir de lire vos reviews mélangées avec vos hypothèses les plus folles et les plus tordantes ! LACHEZ-VOUS ! :D**

 **A très bientôt j'espère !**

 **Floridianna.**


	35. Chapitre 5 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Tout d'abord, j'ai décidé de mettre ce chapitre en ligne en avance car je voulais vous remercier pour votre bonne volonté en me faisant part de vos avis. Et j'ai franchement adoré ! Merci énormément ! C'était très plaisant voir très touchant de vous lire et j'espère avoir la chance de vous relire pour ce chapitre._

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Babou :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas si c'est dur d'arrêter de fumer étant donné que je ne fume pas mais en tout cas, Isabella s'en sort bien lorsqu'Edward est avec elle :D Je n'allais pas arrêter l'histoire même si j'étais partie pour faire une pause en attendant de voir si j'ai vraiment des lecteurs qui me suivent. Et les reviews encourageantes m'en ont apporté la preuve :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **tempelizabella :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu pourras cerner Alice dans quelques chapitres mais pas tout de suite :D Patience ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tony, je prends soin de ce personnage ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°1 :** Merci pour ta review ! La suite, la voilà :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Pearl :** Merci pour ta review ! Je m'amuse beaucoup avec le personnage d'Alice. Je tiens à casser son image classique et j'avoue y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Pour les raisons qui la pousse à vouloir cacher son entraînement, tu le sauras plus tard. Un peu de patience :P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **schay :** Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que la première chose à laquelle tu penses en revenant sur le site est mon histoire :D Pour la relation d'Edward et Isabella, je tiens à aller doucement et ainsi, respecter le caractère de chaque personnage. Edward moins féroce ? Pour le moment :D (Oups j'en dis trop ^^). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Alice est chiante mais je m'amuse trop à casser son image classique et je me suis aussi amusée à la faire parler ha ha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **virginie1 :** Merci pour ta review ! La voilà la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°3 :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la réaction d'Edward répondra à tes attentes. Pour ce que cache Alice, tu le sauras plus tard. Un peu de patience :P Et Edward ? Il ne cache rien ha ha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je vais faire un focus sur Alice. En tout cas, dans les chapitres que j'ai écris, ce n'est pas le cas. En ce qui concerne ses motivations, il faudra un peu de patience :P Je suis contente de lire que les sentiments se ressentent vraiment car c'est toujours ce que je redoute. Je tiens à montrer que leur relation est très forte, qu'ils s'aiment à en mourir. J'exagère peut-être un peu mais c'est mon but en tout cas. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **lilllou :** Merci pour ta review ! Il faut bien qu'il y ait des hauts et des bas entre nos deux tourtereaux. Je ne suis pas fan du trop fleur bleue même si je m'applique pour insérer des moments romantiques. En effet, Alice aussi m'a agacé lorsque j'ai écris le chapitre précédent mais je m'amuse beaucoup en cassant son personnage basique. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **ninie59 :** Merci pour ta review ! Isabella enceinte ? Hum ... intéressant :P Mais je prends note. Pour la dispute entre Edward et Isabella concernant le secret d'Alice, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais dans tous les cas, tes deux hypothèses sont intéressantes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

.

..

...

 _Sinon, je suis éventuellement à la recherche d'une traductrice qui serait partante pour traduire le premier tome ainsi que le second. Donc si des personnes douées en anglais et qui sont prêtes à traduire beaucoup de chapitres, contactez-moi par MP, je serais heureuse de pouvoir vous faire part de mes attentes ainsi que d'écouter les vôtres :D Merci d'avance !_

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon extrême vigilance ainsi que ma relecture, quelques fautes se soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la gêne occasionnée._

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 T2**

 **Deux jours plus tard…**

 **Centre d'entraînement des Masen**

 **New York, 14h10**

Comme depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, Isabella entraînait Alice à se battre. Heureusement pour elle, cette dernière avait fait les efforts nécessaires pour ne pas énerver son coach. Les seuls mots qu'elle avait prononcés concernaient les quelques exercices que lui faisait faire la criminelle et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, être silencieuse lui faisait autant de bien à elle qu'à son amie. Après tout, La jeune femme souhaitait réussir le premier objectif qu'elle s'était donné dans la vie. Non, le deuxième. Le premier avait été de se marier avec un prince charmant. Jasper n'est pas vraiment un prince mais pour elle, il était tout comme.

\- Alice, ne te déconcentre pas ! s'écria Isabella, voyant que son amie ralentissait sa course.

Malgré qu'elle eût commencé à frapper dans un sac de boxe, l'endurance d'Alice n'était pas à son meilleur niveau. Elle préférait donc l'initier à la course avant de commencer les exercices suivant. De plus, Isabella restait cependant inquiète pour la santé de son amie. Elle avait eu la preuve qu'elle avait recherchée pour être sûre qu'elle serait apte à suivre un entraînement mais elle ne pouvait pas cesser de s'inquiéter.

\- Désolée, je pensais à Jasper, s'excusa-t-elle, reprenant un rythme régulier.

\- N'hésite pas à t'arrêter si tu sens que tu faiblis, d'accord ? rappela-t-elle, ignorant la réplique de son amie non, sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pète la forme ! répondit-elle, s'arrêtant de courir afin de rejoindre son amie histoire de continuer leur conversation.

Puisqu'elle ne la réprimandât pas sur ce sujet-là, la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'en profiter. De plus, elle était épuisée et comme lui avait conseillé son coach, faire une pause ne ferait aucun mal autant à elle qu'à son cœur greffé.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Alice ! S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Jasper me tuera à coup sûr et désolée de te dire que je tiens à ma vie. Surtout qu'il n'est au courant de rien. Tu es sûr de vouloir le lui cacher ?

\- Il voudra que j'arrête et honnêtement, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre depuis que j'ai commencé ces entraînements.

\- Peut-être que toi, tu aimes mentir à ton mari mais moi, je n'aime pas être malhonnête envers Edward. Je me dispute sans cesse avec lui parce que je ne supporte plus devoir lui mentir.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles Alice mais, saches que je t'encouragerais lorsque tu seras prête à leur dire. J'espère juste que tu ne prendras pas trop de temps à prendre ta décision.

\- J'ai envie de le garder pour moi, pour l'instant.

Isabella soupira longuement. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle garderait son secret mais pendant combien de temps ? La jeune femme tenait toujours ses promesses mais jusqu'ici, elle n'en avait jamais fait sans tenir Edward au courant. Il se doutait de quelque chose, elle le savait. Il n'était pas stupide et elle regrettait le jour où il le découvrirait.

\- Je t'ai promis que je garderais ton secret mais s'il te plaît, ne tarde pas trop à leur dire la vérité.

\- Je vais essayer de faire cet effort. Tu en fais déjà beaucoup pour moi alors, c'est à mon tour d'en faire pour toi.

Les deux jeunes amies s'enlacèrent avant qu'Isabella lui demanda de la rejoindre à l'intérieur de la salle d'entraînement tandis qu'elle se chargeait de fumer une cigarette. Elle regarda Alice s'éloigner d'elle sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Elle repensait aux dernières disputes qu'elle avait eues avec Edward. Cela lui faisait mal de savoir qu'elle pourrait perdre sa confiance en continuant dans cette voie-là. Mais était-ce réellement de sa faute ? Alice lui avait demandé de garder ce secret, un secret qui ne valait pas la peine d'être gardé certes, mais Isabella tenait à respecter sa parole. Mais alors pourquoi culpabilisait-elle autant ? Ce sentiment était horrible car à l'issu de ce mensonge, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait derrière tout cela et elle se détestait de ne pas pouvoir trouver cette faille. Elle lâcha un long soupir puis éteignit sa cigarette – exécutant les mêmes gestes habituels – avant de se diriger vers la salle de boxe. L'échauffement d'Alice étant maintenant réalisé, il était temps de reprendre l'exercice de la dernière fois.

\- Vais-je apprendre à me battre aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui mais nous allons juste reprendre l'exercice de jeudi dernier, si tu veux bien.

Isabella lui tendit les gants de boxe et les autres produits nécessaires pour protéger ses mains. Elle l'aida à enfiler les gants avant de se placer à l'arrière du sac de boxe et de le tenir dans ses mains.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps mais je tiens à ce que tu donnes tes premiers vrais coups dans ce sac.

En effet, Isabella, et malgré l'autorité qu'elle avait sur les hommes de la maison Masen, refusait de réserver la salle de combat pour entraîner Alice. Les criminels de Carlisle avaient eux aussi, besoin de s'entraîner et elle ne devait pas penser qu'à elles.

\- Tu penses que je peux y arriver ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi te dire si tu en es capable ou pas. C'est à toi de trouver la force nécessaire pour frapper sans ce sac. Trouve quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider…

Alice chercha ce qui pouvait bien l'aider à faire extérioriser sa force. Elle n'en voulait à personne et personne ne lui avait fait du mal. Elle n'avait aucune colère enfouie au fond d'elle… Mais ce fut à cet instant qu'elle eut un déclic. Bien sûr qu'elle avait cette haine qui l'habitait. N'était-ce pas à cause d'une personne ? D'un proche en particulier ? Cet homme, qui se disait être son père, ne lui avait-il pas tiré dessus et lui avait ainsi, retiré tout espoir de devenir mère un jour ? A cause de lui, la voilà aujourd'hui stérile… Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail ? C'était impossible… elle avait tenté de cacher sa tristesse en la rangeant dans un côté de sa tête et ainsi, montrer aux autres qu'elle allait bien. Mais en réalité, c'était tout autre… Alors elle frappa, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à atteindre son dixième coup.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te motive autant mais c'est bien ! Continue comme ça ! l'encouragea Isabella, s'éloignant du sac pour pouvoir se placer à ses côtés.

Alice ne se fit pas prier plusieurs fois et continua à frapper dans ce sac. Et elle ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui faisait bien fou. Elle était fière d'elle d'avoir pu franchir ce pas. Bon, elle savait que se défouler sur un sac de frappe ne lui apprenait pas vraiment à se battre mais ce n'était que le début d'un apprentissage dont elle se fit la promesse d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est bon, Alice, tu peux t'arrêter là.

\- Comment j'étais ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse de connaître les impressions de son amie à son égard.

\- Tu as su trouver la force dont tu avais besoin et c'est ce dont tu auras besoin pour te défendre. J'espère que la prochaine fois, tu feras aussi preuve d'autant de bonne volonté.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, Isabella !

Pendant plus d'une heure, Isabella lui expliqua le déroulement de la suite de son entraînement qui reprendrait après les fêtes de fin d'année. La jeune femme tenait à passer Noël avec sa famille et son futur mari et ce, malgré les réticences que pouvait avoir Alice. Contrairement aux autres, la sœur d'Edward ne s'entraînait pas tous les jours. Elle reconnaissait que sa santé restait fragile et se devait de faire attention. De toute manière, Isabella ne le lui laissait pas le choix et Alice devait respecter les conditions que cette dernière lui imposait. La criminelle le lui avait suffisamment rappelé durant les jours qui avaient précédé celui-ci alors, elle ne préférait pas insister de nouveau.

\- Bien, passe le bonjour à Jasper, déclara Isabella, raccompagnant Alice devant chez elle.

Jasper n'ayant pas encore terminé son entraînement, avait pour obligation de vivre dans la maison Masen, là où tous les autres hommes de Carlisle vivaient. Chacun d'entre eux possédait un appartement individuel. Et Alice était rassurée en sachant qu'elle n'était pas la seule femme à subir la surprotection de son mari.

\- Bien sûr et toi, fais de même pour mon frère.

Isabella sourit en guise de réponse avant de s'éclipser dans sa Jeep, direction son appartement. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus d'Edward et elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour le retrouver. Depuis qu'elle s'était fiancée à lui, c'était comme si, chaque jour qui avait précédé cet évènement, était nouveau. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix et malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de ce qui pourrait se passer après le mariage, elle faisait confiance à Edward et ça, c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Isabella & Edward,**

 **New York, 16h45**

En rentrant chez elle, Isabella s'attendait à tout sauf à voir Rosalie et Emmett assis sur son canapé. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, vérifia si le code de sécurité était bien activé, retira son trench beige et déposa son vêtement ainsi que son sac sur le tabouret du bar de la cuisine. Edward vint à sa rencontre afin de lui expliquer la situation.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'ils font ici ? lui demanda-t-elle, amèrement.

Isabella n'était toujours pas amie avec Emmett et Rosalie et elle se souvint qu'avec Edward, ils avaient passé un accord qui était de ne pas les faire venir chez elle. Malgré le contrat signé par son beau-frère, les protégeant d'une quelconque trahison, lorsqu'un traitre décidait de se manifester, une simple signature ne pouvait l'arrêter si facilement. Alors, la jeune femme continuerait de se méfier d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils eussent prouvé qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance.

\- Je sais qu'on avait dit de ne pas les faire venir ici mais, ils ont quelques problèmes et je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi sans agir. Il s'agit tout de même de ma sœur et de mon ami, accessoirement mon beau-frère.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me faire ton arbre généalogique, Edward, répondit-elle agacée.

La jeune femme était souvent sur les nerfs en ce moment, causés notamment par les mensonges qu'elle lui répétait lorsqu'elle se rendait chez Alice pour l'entraîner. Chaque jour, elle se battait avec sa conscience pour ne rien lui dire et ainsi, respecter le secret de son amie. Elle savait très bien le faire d'habitude mais là, cela concernait en partie la sœur de son futur mari. En se fiançant à lui, elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Edward, s'emparant de son avant-bras afin de la regarder dans les yeux et ainsi, découvrir ce qui la tracassait.

\- Mais rien, dit-elle, s'échappant de sa poigne avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre, non sans claquer la porte.

Edward s'excusa auprès d'Emmett et de Rosalie avant de la rejoindre dans leur chambre, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune couple se disputait, cela arrivait même trop souvent en ce moment. Mais le jeune homme était bien déterminé à savoir ce qu'il se passait et que tout redevînt comme avant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? répéta-t-il, espérant avoir une réponse plus concrète. C'est à cause d'Emmett et de Rosalie ? ajouta-t-il, sachant pertinemment que ces derniers n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire.

\- Mais non ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre d'eux ! s'emporta-t-elle, lui tournant le dos, se concentrant un maximum sur le paysage new yorkais que lui offrait la baie vitrée, priant pour ne pas tout lui avouer.

Elle aimait bien Alice et elle appréciait le fait que la jeune femme eût pensé à elle pour l'entraîner mais sur ce coup-là, elle la détestait. Non, elle la haïssait.

\- Juste que je m'attendais à ce que nous nous retrouvons seuls, dit-elle.

\- Donc, seule la présence de Rosalie et d'Emmett te dérange ?

\- Ouais… j'vais prendre un douche, marmonna-t-elle, espérant l'esquiver quelques instants.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'était déjà enfermée dans la salle de bain. Ne voulant pas se faire avoir, il entreprit de se déshabiller afin de la rejoindre et ainsi, obtenir l'explication qu'il attendait depuis un petit moment maintenant. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ça durait et il en avait plus que marre de la laisser filer aussi facilement. Après avoir forcé la serrure de la porte, il entra dans la pièce puis, dans la cabine de douche. Il colla le corps d'Isabella contre le sien, lui faisant comprendre sa présence auprès d'elle. Cette dernière s'était attendue à ce qu'il vînt la rejoindre alors, cela ne la choquait pas en le sentant contre elle.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe…, murmura Edward, déposant une myriade de baisers contre l'épaule droite d'Isabella.

\- Il n'y a rien je t'ai dit…

\- Isabella, avec moi, tu ne sais pas mentir, surtout lorsque tu es tendue alors, dis-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire… je l'ai promis.

\- Est-ce important ?

\- Oui, peut-être. Enfin, c'est important pour cette personne que je ne te dise rien.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir de qui il s'agit ?

\- Là, non plus, je ne peux rien te dire… parce que tu risques de deviner, sinon.

Edward lâcha un long soupir contre la peau de sa fiancée avant d'enclencher l'eau chaude, permettant à leur deux corps, de détendre leurs muscles respectifs.

\- Vais-je le savoir un jour ?

Isabella soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas… je l'espère.

\- Isabella, dit-il, retournant la jeune femme afin qu'elle puisse lui faire face. Je sais que tu tiens à tenir cette promesse que j'ignore auprès de cette personne et je respecte cela mais, rassure-moi sur un point…

\- Lequel ?

\- Est-ce de ma faute ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher cela ?

\- Je suis inquiet, c'est tout.

 _Et merde… voilà qu'il s'inquiétait… Il faut que je convainque Alice de changer d'avis face à son secret. Je ne pourrai pas supporter plus de dispute avec Edward !_ s'emporta-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes… il n'y a rien de grave…, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Tu devrais t'y prendre autrement pour me rassurer, lui proposa-t-il, passant ses mains autour des hanches de sa fiancée, afin de la ramener contre lui et son érection naissante.

\- Comment ?

\- Comme ça, déclara-t-il, emprisonnant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Peu importait si sa sœur et son beau-frère attendaient son retour pour parler de ce qui semblait les inquiéter, il se devait de s'occuper de sa relation qui finirait par battre de l'aile s'il ne faisait rien.

Isabella répondit à son baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque, rapprochant son visage du sien, ayant pour but d'intensifier leur étreinte. Elle l'aimait tellement… Ses sentiments pour lui étaient si profonds que lui mentir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, lui faisait mal. Elle décida de se concentrer sur lui et sur le plaisir que chacun d'eux allait se donner afin d'oublier cette petite dispute. Edward la plaça dos à elle, gardant ses bras autour de ses hanches. Il écarta légèrement ses jambes et dans un mouvement puissant, entra en elle, arrachant un gémissement de sa partenaire. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, tentant de garder un minimum de discrétion. En temps normal, il ne le faisait pas puisqu'Harry se trouvait chez lui et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'invités qui les attendaient mais là, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Hum… c'est bon… murmura-t-elle, plaçant son bras derrière la nuque de son fiancé, le forçant ainsi à embrasser son cou.

Les deux amants avaient déjà fait l'amour dans la douche et ce, à plusieurs reprises même mais aucune de leur étreinte fut si puissante et douloureuse à la fois. Isabella n'avait pas mal non, mais elle sentait la frustration que son amant ressentait lorsqu'il effectuait ses vas-et-viens en elle et l'emprise de ses mains autour de ses hanches lui confirma ses pensées. De sa main gauche, elle entrelaça celle d'Edward avec force durant toute la durée de leur étreinte afin de l'intimer à ne jamais s'arrêter.

\- Sens-tu à quel point je t'aime, bébé ? lui demanda-t-il, intensifiant les coups de reins au fond d'elle.

La jeune femme se demandait même comment elle faisait pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Encore une fois, Rosalie et Emmett gâchaient ce moment intense. Elle espérait néanmoins qu'ils fussent partis à force de trop attendre car il était clair qu'elle ne désirait pas les voir à nouveau assis sur son canapé.

\- Réponds-moi, insista-t-il, la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Oui, répondit-elle dans un soupir de plaisir.

\- Penche-toi un peu plus en avant, dit-il, tandis qu'elle s'exécutait.

Il l'intima à se tenir contre la paroi de douche, plaquant ses mains à plats sur le mur carrelé, permettant ainsi à son amant d'avoir une vue complète sur sa chute de reins. Il effectua de long et doux vas-et-viens tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de son dos passant de ses épaules à sa nuque puis de sa colonne vertébrale à ses hanches. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin car cela signifiait rompre leur étreinte et aucun d'eux ne voulait que cela s'arrêtât maintenant. Il maintenait sa poigne contre ses hanches, créant quelques marques rouges, marquant ainsi sa possession. Il ne savait pas si son amante aimerait ce genre de marquage mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes fiancés furent frappés par un violent orgasme où Isabella ne put masquer sa jouissance.

Ce fut la respiration haletante qu'Edward se retira de son corps, provoquant un certain vide du côté de la jeune femme, qui elle, resta dans la même position. Le jeune homme la ramena contre lui, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte rassurante. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux humides tandis que la jeune femme caressait son torse, le griffant par moment.

\- Es-tu rassuré maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle, osant le fixer dans les yeux.

Edward lui répondit par un long baiser langoureux, prenant son visage en coupe. Il avait de nouveau envie d'elle mais il espérait que sa nouvelle érection ne fût pas vue par sa bien-aimée et ce, bien que cela fût impossible. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et tous deux, étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Isabella rompit leur baiser, sentant que son amant ressentait, de nouveau, du désir pour elle. Cette dernière fixa son érection tout en se mordillant la lèvre, constatant elle aussi, qu'elle avait envie de recommencer.

\- J'ai toujours envie de toi, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, j'ai constamment envie de te faire l'amour, de te faire mienne, lui expliqua Edward, de peur qu'elle ne fût choquée.

\- Je ne suis pas choquée si c'est ce que tu penses, répondit-elle en souriant, créant un lien avec ses pupilles émeraude tout en passant ses deux mains sur ses joues. Moi aussi, je te veux tout le temps et ce, n'importe où. Je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi.

\- Content de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à être obsédé par toi, dit-il, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux, passant ses mains de ses joues à ses hanches, lui faisant comprendre par la suite, qu'il était prêt à lui faire à nouveau l'amour. Il va falloir que l'on vire Emmett et Rosalie, marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Hum… j'avais oublié leur présence…, grogna-t-elle, imitant sa position.

\- Ils ont quelque chose d'important à nous dire, apparemment. Ils ne seraient jamais venus ici si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? l'interrogea-t-elle, sachant qu'ils ne pourront pas refaire l'amour avant ce soir voire, avant demain.

\- Nous reprendrons ce soir. Autant se débarrasser d'eux dès maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Hum, tu as raison, dit-elle, lui volant un baiser au passage. Mais, tu vas pouvoir gérer ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, montrant son érection imposante.

\- J'ai l'habitude de la gérer depuis que je vous connais Mademoiselle Swan, ou plutôt, future Madame Cullen.

\- Humm… j'aime t'entendre le dire…

\- Et moi, j'aime le fait de savoir que tu seras bientôt ma femme, lui dit-il, lui offrant un baiser d'esquimaux. Mais… je ne veux plus que l'on se dispute…, ajouta-t-il, forçant Isabella à baisser la tête.

\- Je n'aime pas te mentir mais…

\- Je sais, tu as tenu une promesse, tu me l'as déjà dit mais, dit-il, relevant son menton de son index. Je ne veux plus que l'on se dispute…, répéta-t-il, afin que le message soit passé.

\- Moi non plus, murmura-t-elle, contre ses lèvres avant de les effleurer, attendant qu'Edward entamât leur énième baiser, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes supplémentaires, Edward et Isabella décidèrent qu'il était temps de sortir de la salle de bain. Tout comme son amant, la jeune femme se vêtit d'un jogging en coton gris et d'un débardeur blanc. Elle enfila ses pantoufles, attacha ses cheveux d'une natte africaine. Habillés ainsi, chacun d'eux faisait la paire de l'autre sans avoir fait attention au choix de leur tenue respective. Edward fut le premier à rejoindre sa sœur et son beau-frère laissant ainsi le temps à sa fiancée de respirer un bon coup, qui elle, s'encourageait à ne pas s'énerver contre leurs invités imprévus.

\- Vous auriez pu éviter de baiser alors que nous sommes là, s'exclama Rosalie, agacée d'avoir autant attendu.

\- Chérie…

\- Je trouve cela culotté de ta part, Rosalie. N'es-tu pas venue ici pour demander de l'aide ? intervint Isabella, prenant place sur le fauteuil, juste en face de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je suis venue parler mais à Edward.

\- Edward et moi travaillons ensemble, au cas où tu n'es pas au courant.

\- Elle ne te lâche jamais hein ?!

\- Rosalie, si tu es là pour continuer à critiquer Isabella sous mon nez, tu peux partir.

\- Dois-je te rappeler, que c'est chez moi où vous vous êtes rendus. Tu aurais très bien pu te contenter d'appeler Edward. Je suis donc persuadée que tu es venue chercher mon aide mais tu me détestes tellement que tu n'arrives pas à te montrer courtoise.

\- Tu as raison, je te déteste, Isabella.

\- La prochaine fois, évite de me dire quelque chose que je sais déjà, Rosalie.

\- Bon ça suffit ! intervint Emmett, interrompant sa femme au moment où cette dernière s'apprêtait à répondre à Isabella. Chérie, je comprends que venir ici n'est pas facile pour toi mais ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous aider pour le moment, ajouta-t-il, espérant qu'elle ne s'énervât pas.

Rosalie soupira. Venir ici n'était pas son idée. Comme l'avait dit Isabella un peu plus tôt, elle voulait se contenter d'appeler son frère afin d'éviter de croiser cette femme qu'elle méprisait tant. Mais son mari avait insisté pour se rendre chez elle directement en sachant qu'Edward vivait là-bas. La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois, imitée par Isabella qui attendit sagement que le couple allât droit au but.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose avant ? leur demanda Edward avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Une bière pour moi s'il te plaît.

\- Rose ?

\- Hum, hésita-t-elle, soudainement gênée. Tu as quoi à part une bière ?

\- Du jus de fruit mais c'est celui de Tony donc euh… un verre de lait te suffira ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Bébé ?

 _La première fois qu'il m'appelle ainsi en public !_ s'extasia-t-elle pour elle-même se sentant néanmoins rougir.

A cet instant, la jeune femme se sentit comme une adolescente gérant mal ses hormones. La seule différence était, qu'elle n'était plus une adolescente mais une adulte de vingt-six ans, totalement et éperdument amoureuse de l'homme qui lui faisait face, non sans lui adresser son terrible sourire en coin.

 _Il veut ma mort !_ songea-t-elle, tentant de masquer le désire qui montait peu à peu en elle.

\- Du thé, s'il te plaît, chéri.

Edward quant à lui, nota les rougeurs d'Isabella et se promit de le lui faire rappeler lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau seuls. Il allait la faire sienne si elle continuait à se mordiller les lèvres et le regarder ainsi. Il ne savait pas si la tension sexuelle se sentait au niveau d'Emmett et de Rosalie mais il se doutait bien que cela n'était pas discret. Pour éviter de se jeter sur elle devant eux, il se retourna pour aller chercher les boissons. Lorsqu'il revint, il vit Isabella accoudée à la fenêtre, cigarette en bouche. Il déposa le plateau sur la petite table en verre.

\- Bon, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? les interrogea Edward, prenant à son tour, place sur le deuxième fauteuil du salon.

Décidément intéressée par la raison de leur venue et trouvant le moment de la révélation était incroyablement long, Isabella se retourna face à eux, s'empara de sa tasse de thé et retourna sa place initiale après avoir tiré une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et de l'éteindre. Elle resta néanmoins proche de la fenêtre, appréciant l'air frais qui lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Nous recevons des lettres anonymes depuis une semaine, répondit Emmett, tendant lesdites lettres à Edward qui lui, s'en empara sans attendre.

Ça devenait intéressant…, songea Isabella, regardant attentivement le couple assis sur son canapé.

\- T'en pense quoi ? lui demanda Emmett, ne supportant ce silence de plomb devenu soudainement long et surtout pesant.

Après tout, il voulait savoir. En venant voir son beau-frère cet après-midi, il avait espéré que celui-ci lui apporta une réponse concrète mais surtout, rassurante. Au début, il avait pris ces lettres à la rigolade, pensant qu'il s'agissait de quelques enfants mal élevés mais vu à la fréquence de la réception de ces dernières, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un doute.

\- Quand les as-tu reçues ? l'interrogea Edward, tendant les lettres à Isabella qui elle, prit soin de les lire attentivement.

\- Depuis une semaine, répéta-t-il.

\- T'en penses quoi ? dit-il à l'encontre d'Isabella.

\- Ce n'est pas un travail d'amateur…, conclut-elle.

En effet, chaque lettre était différente mais chacune d'entre elle comportait un mot. Isabella tenta de deviner le message que les expéditeurs ont tenté de leur faire passer. Elle déposa les lettres sur la petite table en verre et les assembla, fondant ainsi une phrase.

« Ally dal sangue è necessario, è chiudere saprete. »

\- Que signifie la phrase ? l'interrogea Emmett, sachant pertinemment qu'elle en connaissait la traduction.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu la curiosité de la traduire sur internet ? C'est étonnant. Pour des gens qui disent avoir peur de ce genre de menace, vous n'êtes pas très curieux…, fit-elle remarquer, levant les yeux au ciel. Ally dal sangue, è necessario, è chiudere saprete, lit-elle par la suite. Cela signifie : s'allier par le sang vous devrez, vous la fermer vous saurez. Il s'agit d'une devise que seule une famille mafieuse possède…

\- Quel est son nom ? lui demanda Edward.

Isabella se releva, prit place sur son fauteuil, affichant un sourire qui déplut aux jeunes parents assis en face d'elle. La jeune femme ne prenait pas la situation à la rigolade mais elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant concernant ces lettres.

\- I Corvi Neri… Les Corbeaux Noirs. Je me souviens avoir reçu ce genre de lettre similaire il y a quelques années de cela. Carlisle a du se charger de les faire taire.

\- J'ignorais que tu savais parler italien, remarqua Edward, la regardant intensément.

Dieu qu'elle était sexy avec cet accent ! songea-t-il, espérant avoir la chance qu'elle lui parle de nouveau ainsi.

\- Carlisle m'a payé des cours particuliers. Il prétextait que cela était important pour entrer dans la mafia, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es derrière tout ça…

\- Crois-moi, Rosalie, je ne me serais pas contentée d'envoyer des lettres anonymes pour régler mes comptes avec toi. Je préfère le face à face. Ne te souviens-tu pas de ton mariage ou dois-je te rappeler le déroulement de ma venue ?

\- Isabella ne fait pas partie de cette famille, Rosalie.

\- Mais que sais-tu d'elle exactement, hein ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins de choses que tu ignores ! Quand est-ce qu'un jour te m'écouteras lorsque je te dis que cette manipulatrice n'est pas faite pour toi !

\- Je ne te permets pas de dire ce qui est bon ou ce qui ne l'est pas pour moi.

\- Laisses tomber Edward. Qu'importe ce que je fais, cela déplaira toujours à ta sœur, intervint Isabella, posant sa main sur la cuisse de son amant. Mais puisque tu me sens impliquée dans cette histoire, je t'invite à dégager de chez moi et à ne plus revenir te pointer le jour où tu auras vraiment un problème, s'emporta-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi elle devait lui venir en aide alors que cette blonde ne la respectait pas.

Edward ne savait plus quoi répondre. Bien qu'ici, il se sentît chez lui, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait contredire les dires d'Isabella. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, Rosalie passait son temps à la descendre et heureusement que sa fiancée ne se laissait pas faire. Il reconnaissait que cette dernière avait un certain caractère et il était persuadé que c'était ce détail qui agaçait le plus sa sœur. Il la connaissait trop pour doutait de ses dires. Mais allait-il pour autant refuser de l'aider ? Bien sûr que non et il savait qu'Isabella ne lui interdirait pas de le faire. Tant qu'elle n'était pas impliquée, cela lui allait très bien.

\- Très bien ! Je me tire ! s'exclama Rosalie, sortant de l'appartement, non sans claquer la porte de celui-ci.

Emmett, quant à lui, resta assis sur le canapé, n'ayant pas eu le temps de retenir sa femme. Il se leva avec lenteur, ne voulant pas partir d'ici sans obtenir la réponse qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour rejoindre ta femme ?!

Voyant que sa fiancée était énervée, Edward la rapprocha de lui mais fut repoussé par cette dernière qui n'était pas d'humeur pour un câlin. Tout l'énervait en ce moment et ce n'était pas la présence d'Emmett et de Rosalie qui risquait de tout arranger. Heureusement que la sœur de son petit-ami était partie de chez elle car la descendre fut la première pensée qu'elle avait eue en la regardant une dernière fois. Edward de son côté, fut un peu vexé du geste de la jeune femme mais n'en fit rien. Il savait qu'elle était énervée et que sa sœur l'avait provoquée mais il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi depuis le jour où ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans un entrepôt, lui attaché à une chaise. Quelque chose se tramait et même si elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait rien lui dire, telle ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il se débrouillerait pour le découvrir par lui-même.

\- Puis-je avoir des informations sur ces gens-là ? Et, après je m'en vais, insista-t-il, espérant qu'elle lui répondît.

Pour une fois depuis qu'il connaissait Isabella, il comprenait les raisons de sa colère. Il savait que sa femme pouvait agir de manière immature par moment surtout, lorsque les deux jeunes femmes étaient ensemble. Rosalie avait tendance à exagérer et malgré le fait qu'il détestait toujours la petite-amie de son beau-frère, il arrivait à ressentir une certaine compassion envers elle. Compassion qu'il ne partagerait pas avec sa femme et à laquelle il ne trouvait aucune explication pour le moment.

\- Les corbeaux noirs font partie de la mafia, dit-elle, cédant à sa demande, espérant qu'il partît au plus vite. Ils ont dû être au courant que vous ayez passé un marché avec nous et par conséquent, ils vous considèrent comme l'un des nôtres.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes !

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes impliqués dans le meurtre de George Cullen et vous avez signé notre contrat.

\- C'est tout ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sang ?

\- Le pacte du sang. Cela signifie que tu dois verser quelques gouttes de ton sang dans un petit flacon afin de prouver ta fidélité. Chaque criminel est amené à faire cela.

Isabella se souvint bien du jour où Carlisle lui avait dit que c'était important mais il ne l'avait pas forcée pour autant. Elle avait cependant tenu à s'impliquer cent pour cent dans la criminalité. Sa main droite fut la seule partie de son corps à être blessée par ce pacte. Elle avait ressenti une petite douleur mais rien d'inquiétant. Aujourd'hui, la cicatrice sur sa paume avait disparu.

\- Sommes-nous obligés de le faire ?

\- Ta femme est du FBI. Ils seront plus insistants en ce qui vous concerne.

\- De quoi sont-ils capables ?

\- Ils sont capables de tout ce que les mafieux sont capables de faire. La torture fait autant partie de leurs habitudes que des nôtres. Il est important que vous fassiez cela. Je préviendrai Carlisle de ces lettres et une fois fait, il se chargera de faire ce pacte.

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le faire par toi-même ?

Emmett ne désirait pas revoir Carlisle car cet homme lui faisait peur. Bon, il ne s'agissait que d'un pacte de sang mais la présence du vieil homme ne le rassurait pas.

\- Au cas où tu n'es pas au courant Emmett, je fais partie de la famille Masen et Carlisle en est le dirigeant. Je dois le tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans notre famille. Mais si c'est lui qui t'inquiète, je tiens à te dire que je me tiendrai à ses côtés lors de la conception du pacte.

Emmett hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il ne réussirait pas à négocier quoi que ce soit, salua Edward puis, remercia la jeune femme pour l'avoir renseigné avant de s'en aller à son tour, espérant que sa femme ne fût pas partie sans lui. Il fallait maintenant qu'il la tînt informé de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre car après tout, elle était aussi concernée par ce maudit pacte.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus inviter ta sœur ici ! dit-elle, tapotant le torse de son amant de son indexe avant de débarrasser le plateau qui se trouvait toujours sur la table en verre.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu y avais déjà songé, remarqua Edward en souriant, oubliant la petite mésentente d'un peu plus tôt.

\- Crois-moi, je pourrais faire cet effort mais si c'est pour qu'elle me fasse des remarques tout le long d'un repas, il n'en est pas question.

\- Je croyais que tu t'en foutais de ses réflexions ?

\- Bien sûr, que je m'en fous, Edward. Mais je ne peux continuer à faire l'hypocrite. Je ne t'interdirais pas de la voir, c'est ta sœur et je comprends mais elle ne viendra plus ici, je peux t'en faire la promesse.

Edward ne répondit rien et aida Isabella à préparer le repas du soir non, sans se chercher toute la soirée. Malgré leurs quelques disputes, le jeune couple s'aimait comme au premier jour voire, plus intensément et ce, depuis qu'ils s'étaient fiancés. Ils finirent même par faire l'amour sur le bar de la cuisine, après s'être assuré qu'Harry comptait manger dans son appartement.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Le lendemain,**

 **Maison Masen,**

 **New York, 13h30**

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue à la maison avec Rosalie et Emmett, lui demanda Carlisle, tandis qu'il prit place derrière son bureau.

Avant de lui répondre, Isabella jeta un regard derrière son elle en direction du jeune couple suivit d'Edward. Il est vrai qu'en appelant son père adoptif pour le prévenir de sa venue, elle n'avait pas précisé qu'elle viendrait accompagnée. Il fallait désormais qu'elle lui donnât les explications qu'il attendait.

\- I Corvi Neri hanno colpito ancora. Hanno bisogno il patto di sangue per assicurare che Emmett e Rosalie non ci lasceranno (Les Corbeaux Noirs ont encore frappé. Ils ont besoin du pacte de sang pour assurer qu'Emmett et Rosalie ne nous laisseront pas), déclara-t-elle, en prenant place sur une chaise.

Carlisle était impressionné de l'entendre parler Italien. Il savait qu'elle maîtrisait cette langue grâce aux cours qu'il lui avait payés mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué l'italien en sa compagnie. Pour Isabella, c'était sa manière à elle de rester dans la provocation.

De leur côté, Emmett et Rosalie avaient entendu leur prénom durant la tirade d'Isabella mais ne comprenant pas l'italien, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait. La jeune femme se retenait de ne pas s'énerver car elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle se trouvait en la présence de Carlisle. Elle préférait donc rester prudente.

Edward quant à lui, trouvait l'accent italien incroyablement sexy sur sa fiancée. De plus, elle maîtrisait parfaitement cette langue que l'on croirait presque qu'elle était italienne. Néanmoins, il était indirectement du même avis que son beau-frère et sa sœur. Il aurait bien aimé connaître la traduction de ses dires.

\- Isabella, il tuo accento italiano è perfetto (Isabella, ton accent italien est parfait).

\- Grazie mille (merci beaucoup), répondit-elle, tandis qu'Edward prenait place sur la seconde chaise, juste à côté d'elle.

\- Isabella, peux-tu me traduire ce que tu dis, s'il te plaît ?

\- J'explique ce qui est arrivé à Emmett et Rosalie. Un jour, je t'apprendrais l'italien mon chéri.

\- J'ai hâte d'être ton élève, rétorqua-t-il, en lui volant un baiser chaste.

\- Hum, hum, intervint Carlisle, perdant soudainement patience.

\- Pardonne-nous Carlisle, dit-elle, en lui faisant de nouveau face.

\- Tu parlais des Corbeaux Noirs et de leur pacte du sang ?

\- Ouais et cela concerne Emmett et Rosalie.

\- C'est ce que j'avais compris.

\- Penses-tu que nous pouvons faire ce pacte dès aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais devoir appeler le patron de ce clan.

\- Non hai fatto quando ero preoccupato per il patto (Tu ne l'as pas fait quand j'étais préoccupé par le pacte).

\- C'est vrai mais il ne s'agit pas de toi, mais de deux personnes qui ne font pas partie de mon clan.

Isabella hocha plusieurs fois la tête, comprenant que cette situation était différente de celle qu'elle avait rencontrée il y a quelques années. Contrairement à Rosalie et Emmett, elle faisait déjà partie du clan des Masen étant donné qu'elle était considérée comme la fille de Carlisle.

\- Sommes-nous obligés de le faire venir ici ?

\- Il ne viendra pas chez moi. Il suffira de lui montrer la preuve que le pacte a été réalisé, répondit-il, en regardant Isabella dans les yeux. Depuis combien de temps recevez-vous ces lettres ? ajouta-t-il, à l'encontre d'Emmett.

\- Depuis une semaine, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le délai est limité. Vous auriez dû nous en parler avant.

\- Nous ne savions pas qu'il s'agissait d'une menace. Et puis, nous ne savons pas parler italien.

\- Et l'idée d'utiliser un traducteur ne vous est pas venue à l'esprit ?

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit, Carlisle, assura Isabella en se levant pour se placer à ses côtés.

A cet instant, Edward savait qu'il avait affaire à l'héritière des Masen. Il était impressionné par la capacité de changer de masque en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le regard dur et froid qu'elle adressait à Emmett et Rosalie était sans appel. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait sans doute pris peur mais ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'Isabella était sa fiancée.

Face à la révélation d'Isabella, Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas comment deux personnes n'avaient pas eu l'idée d'utiliser un traducteur. Surtout s'ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une menace.

\- Bonjour Alberto, dit-il, alors qu'il était en train de téléphoner au patron des Corbeaux Noirs.

Alberto Mangano était le patron de famille d'origine italo-américaine. Il était arrivé à New York depuis une dizaine d'années afin de monter sa propre mafia. Mais il n'était pas le seul dirigeant puisque sa femme, Francesca Mangano était en quelque sorte sa secrétaire. Ces derniers, en plus de gérer les trafics de drogues, d'armes, se chargeaient de vérifier et s'assurer que chaque nouveau membre de la mafia ne risquait pas de les dénoncer aux forces de l'ordre. Ils avaient été les fondateurs du pacte de sang et depuis, chaque mafia était dans l'obligation de le réaliser. Leur étroite collaboration avec les Masen était un avantage pour Carlisle car cela lui permettait de commander les meilleurs produits en matière d'armes et de drogue.

\- Carlisle ! Que me vaut ton appel, mon cher ami ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, Alberto.

\- Évidemment, cher ami.

\- Veux-tu assister à la conception de ce pacte ou souhaites-tu simplement en avoir la preuve ?

\- La preuve me suffira, Carlisle. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

\- Très bien, je t'en enverrais la vidéo par le biais d'un de mes hommes.

L'italien lui répondit par quelques formalités avant de raccrocher. Carlisle reposa son téléphone sur le bureau. Isabella activa la caméra qui était cachée dans le mur en face d'elle à l'aide d'une télécommande afin de pouvoir filmer le pacte. Elle prépara ensuite deux flacons, deux couteaux et deux petites coupelles qu'elle disposa sur une table. Emmett observait attentivement chacun de ses gestes, comprenant que le moment du pacte était arrivé.

\- Bien, qui veut commencer ? demanda-t-elle après avoir enfilé des gants.

Isabella patienta quelques instants et en voyant que personne ne se portait volontaire, l'impatience la gagna rapidement. En voyant Edward s'avancer vers elle, la jeune femme pensait qu'il souhaitait lui parler mais en réalité, il semblerait qu'il désirait réaliser le pacte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Mon père ne m'a jamais fait signer ce pacte. Je suppose que si je le fais maintenant, je serais débarrassé d'une éventuelle menace, non ?

\- Oui, évidemment mais je ne sais pas si le fait de rajouter quelqu'un sans que cela soit demandé est utile…, lui répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle tenait un couteau dans sa main droite.

\- Edward peut le faire, Isabella.

\- Hum, d'accord donc passe-moi ta main, dit-elle, légèrement déstabilisée.

Edward s'exécuta en posant sa main dans celle d'Isabella. Il voyait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise mais il en ignorait les raisons. En réalité, la jeune femme n'avait pas prévu d'entailler la peau de son fiancé. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de le faire sur des personnes ordinaires mais sur son homme, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Tu me dis si ça te fait mal.

\- Isabella, j'ai eu bien pire qu'une simple entaille, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle, se rappelant de l'entaille qu'elle lui avait elle-même fait.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui couper la main doucement. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette douceur mais elle mit ceci sur le compte de la relation qu'elle partageait avec lui. Lorsqu'elle le vit grimacer, elle ressentit une certaine culpabilité mais ne s'arrêta pas dans son geste. Elle plaça ensuite sa main au-dessus du flacon et fit couler plusieurs gouttes de sang avant de prendre soin de la bander avec précaution. Ensuite, elle prit le temps de caresser le dos de sa main et ainsi y déposer un tendre baiser.

\- Et voilà, murmura-t-elle simplement avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Tu vois, je n'ai pas eu mal.

\- Mouais.

Edward embrassa une dernière fois sa fiancée avant de retourner à sa place initiale. Ce fut au tour d'Emmett puis de Rosalie où Isabella effectua les mêmes gestes, hormis le baiser bien sûr. Elle confia ensuite les flacons à Carlisle qui lui, se chargerait de leur livraison.

\- As-tu quelque chose d'autre à me demander, Isabella ? l'interrogea-t-il, après avoir demandé à Emmett et Rosalie de sortir de la pièce.

\- Non, mais je te contacterai si j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Quant à moi, si je t'appelle, ce sera pour Chris Lopez et William Solen.

\- Bien entendu.

Isabella salua son père adoptif avant de sortir à son tour, accompagnée d'Edward.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Edward & Isabella,**

 **New York, 16h40**

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, s'exclama-t-elle, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Isabella avait pris sa décision. Mentir à Edward n'était pas la solution et peu importe ce que pouvait penser Alice, elle s'en foutait. Son couple était la priorité. Son fiancé était bien plus important qu'une amitié naissante entre la sœur de ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il l'entraînait sur le canapé.

\- C'est par rapport à hier soir et notre dispute.

\- Bébé, si tu cherches à t'excuser, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Ce n'est pas par rapport à cela, Edward. Je veux simplement être honnête avec toi.

\- Tu vas me dire le secret que tu as promis de garder ?

\- Oui, peu importe si cette personne m'en veut, je m'en fous.

Edward la regarda avec inquiétude et curiosité à la fois. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se méfier de la révélation qui suivra ou s'il devait rester calme.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver ?

\- Je te promets.

Isabella savait que lui faire promettre cela n'empêchait en rien la prochaine dispute mais elle voulait garder espoir. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse tout en baissant la tête, refusant d'affronter son regard. Il n'était pas concevable qu'elle y lût de la colère alors elle préférait rester ainsi.

\- J'entraîne Alice depuis plusieurs semaines, avoua-t-elle, allant droit au but.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- J'entraîne Alice depuis plusieurs semaines, répéta-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

\- Comment ça tu entraînes Alice ?

\- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dit…

Edward ne savait pas comment devait-il prendre la nouvelle. Devait-il mal réagir ? Isabella entraînait sa petite sœur à se battre et à tuer sans même daigner lui en parler avant. Il avait donc de quoi s'énerver. Mais d'un autre côté, il était rassuré du fait que le secret qu'elle s'efforçait à garder n'était pas si important que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

\- Tu apprends ma petite sœur à se battre ?

\- C'est elle qui est venue me voir pour me le demander.

\- Et toi, tout ce que tu as fait c'est d'accepter sans penser à m'en parler ?! s'emporta-t-il, en se levant brusquement du canapé.

\- Elle ne voulait pas que je t'en parle ! Je n'ai qu'une parole et tu le sais, Edward !

\- Sauf qu'il s'agit de ma sœur et ses décisions me concerne surtout lorsque cela a un rapport avec le crime !

\- Je ne pensais que tu t'énerverais autant…, marmonna-t-elle, ne trouvant pas la force de crier contre lui.

\- Tu ne t'attendais à ce que je m'énerve ?! Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de ne pas le faire avant de me parler de cette merde ?!

\- Parce que j'avais espoir que tu ne t'emporte pas ainsi, Edward ! C'est… ça devient presque ridicule !

\- Isabella, as-tu pris conscience qu'Alice risque sa vie si elle entre dans ce monde ?!

\- Et moi, je ne risque pas ma vie peut-être ?! On dirait que tu ne me connais pas suffisamment assez pour me prendre pour une irresponsable ! Je me suis assurée de sa protection et grâce à Jasper, elle bénéficie d'un garde du corps. Mais tu vois, c'est justement pour ça qu'Alice ne voulait pas vous en parler !

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle savait que vous refuseriez son envie d'apprendre à sa battre !

\- Comment ça, vous ?

\- Jasper n'est pas non plus au courant. Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je n'en ai pas la preuve formelle mais…

\- Je m'en fous que tu n'en aies pas la preuve, Isabella !

Isabella regarda quelques instants Edward en train de tourner en rond dans le salon. Elle se leva à son tour du canapé afin de pouvoir être à sa hauteur mais elle ne s'approcha pas de lui, comprenant qu'il était en colère. Mais elle restait néanmoins déçue de ce dernier. Ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance au point de croire qu'elle ne s'assurait pas de protéger Alice ? Elle ne pouvait qu'en doutait et cela lui fit mal.

\- Ne vas pas croire que te mentir ne m'a pas fait mal, Edward, dit-elle doucement, espérant le calmer.

\- Arrête de parler tranquillement pour essayer de me calmer alors que cela ne sert à rien, Isabella !

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'énerver pour ça ! Tu aurais préféré que je te cache cette histoire jusqu'à ce que tu le découvres par toi-même ? Je comprends totalement ton inquiétude vis-à-vis d'Alice mais tu…

\- Tu sais quoi Isabella ? Laisse-tomber ! la coupa-t-il, en lui tournant le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas partir tout de même ? lui demanda-t-elle, en le voyant ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- J'ai besoin de parler à Alice, répondit-il sans se retourner.

\- Si c'est dont tu as besoin…, marmonna-t-elle, en baissant la tête pour fixer ses pieds.

Elle pourrait très bien essayer de le retenir mais elle comprenait qu'il avait besoin de parler avec sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas peur des représailles de cette dernière, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Isabella n'avait peur de personne.

En réalité, ce qu'elle craignait le plus était qu'Edward ne revînt pas. Même s'il lui avait assuré qu'il ne la quitterait pas, elle ressentait toujours cette crainte au fond d'elle. Et cette crainte ne put que s'agrandir lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violemment.

 _Il allait revenir,_ tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Du pacte de sang ? De la révélation du secret à Alice ? J'ai préféré ne pas faire une violente dispute entre Isabella et Edward car cette dernière a fait en sorte d'être honnête envers lui. Mais j'ai tenu à ce qu'ils ne s'embrassent pas à la fin._

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS ! :D**

 _Si vous me laissez autant d'avis que pour le précédent chapitre, je serais d'autant plus contente ! Et je serais plus amenée à poster des chapitres en avance, comme celui-ci d'ailleurs. Toutes ces reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir :D_

 _alors ..._ **LÂCHEZ-VOUS ! :D**

 _Sinon, je suis éventuellement à la recherche d'une traductrice qui serait partante pour traduire le premier tome ainsi que le second. Donc si des personnes douées en anglais et qui sont prêtes à traduire beaucoup de chapitres, contactez-moi par MP, je serais heureuse de pouvoir vous faire part de mes attentes ainsi que d'écouter les vôtres :D Merci d'avance !_

 _La suite est déjà écrite mais doit subir quelques modifications avant d'être postée. Je ne sais donc pas si je le posterais en avance. Tout dépend si ces modifications se font rapidement :)_

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu,**

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS : Une petite hypothèse ?**


	36. Chapitre 6 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Je crois que je n'ai jamais posté autant de chapitre en une semaine ha ha ! Mais vous êtes des lecteurs tellement géniaux et vos reviews le sont davantage. Mais franchement, merci ! Du coup, j'ai décidé de vous poster ce tout nouveau chapitre qui ne m'a pas pris énormément de temps dans sa révision. Donc je vous en fais cadeau !_

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Marion :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera top pour toi :) Bonne lecture !

 **Jess :** Merci pour ta review ! La suite, la voilà. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pearl :** Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien si, j'ai reçu ton message et tant mieux car je l'ai bien aimé :D J'ai toujours été un peu déçue des Bella qui n'ont pas de caractère alors je m'amuse avec celle-là tout en sachant que si elle fait partie de la mafia, il faut bien qu'elle est un fort caractère. C'est vrai que Rosalie a toujours eu le mauvais rôle dans les histoires et j'avoue que c'est le seul personnage que j'essaye de garder intact bien que je prévois de m'amuser avec mais oups voilà que j'en dis trop :P. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été très malins de ne pas avoir pensé à traduire. Chaque couple ont leur coup de gueule même si j'avoue que je préfère écrire des moments tout mignons entre eux mais je tiens à rester dans la logique des choses. La suite, la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lisie :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'Alice l'a cherché mais Isabella préfère prendre soin de son couple que d'une amitié naissante. C'est vrai que l'hypothèse concernant une Isabella enceinte en est une bonne mais j'avoue que, pour le moment, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. C'est encore trop tôt. J'espère que tu auras des hypothèses pour la suite. Merci pour ton compliment, je prends note :D J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'Alice est un peu égoïste et comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je compte m'amuser avec elle afin de casser l'image basique que les autres fictions lui portent. Comme pour Rosalie, je vais m'amuser à la façonner à ma manière :D Pour toi il se trame quelque chose ? Et bien, en effet, il se trame quelque chose. Oh shit j'en dis trop mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause ha ha. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !

 **Tempelizabella :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'Isabella a toujours peur qu'il la quitte mais Edward est son premier petit-ami alors son inquiétude est justifiée (enfin pour moi ^^). J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !

.

..

...

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon extrême vigilance et ma relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographes ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **PPS :** _Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une traductrice qui serait partante pour traduire cette histoire en anglais donc si vous êtes intéressé(e)s et surtout, si vous êtes fort(e)s en anglais, n'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec moi par message privé ! :D_

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 T2**

 **Le lendemain,**

 **Chez Edward & Isabella,**

 **New York, 10h50**

Debout devant la baie vitrée de sa chambre, Isabella n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait attendu Edward toute la soirée qui avait suivi leur dispute puis, toute la nuit. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de ce dernier et le savoir encore absent à cette heure-ci, augmentait l'inquiétude de ne jamais le voir revenir. Elle s'était même mise à se ronger les ongles, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. L'anxiété la gagnait de minute en minute, l'empêchant de rester confiante sur le retour potentiel de son fiancé.

En lâchant un long soupir suivi de près par un bâillement, Isabella quitta sa contemplation de New York en se retournant pour pouvoir prendre une douche. L'eau chaude était la seule façon qu'elle avait pour se détendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Edward, lui faisant face. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve et étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, Isabella se pinça le bras à plusieurs reprises avant de constater qu'il était bien là.

\- Je suis bien là, Isabella, dit-il, n'ayant rien loupé de ses gestes.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas…

\- Il n'y a pourtant rien à comprendre.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Je ne me fous pas de toi, Isabella.

\- Mais enfin… tu… tu pars comme un voleur pour aller parler avec ta sœur et tu… tu… n'es même pas rentré de la nuit. Je… Je… Putain, je me suis inquiétée pour toi, bordel !

Alors qu'elle voulait montrer qu'elle lui en voulait, des larmes venaient de trahir son inquiétude. Ne voulant pas montrer cette marque de faiblesse, Isabella se retourna face à la baie vitrée, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Elle serra la chemise qu'elle portait un peu plus contre elle. En sentant des bras protecteurs et possessifs autour de sa taille, la jeune femme ne put que fermer les yeux. Elle avait été tellement inquiète que le sentir contre elle était tel un remède contre cette douleur qu'elle avait ressenti.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça…, avoua-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur les siennes qui elles, se trouvaient sur son ventre.

\- Quand je fais quoi ?

\- Quand tu pars aussi longtemps…

Edward déposa quelques baisers au creux de son cou, voulant la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il était conscient qu'être parti aussi longtemps et surtout toute la nuit n'avait pas été malin mais sa sœur avait insisté pour qu'il dormît sur place étant donné qu'il était tard lorsqu'il avait fini de lui parler. Mais il avait été idiot de ne pas prévenir Isabella. A cause de cela, elle s'était inquiétée et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait souhaité la retrouver.

\- Isabella, débuta-t-il, en la retournant pour qu'elle pût faire face.

En lisant dans son regard chocolaté, Edward comprit la raison principale de son inquiétude. Il lâcha un long soupir avant de prendre son visage en coupe. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à penser cela et il se sentait dans l'obligation de le lui faire oublier.

\- Bébé, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes de ne pas me voir revenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais cette peur est enfouie en moi…

\- Je ne te quitterai jamais, Isabella. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu le comprennes ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Isabella avait conscience que cette peur la bouffait de l'intérieur. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Edward était son premier petit-ami et elle ressentait toujours cette crainte qu'un jour, il en eût marre de son inexpérience dans ce domaine et qu'il la laissât derrière lui. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui faire confiance sur ce point de vue-là, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Je t'aime, Isabella. Est-ce suffisant ou…

\- Non, c'est bon. Ça, me va.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne veux plus que tu fasses cela. Que tu t'en ailles comme ça et que tu ne me donnes plus de tes nouvelles. Même si je te fais confiance, même si tu m'assures ne jamais me quitter, ce n'est pas en partant comme un voleur que… que je vais cesser de m'inquiéter.

\- Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour être rassurée, alors je ferai en sorte de faire attention la prochaine fois. Si prochaine fois, il y a.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois… Je m'en veux de m'être disputée avec toi et de t'avoir menti à propos de ta sœur alors que j'aurais dû t'en parler dès le début…

\- En parlant d'Alice…

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit à ce propos ?

Après l'avoir embrassé chastement, Edward s'éloigna d'elle afin de lui expliquer la situation. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et c'est à cet instant qu'Isabella remarqua qu'il était habillé comme la veille avec sa fidèle chemise blanche qu'il avait laissé entrouverte et son jean sombre d'Armani, sa marque préférée. Il était plus que canon ainsi mais la jeune femme prenait soin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire plutôt que sur sa beauté masculine.

\- Jasper était déjà au courant.

\- Quoi ? Mais, elle m'a dit qu'il n'était au courant de rien.

\- Il semblerait qu'il était au courant de tout et qu'Alice ne t'aurait jamais dit de ne rien dire.

\- Attends quoi ? Elle t'a dit cela ?

Edward haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Isabella eut l'envie de le secouer pour le forcer à lui répondre plus clairement mais se retint de justesse. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était qu'il la croyait elle et non sa sœur. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Comment a-t-elle osé te dire ce genre de connerie ?! s'emporta-t-elle, tournant en rond dans la pièce.

\- Bébé…

\- Mais quelle… Putain… elle s'est foutue de moi ! ajouta-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle avait osé mentir à son frère.

\- Isabella…

\- Elle qui me disait qu'il ne fallait pas te tenir au courant parce qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de Jasper ainsi que de la tienne. Mais quelle grande blague !

\- Isabella…

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle…

\- Isabella ! Vas-tu enfin m'écouter ?

\- Tu la crois ? lui demanda-t-elle par la suite, stoppant tout mouvement.

 _S'il me répond oui, je ne sais pas ce que je lui fais…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, appréhendant sa réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je la croyais, Isabella. Mais peut-être que si tu me laissais t'expliquer, tu ne serais pas en train de conclure aussi vite.

\- Bah j'en sais rien moi ! A part me dire qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit de me taire concernant ce putain d'entraînement, tu ne dis rien de plus.

\- Et si tu me laissais le temps de t'expliquer, hum ? dit-il, passant une mèche folle derrière son oreille sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

\- Mouais…

Isabella reconnaissait s'être emportée trop vite mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Découvrir qu'Alice avait menti ouvertement à Edward la foutait en rogne. Elle s'était battue avec elle-même pour respecter sa demande et cette dernière n'avait pas fait d'effort en l'assumant. Mais l'avantage était que son fiancé était là et qu'il ne semblait pas énervé. Du moins, les gestes qu'il avait envers elle lui montraient qu'il ne lui voulait pas.

\- Alice m'a effectivement dit qu'elle ne t'avait rien demandé. Mais, quand je me suis rendu chez elle, je ne lui ai pas dit que tu m'avais tout avoué.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas… comment…

\- Chuut, laisse-moi terminer et après tu pourras exprimer ta colère, d'accord ?

 _Pourquoi a-t-il ce sourire idiot sur le visage ?_ se demanda-t-elle, en le regardant avec incompréhension.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas un caractère facile et Edward comprenait totalement son envie d'exprimer sa colère. Il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se laissât aller avant qu'il eût fini de tout lui raconter. Sinon, il risquerait de se jeter sur elle tellement il la trouvait désirable avec ses petites rougeurs sur les joues et ses sourcils froncés. La logique voudrait qu'il prît peur d'une femme en colère mais avec Isabella c'était différent.

\- Je lui ai simplement dit que je savais que tu l'entraînais et que je l'avais découvert moi-même en te suivant mais que tu n'étais pas au courant de cela.

\- Et comment a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Je connais ma sœur alors ses réactions du genre je n'étais pas au courant ne m'atteignent pas.

\- Et donc ?

\- Jasper est intervenu et m'a demandé si je parlais des entraînements que tu lui fais faire une à deux fois par semaine. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il était au courant alors que tu m'avais dit le contraire.

\- Attends, attends, Edward. Je ne comprends pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Tu me crois du coup ?

Même si les explications d'Edward concernant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur l'intéressaient, le plus important pour elle était de savoir s'il la croyait. Le reste, elle pouvait le gérer facilement et elle se promettait de parler à Alice dès que le moment viendrait. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laissât passer cela.

\- Bien sûr que je te crois.

Isabella soupira de soulagement évitant sans le vouloir, le baiser qu'Edward s'était apprêté à lui offrir. Cela lui fit du bien de savoir qu'en plus de la croire, il ne semblait lui en vouloir. Parce que, si cela avait été le contraire, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

\- Bébé ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu viens de m'ignorer.

\- Comment ça t'ignorer ? Je ne t'ai pas ignoré.

\- Si, en ignorant cela, répondit-il, avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Isabella ne put que sourire contre ses lèvres avant que leur baiser ne s'intensifiât. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'Edward resserra sa poigne autour de ses hanches. Elle lui avait manqué cette nuit. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir seul et le fait de ne pas sentir le corps de sa fiancée contre le sien, de ne pas pouvoir la serrer contre lui et de ne pas avoir la possibilité de sentir son parfum si envoûtant. En se rappelant à quel point être loin d'elle était dur, il prit soin de caresser sa langue contre la sienne, les entraînant dans une danse endiablée.

\- N'étais-tu pas censé me laisser m'énerver ? lui demanda-t-elle, après s'être retirée de ses lèvres.

\- Es-tu toujours en colère ?

\- Plus maintenant, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- J'ai envie d'autre chose maintenant que tu es revenu…, déclara-t-elle, en ouvrant sa chemise tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est-à-dire ? la taquina-t-il, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle désirait.

\- Même si déboutonner ta chemise est l'un de mes passe-temps favoris, je crois que je vais prendre un certain plaisir à retirer le reste de tes vêtements.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ne me cherche pas Cullen, prévint-elle, en le serrant contre elle.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Te souviens-tu lorsque je t'avais dit que je te ferais la peau ? Eh bien, je pourrais tenir ma parole si tu continues.

Son regard noir et pétillant de désir, ses joues rosies, ses lèvres gonflées par leur précédent baiser, ses mains se baladant sur son torse, Edward ne savait plus comment lui résister. Mais il adorait la chercher car il savait qu'elle prenait le plaisir de répondre à ses taquineries et il adorait la voir ainsi. Lui qui pensait qu'elle lui en voudrait plus longtemps après être parti, il avait eu tort. Cependant, il préférait avoir tort et ainsi, pouvoir avoir la possibilité de la faire sienne à nouveau.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre.

\- Vous avez hâte Monsieur Cullen ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point future Madame Cullen.

\- Hum…

\- Mais si vous ne vous dépêchez pas à me faire la peau, je risque de m'en charger moi-même.

\- Vous allez vous-même vous faire la peau ? l'interrogea-t-elle, tandis qu'Edward la forçait à reculer.

\- Non, je vais m'occuper de vous, femme, dit-il, en la faisant basculer sur le lit, arrachant un cri de surprise à sa fiancée.

Isabella n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'Edward attaquait son coup d'une myriade de baisers mouillés. Sa barbe de trois jours la piquait légèrement mais elle ne pouvait nier que cela était agréable. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle le trouvait beau lorsqu'il n'était pas rasé de trop près.

\- Finalement, c'est moi qui vais vous faire la peau, Mademoiselle Swan, déclara-t-il, en se relevant pour retirer la totalité de ses vêtements, hormis son boxer.

Quant à la jeune femme, elle se mordillait férocement sa lèvre inférieure tout en se reculant dans le lit afin de ne plus toucher le sol avec ses pieds. Etant seulement vêtue d'un shorty et de sa chemise qu'Edward ne pouvait plus porter, vu qu'elle s'en servait pour dormir, elle ne se chargea pas de se déshabiller. Son fiancé lui avait dit qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle alors elle n'attendait que cela.

\- Qu'attendez-vous Monsieur Cullen pour me faire l'amour ? Je trouve que vous êtes anormalement long et Mademoiselle Swan commence sérieusement à s'impatienter, dit-elle, frottant son pied le long de sa jambe tout en le fixant d'un regard enjôleur.

\- La patience est une vertu, répondit-il en recouvrant son corps.

\- Mais la patience commence à me frustrer.

Edward lui offrit un sourire en coin, se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer. Isabella était douée pour le rendre fou d'elle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne savait pas si cela était normal mais il n'en avait que faire. Ce qui l'importait le plus était qu'il avait trouvé la femme qui lui fallait, celle qui le correspondait et qui le rendait heureux.

\- Vous me rendez fou, Mademoiselle Swan, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Centre d'entraînement des Masen**

 **New York, 13h30**

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas apprendre aujourd'hui, Jasper ?

\- Hum, à me battre.

\- Non, à tirer. Il est temps de vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses.

Isabella lui indiqua de le suivre jusque dans une pièce afin de commencer sa leçon du jour. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle avant de se diriger vers l'étagère et d'en sortir un classeur d'une taille assez importante. Elle fouilla quelques secondes à l'intérieur et trouva le précieux document qu'elle recherchait avant de le tendre à Jasper.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il bêtement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lire, répondit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

Jasper joua les bons élèves et se mit à lire attentivement le document qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

.

..

.

Les dix commandements des armes à feu

1 – Traitez toute arme avec le respect dû à une arme chargée ;

2 – Transportez votre arme en sécurité : si elle comporte une sûreté, ne l'ôter qu'au moment du tir ;

3 – Déchargez toute arme qui n'est pas en usage immédiat ;

4 – Attention à la bouche du canon ! Soyez sûr que le canon n'est bouché par aucun obstacle ;

5 – Identifiez à coup sûr votre cible avant de presser la détente ;

6 – Ne pointez jamais une arme à feu en direction de quelque chose sur quoi vous n'avez pas l'intention de tirer ;

7 – Ne grimpez jamais à un arbre, n'enjambez jamais une barrière, ne sautez jamais dans un fossé avec une arme chargée, ne tirez jamais vers vous une arme par le canon ;

8 – Ne tirez jamais sur une surface dure et plane, rocher ou autre, ni de biais sur une étendue d'eau. Assurez-vous de toujours disposer derrière la cible d'un arrêt suffisant pour vos projectiles ;

9 – Entreposez armes et munitions séparément et hors d'atteinte des enfants ;

10 – Évitez l'usage de boissons alcoolisées avant ou pendant les cessions de tir.

.

..

.

 _Mon dieu, qu'il est long !_ se plaint-t-elle, s'ennuyant ferme en attendant qu'il eût fini de lire.

En réalité, Jasper essayait de prendre son temps dans sa lecture afin d'approfondir sa compréhension par rapport à certains termes. De plus, il avait toujours eu un peu de difficulté à lire et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Sa dyslexie avait été sujette à de nombreuses moqueries à l'école et aujourd'hui, il ne parlait à personne de son handicap. Même Alice l'ignorait. Il préférait garder ce détail pour lui et ainsi, ne plus subir ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé.

Isabella montra son impatience en tapant ses ongles contre le bureau de la pièce. Remarquant que Jasper n'y prêtait pas attention, elle lâcha un soupir, puis deux, avant de se mettre à taper du pied. Le jeune homme releva enfin la tête vers elle tout en reposant le document sur la table. Stupéfaite, la criminelle ne fit aucune remarque vis-à-vis de sa lenteur à la lecture.

\- Garde le document, ordonna-t-elle, tandis que Jasper s'en empara à nouveau.

\- A quoi va-t-il me servir ?

 _Le faisait-il exprès ?_ se demanda-t-elle, ne supportant ses questions stupides.

\- A ce que tu le fasses cuire dans une casserole pour le manger avec un plat de pâtes, répondit-elle, d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Bon, d'accord, ma question était stupide, avoua-t-il, se dandinant sur ses pieds.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Jasper se retint de soupirer d'agacement face à son commentaire. Bon, d'accord, sa question avait été stupide mais était-ce une raison de le traiter ainsi ? Isabella n'était pas méchante avec lui, en général, il aimait bien travailler et s'entraîner avec elle. Mais parfois, il avait tendance à oublier le caractère dur de la jeune femme et s'y frotter ne faisait pas partie de ses hobbies. Il lui arrivait même de se demander comment son beau-frère réussissait à la supporter… Pourtant, lors de leurs quelques soirées entre amis, Isabella paraissait plus souriante et moins froide. Il devinait que lorsqu'elle l'entraînait, c'est-à-dire, une fois par semaine, il avait affaire à son côté professionnel.

\- Tu dois connaître ce règlement sur le bout des doigts, l'informa-t-elle, le tirant de sa rêverie.

\- Pour la semaine prochaine ?

\- Tu n'es plus à l'école, Jasper. Je ne vais pas te presser mais, si tu peux le faire le plus rapidement possible, ce serait le top. Je te demanderai à chaque début de séance de me le réciter et j'arrêterai lorsque j'aurais compris que tout est acquis.

\- Très bien, je ferais en sorte de la connaître.

\- Il s'agit du seul devoir que tu auras pendant toute la cession d'entraînement, ce n'est donc pas compliqué.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- As-tu quelque à ajouter avant de commencer la leçon ?

\- Euh…

Dois-je l'informer de ma dyslexie ? se demanda-t-il, hésitant longuement à lui faire cette révélation avant de renoncer.

\- Non, rien de ce qui pourrait être utile.

\- Parfait ! Nous pouvons avancer, alors.

Jasper et Isabella sortirent de la pièce, que la jeune femme prit soin de verrouiller – seuls les coaches avaient accès à cette salle – avant de ranger la clé dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Le jeune homme quant à lui, suivit de près la criminelle tout en regardant autour de lui. Il ne savait pas où il l'emmenait mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas dans une salle de combat. L'apprentissage au tir lui revint à l'esprit et il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un stand de tir au moment où il venait d'y entrer.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est ici et exclusivement ici, que les hommes de Carlisle s'entraînent à tirer. Tout est mis à leur disposition. Néanmoins, la présence d'un coach est nécessaire pour pouvoir s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun vol d'arme. Ce n'est donc pas ouvert tous les jours et si tu souhaites t'y rendre, tu seras obligé de contacter un coach pour pouvoir y accéder.

\- Comment puis-je les contacter ?

\- Il faut demander la liste à Carlisle, il te la filera sans problème.

\- Que dois-je faire ensuite ?

\- J'allais justement y venir, déclara-t-elle, avant de lui demander de le suivre dans un petit bureau adjacent où se trouvaient déjà quelques hommes qui effectuaient leur première tâche. Tu dois entrer ton code confidentiel, que Carlisle a dû te fournir, sur l'ordinateur et ainsi, ton nom, ton prénom, l'arme que tu peux utiliser, l'heure d'entrée, s'afficheront automatiquement, lui expliqua-t-elle, montrant du doigt chaque colonne que comportait le tableau affiché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Isabella n'apporta pas plus de précisions concernant ce contrôle de présence. Seuls Carlisle et elle étaient réellement au courant de son rôle et il était important que cela restât confidentiel. En effet, le tableau que devait remplir chaque criminel qui entrait dans le stand de tir, ou dans le centre d'entraînement, permettait aussi de s'assurer que les hommes de Carlisle s'entraînaient, le patron de cette mafia tenait à ce que ces derniers fussent correctement entraînés, et surtout à qu'aucune autre personne ne se permît d'entrer de fausses informations.

\- Lorsque tu auras passé cette première étape, le casier qui t'est approprié pourra être ouvert par tes soins. Il faudra bien sûr, que tu entres ton code pour pouvoir accéder aux armes à l'intérieur.

\- J'ignorais que j'avais un casier avec des armes…

\- Ne t'emballes pas, tu n'as pas accès à toutes les armes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comme c'est Carlisle ou moi qui me charge de t'apprendre à tirer, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir décider de quelle arme tu pourras te servir lors de tes entraînements. Pour le moment, seul un révolver est mis à ta disposition. Si à la fin de la séance ou celle la séance prochaine, tu t'améliores, je mettrais une autre arme dans ton casier.

 _Tout était contrôlé,_ pensa-t-il, impressionné par tout ce fonctionnement.

\- Quand tu as terminé, tu dois à nouveau taper ton code sur l'ordinateur. Celui-ci t'indiquera quelle arme tu dois ranger tout en donnant l'accès à ton casier. Si tu ne respectes pas cette règle, une alarme sonnera dans le bâtiment, indiquera au coach présent ainsi qu'à Carlisle, le vol d'une arme. Bien entendu, tu n'auras pas possibilité de sortir d'ici car le bâtiment entier sera verrouillé.

\- Combien de temps ai-je en ma disposition pour ranger les armes ? demanda-t-il, inquiet de ne pas effectuer cette tâche dans les temps.

\- Ce n'est pas chronométré non plus mais, disons que tant que le casier est ouvert, tu as le temps la vider et de la ranger. Si par mégarde, tu oublies de la mettre à l'intérieur et que tu fermes la porte, l'alarme se déclenche automatiquement.

\- Comment se désactive-t-elle ?

Isabella lui offrit un sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à cette question. Elle lui donnait suffisamment d'informations nécessaires pour qu'il pût s'entraîner convenablement mais elle était dans l'obligation de garder certains détails confidentiels pour elle. Cela était nécessaire pour la sécurité de la famille. Même les coaches ne connaissaient pas le code de désactivation de l'alarme alors pourquoi le lui donner ?

\- Ne rêve pas trop, Jasper. Tu fais peut-être partie de notre mafia maintenant mais cela ne t'autorise pas à connaître tous les secrets.

 _J'aurais dû m'en douter,_ songea-t-il, se trouvant idiot d'avoir pu poser une question de ce type.

Bien sûr, qu'il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas à sa question. Il n'était pas suffisamment important au sein de la famille pour pouvoir obtenir les informations confidentielles. Néanmoins, cela ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, était s'entraîner, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment qu'il devait respecter un règlement.

\- Pourquoi ce système est différent pour s'entraîner au combat ?

\- Comment ça il est différent ? Tout est pareil partout.

\- Pourtant, je n'en ai pas pris connaissance lors de mon premier jour d'entraînement.

\- Qui t'a entraîné ? lui demanda-t-elle, après avoir lâché un long soupir.

\- Euh… je crois que ça commence par un E…

Isabella lâcha un second soupir avant de jeter un regard derrière elle, cherchant le coach concerné.

\- Ethan ! appela-t-elle, après l'avoir aperçu en train d'embrasser sa femme qu'il entraînait à tirer.

Ethan Spencer travaillait pour Carlisle depuis que ce dernier avait pris la place de son père. Sa femme, Elisa Spencer, n'avait pas tardé à le suivre. Après un mariage aux Caraïbes, ils avaient eu la chance de connaître la maternité pour Elisa et la paternité pour Ethan. Leur fils Killian âgé de quinze ans et leur fille Diana, née un an après son frère, étaient leur plus grande fierté. Toutefois, les adolescents n'étaient pas des anges et le manque d'une éducation stricte les empêchait souvent de se rendre chez des amis ou dans un restaurant pour dîner.

\- Il y a un problème Isabella ? lui demanda-t-il, arrivant près d'elle, accompagné de sa femme.

\- Est-ce bien toi qui as donné le premier cours de combat à Jasper ?

Après un rapide coup d'œil à Jasper, Ethan tenta de se remémorer cette journée là et le confirma auprès de sa patronne. Isabella ne le payait pas mais elle était le bras droit ainsi que la fille de Carlisle. Elle était donc celle qui donnait les ordres lorsque ce dernier était absent.

\- N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose, hum ?

\- Euh… non quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit apprendre aux nouveaux venus avant de les entraîner, hum ?

\- Oh ! J'ai oublié de lui parler du règlement…, se souvint-il, espérant ne pas être sanctionné.

Isabella soupira encore et encore, levant les yeux au ciel. Le fait qu'un coach oubliât le règlement était quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'elle ne pût passer au-dessus. Toute personne qui entrait ici devait le connaître. Cependant, il y avait bien une personne auprès de qui la jeune femme ne l'avait pas énoncé. En effet, Alice faisait partie de cette exception. La criminelle avait tenu à garder cela confidentiel car la femme de Jasper ne souhaitait qu'être entraînée à se battre. Et même si le jeune homme devait être amené à le savoir, elle dispensait Alice de cette tâche car elle ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance. De plus, elle était la seule à l'entraîner, elle était toujours présente lors de ces quelques heures que durait l'entraînement et son amie n'avait pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans le centre d'entraînement toute seule, même accompagnée. Sans Isabella, l'accès lui était interdit.

\- Comment as-tu pu oublier, hein ? Tu es le coach le plus ancien de l'équipe, je ne comprends pas ...

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais juste distrait par les conneries que ma fille a encore faites à l'école…

\- Hum, hum… tu sais que je ne peux pas ne pas te sanctionner sous prétexte que tu es là depuis longtemps…

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Bien entendu, je tiendrai informé Carlisle de cet écart mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tiendra rigueur. Je pense que tu devras t'expliquer auprès de lui.

\- Quelle est ma sanction ?

\- Tu n'auras plus le droit à accéder au centre d'entraînement pendant deux semaines. Cela te permettra d'envisager de mettre ta fille ou même ton fils dans un pensionnat.

D'habitude, Isabella ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres mais cela faisait bien trop longtemps que les enfants d'Ethan et d'Élisa pourrissaient, en partie, le bon fonctionnement des entraînements que dirigeait le vieil homme. Ce dernier, prenait note de sa sanction ainsi que des conseils de sa patronne. Il n'était pas obligé d'écouter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire à propos du pensionnat mais il y pensait sérieusement ainsi que sa femme. Il est temps que Killian et Diana eussent une éducation civilisée.

\- Tâche de ne pas recommencer lorsque tu reprendras du service. Je sais que tu ne fais jamais cette erreur d'habitude mais je préfère te prévenir.

\- C'est la première et la dernière erreur que j'effectuerai, Isabella.

\- Parfait, tu peux disposer.

Isabella s'apprêta à parler à Jasper lorsqu'elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. En voyant qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle, elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme avant de décrocher et de coller l'appareil contre son oreille droite.

\- Bonjour Carlisle, dit-elle, tout en gardant un œil sur Jasper.

\- Bonjour Isabella, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Il se trouve dans notre endroit habituel, rejoins-moi dès que tu peux. Il est impatient de savoir ce que l'on va faire de lui…

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir avant de l'enfermer, rétorqua-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je serais là dans une demi-heure, ça ira ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le temps que tu mettras pour venir, je gère la situation.

\- Tâche de ne pas la tuer avant que je n'arrive.

\- Compte sur moi !

\- A tout à l'heure, répliqua-t-elle avant de raccrocher. Bon, Jasper, je suis obligée de mettre un terme à ton entraînement.

\- Puis-je rester ici ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas fait un seul exercice pour le moment. Nous reprendrons la semaine prochaine et à partir de cette séance-là, tu pourras te rendre ici sans oublier de respecter le règlement, bien sûr.

Jasper ne répliqua pas et se contenta de suivre Isabella jusqu'à l'extérieur. La jeune femme le ramena devant chez lui mais avant de se rendre sur son lieu de rendez-vous avec Carlisle, elle avait encore quelque chose à dire au mari d'Alice.

\- Oh et Jasper ! l'interpella-t-elle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourras-tu dire à Alice que j'ai horreur des hypocrites ?

\- Euh… je…

\- Merci et à la prochaine fois ! le coupa-t-elle, avant de s'engager sur la route, après que Jasper fût sorti de sa voiture.

Isabella avait fait exprès de ne pas lui parler de cette histoire durant l'entraînement avait néanmoins tenu à le faire une fois l'exercice terminé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Alice crût pouvoir s'en tirer aussi facilement. Cependant, elle préférait patienter avant de la réprimander. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à cette histoire et elle préférait faire sa petite enquête de son côté et de découvrir ce que son amie lui cachait.

Mais pour le moment, il était temps qu'elle s'occupât de ceux qui avaient tenté de la trahir. Sur le chemin, elle demanda à Harry de venir la rejoindre à l'adresse que son père adoptif lui avait indiqué. Elle avait besoin des services de son garde du corps. Son esprit fut néanmoins dirigé vers Edward et elle prit soin aussi d'appeler, lui demandant à son tour, de venir sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Entrepôt New Yorkais,**

 **New York, 16h15**

Avant d'entrer dans l'entrepôt, Isabella recouvrit ses cheveux d'une perruque blonde, celle qu'elle avait malencontreusement oubliée dans sa voiture, alluma une cigarette, absorbant la bouffée de nicotine dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait conscience qu'elle fumait beaucoup mais cela lui procurait un bien fou. Surtout lorsqu'Edward n'était pas avec elle.

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Carlisle, content de voir qu'Isabella était arrivée plus tôt que prévu. Harry, salua-t-il ensuite, par pure politesse.

\- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de me les laisser vivants ! lui rappela-t-elle, laissant son garde du corps refermer la porte derrière elle, lui permettant ainsi de se placer juste devant.

\- Mais ils sont vivants, dit-il, montrant du doigt leurs prochaines victimes.

\- Chacun a une balle dans la cuisse, Carlisle. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de m'amuser avant qu'ils ne se vident de leur sang.

\- Je viens de leur tirer dessus, tu as tout ton temps.

\- De toute manière, maintenant que c'est fait, on ne peut plus reculer, rétorqua-t-elle, jetant un regard sur lesdits traitres.

William Solen et Chris Lopez étaient assis sur une chaise en bois, attachés par des ficelles en nylon, arrachant la peau autour de leur poignet à cause des gestes qu'ils effectuaient. A peine s'étaient-ils réveillés, que la souffrance les avait déjà frappés. Mais celle ressentie par la balle dans leur cuisse n'avait pas encore rivalisé et avec l'arrivée d'Isabella, dont ils ignoraient la véritable identité, ils étaient persuadés que rien n'était encore terminé.

\- Par qui me conseilles-tu de commencer ? demanda Isabella à l'encontre de Carlisle tout en réajustant ses gants en cuirs.

Carlisle jaugea William et Chris d'un mauvais œil, alternant entre les deux hommes avant de désigner le premier de son doigt. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, ne s'imaginant pas qu'il serait le premier à subir une nouvelle torture.

\- Dans ce cas, commençons.

Comme pour se rassurer, William regarda Chris, espérant qu'il le rassurât avec son regard bleu avant de se rappeler que ce dernier avait su qu'il s'était servi de lui. Être obligé de jouer un homosexuel n'avait pas été la meilleure chose qu'il eût pu faire car lui, était cent pour cent hétérosexuel. Mais son patron l'avait en quelque sorte, obligé à agir comme le pire des salauds avec son ami. Enfin son ami, il l'appréciait mais il n'avait jamais eu de sentiment amoureux envers lui contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Sa seule mission avait été de l'amadouer et ainsi, faire de lui un pion. Jusqu'ici, il s'en était pas mal sorti mais il avait fallu que son chef lui ordonnât de prendre rendez-vous avec une tueuse à gage. Désormais, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de soupirer et d'attendre l'heure de sa mort. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de cet endroit. Néanmoins, il gardait un certain espoir. Il se pourrait bien que son patron décidât d'intervenir et de le sortir d'ici… Il espérait sans vraiment y croire.

\- Alors, Monsieur Solen, s'exclama Isabella, coupant le jeune homme de ses songes.

En entendant l'intonation de sa voix, il fit naviguer son regard sur Chris jusqu'à Isabella afin d'éviter d'intensifier sa colère. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il trempait dans la criminalité mais il savait pertinemment qu'un criminel qui se respectait préférait être regardé dans les yeux et il avait raison. De cette façon, il put détailler la jeune femme avec… envie ? Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait mais quoi qu'il en soit, il la trouvait très belle et parfaitement à son goût. Il confirma les dires de son patron qui avait pris soin de la décrire avant de lui confier sa dernière mission. Ses cheveux blonds contrastaient parfaitement avec le teint pâle de sa peau et le maquillage léger mais provoquant, mettait en valeur la perfection de son visage. Même sa dernière petite-amie, auprès de qui il avait dû faire croire qu'il était homosexuel afin de réussir à bien sa mission, ne pouvait rivaliser avec une femme comme celle dont il ignorait l'identité. S'il n'était pas dans une position délicate, s'il l'avait rencontrée dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait envisagé de la draguer et pourquoi pas, de la mettre dans son lit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Elle était là dans l'unique but de lui soutirer des informations. Informations qu'il n'était pas prêt de fournir. Il était prêt à être torturé aussi longtemps que son corps résisterait puisque, de toute manière, sa mort était programmée d'avance.

\- Es-tu prêt à collaborer ? lui demanda-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux d'un marron profond dans les siens.

\- A collaborer ? l'interrogea-t-il, non sans avoir dégluti avant.

Isabella, consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur William, repéra la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Contrairement à lui, elle ne le trouvait pas spécialement beau. Elle évitait de le comparer à Edward, puisque de toute manière, aucun homme ne pouvait rivaliser. Mais elle constatait qu'en effet, les cheveux blonds sales et sa tenue de racaille la dégoûtait royalement. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien sur lui qui était plaisant. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il plaisait à la gent féminine, au vu du dossier que Carlisle lui avait fourni quelques jours auparavant.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, William, dit-elle, se plaçant derrière lui, faisant glisser son arme à feu contre son épaule droite. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je te demande de collaborer et tu sais aussi parfaitement ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si tu refuses. Mais si tu veux avoir l'espoir à ce que ton corps soit reconnaissable après ta mort, je te conseille de répondre à mes questions.

 _Au moins, elle était honnête,_ se disait-il, confirmant ses doutes concernant sa mort imminente.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répondit-il, se tenant à ce qu'il s'était dit plus tôt.

\- Évidemment, que tu ne sais rien. Malheureusement, ton dossier et ta présence ici, prouve que tu n'es en rien un pauvre homme innocent, déclara-t-elle, posant la bouche du canon contre sa tempe.

Sentir le métal froid contre son front n'était en rien agréable. Intérieurement, il se battait avec sa conscience qui était terrifiée à l'idée de mourir d'une balle dans la tête. Mais, son côté rebelle, lui rappelait qu'il se devait de rester fidèle à son patron et ce, jusqu'à sa mort.

De son côté, Chris regarda sagement chaque geste qu'effectuait Isabella sur son ami. Enfin, son ami… Qu'était-il à présent ? En y réfléchissant bien, William n'avait jamais été son ami voire même, son petit-ami. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il supposait que cela arrivait à tout le monde de se faire avoir mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir complètement con d'avoir pensé une seule seconde, qu'un homme comme lui puisse s'intéresser à lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rappelait de certains détails étranges lors des journées ayant précédées leur rencontre. Il avait remarqué que William n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée, de le toucher ou bien même de coucher avec lui. Cependant, il ne l'avait forcé en rien. Il n'avait jamais été obligé de le faire mais il s'avérait que l'homme pour qui il pensait avoir des sentiments, l'avait utilisé comme un vulgaire pantin. Il se sentait, à l'heure actuelle, comme une adolescente après une rupture douloureuse. Il n'était pas une fille pourtant, mais c'était tout comme.

\- Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir coopérer ? lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau, comme une seconde chance pour se rattraper.

\- Parfaitement sûr, rétorqua-t-il.

Isabella sourit derrière lui, s'attendant parfaitement à ce qu'il lui répondît ceci. Sa réponse venait de lui donner le feu vert sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire subir et elle se promettait de s'amuser un maximum tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle désirait le plus : savoir pour qui il travaillait. Elle se doutait bien que la torture pouvait ne pas lui permettre d'avoir un nom, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se laissât mourir, mais la criminelle ne souhaitait pas qu'il mourût d'une simple balle dans la tête. Ce serait trop simple. De plus, en refusant de coopérer, il avait lui-même signé son arrêt de mort dans d'atroce de souffrance alors pourquoi reculer ?

\- Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec toi…, murmura-t-elle à l'entrée de son oreille, appuyant un peu plus fortement, l'arme contre sa tempe. Les hommes qui résistent, sont plus aptes à satisfaire ma soif de vengeance… au moins, tu as l'air d'avoir compris cela et tu en payeras les conséquences.

 _Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir collaborer ?_ lui susurra sa conscience, ressentant des sueurs froides rien qu'en entendant les mots de sa ravisseuse.

En réalité, il espérait que comme Isabella était une femme, sa torture serait moins violente que si elle était réalisée par un homme. Il savait que les personnes du sexe opposé étaient plus aptes à ressentir de la compassion et il comptait là-dessus. Mais, il ne connaissait pas la criminelle qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il ignorait que celui qui l'avait entraîné à se battre, à tirer et à torturer se trouvait dans la même pièce. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était amplement satisfait de voir qu'elle appliquait avec professionnalisme tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné. Il trouvait sa fille adoptive très expérimentée et il était fier de la voir exercer ainsi.

.

..

...

..

.

 **5 ans plus tôt (Isabella, vingt ans),**

 **Centre d'entraînement Masen,**

 **New York, 10h30**

Carlisle, après avoir remarqué les progrès d'Isabella, avait profité qu'un traître lui eut fait faux bond pour pouvoir lui montrer comment gérer ce type de personne. Il était temps qu'elle apprît cette partie-là de la criminalité. Chaque mafieux possédait ses propres méthodes de tortures mais chacun utilisait la même base et le vieil homme tenait à ce qu'elle fût totalement acquise pour la jeune femme.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il venait de se garer sur un parking pratiquement désert.

\- Tu ne reconnais pas ?

Isabella jeta quelques regards furtifs à l'extérieur, reconnaissant que sa question avait été stupide. Elle aurait dû remuer sa langue sept fois avant de parler mais trop tard, elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant et elle se sentit obligée de s'excuser.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas une tare, la rassura-t-il, se demandant pourquoi elle s'en voulait. Il est normal que tu n'aies pas reconnu le centre d'entraînement étant donné que nous nous trouvons à l'arrière, ajouta-t-il, regardant dans la même direction.

\- Qu'allons-nous y faire ? Je croyais que tu allais m'apprendre quelque chose de spécial.

Carlisle sourit face à cette affirmation. Après une année complète d'entraînement, Isabella prenait de l'assurance et avait un certain répondant, surtout auprès de ses hommes qui ne cessaient de la taquiner, surpris qu'une femme tînt à exercer un métier généralement réservé à la gent masculine. En partant de chez eux, le vieil homme lui avait assuré qu'elle n'allait pas s'entraîner comme d'habitude et Isabella s'était attendue à faire autre chose que de se battre avec un homme sur le ring. Maintenant qu'elle savait le mettre à terre, elle désirait apprendre autre chose qui pourrait lui permettre d'être la plus forte, la plus douée dans son domaine.

\- C'est une journée spéciale, aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit cela ce matin, Carlisle…

\- Et si tu me suivais, hum ? lui proposa-t-il, tenant à lui expliquer une fois sur place.

Isabella soupira longuement avant de le suivre à l'extérieur. Elle se demandait plusieurs fois ce qu'il allait lui montrer. Normalement, aujourd'hui, était son jour de repos. Journée où elle avait l'habitude de s'offrir un petit cocooning personnelle et de se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud. C'était le seul moment de la semaine où la jeune femme pouvait se permettre de prendre soin entièrement d'elle et de se faire une journée de femme. Mais, elle ne se plaignait pas pour autant. C'était elle qui, un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, avait demandé à Carlisle de lui apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Il ne lui avait pas donné une réponse positive, ni négative d'ailleurs. Elle devinait donc qu'elle était là pour ajouter une nouvelle compétence parmi celles qu'elle possédait déjà.

En entrant dans une pièce, Isabella se mit à l'analyser, remarquant qu'un homme âgé d'une quarantaine voire, d'une cinquantaine d'années, se trouvait attaché à une chaise avec un bâillon sur la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler ou de crier. La jeune femme ressentit une certaine compassion pour ce dernier, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. Même si son année d'entraînement lui avait permis de se forger un caractère, de protéger ses sentiments, elle n'était pas encore totalement insensible. Cela prendrait du temps et pour le moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour la future victime de son père adoptif.

\- Vois-tu, Isabella, cet homme faisait partie des miens. Mais, il a eu la mauvaise idée de communiquer avec un flic. Qu'est-il devenu à ton avis ?

\- Un traître ? dit-elle, après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

\- Exactement et comment doit être traité un traître ?

\- Par la torture ? répondit-elle, sûre de sa réponse.

Carlisle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse suivit d'un sourire franc. Il se frotta les mains quelques instants avant de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux, espérant qu'elle comprît la raison de sa présence. Isabella n'était pas stupide. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il ne l'aurait pas emmenée dans cette pièce, devant un traître si ce n'était pas pour lui enseigner la torture. En regardant une nouvelle fois l'homme sur la chaise, elle se rappela qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu. Durant ses entrainements, elle avait pu faire connaissance avec tout le monde, excepté avec cet homme. Elle se souvenait même de son nom, Billy. Il avait même essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle et sa présence parmi les Masen. Heureusement que sa méfiance avec les hommes lui avait rappelé de s'éloigner de lui et de ne pas le laisser la toucher.

\- J'ai laissé ta à disposition tout type d'objet et d'arme que tu pourras utiliser.

\- Tu comptes me laisser le torturer ? lui demanda-t-elle, choquée d'avoir autant de responsabilités.

\- C'est en exerçant soi-même que l'on apprend plus efficacement.

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Isabella, je serai là pour te guider.

\- D'accord…

Isabella regarda quelques secondes Carlisle mais il semblerait qu'il n'eût pas plus d'explication à lui fournir vis-à-vis de l'exercice qui l'attendait. Enfin exercice, la jeune femme pensait plus qu'il s'agissait d'une épreuve irréalisable. Elle savait que beaucoup de criminels exerçaient la torture alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se lancer ? Premièrement, ce n'était pas facile de s'imaginer qu'elle ferait souffrir cet homme. Deuxièmement, elle avait peur que le peu de compassion qu'elle avait pour lui, l'empêchât d'aller jusqu'au bout. Troisièmement, elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'échouer. Elle jeta à coup d'œil au matériel laissé à sa disposition, espérant trouver une certaine inspiration. Mais rien ne vint…

\- Imagine qu'il s'agit de ton père, surgit la voix de Carlisle, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Ce dernier avait vu qu'elle ne savait pas comment commencer et s'était senti obligé d'intervenir. De plus, il savait que l'énonciation de son père réveillerait la criminelle qui sommeillait en elle et lorsque cette partie-là était réveillée, Isabella pouvait devenir incontrôlable. Néanmoins, il se promettait de ne plus le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle penserait avoir terminé avec Billy. Il était important qu'elle prît des initiatives.

Pense à Charlie…, songea-t-elle, tout en regardant Billy dans les yeux, plaçant le visage de son bourreau de père sur le sien. Pense à ce qu'il t'a fait et pense à ce que t'aimerais lui faire s'il était en face de toi, lui susurra sa conscience, laissant la haine et la colère prendre possession de son corps tandis qu'un sourire cruel prit place sur ses lèvres.

Le visage de Charlie ayant pris place sur celui de Billy, Isabella n'avait plus qu'à laisser aller son imagination la plus meurtrière. Qu'importe qu'il ne s'agît pas de son géniteur, désormais, elle ne ressentait plus aucune compassion pour l'homme sur cette chaise. Après tout, n'avait-il pas trahi Carlisle ? Un traître était un traître et il devait être éliminé sans aucune pitié.

Le côté criminel d'Isabella s'était désormais imprégné de son corps entier et le contrôle d'elle-même n'avait fait que de céder sa place. A quoi bon chercher à sa maîtriser ?

 _Oh oui, tu vas souffrir…,_ se promit-elle, s'avançant à pas lent vers Billy, arme à feu à la main.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui,**

 **Entrepôt New Yorkais,**

 **New York, 16h50**

Ce fut avec un peu de retard qu'Edward venait d'entrer dans l'entrepôt, surprenant Harry et Carlisle au passage. Isabella, elle, ne remarqua pas sa présence, trop concentrée à s'occuper de son traître. Son fiancé, lui, se tint auprès de son futur beau-père, lui expliqua que la jeune femme lui avait demandé de venir avant d'obtenir un regard entendu de la part de ce dernier. Il se mit ensuite à observer attentivement Isabella, se demandant la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait demandé de venir.

\- Sais-tu de quoi suis-je capable, William ? lui demanda-t-elle, murmurant toujours à l'entrée de son oreille.

William ne put ignorer la peur qui commençait à s'imprégner de son corps. Comment pouvait-il le faire ? Il avait beau se dire que la personne qui se chargerait de le torturer était une femme, l'assurance qu'il voyait chez cette dernière ne cessait de lui prouver qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Sa souffrance n'en serait pas diminuée non, il s'attendait même à ce que cela fût pire que celle qu'un homme pouvait infliger.

\- Mais il est trop tard pour changer d'avis… tu as eu deux fois la chance de choisir entre torture et balle dans le crâne. Malheureusement, je n'accorde jamais de troisième chance, déclara-t-elle, poussant sa chaise violemment, le faisant tomber en avant.

La tête du jeune homme venait de rencontrer violemment le sol en béton, cassant ses dents de devant au passage. Sa bouche était en sang et son nez venait d'être fracturé sous l'effet du choc. William s'efforçait de ne pas montrer sa souffrance afin de ne pas satisfaire la criminelle.

Isabella fit le tour de sa victime, satisfaite du premier résultat. Ce fut seulement à cet instant, qu'elle remarqua la présence d'Edward. Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de lui demander de venir vers elle. Carlisle se demandait pour quelle raison elle avait eu besoin du jeune homme à ses côtés et espérait qu'ils éviteraient de s'embrasser ou de montrer des gestes affectifs alors qu'ils étaient en plein travail.

\- Peux-tu t'occuper de Monsieur Lopez, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle, désignant le principal concerné du doigt. Il dit ne rien savoir concernant sa trahison mais je suis persuadée qu'il sait quelque chose…, ajouta-t-elle, après avoir vu de l'interrogation dans le regard de son amant.

En faisant venir Edward dans l'entrepôt, la jeune femme désirait profiter de leur collaboration pour réaliser cette torture et elle savait, au vu de ce qu'elle avait vu lors de l'assassinat de Charlie et de Renée, qu'il savait parfaitement s'y prendre.

\- Comptes sur moi, lui répondit-il, lui offrant un sourire ravageur.

 _Il fait chaud…,_ songea-t-elle, cherchant à contrôler son rougissement.

Avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée, Isabella observa Edward s'avancer vers Chris, matant sans vergogne son jean sombre qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses.

 _Bordel, il allait avoir ma perte !_ fulmina-t-elle avant de reprendre contenance de son corps.

Afin de maîtriser sa frustration, la jeune femme se retourna vers William et lui administra un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, faisant hurler ce dernier. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'il devait être une fillette au fond de lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas William, ce n'est que le début, lui prévint-elle, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

William recracha le sang qui sortait de sa bouche, et se fit contenance pour ne pas avouer tout ce qu'il savait. Quant à Isabella, elle se réjouissait qu'il ne dît rien. Lui permettant ainsi de continuer à se défouler sur lui.

\- Je t'ai posé une seule question Chris, si tu y réponds, tu ne souffriras pas comme ton pote, s'exclama Edward, se plaçant à la hauteur du jeune homme.

Chris qui pensait que l'on s'occuperait de lui après William, avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Il avait compris que le vieil homme blond ne s'occuperait pas de lui et que seule la jeune femme se chargerait de le faire souffrir. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à l'arrivée d'une autre personne et désormais, il savait qu'il allait mourir plus tôt que prévu. Du moins, s'il ne voulait pas finir comme son ami, il devait avouer ce qu'il savait afin que sa fin de vie soit écourtée.

\- J'ai dit ce que je savais à Monsieur Masen, répondit-il, tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas Monsieur Masen, vois-tu. Tu vas donc devoir répéter ce que tu lui as dit exactement sinon je crains que ta blessure à la cuisse ne soit pas la première.

Moins courageux que William, Chris répéta mot pour mot de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt à Carlisle ainsi que ce qu'il lui avait raconté lors du rendez-vous dans l'entrepôt. Il n'oublia pas de préciser qu'il avait été manipulé par son ami et qu'il avait cru à toutes ses belles paroles.

\- Eh bien, t'es bien l'homme le plus naïf et le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais rencontré, rétorqua Edward, après avoir écouté son récit, faisant rire Isabella au passage, qui elle, en avait profité pour imiter son fiancé.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire ! répliqua-t-elle, s'arrêtant de rire.

Chris ne montra pas qu'il était vexé que l'on se moquât de lui ainsi. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à leur demander, il n'était pas en position pour mais entendre par d'autres personnes qu'il avait été idiot était vexant voire, blessant.

\- Ne sois pas vexé pauvre chou, dit-elle, d'un ton hypocrite.

 _Quelle garce,_ songea Chris, se rappelant pour quelle raison il avait renoncé à aimer les femmes.

\- Bon, j'en étais où, ajouta-t-elle, s'approchant de William, le relevant, lui permettant ainsi de ne plus embrasser le sol bétonné. Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ? lui demanda-t-elle, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Toi aussi, tu ne dois pas avoir grand-chose dans ton crâne mais tu l'auras voulu, continua-t-elle, après avoir obtenu un refus.

Pendant l'espace de deux heures, Isabella tortura William en écrasant de temps en temps sa cigarette un peu partout sur son corps, en tirant une balle dans sa jambe valide. Malgré le nombre de fois où il avait hurlé sa douleur, notamment lorsqu'elle avait versé de l'acide chlorhydrique sur ses blessures, il avait tenu bon. La jeune femme remarqua l'incroyable résistance du jeune homme mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Pourtant, elle ne voulait obtenir de lui, qu'une seule et unique réponse mais il ne semblait pas prêt à coopérer. Edward de son côté, avait été plus doux vis-à-vis de Chris. Ce dernier étant plus coopératif, il n'avait pas eu de mal à lui sortir les vers du nez. Néanmoins, il dû en finir avec lui d'une balle dans la tête, se protégeant ainsi d'une deuxième trahison. Monsieur Solen lui, eut raison de ses blessures et mourut dans d'atroce souffrance. Il avait résisté du mieux qu'il le pouvait et grâce à son silence, le nom de son patron ne fut pas révélé et ce, au péril de sa vie.

\- Carlisle ?

\- Je suis là, répondit-il, s'avançant près de la jeune femme.

\- Nous en avons terminé, déclara-t-elle, même si elle savait qu'il n'avait rien loupé de la scène.

\- J'ai vu ça. Je suppose que tu veux que je m'occupe des corps ? lui demanda-t-il, devinant la requête rien qu'en lisant dans son regard.

\- Edward et moi avons fait tout le travail tandis que toi, tu es resté en tant que simple spectateur. Il est temps que tu te salisses toi aussi les mains, lui expliqua-t-elle, haussant les épaules au passage.

\- Évidemment, rétorqua-t-il, éteignant sa cigarette tout en réalisant le même protocole qu'Isabella. Vous avez fait du bon travail, conclut-il, en observant les corps attentivement, remarquant au passage que seul celui de Chris était pratiquement intact.

En revanche, celui de William était entièrement brûlé par l'acide et recouvert par les nombreuses blessures qu'Isabella lui avait infligées. Carlisle se chargea de se débarrasser de ces anciens traîtres en emmenant les corps à l'extérieur, juste à l'arrière de l'entrepôt, pour pouvoir les asperger d'essence et de les faire brûler jusqu'aux cendres. Cendres qu'il éparpilla dans la nature avant de retourner auprès des autres. A son retour, il remarqua qu'Isabella et Edward étaient partis, le laissant seul avec Harry. Tous deux se chargèrent de faire le ménage dans l'entrepôt avant de rentrer chez eux à leur tour.

Sur le chemin du retour, Isabella se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de se changer. Étant donné qu'Edward conduisait, elle en profitait pour récupérer son sac de vêtement propre sur les sièges passagers avant de le poser à ses pieds et de commencer à déboutonner son chemisier gris clair. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très maligne en portant des vêtements clairs mais à la base, elle devait entraîner Jasper. La torture de William et de Chris n'avait pas été prévue. Malgré tout, son geste de se déshabiller dans la voiture n'échappa pas à son amant qui fut rapidement distrait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il, faisant naviguer son regard entre le pare-brise et Isabella.

\- J'ai oublié de me changer, répondit-elle, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Et où est passée ta pudeur ?

\- Quoi ? dit-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Es-tu obligée de le faire dans la voiture ?

Il savait qu'Isabella était extrêmement pudique, et heureusement pour lui, alors la voir se déshabiller ainsi dans la voiture était loin de lui plaire. Il était le seul à être autoriser à admirer sa poitrine prisonnière de son soutien-gorge noir. Il n'était pas question que les autres conducteurs pussent en profiter ne serait-ce que pendant l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Je ne peux pas me trimballer dans l'immeuble avec des vêtements tâchés de sang, Edward, répondit-elle, retirant le dernier bouton avant de s'apprêter à faire de même avec les manches de sa chemise.

S'en fut trop pour Edward qui s'embarqua sur une route caillouteuse, totalement déserte, et roula jusqu'à être certain d'être parfaitement à l'abri des regards indiscrets tandis qu'Isabella se demandait ce qu'il venait de lui prendre tout d'un coup.

\- Là, tu peux continuer à te déshabiller, déclara-t-il, répondant à l'interrogation qu'il lisait dans son regard chocolaté.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu mis ici ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il s'était garé dans cet endroit paumé.

En attendant qu'il lui répondît, la jeune femme en profita pour détacher sa ceinture. C'était bien plus pratiquer de se déshabiller de cette manière.

\- Pour que tu arrêtes de te déshabiller devant les autres conducteurs, dit-il, laissant sa jalousie prendre le dessus.

 _Dieu qu'il était canon comme ça !_ songea-t-elle, se retenant de se jeter sur lui.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas dramatique. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route, répliqua-t-elle, retirant son chemisier, ignorant le regard outré de son amant.

En réalité, la jeune femme ne savait pas comment elle réussissait à ne pas rire et se concentra à replier sa chemise sur ses cuisses avant de récupérer le débardeur blanc dans son sac. Quant à Edward, il se demandait ce qu'était devenue sa fiancée et si elle n'avait pas perdue toute son intelligence sur le trajet. Sa jalousie l'empêchait de penser correctement et dieu seul savait que cela amusait grandement Isabella.

Alors qu'elle venait d'enfiler son débardeur et qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer son jean clair, elle eut à peine le temps de le faire glisser sur ses cuisses qu'Edward la stoppa dans ses gestes.

\- Continue comme ça et tu devras à nouveau, changer de vêtement, la prévint-il, pinçant légèrement la cuisse nue de son amante.

Isabella le regarda dans les yeux et par pur provocation, continua à faire glisser son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de le retirer définitivement, amplifiant ainsi la poigne qu'Edward exerçait autour de sa cuisse. Elle était bien trop tentante pour qu'il pût résister plus longtemps…

\- Bébé…, gronda-t-il, se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas la faire ramener sur lui et lui faire l'amour dans cette voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle, passant sa main sur le dos la sienne, la caressant avec sensualité.

Isabella n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec Edward dans une voiture et ce dernier la rendait suffisamment folle pour ne pas se laisser tenter par cette nouvelle expérience.

\- Bébé…, répéta-t-il, faisant glisser sa main contre l'intimité de son amante – seulement protégée par son sous-vêtement – forçant cette dernière à se cambrer contre le siège en cuir.

Sous l'effet du plaisir, Isabella resserra sa prise autour du poignet d'Edward, l'empêchant ainsi de retirer sa main de son corps.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer ? lui demanda-t-il, se promettant de prendre les choses en main si sa réponse s'avère être positive.

\- Je ne sais pas…, souffla-t-elle, continuant à la provoquer.

Et dieu qu'il aimait ça !

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu veux toi…, continua-t-elle, tandis qu'Edward exerçait des mouvements circulaires contre son intimité.

Il connaissait son corps par cœur. Il savait exactement quel geste procurait un certain plaisir chez son amante et il était fier d'être le seul à les connaître. Il ignorait ce qu'il serait capable de faire si d'autres hommes avaient pris connaissance que ce qui aujourd'hui, et ce, depuis quelques mois déjà, lui appartenait. Mais il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour cela car il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait été le premier homme dans sa vie et cela ne pouvait que satisfaire son égo.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, répondit-il, tandis que de sa main gauche, il déboutonnait son jean, se sentant beaucoup trop à l'étroit à l'intérieur avant de s'occuper de sa chemise.

C'est alors qu'il entendit Isabella haleter plus bruyamment et, en la voyant fermer les yeux sous la pression plus forte de sa main contre son intimité, Edward se dépêcha de faire reculer son siège du volant, de libérer son érection de son boxer, de la faire venir sur lui, d'écarter le tissu de sa culotte avant de prendre possession de son corps, sans laisser le temps à son amante de réaliser dans quelle position elle se trouvait.

\- T'as été rapide, constata-t-elle, tandis qu'il effectuait quelques mouvements doux en elle avant de s'apprêter à retirer sa perruque blonde.

\- Non, garde-la, la stoppa-t-il, posant sa main sur son poignet.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu te faire l'amour quand tu portes cette perruque blonde…, avoua-t-il, faisant sourire Isabella.

\- Suis-je en train de répondre à un de vos nombreux fantasmes, Monsieur Cullen ? l'interrogea-t-elle, se penchant un peu contre lui, activant la manette pour pouvoir faire allonger le siège.

\- Vous avez déjà répondu à beaucoup de mes fantasmes, Mademoiselle Swan, faisant sourire cette dernière.

\- Et moi, je suis en train de vivre ma première expérience dans une voiture…

Edward sourit à son tour, plaçant la fausse mèche blonde derrière son oreille avant de prendre la décision de retirer la perruque, surprenant sa fiancée au passage.

\- Rien à faire, je te préfère en brune, déclara-t-il, avant de la serrer contre lui, malgré le fait qu'elle se trouvait à califourchon sur lui.

Le jeune homme put ainsi intensifier ses mouvements en elle tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit son corps se cambrer contre le sien, il se chargea d'offrir l'orgasme à sa future femme en faisant glisser sa main droite contre son intimité, l'emmenant ainsi au-delà du septième ciel où il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

\- Bébé…, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle tandis que la jeune femme avait la tête nichée dans son cou. J'ai oublié de mettre une capote…, avoua-t-il, sentant au passage que la respiration de son amante venait de se bloquer.

\- Merde…, souffla-t-elle, ne trouvant pas d'autres mots pour pouvoir répondre à cet oubli.

Bon en même temps, elle ne lui en voulait pas, ils s'étaient chauffés tous les deux dans la voiture et aucun d'eux n'avaient prévu de faire l'amour à l'intérieur. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, Isabella devait essayer de trouver une solution car tomber enceinte ou attraper une maladie sexuellement transmissible n'étaient pas dans ses projets et cela ne faisaient pas non plus partie de ceux de son fiancé.

\- Je… j'irais prendre une pilule du lendemain lorsqu'on rentrera.

\- Tu as besoin d'aller en acheter ? lui demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle relevait sa tête pour l'affronter du regard.

\- Non, j'en possède déjà.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu oublies de mettre une capote alors, j'ai eu recours à ce genre de pilule deux ou trois fois…, avoua-t-elle, traçant ses pectoraux à l'aide de ses doigts tout en baissant la tête. Il faudrait vraiment que je songe à me trouver un traitement contraceptif…

\- Si tu ne veux pas, ne te force pas.

\- Mais je vois bien que tu ne supportes pas de mettre un préservatif.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas agréable mais les produits de contraception ne nous protègent pas pour autant contre ces maladies.

\- Il faudrait quand même que je prenne rendez-vous avec un gynécologue.

\- Une femme dans ce cas.

\- Jaloux, rigola-t-elle, tapant sur son torse.

Edward profita de cet instant afin de pouvoir remettre le siège dans la bonne position. Isabella quant à elle, nicha à nouveau sa tête dans son cou, déposant quelques baisers mouillés par-ci, par-là. Elle était si bien contre lui, elle se sentait tellement en sécurité et il sentait si bon, même après l'amour. Il était juste parfait avec elle et elle n'en demandait pas plus.

\- Bébé ?

\- Hum…, marmonna-t-elle, sans pour changer de position.

\- J'ai oublié…

\- Qu'as-tu oublié cette fois-ci ? le coupa-t-elle, relevant la tête pour affronter son regard.

\- J'ai oublié ma voiture devant l'entrepôt.

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de rire, ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation. Mais pourtant, cela était bien la stricte vérité. Edward avait bel et bien oublié sa voiture devant l'entrepôt, ayant pour habitude de rentrer avec sa fiancée et en voyant cette dernière se moquer de lui, il chercha plusieurs scénarios possibles et réalisables afin de pouvoir se venger mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient le satisfaire alors il abandonna rapidement.

\- C'est parce que tu aimes trop conduire ma Jeep, répondit-elle, frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Ce doit être ça, murmura-t-il, appréciant la douce caresse qu'elle lui procurait.

\- Il va falloir aller la récupérer…

\- J'ai beau aimer conduire ton bébé, ma voiture risque quand même de me manquer.

\- En tout cas, je ne vais plus pouvoir conduire la mienne sans penser à ce que l'on a fait à l'intérieur…, se confia-t-elle, lui volant un baiser chaste.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de le reproduire dans la mienne, déclara-t-il, imitant son geste.

\- J'ai encore envie de toi…, souffla-t-elle, alors qu'il ne s'était toujours pas retiré d'elle.

\- J'ai toujours envie de toi, susurra-t-il, la faisant sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'il recommençait de se mouvait en elle avec douceur.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répéta-t-il, approchant son visage du sien afin de pouvoir l'embrasser avec passion.

Ils se complétaient. Ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient heureux. De quoi pouvaient-ils rêver de mieux ?

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **J'avoue, ce chapitre est très long :D**

Merci d'avoir lu ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Du retour d'Edward ? De l'entraînement de Jasper ? De la torture de William Solen et de Chris Lopez ? Il était temps que Carlisle contacte Isabella pour s'en charger :D ! Du flash back ? De leur petit moment coquin dans la voiture ? Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez mes chers lecteurs :D

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s concernant la non confrontation entre Isabella et Alice mais je tiens à vous rassurer que ce sera pour bientôt.

 _Si vous me laissez autant d'avis que pour le précédent chapitre, je serais d'autant plus contente ! Et je serais plus amenée à poster des chapitres en avance, comme celui-ci d'ailleurs. Toutes ces reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir :D_

 _alors ..._ **LÂCHEZ-VOUS ! :D**

 **PS :** _Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une traductrice qui serait partante pour traduire cette histoire en anglais donc si vous êtes intéressé(e)s et surtout, si vous êtes fort(e)s en anglais, n'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec moi par message privé ! :D_

 _La suite est déjà prête et elle n'attend déjà que vous ! En fait, pour être honnêtes, ce sont les 10 prochains chapitres qui n'attendent que vous._

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu,**

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ? :D_


	37. Chapitre 7 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Je sais, j'ai un léger retard sur la publication du chapitre mais en lisant vos reviews, je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait que je rajoute un chapitre qui n'est autre que celui-là et qui par conséquent, n'était pas écrit en avance. Le prochain l'est cependant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **virginie1 :** Merci pour te review. J'espère que ce chapitre te régalera encore plus :D Bonne lecture !

 **bol de riz :** Merci pour ta review ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que non, je ne suis pas vexée car ta review est constructive et elle me permet de voir ce que je peux améliorer dans les chapitres que j'ai déjà écris. Mais c'est vrai que je reconnais mettre plus en valeur leur vie amoureuse que la vie de la mafia et j'ai moi-même peur d'être trop fleur bleue alors que je ne le suis pas du tout. En écrivant le chapitre précédent, si j'ai décidé de mettre Edward dans la torture de William Solen et Chris Lopez c'est tout simplement parce que je souhaitais mettre en place leur collaboration. Isabella est peut-être trop dépendante d'Edward comme tu le soulignes, et je le reconnais aussi, mais je tiens à montrer justement son amélioration par rapport à sa crainte qu'elle avait auprès des hommes. Saches que je prends ton avis en considération. Merci pour ton avis, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°1 :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, cette histoire avec Alice va mal finir mais tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre, promis ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lisie :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre illuminera ta journée :D En effet, la confiance dans un couple est importante pour qu'il fonctionne (en plus de l'amour). Tu en découvriras plus sur les motivations d'Alice dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans le prochain. Alice ne sera pas le personnage que tout le monde connaît, je peux te le garantir :D La comparaison d'Isabella acutelle à celle d'avant est totalement volontaire. Le fait de mettre des flashs backs marquant son entraînement montre qu'elle s'est forgée un caractère durant cette période-là. Ta review je l'adore, aussi longue qu'elle peut être :D J'espère que la suite te plaira et bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Saches que je ne posterais pas autant si je n'avais pas autant de chapitres en stock. Il s'avère que j'avance beaucoup dans l'écriture donc je me permets de vous les faire partager assez rapidement. Tu en apprendras plus sur les motivations d'Alice dans ce chapitre, je t'en fais la promesse :D J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture ! :)

 **Babou :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu en apprendras plus sur les motivations d'Alice dans ce chapitre, je t'en fais la promesse :D J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture ! :)

 **Jess :** Merci pour ta review ! Alice est très culottée mais tu comprendras ses motivations dans ce chapitre, je t'en fais la promesse. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture ! :)

 **Ninie59 :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu en apprendras plus sur les motivations d'Alice dans ce chapitre, je t'en fais la promesse :D Isabella a beaucoup d'humour. Le hic est qu'elle très impatiente ;) Je prends note concernant ton hypothèse "bébé" mais je n'en dis pas plus :D J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture ! :)

 **Pearl :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu en apprendras plus sur les motivations d'Alice dans ce chapitre, je t'en fais la promesse :D Pour la personne qui a envoyé Chris, même si j'ai déjà écrit ce chapitre le concernant, ce sera pour plus tard. Un peu de patience :P Pour la traduction, il me semble avoir déjà contacté cette personne mais elle était débordée par d'autres histoires. Je vais donc chercher de mon côté :) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture ! :)

 **Josye :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira davantage :) Bonne lecture !

 **Mel :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira davantage :) Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review ! Un peu de patience, l'histoire ne fait que commencer haha. Mais saches (pour encore plus te frustrer), que j'ai déjà écris ce chapitre haha :P J'espère que la suite te plaira davantage :) Bonne lecture !

.

..

...

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon extrême vigilance et ma relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographes ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **PPS :** _Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une traductrice qui serait partante pour traduire cette histoire en anglais donc si vous êtes intéressé(e)s et surtout, si vous êtes fort(e)s en anglais, n'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec moi par message privé ! :D_

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 T2**

 **Chez Isabella & Edward**

 **New York, 13h30**

\- Tu vas lui en parler ? lui demanda Edward tandis qu'Isabella enfilait une tenue de combat.

\- Sûrement, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Pourrais-tu être un peu plus précise ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je vais la réprimander ? Bien sûr que je vais le faire. Mais si je peux te rassurer, je ne vais pas la tuer.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'Isabella ne tuerait pas Alice mais il craignait cette rencontre. Sa fiancée n'avait pas un caractère facile tandis que sa sœur était plutôt timide. Néanmoins, il décidait de ne pas intervenir car il avait été lui-même déçue par cette dernière. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas demandé à Isabella de lui mentir ?

\- Comment tu me trouves ? lui demanda Isabella en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais mettre moins de noir, indiqua-t-il, se rappelant de ce jour où il l'avait vu vêtue d'une robe rouge. Mais qu'importe les couleurs que tu porteras, tu seras toujours aussi canon, ajouta-t-il, en passant ses mains autour de ses hanches.

\- C'est bon à savoir.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? l'interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Exactement.

Isabella le regarda dans les yeux, appréciant toujours ses pupilles vertes si envoûtantes. Il était si beau qui lui arrivait parfois de se demander comment cela pouvait être possible. En posant ses deux mains sur ses joues, la jeune femme prit soin de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, offrant à son amant un baiser des plus doux.

\- Hum… non…, marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'Edward s'apprêtait à retirer son débardeur noir.

\- C'est toi qui me chauffes en déboutonnant ma chemise, il faut bien que je réplique.

\- Ce geste est incontrôlable, se défendit-elle, constant qu'elle avait bel et bien ouvert la chemise de son amant. De toute manière, je t'ai simplement embrassé. Cela ne signifie pas forcément que j'ai envie que l'on fasse l'amour, ajouta-t-elle, lui résistant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Ton corps appelle le mien, se justifia-t-il, embrassant la peau de son cou.

 _Mon dieu ! Le faisait-il exprès ?!_ se demanda-t-elle tendant de le repousser.

\- Hum… Edward…, souffla-t-elle en posant ses deux sur son torse ayant pour but de le repousser. Non… pas maintenant…

\- Mais on a tout notre temps.

\- Sûrement pas non. Et puis je te rappelle que nous avons déjà fait l'amour ce matin. Nous ne pouvons pas passer notre temps au lit. En plus, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui alors s'il te plaît Edward, arrête de m'embrasser le cou…

\- C'est seulement parce que tu me supplies, céda-t-il, en lui volant un baiser chaste. Que dois-tu faire aujourd'hui à part aller voir ma sœur ?

\- J'ai besoin de rendre visite à mes parents. Si tu veux que l'on se rejoigne dis-le-moi.

\- Je verrais bien quand le moment viendra. Il faut que je gère l'entreprise que mon père a laissée derrière lui.

En effet, avant de mourir, George Cullen travaillait dans l'immobilier afin de pouvoir camoufler au mieux ses activités et Edward ne faisait que de reprendre l'entreprise. Il s'y connaissait beaucoup dans ce domaine-là et négocier faisait partie de ses nombreuses compétences.

\- On a tous les deux une journée chargée. Tu vois que faire l'amour maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Sauf que si tu continues à jouer avec les pans de ma chemise, je ne vais pas pouvoir respecter ta demande.

\- Oups, chuchota-t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle, l'embrassant une seconde fois.

\- Mouais…, marmonna-t-il, faisant mine qu'il boudait.

\- Quel enthousiasme, fait-elle remarquer avant de lui tourner le dos pour sortir de la chambre.

\- Viens-là, déclara-t-il, en la rattrapant par le poignet afin de la ramener contre lui.

\- Tu ne boudes plus ?

\- Je ne boude pas.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je t'aime.

Le jeune couple dû se quitter à contre cœur. Ils avaient chacun une longue journée qui les attendait et aucun d'eux ne voulait être retardé dans leurs affaires. Plus tôt ils auraient finis, plutôt ils seraient rentrés.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Centre d'entraînement des Masen,**

 **New York, 14h30**

Isabella avait réussi à échapper à Edward et elle se réjouissait d'avoir pu le résister. Elle avait certes, toujours envie de lui, mais elle avait certaine limite. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer leur vie à faire l'amour, ce n'était pas concevable. Et puis, de toute manière, la journée de la jeune femme se promettait d'être chargée. Elle ne pouvait donc se permettre de prendre du retard sous prétexte que son fiancé voulait passer plus de temps avec elle au lit. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'excuse de vouloir parler à Alice pour partir plus tôt.

Concernant la sœur de son fiancé, elle avait déjà son plan et elle allait tout mettre en œuvre afin qu'il pût marcher. Au début, elle s'était presque persuadée de laisser passer la crasse de ladite amie mais finalement, elle ne voyait pas pour quelle raison elle devait l'épargner. Isabella avait horreur de se faire marcher sur les pieds et ce n'était pas Alice qui se la jouait femme fragile, qui allait l'arrêter. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait fauté.

\- Bonjour Alice, tu es en retard, dit-elle, en voyant la jeune femme s'approcher d'elle.

Afin d'éviter de s'en prendre à elle sur le chemin, Isabella avait donné rendez-vous à Alice directement sur place. En voyant cette dernière à ses côtés, la jeune femme bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle. Heureusement que son plan réussissait à se maintenir.

\- Qu'allons-nous apprendre aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Comment ça comme d'habitude ?

\- Je ne t'entraîne qu'au combat Alice, ne l'oublie pas.

 _J'ai terriblement envie de la gifler !_ songea-t-elle, craquant ses doigts afin d'éviter de commettre l'irréparable.

\- Oui c'est vrai, marmonna-t-elle en suivant Isabella jusqu'au vestiaire.

Alice, comme à son habitude, se déshabilla devant Isabella qui elle, dut sortir des vestiaires, ne supportant pas l'impudeur de cette femme. Elle l'attendait néanmoins devant la porte, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne ferait pas quelque chose de stupide.

Mais l'impatience d'Isabella la gagna rapidement et elle put s'empêcher de taper du pied durant toute la durée que dura son changement de tenue. Elle avait horreur d'attendre surtout pour une personne qu'elle supportait de moins en moins. Elle avait déjà hâte d'exécuter son plan.

\- C'est bon, je suis prête !

\- C'n'est pas trop tôt.

Alice n'était pas stupide. Elle voyait bien que son amie était un peu plus froide avec elle. Bon, elle connaissait le caractère d'Isabella mais elle sentait qu'il y avait comme une tension entre elle et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle en ignorait les raisons et elle mit ce détail sur une dispute éventuelle qu'elle aurait eu avec Edward à cause de son entraînement.

Elle se rappelait d'ailleurs de la visite de son grand frère la veille. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fût au courant de son entraînement. Mais elle avait été rassurée sur un point : que le jeune homme ne dît pas à Isabella que son mari savait tout. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs eu recours aux explications concernant cette requête. Heureusement car, elle avait un plan. Plan qu'elle souhaitait exécuter dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Alice, puis-je te poser une question ? demanda Isabella alors que les jeunes femmes venaient d'arriver dans la salle de combat et qu'elles attendaient que l'un des sacs de boxe fût disponible.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Jasper n'est toujours pas au courant de ce que tu fais ?

\- Non, il croit que nous faisions un jogging ensemble.

 _J'ai horreur des menteuses !_ songea Isabella, tentant de garder son calme.

\- C'est ce que je me disais. Mais, tu vois, je me dispute sans cesse avec Edward à cause de cela et j'aimerais vraiment le lui dire.

\- Disons que j'appréhende un peu sa réaction. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il m'en veuille tu vois.

\- Et moi ? Ne t'arrive-t-il pas de te demander la même chose ? Moi aussi, j'ai peur qu'Edward m'en veuille pour lui avoir menti à propos d'une chose aussi… stupide.

\- Tu trouves que cacher mon entraînement est stupide ?

\- Tout comme me faire croire que ton mari n'est au courant de rien.

Alice regarda Isabella avec stupeur, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour être au courant de tout. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'Edward n'avait pas tenu sa parole et lui avait tout raconté. Bon, la prochaine fois, elle ne lui confierait plus rien du tout.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti, Alice ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

 _C'est ça, joue l'innocente,_ pensa-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais déjà. Ne prends pas pour une idiote, Alice.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour une idiote !

\- Tu sais Alice, j'ai accepté de t'entraîner parce que c'était ce que tu désirais afin de paraître moins faible aux yeux de ta famille. J'ai accepté comme j'ai accepté de ne rien dire à ton frère et à ton mari. Et toi seule savait que je n'aimais pas mentir à Edward alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Jasper était déjà au courant ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué.

\- Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction.

\- En plus, tu continues à me mentir !

\- Mais je ne te mens pas !

Isabella ne savait pas quelle force la retenait pour ne pas la mettre à terre. Cela la démangeait tellement. Comment Alice pouvait-elle continuer à jouer l'innocente, la femme fragile alors qu'elle se savait en tort ?

\- Écoute-moi bien Alice, je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques mais quoi qu'il en soit, je découvrirai. Tu manigances quelque chose que j'ignore pour le moment mais dans tous les cas, tu ne peux pas nier. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds en osant me prendre pour une conne mais saches une chose, si je ne te tue pas aujourd'hui c'est simplement parce que tu es la sœur d'Edward. Si tu avais été une personne quelconque, crois-moi qu'il y a longtemps qu'une balle se serait logée dans ta tête. J'espère que ton plan en vaut le coup parce que le jour où je saurai tout, je te le ferai payer.

Alice écouta attentivement son discours mais n'en resta pas moins choquée. Maintenant qu'Isabella était sur ses gardes, il était temps qu'elle agît.

\- Tu sais Isabella, cela fait assez longtemps que je souhaite mettre mon plan à exécution mais je patiente. J'attends juste le bon moment et je sais que lorsque cela arrivera, j'aurais gagné. T'atteindre directement s'avère être plus facile que ce que je ne le pensais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

\- Toute la famille sait que tu caches quelque chose et ce que tu manigances autour d'Edward. Il n'est qu'un pion dans ton jeu minable. Même Rosalie n'est pas assez maligne pour m'aider à réaliser mon plan. Voilà pourquoi je préfère le réaliser seule. Mais tu verras, un jour, mon frère te rejettera et je n'en serais que très fière.

Isabella ne put se retenir plus longtemps et administra une gifle magistrale à Alice. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée que cela irait aussi loin mais Dieu seul savait qu'elle l'avait amplement mérité. La femme qui se disait vouloir être son amie essayait de l'atteindre en s'attaquant à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Edward et ça, la criminelle ne pouvait laisser passer une telle occasion.

\- Qu'importe ce que tu penses de ma relation avec Edward car personne ne peut comprendre. Tu peux t'imaginer tout ce que tu veux nous concernant parce que j'en ai rien à foutre. Ton frère m'aime et je l'aime en retour alors même si tu supposes que je le prends pour un con, rien ne le prouve. Evite d'insinuer de telles conneries. Maintenant, je vais te raccompagner dehors et à l'avenir, tu pourras aller te faire foutre pour un quelconque entraînement.

\- Ce n'était pas l'entraînement qui m'intéressait le plus mais obtenir des informations te concernant était ma réelle motivation. Sauf qu'en voyant que tu ne te livrais pas à moi, j'ai supposé que tu devais avoir une sacrée merde que tu tiens tant à cacher et je suis persuadée qu'Edward n'est pas au courant.

\- Tu ne sais rien ! s'emporta-t-elle en la poussant au sol. Tu ne sais rien de mon passé et tu sauras jamais rien ! Oser t'attaquer à mon passé était une grave erreur Alice.

\- Il se passe quelque chose Mademoiselle Masen ? intervint un des nombreux gardes du corps présents sur le site.

\- Ouais, assurez-vous qu'elle sorte d'ici et que l'accès à ce site lui soit totalement interdit, ordonna-t-elle, en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

En temps normal, Isabella n'aimait pas être interrompue lorsqu'elle s'entretenait avec une personne comme Alice mais là, elle se réjouissait de son intervention. Sinon, elle serait amenée à la tuer et prendre le risque de décevoir Edward n'était pas dans ses cordes. La jeune femme lui avait annoncé qu'elle chercherait à atteindre son couple. A elle de faire en sorte qu'elle échouât.

\- Suivez-moi, ordonna le garde du corps en tirant Alice par le bras.

\- Sache une chose Isabella ! Mon plan est déjà en exécution alors tu ne tarderas pas à savoir ce que j'ai préparé pour toi ! s'écria-t-elle avant d'être jeté à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda un second garde du corps, venu à son tour s'assurer que leur patronne allait bien.

\- Surveillez-là et suivez-là dans tous ses déplacements. Assurez-vous de m'indiquer ce qu'elle fait de ses journées et si vous découvrez ce qu'elle manigance, communiquez-le moi le plus rapidement possible.

\- Bien, Mademoiselle, répondit-il avant d'aller rejoindre son coéquipier et d'exécuter sa mission.

Isabella les regarda s'éloigner avant de souffler un bon coup. Elle était incroyablement tendue et il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait la détendre, hormis l'eau chaude. Portant déjà sa tenue de combat, la jeune femme n'eut qu'à se protéger les mains avant de se poster devant un sac de boxe. Puis elle frappa. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, allant jusqu'au vingtième coup.

\- Que me vaut votre retour parmi nous, intervint une voix masculine, forçant Isabella à s'arrêter.

\- Je ne suis pas partie d'ici, répondit-elle en l'affrontant du regard tout en souriant amicalement.

\- En effet mais cela fait un moment que je ne me suis pas entraînée avec vous.

\- C'est vrai, et qu'attends-tu de moi actuellement ? lui demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir.

\- Disons que cela fait un moment je te vois entraîner le nouveau ainsi que la femme que tu viens de mettre dehors. Et en voyant que tu es désormais disponible, je me permets de te demander de te battre avec moi.

\- As-tu d'autres arguments pour me convaincre ?

\- Comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Hum…, fait-elle, faisant mine de réfléchir.

En réalité, Isabella avait déjà pris sa décision. Le sac de boxe ne lui suffisait pas à faire redescendre la tension. Quoi de mieux que de se battre avec quelqu'un ? De plus, Zac avait été son partenaire de combat lorsque Carlisle ne pouvait l'entraîner et il était très doué. Combien de fois l'avait-il poussée à bout afin de l'amener au-delà de ses limites ? Isabella avait arrêté de compter. Mais elle avait été fière d'être l'une de ses élèves.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Cinq ans plus tôt (Isabella vingt ans),**

 **Maison Masen,**

 **New York, 10h20**

Isabella s'était levée tôt ce matin car aujourd'hui, elle allait apprendre à se battre autrement qu'avec son fidèle sac de boxe. Bien qu'elle avait déjà participé à observant de nombreux combats, la jeune femme n'était encore jamais monté sur le ring. Et elle avait hâte de commencer.

\- Isabella, tu n'as rien mangé du déjeuner que je t'ai préparé ! s'offusqua Esmée, en voyant que l'assiette de sa fille était encore pleine.

\- Esmée, il y a beaucoup trop de choses à manger là-dedans, se plaignit-elle, en regardant son assiette composée de œufs brouillés, quelques tranches de bacon et quatre pancakes. Jamais je ne vais pouvoir avaler tout cela, ajouta-t-elle, en reportant son regard sur Esmée.

\- Ma chérie, il faut que tu manges. Je trouve que tu ne te nourris pas assez en ce moment.

C'est vrai qu'Isabella n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit en ce moment mais cela semblait plus déranger sa mère qu'elle-même. Elle n'était pas stupide au point de s'empêcher de se nourrir. Simplement, ses pensées étaient plus dirigées sur ses entraînements intensifs que lui faisait subir Carlisle plutôt que sur la nourriture. Elle était tellement motivée pour devenir une criminelle à part entière qu'elle en oubliait le principal.

\- Tu sais Isabella, le fait que Carlisle t'entraîne est une chose et même si je ne cautionne pas cela, je l'accepte malgré tout. Mais je vois bien que tu es épuisée à chaque fois que tu rentres à la maison. Te nourrir est important pour que tu puisses prendre des forces.

\- Elle a raison, intervint Carlisle en lui piquant un pancakes.

\- Carlisle, ne lui pique pas son pancakes, j'essaye de faire entendre raison à Isabella !

\- Désolé chérie mais ils sont trop bons, se justifia-t-il avant d'embrasser sa femme. Sinon, Esmée a raison Isabella, tu dois prendre des forces. Aujourd'hui, tu en auras bien besoin.

Isabella soupira, comprenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux raison. Elle mangea avec appétit, reconnaissant que sa mère adoptive cuisinait très bien. Et en rajoutant du sirop d'érable sur les pancakes, la jeune femme ne pouvait que confirmer ses dires.

\- Eh bien voilà, tu as tout mangé ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

\- Tu as peu de sirop d'érable, juste là, lui indiqua Carlisle en montrant le coin de sa bouche à l'aide de son doigt.

\- Oh, je n'arrive jamais à manger proprement quand Esmée me prépare ce brunch.

\- Et voilà que ça va être de ma faute.

\- Il faut bien que ce soit la faute de quelqu'un, répliqua-t-elle après s'être levée pour embrasser la joue d'Esmée de ses lèvres collantes.

\- Et ça, tu n'étais pas obligée non plus, se plaignit Esmée en retirant le sirop d'érable sur sa joue.

\- Désolée, c'était trop tentant.

\- Va donc te changer, répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant son torchon dans la figure.

Isabella éclata de rire tout en montant les escaliers les menant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se sentait si bien, si libre depuis qu'elle vivait ici. Carlisle et Esmée ne la disputaient pas pour rien, voire jamais. Cela la changeait de son enfance qu'elle avait passée à Forks. Mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte que son père biologique la réprimandait uniquement pour avoir une raison de la violer. Elle était même persuadée que sa mère faisait en sorte de l'engueuler lorsqu'il se trouvait à la maison.

Chassant ses mauvais souvenirs, Isabella entra dans la douche et appliqua plusieurs soins sur son corps. La jeune femme aimait prendre soin d'elle car elle avait depuis peu, pris en compte de son physique avantageux. Peut-être était-ce la seule chose pour laquelle elle se permettait de remercier ses parents. Le reste, ils pouvaient tout bonnement aller se faire voir.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, Isabella descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse et ce, sous les plaintes d'Esmée avant d'aller rejoindre Carlisle qui l'attendait dans sa voiture. Elle avait vraiment hâte de commencer cette journée.

.

..

...

 **Centre d'entraînement,**

 **New York, 11h20**

\- Je tiens à te prévenir que tu ne battras pas contre moi, la prévient Carlisle tandis qu'elle le suivait jusque dans la salle de combat.

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne veux plus m'entraîner ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, Isabella. J'ai simplement du travail mais je ne serai pas loin.

\- Où seras-tu ? Et qui m'entraînera ?

\- Je serai dans mon bureau, à l'étage. Zac prendra soin de s'occuper de toi.

\- C'est un homme ?

Isabella venait de poser une question stupide. Elle savait que le prénom Zac était masculin mais sa peur des hommes la forçait à espérer qu'une femme vînt prendre la place de son nouvel entraîneur. Et ce n'était pas Carlisle qui allait lui en faire la remarque.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement, jaugeant la réaction de sa fille adoptive.

\- Je… je ne sais pas si…, bafouilla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Isabella, Zac ne te fera rien. Je lui fais confiance à cent pour cent.

Si Carlisle lui faisait confiance, cela signifiait qu'il avait de bonnes raisons non ? lui susurra sa conscience, se rappelant que son père adoptif n'accordait sa confiance qu'à très peu de gens.

\- Je… j'ai quand même peur…

\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais craintive.

\- Tu lui as parlé de mon passé ?

\- Non, je l'ai simplement prévenu que tu étais craintive, rien de plus. Je ne trahirai jamais ton passé.

\- D'accord…

Carlisle lui offrit un sourire comme pour la rassurer avant de l'entraîner jusqu'au ring, là où un homme de vingt-cinq ans environ, s'assurait que le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux se passait bien. Isabella comprit qu'il était celui qui dirigeait ce type d'entraînement et elle tenta de prendre contenance de sa peur envers lui. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, il vit d'abord Carlisle puis Isabella avant de sourire.

\- Je suppose que c'est la jeune fille que je dois entraîner, patron.

\- C'est elle, en effet. Zac, je te présente Isabella, ma fille.

\- Enchanté Isabella, dit-il, tendant sa main en direction de la jeune femme.

Isabella scruta la main de Zac durant de longues secondes avant de prendre sur elle-même et de la serrer dans une poigne tremblante. Elle n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune homme mit sa réaction sur la timidité et n'en fit pas la remarque. Tout le monde savait ici qu'Isabella n'était pas la fille biologique de Carlisle et tout le monde se doutait qu'elle devait avoir un passé assez tumultueux pour que leur patron la prît sous son aile. Ils respectaient tous la décision du criminel et prenaient soin de montrer à la jeune femme qu'ici, elle était à sa place.

\- Je te confie ma fille pour la matinée. Elle prête pour apprendre à combattre.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Carlisle. Avec moi, elle saura mettre un homme à terre.

\- C'est ce que je recherche justement. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'elle me revienne blessée.

\- Comptez sur moi.

Carlisle embrassa le haut de la tête d'Isabella comme pour l'encourager à faire confiance à son entraîneur. Mais ce n'était pas facile et pourtant, Dieu seul sait qu'elle faisait tout pour contenir sa peur. Pour elle, il s'agissait presque d'un effort surhumain.

\- Alors Isabella, es-tu prête à te battre avec moi ?

\- Hum… oui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais doucement au début, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Ah, c'est à nous ! Suis-moi.

Zac se permit de tutoyer Isabella étant donné qu'elle était jeune et il cherchait surtout à la mettre à l'aise. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'entraîner des femmes mais aucune d'elles n'avaient présenté une telle crainte. Cependant, il voyait que dans ses gestes, le potentiel qu'elle représentait. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue se battre avec quelqu'un mais il avait pu l'apercevoir en train de frapper dans un sac de boxe. Et ce détail lui avait suffi pour en arriver à cette conclusion.

\- Protège-toi les mains avant de commencer.

\- D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

Isabella fit le nécessaire pour protéger ses mains, enfila des gants de boxe avant de se poster en face de Zac. Ce dernier remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'elle était une très jolie femme et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle savait prendre soin d'elle. Néanmoins, il s'abstenait toutes pensées non catholiques à son égard étant donné qu'il était en couple et qu'en plus de cela, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son patron.

\- Bien, Isabella, frappe-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Frappe-moi.

La jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fût direct mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'allait pas lui faire un discours comme ce que les profs effectuaient lors des cours de sport qu'elle avait pratiqué au lycée.

Isabella donna son premier coup dans le torse de Zac avec un peu trop timidité. Elle n'avait jamais frappé quelqu'un et encore moins un homme. Si elle avait su le faire plus tôt, il y a longtemps que son géniteur n'aurait plus eu l'usage de ses parties intimes.

\- Je t'ai connu moins timide, Isabella. Frappe-moi, n'est pas peur. Tu t'en fous si tu me fais mal, lâche-toi.

Isabella donna un coup plus fort n'arrivant toujours pas à se mettre en tête qu'elle pouvait lui faire autant mal qu'elle le souhaitait.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Que te dis Carlisle lorsqu'il t'entraîne ?

\- Euh que… je dois m'imaginer mon père…, avoua-t-elle avant de regarder Zac avec stupeur.

Mais merde alors, il n'avait pas à savoir cela ! se fustigea-t-elle, regrettant de s'être confiée à lui.

\- Tu sais Isabella, tout le monde ici a un passé et tout le monde s'évertue à vouloir le garder. Moi le premier. Je peux te rassurer sur le fait que je ne te harcèlerai pas pour que tu te confies à moi. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Zac avait une façon de la mettre ne confiance ce qui la força à se méfier encore plus. Et puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait simplement dit que Carlisle appuyait sur ce qu'il faisait mal pour réveiller la criminelle qui était en elle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait raconté la totalité de son passé.

\- Penses à ton père en me frappant, imagine que je suis à sa place, imagine qu'il se trouve en face de toi et qu'il est à ta disposition. Frappe-le, donne tout ce que tu peux !

Isabella frappa, frappa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Heureusement que Zac arrivait à supporter les coups. Il ne cherchait pour le moment pas à les esquiver même s'il reconnaissait qu'elle n'y allait pas de main morte.

Plus Isabella frappait, plus les larmes affluèrent sur ses joues. C'en était presque douloureux de faire ressortir toute cette haine qu'elle avait envers son père mais elle se sentait tellement plus légère, plus libre de ce passé qui la faisait encore souffrir.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui (Isabella, vingt-six ans),**

 **Centre d'entraînement,**

 **New York, 15h30**

\- Je t'ai connue moins douce, Isabella.

\- C'est seulement pour faire diversion, Zac, répondit-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle cherchait à le frapper.

Durant toute la période qu'avait duré son entraînement, Isabella avait entretenu une amitié avec Zac et elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Il ne cherchait jamais à connaître son passé. Les deux jeunes gens passaient seulement du bon temps ensemble sans trop se soucier de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les années qui avaient précédé leur rencontre.

\- Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas combattu ensemble, Isabella.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en s'arrêtant dans ses mouvements, permettant ainsi à Zac de la mettre à terre.

\- Hé ! C'est de la triche ! s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

\- Il faut rester concentrée jusqu'au bout, ma belle.

\- Arrête de m'appeler ma belle, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça.

\- Je sais, mais j'aime te taquiner.

\- Et moi, j'aime te mettre la raclée de ta vie, s'exclama-t-elle, en le frappant au visage, le forçant à tomber sur le sol.

\- Putain, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte.

\- C'est toi qui me l'a appris, souviens-toi.

\- Enfin je retrouve mon élève préférée !

\- Tu ne l'as jamais perdue.

Les jeunes amis continuèrent de se battre durant deux longues heures avant de devoir se quitter car chacun avait quelque chose de prévu pour la fin de la journée. Et Isabella avait besoin de parler à Edward avant de se rendre chez Esmée. Il fallait qu'elle le tînt au courant avant qu'Alice ne passât à l'action. Certes, ses hommes la suivaient de près, mais elle ne pouvait pas anticiper ses gestes alors prévenir le principal concerné par cette histoire était la moindre des choses.

\- Edward, dit-elle en souriant tandis qu'il venait de décrocher.

\- Salut bébé, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Juste, fais attention à Alice, s'il te plaît, le prévint-elle tandis qu'elle entrait dans sa voiture.

\- Tu veux dire, que je la protège ?

\- Non, je te demande… de te méfier d'elle…

\- Tu me demandes de me méfier de ma sœur ? Que s'est-il passé à l'entraînement ?

Isabella soupira à plusieurs reprises, se doutant bien qu'il réagirait ainsi. En même temps, il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi elle lui demandait de se méfier de sa sœur et c'était exactement l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

\- C'est un peu long à t'expliquer mais elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas exactement alors c'est pour cela que je te demande de te méfier d'elle. Après, je sais que c'est ta sœur et que ce n'est pas facile d'entendre cela mais j'ai préféré te prévenir.

\- Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Qu'elle allait faire en sorte de…

\- De…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes. Elle avait une mauvaise intuition concernant cette affaire. Comme si, qu'importait ce qu'elle ferait pour empêcher Alice d'agir, cela allait quand même se produire. Elle espérait juste que prévenir Edward n'aurait pas des répercussions sur son couple et qu'il prendrait en considération ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle préparait quelque chose pour moi, pour notre couple.

\- Es-tu sûr qu'elle ne plaisantait pas ?

\- Edward, j'étais en face d'elle et je peux te garantir qu'elle était totalement franche !

Elle entendit Edward soupirer lourdement tandis qu'elle venait de se garer dans la cour de chez Carlisle et Esmée. Mais elle décidait de ne pas sortir de sa voiture tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît…

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il s'agit de ma sœur… Si tu m'avais que Rosalie était derrière tout cela, je t'aurais probablement crue mais venant d'Alice, ça m'étonne…

\- Attends, tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ? Pourquoi me serais-je emmerdée à t'appeler si c'était pour te mentir ? Cette situation ne m'amuse pas non plus tu sais alors ne me crois pas si tu veux mais sache que je t'aurais prévenu, s'emporta-t-elle, en raccrochant sans attendre une réponse de sa part.

 _Ça y est, je suis énervée,_ songea-t-elle en posant sa tête contre le volant. _Peut-être devrais-je retourner avec Zac pour continuer à me battre ?_ se demanda-t-elle par la suite, persuadée que frapper semblait être la seule chose capable de la détendre.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Isabella décrocha, devinant qui était l'interlocuteur. Elle savait qu'Edward avait horreur qu'on lui raccrochât au nez mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

\- Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle un peu durement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu raccroché ? Nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation.

\- Déjà, tu baisses d'un ton et ensuite, je te rappelle que tu viens de me prendre pour une menteuse.

\- Isabella…

\- Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas me croire et imaginer qu'Alice prépare un plan contre nous car il s'agit de ta sœur. Je l'ai parfaitement compris !

\- Isabella…

\- Mais si tu avais été présent et si tu l'avais entendu en train de m'attaquer sur mon passé, tu aurais pensé autre chose. Ou peut-être que non, vu ta réaction…

\- Elle a fait ça ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait ! s'emporta-t-elle, ne pouvant plus garder la colère en elle.

Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle se retenait de ne pas crier et encore une fois, Edward en faisait les frais. Mais d'un autre côté, il l'avait bien cherché.

\- Isabella, ne crie pas d'accord et explique-moi plus en détail !

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?!

Edward comprenait parfaitement qu'Isabella était énervée mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui disait lorsqu'elle se comportait ainsi avec lui. Il avait enregistré qu'Alice cachait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa petite-sœur, celle qui semblait être plus clémente que Rosalie, agît ainsi contre eux. Pourtant, il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait presque menti la veille et ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier…

\- Qu'Alice a avoué qu'elle avait cherché à ce que je l'entraîne pour avoir plus d'informations sur moi et sur mon passé ?! Eh bien voilà, c'est dit !

\- Isabella, calme-toi s'il te plaît.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que…

\- S'il te plaît, Isabella. J'essaye de réfléchir à la situation, la coupa-t-il, d'un ton ferme.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu plus calmement.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je suis mitigé.

\- Comment ça mitigé ?

 _Ne me croyait-il toujours pas ?_ se demanda-t-elle, espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Il s'agit de ma sœur, Isabella !

\- Et moi, je suis qui pour toi ?

\- Ma fiancée.

\- Ta fiancée qui n'a qu'une parole !

\- Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net.

\- Dans ce cas, fais ton enquête de ton côté puisque tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin et tiens-moi au courant. Mais sache que je ne te dis que la vérité, Edward.

\- Ouais, je sais, souffla-t-il. A ce soir, je t'aime, ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher, ne laissant pas le temps à Isabella de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je t'aime aussi, marmonna-t-elle presque à elle-même.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Maison Masen,**

 **New York, 17h30**

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai toujours peur qu'il me quitte…, dit-elle, en repensant à la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Edward.

\- Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi, Isabella.

\- Bien sûr que si j'ai confiance en moi.

\- Isabella, montrer que l'on a confiance en soi devant les autres est une chose mais l'être réellement en est une autre.

Isabella regarda Esmée quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait probablement raison. Mais comment pouvait-elle penser autrement après la conversation dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Edward ? Il lui avait dit qu'il ne la quitterait pas mais elle avait ce mauvais pressentiment.

\- Edward t'aime, Isabella, lui assura-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il t'aime. Il te regarde d'une façon, comme si tu étais une pierre précieuse. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu doutais à ce point de l'amour qu'il te porte.

\- Je ne doute pas… je sais qu'il m'aime. Il me le dit et me le montre suffisamment mais je n'arrive pas à me retirer cette impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, Esmée…

\- Comment ça, un mauvais pressentiment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus… Tu crois que je devrais m'en inquiéter ?

Parler à Esmée lui faisait énormément de bien. Cette dernière était la seule femme qui la connaissait vraiment et surtout, elle était la seule auprès de qui elle pouvait se confier aussi librement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu ce mauvais pressentiment ?

\- Depuis que j'ai parlé avec Alice ce matin. Elle m'a elle-même affirmé qu'elle chercherait à briser notre couple.

Esmée réfléchit quelques instants. Pour le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle s'était toujours méfiée d'Alice. Elle la sentait fausse et maintenant qu'Isabella semblait penser la même chose, elle devait lui faire part de cette impression.

\- Tu sais, je me suis toujours méfiée de cette fille.

\- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu dit avant ?

\- Parce que tu semblais l'apprécier. Et puis, il s'agit de la sœur d'Edward alors je ne voulais t'embêter avec cela.

\- Et que penses-tu d'elle exactement ?

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais je suis pareille que toi, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

\- J'ai tellement peur de le perdre à cause d'elle, maman, déclara-t-elle, laissant les larmes couler.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir aussi peur ma chérie…, dit-elle, prenant en coupe le visage de sa fille.

\- Mais il est très attaché à sa sœur et quand je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure, c'était comme si la croyait elle… Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de vérifier par lui-même. Et si elle réussissait à le convaincre ?

\- Tu arrives à me mettre le doute… Et si nous les invitions à Noël ? Nous pourrions peut-être découvrir ce qu'elle manigance. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'elle fera un scandale ce jour-là.

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Je n'en vois pas d'autre…

Isabella réfléchit à cette possibilité et constata encore une fois qu'Esmée avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle testât Alice et même si elle la faisait suivre, elle devait agir de son côté et ainsi, l'empêcher de lui enlever Edward.

\- Il faudra en parler à Carlisle.

\- Il sera réticent au début mais je suis sûr que si je lui explique la situation, il sera amplement d'accord.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Esmée ?

\- Je me le demande parfois, déclara-t-elle, faisant rire la jeune femme avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte maternelle. Je t'aime tellement ma fille.

\- Je t'aime aussi, maman.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _J'ai déjà hâte de vous lire !_

 **LÂCHEZ-VOUS !**

 _Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une traductrice qui serait partante pour traduire cette histoire en anglais donc si vous êtes intéressé(e)s et surtout, si vous êtes fort(e)s en anglais, n'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec moi par message privé ! :D_

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	38. Chapitre 8 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Hum, je sais, j'ai posté le chapitre hier mais j'avais comme une envie de savoir ce que vous penseriez de celui-là. Du coup, voilà le chapitre 8, tout beau, tout chaud (quoi qu'il ne peut pas être tout chaud vu que ça fait un moment qu'il est écrit lol). J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :D_

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **ninie59 :** Merci pour ta review ! Saches que j'ai mis la claque en pensant à toi ha ha. Tu l'avais demandé dans une des reviews alors je me suis dit que j'allais te faire un petit clin d'œil de loin ;') Eh oui, Alice est la méchante de l'histoire et j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser avec son personnage. J'aime ton hypothèse mais je ne t'en dis pas plus car tu le sauras à la fin du chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira et Bonne lecture !

 **Lisie :** Merci pour ta review ! Décidément, ton ordinateur ne voulait pas te laisser t'exprimer :'). Je prends note pour ton hypothèse mais comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus au risque de te dévoiler la suite. Mais je la garde pour moi car qui sait, peut-être vais-je l'utiliser ? :) Edward est partagé en effet et c'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer en écrivant ce passage. J'espère que la suite te plaira et Bonne lecture !

 **Schay :** Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, Alice cherche à détruire le couple Isabella  & Edward. Pour ton hypothèse concernant la jalousie d'Alice, tu auras une confirmation ou non dans les chapitres suivants mais je ne te dis pas lequel sinon ce serait trop simple, non mais ;'). Edward est partagé entre les deux et c'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer en écrivant ce passage. J'espère que la suite te plaira et Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Je l'adore d'ailleurs surtout avec ton "Whoooo" ;'). J'aime écrire de l'inattendu et m'amuser avec les retournements de situation et je peux te garantir que tu seras servis :D Pour Alice, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre et je suis persuadée que tu vas encore plus la détester ! Edward est partagé entre les deux et c'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer en écrivant ce passage. Pour Zac, je tenais à mettre un personnage (masculin encore mais Isabella n'a pas d'amie féminine pour le moment) et je pense en effet, lui donner une place importante dans l'histoire. Je vais encore plus te faire saliver lorsque tu auras lu la fin :D J'espère que la suite te plaira et Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! J'adore m'amuser avec les personnages et casser leur image habituelle. Surtout que depuis le début de l'histoire, Alice est vue comme une femme fragile et maintenant, tu découvriras peu à peu qu'elle est différente. Pour voir Isabella et Esmée en action, c'est dans ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira et Bonne lecture !

 **Babou :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu en apprendras plus concernant les raisons qui poussent Alice à agir comme une garce envers Isabella dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans les prochains. Mais un peu de patience :P Rien ne sera révélé tout d'un coup :P Edward est partagé entre les deux et c'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer en écrivant ce passage. J'espère que la suite te plaira et Bonne lecture !

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon oeil vigilant et a relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographes se soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **/!\ PRÉPAREZ-VOUS A HAÏR ALICE ENCORE PLUS :D /!\** _(oups, voilà que j'en dis trop)_

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 T2**

 **Noël,**

 **Maison Masen,**

 **New York, 12h10**

Pour cette journée, les Masen et les Cullen avaient décidé de se réunir chez Carlisle et Esmée. Au début, chacun devait le faire de son côté mais Edward et Isabella étant en couple, aucun d'eux ne voulait passer leur premier Noël séparés. Néanmoins, tous s'étaient pliés à la tradition d'Esmée qui elle, exigeait de venir manger à midi. Harry quant à lui, avait réussi à négocier avec son ex-femme afin de passer cette journée avec ses enfants et en sa compagnie.

\- Je trouve cela très honorable de votre part de nous avoir invités chez vous, s'exclama Élisabeth à l'encontre d'Esmée tandis que les vieilles dames se trouvaient dans le salon.

En réalité, Élisabeth enviait la villa comme personne. Le côté ancien mélangé avec le côté moderne rendait ce lieu chaleureux et agréable. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir une maison de ce type mais George s'était contenté d'acheter une maison de banlieue, sans doute pour lui cacher ses réelles activités. Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait les parents d'Isabella ainsi que le petit Tony, considéré comme le fils de ces derniers. Autant Carlisle lui faisait peur, autant Esmée semblait lui ressembler.

\- Disons que j'ai fait cela pour ma fille et pour votre fils. Mais nous aurions très bien pu venir chez vous. L'essentiel est de passer Noël en famille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous avez raison, la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi.

\- Faites de même de votre côté, dans ce cas.

\- Évidemment.

Les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter vivement tandis que Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et les deux jumeaux admiraient, à travers la véranda vitrée, le grand jardin qu'Esmée avait confectionné lors de ses nombreuses journées à devoir rester à la maison. La retraite lui allait plutôt bien et sa demeure le lui remerciait. De plus, la neige qui recouvrait la cour rendait les lieux encore plus magnifiques.

\- Il faudrait qu'on arrive à avoir un jardin comme celui-ci, Emmett, déclara Rosalie, portant sa fille contre elle tandis que ce dernier, fit de même avec son fils.

Rosalie avait eu une certaine réticence à venir fêter Noël ici. Après tout, elle était contre la relation d'Edward et Isabella alors, devoir unir leur famille pour une seule et même fête n'avait pas été dans ses projets. Mais tout compte fait, elle se plaisait ici. De plus, Esmée avait été très sympa avec eux, très chaleureuse même. Difficile de croire qu'elle était la mère de la petite-amie de son frère.

\- Il faut le talent avec, lui répondit Emmett. Elle a dû faire appel à un paysagiste.

\- Oui, sûrement.

\- Esmée a fait tout cela elle-même, intervint Edward à leur côté, tenant un verre de vin blanc dans la main droite.

\- La retraite permet d'avoir du temps pour soi, en conclut Rosalie. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'essayer.

\- Je ne te garantis pas que ça ressemblera à celui-là, la prévient Emmett en souriant.

\- Les paysagistes font aussi du très bon travail, s'exclama Jasper.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, lui répondit son ami.

\- Papa, papa, papa ! s'écria Tony en descendant les escaliers en courant, interrompant leur conversation.

Le petit garçon n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à prendre Carlisle et Esmée comme ses propres parents et ce, malgré le fait qu'il n'oubliait pas ceux qui avaient été ses parents biologiques. Ils étaient tellement parfait avec lui, tellement doux, tellement patient, qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui. Et puis, Isabella lui avait dit un jour : « Nos parents ne sont pas forcément ceux qui nous ont mis au monde mais ceux qui nous ont éduqués et surtout, ceux qui nous permettent d'être heureux, aujourd'hui ». Cette phrase l'avait tant marqué et malgré son jeune âge, il la trouvait si réelle face à sa situation.

\- Tony, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ! râla Esmée, se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Désolée Esmée, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. A peine ai-je eu le temps de lui montrer la neige tomber qu'il était déjà en train de courir, intervint Isabella, en venant à ses côtés après avoir descendu les escaliers.

\- Il est comme toi ma chérie, il adore la neige, lui répondit-elle, déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Quant à toi, jeune homme, je ne veux plus que tu coures ainsi dans les escaliers, ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre de Tony.

\- Oui mais il neige dehors et…

\- Et tu voulais faire un bonhomme de neige avec papa, le coupa-t-elle en souriant.

\- Vouii !

\- Ça tombe bien puisqu'il y a une surprise qui t'attend… Carlisle ! Tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend !

\- Le Papa Noël est déjà passé ?

\- Il a pensé à toi en premier, lui répondit Carlisle, en revenant du salon. Allez viens, allons voir ce que c'est ! ajouta-t-il, lui tendant la main.

\- Et après je pourrais faire un bonhomme de neige ?

\- Tu vas devoir te soumettre à Tony et faire un bonhomme de neige avec lui, le taquina Isabella, prenant le verre de vin blanc qu'il venait de lui tendre.

\- Ça, c'est depuis que tu lui as appris à en faire un, s'exclama ce dernier, faisant entrechoquer leur verre.

\- Je ne suis coupable de rien. C'est Edward sur ce coup-là, dit-elle, regardant son fiancé dans les yeux tout en souriant.

\- Bon alors, tu viens ? insista Tony, qui avait déjà ouvert la porte de la véranda.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu sortes ainsi, Tony, répliqua Isabella.

Son petit frère revint vers elle en trainant des pieds mais n'insista pas pour négocier. Il savait qu'il avait été en tort en voulant sortir en t-shirt alors que l'hiver grondait. Isabella l'emmena avec lui dans sa chambre, l'obligeant à remonter les escaliers, l'aida à se vêtir chaudement d'un pull-over à col roulé, d'une paire de chaussettes épaisses, d'un pantalon d'hiver et d'un bonnet afin de le couvrir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Tony se plaignit à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait chaud mais Isabella ne céda pas, lui faisant comprendre qu'il irait bientôt dehors et que cela ne servait à rien de le déshabiller.

\- Allez, file mettre tes gants et tes bottes ! lui dit-elle, tandis qu'il descendait des escaliers.

Elle resta quelques instants à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'adolescente qui se trouvait au troisième étage. Elle inspecta les lieux, ressentant une pointe de nostalgie. Rien n'avait été changé hormis un lit double, tout avait été laissé intact. Elle avait tant aimé cette pièce, cet endroit où elle avait pu partager des moments avec Esmée mais il était aussi l'endroit où elle avait eu le plus de cauchemars.

\- Isabella ? intervint Esmée, en toquant plusieurs fois à la porte.

La jeune femme se retourna en souriant, les yeux brillants. Prise par son instinct maternel, Esmée vint enlacer sa fille dans une étreinte forte… Toutes deux pleurèrent, l'une entraînée par l'autre.

\- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, maman, déclara Isabella, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules afin de regarder Esmée dans les yeux.

 _Maman…,_ songea Esmée, pleurant davantage.

\- Je ne t'ai dit cela pour que tu pleures, ajouta Isabella, l'enlaçant une seconde fois.

\- T'entendre me dire maman est le plus beau cadeau de tous.

\- Depuis le temps que je devais te le dire.

\- Tu es toute démaquillée maintenant, dit-elle, essayant de retirer le noir qui coulait sur les joues de sa fille.

\- On s'en fout, ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- Que se passa-t-il ici ? intervint Carlisle, inquiet de voir les deux femmes de sa vie en train de pleurer. Il y a un problème ?

\- Non Carlisle, viens donc te joindre à nous, rit Esmée, faisant un geste à son mari avec sa main.

Ce dernier, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elles pleuraient, obéit à sa femme mais fut entraîné dans une étreinte, menée par Isabella. Il la serra contre lui, se demandant toujours ce qui la rendait si triste.

\- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, papa, répéta Isabella, contre l'épaule de Carlisle.

Malgré le fait que Carlisle ne pleurait jamais, il n'en était pas moins touché par cet unique mot qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Isabella avait mis du temps avant de les appeler ainsi, avant de les prendre comme ses propres parents mais cela ne les avait aucunement dérangés. Chacun d'eux avait fait en sorte qu'elle fût heureuse, qu'elle ne pensât plus à ce que lui avait fait subir son père, à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Cette femme meurtrie par son passé était désormais heureuse avec eux et surtout, depuis qu'Edward avait croisé sa route.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répliqua Carlisle, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Oui mais vous m'avez tellement donné…

Esmée, toujours en pleurant, vint les rejoindre dans un câlin collectif. Carlisle les enveloppa de ses gros bras tout en les berçant. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes voire, une bonne demi-heure. Tellement longtemps que les autres invités se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait à l'étage mais ne prirent pas la liberté d'aller voir. Même Edward resta avec sa famille ou plutôt avec Tony, qui l'attaquait avec des boules de neiges.

\- Moi, qui était venue te dire que nous allions manger…, marmonna Esmée, conte l'épaule d'Isabella, faisant rire cette dernière.

\- Et moi, qui était venu vous le rappeler, répliqua Carlisle dans le même ton, intensifiant le rire la jeune femme au passage.

\- Ça fait toujours du bien, des moments comme ça, s'exclama Isabella, se retirant de leur étreinte afin de pouvoir leur faire face, essuyant une larme au passage.

\- Tu es très émotive en ce moment, ma chérie, remarqua Esmée, passant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Parce que je suis heureuse, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu nous rends heureux aussi, ma chérie.

\- Bébé ? intervint Edward. Tu…

Ce dernier se stoppa dans sa réplique en voyant que sa fiancée était en pleine conversation. Il retourna dans le couloir et attendit patiemment que ce fût son tour. Il ne voulait pas les interrompre. Tous trois s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant de retourner au rez-de-chaussée, laissant Isabella et Edward seuls. Elle avait ce besoin-là avant de rejoindre les autres invités.

\- Tu peux rentrer, lui intima-t-elle, permettant à Edward de la rejoindre.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit-il, en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, assura-t-elle d'un sourire timide.

Avant de lui répondre, Isabella le regarda de la tête au pied. Il avait troqué sa veste de costume contre un manteau d'hiver. Quelques flocons de neige étaient encore présents sur ses cheveux. La jeune femme sourit en le voyant ainsi, le trouvant absolument craquant. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'Edward vint passer ses mains autour de sa taille et lui vola un baiser.

\- Ma future femme commençait à me manquer…

Isabella ne put que sourire face à sa remarque. Même si hier ils s'étaient disputés à cause du comportement d'Alice et qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle concernant les recherches qu'elle était censée effectué sur elle, la jeune femme ne pouvait se contraindre à lui en vouloir. De plus, elle se chargeait de son côté de tester Alice aujourd'hui et elle espérait que cette dernière ne passât pas à l'action le jour de Noël.

\- Hum…

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? lui demanda-t-il, déposant quelques baisers mouillés dans son cou.

\- Si tu continues ta petite torture, nous ne risquons pas de descendre…

\- C'est vrai mais ton corps appelle le mien, je n'y peux rien.

\- On va dire que tes lèvres te trahissent alors, en conclut-elle, se retenant de rire.

\- On est d'accord.

Mais Edward ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il ferma la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied, histoire d'être tranquilles.

\- Edward… non… on ne peut pas faire ça, ici…

 _Résiste…,_ lui intima sa conscience.

\- Bébé… pas ici… hum…

 _Dieu, qu'il est doué !_ songea-t-elle, faisant tomber le peu de résistance qu'elle avait.

\- Edward ..., dit-elle, le repoussant de ses deux mains qui autrefois, touchaient son torse avec envie. On ne peut pas faire ça ici.

\- Je sais que tu en as envie…, lui répondit-il, d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

\- Oui mais, ici, chez mes parents, ce n'est pas… arrête de me regarder comme ça, Edward !

\- Et comment est-ce que je te regarde ?

\- Avec ton regard noir…

\- De désir pour toi, la coupa-t-il, embrassant ses lèvres chastement.

\- Chéri, les autres nous attendent… nous aurons tout le temps de faire l'amour ce soir.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il. Mais, attends-toi à ce que je ne sois pas sage toute la journée.

\- Tu comptes me chauffer ? lui demanda-t-elle, afin d'avoir la confirmation.

Comme réponse, Edward haussa les épaules avant de partir en rigolant. Isabella le suivit de près, espérant qu'il ne réalisât pas son plan de la soirée.

\- Attends, tu n'es pas sérieux ? lui dit-elle, en le rattrapant.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, lui répondit-il d'un sourire charmeur.

Isabella ne put résister à ce sourire et se jeta sur ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de lui mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se laisser aller. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison et de plus, il était l'heure de manger. Leur absence autour de la table se ferait connaître ainsi que la raison. Néanmoins, l'embrasser ne faisait pas parti de ses résistances. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il la plaqua contre le mur du couloir les menant à l'escalier. Le jeune homme retira son manteau d'hiver et le laissa tomber au sol tandis que la jeune femme commença à déboutonner sa chemise avant de se stopper net dans son activité. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oubliât où ils se trouvaient…

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Je ne compte pas faire l'amour contre un mur.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai entendu lorsque nous nous sommes revus la première fois dans cet hôtel…

\- Ha, ha, très drôle Cullen. Me chauffer est peut-être ta meilleure arme pour me faire craquer mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de céder maintenant.

\- Tu as failli pourtant, dit-il, lui montrant sa chemise entrouverte.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres.

Elle le repoussa, lui indiqua qu'elle allait retoucher son maquillage avant de le laisser seul dans le couloir. Une fois dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme retira les traces de noir sur ses joues, retravailla son teint et rajouta une touche de mascara et de rouge à lèvre carmin.

\- Isabella, tu viens ? l'appela Esmée alors qu'elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

\- J'arrive ! répondit-elle, en réajustant sa robe.

Pour l'occasion, Isabella s'était vêtue d'un gilet dorée à dentelle, d'une robe noire, avec un décolleté protégé par un tissu noir transparent, un collant opaque et des escarpins de chez Christian Louboutin. La raison pour laquelle Edward lui avait fait rappeler le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cet hôtel, lui vint en tête. Elle portait à peu près la même tenue que cette soirée-là…

\- Ah, enfin te voilà ! s'exclama Esmée, une fois qu'Isabella l'eût rejointe.

\- J'avais besoin de faire une petite retouche.

\- Tout le monde t'attendait pour manger. Je crois qu'ils sont tous affamés.

\- Il ne fallait pas m'attendre, répondit-elle, prenant place sur une chaise, juste en face d'Edward.

\- Regarde Bella ! Regarde Bella ! s'écria Tony, en revenant de l'extérieur. Regarde ce que le Père Noël m'a offert ! ajouta-t-il, en courant presque vers elle.

La jeune femme se leva pour aller le rejoindre et remarqua que son petit frère portait un chiot dans ses bras. Isabella craqua littéralement devant cette petite boule de poil. Elle se rappela alors qu'il avait demandé un chien pour Noël et compris que leurs parents adoptifs avaient réalisé sont plus grand souhait.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est tout mignon, s'exclama-t-elle, grattant la tête du chiot. Tu as intérêt à en prendre soin, Tony, le prévint-elle, afin qu'il prenne conscience que respecter un animal était important.

\- Il sera chouchouté avec moi ! assura-t-il, reposant le chiot au sol.

\- Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

\- Euh… je n'ai pas encore réfléchi…

\- Et si on l'appelait…

\- Attention, c'est une fille !

\- Oh alors dans ce cas, nous pouvons l'appeler, hum… Lady ?

\- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant rire Isabella au passage.

\- Allez, laisse Lady tranquille et viens donc manger.

\- D'accord.

Pour le repas, Esmée avait agrandit la table de la salle à manger et avait fait en sorte que chaque partenaire fût l'un en face de l'autre. Excepté pour son mari, Tony et elle. Tandis que Carlisle se trouvait au bout de la table et qu'Elizabeth était à l'opposé, seuls sa femme et le petit garçon étaient assis à ses côtés. A la droite de Tony se trouvaient Isabella, Jasper et Emmett et à la gauche d'Esmée, étaient installés Edward, Alice et Rosalie. Les deux familles n'étaient pas spécialement à l'aise d'être réunis pour les fêtes de Noël mais chacun d'entre eux fit en sorte de ne pas montrer leur gêne.

C'était maintenant qu'Esmée avait prévu d'entrer en action. Après tout, si elle avait invité les Cullen, c'était uniquement dans le but de découvrir ce que manigançait Alice.

\- Bien, il me semble que je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître tout le monde, s'exclama Esmée après avoir servi toutes les assiettes en regardant Edward en premier. Non toi, tu es avec ma fille donc je te connais déjà, ajouta-t-elle, faisant rire les principaux concernés.

Carlisle ne fut pas contre les présentations. Ils les avaient déjà tous vus, excepté Elizabeth, et il avait envie de savoir qui était ces personnes assises autour de sa table. Il n'était pas très bavard mais rester néanmoins très attentif à ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir sur moi ? demanda timidement Alice, comprenant qu'elle devait commencer à se présenter.

\- Je ne sais pas, commence par l'essentiel, répondit Esmée en souriant pour l'encourager.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas te mordre, assura Isabella en buvant une gorgée de son vin blanc.

J'aimerais tant qu'elle te morde en réalité, sale garce ! songea-t-elle, tout en offrant un sourire hypocrite à Alice.

\- C'est bon, je sais, dit-elle, d'un ton sec.

Isabella reposa son verre de vin en regardant froidement Alice. Elle se retint de ne rien dire, évitant ainsi à ce que le repas se passât mal. Esmée avait mis du temps à tout préparer et par respect pour son travail, il n'était question que cela fût gâché. De plus, les deux femmes tenaient à savoir ce que cachait Alice et elles savaient que la brusquer n'était pas la meilleure arme pour aller jusqu'au bout de leur souhait. Mais la sœur d'Edward allait-elle se laisser faire ?

\- Alice, la réprimandèrent Edward et Élisabeth simultanément.

\- Oui oh, c'est bon ! Je ne suis pas une enfant ! s'emporta Alice, se levant de table.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Jasper.

Cela n'étonnait plus vraiment le jeune homme de voir sa femme ainsi. Cette dernière était de plus en plus distante et s'en prenait à lui régulièrement pour des choses inutiles. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'énervât ainsi chez les Masen. Surtout chez les Masen.

\- Il m'arrive que, j'en ai marre voilà !

\- Si c'est de ma faute, alors nous en parlerons ce soir, si tu veux bien, lui proposa Jasper, espérant qu'elle n'insistât pas.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement de ta faute Jasper, si tu veux savoir !

\- Alice ! Ça suffit ! Esmée et Carlisle nous ont invité chez eux par pur sympathie alors arrête de t'énerver et reviens t'asseoir ! s'emporta Élisabeth avec sérieux.

\- Et c'est la faute de qui alors ? lui demanda Jasper.

\- De cette idiote ! s'énerva-t-elle, montrant du doigt Isabella.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Exactement, Isabella ! Tu fais l'innocente mais en réalité tu es loin de l'être !

\- Baisses d'un ton, Alice ! la gronda Edward en se levant à son tour, suivi de près par Isabella.

Tout le monde suivit le mouvement, excepté Tony, ne se sentant plus d'humeur à manger. Esmée était déçue d'un tel comportement. Elle qui pensait que son plan s'exécuterait autrement. Quant à Carlisle, il attendait patiemment qu'Alice dît ce qu'elle avait à dire sur Isabella avant d'intervenir. La vieille femme avait prévu d'en savoir plus sur Alice mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle partirait au quart de tour aussi rapidement. De son côté, Emmett et Rosalie étaient surpris du comportement de la jeune femme alors que Jasper ne savait plus comment calmer sa femme. Edward lui, se tenait aux côtés d'Isabella, prêt à la retenir au cas où sa sœur irait trop loin.

\- Non je ne baisserai pas d'un ton sous prétexte que tu sors avec Isabella d'accord ?! J'ai été la première à accepter votre couple parce que j'étais heureuse pour toi, Edward.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? lui demanda ce dernier.

\- Le problème ? Mais il est très simple le problème ! Et il te concerne aussi, mon cher frère.

Alice fouilla dans son téléphone quelques minutes avant de montrer une photo à Edward. Isabella s'en approcha à son tour et fut choquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Attends, tu te fous de moi ?! Tu pètes un putain de scandale le jour de Noël pour une photo prise lors de l'entraînement de Jasper ! s'écria-t-elle, ne supportant plus de rester silencieuse.

Edward, quant à lui, regarda toujours la photo. Il s'agissait d'Isabella en train de toucher l'épaule de Jasper. Tous deux ont le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne trouvait rien de choquant là-dedans mise à part le fait qu'il les trouvait un peu trop proches à son goût.

\- Ceci n'est qu'une photo ! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre la suite !

\- Alice ! Ta jalousie n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! intervint Jasper, après avoir à son tour, regardé la photo.

\- Et le baiser que vous avez échangé juste après, je l'invente peut-être ?! dit-elle, montrant une seconde photo.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Edward et Isabella presque simultanément.

\- Tu débloques complètement ! Il n'y a jamais eu de baiser entre Jasper et moi ! Tu…

Edward s'approcha de sa sœur et regarda la photo avec attention tandis qu'Isabella se retenait de ne pas prendre l'arme que Carlisle cachait dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine pour lui tirer dessus.

\- Ne parles pas comme ça à ma sœur, Isabella, la coupa Edward, d'un ton sec, sans appel.

\- Attends… tu la crois ? lui demanda-t-elle, choquée.

\- La photo parle pour toi, en tout cas.

\- Edward, il ne s'est rien passé entre Isabella et moi, assura Jasper, ne voulant pas laisser la jeune femme contre tous.

\- Alice, le baiser, c'était quand ?

\- Juste après. Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte en tout cas.

\- Eh bah putain…, marmonna Rosalie, ne s'attendant à une telle révélation.

\- C'est pour cela que ça te prend autant de temps d'entraîner Jasper ? Pour coucher avec lui ? l'interrogea Edward, non sans la regarder avec froideur.

\- Mais n'importe quoi !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il serait temps que tu lui dises la vérité, Isabella !

\- De quelle vérité tu parles, Alice ? Il ne s'est rien passé entre Jasper et moi ! Mais je comprends mieux les motivations qui t'ont poussé à vouloir que je t'entraîne.

\- Exactement ! Et j'ai réussi à te berner ! Maintenant que j'ai la preuve qu'il me faut, je peux enfin prouver à mon frère que tu es une salope.

\- Que je suis quoi ?!

\- Une salope j'ai dit !

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma fille, Alice ! intervint Carlisle, ne supportant pas ce genre de comportement.

\- Et qu'allez-vous me faire hein ? Me descendre alors que je n'ai fait que montrer le vrai visage de votre fille ?

A court de mot, Isabella regarda Edward dans les yeux, espérant voir qu'il ne croyait rien de cette histoire. Seul son avis comptait, ceux des autres, elle s'en foutait totalement.

\- Edward, tu ne vas tout de même pas la croire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…, dit-il, évitant soigneusement le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, Edward… Jasper n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais me tromper avec l'un de mes amis, déclara-t-il avant de partir de la maison, non sans claquer la porte violemment.

\- Mais Edward… ! cria-t-elle, tentant de le retenir.

Mais il était trop tard, Edward venait de partir tandis que la jeune femme pleurait. Esmée vint près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras mais Isabella n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser consoler. Elle était tellement blessée et tellement en colère contre Edward pour qu'il pût croire à une trahison de sa part.

\- Il ne fallait pas toucher mon mari ! rétorque Alice, sourire fier sur le visage.

\- Mais t'es complètement tarée ma pauvre ! s'écria Isabella, la poussant avec force, la faisant tomber au sol. Je n'ai pas touché à ton putain de mari pauvre conne ! Je ne sais pas où tu es allée pécher cette connerie mais il faut vraiment que t'ailles te faire soigner ! ajouta-t-elle, tandis que la jeune femme se releva difficilement, aidée par Jasper.

\- Avoue Isabella, on t'a eu, toi et ta manipulation. Au moins, Edward a enfin ouvert les yeux sur toi, crache cette dernière.

\- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de Jasper putain ! C'est Edward que j'aime ! Vous avez compris, tous ?! C'est Edward et personne d'autre ! Foutre mon couple en l'air pour des conneries pareilles ! Tout ça parce que vous ne supportez pas le fait qu'il m'aime ! Tu sais quoi Alice ? Tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre pour que je continue de t'entraîner ! Démerde toi et n'essaye même pas de te rapprocher de moi sinon, je serai là ainsi qu'Harry pour te le rappeler et ce, sans aucune douceur. Le peu d'amitié qu'il y avait entre nous n'existe plus désormais ! Quant à vous tous, ajouta-t-elle en regardant chaque membre de la famille Cullen, vous pouvez toujours crever si un jour, vous avez un problème avec la mafia !

\- Dégagez d'ici ! tonna Carlisle, prêt à les menacer d'une arme si besoin.

Toute la famille Cullen s'en alla sans attendre, ne voulant pas se faire tuer par ce dernier. Isabella quant à elle, éclata en sanglots ne pouvant retenir ses larmes de rage dévalées ses joues. Esmée revint vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer contre elle tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortante. Mais voyant que la jeune femme ne se calmait pas, elle prit son visage en coupe afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Va le retrouver, lui intima-t-elle, essuyant les larmes à l'aide ses pouces.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'écoutera ? lui demanda-t-elle, en reniflant.

\- Il doit être sous le choc et doit avoir besoin de réfléchir mais il ne faut pas que tu le laisses imaginer que toute cette histoire est vraie.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il pense que je l'ai trompé… je ne suis pas comme ça… je ne suis pas ce genre de femme…. Cela signifie-t-il qu'il ne m'aime pas assez ?

Carlisle de son côté, n'osait pas intervenir. Il n'était pas doué pour parler de ce genre de chose mais il ne restait pas moins ignorant à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il t'aime, j'en suis persuadée. Maintenant, file le retrouver !

Isabella acquiesça en hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Esmée ainsi que sur celle de Carlisle. Ce dernier la stoppa dans son élan afin de lui intimer de faire attention et la laissa partir de chez eux, espérant que tout se passe bien. Résultat, Esmée et son mari, avec Tony, étaient seuls pour fêter Noël. Mais au vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils n'eurent plus le goût à la fête mais firent l'effort de la terminer pour le petit garçon. Il s'agissait de son premier Noël ici et ils lui avaient promis qu'il serait parfait. Ils tenaient donc à tenir leur promesse.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 15h30**

En rentrant chez elle, Isabella espéra retrouver Edward mais il n'était pas là. Elle ne savait pas où il était, ce qu'il faisait et s'il allait revenir après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle chercha malgré tout dans chaque pièce jusqu'à même aller à l'étage d'Harry, lieu où elle ne se rendait jamais par respect pour ce dernier, avant de redescendre et de constater que son fiancé n'était pas encore revenu. Décidée à ne pas rester de marbre et ce, malgré la fatigue, la jeune femme tenta de l'appeler, espérant entendre sa voix au téléphone mais seul son répondeur lui permis de le faire. Isabella se passa les mains dans ses cheveux, les arrachant presque, laissant échapper un cri de rage. Elle ne savait pas où il pouvait être et n'avait aucun moyen de le trouver et de s'expliquer. Sentant la crise d'angoisse arriver, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration sans aucun succès. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, ayant pour but de la rassurer. Elle prit néanmoins le peu de force qu'elle avait pour aller retirer ses vêtements et enfiler une chemise appartenant à son fiancé. En s'allongeant dans son lit, la jeune femme serra l'oreiller d'Edward contre elle, le respirant à plein poumon. Son odeur lui permis de se rassurer et d'espérer son retour.

Dormir était pour elle un moyen de penser que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Qu'Edward se trouvait toujours à ses côtés.

En entendant la porte claquer, Isabella se réveilla en sursaut, se releva difficilement de son lit avant d'affronter Edward qui se trouvait dans le salon. Ce dernier la fixa de haut en bas et la jeune femme ne savait si c'était le dégoût ou la surprise qui se lisait dans son regard. Mais pourquoi serait-il surpris ? Après tout, elle habitait ici. Il ne devrait pas être étonné de la voir chez elle, à l'attendre. Mais alors, pourquoi serait-il dégoûté ? Elle ne pensait pas être répugnante à ce point… elle ne pensait pas que l'image qu'il avait d'elle était si dégradante… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela se fit ressentir tel un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

\- Edward, tu es revenu…, murmura-t-elle, tentant de retenir un prochain sanglot. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Elle savait ce qu'il faisait, elle voyait parfaitement qu'il était en train de ranger ses vêtements dans un sac de sport. Mais le voir faire et l'entendre le lui dire était une autre histoire. Elle voulait qu'il lui prouvât qu'encore une fois, elle était en train de rêver.

\- Ça semble pourtant clair, lui répondit-il, sèchement.

\- Tu… tu pars ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint tandis qu'Edward continuait à mettre ses affaires dans son sac. Isabella, qui se trouvait habillée de la chemise de ce dernier, espérait qu'il ne la lui reprît pas, comme lorsqu'il l'avait trahie la première fois, et la serra contre elle tout en pleurant. Elle ne chercha pas à cacher ses larmes et le regarda faire, se sentant impuissante. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et le laisser partir alors qu'il ne savait rien de la vérité.

\- Je t'en prie… ne pars pas…, dit-elle, espérant qu'il l'écoutât.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à vivre avec une femme qui me trompe, répliqua-t-il, sèchement, forçant la jeune femme à s'asseoir au bord du lit, ne sentant plus la force de rester debout.

Cette dernière se mit à fixer ses pieds tout en pleurant. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, sans attendre qu'elle lui dise la vérité. Elle devait se battre…

\- Tu… tu ne m'aimes… plus…, constata-t-elle, venant d'avoir la seule preuve qui provoqua une intense douleur au niveau de la poitrine.

Elle voulait l'entendre de lui. Même si les paroles risqueraient de lui faire mal, ce serait pire de ne rien savoir. Elle avait été laissée dans l'ignorance la plus totale pendant une soirée et cela avait été suffisamment dur pour qu'elle ne pût en supporter plus. Il était mieux pour elle de savoir… Au moins, elle serait fixée… Mais allait-elle le laisser filer ? S'il ne voulait plus d'elle, sans doute… ou peut-être n'aurait-elle pas la force de lui courir après…

Surpris par ses paroles, Edward posa son sac fermé au sol et se retourna pour lui faire face et fut frapper par le corps frêle de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Lui qui s'était attendu à la voir habillée, fière de ce qu'elle lui avait fait, n'avait pas l'impression que l'image qu'il voyait était réelle. Le jeune homme alla ouvrir les volets et eut la preuve qu'il ne rêvait pas, Isabella était bien devant lui, affaiblie comme jamais il ne l'avait vu.

\- Ou alors… tu ne m'as jamais aimée…, ajouta-t-elle, sentant son regard sur elle sans pour autant chercher à le croiser.

Edward ne pouvait pas la laisser penser cela. Il avait aimé cette femme et il l'aimait toujours. Ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas s'envoler à cause d'une trahison de la part de cette dernière. Il avait été blessé par ce qu'il avait appris à Noël. Sa famille, hormis sa mère, n'avait cessé de montrer des preuves concernant cette tromperie et cela avait remis en cause ses sentiments pour elle mais il savait qu'ils resteraient là, ancrés profondément en lui…

\- Je t'ai toujours aimée, Isabella, lui dit-il, d'un ton plus doux.

\- Alors pourquoi pars-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux, laissant à nouveau les larmes déborder.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleurât devant lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laissât les larmes tracer leur passage sur ses joues avant qu'elle n'eût réussit à lui parler. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança vers lui, prit sa main dans la sienne afin de lui faire part de sa version. Mais Edward ne semblait pas prêt à l'écouter et la repoussa, lui permettant ainsi de continuer à remplir son sac. Ce rejet venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et Isabella retint un autre sanglot. En se sentant impuissante, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Sa relation avec Edward l'avait changée mais elle ne pensait pas que cela l'empêcherait de gueuler un bon coup afin de comprendre le geste de son fiancé. Mais à cet instant, il semblerait que sa colère ne voulait pas sortir de son corps et ainsi, elle permettait à Edward de la blesser encore et encore.

\- Je ne suis pas revenu pour toi.

Il n'est pas revenu pour moi…

\- Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je suis ici pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Être avec moi le dégoûte…

\- Je suis juste venu pour récupérer quelques affaires et après je m'en vais.

Il vient récupérer ses affaires…

\- Tu me… quittes ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau, la gorge nouée par la douleur.

Edward s'arrêta à nouveau dans ses mouvements, regarda Isabella dans les yeux et hésita quelques instants avant de lui répondre. Désirait-il vraiment la quitter ? Le fait d'avoir appris qu'elle l'avait trompé lui avait fait terriblement mal. Comment pouvait-il rester avec elle alors qu'elle ne le respectait pas ? Les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle étaient beaucoup trop puissants pour qu'il pût se permettre de les ignorer. Mais était-ce réciproque pour sa fiancée ?

\- J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir, répondit-il, ne souhaitant pas mettre à terme à leur histoire.

Sa relation avec Isabella n'était pas qu'une simple histoire non, elle était plus que ça. Et pour preuve, il l'avait demandée en mariage. Bon, il n'avait pas encore fait sa demande officielle mais le résultat était le même. Elle avait accepté de devenir sa femme. Ce n'était pas une histoire d'un soir… Il n'en avait fini avec ça depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré d'ailleurs. Mettre un terme à leur relation n'était pour le moment pas dans ses projets. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela avant de prendre sa décision et ce n'était pas en restant chez elle qu'il allait réussir à le faire.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre du recul, ajouta-t-il, jaugeant la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne cherches pas à savoir ma version des faits ? lui demanda-t-elle, espérant obtenir une réponse positive.

\- Inutile. J'ai eu mon lot de révélation aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-il, voyant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Et notre mariage ?

\- Pour le moment, il restera en suspens.

Isabella ne chercha plus à retenir un sanglot tellement la douleur était vive. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'écouter ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas la peine de comprendre que tout était faux ? Elle voyait bien dans son regard qu'il pensait qu'elle l'avait trahi.

 _Mais cela faisait si mal…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, portant sa main contre son cœur.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de s'écrouler au sol et de pleurer toute la douleur ressentie. Au lieu de cela, elle vit Edward remplir un autre petit sac d'habits pour ensuite le laisser se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Je t'empêche de franchir cette porte, Edward ! s'écria-t-elle, tentant de le retenir un maximum de temps.

\- Et que vas-tu me faire ? M'enfermer ?

\- Exactement ! Je te rappelle que je suis la seule à pouvoir bloquer tous les codes de l'appartement, dit-elle, s'emparant de la télécommande, prête à s'exécuter.

\- Vas-tu, de nouveau, me priver de ma liberté ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais privé de ta liberté.

\- As-tu oublié le jour de notre rencontre ? As-tu oublié le jour où tu m'as séquestré chez toi ?

\- Je l'ai fait pour te protéger ! se défendit-elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Tu l'as fait dans ton propre intérêt, Isabella ! hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Parce que tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as pas profité peut-être ?! Lorsque je t'ai laissé de nouveau libre, qui est revenu chez moi ? Hein ? Qui ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fait dans ton propre intérêt Edward car je ne te croirai pas ! Me reprocher cela alors que ça fait plus d'un an que ça s'est passé est vraiment dégueulasse de ta part !

\- Nous l'avons tous les deux fait dans notre propre intérêt.

\- Dans tous les cas, me reprocher mes actions passées est totalement débile…

\- Comptes-tu me laisser partir ?

\- Tu aimerais que je te dise oui, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle, essuyant les dernières larmes du revers de sa main. Et bien non, figure-toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes sans avoir chercher à connaître la vérité, Edward !

\- Je connais déjà la vérité, Isabella et je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus ! Surtout venant de ta part !

\- Alors dégage ! hurla-t-elle, jetant la télécommande sur lui.

Edward rattrapa l'objet, le posa sur la table en verre avant de caler son sac à dos contre son épaule. Isabella constata qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir vers elle et de lui dire qu'elle ne faisait que de rêver, que tout était faux. Que les pas qu'il faisait pour le rapprocher de la porte d'entrée n'étaient pas réels. Que le bruit de la porte qui claquait ne l'était pas non plus. La jeune femme éclata de nouveau en sanglots, se laissant tomber au sol. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de partir mais la colère et la déception avait été si dure à maîtriser… Il ne pouvait pas être parti si facilement, sans jeter un dernier regard sur elle, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux…

 _Putain…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, supportant mal la douleur vive à sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Mais était-ce fini pour autant ?

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Ayayaya ne m'en voulais pas xD !**

 _Bon, je sais, j'ai été sadique avec notre couple préféré mais c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous ai prévenu au début concernant Alice. Et oui, elle est une véritable garce !_

 _Sinon, merci d'avoir lu !_

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !** **:'D**

 _Écrivez_ _-moi vos plus belles reviews !_

 **LÂCHEZ-VOUS ! :'D**

 _J'ai déjà super hâte de vous lire :D_

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** Une petite hypothèse ? **:'D**


	39. Chapitre 9 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Mon dieu, je ne me suis jamais vue poster autant de chapitre en une semaine. Heureusement que j'ai pleins de chapitres écris en avance :D Mais c'est grâce aussi à vos reviews si je poste autant rapidement. Donc, merci encore ! Je vous ai d'ailleurs répondu par message privé pour les lecteurs possédant un compte fanfiction._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Pearl :** Merci pour ta review ! Et non, Alice n'est pas une espionne, en tout cas, ce n'est pas le rôle que je lui ai accordé et je pense que tu l'as deviné dans ce chapitre. Concernant ses raisons, elles seront dévoilées dans les chapitres suivants. En effet, Edward ne fait pas énormément confiance à Isabella et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de le faire ramer. Si le caractère d'Isabella est différent lorsqu'il est parti, c'était totalement normal. Mais son caractère de femme de la mafia reste ancré en elle dans tous les cas. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **Lisie :** Merci pour ta review ! Oups, mon but n'était pas de tuer mes lectrices hein ;'). En effet, Alice est une véritable garce et tu ne risques pas de l'aimer dans les prochains chapitres, je peux te le garantir. Même moi je la déteste :'D. Effectivement, Edward ne fait pas énormément confiance à Isabella pour avoir agis de la sorte et même si je ne peux pas dire que je le déteste (je façonne le personnage donc que je me suis forcément attachée à lui ^^). Concernant la véritable colère d'Alice, tu le découvriras au fil des prochains chapitres (ils sont déjà écris). Tu veux que je fasse ma sadique ? Eh bien, tu seras servis ha ha :'D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **Ninie59 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne savais pas que tu voulais la séparation mais dans tous les cas, j'avais déjà prévu de la faire. Même si j'ai longuement hésité lorsque j'ai les reviews de certaines lectrices ha ha. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Isabella le fera ramper en effet. Pour le happy end, je ne dis rien. Surprise à la fin, non mais :P J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **schay :** Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien non, rien ne s'est arrangé. En effet, Alice est complètement folle, je le conçois mais j'adore changer son personnage. En ce qui concerne ses raisons qui la pousse à agir ainsi, tu les obtiendras au fil des chapitres suivants (ils sont déjà écris). Edward a agis de manière excessive mais je voulais faire cette séparation alors j'avoue ne pas y être allée de main morte :'D. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **emily :** Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien si, les fins sadiques c'est ma passion ha ha. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! J'adore faire des retournements de situations donc prépares-toi pour les chapitres suivants :P Edward était blessé c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas cherché la version à entendre d'Isabella mais je ne le défends pas même si je ne le déteste pas car moi seule, sait ce que j'ai prévu pour lui haha (oups voilà que j'en dis trop). Je savait que j'allais surprendre tout le monde avec ce chapitre et saches que j'ai longuement hésité à la faire cette séparation et puis, ça colle mieux avec ce que j'ai prévu dans les autres chapitres (qui sont déjà écris). Ne t'inquiète pas, Isabella va le faire ramer, je peux te le garantir. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **Jesse :** Merci pour ta review ! Mon but n'est pas de tuer mes lectrices :'D. Tu souhaites carrément la mort d'Alice ? Idée à prendre, peut-être, peut-être pas :P Ne t'inquiète pas, Isabella va le faire ramer, je peux te le garantir. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **Jess :** Merci pour ta review ! Edward a été blessée et même si ce n'est pas vrai, il a agit de manière excessive, c'est vrai. Mais personnellement, je ne peux pas le détester car j'ai prévu encore beaucoup de choses pour lui. Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, Isabella va le faire ramer, je peux te le garantir. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **virginie1 :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, j'avoue beaucoup m'amuser à façonner le personnage d'Alice. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! Edward a été blessée et même si ce n'est pas vrai, il a agit de manière excessive, c'est vrai. Mais personnellement, je ne peux pas le détester car j'ai prévu encore beaucoup de choses pour lui. Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, Isabella va le faire ramer, je peux te le garantir. Ne t'inquiète pas, Isabella va le faire ramer, je peux te le garantir. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **Babou :** Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue être un peu trop sadique mais c'est ma passion haha. Moi aussi, je pense que j'aurais tué Alice :'D. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

.

..

...

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon oeil vigilant et ma relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographes et de grammaire ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 T2**

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

 **New York, 4h20**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'Isabella vivait tel un zombie dans son appartement. Deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Edward. Deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à le contacter avec pour espoir qu'il le fît de son côté. Mais rien. Aucun signe de lui. Aucune preuve que tout n'était pas réellement fini. Il avait simplement dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir mais combien de jour devrait-elle encore attendre ? Combien de temps devrait-elle rester dans le doute ? S'il voulait la quitter, qu'il vînt le lui dire au moins, elle serait fixée.

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Isabella ressentit cette douleur à la poitrine qu'elle connaissait si bien et n'avait pas la force de se lever. Elle était bien assise contre la tête de son lit à attendre qu'il revînt, à espérer le voir franchir la porte, à espérer qu'il vînt près d'elle et la rassurât en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle espérait qu'il lui dît qu'il ne partirait pas. Tous ces petits trucs qui lui permettraient d'être rassurée sur l'avenir de son couple.

 _Mais il n'est pas là…,_ constata-t-elle, en regardant la place vide à côté d'elle.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, était qu'elle se sentait trahie par Alice. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour cette dernière, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle se retournât contre elle de cette manière. Elle avait l'impression que, dès qu'elle s'ouvrait à quelqu'un d'autre que son entourage, ce dernier faisait en sorte de la trahir. Edward avait été le premier mais ses sentiments pour lui avait été trop forts pour qu'elle les ignorât et puis, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il ne l'aurait pas demandée en mariage si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Peut-être devait-elle se rassurer ? Peut-être avait-il juste besoin de réfléchir ?

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Isabella resta seule sans prendre la peine de sortir de chez elle. Le premier jour, Harry l'avait contactée afin de lui demander s'il pouvait rester jusqu'au nouvel an avec ses enfants, chez son ex-femme et la jeune femme n'avait pu refuser cette requête. Il était très serviable avec elle alors elle ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être avec sa petite famille. L'envie de rester seule avait été aussi la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter. Esmée avait tenté de la joindre mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à répondre au téléphone. En plus de ne vouloir voir personne, Isabella ne mangeait rien mais restait néanmoins consciente pour boire ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'eau afin ne pas se laisser mourir. Elle avait aussi tenté d'appeler Edward mais ce dernier ignorait sans cesse ses appels, provoquant de nouvelles crises de larmes. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'écouter ? Ne voulait-il vraiment plus d'elle ? Était-ce réellement fini ?

 _Ne voulait-il plus de moi ?_ se demanda-t-elle, encore et encore.

Le deuxième jour, Isabella ne changea pas ses nouvelles habitudes. Les habits d'Edward qu'elle enfilait lui permettaient de dormir limitant ses cauchemars mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. La présence de ce dernier lui était indispensable. Elle le voulait à ses côtés mais cela ne semblait pas réciproque. Elle avait continué à l'appeler, ne voulant pas qu'il crût qu'elle ne tentait rien pour le joindre ou pour s'expliquer. Il devait sûrement attendre à ce qu'elle s'excusât mais elle n'avait pas à se faire pardonner pour des choses dont elle n'était en rien coupable. Elle n'avait pas trompé Edward et jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de le faire. Elle l'aimait trop pour pouvoir osé le trahir. Mais alors, pourquoi pensait-il le contraire ? Pourquoi croyait-il ses sœurs alors que ces dernières, surtout Rosalie, ont toujours tout faits pour les séparer ? Lui qui disait vouloir l'épouser… peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre avant d'accepter…

\- Edward je t'en prie…, murmura-t-elle en laissant un message vocal tandis qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur son lit. Je sais que tu es là… je sais que tu m'entends… s'il te plaît, réponds-moi… si tu ne veux plus de moi alors dis-le et je te laisserai tranquille… mais je ne veux pas que tu me laisses dans l'ignorance…, ajouta-t-elle, laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues.

 _Même si ça me fait mal,_ s'empêcha-t-elle de lui dire.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroulèrent ces deux semaines. Sans aucune nouvelle d'Edward, sans aucune preuve qu'il ne la quittait pas, sans aucune preuve qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue au nouvel an, prétextant à Carlisle et Esmée qu'elle désirait rester seule. Elle avait encouragé Harry à prendre plus de jours de vacances, ne voulant pas qu'il vînt ici et qu'il constatât ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulait rester chez elle, elle voulait continuer à être couper du monde, elle voulait garder ses volets fermés et ainsi, rester dans le noir complet. Mais surtout, elle voulait continuer à espérer qu'un jour, Edward reviendrait auprès d'elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle sortît tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu. Elle avait l'impression que si elle mettait un pas dehors, il se pointerait au moment où elle serait absente et elle ne voulait pas le laisser se défiler. Elle aurait très bien pu se rendre chez Rosalie et Emmett ou chez Alice et Jasper pour espérer le voir mais ses forces lui manquaient. Mais deux semaines c'était long à attendre… Ne voulait-il vraiment plus d'elle ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas le lui dire en face ? Au moins, elle serait fixée… Au moins, elle saurait qu'il la quittait et qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée… peut-être avait-il continué à faire semblant ? Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été sincère ? Lui qui lui avait promis de ne jamais la quitter…

 _Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?_ se demanda-t-elle, ne se rappelant pas avoir ressenti la même douleur lors de leur première séparation.

Mais la réponse était simple. Ils avaient été plus proches que la première fois. Ils avaient envisagé de se marier et ce genre de projet lui prouvait bien que leur relation n'avait pas été qu'une mascarade. Mais comment en être certaine ? Comment savoir s'il avait été honnête avec elle alors que du jour au lendemain, sans chercher à connaître la vérité, il avait claqué la porte sans prendre la peine de se retourner ? Qu'était-elle censée penser de tout cela ?

 _Putain…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

La jeune femme regarda l'heure sur le radio-réveil et constata qu'il était plus de quatre heures du matin. En plus de ne pas manger grand-chose, Isabella dormait très peu. Ses cauchemars revenaient à répétition, sans lui permettre le moindre répit. Ses géniteurs étaient morts et ils ne lui feraient plus de mal certes, mais son passé faisait partie d'elle, qu'elle le voulût ou non. Il serait toujours là pour lui rappeler d'où elle venait et tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour être cette femme, aujourd'hui. Et bien sûr, dans ce chemin, elle incluait sa rencontre avec Edward et sa relation avec lui. Même si Carlisle et Esmée avaient contribué en la rendant heureuse, en lui faisant voir que les parents n'étaient pas forcément ceux qui mettaient au monde l'enfant, Edward avait été celui qui l'avait aidée à croire en elle et à s'ouvrir à lui. Lui qui, pourtant, était un homme… Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour que tout s'écroulât si rapidement ? Etait-elle celle qui avait tout fait foirer ? Elle avait beau se repasser ses souvenirs passés avec lui, rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle fût la principale cause de leur pseudo-rupture. Même ses disputes à cause du secret d'Alice ne lui permettaient pas de conclure que tout était de sa faute…

Pourtant, Isabella savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, sans rien faire. Elle devait aller le voir, elle devait s'assurer que rien n'était fini et qu'il allait bien aussi. Elle avait eu son moment de déprime mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Pleurer et crier sa douleur n'allaient pas le ramener si elle ne se levait pas de son lit. Elle ne voulait pas se permettre de baisser les bras si rapidement. Après tout, c'était ce qu'attendait la famille d'Edward… Ils souhaitaient tous la voir ainsi mais allait-elle leur laisser ce loisir-là ? Elle avait toujours su remonter la pente, elle avait toujours su montrer aux autres qu'elle allait bien et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. D'autant plus que, rien n'était de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas trompé Edward et jamais ô grand jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de le trahir.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait entraîner Jasper au tir. Malgré ses réticences à se lever de son lit, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à louper ou à repousser ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire sous prétexte qu'elle déprimait. Elle devait montrer au mari d'Alice qu'elle allait bien. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait se réjouir d'avoir réussi à la blesser, à l'atteindre. Ils voulaient tous voir qu'ils l'avaient atteinte mais Isabella avait toujours su maîtriser ses émotions en dehors de son cercle familial alors rien n'était compliqué pour elle.

Soupirant un bon coup, elle se leva de son lit, enfila son fidèle peignoir en soie et sortit de sa chambre pour pouvoir avaler quelque chose. Mais comme depuis le départ d'Edward, Isabella n'avait pas faim. Elle grignota alors quelques corn flakes directement à l'intérieur du paquet de céréales avant de filer sous la douche et de se préparer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le goût à prendre soin d'elle mais elle se devait de faire un effort. Ne pas montrer aux autres qu'elle souffrait était sa principale priorité.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Centre d'entraînement Masen**

 **New York, 10h30**

Isabella venait de récupérer Jasper chez lui afin de l'emmener au centre d'entraînement. Le jeune homme et sa femme n'habitant plus avec les hommes de Carlisle, ils vivaient désormais loin de cet endroit qui lui était pourtant très utile. Mais ce n'était pas un détail important. Tant qu'il prenait soin de s'entraîner chaque jour et ainsi, se perfectionner dans tous les domaines, ce n'était pas un problème. Il était encore nouveau dans ce milieu, il y avait tant de choses qu'il devait apprendre.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il, alors que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole.

A quoi bon parler ? N'était-ce pas en partie à cause de lui que son couple battait de l'aile ? Il n'y était peut-être pour rien lorsque sa femme avait montré une fausse photo d'elle et lui en train de s'embrasser mais une partie d'elle lui en voulait pour ne pas être intervenu comme il le fallait afin de prouver que tout était faux. Après tout, lui semblait toujours marié à Alice tandis qu'elle, elle attendait qu'Edward lui fît un signe de vie.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'intéresser, répondit-elle durement, ne lui permettant pas de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Contrairement à ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien penser, Jasper l'appréciait beaucoup. Il avait l'impression qu'ils se ressemblaient dans certaines circonstances. Malgré son absence de réaction lors de la révélation d'il y a trois semaines, il ne soutenait pas moins le comportement de sa femme. Sur la photo, il s'agissait bien de lui mais pas d'Isabella. Il avait bien embrassé une autre femme mais étonnamment, Alice semblait plus concentrée à descendre la jeune criminelle et à faire entendre raison à son frère plutôt qu'à le réprimander sur son infidélité. Mais allait-il pour autant s'en plaindre ? Bien sûr que non… Il l'avait trompée et cela datait de plusieurs mois maintenant. Tout était terminé avec sa maîtresse. Il savait qu'il devait prendre le dessus sur sa femme et lui avouer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Isabella mais bizarrement, Jasper avait envie d'agir égoïstement. Divorcer d'Alice n'était pas dans ses projets alors il n'allait pas insister plus longtemps sur sa tromperie.

Lorsqu'Isabella se gara sur le parking du centre d'entraînement, elle intima à Jasper d'aller se changer tandis qu'elle alluma une cigarette, inspirant la nicotine dont elle avait besoin pour se détendre. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Edward qu'elle devait entraîner… de toute manière, il la fuyait comme la peste, il aurait sûrement annulé tous ces pseudos-rendez-vous avec elle…

 _Ne pas penser à lui, ne pas penser à lui, ne pas penser à lui,_ récita-t-elle, priant pour que cela fût efficace durant une bonne partie de la journée.

Après avoir terminé de fumer sa cigarette, la jeune femme fut tentée pour en commencer une seconde mais se rappela que Jasper l'attendait au centre de tir. Elle sortit de sa Jeep, la verrouilla et se dirigea vers le bâtiment concerné.

\- Repose cette arme Jasper, tu ne vas pas apprendre à utiliser celle-là, lui indiqua-t-elle, en le voyant prendre un révolver.

\- N'est-ce pas l'arme avec laquelle je me suis entraîné la semaine dernière ?

\- C'est exact. Mais il est temps de changer. Utiliser un révolver n'est en rien compliqué mais apprendre à tirer avec une carabine est une autre histoire.

Isabella, après avoir fait les démarches nécessaires, lui apporta l'arme concernée et la lui tendit. Jasper fut impressionné par le poids de la carabine et tentait tant bien que mal à le porter comme il le fallait. La jeune femme fit de même afin de lui montrer la position à adopter pour pouvoir être sûr de ne pas rater sa cible.

\- Rappelle-moi les règles de base, lui demanda-t-elle, comme à chaque fois qu'il débutait cet entraînement.

Les entraînements de Jasper au tir ne datait que de quelques semaines et la jeune femme tenait à ce qu'il connût bien ses leçons avant de commencer une nouvelle séance. C'était ainsi que Carlisle l'avait entraînée et elle souhaitait reproduire les techniques d'apprentissage de ce dernier.

\- Je dois traiter toute arme avec respect surtout si elle est chargée, je dois la transporter en sécurité et si elle comporte une sûreté, je dois seulement l'ôter au moment du tir. J'ai bon pour le moment ?

\- Oui, continue et ne t'interromps pas.

\- Je dois décharger toute arme qui n'est pas en usage immédiat, faire attention à la bouche du canon et vérifier que celui-ci n'est bouché par aucun obstacle. Il est important d'identifier la cible avant de presser la détente et donc, ne pas pointer mon arme sur quelque chose dont je n'ai pas l'intention de tirer.

Jasper s'arrêta quelques instants, comptant sur ses doigts le nombre de règles qu'il venait d'énoncer. Il savait qu'il devait en connaître dix. Ce règlement s'appelait d'ailleurs : « les dix commandement des armes à feu ». Et il lui en restait quatre. Il essaya de se remémorer celles qu'il avait oublié mais il hésita assez longtemps pour qu'Isabella décidât qu'il était temps de l'aider.

\- Sur quoi je dois à tout prix ne pas tirer ? l'interrogea-t-elle, sans pour autant lui donner la réponse.

Il s'agissait de la seule leçon qu'il devait retenir et ce n'était pas en énonçant tout à sa place qu'il arriverait à connaître le règlement sur le bout des doigts. La jeune femme aussi, avait mis du temps avant de les savoir par cœur, ce n'était donc pas un drame. Néanmoins, il était important qu'il les sût rapidement car il s'agissait des règles d'or qu'il ne fallait pas oublier.

\- Ah voilà ça me revient ! s'exclama-t-il, pointant Isabella du doigt sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Je ne dois pas tirer sur une surface dure et plane, sur un rocher, ni de biais sur une étendue d'eau. Je ne dois pas grimper aux arbres ni enjamber une barrière, ni sauter dans un fossé lorsque mon arme est chargée. Bien entendu, je ne dois pas entreposer les armes et munitions séparément et hors d'atteinte des enfants et je dois éviter l'usage de boissons alcoolisées avant ou pendant les cessions de tir.

\- Parfait. Tu n'as rien oublié. N'oublie pas de boucher tes oreilles, de mettre des lunettes de protection et de protéger tes mains par des gants avant de commencer, lui rappela-t-elle, tandis qu'il s'exécutait.

La jeune criminelle l'intima ensuite à le suivre jusque dans une cour intérieure où d'autres hommes, appartenant au clan Masen, s'entraînaient eux aussi à tirer. Tous saluèrent la fille de leur patron, ce qu'elle fit en retour, avant de reprendre leur exercice.

\- Contrairement au révolver, avec cette carabine, il faut toujours trouver un endroit où nous pouvons l'entreposer.

Jasper écoutait attentivement Isabella. Il appréciait beaucoup apprendre à tirer lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. La jeune femme avait une façon elle d'expliquer les choses que Carlisle ou bien d'autres coach ne possédaient pas.

\- Le mieux est de s'installer au sol ou comme ici, sur un muret, continua-t-elle, installant la carabine, imitée par Jasper.

\- Combien pèse cette arme ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Seulement cinq kilos neuf avec un calibre de trois cents WM.

\- Tu l'utilises souvent ?

\- Oui, principalement. Mais quand je l'utilise, je mets toujours un dispositif pour la rendre silencieuse.

\- Quel genre de dispositif ?

\- On appelle cela un silencieux ou un modérateur de son. Il s'agit d'un dispositif qui peut être ajouté à une arme à feu, à gaz ou à air afin de réduire le bruit et le flash lumineux que l'arme est amenée à produire lorsqu'un coup est tiré. On gagne ainsi en discrétion.

\- Peux-tu me montrer comment l'utiliser ?

\- J'allais justement y venir.

Isabella disposa une boîte en plastique sur le muret avant d'en sortir un tube cylindrique s'adaptant à la bouche du canon. Elle l'installa à cet endroit-même mais ne tira pas pour autant. L'arme n'était pas chargée et elle avait besoin de savoir si Jasper était capable de répéter les mêmes gestes.

\- A ton tour, indiqua-t-elle, tandis qu'il s'exécutait.

Une fois fait, Jasper attendit sagement qu'Isabella continuât de lui apprendre sa leçon du jour. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant en train d'apprendre à peindre ou chercher à approfondir certaines connaissances déjà acquises et il aimait cela.

\- Montre-moi comment tu utiliserais cette arme, lui ordonna-t-elle, l'observant attentivement.

Jasper réfléchit quelques instants et chercha quelle position pouvait-il adopter pour utiliser la carabine. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il tenta de se rappeler de l'épisode d'Esprits Criminels de la veille et s'exécuta, espérant que le fait d'avoir pris exemple sur le criminel de sa série préférée l'avait aidé. Il espérait surtout ne pas s'être trompé.

\- Tiens un peu plus l'arme et appuie-toi bien sur tes deux coudes, lui expliqua-t-elle, corrigeant certaines erreurs.

Isabella restait néanmoins impressionnée. Jasper avait pris le temps de réfléchir au lieu de se jeter directement sur l'arme et c'était ce qu'elle avait attendu de lui. Il avait pensé avec sa tête et c'était ainsi qu'il devait faire lorsqu'il se trouverait sur le terrain. Bon, il devrait bien entendu, agir plus rapidement avec l'habitude, il y arriverait sans aucun problème. Elle en était persuadée.

\- Maintenant, tire.

Jasper observa quelques instants sa cible, s'assurant qu'il était bien en face d'elle avant de presser sur la gâchette. Mais rien ne se fit. Surpris, il recommença à deux reprises avant de se relever et d'affronter une Isabella, sourire aux lèvres.

\- N'as-tu pas oublié quelque chose, par hasard ?

\- Si, j'ai oublié de charger l'arme.

\- N'oublie pas de toujours penser avec ta tête, lui conseilla-t-elle tandis qu'elle disposait une petite boîte métallique où se trouvaient les munitions. Imagine que tu sois sur le terrain et que, par mégarde, tu aies oublié de charger ton arme. Tu n'auras pas cette même chance de te rattraper si cela t'arrive même si je ne te cache pas que nous nous assurons de charger nos armes lorsque nous effectuons une mission pour les clients de Carlisle. Mais si tu souhaites te perfectionner en tant que tueur à gage, il faut toujours rester attentif à chacun de tes gestes et s'assurer de ne pas avoir oublié quelque chose avant de tirer et ainsi, éviter de se faire repérer.

\- D'accord, la prochaine fois, je ferais attention.

\- Tu as intérêt car, je crois que Carlisle à l'intention de te faire bosser sur le terrain plus tôt que prévu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons, que j'ai vanté tes qualités après notre mission avec les russes.

Jasper ne s'était pas attendu à entendre cela. Il se doutait bien que l'on parlait de lui et de ses capacités derrière son dos, le jeune homme était loin d'être dupe. Mais il ne savait pas qu'Isabella avait parlé de ses qualités auprès de Carlisle, l'homme qui était désormais son patron et qui pouvait décider de le tuer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il constata que tous les efforts qu'il avait effectués depuis qu'il travaillait pour le criminel venaient de payer. Et dire qu'il était fier de lui n'était qu'un euphémisme.

\- Bien, charge l'arme et tire.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur son entraînement, Jasper reprit la même position de départ, en n'oubliant pas les indications qu'Isabella lui avait fait un peu plus tôt et pressa sa main contre la gâchette. Le coup de tir se fit discret grâce au modérateur de son. Néanmoins, le jeune homme rata sa cible, ne surprenant pas la jeune femme au passage.

\- C'est toujours frustrant de rater sa cible, dit-elle, se rappelant du premier jour où elle avait appris à tirer avec une carabine. Regarde-moi faire et apprends.

Jasper se releva et regarda son coach prendre la même position que lui. Il remarqua à quel point ses gestes étaient délicats et recherchés. Même s'il ignorait depuis combien de temps elle trempait dans le crime, il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser une arme de ce type alors il n'était pas surpris par tant de maîtrise. Lorsque le coup de feu partit, là non plus, il ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'elle avait touché sa cible en plein cœur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on réussit jamais du premier coup, le rassura-t-elle, en se relevant.

\- Je l'espère !

\- Rien ne t'empêche de réessayer.

Jasper prit alors l'initiative de recommencer et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Seule une balle avait atterri en plein dans le buste de la cible mais toutes les autres avaient été perdues. Il ne perdait pas espoir. Ses échecs lui permettaient d'apprendre de ses erreurs et ainsi de ne pas les reproduire même si, pour le moment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait.

\- Bon, la leçon du jour est terminée. Je pense que tu as appris beaucoup de choses, aujourd'hui.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Tant mieux, dit-elle en souriant. Je te ramène chez toi ?

\- Hum, non, chez Emmett et Rosalie. Je suis attendu.

 _Bordel… à l'endroit même où se trouve Edward…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, laissant disparaître son sourire.

\- Pourquoi ne t'y rends-tu avec ta voiture une fois chez toi ?

\- Alice l'a prise et comme nous n'avons qu'une voiture…

 _Putain… allais-je devoir l'affronter aujourd'hui ?_

\- Bien, allons-y, indiqua-t-elle, réussissant à masquer ses émotions par rapport à son fiancé.

Jasper ne resta pas dupe mais ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Malgré le fait qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit en train d'embrasser son ex-maîtresse, il restait fautif dans cette histoire. Mais pourquoi n'essayait-il pas d'agir de son côté ? Pourquoi une partie de lui, ne voulait pas se mêler de la pseudo-rupture d'Edward, accessoirement son beau-frère et son ami ? Il n'était qu'un lâche et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se qualifier ainsi parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, était de garder sa femme auprès de lui et ce, peu importait les conséquences.

En arrivant devant la villa d'Emmett et Rosalie, Isabella crispa ses mains autour du volant. Elle se battait intérieurement avec elle-même, hésitant à accompagner Jasper jusqu'à l'entrée et ainsi, espérer pouvoir le revoir. Elle savait qu'il était là et même si elle ne le voyait pas, c'était comme si elle l'entendait, comme si elle le sentait.

\- A la prochaine fois, intervint Jasper, ne voulant pas partir sans lui dire au revoir.

\- Jasper…

\- Oui ? dit-il, tandis qu'il venait d'ouvrir la portière.

\- Pourras-tu lui dire que… que je l'ai… Non, oublie, il doit en n'avoir rien à faire de mes sentiments ...

Isabella laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue et tenta de masquer sa tristesse en tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre. Jasper ne resta pas dupe et n'ignora pas la peine qui habitait les prunelles de son amie depuis ce matin. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire à part faire le contraire de ce qu'il désirait ?

\- Il ne s'en fout pas, avoua-t-il, se rappelant de l'image qu'il avait vue d'Edward, hier matin.

\- Sûrement…, marmonna-t-elle, reniflant à plusieurs reprises.

C'était une première pour Isabella. Pleurer devant une autre personne qui n'était pas Edward ou ses parents adoptifs ne lui ressemblait pas mais en le ramenant devant la maison où ce dernier se trouvait, la torturait de l'intérieur.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir ? lui demanda-t-il, décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre.

\- A quoi bon ? Il ne veut pas me voir…, marmonna-t-elle, croisant le regard d'un Edward en colère à travers la fenêtre de la villa.

 _Lui aussi, il m'a entendue…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, ne supportant pas de voir cette haine une seconde de plus.

Comment cela avait-il pu se finir ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de la juger ainsi alors que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus des ennemis… Néanmoins, elle avait le droit de savoir s'il voulait encore d'elle, si leur relation existait toujours. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser dans l'ignorance la plus totale pendant deux semaines sans daigner à l'appeler et à donner un signe de vie. Ou savoir comment elle allait… comment elle supportait son absence si soudaine… Elle voulait savoir et qu'importait la douleur que lui procuraient ses mots, il fallait qu'elle sût afin qu'elle pût permettre aux faux espoirs qui l'habitaient, de s'envoler pour de bon. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout était fini mais quelque chose en elle ne voulait pas y croire.

 _Nous nous étions fiancés, bordel !_ pensa-t-elle, donnant un coup violent sur le volant.

\- Je vais venir finalement, j'ai besoin de savoir, déclara-t-elle, sortant de sa voiture.

Elle attendit que Jasper fît de même avant de la verrouiller. Elle marcha derrière ce dernier jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant que celle-ci ne fût ouverte à la volée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'Edward se trouvait en face d'elle. Son cœur se comprima douloureusement mais elle tenta de l'ignorer afin de ne pas le lui montrer.

\- Salut, Edward, dit-elle, tentant de conserver un ton neutre.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il, sans prendre la peine de la saluer à son tour.

\- Je suis venue raccompagner Jasper, comme tu peux le voir, répondit-elle, tandis que ce dernier entra dans la villa, décidant de ne pas prendre part à leur conversation.

\- Rien ne t'obligeait à le raccompagner devant la porte, dit-il sèchement, s'apprêtant à lui fermer la porte au nez.

\- Attends ! Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ?! hurla-t-elle, entrant à l'intérieur de la maison, se foutant des insultes qu'elle pouvait recevoir d'Alice ou de Rosalie.

Ce n'était pas ces dernières qui allaient l'atteindre. Elle était beaucoup trop concentrée à obtenir des explications de la part d'Edward alors les injures qu'elles pouvaient dire à son encontre ne lui faisaient rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle entrât à l'intérieur.

\- Je suis venue obtenir des explications !

\- Quelles explications ?!

\- Sur ton putain de silence, bordel ! Tu croyais que j'allais rester à t'attendre alors que tu ne daignes même pas à donner un signe de vie ?!

\- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire !

\- Contrairement à ce que tu peux bien penser, Cullen, j'ai besoin de savoir si…

\- Si je te quitte ?!

\- Oui !

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris depuis longtemps ! cracha-t-il, arrivant tel un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Isabella s'arrêta de parler, regarda Edward dans les yeux et tenta de trouver une faille dans toute cette histoire. Elle essaya même de se pincer afin de se prouver qu'elle était en plein rêve mais non, il était bien là, devant elle, à lui annoncer qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.

 _Putain, que ça fait mal…_ _,_ se jura-t-elle, portant sa main contre son cœur.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi tout s'était écroulé alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire ? Il y avait quelque chose de plus que cette pseudo-tromperie mais Isabella n'arrivait pas à mettre un doigt dessus… Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait appris quelque chose sur elle, une révélation totalement fausse, puisque de toute manière, elle avait toujours été honnête envers lui. Mais pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à obtenir sa version des faits ? Etait-ce si dur à le faire ?

\- Alors, c'est fini ? osa-t-elle lui demander, ne voulant toujours pas y croire.

\- Ça me semble évident, répondit-il plus calmement, mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jogging, la jaugeant d'un air arrogant.

\- C'est comme ça que tu t'imaginais notre rupture ? En m'humiliant devant ta famille ? Ça fait mal, quand même…

Elle continua de regarder Edward dans les yeux et une once d'espoir s'illumina en elle lorsqu'elle vit de l'inquiétude dans ses pupilles émeraude. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne reculerait devant rien. Mais rien que le fait qu'il ne ferait pas cet effort-là, la faisait terriblement souffrir… Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi avec elle ? Et surtout, pour quelle raison ?

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux…, marmonna-t-elle, reculant de quelques pas, ayant pour but de se diriger vers la sortie.

En arrivant vers la porte d'entrée, qui n'avait pas été fermée après son entrée à l'intérieur, Isabella réussit à replacer son masque dur et froid sur son visage, ne laissant aucun sentiment transparaître aux yeux des autres. A l'intérieur d'elle, elle souffrait mais cela, n'était visible pour personne et c'est ainsi, qu'elle se sentait le plus en sécurité.

\- Je te laisse deux jours pour débarrasser tes affaires de mon appartement. Dépassé ce délai, je les brûlerai toutes, sans aucune exception, cracha-t-elle, lui lançant un regard froid, sans aucune émotion.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas une réponse de sa part et claqua fortement la porte en partant. Elle avait envie d'hurler la colère et sa douleur mais elle s'empêchait de le faire devant eux, persuadée qu'ils n'attendaient que cela d'elle. La voir craquer était leur but mais elle ne leur ferait pas part de cette satisfaction. Toutefois, elle ne se retint pas de mettre un violent coup de pied dans leur boîte aux lettres, la tordant au passage, afin de soulager un minimum, la haine qui circulait dans ses veines.

En entrant dans sa voiture, Isabella ne tarda pas à s'engager sur la route, se retenant à retourner dans la maison et de descendre tout le monde, y compris Edward.

 _Ou peut-être pas…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait incapable de le tuer.

Mais mon dieu, ce fut actuellement, son plus grand souhait. Tuer tout le monde une balle dans la tête lui ferait un bien fou. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ? Aller en prison n'était pas dans ses projets futurs, étant donné que Rosalie était du FBI. Et puis, garder son calme leur prouverait à tous, qu'elle n'était pas atteinte par cette rupture douloureuse.

En arrivant chez elle, Isabella balança tout au sol, jeta ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle fila dans son bureau, ouvrit le petit placard d'alcool et se servit un grand verre de whiskey, espérant que cela calmât la douleur profondément enfouie en elle. La sensation de brûlure se fit rapidement ressentir et cela lui procura un bien fou. Alors elle recommença, vidant la bouteille avant d'en reprendre une autre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire cet alcool ainsi, cette marque lui coûtait suffisamment cher pour ne pas qu'elle prît le temps de le déguster. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle s'en foutait.

Isabella éclata en sanglot après avoir jeté le verre vide contre le mur de la pièce, le faisant éclater en mille morceaux.

Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : oublier.

Oublier sa rupture avec Edward.

Oublier la douleur que ses mots lui procuraient.

Oublier ce regard sombre qu'il avait osé porter sur elle.

Oublier qu'elle avait été heureuse avec lui.

Oublier qu'un jour, elle était tombée dans ses bras, l'autorisant à la briser à sa guise.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 _Je sais, ce chapitre est plus déprimant qu'autre chose mais verser quelques larmes ne fait rien de mal (j'en ai moi-même versé en l'écrivant ha ha)._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **J'adore lire vos reviews :D**

 _Merci encore de me suivre,_

 **A la prochaine fois** _(peut-être demain, qui sait :P),_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** Une petite hypothèse ? :P


	40. Chapitre 10 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Si je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai écris deux chapitres en plus, je me suis donc bien avancée. Et tant mieux ! Sachez que si je suis rapide dans la publication seulement parce que je suis rapide dans l'écriture et aussi parce que j'ai beaucoup de lecteur qui attendent la suite :D Et puis, je vous avais dit que je le posterais aujourd'hui alors je tiens ma promesse :D Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews !_

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Pearl :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Edward est un imbécile pour agir ainsi mais c'est pour le bien de la suite de l'histoire :D Il ne l'a pas vraiment trahit mais il la laisse tomber alors que c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien. J'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **viriginie1 :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Jasper est d'un égoïste sans nom mais ça change des autres fictions, c'est pour cela que je le façonne ainsi. Merci pour ton compliment :) J'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Mel :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Edward est un imbécile pour agir ainsi mais c'est pour le bien de la suite de l'histoire :D Des réponses vont être apportées dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans les prochains mais allons-y doucement tout de même :) Isabella avait besoin de savoir et au moins, elle sait maintenant. Pour le petit bout hum ... pas sûr :P J'espère que ce chapitre te frustra et te réchauffera encore plus (non non je ne suis pas sadique :P). J'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Jasper est d'un égoïste sans nom mais ça change des autres fictions, c'est pour cela que je le façonne ainsi. T'aurais-je transmis le besoin de vengeance qu'avait Isabella dans le premier tome ? :D Edward a été un imbécile pour agir ainsi mais c'est pour le bien de la suite de l'histoire :D Tu comprendras par toi-même, j'en suis sûr. J'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Babou :** Merci pour ta review ! Juste une envie de pleurer ? Au moins, je sais faire passer les émotions :D J'ai comme l'impression que je donne des envies de meurtre à mes lecteurs haha. Tu n'es pas la première à vouloir tuer Alice. Des réponses vont être apportées dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans les prochains mais allons-y doucement tout de même :D J'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **schay :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Edward est un imbécile pour agir ainsi mais c'est pour le bien de la suite de l'histoire :D Jasper est d'un égoïste sans nom mais ça change des autres fictions, c'est pour cela que je le façonne ainsi. Tout comme Alice, d'ailleurs. J'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Emily :** Merci pour ta review ! Un peu de sadisme ne fait rien de mal surtout pour histoire comme la mienne qui n'est pas toute rose non plus :D En effet, Edward est un imbécile pour agir ainsi mais c'est pour le bien de la suite de l'histoire :D Des réponses vont être apportées dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans les prochains mais allons-y doucement tout de même. Jasper est d'un égoïste sans nom mais ça change des autres fictions, c'est pour cela que je le façonne ainsi. Tout comme Alice, d'ailleurs. J'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Jess :** Merci pour ta review ! Un peu d'émotion ne fait rien de mal :'D J'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Edward est un imbécile pour agir ainsi mais c'est pour le bien de la suite de l'histoire :D Je suis sûr que tu comprendras en lisant la suite :D J'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lisie :** Merci pour ta review ! Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire mais mon but n'est pas de tuer mes lectrices ha ha :D En effet, Edward est un imbécile pour agir ainsi mais c'est pour le bien de la suite de l'histoire :D Isabella est faible en amour car c'est la première fois qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Edward est son premier amour. Jasper est d'un égoïste sans nom mais ça change des autres fictions, c'est pour cela que je le façonne ainsi. Tout comme Alice, d'ailleurs. T'aurais-je transformé en psychopathe ? ha ha. Fais-moi part de tous les scénarios qui se jouent dans ta tête ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir les lire ! J'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Anonyme :** Merci pour ta review ! Heureusement que je l'ai vu avant de poster le chapitre pour pouvoir te répondre. En effet, Edward est un imbécile pour agir ainsi mais c'est pour le bien de la suite de l'histoire :D Tes hypothèses sont plutôt bonnes, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus :D J'espère que la suite ta plaira ! Bonne lecture !

.

..

...

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon extrême vigillance et ma relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 T2**

 **Le lendemain,**

 **Chez Isabella**

 **New York, 14h30**

Isabella ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la vue floue, l'empêchant d'analyser ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état-là. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille et elle supposait que ce n'était pas si mal ainsi. Seule sa rupture avec Edward semblait ne pas vouloir s'effacer de sa mémoire et c'était pourtant ce détail, qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. En s'asseyant contre le dossier du canapé, elle regarda autour d'elle mais les martellements dans sa tête l'empêchaient de réfléchir plus longtemps.

\- Putain…, marmonna-t-elle, massant sa tempe.

Un dernier regard vers la petite table du salon où Isabella remarqua la présence d'un verre d'eau et d'un cachet d'aspirine juste à côté. Elle comprit alors que quelqu'un avait pris soin de déposer cela pour elle et la seule personne qui lui vint en tête, fut Harry, vu qu'Edward ne faisait désormais plus partie de sa vie. A cette pensée, la jeune femme ressentit une douleur vive au niveau de la poitrine. Se sentant dans l'incapacité de les retenir, des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, brouillant à nouveau sa vision.

 _Pourquoi ça faisait si mal ?_ se demanda-t-elle, ne se souvenant pas avoir ressenti une telle douleur lors de leur première séparation.

Bien décidée à faire éteindre les coups de tambours qui se déroulaient dans sa tête, la jeune femme s'empara de l'aspirine et l'avala sans attendre. Il faudrait une demi-heure pour que sa migraine disparût. Mais il y a bien une douleur qui ne partirait jamais. Celle d'avoir été utilisée à nouveau par un homme dont elle était amoureuse, auprès de qui, elle s'était donnée corps et âme. Pour qui elle était prête à franchir l'épreuve du mariage. A quoi servaient tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits pour lui ? A quoi cela servait-il si s'était pour qu'il la brise encore et encore ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de revenir vers lui ? Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait à en crever mais apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas… Il avait préféré faire confiance à sa famille plutôt qu'à elle… Il n'avait pas cherché à connaître sa version des faits… Isabella ne put que conclure qu'une chose : il s'était foutu d'elle, encore. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer autant qu'elle, c'était impossible.

Débarrassée de sa migraine, Isabella tenta de se lever, ne voulant pas rester assise sur le canapé à souffrir. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un fût là pour elle. Mais la seule personne n'était plus là. Elle tenta de ne plus penser à son visage, à son odeur, à son rire, à son regard.

\- Isabella, je vous déconseille de marcher pieds nus, intervint Harry, qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Il y a des morceaux de verre partout, ajouta-t-il, répondant à l'interrogation qu'il avait vu dans son regard.

\- Oh…, fut le seul son qui put sortir de sa bouche. C'est moi qui ai fait tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle tandis qu'il ramassait les bouts de verre avec un balai.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement, la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée…, marmonna-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était beaucoup trop laissé aller.

\- Ce n'est rien que des bouts de verres, dit-il, ne se sentant pas en position pour la réprimander.

Malgré les circonstances, Isabella restait sa patronne alors il lui devait le respect. Néanmoins, il se battait avec sa curiosité qui désirait ardemment découvrir ce qui avait mis la jeune femme dans cet état. Il se doutait bien que cela venait d'Edward, puisqu'il n'était pas là. Mais rien ne lui indiquait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il connaissait Isabella, il savait que la douleur qu'il lisait dans son regard n'était pas là par hasard.

\- C'est Cullen ? osa-t-il lui demander, espérant qu'elle ne le remballe pas.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, baissant la tête pour regarder ses pieds nus.

Ce fut à cet instant que la jeune femme se rendit compte que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état à cause d'Edward. Elle se sentait si honteuse d'avoir cru une nouvelle fois à ses belles paroles. Suivre son cœur était une chose mais quand celui-ci s'avérait être déjà prisonnier de l'homme que l'on aime, la raison restait la dernière chose que l'on écoutait et Isabella venait d'en subir les conséquences.

\- Je vais vous aider, rétorqua-t-elle, ne voulant pas parler de sa rupture à son garde du corps, cela faisait beaucoup trop mal.

Elle traversa la pièce, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les bouts de verre, et alla récupérer ses pantoufles dans sa chambre. En entrant à l'intérieur, la jeune femme fut choquée par le bazar qui y régnait. Posant une main contre sa bouche, elle fut prise d'un nouveau sanglot, ne pouvant supporter cette douleur plus longtemps. Ne sentant plus de force dans ses jambes, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, se demandant encore une fois, pourquoi cela faisait si mal. Harry ne tarda pas à aller la rejoindre et l'aida à s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. S'ensuivit plusieurs minutes de confidence où la jeune femme ne cessait de dire qu'elle se sentait stupide, naïve d'avoir cru que cela pouvait à nouveau marcher. Mais cet instant fut brisé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Son garde du corps le lui apporta mais ne se sentant pas d'humeur à répondre, ce dernier le fit à sa place.

\- Bonjour Esmée, dit-il, après avoir décroché.

\- Bonjour Harry, Isabella est avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Je vous la passe, déclara-t-il, tendant le téléphone à sa patronne.

Isabella soupira et s'empara de l'appareil. Il s'agissait d'Esmée, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer son appel.

\- Salut Esmée, dit-elle, n'arrivant pas à cacher sa peine.

\- Salut ma chérie…, murmura-t-elle, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

\- Maman, pourquoi pleures-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Je… mon dieu… c'est Carlisle…

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il… a eu un accident…

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il…

\- Non, non il est à l'hôpital. Mais, les médecins disent… qu'il… qu'il n'en a plus pour… longtemps…

\- Non…, marmonna-t-elle, laissant à nouveau les larmes prendre possession de ses joues.

\- Il veut te voir…

\- J'arrive… j'arrive, je pars tout de suite, assura-t-elle, avant de raccrocher. Carlisle a eu un accident… je dois… je dois y aller…, dit-elle ensuite à l'encontre d'Harry.

\- Je vous accompagne, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous conduisez dans cet état, Isabella.

La jeune femme ne rechigna pas et accepta qu'il s'occupât d'elle ainsi. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident. Sa famille avait besoin d'elle et il était important qu'elle soit auprès d'elle.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Centre hospitalier,**

 **New York, 15h30**

\- Pouvez-vous me donner le numéro de la chambre de Carlisle Masen, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'elle arriva à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Je suis sa fille.

\- Chambre quatre-cent cinq.

Isabella ne chercha pas à la remercier et fila à l'étage, suivie de près par Harry. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir les menant à la chambre, la jeune femme repéra Esmée, accompagnée de Tony, assise sur une chaise, ses coudes posés contre ses cuisses et ses mains recouvrant sa tête. Elle pleurait, elle en était certaine.

\- Esmée…, murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à ses côtés.

La vieille dame releva la tête et offrit, malgré tout, un sourire à sa fille. Elle se releva avec difficulté et vint l'enlacer avec force, laissant ses pleurs s'intensifier.

\- Il t'attend, dit-elle, prenant le visage de sa fille en coupe.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle, pleurant à son tour.

\- Harry ? appela-t-elle, avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital. Pouvez-vous rester avec Tony, s'il vous plaît ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il assiste à cela…

\- Comptez sur moi Madame.

\- Merci.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse avant de s'occuper de Tony, qui lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman de cœur refusait qu'il vît son père adoptif mais il ne répliqua pas. Elle lui avait expliqué que les enfants de son âge n'avaient pas besoin de voir cela, qu'elle voulait lui épargner cette épreuve alors il n'insista pas et laissa sa grande sœur et Esmée entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Isabella fut frappée par le nombre de machines qui maintenaient la vie de son père adoptif. Le bip que l'une d'entre elle faisait, qui mesurait sa fréquence cardiaque, indiquait que les battements de son cœur étaient trop irréguliers pour que cela répondît au petit espoir que les deux femmes gardaient en elles.

\- Isabella, ma fille…, s'exclama Carlisle, d'une voix affaiblie.

En le voyant tendre sa main vers elle, la jeune femme regarda Esmée avant de s'avancer vers Carlisle. Elle prit place sur la chaise à côté de lui et s'empara de sa main afin de la serrer contre le sienne.

\- Papa…, murmura-t-elle, caressant le dos de sa main.

Il semblait si faible, si différent que depuis la dernière qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était impossible pour elle, que le grand Carlisle Masen se trouvât dans ce lit d'hôpital, à vivre ses dernières heures. Mais pourtant, tout était bel et bien réel. L'homme qui était venu la sauver de l'hôpital psychiatrique, l'homme qui avait été le premier rayon de soleil dans sa vie, l'homme qui lui avait tout appris et enfin, l'homme qu'elle prenait pour son père, était sur le point de rejoindre le paradis. Qu'importaient les crimes qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie, qu'importait le sang qui coulait sur ses mains car ce qui comptait le plus pour Isabella, était qu'il avait fait tellement pour elle, pour qu'elle fût heureuse, ne lui permettait pas de penser qu'il irait en enfer. La jeune femme ne croyait pas à tout cela, mais, pour Carlisle, elle savait que le monde qui l'attendait, était fait pour lui et pour son grand cœur. Il avait été un criminel certes, mais il avait été avant tout un père et un mari dévoué.

\- Ma fille…, souffla-t-il, faisant pleurer cette dernière. Il ne faut pas que tu pleures… on finit tous par partir un jour…

\- Ne dis pas ça… tu ne devais pas partir comme ça…

\- C'est ainsi que va la vie…

\- Ne dis pas ça, je t'ai dit…

\- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais autre chose… autre chose…

\- Ma fille, sache que tu as été… l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit… arrivé dans la vie, après ma femme. Je suis si fier de toi, si fier de ce combat… que tu as mené contre ton passé et… contre ce fils de pute qu'était ton géniteur…Tu as fait preuve de force, de courage. J'espère que tu continueras ainsi. Fais-moi la promesse de prendre soin d'Esmée et de Tony…

\- Je me suis battue parce que tu m'as permis de trouver cette force en moi. Je prendrais soin de maman et de mon petit frère, je t'en fais la promesse.

Esmée ne put se retenir de pleurer, se tournant face contre le mur. Voir son mari ainsi était beaucoup trop douloureux et la vieille femme ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

\- Chérie…, l'appela-t-il, la forçant à se retourner, de s'approcher de lui et prendre place sur la chaise de l'autre côté du lit. Merci pour avoir fait de moi le mari le plus heureux de la Terre. Merci de m'avoir accepté tel que j'étais. Tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus drôle et la plus gentille.

\- J'ai fait tout cela parce que je t'aime, Carlisle, déclara-t-elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu es si belle quand tu me dis cela, ma femme. Même si je suis un putain d'handicapé des sentiments, sache que je t'aime, Esmée et je veillerai sur toi comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Tu arrives à faire de l'humour même quand tu trouves sur un lit d'hôpital.

\- Vous voir sourire est la dernière chose que j'aimerais voir avant de partir.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…, chuchota-t-elle, ne voulant toujours pas y croire.

\- Isabella, ma fille, je voulais te dire cela depuis longtemps mais, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion…

\- Dis-moi…

\- Je suis persuadé que ce Cullen est fait pour toi. Malgré la dernière dispute, cet homme t'aime et il te regarde comme je le fais avec Esmée. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te protéger et prendre soin de toi.

Ne voulant pas contrarier Carlisle, Isabella ne dit rien concernant sa récente rupture. S'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, son père adoptif regretterait amèrement ses paroles. Mais l'énerver maintenant, n'était pas son plus grand souhait. Elle préféra profiter des derniers instants qu'elle pouvait avoir avec lui et garder sa douleur pour elle.

\- C'est con, je ne serais plus là lorsque mon premier petit-fils ou ma première petite-fille naîtra.

\- Je ne vais pas voir d'enfant, Carlisle, assura-t-elle en souriant, ne se sentant pas prête à être mère.

\- Un jour ça viendra. Tout comme le mariage. Je ne serais pas là pour t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel…

\- Pour moi, tu seras quand même là…

Isabella vit qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La respiration du vieil homme se faisait plus faible, plus irrégulière et les deux femmes comprirent qu'il allait partir. Elles serrèrent chacune la main qu'elle tenait avec plus de force, espérant encore, que cela n'arrivât pas. Elles fermèrent les yeux en même temps, laissant les larmes affluer en masse. Lorsque la jeune femme décida d'ouvrir les yeux, Carlisle avait les paupières closes et semblait dormir paisiblement. Le bip assourdissant de la machine confirmait que son père adoptif était parti rejoindre les étoiles. Esmée laissa échapper un cri et posa sa tête contre le torse de son défunt mari tout en pleurant.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Isabella embrassa la joue de sa mère adoptive avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle vit à ce moment-là, qu'un médecin et une infirmière s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la pièce alors qu'elle venait de fermer la porte.

\- Laissez-la, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle, les stoppant dans leur mouvement.

\- Nous devons faire notre travail, réplique l'infirmière, tentant de passer derrière Isabella qui s'était postée devant la porte.

\- Laissez-la réaliser et lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Ensuite, vous pourrez faire votre travail, répéta-t-elle, lançant un regard d'avertissement au passage.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et n'insistèrent pas plus longtemps et attendirent patiemment que la jeune femme les laissât faire leur travail. Elle se doutait qu'ils devaient travailler mais elle voulait permettre à Esmée de réaliser le départ de son mari. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les retenir trop longtemps mais pour le moment, elle se permettait d'agir ainsi, sans aucun remord.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Trois jours plus tard…**

 **Enterrement de Carlisle,**

 **Église** **Saint-Nicolas,**

 **New York, 15h30**

Isabella avait passé trois longs jours à organiser l'enterrement de Carlisle, laissant Esmée à l'écart. Elle lui avait interdit de s'en occuper, préférant qu'elle se reposât avant que la journée fatidique n'arrivât. L'épreuve avait été très dure pour la jeune femme et elle lui avait permis d'oublier Edward malgré le fait que la douleur restait continuellement présente. De plus, qui disait décès de Carlisle, signifiait la prise en main de la famille au sein de la mafia. Elle était l'héritière, elle devait faire ses preuves.

Mais aujourd'hui, Isabella arriva en retard à la cérémonie et n'avait pas pu accompagner Esmée et Tony à l'église. Elle avait demandé à Harry de le faire à sa place. Néanmoins, la jeune femme refusait de ne pas se rendre à cet évènement qui était important pour elle, pour sa famille.

La jeune femme gara sa Jeep devant l'église et ne tarda pas à en sortir. Sa principale occupation fut de trouver Esmée et Tony, le reste, elle s'en foutait. En croisant le regard larmoyant de sa mère adoptive, Isabella eut un pincement au cœur et laissant les larmes couler. Elle s'approcha de sa famille à pas lent et au même moment, elle constata que les quelques hommes qu'elle avait engagé pour les protéger, étaient présents. Rien dans leur posture n'indiquait qu'ils faisaient partie de la mafia mais leur patronne savait exactement où les armes qu'ils portaient étaient dissimulées. Il valait mieux être prudent, même le jour d'un enterrement.

\- Maman, murmura-t-elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ma chérie… j'ai eu si peur que tu ne puisses pas venir…

\- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venue ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- J'étais juste un peu malade mais, je ne raterais ce moment pour rien au monde…

En entendant le bruit d'un petit sanglot, Isabella tourna la tête vers Tony et se baissa afin d'être à sa hauteur. Voir Esmée pleurer lui brisait le cœur mais voir son petit frère faire de même était bien pire. Ce petit garçon avait à peine eu le temps de voir ce qu'était un père que ce dernier s'était envolé pour rejoindre les étoiles. La jeune femme le colla contre lui, l'entraînant dans une étreinte rassurante.

\- Mon chéri… il est encore là. Il nous regarde et veille sur nous.

\- Il est où ? lui demanda-t-il, regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

\- Juste là, indiqua-t-elle, en relevant la tête pour lui montrer le soleil.

\- Mais c'est le soleil…

\- Oui, mais pour nous, Carlisle est notre soleil.

\- Il nous protège ?

\- Comme ce qu'il a toujours su faire.

Tony regarda à nouveau le ciel, tâchant de ne pas trop fixer le soleil afin de protéger ses yeux. Isabella profita de cet instant pour le ramener un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il calma ses pleurs, comprenant que son papa les surveillait.

En se relevant, Isabella se sentit étrangement observée. Ne supportant pas cette sensation désagréable, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de capter le regard de la seule personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir s'il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Mais ce qui la dégoûta le plus, fut de le voir accompagné de ses deux sœurs. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ici alors que Carlisle ne faisait pas partie de leur proche.

\- Isabella, laisse tomber, intervint Esmée alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à leur demander de partir.

Mais tenant à garder une certaine autorité sur la cérémonie et voulant montrer que s'imposer ainsi ne lui plaisait guère, Isabella laissa Esmée et Tony avec Harry tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers ses hommes qui eux, étaient postés vers l'une des portes de l'église. Ils discutaient sagement tout en gardant un œil sur leur patronne. En la voyant arriver, les deux hommes se placèrent en face d'elle afin d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.

Du côté des Cullen, Rosalie se demandait ce qu'elle foutait à l'enterrement de l'homme le plus flippant qu'elle n'ait jamais pu croiser depuis le début de sa carrière. Elle était venue accompagner Alice, car cette dernière tenait à mettre en garde Edward lorsque ce dernier avait annoncé vouloir assister aux obsèques de Carlisle Masen. Il n'était pas questions pour la jeune femme qu'il pût s'approcher d'Isabella. Elle voulait éviter qu'il ne souffrît à nouveau en le protégeant ainsi, rien de bien méchant.

Edward, quant à lui, observa longuement son ex fiancée qui parlaient à deux hommes. Il eut un pincement de jalousie avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ses hommes, ceux que Carlisle lui avait laissé en mourant. Il ne devait pas oublier que désormais, Isabella était à la tête des Masen. Lorsque cette dernière croisa son regard, un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle leur demandait, le jeune homme comprit qu'il était le sujet de leur conversation.

\- Vous avez compris ? réussit-il à entendre.

\- Oui Mademoiselle Masen, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

\- Très bien, je compte sur vous, dit-elle avant de partir rejoindre sa famille.

Puisque cela semblait le concerner, Edward était prêt à attendre de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait bien l'intention d'assister aux obsèques et ainsi, pouvoir espérer lui parler. Lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme, accompagnée d'Esmée et de Tony, entra dans l'église, il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer pour pouvoir faire de même, suivi de près par ses sœurs.

 _Pourquoi sont-elles venues déjà ?_ se demanda-t-il, pensant pouvoir être seul pour cette journée.

Il n'était pas contre qu'elles voulussent rester avec lui pour cet évènement, du moins c'est ce qu'elles lui avaient dit lorsqu'il avait annoncé vouloir assister aux obsèques. Il se demandait même pour quelle raison elles avaient tant insisté alors qu'elles détestaient Carlisle et Isabella. Surtout Isabella. Néanmoins, il ne se cachât pas qu'il aurait préféré être seul.

\- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer, Monsieur Cullen, intervint la voix granuleuse d'un homme, le stoppant à l'entrée de l'église.

\- Comment ça, je ne suis pas autorisé à entrer ? lui demanda Edward, surpris.

\- Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de Mademoiselle Masen.

Edward réfléchit quelques instants et compris qu'Isabella avait pris le nom de Carlisle et avait osé lui interdire l'accès à l'église. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment il était censé prendre cette interdiction mais cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui interdire l'accès à cette église, Monsieur, s'exclama Rosalie, tenant à faire entendre son autorité en tant qu'agent fédéral.

Mais sans sa plaque, sa crédibilité ne valait rien.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? intervint Harry, sortant de l'église pour venir à la rencontre d'Edward.

\- Mademoiselle Masen nous a ordonné de ne pas les laisser entrer.

\- Si tel est son ordre, alors nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le contourner, n'est-ce pas Keith ?

\- Oui, Harry.

\- Pourquoi ne nous autorise-t-elle pas à rentrer ? demanda Edward, voulant en connaitre les raisons.

\- Peut-être parce que tu m'as larguée comme une merde, intervint la voix dure d'Isabella.

Ayant remarqué l'absence d'Harry à ses côtés, Isabella était partie à sa recherche avant de le retrouver en compagnie de son ex-fiancé. La jeune femme profita de cet instant pour pouvoir le détailler, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle constata que, malgré le fait qu'elle n'oubliait pas les paroles qu'il avait dit il y a quelques jours à son encontre, cet homme était toujours aussi beau, aussi désirable que dans ses souvenirs. Même dans son costume noir parfaitement ajusté, il était le plus séduisant que n'importe quel homme vivant sur Terre, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Edward lui, imita son geste et apprécia toujours autant la beauté naturelle et les courbes féminines que son ex-fiancée pouvait dégager. Et ce, même avec ses yeux rougis par les larmes et les quelques cernes qu'elle avait tenté de dissimuler avec un peu d'anticernes. Il remarqua aussi, comme il y a de cela deux semaines, qu'elle avait encore maigri. Pourtant, son attirance pour elle ne lui empêchait pas de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Sa trahison lui avait fait trop de mal pour qu'il pût passer facilement au-dessus.

\- Les funérailles vont commencer, inutile de s'attarder, ajouta-t-elle, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus en face de celui pour lequel, elle se serait sacrifiée. Keith et Tom, je compte sur vous pour les tenir éloignés, continua-t-elle, s'adressant à ses deux hommes d'une voix autoritaire.

En reprenant la relève et en respectant le choix de Carlisle qui avait fait d'elle son héritière, Isabella savait que le risque était élevée si elle ne faisait pas en sorte de s'affirmer. Elle était désormais à la tête d'une des plus grandes familles mafieuses de New York voire, du pays et elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire la moindre erreur. Du temps où Carlisle était encore vivant, elle avait su se faire respecter et aujourd'hui, elle devait prouver à ses hommes que la règle n'avait pas changé.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu allais nous laisser rentrer.

\- Pardonne-moi Edward mais tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les hypocrites. Surtout lorsque ces derniers osent se pointer le jour d'un enterrement, répliqua-t-elle, le regardant froidement.

Edward ne comprenait pas toute cette haine qu'il lisait dans son regard. Après tout, c'était à lui de lui en vouloir, non ? Il n'était coupable de rien. Il fallait vraiment qu'il réussît à lui parler afin de pouvoir tirer les choses au clair. Mais quand et surtout comment allait-il pouvoir l'approcher ? Il voulait le faire le plus rapidement possible car plus vite ce serait fait, mieux ce serait. Il ne chercha donc pas à lui répondre et s'éloigna de l'église, décidant qu'il était temps de les laisser réaliser les funérailles en paix.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer ? lui demanda Alice, tandis qu'il ouvrait la portière de sa voiture.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Alice ?

\- Bah j'n'en sais rien mais te laisser faire ainsi n'est sans doute pas la solution.

\- Alice, je ne vais pas péter un scandale le jour d'un enterrement, répondit-il, formel.

\- Au vu de l'homme qu'était Carlisle Masen, il ne mérite pas un tel hommage.

\- Tu ne connaissais pas Carlisle Masen dans la vie privée, Alice. Pour certaines personnes, il a été là au moment où elles en avaient le plus besoin, déclara-t-il, regardant Isabella dans les yeux, qui elle, attendait patiemment qu'il s'en aille.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Alice, rétorqua-t-il durement, entrant dans sa voiture suivi de près par ses sœurs.

En voyant la voiture s'éloigner, Isabella se permit de respirer un bon coup et de laisser ses sentiments prendre place sur son visage. Un pincement au cœur vint lui rappeler la souffrance qu'elle subissait depuis sa séparation avec lui. Des larmes commencèrent leur trajectoire sur ses joues. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il fût là auprès d'elle, à la consoler et à lui dire qu'il était là pour elle mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le lui demander maintenant. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui, qui lui avait dit ne plus vouloir d'elle ?

En se reculant de quelques pas, elle demanda aux croque-morts de fermer les portes de l'église, l'empêchant ainsi de courir derrière la voiture pour le rattraper. Son cœur était encore trop fragile mais sa raison arrivait pour le moment à le maîtriser. Ce n'était pas elle de revenir vers lui. Et puis, elle devait dire au revoir une dernière fois à son père avant de penser à sa relation.

La journée se déroula avec lenteur. Tous les proches de Carlisle avaient été présents mais Isabella se doutait bien que certains venaient célébrer sa disparition. Mais elle se foutait un peu de ce détail car, premièrement, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas partir à la recherche de tous les hypocrites dans l'église. Elle avait autre chose de bien plus important à faire. Deuxièmement, elle se souvenait qu'elle avait fait la même chose en se rendant aux funérailles de George Cullen alors qu'avec Jasper, ils avaient été ceux qui l'avaient tué.

Le discours du prêtre et les chants religieux se passèrent comme l'avait espéré Esmée. Elle savait que son mari n'était pas un parfait catholique mais contrairement à lui, la vieille femme avait reçu une éducation religieuse très stricte. Elle avait donc demandé à sa fille de faire cela pour les funérailles de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait toujours. Ce fut la seule chose dont elle s'était permis de s'occuper. Le reste, Isabella s'en était chargée car cette dernière lui avait suggéré de se reposer.

Il était vrai qu'Esmée n'avait pas eu la force de prendre les commandes de l'enterrement de son mari. Isabella avait pris soin de le faire et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Elle venait de perdre son mari, son amant, son meilleur ami. Elle sentait tellement mal. Elle ne souhaitait à personne cette sensation de vide. Chaque pièce de sa maison habitait des souvenirs d'elle et son mari ainsi que son odeur. Heureusement que sa fille était restée auprès d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'oubliait pas de s'alimenter ainsi que pour s'occuper de Tony. Le seul jour où elle avait dû s'absenter fut la veille des obsèques où elle avait eu besoin de rentrer chez elle quelques instants.

Le trajet vers le cimetière se passa dans un calme impressionnant. Et tant mieux, car Isabella n'aurait pas supporté qu'une personne mît de la musique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle savait que les gens étaient suffisamment éduqués et respectueux pour ne pas oser s'imposer ainsi. Le cortège avait été assuré en toute sécurité. Harry, Keith et Tom s'étaient chargés de suivre Isabella et sa famille en roulant juste derrière eux.

Désormais, il ne restait qu'Esmée, Tony et Isabella devant la tombe récente de Carlisle Masen. Tous trois pleurèrent cette soudaine disparition. Lorsque son petit frère manifesta un signe de fatigue, sa mère décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle serait bien restée toute la nuit ici mais elle devait s'occuper du petit garçon. La jeune femme leur fit part de son souhait de vouloir rester encore un et ordonna à Harry de les ramener chez eux. Une fois seule, Isabella se laissa tomber à genoux, se foutant de salir son collant noir.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé partir comme ça, aussi rapidement. J'ai même du mal à croire que tout est réel, dit-elle, jouant avec la terre. C'est injuste… si injuste… d'autres diraient que tu méritais ce qui t'es arrivé à cause de tes crimes mais en réalité, ils ne savent rien de toi… rien du tout…, continua-t-elle, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Tu es plus qu'un père pour moi. Tu m'as permis de vivre une autre vie que celle que j'avais avant mes seize ans. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as pris connaissance de ma pauvre existence mais j'en suis reconnaissante… ajouta-t-elle, continuant de jouer avec la terre. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Même si je l'ai fait le jour de Noël, je ne t'ai pas dit à quel point je t'aime. A quel point, tu comptes pour moi. Je m'en veux tellement que je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir en même temps… Je n'ai même pas été capable de faire un discours à l'église…

Lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre, Isabella essuya ses larmes, regarda autour d'elle avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle se doutait bien que d'autres personnes venaient voir leur proche disparu. Elle se mit à reprendre sa petite activité avec la terre tout en fixant la pierre tombale.

.

..

 **Carlisle Henri Masen**

1964 – 2014

 _Un mari et un père formidable…_

..

.

Isabella passa ses doigts pleins de terre sur les inscriptions tout en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir concernant son décès. Elle avait été si occupée durant ces trois derniers jours qu'elle n'avait pas cherché le pourquoi du comment de cet accident. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela sonnait comme une évidence… Carlisle n'était pas mort d'un simple accident de voiture. Ce dernier avait de nombreux ennemis qui n'hésiteraient pas à le descendre et maintenant que cela était fait, Isabella ne pouvait rester ainsi sans rien faire. Elle se devait d'agir car si elle ne faisait rien, si elle ne s'affirmait pas, elle risquait de mettre sa famille en danger et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Sache une chose Carlisle, je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. Je te promets de venger ta mort. Je promets de tuer tous ceux qui ont osé t'atteindre. Je suis même certaine que tes hommes n'attendent que mon accord et mes ordres pour pouvoir te venger. Ma vengeance, notre vengeance risque d'être sanglante.

\- Je serai là pour t'aider à le venger, intervint une voix masculine bien trop familière pour la jeune femme.

A l'entente de sa voix, Isabella se figea, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward, avant de se lever avec lenteur pour pouvoir lui répondre honnêtement de ce qu'elle pensait de son intervention.

Avant de venir ici, Edward avait longuement réfléchi sur la manière dont il pouvait approcher Isabella. En règle générale, il savait où se terminaient les enterrements alors, sous les protestations de ses sœurs, il avait attendu patiemment à l'extérieur du cimetière, à attendre l'arrivée d'Isabella et de sa famille. Néanmoins, il ignorait si la jeune femme serait seule pour qu'il pût lui parler. Il ne se voyait pas demander à Esmée de s'en aller. Mais heureusement pour lui, et malheureusement pour Alice et Rosalie, il avait eu la chance de voir qu'aucune protection n'était présente, partie escorter Esmée et Tony. Il avait donc pu sauter sur l'occasion. Désormais, son ex-fiancée était libre de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire ou non. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'acceptât pas sa présence auprès d'elle mais il avait bien l'intention de l'empêcher de partir sans avoir obtenu des explications de sa part.

\- Je n'en ai que faire de ton aide, Edward, cracha-t-elle, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? lui demanda-t-elle, essayant de le regarder froidement.

Mais Edward n'était pas dupe. Il fréquentait Isabella depuis longtemps maintenant et lire dans son regard chocolaté était un jeu d'enfant. Autant à l'église elle avait réussi à cacher tous ses sentiments, autant là, sa tristesse et la cassure se lisaient facilement dans ses pupilles. A cet instant, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas été compliqué de le faire lorsqu'elle était venue chez Emmett et Rosalie. Après ce qu'il avait appris à son sujet, il ne s'était pas senti capable de ressentir la moindre compassion à l'égard de cette femme qu'il aimait comme un fou mais dont il avait été profondément déçu.

\- Dans ce cas, toutes mes condoléances, Isabella.

\- Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je te remercie ?

Isabella lui en voulait tellement que le remercier pour son geste n'était pas possible. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si ses paroles étaient hypocrites ou non alors elle préférait ne pas se laisser avoir encore une fois.

\- Pas forcément. Cela me tient à cœur. Qu'il y a-t-il de mal à cela ?

\- Ne fais pas ton hypocrite, Edward.

\- Je n'ai jamais été hypocrite envers toi, Isabella.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui peut me le prouver, hein ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Si, je te faisais confiance mais ça, c'était avant que tu me prouves que ce n'était pas le cas de ton côté. Alors oui, j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus si je peux m'autoriser à le faire.

\- Ce devrait plutôt être à moi de ne plus te faire confiance.

\- Comment ça ?

\- As-tu oublié ce que tu as fait, Isabella ? Tu dois avoir la mémoire courte si tel est le cas.

\- Si c'est à cause de cette putain de tromperie dont tu parles, Edward, sache que jamais je ne t'aurais trahi et tu le sais ! s'emporta-t-elle, en le repoussant sans aucune douceur.

.

..

...

..

.

A l'extérieur du cimetière, patientaient Rosalie et Alice, attendant le retour de leur frère. Elles observaient la scène au loin, se retenant d'intervenir. Elles auraient dû y mettre plus d'entrain pour l'empêcher de voir cette femme qu'elles détestaient tant mais Edward n'avait cessé de les ignorer alors elles avaient abandonné.

\- J'avoue que je ne cesse d'être surprise, Alice.

\- De quoi ?

\- De te voir agir ainsi avec Isabella alors que tu semblais l'apprécier.

\- Ne crois pas une seconde que je l'ai appréciée.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à agir ainsi avec elle ?

\- Elle était beaucoup trop proche de Jasper.

\- Je ne savais pas que ta jalousie pouvait aller aussi loin. Même moi, je n'avais pas pensé à inventer cette histoire de tromperie.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable quand il s'agit de mon mari.

\- Maintenant, je le sais.

C'était bel et bien la première fois que Rosalie et Alice échangèrent une conversation sans se disputer puisque cette fois-ci, elles étaient toutes les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Chacune d'elle détestait Isabella pour une raison différente et chacune d'elle, ne voulait pas qu'Edward restât avec cette criminelle et ce, même si elles reconnaissaient qu'il faisait lui aussi, partie de la mafia. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Edward était leur frère alors qu'Isabella n'était qu'une étrangère à leurs yeux.

Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas que Rosalie désirait faire souffrir Edward. Ce dernier vivait chez elle depuis quelques temps, en attendant qu'il trouvât un appartement, et elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle voyait très bien qu'il souffrait de sa séparation. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, elle avait eu une longue dispute avec Emmett. Ce dernier lui avait rappelé qu'elles étaient allées beaucoup trop loin avec cette histoire de tromperie. Son mari avait pris la défense de son ami et d'Isabella car il avait vu dans le regard du jeune couple toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Il pouvait comprendre que sa femme détestât Isabella pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait mais de là à se mêler de l'histoire de couple de son frère et de là à inventer des conneries pour briser leur relation n'était pas cautionnable. En revanche, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Jasper. Après tout, n'était-il pas le plus concerné par cette fausse tromperie ?

\- Comment as-tu fais pour inventer cette tromperie ? lui demanda Rosalie, voulant aller à la pêche aux informations.

\- Jasper m'a trompée mais il ne savait pas que j'étais au courant lorsque j'ai pris la photo.

\- Attends, attends… comment ça, Jasper t'a trompée ? Et tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Je ne verrais pas pourquoi je devrais lui en tenir rigueur alors que j'ai fait pareil de mon côté, Rosalie.

\- Putain…, marmonna-t-elle, choquée par cette révélation.

\- Bref, j'ai donc utilisé la photo que j'ai prise de lui en train d'embrasser sa maîtresse et j'ai profité de l'instant où tout le monde était réuni à la de fête de Noël pour pouvoir humilier Isabella.

\- C'est pour cela que Jasper a, à peine pris sa défense !

\- Exactement.

\- Tu as tout manigancé…

\- Cela te surprend tant que ça ?

\- Eh bien, je ne te croyais pas comme ça…

\- Quand on touche à ce qui m'appartient, je peux devenir très méchante, Rosalie.

 _Ça, je m'en souviens,_ songea-t-elle, repensant à quelques-uns de ses pires souvenirs.

\- Mais, Isabella n'a pas vraiment couché avec Jasper, hein ?

\- As-tu écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Bien sûr que non, elle n'a pas couché avec Jasper mais comme je ne voulais plus qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, je me suis occupée de ce problème.

\- Putain… t'es allée loin, quand même…

\- Peu importe, elle ne mérite que ce qui lui arrive.

Rosalie ne trouva pas de mots pour répondre à sa sœur. A force de se disputer avec son mari au sujet d'Edward et d'Isabella, la jeune femme avait pris peu à peu conscience des conséquences de ses actes. Mais qu'en était-il d'Alice ?

.

..

...

..

.

A l'intérieur du cimetière, Edward et Isabella se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un mot depuis que la jeune femme lui avait dit ne pas l'avoir trompé. Le jeune homme avait tenté de lire dans son regard et il avait été surpris de voir qu'elle était totalement honnête envers lui. Mais pourquoi se méfiait-il toujours ?

\- Comment peux-tu me prouver que tu ne m'as pas trompé ? lui demanda-t-il, voulant être sûr qu'elle ne lui mentait pas.

Isabella soupira lourdement, fatiguée de lui répéter sans cesse la même chose.

\- Montre-moi la photo et ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas car je ne te croirais pas.

Ne voyant pas ce que la photo pouvait lui prouver, Edward la regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais face au regard noir de la jeune femme, il décida de s'exécuter. Il chercha quelques minutes ladite photo avant de la regarder avec attention. Isabella attendit patiemment qu'il finît, espérant qu'il trouvât à sa place, la preuve que ce n'était pas elle qui se trouvait dans les bras de Jasper.

\- J'ai ma preuve…, souffla-t-il, hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Et quelle est cette preuve ?

\- Sur le poignet droit de la femme, il n'y a pas ton tatouage, répondit-il, ne quittant pas des yeux l'écran de son téléphone. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? se demanda-t-il, cherchant à comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à croire Alice.

Isabella sentit ses yeux piquer et tenta de retenir un prochain sanglot. Elle renifla plusieurs fois ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui se sentit obligé de la regarder. La jeune femme tourna la tête afin d'éviter de plonger dans ses yeux émeraude et continua de pleurer, ne se sentant plus capable de retenir ses larmes.

C'est alors que le jeune homme rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et serra la jeune femme contre lui, l'entraînant dans une étreinte forte. Isabella ferma les yeux à ce contact mais essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas y répondre. Elle respira son odeur masculine à plein nez, faisant intensifier ses pleurs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il crût qu'en la consolant, elle lui pardonnerait. Même si au fond d'elle, le pardon était déjà presque fait.

\- Je suis désolé…, murmura-t-il, la serrant davantage contre lui, tout en lançant un regard noir à l'encontre de ses deux sœurs qui elles, regardaient la scène sans aucune gêne.

Il comprenait alors que tout ce qu'elles lui avaient raconté, ces mensonges à propos d'Isabella avaient tous été faux et que sa naïveté les avait fait souffrir.

Contre toute attente, Isabella céda aux peu de résistances qu'elle avait et répondit à l'étreinte d'Edward. Elle se sentait tellement bien contre lui qu'elle se permit d'oublier la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait. Au creux de ses bras, elle était à sa place et même après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle savait néanmoins, qu'ils auraient une discussion concernant toute cette histoire.

\- Pardonne-moi…, ajouta-t-il, inquiet de ne pas l'entendre dire ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je ne sais pas…, marmonna-t-elle, entre ses pleurs.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Je ne sais pas…, répéta-t-elle, se battant intérieurement avec son cœur et sa raison.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il n'allait pas recommencer ? Combien de fois devrait-elle subir une séparation similaire ? C'était trop douloureux pour qu'elle pût tomber à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais, elle l'aimait… elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour pouvoir le laisser derrière elle sans se retourner. Elle s'en sentait incapable…

\- Si tu veux que je te pardonne, il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose…, dit-elle, prenant le visage d'Edward en coupe, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je jure, même.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te dire.

\- Peu importe, je jure de respecter ce que tu attends de moi.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un mouton.

\- Comme un mouton ?

\- Oui, un mouton, Edward. Tant que tu continueras de croire tout ce que tes sœurs peuvent inventer sur moi, notre couple ne pourra pas fonctionner. Cesse d'être ce mouton qui suit aveuglément son berger. T'es un adulte Edward, un adulte. Tu dois être le seul à prendre tes décisions.

Edward enregistrait tout ce qu'elle lui disait et ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Il avait été prêt à sacrifier son couple et avait préféré écouter le mensonge répétitif de ses sœurs et surtout celui d'Alice. Il se sentait tellement trahi…

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, que tu contredises ma conscience qui tente de me retenir de te pardonner. Il faut que tu saches que, quand tu m'as quittée, même quand tu es parti en me disant que tu voulais réfléchir, j'avais l'impression que plusieurs poignards s'étaient enfoncés dans mon cœur. Que l'on compressait ma poitrine, jusqu'à m'empêcher de respirer… ça faisait mal. Je ne sais pas si tu as ressenti la même chose, Edward et…

\- Te quitter a été l'épreuve la plus dure à vivre…

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as quittée ?! lui demanda-t-elle, en le repoussant violemment, laissant les larmes couler à nouveau. Pourquoi tu les as écouté elles et pas moi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à connaître ma version des faits ? Je me suis posée tellement de questions que j'en ai même conclu que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer assez pour avoir osé agir ainsi !

Edward ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se sentait tellement stupide de ne pas avoir cru sa fiancée et maintenant, elle semblait hésiter à lui pardonner et il la comprenait mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre le lui dire.

\- En fait tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas te pardonner tout de suite. Je trouve cela trop facile de venir ici en me prenant pour la pire des salopes et ensuite espérer que je te pardonne. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas retomber dans tes bras aveuglément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Prendre du recul. M'éloigner de tout cela… j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances…

\- Tu me quittes ?

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis que tu as passé le seuil de la porte de mon appartement, Edward. C'est toi qui m'as quittée, pas moi.

Isabella commença à se reculer de lui, prête à s'en aller. Si elle restait plus longtemps ici, dans ce cimetière avec Edward, elle risquerait de ne pas respecter ses paroles. Elle l'aimait mais elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner aussi vite. La jeune femme n'était pas stupide, elle savait que cela la ferait davantage souffrir mais par peur qu'il la quittât à nouveau, par peur qu'il l'humiliât une seconde fois devant sa famille, Isabella préférait se protéger.

\- Au revoir, Edward, déclara-t-elle, laissant les larmes dévaler sur ses joues.

En voyant Isabella pleurer, Edward savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Il savait que sa décision la faisait souffrir et c'est seulement en lisant ceci dans son regard qu'il se promettait de la laisser s'en aller quelques temps.

\- Quand reviendras-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, en s'emparant de son poignée tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Je ne sais pas… je reviendrais quand je serais prête…

\- Saches que je ferais tout pour te récupérer, Isabella.

Isabella s'échappa de sa poigne avant de s'en aller du cimetière, non sans avoir jeté un regard à la tombe de Carlisle. Elle passa devant Rosalie et Alice en prenant soin de les bousculer au passage. A ce moment-là, la distance entre sa Jeep et elle semblait anormalement longue surtout lorsqu'elle entendit Edward l'appeler.

 _Ça fait mal mais je le fais pour moi, pour me protéger,_ songea-t-elle, avant d'entrer dans sa voiture.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Eh oui, Isabella a décidé de prendre du recul et tant mieux ! Elle en a bien besoin :)_

 _Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai préféré ne pas m'attarder sur l'enterrement de Carlisle. Disons que j'ai préféré tout mettre dans un seul chapitre. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangé._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Merci encore d'être nombreuses à commenter mon histoire, ça me fait chaud au coeur lorsque je lis vos reviews :'D._

 **Peut-être à demain :D**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:'D**


	41. Chapitre 11 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Voici le chapitre journalier que vous attendiez toutes ! Je fais en sorte de poster les chapitres le soirs car comme ça, je peux avancer dans celui que je suis en train d'écrire. Et puis, vos reviews me réchauffent le coeur lorsque je les lis dans mon lit ou devant l'écran de mon ordinateur alors que je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre qui vous parviendra bientôt :) Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux review anonymes :**

 **Jess :** Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi je suis triste pour Carlisle mais il fallait que je le fasse mourir pour qu'Isabella prenne le relais de la mafia. Elle est l'héritière. Je prends le temps de répondre aux reviews comme vous prenez le temps de m'en mettre. C'est gagnant, gagnant. Et puis, c'est une question de respect que je tiens à avoir envers mes lecteurs :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mel :** Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi je suis triste pour Carlisle mais il fallait que je le fasse mourir pour qu'Isabella prenne le relais de la mafia. Elle est l'héritière. Isabella a besoin de s'éloigner de lui pour réfléchir, après reste à savoir si ce sera pour de bon (moi seule connaît la réponse ha ha). Je prends le temps de répondre aux reviews comme vous prenez le temps de m'en mettre. C'est gagnant, gagnant. Et puis, c'est une question de respect que je tiens à avoir envers mes lecteurs :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi je suis triste pour Carlisle mais il fallait que je le fasse mourir pour qu'Isabella prenne le relais de la mafia. Elle est l'héritière. Mais saches, que j'ai longuement hésité. En effet, Isabella est une femme forte. Après tout, elle a réussi à se relever de son passé tourmenté. J'espère pouvoir t'épater pour cette suite, c'est mon grand souhaite :D Toutes les questions que tu te poses concernant Alice seront élucidées (enfin j'espère) dans ce chapitre. Si j'ai décidé de changer le caractère des personnages c'est tout simplement parce que cette histoire est avant tout personnelle et que je ne vois pas faire une copie conforme de ceux Stéphénie Meyer. Ce ne serait pas respectueux de ma part et puis, j'aime m'amuser avec eux et ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes les voir ainsi :D En effet, les chapitres sont déjà écris, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je me permets de poster un chapitre tous les jours :D Seulement 24h d'attente, je ne peux pas mieux faire ha ha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Laura :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu me prendras peut-être pour une sadique lorsque je te dis que mon but est de faire passer les émotions mais bon, au fond, c'est ce que je suis haha. Moi aussi je suis triste pour Carlisle mais il fallait que je le fasse mourir pour qu'Isabella prenne le relais de la mafia. Elle est l'héritière. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Lisie :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Elles me font rire (ha ha). Pour ton hypothèse, tu verras si elle est confirmée dans ce chapitre. Toutes les réponses seront à portée de mains ou des yeux, si tu préfères. Moi aussi je suis triste pour Carlisle mais il fallait que je le fasse mourir pour qu'Isabella prenne le relais de la mafia. Elle est l'héritière. Pour le mot bazooka, je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme cela ha ha mais mon correcteur ne me dit rien donc je suppose que oui (ha ha). J'ai essayé de décrire au mieux la souffrance d'Esmée et je vois que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée. Edward a du culot de venir mais je pense plutôt pour ses soeurs. Mais je voulais le faire venir afin qu'il puisse parler à Isabella et qu'il découvre enfin la vérité. Je ne voulais pas que cela dure trop longtemps. J'ai prévu d'autres choses pour la suite ha ha. Si j'ai décidé de changer le caractère des personnages c'est tout simplement parce que cette histoire est avant tout personnelle et que je ne vois pas faire une copie conforme de ceux Stéphénie Meyer. Ce ne serait pas respectueux de ma part et puis, j'aime m'amuser avec eux et ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes les voir ainsi :D Tu ne détesteras plus Edward car moi-même qui suis sadique, je n'arrive pas à le faire car j'ai prévu tellement de choses pour lui (le secret ne sera pas dévoiler même si tu me fais les yeux du chat potté :P). Edward a été sous le choc en apprenant qu'Isabella l'avait trompé. Je pense que nous faisons tous pareils au début et après, on remarque les détails. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire comme ça mais je t'interdis de détester Edward, non mais (il est sous ma protection ha ha). Pour ta phrase :"Après ce qu'il avait appris à son sujet, il ne s'était pas senti capable ..." Oui, il parle bien de la tromperie. Ca montre que lui aussi, a souffert de la situation même il vient tout juste d'apprendre la vérité. Même s'il est mort, Carlisle n'aurait jamais torturé Edward pour le bien d'Isabella :) Je ne poste que le soir mais j'aime l'idée de savoir que tu prosternes devant ma grandeur, continues comme ça ha ha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Babou :** Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi je suis triste pour Carlisle mais il fallait que je le fasse mourir pour qu'Isabella prenne le relais de la mafia. Elle est l'héritière. Toutes les réponses seront à portée de mains ou des yeux, si tu préfères. Concernant la vengeance d'Alice, je ne peux rien te dire car honnêtement, je ne sais pas moi-même. Je n'ai pas encore écris une partie similaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon extrême vigilance et ma relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographes se soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 T2**

 **Chez Emmett & Rosalie**

 **New York, 17h30**

Edward entra chez sa sœur en claquant la porte violemment. Il se foutait du bruit qu'il pouvait faire, il se foutait de réveiller les jumeaux car à l'heure actuelle, la colère qui circulait dans ses veines, dans son corps, étaient incontrôlables. Il ne pouvait pas passer au-dessus de toute cette trahison. Il risquait de perdre Isabella définitivement à cause de sa famille et ça, ce n'était pas pardonnable…

\- Tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruit, tout de même, intervint Élisabeth, qui s'était chargée de faire dormir Lucas et Joy.

En effet, les jumeaux avaient mis du temps à s'endormir. Tellement de temps qu'Élisabeth avait usé de toutes les stratégies possibles et inimaginables pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins. Mais le retour d'Alice et Rosalie avait réduit toutes ses chances et maintenant qu'elle avait réussi, son fils venait de tout gâcher.

\- J'n'en ai rien à foutre, répondit-il, sèchement.

\- Edward ! Ce n'est pas une façon de me parler ! Je suis ta mère, je te rappelle !

\- Ouais ma mère hein ! Quel rôle as-tu joué dans toute cette mascarade ?!

\- De quelle mascarade parles-tu ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, maman. Ça se voit sur ton visage que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

\- Mais vous allez arrêter de vous disputer ! intervint Rosalie, en descendant les escaliers.

\- Bah tiens, et si tout le monde venait assumer ses conneries, hein ? Venez tous que l'on puisse parler tranquillement…

Tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper vint le rejoindre dans le salon, Rosalie fixa son frère avec inquiétude. Elle avait compris qu'elle était allée trop loin et elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il fût autant en colère contre tous. Mais cela ne pouvait l'empêcher de lui faire mal. Elle se sentait tellement coupable qu'elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir regagner la confiance d'Edward.

\- Où est Alice ? demanda-t-il, refusant qu'elle puisse se défiler.

\- Je suis là, répondit-elle, entrant à son tour dans le salon avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil de la pièce.

Contrairement à Rosalie, Alice était plutôt sereine. Elle assumait totalement ce qu'elle avait fait et était prête à défendre ses actes. Même si elle reconnaissait avoir manipulé son frère, pour elle, c'était pour la bonne cause. Jasper de son côté, regarda sa femme intensément avant de faire de même avec son ami, ne sachant pas de quel côté il devait se mettre. Il aimait Alice mais il appréciait aussi son beau-frère. Il savait aussi qu'elle était allée trop loin dans sa manipulation mais il avait toujours aussi peur de voir son mariage partir en fumée…

Élisabeth, elle, avait soutenu sa cadette dans ses démarches. Elle avait très bien vu que son fils était amoureux de cette criminelle mais en tant que mère, elle se devait de l'aider à choisir une femme plus respectable. Elle n'avait donc pas hésité à organiser son plan afin d'être certaine qu'il fonctionnât.

Heureusement, il n'y en avait qu'une seule personne qui était prête à défendre Edward et qui ne lui avait pas planté un couteau dans le dos. En effet, Emmett assumait totalement son point de vue face à toute cette mascarade. Il en avait marre de toutes ces querelles de famille et de voir que tout le monde mettait cela sur la relation d'Edward et Isabella le foutait suffisamment en rogne pour le pousser à agir. Il avait fait part de ses ressentis à sa femme et il espérait qu'elle eût pu réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

Edward était tellement énervé qu'il était impossible de respirer et de se calmer. Il avait été trahi par sa famille alors qui pouvait lui en vouloir d'agir ainsi ? Personne. Néanmoins, il aurait bien voulu qu'Isabella fût auprès de lui afin qu'elle eût la preuve qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Mais comme elle désirait s'éloigner, cela était désormais impossible. Il savait qu'en prenant cette décision, qu'elle avait peur qu'il recommençât ses conneries et qu'il la laissât tomber. Mais cette fois-ci, il était prêt à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait plus ce mouton qui suivait aveuglément son berger, tels avaient été ses mots. Il se le promettait.

\- Je peux savoir pour qui vous vous prenez, exactement ?!

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, Edward ? lui demanda Alice, d'un ton hypocrite.

\- Évite de faire l'hypocrite avec moi, Alice. De tous ceux qui m'ont manipulé, tu as été la seule à m'avoir profondément déçu ! Isabella commençait à t'apprécier et moi, j'étais heureux de voir que ma sœur s'entendait avec ma petite-amie. Tu as joué la femme blessée et meurtrie mais en réalité, ton but a été de la manipuler et de lui soutirer des informations concernant sa vie ! En quoi cela te regarde ? Et pourquoi avoir inventé cette histoire de tromperie ?! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es cocue envers ton mari et que lui fait de même de son côté, qu'il faut que tu détruises les autres couples, Alice ! Tu me dégoûtes…

\- Ce que tu penses de moi, j'n'en ai rien à foutre, Edward ! s'exclama-t-elle, se levant brusquement du fauteuil. J'ai fait cela dans l'unique but de m'amuser un peu et je savais que je le faisais aussi pour toi !

\- En détruisant mon couple ?! Tu t'es amusée à détruire mon couple ?! Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu ou plutôt vous ne comprenez pas lorsque je vous dis que j'aime Isabella ?! Bordel ! Vous êtes tous aussi cons les uns que les autres ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchez à nous faire souffrir ? Alors que nous n'avons même pas cherché à le faire avec vous ! Foutez-nous la paix !

\- Je suis désolée, Edward…, marmonna Rosalie, en pleurant.

\- Pleurer n'arrangera pas ta situation, Rosalie.

\- Je sais ! Mais je suis quand même désolée…

\- As-tu aussi participé à cette mascarade ?

\- Non, c'est Alice qui m'en a parlé mais jamais il ne m'est venu à l'esprit de te faire croire une chose pareille !

\- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé vivre tel un zombie chez toi ?! J'ai souffert de cette séparation, j'ai souffert de ne plus avoir Isabella à mes côtés et vous, tout ce que vous avez cherché à faire c'est d'amplifier ma souffrance pour que je haïsse ma petite-amie !

\- Parce que j'étais d'accord au début mais…

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! la coupa-t-il, ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

\- Mais je ne connaissais aucun détail de son plan ! tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

\- Elle dit vrai, je ne lui ai rien dit car je savais qu'elle changerait d'avis, s'exclama Alice, se plaçant à côté de sa sœur.

Mais Rosalie n'entendait pas son rapprochement d'une bonne oreille et s'éloigna d'elle. Déjà qu'elle n'avait jamais été proche de sa sœur, ce n'était pas en se comportant ainsi qu'elle risquerait de faire des efforts.

\- Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle désirait vous séparer et comme c'est ce que je voulais au départ, je n'ai pas refusé de l'aider un peu, dit-elle, ignorant sa sœur au passage. Mais tout comme toi, j'ai découvert le jour de Noël ce qu'elle avait trafiqué…

\- Cela ne t'excuse en rien. Encore une fois, tu avais la possibilité de m'en parler avant qu'elle exécute son plan.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas pardonnable. Que j'étais la première à ne pas accepter Isabella mais, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que jamais je n'aurais inventé un mensonge de ce type. Contrairement à Alice, j'ai essayé de te parler et de te faire changer d'avis comme l'autre jour, lorsque j'ai invité Tina. Mais je n'ai plus recommencé depuis… tu l'as bien vu tout de même !

\- Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as fait lorsque tu es venue chez elle avec Emmett ?

\- Je te parle des jours qui ont suivi cette journée, Edward !

\- Ouais…, marmonna-t-il, ne voulant pas la croire. Et Emmett ? T'as quoi à dire là-dedans ?

Il voulait connaître les explications de tout le monde et s'il fallait qu'il passât par sa mère, alors il le ferait sans aucune exception.

\- Je ne te cache pas que je ne porte pas Isabella dans mon cœur mais je ne la déteste pas non plus.

\- As-tu oui ou non participé à cette mascarade ?

\- Non, j'étais contre. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé certes, mais Rosalie a su entendre ma colère face à toutes ces conneries.

\- T'es censé être mon pote tout de même…

\- C'est pour cela que je n'ai cessé de prendre ta défense, Edward !

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler bordel ?! Comment est-ce que je suis censé vous croire alors qu'aucun d'eux n'est venu me dire ce qu'il se tramait pour mon couple, putain ?! Cela me concernait ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me laisser dans l'ignorance ! Et toi Jasper, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? N'es-tu pas celui qui est le plus concerné ?

\- Ne t'en prends pas à mon mari, Edward !

\- La ferme, Alice ! Je parle à ton cocu de mari si je le veux !

\- Oui, j'ai trompé Alice et c'est bel et bien ma maîtresse qui se trouve dessus, rétorqua Jasper.

\- Je sais très bien qu'aucun de vous d'eux n'est fidèle ! Mais toi, qui as continué à fréquenter Isabella pendant les entraînements, pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de te comporter en ami, hein ? Tu savais très bien qu'elle aussi souffrait de la situation !

\- Parce que je tiens à mon mariage !

\- En trompant ta femme ?

\- Je l'ai trompé aussi, Edward alors inutile de t'en prendre à lui comme ça !

\- Mais alors, quelle raison t'a poussée à agir comme une garce ?!

Alice tenait bon. Elle s'en sortait très bien pour se défendre et le faire devant sa famille ne fut pas compliqué. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son frère l'insultât et cela la blessait.

\- Parce qu'elle collait trop Jasper ! Je sais qu'elle l'entraînait mais je ne supportais pas de l'entendre me dire que mon mari était doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Oui, j'ai fait cela par jalousie mais je l'ai fait aussi pour toi ! J'ai trouvé cela irrespectueux envers toi…

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles, Alice ? Tu m'as tout de même fait croire qu'Isabella me trompait, bordel !

\- Parce qu'Isabella est tout ce que je désire être ! Elle est forte, indépendante contrairement à moi ! Et puis, j'avais besoin de l'humilier, je suis persuadée que cela ne lui a pas fait de mal !

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as conscience de tes actes mais tu es complètement folle !

\- Mais elle a toujours été comme ça ! intervint Rosalie, énervée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? lui demanda Edward.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas la supporter hum ? Parce qu'elle me l'a aussi fait à l'envers !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Rose ! s'emporta Alice, ne voulant pas que sa sœur remît leurs histoires du passé sur le tapis.

\- Non ! Il est temps que tout le monde sache que la petite Alice n'est pas si innocente et faible que ce tu essayes de nous faire croire ! Ton jeu d'acteur a assez duré !

\- Rose ! Je t'interdis de le dire ! Sinon je pourrais…

\- Et tu vas me faire quoi hein ? Tous les entraînements qu'Isabella t'a fournis ne t'ont pas servi à grand-chose pour le moment et je suis sûr que je pourrais te mettre à terre en un quart de seconde !

Rosalie était du FBI, elle s'entraînait régulièrement pour se défendre contrairement à Alice, qui avait commencé depuis peu. Sa petite sœur ne pourrait donc jamais rivaliser avec elle.

\- Il n'est pas question que vous vous battiez les filles ! s'écria Élisabeth, se sentant presque inutile dans cette dispute familiale.

Edward se demandait bien ce qu'avait pu faire Alice pour que Rosalie fût amenée à la disputer. Il est vrai que le temps où elles avaient une relation fusionnelle datait et il avait vite oublié cette époque-là qui avait été remplacé par des disputes incessantes. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se pourrait que quelque chose de grave se soit passé.

De son côté, Emmett avait attendu ce moment-là depuis un petit moment maintenant. Cela le concernait en quelque sorte. Il était donc au courant de ce qu'Alice avait fait à sa femme. Il avait encouragé cette dernière à maintes reprises afin qu'elle pût se libérer de ce poids. Il reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas un caractère facile certes, mais personne ne connaissait ses réelles blessures.

Jasper lui, se foutait de ce qu'il se passait et était plus concentré sur l'avenir de son couple. Il voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de prendre cette décision qui ne cessait de pointer son nez dès qu'il y pensait.

\- Qu'as-tu fait Alice ? lui demanda Edward, croisant ses bras contre son torse.

\- Si tu penses une seconde de plus que je vais te le dire, tu peux toujours rêver, Edward.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice. Si tu es dans l'incapacité de le faire, je peux parfaitement m'en charger ! intervint Emmett, voyant que sa femme s'était assise dans les escaliers pour pleurer.

Edward regarda sa sœur pleurer et ne put s'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre. Il aurait très bien pu l'ignorer mais voir Rosalie dans cet état était suffisamment rare pour qu'il se permît de ne pas être inquiet. Il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras tout en restant attentif à ce qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à révéler. Décidément, cette famille était pleine de secrets…

\- Ah parce qu'en plus elle te l'a dit, hein ?!

\- Je suis son mari et entre mari et femme, nous nous devons d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre !

\- Ignore-la Emmett et exprime-toi, intima Edward, forçant son ami à se retourner pour lui faire face.

Emmett regarda sa femme dans les bras de son beau-frère et fut surpris de ce geste. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Edward prît soin de sa sœur alors qu'elle avait agi en garce avec lui. Néanmoins, il ne put que le remercier intérieurement car il savait que Rosalie avait besoin de lui à cet instant. Il soupira à plusieurs reprises, se demandant comment il pouvait commencer un récit qui se promettait d'être long.

Quant à Alice, elle n'hésita pas à partir de la maison en claquant la porte violemment. Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau et elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus à entendre qu'elle avait échoué. Jasper la suivi, puisque sa femme avait sa voiture, et s'apprêtait à faire part de sa décision concernant leur couple.

\- Ne prends pas ma voiture, Alice.

\- Si tu veux conduire mon amour, il n'y a pas de problème, déclara-t-elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Bien sûr que je veux la conduire, puisqu'il s'agit de ma voiture.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'ouvrir que l'on puisse se barrer d'ici ?

\- Je me barre d'ici sans toi, Alice.

\- Comment ça sans moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, espérant ne pas entendre ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

\- Je te laisse une semaine pour débarrasser mon appartement.

\- Attends, tu demandes le divorce ?

\- Notre couple ne peut plus continuer ainsi. J'en ai ma claque de toutes ces histoires !

\- Mais attends, moi aussi j'en ai marre de tout cela !

\- Évidemment, puisque c'est toi qui as foutu la merde !

\- Ok, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles Jasper mais je croyais que notre couple te plaisait ainsi. Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions partir d'ici et essayer de recommencer ailleurs ?

\- Recommencer ailleurs ?

\- Oui, le pays est grand. Nous pouvons parfaitement partir et changer d'identité. Notre vie sera bien mieux sans toute cette famille qui a pourri notre couple…

\- Ta famille n'a pas pourri notre couple, Alice. Nous avons pourri notre couple en étant infidèles.

\- C'est vrai oui… mais, je ne t'en veux pas. Et toi non plus, tu ne m'en veux pas. Au lieu de continuer de t'engager dans la criminalité, pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ? Je comptais m'en aller mais je pensais que tu viendrais avec moi…

Jasper pesa le pour et le contre afin de l'aider à prendre sa décision. Il avait décidé de divorcer, de casser son mariage mais maintenant qu'elle lui proposait de recommencer une autre vie ailleurs, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée.

\- Notre couple a besoin de se retrouver…, ajouta-t-elle, voulant être sûr que ses arguments le pousseraient à accepter.

Alice aimait Jasper et partir de New York, loin de sa famille afin de retrouver son mari était la meilleure solution. Jamais il ne lui était venu en tête de couper les ponts avec ses proches mais étant donné qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'assumer ses conneries, elle préférait agir en lâche et s'en aller. C'était le mieux qu'elle pût faire. Cependant, elle tenait à les prévenir qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et qu'ils n'auraient plus de nouvelles d'elle afin d'éviter qu'ils ne la harcelassent. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils se foutraient de sa vie, après ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle préférait s'assurer de recommencer sa vie sans que l'on vînt la gâcher.

\- As-tu une destination en tête ?

\- Pas vraiment mais nous pourrions voyager de ville en ville et s'installer dans celle qui nous plaira le plus. Un road trip quoi !

\- Quand veux-tu partir ?

\- Dès que l'on aura fait nos bagages. Enfin, si tu veux venir avec moi. Sinon… je m'achèterais une voiture et je partirais seule après avoir signé les papiers du divorce, bien sûr.

\- Alors tu me promets de ne pas recommencer. De ne plus te mêler des histoires qui ne te regarde pas.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Très bien, alors partons d'ici.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, embrassant son mari avant de l'entraîner avec elle jusque dans leur voiture.

.

..

...

..

.

A l'intérieur de la villa, Rosalie continuait de pleurer contre l'épaule d'Edward qui lui, n'avait cessé de la consoler. Emmett ne s'était toujours pas lancé dans ses explications car en réalité, il était déçu par le comportement de Jasper qui venait de partir comme un lâche. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait été durant ces derniers jours. Un lâche.

\- Oublie-les, Emmett et raconte-moi, insiste Edward, tout en frottant le dos de sa sœur.

Rosalie quant à elle, était surprise qu'Edward la prît dans ses bras mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle savait cependant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas pour ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle prit son étreinte comme si c'était le cas et cela lui fit du bien.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il, perdant presque patience.

\- Chérie, tu veux t'en charger ou…

\- Dis-lui…, marmonna-t-elle, contre l'épaule de son frère.

\- Il me semble que c'était lorsque tu as quitté le lycée pour travailler avec ton père. Dis-moi chérie si je me trompe.

\- Oui, c'est bien à ce moment-là, confirma-t-elle, se retirant de l'étreinte que lui offrait son frère tout en regardant ses pieds.

\- Alice n'était pas dans la même classe mais elles restaient ensemble parce qu'elles étaient très proches.

\- Oui, je me souviens de ça. Du moins, vous m'en parliez souvent.

\- Eh bien, par pure jalousie, Alice a inventé une rumeur sur ma femme et…

\- Attends, tu as oublié certains détails, Emmett…, l'interrompit Rosalie, désirant qu'Edward sût l'histoire dans son ensemble. Tu te souviens, à l'époque je sortais avec Royce…

Edward se crispa en entendant le prénom de l'ex petit-ami de sa sœur. Il ne portait pas Royce dans son cœur et ça, Rosalie le savait puisqu'elle en connaissait les raisons. En effet, ce dernier avait eu tendance à ne pas respecter la jeune femme et ce, sous les yeux attentifs de son frère. Tous deux avaient eu plusieurs altercations, poussant Rosalie à laisser tomber cet homme qui avait tenté de lever la main sur elle.

\- Alice a été jalouse que j'aie un petit-ami, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai supposé. Elle a donc inventé une rumeur sur moi…

\- Quel genre de rumeur ? l'interrogea Edward.

\- Elle… a fait croire à tout le monde ainsi qu'à Royce que je couchais avec les professeurs pour avoir de bonnes notes et ainsi, avoir une place dans une université. Elle a presque réussi à bousiller mes espoirs de pouvoir étudier la criminologie. Et ce n'est qu'après que j'ai découvert qu'elle couchait avec Royce et qu'il l'aidait à parfaire son plan…

\- Jusqu'où est allée cette rumeur ?

Rosalie, qui avait réussi à retenir ses larmes, se remit à pleurer de plus bel, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer à s'expliquer. Edward la cala une nouvelle fois contre son épaule, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ainsi avec elle. Elle était sa sœur et même s'il continuait de lui en vouloir, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui alors il tenait à être là pour elle.

\- Les lycéens ont cru à cette rumeur et l'ont harcelée jour et nuit, sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Et puis, un jour, elle a craqué et a tenté de se suicider avec des médicaments.

\- Attends, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant de cela ?

\- Je suis celui qui l'a découverte dans les toilettes des filles du lycée.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu te trouvais dans les toilettes des filles ?

\- Nous étions amis. Je l'ai soutenue pendant toute cette épreuve.

\- D'accord… Ensuite ?

\- J'ai appelé les urgences et je sais juste que…

\- J'ai demandé à ce que l'on prévienne papa sans en parler à maman ainsi qu'à toi… c'est pour cela que Royce est mort et que j'ai changé de lycée d'ailleurs…

\- Pourquoi as-tu refusé de nous en parler, Rose ? lui demanda Edward, prenant le visage de sa sœur en coupe. Tu sais très bien que l'on t'aurait soutenu…

\- Parce que j'avais tellement honte… Maman ne cessait de soutenir Alice et j'étais persuadée qu'elle continuerait de la soutenir après tout cela. Il y a juste papa et Emmett qui m'ont soutenu mais…

\- Et moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. Tu semblais si proche d'Alice alors, j'ai préféré garder cela pour moi.

Edward n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne pensait pas qu'Alice était capable d'une chose pareille et cela le répugnait au plus haut point. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait cette histoire et la manipulation dont Isabella et lui avaient été victimes, cela ne l'étonnait plus. Il découvrait le vrai visage de sa sœur.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire cela te ta sœur, Rosalie. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait cela ! intervint Élisabeth, qui avait tout entendu.

\- Tu vois, elle la soutient encore ! s'exclama Rosalie, éclatant en sanglot.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux te permettre de dire cela, maman ? lui demanda Edward, choqué.

\- Sortez de chez moi ! ordonna Emmett, d'un ton sec.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me virer ainsi, jeune homme ! C'est à ma fille de décider, pas à vous !

\- Je suis sûr que votre fille et donc, ma femme, est entièrement d'accord avec moi !

\- Veux-tu que maman parte ? l'interrogea Edward tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Rosalie hocha plusieurs fois la tête, incapable de parler.

\- Elle veut que tu partes, maman.

\- Mais enfin, ma fille, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- Dégage ! hurla-t-elle, ne pouvant pas la supporter une seconde de plus.

Élisabeth regarda ses deux enfants chacun leur tour, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils fussent tous les deux remontés contre elle. Toutefois, elle n'insista pas plus longtemps et s'en alla de la maison. Elle profita de cet instant pour aller rejoindre Alice. Et c'est ainsi qu'Alice, Jasper et Élisabeth partirent loin de New York, loin du reste de leur famille.

\- On dirait que nous ne sommes plus que trois…, constata Emmett, en regardant autour de lui.

\- Cinq, rectifia Rosalie, en entendant les jumeaux pleurer. Chéri, tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais parler à Edward…

\- Bien sûr, j'y vais.

Emmett les laissa seuls et alla s'occuper de ses enfants en montant les escaliers. Il comprenait que sa femme eût besoin de parler à son frère alors il respectait cela. Il se devait de les laisser seuls un moment.

\- Je suis désolée de tout ce que je t'ai fait…

\- Il n'y a pas qu'auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser, Rose.

\- Je sais… mais, Isabella ne voudra jamais me parler… et elle a raison…

\- Si tu lui forces la main, elle t'écoutera. Si tu es honnête avec elle, tout se passera bien.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je la connais mieux que quiconque, je sais comment elle fonctionne.

\- Mais c'est auprès de toi que je veux m'excuser en premier…

\- Ça prendra du temps avant que je ne te pardonne totalement. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment coupable de ce mensonge, je te promets de faire des efforts.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour être aussi méchante alors que tu es gentil avec moi…

\- Tu es ma sœur.

\- Tu es mon frère et j'ai agi comme une salope…

\- Ne dis plus ça, Rose.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est que la stricte vérité…

\- N'en parlons plus…, dit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Rosalie comprit à cet instant que parmi toute sa famille, sans compter son mari et ses enfants, seul Edward était resté auprès d'elle. Et pourtant, c'était à lui qu'elle avait fait plus de mal…

\- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas Isabella ? lui demanda Edward, tout gardant sa sœur contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais… elle me rappelait Alice et toutes ces filles qui m'ont harcelé… je ne sais pas pourquoi en plus parce qu'elle ne m'a rien fait… même si elle est venue à l'improviste le jour de mon mariage, j'ai compris que je l'avais cherché… Quand est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais lui parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Elle ne veut plus me voir pour le moment mais rien ne t'empêche d'essayer de lui parler.

\- Comment ça, elle ne veut plus te revoir ?

\- Elle a besoin de prendre du recul. Elle a peur que je recommence alors elle se protège.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas en t'excusant que les choses risques de s'arranger…

\- Je sais mais à part m'excuser, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Edward s'en foutait qu'elle tentât de trouver les bons mots pour le consoler. Qu'importe ce qu'elle lui dirait, cela n'arrangerait pas sa situation avec Isabella. Lui seul pouvait le faire et lui seul devait tout faire pour la reconquérir. Il avait tout foiré, c'était à lui de tenter le tout pour le tout pour qu'un jour, Isabella lui revînt.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Tu penses que ça ira ?

\- Oui, ça ira. Et puis, Emmett est là.

\- J'y vais, dit-il, déposant un baiser sur la temps de sa sœur avant de se lever de la marche d'escalier et d'aller chercher ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis qu'il avait occupé pendant plus de deux semaines.

\- Tu t'en vas, ça y est ? intervint Emmett, entrant dans la pièce alors qu'il portait son fils.

\- Ouais, mais je vais loger dans un hôtel quelques temps, répondit-il, tout en remplissant son sac avec des vêtements.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas directement chez Isabella ?

\- Elle n'a pas accepté mon pardon. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule quelques temps.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

\- Comme un fou mais j'ai joué au con alors j'en paye les conséquences.

\- Si elle t'aime, cela s'arrangera.

\- Je l'espère… en tout cas, je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner si rapidement. Je vais tout faire pour la reconquérir.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Comment peux-tu m'aider Emmett ?

Emmett regarda quelques instants son beau-frère avant de lui répondre. Rosalie quant à elle, venait d'entrer dans la pièce, intéressée par ce que son mari était prêt à faire pour aider son frère. Ils voulaient tous les deux rattraper leurs erreurs et en aidant Edward à reconquérir Isabella, ils savaient qu'ils prenaient une bonne décision.

\- Reste à la maison le temps que tu trouves un appartement et pendant ce temps, nous t'aiderons à reconquérir Isabella. Nous te devons bien cela.

Edward étudia sa proposition durant de longues minutes avant d'accepter, stoppant tous ses gestes alors qu'il était en train de ranger ses affaires. Il était vrai qu'à part dormir à l'hôtel, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Et son beau-frère et sa sœur lui proposaient de l'héberger. Cela lui permettrait de ne pas payer une chambre pendant une durée indéterminée. Mais une question le turlupinait… Comment allaient-ils faire pour l'aider à reconquérir Isabella ?

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :'D**

 _J'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent mais je ne voyais pas quoi rajouter de plus. J'espère que vous avez eu les réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez. Parce que oui, Alice a simplement agis par pure jalousie. La jalousie peut aller très loin :)_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS ! :'D**

 _Vos reviews sont tops, j'adore les lire_ **:'D**

 _Merci encore mille fois de me suivre,_

 **Peut-être à demain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:P**


	42. Chapitre 12 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Comme promis, je vous offre en cadeau de début de semaine, ce chapitre que j'ai écris en l'espace de deux heures. L'inspiration fait parfois des miracles haha. Je vous remercie encore et encore pour toutes vos reviews que je lis avec plaisir lorsque je me réveille._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Babou :** Merci pour ta review ! Alice est simplement une personne très jalouse et comme tu as pu le voir, la jalousie peut aller très loin. On va dire que dans le couple Alice/Jasper, c'est Alice qui porte la culotte haha. Les secrets sur cette histoire ont été entièrement révélés il n'y a donc rien d'autre à savoir. Tu en sauras plus sur les méthodes d'Edward pour reconquérir Isabella au fil des prochains chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Jess :** Merci pour ta review ! Honnêtement, je pense en avoir fini avec Alice, Jasper et Elizabeth. Ils ont échoué leur plan et tant mieux. Il y a autre chose de plus important qui va arriver mais je n'en dis pas plus :D Les gens jaloux peuvent aller très loin, la preuve avec Alice. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **ninie59 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu as une vie :) Je ne pensais pas faire du dark Alice mais puisque tu le dis alors je l'accepte :D Honnêtement, je pense en avoir fini avec Alice, Jasper et Elizabeth. Ils ont échoué leur plan et tant mieux. Il y a autre chose de plus important qui va arriver mais je n'en dis pas plus :D Tu en sauras plus sur les méthodes d'Edward pour reconquérir Isabella au fil des prochains chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Lisie :** Merci pour ta review ! Il était important de mettre ce pov Edward afin de montrer que finalement, il n'est pas à haïr même si j'ai fait en sorte de le faire dans les précédents chapitres. Lui aussi a été trahis mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas galérer pour reconquérir Isabella haha. En effet, Emmett aurait pu lui dire comme Rosalie lorsqu'elle l'avait su mais non, ils n'ont rien fait et voilà le résultat. Alice est simplement une personne très jalouse et comme tu as pu le voir, la jalousie peut aller très loin. On va dire que dans le couple Alice/Jasper, c'est Alice qui porte la culotte haha. Tu en sauras plus sur les méthodes d'Edward pour reconquérir Isabella au fil des prochains chapitres. Toute façon, tu as interdiction de détester Edward haha (je plaisante, tu fais comme tu veux). J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Une véritable famille d'hypocrites comme Isabella l'a décrite le jour du mariage d'Emmett et de Rosalie :'D. Honnêtement, je pense en avoir fini avec Alice, Jasper et Elizabeth. Ils ont échoué leur plan et tant mieux. Il y a autre chose de plus important qui va arriver mais je n'en dis pas plus :D. Je le laisserais sûrement une trace pour parler d'eux vite fait mais rien de bien conséquent. J'ai voulu mettre un point sur le harcèlement car je suis particulièrement sensible à ce sujet-là et puis, il fallait que je trouve le pourquoi du comment Rosalie ne s'entendait pas avec Alice et j'ai trouvé ! Pour la discussion entre Rosalie  & Isabella ça ne se fera pas tout de suite mais je la travaille actuellement :) Tu en sauras plus sur les méthodes d'Edward pour reconquérir Isabella au fil des prochains chapitres. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai du temps pour moi. L'écriture comble ma solitude et j'aime écrire cette histoire dont la fin est déjà écrite de toute pièce dans ma tête :D J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture.

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu te demandes qui a tué Carlisle ? La réponse dans quelques chapitres :P Tu en sauras plus sur les méthodes d'Edward pour reconquérir Isabella au fil des prochains chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Emily :** Merci pour ta review ! J'aime les rebondissements et ce n'est que le début de l'histoire donc accroche-toi :'D Tu en sauras plus sur les méthodes d'Edward pour reconquérir Isabella au fil des prochains chapitres. Isabella malade ? Pour le bébé ? Hum, secret, secret (que je compte bien garder). Je poste souvent car j'ai des chapitres en avance sinon, je posterais un chapitre par semaine :) Et puis, vous me gâtez aussi avec vos reviews :D J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

...

..

.

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon extrême vigilance et ma relecture (intense), quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 T2**

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 8h20**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Isabella avait encore du mal à croire de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne put que confirmer ses pensées. Elle avait bien refusé de pardonner à Edward. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix car après tout, le fait qu'il lui revînt avait été ce qu'elle avait désiré durant ces dernières semaines.

Pendant toute la nuit, Isabella avait compris quelque chose. Elle avait compris qu'elle devenait trop dépendante d'Edward et elle savait que ce n'était pas bon pour elle et pour son indépendance. Mais était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait besoin de ce recul ? En réalité, elle ignorait toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à agir ainsi mais elle savait juste qu'elle en avait besoin. De plus, le décès de Carlisle signifiait qu'elle reprenait les rênes de son héritage. Les rênes de la mafia des Masen.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme avait souhaité prendre rendez-vous avec les hommes ayant une grande place parmi sa mafia. Elle avait besoin de se familiariser avec eux. Bon, elle avait pu les connaître du temps où Carlisle était vivant mais seulement en tant que le bras droit de ce dernier et non en tant que dirigeante. Et tout le monde savait que cette place différait et était plus difficile à gérer. Prouver aux autres qu'elle était quelqu'un de confiance, autant que son père adoptif l'était, était son objectif principal.

 _Quand faut y aller, faut y aller,_ s'encouragea-t-elle, en se levant du lit.

En prenant sa douche, Isabella éclata en sanglots pour une raison qu'elle n'ignorait pas. Elle avait beau nier qu'Edward ne lui manquait pas, en réalité, c'était tout le contraire. Il avait habité chez elle pendant des mois et son odeur était partout. Il avait même oublié de prendre son gel douche lorsqu'il était parti. Elle résista à sa conscience qui lui demandait de l'utiliser. Ce n'était peut-être pas un drame si elle le faisait, mais elle préférait éloigner toute trace de lui sur son corps. Il fallait qu'elle prît sur elle et qu'elle essayât d'apprendre à vivre sans lui pendant un certain temps. Elle pourrait très bien l'appeler et lui dire qu'elle renonçait mais elle n'était pas prête.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Isabella avait cessé de pleurer et était désormais prête à affronter cette journée en tant que célibataire. Jamais un jour elle ne s'était dit qu'elle utiliserait ce mot mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne rencontrât Edward et qu'elle entamât une relation avec lui. Mais allait-elle pour autant agir comme toutes ces femmes à la recherche d'un nouveau petit-ami ? Elle n'en savait rien mais ce n'était pas dans ses projets pour le moment. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait mais rien ne l'empêchait de rencontrer d'autres hommes en attendant…

 _Non, pas maintenant,_ renonça-t-elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans son dressing.

\- Isabella ?

\- Oui, Harry ? répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle se vêtit de ses fidèles vêtements noirs.

Son pantalon en simili cuir, son débardeur, sa veste étaient les habits qu'elle portait toujours lorsqu'elle retrouvait son masque de criminelle. Et en cet instant, c'était ce qu'elle était : l'héritière des Masen, la plus grande famille de toute la mafia new yorkaise.

\- Votre chauffeur vous attend en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Parfait Harry, dites-lui que je suis là dans quelques minutes.

\- D'accord.

En effet, Isabella avait tenu à avoir son propre chauffeur lorsqu'elle n'avait pas l'envie de conduire sa Jeep. Il était temps qu'elle agît comme une patronne de la mafia. Elle savait que Carlisle avait eu son propre chauffeur et elle n'avait pas hésité à utiliser ce dernier pour certains de ses déplacements.

\- Bonjour, Harry, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre après s'être maquillée et coiffée.

\- Isabella, répondit-il dans un simple hochement de tête.

\- Êtes-vous prêt pour m'accompagner ?

\- Comme toujours, Isabella.

La jeune femme sourit en guise de réponse et fut d'ailleurs surprise de pouvoir être capable de cacher sa véritable peine. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Harry qu'elle allait mal alors elle préférait mettre son masque de criminel le plus fidèle. Celui qui lui permettait de ne montrer aucune émotion, celui qui la protégeait.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Centre d'entraînement des Masen,**

 **New York, 10h20**

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Isabella fut escortée par quatre gardes du corps, en plus d'Harry, afin d'être emmenée en toute sécurité dans la salle de réunion. Sa méfiance était toujours au rendez-vous et elle se devait de rester prudente quoi qu'il arrivât.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, salua-t-elle, en entrant dans la salle de réunion.

\- Mademoiselle Masen, s'exclama Julian le second bras droit de Carlisle.

\- Merci Julian, dit-elle alors qu'il venait de lui tirer son fauteuil pour qu'elle pût s'y asseoir.

Autour de la grande table, se trouvait une vingtaine d'hommes, tous armés. Il n'y avait aucune femme présente mais Isabella ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise car elle avait toujours été entourée par eux lors de ses entraînements ou lors de ses nombreuses missions. De plus, grâce à Edward, sa peur des hommes s'était grandement améliorée et, même si son ex-fiancé était l'exception aux limites qu'elles s'étaient fixées.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, et d'après le souhait de Carlisle Masen, je suis l'héritière et donc, la nouvelle dirigeante. Je sais que vous faire diriger par une femme risque d'être dur pour vous mais certains d'entre vous me connaissent et savent comment je fonctionne. Je suis loin d'être fragile et incapable de me battre ou bien même de tuer. Cependant, n'étant pas Carlisle, je ne peux vous porter la même confiance qu'il avait envers vous. Mais, je tiens à vous faire savoir que mon bras droit, celui auprès de qui il faudra s'adresser lorsque je serais absente ou bien injoignable, sera Harry. Je le connais depuis des années et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de révélation. Il savait qu'Isabella lui faisait confiance et qu'il effectuait des tâches importantes au sein de la mafia mais il pensait que Julian garderait cette place. Cependant, il était content de pouvoir avoir cette place importante. Il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

De son côté, Julian était déçu de cette décision. Il pensait qu'Isabella le garderait auprès d'elle mais cela ne l'avait pas tant étonné que cela. Il savait qu'Harry était son garde du corps et qu'il était en quelque sorte son secrétaire personnel par qui passaient ses clients pour un contrat d'assassinat. Néanmoins, il se promettait de tout faire pour garder sa place de second et de prouver à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, il travaillait dans la mafia des Masen depuis plus de dix ans et avait travaillé dur pour arriver à l'une des plus importantes places que constituait cette famille. Il n'allait donc pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Quant à toi, Julian, j'attends de toi que tu me fasses tes preuves en tant que second bras droit. Je sais que Carlisle te faisait confiance et je ne peux remettre en doute cette foi qu'il avait envers toi. Mais ma méfiance me pousse à ne pas te désigner second tout de suite. C'est d'ailleurs valable pour tout le monde. Prouvez-moi que je peux vous faire confiance.

\- Mademoiselle Masen ? intervint un jeune homme assis à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Collaborons-nous avec les Cullen ?

Tout le monde avait eu vent de sa relation avec Edward et tout le monde savait que ce dernier dirigeait la mafia ennemie des Masen. Les deux familles n'étaient plus ennemies après l'assassinat de George Cullen mais elles n'en étaient pas moins alliées. Rien n'avait été signé concernant leur collaboration. Les hommes travaillant pour Isabella ignoraient donc s'il devait se tourner vers eux en cas de problème.

\- Non, nous ne collaborons pas avec les Cullen.

\- Sommes-nous ennemis ?

\- Non plus. Nous sommes justes deux familles mafieuses.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, renonçant à lui poser plus de question. Isabella quant à elle, était contente qu'il ne prononçât plus le nom de son ex-fiancé. Elle soupira un grand coup avant de poser son arme contre le bois de son bureau.

\- Sachez que je travaille comme Carlisle. Je tiens donc à être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe sans aucune exception. J'ai moi aussi des espions de partout et si j'apprends quelque chose dont personne ne m'a tenu informée, vous savez ce qui vous attend. En revanche, si l'un de vous à un problème et si vous prenez soin de m'en parler, je me ferais une joie de m'en charger. Surtout s'il s'agit de menace. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- J'en ai une en effet, répondit Julian en se postant devant Isabella.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Nous avons réceptionné une cargaison de drogue que Carlisle devait vérifier et comme il est mort, il n'a pas pu le faire.

\- Et bien qu'attendons-nous pour la vérifier ?

\- J'attendais justement la fin de la réunion pour vous en parler.

\- Les fournisseurs sont-ils sur place ?

\- Non, ils sont partis.

\- J'espère que la livraison est correcte car vous serez obligés de me ramener les fournisseurs.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Isabella sorti de la pièce en suivant Julian de près. Harry se trouvait derrière elle, la protégeant comme toujours. Quelques autres hommes, responsables de la réception de la cargaison, l'accompagnaient afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

En arrivant au sous-sol, et après avoir entré son code de confidentialité, Isabella constata qu'il s'agissait d'une livraison importante. Cependant, n'étant pas au courant de cette affaire-là, Carlisle ne lui disait pas forcément tout ce qu'il faisait avec ses hommes, la jeune femme ignorait la quantité exacte qu'il leur fallait. Mais l'organisation de son père adoptif lui permettait de gérer cette cargaison.

\- Julian, passe-moi le cahier des livraisons s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle, tout en touchant les cartons du bout des doigts.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta avant d'ouvrir chaque carton permettant ainsi à sa patronne de vérifier si tout avait été respecté. Après avoir lu les détails liés à la livraison, Isabella s'assura qu'il ne s'était pas fait avoir en fouillant l'intégralité de la cargaison. Carlisle lui avait toujours appris à le faire seule afin d'être sûr que le travail avait été fait correctement. Elle ne faisait que répéter les gestes de son mentor, parti rejoindre les étoiles.

\- Où se trouve le carton d'armes ? l'interrogea-t-elle, en remarquant qu'il manquait un carton.

\- Monsieur Aleksandrov nous a indiqué avoir eu un problème au niveau de la commande qu'il a passé. Il nous a suggéré de repasser dans deux jours pour finaliser la livraison.

\- Rassurez-moi Julian, dit-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux. J'espère que vous n'avez pas donné l'intégralité de l'argent ?

Elle savait que ses hommes n'étaient pas stupides, si Carlisle les avait acceptés dans ses rangs c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison, mais elle préférait s'assurer que ces derniers n'aient fait aucune erreur. C'était important qu'elle gérât au mieux ce qui était devenu son héritage. Montrer que même en étant une femme, aucun pas de travers ne pouvait être toléré.

\- Bien sûr, il a simplement eu l'argent qu'on lui devait par rapport à la drogue.

\- Et où est le reste de l'argent ?

\- Dans le bureau de Carlisle. Enfin, dans le vôtre.

\- Parfait, j'irai vérifier cela quand j'en aurai terminé avec vous, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au cahier. Je compte sur vous pour que vous contactiez Monsieur Aleksandrov en cas de retard et bien entendu, de lui donner rendez-vous au même endroit que d'habitude, ordonna-t-elle, en regardant Julian dans les yeux. Il ne faudrait pas que nous ayons à notre tour, un retard sur nos livraisons, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer le cahier et de le tendre au jeune homme.

\- C'est ce que nous avions prévu de faire, Mademoiselle. Dois-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

Isabella réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de se rappeler des dernières activités de Carlisle. Elle savait qu'il avait eu pour projet de se lancer dans l'immobilier mais cela datait de plusieurs années. Mais il y avait un détail qu'elle n'avait pas oublié et qu'elle devait à tout prix vérifier.

\- Je voudrais que vous rangiez toute cette drogue dans son endroit habituel et que vous prépariez les prochaines livraisons, ordonna-t-elle, à l'encontre des autres hommes venus l'accompagner. Quant à vous Julian, suivez-moi dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.

Tandis que les hommes exécutaient les ordres d'Isabella et qu'Harry vérifiait que tout fût fait correctement, Julian suivit cette dernière jusque dans son bureau tout en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Il n'avait pas peur de la jeune femme mais il savait qu'elle avait été entraînée par Carlisle et que ses techniques étaient similaires de ce dernier. Néanmoins, il reconnaissait que la criminelle gérait parfaitement l'affaire et il était fier de pouvoir travailler avec elle. De plus, il était loin d'être insensible à son charme et bien qu'il pensât qu'elle était encore en couple avec Edward Cullen, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Isabella était une femme très belle et séduisante et nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient tenter leur chance avec elle.

\- Referme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en s'installant derrière son bureau tandis que Julian vint prendre place en face d'elle. Il me semble que Carlisle avait un cahier indiquant toutes les dettes des clients, ajouta-t-elle en s'emparant du dit cahier. J'aimerais connaître parmi les dernières qui sont dans le tableau, lesquelles ont été récemment remboursées.

Julian se pencha afin de pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue sur ce que lui montrait sa patronne tout en louchant de temps en temps sur la poitrine de cette dernière. Il se réjouissait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne l'eût pas vu car elle n'aurait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour le gifler. Il connaissait le caractère dur d'Isabella et il ne préférait pas s'y frotter s'il voulait rester son second.

\- La dernière dette remboursée a été celle de Monsieur Wons qui nous devait mille cinq cents dollars, indiqua-t-il, tandis qu'Isabella notait ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Monsieur Forst nous devait deux mille dollars et il a tout remboursé ce matin, juste avant votre venue.

\- Et Madame Parks ?

\- Elle n'a encore rien remboursé, répondit-il en se callant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Comment ça elle n'a encore rien remboursé ?

\- D'après mes souvenirs, elle ne cessait de demander un délai à Carlisle pour qu'elle puisse rembourser l'intégralité de sa dette.

\- Sauf que ça date depuis cinq ans et Carlisle n'a jamais permis un délai aussi long à ses clients. Surtout qu'en plus, elle doit sept cents mille dollars. Une somme dont elle avait besoin pour faire renaître son entreprise à Washington DC. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser passer ça si facilement.

\- Que souhaitez-vous faire ?

Isabella se pencha sur son bureau tout en regardant Julian dans les yeux. Elle était certaine qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle souhaitait faire mais elle comprenait qu'il voulût l'entendre le lui dire. Il préférait ne pas conclure si rapidement sans en avoir la certitude et la criminelle appréciait qu'il se comporte ainsi. Au moins, elle n'avait pas être constamment derrière lui et à s'assurer qu'il avait fait son travail correctement.

\- Elle doit penser qu'après le décès de Carlisle, qu'elle pourra s'en sortir sans avoir à rembourser le moindre centime. Sauf, qu'elle ignore ma détermination et cette somme est trop importante pour que je la laisse filer.

\- Même pour cent dollars vous ne laisserez jamais passé un tel écart.

\- C'est exact, confirma-t-elle, en souriant franchement. Et si nous allions lui rendre une petite visite ? Il est grand temps qu'elle arrête de nous prendre pour des cons.

\- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

\- Je souhaite me rendre directement dans son bureau et attendre patiemment son arrivée. Ensuite, j'improviserai. Il faudra que vous me prépariez le jet pour ce soir.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Plus vite nous nous en serons débarrassés, plus vite on sera tranquille. Et qui sait ? Peut-être pourrions-nous nous lancer dans l'immobilier ?

\- C'était le projet de Carlisle justement.

\- Alors je vais faire en sorte de lui rendre hommage en réalisant son projet.

En effet, Isabella souhaitait cacher ses activités en se lançant dans l'immobilier. Elle savait qu'Edward faisait la même chose de son côté. Son père avait déjà eu cette brillante idée mais Carlisle, ne l'avait jamais fait puisqu'avant, il travaillait en tant que médecin le plus respecté de New York. Il avait quitté son travail pour s'occuper d'elle et ainsi, faire d'elle la meilleure criminelle de la ville voire, du pays. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme n'avait pas de couverture et l'immobilier semblait être la meilleure. Beaucoup de criminels travaillaient dans ce domaine-là et comme Madame Parks possédait justement cette entreprise, une société qui avait su prendre ses marques dans le marché, Isabella comptait en profiter. Elle savait pertinemment que le remboursement ne s'effectuerait pas dans les délais qu'elle allait lui imposer et par conséquent, l'entreprise lui appartiendrait.

\- Si vous avez des questions Julian, posez-les-moi maintenant. Sinon, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Je n'ai pour le moment pas de questions. Je vais aller m'assurer que toute la drogue a été rangée et je vais contacter Monsieur Aleksandrov.

\- Parfait, venez me voir lorsque vous aurez fini afin de me faire part de votre conversation avec lui.

\- Comptez sur moi.

Isabella offrit un sourire franc avant d'attendre que Julian ne sortît du bureau. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, la jeune femme put souffler un bon coup. Elle s'en sortait plutôt pas mal concernant la reprise de l'empire des Masen. Heureusement que Carlisle lui avait enseigné les bases avant de partir. En repensant à lui, la criminelle jeta un œil sur le cadre photo disposé sur le bureau. Sur cette photo se trouvait Esmée, Carlisle et Isabella lorsqu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Elle ne vivait chez eux que depuis un an et elle reconnaissait que dans ce regard d'adolescent, un éclat se laissait apercevoir.

\- Tu me manques tellement, murmura-t-elle, passant son doigt sur le portrait de Carlisle.

C'était le seul moment où elle laissait aller son chagrin. Devant Esmée et Tony, Isabella tenait à ne pas montrer sa souffrance, occupée à s'assurer que sa famille allât bien. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on s'inquiétât pour elle. De plus, Carlisle comptait sur elle pour prendre soin d'eux et même si elle l'aurait fait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui dire, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir de là où il était. Elle ne croyait pas en Dieu mais Isabella croyait à cet ange qu'était son père adoptif. A cet homme qui lui avait permis de vivre une vie différente de son enfance.

Puis l'image d'Edward lui revint en tête. Une partie d'elle se demandait encore pour quelle raison elle l'avait repoussé et une autre, lui susurrait qu'elle n'avait pas tort en décidant de s'éloigner de lui. Mais était-elle obligée de le faire maintenant ? Sa conscience lui disait que rien n'était de sa faute. Si son ex-fiancé avait eu plus confiance en elle, il ne l'aurait pas quittée pour cette histoire de tromperie et elle n'en serait pas arrivée là. Elle désirait tant le revoir et sentir ses bras possessifs et protecteurs autour d'elle. Il lui manquait mais elle ne voulait pas faire le premier pas vers lui.

Oui, elle allait jouer l'indifférente. Même si ce n'était pas le cas en réalité, le tester était sans doute sa meilleure arme et ainsi, elle pourrait voir s'il était prêt à la reconquérir.

Ce fut sur cette bonne résolution qu'Isabella reprit le travail en farfouillant dans chaque dossier histoire de s'informer au mieux de ce Carlisle n'aurait pas eu le temps de lui parler. Se noyer dans le travail lui permis de ne plus penser à ses deux chagrins. Le premier pour Carlisle et le deuxième, pour Edward.

.

..

...

..

.

 **19h40**

\- Isabella ? intervint Harry en toquant plusieurs fois à la porte.

\- Entrez, marmonna-t-elle, sans lever le nez de la feuille sur laquelle elle écrivait.

\- Le jet est prêt pour le décollage, l'informa-t-il après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

\- Parfait, je suis prête, répondit-elle, en rangeant le bureau rapidement. N'oubliez pas que vous venez avec moi, ajouta-t-elle, en sortant de la pièce avant de la verrouiller à double tour.

\- C'est ce qui était prévu, Isabella.

\- Julian, dit-elle en s'avançant près de son garde du corps. Je vais m'absenter pour Washington pendant environ deux jours. Je compte sur vous pour gérer les rendez-vous et s'il y a une visite imprévue, demandez-leur de prendre un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi qui suivra mon retour.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Mademoiselle Masen.

\- Merci, Julian.

\- Qui vous protègera pendant le voyage ? osa-t-il demander afin de s'assurer que sa patronne était en sécurité.

\- Harry est mon garde du corps. Vous n'avez donc aucun souci à vous faire.

Julian hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse avant de retourner dans son bureau. Isabella et Harry quittèrent le centre d'entraînement afin de se rendre à l'aéroport de New York. La jeune femme profita une nouvelle fois des avantages d'avoir un chauffeur personnel et était prête à se faire conduire dans chacun de ses déplacements dits « professionnels ».

En arrivant à l'aéroport, Le vieil homme et la criminelle ne tardèrent pas à se rendre à l'endroit où le jet les attendait où ils entrèrent sans traîner plus de temps à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore froid à New York et rien n'était mieux que le chauffage à l'intérieur de l'avion.

Le jet de Carlisle, dont Isabella avait hérité, était un avion assez vaste. Il était composé de trois chambres dont l'une d'entre elle, celle que préférait la jeune femme, avait sa propre salle de bain. Il y avait même un espace dédié aux dîner d'affaire ainsi qu'un salon avec télévision intégrée. Les lieux étaient décorés avec goût, laissant la modernité s'exprimer.

\- Mademoiselle, Monsieur, l'avion va bientôt décoller. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture de sécurité, s'il vous plaît, intervint une hôtesse alors que les portes du jet venait de se fermer.

Isabella et Harry s'exécutèrent et attendirent que l'avion fût totalement dans les airs avant de commencer une bouteille de champagne. La durée de vol ne durait que quelques heures, ils pouvaient donc se permettre de se reposer.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Royal Palace,**

 **Washington D.C., 22h30**

En entrant dans sa chambre, Isabella fut satisfaite des lieux. Tout allait dans le luxe et Isabella aimait le luxe depuis qu'elle avait les moyens de vivre avec. Elle conservait une certaine simplicité grâce à sa vie à Forks. Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul avantage qu'elle avait tiré de son enfance.

\- Julian n'a pas fait les choses à moitié en réservant cet hôtel, constate Harry en regardant autour de lui.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, confirma-t-elle, imitant son garde du corps. Avez-vous faim, Harry ?

\- Je crois que j'ai trop grignoté dans l'avion. Je vais me contenter d'aller me reposer si vous me le permettez.

\- Bien entendu. Mais n'oubliez pas que demain nous avons du travail.

\- D'ailleurs, quel est le plan ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan. Je compte improviser.

\- Comptez-vous entrer dans le bâtiment facilement ?

\- Julian m'a réservé un rendez-vous sous un faux nom afin qu'elle n'ait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Et ensuite, je lui dirais clairement ce que j'attends d'elle. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Tant mieux. Bon, je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps. Passez une bonne nuit, Harry.

\- Merci Isabella, vous aussi.

\- Merci.

Isabella se dirigea vers sa chambre où un lit king size prenait énormément de place dans la pièce. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, ne trouvait pas cela nécessaire puisqu'elle était seule. Si Edward avait été avec elle, ils auraient eu le plaisir de prendre toute la place dont ils disposaient. Mais son ex-fiancé n'était pas là et la criminelle se trouvait bien seule dans cette chambre.

Après avoir soupiré un bon coup, être passée sous la douche, s'être brossé les dents, avoir coiffé ses cheveux d'un chignon lâche et s'être vêtue d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un débardeur blanc, Isabella était enfin prête pour dormir. Ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes qui lui arrivait de se demander comme elle faisait pour rester éveiller. Heureusement que les draps ainsi que les couvertures l'accueillirent à bras ouvert, lui permettant ainsi de s'enrouler à l'intérieur comme une chenille dans son cocon.

.

..

...

..

.

 **2h30**

Mais c'était peine perdue. Isabella n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, bougeant sans cesse afin de se mettre dans la bonne position. Elle avait essayé de dormir à l'envers, en diagonale voire même à la verticale. Mais rien n'à faire. Ses paupières refusaient de se fermer et ses pensées ne semblaient pas partantes pour passer en mode silence. Lorsque son téléphone sonna, la jeune femme dut se résoudre à se lever afin de récupérer l'appareil dans son sac. En revenant sur le lit, elle se figea telle une statue après avoir constaté qui était le destinataire de l'appel entrant.

\- Edward, souffla-t-elle, se battant contre elle-même pour ne pas décrocher.

Un coup d'œil rapide vers l'horloge de son téléphone lui rappela que l'heure tardive expliquerait l'ignorance de son appel. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, la forçant à culpabiliser. Elle se faisait souffrir elle-même en agissant ainsi et même si elle s'était promis de tester Edward, la présence du jeune homme lui manquait terriblement.

Lorsqu'un bip lui indiqua qu'elle avait reçu un message vocal, Isabella ne perdit pas de temps pour composer le numéro de sa messagerie afin d'en écouter le contenu. A l'entente de la voix d'Edward, la jeune femme ferma les yeux automatiquement, ressentant ce même effet que son doux ténor avait toujours eu sur elle.

\- Isabella, je sais que tu ne dors pas à cette heure-ci. Je le sais parce que je te connais et que tu coupes souvent ton téléphone la nuit. Hors, il semblait allumé. Je sais que tu ne veux sans doute pas me parler mais j'avais simplement besoin d'entendre ta voix. Ton répondeur ne me suffit pas…

Isabella n'arrivait plus à contrôler le flot de larmes qui traçaient leur chemin sur ses joues. L'entendre dire qu'elle lui manquait était encore plus douloureux que ce qu'elle n'avait pu penser. De cette façon, elle avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute alors qu'elle avait simplement agi pour se protéger de peur qu'il ne recommençât. Mais c'était trop dur. Ils s'aimaient et cette séparation les faisait souffrir tous les deux.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna une seconde fois, Isabella décrocha afin d'entendre sa voix en direct. Mais elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Et Edward, en voyant qu'elle avait répondu, l'avait compris. Il n'en demandait pas plus de sa part. Il désirait simplement qu'elle écoutât ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Après tout, s'il voulait la reconquérir, il devait faire les efforts nécessaires pour arriver jusqu'au bout.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie en ne te faisant pas plus confiance. Je ne cesserais de m'en vouloir d'avoir agi ainsi. Mais je refuse de te perdre… je refuse de te voir m'échapper alors que nous avions tous les deux des projets. Nous marier et avoir un chien, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure sans pour autant s'arrêter de pleurer.

\- Bébé… ne pleure pas…

C'en fut trop. Isabella éclata en sanglots, se foutant s'il l'entendait. L'entendre dire qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre réchauffait son cœur meurtri et blessé par toute cette histoire. Elle avait tant besoin qu'il lui dît ce genre de déclaration. Même si elle aurait préféré qu'il fût en face d'elle, au moins, il avait fait l'effort de l'appeler et de lui en faire part.

\- Je ne pleure pas, murmura-t-elle, même si elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas.

\- Je t'entends, Isabella… je n'aime pas être la cause de tes pleurs… veux-tu que je vienne te rejoindre chez toi ? Nous pourrions…parler…

\- J'ai encore besoin de temps, Edward.

Isabella ne souhaitait pas lui dire ce qu'elle faisait et où elle se trouvait actuellement. Si elle ne se trouvait pas à Washington, elle l'aurait probablement laissé revenir. Mais tout compte fait, ne pas être à New York ce soir-là, n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Comme elle le disait à Edward, elle avait encore besoin de temps.

\- Je sais que tu as besoin de temps avant de me revenir. Je te promets de t'en laisser mais s'il te plaît… promets-moi une chose…

\- Laquelle ?

\- De répondre à mes appels.

\- Tes appels ?

\- Oui, je t'appellerai tous les soirs. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix et de savoir comment tu vas. Sinon, je risque de devenir fou…

\- D'accord. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, avoua-t-elle, après avoir éclairci sa voix.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, Isabella. J'ai une grande journée qui m'attend demain. Je t'appelle demain soir.

\- D'accord, à demain.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je ... t'aime aussi.

Edward fut le premier à raccrocher, permettant à Isabella d'éclater de nouveau en sanglot. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Elle ne pensait pas être si dépendante de cet homme. Elle l'aimait à en mourir, elle serait prête à se sacrifier pour lui. Mais était-ce réellement ça l'amour ? Se déchirer et se faire souffrir mutuellement ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait personne à qui se confier de ce problème. Aucune amie n'était là pour la conseiller. Et la dernière personne auprès de qui elle avait été prête à faire des efforts, lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos en détruisant son couple. N'y avait-il vraiment personne dans ce monde à qui elle pouvait faire confiance ? Pourquoi avait-elle tendance à attirer les hypocrites ? Après tout, elle était loin d'en être une. Elle disait toujours la vérité lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas car elle avait horreur de mentir.

Ce fut dans ces réflexions et totalement épuisée, qu'Isabella se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée où elle s'imaginait qu'il avait été remplacé par Edward.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Le lendemain,**

 **Parks &Cie, Washington D.C.**

 **13h20**

Emelyne Parks était une femme d'affaire d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et elle imposait le respect partout où elle se rendait. Elle était fière du parcours qu'elle avait fait et surtout, elle ne regrettait pas les choix qu'elle avait pris durant ces cinq dernières années. Après tout, son entreprise était aujourd'hui, la meilleure du pays. Tellement réputée que son ambition de vouloir implanter une filiale à New York faisait partie de son plus gros projet.

Cependant, la vieille femme ne travaillait pas seule. Elle possédait la plus grande part alors que ses deux fils, Eliott et Emile, n'en possédaient que le tiers. Mais ils restaient associés. Ils participaient à la conception et à l'organisation du projet de New York. Tous trois étaient passionnés par l'immobilier. Passion transmise de génération en génération.

L'entreprise Parks&Cie était un héritage familial du côté de son mari, John Parks. Mais ce dernier, après avoir été victime d'un grave accident de voiture, était désormais tétraplégique. Il avait perdu goût à l'immobilier, aux affaires ainsi qu'à l'argent. Ce fut à ce moment-là que, cinq ans plus tôt, sa femme avait décidé d'agir, refusant que l'entreprise familiale coulât après tant d'années d'existence. Un seul prêt d'une valeur de sept cents mille dollars lui avait permis de redresser la barre très haute. Et son mari était suffisamment fier d'elle, le poussant à renoncer à sa demande de divorce.

Aujourd'hui, Emelyne Parks avait beaucoup de travail. Son assistante avait insisté pour que sa patronne acceptât de l'avoir plus tôt que d'habitude. En temps normal, ses rendez-vous ne commençaient qu'en milieu d'après-midi mais il lui arrivait, de temps en temps, de faire quelques exceptions. Surtout lorsque le client se disait être quelqu'un d'important…

\- Bonjour Lola, salua-t-elle à l'attention de son assistante alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour Madame.

\- Pouvez-vous aller chercher mes fils, j'ai besoin de leur parler.

\- J'y vais tout de suite madame.

Lola Santa Fernandes était une jeune mexicaine venue vivre aux Etats-Unis afin de fuir l'avenir que ses parents lui avait tracé. Elle refusait de travailler dans les champs et surtout, de se marier avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont leur union ne serait que bénéfique pour les deux familles. Elle avait donc préparé sa fuite dans le plus grand secret et avait réussi à réunir tous les papiers nécessaires qui lui permettaient de travailler dans le pays frontalier au sien. Elle n'avait prévenu personne de son choix et s'était enfuie de chez elle le jour-même de son mariage forcé.

Désormais, et cela depuis deux ans, Lola était déclarée américaine et était devenue l'assistante d'Emelyne Parks, l'une des femmes d'affaires les plus en vogue dernièrement. Elle avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Mais son ambition lui avait permis de réussir là où elle avait toujours voulu percer. De plus, son mariage avec Emile Parks, fils de sa patronne, avait fait partie de son choix et surtout, leur union était liée par leur sentiment amoureux. Et son bonheur ne faisait que d'accroître depuis le jour où elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte et que son enfant, qu'elle portait depuis cinq mois, était le fruit de leur union. Lola était heureuse et elle ne se gênait pas pour le montrer aux autres.

\- Emile, dit-elle en toquant plusieurs fois à la porte du bureau de son mari.

\- Lola, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas perdre ton temps à frapper. Tu peux entrer dans mon bureau quand tu le souhaites.

\- Sauf que je ne connais pas ton emploi du temps par cœur. Je ne peux donc pas savoir si tu es en rendez-vous ou non.

\- Il y a mon assistante pour cela.

\- Ouais c'est vrai.

\- Tu es venue me dire quelque chose ?

\- Ta mère désire te voir dans son bureau ainsi que ton frère. Je dois d'ailleurs aller le chercher.

\- Je vais le faire à ta place, déclara-t-il avant d'embrasser sa femme.

Emile Parks avait toujours été jaloux de son petit frère, Eliott. Ce dernier était le bébé de la famille et ses parents pensaient qu'il était le fils parfait alors qu'en réalité, il n'était rien de tout cela. Tous deux le voyaient comme un homme respectable et digne de la famille. Sauf qu'il ne savait que pendant ses heures perdues, il collectionnait les femmes et se rendait dans des casinos dans l'espoir de gagner le jackpot. Il était accro à l'argent. De plus, le jeune homme ne supportait pas de le voir avec sa femme car il ne cessait de lui faire des avances et Lola n'aimait pas être en sa compagnie. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était chargé d'aller le chercher.

\- Eliott, maman veut nous voir dans son bureau, l'informa-t-il après l'avoir interrompu qu'il tenait avec son assistante.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit-il avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à son assistante. Betty, je viendrais te chercher ce soir chez toi vers vingt heures. Ça te va ?

\- Bien entendu, Eliott, rétorqua-t-elle, le regardant presque amoureusement.

Eliott suivit son frère jusque devant le bureau de leur mère où cette dernière les attendait, discutant avec Lola. Emile sourit en voyant sa femme si proche d'Emelyne. Et il reconnaissait que leur rapprochement était dû à l'annonce de la grossesse de Lola. Elle était heureuse rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir être enfin grand-mère.

\- Ah ! Enfin vous êtes là, mes deux fils ! s'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant chacun d'eux.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu que l'on vienne ? Lui demanda Eliott.

\- Hier après-midi, Lola m'a annoncé que nous avions rendez-vous avec un client important. Une personne qui semblait intéressée pour associer son entreprise à la nôtre, expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

\- Et en quoi cela est important ? l'interrogea Emile, se souvenant qu'il devait traiter une pile de dossier.

\- L'entreprise est implantée à New York. Ne souhaitons-nous pas nous implanter là-bas ?

\- Si, bien-sûr.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous pour…

Emelyne interrompit la conversation en se rendant compte que quelqu'un se trouvait dans son bureau, assis sur son fauteuil. Une femme plus exactement. Et puis il y avait aussi un homme qui se trouvait près de la baie vitrée. Mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que chacun d'eux était armé.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Lola !

\- Oui, Madame ?

\- Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de ne pas faire entrer les clients dans mon bureau sans que je ne sois moi-même présente ?

\- Je…, se coupa-t-elle, en voyant les clients dans le bureau. Je vous assure que je n'étais pas au courant de cela.

\- Comment ça, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

\- Je n'ai vu personne entrer dans votre bureau, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Lola, je…

\- Inutile Madame de vous en prendre à cette pauvre fille, intervint la jeune femme assise à son bureau.

\- Que faites-vous dans mon bureau ?! s'emporta-t-elle, ne supportant qu'on lui donnât des ordres.

\- Harry, ferme la porte s'il te plaît, ordonna la cliente, tandis que le vieil homme s'exécuta.

Isabella, après être entrée dans le bureau d'Emelyne en toute discrétion, n'avait pas attendu une minute de plus pour s'approprier de cet endroit. Et elle s'y plaisait énormément. Le seul hic à cette entreprise était qu'elle se trouvait à Washington et non à New York. Mais elle avait une solution à ce problème et elle se promettait d'y remédier une fois que cette histoire de dette serait réglée.

\- Je vous interdis de fumer dans mon bureau !

\- Rectification, il est autorisé de fumer dans mon bureau, lui répondit Isabella, en recrachant la fumée toxique comme pure provocation. D'ailleurs, ce bureau est assez spacieux et la vue est vraiment formidable, ajouta-t-elle en se levant du fauteuil pour aller se poster devant la baie vitrée. Mais je dois avouer que celui de votre fils, Emile, est bien mieux. Peut-être devrais-je aussi me l'approprier ? continua-t-elle, d'un ton assuré tout en se retournant pour regarder Emelyne dans les yeux.

\- Comment osez-vous vous approprier mon entreprise alors que vous n'êtes qu'un simple client ?

\- Qu'un simple client dites-vous ? Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous sous-entendez ou dois-je vous éclaircir la mémoire ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre vos mensonges incessants ! Sortez de mon bureau, tout de suite !

\- Quelle autorité. Je dois avouer que vous savez donner des ordres, rétorqua-t-elle, pas du impressionnée par Emelyne.

Isabella s'en foutait. Ce n'était pas une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui allait l'impressionner. De simple criminel ne lui font pas cet effet-là alors pourquoi le serait-elle auprès d'Emelyne ? Aucun intérêt, en effet.

\- Lola, appelle la sécurité.

\- Et moi, je vous déconseille de le faire ! s'exclama-t-elle froidement, tandis que Lola était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

Lola se figea devant la présence d'Harry qui ne la rassurait pas du tout. Se foutant du regard froid et coléreux de sa patronne et accessoirement sa belle-mère, elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de son mari afin d'être rassurée. Emile lui offrit une étreinte protectrice, tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais il ne restait pas moins dans l'incompréhension totale face à cette histoire.

Eliott de son côté, observa Isabella de haut en bas, appréciant sa beauté naturelle et provocante. Même s'il n'aimait pas les femmes qui portaient du noir, il n'avait aucun problème pour les vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle. Et ce n'était pas dit qu'il l'invitât lorsque ce rendez-vous se terminerait car à vrai dire, il n'en avait que faire de cette histoire. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver son assistante et tenter sa chance avec la criminelle.

\- Depuis quand existe cette entreprise ? demanda Isabella alors qu'elle savait déjà la réponse.

La jeune femme voulait simplement débuter la conversation pour l'entraîner dans la direction qu'elle le souhaitait.

\- C'est une entreprise familiale, répond Emile.

\- Intéressant… Et depuis quand êtes-vous connu dans le pays ?

\- Depuis que ma mère a repris les rênes.

C'était exactement ce que la criminelle souhaitait entendre. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait toujours le paysage de la capitale américaine. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emile constata qu'elle était armée. Il jeta un regard à Harry et remarqua que lui aussi portait une arme à sa ceinture. Il ne pouvait pas appeler la police puisqu'il avait oublié son téléphone dans son bureau. La seule chose qu'il put faire fut de resserrer l'étreinte qu'il offrait à sa femme comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Et comment avez-vous fait ? l'interrogea Isabella, à l'encontre d'Emelyne.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas. Je ne travaillais pas encore dans l'entreprise, répond Emile, pensant que la question lui était adressée.

\- Je ne parlais pas à vous mais à votre mère.

Emile ne supportait pas qu'Isabella ne le regardât pas lorsqu'elle lui parlait mais il ne fit rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oubliât qu'elle était armée et qu'elle pouvait à tout moment lui tirer dessus et il refusait de mourir. Surtout maintenant. Dans quelques mois il serait père et il refusait de laisser sa femme seule à cause de sa rébellion. Le jeune homme était plus calme et réfléchi contrairement à son petit frère qui lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le corps de la criminelle.

\- J'ai emprunté de l'argent, répondit Emelyne, d'un ton sec.

\- Enfin, nous y sommes ! s'extasia Isabella en se retournant pour pouvoir lui faire face. Avez-vous une petite idée de ma présence ici, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, espérant qu'elle ne lui fît pas faux bond.

\- Non, toujours pas, mentit-elle, alors qu'elle avait déjà deviné les raisons de sa venue.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire est nécessaire, déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid. Imaginer que la mort de Monsieur Masen aurait pu annuler votre dette était une erreur, Madame Parks.

\- De quelle dette parlez-vous ? l'interrogea Eliott, enfin revenue au moment présent. Maman, de quoi parla-t-elle ? ajouta-t-il en regardant sa mère qui elle, lui tournait le dos.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pouvais échapper au remboursement de ma dette, répondit-elle à l'encontre d'Isabella, ignorant son fils.

\- Mensonge ! s'emporta-t-elle, en tapant son point contre le bureau. Vous ne faites que mentir et vous osez me prendre pour une conne ! Vous nous devez une grosse somme d'argent et mon père a été beaucoup trop clément à votre égard !

\- Je devais le rembourser une fois que mon entreprise était remise sur pied !

\- D'après votre fils et d'après le dossier que j'ai sur votre entreprise, qui sera bientôt la mienne, j'ai pu constater qu'elle marche très bien au niveau national et que le chiffre d'affaires est en constante augmentation. Vous pouvez donc vous permettre amplement de rembourser votre dette !

Emelyne prenait peur. Elle évitait de le montrer à la criminelle mais au fond d'elle, elle tremblait. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour cacher ses tremblements. Mais là n'était pas la question. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur sa peur alors qu'une criminelle se trouvait en face d'elle, attendant un quelconque remboursement.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais emprunté de l'argent, maman…

\- Emile, j'étais obligée de le faire. Ton père a failli faire couler la boîte et l'emprunt de cet argent était la seule issue.

\- Sauf que tu nous mets dans une merde pas possible ! Nous nous retrouvons presque en otage par cette femme tout ça parce que tu dois de l'argent ! s'emporta Emile, ne supportant plus la situation. Combien as-tu emprunté ? demanda-t-il par la suite.

\- Sept cents mille dollars pour être exacte, répondit Isabella à la place de la mère du jeune homme.

Emile fit naviguer son regard entre la criminelle et sa mère, n'en revenant pas d'une telle révélation. La somme était juste énorme et il essayait déjà de préparer un plan pour tenir face à cet argent qui manquerait bientôt dans leur caisse. Mais surtout, il en voulait à sa mère pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé lorsque la date du remboursement avait été dépassée. Chaque personne dans la famille aurait fait l'effort pour se débarrasser de cette dette. Il le savait. Il en était persuadé même.

\- Sept cents mille dollars ?! répéta-t-il en haussant le ton. Mais putain mais…

\- Chéri, intervint Lola d'une voix timide, sentant que la colère de son mari l'atteignait aussi.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il en tentant de se détendre.

\- La somme est assez conséquente, conclut Eliott, en passant sa main gauche sous son menton.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! confirma Isabella en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en cuir. Vous comprenez donc que je ne peux pas laisser passer un tel écart de votre part, continua-t-elle à l'encontre d'Emelyne.

En réalité, Isabella en avait marre d'entendre leur dispute incessante. Tout ce qu'elle voulait elle, était son argent que toute cette histoire fût réglée. La ville de Washington n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle préférait et ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer à New York.

De plus, Edward l'avait prévenue qu'il l'appellerait ce soir et elle avait promis de lui répondre. Ce petit rendez-vous était son objectif de la journée et elle espérait ne pas passer trop de temps dans ce bureau. Son ex-fiancé ignorait ce qu'elle faisait et surtout, où elle se trouvait. Il pourrait prendre mal le fait qu'elle ne respectât pas sa promesse. Et Isabella n'avait qu'une parole. Néanmoins, elle se rappela que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui.

\- Je ne peux pas vous rembourser maintenant…

\- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas me rembourser ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire qu'après cinq ans à empocher plus d'un millions de dollars par an, que vous ne pouvez pas me rendre mes sept cents mille dollars ?

\- C'est une somme conséquente !

\- Et moi, j'ai besoin de mon argent !

Isabella n'avait pas besoin de cet argent, elle en avait suffisamment pour faire vivre une génération entière mais elle tenait à récupérer cette somme afin de montrer qu'elle n'accordait jamais de service dits gratuits. Emelyne Parks avait eu plusieurs chances et elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs que Carlisle lui en eût laissé autant. Elle supposait qu'il avait eu raison mais elle le remerciait pour lui avoir laissé gérer cette affaire. Au moins, elle pouvait se permettre de se lancer dans un domaine pratiquement inconnu pour elle. Et le défi de l'immobilier l'attirait irrévocablement.

\- Je vous laisse trois jours pour me rembourser la totalité de la somme. Dépassé ce délai, l'entreprise m'appartiendra.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever mon entreprise !

\- L'argent qui vous a permis de redresser Parks&Cie est le mien. C'est comme si j'avais moi-même participé à son élaboration.

\- Parks&Cie est une entreprise qui appartient à notre famille depuis des générations. Vous ne pouvez pas vous la procurer aussi facilement, répondit Emelyne.

\- Sachez que je suis loin d'être stupide et que je sais comment fonctionne une entreprise. Je suis aussi tout bonnement capable de racheter vos parts et de faire de cet endroit ma propriété, dit-elle, en se levant du fauteuil et ainsi, poser ses deux mains sur le bureau.

\- Et si nous vous remboursons, vous nous laisserez tranquille ? demanda Emile, voulant arranger la situation le plus rapidement possible.

\- Si vous me remboursez en effet, je pourrais vous laisser tranquille, rétorqua-t-elle, en retournant à sa place initiale tout en croisant les jambes.

\- Mais c'est absurde ! Je ne peux pas vous rembourser une telle somme en trois jours !

\- Madame Parks, vous avez eu plus de cinq ans pour me rembourser et quand bien même je ne comprends pas les raisons de mon père qui l'ont poussé à accepter un délai supplémentaire et maintenant qu'il est décédé, je me dois de récupérer cet argent qui finira par m'échapper si je vous laisse trop de liberté.

\- Et comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- J'n'en sais rien ! Démerdez-vous ! Commencez déjà par baisser votre salaire ainsi que celui de vos employés. Je suis persuadée que l'argent est facilement trouvable.

\- Trois jours putain…, marmonna Emile dans sa barbe, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce sous le regard attentif de sa femme.

\- Si dans trois jours, je n'ai pas l'argent, l'entreprise m'appartiendra.

En réalité, Eliott était plus intéressé d'avoir une patronne aussi sexy qu'Isabella dans l'entreprise plutôt que par cette histoire d'argent. Il avait toujours eu un doute sur la réussite miraculeuse de la société alors qu'à l'époque des faits, elle croulait sous les dettes. Mais il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de travailler et d'empocher l'argent qui lui revenait en tant que salaire.

Isabella avait tout prévu. En accordant un délai si court, elle savait qu'elle était déjà gagnante. La dette était beaucoup trop conséquente pour qu'ils pussent la rembourser si rapidement. Néanmoins, elle avait prévu d'accorder une semaine mais elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Trois jours étaient plus raisonnables.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Lorsque l'entreprise m'appartiendra, vous continuerez de bosser pour moi mais je me sentirais obligée de déduire la dette de chacun de vos salaires.

\- Ça devient intéressant. Peut-être devrions-nous céder maintenant, intervint Eliott, en haussant les épaules.

\- Eliott ! Arrête de penser avec tes couilles putain et réfléchis ! Nous ne pouvons pas céder notre entreprise aussi facilement ! s'emporta Emile, ne supportant plus le comportement de son frère.

\- Parce que toi, tu crois qu'en trois jours nous arriverons à trouver une somme pareille ?! Si tu as une autre solution, dis-la-moi puisque tu te crois le plus intelligent !

\- Ça suffit ! s'écria Lola, ne supportant plus ces engueulades incessantes.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme, excepté Isabella, et la regarda avec surprise. Lola n'était pas une femme impulsive et savait garder son calme. Mais en cet instant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester les bras croisés alors que deux personnes armés menaçaient sa famille et l'entreprise dans laquelle elle travaillait.

\- Ce n'est pas en vous engueulant que nous allons faire avancer les choses, ajouta-t-elle, passant sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

\- Enfin quelqu'un de cohérent ! s'extasia Isabella, offrant son premier sourire franc.

En observant Lola de plus près, Isabella remarqua qu'elle était enceinte. Généralement, elle restait impassible face à ces femmes-là mais aujourd'hui, elle trouvait le geste que la mexicaine effectuait sur son ventre était attendrissant et se demandait ce que cela faisait d'attendre un enfant. Toute femme était amenée à se poser ce genre de question. Mais la criminelle ne sentait pas prête à franchir ce cap. Il fallait déjà que sa relation avec Edward allât mieux, qu'elle se mariât et pourquoi pas, avoir un enfant avec lui. Pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper d'un bébé et d'entendre des cris partout dans son appartement. Un jour mais pas maintenant.

\- J'espère que vous avez quelque chose à me proposer.

\- Lola ne dirige pas l'entreprise, intervint Emelyne, en regardant la criminelle dans les yeux.

\- Mais il me semble qu'elle est mariée à votre fils. Et elle est indirectement concernée par cette histoire. De plus, l'avis d'une étrangère peut être bénéfique pour vous, répond Isabella en soudant son regard à celui de la jeune femme. Je vous écoute, Lola.

\- Je… je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée…

En réalité, elle avait bien une idée mais elle ne voulait pas la proposer car il s'agissait de ses économies qu'elle avait effectuées durant tant d'années. Avec son salaire onéreux, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'économiser plus de cent dollars par mois mais elle avait gardé cette habitude dès lors qu'elle avait décidé de quitter le Mexique. C'était en quelque sorte, une sécurité pour elle. De plus, seul son mari était au courant mais lui non plus, ne se permettrait pas de proposer cet argent pour le remboursement de cette dette.

\- Je suis désolée Emile mais… je suis du côté d'Eliott…

\- Ah merci belle-sœur !

\- Tu ne songes tout de même pas à ce que l'on vende l'entreprise à cette femme ? lui demanda Emile en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas l'argent ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas piocher dans le salaire des employés sous prétexte que vous devez rembourser cette dette… Ne m'en veux pas quand je dis cela chéri mais vous ne pouvez pas punir les salariés à votre place…

Emile lâcha un long soupir tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Isabella put ainsi se permettre de l'observer. Il était grand, musclé et était nettement plus beau qu'Eliott. Ce dernier avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et avait autant de muscles que son frère. Ils étaient des jeunes hommes plutôt beaux mais Isabella ne cesserait jamais de les comparer, comme elle le faisait toujours auprès des autres hommes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin, à Edward. Personne ne pouvait l'égaliser et cette constatation ne pouvait que confirmer ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

\- Maman, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense… je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton frère ainsi qu'avec ta femme.

\- Malheureusement, je crois qu'ils ont raison.

 _Ça commence à se gâter…,_ songea Isabella, déjà prête à diriger l'entreprise.

\- Mais je ne vais pas céder l'entreprise de votre père ! Il s'agit de votre héritage tout de même !

\- Maman, en empruntant cet argent, tu as joué avec le feu. Et en omettant de les rembourser, tu mets en danger l'entreprise au niveau financier… Moi non plus, ça ne me plaît pas de céder la société de papa, de grand-père et de mon arrière-grand-père mais nous sommes obligés d'assumer ta connerie.

\- Cette femme nous laisse trois jours ! Nous pouvons quand même essayé, rien n'est encore perdu !

\- Trois jours c'est beaucoup trop court ! s'emporta Emile, essayant de faire entendre raison à sa mère.

En effet, Emelyne se sentait mal d'avoir emprunté cet argent pour rembourser les dettes dans lesquelles l'entreprise croulait lors de l'accident de son mari. Grâce à cela, elle avait empêché les banques de fermer la société familiale. C'était d'ailleurs sous les conseils d'une connaissance qu'elle avait pris contact avec Carlisle Masen et aujourd'hui, la voilà de nouveau endettée. Elle aurait dû la rembourser le jour où elle avait réussi à réunir tout cet argent. Mais acheter la maison de ses rêves avait eu raison d'elle.

\- Bon, sachez que je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Il est temps de prendre votre décision afin que je sache si je dois revenir dans trois jours ou non, intervint Isabella, perdant soudainement sa patience.

Emelyne regarda la criminelle, Eliott, Emile puis Lola avant de faire le chemin inverse. Elle n'avait pas le choix… Car en effet, trois jours était un délai beaucoup trop court pour pouvoir réunir sept cents mille dollars.

\- L'entreprise est à vous, déclara-t-elle, d'un ton morne.

\- Voilà ce que je voulais entendre ! s'extasia-t-elle, en donnant un contrat à Emelyne.

Cette dernière lut attentivement le contrat avant de regarder Isabella totalement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de lire.

\- Vous aviez déjà racheté l'entreprise !

\- Non, le rachat de l'entreprise est en cours, nuance.

\- Donc, même si nous avions déjà remboursé, vous auriez quand même racheté l'entreprise.

\- Exactement. Je voulais simplement vous faire peur. Ma proposition tient toujours et au vu de votre décision concernant la dette, il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer.

\- Je peux toujours changer d'avis !

\- Maman ! Si tu changes d'avis, c'est nos vies à tous que tu vas briser !

Emelyne regarda Emile, choquée de l'entendre dire cela avant de se reporter sur ledit contrat. Elle s'empara du stylo qu'Isabella lui tendit, hésitant deux minutes de plus avant d'apposer sa signature sur chaque page. Etant eux aussi associés, Emile et Eliott vinrent à leur tour signer, cédant leurs parts à la criminelle qui elle, offrait un sourire satisfait.

\- Parfait, tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- Seulement pour vous, marmonna Emelyne en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Bien évidemment, ayant racheté vos parts, vous ne faites désormais plus partie de l'entreprise, Madame Parks.

\- Vous me virez ?

\- Je vous offre une retraite plutôt agréable, à vrai dire.

\- Et que faites-vous de mes fils ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, Emile et Eliott continueront de travailler pour moi mais plus sous forme d'associés. Ils seront simplement mes employés qui recevront un bas salaire jusqu'à ce que la dette soit remboursée. Vos fils travaillent bien et je serais stupide de refuser leurs compétences.

La vieille femme se contenta de soupirer et de constater que son entreprise ne lui appartenait plus. Elle aurait dû avoir plus d'autorité devant une femme qui était nettement plus jeune qu'elle mais son fils avait eu raison. Elle avait peut-être pris la bonne décision en remboursant les dettes de l'entreprise mais elle avait fait l'erreur de se tourner vers des criminels et de tenter de repousser le délai de remboursement qui lui avait été imposé. Et puis, elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

\- Oh et avant de partir, je tenais à vous dire que l'entreprise déménage à New York.

\- Quoi ?! A New York ?

\- Du moins, l'entreprise principale se trouvera à New York. Cette partie-là à Washington ne sera que la filiale. J'espère m'être fait comprendre, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'Harry lui ouvrait la porte. A très bientôt, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton hypocrite avant de quitter l'entreprise définitivement.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Royal Palace,**

 **Washington D.C., 22h30**

Après être partie de l'entreprise Parks&Cie qu'elle se promettait de rebaptiser Masen&Cie, Isabella était retournée au palace et avait passé le reste de sa journée à penser à tout sauf à cette nouvelle acquisition. Elle aurait tant voulu parler de cela à Carlisle et lui dire qu'elle avait réussi à racheter une entreprise en plein essor. Il aurait été si fier d'elle… Mais il n'était pas là et elle avait seulement cet écran plat dans sa suite qui pouvait la détendre un petit peu.

Harry quant à lui, avait pris un peu de bon temps au sein du restaurant du palace et où Isabella l'avait rejoint une dizaine de minutes après. Il avait eu très envie de goûter aux plats qui semblaient excellents. De plus, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se permettait de manger dans un restaurant aussi luxueux. Ceux qu'il fréquentait souvent à New York lui suffisaient amplement. De plus, le vieil homme n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Bien que le salaire que lui fournissait Isabella fût suffisamment onéreux pour qu'il pût se permettre de tels écarts, son passé de sans-abris l'avait marqué à vie. Ce fut seulement après ce dîner qu'Harry alla se coucher, laissant Isabella dans le salon de la suite. Mais la jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas car l'heure était venue d'attendre un coup de fil de la part son ex-fiancé, comme il lui avait dit.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Isabella ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de décrocher et de coller l'appareil contre son oreille.

\- Salut, murmura-t-elle, tout en se levant du canapé pour aller dans la chambre.

\- Salut bébé, répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Pour la jeune femme, entendre sa voix était perçu comme le plus merveilleux des remèdes.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Ce chapitre est bien long et j'avoue m'être bien amusée en l'écrivant et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le retour d'Isabella la criminelle !_ **:'D** _Je suis sûr qu'au fond de vous, vous la vouliez haha, ne le niez pas_ **:'P**

 _Attention, cette fin ne signifie pas qu'Isabella a pardonné à Edward hein_ **:'D**

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Vos reviews sont tellement géniales que je ne me lasse pas de les lire et de les relire. Je m'en sers même pour écrire certains chapitres afin de répondre à certaines de vos demandes. Bon après, je ne peux répondre à toutes les demandes hein mais je m'appuie dessus._

 **JE VOUS LANCE UN DÉFI :**

 _Décrivez-moi la personnalité d'Isabella en cinq mots._

 **/!\** Les mots ne doivent pas être synonymes entre eux et ne regardez pas les reviews pour vous aider, seule l'histoire restera votre support **/!\**

 **Jouez le jeu :'D**

 **Peut-être à demain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:'D**


	43. Chapitre 13 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Si je n'ai pas posté hier soir, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à terminer chapitre mais maintenant qu'il a enfin son point final, je me permets de vous offrir celui-là. Cela me permets aussi de garder un rythme régulier au niveau des publications et de l'écriture. Merci à vos reviews auxquelles j'ai pris soin de répondre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Merci aussi d'avoir répondu à mon petit défi :D_

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Un peu de douceur dans leur séparation brutale ne fait rien de mal et puis, moi aussi je les trouve adorables :D J'aime la description que tu as donné pour le caractère d'Isabella car c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre ou plutôt lire, si tu préfères. Le but de ce petit défi a été de savoir si les lecteurs pensaient la même chose que je me faisais de ce personnage que j'ai entièrement façonné. Pour la personne que Carlisle recherchait, il s'agissait de William Solen qui a été torturé et tué par les soins d'Isabella dans le chapitre 6/ T2 que tu pourras éclaircir ta question. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Lisie :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu as encore deux chances pour compléter le défi haha. Le but de ce petit défi a été de savoir si les lecteurs pensaient la même chose que je me faisais de ce personnage que j'ai entièrement façonné. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec Julian. Il est simplement un personnage secondaire quelconque. Je verrais bien ma fois :D Edward est prêt à tout pour reconquérir Isabella avec ou sans l'aide d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Moi même je ne contrôle pas mon imagination mais je dois bien reconnaître que je suis obligée de me freiner un peu haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Guest :** Merci de ta review  & d'avoir répondu à ce défi. J'espère cela dit que le chapitre t'a plu et que celui-ci te plaira davantage :) Bonne lecture !

 **Pearl :** Merci pour ta review ! Un peu mieux, je n'aurais pas pu y répondre :D Quand tu parles de l'assassinat de Carlisle, tu veux dire que j'ai été trop rapide, c'est ça ? Pour Alice, j'ai voulu faire un personnage jaloux et comme tout le sait, la jalousie de certaine personne peu aller très loin. Pour le moment, Alice  & Jasper resteront de côté et je verrais ce que je fais d'eux plus tard. Je n'ai pas encore écrit quelque chose à leur sujet. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec Julian. Il est simplement un personnage secondaire quelconque. Je verrais bien ma fois :D Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne risque pas d'entrer dans le coeur d'Isabella pour le moment, il est déjà pris haha. J'aime la description que tu as donné pour le caractère d'Isabella car c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre ou plutôt lire, si tu préfères. Le but de ce petit défi a été de savoir si les lecteurs pensaient la même chose que je me faisais de ce personnage que j'ai entièrement façonné. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré ma relecture et mon œil vigilant, quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ce soient glissées à l'intérieur de ce chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 T2**

 **1 mois plus tard,**

 **Chez Emmett & Rosalie,**

 **New York, 12h30**

\- Ça va mec ? demanda Emmett à l'attention d'Edward tandis qu'ils buvaient leur café, chacun assis à la table de la cuisine.

\- J'avoue m'être senti mieux, répondit-il, comme chaque fois depuis que son beau-frère lui posait ce type de question.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à cacher ta douleur pour nous.

\- Je ne la cache pas si tu veux savoir.

\- Tu l'as rappelée ?

\- Non, je l'ai fait pendant une semaine mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne sert à rien. Surtout depuis qu'elle a ignoré mes derniers appels. J'accepte de lui laisser le temps dont elle a besoin mais ça commence à être long. Je me demande si elle a vraiment envie de revenir ou si je l'ai définitivement perdue.

Emmett regarda Edward quelques instants tandis que ce dernier jouait avec sa cuillère, la faisant tournoyer dans sa tasse à café. En le voyant ainsi, le jeune homme ne savait pas comment l'aider. Et pourtant, il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose pour rattraper les conneries de sa femme et d'Alice.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir. Qu'en penses-tu ? proposa-t-il, après avoir débarrassé sa tasse ainsi que celle de son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée… je ne pas ce qu'elle fait de ses journées et…

\- Attends, mec ! Est-ce que tu désires la reconquérir ?

\- Bien sûr que je la veux !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour rattraper ce mois que tu as perdu ? Si ça se trouve, elle a pensé comme toi.

\- Comment ça, comme moi ?

\- Tu as cessé de l'appeler après qu'elle a ignoré deux fois tes appels. Tu n'as même pas réessayé les jours suivants. Tu as tenu une semaine alors que tu lui avais promis de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne vers toi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser à ton avis ?

 _Que je ne veux plus d'elle…_ _,_ songea-t-il, comprenant que son beau-frère avait raison.

\- Que je ne veux plus d'elle…

\- Exactement ! Pourquoi est-ce tu ne vas pas la voir aujourd'hui ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de te revoir.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Isabella…

\- Je ne la connais peut-être pas comme tu la connais mais j'ai moi-même une femme qui a autant de caractère qu'Isabella. Et crois-moi, je sais comment elle fonctionne.

Edward soupira à plusieurs reprises, constatant encore une fois que son beau-frère avait raison. Il est vrai qu'il avait vite lâché l'affaire alors que d'habitude, il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose, il allait toujours jusqu'au bout de ses objectifs. Et aujourd'hui, ce qu'il voulait était récupérer la seule femme qui le rendait encore fou à cette heure de la journée.

\- Tu as raison, je vais aller la voir.

\- J'ai toujours raison. Surtout lorsque cela concerne les femmes.

\- Ouais.

\- Salut les garçons ! s'exclama soudainement Rosalie qui venait de rentrer du travail.

\- Bonjour chérie, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ce midi. Je ne t'ai rien préparé du coup.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller. J'avais simplement envie de vous faire part d'une grande décision que j'ai prise aujourd'hui.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je vais démissionner.

\- Démissionner ?! répétèrent Edward et Emmett en même temps.

\- Mais attends, je ne comprends pas… je croyais que tu aimais ce que tu faisais ?

\- J'ai toujours aimé ce que je faisais, Edward. C'est juste que je ne souhaite plus travailler là-bas. Mais ce n'est pas encore officiel. Je donnerai ma démission à la fin de l'enquête qui est en cours. Je ne vais pas laisser tomber mon équipe maintenant.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle révélation. Bon, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser égoïstement en se disant que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée étant donné que le FBI était loin d'être son allié. Mais il voyait bien que ce geste ressemblait plus à un sacrifice qu'autre chose.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? lui demanda son mari.

\- Plus que certaine. Les meurtres ne sont plus faits pour moi et de toute manière, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que mon équipe découvre ce que j'ai trafiqué lorsque George était encore vivant.

\- Mais que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je comptais ouvrir mon entreprise ou…

\- Viens travailler avec moi, proposa Edward, lui coupant la parole au passage.

\- Edward, je ne quitte pas le FBI pour travailler dans la mafia.

\- Non, je ne te demande pas de venir me rejoindre dans mes activités illégales mais de travailler pour moi en tant qu'associée. Je te rappelle que j'ai repris l'entreprise de papa.

\- Dans l'immobilier tu veux dire ?

\- C'est ça, oui.

Rosalie réfléchit quelques instants à sa proposition. C'était une opportunité à saisir car au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de créer d'entreprise et celle de leur père marchait déjà très bien. De plus, s'associer avec son frère serait une façon pour elle d'envisager un quelconque pardon venant de sa part. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait toujours mais elle était heureuse qu'il ne la réprimandât pas tous les jours. Et puis, elle aussi voulait qu'il revît Isabella. Il méritait d'être heureux à son tour et elle comprenait désormais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'interférer dans leur vie. Mais au moment où elle avait prévu de les laisser tranquille, Alice était intervenue.

\- Je suis d'accord, faisons équipe.

\- Parfait, j'aurais enfin quelqu'un de la famille pour pouvoir gérer cette entreprise.

\- Pourquoi, tu n'y arrives pas tout seul ?

\- C'est juste qu'avec mes affaires illégales, je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à cent pour cent dans l'immobilier. Je pense que tu serais plus amenée à avoir la plus grosse part.

\- Edward, je ne veux qu'il y ait de rivalité entre nous. Cette histoire de part, je m'en fiche.

\- On en discutera quand tu auras démissionné.

\- Oui, c'est mieux, répondit-elle avant de se préparer une salade composée.

Après avoir fini de manger, Rosalie devait déjà se préparer pour retourner à l'agence. Elle avait hâte que cette enquête se terminât afin qu'elle pût s'associer avec son frère. Il s'agissait d'une décision mûrement réfléchie et ne regrettait rien. Elle avait besoin de travailler dans un autre domaine que les enquêtes criminelles. De plus, son emploi du temps était trop chargé. C'était à peine si elle avait eu le temps de voir ses enfants ce midi. Elle voulait les voir grandir et passer plus de temps avec son mari.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais je dois retourner bosser. A ce soir ! dit-elle avant d'embrasser son mari et de s'en aller.

Emmett, avant d'être subitement au chômage, travaillait en tant commis dans un grand restaurant new yorkais. Mais le propriétaire du restaurant ayant décidé de partir s'installer à Los Angeles, le jeune homme n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter son renvoi. Son patron voulait le garder avec lui mais Rosalie désirait rester auprès de sa famille et de plus, elle était enceinte de leurs jumeaux. Aujourd'hui, il cherchait activement un travail et souhaiterait ouvrir son propre restaurant. Mais sans capital, cela s'avère être plus compliqué que prévu. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas continuer à dépendre de sa femme et rester à la maison sans rien faire. Il n'aimait pas sa situation et il voulait trouver un moyen pour la changer.

\- Edward ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un dans ton entreprise ?

\- Tu cherches un travail ?

\- Bah, tu sais, j'ai été renvoyé et j'en ai marre de ne pas bouger de chez moi. Pas que je m'ennuie hein. Avec Joy et Lucas je n'ai pas de quoi m'ennuyer mais je veux reprendre le travail.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas contre le fait que cette entreprise redevienne familiale. Je pense qu'en plus, Rosalie sera contente que tu travailles avec elle. Mais attention, pas de trucs dégueulasse hein ou alors faites en sorte d'être discrets.

\- Cela signifie que tu acceptes ?

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte !

\- Putain, merci mec. Franchement merci !

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour les jumeaux ?

\- Je parlerai à Rosalie pour engager une nounou. Je sais qu'elle est contre confier nos enfants à une inconnue mais je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra mon envie de travailler.

\- Bonne chance pour la faire changer d'avis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Occupons-nous plutôt de fêter mon embauche ainsi que tes futures retrouvailles avec Isabella.

\- Rien n'est encore gagné avec Isabella.

\- Arrête de penser comme ça. Je suis sûr que tu lui as manqué aussi.

\- Mouais, je vais aller chercher des bières.

Alors qu'Edward se levait du canapé, un bruit familier venait de retentir dans le quartier. Un bruit beaucoup trop familier pour que le jeune criminel pût l'ignorer si facilement. Surtout lorsque le même son venait de se produire une seconde fois. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de près par Emmett et constata avec effroi que Rosalie était au sol, blessée par balle.

\- Rosalie ! s'écria Emmett en se précipitant vers elle.

Quant à Edward, comprenant que sa sœur avait été touchée volontairement, regarda autour de lui afin d'apercevoir quelqu'un ou quelque chose pouvant le mettre sur la voie de l'éventuel meurtrier. Mais rien n'apparut à l'horizon. Il alla ensuite rejoindre sa sœur et son beau-frère et constata qu'une seule balle s'était logée dans son abdomen, empêchant la jeune femme de respirer normalement. Heureusement que la seconde avait été perdue.

\- Rosalie, chérie, mon cœur, ça va aller. Je suis là, une ambulance va arriver, s'exclama Emmett tentant de se rassurer par la même occasion.

\- J'appelle une ambulance, déclara Edward en sortant le téléphone de sa poche.

Pendant qu'Edward se chargeait d'appeler une ambulance, il vit que de nombreux voisins s'empressaient de voir ce qu'il se passait et de satisfaire leur curiosité. Le jeune homme se retint de leur dire d'aller se faire voir et se concentra sur sa sœur. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sortît. Elle avait deux enfants et un mari. Et puis, elle était sa sœur. Sa seule famille désormais. Même si Emmett était son ami, elle était la seule à ne pas avoir agi en lâche lors de leur règlement de compte.

\- L'ambulance arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant ? lui demanda Emmett, totalement paniqué.

\- Il faut stopper l'hémorragie. Euh…

Edward regarda autour de lui avant de voir une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui portait un foulard. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et se leva pour aller le lui demander. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

\- Madame, pouvez-vous me donner votre foulard s'il vous plaît ?

\- Pardon ? Mais, c'est mon foulard, j'en ai besoin.

\- Ecoutez Madame, ma sœur perd une grande quantité de sang et il n'est pas question que je la perde sous prétexte que vous tenez à votre foulard ! s'emporta-t-il, espérant qu'elle cédât à sa demande.

La principale intéressée jeta un dernier regard à Rosalie puis à Edward avant de donner son foulard non sans lâcher un soupir, montrant clairement son agacement. Elle aurait très bien pu refuser une seconde fois mais elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort de cette jeune femme sur la conscience.

\- Merci pour votre gentillesse, Madame, dit-il avec ironie avant de se précipiter vers sœur.

C'est ainsi qu'il posa le foulard, après l'avoir roulé en boule, sur l'abdomen de sa sœur afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Il savait que les secours ne tarderaient pas à arriver mais il voulait faire de son mieux afin de donner une chance de survie à sa sœur.

\- Emmett…, suffoqua Rosalie, grimaçant et pleurant de douleur. Je… si ... je meurs… je veux que tu saches que… je… je t'ai… toujours aimé, d'accord ?

\- Arrête de dire ça Rosalie, tu ne vas pas mourir. Les secours arrivent, tu les entends ? Ils sont là, ils arrivent. Je t'interdis de mourir !

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva sur place, Emmett dû se résigner à les laisser s'occuper de sa femme. Les secouristes firent les soins nécessaires auprès de Rosalie avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs monté avec elle, refusant de la laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Edward quant à lui, prit soin de verrouiller la porte d'entrée de leur maison avant de les suivre en voiture. Il voulait s'assurer que son admission à l'hôpital fût correctement assurée avant de retourner sur place pour pouvoir faire sa petite enquête.

Quelqu'un avait tiré librement sur sa sœur et il se promettait de trouver celui qui lui avait fait cela.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Centre hospitalier,**

 **New York, 15h30**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda une infirmière en arrivant près des ambulanciers qui venait d'entrer dans l'hôpital.

\- Une femme a été blessée par balle au niveau de l'abdomen.

\- Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang. Emmenez-là d'urgence au bloc ! ordonna-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir qu'un homme faisait tout son possible pour les suivre. Je suis désolé Monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas nous suivre, s'exclama la jeune femme après l'avoir rattrapé.

\- Mais il s'agit de ma femme !

\- Je sais Monsieur mais nous devons l'opérer. Vous en saurez plus lorsque nous aurons terminé. Mais vous ne pouvez pas la suivre au bloc. Patientez ici, s'il vous plaît.

Emmett était désespéré, triste et détruit de voir que sa femme était entre la vie et la mort et que seul ce bloc opératoire déciderait si elle allait lui revenir ou non. Et cela le rendait fou ! Si fou, qu'il se demandait comment il arrivait à garder son calme alors que cette infirmière lui demandait de ne pas la suivre. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle ne faisait que son travail. Il avait toujours respecté ces métiers-là. Mais lorsqu'il voyait Edward tourner en rond, le regard noir et la mâchoire serrée ne lui permit pas d'être rassuré.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir ce que pouvait penser un homme comme Edward, criminel de surcroît.

\- Je ne sais pas… Contacte son équipe pendant que je retourne à la maison pour voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. Je te retrouve ici dans très peu de temps, je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Tiens-moi au courant. Je refuse de rester à l'écart de cette affaire.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Emmett regarda son beau-frère s'éloigner en courant. Il avait voulu lui dire qu'il voulait qu'il restât avec lui mais il ne fit rien. Après tout, il était un homme et les hommes n'étaient-ils pas capables de maîtriser leurs émotions ? Cette phrase sonnait tellement faux lorsqu'il y pensait. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que penser à retenir ses larmes ? Il s'en foutait. Sa femme était entre les mains des chirurgiens et pleurer était la seule façon qui lui permettait de se consoler, en quelque sorte.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Emmett & Rosalie,**

 **New York, 16h00.**

En arrivant devant la maison de sa sœur et de son beau-frère, Edward ne chercha pas à garer sa voiture correctement. Il fallait impérativement qu'il trouvât les indices qui lui permettraient de savoir qui avait osé toucher à sa sœur, sa famille.

En entrant dans la maison, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la fenêtre de la cuisine avait été brisée et il était persuadé que cela n'avait pas été le cas avant leur départ pour l'hôpital. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison et pour le moment, rien ne lui indiquait que la personne était partie.

Par simple mesure de sécurité, Edward s'empara de l'arme de secours que Rosalie cachait dans le tiroir de la cuisine, la chargea et arpenta chaque pièce de la maison avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient laissé les enfants seuls. Le jeune homme se précipita à l'étage en courant presque pour aller dans les chambres des jumeaux et constant avec effroi que Joy et Lucas avaient disparu.

\- Putain ! jura-t-il, en frappant le mur avec son pied.

 _Quelle idée d'être parti sans les gamins, bordel !_ se fustigea-t-il, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir annoncer cela à son beau-frère.

Cependant, il continua de chercher, espérant que les enfants étaient réveillés avant leur départ mais rien. Ils avaient bel et bien été enlevés. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir car il avait été celui qui avait verrouillé la porte de la maison et qui était parti en trombe pour suivre l'ambulance. Il n'était pas entré à l'intérieur. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il les retrouvât, qu'il fît quelque chose.

En s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon, Edward se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de réfléchir à quelque chose. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, se rendant compte que la maison n'était plus aussi bien rangée. Les personnes qui étaient entrées ici étaient probablement à la recherche de quelque chose d'important, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Une feuille posée sur la table du salon. Il ne tarda pas à s'en emparer afin de pouvoir lire ce qu'elle contenait.

« Il Patto ancora non ci permette di accettare i poliziotti nelle nostre file e non sono mai stati il benvenuto nella mafia. Se si vuole trovare i bambini vivi, liberaci diecimila dollari ».

\- Merde, c'est en italien…

 _Il n'y a qu'une personne qui sait parler italien…_ , songea-t-il, pensant directement à Isabella.

Il pouvait parfaitement vérifier avec un traducteur mais les ordinateurs de la maison avaient été cassés et il ne captait pas le réseau avec son téléphone. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Mais avant, il devait prévenir son beau-frère. Ou peut-être devrait-il aller voir Isabella directement ? Il ne devait pas perdre de temps…

Même s'il n'aimait pas devoir cacher que les enfants de son beau-frère avaient disparu, il était persuadé que moins il prenait de temps à agir, plus il avait la chance de retrouver son neveu et sa nièce vivants. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer le pire mais étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas ceux qui avaient touché à Rosalie et donc, à sa famille, il ne pouvait pas savoir s'ils oseraient tuer des enfants. Et ça, seule Isabella pouvait le savoir.

Il prit néanmoins le temps de contacter Emmett grâce au téléphone fixe de la maison en appelant sur son numéro et lui indiqua qu'il gérait l'affaire sans donner de précision. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Il aurait voulu être auprès de son beau-frère afin de l'aider à affronter cette épreuve mais en lui assurant qu'il s'agissait des gens de son milieu, son ami avait compris qu'il y avait urgence. Désormais, il était en route pour pouvoir retrouver Isabella. Ce n'était pas dans ces circonstances qu'il s'était imaginé la revoir mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Masen &Cie,**

 **Bureau d'Isabella,**

 **New York, 18h30**

Après avoir appelé Esmée, s'être rendu chez Isabella, Edward avait fini par trouver l'endroit où il pouvait trouver son ex-fiancée. Il ignorait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait ouvert une entreprise dans l'immobilier et au vu de la hauteur du building dans lequel se situait la société, il en conclut qu'elle avait dû la racheter. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il n'était pas là pour analyser les nouvelles activités de la jeune femme mais pour aller lui demander son aide. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle acceptât de l'aider. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le faire pour le moment.

En entrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Edward fut subjugué par la simplicité que le hall dégageait. Bon, il y avait toujours cette référence au luxe et il reconnaissait bien les goûts d'Isabella. Au fond de la pièce, un immense bureau était dressé, laissant apparaître une jeune femme qui devait travailler là. Le mur du fond était d'un blanc cassé et où se trouvait le nom de l'entreprise en lettres capitales grises. Il fallait qu'il demandât à son ex-fiancée de lui indiquer le nom de son décorateur. Il fallait absolument qu'il refît la décoration de son entreprise.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, avez-vous pris rendez-vous ? Ou si ce n'est pas le cas, puis-je savoir la raison de votre venue, s'il vous plaît ? lui demanda la réceptionniste, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter directement dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je suis un ami d'Isabella Masen. Je suis venu lui rendre visite, répondit-il, d'un sourire charmant.

Rien sur la jeune réceptionniste ne l'attirait mais il savait comment s'y prendre pour pouvoir avoir la possibilité d'entrer. Comme lui avait si bien dit Isabella, il était suffisamment narcissique pour se permettre d'user de son physique pour amadouer les femmes avec facilité. Néanmoins, depuis qu'il connaissait la criminelle, il n'allait jamais plus loin. Il savait que celles qu'il manipulait espéraient coucher avec lui mais malheureusement pour elles, son esprit était obnubilé par une jeune brune aussi arrogante et attachante que lui.

 _Il faut vraiment que je la retrouve,_ songea-t-il, pressé de revoir son visage d'ange.

\- Je dois m'assurer qu'elle vous connaît, je suis obligée parce que je ne voudrais surtout pas me faire virer, indiqua-t-elle, en haussant les épaules, pensant sans doute qu'il prendrait pitié d'elle.

\- Votre patronne est-elle si méchante ?

\- Bah… elle n'est pas méchante mais elle n'est pas fière du travail que je fournis. Et elle est vachement froide. Ce n'est pas la patronne idéale mais elle me paye bien alors je ne me plains pas trop.

\- Parce que vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous plaindre peut-être ? lui demanda-t-il, d'un sourire arrogant.

En entendant la secrétaire décrire Isabella, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, la jeune criminelle était bien la propriétaire des lieux. La description que la jeune femme venait faire d'elle ne l'étonnait pas mais heureusement pour lui, il avait eu la chance de la connaître sous un autre angle et c'est bel et bien pour cela que cette femme le rendait encore plus fou même lorsqu'il ne la voyait pas.

\- Euh… non… je ne me plains pas.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous parce que je pourrais très bien rapporter ce que vous venez de me dire.

\- Oh non, non, non ! S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de ce job. Cette paye me permet de rembourser mon prêt étudiant et de payer mon loyer ainsi que tout ce qui va avec et je…

\- Edward, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de venir ici pour torturer mes employés, intervint une voix féminine qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Quand à vous Pricillia, évitez de vous plaindre auprès de mes clients car la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterai pas à vous virer, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la réceptionniste dans les yeux tandis qu'Edward se retournait pour pouvoir lui faire face.

Pricillia se tassa sur sa chaise, forçant Isabella à hausser les sourcils. Quant à Edward, il se permit de jauger Isabella d'un regard amusé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se pointe de cette manière mais d'un autre côté, cela lui permettait de ne plus parler à la réceptionniste.

\- Et moi, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir de cette manière.

\- C'est mon entreprise, Edward. Je viens et je sors quand je le souhaite.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu es là. D'ailleurs, puis-je savoir la raison de ta venue ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te parler, dit-il, se rappelant la réelle raison qui l'avait poussé à venir ici.

L'urgence était sa sœur, son neveu et sa nièce. Bien sûr, revoir Isabella lui faisait du bien mais il fallait qu'il s'occupât de sa famille. Ensuite, il parlerait à la jeune femme. Il avait toujours en tête de vouloir la reconquérir et il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Surtout que maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, il se promettait de faire tous les efforts possibles pour la faire revenir vers lui.

\- Me parler ?

\- Il n'y a que toi à qui je pourrais parler et tu le sais bien, répondit-il, non, sans apprécier la tenue qu'elle portait.

Isabella était resplendissante dans sa tenue de femme d'affaires, rôle qu'elle semblait prendre très à cœur. Sa robe rouge moulait parfaitement ses courbes féminines. Ses longues fines jambes étaient protégées par un collant à motif ainsi que ses escarpins noirs de chez Louboutin rajoutaient cette touche provocante qu'il aimait tant. Elle était si belle ainsi que cela l'amenait à ne plus avoir des pensées cohérentes et catholiques en son égard. La jeune femme quant à elle, appréciait autant le physique de son ex-amant mais elle fut déçue de le voir dans une tenue décontracte où quelques taches de sang séjournaient sur le bas de son t-shirt. Ce fut seulement de cette manière qu'Isabella comprit qu'il y avait sans doute une urgence.

\- Suis-moi, dit-elle, avant d'appeler l'ascenseur, de monter à l'intérieur, suivie de près par Edward.

Edward entra dans l'ascenseur avec Isabella, sans dire un mot de plus. A l'intérieur de la cabine, la tension était palpable. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de la jeune femme et l'idée de ne pas avoir la possibilité de la toucher le rendait fou.

Soudain, Isabella se jeta sur ses lèvres, geste auquel il ne s'était pas attendu mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin toucher cette femme dont il était fou amoureux. Il profitait de ce moment pour bloquer l'ascenseur et ainsi, permettre à son amante et à lui de ne pas être dérangés.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, susurra-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille.

La jeune femme sourit contre ses lèvres avant d'entamer un second baiser. En voyant qu'elle tentait de retirer son t-shirt, Edward fit le geste à sa place, permettant à son amante de la toucher. Il aimait ses caresses, il aimait quand elle passait ses douces mains sur son torse. Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle prenait soin de le faire tout en soudant ses pupilles chocolatées aux siennes. Il n'y avait rien à dire, Isabella était vraiment la femme la plus belle et la plus envoûtante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Ses conquêtes d'un soir ne pourraient jamais rivaliser avec son ex-fiancée. Jamais.

\- Tu es tellement belle, déclara-t-il, la faisant tourner dos à lui. Tu sens si bon et ta peau est si douce, ajouta-t-il, tout en embrassant son cou et son épaule.

Isabella pencha la tête sur le côté, appréciant ses baisers et ses caresses. La voir ainsi, se donnant à lui dans cet ascenseur, Edward ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Une partie de lui, lui disait de prendre son temps et d'en profiter un maximum tandis que la seconde, lui intimait à lui faire l'amour sur le champ. Il prit donc la décision de faire un peu des deux : prendre son temps et la faire sienne dans les plus brefs délais. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oubliât qu'ils se trouvaient dans un ascenseur et même s'il l'avait bloqué, il préférait être prudent.

\- Je vais te faire l'amour et ainsi, signer nos retrouvailles. Après ça, je te promets de ne plus jamais te lâcher et de rester à tes côtés, pour toujours.

\- J'espère que tu resteras auprès de moi, répondit-elle, tandis qu'il fit descendre la fermeture de sa robe avec lenteur. Dépêche-toi de me la retirer, Cullen, grogna-t-elle espérant qu'il accélérât le mouvement.

\- J'aime quand tu me supplies, lui confia-t-il, faisant glisser sa robe le long de son corps parfait et laiteux.

En remarquant qu'Isabella portait un collant, il hésita plusieurs fois sur la technique pour le lui retirer. La première, consistait à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes fines tandis que la deuxième, était plus rapide et plus efficace car il s'agissait de le déchirer. Mais il ne savait pas s'il préférait que les autres hommes pussent profiter de la vue de ses jambes car après lui avoir fait l'amour, elle ne pourrait plus le remettre. Il opta donc pour la première solution, laissant la seconde être vaincue par sa jalousie possessive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Edward ? lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle se chargea de retirer ses collants avec lenteur, avant de remettre ses escarpins.

En la voyant ainsi, en sous-vêtements avec ses escarpins de dix centimètres aux pieds, Edward ne pouvait plus patienter une seconde de plus. Il la suivit donc dans ses mouvements, retira ses chaussures et son jean avant de la plaquer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Isabella fit glisser son boxer, impatiente elle aussi, qu'il la prît dans cette cabine.

Le jeune homme prit soin de retirer ses sous-vêtements avant de les inviter à rejoindre le reste de leurs habits. Afin de marquer sa possession, Edward plaça ses mains autour de ses hanches avant de l'intimer à passer ses jambes autour des siennes. Isabella dû se cramponner sur ses épaules, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tomber. Le moment tant attendu allait enfin arriver et il se réjouissait que leurs retrouvailles se passent ainsi. Lentement, il prit possession de son corps, appréciant ces sensations retrouvées.

\- Edward ! Edward, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Edward secoua la tête plusieurs fois afin de se remettre les idées en place et de le refaire venir à l'instant présent. Il regarda Isabella qui elle, semblait impatiente d'entendre une réponse de sa part. Mais le jeune homme était plus concentré sur ses habits et constata qu'Isabella était toujours vêtue de sa robe rouge et de ses collants noirs. Mais surtout, qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de faire l'amour dans l'ascenseur. Ses pensées non catholiques avaient réussi à prendre possession de son esprit et de son corps. Mais il aurait tellement aimé que tout cela soit réel.

\- Vas-tu me répondre Edward ou attends-tu que je te gifle pour te réveiller ?!

 _Et voilà, elle est énervée,_ songea-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se rappeler qu'Isabella le regardait toujours.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Ah enfin ! J'ai cru un instant que tu étais mort ! ironisa-t-elle, levant à son tour les yeux au ciel.

\- Je réfléchissais, si tu veux savoir.

\- Cela devait être intéressant pour que tu sois à ce point concentré.

 _Si tu savais,_ pensa-t-il, refusant de lui faire part de son fantasme.

\- Je disais donc, que t'est-il arrivé pour que tes vêtements soient plein de sang ? lui demanda-t-elle, se retenant de le harceler de question pour savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

\- Rosalie s'est fait tirer dessus, déclara-t-il, désirant d'en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire afin qu'il puisse tenter de reconquérir Isabella.

Cette dernière jaugea quelques instants Edward avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, suivie de près par ce dernier. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était venu la voir pour sa sœur car honnêtement, elle n'en avait que faire de cette femme qui avait réussi à briser son couple. De plus, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne les aiderait plus ?

\- Veuillez faire en sorte à ce que je ne sois pas dérangée, ordonna-t-elle, à l'encontre de son assistante qui elle, après qu'Isabella fût occupée à ouvrir son bureau, observa Edward avec envie.

\- Bonjour monsieur…

\- Cullen, le coupa-t-elle, ne loupant pas une miette de ce que son assistante essayait de faire avec son ex-fiancé. Sara, évitez de draguer les clients sous mon nez, surtout ce client, vous serez gentille, ajouta-t-elle avec froideur.

\- Pardon, madame.

\- Que je ne vous reprenne pas en train de recommencer.

A travers cet avertissement, Edward pouvait clairement déceler de la jalousie. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec elle.

\- Bon, tu attends quoi pour rentrer, Edward ?

Isabella était désormais sur les nerfs. Même si elle n'était plus avec Edward, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de laisser sa jalousie s'exprimer lorsque des femmes osaient le draguer sous son nez.

\- J'arrive, répondit-il avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

Le jeune homme observa l'immense pièce dans laquelle Isabella devait travailler, appréciant la décoration moderne qui ressemblait tant à son ex-amante. Le bureau était en verre et le fauteuil était en cuir. Une grande baie vitrée offrait non seulement une vue sur New York mais aussi de la clarté à la pièce. Une grande bibliothèque, où quelques livres et dossiers s'entreposaient, longeait le mur du fond. Il aimait cet endroit.

\- Quand tu auras fini d'observer mon bureau, tu t'assiéras, hein.

\- Cet endroit est décoré avec goût, dit-il, tout en prenant place sur une des deux chaises qui se trouvaient en face du bureau.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle, croisant ses jambes avec un sourire arrogant. Bon revenons aux choses sérieuses. Quel est le motif de ta visite déjà ? l'interrogea-t-elle, faisant mine d'avoir oublié.

\- Rosalie s'est fait tirer dessus, répéta-t-il, avant de sortir le mot, qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de cuisine, de la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? lui demanda-t-elle, durement.

Isabella n'était pas partante pour aider Rosalie ou toute autre personne faisant partie de la famille d'Edward. Sauf Edward lui-même, bien sûr. Elle qui pensait avoir été claire le jour de Noël… La jeune femme avait tendance à être très rancunière et elle ne se voyait pas venir en aide auprès de quelqu'un qui avait fait tout le contraire. Et elle tenait à le lui faire savoir.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je aider ta sœur ?

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de ma sœur.

\- Justement, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de ta sœur que je ne veux pas te venir en aide, Edward.

\- Isabella, mets ta rancune de côté s'il te plaît et aide-moi à trouver qui est derrière tout ça.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Edward.

Edward soupira, comprenant qu'il devrait solliciter son aider avec plus d'entrain.

\- Et comment peux-tu oser me dire de mettre ma rancune de côté alors que ta famille est responsable de notre rupture ?! s'emporta-t-elle, en se levant de son fauteuil pour se poster devant la baie vitrée.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de cela.

\- Ouais, on a déjà parlé de cela mais tu vois, moi, j'ai du mal à oublier, c'est bête, répondit-elle avec sarcasme en le regardant dans les yeux.

 _Non mais quel culot !_ songea-t-elle, se retenant de ne pas crier plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne, ajouta-t-elle, le regardant froidement.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour une conne, Isabella.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu viens me voir pour espérer que j'aide ton hypocrite de sœur en me demandant de mettre ma rancune de côté. Mais tu croyais quoi, Edward ? Tu croyais que j'allais accepter si facilement ? Eh bien non, sache que je ne suis pas comme ça surtout envers des personnes qui ont brisé notre couple.

\- Notre couple n'est pas brisé.

\- Ah ouais, et il est quoi d'après toi ? lui demanda-t-elle, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Nous essayons de le reconstruire.

\- Non, Edward. Tu essayes de le reconstruire. Parce que, malgré tes appels pendant la semaine qui ont précédé ma décision de prendre du recul, je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné. Je n'arrive pas à le faire parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, tu recommenceras. Et en te voyant venir ici pour me demander d'aider ta sœur, je suis obligée de conclure que tu es resté ce mouton qui suit son berger.

\- Il s'agit de ma sœur, Isabella ! s'emporta-t-il, en se levant de sa chaise. Et puis, ce n'est pas elle qui a réussi à nous séparer mais Alice !

\- Je m'en fous ! Elle a quand même essayé de le faire auparavant ! Et Alice n'est pas la seule coupable dans tout cela.

\- Et qui est l'autre coupable ?

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi qui n'a pas voulu écouter ma version des faits et qui m'as humiliée devant ta famille pour leur prouver que tu pouvais me quitter et me briser à ta guise. On a peut-être parlé de tout cela mais pour moi, ça reste constamment dans ma tête.

Isabella le regarda dans les yeux, tentant de masquer ses émotions mais cela s'avère être trop dur. Et puis, pourquoi cacher à Edward à quel point cette histoire l'avait fait souffrir ? Elle l'aimait toujours, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le recevoir à bras ouverts. Elle se protégeait en quelque sorte.

\- Bref, tu peux partir d'ici désormais, dit-elle, ne voulant plus le voir dans son champ de vision.

Elle pourrait très bien lui accorder du temps histoire de parler de leur relation mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Le faire partir était sa meilleure défense.

\- Je ne vais pas partir parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, Isabella. Sinon, pourquoi serais-je venu te voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pour parler de nous peut-être. Mais il semblerait que tu aies toujours cette envie de profiter de moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais profité de toi, Isabella.

\- Peu importe, murmura-t-elle, évitant soigneusement son regard.

\- J'avais déjà prévu de venir te parler et peut-être essayer de te reconquérir.

 _Me reconquérir ?_ pensa-t-elle, captant à nouveau son regard.

\- Mais je n'avais pas prévu que Rosalie se fasse tirer dessus et surtout, que je trouve ce mot chez elle qui ressemble plus à une menace qu'autre chose, ajouta-t-il, lui tendant le papier.

Isabella regarda quelques instants la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains avant de s'en emparer et de lire ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

\- Il Patto ancora non ci permette di accettare i poliziotti nelle nostre file e non sono mai stati il benvenuto nella mafia. Se si vuole trovare i bambini vivi, liberaci diecimila dollari, lit-elle à voix haute. Le pacte du sang ne nous permet toujours pas d'accepter les flics dans nos rangs et ils n'ont jamais été les bienvenus dans la mafia. Si vous voulez retrouver les enfants vivants, livrez-nous dix mille dollars, traduit-elle par la suite avant de regarder Edward dans les yeux.

\- Veux-tu m'aider maintenant ?

Isabella soupira avant de lui faire part de sa décision.

\- Sache que je ne le fais ni pour ta sœur, ni pour ton beau-frère et ni pour toi mais seulement pour les enfants parce qu'ils ne méritent pas d'être mêlés à cette histoire.

Edward soupira de soulagement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si elle avait refusé. Il se serait sans doute débrouillé mais aurait tout de même insisté pour qu'elle acceptât de l'aider. Il savait qu'elle connaissait le groupe qui avait tiré sur sa sœur et qui avait enlevé Joy et Lucas. Il se permettait juste d'utiliser ses connaissances afin de pouvoir régler cette histoire le plus rapidement.

\- Sais-tu qui aurait pu écrire cela ?

\- Les Corbeaux Noirs. Ce sont les seuls italiens qui travaillent sur le territoire new yorkais. Je vais appeler Harry.

Isabella ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle se trouvait déjà au téléphone, debout devant la baie vitrée.

\- Bonjour Harry.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à mettre le haut-parleur, décidant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel important. Elle avait simplement besoin de demander un service à son garde du corps.

\- Isabella, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Faites venir Alberto dans mon bureau au centre d'entraînement, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je fais cela pour vous. Que dois-je lui fournir comme motif ?

\- Hum… qu'il s'agit d'une urgence. Il comprendra, j'en suis sûr.

\- D'accord, je vous appelle dès que je trouve un créneau.

\- Je voudrais le voir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Merci Harry, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Isabella se tourna pour affronter Edward et lui annoncer son plan. Elle se devait l'aider pour les enfants mais uniquement pour les enfants. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre. S'il n'y avait pas eu Joy et Lucas dans l'histoire, elle l'aurait probablement laissé se débrouiller. Après tout, n'était-il pas de la mafia lui aussi ? Ne savait-il pas gérer ce genre de problème ?

\- Je vais demander à Alberto de venir dans mon second bureau et ensuite, nous discuterons de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il n'est pas derrière tout cela et que ce n'est pas lui qui a commandité tout cela car nous avions répondu à leur pacte du sang. Mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu prévois de te venger.

\- Évidemment. Il touche à ma famille, je me dois de répliquer.

\- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien pour le moment, Edward.

\- Je sais. Qu'attendons-nous du coup ?

\- Qu'Harry me donne l'heure du rendez-vous.

Edward acquiesça en hochant plusieurs fois la tête non sans quitter Isabella des yeux. Il était reconnaissant qu'elle eût pris la décision de l'aider et même si elle lui avait dit que c'était uniquement pour son neveu et sa nièce, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne fais pas partie de la mafia…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas… il s'agit juste d'une impression.

\- Tu dis cela parce que je suis venu te voir pour m'aider ?

\- Entre autre mais pas seulement.

\- C'est vrai que je ne m'investis pas tant que cela pour gérer ma mafia mais j'en suis bien le patron. Tu peux me croire.

\- Je te crois.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, forçant les ex-amants à soupirer plusieurs fois. Chacun d'eux cherchait un moyen de débuter une autre conversation mais aucun d'eux ne trouva le mot ou la phrase qui pourrait briser ce silence. Seule la sonnerie du téléphone d'Isabella en eut la capacité.

\- Harry, dit-elle en répondant à l'appel.

\- Alberto a accepté le rendez-vous. Il sera devant le centre d'entraînement dans une demi-heure.

\- Parfait, merci.

\- Je vous en prie.

Isabella mit fin à la conversation avant d'annoncer à Edward qu'ils partaient. Ils ne tardèrent pas à sortir de l'entreprise et de se rendre sur les lieux du rendez-vous. La jeune femme dans sa Jeep tandis que le jeune homme conduisait sa voiture.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Centre d'entraînement des Masen,**

 **New York, 19h00**

\- Alberto, je suis contente que vous ayez pu vous libérer aussi rapidement, s'exclama Isabella en présentant sa main à l'italien.

\- Votre garde du corps m'a assuré qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Je ne pouvais donc pas refuser, répondit-il de son fidèle accent italien tout en serrant la main de la criminelle.

\- Permets-moi de vous présenter Edward Cullen, dit-elle, en montrant le jeune homme avec sa main.

\- Je vous connaissais déjà de nom.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avant de se tourner vers Isabella qui attendait qu'ils eussent fini les présentations.

\- Bien, quelle est cette urgence ?

\- Cette urgence concerne mon ami.

 _Mon ami ? Ah oui, nous ne sommes plus ensemble…_ _,_ songea-t-il, espérant être de nouveau le fiancé d'Isabella.

Il espérait et se promettait de ne pas perdre espoir.

\- Mais allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles.

\- Je vous suis.

Les deux hommes suivirent Isabella jusque dans son bureau où le trajet se fit rapidement. Comme un peu plus tôt, la criminelle indiqua à Julian qu'elle souhaitait ne pas être dérangée avant d'inviter Alberto et Edward à entrer dans la pièce.

\- Asseyez-vous, intima-t-elle, tout en refermant la porte derrière elle avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Bien, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins Alberto et sache que je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir par pure courtoisie.

\- J'ai bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence.

\- Exactement, dit-elle, tandis qu'Edward ne put rester en place plus longtemps et alla se poster devant la baie vitrée, sous le regard attentif d'Isabella. Êtes-vous responsable de cette menace, par hasard ? lui demanda-t-elle, en donnant la feuille que son ex-amant lui avait donnée.

Edward jaugea la réaction d'Alberto tandis que ce dernier prenait connaissance du mot. Il regarda ensuite Isabella dans les yeux, laissant apparaître son incompréhension.

\- Je ne suis pas derrière cette menace, Isabella. Je pensais que vous me faisiez confiance.

\- Mon père vous faisait confiance, rectifia-t-elle.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

\- Là n'est pas le problème Alberto. Dites-moi plutôt qui pourrait être derrière cette menace. Est-ce l'un de vos hommes ?

\- J'aurais dû mal à croire qu'il s'agit d'un de mes hommes.

\- Pourtant, le mot parle bien du pacte du sang que vous nous avait fait faire concernant Rosalie McCarthy et son mari.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sait tout ! s'emporta Edward, ne supportant pas d'attendre plus longtemps pour obtenir une réponse.

\- Edward calme-toi, s'il te plaît, intima-t-elle, lui montrant par la suite qu'elle gérait la situation.

Le jeune homme lâcha un long soupir tout en regardant Isabella qui elle, était concentrée sur Alberto. Il savait qu'elle gérait la situation mais l'attente était beaucoup trop longue. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour sauver Joy et Lucas.

\- Je comprends votre colère, Monsieur Cullen. Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas derrière cette menace. Cela dit, je pense que vous avez raison, Isabella. Il s'agit bien d'un de mes hommes. Je pense même savoir qui c'est.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

\- Celui qui s'est chargé de menacer Monsieur et Madame McCarthy pour les inciter à faire le pacte. Il n'y a que lui qui est au courant car il n'y a qu'à lui que je confie ce genre de mission.

\- Puis-je avoir son nom ?

\- Fernando Fronzo, répondit Alberto, en toute honnêteté.

\- Tu dois bien comprendre Alberto, qu'après avoir retrouvé les enfants, Monsieur Cullen ne pourra pas le laisser en vie, prévint-elle, après avoir noté le nom sur un bout de papier qu'elle déchira et qu'elle donna à Edward.

\- Je comprends oui. J'aurais fait la même chose si la situation s'était inversée.

\- De toute façon, vous n'auriez pas eu le choix, réplique Edward, d'un ton sec.

\- Vous avez raison Monsieur Cullen. Je vous livrerai Fernando sans aucun problème. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Edward hocha simplement la tête, espérant qu'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Il regarda ensuite Isabella dans les yeux qui elle, semblait le détailler de haut en bas. En temps normal, il aurait aimé qu'elle le jaugeât ainsi mais en voyant la cassure dans ses pupilles chocolatées, il ne put être satisfait de ce qu'il avait perdu à cause de sa naïveté.

\- Allons-y, il ne faut pas perdre de temps, dit-il, forçant Isabella à se lever de son fauteuil, suivie de près par Alberto.

\- Je vais demander à mes gardes du corps de vous emmener Fernando, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Tu en penses quoi Edward ?

\- Je pense la même chose.

\- Très bien, dites-leur de l'emmener en salle de torture.

Alberto acquiesça avant d'appeler ses hommes et de leur confier cette mission sous l'œil vigilant d'Edward et d'Isabella. Ils craignaient toujours d'être trahis mais le fait que l'italien amenât Fernando directement ici, prouvait qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Le vieil homme ne prendrait jamais le risque de le faire alors qu'il n'était pas sur son territoire. De plus, il n'était pas en guerre avec les Masen et les Cullen. Il songeait même à créer une certaine alliance entre eux mais il ne s'agissait que d'un projet pour le moment.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Fernando Fronzo fut emmené en salle de torture où Edward, Isabella et Alberto s'apprêtaient à l'interroger.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Fernando ? lui demanda Alberto, profondément déçu par ce dernier.

Lui qui pensait que Fernando était un homme de confiance. Bon, il ne l'avait pas trahi certes, mais il avait joué contre la famille Cullen. Et même s'il n'était pas son allié, Alberto avait bien compris qu'il y avait une entente entre le jeune homme et Isabella. Il prévoyait de renouveler leur alliance et il ne pouvait cautionner un acte de ce type venant de la part de ses hommes.

\- Parce que j'ai menacé la famille de Monsieur Cullen, avoua-t-il, sans aucune hésitation.

\- C'est étrange de voir quelqu'un qui collabore aussi facilement, fait remarquer Isabella.

\- C'est vrai, ça change, confirma Edward en regardant Fernando dans les yeux.

\- J'ai toujours assumé mes actes, beauté.

\- En revanche, tu vas ravaler tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, répondit-il, froidement.

Isabella fut surprise qu'il dît cela alors qu'elle s'apprêtait elle-même à lui répondre. Il avait laissé sa jalousie prendre le dessus et même s'ils n'étaient plus en couple, elle savait qu'elle lui appartenait toujours. Et puis, elle aussi avait laissé sa jalousie s'exprimer lorsque Sara, son assistante, avait osé le draguer devant elle. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à revenir vers lui. En réalité, elle ne savait pas si elle l'était ou non mais elle ne préférait pas s'attarder là-dessus.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Tu as menacé ma sœur et kidnappé ses enfants. Dis-moi où ils sont.

\- Il va me falloir l'argent d'abord.

\- Je crois que j'aurais dû ne rien dire concernant sa collaboration, s'exclama Isabella, regrettant ses dernières paroles.

\- Tu n'auras pas ton argent, fils de pute. Tout ce que tu auras le droit, c'est une balle entre les deux yeux. Alors je te laisse une seconde chance pour pouvoir me dire où se trouvent les enfants ?

\- Réponds-lui Fernando et je m'assurerai que ta torture soit diminuée.

\- Bon, je vais me charger de le faire parler moi, intervint Isabella une fois de plus, sortant une arme qu'elle avait caché sous sa robe.

Isabella s'approcha de Fernando, pointa son arme sur sa cuisse et tira. Le criminel ne tarda pas à exprimer sa douleur en hurlant. Il essaya même de libérer ses mains pour pouvoir toucher sa blessure mais les liens étaient beaucoup trop forts pour lui permettre d'agir.

\- J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère comme toi, dit-il, provocant Edward au passage.

Fernando avait compris comment mettre en colère et draguer Isabella était un vrai jeu d'enfant. Mais Edward ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille-là, s'approcha de lui et emprisonna sa gorge afin de lui faire passer un message clair.

\- Recommence à la draguer ou la regarder sous mes yeux comme tu viens de le faire et je te bute.

\- Edward, tu pourras le buter après. Il faut d'abord savoir où se trouve les enfants, l'empêcha-t-elle, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme regarda Isabella dans les yeux avant de prendre en compte ses paroles. Elle avait raison. S'il tuait Fernando, il ne pourrait jamais savoir où se trouvaient Joy et Lucas et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Toutefois, il se promettait de torturer cet homme non seulement pour avoir tenté de tuer Rosalie et enlevé ses enfants mais en plus pour avoir dragué son ex-amante. Et ça, Isabella le savait et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à l'en empêcher. Elle avait d'ailleurs, hâte de le voir en action.

Quant à Alberto, il observa la scène et prenait soin de ne pas intervenir. Il remarqua néanmoins que quelque chose existait entre Edward et Isabella mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il avait cependant un certain doute et il s'imaginait déjà la force de leur alliance si ces deux-là étaient ensemble. Il fallait vraiment qu'il leur parlât après que tout serait réglé.

\- Tu sais Fernando, plus tu mettras du temps à répondre à mon ami, plus ta mort arrivera lentement, déclara-t-elle, plaçant un couteau sous sa gorge, après qu'Edward eut retiré sa main.

\- Ah moins que tu préfères cela, dit-il, tirant à son tour dans sa cuisse valide, le faisait hurler de douleur.

\- Putain ! jura-t-il, supportant mal la douleur. Les gamins se trouvent…

\- Oui, continue, tu es sur la bonne voie, s'exclama-t-elle, appuyant son couteau contre sa gorge, prête à la trancher.

En voyant Isabella l'aider à le torturer, Edward ne pouvait qu'être très fier. Lui qui pensait qu'elle allait le laisser faire. Mais la connaissant, il avait deviné qu'elle trouvait cela trop long. Son impatience se faisait ressentir, le forçant à l'être de son côté.

\- Ils se trouvent dans mon sous-sol, finit-il par avouer, refusant de souffrir plus longtemps.

\- Vos hommes n'ont pas fouillé son sous-sol avant de l'emmener ici ? demanda Edward à l'encontre d'Alberto.

\- Fernando n'était pas chez lui lorsqu'ils l'ont trouvé mais en train de faire son jogging dans Central Park.

\- Il dit la vérité Edward, assura Isabella, après avoir analysé le visage d'Alberto.

Si Isabella ne lui avait pas dit cette affirmation, il n'aurait pas cru Alberto mais comme elle l'avait fait, il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Car il savait qu'elle ne le trahirait jamais et ce, malgré leur rupture. Elle était une femme de parole et il aurait dû prendre au sérieux ses dires lorsqu'Alice l'avait accusée à tort de l'avoir trompé. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'Isabella était allée voir ailleurs alors qu'elle n'avait eu que lui dans sa vie ?

\- Edward ! l'appela Isabella, voyant qu'il n'était plus avec elle.

\- Tu me disais quelque chose ?

\- Je te demandais ce que tu voulais faire de lui, répondit-elle, maintenant le couteau contre la gorge de Fernando.

\- Je vais m'en charger, passe-moi ton couteau.

\- Tu ne vas pas le torturer ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, il faut aller récupérer les enfants.

\- Si tu veux, nous pourrons nous en charger après les avoir trouvé. Le mieux est de s'assurer s'il ne nous a pas menti.

\- Je ne vous ai pas menti !

\- Toi, la ferme ! s'emporta Edward, frappant Fernando avec son arme, le faisant tomber dans l'inconscient.

\- Mes hommes peuvent le surveiller en attendant ou sinon, je peux aller les chercher pendant que tu t'occupes de lui.

\- Tu ferais cela ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris de sa proposition.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Edward. Je fais uniquement cela pour sauver les enfants.

Edward ne tiqua pas mais fit un signe de la tête pour la remercier. C'est ainsi qu'Isabella, se chargea d'aller récupérer les enfants de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son ex-amante en la voyant partir sans lui. Mais il voulait tant s'amuser avec Fernando. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir une mort facile. Il ne méritait pas cela.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Fernando Fronzo,**

 **New York, 20h30**

Fernando Fronzo vivait dans un quartier résidentiel new yorkais et au vu des villas qui s'y étendaient, Isabella ne pouvait que constater qu'Alberto payait bien ses hommes. Les lieux étaient luxueux et chaque maison avait leur propre caractéristique. Aucune d'entre elles ne se ressemblaient et c'était ce charme-là, qu'Isabella appréciait.

En suivant les indications GPS, Isabella trouva facilement la propriété de Fernando. Elle avait préféré s'y rendre seule, seulement suivie par ses gardes du corps, afin de ne pas être trahie par Alberto. Elle avait certes, vu qu'il avait été honnête avec eux depuis le début, cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester méfiante. De plus, l'envie de s'éloigner d'Edward avait été plus pressante. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et même si elle était en mission, cela lui fit énormément de bien.

Afin de ne pas attirer l'intention et sachant que les voisins étaient suffisamment curieux pour pouvoir venir la déranger ou appeler la police si elle osait défoncer la porte, Isabella prit soin de sonner et de patienter comme si elle était là pour une visite surprise.

\- Bonjour, la salua une vieille femme.

En regardant la vieille femme qui était habillée d'une robe noire et d'un tablier autour de la taille, la criminelle remarqua rapidement l'alliance qu'elle portait à son annulaire gauche. Elle devina alors qu'elle n'était autre que la femme de Fernando Fronzo.

\- Bonjour Madame Fronzo, puis-je entrer dans votre demeure ? Votre mari a quelque chose qui m'appartient.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle, dans un accent italien.

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui est venu récupérer les enfants que votre mari a enlevé.

\- Oh, je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Alors, laissez-moi rentrer.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

En entrant dans la villa, Isabella ne perdit pas de temps et demanda à la vieille femme de l'emmener au sous-sol. Cette dernière ne posa pas plus de question et obéit. Elle fit néanmoins attention en descendant les escaliers la menant au sous-sol, se rappelant comme toujours de la chute qu'elle avait eu quelques années auparavant, la forçant à se déplacer avec sa fidèle canne. Elle n'était donc pas rassurée lorsqu'elle dû les descendre, suivie de près par la criminelle.

\- Oh, j'ai oublié la clé, je vais aller la chercher, remarqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du sous-sol.

\- Restez avec moi, ordonna Isabella, lui montrant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- Mais, je n'ai pas la clé.

\- Je m'en fous de la clé. Défoncer une porte n'est en rien compliqué.

Isabella n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde et défonça la porte d'un coup sec. Elle laissa la vieille femme entrer en premier, ne voulant pas qu'elle cherchât à s'enfuir, et le fit à sa suite. Il valait mieux qu'elle restât vigilante.

Heureusement pour la jeune femme, elle ne tarda pas à remarquer la présence de deux berceaux et ainsi, celle des jumeaux. Elle soupira de soulagement en remarquant qu'ils étaient vivants et surtout, qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Elle avait même l'impression qu'ils avaient été nourris et changés. Cela ne fit aucun doute et Isabella savait qu'il était rare qu'un homme se chargeât de ce genre de tâche. Elle se retourna lentement vers la vieille femme afin de pouvoir l'interroger.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Monica, pourquoi ?

\- Juste pour connaître votre nom, dit-elle en s'approchant de la vieille femme. J'ai comme l'impression que vous vous êtes foutue de ma gueule en me disant que vous n'étiez pas au courant, ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton menaçant.

Isabella n'avait pour le moment jamais fait de mal à une femme, hormis sa mère, puisque les tortures qu'elle effectuait avaient été réalisées sur des hommes. Elle ressentait une certaine pitié envers Monica mais elle ne pouvait pas l'épargner. Du moins, elle allait laisser Edward s'en charger. Après tout, il s'agissait de son affaire.

\- Je suis désolée, Madame. Je… je ne savais pas qui vous étiez… j'ai cru que vous étiez des flics ou…

\- Les flics se présentent toujours, vous devriez le savoir.

\- Oui mais j'ai eu peur…

\- Vous avez eu raison d'avoir peur car à cause de votre mensonge, je vais être obligée de vous amener là où votre mari prend goût à la souffrance.

\- Oh mio Dio ! (Oh mon dieu !)

\- Vos larmes ne me feront rien. Il fallait réfléchir deux fois avant de me mentir et surtout, avant d'enlever ces enfants.

\- Mon mari ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Il m'a dit que je devais m'en occuper et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je les ramène auprès de leurs parents car il avait prévu de les garder pour toujours ! avoua-t-elle, la suppliant de ne pas la tuer.

Isabella la jaugea quelques instants et ne put constater qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle soupira plusieurs fois malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de décision à prendre concernant son sort. C'était à Edward de choisir.

\- Je vous laisserais répéter ce que vous m'avez dit à mon ami.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas cela ! Je ne dirais rien à la police. De toute manière, je ne peux rien dire car je suis complice de leur enlèvement et en plus, j'ai aidé mon mari dans ses missions.

\- Qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas me trahir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Je vous laisse pour cette fois mais sachez, que je vous surveille de loin. Si j'apprends qu'un jour vous m'avez trahie, je vous tuerais sans aucun scrupule. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair, Madame.

\- Bien, je vais récupérer les enfants. Aidez-moi.

Isabella prit Joy dans ses bras tandis que Monica fit de même avec Lucas. Toutes deux les installèrent dans la voiture. La vieille femme se permis de lui prêter deux sièges autos dans lesquels sont mari les avait transporté avant d'aider à nouveau la criminelle pour attacher les enfants. La criminelle ne prit pas la peine de remercier Monica et s'en alla sans jeter un regard derrière elle. Il était temps que les enfants rentrassent chez eux.

Ce fut sur le trajet qu'elle appela Edward pour tout lui expliquer en détail et lui demanda de ramener Alberto à la sortie et de l'attendre sur le parking. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Le jeune homme quant à lui, lui indiqua qu'il allait tuer Fernando et s'occuper de faire disparaître son corps.

En arrivant sur les lieux, elle constata qu'Edward avait suivi ses recommandations à la lettre. Elle se gara juste à côté de la voiture de son ex-amant avant d'en sortir.

\- Ils vont bien ? lui demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

\- A toi de le constater, répondit-elle, en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

\- Merci d'être allée les chercher, dit-il, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur les enfants.

\- C'est normal.

Edward récupéra les enfants et les installa à l'arrière de sa voiture. Isabella prit soin de lui apporter son aide avant de s'apprêter à entrer dans sa voiture.

\- Isabella ?

\- Tu as encore besoin de moi ?

\- Est-ce que cela te dérange si Emmett vient chercher les enfants devant ton entreprise ?

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'il doit être à l'hôpital et je préfère lui expliquer la situation plus calmement.

\- Fais comme tu veux, déclara-t-elle, avant d'entrer dans sa voiture et de s'engager sur la route, suivie de près par Edward.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Masen &Cie,**

 **New York, 21h00**

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de la disparition de mes enfants ? lui demanda Emmett alors qu'il venait d'arriver.

Edward avait appelé Emmett alors qu'il était sur la route. Le jeune homme lui avait apporté les détails nécessaires pour qu'il pût être au courant de la situation. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas précisé qu'Isabella avait contribué aux recherches et il tenait à ce que son beau-frère le sût.

\- Tu étais déjà sous le choc concernant Rosalie alors, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter davantage. Mais sache, que je n'ai pas agi seul, indiqua-t-il, après qu'Emmett eût installé les enfants à l'arrière de sa voiture.

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas agi seul ?

\- Regarde devant toi.

Emmett s'exécuta et chercha pendant plusieurs minutes ce que son ami voulait lui faire comprendre avant d'être captivé par le nom de l'entreprise qui se trouvait en face de lui : Masen&Cie. Il réfléchit quelques instants et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui portait ce nom.

\- Isabella t'a aidé ?

\- Elle m'a aidé, en effet. Même si elle affirme l'avoir fait uniquement pour tes enfants, je tiens à te dire que c'est elle qui est allée les chercher.

\- Eh bien, tu la remercieras de ma part.

\- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me voir.

\- Tu as raison. Je le ferai de ta part.

\- Merci.

\- Comment va Rosalie ?

\- Elle est sortie d'affaire. Je venais de finir de ranger la maison quand tu m'as appelé. Je serais bien resté auprès d'elle toute la nuit mais les infirmières ont refusé. J'avais d'ailleurs prévu de t'appeler.

\- Tant mieux qu'elle aille bien, c'est ce qui compte. J'irais la voir demain.

\- Nous irons ensemble.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Et si nous rentrions ? J'aimerais me détendre un peu devant un jeu vidéo et essayer d'oublier cette journée.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais, j'ai quelque chose à régler avant, rétorqua-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil sur le bâtiment derrière lui.

Emmett ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui le poussait à accepter une partie de jeu vidéo avec lui. Même s'il aurait bien voulu ne pas être seul ce soir, il était heureux que son ami prît enfin la décision d'agir pour reconquérir Isabella. Cette femme était faite pour lui, il en était persuadé.

\- Vas mec, fonce lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ! l'encouragea-t-il, content pour son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la laisser filer cette fois-ci.

\- Je l'espère ! Allez, je te laisse.

Edward salua son beau-frère avant de rentrer dans l'entreprise. Le jeune homme fut d'ailleurs heureux d'être seul et de ne pas affronter la réceptionniste. Au moins, il pouvait réaliser son souhait rapidement.

En arrivant à l'étage concerné, Edward ne perdit pas de temps et longea le couloir menant au bureau d'Isabella. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune femme décida d'en sortir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le verrouiller, elle fut tirée en arrière avant d'être plaquée contre le torse d'un homme. Elle était sur le point de se défendre lorsque les lèvres de l'inconnu emprisonnèrent les siennes dans un baiser langoureux. Isabella cessa de se débattre, reconnaissant à qui elles appartenaient. Edward profita de cet instant pour la pousser jusqu'à la porte entrouverte du bureau, l'intimant ainsi à entrer dans la pièce.

Isabella mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait et ce fut seulement au moment où il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche que son esprit se réveilla, lui rappelant qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Edward.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas plus, Isabella, souffla-t-il, avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois, ne lui permettant de lui répondre.

 _Où sont passées mes résistances ?_ se demanda Isabella, tandis qu'elle gémissait contre ses lèvres.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Ce chapitre est assez long et à la base, j'avais prévu de le faire en deux parties donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu :D_ _On dirait bien que notre cher Edward n'a pas résisté à ses pulsions haha. Je suis sûr que vous avez une petite idée pour la suite :D Et puis, son fantasme dans l'ascenseur l'a quelque peu chamboulé :D_

 _Sinon, si je n'ai pas mis la torture de Fernando Fronzo c'est simplement parce que je ne voulais pas m'attarder là-dessus donc j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues concernant ce détail._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS ! :'D**

 _J'ai hâte de lire vos avis !_

 **Peut-être à demain,**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:P**


	44. Chapitre 14 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Tout d'abord, ce chapitre est très long. J'ai moi-même hésité à le séparer en deux parties et puis finalement, et pour le bien de la suite qui est déjà prête, j'ai décidé de vous le fournir entièrement. Vous comprendrez quand vous aurez lu la fin, j'en suis persuadée :D Sinon, je souhaitais vous remercier pous vos reviews, auxquelles j'ai répondu par message privé pour les lecteurs qui ont un compte._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne pouvais pas faire mourir Rosalie, je voulais juste mettre un peu d'action en sachant qu'elle était du FBI. Je compte bien les faire se rapprocher après, je ne pense pas m'attarder longtemps sur le travail qu'ils effectuerons au sein de leur entreprise. Je pense écrire quelques passages par-ci, par-là. Pour le partenariat, j'y ai pensé haha. Je verrais ce que je fais avec :D En effet, mon Edward est l'homme que toutes les femmes rêverait d'avoir même s'il a fait beaucoup d'erreur mais bon, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir éternellement :D Je fais énormément d'efforts pour montrer leur attirance mutuelle et je m'amuse beaucoup en le faisant donc tant mieux que cela se ressente. Ils sont faits pour être ensembles nos deux criminels. Pour la rencontre entre Isabella  & Rosalie, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite et je pense que tu en comprendras les raisons en lisant la fin du chapitre. Cette histoire m'est propre, les noms des personnages sont différents, sauf celui d'Isabella où j'ai conservé le prénom. J'ai juste remplacé mes personnages avec ceux de Stephenie Meyer pour pouvoir l'adapter au site. Mais en tout cas, merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait plaisir :D J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **ninie59 :** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai beaucoup hésité à faire mourir Carlisle mais il était temps qu'Isabella reprenne les rênes alors j'ai pris cette lourde décision. Si Isabella cède facilement à Edward c'est parce qu'elle l'aime (bon ça fait kitch, je le reconnais mais c'est plus clair si j'explique comme ça). Pour le pardon, tu verras dans ce chapitre. S'il y a des trucs que tu ne comprends pas, demande-moi au cas où si je peux t'éclairer :D Je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! Il était temps qu'il passa à l'attaque. Il ne peut décemment pas laisser Isabella lui échapper haha. En fait, j'avoue un peu galérer à lui faire faire des trucs de mafia alors qu'avec Isabella, j'y arrive tranquillement. Je suis actuellement en train de travailler là-dessus et je pense que tu comprendras dans peu de temps. J'avoue que pour l'histoire d'Alice, c'était quasi de l'improvisation. Je savais que je voulais la faire garce mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Maintenant, je trouve que la jalousie lui va bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mel :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne pouvais pas faire mourir Rosalie, je voulais juste mettre un peu d'action en sachant qu'elle était du FBI. Honnêtement, je ne compte pas m'attarder sur un quelconque problème avec les flics mais après, je verrais ce que je fais. Mon imagination va peut-être laisser place aux flics. Défi bien plus que rempli haha :D J'aime les chapitres longs donc ce n'est pas demain la veille que je me mettrais à écrire des chapitres courts :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pearl :** Merci pour ta review ! ! Je ne pouvais pas faire mourir Rosalie, je voulais juste mettre un peu d'action en sachant qu'elle était du FBI. Après, comme je prends soin de construire son personnage, je ne peux pas penser la même chose que toi en me disant qu'elle l'a mérité mais je reste un peu d'accord avec toi. En fait, j'avoue un peu galérer à lui faire faire des trucs de mafia alors qu'avec Isabella, j'y arrive tranquillement. Je suis actuellement en train de travailler là-dessus et je pense que tu comprendras dans peu de temps. Pour la description de la mort de Carlisle, si je n'ai pas apporté des explications dans le chapitre concerné c'est uniquement parce que les détails arriveront plus tard. J'avoue aussi que je ne me suis pas donnée à fond dans la description de l'accident de Rosalie. Je pense que je prendre le temps quand le tome 2 sera fini, pour intensifier les descriptions. Merci de m'avoir fait part de ce petit défaut. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **PS :** _il se peut que, malgré mon oeil vigilant et ma relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 T2**

 **Masen &Cie,**

 **New York, 22h00**

Isabella ne se contrôlait plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de le repousser et elle se détestait mentalement pour cela. Elle n'était pas censée tomber dans ses bras si facilement. Bon, il l'avait embrassée sans lui avoir laissé le choix mais rien ne la retenait d'arrêter les caresses qu'il effectuait avec ses mains, juste en-dessous de sa robe. Même sa conscience l'avait abandonnée et semblait totalement partante pour se laisser aller avec Edward.

 _Stupide conscience,_ se fustigea-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son soi intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle, en réussissant à le repousser.

\- Je fais ce qui semble juste, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ce qui te semble juste ? souffla-t-elle, tandis qu'Edward embrassait la peau nue de son cou. Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ? Qui te dit que je ne suis pas avec quelqu'un ? ajouta-t-elle, forçant son ex-amant à s'arrêter net dans ses mouvements.

Edward releva la tête pour affronter son regard d'un marron profond afin de savoir si elle disait la vérité. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, peut-être était-ce la raison qui l'avait poussé à ignorer ses appels ? Non, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'elle avait un autre homme dans sa vie, ce n'était pas concevable. Ni acceptable.

\- Et comment s'y prend-il avec toi ?

\- Plutôt bien, répondit-elle, pour le provoquer.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait comment s'y prendre avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il sait comment te toucher ?

A chaque fois qu'Edward lui posait ce genre de question, il s'exécutait en passant ses mains en-dessous de sa robe pour toucher son ventre nu tandis qu'Isabella tentait malgré tout, de garder les yeux ouverts afin de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

 _Il sait s'y prendre ce con !_ se plaignit-elle, regardant Edward dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait embrasser ta peau laiteuse ? lui demanda-t-il, embrassant son cou, forçant la jeune femme à se cambrer sous son emprise.

 _Je le déteste !_ pensa-t-elle, en penchant son cou pour lui permettre d'y avoir accès plus facilement. _Enfin, je le déteste ... Ce n'est pas le sens propre du terme,_ se corrigea-t-elle, sentant qu'elle cédait de plus en plus à la tentation.

Edward ne put que sourire contre sa peau lorsqu'il entendit gémir sous ses baisers. Il comprenait alors qu'il n'y avait aucun autre homme qui était dans sa vie. Elle avait simplement voulu le provoquer et cela avait marché. Mais il n'allait pas la lâcher pour autant. Maintenant qu'il venait de commencer, il avait bien l'intention de la faire sienne.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait comment te faire gémir ? l'interrogea-t-il une dernière fois, avant de mordre son cou avec tendresse, arrachant un second gémissement de son ex-fiancée.

\- Non, il ne sait pas, murmura-t-elle, simplement.

\- Il ne doit pas être très doué dans ce cas, répondit-il, en affrontant son regard.

\- Il ne peut pas être doué puisqu'il n'existe pas, finit-elle par avouer.

Edward lui offrit un sourire, satisfait de l'entendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas remplacé. Et si cela avait été le cas ? Comment aurait-il réagi ? Il l'aurait sans doute mal pris. Étant donné qu'il n'avait vu aucune femme depuis leur séparation et le fait qu'Isabella accordât du temps à un autre homme l'aurait terriblement agacé. En pensant à cela, il avait l'impression d'être égoïste mais il avait cette femme dans la peau et il était inconcevable que quelqu'un d'autre que lui partageât sa vie. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je le savais.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu m'aurais repoussé, sinon.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé la possibilité de le faire.

\- Mais là, tu peux toujours m'empêcher de continuer, déclara-t-il, caressant ses lèvres tentatrices à l'aide de son pouce.

Instinctivement, Isabella embrassa ses doigts sans trouver la force de contrôler son geste. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle n'avait pas le même filtre que celui qu'elle possédait lorsqu'elle parlait. Quoi que, parfois, il ne servait pas à grand-chose puisqu'elle passait son temps à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Edward n'ignora pas son geste et l'accompagna en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Il déplaça sa main pour la poser contre sa hanche gauche et la rapprocha de lui. Il profita de cet instant pour intensifier leur baiser, le rendant langoureux. Il repassa ses mains sous sa robe afin de pouvoir sentir la peau douce et chaude de son ventre plat. Il aimait tellement la toucher. Il aimait tellement la sentir frissonner sous ses paumes. Il aimait tout chez elle, tout simplement.

Je ne suis pas censée le laisser faire, je ne suis pas censée apprécier ses caresses et ses baisers dans le cou. Mon dieu ! Même mes barrières n'ont pas résisté ! songea-t-elle, désespérée de ne pas pouvoir compter sur son corps pour trouver la force de stopper Edward.

Edward quant à lui, sentait qu'Isabella continuait de résister encore un peu de par ses mains qu'elle posait le mur, cherchant à ne pas le toucher. Mais il gérait la situation. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas la violer. Il voyait bien qu'elle était consentante même si elle faisait tout pour l'éloigner d'elle. Il pouvait très bien s'arrêter là et commencer une discussion plus sérieuse avec son ex-fiancée mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas réussi à le faire lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée dans le couloir. Désormais, il désirait la faire sienne et ce, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'ascenseur en sa compagnie.

 _Surtout, depuis ce foutu fantasme !_ songea-t-il, n'arrivant pas à l'enlever de sa tête.

\- Pourquoi maintenant, Edward ? lui souffla-t-elle, tandis que leurs regards se soudaient entre eux.

\- Parce que je veux me faire pardonner et te récupérer, répondit-il, lui volant un baiser chaste.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que c'est en me sautant dessus que tu vas me récupérer ?

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, murmura-t-il, avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres sous les siennes.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Le repousser ? Elle essayait mais en vain… Son corps ne souhaitait plus lui obéir et ce n'était pas sa conscience qui allait la soutenir, au contraire… Le peu de résistance qu'elle avait, était tombé à l'eau. Elle ne se plaignait pas qu'Edward l'embrassât et la caressât. Elle appréciait même. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu de coucher avec lui alors qu'elle lui en voulait toujours et qu'elle n'était surtout pas prête à revenir auprès de lui. Enfin, elle pensait lui en vouloir encore.

Mais même si elle n'avait pas voulu que cela se passât ainsi, Isabella ne pouvait renoncer à une partie de plaisir avec son ex-amant. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle le faisait avec un autre homme. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire pour se convaincre de se laisser aller. Il s'agissait simplement d'Edward. Du seul homme pour qui elle était tombée et du seul homme qui avait pu la toucher de cette manière. Elle décida d'arrêter de trop réfléchir et prit la décision de se lâcher en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque ayant pour but d'intensifier leur baiser.

Elle verrait plus tard pour les conséquences.

Edward ne pouvait qu'être heureux en cet instant. Lorsqu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque, il s'était permis de resserrer sa poigne autour de ses hanches. Il avait toujours été possessif envers elle et ce, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Chacun d'eux savait qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement.

Isabella dû quitter ses lèvres à regret et retira ses bras autour de la nuque de son ex-amant pour pouvoir s'attaquer à sa chemise. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de déboutonner le deuxième bouton qu'Edward l'empêcha de continuer en relevant son menton de sa main gauche pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres gonflées. Sous le coup de la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses lèvres, Isabella serra la chemise entre ses mains, se foutant de la froisser. De toute manière, elle allait bientôt s'occuper de la lui retirer.

En se laissant aller dans les bras d'Edward, Isabella ne put que repenser à leurs premières retrouvailles dans un palace de New York. Cette soirée avait été si intense qu'elle se sentait obligée de penser la même chose concernant cet instant présent.

Edward sentait les mains de son ex-amante s'activer sur sa chemise et avait l'impression de revenir au temps où ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait toujours aimé se charger de déboutonner son vêtement et il la laissait le faire à chaque fois. Et puis, c'était toujours agréable de sentir qu'elle ne le repoussait plus.

Il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Isabella termina son activité sans pour autant rompre leur baiser. Elle avait l'impression que si elle quittait ses lèvres une seconde fois, il partirait en la laissant comme une idiote. Se laisser aller avec Edward ne signifiait pas qu'elle lui faisait de nouveau confiance. Elle garderait cette peur en elle, pour toujours.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il, en prenant son visage en coupe, frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

En voyant la cassure dans son regard chocolaté, Edward ne put que s'en vouloir davantage. Il avait été le principal responsable de cette douleur qu'il lisait car après tout, s'il n'avait pas écouté ses sœurs, s'il avait cherché à écouter sa version des faits, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il ne serait pas là, dans son bureau, à tenter de la récupérer. Il n'y aurait même pas eu l'ombre d'une séparation. Mais encore une fois, il avait tout gâché. Et il se devait de réparer ses erreurs s'il voulait qu'Isabella fût de nouveau dans sa vie.

Isabella ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contenta de lire dans son regard émeraude où elle pouvait y lire des remords et de la souffrance. Elle ressentait une certaine pitié pour lui car le voir ainsi, lui faisait rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles ils se trouvaient dans cette situation. Même si elle supposait qu'il souffrait de son éloignement, de son envie de partir loin de lui, elle comprenait que son choix lui faisait autant mal à lui qu'à elle. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle refusait de lui pardonner après s'être donnée à lui. Une discussion s'imposait et elle ferait en sorte qu'il n'y échappât pas. En attendant, Isabella tenait à prendre du bon temps dans ses bras et intima Edward à retirer sa chemise, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

\- Veux-tu que l'on continue ? lui demanda-t-il, voulant tout de même s'assurer qu'elle ne regrettât pas son choix de se donner à lui.

 _Ai-je envie qu'il continue ?_ se demanda-t-elle, hésitant quelques secondes.

\- Si tu veux que l'on arrête alors je te laisserai mais je tiens néanmoins à ce que l'on discute.

 _Il n'allait tout de même pas me laisser comme ça ?_ songea-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux au passage.

\- Non, Isabella, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. Je tiens juste à m'assurer que tu es consentante.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas posé la question plus tôt ? s'interrogea-t-elle, encore et encore.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à me stopper plus tôt.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

\- Non, répondit-il en lui offrant son maudit sourire en coin.

Dieu qu'il est sexy comme ça !

\- Ton regard parle pour toi. Il parlera toujours pour toi.

\- Comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Mais parfois, il m'arrive de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

\- Et parfois, il vaut mieux que cela reste dans ma tête.

Edward regarda intensément Isabella tout en caressant sa joue à l'aide de son pouce. Il était si bien proche d'elle qu'il ne pouvait se résigner à devoir s'éloigner. Mais il y avait bien un détail qu'il ne devait pas oublier. Isabella n'avait toujours pas accepté de le reprendre dans sa vie et même s'ils s'apprêtaient à se donner l'un à l'autre, rien ne lui prouvait qu'ils fussent de nouveau ensemble.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, dit-elle, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

\- Alors embrasse-moi.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps en embrassa la jeune femme avec fougue. Leur baiser fut plus intense, plus sauvage. Il profita de cet instant pour passer mains derrière son dos afin d'ouvrir la fermeture de sa robe qu'il fit glisser le long de son corps par la suite. Isabella enjamba son vêtement et le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce à l'aide de son pièce. Elle retira ensuite son collant et ses escarpins, se sentant plus l'aise en étant pieds nus.

Tandis que son ex-amant caressait son ventre, Isabella prit soin de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à faire glisser le jean sombre qu'il portait, ce dernier la stoppa en posant sa main sur la sienne. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'arrêtait dans son élan, la jeune femme pensa pendant un quart de seconde qu'il ne voulait plus avant d'être rassurée par ses pupilles émeraude. Il voulait simplement qu'ils prissent leur temps. Mais Isabella ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là et força Edward à retirer sa main de la sienne et reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Il faut bien que tu sois égal à moi, déclara-t-elle, faisant glisser son jean, ne remarquant pas qu'elle faisait de même avec son boxer.

Mais Edward lui, le savait et il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, puisqu'il se chargea de retirer la totalité de ses sous-vêtements avant de la plaquer un peu plus contre le mur, s'empara de sa jambe gauche pour la maintenir contre sa hanche. Il taquina quelques secondes ses lèvres intimes, jaugeant les réactions de sa partenaire qui elle, fermait les yeux sous cette sensation qui lui avait tant manquée.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il, tandis qu'Isabella s'exécuta.

Il voulait voir l'expression dans son regard lorsqu'il aurait pris la décision d'unir son corps au sien. Et il ne chercha pas à la faire patienter plus longtemps s'exécuta avec lenteur et délectation. Isabella tenta de garder les yeux ouverts mais le plaisir de le sentir en elle était tellement intense qu'elle dut se résoudre à les fermer tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Edward libéra sa lèvre en l'embrassant tout entamant ses vas-et-viens. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'étage ainsi que dans l'entreprise car ainsi, chacun d'eux pouvait exprimer leur plaisir comme ils le désiraient. Isabella s'accrocha à ses épaules, les griffant au passage mais elle s'en foutait. Son ex-amant ne s'était jamais plaint lorsqu'elle lui faisait du temps où ils étaient ensemble alors elle supposait que rien n'avait changé.

Les mouvements de son partenaire furent plus puissants forçant Isabella à loger sa tête contre son épaule, se permettant de la mordre de temps en temps. Edward profita de cet instant en s'emparant de sa jambe droite pour la placer contre sa hanche gauche. La jeune femme dut s'accrocher davantage contre lui, l'autorisant ainsi à faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Enfin presque.

\- Là, on sera mieux, dit-il, en la posant contre le bureau d'Isabella.

Heureusement que je l'avais rangé, songea-t-elle, ne se voyant pas être obligée de le ranger après leur petite escapade.

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit qu'il fit tomber deux ou trois dossiers au sol, la jeune femme ne put se retenir de lever aux ciels. Finalement, le bureau n'était pas si bien rangé que cela. Et même si elle aurait pu réprimander son ex-fiancé, elle ne fit rien. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de lui faire part de son mécontentement. Edward quant à lui, savait qu'Isabella détestait le désordre mais il avait eu besoin de place alors voir qu'elle était agacée par son geste ne put que le faire sourire.

\- Oh ! s'écria-t-elle, simplement alors qu'Edward venait d'entrer brusquement en elle.

\- Le sens-tu, Isabella ? Sens-tu à quel point te faire mienne m'as manqué ?

Il tenait à lui faire savoir chacun de ses ressentis concernant leur séparation. Il savait qu'il n'était pas des plus doux dans leur étreinte contrairement à tout à l'heure mais il voyait dans le regard de sa partenaire que cela était loin de lui déplaire.

\- Oh, répéta-t-elle, se rendant compte que leur étreinte devenait plus bestiale mais étrangement, elle aimait cela.

Parce que c'est avec Edward, songea-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la prendre ainsi.

\- Sens-tu à quel point je m'en veux ?

\- Moui, réussit-elle à souffler, gardant contact avec ses pupilles vertes.

\- Sens-tu à quel point je désire que tu me reprennes ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne sais pas ? lui demanda-t-il, en se penchant sur elle.

\- Oui…

\- Alors je vais te le prouver.

Isabella n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle se trouvait déjà à plat ventre contre le bureau et qu'Edward s'était déjà chargé d'unir leurs corps à nouveau. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour sur un bureau et la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Elle était trop concentrée sur les mouvements brusques qu'il effectuait en elle pour réfléchir à autre chose.

\- Sens-tu à quel point je t'aime ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Elle ne disait que la vérité lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne savait s'il l'aimait réellement. Certes, leur étreinte en disait long, mais toute l'histoire qui était liée à leur séparation l'obligeait à douter des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle. Il y a deux mois de cela, il lui avait dit qu'il ne la quitterait jamais et avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voyait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Et même s'il était en train de lui prouver que c'était le cas en lui faisant l'amour sur son bureau, le doute resterait en elle jusqu'à en obtenir la preuve formelle qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

\- Je t'aime, Isabella, déclara-t-il, tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme commencèrent à lui piquer. Je t'aime et je m'en veux tellement de ce que je t'ai fait subir.

\- J'espère que tu t'en veux, réussit-elle à dire, laissant les larmes couler une à une sur ses joues avant de s'écraser contre le bois du bureau.

Désirant lire dans ses yeux, Edward se retira d'elle et l'intima à s'assoir sur le bureau avant de la prendre une troisième fois. De cette façon, il pouvait lui montrer sa franchise car il savait que seule Isabella réussissait à traduire les messages qu'il faisait passer à travers ses pupilles vertes.

\- Je te jure sur ma vie que je t'aime.

\- Me baiser dans mon bureau n'est en rien une preuve…

Elle tenait à appuyer là où cela faisait mal afin de voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour lui déclarer ses sentiments les plus profonds.

\- Je ne te baise pas, Isabella. Je ne t'ai jamais baisée.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

\- Je te fais l'amour. Je te prouve à quel point tu me manques et à quel point je suis fou de toi. Je t'apporte la preuve que je m'en veux terriblement de m'être comporté comme un véritable connard, comme un putain de salaud avec toi. Tu m'avais déjà accordé une chance et je l'ai bousillée, déclara-t-il, sans pour autant se stopper dans ses mouvements.

Il était plus doux, plus tendre avec elle désormais. Mais malgré le fait qu'il continuait à maintenir ses mains possessives contre ses hanches, Isabella ne voulait qu'une chose : que cela ne s'arrêtât jamais. Mais malheureusement, il y avait une fin à tout…

\- Oui, je t'ai accordé une chance… une seule..., répondit-elle, ne cherchant pas à cacher sa peine.

\- Et j'ai encore merdé.

\- Oui…

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me racheter ? l'interrogea-t-il, tout en essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Pardonne-moi, la supplia-t-il, en l'embrassant chastement.

Mais Isabella n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fut frappée par un violent orgasme, la forçant à poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son partenaire. Elle le sentit venir à son tour et comprit par la suite qu'il n'avait pas mis de préservatif. Encore. Il fallait qu'elle pensât une fois de plus à prendre la pilule du lendemain et cela ne l'enchantait pas tant que cela mais elle ne fit rien.

\- Pardonne-moi, répéta-t-il, en embrassant son épaule.

 _Que faire ?_ se demanda-t-elle, se battant avec son cœur et sa raison.

\- Il faut qu'on discute avant… nous avons besoin de parler de cette histoire…

\- Alors accepte de dîner avec moi, lui proposa-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux tout en caressant sa joue avec sa main.

\- Quand ?

\- Ce soir.

\- Demain soir tu veux dire.

\- Oui, demain soir, se rectifia-t-il, se souvenant de l'heure qu'il était.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Dix-neuf heures au Casa Nonna, ça te va ?

\- D'accord…, souffla-t-elle, comprenant que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas fuir cette discussion éternellement.

\- Merci, dit-il en l'embrassant chastement.

En laissant faire de cette façon, Isabella avait l'impression qu'il pensait qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'en savait strictement rien. Néanmoins, elle ne se sentait pas capable de le repousser après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à se dire que, ce soir, elle rentrerait seule. Après tout, sa soirée n'était pas censée se passer ainsi. Elle avait prévu de se retrouver devant la télévision à regarder un film mais elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de coucher avec Edward dans son bureau. Du coup, cela avait fait changer ses plans. Elle ne voulait plus rentrer seule mais d'un autre côté, elle avait besoin de se préparer à leur discussion. Donc finalement, être seule n'était pas si mal.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? osa-t-elle demander tandis qu'il se retira d'elle, la forçant à se maintenir sur le bureau à l'aide de ses mains.

Edward passa sa main droite sur sa joue avant de placer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle se laissait faire et cela le surprenait. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné mais le fait qu'elle acceptât de dîner avec lui était déjà un grand pas. Sous son contact, Isabella ne put que fermer les yeux, se rappelant au combien cela lui avait manqué.

\- Que souhaites-tu faire ?

\- Eh bien, j'avais prévu de rentrer chez moi et de regarder un film. Mais je crois que je vais me contenter d'aller dormir. Cette soirée m'a… épuisée.

Isabella n'attendit pas qu'il répondît et se leva du bureau. Un léger frisson venait de parcourir son corps, lui faisant rappeler qu'elle était toujours nue. Elle se précipita pour récupérer ses vêtements et se contenta de remettre ses sous-vêtements ainsi que sa robe et ses escarpins. Quant à son collant, elle les jeta dans la poubelle après avoir constaté qu'il était troué. Dommage, elle l'aimait bien.

De son côté, Edward s'activa aussi pour se rhabiller. Il aurait bien voulu que la conversation continuât mais à vrai dire, il était à court de mot. Et puis, lui aussi, cette soirée l'avait épuisé. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas car après tout, il avait lui-même désiré lui faire l'amour bien que cela n'avait pas été au programme. A la base, il était venu la rejoindre pour simplement lui parler. Son corps avait agi seul.

\- Tu sais, Isabella. A la base, j'étais venu pour te parler mais…

\- Tu m'as vue et tu m'as embrassée, le coupa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Exactement, dit-il, simplement en s'approchant d'elle à pas lent.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, s'exclama-t-elle, en lui tournant le dos pour sortir de son bureau.

A l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux ex-amants. Aucun d'eux ne chercha à se regarder ou bien même à se parler. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait. Néanmoins, ils gardaient la même conclusion dans leur tête : la soirée avait été spécialement délicieuse.

En arrivant près de sa voiture, Edward regarda quelques instants Isabella qui elle, espérait qu'il lui dît quelque chose. Heureusement que ses pupilles chocolatées étaient incroyablement expressives, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas omettre ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

\- A demain soir, murmura-t-il, hésitant à la rapprocher de lui.

Ils avaient certes, couché ensemble mais cela ne l'autorisait pas à la serrer contre lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus pareil. Ils avaient simplement passé un bon moment ensemble et cela n'irait pas plus loin. Mais Edward se promettait de ne pas la laisser filer. Il désirait plus que tout au monde qu'Isabella lui accordât une seconde chance et il était prêt à se mettre à genoux devant elle pour qu'elle acceptât de le reprendre. Après cela, il jura sur sa famille toute entière que plus jamais ô grand jamais il ne la laisserait tomber.

\- A demain soir, répéta-t-elle, avant de commencer à s'éloigner de lui.

Lorsqu'elle finit par lui tourner le dos, Edward ressentit un pincement au cœur d'une violence extrême. Il voulait tant la retenir et l'emmener avec elle pour terminer la soirée mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il vivait encore chez Emmett et Rosalie et il ignorait si elle désirait l'accueillir à nouveau chez elle alors il ne fit rien.

\- Au fait, dit-il, forçant Isabella à se retourner. Emmett tenait à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

\- Tant mieux pour lui, répondit-elle d'un ton sec, faisant comprendre au passage qu'elle n'en avait que faire de ses remerciements.

\- Je tenais à te le dire quand même.

\- Je sais mais encore une fois, tant mieux lui. J'ai fait cela uniquement pour les enfants. A demain Edward, rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans sa Jeep, laissant le jeune homme seul.

\- A demain, marmonna-t-il quand même avant de rentrer chez sa sœur.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Le lendemain,**

 **Chez Emmett & Rosalie, **

**New York, 14h20**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Edward avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Isabella. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il commençait à croire que rien n'était totalement perdu. Après tout, si elle avait accepté de le revoir, cela voulait bien dire qu'elle n'était pas contre son retour dans sa vie. Bon, rien n'était encore gagné. Il ne savait pas comment allait se dérouler leur dîner et quelle ampleur prendrait leur discussion mais de toute façon, aucun d'eux ne pouvait y échapper. Chacun avait besoin de faire part de leur ressenti par rapport à cette histoire. Ils ne pouvaient le nier.

Bien décidé à commencer sa journée, bien que l'après-midi avait déjà débuté, Edward se leva de son lit, alla dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche avant d'en ressortir de s'habiller d'une tenue décontractée. Il n'avait rendez-vous avec Isabella qu'à dix-neuf heures. Il avait tout le temps de se préparer. Mais en attendant, il se devait d'aller voir sa sœur à l'hôpital car c'était la moindre des choses.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, à l'attention d'Emmett qui buvait tranquillement son café, assis derrière la table de la cuisine.

\- On va dire ça, comme ça, marmonna-t-il, n'ignorant pas le sourire idiot qui ornait le visage de son beau-frère. Pourquoi es-tu si joyeux ? l'interrogea-t-il, curieux de savoir ce qui rendait son ami de si bonne humeur.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être heureux au mauvais moment, répond Edward, se rendant compte qu'Emmett n'était au mieux de sa forme.

\- M'en fous, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que c'est Isabella qui te rend comme ça.

\- Exactement, confirma-t-il, en s'asseyant autour de la table, tasse de café entre les mains.

\- Tu as pu lui parler ?

\- Euh… oui.

 _Parler est un trop petit mot,_ songea-t-il, en repensant la nuit dernière.

\- Ai-je le droit d'avoir plus de détails ou vas-tu t'arrêter là ?

\- Disons que c'est un peu compliqué, rétorqua-t-il, ne voulant pas donner les détails de sa soirée. Mais en gros, elle a accepté de dîner avec moi ce soir. Elle estime que nous avons besoin de parler avant de recommencer notre histoire et elle a raison.

\- Au moins, tu l'auras obtenu ce rendez-vous.

\- Ouais…

Edward but une gorgée de son café et faillit le recracher à cause de sa température. Il était beaucoup trop chaud et il avait l'impression que la boisson venait de lui brûler l'œsophage. Emmett n'échappa pas à la scène et voulu demander si son ami allait bien avant que ce dernier le lui fît comprendre d'un geste de la main.

\- Sinon, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il par la suite.

\- Sans Rosalie, c'est un peu compliqué. Mais heureusement qu'elle est hors de danger.

\- Tu vas aller la voir ?

\- Ouais, je vais rester toute la journée.

\- Tu y vas avec les enfants ?

\- Ouais, il n'est pas question que je les laisse seuls à nouveau.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à les prendre avec moi lorsque tu es parti à l'hôpital.

En effet, Edward s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez vigilant et responsable pour avoir oublié les enfants dans la maison. Cela aurait évité cet enlèvement et bien qu'il eût duré moins de vingt-quatre heures, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Néanmoins, sans cette histoire, il n'aurait probablement jamais revu Isabella. Il se serait débrouillé autrement certes, mais ils n'auraient jamais couché ensemble. Bon, ce détail n'était pas important puisque tout ce qu'il voulait, était de la récupérer. Mais, il ne pouvait pas nier que la nuit dernière avait été délicieuse.

\- Même si je devrais t'en vouloir, je ne le fais pas parce que tu as su gérer l'affaire et aujourd'hui, ils sont revenus à la maison. Je ne sais même pas s'ils se sont rendu compte du problème.

\- Oh tu sais, les enfants même à cet âge sont plus intelligents qu'on pourrait le penser.

\- Je sais mais, ils ont été enlevés à peine vingt-quatre heures.

\- Pour cela, tu peux remercier Isabella. Sans elle, je me serais débrouillé mais cela aurait sans doute pris plus de temps car je ne connaissais pas les ravisseurs en question.

\- L'as-tu remerciée de ma part ?

\- Je lui ai dit avant de partir.

\- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Que cela l'importait peu car seuls les enfants l'avaient motivée à nous aider.

Emmett hocha plusieurs fois la tête, s'attendant parfaitement à une réaction de ce genre de la part d'Isabella même s'il aurait apprécié qu'elle fût moins dure dans ses propos. Mais, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir car la rancune qu'elle ressentait envers sa femme et lui était amplement justifiée.

\- Tu comptes venir avec moi à l'hôpital ?

\- Bien sûr, il s'agit de ma sœur.

\- Comptes-tu lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment mais elle n'a pas le droit de rester dans l'ignorance. Ce sont vos enfants.

\- Déjà qu'elle cherche à s'excuser auprès d'Isabella, elle aura encore plus de raisons de le faire.

Edward hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse avant de se lever, de mettre sa tasse au lave-vaisselle et d'indiquer à Emmett qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir. Les jeunes hommes avaient décidé de se rendre à l'hôpital séparément afin que le criminel pût partir à temps pour se préparer et qu'il ne laissât pas son beau-frère sans voiture.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Centre hospitalier,**

 **New York, 16h00**

En arrivant dans le hall de l'hôpital, Emmett alla directement dans la chambre de sa femme, ignorant les protestations de la réceptionniste. Edward de son côté, indiqua à cette dernière qu'ils étaient le frère et le mari de la patiente afin de ne pas s'attirer de problème. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'étage concerné tout en traînant la poussette où les jumeaux étaient tranquillement couchés et observaient l'environnement qui les entourait.

\- Bonjour chérie, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital de Rosalie.

\- Bonjour mon amour, je me sentais si seule, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne vînt l'embrasser.

Rosalie avait horreur des hôpitaux car elle trouvait que l'odeur et la nourriture étaient loin d'être agréables. De plus, les murs blancs avaient tendance à déteindre sur son humeur. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir sortir de cet endroit mais sa blessure ne lui permettait de rentrer chez elle. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'elle devait rester en observation pendant une semaine.

\- Bonjour, Edward, salua-t-elle par la suite en voyant son frère entrer.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir embrassé sa tempe.

\- Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que l'on me tire dessus, répondit-elle ne haussant les épaules. Oh, tu as emmené les enfants ! s'extasia-t-elle, en remarquant qu'Emmett ramenait la poussette vers elle. Bonjour mes amours, ajouta-t-elle, tentant de caresser le ventre de Joy et de Lucas. Ils ont été sages ? demanda-t-elle par la suite en reportant son regard sur Emmett et Edward.

\- Il y a quelque chose que nous devons te dire, rétorque son mari en prenant place sur la chaise pour lui tenir la main.

Edward quant à lui, resta en face du lit, de façon à jauger la réaction de sa sœur et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de chaise pour lui afin qu'il puisse imiter son beau-frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous avez un air grave sur vos visages ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? paniqua-t-elle, ne supportant pas d'attendre.

\- Chérie, calme-toi, Edward va t'expliquer.

Rosalie reporta son regard sur son frère et attendait patiemment qu'il lui racontât ce qu'elle devait savoir.

\- Edward ?

\- Quand l'ambulance t'a emmené à l'hôpital avec Emmett, je vous ai suivis. Sauf que j'avais oublié la présence des enfants et ils ont été enlevés.

\- Edward ! s'emporta-t-elle avant de se calmer, se rappelant que ses enfants étaient avec elle. Tu en étais responsable tout de même ! ajouta-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son frère.

\- Rosalie, laisse-le terminer.

\- Je disais donc, quand je suis revenu pour savoir qui était derrière tout cela, j'ai remarqué leur absence ainsi qu'un mot écrit en italien venant de leur ravisseur où il réclamait de l'argent.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

\- Je n'avais pas de réseau et que les ordinateurs ont été cassés. Je n'ai pas pu traduire le mot et comme je connaissais qu'une seule personne sachant parler italien, j'ai sollicité l'aide d'Isabella.

\- Oh euh… et… hum… qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir en entendant qu'Isabella avait apporté son aidé alors qu'elle avait promis, juré même, qu'il ne fallait pas se tourner vers elle en cas de problème avec la mafia.

Visiblement, Edward avait réussi à la convaincre, conclut-elle. Sont-ils de nouveau ensemble ? se demanda-t-elle, espérant obtenir une réponse à cette question après que son frère eût fini de lui raconter la journée de la veille.

\- Au début, elle n'en avait que faire. Il n'était pas question pour elle de venir vous aider. Seul le fait de savoir que tes enfants étaient en danger a réussi à la faire changer d'avis. C'est elle qui, en grande partie, s'est chargée de l'affaire. Elle est allée récupérer les enfants chez leur ravisseur sans débourser un seul centime.

\- Je vais devoir la remercier…, murmura-t-elle, surprise qu'Isabella fût derrière le sauvetage de ses enfants.

\- Tu sais, si elle n'était pas intervenue, tes enfants ne seraient probablement à tes côtés aujourd'hui.

\- Oh mon dieu…, sanglota-t-elle, tendant les bras vers ses enfants afin qu'Emmett lui en passât un, ce qu'il fit avec Joy. J'aurais pu ne jamais les revoir…

\- Je n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire si Isabella avait refusé mais cela aurait pris plus de temps.

\- Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Elle a sauvé mes enfants…

\- Si tu souhaites lui parler, fais-le le plus rapidement possible. La rancune d'Isabella peut durer des années si tu ne fais rien avant.

\- Alors je lui parlerai dès que je sortirai. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se déplacera ici.

\- Non en effet, tu ne pourras pas compter sur elle pour faire le premier pas.

\- Merci Edward.

\- Tu es ma sœur.

\- Ouais… d'ailleurs, mon équipe enquête toujours sur mon meurtrier potentiel. Tu penses que je dois les laisser faire ?

\- Ouais, de toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les empêcher d'enquêter. Je demanderais néanmoins à mes hommes de brouiller les pistes potentielles et comme ça, l'affaire sera vite classée.

\- Au moins, j'aurais une bonne excuse pour démissionner.

Edward et Emmett ne purent qu'acquiescer face à cette affirmation. Elle n'avait pas tort. La jeune femme désirait partir du FBI et cette histoire lui permettait de ne pas changer d'avis.

\- Quand vas-tu leur faire part de ta démission ? lui demanda Emmett.

\- Quand mon équipe viendra pour m'expliquer si l'enquête avance ou non. Et Edward ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir travailler pour toi ?

\- Rectification, tu ne travailleras pas pour moi mais avec moi. Ensuite, prends le temps qu'il te faut pour ta guérison. Je saurai tenir sans toi.

\- Je viendrai quand ma blessure sera totalement fermée si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Je t'ai dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

\- Encore merci, Edward.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce et Edward décida qu'il était temps de laisser sa sœur avec sa famille. Après tout, il avait prévu quelque chose d'important ce soir et il n'était pas question qu'il fût en retard. Même s'il avait du temps devant lui, il préférait être en avance. De plus, il avait quelques achats avant de se préparer et de retrouver la seule femme qui le rendait encore fou à l'heure actuelle. Il avait toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir la séduire à nouveau et il allait se donner à cœur joie.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Pendant ce temps…**

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York.**

Isabella était anxieuse. Anxieuse rien qu'à l'idée de devoir retrouver Edward le soir-même. Et cela lui rappela qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de rencard ensemble. Hormis lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de le retrouver dans un palace new yorkais et lorsqu'ils avaient dîné dans un restaurant à Seattle afin d'observer ses géniteurs avant de les tuer. Mais en y repensant, cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un rencard.

Ce n'était pas pour ce détail qu'elle était inquiète mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de revoir son ex-amant aussi tôt. A la base, ils n'étaient pas censés coucher ensemble tout court. Mais devait-elle s'en vouloir pour s'être laissée aller ? Sûrement pas. Elle avait adoré cette soirée-là, être dans ses bras et le sentir lui faire l'amour avec délectation. Même s'il avait été brutal par moment, elle avait aimé.

En se regardant dans le miroir, en sous-vêtements, Isabella n'arrivait pas à trouver la tenue idéale. Elle avait fouillé dans son dressing durant de longues minutes mais rien ne semblait la satisfaire. De cette façon, elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente se rendant au bal du lycée avec son premier petit-ami. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux pour certains détails. Isabella allait simplement dîner avec Edward qui lui, était vraiment son premier petit-ami. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus une adolescente de seize ans mais une jeune femme de vingt-six ans. Mais avant toute chose, elle devait trouver la robe qui le ferait tomber. Elle avait bien compris qu'il chercherait à la reconquérir et Isabella avait bien l'intention de jouer là-dessus.

\- Esmée ! appela-t-elle, tandis que cette dernière se trouvait dans son salon.

\- Tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-elle, en toquant deux fois à sa porte.

\- Ouais, entre, j'ai besoin de toi, répondit-elle, en enfilant son peignoir en soie.

Esmée s'exécuta et sourit en voyant que sa fille n'était toujours pas habillée. Isabella ne lui avait pas encore parlé de son rendez-vous avec Edward, redoutant ce qu'elle pourrait en penser. Car après tout, sa mère adoptive était au courant de sa rupture et cette dernière lui avait dit que cela s'était vu dans son comportement. Bon, cela ne l'étonnait guère car la vieille femme avait toujours su lire dans son regard ou dans certaines de ses attitudes.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Isabella ?

\- Bon voilà, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. C'est un désastre ! Je n'ai aucune tenue idéale !

\- Isabella, ton dressing fait la taille de celui du plus grand styliste du monde et tu oses me dire que tu n'as rien à te mettre ?

\- Bah ouais…, marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Attends une seconde, tu viens de dire que tu vas dîner avec quelqu'un ?

\- Ouais, ce soir pour être plus exacte.

\- Je l'avais deviné, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est un homme ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh ma chérie, je suis contente que tu arrives à t'ouvrir à un autre homme qu'Edward. Je suis si heureuse que tu aies décidé de tourner la page.

Isabella se racla la gorge, n'osant pas préciser que l'homme en question était justement Edward. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer. Elle se contenta donc de regarder le paysage new yorkais en s'approchant de sa baie vitrée. Elle n'avait pas honte de sortir avec Edward mais elle savait que cela déplairait à Esmée car cette dernière l'avait vu souffrir de cette séparation et elle devinait qu'elle ne serait pas forcément d'accord pour qu'elle le revît. La jeune femme faisait ce qu'elle voulait certes, mais l'avis de sa mère adoptive comptait beaucoup. Après tout, elle était la seule personne féminine à ne pas l'avoir trahie. La seule véritable femme qui la connaissait sous un autre jour et qui ne la jugeait face à ses choix.

\- Isabella… serais-tu en train de me cacher quelque chose ?

\- Moi ? Non, pas du tout. Je ne te cache rien, voyons.

\- Aussi mauvaise menteuse que Carlisle, marmonna Esmée en levant les yeux au ciel une seconde fois.

\- Mouais…

\- Qui est cet homme ?

\- Un homme que j'ai rencontré par hasard.

\- C'est Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Encore une fois, Isabella avait l'impression d'être une adolescente en train de craindre l'avis de ses parents pour ce rencard que lui avait réservé Edward. Elle soupira un bon coup et décida qu'il était temps d'affronter Esmée du regard. Maintenant qu'elle le savait, valait mieux en parler plus sérieusement.

\- Isabella, es-tu sûr de vouloir le revoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas… mais j'ai accepté son rendez-vous. Je ne peux pas le planter au dernier moment.

\- Depuis quand as-tu ce dîner de prévu ?

\- Seulement hier. Il… Il m'a appelée.

Bon, il y a eu bien plus que cela mais tu ne sauras rien maman ! Ce qui s'est passé avec Edward et moi restera entre nous ! songea-t-elle, espérant avoir réussi à lui cacher la vérité.

\- Tu trouves que le revoir est une mauvaise idée ?

\- Il t'a fait suffisamment de mal comme ça, Isabella. Je sais que je n'ai sans doute pas à donner mon avis là-dessus mais son comportement avec toi ne devrait pas être pardonnable. Il est allé trop loin.

\- Je sais qu'il est allé trop loin mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais, je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de lui. Malgré les efforts que j'ai effectués durant ces longues semaines, il reste constamment dans ma tête. C'est comme s'il avait pris une partie de moi sans que je ne puisse la récupérer et je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux y faire quelque chose, Isabella.

\- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? N'as-tu pas fait la même chose avec Carlisle ?

\- Avec ton père c'était différent. Lui ne m'a jamais humiliée devant sa famille. Le seul moment où nous nous sommes quittés c'est parce que je ne voulais pas de cette vie et qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre en danger à cause de ses activités illégales. Il n'y a rien de similaire avec la relation que tu as eu avec Edward.

 _Elle a raison…,_ constata-t-elle, se retenant de pleurer.

\- Notre histoire est peut-être différente mais… j'ai cet homme gravé dans la peau.

\- Tu lui as déjà pardonné ?

\- Je ne sais pas… une partie de moi l'a déjà fait mais une autre ne cesse de se méfier.

\- Tu devrais écouter la seconde dans ce cas.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas lui pardonner ? Je veux dire… ce soir, nous allons discuter de notre séparation et je me suis déjà préparée à l'accepter de nouveau dans ma vie.

\- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu désires. S'il te fait souffrir à nouveau, je serais quand même là pour te réconforter parce que je suis ta mère mais je ne peux cesser de m'inquiéter pour toi, Isabella. Tu l'aimes, ça je l'ai bien compris mais ne peux-tu pas attendre encore un peu avant de le reprendre ?

\- Mais ça fait déjà presque deux mois que nous ne sommes plus ensemble mais… il me manque terriblement. J'ai besoin de lui et je ne peux pas continuer à souffrir de son absence. De toute façon, je saurai une fois pour toutes ce soir. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.

\- Bon alors, cette robe, s'exclama Esmée, comprenant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

Isabella la remercia mentalement de ce geste et entraîna Esmée dans son immense dressing. Elle avait pris soin de le remplir ces dernières semaines mais rien ne semblait approprié pour son rendez-vous avec Edward et elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Heureusement que sa mère adoptive savait comment gérer ce genre de problème.

\- Et pourquoi pas celle-ci ? lui proposa-t-elle en sortant une robe rouge.

\- Celle-ci je l'ai déjà mise lors de notre premier baiser. Enfin premier, nous devions faire croire à sa famille que nous étions ensemble mais ça revient au même. Il l'a déjà vue. J'aimerais porter quelque chose de nouveau et surtout, je voudrais lui montrer qu'il a intérêt d'avoir les bons arguments s'il veut me reconquérir. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais avec tous les achats que tu as faits ce dernier mois, il n'y a vraiment rien qui te plaît ?

\- Toutes mes tenues me plaisent. Je ne les aurais jamais acheté sinon mais elles ne sont pas faites pour ce dîner, je le sens.

\- A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous ?

\- Dix-neuf heures, pourquoi ?

\- Allons donc faire les magasins pour répondre à tes besoins. Tu trouveras sûrement ce que tu recherches.

\- Et Tony ? Il vient avec nous ?

\- Il pourra rester avec Harry, ne t'en fais pas.

Isabella regarda l'heure sur son radioréveil et constata qu'elle retrouverait Edward dans moins de trois heures. Elle avait pile le temps d'aller acheter sa tenue idéale.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chanel Fragrance & Beauty,**

 **New York Soho, 17h50**

Après s'être rapidement vêtue d'une robe, d'un collant, des escarpins et une veste le tout de couleur noir – Isabella n'avait pas cherché à mettre la plus belle tenue – la jeune femme se demandait quelle idée lui était passée par la tête pour avoir pensé à mettre des chaussures avec des talons de plus de dix centimètres mais elle mettait cela sur le compte de l'habitude. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle portait des escarpins qu'elle ne se rappelait plus le jour où elle avait découvert ces merveilles. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal aux pieds. Les deux femmes déambulaient dans les rues de Manhattan depuis bientôt une demi-heure et Isabella commençait sérieusement à paniquer du temps que cela prenait. Il n'était pas question qu'elle fût en retard à ce rendez-vous. C'était trop important pour elle.

\- Bonjour Mesdames, les salua une vendeuse tandis qu'Esmée et Isabella entrèrent dans la dernière boutique préférée de cette dernière.

\- Bonjour Madame, nous venons pour une urgence, débuta Esmée, tout en donnant son manteau à la vendeuse qui se chargea de le mettre dans le placard prévu pour les clients.

\- Je suis à votre écoute, Madame.

\- En fait, c'est pour ma fille. Vas-y, Isabella, dis-lui ce que tu recherches.

\- Bon, je suis assez pressée. J'ai rendez-vous à dîner avec un homme et je suis à la recherche de la tenue idéale. J'aimerais lui montrer ce qu'il rate.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Isabella était aussi expressive concernant sa vie privée mais elle était tellement pressée qu'elle ne fit pas attention à cela. Il était impératif qu'elle retournât chez elle pour se maquiller et se coiffer un peu plus correctement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre au restaurant avec son chignon lâche. Non. En plus, elle n'avait même pas mis de rouge à lèvres en partant et c'était l'ingrédient incontournable qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oubliât.

\- Vous êtes une très jolie femme, je suis sûr qu'il le verra mais suivez-moi, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

\- Parfait !

Isabella et Esmée suivirent la vendeuse jusqu'au fond du magasin. Cette dernière les emmena dans une salle privée, là où se trouvaient toutes les robes répondant aux attentes de la jeune femme.

\- Quelle couleur souhaitez-vous ?

\- Hum… du rouge. Je sais qu'il aime me voir en rouge.

\- Isabella, tu as déjà une robe rouge, grogne Esmée tandis que la vendeuse partie chercher la tenue idéale.

\- Mais il m'a déjà vue avec.

Esmée leva les yeux au ciel, se souvenant qu'à son âge, elle avait été pareille lorsque Carlisle l'avait invitée à dîner pour la première fois. Repenser à son mari provoqua une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine et elle dut s'excuser pour pouvoir s'absenter à l'extérieur quelques instants où elle se permit de laisser aller son chagrin. Isabella quant à elle, remarqua la soudaine tristesse de sa mère adoptive et hésita plusieurs à aller la voir mais renonça, comprenant qu'elle désirait être seule.

\- Je me permets de vous proposer cette robe avec un bustier et…

\- Non, oubliez le bustier. Je ne voudrais pas passer mon temps à remonter le col toute la soirée. C'est loin d'être élégant.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle en allant reposer la première robe à sa place. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous proposer celle-ci.

Isabella eut comme un coup de cœur en voyant cette robe. La vendeuse, en voyant la réaction de sa cliente, en profita pour décrire la tenue afin de mettre toutes ses chances de son côté pour réussir à la vendre.

\- Elle est magnifique celle-là ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu la dernière fois que je suis venue ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de la vendeuse.

\- Elle vient d'arriver, c'est pour cela. Désirez-vous l'essayer ?

\- Sans aucune hésitation. Passez-la moi.

Isabella ne perdit pas de temps à essayer la robe de ses rêves et sortit de la cabine une fois qu'elle eut terminée. Elle se présenta devant le grand miroir de la pièce et ne put que se sentir belle et désirable. La tenue était près du corps, épousant ses formes à la perfection, un décolleté profond mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Seuls les deux trous sur chaque côté de ses hanches donnait un côté provocateur dont elle savait que cela plairait à Edward.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Madame ? Je trouve qu'elle vous va à la perfection.

\- La vendeuse a raison, tu es resplendissante comme ça. Edward ne pourra que tomber en te voyant ainsi, intervint Esmée qui venait de revenir à l'intérieur de la boutique.

\- Je la prends, dit-elle simplement, en tendant sa carte qu'elle venait de sortir de son portefeuille. Ah merde, il me faut des chaussures, ajouta-t-elle, remettant sa carte à sa place.

\- Quel type de chaussure recherchez-vous ?

\- Des escarpins bien entendu, mais pas de la même couleur que ma robe. Je pense qu'une paire beige irait bien…, dit-elle, s'imaginant la paire idéale dans sa tête. Montrez-moi ce que vous avez, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire satisfait.

Isabella était bien plus que satisfaite de cette tenue qu'elle allait acheter et elle espérait avoir le même coup de cœur pour les chaussures. D'habitude, elle préférait porter des Louboutin mais elle possédait quelques paires d'escarpin de chez Chanel dans son dressing et elle était curieuse de découvrir la nouvelle collection.

En temps normal, Isabella n'était pas accro au shopping mais elle aimait se faire plaisir. Mais lorsqu'elle entrait dans un magasin dans le but d'acheter, elle comptait rarement l'argent qu'elle dépensait. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La mafia et son entreprise lui rapportaient beaucoup d'argent. Elle ne se gênait donc pas pour le dépenser.

\- Ce sont toutes vos nouvelles paires ? interrogea-t-elle, en se trimballant pied nus devant l'étagère. Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je me dépêche ! s'affola-t-elle en remarquant qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures trente.

Isabella s'empara de la première paire beige qu'elle trouva et l'essaya avant de se précipiter devant le miroir. Elle tourna sur elle-même quelques secondes avant de les retirer et d'annoncer à la vendeuse qu'elle les prenait. Elle alla ensuite récupérer ses vêtements du jour, que l'employé mit tout dans un sac puisque la criminelle gardait sa tenue sur elle et exceptionnellement, elle put la garder lors du passage en caisse. Esmée se chargea de couper l'étiquette tandis que la commerçante s'occupa de faire de même avec l'antivol. Isabella était tellement pressée qu'elle se demandait comment elle arrivait à rester calme.

\- Passez une bonne soirée Mesdames, salua la vendeuse en tendant le sac d'affaires à Isabella.

\- Merci à vous aussi, au revoir Madame, répondit Esmée avant de suivre Isabella à l'extérieur. Arrête de stresser, tu n'es pas en retard, s'exclama-t-elle ensuite, tandis qu'elles sortirent de la boutique.

\- J'ai rendez-vous à dix-neuf heure et il déjà dix-huit heures cinquante, Esmée ! Mon dieu, je ne vais jamais arriver à l'heure.

\- Dans quel restaurant dois-tu te rendre ?

\- Au Casa Nonna on va devoir courir pour aller récupérer ma Jeep, dit-elle avant de s'exécuter.

Voir Isabella ainsi, même si c'était parce qu'elle allait revoir Edward et que cela ne réjouissait pas Esmée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à la situation. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi stressée depuis qu'elle l'avait adopté et voir une femme de vingt-six ans frôler la crise d'angoisse était assez nouveau pour elle.

Les deux femmes se dépêchèrent de se rendre devant l'appartement d'Isabella – heureusement que la boutique ne fût pas trop loin – avant qu'Esmée ne laissât sa fille aller récupérer sa voiture au parking sous-terrain en rejoignant Tony.

Heureusement pour Isabella, les new yorkais avaient décidé de ne pas sortir de chez eux ce soir-là, lui permettant de rouler librement sur la route et de ne pas être mise en retard plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Néanmoins, elle profita à chaque feu rouge pour se coiffer et se maquiller du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Casa Nonna,**

 **New York, 19h20**

Edward était inquiet. Assis depuis une vingtaine de minutes à la table du restaurant, il attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'Isabella. Il n'avait pas encore tenté de la joindre, espérant la voir apparaître chaque minute qui passait. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'elle n'eût pas renoncé à leur rendez-vous car cela voudrait dire qu'en réalité, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Après tout, avoir couché avec elle ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait lui revenir. Mais penser à cette éventualité ne faisait qu'augmenter son stress. Il voulait tant la revoir.

\- Monsieur, désirez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant l'arrivée de Madame ?

\- Je vais encore patienter, merci.

Plus le temps passait, plus il hésitait à partir et à abandonner. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu si rapidement. De toute façon, si Isabella lui avait posé un lapin, il n'aurait pas attendu pour lui en proposer un nouveau. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lâchât l'affaire alors qu'il était si près du but.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis attendue à la table de Monsieur Cullen, entendit-il au loin, reconnaissant à qui appartenait cette voix féminine.

Instinctivement, il tourna la tête en direction de cette voix et vit Isabella avancer timidement vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se leva pour l'accueillir et se permis de la détailler de haut en bas. Elle était éblouissante. Il ne savait même pas si ce mot la décrivait parfaitement. Il le trouvait trop faible même. Il sentait sa mâchoire se décrocher tellement il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que cette femme pouvait à tout moment lui échapper.

En voyant que d'autres hommes ne se gênaient pas pour la jauger d'un air qui en disait long, Edward s'approcha d'Isabella et passa une main derrière son dos afin de leur montrer qu'elle était avec lui. Même si ce n'était plus le cas dans la réalité, sa jalousie le poussait à agir ainsi. La jeune femme fut d'ailleurs surprise qu'il fît cela mais ne tarda pas à en connaître les raisons. Elle avait toujours aimé la possessivité qu'il avait envers elle car elle l'était elle-même envers lui.

\- Bonsoir, Isabella, dit-il, après l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir.

\- Salut, Edward, répondit-elle tandis qu'il s'installa en face d'elle.

Tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne sachant pas comment commencer la conversation. Isabella le trouvait incroyablement beau dans son costume bleu-marine signé Armani. Cette coupe lui allait parfaitement et la chemise blanche en-dessous laissait entrevoir les abdominaux qu'elle seule savait parfaits. La jeune femme inspira longuement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Isabella, débuta-t-il, en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es magnifique, déclara-t-il de son doux ténor.

\- Merci. Toi aussi, tu es très beau, répondit-elle, se sentant rougir comme une tomate.

 _Non, une écrevisse me qualifierait mieux…,_ songea-t-elle, se retenant pour sortir son miroir de poche afin de constater les dégâts.

Il n'y avait que lui pour la mettre dans cet état.

Edward lui offrit un sourire craquant, la forçant à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure plus intensément. Le jeune homme voulu en cet instant, libérer ses lèvres tentatrices mais se retint de peu.

\- Isabella, reprit-il, posant caressant le dos de sa main.

\- Oui ? répéta-t-elle, d'une voix timide.

\- Je…

\- Monsieur, Madame, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Alonzo et je m'occuperai de vous durant toute la partie de votre dîner, intervint un serveur, forçant les ex-amants à rompre leur contact visuel. Voici les cartes ainsi que celle des vins que nous proposons. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler dès que vous aurez choisi, ajouta-t-il, de un accent italien.

\- Merci, disent-ils en même temps, s'emparant des cartes qu'Alonzo leur tendit avant de retrouver une nouvelle fois seuls.

En ouvrant la carte des menus, Isabella ne fut pas étonnée de voir que la sienne ne comportait pas de prix. Elle jeta un regard à Edward, attendant qu'il dît ce qu'il voulait lui dire avant que le serveur ne vînt les interrompre. Mais il semblait qu'il n'avait plus envie de parler alors la jeune femme reporta son attention sur les plats que proposait le restaurant.

\- Quel vin désires-tu prendre ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'Isabella espérait qu'il lui dît autre chose.

 _Une autre fois…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, espérant que ce silence gênant se brisât rapidement.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu t'y connais mieux que moi.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-il en lui offrant son adorable sourire en coin.

Il m'avait manqué celui-là, pensa-t-elle, en déglutissant.

\- Je vais prendre celui-là du coup, dit-il pour lui-même avant de fermer la carte des vins.

\- Lequel ?

\- Vermentino de 2013.

Isabella ne put que sourire en l'entendant en train d'essayer de parler italien. Son accent était loin d'être parfait et pourtant, la jeune femme le trouvait encore plus beau à cet instant.

\- Ton accent te va à ravir, déclara-t-elle, obtenant un sourire de la part de son ex-amant.

\- Le tien est bien mieux que le mien.

\- Je confirme, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Isabella…

\- Monsieur, Madame…, intervint Alonzo.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser discuter à la fin ? En plus, nous n'avons pas encore choisi nos plats ! s'emporta-t-elle, ne supportant d'être interrompu de la sorte.

Edward ne put que sourire davantage en la voyant ainsi tout en ressentant de la pitié pour le pauvre serveur. Ce dernier devint tout rouge, s'excusa avant de s'éclipser aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Isabella soupira d'exaspération avant de reporter son regard sur le seul homme qui réussissait encore à faire battre son cœur.

\- Tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

\- Et si nous choisissons nos plats avant de parler plus sérieusement ?

\- Ouais, comme ça, ça évitera que le servent revienne t'interrompre, répondit-elle, cachant la déception de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

 _Patience, le dîner ne fait que de commencer,_ s'intima-t-elle, en se raclant la gorge au passage.

\- Il ne risque pas de revenir avant qu'on ne le lui demande à mon avis.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas été aussi mauvaise.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait pleurer tellement il était rouge.

\- Tu prends quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, désireuse de changer de conversation.

Edward regarda Isabella quelques instants, du temps où elle avait le regard vrillé sur la carte, et devina qu'elle était déçue de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était apprêté à lui dire. En réalité, la venue du serveur l'avait en quelque sorte arrangé car il ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation qui ne seraient d'autres que des excuses.

\- Je vais prendre les tagliatelles con guanciale.

\- Je crois que je vais faire comme toi et prendre directement un plat chaud. Je n'ai pas très faim, assura-t-elle, hésitant entre deux plats assez tentants.

\- Isabella, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé un vrai repas ? lui demanda-t-il en reposant la carte à l'envers sur la table avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vois en quoi ma santé t'intéresse, répliqua-t-elle froidement, ne supportant le jugement qu'il s'apprêtait à lui porter.

Il est vrai que depuis le départ d'Edward, Isabella avait perdu l'appétit et ne mangeait que très peu. La seule chose qu'elle respectait était son litre d'eau qu'elle buvait tous les jours. Et elle ne se plaignait de cette nouvelle habitude car elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de manger.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre la bruschetta, dit-elle ensuite, espérant qu'il lâchât l'affaire avec sa façon de s'alimenter.

Edward soupira face à son ton froid mais n'insista pas plus. Il se promit néanmoins de lui en reparler lorsque le moment serait venu. Voir une nouvelle fois qu'Isabella avait maigri le foutait en rogne car il savait que cela était de sa faute. Elle avait cessé de s'alimenter à cause de lui et ça, ce n'était pas tolérable.

Afin d'oublier ce sujet sur lequel une dispute aurait démarré, Edward interpela le serveur en énonçant leur plat ainsi que la bouteille de vin blanc qu'il avait décidé de prendre. Il reporta son regard sur son amante qui elle, observa Alonzo s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il entrât dans la cuisine. Il la vit soupirer, le forçant à faire de même par la suite.

\- Isabella, dit-il, réussissant à attirer son regard chocolat sur lui. Comment vas-tu ?

 _Merde, mais quel con ! J'aurais pu penser à autre chose quand même !_ se fustigea-t-il, tandis qu'Isabella le regarda avec surprise.

\- Tu me demandes si je vais bien ?

\- Ouais.

\- Euh bah je vais bien, répondit-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé cela avant.

\- Excuse-moi, ma question était débile. C'est juste que j'ignore par où commencer.

\- Commence par l'essentiel.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas…, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, pensant qu'Isabella ne l'avait pas entendu.

Sauf que la jeune femme était loin d'être sourde et avait tout entendu. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'essayer de commencer à parler de la raison pour laquelle il faisait ce dîner.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait plus confiance ? demanda-t-elle, voulant aller droit au but.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle désirait lui poser cette question. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face de lui, autant se lancer.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Si ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Edward, s'emporta-t-elle, ne supportant pas de ne pas obtenir une réponse concrète de sa part. Merci, dit-elle ensuite à l'attention du serveur.

\- Merci, imita-t-il avant de regarder Isabella dans les yeux. Je t'ai fait confiance et cela n'a pas changé, aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à te croire ? Ah oui, parce que tu m'as dit devant ta famille que je n'étais plus rien pour toi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, Isabella.

\- C'était presque la même chose ! Tes paroles m'ont quand même fait mal et je n'arrive pas à les enlever dans ma tête lorsque je suis toute seule ou que je ne travaille pas.

\- Isabella, je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con mais…

\- C'est le cas de le dire, ne peut-elle s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque, forçant Edward à soupirer.

Isabella fixa son assiette sans aucune envie mais prit quand même une bouchée de son plat, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Edward. Elle savait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas parler de vin toute la soirée et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans ce restaurant italien.

\- Isabella, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me regardes.

La jeune femme avala une seconde bouchée avant de reporter son regard sur Edward.

\- Je t'écoute, répéta-t-elle, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise.

Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à la rendre ainsi et elle détestait cela. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette partie-là d'elle et c'en était presque énervant.

\- Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con, comme un salaud même. Mais je veux que tu saches à quel point je regrette de t'avoir blessé.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand nous avons baisé dans mon bureau ! dit-elle en haussant la voix, attirant les regards outrés des autres clients du restaurant. Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ?! Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé à vous ? s'emporta-t-elle à l'encontre des curieux.

Les clients se retournèrent sans chercher à répondre quoi que ce soit, ne voulant pas énerver la jeune femme qui pour eux, ne faisait preuve d'aucune pudeur.

\- J'ai plus faim, ajouta-t-elle, en jetant sa serviette sur la table avant de se lever et de sortir du restaurant sans un regard pour Edward.

Ce restaurant n'était finalement pas une bonne idée…, songea-t-elle, en marchant pour rejoindre sa voiture.

\- Isabella ! l'interpela Edward, ne voulant pas la laisser filer.

Avant de partir du restaurant, il avait pris soin de payer l'addition, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne retourneraient pas dîner. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il devait rattraper Isabella afin de pouvoir lui faire entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire et espérer qu'elle le reprît.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle, en larmes.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était en train de pleurer mais maintenant que c'était fait, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité dans ce putain de restaurant ? Pour me dire des choses que je sais déjà ?!

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer…

\- Mais je m'en fous de savoir que tu es désolé ! Tu me l'as déjà dit hier et les autres jours où tu m'as appelé ! s'écria-t-elle, ne contrôlant plus le flot de larmes qui abîmait tout son maquillage.

Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes mais elle ne cherchait pas à les essuyer. Elle était plus concentrée pour entendre Edward lui dire ce qu'elle attendait de lui plutôt que des excuses de sa part. Même les passants qui les regardaient avec curiosité ne lui faisaient rien alors que d'habitude, elle avait horreur de cela.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait plus confiance alors que j'avais besoin de ton soutien. Que tu prouves à ta famille que je ne suis pas une salope ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas ce qu'ont fait Alice et Rosalie qui m'a fait le plus de mal mais c'est toi et ce regard froid que tu avais envers moi alors que juste avant, on s'apprêtait à faire l'amour dans ma chambre d'adolescente ! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là ?

\- Non…

\- Laisse tomber, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches, marmonna-t-elle avant de partir en direction de sa voiture.

\- Isabella, dit-il en la rattrapant par son poignet, créant cette fameuse décharge électrique qu'ils connaissaient tant. Isabella, dis-moi, ce que tu as ressenti, demanda-t-il, voulant qu'elle se libérât même si cela lui faisait mal d'entendre qu'il avait une fois de plus, blessé cette femme qu'il aimait comme un fou.

\- J'avais l'impression que tu ne m'aimais pas. Quand deux semaines après tu as confirmé mes pensées, j'en ai conclu que tu t'étais encore foutu de moi. Et c'est horrible comme sensation. Je ne te le souhaite pas parce que ça fait vraiment trop mal.

Edward ne put se retenir, prit son visage en coupe et essuya ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces. Il était tenté de l'embrasser mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Pourtant, il ne se gêna pas pour caresser ses joues avec douceur.

Isabella le regarda dans les yeux mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de pleurer. Toute sa peine, toute sa douleur s'échappait enfin de son corps. Sentant que ses résistances commençaient à tomber, la jeune femme dû se résoudre à le repousser afin de terminer ses confidences. Vider son sac lui faisait du bien et elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- En plus, le lendemain de notre vraie rupture, j'apprenais que Carlisle avait eu un accident. J'avais besoin de toi à ce moment-là, j'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'étais pas là parce que tu ne voulais plus de moi pour une raison qui n'était en rien de ma faute ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'avant de mourir, Carlisle m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, qu'il aurait dû me le dire plus tôt mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire. Et moi, je n'ai rien dit concernant notre rupture, parce que je ne voulais pas le contrarier… Je ne veux plus revivre ça… si c'est pour que tu recommences à chaque fois, si c'est pour que tu croies des conneries telle que cette tromperie, ça ne sert à rien que l'on se remette ensemble.

Edward l'écoutait sérieusement et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait surtout pour une femme. Même le jour de l'enterrement de son père, aucune larme n'avait été versée. Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas George Cullen qui aurait mérité ses larmes. Mais Isabella n'était pas n'importe quelle femme puisqu'elle était celle qui avait blessée par ses conneries et sa naïveté.

\- Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner…, dit-il, totalement abattu.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus…, marmonna-t-elle en baissant le regard pour fixer ses pieds.

La fraîcheur commençait à se faire savoir et força Isabella à frotter ses mains contre ses bras afin d'essayer de se réchauffer. Elle avait été tellement en retard qu'elle avait oublié de prendre son trench dans sa voiture. La jeune femme n'avait pas pensé que la soirée se passerait ainsi. Mais ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Edward qui prit soin de retirer sa veste et de la passer sur les épaules de son ex-fiancée, l'empêchant ainsi d'attraper froid.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, ne se gênant pour inspirer l'odeur masculine si envoûtant que le vêtement dégageait.

\- Isabella, débuta-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Si tu me reprends dans ta vie, je te promets non, je te jure même, sur ma vie et celle de toute ma famille que jamais je ne te ferai souffrir.

\- Tu as dit la même chose la dernière fois lorsque tu m'as demandé de te donner une seconde chance alors comment veux-tu que je te fasse à nouveau confiance ?

\- Parce que cette fois-ci, toi seule compte à mes yeux. Ma famille ne pourra plus m'influencer puisque de toute manière, la moitié d'entre elle est partie. Je ne me fierai plus à ce que l'on dira sur toi et je…

\- T'entendre me dire cela me réchauffe le cœur mais… mais je ne sais pas si tu es sincère…, dit-elle, en s'éloignant de lui, histoire de ne pas écouter son cœur qui lui criait de l'embrasser. Avant que tu me laisses, tu m'avais dit ne jamais vouloir me quitter et tu l'as fait alors…

\- Isabella, quand j'ai regardé cette photo, j'ai été sous le choc. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi parce qu'en découvrant que tu me trompais, j'ai eu mal.

La jeune femme l'observa alors qu'il était en train de lui faire part de ses pensées lors de la découverte. C'était ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Il n'y avait pas que cela mais si elle n'écoutait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti, elle ne pourrait jamais le comprendre et c'était à partir de cela qu'elle saurait si elle lui pardonnait.

\- Je me suis senti trahi sur le coup. Je t'ai aussi haïe. Je ne voulais pas te voir ni t'entendre me parler car j'avais l'impression que tu allais me trahir encore une fois.

\- Mais tu savais pourtant que c'était faux…

\- J'ai su que c'était faux lorsque tu m'as ouvert les yeux, Isabella. Mais avant, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Tu vois, j'avais beau avoir la photo dans mon téléphone, je ne l'ai jamais regardé avant que tu me prouves que ce n'était pas toi. Heureusement que je suis venu te voir au cimetière…

\- Pourquoi étais-tu venu à la base ?

\- J'avais besoin de connaître les raisons qui t'ont poussée à me tromper. Je me suis posé ces questions tellement de fois qu'il fallait que tu m'en fournisses les réponses.

\- Mais Edward, comment as-tu pu croire que je te trompais ? Surtout avec Jasper ? Franchement, il n'a rien à t'envier ! Il n'a rien d'attirant alors que toi, tout est parfait ! En plus, tu savais très bien que tu étais mon premier petit-ami. Tu as été le seul dans ma vie et pour moi, tu allais l'être durant le reste de ma vie. Ça peut paraître kitch quand je te dis cela et crois-moi, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre mais s'il faut que je passe par-là pour te faire comprendre que jamais ô grand jamais je te trahirais alors je n'hésiterais pas à te le répéter autant de fois qu'il le faudra, déclara-t-elle, sans pour autant s'approcher de lui, le regarder dans les yeux était pour elle le seul moyen de lui montrer qu'elle était honnête. Je suis follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de toi mais… j'ai peur que ce genre de chose se reproduise…, ajouta-t-elle, laissant de nouvelles larmes tracer leur chemin sur ses joues.

Edward s'approcha d'elle, prit une nouvelle fois son visage en coupe afin d'être sûr que ses prochaines paroles atteindraient Isabella comme il le souhaitait. Il voulait le voir dans son regard chocolaté et il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas être déçu.

\- Isabella, tu es la seule femme qui a fait de moi un homme différent de ce que j'étais avant. Il fut un temps où je collectionnais les femmes et j'n'en avais cure de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de moi car une fois que j'en avais fini avec elle, je les jetais et je ne les rappelais pas comme c'est ce qu'elles espéraient. Sauf pour certaines comme Angéla, que tu as remis en place lorsqu'on était à Seattle, et Tina que tu as déjà vu. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que du sexe.

\- Tu me l'avais déjà dit.

\- Chut… laisse-moi, laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

\- Et puis, j'ai croisé ton chemin. La première fois que je t'ai vue c'était à ce Starbucks où tu remettais en place un homme qui avait osé te toucher. Tu étais tellement belle et d'habitude, je n'aime pas les femmes de caractère mais toi, tu m'as changé en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il hésita à continuer mais lorsqu'il la vit esquisser un sourire, il comprit qu'il pouvait reprendre son discours. Il fallait qu'il lui fît entendre cela afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne recommencerait pas la même connerie. Désormais, elle seule comptait pour lui.

\- Et puis, tu es apparu sous la forme d'une Julia, mais ça, je l'ignorais et pourtant, je te trouvais incroyablement belle même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une femme comme toi pouvait se trouver dans la criminalité alors que mon père lui, refusait que mes sœurs entrent dans notre mafia. Je ne te cache pas que je n'aimais pas ce que tu me faisais parce que j'avais déjà envie de te revoir même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

Isabella ne savait pas pourquoi il lui racontait tout cela mais ses paroles réussirent à la faire cesser de pleurer. Elle avalait ce qu'il lui disait et se préparait déjà à devoir répliquer dès lors qu'il aurait terminé mais pour le moment, elle était à court de mot. Elle posa timidement ses mains contre ses avant-bras, voulant à tout prix qu'il gardât les siennes sur ses joues.

\- Et le jour est arrivé où tu m'as en quelque sorte, forcé à vivre chez toi. Tu connais peut-être la suite mais, je tiens quand même à te la dire. J'ai fini par accepter ta proposition car je voyais une occasion de pouvoir apprendre à te connaître. Même si mon père était derrière ma trahison, être avec toi était ce que je désirais le plus au monde.

\- Moi aussi, je voulais te connaître. Tu m'intriguais.

\- Et tu m'intrigues toujours aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça, je t'intrigue ?

\- Eh bien, je suis encore en train d'apprendre à te connaître.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

\- Et aujourd'hui, je suis fou de toi.

 _Il est fou de moi ?_ se demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle avait rêvé ou non.

\- Il n'y a pas une seconde où tu n'es pas dans ma tête. Tout ce que tu fais me rend fou. La tenue que tu portes ce soir me rend fou. Tes yeux pétillants me rendent fou. Ton parfum me rend fou. Ta peau douce me rend fou. Cela peut paraître aussi kitch quand je te dis ça mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Tout chez toi me rend complètement dingue. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non…, murmura-t-elle, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle le savait déjà.

Enfin, elle espérait ne pas se tromper sur le fond de sa pensée. Et pour l'instant, seule la réponse d'Edward allait ou pas, lui prouver le contraire.

\- Parce que je t'aime, Isabella, déclara-t-il, avant d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes.

Edward n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser maintenant mais en voyant l'éclat qu'il avait attendu de voir dans son regard, il n'avait pu résister à la tentation qu'étaient devenues ses lèvres. Et il était heureux de se rendre compte qu'Isabella ne le repoussait pas. Au contraire, la jeune femme venait de passer ses bras derrière sa nuque afin de le rapprocher d'elle et son amant ne pouvait qu'en être ravi.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais cela, lui demanda-t-elle, en quittant ses lèvres avec regret.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Jure-le-moi.

\- Je te jure sur ma vie, sur ma famille, sur tous mes proches, hormis toi bien-sûr, que je ne te ferai plus souffrir. Je me suis comporté en un véritable connard avec toi et j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper.

\- Alors allons rattraper le temps perdu.

Elle se doutait bien que le pardonner encore une fois pouvait être dangereux pour elle et pour ses sentiments mais elle l'aimait. Elle se souvint d'ailleurs des paroles d'Esmée qui lui disait de prendre encore plus de temps et de continuer à faire mariner Edward mais elle ne pouvait pas. Cet homme était et serait gravé en elle, pour toujours. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre avec un autre homme. Elle pouvait paraître pathétique et faible aux yeux des autres, elle s'en foutait. Après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie et ses choix lui appartenaient à elle seule. Néanmoins, elle savait que s'il recommençait, elle ne pourrait plus lui pardonner. Elle lui offrait sa dernière chance.

\- Je vais devoir aller chercher mes affaires chez ma sœur avant, si tu me l'autorises.

\- Edward, je ne t'ai jamais interdit de faire quoi que ce soit. Juste, reviens-moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Je te reviendrais, compte sur moi, Isabella.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle, en lui volant un baiser chaste.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répéta-t-il, imitant son geste par la suite avant de devoir la laisser seule pour pouvoir aller récupérer ses affaires.

Il aurait très bien pu aller les chercher le lendemain mais plus tôt ça serait fait, mieux ce serait. Il voulait la retrouver définitivement et ne plus jamais quitter son appartement. Pouvoir la garder auprès de lui était le meilleur cadeau qu'elle ait pu lui faire et il se promettait de l'aduler sous toutes les coutures. Il l'aimait, cela sonnait comme une évidence.

\- Attends ! l'interpella-t-elle, avant qu'il ne parte définitivement.

Elle avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il en revenant près d'elle.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Je ne suis pas encore sûre mais je pense que tu as le droit de le savoir.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, Isabella… Est-ce grave ?

\- Ça dépend comment tu le prendras, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Isabella prit sa main droite dans la sienne et la serra fortement afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien là et aussi pour s'encourager à lui avouer ce qu'elle supposait depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

\- Je crois que je suis enceinte, avoua-t-elle, jaugeant la réaction de son petit-ami.

Edward ne savait pas quoi penser et avouait être sous le choc. Lui qui s'était attendu à entendre quelque chose de grave, était rassuré sur le fait que cette nouvelle était plus qu'agréable à attendre.

 _Je vais être papa ?_ se demanda-t-il, comme pour mémoriser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Tu sais, rien n'est sûr alors si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais mais il n'est pas question que j'avorte. Je le garderais et il restera ton enfant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en voulais pas. Je suis juste… surpris. As-tu fait un test de grossesse ?

\- Non, ça peut paraître stupide mais cela fait à peine deux jours que j'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion et j'avoue qu'avec ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas songé à aller m'en acheter un.

\- Alors nous le ferons ensemble, déclara-t-il en prenant son visage en couple.

\- Tu es prêt à être père ?

\- Bien sûr, tant que c'est avec toi.

\- Mais je ne veux pas nous faire de faux espoirs. J'irai acheter un test de grossesse demain avant de me rendre au cimetière. Est-ce que ça te dérange de rester avec moi ?

\- J'avais déjà prévu de rester avec toi, Isabella. Après tout, c'est du potentiel petit nous dont il s'agit, assura-t-il, en posant sa main gauche sur son ventre.

Isabella ne put que sourire en l'entendant dire ce genre d'expression et surtout, en observant son geste si attendrissant. Timidement, elle vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les unissant dans un baiser des plus tendres.

\- Va vite chercher tes affaires, je t'attends chez moi.

\- Je te promets de me dépêcher et de te revenir.

\- Tu as intérêt, dit-elle, en tirant sur sa chemise pour pouvoir le garder près d'elle. Tiens, je te la rends. J'ai mon trench dans ma voiture, ajouta-t-elle, en lui tendant sa veste qu'il ne tarda pas à enfiler.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Isabella regarda son amant s'éloigner d'elle, le cœur lourd. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète à ce qu'il ne revînt pas et ce, malgré la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle aurait très bien pu se rendre chez sa sœur avec lui mais elle aussi était venue avec sa voiture et il valait mieux l'attendre chez elle. C'était comme un petit test. Néanmoins, malgré la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, une partie d'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser aller une nouvelle fois en fermant les yeux. Elle tenait à rester vigilante et à s'attendre à tout moment à ce qu'il la laissât, à ce qu'elle retombât une troisième fois. Pour le moment, seul le temps pouvait lui prouver de penser le contraire. Mais elle gardait un bon pressentiment car avec sa potentielle grossesse, elle aurait la preuve qu'Edward était vraiment le bon, elle en était persuadée.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Emmett & Rosalie,**

 **New York, 21h10**

En arrivant chez sa sœur et son beau-frère, Edward ne tarda pas à garer sa voiture sur la chaussée et en sortit sans prendre la peine de la verrouiller. Il n'avait qu'un simple sac d'affaires à récupérer, il ne resterait pas ici bien longtemps. Il s'attendait à devoir parler de sa soirée avec Emmett mais il savait que leur discussion ne s'éterniserait pas.

\- Bah, tu es déjà rentré ? lui demanda Emmett en se levant du canapé pour aller le rejoindre.

Edward observa quelques instants le salon, remarquant que son ami s'était un peu laissé aller. Un paquet de chips, trois cannettes de bière ainsi qu'une pizza entamée encore dans son carton, se trouvaient sur la table basse de la pièce. A la télévision, venait de commencer The Conjuring, un film d'horreur de James Wan. Il remarquait alors qu'Emmett avait profité d'être seul pour se faire une soirée de mec. Une partie de lui culpabilisait de l'avoir laissé seul alors que d'une autre, ne s'en voulait pas car s'il était resté avec lui, Isabella ne lui aurait sans doute pas accordé ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

\- Ouais, je me suis un peu laissé aller, déclara Emmett, gêné.

\- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas chez moi. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- N'empêche, c'est sacrément le bordel mais comme Rosalie n'est pas là, j'en profite un peu même si elle me manque quand même.

\- Encore une fois, c'est chez toi, pas chez moi. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Sinon, comment s'est passé ta soirée ? Je trouve que tu rentres plutôt tôt pour un dîner au restaurant.

\- Cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas restés dans le restaurant mais nous avons longuement discuté et cela nous a fait énormément de bien, expliqua-t-il, tout en se rendant dans sa chambre pour pouvoir récupérer ses affaires.

\- Du coup, elle te reprend ?

\- Ouais et cette fois, je ne la laisserai plus m'échapper, répondit-il, tandis qu'il remplissait un sac d'habits.

\- En fait, dans cette histoire on t'avait promis de t'aider mais on n'a pas fait grand-chose.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais tu m'as motivé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire et ça, ça compte beaucoup quand même.

\- Tu vas donc la retrouver ? l'interrogea-t-il, tout en observant les gestes de son beau-frère.

\- Elle m'attend et je n'ai pas envie de la faire patienter plus longtemps. On a du temps à rattraper.

\- Je suis content que tu aies trouvé celle qui te correspond. Depuis le temps que tu me dis qu'elle te rend fou.

\- Et encore, le mot fou n'est qu'un simple euphémisme.

\- Ah les femmes ... Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elle ?

\- Je me le demande, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- En même temps, elles ne feraient pas grand-chose sans nous, hein, se rectifia-t-il, en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ne jamais dire cela devant elles, sinon, on est mort.

Emmett était vraiment heureux pour son ami que tout ce fût arrangé. Il espérait par la suite, entretenir une amitié avec Isabella même s'il s'attendait à ce que ce ne fût pas pour aujourd'hui. Il fallait tout d'abord attendre le bon moment pour faire part de leurs excuses mais honnêtement, sa femme et lui ne savaient pas comment l'aborder.

\- Je ne vais te retenir plus longtemps si ta femme t'attend.

 _Un jour, je ferai d'Isabella, ma femme_ , se promit-il, commençant déjà à préparer sa demande dans sa tête.

\- Toute façon, j'ai fini de prendre mes affaires. Je te remercie de m'avoir hébergé et tu feras de même à Rosalie.

\- C'était normal. On n'allait pas te laisser dormir à l'hôtel alors que nous vivons en ville.

\- Ouais, mais vous auriez très bien pu ne pas le faire.

\- T'inquiète, il faut bien que l'on s'entraide.

\- Ouais, répondit-il, simplement.

Edward donna une accolade amicale à Emmett avant d'aller saluer Joy et Lucas. Il plaça son sac sur son épaule et quitta la villa sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Il était temps de retrouver Isabella.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Plus tard dans la soirée…**

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 22h20**

En entrant chez Isabella, Edward s'était fait une joie de retrouver cet appartement où il se sentait chez lui. Mais lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, il remarqua que les lieux semblaient sans vie. Harry n'était pas là non plus et il supposait qu'il se trouvait dans son étage. Mais il était surpris de ne pas retrouver Isabella alors qu'ils avaient prévu de se retrouver. Il arpenta chaque pièce, avec attention, sortant l'arme qu'il avait laissée dans son sac. Il la pointa devant lui, prêt à tirer en cas de problème. Il se doutait bien que le garde du corps n'aurait pas laissé passer un cambrioleur ou un autre criminel mais il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

\- Isabella ? appela-t-il, espérant entendre le son de sa voix.

Aucune réponse…

\- Isabella ? répéta-t-il, en entrant dans la chambre puis, dans leur salle de bain.

Personne…

\- Isabella ? dit-il, encore et encore, lorsqu'il regarda dans son bureau puis, dans la chambre de Tony.

Toujours personne…

C'est alors qu'Edward commença à ressentir un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Il commença à se demander si Isabella ne lui avait pas menti en lui demandant de le retrouver ici avant de s'administrer une claque mentale pour avoir osé penser cela. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une blague mais l'appartement était vide, absolument vide. Il tenta de l'appeler mais il tomba directement sur son répondeur, ne lui permettant pas de la retracer.

 _Isabella ne coupe jamais son téléphone,_ remarqua-t-il, devenant de plus en plus inquiet.

Il essaya de l'appeler une seconde fois avant de tomber à nouveau, sur sa messagerie. Il ne laissa pas de message vocal, trop inquiet pour penser à le faire. Il se souvint qu'Harry se trouvait chez lui et ne pouvait que se renseigner auprès de ce dernier. Il espérait tant qu'il sût où elle se trouvait, qu'il pût le rassurer. Il ouvrit la porte qui séparait l'appartement d'Isabella de celui du garde du corps et monta les escaliers. Il frappa plusieurs fois la porte avant que le vieil homme ne daignât venir lui ourvir. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa patronne, il fut surpris de voir Edward sur le palier.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Cullen ?

\- Savez-vous où se trouve Isabella, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Si elle ne veut pas vous voir, c'est directement à elle qu'il faut s'adresser, pas à moi. Vous devriez le savoir.

\- Nous étions censés nous retrouver chez elle mais elle n'est pas là. Elle ne répond pas au téléphone et…

\- Quand l'avez-vous la dernière fois ?

\- Ce soir, au restaurant.

Harry laissa entrer Edward chez lui. Ce dernier se permis de regarder autour de lui, constatant que la décoration conservait un minimum de sobriété mais restait néanmoins aux goûts du vieil homme. Mais le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce qu'il l'entourait, trop concentré à vouloir retrouver Isabella.

\- Elle ne répond pas non plus, dit Harry, après avoir tenté de l'appeler de son côté.

\- Si Isabella est peut-être encore au restaurant. Peut-être devrions-nous nous y rendre ? proposa Edward, pensant qu'ils obtiendraient plus d'indices à cet endroit.

\- Ouais, allons-y, accepte le garde du corps, s'emparant de sa veste avant de sortir, suivi de près par Edward.

Les deux hommes quittèrent les deux appartements, après les avoir verrouillés, avant de partir pour le cimetière où reposait Carlisle Masen depuis le début de l'après-midi. Edward avait insisté pour que l'on prît sa voiture étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas la garer dans le parking sous-terrain, leur faisant gagner du temps.

En arrivant sur les lieux, ils remarquèrent que la Jeep d'Isabella était toujours présente mais sans aucune trace de la jeune femme. Espérant qu'elle était toujours à l'intérieur du restaurant mais ce dernier étant fermé, il n'avait aucune possibilité de pouvoir s'y rendre.

\- Isabella ! cria-t-il, priant pour entendre sa voix, se foutant que les passagers le regarde étrangement.

Mais rien, toujours rien.

\- Isabella ! hurla-t-il cette fois-ci, sans jamais perdre espoir.

\- Edward ! l'interpela Harry, forçant le jeune homme à se précipiter vers lui. J'ai quelque chose, ajouta-t-il, ne voulant lui faire de faux espoirs. Regarde ça, intima-t-il, lui donnant un bout de papier que le jeune homme prit soin de lire.

\- Rendez-moi mes cinq cents mille dollars, sinon, elle est morte, lit-il avant de recommencer son geste cinq fois d'affilé. Il demande une rançon ?

\- Ouais… allons rendre visite à ses hommes, il ne faut pas perdre de temps pour la retrouver.

Choqué, Edward ne répliqua rien et le suivit. Harry lui indiqua de prendre la voiture d'Isabella, si cela ne le dérangeait pas étant donné que ce dernier conduisait la sienne, ce qui arrangea le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Jeep, l'odeur de sa petite-amie flottait et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux afin de s'imprégner de ce parfum si délicieux.

\- Je vais te retrouver bébé, je vais te sortir de là, se promet-il, avant de s'engager sur la route et de suivre Harry afin de commencer les rechercher.

Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Bon, je sais que certaines vont me dire qu'elle lui a pardonné trop vite mais c'est pour le bien de la suite de l'histoire. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si aucune explication n'avait été fournie._

 _Je suis sûr que, de toute manière, vous m'en voulez pour avoir laissé une fin pareille donc, vous pouvez le faire pour mon sadisme volontaire._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS :'D**

 _En tout cas, le suite est déjà écrite !_ **:'D**

 _Je pense que je la posterais demain, c'est même presque sûr (sauf si j'ai imprévu, bien sûr)._

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews et j'ai déjà hâte de les lire !_

 **A demain :D**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:'D**


	45. Chapitre 15 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Bon, après vous avoir laissé une fin terrible, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas tarder en laissant entre vos mains ce chapitre qui est écrit depuis un certain temps maintenant. Je crois bien que c'est le chapitre clé. De nombreuses réponses seront apportées aux questions que vous vous êtes posées durant le tome 1 et le début du tome 2 (mais pas tout haha). Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews !_

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Surprendre mes lectures est dans ma nature d'auteur sadique haha. Détrompe-toi, je n'ai jamais essayé de brouiller les pistes concernant une potentielle grossesse. Au début du tome 2, Isabella avait juste la grippe. Il n'y avait aucun bébé en vue car moi-même, j'étais contre. Il leur fallait bien des retrouvailles digne d'eux et je ne pouvais pas les laisser séparer trop longtemps. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras en lisant ce nouveau chapitre. Je ne pensais pas être aussi forte pour décrire les émotions mais tant mieux car ce n'est jamais facile. Tu auras des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, ne t'en fais pas :D Eh oui, les choses se corsent ! Moi aussi, les lemons m'ont manqué haha. J'avoue que moi aussi, je me suis attachée au personnage d'Harry et en effet, il restera toujours fidèle à Isabella. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mel :** Merci pour ta review ! Pour la grossesse, j'avais prévu d'attendre un peu mais après, rien n'est encore sûr :'D Il n'y a aucune preuve qui prouve qu'elle est réellement enceinte mais il y aussi aucune preuve qui prouve qu'elle ne l'est pas :P Pour une grossesse alors qu'elle est de la mafia, honnêtement, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je vais donc essayé de me pencher là-dessus dans les prochains chapitres. Concernant son enlèvement, tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre, ne t'en fais pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon oeil vigilant et ma relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographes et de grammaire ce soient glissées à l'intérieur de ce chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 T2**

 **Trois jours plus tard…**

 **Maison Masen,**

 **New York, 14h30**

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles d'Isabella ? demanda Esmée, tandis qu'Harry s'assurait, depuis la disparition inquiétante de sa patronne, de protéger la vieille femme et Tony.

\- Malheureusement non. Mais nous la recherchons activement, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit-il, en prenant place sur le canapé du salon, juste en face d'elle.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Isabella est ma fille et je ne peux m'imaginer la perdre une seule seconde… Surtout après avoir perdu mon mari…

\- Esmée, je vous promets que nous retrouverons Isabella, s'exclama Edward, qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Harry.

Esmée baissa la tête en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Après avoir su qu'Isabella avait disparu un mois après l'enterrement de son mari, la vieille femme n'avait préféré ne pas y croire et avait tenté de la joindre de son côté. Mais après plusieurs tentatives, après s'être rendue chez sa fille, elle avait été obligée de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante face à la situation.

Quant à Edward, il avait passé trois jours non-stop à chercher Isabella. Jour et nuit, il travaillait avec ses hommes tandis qu'Harry faisait de même avec ceux de la jeune femme. Mais contrairement à lui, il arrivait à faire ses nuits. Le jeune homme lui, ne pouvait se permettre de dormir ou bien de fermer l'œil ne serait-ce qu'une minute, de peur que quelque chose ne lui échappât. Mais trois jours sans nouvelles, sans aucune piste pouvant l'amener à sa petite-amie, le rendait fou. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'ennemis et que ces derniers auraient profité de la mort de Carlisle pour s'en prendre à elle. Mais il ignorait qui ils étaient. Il ignorait absolument tout.

\- Tu n'as aucune piste, Edward ? demanda Esmée, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- J'essaye, mais je ne connais pas ses véritables ennemis… j'ignorais qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point de la kidnapper, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

Soudain, Edward eu un déclic. Un petit éclat venait éclairer ses yeux verts, ce qui n'échappa pas à Esmée. La vieille femme tenta de garder son calme et laissa le temps au jeune homme de s'exprimer. Ce dernier sortit de sa poche le petit mot laissé dans la Jeep d'Isabella et le lut pour la énième fois depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré.

\- Te rappelles-tu de tous les contrats qu'Isabella a passés, Harry ? lui demanda-t-il, regardant le vieil homme dans les yeux.

\- Je me souviens de certaines mais elle garde toujours une trace dans le casier de son bureau.

\- Sur le mot, les ravisseurs demandent qu'on leur rende cinq cents mille dollars. Isabella devait-elle de l'argent ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, tentant de se remémorer ce genre de détail. Isabella avait toujours fait en sorte d'éviter les dettes et de payer ce qu'elle devait. Mais il se souvint qu'elle avait dû faire une exception aux propres limites qu'elle s'imposait il y a de cela plus d'un an, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Edward Cullen. Néanmoins, il n'était pas totalement sûr de la somme exacte que valait la tête de ce dernier, il ne pouvait donc pas confirmer ses pensées.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de la somme exacte mais il me semble que oui…

\- Tu as bien dis qu'il y a un historique de ses contrats dans son bureau ?

\- Oui, mais il y a des chances qu'elle se soit débarrassée de toutes les preuves concernant cette dette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

\- C'était pour sauver ta peau, Edward.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Pendant ce temps…**

 **Sous-sol d'un entrepôt new yorkais,**

 **New York, 15h10**

Dans le sous-sol d'un entrepôt, appartenant à la mafia russe, une jeune femme résistait tant bien que mal aux coups qui lui étaient donnés. Assise sur une chaise, les poignets liés par une corde en nylon, un torchon dans la bouche, Isabella n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de jour elle se trouvait dans cet endroit et se demandait si quelqu'un avait remarqué sa disparition.

Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle avait fait pour atterrir ici. Elle se rappelait avoir laissé Edward partir et elle s'était ensuite rendue près de sa voiture pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle et l'attendre. Comme ce qui avait été prévu. Puis après, le véritable trou noir. Elle se haïssait pour avoir sous-estimé le danger puisqu'elle n'avait pas pensé à demander à un garde de corps de la protéger lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à son rendez-vous. Elle ignorait ce que ses ravisseurs voulaient d'elle. Néanmoins, elle avait deviné qui se cachait derrière ces deux hommes qui la malmenaient depuis qu'elle était enfermée dans cet entrepôt.

Et qu'en était-il d'Edward ? Ils étaient censés se retrouver chez elle afin de parler de sa grossesse dont elle ne contestait plus l'existence. Elle lui avait pourtant assuré de vouloir faire un test afin d'en avoir la preuve mais, ses ravisseurs ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de faire le nécessaire. Mais qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Elle supposait qu'il devait être énervé après avoir vu qu'elle ne l'attendait pas. Elle le savait intelligent mais leurs retrouvailles venaient d'avoir lieu et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter encore de lui et s'imaginer le pire.

\- Le patron risque de ne pas apprécier ce que l'on a fait…, s'exclama un homme, entrant dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Malgré sa vue trouble, elle arrivait à distinguer les silhouettes des deux hommes qu'elle avait côtoyé depuis qu'elle était ici. L'un avait les cheveux roux avec une carrure assez impressionnante et l'autre, était beaucoup plus mince et avait les cheveux blonds. Elle avait remarqué que leur langage était profondément marqué par un accent russe ce qui poussait la jeune femme à mettre un nom sur ce fameux patron. Elle ne connaissait qu'un homme russe qui faisait partie de la mafia et elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de lui.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Nous n'étions pas censés la frapper !

\- Elle l'a bien cherché cette garce, je suis sûr qu'il ne nous dira rien. Va donc lui donner de l'eau au lieu de t'imaginer le pire.

L'homme blond, celui qui semblait plus empathique que le second, s'approcha d'Isabella, empoigna sa tête par le menton, la força à ouvrir la bouche en retirant le torchon avant de faire couler l'eau au fond de sa gorge. La jeune femme manquait de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises mais réussi à se retenir. Elle avait tellement besoin de boire qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'interrompre le seul moment privilégié auquel elle avait le droit.

\- Voilà, beauté. Le patron va arriver alors j'espère qu'il prendra soin de ce visage bouffi.

Isabella savait que son visage ne devait pas être beau à voir au vu des coups auquel elle avait eu droit. Elle sentait que du sang séché se trouvait au coin de sa bouche ainsi qu'au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. De plus, elle avait l'impression que sa joue droite avait triplée de volume tellement la douleur était insupportable lorsqu'elle se permettait de lâcher un bâillement.

\- Dommage que l'on n'ait pas le droit de profiter de son corps, intervint le deuxième homme, forçant la jeune femme à se crisper sur place.

Elle se doutait bien qu'ils attendaient quelque chose d'elle. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le même traitement qu'elle réservait à ses traitres et autres criminels qui osaient la provoquer ? Néanmoins, elle en ignorait les raison. Isabella n'avait jamais trahi ses clients ce qui la forçait à se poser mille et une questions.

\- Certes, Mademoiselle Masen est très belle et a un corps qui en fait rêver plus d'un mais il n'est pas question que vous vous permettiez de la violer, s'exclama la voix dure d'un homme, marquée elle aussi, par un accent russe.

Le patron, Anton Aleksandrov, jeta un œil à Isabella en prenant soin de la détailler du regard. La vue de la jeune femme commença à s'améliorer et c'est ainsi qu'elle put reconnaître celui qui avait commandité son enlèvement. Elle n'ignora pas la colère qui se lisait sur son visage après qu'il ait constaté que ses hommes avaient fait d'elle.

\- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne pas la toucher ?! s'emporta-t-il, attrapant le col de l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

\- J'ai… essayé… de… faire… entendre raison… Igor…, tenta-t-il de se justifier, le souffle coupé.

\- Je me fous de qui a commencé quoi ! Il serait temps que vous m'obéissiez bande de couillons ! hurla Anton, jetant le blond au sol avec violence.

Le jeune homme blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'Anton lui administra un coup de pied dans les côtes, le forçant à cracher du sang. Isabella regarda attentivement la scène qui se jouait devant elle et tenta de trouver une faille afin de se donner une chance de sortir d'ici. Du côté d'Igor, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir sauver son complice et était plutôt intéressé par la femme qui se trouvait avec eux. Malgré les nombreuses blessures qu'elle avait sur le visage, il ne pouvait que la trouver désirable. Plusieurs images non catholiques lui parvinrent en tête et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il les aurait mis en action si Anton n'était pas venu aujourd'hui.

\- Et pour toi c'est pareil, Igor !

\- Nous ne recommencerons plus, c'est promis ! assura-t-il, levant les mains en l'air.

\- Trop tard, il fallait m'écouter, déclara Anton, tirant une balle dans la tête des deux hommes, les tuant sur le coup.

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, se demandant si Anton lui avait réservé le même sort. Ce dernier ordonna à un de ses hommes de se débarrasser des corps avant de venir à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Il prit soin d'observer ses blessures avec attention, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui demanda Isabella, priant pour qu'il cessât de la toucher.

\- Je m'occupe de voir si tu n'as rien de grave.

\- Comme si vous aviez quelque chose à foutre.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à mes hommes de te battre, Isabella, assura-t-il, caressant le visage de la jeune femme, qui ne peut se retenir de l'éviter.

\- Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-elle, ne supportant plus ses mains sur elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Isabella, hum ? Je te rappelle que tu es attachée à une chaise et que je suis libre. Je suis seul à avoir la possibilité de faire ce que je souhaite.

\- Avez-vous oublié notre accord ?

\- L'accord consistait uniquement Carlisle et moi, répondit-il, s'asseyant sur une chaise en position inverse. Maintenant qu'il est mort, il n'y a plus d'accord qui tienne, le comprends-tu ? ajouta-t-il, observant la jeune femme avec attention.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez tué ?

\- Te voir en tant qu'héritière était mon plus grand souhait alors oui, j'ai pris soin de trafiquer ses freins pour pouvoir le tuer.

\- Vous avez trahi Carlisle.

\- Je l'ai trahi pour la bonne cause, ma jolie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

\- Ne sais-tu vraiment pas pourquoi tu es là, Isabella ?

\- Comment est-ce que je suis censée savoir ? Hormis avec Carlisle, nous n'avons jamais fait affaire ensemble.

\- Tu as donc la mémoire courte…

\- Ou alors c'est vous qui vous faites des films, dit-elle, cherchant à le provoquer.

Au point où elle en était, ce n'était pas un coup supplémentaire qui allait lui faire peur. Bizarrement, Isabella n'était pas terrorisée à l'idée d'être ici. Elle était une criminelle et les criminels se faisaient ça entre eux : se kidnappaient, se torturaient et la jeune femme n'était pas toute innocente non plus. Bien sûr, elle avait mal lorsqu'on la frappait mais elle résistait et se félicitait pour cela d'ailleurs. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir, au contraire. Elle mourrait d'envie de voir la lumière du jour, de rentrer chez elle, de retrouver son lit, de revoir Esmée et Tony dont elle devait prendre soin comme elle l'avait promis à Carlisle. Mais il y avait une personne en particulier qu'elle désirait voir et revoir, entendre sa voix, le sentir contre elle, respirer son odeur enivrante. Edward.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas prévu de te frapper Isabella, mais si tu continues dans ce sens, je vais finir par céder à mes pulsions…, prévint-il, d'un ton grave.

\- Au point où j'en suis…, commenta-t-elle, regardant son ravisseur dans les yeux.

\- J'ai d'autres projets pour toi…

\- Quels sont-ils ?

\- Et bien…

\- Monsieur ! intervint un homme, entrant dans la pièce, téléphone à la main.

Anton lâcha un long soupir, ne supportant pas avoir été interrompu de la sorte, avant de se lever de la chaise et d'affronter l'homme qui l'avait interpelé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, d'un ton froid.

\- Le temps est écoulé.

\- Ah, voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama le criminel en s'emparant du téléphone. Tu peux déguerpir, ordonna-t-il avant de retourner à sa place initiale. Tu vois, Isabella, en te kidnappant je n'ai pas fait les choses à moitié…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me foute ?

Anton se leva à nouveau de sa chaise, s'approcha un peu plus d'Isabella et lui administra un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. La jeune femme savait qu'elle l'avait cherché mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer. S'il avait prévu de la tuer, autant qu'elle profitât de ses dernières minutes de vie en le poussant à bout.

\- Voilà ce qui t'arriveras à chaque fois que tu oseras me répondre ainsi, expliqua-t-il, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur tout en dégageant une mèche de cheveux pour la mettre derrière son oreille.

\- Ne me touche pas…, cracha-t-elle, sentant un frisson de dégoût la parcourir lorsqu'il passait ses mains sur elle.

Et comme si Anton ne pouvait se retenir, il frappa une, deux, trois fois Isabella au visage avant de l'attraper par le menton.

\- Je te touche si je veux.

\- Qu'est-ce que… vous voulez de… moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle sentait le sang couler un peu partout sur son visage.

La douleur était affreuse mais Isabella arrivait à cacher sa souffrance aux yeux d'Anton. Mais plus il la frappait, plus elle faiblissait et malgré qu'elle puisait dans ses dernières forces afin de ne pas tomber dans les pommes, cela restait difficile à réaliser. Puis elle pensait au petit truc qui grandissait sûrement en elle. Même si elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait, elle était rassurée qu'aucun des hommes ne l'eût frappée au niveau de l'abdomen. Ce serait terrible de faire une fausse couche alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir si elle était réellement enceinte ou non. Alors, elle décidait de s'accrocher à cet espoir afin de ne pas sombrer.

\- Que tu me rendes mon argent, répondit-il, passant sa main sur la cuisse d'Isabella.

Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait administré un coup de pied dans les parties intimes. En l'attachant sur cette chaise, les hommes d'Anton avaient oublié de le faire pour ses pieds, ce que son ravisseur n'avait visiblement pas remarqué. Elle aurait pu trouver un stratagème pour sortir d'ici plus tôt mais elle essayait d'abord de se libérer des cordes en nylon qui martyrisaient ses poignets avant de riposter. Il était important pour elle de connaître les réelles motivations d'Anton avant d'attaquer. Ainsi, si elle s'en sortait vivante, elle pourrait se venger comme bon lui semblerait.

\- Quel argent ?

\- Te souviens-tu des deux hommes qui étaient venus de te demander de tuer Edward Cullen ?

\- Comment l'oublier…

\- Eh bien, il s'avère qu'il s'agissait de mes hommes. Tu comprends ma colère lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais osé leur faire croire que la bombe n'avait pas d'explosif.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir plus tôt au lieu de le faire que maintenant ? Nous aurions pu trouver un arrangement…

\- Disons que j'ai été mis au courant de la mort de mes deux hommes un peu trop tard… Et puis, je venais de signer un accord avec Carlisle. Je l'ai donc respecté. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je profite de cette liberté pour m'occuper de ta trahison, déclara-t-il, touchant sa cuisse du bout de ses doigts. N'empêche, tu as beau me demander de ne pas te toucher, tes frissons me prouvent le contraire. Tu sembles apprécier, même.

\- Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion, Anton. Je ne frissonne pas de plaisir mais de dégoût, répliqua-t-elle avant que ce dernier ne s'exprimât par la violence en la frappant deux fois d'affilés.

\- On dirait que cela t'amuse de te faire refaire le visage. Edward doit bien s'amuser avec toi.

\- Ne parlez pas de lui !

\- Tu cherches vraiment à ce que je te tue, princesse, dit-il, serrant sa main autour de sa gorge. Mais avant, j'ai besoin que tu me récupères mon fric.

\- Comment… voulez-vous que je m'y… prenne… ? lui demanda-t-elle, sentant l'air lui manquer peu à peu.

Anton relâcha sa prise, permettant à Isabella de respirer à nouveau. Elle mémorisa les dernières paroles du criminel, se mettant en tête qu'il avait bien prévu de la tuer. Il était important qu'elle agît avant qu'il n'en finît avec elle. S'avouer vaincue n'était pas la principale règle que Carlisle lui avait annoncée durant ses entraînements. Il lui avait répété à maintes reprises qu'il fallait se battre jusqu'au bout, au point de prendre risque de se prendre une balle ou de se casser un poignet. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour survivre qu'il lui avait appris à se battre ? Il était temps pour Isabella de montrer ce qu'elle valait.

\- Appelle ton mec et demanda lui de les apporter ici, lui répondit-il, posant le téléphone contre son oreille.

Bien qu'Isabella prît soin de se détacher les mains, celles-ci restaient pour le moment attachées, l'empêchant de tenir le téléphone. Anton ne lui laissait donc pas le choix d'appeler Edward. Elle espérait qu'il se fût rendu compte de sa disparition et qu'il avait fait en sorte de contacter ses hommes pour la retrouver.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Pendant ce temps ...**

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 17h50**

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré le trajet, Edward n'avait cessé de faire passer les paroles d'Harry dans la tête. « C'était pour sauver ta peau… ». Il y avait donc bel et bien un lien entre ce kidnapping et sa rencontre avec Isabella. Comment pouvait-il oublier ce jour-là ? Il avait eu en même temps la chance de voir pour la première fois, une femme aussi belle et provocante à la fois. Il l'avait détestée au début mais tout cela avait été uniquement dans le but de masquer son attirance pour elle. Il se rappela qu'elle l'avait forcé à vivre chez elle afin de le protéger des hommes qui avaient demandé sa tête. Des hommes, qu'il s'était lui-même chargé de descendre. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, ces hommes avaient été les clients de sa fiancée et elle avait été contrainte de les trahir pour ne pas être obligée de le tuer. Elle ne lui avait pas fourni beaucoup de détails concernant cette histoire et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Ceux qui voulaient sa tête étaient morts alors pourquoi s'attarder ? Aujourd'hui, leurs erreurs du passé venaient de les rattraper.

En entrant dans l'appartement d'Isabella, il se laissa mener par Harry jusque dans le bureau afin de pouvoir éclaircir la piste dont il était certain qu'il s'agissait de la bonne.

\- Connaissez-vous la combinaison, Harry ? lui demanda-t-il, en voyant le vieil homme réfléchir devant le coffre.

\- Isabella a tendance à le changer régulièrement et elle ne me les communique que très rarement.

Edward commença à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau, espérant trouver un indice pouvant le mener à la combinaison du coffre. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant un mois et il ignorait à quelle fréquence la jeune femme changeait le code. Il tenta de se rappeler de certains moments où ils avaient passé dans son bureau mais rare étaient les moments où elle avait ouvert son casier.

\- Essayez votre date de rencontre, l'intima Harry, en laissant le jeune homme prendre sa place.

Edward composa la fameuse date mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il n'était pas certain que la combinaison concernât leur relation bien que les dates étaient plus faciles à retenir, il ne pensait pas qu'Isabella ait utilisé cette technique pour mémoriser le code. Sous les encouragements d'Harry, le jeune homme tenta une seconde date marquant leur relation : leur première fois. Mais sans aucune surprise, le coffre ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- Votre relation ne doit pas comporter que deux dates importantes, non ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous certain que cela concerne notre relation ?

\- Ce sont des dates qui sont généralement faciles à retenir.

\- Ouais mais, ça ne veut rien dire. Ignorez-vous vraiment la fréquence à laquelle elle modifie la combinaison ?

\- Maintenant que je m'en souviens, elle fait cela toutes les deux semaines ou parfois tous les mois. Mais il me semble qu'elle s'est chargée de le changer récemment.

\- C'est-à-dire récemment ?

\- Avant que vous ne la laissiez tomber, répondit-il, d'un ton plein de reproches.

Edward ignora son commentaire, comprenant qu'Harry protègerait toujours Isabella et ses précédents actes ne lui permettaient pas de prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien pour la jeune femme. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait que le comprendre. En partant d'ici, sans se retourner, il ne savait pas dans quel état il avait laissé sa petite-amie et il devinait facilement que seul le garde du corps en avait été témoin. Cependant, ce dernier ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il était présent pour retrouver Isabella le plus rapidement possible. Il ne serait pas là, s'il n'en avait rien à faire de cette femme.

\- Je crois savoir, dit-il, après s'être souvenu de la dernière date qui avait marqué leur relation.

Il tapa sur le clavier numérique le jour où elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Edward pria plusieurs fois pour que la petite porte s'ouvrît. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, heureux qu'il ne se fût pas trompé. Il entreprit d'ouvrir le coffre et regarda à l'intérieur. Il fut surpris de voir autant de choses et ne se sentait pas à sa place pour se permettre de fouiller. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une mallette dont il s'empara après avoir retiré les autres papiers présents sur le dessus. Il la posa sur le bureau en verre et remarqua qu'il fallait ouvrir le cadenas à code avant de pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de code à composer, déclara-t-il, en regardant Harry.

\- Heureusement, car je n'aurais pas pu le trouver, répondit le vieil homme, ouvrant le cadenas après avoir trouvé un trousseau de clé à l'intérieur du coffre.

Une fois la mallette ouverte, les deux hommes remarquèrent qu'il y avait énormément d'argent. Tous deux se chargèrent de compter une partie avant de se rendre compte que la somme correspondait à celle que les ravisseurs demandaient.

\- Il y a bien cinq cent mille dollars, conclut Edward, en soupirant un bon coup. Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il à l'attention du garde du corps.

\- Il faudrait que l'on puisse contacter les ravisseurs mais, ils n'ont rien laissé.

\- Putain, jura-t-il, frappant son point contre le bureau, désespéré de ne pas trouver la solution qui leur permettrait d'aller secourir Isabella.

Lorsque le téléphone d'Edward sonna, ce dernier le sortit de la poche arrière de son jean en un temps record. Avant de décrocher, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un appel masqué. En temps normal, le jeune homme ne répondait jamais aux appels de ce genre, considérant qu'il s'agissait d'un canular. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation était différente et seul le ravisseur d'Isabella pouvait en être l'interlocuteur.

\- Allô…, dit-il, après avoir mis le haut-parleur, permettant ainsi à Harry d'écouter la conversation.

\- Edward…

\- Isabella ? Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Edward… trouve les cinq cents mille dollars qui se trouvent dans mon coffre et ramène-les à l'adresse que tu obtiendras en localisant l'appel avec le GPS.

\- Je me charge de les localiser, s'exclama Harry, allumant l'ordinateur de bureau. Demande-lui son mot de passe.

\- Bébé…

\- Comme c'est mignon, il t'appelle bébé…, entendit-il, de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- La ferme…, cracha-t-elle, avant qu'Edward ne puisse entendre un bruit inquiétant.

 _Venait-il de la frapper ?_ se demanda-t-il, sentant la rage imprégner ses veines petit à petit.

Personne ne touchait à Isabella et lorsqu'il trouverait cet homme, il le lui ferait comprendre. Elle était sa plus grande faiblesse et malgré leur récente séparation, si quelqu'un osait faire du mal à sa petite-amie, c'était comme si on le touchait indirectement. La protéger était sa principale priorité.

\- Isabella, tu vas bien ? tenta-t-il, de lui demander.

\- Oh, oui, elle va bien. La princesse est juste un peu amochée, lui répondit Anton, tandis qu'Isabella tentait de se remettre de ce énième coup.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! cracha-t-il, crispant autour du téléphone.

\- Demande-lui son mot de passe, répéta Harry.

\- Isabella, on a besoin de ton mot de passe.

\- Réponds-lui, sale garce !

\- Notre date de rencontre, l'entendit-il marmonner.

Edward s'exécuta et permit ainsi à Harry d'ouvrir le logiciel qui pourrait localiser Isabella et son ravisseur. Heureusement pour lui, le signal était plutôt bon et il ne tarda pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il nota les coordonnées sur un bout de papier, tout cela sous le regard attentif d'Edward, avant de prendre une photo à l'aide de son téléphone. Il préférait avoir un secours au cas où il perdrait la feuille.

\- Je l'ai, dit-il, prévenant Anton au passage.

\- Ne tardez pas trop, sinon je risque de vite céder à la tentation.

\- Nous t'aurons fils de pute ! s'emporta Edward, ne retenant plus sa colère.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, il entendit un autre bruit, le forçant à rester en ligne afin d'écouter ce qu'il se passait. Il écoutait des cris et compris qu'Isabella tentait de se défendre. Il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps, de peur de ne pas la retrouver vivante.

Mais Isabella était forte, il savait qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Pendant ce temps…**

 **Sous-sol d'un entrepôt new yorkais,**

 **New York, 19h10**

Après s'être rendue compte qu'Anton était en position de faiblesse, Isabella avait réussi à détacher ses mains et à se jeter sur lui, faisant tomber le téléphone au passage. Le criminel ne s'était pas attendu à un tel revirement de situation car à vrai dire, il pensait qu'elle était attachée. Il songea alors qu'il aurait dû embaucher des hommes plus compétents la prochaine fois qu'il kidnapperait quelqu'un. Mais actuellement, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses prochains crimes puisqu'Isabella se trouvait sur lui et le martelait de coups. Se faire battre par une femme n'était pas dans ses optiques, il ne pouvait donc pas se laisser faire aussi aisément.

Isabella lui asséna plusieurs coups en plein visage, bien déterminée à lui rendre la pareille. La faiblesse ressentie un peu plus tôt s'était envolée, laissant place à de la haine et une force inexplicable. Quitte à être encore plus blessée, elle préférait se battre pour vivre et sortir d'ici.

Mais Anton ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et fit rouler la jeune femme sous lui, la frappant une, deux, trois, quatre fois au visage. Il cogna fortement sa tête contre le sol, ayant pour but de lui faire perdre connaissance. Cependant, il dut constater qu'Isabella était tenace et arrêta son geste. Il repensa à sa position de dominant et au fait que la jeune femme ne se débattait plus pour faire ce qu'il rêvait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. En temps normal, il n'était pas un homme qui abusait des femmes sans leur consentement mais la criminelle l'avait beaucoup trop cherché pour qu'il pût se retenir. Il détestait lorsqu'une personne du sexe opposé lui manquait de respect et il allait le lui faire comprendre.

En le voyant déboutonner son pantalon, Isabella comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et lui administra un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes. Il n'était pas question qu'il la touchât. Ce dernier s'écroula sur le côté, permettant à la jeune femme de se relever avec difficulté. Une fois debout, elle ne resta pas inerte et se mit à courir vers l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait au sous-sol, la criminelle crut perdre patience.

 _Il ne faut pas qu'il me rattrape. Il ne faut pas qu'il me rattrape. Il ne faut pas qu'il me rattrape,_ songea-t-elle, cherchant désespérément une sortie.

Son corps tremblait de peur et de haine et Isabella commençait à perdre patience de ne pas trouver de sortie. Elle tenta de se rappeler l'endroit où était venu l'un des hommes d'Anton mais sa mémoire ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer alors elle abandonna et tenta de jouer la carte de la stratégie. Malheureusement, Anton avait eu le temps de se relever et attrapa Isabella par la gorge. Il devait reconnaître que, pour une femme, elle était forte. Son ami, Carlisle, n'y était allé de main morte en l'entraînant. Dommage qu'il ne pût pas la dresser selon ses envies.

En effet, Anton avait prévu de lui proposer un contrat de collaboration à Isabella, lui suggérant de se marier avec lui afin d'unir leur force. Il désirait cette femme autant physiquement que mentalement. Il était persuadé qu'elle était intéressée par lui malgré le fait qu'elle fût avec ce Cullen. Mais ce dernier n'était pas un problème pour lui. Il suffisait de le descendre et l'affaire était réglée. Ensuite, il aurait Isabella pour lui tout seul. Il avait besoin d'une femme comme elle. Une femme forte. Capable de se battre et de tuer sans aucun remord. Et puis en s'unissant à elle, il garantissait un avenir à sa mafia. Un héritier, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Une descendance capable de tenir les rênes de ce qu'il avait bâti. Il ne voulait pas céder son affaire à un tiers, il n'en était hors de question.

\- Lâche-moi ! s'écria Isabella tandis qu'il venait de la plaquer violemment contre le mur.

\- Me foutre un coup de pied dans les couilles est une chose mais, en subir les conséquences en est une autre.

\- Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle, ne préférant pas lui répondre.

Isabella préférait se concentrer sur sa défense plutôt que sur les paroles du criminel. Il avait beaucoup de force et il arrivait très bien à tenir ses poignets dans une seule main. Il ne lui restait désormais que l'usage de ses jambes. Elle devait réfléchir, vite. Avant qu'il ne tentât quelque chose avec elle. En sentant son érection contre ses fesses, la jeune femme ne put se retenir de vomir, forçant ainsi Anton à la lâcher sur le coup de la surprise. Une chose était sûre, si elle avait su que vomir l'éloignerait d'elle, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

La criminelle profita du fait qu'il fût dégoûté par le vomi pour lui administrer un nouveau coup de pied dans les parties intimes ainsi que dans les côtes avant de repartir à la recherche d'une sortie. En ouvrant une porte, elle remarqua la présence d'un escalier et s'empressa de le monter avant de se souvenir que les hommes d'Anton surveillaient sûrement les alentours. Mais elle ne pouvait réfléchir plus longtemps et s'élança à une vitesse folle. Elle augmenta sa rapidité lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de son ravisseur la suivre.

 _Il ne faut pas qu'il me rattrape. Il ne faut pas qu'il me rattrape. Il ne faut pas qu'il me rattrape,_ songea-t-elle, s'encourageant à aller encore plus vite.

Mais l'escalier était grand et Anton avait visiblement plus de force qu'elle. Le manque de nourriture commençait à se faire sentir. Il réussit à attraper sa cheville et à la faire glisser le long des marches, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. De nouveau au sous-sol, le russe plaqua la jeune femme au sol en se plaçant au-dessus d'elle, bien déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ses envies. Isabella se débattit avec force et courage, ne voulant pas qu'il continuât de la toucher avec ses mains sales.

\- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle, se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Cette fois-ci, Anton avait pris soin de bloquer ses jambes et ses mains, l'empêchant de se défendre. Il avait encore mal au niveau de ses parties intimes mais il ne fallait pas qu'il cédât à cette douleur avant d'en finir avec Isabella.

C'est alors qu'un mauvais souvenir plongea Isabella dans un profond mutisme. Sa mémoire avait certes, refusé de coopérer tout à l'heure, mais elle se chargeait bien de lui rappeler certains épisodes de sa vie que la jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier.

A la place d'Anton, elle voyait Charlie. A la place de l'homme qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers, qui s'assurait qu'elle ne s'enfuît pas, se trouvait Renée en train de se masturber devant elle. Cette sensation de revivre les pires moments de sa vie revenait tel un couteau en pleine poitrine. Elle se souvenait de ses mains se baladant sur son corps, déchirant ses collants, soulevant sa robe et toucher la peau nue de son ventre. Elle se revoyait en train de se tortiller sous le poids de son corps et de hurler à plein poumon, espérant que quelqu'un vînt à son secours. Mais rien. Personne n'était venu la sauver et personne ne venait aujourd'hui, la tirer de là et empêcher Anton de la violer.

\- Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle, encore et encore, tentant de chasser les images de son enfance.

\- Oh non, je ne vais te lâcher après tant d'efforts. Tu l'as bien mérité, Isabella.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux, elle entendait son père lui répéter sans cesse qu'elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'Anton et pas son père. Mais pour elle, le cauchemar était le même.

\- Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle, laissant les larmes se déverser.

\- Pleurer ne te sauvera pas, Isabella. Cela fait des années que tu me chauffes, il est temps que je remédie à notre attirance mutuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, je ne peux pas le laisser faire, je ne peux pas le laisser faire, se répéta-t-elle, tentant de trouver la force de se battre et surtout, de l'arrêter dans ses gestes.

S'il réussissait à la violer, Isabella ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Elle avait mis du temps à mettre son passé d'objet sexuel de ses parents derrière elle et il n'était pas question que cela revînt au galop. Edward ne voudrait sûrement pas perdre de nouveau son temps avec elle si cela venait à arriver. Elle en était persuadée. Il fallait qu'elle se bâtît, jusqu'au bout. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réussît à la toucher.

Sentant que la jeune femme commençait à se débattre plus faiblement, ce dernier la souleva d'une main habile et la colla contre le mur, la forçant à sentir son érection contre ses fesses. Il pouvait mieux la maîtriser ainsi. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de posséder Isabella, il n'allait pas se priver.

\- J'aime mieux quand tu me tournes le dos, Isabella, le susurra-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille.

Isabella continua de pleurer tout en se tortillant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, retardant ainsi ce moment tant redouté. Sa conscience lui hurlait de se débattre, de ne pas le laisser faire. Mais Anton était plus fort qu'elle et il maîtrisait chaque membre de son corps. La criminelle tenta de reculer et de lui marcher sur le pied, prenant soin d'appuyer avec toute la force qui lui restait. Ce geste le poussa à tomber la renverse, Isabella sur Anton, dos contre son ventre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu préférais cette position, princesse, dit-il, passant sa main droite le long de ses hanches.

Isabella donna plusieurs coups de pieds dans ses jambes tandis qu'il passait son bras gauche contre sa gorge ayant pour but de l'immobiliser. Enervé d'être frappé par une femme, Anton la bascula en-dessous de lui, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa requête.

 _Elle n'allait tout de même pas m'échapper, cette garce !_ songea-t-il, déterminé.

\- Plus tu te débats, plus l'épreuve sera longue, dit-il, serrant sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration. Si tu veux que je sois rapide, alors il va falloir que tu te laisses faire, princesse, continua-t-il, espérant que le message soit passé. Ce serait bête de ne pas profiter de ce corps complètement à ma merci. Cullen doit avoir de la chance et il doit bien s'amuser avec…

\- Tu… ne… l'égaliseras… jamais…, marmonna-t-elle, tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de sa gorge.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? A ce que je sache, nous n'avons jamais passé de bon temps tous les deux.

En voyant qu'Isabella ne pouvait plus respirer, il retira sa poigne autour de sa gorge, tenant à ce qu'elle fût en vie lorsqu'il passerait à l'action. Il commença à s'asseoir sur son bassin, immobilisant complètement sa victime. Il attacha avec des ficelles qu'il trouva au sol, empêchant la jeune femme de le frapper. Il plaça ensuite un bout de tissu dans sa bouche, limitant ainsi ses cris qui pourraient le démasquer à coup sûr. Il s'occupa de sa robe, la déchira à l'aide de son poignard, bien motivé pour la voir en sous-vêtements.

Isabella hurlait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Peu importe si sa voix se brisait, peu importe si elle avait mal à la gorge, il fallait que quelqu'un l'entendît, que quelqu'un la tirât de là. Mais personne ne semblait prendre pitié de sa situation. Elle repensa alors à Edward et à Harry qui étaient censés venir rendre l'argent à son agresseur. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien les retarder… Pour elle, les minutes qui passaient étaient interminables. Elle ne pouvait que compter que sur eux et leur rapidité pour empêcher Anton de la violer. Ses forces commençaient à céder et c'était maintenant qu'ils devaient intervenir.

 _Vite, Edward…_ _,_ pria-t-elle, espérant que sa prière se fît entendre.

Elle n'était pas croyante mais à ce moment-là, elle espérait que celui qui se disait être Dieu, vînt à son secours. Qu'il ne la laissât pas tomber comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Si les miracles existaient, alors elle priait pour qu'un miracle vînt à elle…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, princesse, répliqua la voix grasse d'Anton alors qu'il venait de terminer de déchirer sa robe.

Anton passa ses mains sur son ventre, sa poitrine – seulement recouverte par son soutien-gorge – créant une image de dégoût dans la tête d'Isabella, qui elle, ne cessait de hurler à pleins poumons.

Lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit, puis un deuxième suivi de près par un troisième, la jeune femme put se permettre de revenir au moment présent. Elle sentit le poids d'un corps tomber sur elle, lui coupant la respiration au passage. En entendant des pas descendre dans les escaliers, Isabella tenta de regarder devant elle mais sa vue, devenue trouble, l'empêchait de distinguer la silhouette masculine qui se dirigeait vers elle. De peur qu'il s'agît d'un des hommes du russe, la criminelle se débattit avant de se rendre compte que son ravisseur ne bougeait plus. Elle pensa alors qu'il était mort lorsqu'elle sentit l'inconnu retirer le corps d'Anton du sien en le poussant sur le côté.

\- Isabella, intervint une voix masculine qui lui était familière.

Edward s'approcha d'elle, la détacha et retira le tissu qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Quitte à rester en débardeur, le jeune homme préféra recouvrir son corps dénudé par son pull que de la laisser ainsi. Il l'aida à enfiler le vêtement avec délicatesse avant de la porter comme une mariée. En voyant Isabella ainsi, il regretta qu'Anton ne fût pas encore vivant pour pouvoir se venger.

\- Je suis là, bébé. Je suis là, il ne te fera plus de mal, la rassura-t-il, la berçant contre lui. Harry ! Je l'ai trouvée ! ajouta-t-il, à tout en remontant les escaliers afin de mettre Isabella à l'abri.

Isabella avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Que le miracle qu'elle espérait tant ne s'était jamais réalisé. Mais en sentant que quelqu'un la portait, que quelqu'un lui murmurait que tout était fini et surtout en reconnaissant la personne qui était venue à son secours, la jeune femme ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Edward était venu la secourir.

\- Edward…, dit-elle faiblement, après avoir mis un visage sur le son de sa voix tandis que sa respiration était haletante.

\- Je suis là, bébé, je suis là, lui répéta-t-il, avant d'embrasser sa tempe et de l'allonger sur les sièges du côté passager de sa voiture.

\- Comment elle va ? demanda Harry, inquiet, lui aussi, pour sa patronne.

\- Les prochains jours seront durs pour elle…

\- Chargeons-nous de voir si tout le monde est mort et nous brûlerons ensuite les corps.

Edward acquiesça, jeta un regard vers la voiture avant de la verrouiller. Tous deux tirèrent une balle dans chaque corps, s'assurant pas la suite que tout le monde était mort.

\- Il s'est enfui ! s'écria Harry alors qu'il se trouvait au sous-sol de l'entrepôt.

Le jeune homme alla le rejoindre, comprenant qu'Anton était encore vivant. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se venger et le battre à mort en cet instant, mais c'était ce que le russe méritait le plus. Il se promettait de s'en charger dès que le moment serait venu. Toucher à Isabella était la plus grosse erreur qu'il eût pu faire et il allait le lui faire comprendre.

\- Harry ! Commence à brûler les corps ! ordonna-t-il, tandis qu'il était satisfait de son œuvre. Je vais essayer de retrouver ce fils de pute.

Edward partit à la recherche d'Anton, fouillant l'entrepôt dans son ensemble mais en constatant des traces fraîches de pneus, le forçant à avoir la même conclusion qu'Harry. Celui qui avait touché Isabella s'était enfui mais il n'allait pas pour autant rester inerte. Pour l'instant, il devait aider le garde du corps de sa petite-amie à brûler les corps et à faire le grand nettoyage. Il ne fallait pas que les flics s'intéressassent à cet endroit et que les traces d'une éventuelle torture fût visible.

Quand tout cela fut fini, Edward et Harry revinrent près de la voiture. Tandis que le garde du corps prit place derrière le volant, le criminel lui, s'installa aux côtés d'Isabella. Il la serra contre lui avec force, lui faisant comprendre par la suite, que tout était fini, qu'il était là et qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle allât mieux. Il savait que les prochains jours seraient durs mais n'était-ce pas son devoir de prendre soin d'elle ? Être en couple ne signifiait pas forcément vivre ensemble et faire l'amour toute la journée. Chacun d'eux devait être là lorsque l'autre tombait, c'était indéniable.

Se sentant désormais en sécurité dans le creux des bras d'Edward, Isabella pouvait désormais se permettre de dormir un peu. L'épreuve de ces derniers jours l'avait totalement épuisée, affaiblie même. Et c'est ainsi que son corps reprenait le dessus, l'entraînant dans un sommeil profond.

En voyant qu'Isabella dormait profondément, Edward en profita pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche arrière et composa le numéro de l'un de ses hommes les plus fidèles.

\- Monsieur Cullen ?

\- Kyle, je veux que vous me retrouviez Anton Aleksandrov et que vous l'enfermiez dans l'endroit habituel. Ne me contactez pas sauf si c'est pour me dire que vous l'avez trouvé.

\- Parfait Monsieur, nous nous chargeons de lui.

\- Oh et, je le veux vivant. Je me ferais une joie de le torturer.

\- Nous l'aurons vivant, assura Kyle avant de raccrocher.

Edward avait suffisamment confiance en Kyle pour se permettre de lui confier ce genre de mission. Et puis, il ne pouvait le faire seul étant donné qu'Isabella allait avoir besoin de lui. Il était conscient qu'il devrait la laisser seule lorsque le sort d'Anton serait entre ses mains mais il était persuadé qu'elle comprendrait. Il devait se venger.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Ce chapitre est assez dur à lire, je le conçois mais cela faisait un moment que je l'avais dans tête. Mais grâce à celui-là, vous avez pu avoir des réponses concernant l'accident de Carlisle ainsi que celle qui concernait les clients qui avait demandé à Isabella de tuer Edward au tout début du tome 1._

 _De plus, si j'ai décidé de mettre la recherche d'Isabella sur un seul chapitre au lieu de l'étaler sur plusieurs chapitres, c'est tout simplement parce que je voulais pas vous lasser et de toute manière, je ne me voyais pas écrire deux voire, trois chapitres sur ce sujet-là._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :'D**

 _Sinon, je tenais à vous dire qu'il y a de forte chance à ce que je ne poste pas le nouveau chapitre demain voire, après-demain car je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre sur lequel je bloque et afin de le rendre parfait, j'ai besoin de prendre plus de temps. Ainsi, je pourrais reprendre les publications "presque" journalières. J'espère que vous comprendriez._

 _Merci en tout cas de me lire et de me donner votre avis,_

 _J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! :'D_

 **A la prochaine fois,**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:'D**


	46. Chapitre 16 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je vous poste ce chapitre avec un peu de retard, enfin, je ne l'ai pas posté le lendemain-même mais j'avoue avoir eu besoin de ces jours pour essayer de finaliser le chapitre qui est toujours en cours. C'est pour cela que je tiens à vous dire que je ne pense pas reprendre le rythme fou que j'avais pris en postant tous les soirs. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le chapitre en cours soit terminé. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **007 :** Merci pour ta review ! La suite, là voilà :D J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Et moi, je poste le chapitre un peu tardivement haha. J'ai préféré écrire les recherches sur un seul chapitre afin d'éviter de trop en faire et puis, je ne me voyais pas écrire deux chapitres là-dessus. En effet, se faire violer n'aurait pas été facile pour elle et j'ai préféré ne pas le faire bien que son passé ait refait surface lors de son enlèvement. Il est vrai que j'aurais dû prévenir que certains passages risquaient d'être durs à lire. Oui, Edward va tout faire pour retrouver ce porc, tu peux compter sur lui :D Je vais prendre mon temps dans l'écriture, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Au moins, je suis plus susceptible de vous fournir des chapitres de qualité. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Mel :** Merci pour ta review ! Isabella est forte et fragile en même temps à cause de son passé et c'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu montrer en écrivant ce chapitre. Je n'allais pas vous laisser dans le doute, il était temps de répondre à certaines questions. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Babou :** Merci pour ta review ! Si ça fait plusieurs chapitres que tu n'as pas posté de chapitre, j'espère dans ce cas, que ceux que tu as lu, t'ont plu ;D Si j'ai permis à Isabella de pardonner trop vite, c'est pour montrer que dans tous les cas, elle ne peut pas s'éloigner d'Edward. Je ne sais plus si c'est toi qui me l'avait demandé, mais une lectrice m'avait demandé d'écrire au moins dix chapitres avant qu'elle ne lui pardonne et c'était pour moi impossible car si j'avais suit cette demande, je n'aurais pas pu écrire les chapitres suivant. J'ai prévu beaucoup de choses pour notre couple préféré haha. C'est sûr qu'avoir un enfant n'arrangera pas leurs affaires :D J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **ninie59 :** Merci pour ta review ! Le couple Edward  & Isabella est un couple fort, c'est que j'essaye de montrer dans mes écrits. Pour le bébé, ça reste à voir mais je n'en dis pas plus haha. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira & Bonne lecture.

 **Isabou :** Merci pour ta review ! La suite, là voilà :D J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! Pour moi aussi, il a été dur à écrire et il a rencontré plusieurs modifications avant d'être posté. Mais merci pour ce compliment :D J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

...

..

.

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré ma relecture et mon oeil vigilant, quelques fautes orthographe et de grammaire ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 T2**

 **Chez Isabella & Edward**

 **New York, 23h30**

En entrant dans l'appartement, Harry avait pris soin d'appeler Esmée afin de la prévenir qu'ils avaient retrouvé Isabella. La vieille femme avait pleuré de joie au téléphone, heureuse que sa fille fût encore en vie, avant de poser mille et une questions au vieil homme. Ce dernier expliqua calmement ce qui lui était arrivé mais l'empêcha cependant de venir la voir ce soir, indiquant que sa patronne avait besoin de repos. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas si Isabella serait prête à voir du monde dès le lendemain-même de son agression mais il comprenait qu'Esmée voulût la voir alors il ne fit rien.

Quant à Edward, il portait toujours Isabella comme une mariée lorsqu'il arriva dans chez cette dernière. Il se chargea de l'emmener dans leur chambre, de l'aider à s'asseoir sur leur lit avant d'aller lui faire couler un bain. De peur de lui faire mal, il ne mit pas de savon dans l'eau. Il désirait simplement nettoyer ses blessures.

De son côté, Isabella serra le pull d'Edward contre elle, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir. Ce n'était pas les blessures et son kidnapping qui lui faisait le plus mal, puisque c'était le risque à payer lorsque l'on travaillait dans la mafia, mais sa tentative de viol faisait des ravages dans sa tête, ressassant des souvenirs de son enfance plus qu'affreux les uns que les autres. Alors elle se contenta d'observer son petit-ami prendre soin d'elle et de rester dans un silence qui pour le moment, semblait la satisfaire.

Mais une crise de larmes fit tout de même son apparition ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui l'entendit gémir alors qu'il s'occupait de surveiller l'eau du bain. Ce dernier se précipita vers elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Il força la jeune femme à le regarder, prêt à la rassurer.

\- Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Se rendant compte qu'il venait de poser une question stupide et face au mutisme d'Isabella, Edward se souvint qu'Anton avait tenté de la violer. Il s'assit donc à ses côtés et la colla contre lui tout en la berçant et en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Elle avait besoin de lui.

\- Je suis là, bébé. Il ne te fera plus rien, murmura-t-il, tout en embrassant sa tempe. Tu vas aller prendre un bain et nous allons retirer toutes les traces de ses mains sur toi, ajouta-t-il, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait à l'heure actuelle.

En effet, Isabella se sentait sale. Bien qu'Anton n'eût pas réussi à la violer, il l'avait quand même touchée et cela la répugnait. Son corps tout entier la répugnait. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ces moments où ses mains étaient passées sur ses jambes, son ventre et sa poitrine. Alors, la proposition d'Edward ne pouvait que la ravir si tant était qu'elle pût retirer cette sensation le temps d'un bain, la refuser n'était pas envisageable.

\- Tu veux aller prendre un bain ? lui demanda-t-il, afin de s'assurer qu'elle était de son avis.

Isabella hocha la tête contre son épaule tandis que ses pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu. Edward l'aida à se lever puis à marcher jusque dans la salle de bain. Il retira ses vêtements avec douceur, constatant par la suite que sa robe était complètement déchirée. Quelques marques rouges étaient présentes sur la naissance de sa poitrine et Edward se tendit, haïssant celui qui avait osé toucher son corps. Isabella n'ignora pas cette colère qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux mais savait que ce n'était pas contre elle. Elle s'installa au fond de la baignoire sans grande difficulté et se contenta de regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux.

En unissant son regard à ses prunelles chocolatées, Edward put y lire toute la douleur qu'Isabella ressentait à l'heure actuelle. Il osa caresser son visage blessé avec douceur, la forçant ainsi à fermer les yeux et à incliner sa tête contre sa main. La jeune femme avait tellement besoin qu'il la touchât et qu'il lui prouvât qu'il était bien là. Son esprit était encore marqué par leur récente séparation. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble mais elle ne pouvait pas éloigner cette peur de le voir partir à nouveau sans se retourner.

\- Je reste là, Isabella. Je ne pars plus, lui dit-il, comprenant l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

Isabella releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux afin de savoir s'il était honnête. Même après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait besoin qu'il lui confirmât une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je jure sur ma vie que je ne partirai plus, chérie.

\- J'ai besoin de… toi, déclara-t-elle, avec honnêteté.

Oui, Isabella avait besoin de lui. S'il n'était pas là, auprès d'elle, à prendre soin d'elle, à la rassurer qu'il restait avec elle, la jeune femme avait dû mal à croire qu'elle pourrait sortir, un jour, du gouffre dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, répéta-t-elle, d'une voix plus claire.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi, fais-moi confiance.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, tandis qu'il lui répondit en embrassant sa tempe.

Alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à prendre un gant dans le placard, Isabella le stoppa en posant sa main sur la sienne, qui elle, se trouvait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Comprenant qu'elle souhaitait lui demander quelque chose, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et reprit sa position initiale en prenant place là où se trouvait sa main.

\- Prends-le avec moi…, demanda-t-elle, voulant le sentir contre elle.

\- Je vais d'abord m'occuper de tes blessures et après je viens avec toi, d'accord ?

Isabella hocha la tête en guise de réponse, attendant patiemment qu'il revînt vers elle. Ce dernier alla chercher un gant et reprit sa place initiale. Contrairement à ce que redoutait le jeune homme, Isabella ne ressentait pas ce besoin de le repousser. La jeune femme avait besoin qu'il la touchât, qu'il remît son empreinte sur elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. C'était Anton qui lui avait fait du mal en tentant de la violer, pas l'homme qu'elle aimait.

En revenant près d'elle, Edward mouilla le gant dans l'eau et commença à le passer sur son visage blessé. Il réalisait ses gestes avec douceur, refusant de lui faire mal. En retirant tout le sang séché, il fut rassuré de voir que les blessures n'étaient pas aussi importantes que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais il ne restait pas moins en colère contre lui, pour l'avoir laissée seule devant ce restaurant, pour avoir permis à ces hommes de s'en prendre à elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Edward, dit-elle, lisant la colère dans son regard.

\- Je me déteste rien qu'à l'idée de voir ce qu'ils t'ont fait, répondit-il, tout en continuant de nettoyer son visage blessé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rapporta-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas laissé seule devant ce restaurant, ils ne t'auraient pas approché…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la mienne… j'aurais dû demander à Harry ou un autre garde du corps de m'accompagner mais je ne l'ai pas fait… ce n'est donc en rien de ta faute.

Edward stoppa ses gestes et la regarda quelques instants. Même s'il s'avouait qu'elle avait été imprudente en n'assurant aucune sécurité pour se protéger, il ne s'autorisait pas à confirmer ses dires. De toute façon, il était trop tard maintenant. Isabella était certes vivante, mais elle lui était revenue blessée et traumatisée. Il refusait donc d'en rajouter une couche.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il caressa son visage à l'aide du gant avant d'approcher son visage du sien et de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle comprenait qu'il ne la repoussait pas et il voulait profiter de ce moment pour lui prouver encore une fois, qu'il restait et qu'il était heureux qu'elle lui soit revenue vivante. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Isabella répondit à son baiser tout en fermant les yeux. Sentir ses lèvres douces contre les siennes eut un effet rassurant sur elle. La jeune femme osa passer sa main derrière la nuque d'Edward ayant pour but de le rapprocher d'elle. Ils avaient besoin de ce contact tous les deux. Le jeune homme avait eu si peur de la perdre, de ne jamais la revoir alors qu'ils venaient de se réconcilier, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait peut-être devenir papa…

\- Chérie, dit-il, en se retirant de ses lèvres, pour… le bébé… ajouta-t-il, caressant sa joue.

\- Il me faudrait un test de grossesse.

\- J'irai t'en chercher un demain et comme ça, nous saurons.

\- Oui… mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait un problème…

\- Un problème ?

\- J'ai été battue… il se pourrait que…

\- Chérie, assurons-nous que tu sois vraiment enceinte et après, nous contacterons un médecin. Ça me tue de te demander cela mais, t'a-t-il frappé au niveau du ventre ?

\- Non, seul mon visage a été pris pour un sac de boxe mais je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, répliqua-t-il, laissant la rancœur s'exprimer. Je m'occuperai de lui, ajouta-t-il, lui annonçant son plan de vouloir torturer Anton.

Isabella ignorait ce qu'il avait fait d'Anton. Elle pensait que ce dernier était mort sur elle. Mais visiblement, Edward ne s'en était pas encore occupé et cela n'allait pas tarder. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette révélation. Il était clair qu'elle aurait réagi pareil si les rôles avaient été inversés mais cela était toujours étrange d'entendre son petit-ami le lui dire. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude. Mais au fond d'elle, sa conscience jubilait d'entendre qu'il allait la venger car après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de ce geste. Et surtout, elle ne l'empêcherait pas de le faire.

\- Je ne laisserai plus personne t'approcher et de te toucher de cette manière. Harry ne sera pas simplement ton garde du corps, les miens assureront aussi ta sécurité, la prévint-il avec fermeté.

Il avait pris cette décision depuis qu'il avait appris sa disparition. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il se promettait d'assurer sa protection. Il ne voulait pas l'étouffer, juste, s'assurer qu'elle serait en sécurité. Surtout si elle était enceinte.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien de protester.

\- D'accord ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle ne rejette pas sa proposition.

Proposition qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'elle ressemblait plus à un ordre.

\- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir me protéger, dit-elle, en haussant les épaules tout en le regardant. J'aurais fait pareil si tu avais été à ma place, avoua-t-elle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de grimacer de douleur.

Isabella avait en effet oublié que ses lèvres avaient aussi morflé. Heureusement que les baisers d'Edward n'étaient pas douloureux car elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il ne l'embrassât plus. Elle avait besoin de ce contact.

\- Maintenant, viens me rejoindre, l'intima-t-elle, le sentant trop loin d'elle.

Edward sourit comme simple réponse. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant d'aller se déshabiller dans la chambre. Isabella se demandait pour quelle raison il ne le faisait pas devant elle, elle qui l'avait déjà vu nu, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle attendit donc patiemment qu'il revînt vers elle tout en jouant avec l'eau, refusant que ces mauvaises pensées reprissent possession de sa tête. La présence d'Edward lui permettait de penser à autre chose alors, même si elle savait que dépendre d'une personne n'était pas forcément bon psychologiquement, la jeune femme s'en foutait royalement. Il était pour le moment sa bouée de sauvetage. S'il n'était pas là, elle se noierait dans le néant à coup sûr.

En le voyant revenir près d'elle, Isabella se décala pour lui laisser la place derrière elle. Lorsqu'il fut installé, Edward constata que l'eau avait légèrement refroidi mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Isabella semblait être bien, c'était tout ce qui l'importait. Il l'intima à se coller contre lui, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de profiter de la chaleur que son corps dégageait. Elle était si bien avec lui, elle se sentait tellement en sécurité.

Le jeune couple passa quelque temps dans le bain avant qu'Edward ne se rendît compte qu'Isabella tremblait de froid. Ignorant qu'elle ne lui en avait pas fait part avant, il l'aida à sortir de la baignoire, à la sécher et à enfiler un pyjama. Isabella le retint lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire passer un t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle désirait un vêtement à lui. Le jeune homme ne put donc refuser et lui apporta son sweat gris. Edward se vêtit d'un boxer, d'un pantalon en coton et d'un débardeur blanc avant de mettre leurs autres vêtements, déchirés et tâchés de sang, dans la poubelle. Il se chargerait de les brûler le lendemain.

\- Ça te va comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'il la trouvait absolument charmante dans son vêtement.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Edward la berça quelques instants avant de la conduire jusqu'à leur lit. Mais Isabella ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de son corps, ce dont il ne pouvait se plaindre.

\- Je vais aller te préparer à manger, dit-il, inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux à plein poumon.

\- Hum… je n'ai pas faim, marmonna-t-elle, toujours contre lui.

\- Isabella, débuta-t-il, posant ses mains sur ses épaules afin de la forcer à le regarder. Tu as maigri depuis notre… rupture, continua-t-il, prononçant le dernier mot avec hésitation. Quand as-tu mangé la dernière fois ? l'interrogea-t-il avec sérieux.

Il savait qu'Isabella avait toujours bon appétit et il se refusait d'entendre qu'elle avait mangé ou qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Néanmoins, il ne restait pas idiot face à la situation. Il comprenait très bien que leur rupture avait joué là-dessus et il tenait à se rattraper. Il était dans le devoir de le faire.

\- Je n'ai pas mangé pendant ma séquestration…

\- Que mangeais-tu avant que tu sois kidnappée ?

\- Quelques cornflakes par-ci, par-là, avoua-t-elle, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

Il avait la preuve sous les yeux qu'elle avait maigri. Ne pas lui dire la vérité serait donc une erreur de sa part.

\- Ton absence était trop dure à supporter… je ne ressentais pas le besoin de… de manger…, bafouilla-t-elle, en baissant la tête honteuse de s'être laissée aller par son chagrin, comprenant que de ne pas s'être nourrie aurait pu lui être fatale.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, tu peux compter sur moi pour te nourrir.

\- A condition de ne pas me faire grossir.

\- S'il y a un petit nous là-dedans, dit-il en posant ses mains sur son ventre, il faudra bien s'occuper de lui.

 _Notre petit nous…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, heureuse d'entendre qu'il semblait accepter la venue d'un bébé.

Même si pour le moment elle n'était sûre de rien, le fait d'entendre qu'il n'était pas contre être papa, la rassurait concernant l'avenir de leur couple. Ils pouvaient très bien être parents plus tard, juste après leur mariage. Néanmoins, elle espérait être enceinte et ainsi, ne pas se faire de faux espoirs concernant cette grossesse.

\- J'ai vu dans un livre qu'il ne fallait pas manger pour deux, justement.

\- On verra ça le moment venu, alors, répondit-il, l'embrassant tendrement avant de l'intimer à s'allonger sur leur lit. Je vais aller te préparer à manger, attends-moi ici.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Isabella se contenta de l'embrasser fougueusement, se retenant de gémir de douleur. Ses lèvres la faisait souffrir mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiétât alors elle ne fit rien qui pourrait interrompre leur baiser. En stoppant leur étreinte, Edward eut l'envie soudaine de recommencer mais ne devait pas oublier son objectif premier : lui faire à manger. Il était primordial que sa petite-amie reprît des forces après avoir passé ces trois jours sans nourriture.

En sortant de la chambre, Edward constata qu'Harry était assis sur le canapé. Le jeune homme devina qu'il attendait d'avoir des nouvelles de sa patronne et il le comprenait parfaitement. Lui aussi avait été inquiet pour elle et bien qu'il avait tenu à ne pas montrer son inquiétude, cela avait été facilement remarquable dans chacun des gestes qu'il avait effectué.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry, en se levant du canapé.

\- Elle tient le coup, répondit-il, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- J'ai appelé Esmée, elle voulait venir ce soir mais j'ai refusé.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Isabella n'est pas prête à voir du monde.

\- Ouais c'est ce que j'ai répondu à sa mère. Mais, elle souhaite venir demain et au vu de son inquiétude, je n'ai pas su lui dire non.

Edward s'arrêta dans ses gestes et se retourna pour affronter Harry. Il comprenait qu'Esmée désirât voir Isabella. Elle s'était énormément inquiétée pour elle mais, il craignait que cela fût trop rapide pour sa petite-amie. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il voyait très bien dans son regard toute la souffrance qu'elle tentait de ne pas lui montrer. Néanmoins, il ne se voyait pas d'interdire une mère de voir sa fille.

\- Nous verrons cela le moment venu.

\- C'est ce que je m'étais dit aussi.

Edward hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse avant de permettre à Harry de rentrer chez lui et de dormir par la même occasion. Il retourna ensuite à son activité et commença à préparer un potage de légume, se rappelant qu'Isabella devait éviter de manger des aliments solides à cause de sa mâchoire qui la faisait souffrir. Tout en coupant les légumes, le jeune homme prévoyait d'appeler le médecin de famille dès que possible afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il aurait dû le faire en rentrant mais la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin d'être brusquée pour le moment. Il voulait aller doucement avec elle mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il fallait qu'elle fût auscultée.

En revenant dans la chambre, bol de soupe entre les mains, Edward espérait qu'Isabella ne se fût pas endormie, et heureusement, cela ne fut pas le cas. La jeune femme l'attendait, assise contre la tête de lit. En le voyant revenir, ses pensées obscures disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elle venait d'apparaître. En remarquant qu'elle avait pleuré, le jeune homme déposa le bol sur la table de nuit et vint à sa rencontre. Il voulait qu'elle lui fît part de son chagrin. C'était ainsi qu'il espérait l'aider à remonter la pente et pas autrement. Il se promettait de lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin tout en lui en montrant qu'il restait présent à la moindre larme versée, au moindre cauchemar rêvé et à la moindre crainte qu'elle serait amenée à ressentir.

\- Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, passant sa main sur sa joue enflée.

\- Je… quand… quand tu n'es… pas là… mes pensées sont… enfin je repense à ma tentative de viol…, répondit-elle, laissant les larmes couler.

Le jeune homme s'installa à ses côtés et la berça contre lui. Il avait raison. Isabella mettra un certain temps à se remettre de ce traumatisme. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Anton Aleksandrov avait tenté de la violer… Personne ne pouvait se permettre de la juger et Edward se chargerait de remettre en place ceux qui oseraient le faire.

\- Je suis désolée… tout est de ma faute…

\- Ne dis pas ça, chérie. Ce n'est en rien de ta faute.

Isabella ne répondit rien et se contenta de pleurer contre son épaule. Edward continua de la bercer quelques instants avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait un bol de soupe sur la table de nuit qui attendait d'être mangé. La jeune femme ronchonna lorsqu'il dut s'éloigner d'elle mais ne fit rien de plus lorsqu'il s'assit sur une chaise et qu'il lui tendit une cuillère de potage afin de la faire manger.

\- Hum… j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant…, fit-elle remarquer, après avoir avalé la cinquième cuillère.

\- Tu es mon enfant, répondit-il, en souriant tendrement.

\- Techniquement, je ne suis que ta petite-amie, dit-elle, avalant la sixième cuillère.

\- Seulement ma petite-amie ? Non, tu es bien plus que cela, Isabella.

La jeune femme rougit, malgré ses rougeurs cachées par ses blessures encore trop apparentes sur ses joues. Edward avait toujours cet effet-là sur elle. Pourtant, elle ne rougissait pas beaucoup mais lorsque son petit-ami lui faisait une déclaration, son côté de femme amoureuse ressortait au grand jour.

Une fois le repas terminé, Edward alla débarrasser le bol en le mettant dans le lave-vaisselle avant de revenir auprès d'Isabella, qui elle, s'était déjà allongée. Le jeune homme posa une boîte de médicaments et un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des antidouleurs. As-tu mal quelque part ?

\- Un peu partout, en réalité.

\- Prends-en un, dit-il, en détachant un comprimé de son étui en plastique.

Isabella se releva légèrement, s'empara du médicament et du verre d'eau et avala le tout avec lenteur. Le jeune homme se chargea seulement de remplir à nouveau le verre d'eau, sachant pertinemment que sa petite-amie risquerait de se réveiller en pleine nuit à cause de la douleur. Il alla ensuite éteindre la lumière, fermer les volets avant de la rejoindre dans leur lit. Isabella ne tarda pas à se coller contre lui. Il profita de cet instant pour passer son bras derrière son dos lui rappelant qu'elle était désormais, en sécurité.

C'est ainsi que tous deux se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Le lendemain,**

 **Chez Edward & Isabella,**

 **New York, 5h20**

\- Lâche-moi ! Je t'en prie, lâche-moi !

Isabella hurlait, elle hurlait tellement qu'Edward eut du mal à la calmer. Il comprenait qu'elle était en train de faire un cauchemar et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Il la sentait se débattre sous l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait mais il tenait bon en la berçant contre lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry, entrant en trombe dans la chambre sans avoir pris la peine de frapper.

En temps normal, Edward l'aurait réprimandé mais il ne pouvait l'engueuler pour une faute qui n'en était pas une. Les cris d'Isabella avaient été beaucoup forts pour qu'il pût les ignorer. Le garde du corps fut d'ailleurs rassuré que sa patronne ne fût pas en danger mais restait néanmoins inquiet pour cette dernière. La voir dans cet état était horrible.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? se proposa-t-il, ne voulant pas ressortir de la chambre comme si de rien n'était.

\- Apportez-moi un gant mouillé, s'il vous plaît, répond Edward, tandis qu'Harry s'exécuta.

Les cris d'Isabella cessèrent, consciente que quelqu'un tentait de la bercer. Mais les pleurs, ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Sa tête nichée au creux du cou d'Edward, seule son odeur masculine parvenait à la calmer sa respiration.

\- Je suis là, bébé, il ne te fera rien, il ne te fera plus rien. Il ne te touchera plus, murmura-t-il, sans jamais s'arrêter de la bercer ou même d'embrasser le haut de sa tête.

Edward se permis de s'asseoir contre la tête de lit, gardant sa petite-amie contre lui. Dans cette position, il était plus apte à continuer ses gestes rassurants. Lorsqu'Harry revint avec le gant mouillé, il s'en empara et le tapota sur son front bouillant et transpirant d'Isabella. Il sentait son corps se détendre peu à peu. Il demanda un somnifère au vieil homme qui était resté à le regarder.

Harry sortit de la chambre afin de trouver des somnifères. N'en trouvant pas dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain dite « commune », le vieil homme s'absenta chez lui afin d'aller récupérer ceux qu'il prenait il y avait plusieurs années en arrière avant de redescendre pour les donner à Edward. En le voyant s'occuper de sa patronne, il se sentit obligé de constater que les gestes de ce dernier étaient emplis de douceur et que par ailleurs, il s'occupait d'elle à merveille.

\- Vous avez encore besoin de moi ? demanda-t-il, après avoir tendu la boîte de somnifères à Edward.

\- Non, je gère pour le moment. Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher, répondit-il, sans lui jeter un regard, trop concentré sur Isabella.

Edward lut attentivement la boîte et la notice du somnifère, s'assurant qu'il ne fût pas trop puissant pour sa petite-amie. Rassuré, il força Isabella à s'asseoir contre la tête de lit afin de lui permettre de prendre le verre d'eau et de sortir le comprimé de sa capsule en plastique.

\- Tiens, chérie, bois, l'intima-t-il, en tendant le verre et le comprimé.

Isabella regarda le médicament avec méfiance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui donnait cela car elle ignorait à quoi lui servirait ce comprimé. Elle interrogea Edward du regard, attendant sagement une réponse de sa part.

\- C'est un somnifère, il t'aidera à mieux dormir.

\- Mais j'n'veux pas dormir… j'ai peur qu'il…

\- Bébé, ce somnifère te permettra de ne pas faire de cauchemar.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Tu me laisses te le raconter ? Juste avant de… de le prendre…

\- Viens-là, dit-il, passant son bras derrière elle afin de la rapprocher de lui, juste après avoir posé le médicament et le verre à leur place initiale. Je t'écoute ma puce, dis-moi tout…

Isabella hésita un instant. Elle se demandait si cela l'intéressait vraiment qu'elle lui racontât son cauchemar. Après tout, il ne s'était pas chargé de l'encourager à le faire… Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ce mauvais rêve qui l'avait traumatisée mais elle avait besoin de lui faire part de ses plus grandes peurs et Edward était le seul auprès de qui elle se sentait capable de le faire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lancer, ses pensées eurent raison d'elle, la forçant à éclater en sanglots. Elle se sentait si mal, si faible dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression d'être un fardeau qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses cauchemars. Edward resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, comprenant que la nuit risquait d'être longue mais il s'en foutait. Il lui avait promis qu'il prendrait soin d'elle alors il allait tenir sa promesse.

\- Il y avait Charlie… Renée… et Anton… ils me touchaient de partout…, sanglota-t-elle, ne retenant plus le flot de larmes qui se libérait de son corps.

\- Ils sont morts et Anton le sera bientôt, Isabella. Ils ne te feront plus de mal, ils ne te toucheront plus.

\- C'était tellement… réel…

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar puisque dans la réalité, tu es avec moi, contre moi.

\- C'est vrai…, murmura-t-elle, prenant en compte chacune de ses paroles.

\- Évidemment que c'est vrai. Regarde-toi bébé, tu t'en es sortie vivante.

\- Parce que t'es arrivé à temps…

\- Parce que tu t'es battue, la rectifia-t-il.

\- Mais il aurait pu me violer si tu n'étais pas intervenu, Edward ! s'emporta-t-elle, se relevant pour ancrer son regard larmoyant dans celui de son amant.

Comprenant sa détresse, Edward passa sa main sur sa joue et rapprocha son visage du sien avec douceur. Il déposa un doux baiser contre ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui, je suis arrivé à temps pour te tirer de cette merde. Il ne t'a pas violée et même s'il l'aurait pu, garde en tête qu'il ne l'a pas fait, dit-il, déposant un second baiser chaste. Il ne te touchera plus. Plus personne n'aura l'occasion de s'approcher de toi comme les hommes de ce fils de pute ont pu le faire. Les gardes du corps que j'ai engagés pour toi seront suffisamment forts et nombreux pour assurer ta protection, ajouta-t-il, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Mais je me sens si faible… j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière…

\- Isabella, écoute-moi attentivement, dit-il, durement sans chercher à l'effrayer. Tu es une femme forte, tu as su te relever du traumatisme que tu as vécu durant ton enfance.

\- Parce que tu étais là…

\- Et je suis encore là pour toi mais je sais que, malgré le temps que prendra ta guérison, tu arriveras à te relever. Comme tu as toujours su faire. Et sache que je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je serai le pilier dont tu auras besoin, je serais celui qui te consolera après un cauchemar, je serai celui qui pansera tes blessures, je serai celui sur lequel tu pourras t'accrocher. Je serai absolument tout ce que tu voudras que je sois avec toi, Isabella.

Isabella avala chaque mot de sa déclaration tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était ce genre de phrase qu'elle avait eu besoin d'entendre et il avait su trouver les mots pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle était et surtout, qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

\- Tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, enchaîna-t-il, passant ses deux pouces sur chacune de ses larmes.

\- Faux, je suis une criminelle…, ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter.

\- Et moi je suis aussi un criminel et cela ne m'empêche pas de trouver que tu es une belle personne. Sous cette carapace, se cache une femme qui serait prête à se sacrifier pour les personnes qu'elle aime, lui répondit-il passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Toi, en priorité, déclara-t-elle, séchant peu à peu ses larmes.

\- Et toi, tu es aussi ma priorité, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

 _Tu es ma plus grande faiblesse,_ songea-t-il, hésitant à lui faire part de cette déclaration car il supposait qu'Isabella l'avait déjà compris.

\- Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Et malgré le mal que j'ai pu te faire, malgré le connard que j'ai pu être avec toi, je te répète encore une fois que je t'aime, je t'aime au plus profond de mon âme, Isabella, ajouta-t-il, la faisant pleurer une nouvelle fois.

Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de tout extérioriser et il savait aussi que les déclarations qu'il venait de lui faire étaient responsables de ses pleurs. Mais il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre tout cela afin qu'elle sût ce qu'il pensait d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas toute seule et surtout, qu'il la soutenait. Isabella n'était pas faible contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait et c'était ce qu'il avait cherché à lui faire entendre.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, lui demanda soudainement Isabella, embrassant Edward sans le laisser le temps de répliquer.

\- Bébé, dit-il contre ses lèvres. Tu es encore sous le choc, je ne veux pas te brusquer…

\- Fais-moi l'amour, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, que tu me touches.

\- Je te le ferais volontiers mais je ne veux pas que tu aies peur…, lui expliqua-t-il, prenant son visage en coupe, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Isabella se plaça à califourchon sur lui, prête à aller jusqu'au bout de sa requête. Elle-même se surprenait en agissant ainsi mais elle avait envie qu'il la touchât et qu'il effaçât cette sensation de saleté qu'elle ressentait sur son corps. La jeune femme avait toujours su, depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble en faisant l'amour dans ce palace de New York, qu'elle lui appartenait et que cela était réciproque. Elle avait ce besoin qu'il gravât à nouveau son empreinte sur elle, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai peur, Edward, déclara-t-elle, contre ses lèvres. Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie, fais-moi me sentir vivante…

\- Tu es sûr d'être prête ? l'interrogea-t-il, soudant son regard au sien.

\- Oui, fais-moi l'amour. Je te demande juste ça, je te demande juste, d'aimer mon corps… de retirer cette impression de saleté, de…

\- Alors je vais aller doucement, la coupa-t-il, gardant ses mains sur son visage blessé.

Isabella hocha plusieurs fois la tête tandis qu'Edward prenait possession de ses lèvres tout en lui retirant le sweat qu'elle portait. Il la fit ensuite basculer en-dessous de lui. Elle désirait qu'il lui fît l'amour, qu'il lui prouvât qu'il l'aimait alors il allait lui offrir ce plaisir. Tendrement, il embrassa le creux de son coup, traçant un chemin jusqu'à son épaule, la naissance de sa poitrine, son ventre, son nombril avant de répéter inversement son geste. La jeune femme appréciait ses caresses et tentait de garder les yeux ouverts afin de ne pas permettre à son esprit de remplacer le visage de son amant.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que ce moment fût gâché.

Edward dut sortir du lit pour se déshabiller avant de revenir couvrir son corps. Il l'embrassa tendrement, faisant en sorte de ne pas lui faire mal, avant de faire glisser son dernier sous-vêtement le long de ses fines jambes. Il s'obligea à faire abstraction sur les quelques blessures et continua à déposer des milliers de baisers papillons sur chaque partie de son corps. Il comprenait qu'elle se sentît sale et il allait faire en sorte à ce qu'elle ne pensât plus cela.

Tendrement, le jeune homme prit possession de son corps, laissant les jambes d'Isabella se verrouiller derrière son dos. Il allait doucement dans ses vas-et-viens et lorsqu'il vit sa petite-amie pleurer, il crut un instant lui avoir fait mal avant d'être rassuré par l'éclat que lui envoyait son regard chocolaté. Non elle n'avait pas mal. Elle le remerciait juste de prendre soin d'aimer son corps comme elle lui avait demandé.

Quand l'orgasme s'empara des deux jeunes gens, ces derniers soufflèrent le nom de l'autre avant s'avouer leur sentiment mutuel.

Ce fut après cette étreinte amoureuse, qu'Isabella avala un somnifère et se plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Je conçois que ce chapitre est loin d'être joyeux mais je ne pouvais pas mettre Isabella en train de danser la java surtout après ce qui lui est arrivé. J'espère, cela dit, que vous avez aimé !_

Qui a versé une petite larme ? En tout cas, je ne cache que l'écriture de ce chapitre a été mouvementé pour moi haha.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Je tiens à vous dire que je ne pense pas reprendre le rythme fou que j'avais pris en postant tous les soirs. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le chapitre en cours soit terminé._

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:D**


	47. Chapitre 17 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Le nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé ! Celui-ci, ça fait un moment qu'il est écrit mais il a dû subir plusieurs modifications afin de permettre d'avoir un minimum de cohérence avec les précédents. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira._

.

..

...

 _Il semblerait qu'il y a un problème sur le site de Fanfiction notamment pour les reviews. Alors, j'ai bien reçu vos reviews, je les ai bien validé mais elle ne s'affiche pas dans les reviews de la page de l'histoire ce qui est assez étrange. Je suis allée voir sur d'autres histoires (chez qui je laisse tout le temps un avis) et je suis rassurée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule. Je ne peux donc pas vous faire une réponse chacune étant donné que je ne peux pas m'appuyer sur vos reviews. En effet, j'ai pour habitude de répondre aux reviews lorsque je suis sur le point de poster un chapitre mais comme les reviews ne veulent pas s'afficher, je suis donc obligée de vous faire une réponse commune :_

 _Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Merci_ **Mel** _pour ta très grande review qui a été très constructive (je l'ai même relu deux fois avant de la valider). Tu as parfaitement décris ce que j'attendais en gros. Comme j'ai lu ta review hier, je peux me souvenir de ce que tu as écris. Merci aussi à_ **Mawden** , _j'adore toujours tes reviews. Par contre, je suis désolée mais je ne me souviens pas exactement ce que tu as écris, je ne peux donc pas te fournir une réponse constructive de mon côté._

 _Pour les autres lecteurs, j'ai bien vu vos reviews mais je ne connais plus vos noms alors je suis désolée si je vous cite pas. Mais merci quand même, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir. Je sais qu'il y a eu 6 reviews depuis mais que je ne peux pas les voir, c'est impossible pour moi de mémoriser tous les lecteurs. J'espère que ce problème sera régler rapidement._

 _..._

..

.

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon oeil vigilant et ma relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires voire de syntaxe, ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 T2**

 **Chez Isabella & Edward,**

 **New York, 12h50**

Edward se réveilla doucement et la première chose qu'il fit, fut de regarder si sa petite-amie dormait toujours. Il était tellement inquiet pour elle, tellement fou de savoir qu'un homme avait fait revivre ses pires cauchemars. La haine qu'il ressentait envers Anton était ancrée au plus profond de lui. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que ses hommes l'appelassent pour lui permettre de se venger. Isabella était sa plus grande faiblesse, la seule femme pour laquelle il se battrait jusqu'à la mort, s'il le fallait.

Il retira doucement les couvertures sur leurs corps unis et dénudés avant de se lever, faisant en sorte de ne pas la réveiller. Il regretta de devoir la laisser seule mais il avait faim et désirait préparer son petit-déjeuner. Il jeta un dernier regard sur son amante avant de se vêtir de son pyjama et de sortir de la chambre.

\- Bonjour, Harry.

\- Edward, répondit-il dans un simple hochement de tête. Comment va-t-elle ? lui demanda-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour sa patronne.

Après être retourné chez lui cette nuit, Harry avait eu bien du mal à retrouver le sommeil. Il avait été à la fois énervé et inquiet pour Isabella, jeune femme qu'il prenait comme sa fille. Si Edward n'avait pas été là, il serait probablement resté sur le canapé pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais le criminel était bien présent et lui prouvait bien qu'il s'occupait d'elle avec attention.

Cependant, le vieil homme ne restait pas moins méfiant envers le petit-ami de sa patronne. En effet, il craignait qu'il fît de nouveau souffrir Isabella. Juste avant l'enterrement de Carlisle et donc, avant son enlèvement, il l'avait vu pleurer après qu'il l'eut quitté. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas juger les choix de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire concernant le retour d'Edward dans sa vie. Il supposait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et que si elle était amenée à souffrir une nouvelle fois, il serait là pour la soutenir, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

\- Esmée va venir dans l'après-midi, lui annonça-t-il, tout en buvant son café.

\- Vers quelle heure exactement ? lui demanda Edward tandis qu'il préparait des œufs brouillés.

\- A quatorze heures, vous pensez que ça ira ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment. Elle est très fatiguée et a besoin de repos. Si elle dort encore, nous ferons patienter Esmée dans le salon le temps qu'elle se réveille.

\- Elle vient avec Tony.

\- Je pense qu'Isabella ne voudra pas que Tony la voie ainsi, pourriez-vous l'emmener à Central Park ?

\- Je crois que le petit a peur de moi mais j'irai récupérer mes enfants chez mon ex-femme. Il pourra s'amuser avec eux.

\- Merci, Harry.

Harry hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Il comprenait que Tony ne devait pas voir Isabella dans cet état, de peur de le choquer. Il devait déjà surmonter le deuil de Carlisle, ce dont Esmée l'avait prévenu que c'était très dur pour lui. Le petit garçon n'avait pas besoin d'une couche supplémentaire. De plus, cela lui permettrait de rencontrer des enfants de son âge. Son fils avait seulement deux ans de plus que lui tandis que sa fille avait dix ans. Il se chargea donc d'appeler son ex-femme afin de s'arranger pour cette journée.

Depuis qu'il avait le droit de voir ses enfants et depuis qu'il avait passé Noël avec eux, les ex-maris s'étaient légèrement rapprochés et avaient discuté concernant les raisons qui avaient poussé son ex-femme à le mettre dehors. Malgré leur mauvaise entente au départ, ils avaient su retrouver leur complicité d'avant ainsi que leurs sentiments.

De son côté, Edward se chargea de couper les fruits en morceaux avant de se rappeler qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui. Il devait aller chercher un test de grossesse pour Isabella ainsi qu'appeler le médecin. Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier ces deux évènements importants. L'un, lui apprendrait s'il allait être papa et l'autre, lui indiquerait si Isabella allait bien physiquement et surtout, si leur bébé allait bien, si bébé il y avait bien sûr.

Le jeune homme préférait ne pas penser à cette éventualité. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait être papa mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Néanmoins, même s'il trouvait cela trop tôt et que ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'Isabella fût enceinte alors qu'elle était encore sous le choc de son enlèvement, il avait toujours gardé ce projet qu'un jour, il verrait grandir ses propres enfants.

Après avoir terminé de cuisiner et de poser les petits plats sur un plateau, Edward s'empressa de l'apporter dans la chambre. En rentrant dans la pièce, il constata qu'Isabella venait de se réveiller et qu'elle semblait le chercher partout. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il la vit soupirer de soulagement.

\- Bonjour mon amour, dit-il, en l'embrassant tendrement.

Isabella lui offrit un sourire en guise de réponse tandis qu'elle s'assit contre la tête de lit. Edward en profita pour poser le plateau sur ses cuisses avant qu'il ne vînt prendre place à ses côtés. En décidant de déjeuner avec elle, il lui prouvait encore une fois, qu'il restait là, auprès d'elle. La jeune femme fut d'ailleurs rassurée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il, avant de placer le plateau entre eux, de façon à ce qu'il fût accessible pour chacun.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, simplement en posant sa tête contre son épaule, laissant les larmes couler.

Isabella avait l'impression d'avoir toujours envie de pleurer mais son corps semblait avoir ce besoin d'évacuer toute cette tristesse qui l'habitait. De plus, cela lui faisait du bien de se lâcher d'autant plus qu'Edward la soutenait.

\- Ça va aller mon amour, ça va aller, dit-il, passant son bras sur ses épaules, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle, en embrassant son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi, bébé.

Isabella resta contre lui, l'observant en train de napper leurs pancakes de sirop d'érable. Edward lui en tendit un et la jeune femme croqua dedans avec envie pour ensuite le prendre dans sa main droite et le manger avec gourmandise.

C'est ainsi que le jeune couple prit leur petit-déjeuner, sans prendre la peine de trop parler. Edward l'aida ensuite à se laver, repassa un peu de désinfectant sur ses blessures ainsi qu'un peu de crème cicatrisante sur son visage. Isabella s'habilla sans difficulté mais préférait garder le sweat de son amant, lui permettant de se sentir encore plus en sécurité.

\- Je vais aller chercher un test de grossesse et appeler un médecin, s'exclama-t-il, en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Tu vas partir ?

\- Je ne serai pas long, je te le promets, répondit-il, voyant la panique se lire dans ses yeux. Harry restera là en cas de problème, ajouta-t-il, pour la rassurer.

\- Tu reviendras ?

\- Bébé, je t'ai dit que je ne partirai pas. Je suis de retour dans moins d'une heure, je te promets, dit-il, soudant son regard au sien.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle, baissant les yeux.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Non seulement parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il la quittât à nouveau mais en plus, elle était terrorisée à l'idée de repenser à son enlèvement une fois qu'elle serait seule. Elle aurait très bien pu demander à Harry d'aller lui chercher son test de grossesse mais elle ne voulait pas que cela se sût pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait donc pas empêcher son amant de sortir.

\- Je vais revenir, ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, chuchota-t-il, tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Après l'avoir embrassée, il la laissa seule, enfila sa veste, l'embrassa à nouveau avant de sortir de la chambre. Plus tôt il serait parti, plus tôt il reviendrait.

\- Harry, pouvez-vous appeler le médecin s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je le fais de suite.

\- Parfait merci, répondit-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

Tandis qu'Harry appela le médecin de famille, Isabella commença à paniquer. Elle tourna en rond dans la chambre puis dans la salle de bain avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir minable. Même si Edward lui avait dit la veille qu'il serait son pilier, la jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il lui en voulût de vouloir trop s'accrocher à lui.

.

..

...

..

.

 **14h10**

En bas de l'immeuble, Edward revenait tout juste de la pharmacie, un sachet en plastique dans ses mains. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Esmée, accompagnée de Tony, qui s'apprêtaient à sonner à l'interphone. Le jeune homme se précipita vers eux afin de leur éviter cette tâche.

\- Esmée ! l'interpella-t-il, forçant cette dernière à se tourner vers lui.

\- Ah Edward, vous êtes là.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement avant de regarder la vieille femme de haut en bas.

En la jaugeant ainsi, il remarqua que la vieille femme avait maigri et que des cernes violets séjournaient en-dessous de ses yeux. Le deuil de son mari était très dur à surmonter et la disparition inquiétante d'Isabella n'avait rien arrangé. Heureusement pour elle et sa santé, sa fille avait été retrouvée saine et sauve.

\- Isabella est là ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'ils montaient tous les trois dans l'ascenseur privé d'Isabella.

\- Elle est sous le choc, physiquement et psychologiquement.

\- Mon dieu… si Carlisle avait été là, il serait fou de rage et d'inquiétude…

\- Je le suis aussi.

\- J'en suis consciente, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, sachez que voir Isabella ainsi risque de choquer Tony. Harry s'est donc proposé de l'emmener au parc avec lui et ses enfants.

\- Mais je veux voir Bella, moi !

\- Mon chéri, ta grande sœur ne va pas bien et il est mieux pour toi que tu ne la voies pas ainsi, lui expliqua Esmée tandis que le petit garçon se mit à bouder.

Edward laissa entrer Esmée et Tony dans l'appartement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. A l'intérieur, se trouvait le médecin et Harry qui discutaient calmement. Le jeune homme le salua rapidement avant d'aller rejoindre Isabella dans la chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'Isabella n'était dans la chambre et, en entendant l'eau couler, il devina qu'elle se trouvait sous la douche. Il posa le sachet sur le lit et se dépêcha donc d'aller la rejoindre à grand pas. En la voyant pleurer et frotter vigoureusement son corps avec un gant, Edward se précipita vers elle afin de la stopper dans ses gestes.

\- Bébé, bébé, arrête ça… arrête ça, tu vas te faire mal, l'intima-t-il, en prenant sa main gantée dans la sienne tandis qu'elle reprit ses frottements avec celle de gauche.

\- Je me sens si sale, si sale, si sale. Il faut que j'enlève cette saleté sur moi. Il faut que j'enlève tout…

\- Bébé, arrête, ta peau est toute rouge, tu vas te blesser, insista-t-il, en emprisonnant ses poignets dans une seule main. Isabella, tu aurais pu te blesser, ajouta-t-il, passant sa main libre sur son visage.

\- Mais je suis sale, Edward…, dit-elle, en pleurant.

\- Non, tu n'es pas sale, mon cœur. Tu n'es pas sale, je t'assure.

En regardant les cuisses d'Isabella, Edward constata qu'elle avait réussi à aller jusqu'au sang. Il se demanda alors depuis combien de temps elle frottait sa peau ainsi mais ne lui posa pas la question. Il coupa l'eau et la porta contre lui. Il ne devait pas la laisser plus longtemps dans cette baignoire.

Il enroula une serviette autour de son corps avant de la porter à nouveau et de l'allonger sur le lit. Il évita de recouvrir ses jambes avec la couverture, craignant que cela lui fît mal à cause de ses cuisses endolories. Il partit alors chercher de la crème dans la salle de bain dite « commune » de l'appartement afin de la soigner. A peine il eut le temps de sortir de la pièce, qu'Esmée se jeta sur lui.

\- Isabella est réveillée ? lui demanda Esmée, inquiète de ne pas la voir.

\- Oui mais elle n'est pas prête à recevoir quelqu'un pour le moment, répondit-il sèchement tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain commune.

\- Mais je suis sa mère ! J'ai le droit de la voir ! s'exclama-t-elle, en le suivant.

\- Esmée, je comprends que vous souhaitez la voir et je pense qu'elle aussi mais elle n'est tout simplement pas prête. Elle est encore sous le choc. Tellement sous le choc qu'elle vient de se frotter les cuisses jusqu'au sang. Si vous voulez attendre toute la journée, faites-le. Mais je ne vous garantis rien.

La vieille femme ne répondit rien, comprenant qu'elle devrait attendre encore avant de voir sa fille. Elle alla donc rejoindre Tony dans le salon, qui lui, s'apprêtait à partir avec Harry à Central Park. Il neigeait encore à New York et le petit garçon était très heureux de pouvoir rencontrer de nouveaux copains et refaire un bonhomme de neige alors il ne s'en plaignait pas.

\- Chérie, s'exclama Edward, en entrant dans la chambre. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses cela, d'accord ?

\- Je voulais… retirer la saleté…, sanglota-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, tout en baissant la tête, honteuse.

\- Il n'y a aucune saleté sur toi.

\- Mais si ! Je sens encore ses mains sur moi ! s'emporta-t-elle, pleurant encore et encore.

\- Ce sont mes mains qui sont sur toi et ce sera toujours les miennes qui te toucheront, Isabella.

\- C'est vrai ? l'interrogea-t-elle, soudant son regard au sien.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, mon cœur, répondit-il, passant sa main sur sa joue. Regarde, je te touche et je suis seul. Je serais toujours le seul.

Isabella inclina sa tête à la rencontre de sa main sans pour autant briser le lien qui unissait leur regard. Il avait raison. Il n'y avait que lui qui la touchait et encore une fois, elle se surprenait de le laisser faire. La jeune femme mis cela sur le compte de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait et de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

\- Tu me laisses te soigner maintenant ?

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête tandis qu'il lui intima de s'allonger sur le lit. Doucement, il appliqua la crème cicatrisante sur une grande partie de ses cuisses sans la faire pénétrer. Edward ferma le tube, le posa sur la table de nuit, embrassa sa petite-amie avant de s'emparer du test de grossesse à l'intérieur du sachet qu'il avait laissé sur le lit.

\- Tu veux l'utiliser ? lui demanda-t-il, lui montrant la petite boîte.

\- Oui, j'ai envie de savoir, répondit-elle, en s'emparant du test qu'Edward venait de lui tendre. Mais reste avec moi, alors.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider, assura-t-il, l'aidant à se lever du lit.

Isabella, après avoir lu les conseils d'utilisation, essaya les deux tests de grossesses qu'Edward lui avait apportés. Elle retourna ensuite sur le lit, posa les deux petits tubes sur la table de nuit et attendit de connaître la réponse. Lorsqu'un petit son lui parvint, elle regarda précipitamment les tests en souriant.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est négatif…

Edward regarda à son tour avant de jeter les tests dans la poubelle et de s'asseoir à côté d'Isabella qui semblait déçue du résultat.

\- Je ne comprends pas… j'ai… j'ai eu des nausées…, bafouilla-t-elle, en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'était que de simples nausées matinales.

\- Oui mais… je… j'étais sûre…

\- Isabella, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas enceinte. Nous avons encore tout notre temps pour fonder notre famille. Pour le moment, tu dois penser à ta guérison et ensuite, si tu le souhaites, je ferais de toi ma femme et nous aurons notre petit nous, qu'en penses-tu ?

Isabella releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était déçue de ne pas être enceinte mais ne pouvait être contre les dires d'Edward. Il avait encore raison. Elle devait se soigner avant de penser à devenir maman. C'était important pour son amant, pour son futur bébé et pour elle. La jeune femme hocha donc la tête en guise de réponse avant d'embrasser timidement ses lèvres.

\- Alors je vais faire en sorte de guérir rapidement, répondit-elle, contre ses lèvres.

\- Ne te précipite pas, Bébé. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra,

Le jeune couple s'embrassa avant qu'Isabella n'exprimât sa fatigue. Après avoir de nouveau enfilé le sweat de son amant ainsi qu'un short en coton, la jeune femme prit un antidouleur et s'allongea sur le lit.

\- Je vais aller chercher le médecin, lui indiqua-t-il, en embrassant sa tempe.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sortit de la chambre. Le médecin attendait depuis un certain temps maintenant et même s'il s'en foutait, il ne devait pas le retarder plus longtemps en sachant qu'Isabella n'était sans doute pas sa seule patiente.

\- Monsieur, salua-t-il une seconde fois en empoignant sa main.

\- Monsieur Cullen.

\- Mademoiselle Masen ne va pas tarder à s'endormir. Est-ce que cela vous dérange de l'ausculter pendant son sommeil ?

\- Tant qu'elle est consentante.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. De toute manière, il s'agit juste de savoir si elle va bien.

\- Entendu.

\- Suivez-moi.

Edward laissa entrer le médecin dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant Esmée seule dans le salon. Ne voulant pas rester dans l'ignorance, elle tenta le tout pour le te tout et demanda au petit-ami de sa fille si elle pouvait les rejoindre avant d'obtenir un second refus en retour. La vieille femme était énervée d'être mise à l'écart de cette manière. Elle comprenait qu'Isabella était sous le choc et qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule mais elle ne supportait pas le fait qu'Edward l'empêchât de la voir.

\- Isabella ?

\- Hum…, fait-elle, luttant contre le sommeil.

\- Le médecin va t'ausculter. Si tu as besoin de dormir, ne te force pas à rester éveillée.

\- A-t-elle pris un antidouleur ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Le médecin commença son auscultation et fut inquiet de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait le corps d'Isabella. Il jeta quelques regards accusateurs à l'encontre d'Edward, lui faisant comprendre par la suite, ses soupçons concernant toutes ces blessures. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela mais n'avait pas l'intention que l'on pensât qu'il avait battu Isabella.

\- Ne pensez pas une seconde que j'ai levé la main sur elle, docteur, déclara-t-il, avec beaucoup de sérieux.

En revanche, je connais le fils de pute qui lui a fait ça, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire puisque je vais moi-même me charger de le réduire en cendre lorsque mes hommes l'auront retrouvé, songea-t-il, se retenant de donner plus de détails.

Le médecin faisait certes, partie du clan des Masen, il n'en restait pas moins un homme qui devait rester dans l'ignorance. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance alors lui faire part de son prochain meurtre, bien que mérité pour Anton, serait une véritable erreur.

\- C'est ce que disent tous les hommes qui battent leur femme, Monsieur Cullen.

\- Pourquoi me serais-je emmerdé à vous faire venir pour la soigner si j'avais levé la main sur ma femme ? Évitez d'apporter de telles accusations alors que vous n'avez visiblement aucune preuve.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a battu, intervint la petite voix d'Isabella. Lui ne me battra jamais parce que je lui fais confiance, le défendit-elle en regardant le médecin dans les yeux.

Edward était touché par son intervention et, en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit, il s'empara de sa main. Il la caressa en faisant des mouvements circulaire sur le dos de sa main et sur ses doigts afin de la remercier et de l'encourager durant toute l'auscultation qui n'était pas une épreuve difficile certes, mais Isabella était très pudique. De plus se faire ausculter par un homme n'arrangeait en rien les affaires et la jeune femme commença à paniquer lorsque le médecin toucha ses cuisses blessées.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera pas de mal. Regarde-moi, l'encouragea-t-il, la forçant à souder son regard au sien.

\- Je vois que vous prenez soin de bien la soigner.

\- Il n'y a donc rien de grave à signaler ?

\- Non, les blessures sont superficielles. Si vous continuez à la soigner comme vous faites, elles seront totalement guéries dans deux, trois semaines minimum.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je continuerais à m'en occuper, dit-il en se levant pour raccompagner le médecin jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Monsieur ? l'interpella Isabella en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit, attirant le regard des deux hommes.

\- Oui, Mademoiselle ?

\- Euh… comment sait-on lorsque l'on a fait une fausse couche ? demanda-t-elle, souhaitant répondre à sa question mentale depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle n'était pas enceinte.

\- Bébé…

Isabella ignora l'intervention d'Edward et se concentra sur le vieil homme qui lui servait de médecin. Elle avait besoin de savoir et de se rassurer.

\- En règle générale, il y a une grosse perte de sang et des douleurs au niveau du bassin.

\- D'accord, merci d'avoir répondu.

\- Pensez-vous en avoir fait une ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Mais, est-ce que je peux me fier aux résultats d'un test de grossesse ?

\- Certains sont fiables, d'autres non. Je peux vérifier si vous être enceinte, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je veux bien oui, accepta-t-elle, tandis qu'Edward releva le sweat jusqu'à la limite de sa poitrine afin de permettre au médecin de toucher son bassin.

Le médecin passa ses mains sur son bassin et appuya légèrement en faisant attention de ne pas faire mal à sa patiente. Il réalisa la tâche durant deux bonnes minutes avant d'arrêter ses gestes et de lui annoncer le verdict.

\- Vous n'êtes pas enceinte, Mademoiselle.

 _Je n'étais donc pas enceinte…_ _,_ songea-t-elle, heureuse néanmoins de ne pas avoir fait une fausse couche.

\- Les tests disaient donc vrai. Merci, docteur.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Le médecin la salua et de fit de même à Edward qui prenait quand même le soin de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, il remarqua qu'Esmée était toujours présente et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir las. Il appréciait le fait qu'elle vînt rendre visite à Isabella et il acceptait totalement qu'elle eût ce besoin-là, mais pour lui, Isabella n'était pas encore prête à recevoir du monde.

\- Vous souhaitez toujours la voir ? demanda-t-il, bêtement.

\- Bien sûr, que je veux la voir.

\- Je vais aller lui demander, indiqua-t-il avant de se rendre à nouveau dans la chambre. Bébé, Esmée aimerait te voir. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu te sens prête ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas… elle est ici ?

\- Oui, juste dans le salon.

\- Je… ne sais pas…

Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de revoir Esmée. Après tout, elle était sa mère adoptive. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait prête à la voir alors qu'elle était dans un état déplorable. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère la vît ainsi et de plus, elle était fatiguée. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de refuser sa visite car elle ne voulait pas la décevoir.

\- Tu es fatiguée ? l'interrogea Edward en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, caressant son visage.

\- Je… le médicament… je crois qu'il commence à faire effet…

\- Dans ce cas, repose-toi. Tu en as besoin.

\- Elle va… m'en vouloir… non ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle comprendra.

\- Peut-être après… ma ... ma sieste ?

\- Oui, elle attendra le bon moment.

Isabella sourit avant de prendre le visage de son amant en coupe et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle avait tellement besoin de ce baiser qu'elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle en entama un deuxième. Edward prit soin de ne pas lui faire mal bien que la force que mettait la jeune femme dans ce baiser ne lui permettait pas de faire attention.

\- Je t'aime comme une folle, déclara-t-elle, caressant ses joues de ses deux mains.

La jeune femme agrandit son sourire en voyant les yeux d'Edward briller. Elle emprisonna ses lèvres sous les siennes tandis qu'il tentait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle afin d'être dans une meilleure position. Ce fut à son tour de prendre son visage en coupe et d'intensifier leur baiser, lui prouvant au passage qu'il était aussi fou amoureux d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui.

\- Répète-moi ça, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Je suis irrévocablement amoureuse et folle de toi, Edward.

\- J'aime t'entendre me dire ça…

Même si sa fierté l'empêchait de pleurer, Edward n'en restait pas moins touché. Il la trouvait si belle lorsqu'elle lui faisait ce genre de déclaration. De plus, cet éclat qu'il voyait dans ses pupilles chocolatées lui prouva qu'elle était sincère.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? lui demanda-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je vais te répéter mes mots de cette nuit : je t'aime, je t'aime au plus profond de mon âme, Isabella.

\- Oh mon amour, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune couple s'embrassa quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne fût obligé de mettre fin à leur étreinte. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'aurait rien fait de tout cela. Mais sa belle-mère se trouvait actuellement dans le salon et attendait de pouvoir voir Isabella.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas continuer à embrasser et aimer tes lèvres mais je dois prévenir Esmée.

\- D'accord, reviens-moi vite.

\- Compte sur moi, promet-il, en se levant du lit. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte un lait chaud ? lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Oui, je veux bien s'il te plaît.

Edward hocha la tête en guise de réponse et sortit de la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, afin d'éviter qu'Esmée n'insistât et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Je peux aller la voir ?

\- Elle veut d'abord se reposer donc si vous êtes prête à attendre, vous pouvez rester.

Edward lui proposait cela par pure politesse. Il appréciait beaucoup Esmée mais en cet instant, il s'avouait avoir du mal à la supporter. De plus, si elle restait, il se sentirait obligé de lui tenir compagnie étant donné qu'Harry n'était pas encore revenu. Il n'allait pas la laisser seule tout le temps que durerait la sieste d'Isabella bien qu'il avait très envie de venir la rejoindre.

\- Eh bien, je resterais jusqu'à ce que Tony revienne. Et si elle ne s'est pas réveillée avant alors, je reviendrai demain. Est-ce que cela vous dérange ?

Esmée lui demandait la permission de revenir car il vivait maintenant chez sa fille mais aussi parce qu'il était le seul apte à lui répondre. En temps normal, si Isabella n'était pas dans un état de choc, elle aurait fait part de son envie à cette dernière. Pour elle, Edward n'avait pas à décider de ce que la jeune femme désirait ou non. Néanmoins, elle reconnaissait qu'il prenait soin d'elle et elle ne pouvait lui reprocher le contraire. En cet instant, elle aurait tant aimé que Carlisle fût auprès d'elle afin de montrer que ce n'était pas à son beau-fils de commander. Mais il n'était plus là.

La vieille femme appréciait Edward, peut-être même plus que son défunt mari, mais elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil la relation qu'il avait avec Isabella depuis qu'il l'avait quittée encore une fois. Elle savait sa fille amoureuse mais l'amour la rendait visiblement aveugle. Pour elle, Edward ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de bien s'il passait son temps à partir et à revenir.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il, avant d'aller derrière la cuisine et de préparer un chocolat chaud. Désirez-vous un lait chaud, Esmée ? demanda-t-il, histoire d'être poli.

\- Non ça ira, merci, dit-elle, en prenant place sur le canapé. Avez-vous le numéro de téléphone d'Harry, s'il vous plaît ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, Edward fit chauffer le lait avant de prendre le téléphone fixe et de composer le numéro d'Harry grâce à son propre combiné. Il tendit ensuite l'appareil à Esmée, sans lui adresser un mot. La présence de la vieille femme commençait à être pesante et il espérait que le garde du corps et Tony arrivassent bientôt.

Après avoir terminé de remplir les deux tasses et de les avoir mises sur le plateau, il apporta le tout dans la chambre et en voyant qu'Isabella s'était endormie, il le posa sur la table de nuit et s'empara de la sienne avant d'en boire une gorgée et de la reposer. Il embrassa la tempe de sa petite-amie et reprit sa tasse. Il sortit à contrecœur de la chambre et s'installa sur un fauteuil du salon, juste en face d'Esmée.

\- J'espère que tout va bien alors. Oui mon chéri, Isabella va bien mais nous retournerons la voir demain, si tout se passe bien. Amuse-toi bien et dis à Harry de ne pas te ramener trop tard, hein. Allez, gros bisous Tony.

Lorsqu'Esmée raccrocha, posa le téléphone sur la petite table en verre et regarda Edward sans gêne. Ce dernier tenta de l'ignorer mais se sentir observé n'était pas ce qu'il préférait le plus monde. Il se retenait vraiment de ne pas s'énerver bien qu'il trouvait ce comportement assez déplacé.

\- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ?

\- Je dois bien constater que ma fille a de très bon goût.

\- C'est pour cela que mon me fixez ainsi ?

\- Écoutez Edward, maintenant que nous sommes seuls et qu'Isabella dort, il est temps que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important.

\- Je vous écoute…

 _Va-t-elle me sermonner ?_ se demanda-t-il, s'attendant à un discours de ce genre.

\- Tout d'abord, permets-moi de te tutoyer, Edward.

Edward hocha la tête en guise de réponse, attention patiemment la suite.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, Edward.

\- Pouvez-vous aller droit au but, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Que tu sois revenu auprès d'Isabella pour s'occuper d'elle, j'avoue apprécier ce geste. Mais quand je vois le comportement que tu as eu avec elle, je me rends compte que tu ne la mérites clairement pas. Je ne veux pas être méchante avec toi, Edward. Je veux simplement te dire que la quitter comme tu l'as fait, l'humilier devant ta famille, ne me permets pas de voir en toi quelqu'un d'honnête. Il n'est pas question que tu profites d'Isabella parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'homme dans sa vie. Je te faisais confiance au début, je t'ai même encouragé à apprendre à la connaître mais aujourd'hui, j'avoue appréhender votre relation et…

\- Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous interrompre mais votre discours commence clairement à m'agacer.

\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'audace de me laisser terminer, Edward.

\- L'audace de quoi ? De vous écouter dire que notre relation n'est pas sincère ? J'avoue avoir fait le con, j'avoue m'être comporté comme le parfait enfoiré avec elle mais je ne vous permets pas de me dire que je profite d'elle parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'homme dans sa vie. Vous ne m'aimez pas ? Tant pis, ce n'est pas auprès de vous que je cherche à être accepté mais auprès d'Isabella. Seul son amour compte à mes yeux. Ensuite, si je suis revenu, ce n'est pas simplement pour m'occuper d'elle mais parce que je l'aime et parce que j'ai découvert que ma famille s'est foutue de moi. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi mais sachez que je n'en ai que faire de votre avis. Isabella compte énormément pour moi alors cessez de dire des choses dont visiblement, vous ne connaissez rien. Mais je sais qu'en vous disant cela, vous allez quand même tenter de faire entendre raison à Isabella pour qu'elle me quitte et si c'est pour cela que vous êtes venue alors, je m'en vois désolée mais vous n'avez qu'à partir.

\- Je n'allais pas demander à Isabella de vous quitter. Et je vous interdis de dire que je suis venue uniquement pour parler de votre relation ! Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour Isabella. J'ai perdu mon mari et un mois après, on kidnappe ma fille. Donc vous n'avez pas le droit de penser cela de moi !

\- Votre discours semblait être clair en tout cas. Je suis désolé que vous ayez perdu votre mari, sincèrement. Comme je suis désolée qu'Isabella ait perdu son père adoptif. Mais vos paroles concernant notre relation ne sont tout simplement pas appropriées face à la situation.

Enervé, Edward se leva brusquement, renversant du chocolat chaud sur ses vêtements ce qui intensifia sa colère. Il se débarrassa de la tasse avant de mettre un peu d'eau sur la tâche de lait qui ornait sur le haut de sa chemise.

\- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint une petite voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

En se retournant vers elle, Edward remarqua qu'elle était sortie de la chambre, que la fatigue se lisait sur son visage et que la marque de l'oreiller était clairement voyant le long de sa joue et ce malgré les blessures qui pouvaient s'y trouver.

\- Chérie…, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avant de la rassurer.

\- Isabella ! s'écria Esmée, faisant peur la jeune femme au passage.

Isabella ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était à la fois contente et apeurée de voir Esmée qui était venue pour elle. Mais la vieille femme ne semblait pas voir sa détresse et s'approcha d'elle afin de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir la serrer contre elle. Sa fille lui avait tellement manqué. Elle avait eu si peur qu'il lui arrivât quelque chose.

Lorsqu'Esmée était suffisamment proche d'Isabella pour la prendre dans ses bras, cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul, surprenant la vieille femme au passage. La criminelle voyait qu'elle avait blessé sa mère adoptive mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle…

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi, Isabella ? lui demanda Esmée, tâchant de cacher sa déception.

\- Je…

En voyant que sa petite-amie était terrorisée, Edward s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre pour pouvoir la rassurer. Il comprit à cet instant, que ce fût un homme ou une femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Isabella ne se laisserait plus approcher comme avant. Il lui faudrait du temps avant que tout redevînt comme avant.

\- Bébé, dit-il, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Esmée ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en voyant que sa fille se laisse approcher par Edward et non par elle. Néanmoins, elle resta légèrement en retrait et se contenta d'observer Isabella d'un air inquiet. Voir son corps blessé et son visage bouffi lui faisait mal au cœur. La voir ainsi, la fit pleurer. Lire cette peur dans son regard lui donnait l'impression de revoir l'adolescente qu'elle avait accueillie chez elle quelques années auparavant. Elle constata que son enlèvement avait ouvert ses blessures du passé.

\- C'est Esmée, elle ne te fera rien…

\- Je sais mais… je ne peux pas…

\- Viens là, l'intima-t-il, la collant contre lui tandis qu'elle pleurait.

Edward en voulait légèrement à Esmée d'avoir été aussi brusque avec Isabella. Il comprenait qu'elle fût contente de la revoir. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa fille adoptive. Mais sur le coup, il la trouvait stupide d'avoir agi aussi vite alors qu'elle était au courant de l'état de choc de sa petite-amie. Cependant, il évita de lui en tenir rigueur, trop concentrée à consoler cette dernière.

\- Chut, ça va aller ma puce, ça va aller.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Arrête de t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien, lui répondit-il, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Je suis désolée, Esmée, répéta-t-elle, en regardant la principale concernée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Vous l'avez vue maintenant…, déclara Edward en lui jetant un regard en biais.

\- Oui, je vais demander à Harry de ramener Tony directement à la maison.

\- Tu pars ? Lui demanda Isabella, d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, il se fait tard. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu seras prête, je saurais être patiente pour toi.

\- Merci…

\- Acceptes-tu que je te fasse un bisou ?

\- Je… oui…

Esmée s'approcha d'elle doucement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue enflée. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes avant de s'en aller le cœur lourd.

Isabella de son côté, se colla davantage contre Edward tandis qu'il prenait soin de la serrer à son tour. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de l'emmener avec elle dans la chambre. Il n'était pas très tard mais tous deux ressentaient le besoin de se reposer encore un peu.

.

..

...

..

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Isabella dormait, Edward entendit son téléphone sonner et afin de ne pas réveiller sa petite-amie, il se leva du lit et s'empara du combiné avant de sortir de la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure-ci et il préparait déjà un plan dans sa tête.

\- Cullen.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Cullen. Nous tenons Anton Aleksandrov et nous l'avons enfermé dans la maison abandonnée où nous avons l'habitude de nous y rendre.

\- Parfait, je viendrai demain, dans la matinée. Ne le nourrissez pas et ne l'hydratez pas. Faites juste en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

\- D'accord, nous ferons cela, à demain.

\- A demain.

Il raccrocha, posa son téléphone sur le bar de la cuisine avant de se rendre chez Harry afin de l'informer de son absence. Il toqua plusieurs fois à sa porte avant que vieil homme ne daignât à l'ouvrir. Ce dernier regarda le petit-ami de sa patronne dans les yeux, attendant patiemment à ce qu'il lui parlât.

\- Demain, je vais m'occuper de Monsieur Aleksandrov, Isabella sera donc toute seule. Pourriez-vous rester avec elle, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Tel est mon job, Edward.

\- Merci, dit-il avant de descendre les marches.

\- Edward ?

\- Oui ?

\- Promettez-moi de le faire vider de son sang.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Harry. Je ferai saigner Anton Aleksandrov comme un porc.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, satisfait d'entendre une réponse positive venant d'Edward. Même s'il ne pouvait pas assister à la torture de l'agresseur de sa patronne, au moins, il pouvait compter sur le jeune homme pour pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance.

Quant à Edward, il se promettait, non il jurait, de faire souffrir Anton Aleksandrov qui avait osé toucher à Isabella. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce jour, il n'allait pas se priver.

 _Oh oui, tu vas souffrir,_ songea-t-il, s'imaginant déjà en train de faire couler le sang.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 ** _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**

 _Eh oui, Anton a été enfin retrouvé. J'ai vu qu'un lecteur (ou plusieurs), de ce que je me souviens, m'a suggéré de faire un chapitre concernant les recherches sur Anton mais honnêtement, je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps là-dessus étant donné que je ne sais pas comment écrire le chapitre. J'avoue avoir essayé mais j'ai vite abandonné. Le prochain, que je posterais dans quelques jours ou la semaine prochaine, a été aussi très dur à écrire. Je me suis longuement bataillée avec celui-ci alors je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec les recherches sur Anton étant donné qu'Edward a chargé ses hommes de le faire._

 _Et comme vous l'avez compris, les choses vont se corser au prochain chapitre **:D**_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _J'ai hâte de vous lire_ **&** _j'espère que vos reviews réapparaîtront une fois que Fanfiction aura réglé ce problème !_

 _Merci encore de continuer à me suivre,_

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** Une petite hypothèse ? **:D**


	48. Chapitre 18 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Je vous poste le fameux chapitre sur lequel je me suis bien cassée la tête et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews et fort heureusement, le problème de FF s'est résolu._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour te review ! Heureusement, le problème des reviews s'est réglé et tant mieux. La preuve, je peux te répondre :) J'étais obligée d'installer une tension entre Esmée et Edward étant donné qu'il a fait le con et qu'elle l'avait toujours soutenu avant qu'il ne la quitte. Pour Isabella aussi, ça été dur de ne pas se laisser approcher mais c'est l'effet du traumatisme. Je vais faire en sorte de la faire revenir parmi nous :D Edward va enfin se venger et saches que c'est le chapitre pour lequel je me suis cassée la tête et je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi. J'espère que ce chapitre torture te plairas :D Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°1 :** Merci pour te review ! Moi aussi, je suis partiellement d'accord avec Esmée. J'étais obligée d'installer une tension entre Esmée et Edward étant donné qu'il a fait le con et qu'elle l'avait toujours soutenu avant qu'il ne la quitte. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Edward haha. J'espère que ce chapitre torture te plairas :D Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review ! Isabella est encore traumatisée et même si Esmée n'y est pour rien dans son agression et qu'elle est une femme, elle se laisse difficilement approchée mais cela n'est pas volontaire. On va dire qu'il s'agit d'un réflexe lié au traumatisme. J'essaye de poster régulièrement et si cela est possible c'est grâce aux lecteurs qui me laissent leurs avis et surtout, à mon imagination débordante. J'espère que ce chapitre torture te plairas :D Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon oeil vigilant et ma relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires ainsi que des oublis de mots ce soient glissés dans ce chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **/!\ Certains passages de ce chapitre risque d'heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. Un message de ce type sera affiché afin de vous permettre de sauter le passage concerné. /!\**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18 T2**

 **New York, 12h10**

Edward dut quitter Isabella avec beaucoup de regret mais était satisfait de ce qu'il allait pouvoir accomplir aujourd'hui. Depuis que sa petite-amie avait été retrouvée, il ne rêvait que de vengeance. Il s'était même préparé une liste de toutes les tortures qu'il ferait subir à Anton Aleksandrov. Mais il n'était pas inquiet pour sa sécurité puisqu'Harry se trouvait avec elle ainsi que d'autres gardes du corps qui surveillaient les allées et venues en bas de l'immeuble. Protéger Isabella était son objectif principal.

En arrivant devant la maison abandonnée, il remarqua que deux hommes l'attendaient devant l'entrée, tel ce qu'il avait demandé en les appelant ce matin. Il gara sa voiture à côté de celle de ses hommes avant d'en sortir et d'aller rejoindre Kyle.

\- Monsieur Cullen, le salua ce dernier.

\- Content que vous ayez pu faire vite, Kyle.

\- Il n'a pas été très compliqué à tracer.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Je me suis permis de demander de l'aide aux hommes de votre compagne. Ils ont apporté leur aide sans hésiter. D'ailleurs, un certain Zac se trouve au sous-sol. Je n'ai pas pu refuser leur venue car lui aussi souhaite venger Mademoiselle Masen.

\- Tant mieux. Vous avez effectué un très bon travail. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour que vous puissiez monter la garde. Même si je ne pense qu'on sera dérangés, je préfère être prudent.

\- Pas de soucis, je reste ici.

Edward hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse avant d'entrer dans la maison abandonnée. D'autres hommes étaient présents et saluèrent leur patron avant de lui permettre de descendre jusqu'au sous-sol. Inutile de préciser que le criminel était impatient de commencer. Cela était bien la première fois qu'il allait se venger de cette manière mais il se promettait de laisser sa rage s'exprimer.

\- Vous êtes Zac, je suppose, dit-il à l'encontre des deux hommes d'Isabella qui étaient venus en renfort.

\- Je suis l'entraîneur d'Isabella pour être exact, rectifia Zac en serrant la main qu'Edward venait de lui tendre.

Après les courtes présentations, Edward se tourna ensuite vers Anton, sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Des frissons parcoururent déjà son corps, lui aussi, prêt à passer à l'action.

\- C'est donc toi le Cullen ? demanda Anton, bien qu'il connût déjà la réponse.

\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir autorisé à parler fils de pute, enserrant sa main autour de son cou. Tu as voulu t'en prendre à ma femme et moi je vais te faire regretter d'avoir tant tenu à la vie, ajouta-t-il, lui coupant presque la respiration.

Mais ne voulant pas le tuer maintenant, Edward retira sa poigne autour de sa gorge et se retourna vers Zac. Bien qu'il appréciât d'avoir un autre homme qui voulût venger Isabella, il aurait préféré être seul pour torture Anton mais il ne leur fit pas part de ses envies.

\- Si vous désirez vous en occuper, commencez avant moi, je prendrai ensuite le relais.

Zac hocha la tête en guise de réponse avant de s'avancer vers Anton. Lorsque le jeune homme avait appris l'enlèvement d'Isabella, il s'était donné corps et âme afin de la retrouver et même si ses recherches n'avaient rien donné, il s'était promis de la venger. Il tenait beaucoup à la jeune femme, elle était comme sa petite sœur qui se devait de protéger. Quand il avait su qu'elle avait été retrouvée et qu'Edward avait lancé la recherche du russe, il s'était empressé de participer à la torture. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pût faire et puis, Isabella était désormais leur patronne et il devait la venger à tout moment. Mais pour lui, elle était bien plus que sa simple patronne.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir osé toucher à notre patronne, cracha Zac en administrant un coup de poing dans le visage encore blessé d'Anton.

\- C'est tout ce tu sais faire ? lui demanda Anton, cherchant à provoquer ses ravisseurs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ce n'est que le début, Mudak (*Connard).

\- Idi nia houille ! (*Va te faire foutre !)

\- Il ne fallait pas toucher à ma petite sœur !

Edward ne resta pas inerte face aux paroles que le jeune homme venait de prononcer mais considéra qu'il prenait Isabella comme sa petite sœur. Du moins, il le supposait. Mais en réalité, il ignorait ce qui liait la jeune femme à Zac.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Neuf ans plus tôt (Isabella, seize ans & Zac, vingt ans),**

 **Maison Masen,**

 **New York, 14h00.**

Zac travaillait depuis maintenant deux ans avec Carlisle et ce dernier lui faisait énormément confiance car grâce à lui, ses hommes étaient surentraînés au combat. Il avait mis du temps à prendre ses marques et à s'imposer dans la mafia mais grâce à sa persévérance, il avait réussi à obtenir le respect de son patron. De plus, s'il était rentré dans ce monde ce n'était pas uniquement pour apprendre à se battre et à tuer mais pour bien d'autres raisons. Et aujourd'hui, il s'apprêtait à faire part de sa requête au criminel et il espérait en obtenir une réponse positive.

\- Carlisle, il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! s'exclama Esmée, en entrant dans le bureau de son mari.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Un certain Zac. Il semble avoir quelque chose d'important à te demander.

\- Fais-le monter, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, je vais aller le prévenir.

\- Merci.

Esmée lui offrit un sourire avant d'aller chercher Zac qui attendait patiemment dans le hall de l'entrée. Elle se demandait qui était ce jeune homme mais devinait facilement qu'il n'était pas un de ceux qui travaillaient légalement. De toute manière, cela faisait longtemps que vieille femme ne croisait plus des gens dits « normaux ». Sauf lorsqu'elle se rendait au supermarché et encore… Elle n'en avait pas la preuve formelle.

\- Zac ?

\- Madame.

\- Mon mari vous attend dans son bureau. Avez-vous besoin que je vous y accompagne ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Je connais le chemin. Merci.

\- Je vous en prie.

Zac regarda une dernière fois Esmée avant de monter rapidement à l'étage pour rejoindre Carlisle. Il appréciait beaucoup ce couple, il lui arrivait parfois d'être invité chez eux pour le dîner et c'est seulement dans ces instants-là qu'il pouvait voir un autre visage de son patron.

\- Zac, que me vaut ta visite ? Il ne me semble pas que nous avions rendez-vous.

\- Non, en effet. En réalité, je viens vous faire d'une requête qui est très importante à mes yeux.

Carlisle jaugea quelques instants le jeune homme avant de l'autoriser à s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises, juste en face de son bureau. Zac avait une expression beaucoup trop sérieuse ce qui le força à rester attentif à la demande qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

\- Quand je suis arrivé ici, je ne vous ai pas donné mes réelles motivations. Ce que je voulais et ce que je veux toujours, est de travailler dans la mafia.

\- Pour cela, je suis au courant puisque tu me l'as dit lors de ton entretien.

\- Oui, mais lors de mon entretien, je n'étais pas au courant de cela, répond-il, en tendant un article de journal à son patron.

 **SEATTLE TIMES** *

( _*_ _même article que le chapitre 8 du tome 1_ )

 _Isabella Marie Swan, fille de Charlie Swan, shérif de Forks dans l'état de Washington, sera enfermée à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle afin d'être soignée._

 _Le verdict du juge est tombé, l'adolescente Isabella Marie Swan devra être internée à l'hôpital de Seattle. Considérée comme malade par son père, Charlie Swan shérif de la ville de Forks, elle sera désormais entre de bonnes mains._

 _« Le cas de cette jeune adolescente nous a beaucoup inquiétés, elle a besoin de suivre des soins particuliers. Cela risque de prendre un certain temps mais peu importe, nous voulons qu'en sortant d'ici, elle garde ce souvenir de bienveillance », a déclaré le Docteur Hannah et directrice de l'hôpital._

 _« Il s'agissait pour moi de la meilleure solution. J'ai vraiment eu peur que l'état de ma fille empire. Elle sera bien dans cet hôpital, j'en suis persuadé. », nous a confié Charlie Swan, shérif de la bourgade de Forks, « Je veux qu'à travers ce geste, elle sache que nous serons toujours là pour elle, que ses parents l'aiment. Elle ne pourra pas nous en vouloir », a-t-il ajouté._

.

..

...

Après avoir lu attentivement le journal, Carlisle le reposa sur le bureau et fixa Zac, attendant que celui-ci s'expliquât davantage mais comme il ne fit rien, il prit alors la parole.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ?

\- Cette fille, c'est ma petite sœur. Je l'ai découvert il y a peu mais après avoir fait des recherches nécessaires, je sais que c'est elle.

\- Et que souhaitez-vous faire ?

Carlisle savait déjà ce qu'attendait Zac de lui mais il préférait l'entendre de lui-même. Il ne souhaitait pas faire fausse route. Il espérait néanmoins que sa demande fût raisonnable ou qu'elle eût un réel but.

\- Lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était ma petite sœur, je…

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'elle était votre petite sœur ?

\- Il a suffi que je sache d'où elle venait et surtout, l'article parle de mon père, le shérif de Forks. Ce n'était donc pas compliqué pour moi de deviner. Mais si je suis venu vous voir c'est parce que je souhaiterais que vous m'aidiez à la sortir de cet endroit. Elle n'a rien à faire dans cet hôpital car je sais qu'elle n'est pas malade.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'elle n'est pas malade ?

\- Ma sœur a été enfermée dans cet hôpital psychiatrique car elle a été jugée schizophrène par des spécialistes. Mais je sais que mon père a falsifié les documents pour masquer son vrai visage.

\- Et quel est son vrai visage ?

\- Il a violé ma sœur qui en l'occurrence, est sa fille. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle a subi ces viols répétitifs car j'ignorais son existence jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Isabella n'est pas malade et je veux la sortir de là.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de le faire vous-même ?

Carlisle prenait soin de l'interroger et était de plus en plus touché par l'histoire de Zac. Il est vrai qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de l'histoire de cette jeune fille, puisque ce fait divers avait été diffusé dans tout le pays. Mais il n'avait pas accordé plus d'attention que cela et il ignorait les réelles raisons qui avaient poussé les spécialistes à l'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il en savait plus, il avait déjà pris sa décision concernant la demande d'aide du jeune homme.

\- Parce que je n'étais pas majeur. Elle non plus. Je ne pouvais donc pas aller la chercher sans avoir des problèmes de mon côté. Êtes-vous d'accord pour m'aider ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre plus tranquillement en sachant que ma sœur se trouve dans un endroit qui ne lui ait pas approprié.

\- Admettons que je vous aide. Que comptez-vous faire par la suite ? Souhaitez-vous la prendre sous votre aile ?

\- Je voulais justement vous demander si cela vous dérangerait de la garder avec vous. Je sais que c'est culotté de ma part ou vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez mais je sais qu'avec vous, elle sera plus en sécurité. De plus, je ne souhaite pas qu'elle sache qui je suis.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle sache que je suis son frère. Elle ne m'a jamais connu et de plus, je ne saurais pas la mettre en confiance comme vous êtes capable de faire.

\- J'accepte de t'aider mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu me donnes plus d'information la concernant. J'ai besoin de connaître plus de détails par rapport à cette histoire. Donne-moi le nom de tes parents, de l'hôpital où elle est actuellement. Tout ce que tu sais d'elle. Le reste, je trouverais par mes propres moyens et ensuite, j'irais la chercher.

\- Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan et elle a seize ans. Mes parents sont Charlie Swan, shérif de Forks et Renée Swan qui elle, est mère au foyer.

\- Très bien, sais-tu plus d'information concernant ta sœur ?

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur elle, à vrai dire.

\- Je vais me charger de faire des recherches, ne t'en fais pas. Auriez-vous une photo d'elle, par hasard ?

\- La seule que je possède est celle sur l'article de journal.

N'ayant pas fait attention à la photo, Carlisle jeta un regard sur la photo de la petite sœur de Zac et fut subjugué par l'expression du regard que l'adolescente renvoyait. Il y avait tant de souffrance qui se lisait à l'intérieur. Pour une fois depuis qu'il avait intégré la mafia, et donc depuis toujours, il allait se démener pour sortir Isabella Swan de cet hôpital et il se promettait de faire en sorte à ce qu'elle soit heureuse.

\- Pouvez-vous me promettre de ne pas lui dire qui je suis réellement pour elle ?

\- Si tel est votre souhait, je ne dirai rien. Mais sachez que je serais toujours à votre disposition lorsque vous aurez changé d'avis.

\- Merci Carlisle.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

C'est ainsi que Zac laissa Carlisle travailler. Ce dernier promit de faire au plus vite, que dans quinze jours maximum, Isabella Swan sortirait de cet enfer qu'était devenu l'hôpital dans lequel elle vivait depuis maintenant quatre longues années.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aujourd'hui (Isabella, 26 ans & Zac, 30 ans),**

 **Maison abandonnée,**

 **New York, 12h45**

\- J'ignorais qu'Isabella était courtisée par autant d'hommes ! s'exclama Anton, allant droit dans la provocation.

Tandis que Zac le frappa une seconde fois, Edward s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées, passa sa main autour de son cou et prit soin de serrer sa prise sans pour autant avoir en tête de le tuer. Il avait prévu de le torturer pas de le tuer à la première heure.

\- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que ton corps soit reconnaissable, toi.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais prévu de faire le contraire.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je vais te faire saigner, je vais te faire regretter d'avoir osé toucher à ma femme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir des regrets ? Je suis fier de ce que je lui fais et je suis sûr que, si tu n'étais pas intervenu, Isabella aurait grandement apprécié son traitement.

* * *

 **/!\ Passages pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs /!\**

* * *

Ce fut le mot de trop. Edward pointa son arme contre les parties intimes d'Anton et tira, le faisant hurler de douleur. Ce geste lui rappela vaguement celui qu'Isabella avait effectué sur son père, Charlie Swan, lors de sa vengeance. Il s'était d'ailleurs amusé à planter un couteau au même endroit et il n'était pas contre l'idée de recommencer.

\- Il y a bien une chose que je n'ai jamais testé sur des salopards comme toi, dit-il, en appuyant son arme à l'endroit-même où il venait de tirer. Zac, donne-moi ton couteau, demande-t-il, en se tournant la tête vers son complice.

Zac, qui ne savait pas comment Edward avait pu apercevoir son poignard, ne préféra pas perdre de temps et lui tendit l'unique arme qu'il gardait constamment sur lui. Le criminel s'en empara, tint le visage d'Anton de sa main gauche et le pencha en arrière. Il approcha le couteau de ses yeux et apprécia la terreur qu'il put y lire. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu avoir de la pitié pour cet homme mais c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il en ressentît pour celui qui avait touché à Isabella.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? lui demanda Zac, regardant attentivement les gestes de son complice.

\- Je vais le priver d'un de ses sens les plus précieux.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions nous amuser encore un peu avant ?

Edward jaugea quelques instants Zac avant de comprendre qu'il avait sans doute raison. Il retira donc sa poigne du visage du russe et rangea le poignard dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il repoussait juste le moment où il lui crèverait les yeux mais il n'en abandonnait pas moins l'idée.

En revanche, son imagination continuait à déborder. A part lui avoir tiré dessus, il ne lui avait encore rien fait pour rendre sa souffrance plus intense. Même s'il se doutait que la balle dans ses parties génitales devait être particulièrement douloureuse.

\- T'es en manque d'inspiration, Cullen ? Finalement, Isabella ne devait pas s'amuser avec toi.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois dans une posture pour te permettre de provoquer, Anton, s'exclama Zac, faisant tourner son pistolet avec son doigt.

\- A quoi bon maîtriser mes mots puisque je vais mourir ?

\- Cela pourrait t'éviter une souffrance supplémentaire.

\- Détrompe-toi, Zac. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire moins souffrir sous prétexte qu'il ne me provoque pas.

Qu'il ne le provoquât ou pas, pour Edward, Anton devait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Sais-tu de quoi je suis capable, Anton ? lui demanda le criminel, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- J'n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas pu vous voir à l'œuvre. Tout comme Isabella, d'ailleurs.

\- Crois-moi, ce que je vais te faire subir ressemblera à ce qu'Isabella rêverait de te faire, je peux t'en faire la promesse.

Anton regarda quelques instants Edward dans les yeux, essayant de voir ce que ce criminel allait lui faire subir. Mais dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas de la mort dont il avait peur mais de la souffrance qui tardait à arriver. Non pas qu'il ne souffrait pas puisqu'il avait du mal à supporter la balle qui séjournait dans ses parties intimes.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour pouvoir commencer ?

\- Tu es impatient, à ce que je vois. Dans ce cas, commençons ou plutôt, continuons.

Bien déterminé à réaliser sa tâche de départ et se foutant des conseils de Zac, Edward se plaça derrière Anton et sortit le poignard qu'il avait rangé dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il tira la tête du russe afin de lui permettre d'accéder à ses yeux. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus en enfonça son arme dans l'œil droit d'un coup sec, forçant sa victime à hurler de douleur. Se foutant royalement de ses cris, il répéta son geste sur l'œil gauche.

A peine que sa torture venait de commencer que le russe n'en pouvait déjà plus et il lui arrivait même de regretter l'enlèvement programmé d'Isabella. Bon, il était désormais trop tard pour ressentir le moindre regret et il n'allait pas le montrer à Edward car cela ne servirait à rien. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il eût assez de courage pour se venger. C'était pour cela aussi qu'il s'était débarrassé de Carlisle car il savait que, s'il s'en était pris à Isabella de son vivant, il y a longtemps que ses cendres seraient en train de s'éparpiller dans la nature. Mais sa souffrance aurait été similaire voire, pire.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi de ne rien voir ?

Beaucoup trop concentré à canaliser la douleur, Anton ne prit pas la peine de répondre ce qu'Edward n'apprécia pas. Il préférait qu'on lui répondît, surtout lorsque la personne concernée était comme le criminel qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer. L'impatience le gagna et le jeune homme s'empara du poignard, encore présent dans l'œil gauche du russe, ouvrit la bouche de ce dernier pour en extirper la langue. Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin lors de ses tortures mais avec un homme comme lui en sa possession et parce qu'il s'agissait d'Isabella, Edward ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si la présence de Zac était utile. Il ne lui laissait pas le temps d'effectuer le travail mais étant que la perte de temps n'était pas son fort, il préférait s'en occuper lui-même.

\- Si tu ne me réponds pas, je peux en conclure que tu n'as pas besoin de ta langue.

\- Non, non, non ! J'en ai besoin ! bafouilla-t-il, malgré la difficulté qu'il avait pour parler puisqu'Edward tenait sa langue avec sa main gauche.

 _Heureusement que j'ai enfilé une paire de gants,_ songea-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas supporté toucher la langue du russe à main nue.

\- Ah bon ? Tu en as besoin ? Vraiment ? Eh bien tu vois, moi, je trouve que tu m'emmerdes lorsque tu parles alors je vais me charger de te retirer ce droit. Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas t'empêcher de crier mais remarque, te voir hurler de douleur ne pourra que me satisfaire.

\- Non, non, non ! Je vous en prie ! hurla-t-il, tentant de bouger la tête afin d'échapper à la poigne d'Edward mais ce dernier sut le maintenir à temps. S'il vous plaît ! Autre chose mais pas ma langue !

\- Ah oui et quoi d'autre ?

Anton réfléchit quelques instants afin de chercher quelle partie de son corps qu'Edward pouvait mutiler. Mais le temps qu'il mit ne plus guère à son ravisseur et ça, il venait tout juste de le comprendre. Il savait qu'il aurait beau trouver une autre alternative, le criminel n'en oublierait pas moins son envie de lui couper la langue. Il le savait puisqu'il faisait pareil auprès de ses traîtres et autres personnes qu'il avait torturées.

\- Mes doigts ! proposa-t-il sous un élan de panique.

Évidemment qu'il avait envie de garder ses doigts mais il estimait que s'il était retrouvé vivant dans cet endroit, – il se permettait de conserver un certain espoir sur cette éventualité – ses doigts pourraient toujours être remis à leur place grâce à la magie qu'était devenue la chirurgie.

En entendant la proposition d'Anton, Edward lâcha la langue de ce dernier, jeta un regard à sa main droite qui était attachée sur l'accoudoir de la chaise et planta un couteau dans le dos de celle-ci. Ignorant les plaintes du russe, il contourna Anton et se déplaça vers l'avant de la pièce, s'empara de trois autres poignards – se rendant compte qu'il en avait plus besoin que prévu – avant de se poster devant sa victime.

Zac quant à lui, regarda la scène avec admiration mais ne savait pas quand et comment il pouvait intervenir. Il voulait prendre des initiatives et montrer à Edward qu'il n'était pas un simple spectateur mais pour le moment, il avouait que le criminel s'en sortait plutôt très bien et avait de très bonnes idées. Il se promit alors de se proposer pour se débarrasser du corps. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pût faire.

\- Elle ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi…, répondit Anton, voulant rester dans la provocation, profitant du fait que sa langue était toujours entière.

Anton était comme ça. S'il ne provoquait pas, il s'ennuyait. Même si ce n'était pas le moment de se languir, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il savait donc qu'il risquait gros en agissant de la sorte mais de toute manière et ce, malgré son petit espoir, le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Edward n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

\- J'espère qu'elle est bonne au lit, cette garce, ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'Edward le prit par la gorge et prenant soin de resserrer sa prise de plus en plus fort.

\- Toucher à Isabella a été la pire erreur que tu aies pu faire dans ta putain de vie de merde ! cracha-t-il, d'une voix haineuse. Tu ne dois pas tenir à ta langue tout compte fait, enchaîna-t-il, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et de s'emparer de sa langue.

Il prit soin de la couper en le réalisant de la même manière qu'il le ferait avec un morceau de viande. Anton hurlait mais sentait déjà le sang couler sur lui. La douleur était tout simplement insoutenable. Bien pire que lorsqu'il se mordait la langue accidentellement. Cependant, il reconnaissait l'avoir cherché.

\- Comme ça, tu ne m'emmerderas plus, dit-il, laissant tomber le bout de langue sur les cuisses d'Anton. Mais, tu dois bien te douter que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne pouvant plus parler, Anton secoua la tête de droite à gauche, sachant pertinemment que lui répondre ne servirait à rien. Mais le russe souffrait. Il souffrait de partout. Il avait mal à sa main qui était clouée par un couteau, à sa langue désormais coupée, à ses parties intimes criblées de balles, à ses yeux qui l'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit. En effet, Edward Cullen savait comment mener une torture comme bon lui semblait et faire souffrir ses victimes étaient dans ses cordes. Malheureusement pour le criminel, c'était lui qui en faisait les frais.

\- Zac, peux-tu me le détacher, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'enfuie ?

\- Il n'y pas de risque puisqu'il ne voit plus rien. De toute manière, je le garde à l'œil.

Comprenant qu'il devait obéir à Edward et qu'il était celui qui dirigeait les opérations, Zac s'exécuta. De plus, il ne se plaignait pas de pouvoir enfin participer et même s'il s'agissait simplement de détacher un homme, il était content. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de torturer les gens car après tout, il entraînait simplement les criminels. Carlisle ne lui avait jamais permis d'observer une scène de ce type et c'est pour cela qu'il préférait rester celui qui assistait le mafieux.

Une fois que le russe fut détaché, Zac le balança au sol avant de lui administrer un coup dans les côtes. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il désirait se défouler que le frapper lui fit un bien fou. Il retourna ensuite à l'avant de la pièce et laissa Edward reprendre ses activités. Puisque c'était pour sa petite sœur, le jeune homme appréciait grandement de voir qu'un autre homme était prêt à torturer une personne à mort pour la protéger et se venger.

Edward ne resta pas inerte une seconde de plus, refusant de lui laisser une seconde de répit. Il s'approcha d'Anton et lui administra un coup de pied dans les côtes, dans le ventre, dans le visage, continuant ainsi jusqu'au sang. Il prenait tellement de goût à le défigurer qu'il ne put se contrôler. Il s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il vit le russe cracher du sang.

 _J'ai presque fini,_ songea-t-il, refusant de montrer à Anton qu'il serait enfin mort.

En le plaçant assis contre le mur le plus proche, Edward entreprit d'ouvrir sa chemise où il fut dégouté de voir que le torse du russe était abondamment poilu. Il se demandait encore ce que les femmes pouvaient trouver à un homme aussi macho et irrespectueux. Bon, après, il reconnaissait que les goûts et les couleurs étaient différents pour chaque individu. Il était aussi conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela et revint à l'instant présent.

\- J'espère que tu supportes le feu, dit-il, en s'emparant du briquet que Zac lui tendit, du poignard qu'il trouva au sol et d'un bidon d'essence qu'un de ses hommes avaient laissés à sa disposition.

 _Heureusement que mes hommes pensent à tout,_ pensa-t-il, satisfait de voir que ses hommes étaient compétents.

Anton commença à paniquer, comprenant que le feu était la dernière étape avant d'être envoyé en enfer. Malgré le fait qu'il fût un parfait catholique, hormis pour ses activités illégales, le russe savait parfaitement qu'il irait droit en enfer mais il s'en foutait. De toute manière, la mort l'attendait et il était prêt à la rejoindre dans d'atroce souffrance.

\- Toute façon, que tu supportes ou non le feu, je n'en ai rien à foutre, ajouta-t-il, avant de tracer une croix à l'aide de son poignard, sur son torse. Finalement, je ne vais pas encore te brûler, continua-t-il, désirant utiliser autre chose avant d'en finir avec lui. Zac, apporte-moi l'acide chlorhydrique !

Zac chercha quelques instants le bidon avant de s'en emparer et de l'apporter à Edward. Ce dernier l'ouvrir et aspergea le corps du russe non sans viser toutes ses blessures. Il le fit même sur ses yeux, forçant encore une fois, à faire crier sa victime de douleur. Anton se demandait encore pourquoi il lui donnait la satisfaction de montrer sa souffrance mais désormais, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

\- Peux-tu te charger de faire le grand nettoyage, s'il te plaît, dit-il à l'encontre de Zac. Je vais me charger de brûler ce fils de pute, ajouta-t-il, en traînant le corps d'Anton jusqu'à l'extérieur, aidé par Kyle.

Ne voulant toujours pas perdre de temps, Edward s'empara du bidon d'essence et répéta le même geste ne le vidant complètement. Il sortit son briquet de la poche arrière de son jean et le jeta sur Anton afin de le brûler vif. Le criminel observa les scènes quelques minutes, jusqu'à ne plus entendre le russe hurler sa douleur.

Désormais, Anton n'était plus qu'un tas cendre et Edward regrettait de ne pas avoir pu le battre plus longtemps. Il l'aurait volontiers fait si Isabella ne l'attendait pas chez eux. Il ne fallait qu'il s'attardât. Il savait désormais qu'elle avait des pensées obscures lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés alors s'il pouvait lui éviter d'avoir peur plus longtemps, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

* * *

 **/!\ Fin des passages violents /!\**

* * *

\- Il est temps de brûler les lieux, ordonna-t-il, à l'encontre de Kyle qui lui, se chargea de transmettre l'ordre aux hommes.

Tout le monde s'affaira à faire couler l'essence dans tout le bâtiment. D'habitude, Edward n'avait jamais pris la peine de brûler cette maison abandonnée puisqu'il s'y rendait très rarement et lorsque c'était le cas, les tortures ne prenaient jamais une ampleur similaire à celle-ci. Tout s'effectuait très rapidement mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme avait pris soin de faire traîner les choses et de se venger à la perfection de ses envies.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es le frère d'Isabella ? demanda-t-il à l'encontre de Zac qui lui, se trouvait à ses côtés en train d'observer la maison en train de brûler.

\- Ouais, mais je préfère qu'elle ne sache rien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant ?

\- Je l'aide en restant dans l'ombre. C'est ainsi que j'ai toujours fonctionné depuis qu'elle est arrivée à New York.

\- C'est donc toi qui l'as aidé à partir de cet hôpital ?

\- Non, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Carlisle qui lui, a accepté.

\- Mais maintenant que tu m'as aidé à torturer Anton Aleksandrov, elle risque de se douter de quelque chose.

\- Parce que tu comptes lui dire qui je suis pour elle ?

\- Notre couple est basé sur la confiance et l'honnêteté. Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je vais néanmoins lui épargner les détails de cette journée mais un conseil, dis-lui la vérité. Parce que, si ce n'est pas toi qui le fait, je le ferai à ta place alors dis-moi directement ce que tu préfères faire.

Zac réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant quelle était la meilleure solution. Évidemment qu'il s'était douté à ce que les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se venger mettrait son secret en danger. Mais c'était ce qu'il s'était promis. A défaut de préférer rester dans l'ombre et d'intervenir dans la vie d'Isabella seulement lorsqu'elle est en danger, il ne s'était pas préparé à lâcher la bombe en présence d'Edward. Surtout en présence de ce dernier.

\- Pourrais-je passer chez vous pour lui en parler ? Je préfère le faire moi-même.

\- Je pense que c'est aussi la meilleure solution, répondit-il en hochant plusieurs fois la tête.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais venir ?

\- Que penses-tu de la semaine prochaine ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu viennes plus tôt mais à cause de ce salopard de russe, Isabella se laisse approcher difficilement et je crains que tu ne puisses pas pouvoir la toucher. Tu n'as qu'à me donner ton numéro et je t'appellerais lorsque je la sentirais prête à affronter cette révélation, lui explique-t-il, regardant Zac dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- Je comprends totalement. Je te donnerai mon numéro de téléphone lorsqu'on aura terminé le nettoyage complet.

\- Parfait.

En partant après avoir effectué le nettoyage complet, Edward s'en alla la conscience tranquille. Il ne regrettait rien de cette journée où il avait pu se défouler sur un homme qui avait touché Isabella, la seule femme qui faisait battre son cœur et surtout, la seule femme qui méritait une attention de ce type.

En effet, Anton Aleksandrov avait souffert, tel avait été son souhait le plus cher depuis qu'il avait trouvé Isabella dans cet entrepôt.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Isabella,**

 **New York, 17h30**

Isabella était terriblement anxieuse et tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle savait pour quelle raison Edward avait été obligé de la laisser seule puisqu'elle avait réussi à obtenir une explication claire de la part d'Harry. Ce dernier avait simplement prononcé le nom d'Anton et la jeune femme avait rapidement compris ce que son amant allait faire de sa journée.

Mais, entendre le nom de son agresseur n'avait pas arrangé son état d'esprit.

Elle s'était alors réfugiée dans sa chambre et avait continué à se gratter les cuisses et les bras avant de trouver la force de stopper ses gestes. Néanmoins, elle s'attendait à ce qu'Edward la réprimandât pour avoir agi ainsi mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en prît à Harry de ne pas s'être assuré qu'elle allât bien puisqu'elle était restée toute seule et avait refusé que ce dernier passât la journée à la surveiller.

En entendant la porte claquer, Isabella ne put retenir un sursaut mais resta néanmoins debout devant la baie vitrée, regard vrillé sur sa porte, attendant impatiemment de la voir s'ouvrir sous Edward. Il fallait que ce fût lui parce qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence et ce n'était pas discutable.

\- Isabella, dit-il, en entrant dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Edward, souffle-t-elle, en s'approchant timidement vers lui, espérant qu'il n'eût pas remarqué que ses bras et ses cuisses étaient blessés.

Mais Edward voyait tout, songea-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra pas échapper à son regard investigateur.

Edward voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et il était totalement normal qu'il agît ainsi et la voir blessée le força à froncer les sourcils. Au lieu de l'embrasser, il inspecta les griffures sur ses bras et ses cuisses et compris qu'elle avait recommencé à se gratter dans l'espoir de se sentir moins sale. Il soupira en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avant de prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu as fait ça, Isabella ? lui demanda-t-il, la jaugeant d'un regard terriblement inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas…, murmura-t-elle, honteuse d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela et je comprends totalement que c'est une honte d'avoir agi ainsi.

\- Chérie, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu t'es blessée. Harry n'était pas avec toi ?

\- Ne l'engueule pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste dans la chambre avec moi…, répondit-elle, en prenant place sur le rebord du lit, yeux rivés sur ses pieds posés sur le tapis couleur crème de la chambre.

\- Je n'allais pas l'engueuler. Viens, je vais tout désinfecter et t'appliquer de la crème, l'intima-t-il, en lui tendant la main afin qu'Isabella pût le venir avec lui.

Isabella s'empara de sa main, appréciant la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Il l'entraîna jusque dans la salle de bain et ne tarda pas à appliquer du désinfectant et de la crème cicatrisante sur ses membres blessés. Ce fut à cet instant que la jeune femme remarqua que les vêtements qu'il portait étaient couverts de sang et elle n'eut pas de doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Anton.

\- Il est mort ? osa-t-elle demander, espérant que son amant eût pu accomplir cette tâche.

Edward regarda Isabella quelques instants, ce demandant s'il devait lui faire part de tous les détails. Mais, sachant qu'elle n'était pas en état de savoir comment la torture s'était déroulée, il décida de ne pas lui communiquer certains éléments. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'imaginer la boucherie qu'avait été la torture d'Anton Aleksandrov. Il se promit néanmoins de lui en parler lorsqu'elle irait mieux.

\- Oui, il est mort. Je me suis chargé de son compte. Il ne s'approchera plus jamais de toi, répondit-il, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Dans la réalité, il ne pourra plus me toucher et s'approcher de moi… Je ne cesserai jamais de le voir dans mes cauchemars…

\- En ce qui concerne tes cauchemars, le fait de savoir qu'il est mort te permettra sans doute de ne plus avoir peur qu'il te fasse à nouveau du mal.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je le pense, oui. Je ne peux pas te le confirmer car je ne peux pas me mettre à la place de ton inconscient mais tu peux être sûr que tes cauchemars sur Anton et tes géniteurs seront remplacés par des rêves de moi, déclara-t-il, faisant sourire Isabella grâce à sa dernière phrase alors qu'il prenait soin de retirer son t-shirt et de le jeter à la poubelle.

\- J'ai déjà hâte de pouvoir rêver de toi, dans ce cas.

\- Et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que ton inconscient fait de moi.

\- De ce que je me souviens, les rêves que je faisais de toi te rendait encore plus parfait que tu ne l'es déjà, dit-elle, passant son index sur les muscles de son torse.

Elle aimant tant sentir la fermeté de ses muscles sous ses doigts. Elle aimait tant le voir frissonner à cause de ses caresses. Elle le connaissait si bien. Elle connaissait tellement les réactions que son amant avait lorsqu'elle prenait soin de le toucher.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait, la corrigea-t-il, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- A mes yeux, vous êtes parfait, Monsieur Cullen, insista-t-elle, avant de lui voler un baiser chaste. Ce que tu fais pour moi te rend parfait. Le temps que tu passes avec moi pour t'assurer que je vais bien te rend parfait. La patience que tu as pour me permettre de me rétablir te rend parfait. Tout et absolument tout te rend parfait. Même si tu as tes défauts et j'ai aussi les miens, je t'aime comme tu es.

Edward ne put que sourire amoureusement en l'entendant lui faire cette déclaration. Elle était si belle avec ce regard pétillant et ses joues qui rougissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle se livrait à lui. Il était fou de ce petit bout de femme qui serait bientôt la sienne lorsqu'il aurait décidé que le temps était venu de lui faire sa demande.

\- Je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait et pour tout ce que tu continues de faire pour moi.

\- Bébé, si je fais tout cela pour toi, c'est uniquement parce que je t'aime et que tu es la femme de ma vie.

\- Tu es mon homme à moi, déclara-t-elle, en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque ayant pour but de l'embrasser avidement.

\- Je suis ton homme à toi, affirma-t-il, avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

En se rejouant la scène dans la tête, Isabella ne put s'empêcher de rire. Edward ne resta pas de marbre et la fixa avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que qui te fait rire ? lui demanda-t-il, dans son fidèle sourire en coin.

\- A nous entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être dans ces foutus films romantiques que je déteste tant, plaisanta-t-elle, en laissant échapper un petit rire.

\- La situation ne peut pas être similaire à ces films romantiques que je déteste autant que toi puisqu'elle est bien mieux.

\- Tu me rends totalement fleur bleue, c'est fou, avoua-t-elle, ne se reconnaissant plus dans cette femme tombée amoureuse de cet homme qui venait de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille.

\- C'est normal, tu es ma fleur bleue.

Au lieu de lui répondre, les rougissements sur ses joues permirent à Edward de voir qu'il l'avait touchée et que son corps ne restait pas inerte face à cette déclaration. Lui aussi se sentait trop fleur bleue avec elle mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec les autres femmes ou même avec Tina qu'il avait fréquentée quelques mois.

Plus il fréquentait Isabella, plus le romantisme faisait de lui un homme romantique à souhait. Il mettait cela sur le fait que son amante était l'exception pour laquelle il était prêt à changer tout au tout.

Si un jour, sacrifier tout ce qu'il était s'avérait être le dernier recours pour qu'ils pussent être tous les deux en sécurité, il serait prêt à franchir ce cap pour Isabella mais uniquement pour Isabella.

La seule personne qui ne l'avait pas trahie.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _J'avoue avoir beaucoup galéré pour écrire ce chapitre de torture. Je voulais d'un autre côté, montrer le criminel qu'Edward pouvait sans être trop violente. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _J'ai hâte de vous lire :D_

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une hypothèse pour la suite ?_ **:D**


	49. Chapitre 19 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Pardonnez-moi pour ce léger retard mais le petit chaton que j'ai accueillis chez moi a eu raison de moi. En effet, étant donné qu'il est encore petit, il a besoin de beaucoup d'attention et je n'ai pas pu allumer mon ordinateur et donc, me connecter sur Fanfiction. Bref, c'était ma petite parenthèse. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews & j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! :D_

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, Isabella a un grand frère que j'ai d'ailleurs improvisé. Il fallait que je trouve une raison qui aurait poussé Zac a aidé Edward dans la torture d'Anton :D Même s'il a juste assisté. Je suis contente que cette situation te plaise. Je vais faire en sorte de faire ressortir le personnage de Zac. Du moins, je vais essayer. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Quand j'ai posté le chapitre, j'ai pensé à toi car tu avais dit que tu t'attendais à être surprise et je suppose que cela a été le cas vu ta review :D En effet, il s'est bien passé quelque chose pour Zac pour qu'Isabella n'ai pas pu le connaître. Je compte bien développer son personnage en essayant de ne pas trop l'effacer. Pour le passé de Zac, je vais aller doucement haha. Tu me connais :D Le caractère d'Isabella étant assez spécial, je comprends lorsque tu hésites sur les réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir face à Zac. Mais pour cela, je ne te donne aucun indice :P En effet, il y a beaucoup de discussion. Anton n'a pas assez souffert ? Et moi qui ait galéré à écrire ce chapitre car je tenais à le rendre violent haha je crois que tu es plus sadique que moi dans ce cas haha. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mel :** Merci pour ta review ! Je vais répondre à tes deux reviews en même temps :D Concernant le chapitre 17, saches que je comprends totalement ta gêne vis-à-vis d'Esmée et Isabella et d'ailleurs, l'avis a été mitigé concernant ce passage. J'ai même d'ailleurs hésité à le mettre avant de le faire réellement. En l'écrivant, j'ai voulu montrer qu'Isabella est redevenue l'adolescente qu'Esmée et Carlisle ont accueillie. Je l'ai d'ailleurs précisé dans un paragraphe. Après, leur relation ne restera pas ainsi. Isabella est consciente qu'Esmée ne lui fera aucun mal mais c'est le réflex qui l'a fait agir ainsi. Non, Edward ne cherche pas à évincer Esmée et je ne pensais pas que tu penserais cela mais chacun voit les choses à sa manière :) En réalité, Edward souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse s'occuper d'Isabella et ne voulait pas être envahi. Ceci est d'ailleurs aussi expliqué dans un paragraphe. Mais je comprends ton point de vue ;) Pour le chapitre 18 : J'ai fait en sorte de le rendre sanglant afin de montrer qu'Edward est bien un criminel car j'ai moi-même remarqué que je n'ai pas mis en valeur ses activités contrairement à celles d'Isabella. Mais il a été dur à écrire et je suis contente de voir qu'il est réussi. Moi j'ai eu de la pitié pour la langue d'Anton et je crois même avoir eu mal à sa place haha. En effet, Zac est le grand frère d'Isabella. J'avais fait apparaître cet homme une seule fois et il fallait que j'utilise un nouveau personnage pour ce second tome. J'espère que j'arriverais à le mettre en avant. En ce qui le concerne, tu découvriras tout petit à petit, comme d'habitude. Isabella forte, rebelle et chef de mafia n'est jamais très loin, ne t'en fais pas :P J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

.

..

...

 **PS :** Il se peut que, malgré ma vigilance et ma relecture, quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19 T2**

 **Une semaine plus tard…**

 **Chez Isabella & Edward,**

 **New York, 5h40**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Isabella était de retour chez elle et qu'Edward prenait soin de l'aider dans sa guérison. Dimanche, Isabella avait recommencé à se gratter la peau afin de retirer l'impression de saleté qu'elle ressentait et Edward lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas sale, comme la semaine précédente. Lundi, la jeune femme avait fait part de son envie de se rendre au cimetière pour voir son père adoptif et le jeune homme l'avait accompagnée afin de la soutenir dans cette épreuve qui s'ajoutait à celle qu'elle vivait déjà. Mardi, Esmée était venue lui rendre visite et elle avait réussi à échanger une conversation avec elle mais ne se sentait toujours pas rassurée lorsque sa mère tentait de s'approcher d'elle pour la toucher. Mercredi, Edward l'avait emmenée au bord d'un lac, loin de l'agitation de New York afin qu'elle pût respirer l'air frais de la nature et se détendre. Elle s'était même baignée avec son amant et ce dernier, eut la possibilité de la voir sourire à nouveau. Les trois jours qui suivirent ne furent pas différents des précédents.

Mais rien n'avait changé au niveau de ses cauchemars qui ne cessaient de la tourmenter et personne, hormis son fiancé, ne pouvait la toucher. Même Harry ne pouvait pas lui serrer la main pour la saluer ou pour toute autre chose. Son traumatisme était assez profond et elle se sentait souvent honteuse d'avoir tant besoin de son amant alors qu'elle pourrait essayer de s'en sortir seule. Sauf, qu'elle ne l'était plus. Elle était en couple avec Edward et elle se devait d'accepter son aide. Et puis, elle avait tellement besoin de lui.

Isabella ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait l'impression que tout le combat qu'elle avait fait pour se remettre de son enfance traumatisante n'avait servi à rien puisqu'elle venait de retomber plus bas que terre. Elle ne sortait plus de chez elle et ne se sentait pas capable de diriger à bien le clan Masen. Elle avait d'ailleurs demandé à Edward ainsi qu'à Harry de s'en charger à condition qu'ils leur fissent part des décisions importantes. Elle tenait à rester à la patronne de son affaire, de son héritage. Et pour le moment, les hommes respectaient sa demande.

Ce fut dans un sursaut qu'Isabella se réveilla ce matin, toujours à la même heure. Et comme chaque fois, Edward était là et la berçait afin qu'elle cessât de pleurer. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. C'était toujours le même cauchemar. Toujours les mêmes personnes qui revenaient chaque nuit pour la hanter. Elle savait parfaitement que ces personnes-là étaient mortes et elle se demandait pour quelle raison elle rêvait d'eux alors qu'en réalité, Charlie, Renée et Anton ne pourraient plus lui faire de mal.

\- Je suis désolée…, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'Edward prenait soin de la bercer contre lui.

\- Arrête de t'excuser bébé, tu n'y es pour rien…

\- A cause de moi, tu ne peux pas dormir tranquillement…

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et plaça Isabella sur ses cuisses, la forçant ainsi à le regarder. Il prit son visage en coupe, déposa un baiser chaste contre ses lèvres douces. Avant de lui faire part de ses pensées, il passa ses mains sur chacune de ses blessures qui avaient commencé à cicatriser. Sa joue droite n'était plus enflée et sa lèvre n'était plus coupée.

\- Isabella, crois-moi, je préfère me réveiller en pleine nuit et m'assurer que tu vas bien plutôt que de dormir tout en sachant que tu es mal. Je t'ai dit que je prendrais soin de toi et je ne veux pas que tu penses que cela me dérange.

\- Je sais mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser… je me sens tellement égoïste…

\- Ne dis plus cela, Isabella, l'interrompit-il, posant son index contre ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une criminelle, ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu l'habitude de ne pas montrer ta souffrance aux yeux des autres que tu n'as pas le droit de souffrir, que tu n'as pas le droit d'être mal. Tu es simplement humaine. Ne te sens pas égoïste, ne dis plus jamais que tu es égoïste. Je te l'interdis même.

\- Tu es si gentil avec moi, murmura-t-elle, frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je le suis parce que je t'aime.

\- N'importe quel homme aurait abandonné. Et toi, tu es là, à supporter ma dépression et mes cauchemars sans te plaindre, sans m'engueuler.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'engueulerais, Isabella ? l'interrogea-t-il, passant une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu n'es pas celle qui mérite ma colère, Isabella, débuta-t-il, soudant son regard au sien. Celui qui t'a fait ça, a mérité ma colère, ma haine même. Je me suis peut-être vengé mais si j'avais la possibilité de recommencer, je le ferais volontiers. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non…

\- Parce qu'il a osé te toucher. Il a osé te faire tout ce mal. Il a osé toucher à la femme que j'aime et ça, ce n'est pas pardonnable.

Isabella ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. Edward prit soin de les essuyer à l'aide de ses pouces. La jeune femme se jeta sur ses lèvres, sentant toujours ce besoin qu'il la touche encore et encore.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela pour que tu pleures, mon cœur, déclara-t-il, en caressant ses joues de ses deux mains.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure…, dit-elle, contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu as besoin d'évacuer.

\- Mais ça fait une semaine que je ne fais que ça !

\- Peu importe le temps que prendra ta guérison, tu n'as pas à te fustiger parce que ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu pleures à cause de ce connard qui a cherché à abuser de toi. Prends le temps qu'il te faut mon cœur, tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Cela peut durer des jours, des semaines, des mois, je m'en fous. Je serais là alors ne te sens pas obligée de te presser.

\- Je t'aime tellement, dit-elle simplement, en l'embrassant. Fais-moi l'amour, lui demanda-t-elle passant ses mains sur chaque côté de son visage. Aime-moi, ajoute-t-elle, en lui volant un baiser chaste.

Elle se surprenait toujours lorsqu'elle lui demandait cela mais c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Edward caressa ses cuisses nues jusqu'à atteindre sa culotte en coton. Il s'était attendu à toucher son mini short mais il devina que la jeune femme avait dû avoir chaud pendant la nuit. Isabella passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, se collant complètement contre son amant. Ce dernier profita de leur proximité pour embrasser son épaule tout en massant sa poitrine avec douceur à travers le débardeur gris qu'elle portait.

\- Ta peau est si douce, déclare-t-il, d'un doux ténor.

\- Et la tienne sent si bon.

Edward retira le débardeur d'Isabella et le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il profita que sa peau fût nue pour continuer ses caresses. La jeune femme se cambra en arrière, appréciant ses touchers si doux. Elle se demandait alors comment elle pourrait faire si elle était terrorisée par son amant. Comment elle pourrait faire pour vivre sans ses caresses, sans cette douceur. Sans lui, tout simplement.

Isabella fit glisser le boxer d'Edward le long de ses jambes avant de lui faire rencontrer le sol puis fit de même en retirant sa culotte. Elle remonta ensuite sur lui, sans quitter son fiancé du regard. Ce dernier prit soin de la guider jusqu'à ce qu'il eût la possibilité d'unir son corps au sien avec délectation. Chacun s'échangea leur sentiment mutuel, rendant leur étreinte délicieusement intense.

.

..

...

..

.

 **11h40**

Isabella se réveilla tranquillement en s'étirant longuement. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar mais elle mit cela sur le compte de la prise du somnifère. Sans ce médicament, elle n'arrivait pas à rendre ses rêves plus beaux. Elle regarda son amant qui dormait toujours, allongé sur le ventre avec un bras posé sur le sien tandis qu'elle, se trouvait sur le dos. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant de la retirer à regret et de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Avant de se lever, Isabella passa sa main sur le dos d'Edward, appréciant de sentir ses muscles fermes sous sa main ainsi que sa peau douce. Elle le vit gigoter légèrement puis se rendormir rapidement. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, remarquant à quel point il semblait innocent ainsi.

C'était bien la première fois depuis une semaine que la jeune femme se réveillait avant son fiancé et à le voir ainsi, endormi, si paisible et si épuisé à la fois, ne pouvait l'empêcher de culpabiliser. Même s'il lui avait dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas de se réveiller en pleine nuit pour elle, le fait de savoir qu'il était fatigué la forçait à s'en vouloir.

En se rendant dans le salon, après s'être vêtue d'une chemise noire et d'un boxer d'Edward, la jeune femme avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu la pièce depuis des siècles. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Les objets et les meubles étaient toujours à leur place. Tout lui était familier.

En allant dans le coin cuisine, Isabella entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner. Edward s'était beaucoup occupé d'elle, lui avait apporté de nombreux plateaux repas au lit. Elle se devait de faire de même. N'ayant pas accompagnée son amant lorsqu'il était partie faire les courses, elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait dans ses placards et commença à fouiller un peu partout, comme pour se familiariser.

\- Bonjour, Isabella, intervint Harry, qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas vu en sortant de la chambre.

Elle aurait dû s'en souvenir. Harry était dans ses heures de travail et il était donc forcément présent dans son appartement. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs surpris de la voir sortir seule de sa chambre. Habituellement, c'était Edward qui l'encourageait et c'était souvent pour l'emmener avec lui à l'extérieur.

\- Oh, bonjour Harry. Je ne vous avais pas vu, répondit-elle, timidement.

Même le ton qu'elle employait envers son garde du corps n'était habituel. Elle avait toujours eu un ton assuré et professionnel mais jamais elle n'avait été timide avec lui. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus et elle voulait tant redevenir la femme qu'elle était avant mais cela prendrait plus de temps qu'elle le désirait.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Je… oui, je vais bien merci.

Isabella était gênée d'être en petite tenue devant son garde du corps et elle hésita à se changer à plusieurs reprises.

\- Si vous avez besoin, vous savez que je serai toujours à votre disposition.

\- Je sais, merci Harry.

Le vieil homme se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reprendre sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire, dos contre la porte d'entrée. Il regarda de temps en temps son téléphone, afin de consulter ses mails et répondre aux messages que son ex-femme lui envoyait. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir reconstruire son couple.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa chambre afin de se changer, Isabella fonça dans quelque chose de dur et chaud. Curieuse de savoir de quelle personne elle venait d'heurter et malgré le parfum familier qu'elle dégageait, la jeune femme releva la tête afin de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'Edward. Elle sourit en le voyant décoiffé et vêtu de son fidèle pantalon en coton et d'un débardeur blanc. Sa tenue traditionnelle lorsqu'il se levait et la criminelle le trouvait incroyablement beau. Même lorsqu'il était habillé d'un sweat, son amant restait le plus beau et le plus séduisant de tous les hommes qu'elle avait pu croiser dans sa vie.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé, dit-elle tandis qu'il encerclait sa taille de ses bras protecteurs et possessifs.

\- Le lit était devenu froid sans toi, répondit-il, avant d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes. Bonjour mon amour, ajouta-t-il, d'un doux ténor.

\- Hum… b'jour, marmonna-t-elle, contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu t'apprêtais à me rejoindre ? lui demanda-t-il, devinant qu'elle était sur le point de rentrer dans leur chambre.

\- Je voulais juste me changer.

\- Et me rejoindre ne t'es pas passé à l'esprit ?

\- Si, mais tu dormais tellement bien alors…, rétorqua-t-elle, jouant avec les bords de son débardeur.

Edward l'observa faire, tout en massant ses hanches. En remarquant la présence d'Harry, il le salua d'un simple hochement de tête avant d'entraîner Isabella dans la chambre. Il comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé sa fiancée à vouloir se changer. Il aimait la voir porter ses vêtements car il la trouvait sexy ainsi mais uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux.

\- Tu as eu raison de vouloir te changer, lui dit-il, se chargeant lui-même de déboutonner la chemise qu'elle portait.

Isabella l'observa faire, regardant ses doigts s'activer sur l'unique vêtement qu'elle portait.

\- Et en plus tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge, constata-t-il, après avoir terminé son activité.

\- Hum… ta chemise est noire, elle n'est pas transparente.

\- Je n'appelle pas cela un argument en béton, bébé.

La jeune femme sourit, aimant le sentir si possessif avec elle. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle passa ses deux mains en-dessous de son débardeur. Elle le sentit frémir sous ses caresses et fut satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produisait chez lui.

\- Si je te dis que j'aime ta possessivité, tu me diras que mon argument est en béton ou… ?

\- Vu comme ça…

Edward passa ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocha de lui, collant son bassin contre le sien. Il la désirait mais attendait que ce fût elle qui lui fît part de son consentement. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer après ce qu'elle avait vécu et même si elle n'avait pas peur de lui, même s'il pouvait continuer à lui faire l'amour, il préférait prendre ses précautions. N'importe quel geste brusque pouvait à tout moment, la ramener à cette terrible soirée.

\- J'ai envie de toi mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais j'ai très faim.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire et la colla davantage contre lui. Il embrassa sa tempe, sa joue, son cou et son épaule avant de le faire sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Malgré ses blessures encore présentes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Il y avait tout qui l'attirait chez elle. Qu'elle fût blessée ou non, sa petite-amie conservait cette perfection qu'il admirait.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait rire, dit-elle, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, souriant à son tour.

\- Au moins, cela te fait sourire, répondit-il, relevant son menton à l'aide de son index.

\- Moui… mais je suis quand même affamée.

\- Je m'occupe de ton estomac une fois que tu te seras vêtue d'une tenue adéquate.

\- C'est toi qui m'as déshabillée, Edward.

\- Donc le fait que tu portes ma chemise et mon boxer est entièrement de ma faute ?

\- Il faut bien que ce soit la faute de quelqu'un, répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

\- Donc, ça sera aussi de ma faute si je te dis que je te trouve incroyablement sexy avec mes vêtements.

\- Ça prouve que je t'appartiens.

\- Et ça, dit-il en soulevant son débardeur pour permettre à son amante de regarder son tatouage, prouve que je t'appartiens.

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de déposer un baiser sur le « I » que représentait le tatouage. Elle aimait tant qu'il eût remplacé la cicatrice par de l'encre. Cela pouvait paraître stupide mais pour elle, il s'agissait d'une preuve d'amour.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai fait cette marque pour me venger, se souvint-elle.

\- Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais j'avais peur de toi.

\- Peur de moi ?

\- Tu étais là et tu cherchais à te venger.

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de cette journée où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un entrepôt. Isabella qui cherchait à se venger et Edward qui était prêt à recevoir sa colère.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me tues.

\- Je suis sûr que tu savais au fond de toi que j'étais incapable de te tuer, déclara-t-elle, touchant le tatouage du bout de ses doigts.

\- Ton regard ne trahissait aucune émotion de ce style.

\- Je te haïssais tellement…, murmura-t-elle, en baissant le regard. Mais en fait, j'ai réalisé que j'étais incapable de te tuer…

\- C'est pour ça que tu es partie pendant un an ?

\- Il y a eu plusieurs raisons…

\- Bébé, regarde-moi, l'intima-t-il, en plaçant son index sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

Isabella esquiva son geste, le repoussa et alla se pointer devant la baie vitrée qu'offrait sa chambre. Elle reboutonna sa chemise, ne voulant pas s'exposer à moitié nue.

Edward de son côté, l'observa faire et se retint de ne pas aller la voir. Si elle s'était éloignée de lui c'est qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons. Il resta donc derrière elle et croisa ses bras contre son torse, attendant qu'elle lui fît part de ses pensées.

\- Quand t'es parti de chez moi après m'avoir dit que j'avais mérité ce que mon père m'avait fait, je te haïssais tellement que l'envie de me venger était incontrôlable.

Isabella n'avait pas oublié ce jour-là et même si elle lui avait pardonné en l'acceptant de nouveau dans sa vie, cela l'avait marqué à jamais. Les mots qu'Edward avait employé l'avait tellement blessée…

Edward avait toujours su qu'elle lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il lui avait dit et Dieu seul sait qu'il ne pouvait se regarder dans un miroir à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

\- Et puis, Harry m'avait conseillé d'agir comme je le faisais toujours avec les traîtres. Alors j'ai tout organisé. De plus, j'ai pu me servir d'un de mes clients pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de ma requête. Cette cicatrice n'est rien à côté de ce que j'avais réellement prévu pour toi…

\- Qu'avais-tu prévu de me faire ?

Edward ne lui avait jamais posé ce genre de question. Après tout, il avait été tellement heureux de sortir vivant de cet entrepôt qu'il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur l'exactitude de son plan. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait peut-être dû lui demander des explications lors de leurs retrouvailles.

\- J'avais tout prévu. Tout planifié. D'habitude, je joue sur l'improvisation et même si je t'ai fait croire que c'était le cas, en réalité, j'avais un plan.

\- Quel était ce plan ? lui demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse à sa précédente question.

\- Te torturer. Te torturer jusqu'à ce que ton corps se vide de ton sang, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, espérant qu'il ne partît pas en courant après avoir entendu ses révélations.

Isabella attendit qu'il répliquât quelque chose mais il ne fit rien. Il était trop absorbé par ses dires qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de répondre. Il savait qu'il y avait une suite et il n'attendait que cela avant de se faire sa propre opinion.

\- J'avais tellement envie de te faire mal, de te faire souffrir comme je souffrais. Tes mots résonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête. Même pendant mes cauchemars, je te voyais à côté de mon père en train de les répéter alors qu'il me violait. Comme si tu le félicitais.

Edward observa Isabella et remarqua que son corps tremblait légèrement. Il eut l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais sa conscience lui indiquait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il resta donc en retrait, curieux de connaître la suite.

\- Et puis, le jour de ma vengeance est arrivé. J'avais tout planifié et Harry m'était d'une grande aide. Quand il m'a prévenu qu'il était en chemin, je n'ai pas attendu une seconde de plus pour me rendre dans l'entrepôt et t'attendre. Ensuite, Harry et Sam se sont chargés de t'attacher sur la chaise et m'ont laissée seule avec toi.

Plus elle se livrait à lui, plus ses épaules se faisaient légères. Ce n'était certes, pas un poids important par rapport à son traumatisme mais se confier sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de sa vengeance était important pour elle. Isabella ignorait ce qu'il pensait de la cicatrice et bien qu'il eût pu la cacher avec un tatouage, elle ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait d'avoir entaillé sa peau.

\- Mais en retirant le bandage de tes yeux, j'ai perdu mes moyens. J'avais compris que mon plan ne servirait à rien.

\- Tu semblais si assurée pourtant…

\- Ouais, mais ça, c'était avant que je ne t'embrasse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler la partie de moi qui avait encore des sentiments pour toi…

Edward se souvenait de ce baiser. Il était clair qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel revirement de situation. Mais il avait été frustré de ne pas avoir pu utiliser ses mains pour pouvoir la toucher et prendre le contrôle sur leur étreinte.

\- J'avais été si frustré…

\- De quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- De ne pas avoir pu te toucher.

\- Ce n'était pas si mal.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il, s'approchant d'elle afin de passer ses mains autour de sa taille.

\- J'avais déjà dû mal à me contenir alors si tu m'avais touchée, nous aurions probablement baisé dans cet entrepôt, répondit-elle, dans un demi-sourire.

\- Baiser est le seul mot qui te vient à l'esprit ?

\- Nous nous haïssions Edward. Il n'y aurait eu aucun amour dans notre étreinte et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il, lui volant un baiser chaste.

\- Edward… si tu m'embrasses encore une fois, je ne vais pas pouvoir terminer mon explication…

\- Tes lèvres m'envoient des signaux, se justifia-t-il, en passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Isabella loucha presque sur sa langue qu'elle voyait à peine mais qu'elle sentait parfaitement contre ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais fait cela et découvrir cette nouvelle sensation était terriblement sensuel. Se battre contre soi pour ne pas céder en l'embrassant n'était pas chose facile pour la jeune femme. Sa respiration haletante, son cœur battant la chamade, ses yeux se fermant sous le plaisir de ce simple contact, Isabella ne savait plus comment faire pour résister.

Un doux baiser s'entama entre leurs lèvres avant qu'Isabella n'entreprît de l'intensifier, de le rendre plus sauvage, en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant. Ses barrières venaient de tomber. Ce dernier profita de cet instant pour la rapprocher de lui, ayant pour but de lui faire sentir son envie pour elle. Isabella ne se maîtrisait plus et son envie qu'il la fît sienne était bien trop présent pour qu'elle songeât à l'ignorer.

\- Tu m'agaces, marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Comment ça, je vous agace Mademoiselle Masen ? lui demanda-t-il, lui volant un baiser.

Edward voyait très bien dans son regard qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Et puis, si cela avait été vraiment le cas, elle ne resterait pas accrochée à son cou. Il connaissait Isabella et quand elle s'énervait, ce n'était pas pour plaisanter. D'ailleurs, lui non plus, n'était pas comme ça.

\- Parce que Monsieur Cullen m'empêche de terminer mon récit, répondit-elle, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

\- Est-ce l'unique raison ?

\- Non.

\- Ai-je le droit d'en savoir plus ?

\- Non, répéta-t-elle, en souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- Bébé…

Le jeune homme avait conscience qu'elle le cherchait et qu'elle s'amusait avec sa patience. Elle le taquinait et il aimait la revoir ainsi. La guérison de la jeune femme allait doucement mais, en la voyant sourire de cette manière, en voyant cet éclat dans ses yeux chocolats, il ne se faisait plus de souci. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que tout était réglé. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement guérie.

\- Dis-moi, insista-t-il, mordant le bout de son nez.

\- Tu arrives toujours à faire tomber mes barrières.

\- Tes barrières ?

\- Arrête avec ce regard inquiet, dit-elle, mettant ses deux mains sur ses yeux.

Isabella profita de cet instant pour l'embrasser avant de mordre les lèvres de son amant, forçant ce dernier à resserrer sa prise sur ses hanches. Elle aimait le sentir aussi possessif avec elle et même si elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir agir lorsque des hommes posaient des regards sur elle, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et pas pour ce qu'elle aimerait qu'il fût.

\- Ces barrières-là me permettent de ne pas me jeter sur toi à tout moment. Tu n'as donc aucune inquiétude à te faire. Et si c'est toujours le cas, dépêche-toi de me faire tienne avant que je ne change d'avis.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse mienne ? l'interrogea-t-il, tandis qu'Isabella retirait ses mains de ses yeux et qu'il jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer.

\- Quelle question, répondit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je croyais que tu étais affamée ?

\- Dis que tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour et au moins je serais fixée, répliqua-t-elle, en le repoussant.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as entendu que je ne voulais pas te faire l'amour ?

\- Jamais.

\- Alors, évitez de sortir ce genre d'ânerie parce que j'ai toujours envie de vous faire l'amour, Mademoiselle Masen, rétorqua-t-il, passant ses mains autour de ses hanches tandis qu'elle se trouvait dos à lui. Et, au vu des réactions de votre corps, je vais prendre soin de compléter ma tâche.

\- Ta tâche ?

\- Une tâche plus qu'agréable, si tu veux mon avis.

Isabella n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit qu'elle se trouvait déjà sur l'épaule de son amant. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire vivre des moments pareils. Il la déposa sur leur lit et s'amusa à taquiner son cou non, sans daigner à la déshabiller.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu as refermé la chemise, je trouvais qu'elle t'allait mieux avant, déclara-t-il, tout en déboutonnant les boutons.

\- Si tu préfères que je me montre devant la fenêtre à moitié nue, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, répondit-elle, en observant chacun de ses gestes.

Edward grogna contre la peau de son ventre, loin d'être d'accord avec les dires de sa petite-amie. D'une pluie de baisers, il remonta peu à peu vers elle, la forçant à se cambrer sous lui. Une fois ses yeux soudés aux siens, le jeune homme l'embrassa chastement afin de lui faire part de son avis.

\- Hors de question.

\- Je suis de ton avis.

\- L'aurais-tu fait si je t'avais dit oui ?

\- Me mettre nue devant une fenêtre n'a jamais fait partie de mes délires, chéri, débita-t-elle, lui volant un baiser au passage. Toi seul à le droit de voir mon corps et tu le sais, ajouta-t-elle, passant ses mains sous son débardeur.

\- J'aime entendre ça, s'exclama-t-il, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Isabella rit contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il fit dégager sa chemise sur ses épaules. Elle qui avait été affamée, désormais, elle ne l'était plus pour la même raison. Elle voulait Edward, là, maintenant et sans discuter.

\- Je te veux, murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'il maltraitait son nombril avec sa langue.

\- Tu me veux… voyez-vous ça…, répondit-il, soufflant sur son ventre, provoquant des milliers de frissons sur tout son épiderme.

\- Hum…

La jeune femme tentait de résister aux chatouilles que provoquait la petite torture de son amant. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas car elle adorait ce genre de papouilles qui réchauffait son corps peu à peu. Elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules afin de l'intimer à la regarder.

\- Je te veux, répéta-t-elle, désirant qu'il accélérât les préliminaires.

\- Je crains avoir besoin de plus de précision, rétorqua-t-il, sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Mon dieu, songea-t-elle, reposant sa tête sur les oreillers alors qu'il déposait une pluie de baiser sur chaque partie visible de son corps.

\- Edward…, grogna-t-elle, ondulant sous ses caresses.

Tout en continuant ses baisers, Edward jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer. Il la cherchait, il la taquinait et il aimait l'entendre le supplier. Elle le voulait mais le jeune homme n'avait pas terminé son petit jeu et il se promettait de ne pas céder.

\- Il veut me tuer, ce n'est pas possible, ronchonna-t-elle, pensant qu'Edward n'avait rien entendu.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant râler, récoltant un regard noir de sa part. Isabella ne se plaignait pas qu'il la taquinât mais elle trouvait cela horriblement frustrant.

\- Edward… s'il te plaît…, le supplia-t-elle, en prenant son visage en coupe.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ses taquineries et surtout, elle avait chaud. La température de son corps était anormalement élevée et elle voulait qu'il éteignît cet incendie en elle. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il cédât à sa requête. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il aimait la chercher pendant les préliminaires mais à cet instant, elle voulait qu'il stoppât ses petites tortures et qu'il lui fît l'amour. Était-ce si compliqué à comprendre ?

\- C'est seulement parce que je culpabilise de te voir me supplier, répondit-il, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- Pfft…comme si tu culpabilisais vraiment, dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Es-tu sûre de…

\- Ferme-là et exécution, Cullen ! ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix ferme non sans sourire amoureusement.

\- A vos ordres, Mademoiselle Masen, rétorqua-t-il d'un doux ténor et de son foutu sourire en coin.

.

..

...

..

.

Tandis qu'Isabella était sous la douche, Edward quant à lui, prenait soin de préparer à manger. Ils étaient tous les deux affamés et il était temps qu'ils prissent soin de se remplir la panse.

\- Edward ? l'interpella Harry tandis qu'il était en train de préparer une salade composée.

Le jeune homme regarda simplement le garde du corps afin de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui demander, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Pensez-vous avoir besoin de mes services aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne pense pas non. Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu ?

\- J'aimerais aller voir mes enfants. Est-ce possible ?

\- Bien entendu, je ne vais pas vous empêcher d'aller voir vos enfants.

\- Disons qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas osé demander quoi que ce soit puisque normalement, je le fais auprès d'Isabella.

\- Je la tiendrai au courant que vous avez pris votre journée, ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Vous pouvez même prendre quelques jours si c'est ce dont vous avez besoin mais à condition que vous nous teniez au courant. Je sais que c'est Isabella qui se charge de votre emploi du temps mais pour le moment, je me permets de m'en occuper quelques temps.

\- Pas de souci. Merci, Edward.

Edward hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse avant de verser quelques tranches de bacon crus dans le saladier.

\- Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à me joindre.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

Harry imita le même geste qu'Edward avant d'aller chercher sa veste dans son appartement et de redescendre pour pouvoir partir. En réalité, il allait non seulement revoir ses enfants mais allait aussi en profiter pour parler avec son ex-femme. Ils prenaient soin de se retrouver petit à petit afin de pouvoir tenter une nouvelle à vie à deux ou plutôt, à cinq.

De son côté, après avoir ajouté des noix de cajou, des pignons de pin, quelques tomates cerises et un peu de sauce salade, Edward jugea que c'était le bon moment pour qu'Isabella connût la vérité sur Zac. Il ne pourrait certes, pas l'approcher mais il était plutôt confiant. Il se lava donc les mains, s'empara de son téléphone et appela le grand frère caché de son amante afin de l'inviter à venir dans la journée. Heureusement, ce dernier accepta et avait prévu de venir en milieu d'après-midi.

\- Isabella, tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il, en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, simplement.

En remarquant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre mais encore dans la salle de bain, Edward alla la rejoindre afin de savoir si tout se passait bien pour elle. Sa voix avait été légèrement étouffée lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu et depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

En entrant dans la grande pièce adjacente à leur chambre, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'Isabella, en plus d'être simplement vêtue d'un jean bordeaux et d'un débardeur blanc, était en train de se regarder devant le miroir en touchant les blessures de son visage.

\- Je ne pensais pas que mon visage était si… si amoché…, murmura-t-elle, en croisant le regard d'Edward à travers le miroir.

En effet, Isabella n'avait pas ressenti l'envie de se regarder devant un miroir depuis une semaine et aujourd'hui, elle comprenait davantage ses raisons qui l'avaient poussée à agir ainsi. Elle regrettait soudainement d'avoir eu cette pulsion qui l'avait intimée à savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

\- Et encore, la plupart de tes blessures ont guéri, répondit Edward en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, profitant de cet instant pour la masser. Ton visage a bien changé depuis une semaine. Heureusement d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou, forçant Isabella à fermer les yeux.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle, par pure curiosité.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Isabella hocha simplement la tête, intimant son amant à continuer. Quelque chose en elle la poussait à savoir et maintenant qu'il avait commencé à en parler, il était impossible pour elle de ne pas en connaître les détails.

\- Tes lèvres étaient coupées, dit-il en passant les doigts de sa main droite contre ses lèvres. Tes joues étaient enflées rendant ton visage bouffi.

A chaque fois qu'il la détaillait, Edward passait sa main sur les parties de son visage qu'il citait. Il accompagnait ses gestes en déposant plusieurs baisers au creux de son cou tout en jaugeant sa réaction grâce à leurs regards soudés à travers le miroir. Ainsi, il pouvait voir s'il pouvait continuer ou non. Pour le moment, malgré le fait qu'Isabella avait les larmes aux yeux, elle semblait toujours prête à entendre la suite.

\- Ton œil droit était semi-fermé.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Ton cou avait plusieurs traces de doigts de ce…

Edward fut coupé dans son explication en voyant Isabella tressaillir et fermer les yeux avant qu'il n'eût prononcé le surnom qu'il avait accordé à Anton Aleksandrov. Il intensifia alors son massage permettant ainsi à son amante de se détendre. Il comprit alors que la description de ses blessures était terminée. Il en avait décrit une bonne partie. Il aurait tout le temps pour lui parler des autres.

\- Tu crois que ça mettra combien de temps pour que je réussisse à tout oublier ? lui demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas une réponse objective.

\- Tout est une question de temps mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes de cela. Tu as mis des années pour te remettre du traumatisme de ton enfance. Cela peut donc varier.

\- J'aimerais… redevenir comme avant…

Comprenant qu'Isabella n'avait pas fini de s'exprimer, Edward se contenta de continuer d'embrasser son cou sans pour autant s'arrêter de la masser.

\- J'en ai marre d'avoir tout le temps peur. Je n'arrive même pas à serrer la main à Harry ou… ou rester devant lui sans le craindre alors que je ne l'ai jamais craint. Je ne supporte plus que l'on me touche sauf lorsque c'est toi. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de te repousser et cela m'apaise. J'aime quand tu me touches alors que je ne supporte pas lorsqu'Esmée pose sa main sur la mienne ou sur ma cuisse… J'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière…

En voyant quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, Edward prit soin de la tourner face à lui afin de les essuyer avec douceur à l'aide de ses pouces. Il l'embrassa chastement avant de pouvoir lui dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Ta peur est justifiée, Isabella. Tu n'as pas à te fustiger pour cela. Tu referas confiance à ton entourage lorsque tu seras prête et tu n'as pas besoin de te presser. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas que tu te battes au contraire, il le faut. Bats-toi jusqu'au bout, comme tu as toujours su faire. Mais encore une fois, ne te sens pas obligée d'accélérer les choses. Si tu as besoin d'un mois ou même d'un an, voire plus, peu importe. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

\- Mais j'ai peur que tu en aies marre…

\- Isabella, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que prendre soin de toi n'est en rien un inconvénient, hein ? Un couple ce n'est pas seulement s'embrasser, faire l'amour et passer du temps ensemble. Panser les blessures de son conjoint, s'assurer qu'il va bien, le rassurer et l'encourager dans ses démarches font aussi partie de la définition d'un couple et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est ce que nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus que tu penses ce genre de connerie, est-ce clair ?

\- Je te promets. Je jure, même.

Edward et Isabella se regardèrent quelques minutes avant que ce dernier décidât qu'il était temps d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes. La jeune femme se laissa entraîner dans cette étreinte en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis que ceux de son amant s'occupèrent d'encercler sa taille avec possessivité.

\- J'ai préparé à manger. Tu as faim ?

\- Toujours aussi faim depuis que je me suis levée.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais m'occuper de remplir ce petit estomac, répondit-il, en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre. D'ailleurs, après manger, Zac va venir ici pour te parler.

\- Zac ? Tu veux dire que mon entraîneur va venir chez nous ?

Isabella était surprise d'entendre parler de son coach, ne pensant pas qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. La jeune femme supposait que s'il venait la voir, c'était soit pour lui parler de l'affaire Masen, hors Edward se chargeait déjà de le faire. Ou soit, pour parler, tout simplement. Elle était suffisamment proche de ce dernier pour être méfiante face à sa venue. Néanmoins, il restait un homme et elle espérait que ses peurs ne se manifesteraient pas lorsqu'il serait là.

\- Zac m'a aidé à m'occuper d'Anton et j'ai découvert quelque chose sur lui. Ne t'en fais pas, rien de bien méchant. Il désire simplement te faire part de son secret qui le concerne autant qu'il te concerne.

\- Ok. Je… Je verrai bien ce qu'il a à me dire, dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, se battant contre elle-même pour ne pas le harceler de question.

La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'Edward tenait à ce que ce fût Zac qui répondît à ses questions puisque c'était lui qui allait venir la voir pour lui faire une révélation qu'elle ignorait totalement. Elle essaya néanmoins de chercher dans ses souvenirs ce qui pourrait bien être rattaché à ce secret mais abandonna rapidement puisqu'elle allait le découvrir dans peu de temps.

Autant rester dans le suspens.

Mais pour le moment, Isabella était affamée et avait déjà hâte de manger ce qu'Edward lui avait préparé. Elle était d'ailleurs contente qu'il sût cuisiner, hormis l'accident lié à sa poêle lorsqu'il avait voulu faire cuire des œufs brouillés, son amant savait mettre les petits plats dans les grands et elle ne pouvait qu'en être très fière. Au moins, il savait se débrouiller seul.

\- Sinon, je pense qu'il est temps que je reprenne les activités, dit-elle alors qu'elle picorait sa salade avec sa fourchette tout en jaugeant la réaction de son amant.

\- Les activités ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que je gère à nouveau ma mafia. Cela fait une semaine que je suis absente. Je ne peux pas montrer à mes ennemis que je suis vulnérable.

\- Es-tu sûre d'être prête ?

\- Je ne dis pas que je suis prête. Juste, que je n'ai pas le choix. La mafia ce n'est pas le lycée où les absences justifiées ou non peuvent nous mettre en danger, au contraire. Dans notre monde c'est différent et tu devrais le savoir.

\- Oui, je le sais. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Harry est mon bras droit. Il faudrait donc que je lui en parle avant de retourner dans on bureau et d'organiser une réunion. Il est temps de montrer que je suis encore là. Que je suis toujours vivante et bien portante.

\- Tiens-moi au courant lorsque tu auras pris la décision de revenir dans le crime.

\- Cela ne saurait tarder ... Et puis, tu vas me trouver bizarre mais, ça me manque, répondit-elle en mâchant un bout de pain sans pour autant rompre leur contact visuel.

\- Dans ce cas, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

Isabella sourit niaisement à Edward avant que celui-ci ne daignât l'embrasser tendrement. Oui, il était temps qu'elle reprît les rênes de sa mafia. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas guérie de son traumatisme, montrer ses faiblesses à ses ennemis ne fut jamais sa tasse de thé et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer. Il fallait qu'elle vît Harry de toute urgence.

.

..

...

..

.

Après avoir fini de manger, Isabella s'était empressée d'enfiler le sweat gris d'Edward qu'elle aimait tant avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision en attendant l'arrivée de Zac.

En posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme, Isabella repensa à un détail qui lui avait échappé depuis son retour chez elle. La jeune femme hésita de longues minutes, se demandant comment elle pouvait lui poser ce genre de question.

Sachant lire sur le visage de son amante et en voyant une petite ride entre ses sourcils, Edward passa son doigt dessus, attirant le regard de cette dernière. Il savait que quelque chose la tracassait et il voulait qu'elle lui fît part de ses pensées.

\- Edward, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose, débuta-t-elle, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enchaîner, Isabella fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son interphone. La jeune femme lâcha un long soupir ayant pour effet de la décourager.

\- Que désires-tu savoir ?

\- Euh… je te dirais plus tard. Zac est arrivé.

\- Il peut attendre, tu sais.

\- Je sais oui, mais je préfère te le dire ce soir.

\- Dis-le-moi quand même ...

Isabella soupira longuement avant de céder à sa requête. Plus vite elle lui aurait fait part de sa question, plus vite elle en obtiendrait la réponse.

\- Qu'as-tu fait des cinq cent mille dollars qu'Anton avait réclamés ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je les ai remis dans ton coffre. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que, s'il reste un membre du clan russe encore vivant, il y a des chances à ce que cet argent me soit à nouveau réclamé.

Edward passa son bras sur ses épaules et réfléchit quelques instants pour pouvoir lui répondre. Il entendit la sonnerie de l'interphone sonner à nouveau et se permis de soupirer en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en batailles.

\- Harry et moi sommes chargés de tous les tuer lorsque nous sommes venus te chercher. Mais il se peut qu'ils ne soient pas tous morts. Je pourrais me charger de les retrouver dès demain.

\- Je veux pouvoir participer, décida-t-elle, d'un ton sec ne voulant pas qu'il trouve un moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de lui interdire de faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait pertinemment que lorsqu'Isabella désirait faire quelque chose, il était généralement très dur de la faire changer d'avis.

\- Moi aussi, je souhaite participer à cette vengeance et même ce n'est pas Anton que je tuerais puisque de toute façon, il est déjà mort. Au moins, je me défoulerais sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais avant, je vais avoir besoin d'aller à mon stand de tir.

\- Nous pourrons aller ensemble, si tu le veux, bien sûr.

Isabella regarda son amant quelques instants en plissant les yeux. Elle se demandait si allait partout avec lui était sérieux ou non. Elle essayait d'être moins dépendante de lui et même s'il était son petit-ami et qu'elle se devait d'accepter qu'il voulût prendre soin de lui, il fallait qu'elle retrouvât un peu de son indépendance. Mais d'un autre côté, voir Edward tirer l'intriguait fortement puisqu'en réalité, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir faire.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu te débrouilles lorsque tu tires, dit-elle, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

\- Tu ne risques pas d'être déçue.

\- Je l'espère bien, souffla-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

La sonnerie de l'interphone la stoppa dans son mouvement, la forçant à lâcher un long soupir. Edward imita son geste avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il prit néanmoins soin de l'embrasser rapidement avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

\- Je vais aller ouvrir, prévint-il, tout en se levant du canapé.

En arrivant près de la porte, il s'assura qu'il s'agissait bien de Zac par le biais de la petite caméra de l'interphone avant de se charger de composer les codes pour permettre à ce dernier de prendre l'ascenseur privé qui menait à l'appartement d'Isabella.

Isabella profita de cet instant pour regarder quelques instants les informations qui diffusaient à la télévision. Habituellement, elle prenait toujours goût à s'intéresser aux actualités quotidiennes étant donné que ses activités illégales devaient rester secrètes. Et grâce à sa discrétion inégalée et à son professionnalisme, aucune preuve ne permettait aux policiers de les arrêter. Car évidemment, ces derniers connaissaient les familles que composaient la mafia new yorkaise voire, du pays.

\- Bonjour Edward, entendit-elle, provenant d'une voix qui était loin de lui être étrangère.

\- Zac.

Avant de se lever, Isabella prit soin de s'étirer et de s'encourager par rapport à ce qui allait suivre. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié que Zac désirait lui parler pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir mais cela la rendait particulièrement anxieuse. Mais si cela était suffisamment important, et d'après Edward ça l'était, alors elle se devait de faire cet effort. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si son coach était un ennemi. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup parce qu'il lui avait permis de faire extérioriser sa douleur en lui apprenant à se battre. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui vouloir du mal.

\- Bonjour Zac, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui avant de s'arrêter à une distance de sécurité.

Elle pouvait lui parler mais elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'il la touchât. Zac n'insista pas pour lui serrer la main ou pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle soupçonnait qu'Edward l'avait tenu au courant et elle appréciait cette attention qu'il avait eue envers elle. Au moins, cela lui permettait de ne pas paniquer pour un geste mal placé.

\- Isabella, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, voulant s'assurer que sa petite sœur allait bien même si pour le moment, elle n'était pas au courant du lien qui les unissait.

\- On va dire que je vais bien, répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

Zac profita du silence qui s'était installé pour se permettre de la détailler du regard. Isabella n'avait rien à voir avec la femme qu'il avait vue la dernière fois au centre d'entraînement alors qu'elle venait de virer Alice. Non, en face de lui, se trouvait la jeune fille à qui il avait appris à se battre. Les seules différences étaient l'âge qu'avait sa petite sœur aujourd'hui ainsi que les blessures qui ornaient sur son visage.

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas seule pour affronter cette passade et qu'Edward était là pour la soutenir. Car malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre sur lui, il avait la preuve formelle qu'il était celui dont sa petite sœur avait besoin.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire, les incita Edward, voulant briser le silence pesant qui s'était peu à peu installé. Que veux-tu boire, Zac ?

\- Je veux bien une bière, s'il te plaît.

\- Bébé ?

\- Hum… un chocolat chaud, s'il te plaît.

Isabella ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce qu'Edward l'appelât « bébé » devant d'autres personnes. La dernière fois, c'était lorsque Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient pointés chez elle. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce geste la touchait. Même si c'était déjà le cas, il était temps de montrer à leur entourage que leur relation était sérieuse.

Tout en faisant chauffer le lait chaud dans une casserole, Edward se permit d'observer sa petite-amie au loin. Il remarquait à quel point elle était tendue et à quel point les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas aller s'enfermer dans la chambre étaient presque inhumains. Il savait qu'elle ne supportait toujours pas la présence d'un autre homme que lui auprès d'elle. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à tolérer celle d'Harry…

\- Tu veux que je te mette du sucre dans ton chocolat ? lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Un seul, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle, en souriant.

Il désirait simplement meubler la conversation qui allait suivre car en réalité, il savait très bien qu'Isabella préférait boire son chocolat chaud avec un carré de sucre de canne. Rien de plus. Il savait aussi que la touche de chantilly qu'il s'apprêtait à rajouter au-dessus du lait était l'un de ses péchés mignons.

En effet, Isabella adorait lorsqu'il lui préparait son chocolat chaud et elle ne refusait jamais lorsqu'il lui proposait de lui en faire un. Elle ignorait comment il faisait mais tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il arrivait à rendre une boisson chaude aussi banale fût-elle à quelque chose d'exceptionnellement délicieux.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? s'exclama Isabella alors qu'Edward venait de poser les boissons sur la table avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- C'est exact mais j'avoue ne pas savoir par où commencer.

Zac était simplement venu sur les conseils d'Edward mais si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté dans l'ombre comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais d'un autre côté, le petit-ami de sa sœur n'avait pas tort car elle se serait posé davantage de question si elle avait su pour qu'elle raison il l'avait vengé. Et puis, autant dire la vérité et ainsi, il connaîtra les réactions de la jeune femme.

\- Edward m'a dit que tu l'as aidé à t'occuper d'Anton... Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

\- Il était normal que je venge notre patronne. Telles sont les valeurs que nous a inculquées Carlisle.

\- C'est vrai, à moi aussi, il me les a inculquées mais Edward m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire et je doute que cela concerne ce que mon père nous a enseigné, je me trompe ?

Zac se racla la gorge, regarda Edward quelques instants avant de faire de même avec Isabella. Cette dernière ne lui laissait pas le temps de réfléchir à comment il pourrait lui annoncer la vérité mais d'un autre côté, plus vite ce serait dit, mieux ce serait.

\- Te souviens-tu lorsque Carlisle est venu te chercher dans cet hôpital ?

\- Comment oublier…, marmonna-t-elle, en baissant la tête.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier ce jour qui avait changé sa vie ? Impossible, en effet. Cette journée était l'une des plus belles de toute sa misérable existence… Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

En remarquant son trouble, Edward passa sa main sur la sienne, les entrelaçant au passage. Isabella le regarda avant d'imiter son geste en resserrant davantage leur étreinte tout en souriant. Grâce à son intervention, elle pouvait désormais écouter la suite de la révélation de Zac.

\- Sais-tu comment il l'a su ?

\- Non, il ne me l'a jamais dit et j'avoue ne pas avoir cherché à le savoir. M'avoir sorti de cet endroit était la plus belle chose qu'il ait pu faire.

\- C'est grâce à moi.

\- Comment ça grâce à toi ?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai parlé de ton cas.

\- Attends, tu… Quoi ? C'est toi qui…

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu as su ? Comment est-ce que tu as appris ma misérable existence dans cet hôpital ? Dans cet endroit où je ne devais pas être ?

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la fille d'un shérif se fait interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

\- Tu m'as donc aidée ? Juste comme ça ?

\- Non, pas juste comme ça. Je suis ton frère, Isabella.

Face à cette révélation, Isabella s'étouffa sous l'effet de la surprise et recracha la gorgée de chocolat chaud qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler. Elle s'attendait tout sauf à ce qu'il lui inventât ce genre de connerie. Elle avait dû mal à y croire et pour cause, elle n'avait jamais vu Zac venir chez ses géniteurs quand elle était petite et se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir été fille unique.

Edward quant à lui, tapota le dos de sa petite-amie tandis qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas de tousser. La révélation était passée même s'il aurait préféré que Zac le fît avec un peu plus de tact. Bon, de toute manière, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire autrement alors il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda-t-elle, froidement après avoir réussi à calmer sa toux.

\- Je ne me fous pas de toi, Isabella.

\- Mais enfin, si tu avais été mon frère, je m'en serais souvenue ! s'emporta-t-elle, ne voulant pas croire un seul mot de ce que lui disait son coach.

\- Je ne vivais plus chez eux, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas pu me voir.

\- Mais tu es forcément venu leur rendre visite !

\- Je suis venu oui mais ils t'enfermaient dans ta chambre sans me permettre d'être au courant de ton existence. Crois-moi, Isabella. Je te dis la vérité. Je suis vraiment ton frère.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te crois ? C'est… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas facile de t'entendre dire que tu es mon frère… C'est… C'est totalement absurde…

\- C'est pour cela que Carlisle est venu te chercher. Il a suffi que je parle de toi et de l'injustice que tu vivais, que je lui prouve que tu étais ma petite sœur pour qu'il accepte de te venir en aide.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas occupé de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, plus calmement.

\- Parce que je désirais rester dans l'ombre. Je t'entraînais à te battre sans que tu ne saches qui j'étais réellement.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu rester dans l'ombre ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres ce que je faisais de mes activités. J'ai donc pris la décision de te confier à Carlisle et Esmée qui eux, ont pris soin de toi et je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix.

\- Mais rien ne t'empêchait de me dire la vérité lorsque tu m'entraînais ! T'as attendu plus de six ans pour me dire que tu es mon frère !

Isabella ne tenait plus en place, se leva de sa chaise et alla se mettre derrière le comptoir du bar de la cuisine. Ainsi, elle pouvait mieux réfléchir et envoyer n'importe quel objet qui était à portée de main – si l'envie la prenait d'un coup – évitant ainsi de blesser quelqu'un.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle découvrait qu'elle avait un grand frère. Un homme qui se manifestait seulement six ans après. Pourtant, les arguments qu'il lui sortait semblaient tenir la route. Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle avait découvert l'existence de Tony dans les mêmes circonstances ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle ne serait pas restée dans l'ombre ainsi. Enfin, elle supposait qu'elle n'agirait pas ainsi car en réalité, elle n'en savait rien puisqu'elle n'avait pas vécu cette situation et que son petit frère n'avait que sept ans lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé dans son ancienne chambre.

\- C'est impossible…, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en prenant sa tête entre les mains, ignorant les regards insistants des deux hommes présents dans la pièce.

Edward comprenait sa réaction. Apprendre qu'on avait un frère du jour au lendemain alors que ce dernier la fréquentait depuis un certain temps, ne devait pas être facile à digérer. Mais pour lui, il n'était pas question qu'il gardât le secret de Zac alors qu'il l'avait découvert le jour où il avait vraiment pu le rencontrer. Si le coach ne lui avait pas dit la vérité, il l'aurait probablement fait à sa place. Isabella avait le droit de savoir.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu attendu autant de temps ?

\- Quand je t'ai vue totalement terrorisée le premier jour de ton entraînement, j'ai su que ce n'était pas le moment de te le dire. Et puis, le temps est passé et j'avoue avoir perdu le courage de te faire part de cette vérité. De plus, Carlisle te confiait de plus en plus de mission et tu étais moins disponible…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une excuse.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en fournir d'autre…

\- Ouais, je sais…, dit-elle, évitant soigneusement son regard. Ecoute euh… je ne peux pas t'en vouloir sur le fait que tu sois venu me le dire même si c'est Edward qui te l'a conseillé mais je crois que… j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer cette nouvelle, ajouta-t-elle, en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il, en se levant, comprenant qu'il était temps de partir.

Enfin, Isabella ne le mettait pas dehors mais il avait comme un besoin de rentrer chez lui et espérer que sa petite sœur ne coupât pas les ponts avec lui concernant cette histoire.

\- Tu pars déjà ? lui demanda-t-elle, en le voyant enfiler son manteau.

\- Ouais, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir, rétorqua-t-il, soudainement mal à l'aise. J'espère seulement que tu ne m'en veux pas.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas même si c'est difficile à imaginer que tu es mon frère.

\- Et si je t'invite ou plutôt, je vous invite chez moi à dîner, cela nous permettrait de construire ce nouveau lien qui nous unit.

 _Lien qui nous unit ? Il va un peu loin là, quand même,_ songea-t-elle, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de ce qu'elle pensait réellement afin de ne pas le blesser.

Parfois, son filtre à parole arrivait à faire des efforts et ce n'était pour lui déplaire, au contraire.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Quand vous serez disponible.

\- Eh bien, on réfléchira à tout cela.

\- Je te laisse le temps dont tu auras besoin, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci.

Comprenant que la conversation était terminée et après qu'Isabella et Edward lui eurent souhaité de passer une bonne soirée, Zac les salua et s'en alla de l'appartement permettant à la jeune femme de souffler un bon coup.

\- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à cela…, dit-elle, en regardant Edward dans les yeux qui lui, s'avançait vers elle en contournant le bar. Tu trouves que j'ai été un peu dure avec lui ? lui demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Non, ta réaction est amplement justifiée.

\- Ça fait bizarre quand même… D'apprendre que l'homme qui était mon coach est en fin de compte mon frère, déclara-t-elle, en tripotant la chemise de son amant sans pour autant le regarder.

Edward releva sa tête à l'aide de son index avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres sous les siennes, la forçant à fermer les yeux.

\- A ton avis, je devrais faire quoi ? Accepter son invitation ?

\- Isabella, débuta-t-il en caressa sa joue à l'aide de sa main droite. Même si cette révélation t'a profondément choquée, ce que je comprends parfaitement, je pense que tu devrais lui accorder cette chance en passant du temps avec lui.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, cela te permettra de construire des liens solides avec lui.

Isabella soupira, comprenant que son amant avait raison mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait un grand frère. Evidemment qu'elle allait accepter de venir chez lui pour dîner mais il n'était pas question qu'elle y allât seule. Edward faisait maintenant partie de sa vie et il était important qu'elle l'intégrât dans ce genre de soirée.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance…

\- Personne ne te demande de lui faire confiance et je ne vais pas te forcer à le faire. Ce qui est totalement compréhensif.

Isabella hocha simplement la tête avant de fixer la bouteille de bière que Zac avait laissée sur la table en verre avant de partir. Une idée lui vint en tête et elle savait que cette solution l'aiderait à accepter le jeune homme dans sa vie.

\- Je vais faire un test ADN grâce à la bouteille de bière. Si ce qu'il me dit est vrai, alors j'accepterai de dîner chez lui. J'ai besoin d'avoir des preuves afin d'éviter que l'on me poignarde dans le dos encore une fois. Je ne peux pas me permettre une autre faiblesse de ma part, déclara-t-elle en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

\- Tu parles de ce que t'a fait Alice ?

\- Entre autre, oui. J'ai cru à une potentielle amitié et je me suis fait avoir alors que d'habitude je suis toujours sur mes gardes. Je ne peux pas faire la même erreur avec Zac. Même si je le connais, même s'il fait partie de mes amis et de mes hommes, je préfère assurer mes arrières. Nos arrières.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte pour la rapprocher de lui. Nous irons faire ce test dès demain mais en attendant, permets-moi de t'inviter à dîner, ajouta-t-il, d'un doux ténor.

\- Mais Edward, je ne peux pas me rendre dans un restaurant avec mes blessures… Les gens risquent de croire que tu m'as battue ou…

\- Chuut…, l'interrompit-il, en posant deux doigts contre ses lèvres. Qui te dit que nous allons dîner dans un restaurant, hum ? ajouta-t-il, en sortant un panier de pique-nique du réfrigérateur.

Panier, qu'Isabella n'avait même pas remarqué alors qu'elle avait ouvert le réfrigérateur à maintes reprises. Mais au lieu de lui demander quand il avait trouvé le temps de préparer tout cela, la jeune femme se jeta sur ses lèvres.

\- Allons donc manger à la belle étoile, mon chéri, accepta-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Il y a encore un an, jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre ce genre de moment aussi romantique les uns que les autres. Elle avait toujours cru que ce n'était pas pour elle. Que lorsqu'on lui disait : _« Tu verras quand tu auras rencontré le bon, tes habitudes changeront et le romantisme te gagnera_ _»_ était véridique. Aujourd'hui et maintenant qu'elle le vivait, elle repensait à ces mots et elle les voyait différemment.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Ce chapitre est assez long. J'espère donc que vous vous êtes régalées dans votre lecture. Sachez aussi que beaucoup de passages ont été rajoutés à l'improviste mais je ne vous dis pas lesquelles haha :P_

 _Isabella connaît enfin son frère. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait traîner les choses mais comme Edward était au courant, je ne me voyais pas faire ce chapitre vers la fin de l'histoire. Maintenant qu'une partie de la discussion avec Zac a été réalisée, manque plus que celle de Rosalie :D Je vous laisse me faire part de votre imagination la plus débordante haha._

 _Maintenant_ , **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **J'ai déjà hâte de vous lire !**

 _J'espère ne pas prendre du retard pour le prochain chapitre. J'essayerais de faire passer le message au petit chat que j'ai recueilli haha. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D_

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:D**


	50. Chapitre 20 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _C'est avec un peu de retard que je vous poste le nouveau chapitre. Je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment, d'où la raison de ce retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews :_

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai longuement hésité à mettre le point de vue d'Isabella lorsqu'elle avait voulu se venger d'Edward mais ça me fait plaisir de lire que c'était une bonne idée. J'avoue avoir hésité sur sa réaction. je voulais d'un autre côté qu'elle s'énerve et qu'elle soit choquée. J'ai donc essayé de mélanger les deux tout en restant fidèle au caractère d'Isabella. Zac devait l'annoncer d'une façon ou d'une autre et Isabella n'aurait pas supporté qu'il passe par quatre chemins. Je trouve cela important de partager quelques détails sur la vie d'Harry de temps en temps sans en venir à faire un chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mel :** Merci pour ta review ! Je fais en sorte à ce qu'Isabella surpasse son traumatisme pour ne pas que cela gave les lecteurs mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas aller trop vite. Elle a beaucoup de responsabilités et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'insérer Zac en tant que grand frère. La mafia sera toujours une contrainte pour elle ainsi que pour Edward. En effet, Rosalie et Isabella sont des femmes très fières qui finalement, ont à peu près le même caractère. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je le vois :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré ma relecture intensive et mon oeil vigilant, quelques fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires ce soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 T2**

 **Chez Emmett & Rosalie**

 **New York, 15h30**

\- Pourquoi allons-nous chez eux ? demanda Isabella, alors qu'Edward venait de se garer devant la maison.

Isabella lui avait déjà posé la question lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture mais Edward n'avait pas trouvé les bons mots pour lui en expliquer les raisons. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, la jeune femme tenait à obtenir sa réponse avant de mettre les pieds chez les personnes qui avaient tenté de les séparer.

La criminelle n'était au courant de rien. Après son kidnapping, Edward n'avait pas eu le temps et surtout, il n'avait pas pensé à lui en parler. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le moment d'entamer ce sujet alors que sa petite-amie souffrait. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait pris la décision de lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait découvert lors de la confrontation avec sa famille.

\- Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés d'aller chez eux ?

\- Bébé, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, nous serons restés à l'appartement et je t'aurais dit plus calmement, ce que tu as le droit de savoir. Mais Rosalie souhaite te parler alors je …

\- Attends ? Tu veux dire que celle qui a tenté de briser notre couple veut me parler ? Edward, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout cela …

\- Je sais oui. Elle s'attend d'ailleurs à ce que tu réagisses ainsi et c'est normal mais, il s'agit de ma sœur et c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de te parler.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle va me dire ?

\- Oui, je suis au courant de tout.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Le soir-même de l'enterrement de Carlisle.

Isabella ne savait pas quoi penser de cette histoire alors elle préférait lui poser des questions. Elle savait que cela plairait à Edward si elle acceptait de parler à Rosalie et Emmett mais elle ne voulait pas les affronter maintenant. Ils leur avaient fait trop de mal pour qu'elle pût passer au-dessus si facilement. Mais il s'agissait d'une simple discussion et pour son petit-ami, elle se devait de faire cet effort-là.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu surpris ?

\- Parce que je m'attendais à devoir trouver plus d'arguments pour te convaincre.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement convaincue pour cette future conversation, je te l'accorde. Cela ne m'enchante pas de devoir parler à ta sœur car elle est loin d'être mon amie. Je le fais donc uniquement pour te faire plaisir.

Edward la regarda quelques instants. Il savait qu'Isabella ne portait pas Rosalie dans son cœur et au vu de ce que cette dernière avait fait, il la comprenait totalement. Mais sa petite-amie avait raison sur un autre point. Cela lui ferait plaisir si elle faisait l'effort de parler à sa sœur. Ou du moins, d'écouter ce que sa sœur avait à lui dire. Il ne voulait plus être obligé de se diviser pour sa famille.

Désormais, seuls Emmett et Rosalie étaient restés et ils avaient promis de ne plus chercher à empêcher sa relation avec Isabella. Alors oui, cette conversation était autant importante pour lui que pour sa sœur et pour Isabella. Même son beau-frère avait manifesté l'envie de parler à sa petite-amie. Tout le monde avait besoin de se confier et c'était aujourd'hui qu'était le meilleur moment car ce soir, il avait prévu de faire une surprise à Isabella.

En sortant de la voiture, Edward prit soin d'aider Isabella à faire de même, tel un véritable gentleman. Elle n'était pas blessée aux jambes, elle pouvait donc marcher mais il préférait la sentir près d'elle et la jeune femme l'avait bien compris. Une fois arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, il sentit sa petite-amie se tendre et il savait qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver et il appréciait ce geste.

\- Bonjour Edward, s'exclama Rosalie en ouvrant la porte. Isabella, ajouta-t-elle, en hochant la tête dans sa direction.

En voyant que son frère était accompagné d'Isabella, Rosalie comprit qu'elle allait devoir passer aux aveux. Edward ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'elle venait, elle ne s'était donc pas préparée à recevoir sa petite-amie. Elle voyait très bien que dans le regard de cette dernière, qu'elle n'était pas enchantée de se trouver en sa compagnie et le comprenait. Néanmoins, elle se promettait de faire l'effort de ne pas l'énerver. C'était important pour elle de s'expliquer sur ses agissements.

\- Rosalie, répondit-il, en entrant à l'intérieur de la maison.

La jeune femme referma la porte à clé derrière elle avant de les intimer à aller dans le salon, ce qu'ils firent tous. Dans cette pièce, se trouvait Emmett qui regardait un match de baseball tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur Lucas et Joy qui eux, jouaient sur le tapis.

En voyant les enfants, Isabella se rendit compte qu'en l'espace de deux mois, ils avaient bien grandi. Joy ressemblait plus à son père tandis que Lucas était le portrait craché de sa mère. Tous deux empêchaient le mari de Rosalie de regarder la télévision tranquillement mais ce dernier semblait tellement déçu du résultat de l'équipe des Yankees qu'il préférait parler à ses enfants.

\- Chéri, l'interpela Rosalie, forçant son mari à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Edward et Isabella sont ici.

Emmett ne tarda pas à réagir en éteignant la télévision, en posant la télécommande sur la petite table en bois avant de s'avancer vers le jeune couple. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder Isabella de la tête au pied, remarquant les blessures sur son visage. Il savait qu'elle avait été kidnappée mais il s'agissait du seul détail qu'Edward lui avait communiqué. Rosalie aussi avait remarqué ses hématomes mais elle avait préféré ne pas jauger la jeune femme au risque de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Elle prenait ses précautions.

\- Content de te revoir Edward, dit-il, en serrant la main de son beau-frère. Isabella, ajouta-t-il, imitant le même geste à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

Isabella regarda quelques instants la main que lui tendait Emmett et hésita longuement à lui répondre. Pas qu'elle désirait l'ignorer non, elle était simplement terrorisée de devoir toucher un homme. Pour elle, si un autre homme la touchait, elle se sentirait de nouveau sale. Il n'était pas question pour elle de ressentir à nouveau ce mal-être. Mais l'ami d'Edward ignorait ce détail et prenait ceci comme un refus lorsqu'il abandonna son geste.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Emmett, le rassura Edward, le seul étant capable de comprendre la réaction de sa petite-amie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est compliqué mais elle n'a pas refusé de te serrer la main parce qu'elle t'en veut mais à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Emmett, ne cherchant pas à avoir plus d'explication.

Quant à Rosalie, elle écoutait le déroulement de la conversation et comprenait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Isabella. Au vu de tous les crimes que cette dernière avait commis, elle aurait très bien pu être contente qu'elle eût été torturée mais ce n'était pas ce que ressentait la sœur d'Edward à l'heure actuelle. Elle avait décidé de ne plus la juger sur ses activités et ainsi, faire des efforts pour accepter Isabella dans le petit comité qu'était devenue leur famille.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, à l'encontre d'Edward.

\- Une bière me convient parfaitement.

\- Isabella ?

\- Euh … un thé, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Isabella aussi avait décidé de faire des efforts et d'entretenir une conversation plus calme avec Rosalie. Peut-être qu'à l'issue de leur discussion, les deux jeunes femmes pourraient devenir amies ? La criminelle ne voulait pas s'attendre à ce que tout fût rose entre elles. Après tout, elle avait espéré la même chose avec Alice mais cette dernière avait pris soin de la poignarder dans le dos. Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que Rosalie ne ferait pas pareil ?

\- Chéri, tu veux une bière je suppose ?

\- Exactement.

Rosalie s'éclipsa dans la cuisine avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu du salon et de se retourner. Elle regarda d'abord Edward qui lui, l'encouragea du regard. Il était temps de se lancer car sinon, elle ne le fera jamais.

\- Isabella, tu veux venir avec moi ? lui proposa-t-elle, tandis que cette dernière était sur le point de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils du salon.

\- J'arrive, répondit-elle, tentant de rester la plus froide possible.

Faire des efforts ne signifiait pas ne pas rester méfiante. Elle avait besoin de voir si elle pouvait faire confiance à Rosalie avant de s'ouvrir peu à peu à elle. Edward de son côté, était fier de sa sœur et sa petite-amie. Son beau-frère aussi l'était et tous deux étaient persuadés que la journée ne pouvait que bien se dérouler.

Dans la cuisine, l'atmosphère était tendue. Tandis que Rosalie s'occupait de faire chauffer l'eau dans la bouilloire, Isabella elle, sortait les bières du réfrigérateur et les déposa sur le plateau. Toutes deux ne cessèrent de soupirer, ne sachant pas comment entamer la conversation. La sœur d'Edward était impressionnée par rapport à Isabella. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas un caractère facile, qu'elle reconnaissait avoir aussi, et que son côté de femme criminelle ne l'aidait pas à être rassurée. Elle se sentait même obligée de vérifier si la petite-amie de son frère ne portait pas d'arme sur elle.

\- Je te rassure Rosalie, je ne suis pas armée, déclara Isabella, ayant remarqué son petit manège.

\- Pardon, je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais vue.

\- Disons que tu n'étais pas discrète.

\- Encore pardon, dit-elle, tout en coupant le pain de mie en triangle.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fait de grave. Ton geste était logique. Tu te méfies de moi mais sache que je ne suis pas venue ici pour te tuer ou te blesser mais parce qu'Edward m'a avoué que tu désirais me parler, rétorqua-t-elle, en appliquant du beurre de cacahuète sur les morceaux de pain de mie que Rosalie lui passait.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu refuserais de m'écouter …

\- Je n'ai pas accepté non plus.

\- Oh, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es quand même venue ?

\- Parce que je sais que ça fait plaisir à Edward et je pense qu'il est temps de tirer les choses au clair, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Rosalie était peu surprise du ton qu'Isabella avait employé pour lui parler. Elle sentait qu'elle restait froide mais elle venait de découvrir une autre facette de la criminelle qu'elle semblait si bien connaître. En réalité, seul Edward était capable de la juger car il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Mais comme il ne le ferait jamais parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait, c'était à elle de découvrir la véritable personnalité d'Isabella et elle espérait que cette dernière fît de même avec elle.

En revenant dans le salon, Rosalie tenant le plateau dans les mains, les deux hommes durent interrompre une conversation qui semblait animée. Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient leur compagnon respectif mais aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à révéler ce qui semblait les amuser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Isabella, prenant place aux côtés d'Edward qui lui, passa son bras droit dans son dos afin de la rapprocher de lui.

\- C'est une surprise, répondit-il, avant de l'embrasser chastement.

 _Une surprise ?_ songea-t-elle, se demandant si elle devait se méfier ou non de cette surprise.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, bébé, dit-il, alors qu'elle tentait de le faire céder.

\- J'aurais au moins essayé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, assura-t-il, caressant sa joue avec son index.

Isabella se contenta de l'embrasser avant de se rendre compte que Rosalie et Emmett les observaient. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de s'exposer ainsi en public surtout devant les personnes qui avaient tenté de les atteindre. Mais Edward semblait l'initier à cela et elle apprenait peu à peu à se laisser aller.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, seulement brisé par le bruit des enfants qui jouaient à leur pied. Isabella se mit à regarder Joy qui venait de poser sa main sur ses escarpins. Elle se retenait de commencer la conversation pour obtenir ses propres explications car elle s'énerverait à coup sûr alors elle laissa une chance à l'autre couple présent avec eux. Mais en remarquant que personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole, la jeune femme commençait à perdre patience.

\- Bon, je ne suis pas venue ici pour rien, déclara-t-elle, en regardant Emmett et Rosalie dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas venue pour prendre le thé comme si nous étions des amis parce que ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes surtout après ce que vous avez fait. Je veux bien faire des efforts mais faire comme si de rien n'était et jouer à l'hypocrite, ça ne me ressemble pas. Alors dites ce que vous avez à me dire et ensuite, je jugerai par moi-même, ajouta-t-elle, plus durement.

Edward s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'exprimât ainsi. Isabella n'était pas hypocrite, elle aimait les gens honnêtes et ne supportaient pas ceux qui se la jouaient amis avec elle. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Après tout, lui aussi avait été touché par les actions de sa sœur et de son beau-frère et il n'y avait pas seulement cette histoire de tromperie qui avait mis à mal son couple.

\- J'attends, continua-t-elle, tapant du pied d'impatience.

Rosalie baissa la tête, ne trouvant pas les mots pour commencer ses excuses. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait lorsque cela lui chantait. Ce n'était pas un homme plus fort qu'elle qui lui arrivait à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Mais dans cette situation, c'était elle qui avait fait du mal et savoir qu'elle devait s'expliquer devant une femme, en l'occurrence une criminelle, s'avérait être compliqué.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez décidé de parler et surtout, d'assumer d'avoir tenté de foutre la merde dans mon couple, venez me chercher, s'emporta-t-elle, en se levant du canapé avant de sortir de la maison.

En sortant, Isabella en profita pour allumer une cigarette et d'en recracher la fumée toxique. Elle devait faire passer ses nerfs dans son besoin de nicotine. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fumer et cela lui fit un bien fou.

\- Isabella, intervint Edward, qui n'avait pas tardé à la suivre afin d'essayer de la calmer.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, répliqua-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'était pas contre sa présence mais elle voulait juste être seule. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle appréciait que son petit-ami s'assure qu'elle allât bien. C'était son côté bienveillant qui ressortait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

\- Isabella, répéta-t-il, en la prenant par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, brusquement.

 _Merde, il n'y peut rien lui !_ s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas contre toi.

\- Je sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? l'interrogea-t-elle plus calmement.

\- Qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'énerves pour ce détail.

\- Je ne me suis pas énervée ! Je perds patience, c'est tout.

Isabella s'échappa de sa poigne en se retournant. Elle tira sur sa cigarette une dernière fois avant de l'écraser contre le bitume. D'habitude, elle faisait en sorte de toujours jeter ses déchets mais là, ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait.

\- T'as raison, je suis énervée, ajouta-t-elle, affrontant Edward du regard.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'énerver, Isabella.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors qu'ils mettent dix ans à me fournir une putain d'explication ? A la base, ce devrait être à eux de venir chez nous pour s'excuser et non le contraire ! Je fais un effort surhumain pour être gentille et écouter ces fouteurs de merdes mais s'ils ne font rien pour que tout s'arrange, ça ne sert à rien !

\- Isabella, je t'ai emmenée ici car je sais que tu ne voulais pas les voir chez toi.

\- Déjà, ce n'est pas que chez moi mais chez nous. Ensuite, je n'allais pas non plus leur tirer une balle s'ils avaient fait cet effort-là !

 _Je tiens à la discrétion,_ songea-t-elle, prenant soin de ne pas faire partager cette pensée à son amant.

\- Mais c'est moi qui leur ai demandé d'attendre le bon moment, Isabella ! s'emporta-t-il, se foutant que les voisins trop curieux les observent. Et puis il y a eu ton enlèvement et cela n'a pas eu lieu. J'ai considéré qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le moment pour mettre les choses à plat. Est-ce si compliqué de faire un effort de ton côté ?

\- De faire un effort de mon côté ? Attends, tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Pourquoi les défends-tu après tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? As-tu oublié ce qu'ils ont tenté de faire et le mal que cela nous a fait ?! As-tu oublié qu'ils m'ont fait passer pour une salope en te faisant croire que je t'avais trompé ?! On dirait que je suis la seule à avoir souffert dans cette histoire ! Tu sais, je suis peut-être traumatisée à cause de ce qui m'est arrivée mais cela ne te permets pas de me prendre pour une idiote !

\- Je ne te prends pas pour une idiote, Isabella !

L'interpelée ne répondit rien et commença à partir en direction de la voiture. Edward ne cessa de l'appeler tout en la suivant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle crût qu'il la prenait pour une idiote car ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Il eut pile le temps de l'attraper par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi d'entrer dans la voiture.

\- Je te prends pas pour idiote, Isabella.

\- Ouais, bah j'ai cette impression lorsque tu me demandes de faire des efforts alors que ce n'est clairement pas à moi voire, à nous d'en faire !

\- Je me suis mal exprimé mais jamais je n'ai voulu dire que tu étais une idiote.

\- Alors qu'as-tu voulu me dire ? lui demanda-t-elle, plus doucement.

\- Que j'ai eu le droit à une explication l'autre jour concernant cette histoire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu les défends ?

\- Je ne les défends pas. Je veux juste que tu aies toi aussi, le droit à des explications.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis pas toi-même au lieu de m'emmener ici ?

\- Parce que Rosalie souhaitait s'excuser. Je pensais que c'était aussi le bon moment pour tout avouer.

\- Ouais …

Isabella ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, sa petite voix lui disait de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison et d'obtenir les explications qu'elle avait besoin pour comprendre les actes de la famille d'Edward. Mais d'un autre, elle ne voulait pas faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas à l'encontre de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Pour elle, c'était à eux de faire cet effort et non l'inverse.

\- Tu vas partir ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suis actuellement en train de me battre avec ma conscience… Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'expliquer de ton côté ? Cela me faciliterait la tâche.

Edward soupira avant de se lancer dans une explication brève. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur les détails alors qu'ils venaient de se disputer.

\- Rosalie n'était pas au courant de cette histoire de tromperie. Seule Alice était derrière tout cela.

\- C'est impossible… Alice ne peut pas avoir agi seule.

\- Elle l'a fait avec ma mère.

\- Pour ta mère, je ne lui faisais pas confiance donc ça ne fait rien contrairement à la trahison d'Alice. Je pensais vraiment que Rosalie avait participé à cette putain de mascarade, rétorqua-t-elle, évitant soigneusement le regard d'Edward. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Elle est partie avec Jasper et ma mère.

\- Comment ça ils sont partis ?

\- Ils ont quitté la ville. Je ne sais pas exactement où ils sont mais je n'ai plus aucune trace d'eux depuis leur départ.

\- Putain…, murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête.

Isabella était choquée par le départ d'Alice et de Jasper. En ce qui concernait la mère d'Edward, elle n'avait jamais été proche de cette dernière. Cela ne lui faisait rien. Mais pour Jasper et Alice, c'était tout autre chose. Elle avait entraîné le couple et elle avait donné des informations importantes durant l'entraînement de son ami. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait digérer la nouvelle mais il était clair, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela.

\- Ouais, j'ai pensé la même chose que toi.

\- La même chose ?

\- Qu'ils ont agi en lâches.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais.

\- Alors à quoi ?

\- En entraînant Jasper, j'ai donné des informations concernant le fonctionnement du centre d'entraînement ainsi que le règlement. Il sait beaucoup trop de choses pour que je me permette d'être soulagée par son départ.

\- Quel genre d'information ?

\- Du genre à intéresser les flics.

Isabella ne devait pas rester inerte face à cette information. Elle gérait les Masen et c'était à elle de s'assurer, comme Carlisle l'avait fait, qu'aucun traître ne parlât aux flics. Elle devait agir.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je vais mettre mes meilleurs hommes sur la trace de Jasper et en attendant de le retrouver, je vais changer le système de sécurité du centre. Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'une erreur se produise. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps…

\- As-tu une estimation en tête ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Cela fait un moment que le système de sécurité est mis en place et il fonctionne parfaitement bien. Je ne me vois pas tout réviser et tout changer… Je vais devoir convoquer mes hommes dans une réunion et voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Je t'accompagnerai s'il le faut.

\- Non, Edward. Je préfère y aller seule. Je sais que ma peur des hommes n'arrive pas au bon moment mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je montre que je vais mieux.

\- Je peux très bien venir avec toi sans qu'ils voient que tu n'es pas bien.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de cela, Edward, dit-elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Notre collaboration n'est pas encore officielle et même s'ils ont un doute la concernant, je préfère y aller doucement.

\- N'est-il pas mieux de mettre notre collaboration au grand jour ? lui demanda-t-il, en passant sa main sur sa joue. Je pense, que c'est la meilleure solution.

 _Il a raison,_ lui susurra sa conscience.

En effet, il avait raison et Isabella ne pouvait pas le nier. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour, leur collaboration fût officielle. Elle l'était depuis qu'il les avait aidés à tuer son père, George Cullen, mais aucun papier n'avait été signé pour en apporter la preuve. Après tout, Edward et Isabella dirigeaient deux mafias et ils étaient ensemble. Autant l'être aussi dans leurs activités.

\- D'accord, tu as raison.

\- Je mettrais aussi mes meilleurs hommes pour retrouver Jasper. Sinon, Alice sait-elle des informations ?

\- Non, elle ne sait rien. Je ne lui ai rien donné parce que je n'ai pas énormément avancé avec elle. Sa motivation n'était pas la même que Jasper.

\- D'accord, alors occupons-nous de Jasper. De toute manière, si nous trouvons mon beau-frère, nous trouverons Alice et ma mère par la suite.

\- Ouais, faisons comme ça.

\- Tu es toujours fâchée ?

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi que j'étais fâchée…

\- Je sais bébé mais je n'aime pas lorsque l'on se dispute.

\- Parce que tu crois que cela m'enchante ?

\- Non, heureusement, répondit-il, avant de lui voler un baiser chaste.

\- Hum… je t'aime, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Rentrons ? proposa-t-elle, le serrant encore plus contre elle.

\- Je vais parler un peu avec Emmett et Rosalie. Je vais demander à un de mes gardes du corps de te ramener.

\- Edward…, grogna-t-elle.

\- Bébé, je t'ai dit que désormais, en plus d'être protégée par tes hommes, tu seras aussi sous ma protection. Je pensais que tu étais d'accord.

\- Je suis d'accord parce que premièrement, tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix et deuxièmement, je sais que tu as besoin de savoir que je suis en sécurité après ce qu'il s'est passé. De toute manière, j'aurais fait pareil avec toi…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais, je ne veux pas rentrer sans toi.

\- Et si je te promets de venir te rejoindre ?

\- D'accord.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tarder.

Isabella hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant d'observer Edward vers son garde du corps pour lui demander de la ramener chez eux. Il vint l'embrasser une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers Rosalie et Emmett pour discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle soupira plusieurs fois avant d'entrer dans la voiture et de se laisser conduire jusque dans son appartement.

Durant le trajet, la jeune femme se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Le garde du corps d'Edward, dont elle ignorait le nom, était très professionnel et semblait quelqu'un de confiance mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Il restait un homme. Elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas plonger dans ses pires souvenirs en envoyant quelques messages à Edward ou en jouant à un jeu avec son téléphone. Elle pourrait très bien consulter les réseaux sociaux mais Isabella n'était pas inscrite sur ce genre de site internet. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour vivre.

\- Vous êtes arrivée, Mademoiselle.

\- Merci hum, quel est votre nom ?

\- Sean.

\- Très bien. Merci Sean et à bientôt, répond-elle, avant de sortir de la voiture. Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle, en voyant le dit Sean l'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de son appartement.

\- J'ai eu des instructions de la part de Monsieur Cullen.

\- Vous êtes donc dans l'obligation de me ramener chez moi ?

\- Non, je dois juste m'assurer que vous êtes en sécurité jusqu'à que vous soyez rentrée chez vous.

Alors qu'Isabella s'apprêtait à composer les codes, elle se retourna vers Sean, voulant lui faire part de son changement d'avis.

\- Ramenez-moi chez Emmett et Rosalie, s'il vous plaît.

Sean hocha simplement la tête avant de faire marche arrière et d'ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture pour permettre à Isabella de s'y installer. Et c'est ainsi qu'il reprit la route dans un silence de plomb.

En arrivant à destination, Isabella n'attendit pas que Sean lui ouvrît la porte et en sortit elle-même. Elle se dirigea vers la villa d'un pas décidé, prête à entendre les explications qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Il était temps de tirer les choses au clair. Repousser ce moment n'était pas la meilleure solution et elle le reconnaissait. Au moins, après cela, elle saurait comment réagir.

\- Isabella ? s'étonna Rosalie en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

\- Je sais, j'avais bien prévu de rentrer chez moi mais finalement, nous avons toutes les deux besoin de parler. Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci.

Rosalie s'effaça derrière la porte afin de permettre à Isabella d'entrer à l'intérieur. En arrivant dans le salon, elle ne put ignorer le regard surpris d'Edward qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir revenir mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, content qu'elle eût changé d'avis.

\- Je vais faire réchauffer ton thé, déclara Rosalie en s'emparant que la tasse qu'elle n'avait pas encore débarrassée.

Isabella hocha simplement la tête avant de s'installer aux côtés d'Edward qui lui embrassa la joue, voulant lui faire part de ce qu'il pensait de son retour.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes, susurra-t-il, à l'entrée de son oreille droite tout en passant son bras derrière son dos pour la rapprocher de lui.

Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la toucher lorsqu'elle était avec lui. C'était comme si son corps l'appelait. Ce n'était pas seulement pour le sexe ou pour lui faire quelques attouchements non, il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir. J'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment, répondit-elle, en lui volant un baiser. J'espère juste ne pas avoir à regretter ma décision, ajouta-t-elle, à l'encontre d'Emmett et de Rosalie qui eux, venaient de prendre place sur le canapé, juste en face d'eux.

\- Nous apprécions que tu sois revenue, déclara Emmett en lui tendant sa tasse de thé, qu'Isabella s'empara sans attendre.

\- Vous parliez de quoi avant que je ne revienne ? osa-t-elle demander, ne voulant qu'un silence de plomb ait le temps de s'installer.

\- Nous essayons de trouver un moyen pour pouvoir te parler, lui répondit Rosalie, avec honnêteté.

La jeune femme avait décidé de ne plus jouer les timides alors qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Après tout, elle devait juste assumer ses conneries, rien de bien méchant. Elle n'était pas comme Alice qui était partie avec Jasper et sa mère en fuyant ses responsabilités. Et puis, Isabella n'allait pas la tuer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre.

\- Au moins, avec mon retour, vous n'êtes plus obligés de réfléchir à une quelconque stratégie, rétorqua-t-elle, d'un sourire franc.

Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Isabella, Rosalie se racla la gorge comme pour s'encourager à se lancer. Elle but une gorgée de son jus d'orange avant de reposer le verre sur la petite table en bois et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux. Le moment était venu pour tout mettre à plat.

\- Je suis désolée Isabella pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Edward aussi a souffert dans cette histoire, ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter.

\- Je suis désolée Edward et Isabella pour tout ce que j'ai fait, se rectifia Rosalie, mal à l'aise avant de souffler un bon coup pour reprendre contenance. Je sais que j'ai agi en garce envers vous alors que vous n'avez rien fait de votre côté.

\- Avoue seulement que tu m'en veux depuis que je suis intervenue le jour de ton mariage.

\- Tu as raison, je t'en ai toujours voulu pour ce que tu as fait cette journée-là. Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends que je l'ai cherché et que j'ai de la chance de ne pas avoir été tuée à cause de ma trahison.

\- C'est seulement parce que tu étais enceinte que tu n'es pas morte à l'heure actuelle.

\- C'est aussi grâce à toi. Si tu ne l'avais pas dit à Carlisle, je ne serais plus de ce monde.

\- C'est vrai.

Isabella se souvient de ce jour-là où Carlisle l'avait convoquée pour préparer la vengeance concernant la trahison de Rosalie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce jour-là, elle s'était sentie obligée d'empêcher sa mort à cause de sa grossesse. Brûler vif Sam et laisser son corps méconnaissable avait été entièrement réfléchi. C'était l'avertissement que les deux personnes avaient tenu à laisser en échange de la mort de Rosalie.

\- Sache que la mort de Sam était en échange de la tienne bien que nous l'aurions quand même tué si j'avais échoué dans ma négociation pour te laisser en vie.

\- Hum … Je ne m'étais pas attendue à cela lorsque tu me l'as dit l'autre jour et je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'ai été touché par cette intention.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir agi en garce avec moi ? Que t'ai-je réellement fait mise à part t'avoir mise en garde le jour de ton mariage ?

\- Rien, en effet.

\- Alors pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle, surprise de réussir à garder son calme.

Quant aux garçons, ils restèrent attentifs à la conversation, attendant le moment propice pour intervenir. Emmett savait que son interrogatoire viendrait après celui de sa femme et il espérait qu'Isabella restât aussi calme qu'elle l'était déjà. De son côté, Edward était fier de sa petite-amie. Le fait qu'elle eût fait l'effort de revenir lui plaisait beaucoup. Il l'était aussi pour sa sœur car après tout, elle avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit durant l'absence d'Isabella. Elle allait droit au but et c'était ce dont les deux jeunes femmes avaient besoin.

\- Alice ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'elle trafiquait avec toi. Je pensais sérieusement qu'elle était devenue ton amie. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle désirait te faire un coup tordu que j'ai accepté de l'aider sans pour autant connaître la totalité de son plan. Je l'ai découvert le jour de Noël, tout comme toi.

Isabella ravala difficilement sa salive, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cette journée était marquée à jamais dans sa tête tellement elle avait été horrible. Elle se vit même baisser la tête afin de cacher sa tristesse. En le remarquant, Edward la colla un peu plus contre elle, comprenant qu'il était impossible pour elle d'oublier cet épisode.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de cacher tes larmes, Isabella, intervint Emmett, surprenant l'interpelée au passage. Nous avons tous que nos agissements t'ont blessée. Vous ont blessés et crois-nous, nous n'avons jamais voulu que cela prenne une ampleur pareille.

\- Je ne cache pas le fait que cette histoire m'a blessée parce qu'il est impossible pour moi de faire bonne figure. Inventer cette histoire de tromperie est la pire chose que vous ayez pu faire depuis que je vous connais.

\- On a pris conscience de cela seulement après qu'Alice soit passée à l'action puisque nous n'étions au courant de rien.

\- Pourtant, tu semblais me détester avant. Pour quelle raison ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a plus que mes activités qui te dégoûtent chez moi.

\- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, Isabella. Si je ne t'appréciais pas, c'est seulement parce que tu me faisais rappeler les quelques filles qui m'ont fait vivre un enfer durant mes années de lycées.

Isabella regarda attentivement Rosalie, attendant patiemment qu'elle enchaînât. Elle n'avait jamais eu un doute sur un potentiel passé de la jeune femme. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'une personne gâtée à qui on ne refusait rien. Mais il semblerait qu'elles ne fussent pas si différentes que cela. Toutes deux portaient un masque afin de se protéger et la criminelle, prenait peu à peu conscience de ce détail-là.

C'est alors que Rosalie passa aux aveux. Détaillant les actions d'Alice à son encontre et le harcèlement dont elle avait été victime. Pas un seul moment, elle ne s'arrêta de parler. Pas un seul moment, elle s'était mise à pleurer car bizarrement, parler de son passé d'adolescente blessée était moins compliquée de le faire auprès d'Isabella et cela la surprenait énormément. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette dernière ne l'interrompait pas ? Elle n'en connaissait pas les raisons. Tout ce qu'elle savait, était qu'elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai tenté de me suicider, termine-t-elle, attirant une nouvelle fois le regard d'Isabella sur elle qui elle, avait baissé la tête pour pouvoir se gratter la jambe.

\- Comment as-tu tenté de te suicider ? lui demanda la criminelle, simplement curieuse d'en connaître les détails.

\- Avec des médicaments. J'ai failli faire une overdose.

\- Oh, souffla-t-elle, se souvenant elle aussi, de sa tentative de suicide.

Isabella ne savait pas si elle pouvait se confier sur son passé, sur les raisons qui l'avaient elle aussi, poussé à utiliser cette foutue lame de rasoir pour tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle se permît d'aller aussi loin, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. A cause de toute cette histoire, elle se sentait obligée de se méfier de Rosalie, de peur que cette dernière ne fût pas honnête avec elle.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, pour ce que t'as fait subir Alice, sincèrement, débuta-t-elle, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu vois, tu m'as confié ton passé et même avant que tu ne le fasses, je ne t'ai pas jugé une seule fois alors que toi, tu t'es permise de le faire, ajouta-t-elle, un peu plus froidement.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été des plus tendre avec toi et heureusement que tu ne t'es pas laissée faire d'ailleurs. Mais sache, que si j'ai été mauvaise avec toi, c'est tout simplement parce que tu me faisais rappeler toutes ces filles qui se sont moquées de moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est difficile à expliquer mais en tout cas, lorsque tu m'as mise dehors l'autre jour, j'avais prévu de te laisser tranquille et ce, même si j'avais accepté d'aider Alice. Tu peux me croire ou non mais sache que je t'aurais prévenu si j'avais eu l'ombre de son plan.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? intervint Edward, attirant le regard des deux jeunes femmes sur lui. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit lorsqu'Isabella est venue me voir pour savoir si j'allais la quitter ou non ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit après la soirée de Noël ?

Edward avait conscience qu'en lui demandant cela, il répétait les mêmes questions qu'il lui avait posées le jour où il avait appris toute la vérité mais il avait besoin de montrer à Isabella qu'il n'avait été au courant de rien bien avant qu'ils ne se retrouvassent dans ce cimetière. Elle le savait déjà certes, mais c'était toujours cela de fait.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

\- Je suis sûr que tu en connais les raisons…

\- Rosalie avait peur de ta réaction.

\- Et toi ? Emmett, pourquoi ne pas être intervenu ? lui demanda Isabella. Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un qui ait peur de la réaction des autres, je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu as raison. Je voulais que ma femme soit prête à le dire de son côté. Nous sommes amplement conscients que notre agissement vous a blessés et a provoqué votre séparation mais sachez que nous recommencerons plus jamais et…

\- J'espère bien, que vous ne recommencerez jamais ! De toute façon, à cause de cette histoire, vous avez perdu la confiance d'Edward et même si ce n'est pas à moi de parler à sa place, sachez que je l'ai observé dernièrement et je sais qu'il a été autant blessé que moi. Mais, j'apprécie le fait que vous ayez cherché à me parler et que vous n'ayez pas agi en lâche comme Alice, Jasper et Elizabeth. Sachez seulement, que je ne vous promets rien. Je veux bien faire des efforts lorsque nous serons ensemble mais je ne pourrais pas vous accorder mon amitié ainsi que ma confiance aussi rapidement.

\- Nous en sommes conscients, déclara Rosalie, en hochant la tête.

\- Nous te sommes reconnaissants pour avoir accepté de nous parler et surtout, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous et nos enfants.

\- Je l'ai fait uniquement pour les enfants.

\- Mais nous te remercions quand même.

Isabella hocha simplement la tête afin de leur faire comprendre qu'elle prenait en considération leurs remerciements.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et le jeune couple fut invité à manger sur place. Les discussions furent animées que la précédente. Rosalie échangèrent quelques banalités avec Isabella où toutes deux apprirent à se connaître. Mais cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier, de peur d'être de nouveau, poignardée dans le dos.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Edward & Isabella, **

**New York, 22h20**

En entrant chez eux, Isabella ne s'attendait pas à voir Harry dans le salon mais au vu de la réaction d'Edward, elle comprit qu'il lui avait ordonné d'attendre au moins le retour de sa patronne afin de le prévenir le plus rapidement possible en cas de problème.

Elle était touchée par la sécurité que lui offrait Edward et cela était nouveau pour elle car elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était rentrée chez elle en étant raccompagnée par son garde du corps. Après tout, seul Carlisle l'avait protégée de tous les dangers et ce, même après avait quitté le domicile familial. Aujourd'hui, les seuls hommes en qui elle avait confiance, en qui elle pouvait se reposer, étaient celui dont elle était amoureuse et celui à qui elle avait offert l'hospitalité quelques années auparavant. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que Zac serait le troisième ?

\- Bonsoir Harry, dit-elle, en se postant près de lui, tentant de contenir cette même assurance avec laquelle elle s'était adressée à lui.

Il était temps qu'elle redevînt l'Isabella qu'elle avait toujours été. Même si cela serait difficile, il fallait qu'elle redevînt professionnelle. Cependant, elle n'autorisait toujours pas Harry à lui serrer la main ou avoir un quelconque contact tactile avec lui. C'était le seul détail qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer en si peu de temps. Seul Edward pouvait la toucher. Lorsque d'autres hommes tentaient de faire de même, comme avec Emmett un peu plus tôt, c'était pour elle un appel à la saleté qu'elle ressentait encore pour son corps.

Un jour, elle réussirait à combattre ce mal-être.

\- Bonsoir Isabella, répondit-il, alors qu'il se levait du canapé pour pouvoir se placer en face d'elle tout en rangeant un dossier sous son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle, ayant remarqué ledit dossier.

\- La demande d'un client. Je m'assure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un malfaiteur.

\- Très bien. Je compte sur vous pour venir m'en parler lorsque vous aurez fait votre travail.

\- Comme toujours, Isabella.

Isabella sourit en guise de réponse avant de se diriger vers le coin cuisine et de croquer dans une pomme. Elle s'accouda sur le bar avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à demander à Harry. Après tout, il était son bras droit depuis qu'elle avait hérité. Il devait donc effectuer les missions – en plus de la protéger – qu'elle serait amenée à lui confier.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pouvez-vous engager trois ou quatre hommes pour pouvoir retrouver Alice et Jasper Hale ainsi qu'Élisabeth Cullen, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Vous ont-ils trahie ?

\- Pas vraiment non mais j'assure juste nos arrières. Effectuez les meilleures recherches sur lui et la petite famille. Faites donc en sorte d'utiliser plusieurs identités possibles. J'aimerais, si possible, avoir des résultats positifs le plus rapidement possible. Il est important que mes hommes soient sur le terrain dans deux ou trois jours. Je ne peux pas vous donner un délai supplémentaire.

\- Que devront-ils faire une fois sur place ?

\- Ils devront les surveiller et de s'assurer qu'ils ne parlent pas aux flics. Il faudra bien entendu, me fournir un dossier complet à chaque fin de journée afin que je sois au courant de chacun de leur déplacement, achat et tout ce qui suit. Les mettre sur écoute serait une très bonne idée tout comme placer des caméras chez eux.

\- Combien de temps durera leur mission ?

\- Tout le temps que prendra la révision du système de sécurité de tous mes bâtiments.

\- Très bien, je me charge de cela.

\- Prévenez-moi dès que cela sera fait. Il est probable que je rende une petite visite à Jasper et Alice à la fin de la mission, mais ça, inutile de leur faire part de ce détail.

Harry prit les quelques instructions que venait de lui dicter sa patronne avant de saluer le couple et d'aller s'installer dans le bureau de son appartement pour pouvoir travailler correctement.

Isabella profita de cet instant pour s'offrir un petit plaisir en fumant un cigare mais renonça à la dernière minute. Il était tard, elle n'allait tout de même pas fumer à cette heure-ci, si ? Et puis, sa drogue personnelle se trouvait déjà dans le salon et semblait attendre qu'elle sortît de son bureau pour pouvoir lui parler.

\- Bébé ? entendit-elle soudainement.

Ce fut donc prudemment, qu'Isabella s'avança vers lui alors qu'elle voyait parfaitement qu'il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos. La jeune femme le regarda avec méfiance tout en lui en souriant. Elle s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de son petit-ami, attendant patiemment qu'il se lançât.

\- Te souviens-tu lorsque j'ai dit avoir une surprise pour toi, bébé ? lui demanda-t-il, tout en s'avançant vers elle, sans pour autant lui montrer ce qu'il cachait.

\- Vaguement, répondit-elle, lui offrant un sourire provoquant.

Isabella s'amusa à jouer les timides en plaçant ses mains derrière son dos. Généralement, elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'on lui offrait quelque chose mais venant d'Edward, c'était différent. Ce dernier savait qu'elle ne vivait pas avec lui pour les cadeaux et l'argent. Elle en avait suffisamment pour pouvoir se satisfaire à elle toute seule. La jeune femme ne pouvait se résigner à refuser une surprise qu'il avait sûrement mis du temps à organiser. Et au vu du sourire qu'il lui offrait, elle savait qu'il était heureux de lui en faire part.

\- Vaguement ?

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-elle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Votre provocation vous va parfaitement, Mademoiselle Masen.

\- Et je sais que vous aimez ma provocation, Monsieur Cullen.

\- Exactement. Je vous trouve tellement désirable avec ce petit sourire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous offrir quelque chose mais sachez que c'est totalement par hasard.

\- Seulement par hasard ? demanda-t-elle, lui lançant un regard enjôleur auquel Edward avait bien du mal à résister.

\- Oui, seulement par hasard, répéta-t-il, en lui tendant un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

Isabella hoqueta de surprise et plaça sa main devant sa bouche. Voir ses yeux pétiller rien qu'à la vue d'un bouquet de fleurs rendait le jeune homme très heureux. En apparence, on pourrait penser que la jeune femme était matérialiste mais en réalité, elle était loin d'être ce genre de femme. Tant que son homme l'aimait et la rendait heureuse, elle ne se plaignait pas.

\- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, stupidement.

\- Voyons bébé, je ne me vois pas offrir ces fleurs à Harry.

\- Excuse-moi, c'était une question débile, répondit-elle en pouffant avant de s'emparer du bouquet de rose et d'en inspirer l'odeur florale qu'elle aimait tant.

En remarquant que le bouquet n'était pas la seule chose qui l'attendait, Isabella posa le bouquet dans un vase rempli d'eau avant de s'emparer de la petite carte avec excitation. Elle l'ouvrit et la lut tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, totalement séduite par cette attention.

 _Ton super amant est prêt à s'envoler avec toi, dans les airs, loin de la folie new yorkaise avant de mettre un pied sur les terres hawaïennes._

 _Signé,_

 _Le seul homme qui t'aime et qui t'appartient._

 _Le seul homme qui t'aime et qui t'appartient,_ songea-t-elle, totalement en adoration devant sa petite signature.

Les larmes aux yeux, Isabella relut à plusieurs reprises le petit mot qu'il lui avait laissé avant de souder le regard de son amant avec le sien. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si tout était réel et pourtant, Edward se trouvait bien en face d'elle, un sourire en coin, et lui avait bien offert un bouquet de roses rouges ainsi qu'une proposition de partir quelques temps à Hawaï.

\- Tu… tu es sérieux ?

\- Nous en avons tous les deux besoin et je pense que… cela te fera du bien de t'éloigner un peu du crime. Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, en caressant sa joue du dos de sa main.

\- C'est… je suis très heureuse.

\- Donc, d'accord pour partir à Hawaï ? Rien que nous deux ?

Avant de lui répondre, Isabella jeta un dernier regard à la petite carte qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.

\- Allons donc mettre les pieds sur les terres hawaïennes mon chéri, accepta-t-elle avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, encerclant sa nuque de ses bras tandis que ceux d'Edward faisait de même avec sa taille.

Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de se ressourcer, de se retrouver seul à seul et quoi de mieux qu'un peu de vacances pour y remédier ?

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais je tiens à adoucir le terrain quelques temps avant de reprendre de plus bel. J'avoue le bien-être du petit couple m'importe beaucoup mais ne vous en faites pas, Isabella reprendra peu à peu ses responsabilités._

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS ! :'D**

 _Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit ainsi que l'autre et encore l'autre. Mon retard était donc lié à l'écriture de ces chapitres mais comme je tiens à garder un chapitre d'avance afin d'éviter de longues absences, j'ai préféré terminer celui qui était en cours._

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !**

 **A la prochaine fois,**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:'D**


	51. Chapitre 21 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Cette fois-ci, je n'ai aucun retard concernant le nouveau chapitre :D Il est écrit depuis longtemps mais quelques détails à peaufiner avant de vous le laisser. Merci pour vos reviews !_

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Elle a mis du temps à arriver la discussion des deux femmes mais cela en valait la peine car honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi mettre au départ et il était important que le couple soit rabiboché avant de la mettre. Enfin, de mon point de vue. Pour Jasper, tu en sauras plus à son sujet dans ce chapitre mais pas la totalité. Tu me connais haha. Tant mieux si tu t'imagines la suite car comme ça, tu peux me faire part de tes hypothèses et je suis sûre que tu en auras à la fin du chapitre. N'hésites surtout pas à m'en faire part. Surtout que je prévois une surprise pour le prochain chapitre mais je ne dis rien de plus, non mais ! J'espère que ton impatience sera comblée en lisant ce que chapitre & que tu seras davantage impatiente lorsque tu arriveras au point final haha & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 _Consciente que mes fautes d'orthographe gênent certains lecteurs, je suis à la recherche d'une bêta. J'ai déjà fait mes recherches au sein du site mais aucune d'entres elles ne m'ont répondu alors que je passe ma petite annonce sur ce chapitre en espérant que quelqu'un se portera volontaire pour corriger tous mes écrits. Rendez-vous en MP si vous souhaitez avoir plus de détails._

 **PS :** _Il se peut que, malgré mon oeil vigilant, quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire se soient glissées dans ce chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21 T2**

 **Aéroport JFK**

 **New York, 20h30**

 **(Temps de vol : 11h50 décalage horaire : -6h)**

Edward et Isabella avaient décidé de voyager de nuit afin d'arriver à Hawaï en pleine journée. Ils étaient partis après avoir prévenu leur famille respective et la rencontre entre la jeune femme et Rosalie ne fut pas renouvelée. La criminelle ne désirait pas la revoir pour le moment et tenait à profiter son voyage avec son petit-ami. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de surprise et elle était très heureuse surtout que cela lui permettait de s'éloigner de la folie new yorkaise ainsi que de la mafia quelques temps. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre des vacances indéterminées et qu'elle devait s'occuper de la fuite de Jasper et d'Alice.

Isabella avait hérité du jet privé de Carlisle après le décès de ce dernier. Cet endroit comportait de nombreux souvenirs. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisé autant de fois qu'elle aurait pu étant donné qu'elle était restée à New York ces dernières années. Hormis lors de son voyage à Seattle pour tuer Hannah Cover et de celui à Forks pour s'occuper de ses géniteurs.

\- Ça me fait bizarre de revenir dans ce jet, déclara Isabella, après être entrée à l'intérieur de son avion, suivie de près par Edward.

Edward quant à lui, ne remarqua pas la peine de sa petite-amie, trop concentré à ranger leurs affaires dans les placards. Mais en voyant Isabella en larmes alors qu'elle tenait un cadre photo dans ses mains, le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur. Il est vrai que la jeune femme ne s'était pas exprimée sur la perte de son père adoptif et s'avouait ne pas s'être inquiété plus que cela surtout après son enlèvement.

\- Bébé…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit vraiment parti…, murmura-t-elle, en caressant le portrait de Carlisle avec ses doigts. Il me manque tellement…

Ne trouvant pas les mots exacts pour la consoler alors il se contenta de se placer derrière elle et d'enlacer sa taille. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son épaule tout en prenant soin de la bercer.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit avant de mourir ?

\- Dis-moi…

\- Que je suis l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie. Qu'il était fier du combat que j'avais parcouru contre mon passé et…

C'en fut trop. Isabella ne put dire un mot de plus et éclata en sanglots. La tristesse qui la rongeait de l'intérieur était plus forte qu'elle. La jeune femme s'en voulait de ne pas s'être déplacée pour aller le voir au cimetière autant de fois qu'elle l'aurait pu mais ce foutu enlèvement l'avait empêchée de le faire. De plus, elle lui avait promis de prendre soin d'Esmée et de Tony mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse depuis qu'il était parti.

\- J'ai l'impression de le trahir…, marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'Edward la serrait un peu plus contre lui.

\- Comment ça, de le trahir ? lui demanda-t-il, en la retournant pour qu'elle lui faire face.

\- Je lui ai promis de prendre soin d'Esmée et de Tony… je n'ai rien fait de tout cela.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu doives te considérer comme une traître, Isabella. Les évènements qui ont suivi l'enterrement ne t'ont pas permis de faire ce que tu avais à faire et je suis sûr qu'Esmée et Tony ne t'en tiennent pas rigueur. Et puis, il y a Zac désormais.

\- Je sais mais… je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser… Pour Zac, je n'ai pas encore la preuve qu'il est bel est bien mon frère. Lorsque nous aurons reçu les résultats du test ADN, je saurai si je peux compter sur lui en tant que membre de ma famille.

\- Qu'importe tout cela, je suis sûr que Carlisle est fier de toi. Il ne peut que l'être surtout après tout ce que tu as traversé. Pour Zac, seul le temps nous permettra de croire en sa sincérité.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Isabella haussa les épaules avant de poser sa tête dans son cou et de l'embrasser au passage. Edward resserra son étreinte autour de ses hanches tout en la berçant. Il savait qu'elle s'en voulait toujours de ne pas être plus présente pour Tony et Esmée mais le jeune homme tenait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi, avait le droit de prendre soin d'elle surtout depuis son enlèvement.

\- Allez viens, on va s'asseoir. L'avion ne va pas tarder à décoller, l'intima-t-il, en prenant sa main pour l'entraîner dans le salon du jet privé.

\- Je te suis, répondit-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui présentait.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Iolani Palace,**

 **Honolulu, 11h20**

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié, constata Isabella en faisant le tour de la suite.

\- Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

\- Je le sais mais sache que tu n'étais pas obligée de réserver dans le palace le plus cher d'Honolulu voire, d'Hawaï, lui dit-elle, en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Et si je te dis que je voulais rendre nos vacances parfaites, déclara-t-il, en passant ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

\- Qu'importe où nous sommes, tant que je suis avec toi, ça me va parfaitement, affirma-t-elle avant de grimacer.

\- La grimace est là parce que tu regrettes ce que tu viens de dire ou…

\- Arrête de dire ce genre de connerie, le coupa-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Ma grimace est liée à mon côté fleur bleue qui s'affirme de plus en plus.

Malgré la main qui cachait ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il embrassa sa paume avant de la lécher, forçant son amante à la retirer.

\- J'ai le chéri le plus fou qui puisse exister, rigola-t-elle en essuyant sa main sur ses habits avant de lui voler un baiser. Bon, je vais aller me laver, me reposer et ensuite… ensuite, que faisons-nous ?

\- J'aimerais t'emmener dans un restaurant, proposa-t-il, en déposant une myriade de baiser dans son cou.

\- Va pour le restaurant, souffla-t-elle, en passant ses mains sur ses épaules. Chéri, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de… hum…

\- De ?

\- Hum… je dois ranger mes affaires… se plaignit-elle, tentant de résister à sa chemise qui l'appelait.

Pour éviter d'être trahie par son corps, Isabella laissait ses mains sur les épaules de son amant tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de ses hanches afin de la rapprocher de lui un maximum.

Il n'avait pas prévu de lui faire ce genre de câlin en arrivant mais lorsqu'Isabella était avec lui, elle arrivait toujours à renverser ses plans. Son attirance pour elle était indescriptible et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser sa peau de cette manière.

\- Nous avons tout le temps de ranger nos affaires.

\- Oui mais… hum… Edward…

Au lieu de la laisser s'éloigner, le jeune homme empoigna ses fesses et la transporta jusque dans leur chambre non sans s'arrêter dans ses baisers. Isabella s'accrochait à lui du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et savait qu'à partir de cet instant, il était impossible pour elle de faire machine arrière ou même de le repousser. Surtout lorsqu'il venait de la déposer dans leur lit.

\- Au moins, on aura l'occasion de tester ce lit dans de bonnes conditions, déclara-t-elle, avant qu'Edward ne vînt emprisonner ses lèvres sous les siennes.

\- Nous allons en profiter un maximum.

\- Je l'espère, souffla-t-elle, en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Edward se laissa faire et profita de cet instant pour se glisser entre ses jambes. La tenue confortable que portait Isabella ne lui permettait pas d'accélérer les choses mais il ne s'en plaignit pas pour autant. Au contraire, il prit soin de taquiner son amante en retirant ses vêtements avec une lenteur démesurée.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Honolulu, 20h30**

Edward et Isabella étaient en train de se promener dans les rues d'Honolulu, capitale d'Hawaï, en se tenant la main. Tous deux cherchaient un restaurant sympa pour pouvoir y dîner et découvrir des spécialités hawaïennes. Ils avaient déjà un endroit en vue mais ils préféraient regarder tous ceux qui étaient à leur disponibilité avant de faire leur choix.

\- Il y a beaucoup trop de choix, déclara Isabella en regardant la carte d'un des restaurants présente devant l'entrée. Et tous ont l'air excellent, ajouta-t-elle, en prenant plaisir en lisant chaque plat qui était proposé.

\- Mais celui-ci semble meilleur que l'autre, constata Edward, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête notre petit tour ? demanda-t-elle, en le regardant.

\- Si nous continuons ainsi, les restaurants finiront par fermer leurs portes. La ville est grande, nous aurons tout le temps de continuer à visiter demain ou un autre jour.

\- Oui tu as raison. Dans ce cas, allons tester celui-ci, dit-elle avant de lui voler un baiser et de l'entraîner du restaurant tout en le tenant par la main.

A peine ils eurent le temps d'entrer à l'intérieur qu'Edward tira Isabella à l'extérieur sous les regards surpris du serveur qui venait à leur rencontre. La jeune femme se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris et attendit sagement qu'il s'exprimât.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans un restaurant, avoua-t-il, en la prenant par la main pour la traîner dans une supérette.

\- Tu préfères aller dans une supérette ?

\- Non, mais je vais faire un dîner à notre manière. Laisse-moi faire.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu me laissais le choix, marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'il s'arrêtait pour l'affronter du regard.

\- Tu voulais aller au restaurant ? lui demanda-t-il, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas déçue de son changement de programme.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que ton dîner improvisé me plaira. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : tant que je suis avec toi, je suis heureuse.

Edward lui offrit un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser chastement. Il l'entraîna dans chaque rayon de la supérette et s'empara de quelques paquets de gâteaux et de bonbons, une bouteille de vodka, de Schweppes agrumes ainsi que du sirop de fraise. Isabella fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord de la plage, Edward alluma un petit feu de camp et installa les deux serviettes qu'ils avaient mises dans leur sac. Il intima Isabella à s'installer dessus tandis qu'il fit de même en se mettant en face d'elle.

\- Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas faire de restaurant, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais faire cela, déclara-t-elle, en s'installant entre ses jambes.

Même si Edward avait prévu de passer la soirée l'un en face de l'autre, sentir Isabella contre lui était d'autant plus agréable. Il la serra un peu plus tout en embrassant son cou.

\- Mon imagination peut s'avérer être débordante, répondit-il, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

Isabella s'empara d'un paquet de marshmallow, en mangea trois, en donna à Edward avant d'en faire une brochette pour chacun. Tous deux tendirent le bâtonnet de bonbon vers le feu jusqu'à les faire fondre.

\- J'aimerais faire un jeu, intervint-elle, tout en mangeant un marshmallow fondu.

\- Un jeu ? Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, pouffa-t-elle, comprenant qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant mais elle aimait tant le faire en compagnie d'Edward.

\- Et quel genre de jeu ?

\- Action et vérité. Je sais, nous sommes que deux mais je suis sûre que nous pouvons nous amuser.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

La jeune femme tourna sa tête pour l'affronter du regard et le vit en train de rire. Elle embrassa sa joue avant d'être rattrapée par Edward qui prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa avidement. Le goût sucré sur leurs langues les entraîna à intensifier leur baiser. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer son bras droit derrière sa nuque, elle lâcha sa brochette de bonbons dans le sable mais ne put se résigner à rompre leur étreinte pour le récupérer. Et ce n'était pas Edward qui allait le faire puisqu'il mit ses mains autour de ses hanches et la fit basculer sur lui tout en se couchant sur le dos.

\- Si nous continuons, nous risquons de faire l'amour sur la plage, souffla-t-elle, frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça sera une première pour moi, en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle, lui volant un baiser.

\- Ça sera une première pour moi aussi. Mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas tenté de le faire dans un lieu public.

\- Je suis comme toi, dit-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Edward lui vola un baiser tout en se remettant dans la position initiale. Il tenait néanmoins à garder Isabella de cette manière et pour lui montrer, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa langoureusement. La jeune femme quant à elle, se tenait en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules qui elles, s'aventurèrent sur son torse seulement recouvert d'une chemise bleu-marine.

\- Tu veux toujours jouer ? lui demanda-t-il, soudant son regard au sien.

\- Si nous ne jouons pas, nous risquons de ne pas respecter la petite limite que nous venons de nous imposer…, répondit-elle, tout en déboutonnant les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de déposer un baiser sur la partie découverte.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, nous ne risquons pas de respecter cette fameuse limite.

\- Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais, j'ai envie d'essayer.

Edward la regarda avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à ce que sa copine, qui était la femme la plus pudique qu'il eût jamais connue, voulût faire l'amour sur la plage.

\- Parce que, toi, tu as déjà fait l'amour dans un lit et un peu partout avec d'autres femmes. Si nous le faisons sur la plage, cela fera notre première fois à nous deux, rien qu'à nous deux, se justifia-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser.

\- C'est donc cela qui te pousse à vouloir le faire ici ?

\- Non, pas seulement. Il y a pleins d'autres raisons.

\- Quelles sont les autres raisons ?

\- Tu veux que je te les dise pour être tenté ou … ?

\- Non, j'en ai déjà envie mais je souhaite savoir ce qui pousse ma copine très pudique à vouloir faire l'amour sur un lieu public.

Isabella sourit contre ses lèvres avant de lui voler un baiser et de partir à la découverte de son cou pour pouvoir lui répondre. Une fois qu'elle était partie pour embrasser sa peau, la jeune femme avait toujours du mal à s'arrêter tellement il sentait bon, tellement elle aimait faire cela.

\- Parce que, il n'y a plus personne sur la plage, dit-elle, contre sa peau. Parce que, je sens ton désir pour moi juste sous mes fesses, ajouta-t-elle, en le mordant de temps en temps.

\- Je te désire toujours, Isabella, se sentit-il obligé de corriger.

\- Je sais, mais ça me sert comme argument alors ne m'interrompe pas, mon chéri, d'accord ? répondit-elle, en prenant son visage en coupe avant de lui voler un baiser.

Edward sourit contre ses lèvres en posant ses mains contre ses joues ayant pour but d'intensifier leur baiser. Isabella en profita pour retirer les siennes et recommença à déboutonner sa chemise avec lenteur sans pour autant rompre leur étreinte. Une fois fait, elle caressa son torse, le sentant frissonner au passage. Elle entreprit ensuite de déboutonner son bermuda, pressée de passer à l'étape supérieure.

\- Je veux bien continuer, à condition que personne ne puisse te voir.

\- Mon chéri, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur la plage. Et puis, si tu me gardes contre toi, il n'y a aucune chance que l'on puisse me voir. Et c'est valable aussi pour toi. De toute façon, nous sommes dans une position plutôt trompeuse, rétorqua-t-elle, en posant ses mains contre son érection.

\- Dans ce cas permets-moi de retirer mon bermuda.

Isabella se retira de ses cuisses à contrecœur avant de revenir dès lorsqu'Edward eût enlevé son vêtement. Il rit en la voyant faire mais ne resta pas pour autant inerte. La jeune femme ne sembla pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait enlevé son boxer et en profita donc pour l'inciter à retirer sa tunique puis, il la souleva légèrement, écarta le tissu de sa culotte de maillot de bain, s'assura qu'elle fût prête avant de prendre possession de son corps. En attendant qu'elle s'habituât à l'intrusion, le jeune homme prit soin de détacher les ficelles de son bikini avant de le jeter à côté d'eux et de la coller contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais visualisé notre soirée, dit-il sensuellement tout en accentuant ses mouvements en elle.

\- L'improvisation a parfois de bon côté, répondit-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Nous sommes doués dans ce cas.

\- Les meilleurs, tu veux dire.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Plus tard, dans la soirée …**

\- Maintenant que nous nous sommes rhabillés, il est temps de commencer à jouer, déclara Isabella en s'installant en face d'Edward.

\- Toujours envie de faire une action et vérité ?

\- Oui, pourquoi tu ne veux plus ?

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai toujours aimé ce jeu quand j'étais jeune. Mais je dois avouer que la dernière fois que j'y ai joué date de plusieurs années.

\- Moi, j'y ai joué une fois lors d'une soirée au lycée et les questions étaient vraiment trop gênantes. Au bout de deux questions sur ma sexualité, j'ai fini par faire que des actions. Et encore, je refusais d'en faire certaine car j'étais incapable d'embrasser un garçon. Je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir.

\- Dans ce cas, faisons en sorte que le nôtre soit le meilleur.

Isabella l'embrassa en guise de réponse. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se confiait sur ses années lycée puisque de toute manière, cette période-là, faisait partie des bons souvenirs. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, elle avait quand même aimé vivre comme une jeune fille de son âge et se rendre à l'école sans avoir mal.

\- Alors, voilà les règles. Tu dis la vérité, rien que la vérité. Aucun mensonge n'est autorisé.

\- Bébé, cette règle existe déjà dans le jeu, lui rappela Edward en souriant.

\- Je te le rappelle au cas où tu chercherais à tricher, rétorqua-t-elle, en haussant les épaules. A ton tour de donner une règle.

\- Pour les actions, hum… il est interdit d'en refuser une.

\- Chéri, ça aussi, c'est déjà dans le règlement. Je crois qu'en réalité, nous n'avons aucune règle à établir.

\- Ah si ! J'en ai une !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vu que nous sommes que deux et que nous sommes ensemble…

\- Ah bon ? le coupa Isabella, pour le taquiner.

\- Isabella…

\- Pardon… continue, dit-elle, en s'empêchant de rire.

\- Il est interdit de donner des actions comme par exemple, embrasser quelqu'un d'inconnu.

\- Ne serait-ce pas ta jalousie qui prendrait le dessus, par hasard ? Si tu me réponds non, je ne pourrais pas te croire.

\- Eh bien, oui, c'est uniquement par jalousie, dit-il en se penchant vers elle. Il n'est pas question qu'un autre homme puisse embrasser ces lèvres roses, douces et tentatrices, ajouta-t-il, en lui volant un baiser.

\- Hum… maintenant, je comprends mieux, répondit-elle, en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Edward profita de cet instant pour intensifier leur baiser. Il ne savait pas comment il réussit à tout stopper avant qu'ils ne dérapassent une nouvelle fois sur cette plage, mais à la fois satisfait et frustré. Il n'allait pas passer leur soirée à faire l'amour d'autant plus que la soirée n'était pas encore terminée.

\- Donne-moi un bonbon, lui demanda-t-il, afin d'ignorer sa frustration.

Isabella, en grande provocatrice, mit le marshmallow entre ses lèvres, se pencha vers lui en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Comprenant son petit manège, Edward imita sa position, attrapa le bonbon avec ses dents avant que la jeune femme en prît la moitié. S'en suivit, un baiser endiablé et terriblement sucré.

\- Si nous continuons, nous ne risquerons jamais de terminer la soirée que j'avais prévue à la base, déclara Edward en passant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Oups, tu as raison, souffla-t-elle, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

La jeune femme s'installa dans sa position initiale. La frustration la gagnait peu à peu et même s'ils venaient de faire l'amour, Isabella avait encore envie de lui. En réalité, c'était depuis qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient passer une semaine rien que tous les deux, sans personne pour les déranger, que sa libido était plus active. Néanmoins, Edward avait raison. Leur soirée n'était pas terminée. Ils avaient encore le temps.

\- Oh et, à chaque fois que l'on dit une vérité, on boit un verre. Je sais que normalement, la règle est différente mais dans tous les cas, nous serons quand même souls à la fin de notre jeu, dit-elle, en tripotant le sable avec ses doigts tandis qu'Edward préparait leurs petits cocktails.

\- Parfait, commençons, proposa-t-il, en lui tendant son verre.

Le jeune couple trinqua avant de déduire qu'Edward était celui qui allait commencer. Le jeune homme mis un certain temps pour trouver une action à réaliser ou une vérité à avouer.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Hum… vérité.

\- Ne prends pas mal cette question mais j'ai besoin de savoir et d'en avoir le cœur net, prévint-il, ne voulant pas déclencher une dispute entre son amante et lui.

\- C'est le jeu, je ne vais pas m'énerver. Pose-moi ta question.

\- As-tu couché avec d'autres hommes pendant notre séparation ? demanda-t-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Isabella se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, se tortilla sur place et but son verre en entier avant de se resservir. Elle regarda Edward dans les yeux et se rendit compte que son hésitation lui donnait la réponse inverse de ce qu'elle souhaitait dire.

\- Non, tu as été mon seul et unique amant. Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Edward soupira de soulagement, heureux d'entendre une réponse négative de sa part. Mais qu'aurait-il fait si elle avait répondu le contraire ? Si, pendant qu'il avait essayé de la reconquérir, elle avait eu un autre amant ? Ce jeu avait pour but de faire éclater certaine vérité mais pas pour mettre la pagaille dans leur couple. Il aurait pris cette révélation un peu mal mais ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus ensembles durant cette période-là. Chacun avait été libre de ses mouvements.

\- Pourquoi pensais-tu le contraire ?

\- Vu que tu semblais hésité à me répondre, je me suis octroyé le droit de m'inquiéter un peu.

\- Je te l'ai dit, lorsqu'on a couché ensemble dans mon bureau, qu'il n'y avait personne. Je pensais que tu avais compris.

\- J'ai toujours eu un doute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous n'étions plus ensemble. Tu avais parfaitement le droit de voir quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as posé une bonne question. A mon tour. Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité ?

\- La même question que toi mais elle concerne les femmes, bien évidemment.

\- J'ai couché avec d'autres femmes lors de notre première séparation mais ça, tu le sais déjà.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Sinon, il n'y aucune autre femme dans ma vie à part toi. Tu es et resteras mon unique amante depuis que tu m'as accordé une seconde chance dans ce palace new-yorkais.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Tous deux se regardèrent quelques instants, laissant un certain malaise s'installer entre eux. Isabella soupira lourdement, se rendant compte que le jeu avait plutôt mal commencé. Elle s'empara de la main de son amant pour y déposer un baiser avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Nous sommes censés rigoler pendant ce jeu mais ne pas se morfondre en posant des questions déprimantes.

\- Tu as raison, bébé, répondit-il, en imitant son geste. Action ou vérité ?

\- Encore vérité.

\- Quel est le meilleur souvenir que tu gardes de tes années lycées ?

Edward savait qu'elle avait été au lycée en venant habiter chez Carlisle et Esmée. Il savait très bien qu'avant, elle n'avait pas été heureuse de par son passé. Il n'était pas stupide au point de poser les mauvaises questions. Il connaissait les limites d'Isabella qu'il prenait soin de respecter.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir de très bons souvenirs. Je sais juste que, tout le monde semblait vouloir être mon ami mais moi, je ne voulais pas en avoir. J'étais bien toute seule. Il y a juste une fille, Haley, qui m'a tenu tête en restant tout le temps avec moi, avoua-t-elle, en buvant son verre avant de se resservir.

A chaque fois que l'un d'eux répondait à une question, il buvait. Cela leur faisait du bien de boire et de se lâcher un peu alors ils ne cherchaient pas à consommer l'alcool avec modération. De plus, ils étaient venus ici à pied, il ne prenait donc pas le risque d'avoir un accident de voiture.

\- Es-tu toujours amie avec elle ?

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que je n'ai pas terminé ma dernière année de lycée à cause de mes entrainements. Esmée voulait à tout prix que je continue jusqu'au bout. Ce que j'ai essayé de faire mais je n'arrivais pas à tenir le rythme. Carlisle m'a donc assuré que pour travailler dans le crime, le diplôme n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas diplômée.

\- Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais. Mais regarde-moi, Carlisle avait raison. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'être diplômée pour ouvrir mon entreprise. Je me suis débrouillée comme une grande.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, répondit-il, avec des gestes maladroits.

\- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-elle, en riant.

Edward ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour effectuer sa tâcher et embrassa Isabella. Le goût de l'alcool se fit ressentir contre leurs langues mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait les arrêter. Prise d'une envie de le taquiner, la jeune femme versa le contenu de son verre sur la tête de son amant qui ne chercha pas à stopper leur étreinte pour se venger. Il avait prévu autre chose.

\- Tu es tout alcoolisé, dit-elle, en passant ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Ma vengeance sera des plus terribles.

\- J'attends de voir cela, souffle-t-elle, frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Tu risques d'être surprise.

\- Alors surprends-moi, dit-elle, en posant sa main contre son érection naissante.

Isabella sentait que sa tête tournait elle s'en foutait car elle se sentait si bien. Ils étaient tous les deux soûls et ils s'amusaient comme des enfants. Sauf qu'ils étaient un couple et qu'ils pourraient agir en adulte mais qu'ils n'en avaient que faire.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Je souhaite que tu te plies à ma vengeance.

\- Ce n'est pas une action, fit-elle remarquer en lui volant un baiser.

\- Pour moi, c'en est une, répondit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la portait telle une mariée et accourait jusqu'au bord de la mer sous les cris et les rires de la jeune femme. Il continua de courir et s'arrêta lorsque l'eau atteint sa taille. Heureusement pour lui, elle était plutôt bonne ce qui l'encouragea à jeter Isabella dans l'eau.

\- Salaud ! s'écria-t-elle, en lui jetant de l'eau.

Edward riait à gorge déployée en voyant les petites rougeurs sur son nez et sur ses joues. Il était rare qu'Isabella bût autant d'un coup et pour cause, elle ne tenait pas énormément à l'alcool. Et le jeune homme venait de se rendre compte de ce détail et il s'en amusait.

\- Je suis toute trempée maintenant ! râla-t-elle, en sortant de l'eau.

\- Et ta peau est toute salée, souffla-t-il, en plaquant son bassin contre son dos afin de pouvoir embrasser son cou.

\- C'est de ta faute, marmonna-t-elle, en serrant les dents pour lui cacher son plaisir.

\- Je suis un fautif qui ne regrette rien, dit-il, en passant ses mains sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Arrête, sinon je retourne dans l'eau.

\- Tu parles d'une menace.

\- C'est la seule à laquelle j'ai pensé, rigola-t-elle, en se tortillant sous son emprise.

\- Tu dois bien comprendre que je dois me venger de cette dite menace ?

Isabella ne répondit rien et continua de se tortiller alors qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui. Ses rires permirent à Edward de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contre leur petit jeu et tant mieux. Il était beaucoup moins soûl que cette dernière, il savait donc exactement ce qu'il faisait. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas encore d'idée concernant ladite vengeance alors il comptait sur l'improvisation pour l'aider un peu.

Il la prit donc sur son épaule, surprenant son amante au passage, s'empara de leurs affaires, éteignit le feu l'aide d'une bouteille d'eau et un peu de sable tout en continuant à la porter. Il la tint ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût arrivé dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Iolani Palace,**

 **Honolulu, 1h20**

Il déposa Isabella sur le lit et ne chercha pas à se relever pour pouvoir se déshabiller, trop occupé à couvrir le cou de son amante de baiser. Il savourait sa peau salée par l'eau de mer et les rires de la jeune femme furent rapidement remplacés par des soupirs et quelques gémissements par-ci, par-là. L'alcool ne l'aidait pas à se contenir et à vrai dire, elle s'en foutait.

\- Tu parles d'une vengeance, souffla-t-elle, pour le chercher.

\- Ma vengeance a été de te trimballer sur mon épaule durant le trajet. Là, je m'occupe de toi et ton petit corps salé, répondit-il, l'incitant à retirer sa tunique.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Isabella n'avait pas mis le haut de son bikini après avoir fait l'amour sur la plage. Il suppose qu'elle avait fait cela car il faisait nuit mais Edward ne pouvait pas rester inerte face à cette découverte.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu n'avais pas remis le haut de ton bikini.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie, rétorqua-t-elle,

Edward grogna, faisant rire la jeune femme au passage. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement, comme si leur vie en dépendait avant que le jeune homme décide de passer ses mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Même tes lèvres sont salées, murmura-t-il, en frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je ne serais pas salée si tu ne m'avais pas jetée dans la mer.

\- Mais je ne me plains pas de ce nouveau goût, au contraire. J'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Pfft… Pourquoi es-tu aussi lent ? se plaignit-elle, alors qu'il retirait le bas de son bikini avec lenteur.

\- Je voudrais faire les choses bien.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être inquiet pour cela, marmonna-t-elle, tentant de cacher sa frustration naissante.

Edward la regarda quelques instants, lui vola un doux baiser avant de reprendre sa petite torture. Voir Isabella soûle le faisait doucement rire et même si elle ne faisait rien d'extravagant, même si elle ne disait rien de qui pourrait prouver son état d'ébriété, il reconnaissait lorsqu'elle n'était pas totalement elle-même. Il la voyait sous un autre angle et même dans cet état, il trouvait la jeune femme encore plus belle.

\- J'aime te voir frustrée, avoua-t-il, en retirant son bermuda et son t-shirt avant de les balancer au sol.

\- Et depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que j'ai découvert que ton nez se fronce à chaque fois que tu es frustrée, répondit-il, en mordant son nez, forçant Isabella à frissonner.

Isabella ne put que rire face à cette petite attention bien qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle fronçait du nez lorsqu'elle était frustrée. Un point en plus qu'il connaissait d'elle alors qu'elle l'ignorait totalement. Elle lui vola un baiser en se maintenant à l'aide de ses coudes.

\- Si tu veux que j'accélère les choses, tu n'as qu'à me le demander, proposa-t-il, en entrant deux doigts en elle, la forçant à se cambrer sous lui. Alors, que veux-tu ?

\- J'avoue que je me tâte, soupira-t-elle, sous l'effet du plaisir. Oh…, murmura-t-elle, alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement.

\- Tu te tâtes ? Voyez-vous ça…

\- Hum…

Isabella n'était plus capable de parler hormis pour exprimer son plaisir. Et ce n'était pas les baisers dans le cou qu'il lui faisait qui allait lui permettre de le faire.

\- S'il te plaît…, supplia-t-elle, espérant qu'il provoquât l'orgasme qui s'apprêtait à submerger son corps tout entier.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Tu le sais très bien…

Ne souhaitant pas la faire patienter plus longtemps, Edward fit le nécessaire pour lui permettre de se laisser emporter dans l'un des meilleurs orgasmes qu'il avait pu lui offrir. C'est-à-dire, tous. Il la trouvait tellement belle ainsi, encore plus que d'habitude. Il se demandait même comment cela pouvait être possible.

Le jeune homme en profita pour lui retirer son dernier sous-vêtement le long de ses fines jambes non sans déposer quelques baisers un peu partout sur ces parties-là de son corps. Mais, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié une capote, il dut sortir du lit, laissant Isabella immerger en paix, pour aller en chercher une dans sa valise. Il l'enfila rapidement et revint rapidement avant de se stopper net dans ses gestes.

 _Elle s'est endormie,_ constata-t-il, bien qu'il n'en fût pas totalement certain.

Elle avait gardé la même position d'avant qu'il ne partît pour chercher un préservatif. Il se permettait donc d'en douter un peu. Mais les ronflements qui lui parvinrent pu répondre à sa question interne, le frustrant au passage.

 _Elle s'est endormie,_ se confirma-t-il, pour lui-même, comme pour digérer sa frustration. _Je vais devoir gérer cela autrement. Mais je ne compte pas la laisser s'en tirer ainsi,_ songea-t-il par la suite, en entrant dans la salle de bain.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **I Know,** _il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais j'ai besoin de poser certaines bases._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Préparez-vous pour le prochain chapitre car il y a une surprise à la clé haha :D**

 _J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ainsi que votre hypothèse concernant ma petite surprise. Et qui sait ? Peut-être posterais-je le chapitre plus tôt ? **:P**_

 _A la recherche d'une bêta : j'ai déjà fait mes recherches de mon côtés notamment sur le site mais aucune d'elle ne m'ont répondu alors je croise les doigts pour qu'un volontaire se pointe. Merci d'avance **:D**_

 **A la semaine prochaine** _(maybe haha),_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse pour la suite ?_ **:D**


	52. Chapitre 22 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Je poste ce chapitre avec quelques jours de retard mais j'ai été très occupée avec le tome 1 car il est actuellement en cours de correction (comme indiqué dans le résumé de l'histoire). Et puis, je devais finaliser ce chapitre afin de vous le rendre parfait à vos yeux. Quelque chose me chagriner mais maintenant que j'ai rajouté ce qui manquait, je vous le laisse entre vos mains. Merci pour toutes vos reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu par MP pour les lecteurs non anonymes._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review qui n'est pas si tardive que cela puisque j'ai posté tardivement le chapitre :) J'espère que cela te fera du bien de lire ce nouveau chapitre et surtout, qu'il te plaira :D Je suis consciente qu'il ne s'est rien passé mais il faut bien que je pose les bases de temps en temps avant de revenir dans l'action :) Des vacances à Hawaï, ce n'est pas tous les jours, en effet ! Pour Alice et Jasper, ce n'est pas sûr même si j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour eux :P Merci encore  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 _Merci beaucoup à Lotirelle pour avoir pris le temps de corriger avec rapidité et efficacité ce chapitre. Tu es une super bêta !_

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22 / T2**

 **Le lendemain,**

 **Iolani Palace,**

 **Honolulu, 13h20**

Des tambours. C'était exactement ça, des tambours. Isabella avait une migraine insupportable et se demandait comment elle faisait pour rester endormie alors qu'elle souffrait le martyr. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux, la forçant à être aveuglée par la lumière du jour.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attraper le verre d'eau et le cachet d'aspirine sur la table de nuit, Isabella sentit que quelqu'un l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Devinant qu'il s'agissait du bras d'Edward, la jeune femme ne put que sourire en le caressant avant de le retirer avec difficulté. Il avait de la force et visiblement, son amant voulait la garder contre lui. Mais la criminelle avait terriblement mal à la tête et elle se devait de faire taire ces coups de tambours avant que sa tête n'explosât.

Elle réussit donc à retirer son bras, à s'asseoir contre la tête de lit et à s'emparer du médicament qu'elle prit en un quart de seconde. A peine elle eut le temps de reposer le verre vide sur la table de nuit, qu'Edward avait déjà fait glisser son corps sous le sien, la surprenant au passage.

\- Bonjour mon amour, dit-il, d'une voix suave.

En le voyant le sourire aux lèvres et le regard joueur, Isabella comprit qu'il était réveillé depuis longtemps. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne serait pas en train de torturer son cou avec une myriade de baisers mouillés.

\- B'jour, marmonna-t-elle, riant sous les papouilles qu'il lui faisait. Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise qu'il fût déjà en forme.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je suis réveillé, lui répondit-il, sans pour autant stopper ses baisers.

\- Hum …

Isabella n'était pas contre un réveil comme celui-ci. Elle ne refusait jamais les moments intimes avec Edward mais en cet instant, elle avait faim et ne pensait qu'à une chose : se remplir l'estomac. Mais son amant ne semblait pas être de cet avis alors que son estomac venait de gargouiller mais il prouva le contraire en déposant un baiser à l'endroit même où se trouvait cet organe. La jeune femme le regarda faire tout en souriant tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as déjà envie de faire l'amour ? L'interrogea-t-elle, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes alors qu'il s'amusait à faire tournoyer sa langue autour de son nombril.

\- Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, rétorqua-t-il en remontant vers elle pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre dans « lorsqu'il s'agit de moi » ? Dit comme ça, on dirait que tu vois d'autres femmes …

Edward fronça les sourcils, se répéta la phrase dans sa tête avant de se rendre compte qu'en effet, il l'avait mal formulée.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé. Je …

\- Heureusement que tu t'es mal exprimé ! Le coupa-t-elle, en posant sa main contre la bouche de son amant.

\- Je voulais dire, que j'ai tout le temps envie de te faire l'amour, se rectifia-t-il, en l'embrassant langoureusement, ne lui laissant le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Il reprit ses baisers papillons sur sa mâchoire, sa joue, son cou, son épaule avant de faire le chemin inverse puis de recommencer jusqu'à s'arrêter à son nombril. Il recommença à jouer en faisant tournoyer sa langue autour, arrachant quelques rires et gémissements à son amante.

\- On a déjà fait l'amour hier soir, se plaignit-elle, tentant de résister du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Faux, tu t'es endormie. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mine déconfite de son amant. Il était tellement adorable lorsqu'il boudait qu'elle se força presque à l'embrasser, comme pour se faire pardonner.

\- M'embrasser ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne pour autant, déclara-t-il, toujours boudeur.

\- Je suis désolée mon amour, dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser chastement. Nous étions bourrés, ajouta-t-elle, en répétant son geste. Et je suppose que j'étais fatiguée, continua-t-elle, sans pour autant s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Peut-être pourrions-nous reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés ?proposa-t-elle, le regardant avec les yeux rieurs.

\- Là où tu nous as arrêtés puisque tu t'es endormie, la rectifia-t-il, faisant rire son amante.

En l'entendant rire, Edward ne put s'empêcher de faire de même bien que l'envie de se venger restait constamment dans sa tête et ce, depuis la veille où il avait dû combler sa frustration. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait et il avait rapidement dessoûlé après cet épisode.

\- Je ne suis donc pas pardonnée ? demanda-t-elle, gardant un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Isabella se moquait de lui car dans son regard, elle arrivait à lire toute sa frustration et elle le trouvait tellement adorable ainsi. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un enfant et se retenir de rire n'était pas quelque chose de facile.

\- Si tu continues de te moquer de moi, je ne risque pas de te pardonner.

C'est alors que la jeune femme se souvint des paroles qu'il lui avait dites et prit soin d'appliquer sa moue boudeuse qui lui était propre afin qu'il fît ce qu'il lui avait promis à chaque fois qu'elle la réalisait. En voyant son regard noir de désir pour elle, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà gagné pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Un jour, j'arriverais à résister à cette moue, dit-il, en emprisonnant ses lèvres sous les siennes.

\- Un jour, un jour, répondit-elle, en souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- Un long baiser langoureux s'entama entre leurs langues. Elles se chamaillèrent, se cherchèrent et dansèrent de longues minutes les forçant à s'arrêter lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle.

\- C'est plus qu'un sport de t'embrasser, mon cher amant, fit-elle remarquer, en caressant sa joue de sa main droite.

\- J'espère que vous appréciez ce sport dans ce cas, ma chère amante, rétorqua-t-il, avec son sourire en coin.

\- Il y a un autre sport que j'apprécie plus que celui de t'embrasser, murmura-t-elle, en caressant ses lèvres avec son index avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Je me demande de quel sport il s'agit.

\- Je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà.

Edward frotta son nez contre celui d'Isabella, la faisant frissonner. Ils s'échangèrent plusieurs baisers chastes tout en souriant. Le jeune homme en profita pour s'installer plus confortablement entre ses jambes et commença à taquiner ses lèvres intimes avec sa main droite.

\- On va commencer par les échauffements, susurra-t-il, à l'entrée de son oreille, accentuant les frissons. Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite, toujours dans le même ton.

\- Je pense que c'est un bon début.

Isabella se cambra sous lui lorsqu'il entra un doigt en elle, laissant le plaisir envahir son corps tout entier. Ses soupirs furent remplacés par des gémissements alors qu'il la pénétra avec deux doigts. Edward avait bien l'intention de reprendre là où son amante s'était endormie.

\- On dirait que vous êtes favorable à passer à l'étape supérieure, Mademoiselle Masen, murmura-t-il, alors qu'il la vit fermer les yeux sous le plaisir.

\- Hum … moui …

\- En tant qu'entraîneur, je me dois de savoir ce que vous attendez de votre entraînement.

\- Je crois que mon entraînement est déjà effectué depuis longtemps, professeur, dit-elle, entrant dans son jeu.

\- Hum … en effet, vous êtes une élève exemplaire, déclara-t-il, en l'embrassant avidement tout en accentuant les mouvements en elle.

\- Mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les oreillers.

\- J'ai besoin que vous me regardiez, Mademoiselle Masen, intima-t-il, d'une voix suave.

Son amante ouvrit les yeux pour affronter les siens tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. De ses mains, elle serra le drap avec force, geste qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui lui, comprit qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida de stopper tout mouvement, de l'embrasser chastement sous le regard éberlué de sa petite-amie qui s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il continuât.

\- Vengeance mon cœur. La prochaine fois, tu repenseras deux fois avant de t'endormir, déclara-t-il, avant de se lever et de la laisser seule sur le lit.

\- Isabella, choquée qu'il fût allé jusqu'à se venger, réussit à réagir lorsqu'elle entendit Edward rire à gorge déployée. Elle se releva à l'aide de ses coudes et le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- Salaud ! s'écria-t-elle, en lui lançant un oreiller dans la figure avant qu'il aille s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en riant de plus belle.

 _Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça,_ songea-t-elle, prête à se venger à son tour.

Frustrée, Isabella se leva difficilement du lit, enroula son corps nu avec un drap et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle chercha quelque chose qui lui servirait de vengeance mais ne trouva rien. Elle songea à aller le rejoindre dans la salle de bain mais ce serait lui prouver à quel degré sa frustration se trouvait et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Telle une ampoule qui venait de s'illuminer dans sa tête, Isabella eut une idée et elle savait qu'elle réussirait à lui rendre la pareille. Elle retourna dans leur chambre, fouilla dans sa valise de sous-vêtements et trouva un assortiment qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter avant qu'ils ne se rendissent à la plage. Elle avait parfaitement le temps pour lui faire regretter de s'être comporté ainsi avec elle.

Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'assura que l'eau de la douche coulait toujours en collant sa tête contre la porte de la salle de bain avant de se dépêcher d'enfiler ses porte-jarretelles noirs en dentelle. Elle prit soin d'attacher les quatre attaches avec ses bas puis de mettre un corset et un soutien-gorge de la même matière. Ainsi, elle était persuadée que sa vengeance serait parfaite. Elle se mit à rire toute seule avant de courir jusque dans le salon et de commander le petit déjeuner.

Afin d'éviter d'être vue ainsi par l'employé qui viendrait les livrer, elle se hâta à enfiler son fidèle peignoir en soie pour ensuite revenir dans le salon. Elle avait son plan en tête et elle était plus que prête à l'appliquer quoi qu'il arrivât. Elle s'en frotta même les mains d'avance.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Edward en la rejoignant dans la pièce tandis qu'elle se trouvait assise sur le sofa, faisant mine de lire un magazine de mode.

\- J'ai déjà commandé le petit-déj', répondit-elle, sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

En reposant le téléphone, Edward ne put que sourire comme un idiot, pensant qu'elle était toujours frustrée à cause de sa petite vengeance. Elle l'était toujours mais son petit plan lui permettait de le camoufler.

\- Ce doit être la livraison, tu peux ouvrir s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle, entendant quelqu'un frapper à leur porte.

Edward balaya son corps du regard avant de s'exécuter. Il remercia l'employé en lui offrant un pourboire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. En se retournant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Isabella debout devant lui, un sourire provocant sur le visage.

\- Il fait chaud d'un coup, tu ne trouves pas ? fit-elle remarquer en faisant glisser le peignoir en soie le long de son corps, le faisant tomber au sol.

Isabella eut l'effet désiré et ne put que jubiler dans sa tête en voyant que la mâchoire de son amant s'était décrochée sous l'effet du plaisir et du désir. Mais la jeune femme cacha sa joie et commença à entreposer les petits plats sur la table en bois, sentant un regard brûlant scruter chacun de ses gestes.

 _Non, elle n'est plus frustrée. Elle est clairement en train de se venger,_ songea-t-il, n'arrivant toujours pas à faire le moindre geste.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin contenance de son corps, Edward réalisa qu'il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il se retenait de la prendre sur la table qu'elle était en train de dresser. Des pensées non catholiques se bousculèrent dans sa tête et il comprenait que quoi qu'il fît, Isabella aurait toujours le dernier mot en matière de sexe. Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. C'était toujours comme cela entre eux. Ils se cherchaient sans cesse et ils aimaient s'amuser ainsi. Néanmoins, pour le moment, il était obligé de constater que son amante avait encore réussi à le frustrer.

Au lieu de céder à ses pulsions, Edward décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Sachant qu'Isabella n'était pas non plus insensible à son corps, il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise bleue ciel sans la retirer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, la jeune femme avait le regard vrillé sur son torse et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avant que leurs pupilles décidassent de se croiser et de se lier entre elles.

\- Tu veux te la jouer comme ça, Cullen, dit-elle, en passant ses mains sur sa poitrine protégée par son soutien-gorge.

Edward déglutit violemment mais réussit à le cacher en retirant sa chemise avant de la balancer quelque part dans la pièce. Ce fut au tour d'Isabella d'avaler sa salive difficilement. Elle aurait dû penser à ce qu'il répliquât de cette manière mais tout compte fait, cela lui plaisait de s'amuser ainsi.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer, Isabella ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Isabella ne le quitta pas des yeux mais ne resta pas moins inerte dans ses gestes. Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos et retira son corset avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Edward se racla la gorge et avança d'un pas vers elle tandis qu'elle le regardait d'un air satisfait.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer, Edward ?

\- Évidemment, répondit-il, en retirant la boucle de sa ceinture.

En faisant cela, il savait qu'Isabella adorait le faire lorsqu'elle se chargeait de le déshabiller. Même s'il ne portait pas de la lingerie sexy comme cette dernière, cela ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas insensible à sa prestation. Il la connaissait par cœur et au vu des rougeurs qui prenaient possession sur ses joues et de la langue qu'elle passait sans cesse sur ses lèvres avant de les mordre, Edward savait qu'il venait de marquer un point.

Isabella accrocha son regard au sien tout en souriant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre face à lui car après tout, c'était sa vengeance. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier ce que le corps d'Edward lui offrait.

\- Tu apprécies la vue ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix innocente, passant ses mains sur ses courbes féminines.

Elle le cherchait et il en était amplement conscience. Il pria plusieurs fois pour que quelqu'un vînt lui couvrir les yeux mais même s'il les avait bandés, il serait automatiquement attiré par les courbes féminines et attirantes de sa petite-amie. A cet instant, il se trouvait incroyablement chanceux d'être avec une femme comme elle, aussi sexy que provocante.

Alors qu'Isabella eut le malheur de lui tourner le dos, Edward en profita pour avancer à grands pas vers elle et la bloquer entre le dossier du canapé et lui. Elle ne put empêcher un sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains passer sur ses hanches.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu as du mal à faire passer ta frustration ? l'interrogea-t-il, déplaçant ses mains sur sa poitrine pour la masser activement.

Isabella ne put retenir un gémissement, comprenant par la suite qu'elle avait perdu. Pourquoi lui avait-elle tourné le dos déjà ? Ah oui, parce que l'une des attaches de son porte-jarretelle s'était décrochée. La voilà maintenant prise au piège. Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie obligée de la rattacher ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait remarqué ce détail. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait continuer de se fustiger de la sorte étant donné qu'il était trop tard. A présent, elle craignait qu'Edward rendît sa frustration encore plus désagréable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Veux-tu que je te la fasse passer ? proposa-t-il, alors qu'il s'occupait de retirer son jean avant de l'enjamber et de le faire glisser loin de lui.

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre, tentant tant bien que mal à ne pas gémir face au contact brûlant que ses mains provoquaient sur son corps. Mais Edward connaissant son corps et ses réactions par cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle exprimât son plaisir pour comprendre qu'elle en avait autant envie que lui.

Edward retira son soutien-gorge, le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de poser ses mains sur sa poitrine nue tout en embrassant son épaule droite. Il profita du fait qu'elle se cambrait sous lui pour faire glisser son dernier sous-vêtement le long de ses fines jambes avant de faire de même avec son boxer. Il colla son bassin contre son dos, lui montrant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire puis, d'un coup de reins, à la fois doux et sauvage, il permit à leurs corps de s'unir tandis que leurs gémissements remplissaient les murs.

Isabella n'avait pas réussi sa vengeance à cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Être prisonnière de la poigne possessive d'Edward était un véritable délice. Et puis au fond, cela lui permettait de ne plus être frustrée.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Waikiki Beach,**

 **Honolulu, 14h30**

Allongée sur un transat, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Isabella scrutait Edward qui était allé chercher de quoi boire et manger. Elle le trouvait tellement beau ainsi, avec son torse encore mouillé suite à leur précédente baignade. Néanmoins, il arrivait que son regard dérivât sur les femmes qui osaient le jauger de manière peu appréciable pour la jeune femme. Heureusement pour elle, ces dernières se contentèrent de ne pas lui parler et encore moins le toucher.

Isabella était consciente que sa jalousie était au-delà de la possessivité mais c'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur couple. Aucun d'eux ne se plaignait de cela car ils étaient heureux ainsi.

En voyant qu'un groupe de filles venait de l'accoster et que l'une d'entre elle faisait tourner une mèche de ses cheveux bruns avec son doigt, la jeune femme vit rouge. Surtout lorsqu'elle osa toucher son torse.

 _D'où elle touche mon homme, celle-là ?_ Songea-t-elle, en se levant de son transat, laissant sa serviette en plan.

Ils n'avaient pris aucune affaire importante hormis un sac de plage qui ne contenait rien qui pourrait intéresser un potentiel voleur. Tant mieux pour la jeune femme car grâce à cela, elle pouvait montrer à ces pimbêches qu'Edward n'était en aucun cas disponible.

En arrivant près de ce dernier, qui lui, venait de retirer la main de la jeune brune de son torse, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Isabella arriver vers lui que cette dernière se jeta sur ses lèvres avec envie. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque tandis qu'il imita son geste en encerclant sa taille. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, comprenant la raison qui l'avait poussé à intervenir de la sorte.

\- Si on avait su qu'il fallait s'y prendre comme ça, on aurait agi autrement, intervint la voix de la brune.

Pensant qu'elle et ses copines étaient parties après son intervention, Isabella se retira à regret des lèvres de son amant et se posta devant elles.

\- N'essaye même pas de poser tes mains sur mon homme, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as embrassé, que tu peux te permettre de dire qu'il t'appartient.

\- Chérie, laisse-moi deviner, tu dois avoir dix-sept ans et …

\- Dix-neuf ans, la corrigea-t-elle, en crachant.

\- Peu importe ton âge, tu restes une pauvre gamine qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de draguer un homme plus âgé que toi et qui plus est, n'est pas disponible.

\- Non mais attends, je ne suis pas une gamine ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais et si je préfère les hommes plus âgés, cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Préfères qui tu veux mais tant que tu ne t'approches pas de mon homme, tout ira bien pour toi.

\- Laisse Sophia, tu vois bien qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ici, s'exclama une de ses amies en tirant son bras pour l'éloigner d'Edward et d'Isabella.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta copine, elle semble plus apte à réfléchir, elle.

Sophia s'apprêta à répondre mais son amie tira davantage sur son bras pour partir se baigner, suivit des autres filles qui l'accompagnait.

\- Heureusement que je suis intervenue car tu n'avais pas l'air de bouger un petit doigt, s'exclama Isabella en se tournant vers Edward, le pointant du doigt.

\- Sache, dit-il en passant ses mains sur ses hanches afin de la rapprocher de lui, que j'étais en train de la repousser au moment même où tu as décidé d'intervenir. Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu me surveillais ? ajouta-t-il, d'un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne te surveillais pas, j'appréciais la vue, nuance, répondit-elle, en traçant le contour de ses abdominaux.

\- Monsieur, votre repas est prêt, intervint la voix d'un homme qui se trouvait dans un food truck.

Edward dut interrompre leur étreinte, paya sa consommation et s'empara des plats tandis qu'Isabella s'empara des cocktails.

\- Quand tu m'as dit que tu partais chercher à manger, je ne pensais pas que tu commanderais autant de nourriture, fit-elle remarquer en regardant les plats que portait Edward.

\- Vu comment notre petit déjeuner s'est terminé, j'avoue avoir une faim de loup, rétorqua-t-il, en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Isabella ne put que rougir face à cette affirmation. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si la femme de chambre s'était chargée de débarrasser la table alors que rien n'avait été entamé. Dommage, elle qui avait pratiquement bavé devant ces spécialités hawaïennes. L'avantage, était qu'elle se trouvait toujours à Hawaï et des petits plats typiques ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris du coup ? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer sur leur transat respectif.

\- Des tempuras, des brochettes d'ananas et de crevettes avec un cocktail Blue Hawaïan.

\- C'est quoi des tempuras ?

\- Des beignets de légumes ou de crevettes. Bon, j'ai pris les deux pour goûter et puis, ils ont l'air tellement bon.

Isabella se mit à rire en le voyant fixer la nourriture avec gourmandise. Elle posa les deux cocktails sur la petite table qui les séparait tandis qu'Edward fit de même avec les plats. Tous deux remontèrent le dossier de leur transat afin de pouvoir manger plus convenablement.

La jeune femme s'empara d'une brochette qu'elle dégusta avec plaisir. Elle avait toujours aimé les plats typiques d'Hawaï et même si elle n'en connaissait que très peu et qu'elle n'en mangeait pas tout le temps, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en être complètement fan.

\- J'ignorais que tu aimais les plats sucrés et salés, remarqua-t-il en s'emparant d'une seconde brochette.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu avais encore plein de choses à découvrir sur moi, mon chéri, répondit-elle, en mimant un baiser avant d'entamer son cocktail.

Edward observa Isabella qui sirotait son cocktail et même ainsi, il la trouvait craquante. Et ce n'étaient pas la tunique blanche à dentelles et le bikini bleu-marine qu'elle portait qui allaient dire le contraire. Justement, elle était encore plus désirable.

\- Si tu continues de m'observer comme cela, je te garantis que nous ne finirons pas notre journée plage comme ce qui était prévu, dit-elle, vrillant son regard sur l'océan.

Le jeune homme ne put que se racler la gorge et se sentit obligé de masquer son érection naissante avec sa serviette. Geste qui n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Isabella qui elle, venait de tourner la tête à ce moment précis. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Edward résistait à l'envie de l'embarquer dans un endroit discret pour pouvoir lui faire l'amour. Heureusement que seules les toilettes publiques étaient présentes, l'empêchant ainsi de céder à ses pulsions. Il n'était pas question qu'ils se rendissent dans un lieu aussi sale que celui-ci.

\- Je me serais bien chargée de t'arranger cela mais, l'envie me manque vois-tu, le chercha-t-elle, tout en faisant glisser le morceau d'ananas de sa brochette, à l'aide de ses dents pour ensuite le manger avec délice.

\- Bébé …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, presque innocemment.

\- Si tu continues, je ne vais pas pouvoir me lever pendant un petit moment.

\- Oh, c'est donc ce petit détail qui t'inquiète ?

\- Ce petit détail comme tu dis, ne doit pas être vu par tous ces gens présents sur cette plage.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mon chéri, répondit-elle, en avalant une crevette.

Elle ne savait pas combien de brochettes elle avait mangé et mais elle les adorait. Elle ignorait même si elle en avait suffisamment laissé à Edward mais étant donné qu'il semblait préférer les beignets et surtout, qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas, elle ne chercha à stopper sa dégustation.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas avalé ta frustration de ce matin, déclara-t-il, en regardant l'océan, espérant ainsi que son envie d'elle passerait rapidement.

Ce dont il doutait fortement. Son corps ne s'était jamais plié à ses limites lorsqu'Isabella se trouvait dans les parages. Il était donc obligé de se méfier de son propre corps et c'en était assez déroutant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrivât à se maîtriser.

\- Avec ce que l'on a fait ce matin, j'ai rapidement oublié cet épisode-là, répliqua-t-elle, en sirotant son cocktail.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de te procurer du plaisir et ton corps sait comment me remercier.

Isabella s'étouffa sur le coup après avoir vu qu'un vendeur de crevettes grillées venait de passer devant eux et qui les avait regardé d'un air choqué prouvant ainsi qu'il avait entendu ce que son amant venait de dire. La jeune femme n'était toujours pas habituée à ces démonstrations publiques et même si elle l'avait fait lorsqu'Edward s'était fait draguer sous son nez, parler de leurs ébats intimes sans preuve de discrétion était assez gênant pour elle.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire aussi fort.

\- Avec ta démonstration de tout à l'heure, tout le monde sait que nous sommes ensemble maintenant.

\- Premièrement, j'ai agi pour la bonne cause. Ces gamines n'avaient qu'à pas te tourner autour comme si tu étais devenu leur proie. J'ai cru que j'allais étriper cette brune et que j'allais la jeter aux requins et crois-moi, je suis parfaitement capable de le faire !

\- Bébé, je ne pensais pas que tes envies meurtrières envers cette fille avaient été si intenses lorsque tu es venue.

Isabella posa son verre sur la petite table, se leva de son transat et alla s'installer sur le bord de celui de son amant. S'ils avaient été seuls, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour se mettre dans une position plus intime mais là n'était pas le moment d'avoir un quelconque dérapage.

\- Poser sa main ici, dit-elle en caressant son torse, était l'une des pires erreurs qu'elle ait pu faire. Heureusement que son amie est intervenue.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Ton sourire m'indique que ma jalousie ne te dérange pas.

\- Pourquoi me dérangerait-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, beaucoup d'hommes ne supportent pas la jalousie excessive de leurs femmes et comme je suis en train de devenir comme cela, je me posais la question concernant tes ressentis.

Edward lâcha un soupir discret avant de l'intimer à s'installer entre ses jambes, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Il passa ses mains sur son ventre plat protégé par sa tunique tandis qu'Isabella commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

\- Ta jalousie est loin de me déranger au contraire, j'aime te voir ainsi. Et quand je t'ai vu arriver comme une tigresse, je ne pouvais qu'être heureux que tu me débarrasses de ces gamines.

\- Comme une tigresse, hein ?

\- Oui, comme une tigresse. Au moins, elles ne risqueront plus de venir m'emmerder.

\- Elles n'ont pas intérêt, lâcha-t-elle, froidement. D'ailleurs, je les ai vu te parler et curieuse comme j'étais, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elles t'ont dit.

\- Des paroles typiques de leur âge.

\- Tu ne me dis rien, là, grogna-t-elle, en s'installant contre son érection, obligeant Edward à grogner de frustration.

\- La brune m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait d'aller me baigner avec elle et d'apprendre à se connaître car elle me trouvait vraiment beau. Bon, je sais que je suis beau mais …

\- Narcissique, le coupa-t-elle en lui infligeant une tape sur sa main tout en rigolant.

Edward rit à son tour avant de se racler la gorge pour reprendre son explication. Isabella profita de cet instant pour se pencher sur son amant afin de se caler plus confortablement contre lui.

\- Je disais que je savais que j'étais beau mais j'avais vu dans sa manière de faire qu'elle voulait bien plus de par mon expérience. Ensuite, tu l'as vu me toucher le torse et tu es intervenue. Fin de l'histoire. Il ne s'est donc pas passé grand-chose et …

\- Heureusement ! Sinon, je l'aurais vraiment donné aux requins cette garce, s'emporta-t-elle, forçant Edward à mordre son épaule mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

Il la trouvait tellement belle, tellement désirable lorsqu'elle laissait sa jalousie s'exprimer. Il était vrai que beaucoup d'hommes pourraient se lasser d'un caractère aussi possessif que celui d'Isabella mais il se comportait de la même façon avec elle. Ce ne serait donc pas judicieux de lui en vouloir alors qu'il n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'être moins jaloux à l'égard des hommes qui posaient un regard sur elle.

\- Et si on allait se baigner ? proposa-t-il, désireux de changer de conversation.

\- On n'a même pas fini de manger, dit-elle en jetant un regard sur les petits plats avant de constater que si, ils avaient tout avalé.

\- Les beignets étaient un pur délice.

\- Et les brochettes aussi.

\- Nous sommes donc quittes, déclara-t-il, en l'embrassant chastement.

\- Je tiens quand même à finir mon cocktail.

\- Alors finissons notre Blue Hawaïan, dit-il en souriant tout en l'incitant à trinquer avec elle.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Waikiki Beach,**

 **Honolulu, 00h30**

Debout, les pieds dans l'eau, Isabella ne pouvait se lasser d'admirer la lune briller dans le ciel laissant des reflets sur l'océan. Elle était si bien ici, si loin de la réalité. Elle inspira l'air frais en fermant les yeux. Elle souriait de bien-être car, grâce à ce voyage, la jeune femme pouvait se ressourcer et permettre à son traumatisme de s'effacer peu à peu. Elle ne supportait toujours pas lorsque des gens essayaient de la toucher mais ses cauchemars avaient disparu. Du moins, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Hawaï.

Le jeune couple était resté la journée entière à la plage, profitant de la chaleur hawaïenne et des spécialités. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient fait que manger. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour avoir encore faim. Le fait que son amant mangeât beaucoup ne la choquait pas puisque cela avait toujours été le cas mais venant de sa part, c'était encore une première.

Parmi tous les voyages qu'elle avait pu faire depuis maintenant deux ans, Hawaï restait son lieu de prédilection. Elle hésitait même à s'acheter une propriété et pourquoi pas, y élire domicile. Mais elle n'oubliait pas que sa vie était à New York et non à Honolulu. Elle avait sa mafia à gérer mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'acheter une villa et d'y venir de temps en temps. Oui, sa décision était prise.

\- J'adore cet endroit, murmura-t-elle, en souriant.

\- Je suis content que ce voyage te plaise, répondit Edward, d'une voix sourde.

Malgré le fait de vouloir savoir ce qu'il trafiquait lui titillait l'esprit, Isabella se retint de se retourner et continua d'observer l'océan seulement éclairé par la lune. La fraîcheur commença peu à peu à s'installer mais la température de l'eau poussa la jeune femme à retirer sa tunique et à aller se baigner. Elle resta néanmoins prudente en ne s'éloignant pas de la rive.

\- Il faut aussi que ce voyage te plaise, Edward, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle par la suite alors qu'il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Rien de bien intéressant.

Isabella plissa les yeux afin de détecter la faille mais rien ne lui vint alors elle abandonna rapidement, préférant s'intéresser à la lune.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques mais j'espère que cela ne prendra pas trop de temps car j'aimerais te sentir près de moi, déclara-t-elle, sans le regarder.

Elle se doutait qu'il préparait quelque chose mais elle s'en foutait. Elle pouvait paraître égoïste en le réclamant contre elle mais s'ils avaient attendu autant de temps que la nuit tombât c'était bien pour faire un bain de minuit non ? Et le faire à deux c'était beaucoup mieux. Surtout lorsqu'on avait la personne idéale à nos côtés. Et Isabella avait cette personne-là. Elle comptait donc en profiter.

Lorsqu'elle sentit Edward contre elle, ses bras encercler sa taille, Isabella ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse à cet instant. Une brise fraîche la fit frissonner et elle se demanda pour quelle raison elle avait retiré sa tunique. Et comme s'il l'avait compris, son amant rompit leur étreinte à regret et alla chercher son vêtement avant de l'aider à l'enfiler. Elle ne put que rire face à cette petite attention.

\- J'aimerais acheter une villa à Honolulu, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il venait de se replacer derrière elle.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais je compte investir avec toi. Autant réaliser notre premier projet ensemble, qu'en penses-tu ? proposa-t-il, en embrassant son épaule.

\- Notre première maison. Mais il n'y aura pas de chien puisque nous ne serons pas tout le temps à Hawaï.

\- Rien ne nous empêche d'avoir un chien à New York et de l'emmener avec nous.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison.

\- Ça dépend pourquoi, rigola-t-elle, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Comme ça, ça dépend pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, il t'arrive parfois de dire de grosses conneries, répondit-elle en se mordant la joue, s'empêchant d'éclater de rire.

\- De grosses conneries ? Voyez-vous ça…, susurra-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille tout en faisant remonter ses mains le long de ses courbes féminines.

\- Edward…, marmonna-t-elle, comprenant ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Mademoiselle Masen ?

\- Oui, pouvez-vous aller me chercher ma veste s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce genre de réponse qu'il aurait voulu entendre de sa part. Je suis morte de froid, ajouta-t-elle, afin qu'il prît pitié d'elle et qu'il arrêtât de la chauffer alors qu'il se trouvait sur une plage.

Il faisait nuit certes, mais Isabella se sentait toujours obligée de s'attendre à être surprise et même si ses caresses n'étaient en rien sexuelles, elle préférait tout stopper avant de laisser ses pulsions prendre les devants et de se retrouver totalement nue sur cette plage.

Isabella entendit Edward s'éloigner non sans l'avoir embrassée avant et se sentit sourire niaisement. Elle s'amusa avec l'eau à l'aide de son pied droit, attendant patiemment le retour d'Edward. Elle jeta quelques regards derrière elle – simple mesure de sécurité – et vit son amant en train de chercher sa veste dans son sac. Mais elle ne s'attardait pas pour l'observer, trop absorbée par la beauté de la lune.

Petite, elle avait toujours aimé observer la lune par la fenêtre de sa chambre et sa mère l'aidait souvent à la trouver. Même lorsqu'elle était en voiture. Puis, passé l'âge de cinq ans, Isabella s'était chargée de le faire par ses propres moyens puisque Renée la rejetait. Elle avait toujours cru que sa bonne étoile était celle qui éclairait toutes ses nuits et même si elle ne l'aidait pas, c'était en regardant la lune qu'elle arrivait à conserver un certain espoir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'enfermât dans cet hôpital psychiatrique.

Désireuse de chasser ses mauvais souvenirs, Isabella secoua la tête avant de se tourner là où Edward était censé se trouver, espérant qu'il ne fût pas trop loin. Elle commençait à avoir vraiment froid et elle ne voulait pas tomber malade alors que leurs vacances n'étaient pas encore finies.

\- Tu trouves ? demanda-t-elle, en le cherchant du regard avant de l'apercevoir à quelques mètres d'elle. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu mets autant de temps à …

Edward venait de mettre un genou à terre et tendait un écrin dans sa direction, sourire en coin aux lèvres mais la nervosité se lisait facilement dans son regard ainsi que sur ses mains tremblantes.

\- Revenir…, termina-t-elle, avalant difficilement sa salive.

Isabella s'approcha doucement de lui avant de ne plus trouver la force de le faire, restant totalement tétanisée face à la situation. C'était comme si le sable s'était transformée en colle forte, l'empêchant ainsi de faire un pas de plus dans sa direction. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, que sa respiration s'était bloquée et que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique tellement il semblait se déchaîner à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- Depuis que je te connais, depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard chocolaté, il a toujours été difficile pour moi de ne plus penser à toi. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que tu étais celle qu'il me fallait mais plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais du mal à me passer de ta présence à mes côtés. Ton petit caractère de cochon …

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche de son amante alors qu'elle sentait que ses yeux piquaient de par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

 _Mon petit caractère de cochon,_ se répéta-t-elle, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

De toute façon, la jeune femme était consciente qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle gâchât la déclaration qu'il était en train de lui faire alors elle préférait se taire et écouter jusqu'au bout ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Tes petites rougeurs que j'affectionne tant …

A ces mots, Isabella se sentit rougir et plaça sa main contre sa bouche, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Ta possessivité qui me pousse à agir davantage avec toi. Ta beauté avec qui personne ne peut rivaliser.

 _Toi aussi,_ songea-t-elle, n'osant toujours pas l'interrompre.

\- L'attraction que je ressens pour toi est présente chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque microseconde, chaque nanoseconde que l'on passe ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi et je compte bien à ce que cela reste ainsi. Je sais que je me répète et que cela peut paraître kitch ou cucul quand je te dis ça …

Isabella rit une nouvelle fois, laissant les larmes déborder de ses yeux.

\- Tu es la seule femme capable de me rendre fou chaque seconde, minute, heure que je passe avec toi.

 _Moi aussi, je suis folle de toi,_ pensa-t-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Masen, acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme, de m'appartenir, de me supporter dans les bons comme dans les mauvais jours et de porter mon nom ? demanda-t-il, en ouvrant l'écrin, laissant apparaître une bague en diamant.

Isabella eut la respiration encore plus coupée qu'elle ne l'était déjà – elle se demandait même si cela était possible – et marqua un temps de pause avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux, ne se sentant plus capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de prendre le visage d'Edward en coupe qui lui, s'était fait de plus en plus soucieux à cause de son absence de réponse.

\- Je croyais que… que notre mariage était en suspens…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais cela ?

\- Parce que, lorsque tu es parti, tu as dit que notre mariage était en suspens. Je pensais que cela était toujours le cas et puis, nous n'en avions pas reparlé de cela après que nous nous soyons remis ensemble.

 _Et au vu des évènements qui ont suivi,_ songea-t-elle, repensant à son enlèvement.

Effectivement, le temps n'avait pas été favorable pour eux et aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à éclaircir leurs fiançailles qui avaient été rompues quelques temps auparavant.

\- Cela me paraissait évident. Tu es redevenue ma fiancée à la minute où tu as accepté de me reprendre.

Isabella continua de pleurer en l'embrassant chastement, ayant une soudaine envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela pour que tu pleures, bébé, dit-il en passant sa main gauche sur sa joue mouillée par les larmes.

\- Refais-moi ta demande.

Maintenant que leurs fiançailles n'étaient plus en suspens, il était temps qu'elle fît part de sa décision au seul homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son premier amour s'éterniserait au-delà de l'éternité.

\- Isabella Marie Masen, acceptez-vous de me prendre moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, pour époux et de m'appartenir pour toujours ?

\- Oui, oui, oui, oui, s'extasia-t-elle, en se jetant sur ses lèvres.

Edward ne put que rire contre ses lèvres avant de s'emparer de sa main gauche et de faire glisser la bague en diamant autour de son annulaire. Pendant un instant, il craignait qu'elle fût trop grande ou trop petite mais heureusement, la bague qu'il lui avait empruntée pour pouvoir avoir les bonnes mesures lui avait permis de rendre parfaite celle qui caractérisait aujourd'hui, leurs fiançailles et donc, leur futur mariage.

Lorsque cela fut fini, Isabella le poussa sur le dos tout en l'embrassant. Elle était si heureuse en cet instant que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever cet instant de bonheur.

Son rêve de petite fille commençait à prendre forme et dans quelques mois, il pourrait enfin se réaliser. Et Edward était celui qui l'accompagnerait durant cette journée qui devrait être la plus belle de sa vie. De leur vie à deux.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Iolani Palace,**

 **Honolulu, 1h30**

Edward et Isabella entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel tout en se déshabillant. Fêter leurs fiançailles était tout de même important pour eux et il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Enfin, ils comptaient bien passer la nuit dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on se fiançait.

\- Hum… Edward, attends…, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Souffla-t-il, en la plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Je meurs de faim, déclara-t-elle, en l'embrassant chastement.

Isabella savait que ce n'était pas le moment de manger et surtout, qu'elle avait passé sa journée à le faire mais son estomac était là pour lui rappeler son petit creux. Lorsqu'elle vit le terrible sourire en coin de son fiancé s'étirer sur ses lèvres tentatrices, la jeune femme comprit alors qu'il venait d'avoir une idée. Idée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à deviner alors elle le laissa s'emparer du téléphone de service pour pouvoir passer commande.

\- Heureusement que le service de nuit est assuré, lui dit-il, en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme avait terriblement chaud et voir son fiancé ainsi n'aidait pas son corps à baisser la température beaucoup trop haute pour qu'elle pût la juger normale. Mais, en commençant à se déshabiller dans l'ascenseur, la criminelle s'était attendue à ce genre de résultat. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas prévu que son estomac lui fît part de ses envies.

\- Bonsoir, est-il possible de commander quelque chose à manger, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il était au téléphone, d'une voix suave.

 _Mon dieu, qu'il est hot,_ pensa-t-elle, ne se gênant pour s'aérer le visage.

Son geste ne resta pas invisible face à Edward, qui ne loupa pas une seule miette de ce qu'elle faisait. Et le regard noir de désir pour elle lui indiquait que si elle continuait, il reviendrait rapidement près d'elle pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient dû interrompre à cause de son estomac trop capricieux.

\- Je voudrais des bananes, du chocolat fondu et de la chantilly, s'il vous plaît.

Lorsqu'Isabella comprit enfin ce qui lui passait par la tête rien qu'en entendant la commande qu'il venait de passer, elle regarda son fiancé avec surprise tandis qu'il lui offrit un sourire ravageur. A cet instant, la jeune femme se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas fondre sur place. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été un vulgaire flocon de neige au soleil.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup, dit-il par la suite, avant de raccrocher. As-tu encore faim ? Lui demanda-t-il, en poussant son corps contre le mur, ayant pour but de lui faire sentir son désir pour elle.

Sa fiancée ne put que gémir face à cette sensation. Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle se demandait comment elle arrivait à ne pas être frustrée de la lenteur que prenait leur étreinte.

\- Hum… ouais, répondit-elle, en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son fiancé.

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que notre commande arrive.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ? demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle connût déjà la réponse.

\- Je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà, rétorqua-t-il, en déposant ses lèvres contre son cou.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Isabella plaça ses mains contre la ceinture de son pantalon en tirant dessus pour le rapprocher lui. Ce geste lui permit de sentir son odeur masculine à plein poumon jusqu'à en fermer les yeux. Son parfum d'homme était si envoûtant, si enivrant, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en passer.

Edward stoppa ses baisers dans son cou et regarda sa fiancée en train de s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Mais cette dernière fut interrompue par les frappements à la porte, faisant sourire le jeune homme qui s'empressa de l'embrasser.

\- Prépare-toi dans la chambre, je te rejoins après, murmura-t-il, à l'entrée de son oreille, la faisant frissonner au passage.

Frissons qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu aux yeux du jeune homme. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la laisser filer. Elle courait presque jusque dans la pièce, le faisant rire au passage.

Cette décision permettait ainsi que la personne qui venait livrer leur petit repas nocturne ne vît pas Isabella où l'appel au sexe se lisait sur son visage. Il se doutait qu'il était le seul à décrypter cela dans le regard de sa fiancée mais il préférait prendre des précautions. Les gens n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de la nourriture commandée. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs, qu'il prit soin de reboutonner sa chemise, s'imaginant sa fiancée grogner lorsqu'elle constaterait qu'il s'était rhabillé, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

\- Pardonnez-nous de cette commande tardive mais nous sommes rentrés tard et nous n'avions rien mangé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur, le service de nuit est assuré dans notre palace, lui répondit une jeune femme qui entra dans la chambre tout en traînant le chariot de leur commande.

Edward détailla la femme de chambre le temps qu'elle disposait les petits plats sur la table. Cette dernière portait la tenue traditionnelle de travail se composant d'une robe noire et d'un tablier blanc. Un chignon stricte était dressé sur le haut de son crâne. Ses cheveux semblaient tellement serrés que le jeune homme eut mal à sa place. Sa tenue, dans l'ensemble, représentait le luxe du palace dans lequel le jeune couple séjournait.

\- Hum, Hum, intervint Isabella, en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Je vais t'apprendre à reluquer une autre femme que moi, Edward, ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix remplie de jalousie.

 _Qu'est-ce que qu'elle est canon !_ Songea-t-il, en la détaillant de haut en bas.

La femme de chambre, gênée, s'en alla discrètement de la pièce, rougissant honteusement. Elle avait senti qu'il la scrutait et cela était agréablement plaisant. Edward était d'ailleurs un homme qui correspondait parfaitement à ses critères. Il était beau et séduisant. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir qu'il partageait la chambre avec une femme capable de rivaliser n'importe quel mannequin. Elle pouvait espérer avoir une chance avec le criminel mais le regard que lui avait lancé sa fiancée l'avait dissuadée en un quart de seconde, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était pris.

\- Edward, si tu comptes reluquer des femmes lorsque je ne suis pas là, je…

Isabella fut interrompue par les lèvres d'Edward qui venaient d'emprisonner les siennes sous une pression dure et sauvage à la fois. Le fait que son fiancé l'embrassât alors qu'elle souhaitait lui faire part de son mécontentement ne la ravit pas mais elle se laissa faire, attendant de trouver le moment pour le repousser. Après tout, les baisers du jeune homme n'étaient jamais désagréables.

\- Je regardais simplement ses vêtements mais elle ne t'arrive pas à la hauteur.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne m'arrive pas à la hauteur, dit-elle, en tapant son torse ayant pour but de le repousser.

\- Aucune femme ne pourra rivaliser avec ma fiancée, précisa-t-il, en embrassant son nez, la faisant frissonner au passage.

\- Dans ce cas, viens donc me rejoindre dans la chambre, lui intima-t-elle, en s'emparant de sa main pour l'emmener avec elle.

Edward n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elle s'était déshabillée. Ou du moins, elle portait son fidèle peignoir en soie et était restée pieds nus.

\- Attends-moi sur le lit, j'arrive dans moins de cinq minutes.

Isabella plissa les yeux, espérant qu'il n'en profitât pas pour aller mater la femme de chambre. Bon, elle avait compris qu'il avait seulement regardé ses vêtements mais sa jalousie prenait le dessus et elle prenait beaucoup de place lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger ce qui lui appartenait.

Elle se rendit donc dans la chambre, s'installa confortablement sur le lit et profita de l'ambiance pour dénouer son peignoir, qui cachait légèrement sa poitrine et laissait entrevoir la culotte en coton qu'elle portait. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle patienta de longues minutes, répétant des gestes qui se voulaient sensuels tout en s'assurant qu'Edward n'arrivait pas au moment où elle s'entraînait.

\- Et voilà, intervint-il, en entrant dans la chambre avant de poser le plateau sur la table de nuit.

Isabella constata qu'il avait refermé sa chemise et s'empressa de se lever du lit, d'attendre qu'il eût posé le plateau sur la table de nuit avant de pouvoir retirer son vêtement qui était devenu un rempart.

\- Je savais que tu n'apprécierais pas que je la referme, constata-t-il, en rigolant.

\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

\- Je ne souhaitais pas que la femme de chambre me voie torse nu. Mais si c'est ce que tu préfères, dans ce cas, je vais aller la chercher pour lui laisser le loisir de profiter de la vue et de …

\- Il n'est pas question que tu ailles la rejoindre, l'interrompit-elle, en le tirant par le bras, le forçant à lui faire face.

\- Ma future petite femme serait-elle jalouse ?

\- J'ai de quoi être jalouse, dit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te prouver que ta jalousie n'a aucun sens et qu'encore une fois, cette femme n'a rien d'attirant contrairement à toi.

\- Comment ?

\- Comme ça, rétorqua-t-il, en lui volant un baiser.

Edward prit soin de retirer sa chemise, de la balancer dans la pièce avant de répéter le même geste pour le reste de ses vêtements, hormis pour son boxer. Il fit glisser son peignoir jusqu'au sol puis entraîna Isabella jusque sur le lit. Le jeune homme grogna de satisfaction en admirant son corps si parfait et embrassa chaque partie visible de ce dernier.

\- Je vais aller chercher une capote, prévint-il, espérant qu'elle ne s'endormît pas comme la dernière fois.

Vu comment avait commencé leur soirée, Edward pourrait à coup sûr, lui en vouloir si elle était amenée à s'endormir. Il préférait donc prendre ses précautions.

\- Ne t'endors pas cette fois-ci, dit-il, en l'embrassant chastement avant de se précipiter vers sa valise et de poser le petit sachet sur la table de nuit.

En se tournant face à Isabella, qui s'était allongée sur le lit, il vit qu'elle se remonta lentement son pied le long de sa jambe dans une caresse douce et sensuelle. Et ce n'était son regard provocateur qui allait réduire la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux, au contraire.

\- Ça va, mon corps te plaît ? L'interrogea-t-elle, lui offrant un sourire coquin au passage.

Edward déglutit violemment, se retenant de se jeter sur elle. Il avait toujours son idée en tête et il tenait à la réaliser avec Isabella. Il se plaça au-dessus de la jeune femme, prenant soin de couvrir la totalité de son corps. Elle le cherchait et elle l'allait le trouver.

\- Vous me provoquez Mademoiselle Masen ? Lui demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il mordillait son lobe.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez chauffée Monsieur Cullen…, souffla-t-elle, en passant ses mains sur son torse musclé.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause.

\- Hum …

Isabella était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais fut coupée dans son élan lorsqu'Edward décida que c'était le bon moment pour lui cacher la vue avec un foulard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu comprendras vite, j'en suis certain, répondit-il, avant de l'embrasser chastement.

\- Edward…, râla-t-elle, avant d'essayer de retirer le foulard.

\- Tututute, enlève tes jolies petites mains de ce foulard et laisse-moi gérer. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, dit-il, en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

 _Il ne faut pas qu'elle gâche mon plan !_ Songea-t-il, espérant qu'elle le laissât prendre le contrôle.

La jeune femme lâcha un long soupir, exaspérée. Elle céda à sa demande même si elle se doutait de ce qu'il préparait. De cette manière, elle avait l'impression d'être une marionnette entre ses mains. Autant elle trouvait cela frustrant, autant cela faisait naître une certaine excitation au fond d'elle.

\- T'as intérêt de ne pas me laisser comme ça toute la soirée, râla-t-elle alors qu'en réalité, cela l'excitait de plus en plus.

\- Un peu de patience, future Madame Cullen.

\- Laisse-moi toucher ton torse, au moins.

Elle tendit les mains vers lui tout en affichant une moue triste. Edward comprenait ce qu'elle cherchait à avoir mais il ne cèderait pas. Il prit néanmoins ses mains et les posa sur son torse dénudé, la laissant libre de ses gestes. Elle ne le savait pas en la voyant sourire juste parce qu'elle pouvait le toucher, venait de l'atteindre en plein coeur, marquant encore plus les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Le jeune homme décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure en se levant du lit, de prendre le plateau et de le déposer sur le matelas de manière à ce qu'il soit stable mais aussi plus accessible. Heureusement qu'ils étaient sur un lit king size, leur permettant ainsi de prendre la place qu'ils souhaitaient sans prendre le risque de tout renverser.

\- Edward, si tu ne retires pas ce foulard ou si tu ne dépêches pas, mon excitation risque de s'envoler.

En s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Edward jeta un coup d'œil sur son corps et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tous les signes montraient qu'elle était excitée étaient présents. Elle lui disait cela uniquement pour qu'il accélérât mais il avait bien l'intention de prendre son temps. Il tenait à fêter la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Celle où Isabella avait accepté de l'épouser.

\- Ton corps parle pour toi, bébé, murmura-t-il, en se penchant vers son oreille.

\- Je te déteste …

\- Tu me détestes ? lui demanda-t-il, en embrassant sa joue.

\- Non, je t'aime, dit-elle, en souriant.

\- J'aime mieux ça, répondit-il, en emprisonnant ses lèvres sous les siennes.

Il s'installa sur son bassin, prit une paille et aspira le chocolat fondu avant de le faire couleur sur le ventre de son amante. Il s'amusa à faire couler le chocolat un peu partout, même sur sa poitrine. Il la vit onduler sous son geste et au vu de ses sourcils froncés, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait de son corps. Il reposa ensuite la paille sur le plateau et commença à lécher son œuvre avec lenteur et sensualité.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, souffla-t-elle, en se relevant sur ses coudes, laissant le foulard tomber.

Elle jeta le foulard sur le sol avant de regarder ce que faisait Edward sur son ventre. Son regard se souda au sien tandis qu'il continuait son traitement. Le voir lécher le chocolat sur son corps provoqua des milliers de frissons sur tout son épiderme. Elle le trouvait si sexy, si sensuel et si provocant ainsi. L'envie de goûter ses lèvres chocolatées grandissait en elle et elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de le ramener au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Putain…, jura-t-elle, se laissant tomber sur les oreillers, faisant rire son amant au passage.

Lorsqu'il termina de retirer tout le chocolat, Edward fit en sorte d'en laisser sur ses lèvres avant de les écraser sur celles d'Isabella. La jeune femme put profiter de ce goût chocolaté sur ses lèvres, sa langue. Elle gémit sous ce baiser le plus sucré et le plus délicieux qu'elle n'avait jamais pu goûter depuis qu'elle était avec son amant.

\- Humm, c'est trop bon, marmonna-t-elle, contre ses lèvres.

\- Je te rassure bébé, ce n'est pas encore fini, répondit-il, en reprenant sa place initiale.

Cette fois-ci, il prit le tube de chantilly, le secoua et l'appliqua sur son ventre non sans fixer Isabella dans les yeux. Voir ses pupilles se dilater sous le désir, le poussait à continuer. Il fit donc couler le chocolat là où se trouvait la crème fouettée de la même façon que précédemment.

\- Toute sucrée, murmura-t-il, tout en commençant à lécher la chantilly et le chocolat sur le bas de son ventre, sans pour autant défaire le lien qui unissait leur regard.

Isabella se tortilla sous lui, sentant la température de son corps augmenter plus rapidement que la normale. Edward plaça ses mains sur ses hanches afin de limiter ses gestes. Il évitait ainsi de recevoir un coup de pied mal placé.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais utilisé la nourriture avec ses anciennes conquêtes et il se surprenait d'aimer le faire. Il mettait ce plaisir sur le compte d'Isabella, la seule femme avec qui il appréciait faire ce genre de chose. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que cela le rendît encore plus fou de sa fiancée qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Toute sucrée, répéta-t-il, sans arrêter sa petite torture. Rien que pour moi, ajouta-t-il, léchant la dernière trace de chantilly.

\- Hum…, gémit-elle, sans parvenir à se contrôler.

Si Isabella s'était imaginée que leur voyage à Hawaï se passerait ainsi, il y a longtemps qu'elle serait partie en vacances sur cette île. Elle savait que faire l'amour ou plutôt, faire des préliminaires avec de la nourriture était possible mais elle avait toujours trouvé cette pratique spéciale. Mais en voyant Edward le faire, ses pensées étaient différentes. Totalement différentes.

 _Et mon dieu que j'adore ça !_ Songea-t-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Edward…, souffla-t-elle, tandis qu'il appliquait de la chantilly et du chocolat sur sa poitrine.

\- Toute sucrée, rapporta-t-il, embrassant sa poitrine avec lenteur.

\- Putain…, jura-t-elle encore une fois tout en serrant les draps dans ses mains.

\- Si sucrée… si chocolatée…

\- Mon dieu…

\- Si chantillée…

\- Chantillée ? lui demanda-t-elle, en se relevant sur ses coudes.

\- Il fallait que je trouve une rime alors j'ai inventé ce mot, répondit-il, en haussant les épaules.

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à la faire rire autant. En voyant une moue triste sur le visage de son amant, la jeune femme culpabilisa de s'être moquée de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le ramener au-dessus d'elle. En remarquant que ses lèvres étaient pleines de chantilly, Isabella ne put se retenir plus longtemps et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- J'ai plein de chantilly sur le torse maintenant …

\- Tu es tout chantillé, répondit-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- C'est de ta faute, murmura-t-il, appréciant son sourire alors qu'il l'embrassait à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis chantillée la poitrine.

\- Oui mais c'est toi qui m'a stoppé dans mon déchantillage.

\- Déchantillage ? répéta-t-elle, affichant un sourire moqueur. Je crois que je vais créer un dictionnaire avec tes mots parce que je ne peux pas oublier cela, le taquina-t-elle, caressant son torse du bout de ses doigts.

\- Si tu continues de te moquer de moi, je ne risque pas d'accélérer les choses.

\- Qui t'a dit que je voulais que tu accélères les choses ?

Isabella profita de son absence de réponse pour mettre son doigt sur son torse, là où il y avait de la chantilly, et le porta à sa bouche tout en léchant sensuellement.

\- Hum … tu es tout sucré …

Edward déglutit difficilement et se jeta sur ses lèvres, sans prendre la peine de lui laisser le temps de déguster le reste de la chantilly. Isabella gémit contre ses lèvres avant de profiter de cet instant pour le faire basculer sur le côté pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Son amant ne s'était pas attendu à un tel revirement de situation puisqu'il avait prévu de continuer sa petite torture jusqu'à lui faire l'amour mais il semblerait que son amante eût envie de prendre le contrôle.

 _Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire,_ songea-t-il, pressé de la voir s'amuser avec la nourriture.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai faim, déclara-t-elle en s'emparant du tube de chantilly.

Isabella imita les mêmes gestes qu'avait eus Edward un peu plus tôt et appliqua la crème fouettée sur son torse. Elle s'amusa à dessiner un « I », comme le tatouage et en fut satisfaite lorsqu'elle termina son œuvre. Edward lui, s'était contenté de faire n'importe quoi sur son ventre tandis que la jeune femme, tenait à être soigneuse.

 _Autant manger son petit déjeuner dans l'art,_ songea-t-elle, avant de s'emparer d'un petit bol qui comportait des morceaux de bananes.

Elle les appliqua tous les morceaux de banane sur la chantilly avant de reposer le bol sur le plateau et de se pencher et de commencer sa dégustation. Edward, comme par habitude, posa ses mains sur ses hanches tout en laissant échapper quelques grondements sourds.

Elle s'empara à nouveau du tube de chantilly, l'ouvrit, le porta à sa bouche pour pouvoir la déguster avant de s'attaquer au torse de son amant. Elle se lécha les lèvres avec plaisir, se baissa légèrement et se mit à manger chaque morceau de banane avec délectation tout en mangeant la crème fouettée. La jeune femme n'avait pas abusé sur la quantité de chantilly, persuadée qu'elle serait incapable de tout finir. Le fruit qu'elle mangeait était assez consistant et elle était fière de ne pas en avoir trop mis.

\- Mmm, tu es plutôt bon comme ça, dit-elle, soudant son regard au sien.

\- Plutôt bon ?

\- Moui, répondit-elle, en mangeant l'avant dernier morceau de banane.

Edward s'attendait à ce qu'elle se rectifiât mais elle n'en fit rien. C'était aussi cela qui lui plaisait chez Isabella. Il ne pouvait jamais deviner ses réactions. Elle arrivait toujours à le surprendre. Surtout à ce moment même où elle venait de prendre le dernier morceau de banane dans sa bouche et de lui apporter la moitié. Elle était tellement sexy lorsqu'elle le regardait de ses yeux chocolats qu'il se dépêcha de manger la banane avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, se foutant qu'elle n'eût pas fini de le faire de son côté. Le goût de banane sur sa langue était totalement exquis.

Isabella avala difficilement son morceau de fruit, permettant ainsi à Edward de basculer en-dessous lui. La jeune femme bouda quelques secondes avant que son amant ne l'embrassât une seconde fois. Ce baiser lui permit d'oublier ce pourquoi elle était vexée. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elle savait qu'il aimait avoir le contrôle sur leurs ébats intimes et cela ne la dérangeait pas énormément. De plus, cela faisait un moment qu'il la chauffait et que les préliminaires avaient commencé. Il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure.

\- Tu es encore toute sucrée…, déclara-t-il, en léchant, embrassant et mordant son ventre.

\- Avec tout ce que tu m'as mis aussi, répondit-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était pour la bonne cause.

\- Ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit…, marmonna-t-elle, en reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller tandis qu'Edward joua avec sa culotte en coton.

Isabella gigota sous son corps, faisant comprendre à Edward de retirer sa culotte en coton. Elle avait incroyablement chaud et le moindre tissu sur sa peau augmentait la température de son corps. Son amant n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'exécuta en faisant glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses fines jambes. Désormais, Isabella était entièrement nue pour lui. Il remonta vers elle en déposant une pluie de baiser sur chaque parcelle de sa peau douce.

Isabella souda son regard à ses pupilles vertes, excitée de le voir chouchouter son corps. A cet instant, elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Et elle n'était pas contre pour en recommencer une similaire. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas encore fait l'amour mais cela ne serait tardé alors, elle restait confiante.

\- J'aurais dû mettre de la chantilly sur tes jambes …

\- Hum … je croyais qu'on allait passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Tes jambes n'ont pas été chouchoutées. Je me dois donc de rattraper ma petite erreur.

\- A une condition …

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu enlèves tout ça, là, lui intima-t-elle, en touchant son boxer avec son pied, non sans appuyer sur son érection.

Les pupilles d'Edward se dilatèrent tellement qu'Isabella se demandait où se trouvait la couleur verte de ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant. Il vint l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de l'obéir et de revenir complètement nu sur elle. Là, elle était bien. Elle l'était avant mais l'injustice qu'elle avait ressentie plutôt avait déserté son corps puisque, désormais, ils étaient tous les deux nus.

\- Satisfaite Mademoiselle Masen ?

\- Comment ne pourrait-elle pas être satisfaite ?

\- Je me pose encore la question, répondit-il, s'installant entre ses jambes, plaçant ses pieds sur ses épaules.

Tout en soudant son regard avec celui d'Isabella, Edward vérifia si elle était prête puis prit soin d'unir son corps au sien avec lenteur et délectation. Plus il prenait possession de son corps, plus la jeune femme intensifia la morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'empêchait de fermer les yeux, tenant à garder contact avec ses pupilles noire-émeraude.

\- Oh mon dieu…, haleta-t-elle, tandis qu'il venait de la rapprocher de lui en tirant sur ses hanches, entraînant une pénétration plus profonde.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il, en intensifiant ses coups de reins.

Isabella ne pouvait lui répondre que par ses gémissements tandis qu'il embrassait ses pieds, ses chevilles et ses mollets.

Alors qu'il continuait ses vas-et-viens, Edward attrapa la chantilly sur le plateau, secoua le tube et l'appliqua le long de sa jambe gauche. La jeune femme regarda chacun de ses gestes, désirant embrasser ses lèvres pleines de crème fouettée.

\- Embrasse-moi, demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il venait de terminer de lécher la chantilly sur sa jambe gauche.

\- A vos ordres, rétorqua-t-il, se penchant sur elle afin d'emprisonner ses lèvres sous les siennes.

\- Hum… moui…, marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Edward, de par sa possessivité légendaire, tenait à montrer aux autres hommes qu'elle n'était pas disponible. Il avait conscience qu'elle plaisait à ceux qu'il considérait comme ses adversaires et il se trouvait particulièrement chanceux de l'avoir comme fiancée. Heureusement que la jeune femme ne se plaignait pas de ses suçons alors il prenait plaisir à en renouveler de temps en temps lorsqu'il jugeait cela nécessaire. Il quitta donc ses lèvres avec regret et déposa une myriade de baisers sur sa mâchoire puis son cou avant d'en sucer sa peau.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tâche, il embrassa le suçon avec douceur avant d'entraîner sa partenaire dans un orgasme fulgurant. Isabella hurla son plaisir, cambrant son dos au passage. Edward quant à lui, se mit à mordre son épaule droite en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il poussa ensuite le plateau de nourriture jusqu'au bord du lit king size puis rompit leur étreinte en s'allongeant sur le côté.

\- Waouh ! S'extasia Isabella, essayant de se remettre de son orgasme.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Lui demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse collant.

\- Hum, c'est déjà pas mal, le taquina-t-elle, sans pour autant le regarder.

Edward releva sa tête, lui vola un baiser avant de la regarder sérieusement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire car Isabella avait déjà remarqué la lueur d'excitation qui se lisait dans son regard vert.

Le jeune homme la trouvait tellement désirable après l'orgasme. De ses yeux pétillants passant par son sourire satisfait en finissant par ses rougeurs et ses cheveux en batailles, Isabella était craquante à souhait. Il s'avouait avoir vu des femmes moches après avoir couché avec elles et il avait souvent regretté par la suite. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent car sa fiancée était au-delà de toutes celles qui étaient passées dans son lit.

\- Si tu crois que la nuit est terminée, alors tu trompes, bébé.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé cela, répondit-elle, d'un regard enjôleur.

\- J'espère bien, dit-il, en couvrant une nouvelle fois son corps. J'ai bien l'intention de faire de cette nuit, la plus belle de toute notre histoire, ajouta-t-il, en prenant possession de son corps avec brutalité.

\- Non, la plus belle sera notre nuit de noce, le rectifia-t-elle, en posant sa main sur ses lèvres qu'il ne tarda à embrasser.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute.

Edward se pencha sur ses lèvres et les emprisonna contre les siennes pour les embrasser avec ferveur. Il profita de cet instant pour accentuer ses mouvements bruts en elle, réussissant à la faire crier de plaisir.

\- Hum, gémit-elle, contre les assauts répétitifs de son fiancé.

Le jeune couple profitait de leurs vacances méritées à Hawaï. Mais les deux criminels ne pouvaient se permettre de partir plus d'une semaine sans risquer leur vie. Heureusement pour eux, ils leur restaient encore quelques jours avant de plier bagage et de retourner à New York et ainsi, reprendre les rênes de leurs deux mafias.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Le lendemain,**

 **12h30**

Le drap enroulé autour de son corps, un sourire niais sur le visage, Isabella était plus que comblée. La nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Edward avait une pure folie mais tellement agréable. Si le fait de fêter leurs fiançailles était aussi jouissif, elle n'osait imaginer le jour de sa nuit de noce.

Si son passé avait été différent, si son père ne lui avait pas volé sa virginité, Isabella aurait sans doute attendu le mariage pour sa première fois et ce, peu importait son âge. Même si elle ignorait comment elle aurait agi avec les garçons lors de son adolescence, elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle, que ce détail était important pour elle. Mais, elle n'avait pas eu cette chance-là. Néanmoins, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir croisé Edward sur son chemin.

Isabella n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller et s'était donc couverte du drap de leur lit, laissant Edward sous la couverture. Encore un détail qu'elle ne comprenait mais qu'elle mémorisait. Il faisait terriblement chaud à Hawaï et la jeune femme craignait beaucoup les fortes chaleurs. Le fait d'avoir passé son enfance à Forks et de vivre à New York en était sûrement la cause alors quand elle dormait et qu'elle avait chaud, dormir avec la couverture était insupportable pour elle. Son amant lui, adorait s'enrouler à l'intérieur même lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle sourit en repensant à cela et le revoyant dormir comme un enfant en quittant le lit pour se retrouver un moment seule.

La jeune femme adorait la compagnie d'Edward. Elle était bien avec lui, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux et même si elle ne l'avait jamais compris avant, aujourd'hui, elle pouvait clairement dire que le jeune homme était son oxygène. Il n'y avait qu'à voir lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus été ensemble… A cette pensée, Isabella secoua la tête plusieurs fois afin de rester au moment présent.

En s'asseyant sur le canapé, Isabella regarda sa bague en souriant avant d'effacer son sourire et de se rendre compte ce que cela signifiait réellement. Il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'elle avait accepté qu'un jour, ils s'épouseraient, la jeune femme avait paniqué alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fait sa demande officielle. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, la criminelle devait absolument se mettre dans la préparation de leur mariage.

\- Je vais me marier, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même. Je vais marier, répéta-t-elle comme pour marquer au fer rouge que oui, dans quelques mois, ils s'uniraient par les liens sacrés du mariage.

En tant que grande organisatrice, Isabella essaya de s'imaginer la décoration parfaite. Elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop classique ou de trop original. Elle désirait que cela leur ressemblât car il s'agissait de leur mariage et autant dire que leur couple n'était pas commun de tous. Hormis pour les autres couples de mafieux.

Il fallait qu'elle trouvât sa robe de mariée et la tenue qu'elle porterait pour le voyage de noce. Il lui fallait aussi des demoiselles d'honneur mais vu sa liste d'amie très limitée, elle n'avait pas à stresser pour savoir qui le serait et qui ne le serait pas.

 _Il y a aussi mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille !_ pensa-t-elle, en écarquillant des yeux. _Mon dieu, il y a tellement de choses à penser pour mon mariage…_

Elle avait bien l'intention de passer son enterrement de vie de jeune fille comme n'importe quelle future mariée qui se respectait. Il n'était pas question qu'elle restât cloîtrée chez elle et à se reposer sous prétexte qu'elle risquait d'avoir des cernes le Jour J. De toute manière, il y avait toujours la possibilité de faire cette soirée quelques jours avant le mariage pour pouvoir mieux récupérer. Et puis, il y avait le dîner de répétition qui se faisait la veille. Isabella n'était pas forcément enthousiaste de le faire mais elle connaissait Esmée et savait qu'elle était très traditionnaliste et elle savait que cela lui ferait plaisir.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un dîner de rien du tout, marmonna-t-elle, griffonnant sur une feuille de papier sa liste pour préparer son mariage à la perfection.

Isabella ne laisserait passer aucun détail. De cette manière, elle pouvait paraître superficielle et capricieuse mais encore une fois, il s'agissait de son mariage. Elle songeait même à engager une organisatrice de mariage avant de renoncer à ce plan, refusant qu'une femme fît des plans qui ne lui convinssent pas. Elle pourrait très bien lui faire recommencer autant de fois qu'elle le souhaiterait mais la jeune femme était formelle : elle s'occupait de tout. Quitte à ne pas en dormir la nuit.

 _Non, j'exagère quand même. Il ne faut pas que je fasse un malaise à cause de la fatigue,_ songea-t-elle, refusant de préparer son mariage pendant la nuit. _Et puis, ce serait louper des nuits extraordinaires avec mon futur mari,_ continua-t-elle de penser, sentant sa libido prendre de l'ampleur _. J'ai bien fait de me réveiller plus tôt que lui, tiens !_ Se fustigea-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Que fait ma charmante future femme ? intervint une voix masculine ne permettant pas à Isabella de calmer sa libido.

\- Je prépare ma liste pour le mariage, répondit-elle, en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Si elle le regardait, elle serait amenée à céder à son petit démon qui avait terriblement envie du jeune homme qui lui, semblait avoir compris son petit manège.

 _Merde, il comprend vraiment tout ce mec,_ pensa-t-elle, se faisant rire toute seule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire ? l'interrogea-t-il, en se plaçant à s'asseyant sur la table basse, juste en face d'elle.

Effectivement, il comprend tout. Ou alors, il s'est mis ici pour s'assurer que je le regarde et ainsi, se prouver à lui-même qu'il ne se trompait pas, pensa-t-elle, en croisant ses pupilles vertes.

\- Mon moi intérieur peut avoir un très bon humour.

\- Ai-je le droit d'en connaître les détails ?

\- Hum…, réfléchit-elle en mâchouillant son crayon. Non, je ne préfère pas parce que vois-tu, c'est une conversation privée entre ma conscience et moi-même et puis de toute manière, je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas télépathe.

\- Qui me prouve que tu ne l'es pas ? dit-elle, en passant sa main libre sur sa cuisse.

\- Bébé…

\- Oups, là c'est mon petit démon qui déraille. Tu n'as rien vu, rien senti, répondit-elle, en retirant sa main pour continuer d'écrire.

Isabella fit mine de n'avoir rien fait en baissant la tête et se concentra sur sa liste. Elle mordilla sa lèvre plus pour calmer son excitation que pour réfléchir mais elle espérait que cela passât tout comme aux yeux de son amant. Elle avait un espoir cependant puisque la jeune femme ne faisait jamais cela lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire rien qu'en la voyant faire. Elle avait raison, il lisait sur elle comme dans un livre ouvert et même si certains détails arrivaient à lui échapper, la caresse qu'elle lui avait fait sur sa cuisse ne l'avait pas trompé.

\- Qui pourrions-nous inviter à notre dîner de répétition ? Lui demanda-t-elle, réussissant à ignorer la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux.

 _Ce n'était pas si compliqué finalement !_ Se félicita-t-elle, l'entraînant à esquisser un sourire.

\- Tu ne penses pas que nous avons le temps pour préparer la liste de notre mariage, hein ?

Le jeune homme ignora le petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres de sa fiancée et devina qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation privée avec sa conscience comme elle le disait si bien. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui la faisait rire mais se retint au risque d'obtenir la même réponse que précédemment.

\- Je veux me débarrasser des tâches les plus faciles et savoir qui sera présent à cette soirée m'enlèvera un point sur ma petite liste.

En regardant la liste que sa fiancée lui tendit pour qu'il pût y jeter un œil, Edward ne put que sourire en constatant qu'elle n'avait rien de petite. Isabella avait marqué tout et n'importe quoi. Certains détails comme _« choisir sa robe de mariée »_ étaient très importants contrairement à _« trouver une nappe »_ même si la décoration faisait partie de la plus belle journée de leur vie, il ne s'agissait pas d'un détail urgent. Le choix de la nappe pouvait se faire à la dernière minute même s'il ne prendrait jamais le risque.

\- Souhaites-tu vraiment faire un dîner de répétition ?

\- Esmée est très conformiste. Je sais qu'elle voudra qu'on en fasse un et puis, ce n'est qu'un dîner. Il sera parfait ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, elle voudra sûrement qu'on le fasse chez elle car c'est nettement plus grand que chez nous.

Edward sourit en guise de réponse, la trouvant encore plus belle lorsqu'elle débattait sur comment organiser leur mariage. Il allait l'aider bien entendu mais pour le moment, elle semblait s'en sortir très bien et il ne pouvait qu'être fier de la voir se projeter dans leur avenir. En revanche, il ne la laisserait pas toucher à l'organisation de leur voyage de noce. Il avait bien l'intention de se charger de tout sans qu'elle ne pût mettre la main dessus.

\- Ce serait marrant d'inviter tes ex et de leur montrer que tu es casé et surtout, que tu vas te marier avec la plus belle femme de New York.

\- Inviter mes ex, vraiment ? lui dit-il, en arquant un sourcil d'étonnement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me parles cela mais puisque tu le proposes …

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! s'emporta-t-elle, en lui jetant un coussin dans la figure. Il n'est pas question qu'elles pointent leur gueule de « je l'ai eu avant ce qui signifie que j'ai plus de chances de lui manquer ». La grande blague ! A la limite, si elles étaient respectueuses, pourquoi pas. Après tout, beaucoup de gens gardent leurs ex comme amis mais les tiennes sont loin de l'être. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment se comporte cette Tina. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle cherche à coucher avec toi avant que tu ne présentes à l'autel, débita-t-elle, totalement sérieuse. D'ailleurs, si je la vois, je pourrai l'étriper ?

Edward éclata de rire après avoir entendu sa dernière question. Il savait que sa réaction ne plaisait guère à Isabella mais il était impossible pour lui de s'arrêter.

\- Arrête te rire ! lui ordonna-t-elle, faussement vexée, en lui lançant un autre oreiller qu'il attrapa de justesse. Tu me fais rire avec tes conneries, ajouta-t-elle, tentant de cacher son sourire alors qu'elle n'était pas censée trouver cela drôle.

\- Chérie, débuta-t-il en essuyant ses larmes de joie, premièrement, je confirme tes dires. Tu es bel et bien la femme la plus belle de New York voire du pays. Deuxièmement, il n'est pas question que mes ex se pointent à notre mariage même si ton souhait serait de leur montrer que nous sommes toujours ensemble. Si vraiment tu veux les narguer, nous pourrons toujours leur envoyer une photo.

\- Non, pas la peine. Je m'en fiche de toute manière, répondit-elle, en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, faisant glisser le drap jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

 _Ne regarde surtout pas,_ lui conseilla la conscience d'Edward qui n'avait pas fini de lui parler.

Isabella avait utilisé l'humour en proposant d'inviter les anciennes conquêtes au dîner de répétition. Mais au lieu de lui dire qu'il n'en était pas question, Edward était entré dans son jeu et à vrai dire, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle avait donc cru au départ qu'il avait été sérieux mais maintenant, elle comprenait que ce n'était pas le cas et heureusement pour elle.

\- Troisièmement, si tu veux étriper Tina, tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'extasia-t-elle, en s'accroupissant sur le canapé comme le ferait un enfant le jour de Noël. Mais attends, il n'y a pas qu'elle que je veux étriper. Il y a aussi Angéla… Mais bon, comme elle ne t'a pas rappelé depuis la dernière fois, je considère qu'elle a compris.

\- Angéla ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais mémorisé son nom. Mais si tu veux savoir, elle a essayé de me rappeler sans succès.

\- Saches mon cher amant, que j'ai une très bonne mémoire surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mémoriser un prénom de pétasse.

\- Si tu veux savoir, elle a essayé de me rappeler mais je te rassure, je ne lui jamais répondu.

 _Encore heureux qu'il n'est jamais répondu, tiens !_ Songe-t-elle, espérant le voir la rembarrer devant elle.

\- Mais quelle… finalement, je ne vais pas l'épargner.

\- Chérie…

\- Tu crois qu'elles ont de la famille ? Tu vas me dire, c'est obligé mais après, je ne me suis jamais posée cette question lorsque je devais tuer quelqu'un et je suis forcée de dire que c'est à cause de toi …

\- A cause de moi ?

\- Exactement. Tu m'as rendue trop sensible et à cause de toi, je m'inquiète pour la famille des gens que je souhaite tuer, mon chéri, répond-elle en se penchant vers lui pour lui voler un baiser. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas les tuer. Je veux dire, ce ne sont que des pauvres femmes qui n'ont pas d'autres choses à faire que de draguer les hommes qui ne sont pas disponibles. En revanche, si l'une d'entre elles t'appelle après notre mariage et que, par conséquent, tu es mon mari, je les étriperai vraiment.

\- Je ne savais pas que ta jalousie pouvait aller aussi loin, dit-il en lui offrant un sourire en coin.

\- Ma jalousie peut en effet comporter des risques pour celles qui se permettent d'approcher mon homme d'un peu trop près, rétorqua-t-elle, tandis qu'Edward prit place à ses côtés en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Mais au moment où il prit place, la télévision venait de s'allumer, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'était assis sur la télécommande. Il se releva et prit l'objet entre ses mains, s'apprêtant à éteindre l'écran.

\- Attends, le stoppa-t-elle, soudainement concentrée par les informations.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Isabella lui intima de se taire d'un geste de la main, posa sa feuille sur ses cuisses et le stylo qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts sur la table basse tout en restant concentrée à ce qui défilait sur l'écran télévision.

 _« Le pays et les habitants de Portland sont sous le choc après que des voisins ont découvert le calvaire que vivait, Célina Carter, une petite fille de dix ans avec son cousin de trente ans son aînée._

 _La fillette, alors orpheline depuis ses deux ans à cause d'un accident de voiture, avait été confiée à son oncle et sa tante, Michael et Carolina Carter dont les corps ont été découverts dans le sous-sol de la propriété. Après avoir récolté le témoignage des voisins qui ont trouvé la petite Célina se faire violenter sexuellement par son cousin, le FBI a arrêté le coupable déjà considéré comme l'homme le plus détesté des Etats-Unis, voire du monde._

 _Cependant, nous n'avons pas pu obtenir plus de détails concernant l'enquête qui a été ouverte. Nous savons simplement que Célina Carter a été prise en charge par les services sociaux ainsi que par un psychologue des enfants. D'après une source travaillant dans le centre où la fillette a été recueillie, cette dernière semble être entre de bonnes mains._

 _Mais où va vivre la petite fille ? De nombreuses questions ont été posées au FBI, qui se charge de l'enquête, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui prennent soin d'elle, pour savoir où vivra Célina durant l'enquête. Il y a même eu des propositions d'adoption mais le psychologue, Docteur Francis Georges, la fillette n'est pas encore prête à vivre dans une famille. Elle a besoin de temps …_

 _Arnold Carter, rendu coupable de ces faits, sera ainsi jugé dans trois semaines devant un juge qui se promet de n'avoir aucun scrupule pour ce monstre violeur d'enfant … »_

\- Cet homme n'aura pas le temps d'être jugé. Je veux la tête de ce fils de pute, cracha Isabella, sentant la haine prendre possession de son corps.

Pour elle, il était impossible qu'un homme comme ce pédophile pût vivre même en prison. Elle savait que les prisonniers détestaient les pédophiles mais elle s'en foutait. Elle désirait se charger de lui et ainsi, ne pas prendre le risque à ce qu'il eût une petite peine. Il n'était pas question qu'il pût revoir la petite fille dès sa sortie. Et cela, Isabella se promettait d'agir rapidement quitte à gâcher leur voyage à Hawaï.

\- Es-tu sûre de toi ?

\- Je suis sûre et certaine, Edward.

\- Même si cet homme va en prison et qu'il y a de grande chance à ce qu'il se fasse tabasser par les autres prisonniers ? Tu sais très bien comment les pédophiles sont détestés et …

\- Je m'en fous qu'ils soient détestés, Edward ! Qu'il soit tabassé ou non, cet homme ne sera pas condamné assez longtemps pour permettre à cette gamine de vivre tranquillement sans se demander s'il reviendra la chercher pour la violer de nouveau. Je sais ce que je dis Edward parce que je l'ai moi-même ressenti alors que je vivais chez Carlisle et Esmée…

\- Tes parents…

\- Mes géniteurs…

\- Tes géniteurs étaient encore en liberté.

\- Même s'ils étaient encore liberté, cette peur ne part jamais. J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un le tue à ma place pour me venger et montrer que les pédophiles ne méritent pas de vivre.

\- Pourquoi Carlisle ne l'a pas fait ?

\- Parce que Charlie était le shérif de Forks. Il devait prendre ses précautions et puis… tous deux prenaient beaucoup de temps pour m'aider à me relever de ce cauchemar qu'était mon enfance…

Edward observa attentivement Isabella qui pleurait silencieusement. La jeune femme regarda ses mains presque honteusement et il se demandait pourquoi elle ressentait cette honte alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être.

\- Isabella, dit-il en relevant sa tête pour la forcer à le regarder, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je suis persuadé que Carlisle et Esmée ont mis beaucoup de cœur pour t'aider et t'aimer comme tu le méritais. Et je suis sûre que si ta mère adoptive était ici, elle te répèterait la même chose que moi. Tu étais jeune. Tu avais, toi aussi, le droit de vivre et de sourire après ce que tu as vécu. Ils se sont battus pour toi et c'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas te sentir honteuse.

Son amante hocha plusieurs la tête, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à cause des larmes qui débordaient abondamment de ses yeux.

En entendant de nouveau la journaliste parler, Isabella redevint attentive et essaya de connaître la fin de cette information qui venait de toucher en plein cœur la petite fille brisée qu'était la jeune femme il y a de cela quelques années.

 _« Mais que dire de cet évènement ? Beaucoup de personnes se disent persuadées que les viols en famille ne sont pas si rares que ce qu'on l'on voudrait nous faire penser. Combien d'enfants et d'adolescents vivent cette horreur ? Combien n'ont pas encore eu la chance d'être découvert par ses voisins ou des amis ? Malheureusement, les autorités ne peuvent se permettre de fouiller toutes les habitations à la recherche de tous ces enfants et adolescents encore victimes de pédophilie … »_

\- Cette gamine a eu de la chance d'avoir des voisins intelligents contrairement à ceux qui vivaient à côté de chez moi. Ils ont servi à quelque chose, eux, souffla-t-elle, replongeant dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres. Personne ne m'a cru à l'époque mais elle, elle a eu de la chance et je veux que, lorsque je tuerai cette ordure, elle voie que quelque part dans le monde, une personne la soutient et sait ce qu'elle a vécu.

\- N'as-tu pas peur que les flics fassent le lien avec toi ?

\- Je sais que cela pourrait me mettre en danger mais je ne suis pas une professionnelle du crime pour rien. Et puis, quel est le pourcentage de chance à ce qu'ils devinent que je suis derrière tout cela ? Des milliers d'enfants sont victimes de pédophilies. Cette gamine, Tony et moi, nous ne sommes malheureusement pas les seuls. Souviens-toi de ce que l'on avait dit …

Edward hocha simplement la tête, prenant conscience qu'Isabella avait raison. Cet homme, Arnold Carter, devait mourir. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le torturer comme avec Charlie et Renée Swan, le voir mort serait plus agréable que de savoir qu'il dormait en prison en étant satisfait d'avoir brisé la vie d'une jeune fille.

\- De cette volonté de vouloir exterminer tous ces monstres de la planète. Je sais qu'au fond de moi, c'est impossible puisqu'il nous faudrait des années pour en venir à bout mais, là, il y en a un. Il s'est fait peut-être arrêter, certes, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui faire part de son accord mais fut interrompu par la voix de la journaliste qui l'interpella. Il fixa l'écran, surpris de voir ce qu'il y voyait.

\- Isabella, regarde…

\- J'ai vu…

 _« Suite à ces évènements, le FBI de Los Angeles, qui s'est spécialement déplacé pour s'occuper de l'enquête, a ré-ouvert une affaire datant de plusieurs années. Souvenez-vous de cette jeune fille, seulement âgée de douze ans à l'époque. De cette jeune fille qui s'était présentée à l'agence de police de la petite ville de Forks pour se plaindre de son père qui la violait depuis huit ans … »_

Isabella se tassa dans le canapé en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Sa carapace était désormais en place, refusant ainsi d'être interrompue par n'importe quel moyen externe. Elle écoutait attentivement ce que pouvait dire la journaliste, revivant par la même occasion, ce jour-là où personne n'avait voulu la croire.

Edward aussi était concentré mais il se permettait de jeter quelques coups d'yeux discrets sur Isabella, inquiet de la voir ainsi. Il connaissait tout de son passé, il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter toutes ces informations mais il restait là pour elle, pour la soutenir et la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle lui aurait fait un signe involontaire qu'il pouvait le faire.

 _« Cette jeune fille, qui s'appelait Isabella Marie Swan avait été diagnostiquée comme profondément atteinte de schizophrénie par son père, les psychologues ainsi que l'assistante sociale qui s'étaient occupés d'elle. A l'époque, nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayé de montrer leur soutien à la jeune fille … »_

\- J'ignorais ce détail… Je ne savais pas que l'on m'avait soutenue…, murmura-t-elle, en se redressant légèrement. Ma séquestration dans cet hôpital m'a empêché de voir cela…

Edward eut le signe qu'il attendait, s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'intima se coller contre lui. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il la soutenait pendant cette épreuve.

 _« Et d'après ce que l'on me dit dans l'oreillette, Isabella Swan avait été portée disparue quatre ans après son enfermement. Nous ignorons pour quelle raison les fédéraux désirent ré-ouvrir ce dossier. Tout ce que nous savons est qu'ils semblent persuadé que la jeune fille, alors déclaré morte suite à une noyade dans l'océan, qu'elle est encore en vie. Mais même si cet indice n'a pas encore été prouvé, votre aide sera tout de même bénéficiaire. Alors, si vous souhaitez aider les autorités, nous vous avons laissé la seule photo que nous possédons. Le FBI ayant accepté de nous fournir une photo de simulation par rapport à l'âge que doit avoir la jeune femme… »_

Isabella éteignit soudainement la télévision, ne souhaitant plus entendre ce que la journaliste pouvait débiter comme informations. Informations importantes certes, mais la jeune femme n'était tout simplement pas prête à entendre encore et encore que les fédéraux la recherchaient.

\- Carlisle a tout fait pour cacher mes traces… Même s'ils insinuent qu'Isabella Marie Swan est encore vivante, ils ne pourront pas la retrouver, me retrouver…, dit-elle, tentant de se rassurer.

\- Tu penses que cela est quand même possible.

Isabella se redressa brusquement et se leva du canapé. Elle regarda intensément Edward dans les yeux, prête à faire part de ce qu'elle pensait de cette histoire.

\- Je tuerai Arnold Carter et je ferai tout pour que ces enfoirés de fédéraux ne puissent pas me retrouver, répondit-elle durement avant de quitter la pièce et de se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Même si leurs vacances étaient écourtées, Edward et Isabella ne pouvaient rester sans agir. Cela en valait de la sécurité de cette dernière. S'il venait à découvrir son existence, ses activités seraient à coup sûr découvertes et la criminelle ne pouvait le tolérer.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Ce chapitre est très long mais je devais absolument rajouter certains passages afin d'y insérer un peu de suspens. Mon sadisme est de retour (reste à savoir s'il est vraiment parti). Malheureusement nos deux chouchous ne pourront pas terminer leurs vacances mais au moins, ils ont pu en profiter pendant trois petits jours :D_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **J'ai tellement hâte de lire vos reviews si vous saviez !**

 _Allez, je me dépêche d'écrire le prochain et de l'envoyer en correction pour pouvoir le poster dans les temps !_

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:D**


	53. Chapitre 23 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Le nouveau chapitre est enfin dans les bacs ! :D J'ai mis un peu de temps à le poster et ce, malgré la correction qui a été réalisée rapidement ( **merci à** **Lotirelle** pour son travail et son efficacité). Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre en général alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Merci pour vos reviews !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Les choses s'intensifieront toujours avec moi haha. Saches que j'ai hésité à faire intervenir le FBI mais c'était soit ça, soit je continuais sur le chemin de la guimauve tout dégoulinant et cela ne colle pas avec l'histoire. Il y a encore quelques détails qui doivent être réglés même s'il reste encore quelques chapitres avant de poser le point final et définitif de cette histoire. Et pourquoi pas, d'en commencer une autre. Isabella est intelligente donc ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle :D La photo est logiquement très ressemblante étant donné qu'Isabella n'a fait ni une couleur, ni de la chirurgie esthétique. Eh oui ! Le mariage est enfin programmé ! Isabella est très jalouse mais pour la bonne cause. Il faut maintenant que je travaille la jalousie d'Edward haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci encore  & Bonne lecture !

.

..

...

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira & Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23 / T2**

Appuyée contre le lavabo de la salle de bain, Isabella se fixait dans le miroir. Elle restait encore choquée que son histoire refît surface après tant d'années. Elle s'était doutée qu'un jour, Edward et les quelques membres de sa famille ne fussent pas les seuls à connaître son passé mais pas à ce qu'il soit divulguer dans le pays entier. Elle avait des ennemis de partout et nombreux étaient ceux qui pourraient se servir de sa faiblesse pour l'atteindre.

Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes, n'arrivant pas à maîtriser tout ce qui arrivait comme une bombe. Elle s'assit contre la baignoire, remontant ses jambes contre son buste, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Maîtriser sa respiration fut l'épreuve la plus dure et la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de la poitrine la faisait terriblement souffrir qu'elle porta son point dans sa bouche afin de camoufler son cri de douleur.

Dans la pièce voisine, Edward ne l'avait pas suivie dans la salle de bain, comprenant qu'elle désirait être seule. Mais en l'entendant crier, il était obligé d'intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans ce genre de situation et même s'il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtises, il préférait rester prudent.

\- Isabella, dit-il en toquant à la porte avant d'abaisser la poignée de la porte, se foutant d'entendre ou non son approbation.

En la voyant en position fœtus sur le sol, Edward se précipita vers elle et la porta contre lui puis la déposa contre le canapé. Il la garda contre lui tout le temps que ses larmes prirent pour se tarir. Il sentait que sa petite main s'accrochait à son t-shirt comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il aurait temps voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de l'interroger. Tout n'était qu'une question de patience.

\- Est-ce que tu peux appeler Esmée, s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Edward acquiesça, se leva du canapé et alla récupérer son téléphone dans leur chambre. Il revint gardant cet air inquiet qu'Isabella reconnaissait tant. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque des gens s'inquiétaient pour elle car cela montrait à quel point sa faiblesse était visible aux yeux de tous.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant son téléphone.

Isabella composa le numéro d'Esmée et croisa les doigts pour que cette dernière lui répondît. Le décalage horaire était assez important et elle supposait que sa mère adoptive dormait.

\- Allô ? Répondit une voix endormie.

Isabella ferma les yeux, heureuse que sa mère répondît. Des larmes réapparurent au coin de ses yeux, coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.

\- Esmée, c'est Isabella, répondit-elle d'éclater en sanglot tandis qu'Edward passa sa main sur sa cuisse pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

\- Mon dieu, ma chérie mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que tu as vu les informations ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas pu regarder aujourd'hui car Tony est malade.

\- Tony est malade ?

\- Oui, mais tout va bien ma chérie. Il a une petite angine. Rien de bien méchant, la rassura-t-elle, après avoir bâillé. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle par la suite, désireuse de comprendre ce qui mettait sa fille dans cet état.

\- Une petite fille a été victime de pédophilie et l'homme a été arrêté.

\- Mon dieu … est-ce pour cela que tu pleures ?

\- Non … Le FBI a ré-ouvert l'enquête concernant ma plainte déposée il y a plus de treize ans. Ils souhaitent découvrir la vérité …

\- C'est maintenant qu'ils se réveillent ! S'emporta la vieille dame. Non mais, cette histoire aurait dû être réglée depuis des années et ainsi, Charlie et Renée seraient en train de pourrir en prison depuis longtemps !

Isabella se remit à pleurer, laissant sa mère adoptive s'énerver. Elle savait que cela aurait eu ce genre d'effet sur elle alors cela ne la surprenait pas. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais été très réactive concernant le passé qui hantait la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais porté des propos violents vis-à-vis de ses géniteurs lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle contrairement à Carlisle qui n'avait jamais mâché ses mots.

\- Le FBI veut me retrouver. Quand ils auront la preuve que ma tombe à Forks est vide, ils ne tarderont pas à entamer des recherches pour me retrouver …

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux femmes et Isabella devina qu'Esmée était en train de réfléchir à la situation. La criminelle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tentant de trouver une solution de son côté avant de regarder Edward dans les yeux. La ride sur son front l'informait toujours de son inquiétude et elle se sentait mal de ne pas lui permettre de la rassurer alors elle se cala contre lui, passant sa main libre en-dessous de son t-shirt pour toucher son torse.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il que tu ailles les voir ... intervint la voix d'Esmée.

\- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas aller les voir. La seule solution est que je reste la plus discrète possible.

\- A quoi cela servira-t-il, Isabella ? Ton passé a été révélé aux yeux de tous les habitants du pays. Tes hommes sont sûrement au courant de tout ainsi que tes ennemis.

 _Je sais …_ songea-t-elle, consciente qu'elle ne serait plus vue comme la fille de Carlisle Masen mais comme cette gamine victime des violences sexuelles de son père.

\- Tu sais tout comme moi que leurs méthodes de recherches ont grandement évolué depuis que tu as été internée.

\- Ils n'accepteront jamais que je me rende et je ne peux pas y aller en espérant qu'ils me foutront la paix par la suite, Esmée. C'est trop risqué … Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils m'arrêtent à cause de mes activités illégales.

\- Et ton entreprise alors ? A quoi te sert-elle si ce n'est pas pour masquer tes activités, hum ?

\- Elle a raison, intervint Edward, attirant le regard de sa fiancée sur lui.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Le FBI ne lâchera jamais l'affaire. Ils seront prêts à enquêter des années s'il le faut afin de découvrir la vérité, lui répondit-il en replaçant une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

\- Mais qu'espèrent-t-ils avoir en retour ? Arrêter mes géniteurs en sachant qu'ils sont déjà morts ?

\- Je suis persuadé qu'ils savent déjà ce détail. Ils veulent sûrement soigner leurs consciences pour avoir laissé passer cette affaire si importante. Ce qui t'est arrivé n'est certes, pas unique au monde mais le fait que tes parents aient pus trafiquer des documents pour te faire interner est quelque chose de rare.

Isabella se retira de l'étreinte réconfortante que lui offrait son amant et s'assit plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé. Elle gardait le téléphone contre son oreille mais restait attentive à tout ce que pouvait lui dire Edward car elle avouait qu'il n'avait pas tort.

\- Fais-le avant que quelqu'un ne se pointe à ta place et te dénonce, ajouta-t-il, prêt à sortir tous les arguments possibles pour pouvoir la faire changer d'avis.

\- Edward a raison ma chérie. Fais le premier pas vers eux et ensuite tu …

\- J'anticiperai … Il faudra dans ce cas que nous fassions un détour à Los Angeles …

\- L'enquête sur cette petite fille est terminée. Il ne manque plus que le procès. Il y a de grande chance qu'ils se trouvent à Portland, lui indiqua Edward.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je les appelle afin de m'assurer qu'ils sont bel et bien sur place ? Proposa Esmée.

\- Mais comment vas-tu faire ?

\- Il suffit que je me fasse passer pour une personne qui a des informations sur toi mais qui souhaite s'entretenir avec le patron de l'équipe qui est chargé de cette enquête. Il n'y a rien de très compliqué. En plus, il y a un décalage horaire entre Los Angeles et New York. Ils pourront donc me répondre rapidement.

\- D'accord fais-le et donne-moi la réponse dès que tu l'as.

\- Compte sur moi ma chérie.

\- Fais un bisou à Tony de ma part.

\- Pas de problème ! Je le lui dirais au petit-déjeuner mais en attendant, profitez encore de vos vacances, d'accord ?

\- Oui, merci. Je t'aime maman.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

Isabella raccrocha, posa le téléphone sur la petite table avant de s'installer à nouveau contre Edward. Elle passa de nouveau sa main sous son t-shirt et profita de la douceur de sa peau et de la fermeté de ses muscles avec envie. Elle adorait toucher cette partie-là de son corps et ce, à n'importe quel instant de la journée.

\- Je vois que tu vas mieux, dit-il appréciant ses caresses.

\- J'aime toucher tes abdos, ça me rassure.

\- Ça te rassure ?

 _Voilà un point que j'ignorais,_ songea-t-il en arquant un sourcil tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Moui … j'aime la fermeté de tes muscles, déclara-t-elle, en remontant sa main sur son torse entraînant le t-shirt avec elle.

Isabella sourit en le sentant frémir et frissonner sous son contact. Edward ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce qu'elle lui faisait et ne fit donc rien pour la repousser. De toute manière, jamais il ne se serait permis de la rejeter.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais depuis ce matin je meurs d'envie de te toucher.

\- C'est bon à savoir, susurra-t-il en lui offrant son sourire au coin qu'elle adorait tant.

Enfin qu'elle adorait … Edward savait très bien quand il pouvait l'utiliser pour pouvoir l'amadouer avec plus de facilités. Il n'essayait jamais lorsqu'elle était énervée contre lui et heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs. Ce sourire passait en troisième position après ses yeux verts et ses abdominaux. Son classement changeait de temps en temps mais ses prunelles émeraude conservaient toujours la première place.

\- J'aime quand tu souris comme cela, dit-elle en frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je sais, avoua-t-il en agrandissant son sourire.

\- C'est pour cela que tu t'amuses à me le faire.

\- Exactement.

Edward prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa langoureusement, cédant à la tentation qu'était devenue ses douces lèvres. Isabella gémit contre ses lèvres. La puissance de leur baiser était telle que la jeune femme griffa le torse de son amant avant de se placer à califourchon sur lui et de le forcer à retirer son t-shirt, devenu un rempart.

\- Comme ça, c'est mieux, murmura-t-elle en entamant un second baiser.

Isabella était consciente que les derniers évènements ne devraient pas lui permettre de passer du bon temps avec Edward mais elle s'en contrefichait. Elle n'allait pas s'empêcher d'aimer et de se faire aimer par son fiancé à cause de ces gens qui cherchaient à savoir si Isabella Marie Swan était encore en vie.

Quant à Edward, il profita de la position de sa fiancée pour dénouer le nœud de son peignoir et lui permettre d'entrevoir sa poitrine. Sentir sa peau douce sous sa paume était l'une des meilleures sensations dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer et au vu des frissons qui parcoururent son corps, elle n'était pas contre ses caresses.

\- Et ta liste de mariage ? Lui demanda-t-il en embrassant sa mâchoire.

\- Je laisse tomber pour le moment, répondit-elle en embrassant son cou. Je ne sais même pas qui inviter à part nos petites familles.

\- On peut la faire ensemble cette liste, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

\- Hum …

\- Non, tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle en posant sa main contre sa bouche. Nous ne commencerons pas cette liste maintenant parce que vois-tu, je suis plus concentrée sur autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle, remontant ses deux mains le long de son torse musclé.

Edward plaça ses mains autour de ses hanches avec possessivité et plongea son regard émeraude dans ses pupilles chocolatées. C'est alors qu'un souvenir lui vint en tête, le forçant à sourire. Il était rare que le jeune couple se retrouve dans une position similaire et les rares fois où cela avait été le cas, il n'y avait eu aucune tension sexuelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Je me rappelle de la première fois où tu t'es assise sur moi.

Isabella se souvint bien de ce jour ou plutôt, de cette soirée-là. Cette soirée où tout avait basculé pour les deux jeunes gens.

\- Je m'en souviens, dit-elle en se frottant contre son érection seulement protégée par son boxer et son pantalon en lin. Mais, ce n'est pas ce jour-là où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois.

\- Je sais mais c'est à ce moment-là où j'ai pu profiter de ta beauté. Dès que t'es apparue sur cette scène, il a été difficile pour moi de rester tranquille.

\- J'en étais totalement consciente.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mon but était de t'attirer dans mes filets. Je devais te séduire pour que tu puisses te laisser faire. J'ai pu ainsi, installer ma fausse bombe sur le dossier de ta chaise.

\- Et pour cause, je ne m'y étais pas du tout attendu.

\- Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas été mon client, il est peu probable que nous nous serions rencontrés un jour.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- J'avais un contrat sur toi, Edward. Avant cela, je ne laissais aucun homme me toucher et m'approcher.

\- Et tu ne crois pas au destin ? Mon père connaissait Carlisle et tu travaillais encore pour lui à l'époque. Nous nous serions croisés quoi qu'il arrive, Isabella.

Isabella plissa les yeux en le regardant avant de se mettre en tête qu'il avait raison. Ils étaient tous dans la mafia et même si elle n'avait pas rencontré toutes les familles du pays, George Cullen habitait à New York et Edward aussi. Et au vu de l'envie de vengeance qu'avait ressenti le vieil homme envers Carlisle, il y aurait eu de fortes chances qu'Edward et Isabella se rencontrassent de cette manière.

\- En tout cas, si un jour nous avons des enfants, il faudra éviter de dire que nous nous sommes rencontrés parce que tu avais un contrat sur moi, déclara-t-il en caressant sa joue.

La jeune femme sourit en guise de réponse. Le voir se projeter dans leur avenir lui plaisait énormément et même si elle avait eu cette envie d'être enceinte après qu'Edward l'eût sauvée des mains d'Anton, Isabella ne savait plus si elle désirait être maman pour tout de suite. Leur vie était beaucoup trop compliquée pour qu'elle pût penser à se poser. Et pourtant, elle désirait partager cela avec Edward. Elle comprenait qu'être parents pouvait être génial mais ce n'était pour l'instant pas le moment de fonder une famille.

\- Nous inventerons quelque chose de plus plausible et plus romantique, répondit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

\- Du genre ?

\- Hum … Tant qu'il ne s'agit d'une rencontre où nous sommes tous les deux foncés dedans et que je t'ai renversé du café sur ta chemise blanche, je pense que nous pouvons trouver un scénario à notre sauce. Mais nous avons encore le temps de penser à cela, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je me permets donc de profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour honorer le corps de ma fiancée, rétorqua-t-il en passant ses mains contre ses hanches pour la porter jusque dans la chambre.

\- Nous pouvions très bien rester sur le canapé, dit-elle en embrassant son cou.

\- Je trouve que le lit est plus confortable.

Edward profita du fait que les mains d'Isabella se tenaient sur ses épaules pour pouvoir faire glisser le peignoir. La jeune femme écarta les bras permettant ainsi à son amant de faire tomber son unique vêtement sur le sol. Le seul rempart qu'il y avait encore était sa culotte en coton mais le jeune homme ne se fit aucun souci là-dessus.

\- Je voulais m'occuper de toi mais tu aimes toujours reprendre le contrôle, marmonna-t-elle, faisant mine de bouder.

\- Bouder ne te servira à rien. Laisse-moi faire et tu me diras si tu es insatisfaite.

Isabella laissa échapper un rire, oubliant la raison pour laquelle elle boudait. Elle tenterait néanmoins de s'occuper de lui même si elle n'était pas certaine d'arriver jusqu'au bout de ses envies. Edward était très persuasif quand il s'y mettait surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui faire l'amour. Et au final, elle ne se plaignait jamais et en était toujours très satisfaite.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Dans la soirée, 21h**

\- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Edward alors qu'Isabella se leva du lit.

\- Je vais appeler Harry pour lui demander d'effacer toutes traces de l'existence d'Isabella Swan mais ne t'en fais pas, je reviens très vite.

\- Je croyais que tu désirais te rendre directement au FBI ?

\- Évidemment que je vais y aller mais entre Honolulu et Los Angeles, les heures de vol sont longues. Ils auront tout le temps qu'ils souhaitent pour trouver la moindre trace me concernant alors autant tenter de les dissuader avant que je n'apparaisse devant leur caméra de surveillance.

Edward plissa les yeux en la regardant avec satisfaction. L'intelligence d'Isabella arrivait toujours à le bluffer et il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il était avec une femme qui ne prenait pas le temps de réfléchir avant de se lancer dans un projet. Tina avait été une de ces femmes-là et ce devait être pour cela qu'il n'aimait que le sexe avec elle ou plutôt, il n'aimait que son plaisir, rien d'extravagant.

\- Et moi, je t'attendrais dans la voiture de location que nous aurons loué pour l'occasion et ne me demande de ne pas t'accompagner car de toute manière je ne rentrerai pas avec toi.

\- Je ne serais pas contre que tu m'accompagnes mais cela reste une très mauvaise idée. Ils poseront déjà des questions sur toi lorsqu'ils m'auront rencontré alors …

\- Comptes-tu te présenter dans leurs bureaux anonymement ?

\- Hum … j'hésite encore … Tu penses que je devrais faire comment ?

\- Reste anonyme lorsque tu rentres dans l'agence et montre-toi une fois en face du responsable de l'équipe histoire de voir leurs expressions choquées.

\- Je prends cette idée ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'emparer de son téléphone qui venait de sonner.

 _Isabella, excuse-moi de te répondre très tard mais après les avoir appelés, je me suis endormie et je te confirme que le FBI est de retour à Los Angeles. Sinon, Tony a eu ton bisou et il va un peu mieux. Bon courage à vous deux et tu me raconteras tout. Je t'aime, Esmée._

Isabella sourit en lisant le message et répondit rapidement qu'elle était contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Grâce à l'efficacité d'Esmée, la jeune femme pouvait mettre en marche son plan concernant le FBI. Mais elle devait d'abord joindre Harry avant de prévoir son départ d'Hawaï pour Los Angeles. Elle composa le numéro de son garde du corps et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Bonjour Harry, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

\- Vous ne me dérangez jamais, Isabella.

\- Je suppose que vous avez vu les informations alors pouvez-vous demander aux meilleurs hackeurs d'effacer toutes les données me concernant, s'il vous plaît ? Il faut absolument retarder le FBI dans leurs recherches. Carlisle a dû s'en charger avant mais il se pourrait que d'autres indices circulent encore sur internet.

\- Je m'occupe de tout, Isabella. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Oui, euh … avez-vous eu des questions me concernant ?

\- Personne n'a posé de question pour le moment mais je vois bien que cela les démange. Dois-je les informer ?

\- Non, ne dites rien. Contentez-vous de leur faire exécuter mes ordres. Je m'occuperais de ce genre de détail à mon retour.

\- Désirez-vous que l'on pirate le système de tous les journalistes ?

\- Cela risque de prendre du temps et de toute manière, le FBI a déjà fourni ma photo mais il faudrait pouvoir supprimer ces données-là. Si je peux éviter que l'on me dévisage dans la rue et subir d'autres dégâts par la suite, autant agir maintenant.

\- Je m'occupe de tout. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Merci et n'hésitez à m'envoyer un compte rendu sur toutes vos démarches histoire que je sois au courant de ce que vous avez réussi à faire ou non.

Harry acquiesça et permit ainsi à Isabella de raccrocher. Elle reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et lâcha un long soupir. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés – Edward avait adoré fourrager ses cheveux pendant leur étreinte – et se leva pour aller se laver. Elle ne ressentit pas l'envie de parler à son fiancé puisqu'elle se doutait qu'il avait écouté la conversation et fila sous la douche.

Edward l'observa faire avant de ne plus en avoir la possibilité à cause de la porte qu'elle venait de refermer derrière elle. Il comprenait qu'elle voulût rester seule mais il espérait qu'elle ne prît pas cette habitude de le repousser. Il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à venir vers lui mais il se méfiait. Heureusement qu'ils avaient leurs instants à eux pour pouvoir combler ce vide qui prenait place petit à petit entre eux.

.

..

...

..

.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain, tenant une serviette autour de son corps.

Edward regardait attentivement la télévision qui diffusait un match de baseball et ne daigna pas la regarder alors qu'elle venait de lui parler. Isabella sentit comme une tension entre eux et elle ne voulait pas que cela prît une plus grande ampleur. Il était hors de question que cette histoire gâchât la leur. Elle allait tout faire pour ne pas le perdre parce que, malgré ses promesses et l'approche de leur mariage, la jeune femme craignait toujours un départ imminent de son homme et elle ne pourrait tolérer cela à nouveau.

\- Tu m'en veux ? L'interrogea-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Pour quelle raison devrais-je t'en vouloir ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas … J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites …

\- Alors cette impression est mauvaise. Je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir.

Isabella soupira de soulagement, se sentant soudainement plus légère. Elle prit place à ses côtés et embrassa sa joue, sentant sa barbe de trois jours sous la pression de ses lèvres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de stopper son baiser qu'Edward prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion. Il réussit à la faire passer sous lui sans aucune difficulté.

\- Edward, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

La jeune femme n'était pas contre pour un nouveau round mais elle était un peu fatiguée par tous ces évènements. Elle ne devrait pas se laisser abattre par tout cela mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Sa tête était remplie de questions en tout genre et cela la perturbait au plus haut point.

\- Edward, répéta-t-elle tandis qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il dans une voix rauque.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi mais nous n'allons pas passer la soirée à faire l'amour si ?

\- Nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois … lui fit-il remarquer en s'attaquant à son cou.

Isabella rejeta sa tête en arrière lui permettant ainsi de déposer une myriade de baiser partout où il le souhaitait. Afin de garder un minimum de résistance, la jeune femme tenait fermement le nœud de sa serviette contre sa poitrine de façon à ce qu'Edward ne fût pas tenté de la lui retirer. Mais les quelques gémissements qui s'échappèrent de sa gorge la trahirent à coup sûr.

\- Tu sens bon, lui susurra-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille.

\- Edward …

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te refuses à moi ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal mais je suis un peu fatiguée et je suis restée nue toute la journée …

\- Faux. Tu n'étais pas nue toute la journée puisque tu portais un drap, un peignoir et une serviette.

\- Pfft … je n'appelle pas cela être habillée si tu veux mon avis.

Edward ronchonna et afficha une mine boudeuse afin de faire craquer sa future femme qui plissa les yeux tout en souriant. Autant il craquait lorsqu'elle faisait pareil autant là, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

\- Et arrête de bouder ! Lui dit-elle en le repoussant pour s'asseoir.

\- Je viens de me faire rejeter par ma femme, marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Je ne t'ai pas rejeté et je ne rejetterai jamais, compris ? Rectifia-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. Je ne te laisserai jamais penser une chose pareille, idiot, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement.

\- Idiot ?

\- Moui … Maintenant si tu pouvais bien te taire et me laisser t'embrasser.

Edward ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et la laissa emprisonner ses lèvres sous les siennes. De cette façon, il avait du mal à comprendre pour quelle raison elle ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin. Mais d'un autre côté, il allait y avoir plein d'autres occasions pour lui faire l'amour alors il ne s'en plaint pas.

Cependant, le fait qu'elle eût mis ses mains sur son visage ne lui échappa pas et en profita pour détacher le nœud de sa serviette et la faire glisser jusqu'à sa taille. Il en profita pour toucher sa poitrine qu'il affectionnait tant. Isabella grogna contre ses lèvres mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de continuer au contraire, elle intensifia leur baiser en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie ?

\- Je t'embrasse juste et ensuite je file enfiler un jogging, lui répondit-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- Un jogging ?

\- Ouais, j'ai besoin d'aller me défouler une bonne heure.

Edward fronça les sourcils tout en passant une mèche folle derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés à cause de sa précédente douche les rendant plus domptables. Le jeune homme voyait à quel point elle était tendue puisque cela se lisait facilement dans son regard mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Ils étaient peut-être partis à Hawaï pour s'éloigner de New York et de leurs affaires criminelles mais ils n'étaient pas écartés du danger pour autant. Aucun garde du corps n'était venu avec eux et il était hors de question qu'Isabella se fit agresser ou enlever.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien m'arriver, le rassura-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il me semble que tu n'es pas voyante sinon cela se saurait. Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles seule. J'ai promis de te protéger et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir ma promesse.

\- Je sais me défendre …

\- Isabella, tu savais te défendre lorsque les hommes d'Anton t'ont enlevée puisque cela ne les a pas empêché de te séquestrer. Il n'est pas question que je reste ici à t'attendre alors qu'il y a toujours ce putain de risque à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose surtout depuis que ton secret a été révélé au grand jour.

 _Il n'a pas tort …_ songea-t-elle en baissant la tête pour fixer ses mains qui étaient posées à plat sur son torse.

\- Et si je vais dans la salle de sport de l'hôtel, ça va te rassurer ? Lui proposa-t-elle espérant que cette alternative lui plût.

Elle pourrait très bien lui dire qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et que son avis ne lui importait guère mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle ne vivait plus seule et qu'Edward faisait partie de sa vie. Tous deux s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre et tous deux devaient faire des efforts pour réduire un maximum cette inquiétude.

\- Bébé, je ne fais pas cela pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux d'accord ? Lui dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Je sais que tu fais cela pour me protéger et je l'accepte.

\- Te protéger pour que tu me reviennes est ma principale priorité.

Isabella ne sut pas pour quelle raison mais elle ressentit une soudaine envie de pleurer. Ses larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui redoubla d'inquiétude en se sentant responsable de son état.

\- Eh bébé, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, non, c'est juste que …

\- Que quoi ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour moi depuis ce jour et j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet ou …

\- Chérie, je t'interdis de dire que tu es un boulet parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Te protéger est totalement naturel. Tu es ma fiancée et bientôt tu seras ma femme. Ce qu'il t'est arrivé me pousse à être plus protecteur envers toi car l'idée de te perdre est tout simplement intolérable.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Isabella posa sa tête sur son épaule et inspira fortement son odeur masculine qu'elle aimait et qui la rassurait tant. Edward la serra contre lui en embrassant son crâne de temps en temps afin de pouvoir faire durer leur étreinte le plus longtemps possible.

\- Si tu veux que je reste ici, dis-le-moi.

\- J'aimerais mais je vois que tu as besoin de te défouler alors je ne vais pas te priver de ce besoin.

\- Je vais juste courir sur le tapis de course et s'il y a un sac de boxe, je me défoulerais dessus. Je reviendrais plus détendue après.

\- Vas-y, je t'attends.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il avant de laisser Isabella se mettre debout.

Isabella réajusta sa serviette et retourna dans la chambre. Elle était encore chamboulée par leur conversation et il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude qu'il la protégeât autant car le seul homme qui l'avait fait dans sa vie avait été Carlisle et aujourd'hui, Edward prenait le relais.

La jeune femme avait beau être une criminelle, elle avait beau avoir tué des centaines de personnes au cours de sa vie elle ne restait pas moins une humaine avec un passé tumultueux et qui ressentait l'envie de se sentir en sécurité auprès de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Edward.

\- J'y vais, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre après avoir enfilé sa tenue de sport improvisée.

En effet, Isabella n'avait pas prévu de faire du sport pendant ses vacances alors elle avait mis un pantalon de pyjama gris et un débardeur rose qu'elle mettait habituellement pour dormir. Heureusement qu'il faisait chaud à Hawaï et malgré la présence d'un plafonnier dans leur chambre, Isabella préférait dormir en nuisette.

\- Reviens-moi vite.

\- Je ne serais pas longue, promis.

Edward l'embrassa une dernière fois et la laissa s'en aller non sans la regarder avec inquiétude. Même avec ses sœurs il ne s'était jamais inquiété autant et Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait été protecteur envers elle à l'époque. Enfin, ça, c'était avant que sa famille éclatât en mille morceaux.

Afin de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit et de ne pas céder à sa conscience qui lui demandait d'aller rejoindre Isabella, il prit le temps de feuilleter les coupons des restaurants du coin pour commander un repas italien. Il réserva une chambre d'hôtel à Los Angeles ainsi qu'une location de voiture afin de pouvoir circuler plus tranquillement dans la ville. Une fois fait, il tourna quelques minutes en rond dans le petit salon puis décida d'appeler sa sœur et de prendre de ses nouvelles. Ce geste ne pourrait que lui faire plaisir.

\- Oh, salut Edward ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles.

\- Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose depuis que vous êtes partis, tu sais. Oh si ! Les enfants font enfin leurs nuits ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous sommes contents de pouvoir enfin dormir une nuit complète.

\- Je suis content pour vous deux, vous avez intérêt à en profiter.

\- On y reprend goût ! Tu peux compter sur nous.

\- Comment va Emmett ?

\- Il va bien et pour une fois, il n'a pas été obligé de prendre trois tasses de café ce matin avant de partir travailler. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Ça se passe bien à l'entreprise ?

\- Nous gérons, ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous attendons juste ton retour avant de signer un contrat important.

\- S'il est vraiment important, ce n'est pas la peine de me consulter pour le signer. Inutile de prendre le risque de perdre un client.

\- Ouais, tu as raison. Dans ce cas-là, nous allons le contacter pour lui donner notre accord. Sinon, tu vas bien toi ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas fort …

\- Ton impression est bonne.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Edward comprit alors qu'elle était au courant de l'affaire d'Arnold Carter et de la fillette de dix ans. Il se demandait d'ailleurs qui ne l'était pas … Isabella qui avait voulu garder cela pour elle et ses proches, voilà que la presse et le FBI en avaient décidé autrement.

\- Elle est tendue mais elle gère comme elle peut. Tu l'as su comment ?

\- Aux informations de ce midi juste avant que la chaîne ne rencontre un problème technique.

\- Un problème technique ?

\- Ouais mais j'ai plus eu l'impression que c'était un problème général.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien, toutes les chaînes d'informations ont été coupées dès lors qu'elles essayaient de passer la photo d'Isabella.

Le criminel se rappela de la conversation qu'avait eue Isabella avec Harry un peu plus tôt et comprit que ses hommes étaient en train d'empêcher la presse de divulguer plus d'informations qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait sur le passé de sa fiancée. Ils étaient d'une efficacité hors pair et grâce à leurs talents d'hackeurs, le FBI mettrait plus de temps trouver des informations la concernant.

\- Mais je suppose que ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas du pur hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment, elle ne m'a rien dit, mentit-il non pas qu'il se méfiait de sa sœur mais pour la protéger.

Il préférait laisser sa sœur et son beau-frère dans l'ignorance afin de les protéger. Ils en savaient beaucoup trop sur la mafia et il respectait leur désir de ne plus y être impliqués pour leurs enfants.

\- Si je peux faire quelque chose ou lui parler, je suis là.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle acceptera de se livrer à toi …

\- Son passé a été dévoilé à la télévision. Je suis au courant de tout maintenant et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait autant souffert. Nous commençons tout juste à être amies et j'ai besoin de lui prouver que je la soutiens.

Edward soupira ne sachant pas ce que pourrait penser Isabella face à la demande de Rosalie qui souhaitait se comporter en amie avec elle. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais entendues et même si elles avaient eues l'occasion de tout remettre à plat, rien ne montrait que sa fiancée était prête à devenir amie avec sa sœur.

\- Écoute Rosalie, Isabella est partie dans la salle de sport de l'hôtel et nous rentrons dans minimum quatre jours à New York. Tu auras tout le temps de lui parler, d'accord ?

\- Ne peux-tu pas lui transmettre mon soutien ?

\- Elle risque d'être surprise mais je le ferai, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

\- Merci Edward.

\- C'est normal. Peux-tu me passer Emmett, s'il te plaît ?

Rosalie ne répondit rien mais cria le nom de son mari pour pouvoir lui passer le combiné. Edward entendit quelques chuchotements avant d'avoir le droit à une salutation de son beau-frère.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien ou plutôt, je vais très bien depuis …

\- C'n'est pas vrai ! Le coupa Emmett en hurlant dans le téléphone. Elle a accepté ?!

Edward éclata de rire en entendant l'expression enjouée d'Emmett. Il avait comploté durant des semaines avec son beau-frère pour préparer cette demande en mariage. Inutile de préciser que le voyage à Hawaï n'était que la pose du décor parmi le reste.

\- Je suis content pour toi et elle va pouvoir enfin porter ton nom !

Emmett était tellement content de cette nouvelle qu'il en oublia même de parler de l'histoire d'Isabella. Il préférait que ce fût lui qui lui en parlât et qui se confiât. Et puis, il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait enfin franchi le pas et il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux.

\- Quelle était sa réaction ?

\- Elle a pleuré et m'a poussé sur le sable. Elle était tellement belle quand elle a accepté.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Isabella entra mais Edward ne remarqua pas sa présence. Consciente qu'il était en train de téléphoner, la jeune femme fit le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas le déranger.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de faire d'elle ma femme, se confia-t-il, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Tu as intérêt d'assumer ton rôle de témoin Emmett sinon t'es un homme mort.

\- J'étais dans le même état lorsque j'ai demandé Rosalie en mariage, répondit-il, se remémorant cette partie-là de sa vie. J'attendais que tu me le proposes et de toute manière, je t'aurais forcé la main.

Isabella resta attentive face à ce qu'elle entendait et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, touchée qu'il se confiât à son beau-frère concernant leur futur mariage. Elle chassa les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées avant de s'avancer vers son fiancé afin de lui montrer sa présence.

\- Moi aussi j'ai déjà hâte de faire de toi mon mari, lui dit-elle à l'entrée de son oreille, faisant sursauter Edward au passage.

La jeune femme se releva et sourit lorsque ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Elle l'embrassa chastement et lui indiqua qu'elle allait se doucher. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il la rattrapât ou qu'il lui répondît quelque chose pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

Edward la suivit de près et alla s'installer sur le lit. Il remarqua qu'Isabella avait laissé la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte. Il fixa la jeune femme en train de se déshabiller et n'écoutait plus ce que lui racontait son beau-frère au téléphone. Il était un homme faible face au corps tentant de sa fiancée et l'assumait totalement.

\- Isabella vient d'arriver, je vais te laisser, dit-il alors qu'Emmett continuait de parler.

\- Je vois que ce je te dis t'intéresse beaucoup, ironisa-t-il faisant rire son ami au passage. Bref, passez une bonne soirée et profitez des jours qui restent avant le mariage.

\- Le mariage n'est pour tout de suite, Emmett, répondit-il en se levant pour aller la rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Edward croisa le regard d'Isabella dans le miroir qui elle, coiffait ses cheveux dans des gestes lents. Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un véritable pervers en agissant ainsi alors qu'il savait pertinemment que l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme en était la principale cause.

\- Vous recevrez tous un faire-part pour connaître la date dès lors que nous l'aurons fixé.

\- Je n'en doute pas !

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi Emmett mais on va aller manger donc je te dis à bientôt !

\- Ouais, bon appétit et bonne soirée !

Edward ne répondit rien, raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur le petit meuble à côté du lavabo. Il ne quitta pas une seconde le regard chocolaté de sa fiancée et lui fit comprendre dans ses gestes et ses caresses qu'il avait envie de la faire sienne encore et encore.

\- Maintenant que tu as enfilé ta première tenue de la journée et qu'elle se trouve désormais au sol, je suppose que j'ai le droit de déguster ton corps si magnifiquement bien sculpté, non ? S'exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches puis ses fesses seulement cachées par sa culotte noire en coton.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Je ne te laisserai en aucun refuser ma proposition, susurra-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille, provoquant un millier de frisson sur tout son épiderme.

\- Même si je suis collante, que je transpire et que je sens mauvais ?

\- Ta peau salée ne me déplaît pas.

\- On parle de ma transpiration là ! Dit-elle en le repoussant sans cacher son dégoût. C'est dégueulasse, Edward, ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant vers la douche.

Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et l'attrapa par le poignet pour la coller contre lui. Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa main, son poignet, son avant-bras, son bras pour finir par son épaule. Salée ou pas salée, il aimait toujours autant embrasser sa peau nue.

\- Si mon chéri pouvait bien me laisser me doucher, j'en serais ravie, s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant.

\- Et tu crois que c'est en retirant tes sous-vêtements avec une lenteur démesurée que tu vas réussir à me tenir éloigné ?

\- Sûrement, souffla-t-elle simplement en jetant sa culotte avec son pied avant d'imiter son geste avec son soutien-gorge.

\- Parfois, je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter une telle torture, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, faisant rire Isabella au passage.

Isabella avança doucement vers lui, passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et déposa plusieurs baisers chastes sur ses lèvres charnues. Edward en profita pour emprisonner ses hanches sous ses mains expertes non, sans les passer sur ses fesses de temps en temps.

\- C'est seulement parce que je prends pitié de toi que j'accepte que tu me rejoignes dans la douche, avoua-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je devrais en profiter alors.

\- Absolument.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Le lendemain, 07h45**

Edward et Isabella avaient décidé de se lever tôt pour ne pas arriver trop tôt à Los Angeles. Ils ne perdirent donc pas de temps à faire leur valise, à rendre les clés auprès de l'hôtesse et à prendre un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Heureusement qu'Isabella possédait son propre jet privé et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème de retard.

\- Et c'est parti pour cinq heures de vol ! S'extasia faussement Isabella en s'installant sur le lit à l'intérieur de son avion.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très ravie, constata Edward en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- J'aurais été ravie si la raison de mon voyage à Los Angeles n'était pas le FBI.

\- Nous pourrons toujours y aller un autre moment.

\- J'y compte bien, dit-elle en se calant contre son torse.

\- L'avantage est que nous pouvons dormir tranquillement.

\- Non, pas encore. Nous devons d'abord attendre que l'avion décolle alors dépêche-toi de te lever et d'aller t'attacher, mon chéri.

Isabella ne lui laissa pas le temps réagir qu'elle le tirait déjà par la main. De cette manière, on pourrait croire que la jeune femme était détendue et qu'elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde à sa rencontre avec les fédéraux mais en réalité, c'était tout autre. Et pour cause, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était impossible pour elle ne pas y penser car il s'agissait en quelque sorte de son avenir.

Carlisle lui avait toujours dit que la probabilité de se faire interroger par les flics n'est jamais faible. Tous les mafieux passaient par cette expérience et même si Isabella y aller de son plein gré, la situation restait la même. Il y avait toujours ce risque qu'elle se fît arrêter même si elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve contre elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de jouer la carte de son entreprise pour pouvoir masquer ses activités illégales.

\- Je viens de penser … Débuta Edward après s'être attaché.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous avons mal calculé concernant ce vol.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu ne pourras pas aller voir les fédéraux aujourd'hui car lorsque nous arriverons, il fera probablement nuit à cause du décalage horaire.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas regardé les heures de décalage, mince …

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous verrons une fois là-bas puisque de toute manière, nous n'avons pas de réseaux. Il y a de grandes chances à ce qu'il fasse nuit.

\- Tu as raison. Inutile de paniquer.

Lorsque l'avion décolla et que l'hôtesse leur permis de retourner dans la chambre du jet, le jeune couple n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour aller dormir jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Aucun d'eux n'échangea le moindre mot, trop concentré à essayer de fermer les yeux et se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Aéroport International,**

 **Los Angeles, 18h40**

 **(Décalage horaire : +5h)**

Edward et Isabella attendirent patiemment la voiture qu'ils avaient louée pour l'occasion. Aucun d'eux n'était fatigué et ils avaient prévu de déposer leurs bagages à l'hôtel puis d'aller voir le FBI le lendemain. Ils voulaient se débarrasser de ce problème et rentrer rapidement à New York.

Cependant, le jeune couple était déçu d'avoir été obligé d'écourter leur voyage à Hawaï mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix de se rendre dans la ville du cinéma hollywoodien.

\- Ah, le voilà ! S'exclama Edward en voyant une voiture se garer près d'eux.

Isabella observa le vieil homme sortir de la voiture et de venir les rejoindre d'un œil attentif. Afin d'éviter d'être reconnu, la jeune femme avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et avait recouvert ses cheveux d'un foulard rouge. Il fallait qu'elle restât discrète et ne pas que des gens appelassent les fédéraux avant qu'elle n'eût elle-même eu la chance de s'y rendre volontairement.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, vous êtes le locataire ?

\- C'est bien moi. Je vous donne ma caution, dit-il en tendant un chèque.

\- Merci et voici les clés. Sachez que vous pourrez la laisser n'importe où et nous irons la récupérer grâce à la souscription de votre assurance et nous vous renverrons la caution une fois que nous nous serons assuré que la voiture n'a pas été dégradée.

\- Nous avons déjà pris connaissance des conditions, monsieur.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un bon séjour à L.A.

\- Merci.

Le vieil homme salua le couple avant que ce dernier ne range leurs valises dans le coffre et n'entre dans la voiture. Edward derrière le volant et Isabella sur le siège passager.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, je préfère ma Jeep, constata-t-elle alors qu'Edward s'engagea sur la chaussée.

\- Tu as toujours préféré ta Jeep aux autres voitures.

\- C'est vrai.

Edward lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter à un feu rouge. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur dès lors qu'il redevint vert, pressé d'arriver à leur hôtel.

\- Tu as réservé dans quel hôtel ? Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant à travers sa fenêtre.

\- Dans un Hilton.

\- Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié.

\- Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, répondit-il en lui offrant un sourire en coin.

Isabella leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser lorsqu'il souriait comme ça mais là n'était pas le moment de se lâcher. Il conduisait et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir un accident.

En arrivant dans le hall de l'hôtel, le couple eut le droit à un accueil digne de ce nom. Aucun d'eux n'avait déjà dormi dans un hôtel Hilton et ils appréciaient le professionnalisme du personnel.

\- Bonjour, j'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

 _Madame Cullen ?_ Songea-t-elle trouvant que ce nouveau nom lui allait à merveille.

\- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Cullen, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon voyage, répondit un homme qui s'assurait que la réservation eût bien été effectuée.

Isabella se sentit observée lorsqu'elle osa retirer ses lunettes de soleil et ne se trompa pas en rencontrant le regard bleu du jeune homme. Il devait avoir moins de la trentaine et était plutôt bel homme mais il avait rien à envier à Edward.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ce dernier et vit qu'il avait la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés. La jeune femme se mordilla l'intérieur de ses joues, s'empêchant de rire. Elle savait qu'Edward était jaloux mais le voir en action la rendait heureuse.

\- Voici vos clés de votre suite royale, Madame, dit-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci.

La criminelle s'empara des clés puis de la main droite de son homme en desserrant son poing. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment ses ongles faisaient pour ne pas se planter dans sa peau tellement il y mettait de la force. Elle réussit néanmoins à entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Elle le rapprocha de lui, passa son bras libre derrière sa nuque et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Tu es encore plus beau quand tu es jaloux.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause.

\- Et j'en suis totalement consciente.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de te retirer ton foulard pour pouvoir toucher tes cheveux.

\- Et moi donc ! J'ai incroyablement chaud dans ce truc.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Le lendemain, 13h30**

\- Comment tu me trouves ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant sur elle-même tandis qu'Edward l'observait attentivement.

Pour l'occasion, Isabella s'était vêtue d'une robe rouge avec un décolleté en V et des escarpins beige de chez Louboutin. Un collier en diamant scintillait autour de son cou ainsi que quelques bracelets. La jeune femme avait décidé de ne pas négliger son physique et au vu du regard d'Edward, elle respectait ses dires.

\- Je trouve cela trop court.

\- Edward, râla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne vais pas me vêtir avec des habits de nonnes sous prétexte que je me rends chez les fédéraux. Il faut qu'ils voient que, malgré mon passé, j'ai réussi ma vie et que je vais bien.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'habiller comme une nonne.

\- Mais tu l'as sous-entendu.

\- Je nie totalement ce que tu insinues. Le fait que tes jambes soient dévoilées et que ton décolleté soit trop plongeant me rend fou.

\- Chéri, tes exagérations me feront toujours rire, rétorqua-t-elle en enfilant une perruque blonde qu'Edward lui avait achetée peu de temps après leur arrivée dans leur suite. Super la perruque, j'adore. Je n'avais jamais pensé à en mettre une avec des anglaises, ajouta-t-elle en se coiffant dans le miroir.

\- Cette perruque te va très bien comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs mais chérie, ne change pas de conversation s'il te plaît.

\- Et tu veux que je te dise quoi, hum ? Que je me change ? Eh bien non, sache que je n'en ai pas très envie.

\- Si tu crois que c'est en train de te montrer ainsi que tu risques d'obtenir ce que tu désires, tu te trompes.

\- Quoi ? Tu … comment peux-tu dire cela ?

Isabella était choquée de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait dit sous le coup de l'agacement ou s'il l'avait réellement pensé mais la jeune femme prenait cela comme une insulte et elle ne pouvait pas cacher le fait que ses paroles l'avaient blessée.

\- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dit cela …, souffla-t-elle sans cacher sa déception.

\- Chérie, dit-il en attrapant son poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

\- Non, tu sais quoi, si tu penses que je suis une salope et que je m'amuse à m'habiller sexy pour obtenir ce que je veux, tu te trompes Edward. J'ai toujours aimé me vêtir ainsi et je ne fais pas cela pour les autres mais pour moi et moi seule. Je n'y peux rien si les hommes sont tous des pervers ! S'emporta-t-elle en se dégageant de sa prise.

\- Isabella, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais une salope, d'accord ?

\- Non, mais tu l'as presque insinué.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé, pardonne-moi …

Edward s'approcha d'elle et passa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui. Isabella tourna la tête afin d'éviter son regard, encore déçue de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Alors qu'as-tu voulu dire ?

\- Je ne vais pas supporter que les hommes te regardent …

\- Et alors quoi ? Je vais arrêter de prendre soin de moi sous prétexte que tu es jaloux ? Je devrais dire pareil pour toi, Edward. Nous aimons tous les deux prendre soin de nous et ce n'est pas pour autant que je te dis que tu le fais pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

\- Excuse-moi mais je pensais juste que tu t'habillais ainsi pour essayer de les amadouer. C'était une erreur de ma part d'avoir pensé ça et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles.

\- Je sais très bien que les fédéraux sont moins dupes que certains hommes surtout qu'il y a des chances à ce que je tombe sur une femme mais bon …

\- J'ai dit cela sous le coup de l'agacement et cette situation m'inquiète beaucoup.

\- Comment ça tu es inquiet ?

\- Le fait que tu te prépares pour aller voir les fédéraux afin d'espérer qu'ils finissent d'enquêter sur toi m'inquiète. J'essaye de me dire qu'ils ne t'arrêteront pas mais le risque reste de présent.

\- Nous prenons chaque jour ce risque, Edward. Ils n'ont aucune preuve contre moi. Chaque meurtre que j'ai effectué, ont été fait avec précautions. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi et moi aussi je suis inquiète.

\- Pardonne-moi.

\- Arrête de t'excuser Edward. Je sais maintenant que tu n'as pas voulu m'insulter donc maintenant, oublions et profitons des dernières minutes qu'il nous reste.

Edward voyait très bien dans son regard chocolat qu'elle lui en voulait encore et il le comprenait parfaitement. Il se sentait tellement idiot d'avoir pensé cela. Honnêtement, il s'était prononcé sur le coup de l'agacement mais il ne pensait pas une seule seconde qu'Isabella s'habillait sexy pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'avait toujours connue comme étant une femme qui aimait se mettre en valeur et il n'allait s'en plaindre, au contraire. Il avait fait l'idiot et il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voulût pas trop longtemps.

\- Je vais appeler Harry pour m'assurer qu'ils n'ont trouvé preuve contre moi, dit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Isabella fouilla dans son sac à main et récupéra son téléphone pour appeler son garde du corps. Elle pouvait parfaitement demander ce genre de renseignement à Edward mais il n'avait pas pris son ordinateur, étant donné qu'à la base, ils étaient censés rester à Hawaï encore deux semaines, et utiliser son téléphone pour ce genre de recherche était quasi impossible.

\- Bonjour Harry. Pardon si je te réveille mais je m'apprête à me rendre chez le FBI et j'aimerais que tu me trouves le nom de l'agent qui dirige l'équipe qui se charge de l'enquête me concernant, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je vous fais cela tout de suite.

\- Merci.

La criminelle attendit que son garde du corps fît ses recherches et en profita pour appliquer quelques touches de son parfum préféré : Florabotanica de Balenciaga. Bon, en réalité, elle avait plusieurs parfums préférés mais elle adorait particulièrement celui-ci avec cette substance florale qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Il s'agit de l'agent Aaron Hotchner*. _(*petit clin d'oeil à ma série préférée : Esprits Criminels)._

\- Parfait, dit-elle en notant le nom sur la paume de sa main gauche tout en tenant le téléphone entre sa tête et son épaule. Oh et pouvez-vous avoir accès à leurs données ? J'aimerais savoir s'ils ont pu obtenir quelques preuves me concernant.

\- Nous avons cherché aujourd'hui et ils n'ont rien sur vous. Ils cherchent sans relâche et ne sont pas prêts d'arrêter si vous voulez mon avis.

 _Allez leur rendre une petite visite n'est pas une si mauvaise idée,_ finalement, songea-t-elle, s'imaginant déjà son entrée dans le hall du FBI.

\- Merci et excuse-moi encore de vous avoir dérangé. Dormez bien, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, souffla-t-elle à l'attention d'Edward qui s'était assis sur le rebord de leur lit. Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre plan ? L'interrogea-t-elle tout en se dirigeant dans le salon.

\- Je t'accompagne devant l'agence et je t'attends, répondit-il tout en la suivant. Le plan qui me concerne n'est en rien compliqué.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu as insisté pour m'attendre et je ne vais pas te l'interdire.

\- Y a-t-il des risques que tu te fasses arrêter ?

\- D'après Harry, ils n'ont aucune preuve contre moi. De toute façon, je peux paraître clean à leurs yeux. J'ai mon entreprise dans l'immobilier, je vais me marier et mon futur mari est un ancien agent de FBI. Je crois que je ne peux pas être plus crédible.

\- As-tu l'intention d'utiliser mon ancien statut ?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je me servirais de ton ancien job mais …

\- J'étais sous couverture, la rectifia-t-il en grognant.

\- Je sais mon chéri mais personne ne sait pour quelle raison tu as subitement quitté le FBI.

\- Ils vont sûrement essayer de trouver les raisons de mon départ.

\- Je leur dirais que l'on souhaitait fonder une famille et que tu ne voulais pas louper les premiers pas de nos enfants alors que tu es en pleine enquête.

Edward sourit en l'entendant parler d'enfant et même si cela n'était pas d'actualité, il s'imaginait déjà avec des enfants, trois minimum, en train de courir partout ou de se chamailler pour des détails pas très importants. Mais le jeune homme revint sur Terre lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était parti loin dans ses songes.

\- Je leur sortirais cette excuse seulement s'ils sont trop curieux à ton sujet. Sinon, ils n'auront qu'à aller gentiment se faire voir.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir leur dire cela car je suis persuadé qu'ils tenteront de fouiller dans ta vie malgré le fait que tu refuses de répondre à certaines de leurs questions.

\- J'ai toujours eu horreur des gens trop curieux. Ce sont des fédéraux et rien que pour cela, je ferais l'effort de bien me tenir et je répondrai à leur question en cachant ma seconde identité. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut y aller, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Edward prit les clés de la chambre et referma la porte une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux partis. Ils prirent tous les deux l'ascenseur dans un silence complet mais pesant et en sortirent rapidement. Le jeune homme donna ses clés au réceptionniste – qui regarda toujours Isabella de la tête au pied et qui appréciait beaucoup sa nouvelle apparence. Edward le mit en garde d'un regard noir tout en passant sa main dans les reins de sa fiancée qui elle, n'avait rien remarqué, trop concentrée à effectuer sa mission.

\- Tiens, conduis ! Lui dit-elle en prenant les clés de la main du voiturier qui venait à sa rencontre avant de les lancer à son amant.

\- Trop d'honneur pour moi, répondit-il en les rattrapant.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne conduisais jamais.

Edward ne répondit rien et l'embrassa chastement avant de lui ouvrir la porte, tel un vrai gentleman et la refermer une fois qu'elle eut fini de s'installer. Il répéta le même geste pour lui-même, attacha sa ceinture et s'engagea sur la chaussée.

Durant le trajet, le silence se fit encore plus lourd que dans l'ascenseur. Edward était concentré sur la route tandis qu'Isabella regardait les bâtiments qui défilaient sous ses yeux à travers sa fenêtre. Ses doigts tapotèrent contre sa cuisse, marquant son anxiété. Elle se mentirait si elle se disait qu'elle n'était pas inquiète car ceci était totalement faux. La criminelle n'était pas à cent pour cent confiante par rapport à cette mission et il lui arrivait de remettre en question son plan mais elle ne pouvait pas permettre aux fédéraux de la retrouver par leurs propres moyens et de les laisser continuer à lancer leurs avis de recherche. Elle devait agir malgré les conséquences qui pouvaient suivre. De toute manière, il y avait toujours des conséquences dans ce que l'on entreprenait de faire et Isabella refusait d'y penser pour l'instant car cela risquerait de foutre en l'air ses projets. Elle aviserait lorsque le moment serait venu.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, intervint la voix douce d'Edward, la faisant sursauter au passage.

Isabella regarda quelques instants le grand bâtiment qui s'élevait devant elle avant de reporter son regard sur Edward qui attendait une réaction de sa part.

\- Lorsque je sortirai de cet endroit, je veux que nous repartions à Hawaï pour terminer notre voyage, déclara-t-elle en détachant sa ceinture pour se rapprocher de lui. Il s'agit de notre voyage pré-mariage et ensuite, nous rentrerons à New York et nous commencerons les préparations. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- T'entendre m'énoncer tes projets futurs me rassure alors tu as intérêt de ramener tes jolies petites fesses ici avant ce soir pour que nous puissions reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés.

\- Je promets de ramener mes jolies petites fesses pour qu'elles puissent être cajolées par ses mains si habiles et expertes, répondit-elle en frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et ensuite, je poserais mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour un long et doux baiser, ajouta-t-elle tout en continuant son geste.

\- Si tu continues dans cette voie, nous ne risquons pas de nous retrouver avant la nuit tombée alors file.

Il l'embrassa longuement en prenant son visage en coupe avant de la laisser ouvrir la portière et de se lever du fauteuil en cuir. Il profita qu'elle est le dos tourné pour lui donner une claque sur les fesses la forçant à se retourner. Son sourire aux lèvres lui montra qu'elle appréciait cette délicate attention.

\- Mes fesses te reviendront, je te le promets, déclara-t-elle en plaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Je t'aime mon homme à moi, ajouta-t-elle en lui envoyant un baiser à l'aide de sa main qu'Edward fit mine de rattraper.

Isabella leva les yeux au ciel tout en riant, se rendant compte que ce geste était totalement ringard. Enfin ringard pour les autres couples qui le faisaient, évidemment. Néanmoins, elle ne pensait qu'un jour, elle serait amenée à le réaliser surtout dans une situation comme la leur.

Afin d'éviter de renoncer à son plan en retournant dans la voiture pour intimer à Edward de rentrer à l'hôtel et de lui faire l'amour, Isabella ferma la portière de la voiture et avança tout en roulant des hanches. Elle savait que dans l'habitacle, son fiancé grognait en la voyant agir ainsi et eut pitié de lui en arrêtant son geste lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin de lui. Son masque froid était en place.

En entrant à l'intérieur de l'agence, la jeune femme eut le droit d'être fouillée et fort heureusement, elle avait pensé à ne pas prendre d'arme lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport. Il y en avait toujours une dans son jet privé et étant donné qu'elle avait tenu à ne pas la prendre pour son voyage à Hawaï, elle n'avait pas pensé à se la procurer en arrivant à Los Angeles. Dans tous les cas, il était trop tard et ce n'était pas avec une arme qu'elle aurait été plus crédible aux yeux des fédéraux.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, dit-elle en s'approchant de l'accueil.

Le bureau de l'accueil était protégé par une vitre qui permettait aux agents qui y travaillaient de se sentir un minimum en sécurité. Le risque de se faire tuer n'était jamais nul mais au moins, leur protection était largement bien établie.

Consciente qu'une caméra était sûrement en train de tenter de l'identifier, Isabella baissa la tête et garda ses lunettes de soleil afin de conserver son effet de surprise. A quoi cela servirait-il que son identité soit révélée sans qu'elle pût le faire elle-même ? A rien, en effet.

\- Bonjour Madame, répondit un agent en la jaugeant sévèrement. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Demanda-t-il par la suite, espérant pouvoir l'identifier rapidement et ainsi, savoir si elle représentait un danger ou si elle était recherchée par les forces de l'ordre.

\- Pouvez-vous dire à l'agent Hotchner qu'Isabella Marie Swan, dit-elle en retirant ses lunettes de soleil, l'attend dans le hall du bâtiment pour pouvoir parler, s'il vous plaît ? Continua-t-elle en souriant, satisfaite de lire l'effet de surprise sur le visage du vieil homme.

\- Je le contacte tout de suite, Madame.

 _Il est temps de mettre fin à ce manège_ , songea-t-elle, pressée de rencontrer les fédéraux qui enquêtaient sur elle et son passé.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Ce chapitre mène sur certaines pistes exploitables ou non exploitables et j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser avec haha. Isabella entre désormais en scène et a bien l'intention d'éloigner les fédéraux de sa vie._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _J'ai tellement hâte de lire vos reviews !_

 _Allez, je me dépêche d'écrire le prochain et de l'envoyer en correction pour pouvoir le poster dans les temps !_

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:D**


	54. Chapitre 24 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Le chapitre est en ligne ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, à le modifier et à me finaliser. Je ne voulais que cette étape importante de l'histoire se passe trop vite alors j'ai préféré prendre mon temps dans son écriture. Ce chapitre est important pour répondre à vos questions mais bien entendu, vous en aurez sûrement d'autres lorsque vous l'aurez terminé. Merci à Lotirelle pour sa correction rapide et efficace et merci aux reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu par message privé._

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Je t'avais reconnu de toute manière :) Isabella fera toujours des entrées frappantes haha. Certaines de tes hypothèses se sont avérées justes mais qu'en est-il des autres ? :P La série Esprits Criminels c'est la meilleure et pas seulement parce qu'il y a Shemar Moore haha. J'essaye de faire plus de moment où Edward est jaloux et ne pas trop exposer la jalousie d'Isabella histoire de montrer que lui aussi est possessif. Harry est toujours très efficace ! La suite la voilà ! J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24 /T2**

 **FBI Los Angeles**

 **17h40**

A l'intérieur d'une salle de réunion, Isabella et Aaron se jaugeaient. L'une avec défi et l'autre avec curiosité. L'une était fière d'avoir réussi la première étape de sa mission tandis que l'autre avait été surpris que la personne qu'il recherchait se présentât à lui directement.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis surpris, déclara Aaron après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai été surprise en voyant ma photo aux informations.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue à nous ?

\- La question est pourtant simple, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Mais vous n'y répondez pas pour autant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venue ici ? Hum… je dois avouer que vous apporter des réponses à vos questions après avoir attendu plus de dix ans pour que l'on me prenne au sérieux m'agace plus qu'autre chose.

\- Vous ne répondez toujours pas à ma question.

\- Je suis venue pour que vous puissiez me foutre la paix. J'accepte de répondre à toutes vos questions mais à une seule condition…

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de négocier.

Isabella sourit face à la détermination de l'agent. Elle s'était attendue à ce genre de réaction lorsqu'elle s'était imaginée en train de poser une condition. Elle n'était donc pas surprise.

\- Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction. Mais comme je sais que vous avez hâte d'en finir avec cette enquête, je me permets quand même de vous proposer de la boucler d'ici ce soir en répondant à vos questions.

\- Et quelle serait donc votre condition ?

\- Que vous me foutiez la paix.

Aaron fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux, cherchant à obtenir une preuve qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais malheureusement pour lui et ce, malgré ses talents dans le profilage, Isabella se présentait comme une énigme face à lui. Son regard ne représenta aucune émotion, rien qui pût l'aider à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle sans être amené à accepter cette condition.

\- Promettez-vous de répondre avec honnêteté ?

\- Croyez-le ou non, Agent Hotchner mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous mentir. J'ai clairement autre chose à faire que de passer mes journées dans vos bureaux.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, commençons.

Aaron dû s'absenter quelques instants pour aller récupérer le dossier dans son bureau qu'il avait oublié de prendre. Il passa devant son équipe qui le regarda avec interrogation. Ses agents non plus ne s'étaient pas imaginé voir Isabella Swan débarquer dans l'agence et ils avaient besoin d'en savoir plus sur le début de l'interrogatoire.

\- Comment se passe l'interrogatoire ? demanda l'agent Walter.

\- Il n'a pas encore commencé mais elle s'est permis de poser une condition, lui répondit Aaron.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Elle promet de répondre à nos questions et de nous aider à terminer l'enquête à la seule condition qu'on la laisse tranquille par la suite.

\- Et pensez-vous que cela sera possible ?

\- Je n'en sais trop rien. Tout dépendra de comment se déroulera l'interrogatoire. Si elle répond correctement aux questions et que l'enquête se termine, nous pourrons envisager de respecter sa condition. En attendant, je vais avoir besoin d'un autre agent pour l'interroger. Agent Morgan, venez avec moi, dit-il après avoir récupéré le dossier.

Les deux agents retournèrent dans la salle de réunion et remarqua qu'Isabella s'était levée et était en train d'observer le paysage de Los Angeles à travers la baie vitrée. Aaron se racla la gorge afin de lui faire part de sa présence ce qui eut l'effet escompté. La jeune femme se retourna pour leur faire face et s'installa à sa place.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, afin de pouvoir apporter des précisions à notre enquête, nous allons vous poser quelques questions.

\- Et qu'en est-il de ma condition ?

\- Nous ne pouvons accepter votre condition pour le moment. Nous devons obtenir nos réponses avant de le faire.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'engage à répondre toutes vos questions, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Isabella était consciente qu'agir ainsi pourrait mettre sa couverture en danger mais elle connaissait les fédéraux et leurs méthodes de travail. Elle savait qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire tant qu'ils n'auraient pas terminé l'enquête.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, s'exclama Aaron en soupirant, j'accepte votre condition.

\- Parfait ! s'extasia-t-elle en souriant.

\- Pouvons-nous commencer ?

\- Je n'attendais que cela.

\- Depuis quand votre père…

\- Géniteur, cracha-t-elle en lui coupant la parole.

\- Quel âge avez-vous lorsque votre géniteur a abusé de vous la première fois ?

\- J'avais cinq ans.

L'agent Morgan prit note de cette réponse tandis qu'Aaron l'écoutait attentivement en jaugeant chacune de ses réactions. Mais le visage de la jeune femme restait figé et il se demandait même comment elle pouvait rester impassible face à la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Cependant, il se promettait de ne pas abandonner son analyse jusqu'à ce que l'interrogatoire prît fin.

\- Dans la plainte que vous avez déposée, vous aviez douze ans lorsque vous avez réussi à fuir de chez vous. Est-ce exact ?

\- Évidemment que c'est exact. Mais comment avez-vous pu obtenir ma plainte puisque même l'agent auprès de qui je me suis plainte ne m'a pas crue à l'époque ?

\- Une plainte a pourtant été bel et bien déposée.

\- Quel est le nom de l'agent qui s'en est occupé ?

\- L'agent Parker.

Isabella avait connu cet agent de loin mais elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire pour autant et savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le même agent qui l'avait ramenée au commissariat après sa courte fugue et qui avait cru les propos de son père en la traitant de schizophrène.

\- La plainte n'est pas assez complète. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de revenir là-dessus pour pouvoir mieux comprendre votre histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas auprès de l'agent Parker que je me suis plainte mais auprès de l'agent Sam Uley.

\- L'agent Sam Uley, dites-vous ?

\- Je me souviens parfaitement de son nom.

 _Comme je me souviens de chaque détail de cette journée,_ songea-t-elle, prête à fournir tous les détails dont ils avaient besoin.

Isabella ne donnerait aucun indice sur ses activités illégales mais le ferait concernant son passé. Mais, même si cela datait de plusieurs années, une partie d'elle avait besoin que cette enquête fût résolue et de se convaincre que les fédéraux prendraient sa version au sérieux contrairement à leur confrère et aux professionnels de santé.

\- Vous nous parlez de l'agent Uley et pourtant, nous avons fait nos recherches sur chaque agent travaillant dans le commissariat de Forks.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à me dire exactement ?

\- L'agent Uley ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe.

\- Je ne me trompe pas. Je me souviens exactement de lui.

\- Les faits remontent il y a plusieurs années, il est fort possible que vous vous trompiez.

\- Que sous-entendez-vous exactement ? Que je vous mens ? Vous savez, agent Hotchner, je suis probablement celle dont le témoignage compte le plus étant donné que ce passé m'appartient et je suis persuadée qu'il vaut beaucoup plus que tous ceux que vous avez pu récolter auprès des quelques personnes qui sont venues vous voir. Je suis la seule à connaître et surtout, à me souvenir des détails les plus précis de cette histoire. J'ai eu beau avoir été abusée sexuellement par mon père et j'ai beau avoir été jeune à l'époque des faits, ma mémoire ne me fera jamais défaut. Mais puisque vous semblez être plus au courant que moi, je vous propose de mettre fin à cet interrogatoire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Vous êtes pourtant venue ici pour répondre à toutes nos questions

\- C'est exact et je l'ai fait de mon plein gré. Mais si c'est pour être traitée de la sorte, je préfère clairement m'en aller.

En proposant de s'en aller, Isabella savait pertinemment qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais de la laisser filer. Ils avaient besoin d'elle pour clôturer leur enquête. Il était donc impossible qu'ils la missent dehors alors qu'ils n'avaient obtenu qu'une seule réponse utile pour terminer ce dossier.

\- Nous ne vous demandons pas de partir, Mademoiselle Swan. Pardonnez-nous pour ce manque de tact mais comprenez-nous lorsque l'on vous dit que Sam Uley n'était pas un agent de police.

\- Je vous comprends tout à fait mais ce que je ne comprends pas, sont vos insinuations concernant ma mémoire. Comment pourrais-je une seule seconde, oublier ce qu'ils m'ont fait, agent Hotchner ? Je suis sûre que même vous, vous n'arrivez pas à oublier votre première enquête ainsi que le premier homme que vous avez descendu pour protéger une personne quelconque.

Aaron la regarda quelques instants avant de prendre conscience qu'elle avait raison. Bien évidemment qu'il se souvenait de sa première enquête puisque cela concernait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui tuait, conservait et mangeait les femmes qui refusaient de sortir avec lui. Il était encore marqué par cette enquête qui avait pris plus d'un an pour être bouclée. C'est pour cela qu'il reconnaissait avoir exagéré en insinuant qu'elle avait oublié certains détails de son passé mais à vrai dire, le côté impassible de la jeune femme l'intriguait énormément.

\- Je vais aller vérifier dans les fichiers si Sam Uley existe, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Derek, continue de l'interroger en attendant mon retour, ordonna-t-il à l'attention de son coéquipier.

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit-il en observant son patron quitter la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui. En attendant que mon coéquipier trouve des informations sur Sam Uley, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après le dépôt de cette plainte.

\- L'agent Uley a appelé mon père pour l'informer de ma fugue.

\- Comment se fait-il que votre père n'était pas présent au commissariat ?

\- Mes parents fêtaient leur anniversaire de mariage à Seattle. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la seule journée où je pouvais avoir un peu de répit. Où je pouvais supporter la douleur sans avoir peur qu'elle s'intensifie après son passage. J'étais donc seule mais ils n'ont pas pris les bonnes précautions pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvée au commissariat ?

\- J'étais une jeune fille qui n'était jamais sortie de chez elle hormis lorsque je devais me rendre à l'école pour faire bonne figure. J'étais en pyjama, pieds nus et je ne savais pas où aller. J'ai pourtant couru autant de temps que j'ai pu mais Forks est une petite ville. Et les gens, au lieu de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles je me trouvais dans cette situation, ont appelé les flics.

\- D'où vous vient cette haine pour la police ?

\- Êtes-vous réellement en train de me poser la question, agent Morgan ?

\- Cela semble être le cas.

Isabella le regarda en plissant ses yeux. Elle comprenait qu'il cherchait à obtenir tous les détails mais elle pensait qu'il avait compris les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à haïr tout ce qui entourait de près ou de loin la police ainsi que les professionnels de santé.

\- Il n'y a pas que la police que je hais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si les flics avaient fait leur travail correctement, je ne les haïrais pas comme je les hais actuellement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

\- Si Sam Uley n'avait pas appelé mon père et avait pris au sérieux ma plainte au lieu de me traiter de folle et croire les propos du shérif, si les psychologues avaient fait leur travail au lieu d'accepter le chèque que mon géniteur leur a donné pour acheter leur silence, si l'assistante sociale avait pris en compte les faux documents qui parlait de ma schizophrénie au lieu de croire les dires de Charlie Swan, je n'aurais jamais atterri dans un putain d'hôpital psychiatrique, dans un endroit où je n'aurais jamais dû être. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'importe le métier des gens, quand il y a une question de fric, leur honnêteté disparaît.

Isabella reconnaissait s'être laissée aller dans son monologue mais à chaque fois qu'elle repensait ou parlait de cette journée, soit elle pleurait, soit elle s'énervait. A cet instant, la jeune femme était tout sauf calme. Elle préférait montrer sa haine envers les flics et prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas tous parfaits, qu'ils pouvaient être aussi corrompus qu'un homme politique. Et des hommes politiques, elle en avait croisé depuis ses débuts dans la mafia. Nombreux étaient ceux qui l'avaient contactée pour lui demander de tuer un rival … Elle ne serait donc pas surprise d'apprendre qu'un agent de police était un meurtrier.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- Comment s'est passé votre entrée à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle ?

\- Je ne voulais pas y aller mais je savais qu'il s'agissait de la seule solution qui allait me permettre de ne pas retourner chez moi. Je savais ce que je risquais si je décidais de suivre mon père et ma mère.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous risquiez ?

\- Viols et coups répétitifs. Je suis même sûre qu'il aurait été tenté de le faire devant ses amis les plus proches et leur demander de me punir à leur tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

 _Parce qu'il l'a déjà fait…,_ songea-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Isabella n'avait jamais parlé de ce détail à Edward. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'une des pires journées de son enfance et pourtant, voilà qu'elle se trouvait en train de le révéler aux fédéraux. Devait-elle le faire ? Maintenant qu'elle les avait menés sur cette piste, elle était obligée d'apporter les détails les plus horribles de son existence.

\- Avez-vous été victime d'un viol collectif ?

L'agent Morgan savait pertinemment que la réponse qu'elle lui fournirait serait positive mais il voulait l'entendre de vive voix. Il préférait ne pas se faire de fausses idées car il s'agissait d'un interrogatoire important où aucune erreur ne devait être commise.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, laissant les larmes prendre possession de ses joues.

La criminelle tourna la tête afin de masquer sa tristesse, se fustigeant d'avoir laissé son masque tomber alors qu'elle l'avait si bien maîtrisé depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. Lorsqu'elle vit l'agent fédéral lui glisser une boîte de mouchoir devant elle, elle le remercia en hochant la tête et s'en empara d'un pour pouvoir essuyer ses traitresses de larmes.

\- Connaissez-vous vos agresseurs ?

\- Non, mais je me souviens très bien de leur visage.

\- Sam Uley existe bel et bien, intervint Aaron en entrant dans la pièce.

Il déposa quelques feuilles concernant Sam Uley avant de regarder Isabella dans les yeux.

\- Mais il n'est pas agent de police et il était au chômage au moment des faits.

L'agent Morgan plissa les yeux et relut les notes qu'il avait prises durant l'interrogatoire d'Isabella pendant l'absence de son patron.

\- Il est donc fort probable que Sam Uley était chargé de votre surveillance durant l'absence de vos parents.

\- C'est-à-dire, me surveiller ?

\- Personne n'a contacté la police lorsque vous avez fugué. Cet homme était juste à l'affût du moindre faux pas.

En venant ici, Isabella ne s'était pas attendue à obtenir des réponses à ses questions et même si cela atteignait la jeune fille blessée par son passé, cela ne pouvait que l'aider à se sentir un peu mieux.

\- Il s'est donc fait passer pour un flic ? C'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

\- Oui, il a été arrêté il y a quelques années pour avoir créé une fausse identité et s'être fait passer pour un agent de police.

\- Il avait un autre nom ?

\- Il se faisait passer pour l'agent Frank Jenks.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je le connaissais sous sa véritable identité ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

\- S'est-il présenté à vous en tant que Sam Uley ?

\- Non. Mais maintenant que vous me le dites, je me souviens que mon père l'invitait souvent à la maison et que ma mère parlait de temps de temps de lui avant qu'il ne vienne dîner. Je n'avais donc aucune chance de m'enfuir loin de Forks …

Les deux agents ne dirent rien et laissèrent Isabella répondre à ses questions internes. Ils attendaient juste le moment où ils pourraient reprendre l'interrogatoire que Derek avait continué avant d'être interrompu par son patron.

\- Tout à l'heure, nous parlions de ce que votre père aurait été capable de vous faire pour vous punir. Vous m'aviez indiqué que vous avez déjà été victime d'un viol collectif mais que vous ne connaissiez pas vos agresseurs mais vous vous rappelez de leur visage.

\- C'est exact.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir nous les décrire ?

\- Je … je pourrais oui.

\- Dans ce cas, nous vous contacterons lorsque nous aurons la liste des habitants de Forks.

Isabella acquiesça, pas certaine d'être prête à repasser dans l'agence pour faire une reconnaissance faciale mais avait-elle réellement le choix ? Elle aussi, désirait que ses autres agresseurs se trouvassent derrière les barreaux. Elle n'avait pas pu se venger car elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms mais si les fédéraux pouvaient l'aider alors elle ne pouvait refuser. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle en parlât à Edward dès qu'elle sortirait de cet endroit.

\- Pouvez nous décrire cette journée ?

Alors que les larmes s'étaient taries après l'arrivée d'Aaron, elles ne tardèrent pas à revenir se pointer au coin de ses yeux après l'évocation de cette terrible journée qu'elle avait tant préféré oublier. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de retenir son prochain sanglot.

\- Suis-je obligée ?

\- Nous avons besoin de votre histoire pour ouvrir l'enquête sur vos agresseurs, lui expliqua Aaron en la regardant avec compassion.

 _Qu'il garde sa compassion pour lui !_ songea-t-elle, ne supportant pas de lire la pitié dans son regard.

Isabella soupira, comprenant que ce besoin de découvrir ses agresseurs n'était pas seulement important pour eux mais aussi pour elle.

\- C'était une journée de décembre, juste après les fêtes de Noël, débuta-t-elle en se levant de la chaise pour se poster devant la baie vitrée.

La jeune femme se sentait incapable de rester assise sur la chaise pendant qu'elle se préparait à révéler une autre partie de son secret. Partie, qu'Edward ignorait et qu'elle prendrait soin de lui révéler une fois qu'elle se sentirait prête. Mais elle savait qu'elle serait obligée de le faire plus tôt que prévu étant donné que les fédéraux étaient sur l'affaire et elle refusait de lui cacher cette histoire.

En regardant à travers la fenêtre, Isabella put repérer la voiture de location dans laquelle Edward l'attendait. Elle ne pouvait voir que sa silhouette de là où elle était mais cela la réconfortait, en quelque sorte. Elle désirait tant le rejoindre mais elle n'en avait pas la possibilité. Elle se l'imagina près d'elle en train de masser sa nuque et déposer quelques baisers contre son épaule pour la rassurer et lui prouver qu'il était là et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

\- Mes géniteurs avaient invité des amis mais je ne me souviens pas avoir vu mes grands-parents ou quelques personnes de ma famille être conviée à Noël. Je crois même que je ne les ai jamais connus.

\- Votre famille s'est-elle manifestée lorsque vous avez été internée ?

\- Pas que je me souvienne.

\- Les avez-vous déjà rencontrés ?

\- Non, c'est à croire qu'ils étaient tous morts.

\- Nous ferons les recherches nécessaires si cela vous intéresse, se proposa Aaron, attirant le regard de la criminelle sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de les connaître. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas là pour moi, répondit-elle durement.

Isabella prit peu à peu conscience qu'une famille existait quelque part dans ce pays mais dont elle ignorait l'existence. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous morts mais avait-elle envie de les connaître ? Avait-elle envie d'amener plus de bazar dans sa vie alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé à Zac ? Dans cette situation, rencontrer ses grands-parents la tentait guère. Peut-être que ce dernier…

\- Continuez …

\- Cette année, j'avais décidé de faire confiance aux invités et de tenter ma chance en essayant de chercher de l'aide auprès d'eux. J'ai donc glissé un petit mot dans les cadeaux en leur demandant de m'aider et de me sauver de l'emprise de mon père.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Ces connards, au lieu de réfléchir deux secondes à ma demande d'aide, ont tout raconté à mes parents. Inutile de vous préciser dans quel état se trouvait mon père après cela …

\- Pouvez-vous nous le dire quand même ?

\- Il était tellement en colère que cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Ajoutez à cela avec l'alcool et je savais d'avance que j'étais foutue lorsqu'il est rentré dans ma chambre pour me punir. Il m'a engueulée, frappée et violée jusqu'à l'épuisement en me disant que je n'avais que ce que je méritais.

Isabella laissa les larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues. Elle ne prenait pas la peine de les essuyer, comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien tant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas de pleurer. Elle fixa toujours le même point pour l'aider à trouver la force de continuer.

\- Le lendemain, il m'a traînée hors de mon lit, se foutant de mon corps endolori par ses assauts de la nuit dernière. Il me tirait le bras, me forçant à tomber plusieurs fois dans les escaliers. Il m'a même poussée dedans lorsque nous sommes arrivés aux dernières marches.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Il a retiré ma chemise de nuit et m'a présentée nue devant sa bande de copains.

\- Comment se sont déroulées les présentations ?

\- Je devais toucher leurs parties génitales avec ma main pour les saluer. Suis-je obligée de continuer ?

\- Nous avons besoin de connaître les détails pour le dossier.

\- Il est inutile d'en connaître plus. Ils m'ont tous violée à tour de rôle jusqu'à l'épuisement avant que ma mère revienne des courses et me retrouve recroquevillée dans mon lit. Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir.

L'agent Hotchner hocha la tête plusieurs fois, comprenant qu'elle souhaitait mettre fin à l'interrogatoire qui concernait cette partie-là de son passé. En réalité, Isabella voulait préserver les détails pour Edward car si elle se lançait dans ce récit, il était fort probable qu'une crise d'angoisse prît possession de son corps et il était le seul à pouvoir la calmer et la rassurer.

\- Comment s'est passé votre séjour à l'hôpital ?

\- Séjour est bien petit comme mot, dit-elle en se retournant pour s'assoir sur la chaise. Je suis restée quatre ans là-bas alors comprenez que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un séjour en Floride ou je ne sais où et il ne s'est rien passé mis à part le fait que la directrice me forçait à voir mes parents parce qu'elle était persuadée que je pouvais un jour leur pardonner.

\- Vous parlez d'Hannah Cover ?

\- C'est exact. Je suis persuadée que cette garce était liée à mon père et qu'il la payait pour me surveiller et me forcer à les voir.

\- Hannah Cover est décédée. Nous ne pouvons pas l'interroger pour avoir la preuve que ce contrat a réellement existé.

\- Oh, je n'attendais pas cela de vous.

Isabella avait retrouvé son assurance et rien sur son visage ne prouvait qu'elle eût eu un moment de faiblesse. Les agents fédéraux furent d'ailleurs surpris de ce changement de comportement et tentèrent d'en comprendre les raisons mais ils rencontrèrent le même problème que plus tôt : la criminelle avait mis en place son masque froid, sans émotions.

\- D'après un article de journal, vous vous êtes enfuie de l'hôpital. Comment vous vous y êtes prise ?

Nous y voilà, songea-t-elle en lâchant un long soupir.

\- C'est exact.

\- Mais d'après le témoignage d'une infirmière, un homme est venu vous chercher.

\- C'est exact.

\- Avez-vous l'intention de répondre à chaque de la même façon, Mademoiselle Swan ? lui demanda Aaron.

\- A quoi cela sert-il de vous donner une réponse argumentative alors que vous la connaissez déjà ? Au moins, je réponds à vos questions. En avez-vous d'autres ?

\- Qui était l'homme qui est venu vous chercher ?

Isabella les jaugea quelques instants, se demandant s'ils avaient des informations sur Carlisle. Il était plus doué qu'elle dans le piratage informatique alors elle supposait qu'il s'était chargé de masquer ses activités illégales. Mais elle se rappela qu'il était un médecin renommé pendant ses temps libres alors rien l'empêchait d'utiliser cette couverture pour parler de lui.

\- Carlisle Masen m'a sauvé de cet endroit. Il a changé mon nom et m'a adopté avec sa femme, Esmée Masen.

\- Pourquoi s'être fait passée pour morte ?

\- Pour ne pas que l'on puisse me retrouver. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec mon passé pour pouvoir avancer dans le présent. Je voulais vivre tranquillement, où est le mal ?

\- Il n'y a rien de mal. La loi autorise de disparaître pendant huit ans et ensuite, vous êtes considéré comme définitivement mort.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir tenté de me retrouver ?

\- Nous avions besoin de connaître cette histoire et de vous apporter une certaine justice.

\- Une justice dites-vous ? J'avais besoin de cette justice avant d'entrer dans cet hôpital. Aujourd'hui, il est trop tard.

Plus ils posaient des questions sur sa nouvelle famille, plus Isabella devenait froide. Ses barrières étaient posées et elle ne leur permettrait pas de les franchir et ce, qu'importaient leurs techniques pour y arriver. Elle n'avait jamais subi d'interrogatoire mais Carlisle lui avait déjà appris l'attitude qu'elle devait avoir face aux fédéraux et pour le moment, elle savait qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle avait eu son moment de faiblesse mais elle se promettait qu'il serait le dernier.

\- Que sont devenus vos parents ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire.

\- Moi, je suis persuadé que vous savez ce qu'ils sont devenus, déclara l'agent Morgan en faisant glisser une photo de Charlie et Renée morts.

\- Oh, ils sont morts.

\- Vous ne semblez pas troublée par cette révélation.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ? Que je fonde en larme et que je fasse une dépression après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Vous me prenez pour quoi exactement ? Peut-être que l'hypocrisie est un art chez vous mais chez moi, cela n'existe pas. Ces monstres m'ont violée alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant et m'ont enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour m'empêcher de les dénoncer.

\- Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas dénoncés en sortant de l'hôpital ?

\- Parce que personne ne voulait me croire ! s'emporta-t-elle en se levant brusquement de sa place. Et j'avoue avoir pensé à autre chose en sortant de cette prison. Est-ce un crime de vouloir être enfin heureuse ? Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas un crime, répondit simplement Aaron. Je vais chercher un café, ajouta-t-il sentant soudainement le besoin de réfléchir à la situation pendant quelques minutes.

Isabella était surprise qu'un agent s'en allât ainsi d'un interrogatoire mais n'en fit rien. Cela l'arrangeait d'un autre côté puisqu'elle serait en face d'un seul agent et au moins, elle pourrait le mener là où elle souhaitait l'emmener à la fin de l'interrogatoire.

\- Vous et moi savons déjà qui se cache derrière le meurtre d'Hannah Cover, de Charlie et de Renée Swan, s'exclama Derek Morgan en se penchant plus sur la table tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Vous et moi, débuta-t-elle en imitant les mêmes gestes que l'agent fédéral, savons déjà que vous n'avez aucune preuve pour m'accuser de ces trois meurtres. Il n'y a rien qui prouve que je suis derrière tout cela. Quelqu'un aurait très bien pu se charger de cette tâche pour me venger, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Oh, mais nous savons déjà qui a réussi à vous venger.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

\- Carlisle Masen.

 _Carlisle ? Ce flic ne sait pas de quoi il parle !_ pensa-t-elle se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Il était un médecin reconnu et apprécié de tous. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il s'agit que mon père adoptif est derrière tout cela ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il s'est dénoncé juste avant sa mort. Il lui a suffi d'un déplacement à Seattle pour dénoncer ses crimes.

\- Je ne crois pas ce que vous dites.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que vous l'aurez arrêté. Hors, Carlisle était bien à New York avant d'avoir son accident de voiture.

\- Il s'est simplement dénoncé à l'accueil avant de s'en aller et de disparaître sans que l'on ait le temps de réagir.

Isabella masqua parfaitement sa surprise mais à l'intérieur d'elle, c'était tout autre. Pourquoi Carlisle ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'était dénoncé à sa place ? Pourquoi avait-il agi dans son dos ? Il y avait tant de questions qu'elle se posait mais dont elle n'obtiendra jamais lesréponses puisqu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Il fallait néanmoins qu'elle cherchât dans le bureau de son père adoptif histoire de voir s'il avait laissé des indices concernant cette histoire. Il fallait qu'elle sût.

\- Pour des fédéraux, vous n'êtes pas très doués, constata-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais pourquoi me posez-vous des questions concernant la mort de mes géniteurs si vous connaissez déjà le meurtrier ?

\- Carlisle Masen est mort. Nous n'avons donc pas pu l'arrêter à temps mais maintenant que vous êtes ici, peut-être pouvez-vous nous en apprendre plus sur ces crimes qui ont réalisé avec violence et précision.

\- Violence dites-vous ? Pour des pédophiles, je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas assez souffert surtout si je me fie à la photo que vous m'avez fournie.

\- Certes mais ils ont été torturé et pour nous, il s'agit d'un crime d'une extrême violence.

\- Dans ce cas, nous restons en désaccord.

Alors que Derek s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'agent Hotchner qui déposa deux cafés pour son collègue et un autre pour Isabella.

\- J'espère que vous aimez le café.

Surprise d'une telle attention de leur part, Isabella le remercia mais ne toucha pas le gobelet afin de ne laisser aucune trace ADN. Elle avait d'ailleurs évité de poser ses mains sur la table et sur tous les meubles qu'elle avait approchés. Il connaissait son identité certes, mais elle préférait rester prudente et conservait cette méfiance qu'elle ressentait envers les flics.

\- Où en es-tu ? demanda-t-il ensuite à l'attention de Derek.

\- J'étais en train d'annoncer à Mademoiselle Swan que son père adoptif était le meurtrier d'Hannah Cover et de ses parents …

\- Géniteurs, cracha-t-elle, leur rappelant que ses uniques parents étaient Carlisle et Esmée Masen.

Et elle avait bien l'intention de se répéter si cela s'avérait être nécessaire.

\- De ses géniteurs, se reprit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien. Que faites-vous dans la vie ? l'interrogea l'agent Hotchner en prenant place sur sa chaise.

\- Il aurait fallu me poser ce genre de question dès le début mais soit, je vais vous répondre. Je dirige actuellement une entreprise dans l'immobilier à New York.

\- Son nom ?

\- Masen&Cie.

Isabella arrivait au moment crucial de l'interrogatoire. Le moment où elle pourrait mettre en œuvre son plan pour protéger sa couverture et ainsi, éviter la prison. Elle désirait ardemment retrouver Edward et repartir à Hawaï avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas fini leurs vacances et elle tenait énormément à profiter de la chaleur et des plages hawaïennes avant de retourner sur le sol new yorkais.

Afin de pouvoir leur donner un indice sur sa vie actuelle, Isabella plaça sa main gauche sous son menton de façon à exposer sa bague de fiançailles face aux yeux des fédéraux. Et elle réussit son coup lorsque l'agent Morgan fixa son annulaire gauche.

\- Je remarque que vous êtes mariée.

\- Fiancée pour être exact.

\- Qui est votre fiancé ?

\- Edward Cullen, ancien agent du FBI.

\- Votre fiancé est un ancien agent du FBI ?

\- Exactement. Je n'avais donc aucune raison et surtout, aucune possibilité de tuer mes géniteurs. De plus, mon alibi est en béton.

\- Pour votre alibi, c'est à nous de juger ou non s'il est en béton.

\- Et comment allez-vous faire ?

\- Interroger Edward Cullen est la seule solution. Où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre d'Hannah Cover ?

\- J'étais chez moi avec Edward. Notre relation venait de débuter et nous avions besoin d'apprendre à vivre ensemble.

\- D'apprendre à vivre ensemble ? demanda Hotchner.

\- Il est mon premier petit-ami et le premier homme à avoir pu me toucher. C'était tout nouveau pour moi.

\- D'accord, marmonna-t-il en notant ce qu'elle disait. Et lors du meurtre de vos géniteurs ?

\- Pareil, j'étais avec lui. Enfin, nous venions de nous remettre ensemble après une longue séparation. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un palace new yorkais pour pouvoir garder notre relation secrète. Inutile de vous préciser ce que nous faisions tous les deux. Je pense vous avez compris.

Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas totalement faux étant donné qu'avant de se rendre à Seattle pour aller voir Hannah Cover, elle était avec Edward et il était au courant de tout désormais. Concernant sa vengeance, Edward et Isabella avaient conclu de tuer Charlie et Renée Swan ensemble, la veille de leur départ pour Seattle. Néanmoins, la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé était sous un autre nom. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait les accuser. Elle jouait juste avec les détails.

\- Nous pouvons nous passer des détails. Nous allons vérifier votre alibi. Derek va voir Garcia et demande-lui de faire la vérification.

Le jeune agent se chargea d'exécuter les ordres et sortit de la pièce, laissant Isabella et Aaron seuls comme au début de l'interrogatoire. Isabella sentit son regard sur elle mais l'ignora en scrutant la pièce avec attention. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici alors elle en profitait. De plus, l'agent Hotchner ne semblait pas trouver de question à lui poser alors elle n'allait pas le pousser à le faire.

\- Nous avons vérifié sur les bases et Edward Cullen faisait bien partie du FBI. Nous l'avons contacté pour qu'il vienne confirmer ou non son alibi, intervint Derek en entrant dans la pièce.

 _Quoi ?_ songea-t-elle, surprise qu'Edward vînt.

Enfin la rejoindre … Isabella savait qu'elle ne le verrait pas puisqu'il se ferait interroger loin d'elle pour éviter d'être influencé. Elle espérait donc qu'ils disent la même chose. Néanmoins, elle avait confiance en lui et elle savait qu'il était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas risquer de les dénoncer.

\- Quand va-t-il venir ?

\- Il arrive dans quelques minutes.

\- Quelques minutes ?

\- Oui, il s'avère qu'il se trouvait juste devant l'agence.

\- Il m'attendait, intervint Isabella avec sincérité.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré avec vous ? l'interrogea Hotchner.

\- Parce que vous me recherchez moi et non mon fiancé. Sa venue n'aurait été d'aucune utilité mais puisqu'il va me permettre de vous prouver que mes alibis sont en béton, ne vous gênez surtout pas.

\- Je vais aller interroger Cullen.

.

..

...

..

.

Edward avait été surpris en recevant un appel du FBI avant de comprendre qu'Isabella avait parlé de la couverture qu'il avait utilisé pour se faire passer pour un agent fédéral. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait prévenu concernant cette partie-là de son plan. Néanmoins, le FBI l'avait appelé afin de confirmer un alibi alors s'il pouvait permettre à Isabella de lui revenir rapidement, il allait jouer la carte de l'ancien flic.

\- Monsieur Cullen, suivez-moi je vous prie.

\- Allez-vous m'emmener dans une salle d'interrogatoire ? Même avec votre ancien confrère ?

\- La salle de réunion est occupée par Mademoiselle Swan, votre fiancée.

Edward ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en le suivant. Il se permit néanmoins de jeter un regard à la porte qui semblait être la fameuse salle de réunion en imaginant Isabella à l'intérieur. Il avait déjà hâte que la journée se finît et de s'envoler pour Hawaï.

\- Bien, Monsieur Cullen. Où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre d'Hannah Cover ?

 _Hannah Cover, Hannah Cover, Hannah Cover,_ se répéta-t-il comme pour raviver sa mémoire.

Le criminel replongea dans ses souvenirs en tentant de se rappeler du nom de cette femme qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Il l'avait entendu quelque part et aucun doute que cela venait d'Isabella et même s'il ne se souvenait pas entièrement du moment où elle avait parlé de cette femme, il décida de jouer la carte de la stratégie et s'imaginer à la place de sa fiancée.

\- J'étais avec Isabella, ma fiancée. Nous passions la soirée ensemble pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Nous regardions un film et il me semble qu'il s'agissait de Crazy Stupid Love mais nous n'avons pas pu le visionner entièrement car elle s'est endormie.

Edward préférait aller dans les détails car il savait comment fonctionnait Isabella lorsqu'elle répondait aux questions qui concernaient leur vie de couple. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement parler de leur vie privée aux gens hormis Esmée. C'est pour cela qu'il prenait la décision de répondre différemment. S'il faisait comme elle, il mettrait leur couverture en danger.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

\- Vous voulez vraiment les détails ? Non parce que, autant en parler avec ma fiancée est différent puisqu'elle est la plus concernée mais vous le raconter à vous est différent. Bon, je n'ai pas l'habitude mais si c'est ce que vous souhaitez …

\- C'est bon, je pense pouvoir me passer des détails, répondit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Avez-vous autre chose à nous dire concernant cette soirée ?

\- Après notre moment intime, nous nous sommes endormis. Il était tard, nous n'allons pas retourner dans le salon pour regarder la suite du film.

\- Très bien … Et où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre de Charlie et Renée Swan ?

\- Hum … de ce que je me souviens, nous étions encore ensemble. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que nous nous sommes séparés un certain temps.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Plus d'un an. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un palace new yorkais. Vous pouvez vérifier ce détail car elle a réservé la chambre à son nom.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, nous avons continué de nous fréquenter mais nous préférions rester discrets.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je me suis comporté comme un enfoiré avec elle en lui faisant croire que son corps n'avait été qu'une distraction. Mais j'ai fait une énorme erreur. Inutile de préciser que nos retrouvailles étaient explosives.

\- Inutile, en effet. Qu'avez-vous fait le soir où ses parents…

\- Ses géniteurs, cracha-t-il en lui coupant la parole.

\- En quoi cela est-il important ?

\- Des parents ne violent pas leurs enfants. Ils sont ses géniteurs tandis que ses parents sont ceux qui lui ont permis d'être cette femme aujourd'hui. Vos parents ne sont pas forcément ceux qui vous mettent au monde mais ceux qui chaque jour, s'assurent de vous élever, de vous protéger et de vous aimer. Voilà pourquoi le terme parents ne correspond pas à Charlie et Renée Swan.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait le soir où ses géniteurs se sont fait assassiner ? répéta-t-il en ignorant la dernière réplique d'Edward.

\- Comme tous les soirs, nous avons profité l'un de l'autre.

\- Vous ne sortez pas énormément.

\- Sur deux soirées, en effet. Nous aimons rester tranquilles chez nous même si cela ne nous empêche pas d'aller au restaurant de temps en temps.

\- Bien, je pense que nous en avons terminé. Mais avant de vous laisser partir, je souhaiterais savoir pour quelle raison vous avez quitté le FBI ?

\- Parce que je ne souhaitais plus mettre ma vie en danger et avec Isabella, nous souhaitons essayer de fonder notre famille.

\- Que faites-vous comme métier ?

\- J'ai hérité de la boîte de mon père. J'ai une entreprise dans l'immobilier dont je partage les parts avec ma sœur, Rosalie McCarthy.

\- Vous travaillez tous les deux dans l'immobilier ?

\- Il s'avère que nous avions la même passion, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est terminé ? demanda-t-il ensuite, pressé de sortir de cet endroit.

\- J'en ai terminé avec vous.

\- Quand est-ce que ma fiancée pourra sortir ?

\- Lorsque mon coéquipier en aura fini avec elle.

Edward hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse avant de faire raccompagner vers la sortie. Durant le court trajet qui le mena vers l'extérieur, il se sentit observé par les autres agents de l'équipe qui se chargeait de l'enquête. Ils devaient tous savoir qu'il était le compagnon d'Isabella puisque entre fédéraux, ils se disaient tout. Du moins, pour ceux qui veulent ne pas prendre le risque en se faisant passer pour une taupe.

Une fois dehors, Edward attendit Isabella devant l'entrée. Il pourrait très bien retourner dans sa voiture mais il sentait que son interrogatoire était bientôt fini et il ne voulait pas rater sa sortie de cet endroit. Le pourcentage de risque qu'elle se fît arrêter n'était pas nul. Il ne voulait pas croire à cette éventualité et ce, même s'il avait d'autres cartes à jouer pour la faire sortir de prison si cela venait à arriver.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Salle de réunion,**

 **FBI L.A., 19h40**

De son côté, Isabella salua les agents qui l'avaient accueillie, même si elle serait volontairement passée de son passage au FBI et se laissa accompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Le fait de savoir qu'Edward avait été présent dans l'agence la perturbait quelque peu mais elle avait été rassurée à la minute où elle avait su que son alibi avait été confirmé. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour répéter ce qu'elle avait dit à l'agent Hotchner et à l'agent Morgan mais elle le remerciait pour son intelligence. Grâce à cela, son innocence avait été prouvée, l'enquête avait été bouclée et Isabella avait été libérée. Elle pouvait désormais revoir Edward et retourner à Hawaï.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Isabella repéra rapidement Edward qui se trouvait de dos, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez et ses mains dans les poches son jean Armani. Le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait marquait parfaitement ses abdos si alléchant aux yeux de la jeune femme et elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier la vue de là où elle se trouvait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre avec envie tout en s'avançant dans sa direction, prête à le prendre dans ses bras et à le retrouver. Mais Isabella s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit familier. Un bruit bien trop familier pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de l'ignorer. Deux coups de feu retentirent, forçant la jeune femme à regarder autour d'elle avant de reporte son regard sur un corps qui se trouvait au sol. Le corps d'Edward Cullen.

\- Edward ! hurla-t-elle en accourant vers lui, cassant les talons de ses escarpins lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à terre pour se retrouver au-dessus de son fiancé. Edward, non ! Chéri regarde-moi, regarde-moi, je t'en prie, ajouta-t-elle, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

Edward fixa son regard larmoyant et prit soin de mémoriser cette couleur chocolaté qu'il aimait tant. Il tentait de réguler sa respiration mais la douleur à la poitrine et au bas de son ventre était bien trop insupportable pour qu'il réussît à les ignorer.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, tu as compris ? Tu es fort, je sais que tu es fort… Je t'interdis de m'abandonner alors que nous sommes censés retourner à Hawaï pour fêter encore et encore nos fiançailles. Nous devons nous marier et avoir des enfants. Tu es fort, je sais que tu es fort alors s'il te plaît, tiens bon…, dit-elle tout en sortant son téléphone de son sac et de composer le numéro des urgences d'une main tremblante.

\- Bébé…, souffla-t-il faiblement.

\- Je vais appeler les secours… Je vais appeler les secours et tout ira bien d'accord ?

Isabella se permit de relever la tête et de regarder autour d'elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée des voitures de police, de tous les agents du FBI de l'agence et de tous les passants qui l'entouraient pour observer le spectacle.

La jeune femme se retint de hurler pour leur demander de partir et de la laisser seule au lieu de regarder la scène comme s'ils étaient devant un film. Que tous les gens qui n'étaient pas là pour l'aider et sauver son homme s'en allassent car en cet instant, elle considérait qu'ils ne servaient à rien.

\- Bébé, répéta-t-il, forçant Isabella à le regarder de nouveau.

Il passa sa main tremblante sur sa joue baignée par les larmes.

\- Si je pars, prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-il, forçant Isabella à pleurer davantage.

\- Ne dis pas de telles conneries.

\- Continue à être heureuse et refais ta vie.

\- Arrête de dire cela d'accord ? Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je t'interdis de partir, t'as compris ?! s'emporta-t-elle, ne désirant plus qu'il répétât de telles insanités. Tu ne peux pas partir, je refuse d'entendre cela, répondit-elle en approcha son visage du sien. Tu vas t'en sortir, d'accord ? Je ne suis rien sans toi ! enchaîna-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Isabella vit Edward qui tentait de rester éveillé et elle se chargeait de lui parler pour qu'il ne fermât pas ses yeux. Elle passait ses mains couvertes de sang sur son visage, laissant tomber le téléphone à côté d'elle, et posa son front contre le sien pour garder un contact avec lui.

\- J'ai besoin d'une ambulance pour un blessé par balle au FBI de Los Angeles, intervient une voix familière.

Lorsqu'Isabella releva la tête, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir que l'agent Hotchner et l'agent Morgan étaient debout devant elle. La jeune femme les ignora rapidement et se concentra de nouveau sur Edward dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. Il était hors de question qu'il partît. La jeune femme ferait tout dans son pouvoir pour qu'il restât en vie, quitte à mettre la sienne en danger.

\- Laissez le FBI trouver ceux qui ont détruit votre enfance, Mademoiselle Swan et ensuite, nous vous laisserons tranquille.

\- Trouvez d'abord celui qui a fait cela.

\- Nous faisons toujours notre travail correctement.

\- Alors faites-le.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Une fin sadique comme j'aime haha ! Mais l'histoire n'est pas encore finie alors je m'amuse un peu haha._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Allez,_ **les lecteurs manifestez-vous !** _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Donnez-moi des hypothèses !_

 _J'essayerais de poster la suite la semaine prochaine même si le chapitre n'est pas moins facile à écrire et je suppose que vous comprendrez au vu de la fin de ce chapitre._

 **A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !**

 _Amicalement,_

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS : Une petite hypothèse ? :D**


	55. Chapitre 25 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Le nouveau chapitre est enfin dans les bacs ! Je pense que l'attente a été assez longue comme ça ^^ J'étais très concentrée dans l'écriture des chapitres suivant et je suis fière de l'avance que j'ai réussi à prendre. Encore quelques chapitres et l'histoire sera finie mais je n'en dis pas plus :D Merci à Lotirelle pour sa correction efficace et rapide. Merci à vos reviews._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Une happy end ou une fin tragique ? Hum ... je te laisse découvrir et ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps car l'histoire est bientôt terminée. Encore une poignée de chapitres, donc patience haha. Oui, ils étaient biens mais il faut bien que je continue de m'amuser encore avec eux même si mon sadisme connaît certaines limites (oui, oui, c'est possible). Je n'avais pas prévu de rajouter quelque chose sur le passé d'Isabella mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment. Il y a encore pleins de choses à éclaircir sur son enfance. Je pense que cela est nécessaire d'apporter plus d'explications dans certains chapitres. Tu auras d'autres réponses au fil des chapitres mais pas tout d'un coup non plus hein ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà élucidé les questions que tu te poses dans les chapitres que j'ai déjà écris haha ^^ Travailler dans la mafia a plus de conséquences que de vivre une vie normale mais c'était son choix et elle est obligée de l'assumer. Qui a bien pu tirer sur Edward ? Réponse dans les chapitres suivants ^^ Je laisse durer le suspens. Merci d'avoir lu et de prendre du temps pour laisser une review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 25 T2**

 **Hôpital de Los Angeles,**

 **21h40**

Assise sur une chaise dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Isabella attendait patiemment le retour des médecins qui s'occupaient de soigner Edward. Son inquiétude augmentait de minutes en minutes, l'empêchant de contrôler ses larmes.

Elle avait peur. Elle avait mal. Sa douleur était telle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à respirer normalement. Elle suffoquait et se retenait à plusieurs reprises de hurler pour que les infirmières, patients et autres personnes souffrissent autant qu'elle souffrait. Elle avait conscience que cela pouvait paraître égoïste de sa part et elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela en temps normal mais là, c'était au-delà de ses capacités.

Il était hors de question pour elle qu'il s'en allât et la laissât seule sans lui, sans soutien, sans sa présence tout simplement. Elle l'aimait tellement. Jamais, après que Carlisle l'eût recueillie, elle ne s'était dit qu'un jour, elle rencontrerait un homme comme lui. Il l'avait trahie. Il l'avait blessée à maintes reprises mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être amoureuse de lui car malgré le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, il avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Il l'avait aidée à se relever, à ne plus laisser son passé la rattraper et lui faire vivre une histoire dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle avait eu pour mission de tuer.

\- Une protection a été engagée pour assurer la sécurité de Monsieur Cullen.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela, Agent Hotchner ? l'interrogea-t-elle, le regard dans le vide.

\- En plus d'avoir été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat, Monsieur Cullen est un ancien agent du FBI. Il y a toujours le risque que le meurtrier se pointe ici.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

\- Inutile, nous ne faisons que notre travail.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser seule s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

\- Pas de problème mais sachez qu'il faudra que l'on parle de notre proposition.

\- Pouvons-nous en parler un autre jour ? Je préfère m'assurer qu'il va bien.

\- Je comprends ne vous en faites pas. Je prie pour vous et n'oubliez pas de vous reposer, dit-il avant de s'en aller suivi de près par l'agent Morgan.

\- Je prie aussi, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

De nouveau seule, Isabella se laissa emporter par son chagrin même si des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle préférait ne pas commencer la moindre enquête avant de s'assurer qu'Edward allait s'en sortir vivant. Elle n'avait pas la force d'appeler Harry et de lui demander de faire des recherches puisque de toute manière, elle ignorait par quelle piste elle pouvait commencer.

Elle repensa néanmoins à sa conversation avec l'agent fédéral. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en penser. Si leurs attentions étaient professionnelles ou non. Elle n'avait laissé aucun indice concernant ses activités criminelles, elle n'utilisait pas le même nom et elle ne laissait jamais une information sur son clan circuler sur internet ou tout autre moyen de communication.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Isabella s'empara de son appareil et ne regarda pas le destinataire. Elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait et la raison pour laquelle on l'appelait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'elle avait réussi à joindre après l'admission d'Edward à l'hôpital.

\- Allô ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Bonjour Isabella.

\- Rosalie…

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, souffla-t-elle pleurant silencieusement. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle…

\- Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire… Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Et toi, comment est-ce que tu vas ?

\- J'ai peur…

\- Edward est fort, Isabella. Il a eu bien plus qu'une balle et il s'en est toujours sorti.

\- Ouais mais cela prend trop de temps. Ça fait plus trois heures qu'il est au bloc, que j'attends que l'on vienne me dire qu'il va bien et surtout, qu'il est vivant.

\- Reste forte, Isabella. Ne pense pas au pire et appelle-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles. Je dois m'occuper de mes enfants mais n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler.

\- D'accord, merci d'avoir appelé.

\- Je t'en prie. Tiens bon.

\- Je vais essayer.

Isabella raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Elle essuya quelques larmes sur ses joues mais abandonna elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. La fatigue commença à se faire sentir mais la jeune femme refusait de quitter cet endroit sans avoir de nouvelle d'Edward. Même si elle devait y rester toute la nuit, elle s'en foutait.

\- Isabella, intervint une voix masculine familière.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un des agents fédéraux, Isabella tourna la tête pour savoir lequel des deux était venu la rejoindre dans son chagrin. Mais ce n'était pas les flics qui se tenaient devant elle mais Emmett qui semblait attendre une réaction de sa part.

La criminelle se leva, s'approcha de lui, hésita quelques instants avant d'être emportée dans une étreinte rassurante. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de le repousser car malgré ses réticences envers la gent masculine, elle savait qu'Emmett était quelqu'un de bien et de toute manière, elle avait besoin de ce soutien.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Tu étais déjà en ville ?

\- J'ai dû partir hier pour un enterrement. Rosalie m'a appelé pour me prévenir alors je suis venu te rejoindre.

\- Toutes mes condoléances.

\- T'inquiète pas, il s'agissait d'une vieille tante qui ne m'aimait pas parce que quand j'étais petit, je lui ai volé un morceau de chocolat noir à la liqueur et de ce que je m'en souviens, il était dégoûtant. Je suis juste venu pour soutenir ma mère dans cette épreuve. Il s'agissait quand même de sa sœur.

La réplique du jeune homme fit rire Isabella quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne reculât de quelques pas. Elle soupira et essuya encore ses larmes.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit-elle en s'asseyant à sa place.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule à affronter cette épreuve et puis, en plus d'être mon beau-frère, Edward est mon meilleur ami, répondit-il en l'imitant.

\- Merci.

\- Mademoiselle Masen ? intervint une voix masculine, les interrompant dans leur conversation.

Isabella se leva pour se précipiter vers le médecin. Son cœur palpitait tellement fort que la jeune femme se demandait comment faisait Emmett pour ne pas l'entendre. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes et regarda le médecin espérant qu'il lui apportât une bonne nouvelle.

\- S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'il va bien, supplia-t-elle en regardant le médecin dans les yeux.

Elle était prête à le secouer dans tous les sens pour le faire cracher le morceau plus rapidement. Heureusement pour elle ou plutôt pour le médecin, il fut rapide dans sa révélation empêchant l'impatience de la jeune femme de se mettre en place. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver.

\- Dire qu'il va bien serait vous mentir.

\- Comment ça ? Il …

\- Non, Mademoiselle, Monsieur Cullen est bien vivant mais ses blessures ont été beaucoup trop profondes mais il va bien. Néanmoins, il est toujours dans le coma.

\- Merci mon dieu…, souffla-t-elle, soulagée que son homme fût encore en vie.

\- Quand se réveillera-t-il ? demanda Emmett qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner un temps exact. Cela peut prendre vingt-quatre heures comme une semaine voire, un mois. Tout dépendra de Monsieur Cullen mais il est fort. Vous n'avez donc pas de soucis à vous faire pour lui.

Isabella prit en compte les informations que lui fournissait le médecin. Elle comprit alors qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'Edward ne fût pas réveillé lorsqu'elle pourrait le voir.

\- Mais je dois vous informer d'un détail important.

\- Je vous écoute…

\- Nous avons rencontrés quelques difficultés durant l'opération. Monsieur Cullen a dû être réanimé à cause de la perte de sang trop importante. Mais grâce au talent de l'équipe chirurgical, il est maintenant hors de danger.

Les pleurs de la jeune femme s'intensifièrent en entendant qu'elle aurait pu le perdre définitivement et cette possibilité ne pouvait exister. Emmett n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il la soutenait dans cette épreuve, comme un véritable ami.

Le médecin leur avait dit qu'il était vivant mais qu'il était encore dans le coma. Ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Comme Rosalie avait dit à Isabella, Edward était un homme fort et elle priait tous les dieux qui pussent exister pour qu'on le lui laissât car sans lui, elle n'était rien.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons aller le voir ? demanda-t-elle en se retirant de l'étreinte que lui offrait son ami.

\- Bien sûr mais le temps de visite sera limitée à cause de l'heure tardive.

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent le médecin jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Edward. En entrant à l'intérieur, Isabella fut choquée de voir autant de machines mais fut rassurée en voyant que les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva. Emmett lui, l'imita mais dut se placer de l'autre côté du lit.

Isabella s'empara de sa main et la serra fortement contre la sienne. Sa peau était froide, rappelant à la jeune femme la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ignorant qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et inspira fortement son odeur masculine qui était toujours la même. Les larmes firent leur retour mais restèrent silencieuses. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus présente et la criminelle se permit de fermer les yeux pour se reposer l'espace de quelques instants.

.

..

...

..

.

 **22h40**

\- Isabella ? la réveilla la voix d'Emmett, la forçant à relever la tête.

Isabella avait une légère douleur à la nuque à cause de sa position précédente et ne se sentait pas moins fatiguée. Elle s'étira difficilement avant de regarder son ami dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Nous …

\- Vous devez vous en aller Madame mais vous pourrez revenir dans la matinée. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser ici toute la nuit, lui répondit une infirmière, coupant la parole à Emmett qui avait tenté de lui répondre.

\- Je …

\- Nous vous appellerons lorsqu'il se réveillera. Ne vous en faites pas pour cela.

Isabella hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se leva difficilement. L'infirmière les laissa seuls pour aller s'occuper des autres patients permettant à la jeune femme de profiter d'Edward pendant les quelques secondes qui lui restait.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, se proposa Emmett.

\- Nous avons laissé notre voiture devant le FBI.

\- Dans ce cas, je te suivrais jusqu'à votre hôtel. Si Edward s'est fait tirer dessus, cela signifie que tu n'es pas hors de danger.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela pour moi, Emmett.

\- Edward est mon ami et je sais qu'il serait anéanti s'il te perdait et vice, versa.

\- Tu as un endroit pour dormir ? lui demanda-t-elle, appréciant son geste.

\- Ouais, je suis logé chez mon oncle avec mes parents.

\- D'accord. Merci de faire cela pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que font les amis ?

\- Si, je suppose.

 _Mais sommes-nous amis ?_ se demanda-t-elle, à la fois heureuse qu'Emmett fût venu la soutenir et méfiante à l'égard de ce dernier qui essayait de lui montrait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Isabella lui sourit amicalement, gênée qu'il soit autant attentionné envers elle mais elle apprécia ce geste. Peut-être qu'une amitié pouvait naître entre eux ? Elle ne voulait pas être optimiste mais si elle pouvait espérer avoir des amis alors, elle se permettait d'y croire un peu.

En arrivant près de sa voiture, Isabella entra à l'intérieur tandis qu'Emmett respecta sa parole en la suivant jusqu'à leur hôtel. La jeune femme fut tentée de lui proposer de dormir à l'intérieur mais elle se souvint qu'il avait de la famille qui l'attendait et qui était en pleine période de deuil alors elle ne fit rien.

\- Merci et rentre bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Emmett la prit dans ses bras avant de la laisser rentrer à l'intérieur du palace. Isabella se retrouva rapidement seule et fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Edward n'était pas là et errer dans la suite comme une âme sans vie était la chose la plus simple qu'elle fut capable de faire. Même aller dormir ne lui convenait pas. Elle était fatiguée mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à fermer les yeux sans son homme à ses côtés.

Durant une partie de la nuit, Isabella resta éveillée et essaya de combler l'absence d'Edward en regardant la télévision, en consultant son téléphone sans pour autant avaler quelque chose. Elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de manger. Elle savait qu'Edward risquerait de la réprimander lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de ce comportement inconscient mais elle s'en foutait. Elle se sentit comme dans une bulle qui l'empêchait de rester sérieuse et de ne pas mettre sa santé en danger.

Lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu Esmée pour l'accident, Isabella trouva enfin un moyen de passer le temps et de pouvoir trouver un peu de réconfort. Au moins, ce serait comme si elle était auprès de sa mère et profiter de sa présence. Il était plus de trois heures du matin et elle savait que c'était le bon moment de la joindre.

\- Isabella ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je … ça ne va pas fort …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Edward …

\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

\- Maman …

\- Il est parti ?

\- M'man …

\- Je te préviens, si je le revois, je ne vais pas me retenir de lui dire ses quatre vérités et de castrer ce connard. Il profite de toi, de ta gentillesse et continue de te prendre pour une conne !

\- Esmée !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'acceptes pas que je dise la vérité ? Cet homme ne peut pas t'aimer suffisamment pour continuer de te faire souffrir, Isabella !

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Isabella avait conscience qu'elle s'était mal prise pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle ou peut-être que non … Esmée s'était emportée trop rapidement et même si Edward l'avait laissé tomber deux fois et que sa réaction était compréhensible, cela l'agaçait de voir qu'elle ne portait pas son fiancé dans son cœur. Elle supposait que cela viendrait avec le temps comme pour Carlisle. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas confiante. Elle savait que si Edward faisait un faux pas, sa mère serait là pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Edward ne m'a rien fait et nous sommes toujours ensemble.

\- Oh, pardonne-moi je me suis laissée emporter …

 _C'est le cas de le dire …,_ songea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver avec sa mère. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de s'emporter. Elle préférait rester calme mais se promettait de parler plus sérieusement avec elle lorsque les problèmes auraient cessé de la poursuivre.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé avec Edward ?

\- Il s'est fait tirer dessus …

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Isabella éclata en sanglots. Elle ne faisait que pleurer ces temps-ci. Pourtant, ses vacances à Hawaï avaient bien commencé … Elle supposait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être tranquille et de prendre du temps avec Edward sans qu'un problème ne lui tombât dessus.

Isabella fixa sa bague de fiançailles et même si elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de la porter, elle se sentait différente lorsqu'elle la regardait, comme si quelque chose avait changé en elle. Cependant, cette bague représentait Edward et son futur mariage. Mais cela avait-il un sens sans lui à ses côtés ? C'était avec lui qu'elle désirait se marier et pas avec un autre homme qu'elle serait susceptible de rencontrer plus tard.

Edward était gravé en elle et son amour pour lui l'était davantage. Elle ne devait pas penser au pire mais comment ne pas le faire ? Certes, le médecin avait assuré qu'il allait bien, qu'il était vivant. Elle devrait se réjouir de ce détail mais pourtant, elle restait méfiante. Tout pouvait encore arriver. Si la personne qui désirait le tuer apprenait sa survie, Edward était encore en danger et ce, malgré la présence de quelques policiers devant sa porte.

\- Mon dieu … et tu sais s'il va bien ?

\- Le médecin dit qu'il est hors de danger mais il est encore dans le coma alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

\- Si le médecin te dit qu'il va bien alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Ce n'est pas facile … Tout peut encore arriver.

\- Ne pense pas qu'il va mourir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre car tu te fais encore plus de mal, ma chérie.

Isabella soupira tout en fermant les yeux. Esmée avait peut-être raison mais il était impossible pour elle de ne pas penser au pire. Il fallait qu'elle essayât, pour elle, pour sa santé mentale et pour Edward.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- As-tu pu le voir ?

\- Oui et j'y retourne demain. J'espère qu'il sera réveillé.

\- Tu me préviendras.

\- Oui.

\- Quand comptes-tu rentrer ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Nous avions prévu de retourner à Hawaï mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé, nous rentrerons peut-être à New York dès qu'Edward sortira de l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas te donner une date exacte.

\- Je m'y attendais. J'espère que cela ne prendra pas trop de temps.

\- J'espère aussi.

\- Comment s'est passé ton entretien avec les fédéraux ?

\- Ils ont été très à l'écoute et m'ont posé quelques questions pièges que j'ai su détourner. Ils ont aussi interrogé Edward et lorsque je suis sortie de l'agence, quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus.

\- Tu me raconteras plus en détail si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites..., marmonna-t-elle, ne ressentant pas l'envie de devoir tout lui raconter.

En effet, Isabella était réticente sur le fait de devoir tout lui raconter. Il y avait certains détails qu'elle ne lui divulguerait pas pour sa sécurité comme le meurtre d'Hannah Cover et celui de ses parents biologiques. Bon, Esmée savait qu'elle était responsable du dernier crime mais si elle pouvait éviter de détailler cette soirée alors elle le ferait.

Il y avait aussi l'aide que les fédéraux lui avaient proposée. Ils avaient prévu de s'en prendre à tous ceux qui avaient fait de son enfance un enfer mais pour le moment, elle désirait garder cela pour elle tant qu'elle ne se serait pas entretenue avec eux. Elle ne préférait pas fournir des explications sans qu'elle fût certaine qu'il s'agît des vrais. Néanmoins, elle se promettait de tenir Edward informé lorsqu'il se réveillerait et qu'il irait mieux.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser ma chérie et soit forte. Repose-toi et reste forte. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles inquiéter Edward dès les premières minutes de son réveil, hein ?

\- Comment est-ce que …

\- Je te connais Isabella et je sais comment fonctionne une femme amoureuse. Vous fonctionnez tous les deux de la même manière lorsqu'il s'agit de s'inquiéter pour l'autre mais cela ne signifie pas que c'est bon pour vous et votre santé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je vais faire attention, mentit-elle sachant pertinemment qu'Esmée ne la croyait pas.

\- Allez, je vais te laisser. Je vais aller faire les courses avec Tony.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Les gardes du corps que Carlisle avait engagé et que tu as maintenu sont toujours présents.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, on ne se sait jamais alors reste quand même prudente. Je tiens à ce que ma mère et mon petit frère soient sains et saufs lorsque nous rentrerons.

\- Je fais toujours attention, ma fille. Passe une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne journée à vous deux.

Isabella raccrocha le téléphone avant d'être obligée de se lever du sofa sur lequel elle était installée pour aller décrocher le combiné de l'hôtel. Elle soupira longuement et le porta à son oreille devinant qu'il s'agissait du personnel de nuit du palace qui la contactait. Néanmoins, être appelée à cette heure-ci n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel alors la jeune femme resta sur ses gardes.

\- Allô ?

\- Mademoiselle Masen ? Un certain Monsieur McCarthy nous indique que vous l'avez invité dans votre suite. Nous vérifions si cela est véridique.

\- Pouvez-vous me le passer pour que je puisse m'assurer que c'est bien lui, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

 _On n'est jamais trop prudent,_ songea-t-elle, préférant assurer sa protection plutôt que d'ouvrir à quelqu'un qui pourrait se faire passer pour le meilleur ami de son fiancé.

Elle ne voulait pas devenir parano en agissant ainsi mais après ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi, elle se devait de rester sur ses gardes. Néanmoins, elle se doutait que le criminel ne viendrait pas se pointer ici pour s'en prendre à elle, pensant sans doute qu'elle était armée. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de se dire. Elle savait se battre mais se défendre avec une arme était tellement plus simple.

\- Isabella ?

\- Emmett, c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de moi ?

\- Je préfère m'en assurer moi-même.

\- Je comprends. Tu es d'accord pour que je vienne te tenir la compagnie ?

\- Pourquoi pas, oui.

\- Super ! Je te repasse le gars de l'accueil.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle prenait la bonne décision en acceptant sa présence mais elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire que cela ne lui ferait pas du bien. Si Emmett pouvait lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin alors elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

Avant de rencontrer Edward, Isabella avait toujours vécu seule et ce, malgré la présence de ses parents adoptifs et d'Harry à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours cette habitude de n'inviter personne d'autre que sa famille, de ne pas avoir d'amis pour se protéger. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent et elle voulait vraiment essayer d'être plus sociable envers les personnes extérieures.

En attendant qu'Emmett n'arrivât, Isabella alla se vêtir d'un pyjama et retira le peu de maquillage qui restait afin de lui faire croire qu'elle essayait de dormir. Bon, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était stupide mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dît ce qu'elle devait faire même si cela viendrait d'une bonne attention.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit toquer à la porte, elle s'assura à travers le judas qu'il s'agissait bien de son ami, soupira rapidement et l'ouvrit en lui souriant amicalement. Elle le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

\- Moi non plus mais, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais rester avec ta famille.

\- Ils dorment tous et je n'arrive jamais à dormir sur ce foutu matelas gonflable, se plaignit-il, faisant rire Isabella.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- J'ai trouvé un Wallmart sur la route alors je me suis permis de venir avec un peu de bouffe et de quoi boire. Tu bois de l'alcool ?

\- Oui mais je me sens un peu nauséeuse alors je préfère ne pas boire.

\- Nauséeuse dis-tu ?

\- Ne vas pas insinuer quoi que ce soit, Emmett. Je ne suis pas enceinte.

\- Tout est possible. J'ai ma femme qui me disait pareil et regarde où nous en sommes. Nous voilà parents de jumeaux. Tu devrais vérifier.

\- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Ce doit être parce que je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai ce qu'il faut ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant un carton de pizza, des chips et des bonbons.

\- J'espère que tes bonbons sont piquants, répondit-elle en s'emparant des paquets de sucreries. Génial ! s'extasia-t-elle en les posant sur la petite table pour les ouvrir et en manger un.

\- Tu manges cela comme si tu n'en avais pas goûté depuis dix ans.

\- Edward n'aime pas ces bonbons. Il préfère ceux sans goûts et qui ne piquent pas alors j'en profite.

Emmett sourit en la voyant ainsi. Il découvrait une autre Isabella que la criminelle qu'il avait connue. Ce soir, il apprenait à connaître une femme pleine d'humour et qui rigolait à toutes ses blagues. Il avait découvert son passé à travers la télévision et ce fut à cet instant, qu'il regretta encore plus de l'avoir jugé et d'avoir laissé Rosalie l'entraîner dans son jugement. Oui, la fiancée de son beau-frère faisait partie de la mafia mais cela ne faisait pas d'elle une mauvaise personne.

\- Tu veux regarder un film ?

\- Tu aimes les films d'action ?

\- Oui, je préfère et je ne me sens pas d'humeur à regarder un film d'amour.

\- Mon dieu !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Enfin une femme qui n'aime pas les films à l'eau de rose !

Isabella éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière puis s'arrêta pour lui répondre en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas les films d'amour mais je ne regarde pas cela tous les jours.

\- Edward doit être aux anges. Combien de fois il voulait tuer Rosalie et ses amies à causes de ses films d'amour.

\- Je suis la femme parfaite pour lui, se vanta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute. Tu es celle qui lui fallait.

Isabella cessa de sourire et le regarda sérieusement. Elle ne pensait pas que l'ami de son fiancé pensait ce genre de chose et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle baissa la tête et regarda le bonbon qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle reporta ses yeux sur Emmett et attendit qu'il s'exprimât.

\- Tu sais, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de te connaître. Même si je l'ai voulu avant que tu ne viennes à mon mariage, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre Edward et les sentiments qu'il a toujours eus pour toi.

\- En même temps, mon intervention n'était pas faite pour vous plaire.

\- Je le savais et je le sais encore aujourd'hui. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que, j'aurais dû essayer de passer du temps avec vous deux et apprendre à te connaître. A voir quelle était la femme qui avait changé l'Edward coureur de jupon.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pourtant.

\- Si, tu es arrivée dans sa vie.

\- J'avais pour contrat de le tuer. Toute personne normale ne tombe pas amoureuse de son meurtrier.

\- Il faut croire qu'Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de normal, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Emmett et Isabella restèrent ensemble toute la nuit. La jeune femme finit même par s'endormir sur l'épaule de son ami. Geste qu'elle n'avait pas contrôlé mais qui fit plaisir au jeune homme. Le fait qu'elle se laissât aller avec lui le touchait et désormais, il prenait Isabella comme un membre de leur petite famille.

.

..

...

..

.

 **A l'hôpital, 10h15**

Emmett et Isabella arrivèrent ensemble à l'hôpital. Le jeune homme avait aidé son amie à s'endormir dans son lit et lui, fit de même sur le canapé. Il avait prévenu sa famille qu'il restait avec la jeune femme afin de s'assurer que son meilleur ami allait bien. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester toute la journée avec elle car ses parents, surtout sa mère, ne lui pardonneraient jamais.

Ayant oublié le numéro de la chambre, Emmett et Isabella durent se présenter à l'accueil pour pouvoir l'obtenir et rendre visite à Edward.

\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais connaître la chambre d'Edward Cullen, s'il vous plaît, demanda Isabella.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Sa fiancée et son beau-frère, répondit-elle, montrant sa bague afin que l'assistante ne fût pas tentée de lui faire passer un interrogatoire.

Le personnel de l'hôpital n'avait pas le droit d'interroger les patients ou les visiteurs sur leur vie privée mais Isabella se méfiait. Certaines personnes travaillant dans ce genre d'endroit ne respectaient pas le règlement à la lettre et au vu du regard de la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle comprit qu'elle avait bien fait d'anticiper.

\- Chambre quatre-cent cinq, au quatrième étage.

\- Merci.

Isabella et Emmett ne perdirent pas de temps et se précipitèrent vers le premier ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir les portes. Ils durent attendre que les personnes présentent en sortissent avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. La jeune femme appuya sur l'étage concerné et tous deux attendirent patiemment que les portes se refermassent.

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans cet hôpital qui souhaitaient rendre visite à un proche et même si Isabella comprenait cela, son envie d'être égoïste prédominait sur sa compassion pour les autres qui entraient dans la cabine.

Une fois à l'étage, ils cherchèrent la chambre respective en regardant le numéro présent sur chaque porte. Plus Isabella s'approchait, plus sa vue était aveuglée par les larmes et ce n'était pas la fatigue qui allait arranger la situation. Elle était épuisée mais il n'était pas question qu'elle retournât à l'hôtel pour dormir alors que son fiancé était à l'hôpital. Elle avait pu se reposer quelques heures mais lorsqu'Emmett l'avait aidée à se coucher dans le lit, elle n'avait pas réussi à refermer l'œil de la nuit.

Ce fut devant la porte, qu'Isabella frappa quelques coups puis l'ouvrit, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne hormis Edward, inconscient sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle inspira profondément et laissa Emmett passer après elle et referma derrière elle.

La criminelle s'avança à pas lent vers lui puis prit place sur la même chaise que la veille. Elle s'empara de sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Elle avait envie de lui parler, de se confier, mais elle ne trouva pas les bons mots. Seuls ses gestes le faisaient pour elle. Emmett quand à lui, regarda par la fenêtre, patientant à sa manière.

\- Il va s'en sortir, Madame, intervint une voix féminine, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui releva la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Oh, je ne vous avais pas vue.

\- J'étais en train de nettoyer la salle d'eau, répondit-elle, en offrant un sourire compatissant. Il s'en sortira, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Je l'espère, souffla-t-elle, en regardant Edward.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle avant de partir, ne permettant pas à Isabella de lui répondre.

La jeune femme profita de cet instant pour adopter la même position que la veille et posa sa tête contre le torse de son fiancé. Elle ferma les yeux tout en pleurant, tentant de dormir quelques minutes. Elle était auprès de lui désormais, elle saurait lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Mais, même si l'aide-soignante avait réussi à la rassurer un minimum, son inquiétude n'avait pas totalement disparu.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Plus tard dans la soirée, 20h**

\- Madame ?

\- Hum …

\- Madame ? Il faut vous réveiller, les visites sont terminées.

Isabella releva la tête à contre cœur en regardant la personne qui avait osé la réveiller. Enfin, la réveiller, la jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à dormir correctement. Même si elle avait été contre Edward pendant plusieurs heures, sa position était loin d'être confortable et ses pensées avaient refusé de se taire.

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que je peux rester auprès de lui, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je suis désolée Madame mais, nous ne sommes pas aptes à autoriser les visites de nuit.

\- Je comprends…, marmonna-t-elle en se levant de la chaise. Savez-vous où est passé mon ami ?

\- Ah oui ! Il m'a demandé de vous laisser ce mot.

\- Merci, dit-elle ne s'en emparant.

 _Isabella,_

 _J'ai dû m'absenter pour aller chercher Rosalie à l'aéroport et passer la soirée avec elle et ma famille. Nous reviendrons à l'hôpital demain. N'hésite pas à nous appeler s'il se réveille avant. Prends soin de toi et à demain._

 _Emmett._

La criminelle replia la feuille, la laissa sur la table de chevet et se leva difficilement de la chaise en sentant les effets du manque de sommeil. Elle sentit un étourdissement s'emparer d'elle. Elle se retint de tomber en se tenant contre le dossier de la chaise.

\- Madame, vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta l'infirmière en posant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas… je me sens étourdie…

\- Êtes-vous fatiguée ?

\- Oui…

\- Venez, on va vous ausculter et nous verrons si nous pouvons vous installer dans une chambre pour vous reposer.

\- Puis-je rester dans celle-ci ?

\- C'est une chambre individuelle, Madame.

\- Vous n'avez pas un tapis de sol ? Quelque chose qui me permettrait de rester avec lui ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Je vais d'abord vous ausculter afin de voir si vous pouvez être admise dans une chambre. Et demain matin, vous pourrez retourner le voir d'accord ?

Isabella n'insista pas plus mais elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Emmett la veille et elle commença à douter. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si elle était enceinte ? Après tout, le dernier rapport qu'elle avait eu avec Edward datait de leur dernier jour à Hawaï et elle se souvint qu'ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. De plus, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait du retard dans ses menstruations et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce symptôme se rajoutait à ses nausées de ce matin. Tout semblait lui dire qu'elle était enceinte et maintenant qu'elle était à l'hôpital, autant en profiter pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Est-il possible de faire un test de grossesse ?

\- Vous pensez être enceinte ?

\- Je suis nauséeuse depuis hier alors j'avoue avoir quelques doutes.

\- Avez-vous eu vos règles ?

\- J'ai deux semaines de retard mais ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive alors je ne me suis pas inquiétée.

\- Je vais aller voir si le gynécologue de garde est disponible pour vous faire une échographie.

Isabella hocha plusieurs fois la tête et attendit patiemment son retour en reprenant place sur la chaise. Elle eut le temps d'observer Edward et de l'embrasser sur le front avant qu'elle ne revînt accompagnée d'un homme.

 _C'est lui le gynécologue ?_ se demanda-t-elle, surprise de voir un homme.

Bon, elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'il n'y avait que les femmes qui exerçaient ce métier mais elle aurait été plus à l'aise avec un médecin de son sexe plutôt que l'inverse. Mais il était tard et même si elle pouvait parfaitement demander à se faire consulter par une femme, Isabella était déterminée à savoir si elle était enceinte ou s'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte. Finalement, le fait que ce fût un homme ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Bonjour Madame, je suis le docteur Ryan, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Je vous invite à me suivre, ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec bienveillance.

Isabella le suivit jusqu'à deux étages en-dessous et s'installa sur la table d'auscultation. La jeune femme tentait d'ignorer l'instrument qu'il avait inséré en elle pour vérifier l'état de son col de l'utérus et regarder le plafond blanc fut fortement intéressant. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à penser à Edward et à la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour lui annoncer sa grossesse. Enfin, si elle était réellement enceinte.

\- L'état de votre col indique bien que vous êtes enceinte. Je vais vous faire une échographie pour savoir depuis combien de temps, d'accord ?

Isabella hocha simplement la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle était enceinte et elle ne savait pas quelle réaction adopter. L'annonce de sa grossesse était merveilleuse mais la jeune femme n'avait pas prévu de l'être maintenant. Néanmoins, depuis que sa relation avec Edward était devenue plus sérieuse, son envie de fonder une famille avec lui était devenue plus importante. Après tout, ils allaient se marier et ils avaient des projets plein la tête.

\- Je vais vous laissez vous rhabiller.

La jeune femme ne put refuser et remit ses vêtements rapidement. Elle s'installa une seconde fois sur la table de consultation et attendit que le docteur Ryan s'occupât d'allumer la machine, de relever son t-shirt, de passer un liquide froid sur son ventre et de poser la sonde dessus pour lui permettre d'analyser l'état de sa grossesse.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute, vous êtes bien enceinte.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Votre grossesse est très récente. Deux à trois semaines maximum.

Isabella réfléchit quelques instants pour savoir quand son bébé avait été conçu. Et cela ne fit aucun doute qu'elle était enceinte depuis qu'Edward l'avait demandé en mariage. Le soir-même où ils avaient fait l'amour avec du chocolat, de la chantilly et quelques morceaux de banane. A cette pensée, la jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre et se sentit rougir. Cette soirée avait été géniale et elle n'était pas contre l'idée de recommencer.

Cependant, la jeune femme se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le bon soir où leur bébé avait été conçu. Avec les derniers évènements, Isabella avait l'impression d'avoir passé plus d'une semaine à Los Angeles alors qu'en réalité, elle n'était là que depuis deux jours seulement. Elle était donc enceinte bien avant ses fiançailles mais, Edward et elle avaient des rapports presque quotidiennement et cela ne lui permit pas de se rappeler du jour exact.

\- Madame, vous le voyez ? lui demanda le médecin, forçant Isabella à retourner au présent et à s'intéresser de nouveau à l'écran. Il est juste ici, ajouta-t-il en pointant une trace blanche à l'aide de son stylo.

\- Il est tout petit…, souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il n'a que trois semaines, c'est normal. Mais dans trois mois, il sera bien visible.

\- Mon petit pois, murmura-t-elle en regardant son ventre plat.

Elle aurait tant voulu qu'Edward fût là pour l'accompagner dans cette révélation qui allait dans tous les cas, changer leur vie. Ils allaient être parents et en pensant à cette idée, Isabella flippait déjà. Elle ignorait dans quel été d'esprit Edward se trouverait lorsqu'elle annoncerait la nouvelle mais elle savait qu'il serait heureux. Il lui disait souvent qu'il voulait un enfant avec elle et maintenant qu'elle était réellement enceinte, elle n'avait pas de doute sur sa réaction.

Le gynécologue termina sa consultation, nettoya son ventre et permis à Isabella de se lever pour prendre le reste de ses affaires. Il remplit un dossier à son nom, prit soin de lui imprimer une feuille d'indication pour que sa grossesse se passât bien. La jeune femme lui indiqua qu'elle serait obligée de poursuivre les consultations à New York étant donné qu'elle vivait là-bas et le docteur lui conseilla un confrère vivant la même ville et lui confia son dossier qu'elle rangea dans son sac avec précaution.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir consultée si tard.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Je vais vous raccompagner vers ma collègue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage, l'infirmière ne tarda pas à venir à sa rencontre. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans une chambre suite à un grave accident de la route venait de survenir et plusieurs patients devaient être soignés. Ils avaient besoin de place alors Isabella ne se plaignit pas et reprit le chemin du retour.

En arrivant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Isabella prit la douche qu'elle n'avait pas prise la veille et se rinça à plusieurs reprises. Le fait d'être seule dans cette immense suite ne la rassurait pas mais elle fit en sorte de prendre soin de sa santé car désormais, elle portait la vie en elle et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être inconsciente. Ce bébé, elle le voulait alors allait faire en sorte de le garder en pleine santé jusqu'à l'accouchement.

Ne ressentant pas l'envie de cuisiner un grand plat, Isabella prit soin de lire les recommandations de son gynécologue et commanda un plat de pâtes italiennes au room service de l'hôtel tout en respectant ce qu'elle avait le droit ou non de manger. Et la jeune femme n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Mais elle s'en fichait puisque son bébé était devenu son nouveau centre d'intérêt.

\- Entrez ! s'écria-t-elle, permettant à un homme d'entrer avec un chariot.

\- Votre commande, Madame.

\- Pouvez-vous la déposer sur la petite table, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit-il en s'exécutant.

\- Merci, dit-elle en offrant un pourboire assez conséquent.

\- Oh, Madame, vous n'êtes pas obligée de me donner autant.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, cela me fait plaisir. Gardez-le pour vous.

Le jeune homme la remercia une dernière fois avant de s'en aller et de laisser Isabella seule. Cette dernière soupira lourdement, ferma le verrou de la porte et s'installa sur le canapé pour manger son repas avec appétit. Être seule pouvait être parfois reposant mais actuellement, la criminelle trouvait cette situation pesante et terriblement ennuyeuse.

Mais être enceinte impliquait toutes les contraintes qu'une grossesse pouvait avoir et être prise de nausées allait maintenant être son quotidien pendant les quatre premiers mois. Elle dut abandonner son plat de pâtes, courut jusque dans la salle de bain et se pencha au-dessus des toilettes pour vider son estomac. Elle resta quelques secondes choquée, tira la chasse d'eau, se leva difficilement en s'appuyant contre la cuvette et se brossa les dents.

En se couchant, Isabella constata que d'avoir appris l'existence de son petit pois lui permettait de ne pas tomber dans la folie. Sans Edward à ses côtés, ses pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes et se mélangeaient les unes avec les autres. Mais depuis quelques heures, la jeune femme s'endormait sereine mais craignait néanmoins qu'on lui annonçât une mauvaise nouvelle lorsqu'elle retournerait à l'hôpital. Elle s'attendait toujours au pire et priait pour que les jours qui suivaient redevinssent normaux et surtout, qu'Edward ouvrît enfin les yeux.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Je sais, on en apprend pas plus sur le passé d'Isabella mais pour le moment, le réveil d'Edward est important. Et surtout, Isabella est enfin enceinte :D !_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews qui sont très importantes pour moi et le déroulement de l'histoire. Alors,_ **LACHEZ-VOUS ! :D**

 _J'ai pleins de chapitres écrits en avance donc il fort probable que je retrouve le rythme quotidien d'il y a quelques mois. Mais je ne vous promets rien._

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	56. Chapitre 26 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Non seulement je poste le chapitre mais en plus j'ai une bonne nouvelle : l'histoire est finie depuis samedi. Je vais donc avoir la possibilité de retrouver un rythme quotidien à condition que les lecteurs soient au rendez-vous. Vous comprenez, je ne veux pas poster dans le vide et ne pas avoir d'avis en retour. C'est mon unique salaire ! Donc, si vous êtes d'accord, faites-le moi savoir :D Sinon, je voudrais remercier les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de mettre une review et à qui j'ai répondu par message privé.

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review. En revanche, pour ta remarque, je ne suis pas certaine. J'avoue avoir essayé de comprendre mais je ne remets pas en doute ton impression de déjà vu car généralement, c'est rarement faux. Peut-être que j'ai posté le chapitre à la place du précédent et que je l'ai remplacé vite fait, bien fait, en tout cas, j'ai oublié donc pardonne-moi si cela t'as dérangé. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plairas et Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review. Les vacances sont sacrée donc profites en ! Surtout en Corse. Je fais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir et en t'annonçant que l'histoire est terminée et qu'il reste encore quelques chapitres doit te réjouir non ? Enfin, je suppose hein ^^ J'avais prévu de la mettre enceinte mais pas dès le début du tome 2 car j'avais d'autres détails à gérer avant et maintenant que leur relation est plus solide, un bébé peut se permettre de pointer le bout de son nez. Je tiens à créer des liens amicaux entre Emmett et Isabella (et pourquoi pas Rosalie) pour montrer que maintenant, elle est entourée alors qu'avant (hormis Esmée et Carlisle), elle était seule. La suite, la voilà ! Et comme je te dis, tout est écrit d'avance :D Fais-moi partager tes suppositions bonnes ou fausses m'en fiche et j'aime bien les lire :D

...

..

.

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est mon seul salaire !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 26 T2**

 **Le lendemain, 10h40**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Isabella regarda autour d'elle, perdue. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux et cela l'inquiétait. Inquiétude qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle était dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle soupira lourdement avant de s'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

Mais comme si son corps avait refusé de lui faire croire qu'elle avait rêvé des évènements de la veille, Isabella n'eut pas le temps de se réveiller doucement et se trouvait déjà au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Elle répéta les mêmes gestes que d'habitude, fila sous la douche, se coiffa d'un chignon lâche, se maquilla, se parfuma, enfila une robe beige et des escarpins de la même couleur avec une hauteur de talon raisonnable.

\- Bonjour, Madame. Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda l'infirmière de la veille lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre.

\- Je me sens mieux, merci.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail. Le médecin de votre mari ne va pas tarder à arriver pour le consulter. Vous pourrez en apprendre plus sur son état.

\- Je l'espère, répondit-elle en regardant Edward.

Isabella s'installa sur la même chaise que la veille et s'empara de la main se son homme pour y déposer un baiser. Elle la serra fortement contre la sienne, désireuse de vouloir la réchauffer et d'espérer qu'il sentît son geste à travers son coma.

\- Je reviendrai dans la journée, lui indiqua la jeune femme avant de la laisser seule.

Quelques secondes après le départ de l'infirmière, Isabelle fut prise de violentes nausées. Elle arriva à temps jusqu'aux toilettes pour y déverser son déjeuner. Elle savait qu'être enceinte signifiait vomissement mais elle ne s'attendait pas à vomir à tout va.

La jeune femme se releva, tira la chasse d'eau, se rinça la bouche et se lava les mains. Elle but quelques gorgées d'eau avant de poser ses mains sur son ventre plat. Elle ignorait combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu'elle ne grossît mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela puisqu'elle avait neuf mois devant elle pour patienter et profiter.

\- Bonjour petit pois, dit-elle, en souriant niaisement.

Elle ne savait pas si parler à son bébé était utile mais elle avait vu de nombreuses futures mamans le faire alors elle supposait que le petit être à l'intérieur entendait quelques murmures. Bon, il était sans doute trop tôt pour qu'il pût entendre quoi que ce soit mais lui parler lui fit du bien alors elle recommença autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Maman va retourner voir papa et elle espère qu'il se réveillera aujourd'hui. Il doit apprendre ton existence mon petit pois à moi, s'exclama-t-elle, sans quitter des yeux son ventre plat.

Durant son court monologue, Isabella s'était avancée vers le lit où reposait Edward et s'était de nouveau installée sur la chaise. Elle répéta les mêmes gestes que tout à l'heure et pria pour qu'il seréveillât. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et même si on lui répétait à maintes reprises d'être patiente, il était impossible pour elle de rester tranquille alors que son fiancé était cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, et qu'il ignorait qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

\- Madame Cullen, intervint le médecin d'Edward en entrant dans la chambre. Je suis Docteur Karl et c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre mari.

\- Oui, je me souviens de vous. Avez-vous des nouvelles à m'apporter ?

\- J'allais justement commencer sa consultation mais je dois malheureusement vous demander de sortir de la chambre.

\- Oh …, souffla-t-elle, déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester.

\- Je viendrai vous chercher lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec les infirmières.

Isabella hocha la tête et quitta à regret la pièce. Elle aurait très bien pu se manifester et faire comprendre au médecin qu'elle avait le droit de rester mais la jeune femme n'était pas suffisamment en forme au point de faire un scandale. Et puis, il ne faisait que son travail et si elle voulait qu'Edward s'en sortît, elle devait le laisser s'occuper de lui.

Elle patienta donc en s'installant sur l'un des nombreux sièges du couloir. Mais la durée de la consultation dura plus longtemps que prévu alors elle se permit d'aller se chercher une bouteille d'eau et un petit gâteau au chocolat et revint à sa place. Elle dégusta son petit goûter avec envie même si elle ne trouva pas le goût de ce cake extraordinaire. Elle devait faire avec les moyens du bord.

\- Madame Cullen ? l'interpela le médecin en sortant de la chambre.

\- Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

\- Les symptômes nous montrent qu'il est en phase de réveil. Cela prendra encore un peu de temps mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il se réveillera très bientôt.

\- Merci mon dieu, s'extasia-t-elle, impatiente de voir les yeux émeraude de son fiancé. Je peux retourner le voir ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait qu'elle obtiendrait une réponse positive.

\- Bien entendu.

Le médecin lui ouvrit la porte et Isabella le remercia puis retrouva sa place habituelle. Elle observa quelques instants Edward avant de reporter son regard sur son ventre plat. Son bébé attirait toute son attention mais elle essayait quand même de rester attentive au moindre geste que pourrait effectuer son fiancé. Elle ne voulait pas louper une seule seconde de son réveil.

\- Il faut vraiment que papa se réveille parce que maman ne veut pas dormir seule cette nuit même si tu es là, dit-elle, à l'attention de son bébé.

Isabella ne put que sourire en se voyant faire. Sourire qui disparut lorsque son regard se reporta sur Edward. Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit, les bras sortis. La machine qui mesurait son pouls faisait un bruit assourdissant, provoquant une certaine inquiétude chez la jeune femme. Elle s'empara de sa main. Comme pour son bébé, elle avait lu quelque part qu'une personne inconsciente pouvait entendre ce qu'on leur disait alors elle tenta de parler, espérant que cela l'aidât à se réveiller.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, murmura-t-elle, espérant qu'il l'entendît et que cela l'entraînât à se réveiller plus rapidement. Je n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un qui est dans le coma alors je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je veux juste que tu te réveilles parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Et comme tu es le seul concerné, il n'y a donc que ta réaction qui est importante pour moi.

Alors qu'elle crut voir un geste de sa part, elle se figea sous l'effet de la surprise mais fut rapidement déçue en se rendant compte qu'elle avait sûrement rêvé. Isabella sentit les larmes se déverser peu à peu sur ses joues. Elle tenta de rester silencieuse. La jeune femme craqua face à toute la tension ressentie ces derniers jours.

Elle désirait tant que la situation s'améliore. Qu'elle pût plonger son regard dans ses pupilles vertes, qu'elle pût le voir sourire et qu'elle pût l'embrasser. Le retrouver tout simplement.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, continuant de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas la force de stopper ses larmes et elle ne chercha surtout pas à le faire. Cela lui faisait du bien. Elle reniflait de manière pas très élégante mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Pleurer était sa seule façon pour la jeune femme de supporter cette attente interminable qu'était devenu le réveil de son fiancé.

\- Bébé…, souffla une voix familière.

Pensant qu'elle venait de rêver, Isabella ne changea pas de position. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit une main caresser faiblement ses cheveux – qu'elle avait attachés en une natte africaine – la criminelle comprit que son subconscient ne jouait pas avec elle. Surprise, elle releva la tête et vit qu'Edward avait les yeux plissés mais ouvert. La jeune femme ne put que sourire face à cette constatation.

\- Oh, Edward … !

\- Je suis là bébé, je suis là.

Au lieu de lui répondre et trop occupée à chasser ses larmes afin de pouvoir mieux le voir, Isabella déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle put retrouver cette sensation si agréable, si sensuelle. Edward répondit à son baiser en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de rompre leur étreinte.

\- J'ai eu si peur …

\- Je suis là, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, répondit-il en passant sa main gauche sur sa joue humide.

\- Mon dieu, je suis si heureuse que tu ailles mieux. Ces derniers jours étaient terriblement longs sans toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Viens-là, l'intima-t-il en la forçant à se pencher sur lui ce qu'Isabella fit sans broncher.

Edward déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, voulant marquer leurs retrouvailles. Isabella sanglotait toujours contre ses lèvres mais tenta de rester discrète même si cela était peine perdue. Son amant avait vu qu'elle pleurait alors le cacher ne servait à rien et surtout, cela était impossible à réaliser.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as une nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

\- Tu m'as entendue ?

\- J'ai réussi à distinguer cette phrase, lui répond-il, en souriant. Dis-moi tout, l'encouragea-t-il, tandis qu'Isabella avala difficilement sa salive.

La jeune femme ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle et honnêtement, elle n'avait pas réfléchit toute la nuit, préférant dormir. Elle soupira comme pour se trouver le courage de passer aux aveux et même si elle savait qu'il serait heureux, elle conservait en elle une certaine anxiété qui ne la quitterait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas tout dit.

\- C'est si compliqué à dire ? s'inquiéta Edward.

\- Non, je ne sais juste pas comment te le dire, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Isabella s'approcha un peu plus d'Edward en faisant traîner sa chaise, reprit sa main et la posa délicatement sur son ventre plat. Elle doutait bien qu'il ne sentait rien puisqu'elle était dans la même situation mais elle espérait qu'il comprenne son message.

Edward fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre et même s'il avait déjà deviné, il voulait l'entendre d'elle-même afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se faisait pas de faux espoir.

\- Je sais que tu ne sens pas grand-chose pour le moment mais j'ai eu la confirmation hier soir, dans cet hôpital.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

\- Oui, tu vas être papa.

\- Et dire que j'ai loupé ce moment, marmonna-t-il en caressant son ventre avec douceur.

\- Tu n'as loupé qu'un jour.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Isabella lui sourit tendrement tout en passant sa main sur la sienne, mémorisant au passage ce moment inoubliable. Elle voyait dans son regard vert qu'il était heureux d'apprendre qu'un mini eux grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle et partager ce moment avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ne pouvait qu'être parfait.

\- Notre fille, dit-il, faisant sourire sa fiancée au passage.

\- Il pourrait très bien être notre fils.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est une fille.

\- Nous aurons la réponse dans trois mois, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

\- Il faut lui trouver un prénom.

\- Tu ne crois pas que nous avons encore le temps pour cela ?

\- Neuf mois ça passe vite.

\- Oui mais je ne suis qu'à trois semaines de grossesse. Il faut d'abord que tu te rétablisses, que tu sortes de cet hôpital et que l'on rentre à la maison.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon rétablissement. J'ai toujours été très doué dans ce domaine-là.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu excelles dans plusieurs domaines, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- C'est rassurant, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Leur baiser dura plus longtemps que les précédents, marquant le réveil d'Edward et l'annonce de la grossesse. Isabella rit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il les mordilla sensuellement, désireux de continuer de l'embrasser jusqu'à en voir le souffle coupé.

\- On peut rentrer ? intervint une voix féminine, les interrompant dans leur étreinte.

Isabella quitta à regret les lèvres d'Edward et regarda Rosalie et Emmett rentrer dans la pièce. Son amie avait ramené un ours en peluche tandis que le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains un paquet de barres chocolatées.

\- Tiens, frangin. Tu auras besoin de ton doudou pour cette nuit ainsi que les autres que tu passeras ici. Concernant le cadeau d'Emmett, je ne suis pas concernée, s'exclama Rosalie en embrassant le front de son frère avant de s'avancer vers Isabella. Bonjour, ma belle, dit-elle, en la prenant dans ses bras alors que la criminelle venait à peine de se lever de sa chaise.

Dire qu'Isabella fut surprise était un euphémisme mais elle se laissa faire et répondit à son étreinte. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu l'occasion de mettre cartes sur table. Il était temps désormais de creuser et de voir si une amitié pouvait naître entre elles. Ce dont elles espéraient de tout cœur.

\- La bouffe des hôpitaux est dégueulasse, se défendit Emmett après avoir salué Isabella. Mes barres chocolatées lui permettront de satisfaire ses papilles, ajouta-t-il, en posant le paquet sur le torse de son beau-frère.

\- Et de rajouter du gras sur ses abdos, intervint Isabella en souriant amicalement à Emmett.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait beaucoup, hein.

\- Mais je suis très satisfaite de ses abdos alors ne critique pas s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme s'empara du paquet, l'ouvrit, prit une barre et le posa sur la table de nuit. Elle dégusta avec envie sa gourmandise sous les regards amusés de son amant et de ses amis.

\- Je ne critique pas, dit-il, en levant les mains en l'air. En tout cas, il y en a une qui se fait plaisir.

\- Comme l'autre soir avec tes bonbons.

\- Vous êtes restés ensemble ? demanda Edward, curieux.

\- Emmett est venu me rejoindre dans la chambre d'hôtel vers trois heures du matin pour ne pas que je sois seule et parce qu'il ne voulait pas dormir dans le matelas gonflable avec sa famille.

\- Emmett n'a jamais aimé les matelas gonflables, releva Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est inconfortable ces trucs-là. J'ai plus l'impression de m'enfoncer à l'intérieur qu'autre chose.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, on a mangé plein de bonbons qui piquent.

Edward fit la grimace en l'entendant mentionner les bonbons qu'elle adorait et la jeune femme ne pouvait que le trouver adorable avec sa petite moue. Elle l'embrassa chastement tout en souriant puis reporta son regard sur Emmett qui lui aussi, souriait comme un enfant le jour de Noël.

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu me piques mes barres chocolatées ?

\- Notre bébé vient de m'en réclamer une, se défendit-elle, surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce.

En réalité, Isabella n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail et s'était sentie tellement à l'aise qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de divulguer la nouvelle. Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui fit plaisir en voyant Rosalie sourire et Emmett lui offrir un clin d'œil. Au moins, ils étaient heureux pour eux et c'était ce qui importait.

\- Félicitation Isabella, dit-elle en la prenant une seconde fois dans les bras.

\- Félicitation Edward, tu as bien travaillé, s'exclama Emmett à l'encontre de son beau-frère.

Ce dernier éclata de rire en l'entendant dire ce genre de chose. Cette bonne humeur lui avait tant manqué et il était heureux de voir que sa fiancée s'entendait avec le reste de sa famille. C'était très important pour lui.

De son côté, Isabella apprenait peu à peu le caractère d'Emmett. Elle découvrait son côté blagueur et enfantin qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Il avait beaucoup d'humour et savait comment détendre l'atmosphère avec les bons mots. Elle l'appréciait non seulement pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle mais aussi parce qu'il lui parlait comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis.

\- N'empêche, l'excuse du bébé pour manger des barres chocolatées ce n'est que du chantage, s'exclama Emmett.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que tu emploies les mêmes termes que disait Rosalie à chaque fois qu'elle avait envie de crème glacée aux noix de pécan. Mais bon, vous avez raison puisque c'est vous qui portez nos bébés. D'ailleurs, bonne chance Edward car ça ne sera pas de tout repos de subir les sautes d'humeurs.

\- Eeeh ! Evite de faire ta victime devant mon frère ! A t'entendre, on dirait que j'ai été insupportable. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui a dû porter les jumeaux pendant neuf mois et je ne pense pas que tu aurais supporter autant de temps !

\- Attention Emmett, je te conseille de répondre ce qu'elle souhaiterait entendre.

\- Je ne suis pas soumis comme toi, Edward.

Isabella étouffa un rire, heureuse d'être témoin d'autant de bonne humeur pendant un moment qui devrait être morose. Elle faisait peu à peu connaissance avec Emmett et Rosalie et cela ne pouvait que la rendre fière du grand pas qu'elle avait fait à leur encontre. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle, que leur amitié ne ressemblât pas à celle qu'elle avait partagée avec Alice et qu'ils ne la poignardassent pas dans le dos.

\- Je ne suis pas soumis ! se défendit Edward, entraînant Isabella à rire à gorge déployée.

\- On dirait bien qu'il y en a une qui pense le contraire, remarqua Emmett tandis que Rosalie riait à son tour.

\- Le sexe faible c'est vous les hommes. Nous, nous savons comment vous maîtriser, répondit Rosalie en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Isabella, tu pourrais dire quelque chose pour ma défense, s'exclama Edward, voyant que sa fiancée ne s'était pas arrêtée de rire.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir qui porte la culotte entre vous deux.

\- Emmett, moi-même je ne sais pas qui porte la culotte alors comment voudrais-tu que je te le dise, hum ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le dises. Une observation approfondie me suffira amplement.

Edward bougonna dans son coin avant de regarder Isabella qui essuya ses yeux à cause des larmes de joies qui avaient coulé. Elle avait mal au ventre à force de rire et heureusement qu'elle avait trouvé la force de s'arrêter. Son fiancé attendait qu'elle le défendît mais honnêtement, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre pour jouer les avocates.

\- Nous avons tous les deux une fierté qui nous empêche de se soumettre à l'autre. Nous savons juste prendre des décisions ensemble. Et lorsque nous nous disputons, nous nous faisons la gueule quelques minutes puis après, on fait la paix à notre manière. Mais je suppose que tous les couples fonctionnent ainsi, je me trompe ?

Isabella était surprise de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'était pas habituée à décrire sa relation avec Edward et pour preuve, même ce dernier ne s'y était pas attendu et en était très satisfait de la voir se livrer à quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur couple.

Afin de pouvoir lui montrer qu'il était attendri par ce geste anodin certes, mais tellement démonstratif, il la regarda dans les yeux afin de l'intimer à se baisser vers lui. Au lieu de faire ce qu'il venait de lui demander, Isabella appuya sur le bouton pour remonter le dossier du lit, évitant ainsi de se baisser à chaque fois. Elle répondit ensuite à sa demande en déposant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en souriant.

\- Rosalie porte la culotte, je m'en suis rendu compte dès le premier jour où elle l'a ramené chez moi, déclara-t-il, après avoir interrompu leur baiser.

\- Merci frangin pour ta défense !

\- Je n'ai fait que constater mais rien ne t'empêche de prendre le relais, Emmett.

\- Mine de rien, je me porte très bien ainsi. Après tout, chaque couple est différent, répondit-il, en passant son bras autour de la taille de Rosalie avant de l'embrasser.

\- Et puis, de toute façon, nous faisons ce que l'on veut, rétorqua Isabella, en emprisonnant les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Une heure plus tard …**

\- Je vais te laisser dormir, dit-elle à l'encontre d'Edward qui avait du mal à rester éveillé.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Non, je suis toujours dans l'hôpital mais les fédéraux veulent me parler.

\- Les fédéraux ?

\- On t'a tiré dessus devant le bureau du FBI. Ils enquêtent sur ton potentiel meurtrier.

\- Tu penses avoir une idée de qui il s'agit ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas cherché à vrai dire. Mais mon intuition me dit que c'est quelqu'un que l'on connaît.

\- Nous en parlerons lorsque je sortirai d'accord ? Proposa-t-il, espérant qu'elle n'agisse pas seule dans son dos.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Isabella lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement. Il s'endormit rapidement et la jeune femme se permit de sortir de la pièce et croisa Rosalie et Emmett qui étaient partis chercher quelque chose à manger.

\- Tu t'en vas ? lui demanda Rosalie.

\- Je dois m'absenter une petite heure mais je reviens. Edward s'est endormi.

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Isabella sortit de l'hôpital et ne fut pas surprise de voir l'agent Hotchner, l'attendre devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être venue hier mais l'état de mon fiancé m'inquiétait beaucoup, dit-elle après les avoir salué.

\- Nous n'avions pas fixé de rendez-vous, répondit Aaron d'un ton professionnel.

\- Vous êtes tout seul ?

\- Mon coéquipier dirige une autre enquête. Êtes-vous intéressée pour discuter de cette affaire dans un restaurant ?

\- Vous m'invitez à dîner ? Je dois dire que je suis assez surprise, répondit-elle en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

La jeune femme ne voyait d'un bon œil ce dîner et même si elle trouvait ce geste sympathique, elle n'oubliait pas qu'un agent de police ne travaillait jamais seul. Ils devaient être toujours accompagnés d'un coéquipier alors elle était obligée de rester sur ses gardes.

\- Il est plus de midi et je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore mangé.

\- Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger.

\- Suivez-moi, l'intima-t-il d'un signe de tête.

Isabella jeta un dernier regard au bâtiment derrière elle et vit Emmett et Rosalie en sortir au même moment. La criminelle soupira mais les ignora en suivant Aaron. Elle n'avait pas de compte à leur rendre. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et de toute manière, il n'y avait rien de déplacé dans le fait de dîner avec un agent fédéral. Elle voyait qu'il n'avait aucune intention particulière envers elle et dans tous les cas, si cela se produisait, elle n'hésiterait pas à le remettre à sa place en lui rappelant qu'elle était déjà prise.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Nous ne nous éloignons pas de l'hôpital si cela peut vous rassurer.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassurée. Je voudrais juste savoir dans quel restaurant allons-nous.

\- Celui-là, répondit-il en montrant du doigt un restaurant avec une façade entièrement rouge. Je trouve que leurs burgers sont très bons, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amical.

C'est quoi son problème ? se demanda-t-elle, méfiante de son comportement plus amical que professionnel.

\- Vous préférez être sur la terrasse ou à l'intérieur ?

\- La terrasse me convient parfaitement.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Aaron commanda la spécialité de la maison : un burger américain tandis qu'Isabella hésita longuement mais finit par choisir deux burgers avec du bacon et du cheddar, dont un pour Edward. Elle savait qu'il détestait la nourriture des hôpitaux alors elle allait lui faire ce plaisir.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux. L'un la scrutait avec attention et tentait de lire sur son visage et à travers ses lunettes de soleil tandis que l'autre regarda autour d'elle, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer ses tentatives. Elle avait déjà hâte que ce dîner se terminât.

\- Votre commande, intervint un serveur en déposant les plats devant eux.

\- Est-il possible de mettre le troisième burger dans une boite ? demanda Isabella.

\- Bien entendu. Désirez-vous accompagner votre repas par une boisson ?

\- Que dites-vous d'une bouteille de vin blanc français ? lui proposa Aaron en la regardant.

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool. Je vais me contenter d'un thé glacé sucré, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du serveur qui nota sa commande.

\- Un verre de vin blanc, s'il vous plaît.

\- J'arrive dans quelques instants avec la suite de votre commande.

Le départ du serveur permit au silence de s'installer une seconde fois. Aaron ne savait pas comment entamer une conversation avec Isabella qui semblait fermée à une discussion privée. Elle n'était pas là pour être amie avec lui mais pour connaître les résultats de son enquête et elle n'était pas prête de céder tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Merci, dirent-ils, lorsque le serveur déposa leur boisson respective.

\- Bien ...

\- Au lieu de continuer de me regarder comme si vous espérer lire en moi, dites-moi plutôt si vous avez trouvé qui est derrière la tentative d'assassinat de mon fiancé, le coupa-t-elle, impatiente d'en finir.

\- Nous avons attrapé le meurtrier mais il n'est qu'un tueur à gage et refuse de nous donner le nom de son employeur.

En voilà un qui connaît son métier, songea-t-elle.

\- Un tueur à gage dites-vous ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

\- Caleb Parks.

\- Je ne connais pas de Caleb Parks … mais pour quelle raison mon fiancé était la cible ? Il n'a pourtant aucun ennemi, mentit-elle, sachant pertinemment que c'était le contraire.

Mais si Isabella disait la vérité, elle risquerait de griller sa couverture. Déjà, elle était persuadée que l'agent fédéral avait compris qu'elle cachait quelque chose alors si elle pouvait éviter de le mettre sur une piste pouvant la conduire en prison… C'est pourquoi elle faisait attention à chaque réponse qu'elle lui fournissait.

\- Il nous a juste dit qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez ?

\- Malheureusement nous avons dû le relâcher car quelqu'un a payé sa caution. Nous devons trouver d'autres preuves pour l'arrêter de nouveau et obtenir des réponses plus intéressantes.

\- Je ne saurais donc jamais qui se cache derrière ce tueur à gage…, dit-elle, déçue.

En réalité, Isabella avait sa petite idée mais ne voulait pas apporter une conclusion trop hâtive. Du moins, elle n'allait pas lui faire part de sa petite enquête car s'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte, comme l'avait suggéré le tueur à gage, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle connût son nouvel ennemi. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son nom, elle ne se gênerait pas pour aller lui rendre une petite visite.

Caleb Parks, se dit-elle pour mémoriser le nom du tireur à gage.

\- Sinon, j'ai réuni plusieurs photographies des hommes vivant à Forks et ses alentours à l'époque des faits. Pensez-vous que vous pourrez les reconnaître ?

\- Je me rappelle de chaque trait de leur visage. Il est impossible d'oublier le visage de mes agresseurs donc oui, je pense pouvoir les reconnaître.

\- Voici les photos, dit-il en les étalant sur la table.

Isabella croqua dans son burger et grignota quelques frites avec gourmandise puis se pencha un peu plus sur la table pour se concentrer sur les photographies. Mais se souvenir de ses agresseurs fut plus compliqué que prévu. Cela s'était passé il y a des années en arrière et pourtant, elle n'oubliait pas chaque détail de l'une des pires journées de son enfance. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas passé un seul jour normal … Sans violence, sans douleur, sans cris et sans pleurs …

\- Le visage de cet homme ne m'est pas inconnu, dit-elle en montrant un homme blond aux cheveux grisonnants. Celui-ci aussi, ajouta-t-elle, posant son doigt sur la photo d'un autre homme roux avec le visage marqué par les rides.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- J'étais jeune et même si je vous ai dit que je me souvenais de chaque détail de leur visage, ils ont changé durant toutes ces années. Je sais juste que l'un d'entre eux avait une tâche de naissance rouge sur le nez tandis qu'un autre avait le lobe de son oreille coupé.

Aaron fouilla dans les photographies, persuadé d'avoir remarqué ces détails sur l'une d'entre elles. Il en sortit une et la montra à la jeune femme qui se figea en reconnaissant le visage de l'un de ses agresseurs.

\- Vous le reconnaissez ?

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute. C'est lui, je suis sûre.

\- Il s'appelle Marc Daniels. Est-ce que son nom vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, je ne connais pas leurs identités.

Sinon, ils seraient tous morts et auraient fini comme Charlie et Renée ! songea-t-elle, regrettant de ne pas avoir fait des recherches approfondies sur ses agresseurs.

\- Je vous ai dit, j'ai fait en sorte de me rappeler des détails me promettant qu'un jour, je réussirais à les traîner en prison et qu'ils payent pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

\- Combien étaient-ils ?

\- Ils étaient cinq, en plus de mon père.

\- Nous avons un homme. Concernant les deux autres que vous avez sélectionnés, vous êtes sûre de votre choix ?

Isabella réfléchit quelques instants, mangea termina son burger et s'essuya les mains. Cela ne l'aida pas à fournir une réponse concrète à l'agent fédéral mais elle essaya de faire des efforts. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas sa mémoire de l'aider dans sa réflexion, la faisant sursauter au passage.

\- Non, ce ne sont pas les bons hommes. Y a-t-il un Alexander dans vos photos ? Je ne me souviens que de son prénom.

\- J'en ai trois. Alexander Brys, Alexander Kent et Alexander Grant, répondit-il en exposant les trois photographies concernées.

La jeune femme les regarda chacune leur tour, essayant de faire jouer sa mémoire. L'une d'entre elle attira son attention plus que les autres. Elle s'empara de la photographie et fronça les sourcils, persuadée que cet homme avait participé à son viol collectif.

\- C'est lui, dit-elle en lui tendant la photographie tandis qu'Aaron s'empara de la photo et la rangea avec les deux autres.

Alexander Brys était le quatrième homme, elle en était certaine.

En repensant à cette journée, ses yeux commencèrent à piquer et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler. Elle les essuya rapidement sans chercher à être discrète. Ses lunettes de soleil pouvaient masquer sa tristesse mais son silence la trahissait ce dont elle se foutait royalement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se cacher.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je suis désolée mais cela fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Vous avez eu une enfance difficile, Mademoiselle. Cela peut se comprendre.

 _C'est le cas de le dire !_ songea-t-elle, confirmant ses dires.

\- Et cela excuse parfaitement votre peine.

\- Mais il faut bien que je passe par-là pour pouvoir obtenir justice, répondit-elle en haussant ses épaules.

\- Désirez-vous continuer ?

\- Je souhaite identifier la dernière personne.

\- De quel autre signe vous souvenez-vous ?

Isabella fixa un couple qui discutait sérieusement pour replonger dans ses souvenirs mais cela ne fonctionna pas alors elle imita son geste sur une petite fille qui pleurait parce qu'elle était tombée par terre et qu'elle était blessée au genou et, tandis que son père soignait sa blessure, sa mère la consolait en la prenant dans ses bras.

Quand elle était petite, sa mère s'était toujours occupée de ses blessures lorsqu'elle tombait mais seulement lorsqu'elle tombait. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de l'emmener voir un médecin pour ses douleurs au bas-ventre ou au niveau de son intimité lorsqu'elle se plaignait. Elle préférait protéger son mari plutôt que de s'assurer que son propre enfant allait bien.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas assise à ce restaurant, accompagnée d'un agent fédéral, pour pouvoir replonger dans ce souvenir-là. Du moins, ce n'était pas le bon. Elle devait absolument se rappeler qui était le dernier homme qui avait participé à son viol collectif.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela concerne les hommes que j'ai déjà identifiés mais je me souviens que l'un d'entre eux avait un tatouage.

\- Que représentait-il ?

\- C'était une croix celtique. Il prenait une grande partie de son bras gauche et …

Isabella se stoppa dans sa description, se souvenant qui était cet homme et se fustigea pour ne pas s'être rappelée de son visage alors qu'elle avait parlé de lui durant son interrogatoire.

\- Sam Uley.

\- Sam Uley ?

\- Il est le cinquième homme à m'avoir violé, j'en suis sûre. Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'il était déjà en prison n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact mais il pourra purger deux peines à la fois si vous décidez de le poursuivre.

\- Bien sûre que je souhaite porter plainte contre lui ! Contre tous ces hommes d'ailleurs !

\- Je prends en compte vos désirs. Je vous contacterai lorsque j'aurais convoqué ces hommes.

\- Il y a des chances que je sois à New York lorsque vous les aurez tous retrouvés. Je ne vais pas rester à Los Angeles indéfiniment.

\- Les hommes que vous avez identifiés ne vivent plus à Forks.

\- Où vivent-ils ?

\- Aux alentours de New York, justement. Il faut croire qu'ils avaient prévu de rester cacher pour ne pas atterrir en prison. Je me rendrai dans cette ville pour continuer mon enquête.

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez mon numéro alors prévenez-moi pour que je puisse me préparer à les affronter.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Isabella sourit amicalement mais resta distante. Elle termina de manger et le remercia avant de s'en aller et de retourner voir Edward.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette longue conversation. Elle se sentait confuse et elle avait peur des conséquences de cette enquête. Mais d'un autre côté, la petite fille au fond d'elle avait besoin que justice fût faite. Maintenant que les fédéraux travaillaient dessus, elle ne pouvait donc pas se charger de les tuer et puis, pour une fois, elle voulait jouer dans la légalité.

Durant son trajet, elle sortit son téléphone de son sac, composa le numéro de téléphone d'Harry et porta l'appareil jusqu'à son oreille. Elle avait conscience qu'elle lui demandait beaucoup de choses mais elle le payait pour la servir et il ne s'en était jamais plaint jusque-là. De toute manière, il était le seul à lui apporter des réponses alors elle en profitait grandement.

\- Bonjour Harry, pouvez-vous faire des recherches sur Caleb Parks s'il vous plaît ? Et veuillez vérifier si un de mes hommes a été en contact direct avec lui. Je veux tout savoir.

\- J'allais justement vous contacter demain, enfin sans être embêté par le décalage horaire.

\- Il y a un problème ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je crois que nous avons un traître parmi nous et que ce même traître a contacté Caleb Parks pour tuer Edward.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Même en posant cette question, Isabella savait que les propos d'Harry étaient rarement faux. Il lui disait toujours la vérité et c'était ce qu'elle appréciait chez lui. En lui demandant de faire des recherches sur les derniers contacts de ses hommes, elle avouait avoir douté d'eux et maintenant que son garde du corps avait confirmé ses doutes, la criminelle en était certaine. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait avait tenté de tuer Edward.

\- Oui, je suis sûr à cent pour cent.

\- J'avais prévu d'aller voir Caleb Parks mais je crois que je vais oublier cette quête. Je rentrerai à New York dès qu'Edward pourra sortir de l'hôpital et je m'occuperai de cette affaire sans attendre. Restez discret et agissez normalement avec eux. Si vous avez découvert qui est la taupe, prévenez-moi.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Comme toujours, Harry. Merci et pardonnez-moi si je vous ai réveillé.

\- Je ne dormais pas, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Isabella n'attendit pas une réponse de sa part, raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans son sac. Elle plaça ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de sa tête et emprunta l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage où séjournait Edward. Elle avait déjà hâte de le retrouver et elle espérait qu'il fût réveillé pour pouvoir profiter de lui avant de devoir retourner à l'hôtel.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé, dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Depuis plus d'une heure, répondit-il en souriant, heureux de la revoir.

\- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la boîte pour lui tendre son burger.

\- Tu as plutôt pris pitié de moi.

\- Si tu n'es pas content, je peux très bien le manger à ta place.

\- Non, ça me va très bien, rétorqua-t-il la bouche pleine.

Isabella sourit en le voyant manger et s'installa sur la chaise. Elle remarqua l'absence de Rosalie et d'Emmett et se souvint les avoir vus partir de l'hôpital avant qu'elle n'allât manger avec Aaron. Son sourire se fana en repensant à ce moment-là ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui la regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Chéri, débuta-t-elle en tentant de cacher ses prochaines larmes. Lorsque nous rentrerons à New York, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis pas ici ?

\- Parce que je préfère que l'on soit à la maison pour en parler.

\- C'est grave ?

\- C'est … C'est une partie de ma vie que je ne t'ai pas encore révélée, répondit-elle, laissant les larmes couler. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps avant de tout te dire.

\- Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut chérie. J'attendrai.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Comme d'habitude, dit-il en passant sa main sur celle de sa fiancée.

Isabella profita de cet instant pour faire remonter son siège et ainsi, avoir son visage en face du sien. Edward ne fut pas contre cette initiative puisqu'il passa sa main sur sa joue et essuya les quelques larmes puis l'intima à s'approcher de lui pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, rattrapant le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour le faire avec Rosalie et Emmett n'interviennent et cela leur fit un bien fou. Leurs langues se caressèrent autant qu'elles se bataillèrent avant de devoir se quitter pour permettre à leurs propriétaires de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Comment va notre bébé ? lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son ventre plat.

\- Rien n'a changé depuis ce matin, répondit-elle, attendrie par cette délicate attention.

\- J'ai déjà hâte de toucher ton ventre rond, déclara-t-il, la faisant rougir au passage.

\- Moi aussi mais je ne veux pas que cela se passe trop vite. Même si je ne le sens pas encore, je veux pouvoir profiter de ma grossesse le plus lentement possible.

\- Et pouvoir profiter de ta situation pour obtenir ce que tu veux ?

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Tout dépend si tu acceptes ce que je te demande. Mes hormones risquent de te faire vivre un enfer.

\- Et merde ! grogna-t-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière, faisant rire Isabella au passage. Emmett avait donc raison, je vais en baver.

\- N'écoute pas ton beau-frère. Tu verras par toi-même.

\- Tu as raison et de toute manière, rien que le fait de savoir que tu portes notre mini nous me rend fou.

Isabella s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa longuement. Elle avait tant besoin de ce contact qu'elle ne pourrait s'en lasser si rapidement. Certes, il était resté dans le coma quelques jours mais pour la jeune femme, c'était déjà beaucoup trop de temps perdu.

\- Au fait, que penses-tu si l'on se marie avant mon cinquième mois de grossesse ? Je ne voudrais pas ressembler à une madeleine dans ma robe de mariée et puis je suis pressée de devenir ta femme.

\- Tant que tu deviens ma femme et que tu me dis oui devant l'autel, je ne suis pas contre. Il faut cependant que je me dépêche pour réserver notre voyage de noce.

\- Dépêche-toi dans ce cas, mon futur mari, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je ferai en sorte de vous satisfaire, ma future femme, souffla-t-il, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir la faire passer sur lui pour la serrer contre lui.

Le jeune couple fut interrompu par une personne qui venait de frapper à la porte. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Elisabeth, Alice et Jasper dans la chambre. Isabella écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à les voir ici avant d'en conclure que l'hôpital les avait sûrement appelés pour les prévenir de l'état d'Edward.

\- Bonjour Isabella, s'exclama Elisabeth.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle, incapable d'être polie face à des gens qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur.

\- Je suis venue voir mon fils. Après tout, j'ai le droit de le voir surtout après ce qui lui est arrivé. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelée d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas reçu un appel de votre part pour me prévenir ?

\- M'man, évite d'incriminer Isabella.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te remettrais avec cette femme, lui dit-elle en lui jetant un regard accusateur.

Habituellement, Isabella l'aurait envoyé balader mais elle était encore tellement choquée par leurs présences qu'elle préféra s'éloigner d'Edward et se plaça en face de la fenêtre afin de pouvoir analyser la scène. Il fallait qu'elle reprît contenance de son corps et qu'elle réagît. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Quoi que tu penses, Isabella est la femme que j'aime. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

\- Quand tout à l'heure tu as dit que la chaise à côté de toi était réservée à ta femme, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait d'Isabella.

\- Qui ça alors ? demanda Isabella, durement.

\- D'une femme qui mérite mon fils mieux que toi.

\- Que savez-vous de ce qui est mieux pour votre fils ? Vous me détestez et vous me le montrez en m'insultant mais comment osez-vous critiquer les choix de votre fils alors que vous vous êtes enfuie le jour où il en avait le plus besoin ?

La jeune femme avait entendu Edward lui dire qu'il avait mal vécu leur séparation et même si cela était de sa faute, même s'il avait été naïf en écoutant sa famille, une mère devait toujours être là pour son enfant. La sienne ne l'avait pas été lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin mais Esmée remplissait ce rôle à merveille alors elle savait ce que c'était de se sentir soutenue. Au lieu de cela, elle était partie avec Alice et Jasper sans assumer la pagaille qu'ils avaient mis dans son couple.

\- Vous apparaissez uniquement le jour où il se retrouve à l'hôpital mais sinon, où étiez-vous ?

\- Mais je ne te permets pas de me juger, Isabella. Surtout venant d'une gamine qui a vécu dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Isabella s'approcha à pas lents de la vieille femme et la regarda froidement. Elle tenait à lui montrer que ses paroles ne l'atteignaient pas mais qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire pour autant.

\- M'attaquer sur mon passé dont vous connaissez que des brides grâce à la presse je trouve cela très minime. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que cela vienne d'une femme plus âgée que moi mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. La maturité n'est définitivement pas faite pour tout le monde.

\- Tu ne sais pas faire que ça ? intervint Alice qui se plaça aux côtés de sa mère. Répondre froidement au lieu de te contenter de fermer ta gueule ? ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Alice ! la réprimanda Edward.

 _C'est tout ?_ songea Isabella, pensant qu'il allait mettre plus du sien pour la défendre.

Mais Isabella devait de nouveau se rendre à l'évidence, Edward était un homme faible face à sa famille. Il était parfaitement capable de s'énerver contre elle mais la jeune femme comptait sur lui pour qu'il exprimât sa façon de penser parce qu'elle en avait marre d'être la seule à remettre les emmerdeurs à leur place.

\- Edward, il faut bien qu'elle comprenne que tout est de sa faute !

\- Cesse de dire des conneries Alice. Isabella n'est en rien coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé !

Isabella remercia Edward mentalement pour la défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait puis reporta son regard sur Jasper qui était calé au fond de la pièce. Cela ne surprenait pas la jeune femme de voir qu'il n'intervenait pas. Son ancien ami avait toujours été soumis face à Alice et il le serait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrît lui-même les yeux.

\- Parce que tu trouves cela normal que tu te fasses tirer dessus et pas elle, hein ?

\- Il faudra que tu te rendes compte qu'Isabella n'est pas la femme parfaite, mon fils. Tu as encore le temps de t'en trouver une autre. Il n'y en a plein que je connais qui n'attendent qu'un geste de ta part. Comme Tina par exemple. Elle était très bien cette femme.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Faites un défilé de toutes les prétendantes pendant que vous y êtes ! s'emporta-t-elle, regrettant de ne pas avoir son arme sur elle.

 _Si seulement nous n'étions pas dans un hôpital ..._ songea-t-elle, tout en tentant de garder son sang froid.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Isabella mais à mon fils !

 _Salope,_ fulmina-t-elle en lui lançant un regard assassin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de trouver une autre femme, m'man. Isabella va devenir ma femme que vous le vouliez ou non, est-ce clair ?!

\- Mais comment peux-tu aimer une femme qui a couché avec plusieurs hommes ?! s'emporta Alice, exaspérée de voir que son frère ne comprenait rien.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Choquée d'entendre ces propos et pensant qu'Edward réagirait de la même manière que le jour de Noël en l'humiliant encore une fois, Isabella sortit de la pièce les larmes aux yeux. Il lui avait certes, promis qu'il ne recommencerait pas et elle aurait dû rester pour observer sa réaction mais elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de s'éloigner de cette famille de dingue. Elle comprit alors qu'elle s'était fait avoir par l'agent Hotchner et que tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début n'était autre qu'une mascarade.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, intervint l'agent Hotchner qui visiblement, était resté dans les parages. Je voulais justement vous parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Cela ne vous a pas suffi de tout leur raconter ?!

\- Détrompez-vous, j'ai remarqué que l'on avait glissé un micro dans la poche de ma veste.

\- Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? Après tout, vous êtes venu seul. Personne n'est là pour me prouver que je peux vous faire confiance.

\- Je vous le prouve à l'instant, répondit-il en montrant le micro avant de l'écraser au sol.

\- Écoutez, on en parlera une autre fois. De toute façon, ce n'est comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de trahison. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me foutre la paix, vous serez gentil, rétorqua-t-elle, désireuse de s'isoler quelques minutes.

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital, se cala contre un mur pour tenter de calmer sa respiration. Elle frôlait la crise d'angoisse mais ne voulait pas que cela se produisît alors qu'elle était enceinte. Elle craignait que cela eût un impact sur sa grossesse.

\- Isabella ? Que se passe-t-il ? intervint Rosalie qui revenait avec Emmett. Chéri, elle fait une crise d'angoisse. Tu peux aller chercher une infirmière s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle ensuite tandis que son mari s'exécuta. Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Edward ? l'interrogea-t-elle ensuite en passant son bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîna à s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche.

Les images de la punition de Charlie lui revinrent en tête, l'empêchant de voir correctement. Elle tentait de stopper leur diffusion, de faire taire ses pensées qui la torturaient mais c'était un effort surhumain que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à maîtriser.

\- Isabella, calme-toi, c'est Rosalie, tenta son amie en la serrant contre elle. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi. Personne ne te fera du mal, enchaîna-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe pour la forcer à la regarder.

C'était bien la première fois que Rosalie voyait Isabella dans un état second et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Son amie tremblait et pleurait contre elle tandis qu'elle la berçait pour l'aider à revenir à la réalité. Elle comprit alors que ce qu'elle avait vécu au lycée et la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie n'avait rien à avoir avec le passé d'Isabella qui était nettement plus grave que le sien.

\- Isabella, regarde-moi, l'incita-t-elle tandis que deux infirmières venaient de faire leur apparition.

Rosalie laissa la place aux infirmières dont l'une d'entre elle aida Isabella à prendre place sur un fauteuil roulant et la traina à l'intérieur de l'hôpital afin d'échapper aux regards indiscrets. Leur nouvelle patiente avait besoin de calme pour arrêter sa crise d'angoisse.

Rosalie et Emmett les suivirent jusqu'à être arrivés à une salle où leur amie se fit ausculter et restèrent attentifs aux gestes de l'infirmière qui tentait d'aider Isabella à respirer normalement. De cette façon, ils sauraient comment réagir lorsque cela se reproduirait.

\- Elle t'a dit ce quelque chose ? lui demanda Emmett, inquiet.

\- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état.

\- Je vais aller voir Edward. Peut-être qu'il sait plus de choses que nous.

\- D'accord, je reste avec elle. Préviens-moi dès que tu en sais plus.

\- Je pense revenir de toute façon, répondit Emmett avant de l'embrasser et de sortir de la pièce.

Emmett était terriblement inquiet pour Isabella. La voir ainsi était nouveau et foutrement flippant. Il connaissait son passé à cause de la presse mais il n'était pas idiot au point de croire qu'elle n'en souffrait pas. Il savait qu'Edward connaissait tout d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait vécu et il espérait qu'il ne fût pas derrière sa crise d'angoisse bien qu'il en doutait fortement. Son beau-frère la surprotégeait et il ne le voyait pas faire cela auprès de sa femme.

\- Edward ? dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Emmett, s'exclama Elisabeth, toujours présente.

Le jeune homme regarda sa belle-mère dans les yeux avant de l'ignorer royalement. Il remarqua la présence de sa belle-sœur et de Jasper mais là aussi, il ne fit rien pour les saluer. Pour lui, aucun d'eux ne méritait un signe de sa part. Il reporta son attention sur Edward, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Isabella ? lui demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il fût le seul à lui répondre.

\- Toujours en train de se faire plaindre celle-là, cracha Alice, agacée.

Réplique qu'Emmett ignora une fois de plus. Il se retenait de les mettre dehors mais l'urgence n'était pas là. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui avait mis Isabella dans cet état avant de s'énerver contre les deux femmes – il savait d'avance que Jasper était resté muet comme une tombe – qui étaient sûrement derrière le malaise de son amie.

\- Isabella va bien ? s'inquiéta Edward, prêt à se lever de son lit s'il le fallait.

\- Elle a fait une crise d'angoisse alors à toi de me le dire.

\- Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait couché avec plusieurs hommes.

\- Et toi tu vas croire cette petite garce ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne sait que raconter des bobards cette gamine !

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas une gamine !

\- Toi, tu te la fermes ! s'emporta-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Alice.

Alice resta choquée de l'attitude d'Emmett, accessoirement son beau-frère. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi et d'ailleurs, ils avaient toujours eu de très bons rapports. Enfin, il arrivait parfois au jeune homme de s'en prendre à elle comme le faisait régulièrement sa soeur mais il ne lui avait jamais dit de se taire. Elle avait même pensé qu'il prendrait sa défense.

La jeune femme reporta son regard sur Edward et attendit le moment propice pour pouvoir continuer à raconter ce qu'elle savait sur Isabella. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu la brillante idée de faire glisser un micro dans la poche de l'agent fédéral. La stratégie avait fonctionné et maintenant, elle pouvait tenter de mettre son frère de son côté.

Alice n'avait qu'un souhait : qu'Isabella se retrouvât seule et que sa famille soit de nouveau réunis. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle pensait pouvoir se racheter et sans la présence de son ancienne amie, elle savait qu'elle avait toutes ses chances.

\- Bon, Edward, j'espère que tu n'as pas cru ces conneries ? l'interrogea Emmett, sur les nerfs.

\- Plus jamais je ne croirai Alice, Emmett. Tu as ma parole.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cherches pas à savoir si je dis la vérité, Edward ?

\- Peut-être parce que je sais à quel point tu ne fais que mentir !

\- J'ai peut-être fait une erreur l'autre jour mais …

\- Une erreur ?! s'emporta Edward, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se lever du lit pour la secouer dans tous les sens.

Elle était sa sœur certes, mais en cet instant, il ressentait simplement l'envie de lui faire entendre ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de ses interventions plus foireuses les unes que les autres. Si elle croyait qu'il allait répéter les mêmes erreurs qu'il y avait plusieurs mois, elle se trompait royalement. Jamais il ne risquerait de perdre Isabella une nouvelle fois car il savait que cette fois-ci, elle ne reviendrait pas même si elle était enceinte.

\- J'ai failli perdre la seule femme que j'aime par ta faute ! Maintenant si vous pouviez tous partir et nous foutre la paix, je serais aux anges.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous demander de partir comme ça, Edward. Sache qu'on s'est inquiétés pour toi lorsqu'on a su que quelqu'un t'avait tiré dessus, s'exclama Élisabeth, outrée.

\- Et vous espériez quoi en venant me voir hein ? Vous pensiez que j'allais vous écouter et quitter ma femme ?!

De son côté, Jasper observa la scène mais ne savait pas de quel côté il devait se ranger. D'un côté, sa femme qui délirait de plus en plus et d'un autre, ses amis – enfin si leur amitié était toujours d'actualité – qui méritaient clairement son soutien.

Depuis leur départ de New York, Alice avait essayé de tenir sa promesse en arrêtant de s'occuper de la vie des autres. Elle avait réussi et elle avait tenu trois mois. Ensuite, sa femme était tombée dans une grave dépression car elle regrettait tout le mal qu'elle avait fait et était allée voir un psychologue pour l'aider dans sa guérison. Malheureusement pour lui, le médecin l'avait encouragé à croire que rien n'avait été de sa faute et qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de renouer le contact avec son frère et sa sœur. La jeune femme en avait oublié ses bonnes résolutions et était bien déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout de ses objectifs.

Son mari, lui, en avait plus que marre et lui avait demandé le divorce mais elle refusait de signer les papiers. A la base, il était venu rendre visite à Edward parce qu'il était son ami et non parce qu'il suivait Alice comme ferait un chien avec son maître.

\- Ça va vous deux ? intervint Rosalie en entrant dans la pièce.

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux remarquant la présence de sa famille dans la pièce. Pensant qu'elle rêvait, elle se pinça l'avant-bras plusieurs fois avant de constater que tout était bel et bien réel.

\- Que …

\- Isabella va bien ? la coupa Edward, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était la seule à le rassurer sur l'état de sa fiancée.

\- Elle a fait un malaise en plus d'une crise d'angoisse. Les infirmières m'ont dit qu'il s'agissait du surplus du stress que son corps ne peut pas supporter. Elle a besoin de se reposer et dort dans une chambre à l'étage au-dessus, lui répondit-elle en s'installant sur le rebord de son lit.

Rosalie avait fait en sorte de ne pas prononcer le mot "bébé" ou de dire n'importe quel détail qui pourrait informer sa famille qu'Isabella était enceinte. Elle considérait que le choix de leur confier cela appartenait à son frère et à sa belle-sœur.

Edward soupira de soulagement d'entendre qu'Isabella allait bien mais n'en restait pas moins inquiet. Il désirait tant la voir et la rassurer mais il était cloué sur ce foutu lit d'hôpital. Néanmoins, il préférait qu'elle se reposât et qu'elle fît attention à sa santé ainsi qu'à celle du bébé plutôt qu'elle se précipitât pour revenir le voir. Elle lui manquait déjà mais c'était un mal pour un bien.

\- Pouvons-nous cesser de parler d'Isabella et vous intéresser à votre sœur ?

\- Et que veux-tu qu'on dise ? lui demanda Edward. Qu'on se jette dans ses bras alors qu'elle vient encore ici pour foutre la merde ?

\- Il faut que vous sachiez qu'Alice espérait vous revoir et que cela redevienne comme avant, leur indiqua Elisabeth après avoir vu sa fille pleurer.

\- N'importe quoi, marmonna Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Si Alice avait voulu renouveler avec Rosalie et Edward, jamais elle n'aurait glissé un micro dans la poche de la veste de l'agent fédéral avec qui était Isabella tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il, répondant aux regards interrogatifs de ses deux amis. C'est pour cela qu'elle insinuait que ta femme a couché avec plusieurs hommes, conclut-il tout en sortant une pochette de sa sacoche. Cette fois-ci, tu as intérêt à les signer, dit-il, en donnant les papiers du divorce à sa femme avant de partir de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Sortez, ordonna Edward, d'un ton sec et sans appel.

\- Edward, tu ne peux nous demander de partir comme …

\- Sortez ! cria-t-il, coupant la parole à sa mère. Sortez de cette chambre et de ma vie ! Allez donc foutre votre merde ailleurs mais ne revenez plus jamais me voir !

Comprenant qu'elle avait de nouveau échoué et au lieu d'obéir à son frère, Alice se dirigea droit vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit tout en ignorant les exclamations de sa famille. Edward ne la voulait peut-être plus dans sa vie mais jamais il n'avait souhaité sa mort. Néanmoins, aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge pour empêcher sa sœur de faire une bêtise alors qu'elle s'installait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Au revoir, grand frère. Au revoir grande sœur, dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de sauter.

\- Alice ne fait pas ça ! s'écria Elisabeth, tentant de la retenir.

\- Ecoute maman, Alice. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la solution, intervint Rosalie en s'approchant doucement de la fenêtre. Alice, sois raisonnable et descends de cette fenêtre ! Penses à maman et à nous !

\- A vous ? Vous ne voulez plus de moi après tout ce que je vous ai fait et je vous comprends. Je passe mon temps à faire du mal autour de moi parce que je suis jalouse et que j'aime faire cela. Je ne vous mérite pas … Laissez-moi partir.

\- Ce n'est pas en te suicidant que tu règleras tous les problèmes. Nous pouvons discuter mais ne fait pas de conneries ! s'exclama Edward, réussissant à trouver les mots pour tenter de la raisonner.

Mais Alice n'écouta pas les tentatives de sa famille pour l'empêcher d'en finir avec sa vie. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle désirait mettre fin à sa vie et même si son psychologue avait réussi à repousser le moment ultime, la jeune femme savait qu'un jour, elle arriverait à mourir. C'est ainsi qu'elle pensait pouvoir payer ses péchés alors elle ferma les yeux et sauta.

Edward eut le souffle coupé en voyant Alice sauter mais ne fut pas capable de sortir le moindre son de sa gorge. Il eut l'envie de se gifler pour essayer d'avoir la moindre réaction mais cela ne lui fit rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et avouait se haïr en cet instant.

Rosalie quant à elle, poussa un cri de stupeur et posa sa main contre sa bouche. Sa sœur venait de se suicider sous leurs yeux mais pour elle aussi, la tristesse avait déserté. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Elle avait l'impression d'être une femme insensible et pourtant, si cela s'était passé quelques années plus tôt, les larmes auraient coulés sans aucune retenue.

\- Putain, souffla Emmett, sous le choc. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? ajouta-t-il en se précipitant vers la fenêtre, croisant les doigts pour espérer avoir rêvé ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais en apercevant le corps sans vie de sa belle-sœur, il comprit que tout cela avait été vrai. Il regarda Edward qui n'avait toujours pas réagit puis Elisabeth qui s'était écroulée sur le sol en pleurant. Elle criait le nom d'Alice et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Le bruit des sirènes ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Emmett se pencha une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre et observa les moindres faits et gestes de l'équipe médicale. Il ne voyait pas très bien de là où il se trouvait mais il arrivait à distinguer la présence des policiers qui tentaient d'analyser la situation et qui venaient de lever la tête dans sa direction.

\- On va avoir de la compagnie …, marmonna-t-il, en revenant auprès d'Edward et de sa femme. Les flics arrivent, le prévint-il, espérant que son ami sortît de son état de choc.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Eh oui, Alice s'est suicidée et comme son personnage est lâche, je ne pouvais pas faire un passage où elle assumerait ses actes.

Sachez, que l'on m'a dit que dans certains hôpitaux, les fenêtres sont sécurisées mais pour le bien de l'histoire et surtout, de la suite, je préfère garder ce détail-là.

Comme dit plus haut, j'ai **terminé d'écrire l'épilogue samedi**. J'aurais donc la possibilité de poster plus régulièrement voire, quotidiennement. **MAIS** , il faudra aussi que les lecteurs mettent leurs avis car je ne souhaite pas poster dans le vide. **Les reviews sont mon seul salaire** alors, pensez-y :) N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous êtes partants pour lire les **6 chapitres + l'épilogue** pendant les prochains jours !

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Écrivez-moi vos plus belles reviews !

 **A la prochaine fois !** (demain j'espère).

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	57. Chapitre 27 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Wow ! Je ne m'attendais à recevoir autant de review mais put*** que ça fait plaisir ! Je retrouve mes lecteurs. J'ai eu peur que mon histoire soit devenue ennuyant à cause de l'absence d'avis mais avec ceux que je viens de recevoir, JE SUIS RASSURÉE oufff. Dans tous les cas, je tiens à vous remercier. J'ai répondu aux reviews non guest par message privé.

.

..

...

 **Réponse à reviews anonymes :**

 _Un conseil pour les reviews guests, mettez un pseudo même si vous n'avez pas de compte car comme cela, vous reconnaîtrez votre réponse mais en plus, de mon côté, je sais si je réponds ou non à la même personne (comme les 4 guests qui suivent). De toute manière, je réponds aux reviews pour que vous puissiez retrouver votre réponse plus facilement. Il suffira d'aller voir dans mes reviews pour retrouver._

 **ilovethat :** Merci pour ta review ! Au début de l'histoire voire même lorsqu'Isabella n'était plus avec Edward pour la seconde fois, elle ne voulait pas d'enfant mais son avis à changer car elle est avec Edward et son couple est stable. Après, le fait qu'elle se soit attachée à son bébé prouve aussi qu'elle ne veut pas faire pareil que ses parents biologiques. J'avoue que le suicide d'Alice est une impro totale mais j'ai cherché un moyen de me débarrasser de ce personnage de manière définitif et comme Alice est quelqu'un de dépressif j'en ai profité :) Je crois qu'elle va manquer à personne. En effet, Jasper a fini d'être le toutou et avec lui aussi, j'en ai fini. J'étais obligée de la faire apparaître en sachant que les hôpitaux contactent les familles lorsqu'une personne est admise. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°1 :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu sauras qui lui a tiré dessus dans les prochains chapitres (ce qui est logique d'un côte ^^). J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review ! C'était le moment de mettre Isabella enceinte vu que son couple est stable et que la fin de l'histoire approche. Bon, après, je pouvais très bien les laisser sans enfants mais cela n'aurait pas respecté la fin que j'ai prévu. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°3 :** Merci pour ta review ! La suite, La voilà ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°4 :** Merci pour ta review ! Alice était un personnage dépressif, d'où son suicide. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! A chaque fois que je lis tes reviews, elles sont tout le temps pleines de joie et ça me fait sourire automatiquement ^^ Voilà, je tenais à te dire cela haha. Je ne me voyais pas faire mourir Edward. Isabella a beaucoup souffert et même si mon sadisme a un degré important lorsque j'écris, je garde un peu d'empathie pour mes personnages. Eh oui, maintenant que leur couple est stable, le bébé arrive juste au bon moment. 'étais obligée de la faire apparaître en sachant que les hôpitaux contactent les familles lorsqu'une personne est admise et puis, je voulais m'occuper d'eux dont le suicide d'Alice et le divorce de Jasper et de cette dernière. Il me manque la mère et après, j'en aurais fini avec eux. Edward est un personnage avec un caractère important mais il a été trahit par sa famille. Il a encore du mal à croire cette trahison et c'est normal d'un autre côté. Il faut un certains temps pour réaliser ce genre d'évènement surtout au sein de notre famille. Et d'un autre côté, Alice ne lui a pas laissé le temps de répliquer puisqu'elle s'est suicidée. Oups mais je suis sûre que tu as d'autres hypothèses ! :D D'ailleurs, elle est très plausible, en effet. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Laura :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne t'en veux pas. J'espère que tu commenteras pour ce chapitre :) Le but est de faire aimer mon histoire de plus en plus et ce, jusqu'à la fin donc ça fait plaisir, vraiment. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°5 :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 27 T2**

 **Deux semaines plus tard,**

 **New York, 16h30**

Debout devant la tombe récente de sa sœur, les vêtements trempés par la pluie qui tombait abondamment, Edward n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste. Il se détestait toujours autant de ne ressentir aucune émotion alors qu'Alice s'était suicidée sous ses yeux. Que sa petite sœur avait perdu la vie…

Quant à Rosalie, elle s'accrochait durement au bras de son mari qui la tenait fermement contre lui. Elle pleurait. Non pas pour la disparition de sa sœur mais pour ne pas avoir réussi à la raisonner. Si Alice l'avait écoutée, aucun d'eux ne se trouveraient dans ce cimetière new-yorkais. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que la jeune femme était bien où elle était.

Emmett ressentait deux sentiments différents. D'un côté la compassion pour cette jeune femme qui s'était suicidée et d'un autre, il trouvait ce geste tellement égoïste surtout venant d'elle. Cette dernière avait fait des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à pardonner même après sa mort. La première fois, elle s'était enfuie et la seconde, elle se suicidait au lieu d'assumer ses actes. Elle avait agi en lâche mais il espérait quand même qu'elle reposât en paix.

De son côté, Jasper avait fait l'effort de venir. Malgré sa récente demande de divorce, Alice restait son ex-femme avec qui il avait vécu plusieurs années. Elle avait toujours été fragile psychologiquement et la jalousie maladive qu'elle ressentait envers les autres ne l'aidait pas à devenir plus forte. Le jeune homme avait toujours su qu'un jour, cela arriverait. Elle avait déjà tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ce qui l'avait amenée à consulter un psychologue mais il savait qu'au fond, cette envie de partir ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Mais celle qui s'en voulait le plus était Elisabeth. Elle qui avait vécu avec elle ces derniers mois. Elle qui avait vu qu'Alice n'allait pas bien. Elle qui l'avait accompagnée à ses séances chez le psychologue, ne s'était pas posée plus de question sur l'état psychologique de sa fille. Cependant, elle tenait Isabella pour responsable car si elle n'était pas arrivée dans la vie de son fils, sa cadette ne se serait jamais donné la mort.

Un suicide. Telle avait été la conclusion de la police lorsqu'elle avait terminé l'enquête. Des agents étaient venus interroger Edward, Rosalie, Emmett et Elisabeth. Même Jasper était passé par un interrogatoire et tous avaient répondu aux questions par les mêmes réponses. Une dispute familiale se terminant par un suicide. Le corps de la défunte avait été transporté jusqu'à New York pour qu'elle pût être enterrée dans le cimetière de sa ville natale.

\- Edward…, souffla Isabella tandis que toute la famille commença à quitter les lieux.

Contrairement aux autres, Isabella avait appris le suicide d'Alice après s'être réveillée dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre Edward pour pouvoir le soutenir mais ce dernier l'avait rejetée. Il avait été sous le choc et elle comprenait qu'il traversait une mauvais passe et elle le soutenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Bien qu'elle fût la plus concernée par la jalousie d'Alice et que celle-ci avait dit des propos blessants à son égard, elle était peinée par ce qui s'était passé. Pas pour la jeune femme mais pour Edward. Même s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, jamais il n'aurait souhaité que sa sœur sautât d'une fenêtre. Elle aussi, elle jugeait cet acte plutôt égoïste mais maintenant, il était trop tard.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Alice sur le parking de l'hôpital pour lui offrir le droit d'une greffe de cœur en échange de quelques informations sur Edward, elle avait toujours vu que son ancienne amie n'était pas assez forte psychologiquement et pourtant, elle avait quand même réussi à faire du mal autour d'elle. D'abord Rosalie puis Edward. Même si Isabella avait été blessée par les actes de cette dernière, seule la souffrance qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son fiancé comptait et rien d'autre.

Cependant le jeune couple ne cessait de se disputer pour des raisons aussi inutiles les unes que les autres. Edward n'allait pas bien et Isabella se donnait chaque jour le courage de supporter ses remarques incessantes. Elle ne savait pas s'il pensait ce qu'il lui disait ou si c'était seulement sous le coup de la colère alors elle essayait de ne pas y penser même si cela la blessait énormément.

\- Edward…, répéta-t-elle en tirant légèrement sur son bras.

\- J'arrive, dit-il sèchement. Je crois que je préfère rentrer si cela ne vous dérange pas, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa famille qu'il venait de rejoindre sur le parking.

\- D'accord, on se voit plus tard, lui répondit Rosalie en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Courage, s'exclama Emmett en lui offrant une tape amicale. Faites attention à vous, continua-t-il, en jetant un regard à Isabella qui elle, s'était posée contre sa voiture, ses mains contre son ventre qui commençait à prendre forme.

Edward imita son ami et fixa sa fiancée. Il se savait insupportable avec elle mais il avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère et malheureusement, cela tombait sur elle. Il s'en voulait de se comporter ainsi mais dès qu'il s'excusait, il recommençait le lendemain. Il se demandait même comment elle faisait pour le supporter.

 _Parce qu'elle t'aime du con,_ lui rappela sa conscience.

Depuis qu'il avait vu Isabella faire une crise d'angoisse à cause de son passé, Emmett ressentait le besoin de la protéger. Autrefois, il avait cherché à faire la même auprès d'Alice à cause de sa fragilité mais l'envie d'épauler et de consoler la fiancée de son ami était bien plus puissante.

Il n'était pas attiré par elle physiquement, seule Rosalie avait ce pouvoir sur lui et jamais il ne se serait permis de trahir son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, il prenait Isabella comme sa petite sœur et il se promettait que plus personne ne lui ferait du mal.

\- On va faire attention, rétorqua Edward en reportant son regard sur son ami.

\- N'hésite pas à nous appeler si tu as besoin.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il avant de s'approcher de sa mère. M'man, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à venir me voir si tu as besoin, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elisabeth s'était peut-être mal comportée avec lui, Edward ne se sentait pas capable de la rejeter. Elle restait sa mère. Evidemment qu'il lui en voulait toujours mais il acceptait de mettre entre parenthèse ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour l'aider à traverser cette terrible épreuve.

\- Rentre bien mon fils.

Edward embrassa le front de sa mère et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers Isabella. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et semblait respirer difficilement. Le jeune homme avait certes, un comportement idiot envers elle mais il ne négligeait pas pour autant sa santé.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en relevant son menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Isabella ne répondit rien pendant l'espace de quelques minutes, concentrée à lire à travers les pupilles de son homme. Mais comme depuis deux semaines, son regard ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, la forçant à soupirer lourdement. Elle abandonna donc et se contenta de lui répondre.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle en regardant ses yeux puis ses lèvres avant de le fixer à nouveau.

Contre toute attente, Edward se pencha sur elle et déposa un doux baiser contre ses lèvres. Isabella fut surprise de ce geste. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée qu'elle se demandait si ce n'était pas son imagination qui faisait des siennes. Leur baiser ressemblait plus à la caresse d'une plume qu'autre chose. Elle mourrait d'envie de le rapprocher un peu plus pour intensifier leur baiser mais ils étaient dans un cimetière pour un enterrement alors la jeune femme se contenta de peu et ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Edward, les interrompit Elisabeth en se plaçant à côté de son fils. Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir venir chez Rosalie avec moi ? Histoire d'être en famille…

Edward regarda sa mère puis Isabella avant de recommencer deux fois le même geste. Il était partagé entre rester avec sa fiancée et encourager sa famille dans cette dure épreuve.

\- Isabella peut venir ?

De son côté, Isabella avait compris qu'elle n'était pas conviée et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aurait voulu être avec Edward mais elle était lasse de se battre pour qu'Elisabeth l'acceptât enfin.

\- Quand je parle de famille Edward c'est pour dire que…

\- Vas-y, reste avec eux, la coupa-t-elle, devinant déjà la suite de ses paroles.

Fière d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait en réussissant à séparer le couple le temps d'une journée, Elisabeth s'éloigna d'eux et les laissa parler quelques instants. Finalement, elle trouvait Isabella pas si stupide que cela et le fait qu'elle lâchât enfin son fils ne pouvait que la ravir.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- C'est ta famille, Edward. Elle a besoin de toi.

Edward hésita encore quelques minutes, remarquant qu'Isabella était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour elle mais malgré tout, il voulait soutenir sa famille dans cette épreuve. Cependant, il n'était pas contre l'avoir à ses côtés. Il avait aussi besoin d'elle et de sa présence.

\- Viens avec moi, lui proposa-t-il, ne désirant pas qu'elle restât seule dans son état.

La jeune femme soupira et baissa la tête. Edward n'était pas stupide et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'occupât du traître de son côté alors s'il pouvait l'empêcher d'agir seule, il était prêt à tout pour la garder auprès de lui tant qu'ils n'auraient pas établi un plan ensemble.

\- Ta mère ne m'aime pas. Je ne vais pas m'imposer.

\- Je t'ai connu plus persistante.

\- Edward, j'en ai marre de me battre pour rien. Elle ne m'acceptera jamais et honnêtement, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me faire accepter par belle-maman. Je préfère me reposer et m'assurer que notre bébé naisse en bonne santé plutôt que de m'énerver pour une femme qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Excuse-moi si j'ai été trop dure dans mes dires mais c'est ce que je pense alors…

\- Tu sais, je vais peut-être m'assurer qu'elle ne sombre pas dans la dépression car il s'agit de ma mère mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai pardonné ses actes envers toi et Rosalie.

\- Elle t'a aussi fait du mal, Edward.

\- Cela n'est pas important. C'est toi qui as été blessée par ses actes.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été blessé Edward parce que je ne te croirai pas. Elle nous a fait du mal à tous les deux mais sache que je respecte ton choix de vouloir prendre soin d'elle alors vas la rejoindre et reste avec ta famille autant de temps que tu en as besoin.

Edward soupira lourdement et posa son front contre le sien. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été longues et éprouvantes pour le jeune couple et la distance qui s'était installée entre eux ne leur plaisait guère.

\- Fais attention à toi, lui souffla-t-il, forçant Isabella à fermer les yeux.

En réalité, elle les ferma plutôt pour masquer ses yeux larmoyants. Elle tripota les pans dans la veste de son amant sans pour autant le regarder même lorsqu'il la serra un peu plus contre lui en passant ses mains dans son dos.

\- Je vais aller me reposer. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit-elle en embrassant son cou.

Elle respira son odeur masculine à plein poumon, profitant de cette proximité au maximum. Elle avait l'impression que leur dernière étreinte datait depuis des mois et cela n'était pas tellement faux puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas pris dans les bras depuis leur retour à New York. La préparation de l'enterrement d'Alice, le renfermement d'Edward sur lui-même et leurs disputes incessantes avaient creusé un fossé entre eux qui ne pouvait que faire du mal à leur couple pourtant si uni.

\- Tu me promets de m'appeler s'il y a un problème, d'accord ? lui fit-il promettre en prenant son visage en coupe.

A court de mot, Isabella hocha plusieurs fois la tête, laissant quelques larmes prendre possession de ses joues. Edward se chargea de les essuyer à l'aide de ses pouces, ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi.

\- Promets-moi de me prévenir lorsque tu seras rentrée.

\- Promis.

Edward l'embrassa une dernière fois en exerçant une pression sur ses lèvres plus importante, lui ouvrit la portière, la referma et la laissa démarrer la voiture. Il soupira lourdement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne la quittait pas une seule seconde du regard, inquiet.

\- Tout va bien aller pour elle, le rassura Emmett en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- J'espère, répondit-il, simplement. Finalement, je vous rejoins. J'ai besoin de lui parler, ajouta-t-il en changeant d'avis.

Il n'attendit pas une réponse de la part de son beau-frère et ignora sa mère qui l'appelait pour aller toquer plusieurs fois à la vitre de sa voiture, forçant Isabella à déverrouiller les portières. Edward l'incita à lui laisser le volant car la fatigue se lisait clairement sur son visage et il tenait à ne pas avoir d'accident. La jeune femme n'insista pas et s'installa côté passager, attendant patiemment leur retour chez eux.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Edward & Isabella**

 **New York, 17h30**

En entrant chez eux, Isabella se dirigea directement derrière le bar, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle regarda Edward retirer son manteau, ses chaussures et desserrer sa cravate mise pour l'occasion. Il déboutonna sa chemise noire tout en se dirigeant vers la buanderie pour mettre son vêtement au sale.

Quand il revint, il était torse nu et la jeune femme ne cacha pas le plaisir que procurait la vue de ses abdominaux. La criminelle était tentée de le rejoindre lorsqu'il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche mais cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait rien fait parce qu'il prétextait ne pas avoir envie alors elle préférait le laisser seul, ne désirant pas se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois.

Mais avec la distance qui s'était installée entre eux, Isabella se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'Edward était en pleine période de deuil et que cela prendrait du temps avant qu'il ne se sentît mieux. Alice s'était suicidée sous ses yeux et elle était sa petite sœur. Une jeune femme qu'il avait toujours pris soin de protéger jusqu'à ce que cette dernière le lui fît à l'envers. Mais parfois, elle se disait que tout ce qu'il se passait était entièrement de sa faute et cela la tuait de l'intérieur.

Edward se faisant tirer dessus pour une raison qui semblait concerner leur relation. Alice se suicidant parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire entendre raison à son frère et ainsi, le forcer à la quitter une seconde fois. Du moins, telle était sa conclusion. Elle ignorait l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne passât à l'acte et honnêtement, elle aurait bien voulu le savoir.

\- Tu peux me passer un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il, ramenant la jeune femme au présent.

Isabella se demanda combien de temps elle était plongée dans ses pensées puisqu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait terminé de se laver. Elle ne chercha pas à lui répondre, de peur de se faire réprimander. Elle ne cherchait pas à se soumettre à lui, au contraire. Elle voulait simplement éviter de se disputer avec lui. C'était bien assez dur comme ça alors si elle pouvait essayer de ne pas le provoquer…

\- Merci, dit-il en s'emparant du verre tout en la regardant en train de sortir une planche à couper pour se préparer quelque chose à grignoter.

Alors qu'il était simplement vêtu de son fidèle pantalon en coton, Isabella se mit à couper plusieurs fruits en morceaux afin de ne pas le reluquer. Des larmes commencèrent à pointer au coin de ses yeux qu'elle tenta en vain de cacher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward la vît ainsi même si elle se doutait bien que c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser l'excuse des oignons puisqu'elle n'en coupait pas et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans son regard pour comprendre qu'elle pleurait. Son corps tremblant parlait pour elle.

\- Arrête, tu vas finir par te couper, murmura-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle.

Edward posa ses mains contre celles d'Isabella et lui retira doucement le couteau qu'il posa dans l'évier. Il massa ensuite ses mains tremblantes avec douceur avant de l'intimer à se retourner pour lui faire face. La voir pleurer le torturait de l'intérieur encore plus lorsque cela était de sa faute.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? osa-t-il lui demander tout en essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces.

Il le savait déjà mais il voulait l'entendre d'elle-même histoire d'entamer une conversation avec elle en espérant que cela ne se transformât pas en dispute.

\- Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout, répondit-elle en se dégageant de sa prise. Mets-toi sur le canapé, je vais m'occuper de tes cicatrices, ajouta-t-elle avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain commune.

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à la retenir mais ne détestait pas moins cette tension qui séjournait entre eux depuis leur retour à New York.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et attendit qu'elle revînt avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour désinfecter ses cicatrices. Il pourrait très bien le faire lui-même et il avait d'ailleurs pensé à s'en charger en sortant de sa douche mais Isabella assurait vouloir prendre soin de lui alors il ne fit aucun commentaire. Si cela pouvait créer une discussion entre eux, il n'allait surtout pas la repousser.

Durant toute la manœuvre, Isabella resta silencieuse. Eux qui avaient pour habitude de parler et de se taquiner, ne se disaient plus rien et cela inquiéta Edward. Néanmoins, il comprenait les raisons de son silence car à chaque fois qu'elle s'occupait de changer ses pansements, elle avait ce regard larmoyant qu'il ne supportait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Isabella, dit-il, comprenant son silence.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Isabella appliqua le nouveau pansement puis jeta l'ancien dans le petit sac qu'elle avait mis à ses pieds. Elle se releva, laissa Edward seul sur le canapé et alla tout mettre à la poubelle.

\- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit mais je ne supporte plus toutes ces emmerdes qui ne nous lâchent plus depuis notre départ d'Hawaï.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu sois en deuil, que la perte de ta sœur te fasse mal et que toute cette tension soit insupportable pour toi mais ce n'est pas une raison de me reprocher tout et n'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-elle en nettoyant rageusement le bar de la cuisine.

Quand Isabella était tendue, elle se mettait à faire le ménage et même si l'appartement était déjà propre, la jeune femme avait besoin de se défouler. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle commença à passer la serpillère qu'Edward la stoppa dans ses gestes. Il posa le balai sur un coin de la pièce et la ramena contre lui. Elle se figea un instant puis passa ses mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher d'elle.

\- Je sais que je m'en prends à la mauvaise personne mais j'ai besoin de faire extérioriser ma colère et malheureusement, cela tombe sur toi. Mais sache que ce n'est pas contre toi ni à cause de toi si je suis sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

Isabella n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son à cause de sa gorge tant elle était nouée. Elle en avait marre de pleurer ces temps-ci mais pour elle aussi, c'était trop dur de supporter toute cette tension. Depuis l'âge de cinq ans, elle avait toujours su subir et encaisser pour tenter de se relever par ses propres moyens alors elle ne souhaitait pas transmettre son mal-être à son entourage surtout à Edward qui n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre se plaindre pour se sentir mieux. Tel était son ressenti.

\- Isabella, dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Je t'assure que rien n'est de ta faute, ajouta-t-il, désireux qu'elle prît au sérieux ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Je te crois mais ça fait mal quand tu m'as dit que ça m'arrangeait qu'Alice soit morte, avoua-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, assura-t-il, affichant un air coupable.

\- Tu sais Edward, ce n'est pas parce que je tue des gens, ce n'est parce que j'ai du sang qui coule sur mes mains, ce n'est pas parce je n'aimais pas Alice à cause de tout ce qu'elle a fait, que je suis une personne insensible. Je suis aussi humaine et je ressens aussi des sentiments. Je suis triste de voir que tu souffres de cette perte. Je te soutiens parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne le fais pas seulement parce que tu en as besoin mais parce que je t'aime et que nous sommes un couple. Mais supporter tes remarques acerbes chaque jour devient de plus en plus dur. Je suis aussi fatiguée de tout ce qui nous tombe dessus mais devons-nous continuer à nous comporter ainsi pour autant ?

Isabella lui tourna le dos, reprit le balai et alla le ranger dans la buanderie. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Edward lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il était resté figé et semblait être en pleine réflexion. La jeune femme aurait tant voulu savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête, tant qu'il se confiât et qu'il lui dît ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Qu'il laissât allait sa peine mais elle devinait que sa fierté l'empêchait de le faire.

Refusant que cette tension ne prenne plus de place, Isabella le prit fortement dans ses bras et le força presque à rester. Il resserra leur étreinte et se mit soudainement à pleurer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça sauf lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de lui pardonner sur le parking du restaurant, il y avait quelques mois de cela. Mais sinon, Edward ne pleurait jamais et cela la torturait encore plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pensé.

Le corps d'Edward trembla si fort contre elle, qu'il entraîna le sien à faire de même. Isabella passa ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnées et massa son cuir chevelu pour tenter de le consoler mais elle savait que faire ressortir toute sa peine, sa colère et sa culpabilité prendrait du temps. Elle tenta d'embrasser sa mâchoire, sa joue et finit par répéter son geste sur son épaule à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je suis là, souffla-t-elle en pleurant à son tour.

Il souffrait, elle le savait en sentant son corps trembler, en regardant cette torture dans ses prunelles vertes, dans ses mots lorsqu'il s'en prenait à elle pour des raisons totalement absurdes. Mais malgré tout, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle l'aimait et c'était ses sentiments pour lui qui l'entraînaient à tout faire pour que cette situation cessât et surtout, qu'il remontât doucement la pente.

\- J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, se confia-t-il, en resserrant leur étreinte.

\- Je sais… je sais que tu as essayé.

\- Mais je n'ai pas réussi… Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison… J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû me lever de ce lit et…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas. Tu étais blessé et tu ne devais pas bouger à cause de tes blessures.

\- Mais j'aurais dû faire cet effort-là et tirer sur son bras pour l'empêcher de s'asseoir sur cette fenêtre.

\- Edward, écoute-moi, l'intima-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Alice… Alice était mal dans sa peau. Jasper t'a même dit qu'elle avait déjà tenté un acte irréfléchi. Je sais que c'est dur et que d'avoir été témoin de son suicide ne t'aide pas à déculpabiliser mais il faut que tu dises que, malgré ta douleur, qu'elle est heureuse où elle est, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces, comme il l'aurait fait avec elle.

En agissant ainsi avec lui, elle lui prouvait qu'elle était là pour lui comme il l'avait été pour elle lorsqu'elle souffrait à cause d'Anton Aleksandrov. Ils étaient deux et s'ils étaient prêts à s'unir par les liens du mariage, alors prouver à l'un qu'il était présent pour l'autre était la base de n'importe quel couple.

\- Je m'en veux tellement…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne ressens rien…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je… je ne suis pas triste, je n'ai ressenti aucune émotion lorsqu'elle a sauté.

\- Mais chéri, tu étais sous le choc !

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas pleuré. Je n'ai rien ressenti et ça ne m'a rien fait. J'avais l'impression d'être une personne sans émotion alors que c'était ma sœur dont il s'agissait.

\- Tu n'as pas à penser cela de toi, Edward.

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal de ne ressentir aucune émotion ! s'emporta-t-il en la repoussant.

Mais Isabella ne lâcha rien et revint vers lui en tirant son bras pour l'empêcher d'aller se réfugier dans une pièce quelconque. Elle tenait à ce qu'ils finissent cette conversation car s'ils ne le faisaient pas, ce serait retour à la case départ. Elle voulait qu'il se lâchât, qu'il libérât ses pensées noires pour qu'il pût avancer doucement vers la guérison.

\- Edward, je te le répète encore une fois. Tu étais en état de choc. Ta réaction est totalement justifiée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal…

\- Tu as le droit de réagir comme tu le souhaites. Et je sais que depuis deux semaines tu n'étais pas toi-même. Je te connais par cœur chéri alors quand je te vois traîner tel un zombie dans l'appartement, quand je te vois avec le regard dans le vide, quand je te vois t'isoler dans une pièce pour me cacher ta tristesse… Toutes ces petites choses que j'ai remarquées prouvent que tu n'as rien à te reprocher concernant tes sentiments par rapport à la situation. Tu es humain, chéri. Tu entends ? Tu es humain alors je t'interdis de t'en vouloir pour cela.

Afin d'appuyer ses arguments, Isabella osa déposer doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en gardant ses mains sur ses joues. La pression fut douce et tendre. En l'embrassant, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il pensait de lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'embrasses ?

\- Parce que je veux que tu saches que même si tu t'en es pris à moi, même si tu me reprochais tout et n'importe quoi, sache que je ne t'en veux pas parce que je sais tu traverses un mauvais moment et je veux te prouver que je suis là pour toi malgré ce que tout ce que tu as pu me dire.

\- Je ne mérite même pas que tu m'embrasses…

\- Arrête de dire cela… Tu sais très bien que je t'aime alors…

\- Cela n'excuse pas le comportement que j'ai eu envers toi…

Isabella soupira et recommença son geste en exerçant une pression plus forte contre ses lèvres. Elle s'en foutait de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas paraître naïve à ses yeux parce qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. La différence était qu'elle comprenait les raisons de son mauvais comportement. Elle arrivait à passer au-dessus parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir alors qu'il essayait de remonter la pente. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se rajoutât sur sa culpabilité bien que ce fût déjà le cas. Elle connaissait Edward, elle savait que ce sentiment ne disparaîtrait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas pardonné lui-même. La preuve, il s'en voulait encore d'avoir cru qu'elle l'avait trompé…

\- Je vais tout faire pour que tu t'en sortes, Edward. Je ne vais pas te lâcher comme tu as fait avec moi lorsque j'avais besoin de ta présence parce que c'est comme ça que fonctionne un couple, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai été là parce que tel était mon rôle.

\- Et c'est aussi mon rôle d'être présente à tes côtés, chéri.

\- Tu es trop parfaite pour moi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ?

\- Parce que tu pardonnes chacun de mes faux pas. Je ne te mérite pas. Ça me tue de dire cela mais tu mérites un autre homme que moi qui passe mon temps à… à te blesser et à te décevoir. Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut… Je suis sûr que tu trouveras celui qui te rendra heureuse. Bien plus que ce dont je suis capable et…

C'en fut trop pour Isabella qui pour le faire taire, lui administra une gifle magistrale. Elle ne supportait de l'entendre dire ce genre de bêtise et elle trouvait tellement idiot en cet instant qu'elle se retenait de recommencer son geste une seconde fois.

 _Non mais quel con !_ songea-t-elle, énervée.

Edward, de son côté, était choqué par son geste et au vu du regard noir qu'elle lui lança, il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Pourtant, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit. Bon, il s'avouait qu'il ne supporterait jamais de la voir avec un autre homme mais s'il devait faire ce sacrifice pour lui permettre d'être heureuse alors il supposait qu'il serait capable de la laisser partir.

\- Non mais tu es complètement con ! s'emporta-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Mais comment est-ce que tu peux penser ce genre conneries ? Sérieusement Edward… Comment cela peut-il te passer par la tête ?! ajouta-t-elle, sentant la rage prendre le dessus sur son corps. J'n'y crois pas…, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je pense pourtant ce que j'ai dit.

\- Mais ferme-la, Edward ! Je t'en supplie ferme-la !

Isabella n'arrivait pas à contenir sa rage tellement elle fut puissante. Elle fit les cents pas dans la pièce devant un Edward qui la suivait du regard et qui essayait de trouver un moyen de la calmer.

\- Non mais… Non mais, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu me suggères un autre homme sous prétexte que tu fais sans cesse des faux pas ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi…

La colère de sa fiancée était telle que cela se voyait sur ses joues rosies et bien qu'il la trouvait diablement sexy lorsqu'elle était énervée, en cet instant, il essayait de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il y avait toujours cette attraction entre eux alors il pouvait facilement prendre sur lui et chercher les mots qui pourraient la calmer.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Edward Cullen, débuta-t-elle, le regard noir de colère, forçant Edward à se figer.

Il n'avait jamais vu Isabella comme cela et à l'avenir, il saurait qu'il ne faudrait plus renouveler l'expérience. Et dire qu'elle lui faisait peur était un euphémisme…

\- Aucun homme n'arrivera à me rendre heureuse comme tu sais si bien le faire. Oui, tu as fait plusieurs faux pas. Oui, il t'est arrivé de me blesser et de me faire pleurer mais nous ne sommes pas parfaits. Je t'interdis de dire que je mérite quelqu'un de mieux que toi parce qu'il y a de fortes chances que je te séquestre dans le placard avec du scotch sur la bouche jusqu'à ce que tu réfléchisses deux secondes à tes paroles !

En l'entendant énoncer sa possible séquestration, Edward ne savait pas si elle était sérieuse ou non. Bon, peut-être qu'elle n'irait pas jusqu'à l'interdire de sortir et il savait qu'elle disait cela sous le coup de la colère alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

\- Sache que je n'ai pas accepté de devenir ta femme par pitié pour toi car tu as fait l'effort de me faire ta demande d'accord ? J'ai accepté parce que je t'aime bien plus que j'aurais pu m'imaginer. Je t'aime à en crever et ça me tue lorsque tu dis que je devrais vivre avec un autre homme que toi…

A présent, Isabella pleurait et essuyait rageusement ses larmes. Les hormones en profitaient pour en rajouter une couche mais Edward se foutait de ce détail. Il était allé trop loin dans ses propos et l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi fort qu'il l'aimait le touchait au plus profond de lui. Leur amour était puissant et il avait fait l'erreur de lui dire qu'elle devrait être avec un autre homme sous prétexte qu'il la voulait heureuse.

\- Chérie, dit-il en l'entraînant dans une étreinte protectrice. Je…

\- Non, attends… je n'ai pas terminé…

\- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute…

\- Il faut que tu saches qu'après la fusillade, les chirurgiens qui se sont occupés de ton opération ont dû te réanimer parce que tu avais perdu trop de sang. J'ai cru mourir deux fois ce soir-là. Le première lorsque tu t'es fait tirer dessus et la seconde, en apprenant que tu aurais pu ne jamais revenir. Heureusement pour notre bébé et moi, tu as survécu. Tu n'es resté que deux jours dans le coma et même pendant ces deux longues journées, j'avais peur de te perdre. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te permettre de penser ce genre de chose.

\- Chérie…

\- Attends, je n'ai pas encore terminé.

Isabella s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, elle savait qu'il tenterait de la faire changer d'avis mais elle avait besoin qu'il sût son état d'esprit.

\- Le fait que ta mère m'ait dit que c'était de ma faute si on t'a tiré dessus et le fait que tu me l'aies dit même si tu ne le pensais pas m'a fait mal.

Plus Isabella continuait de parler, plus Edward s'approchait d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarquât. Il l'écoutait attentivement et savait exactement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et il avait bien l'intention d'intervenir au moment voulu.

\- Ça me force à… à être d'accord avec elle ainsi qu'avec tous ceux qui suggèrent la même chose. Et…

La jeune femme fut coupée dans ses explications par Edward qui venait de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle insinuait. Il n'était pas question qu'il la laissât penser que tout était de sa faute.

\- C'est à ton tour d'arrêter de penser que tout est de ta faute. Nous vivons dans un monde dangereux et il y a plus de conséquences que de vivre dans un monde dit normal. Personne n'a le droit de dire que tu es fautive dans ce qui nous arrive et je suis le premier à m'en vouloir alors que je t'assure ne pas avoir pensé une seule seconde ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je sais que tu n'y pensais pas ...

\- Rien n'est de ta faute, bébé. Rien, absolument rien.

Isabella haussa les épaules en baissant la tête tandis qu'il la releva avec son index et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser s'intensifia passant de chaste à langoureux. Les mains des deux amants ne restèrent pas inertes, se baladant un peu partout sur le corps de l'autre. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher quelques gémissements tout en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque pour le sentir un peu plus contre elle.

\- Je t'aime, Isabelle. Ne l'oublies jamais, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Je ne l'oublierais jamais.

\- Promets-le moi, demanda-t-il en caressant les lèvres de son amante avec son pouce.

Au lieu de lui répondre Isabella se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa sauvagement. Même atteinte d'une maladie incurable, elle ne pourra jamais oublier l'amour qu'il lui portait. Même s'il lui était arrivé d'en douter, aujourd'hui, elle en avait fini avec cela et elle voulait mettre tout ses sentiments dans son baiser ce dont Edward ne semblait pas se plaindre.

\- Je te le promets, souffla-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe.

Edward ne se contrôla plus, passa ses mains sous ses fesses et l'intima à s'accrocher à lui. Il la posa contre le bar en repoussant les quelconques objets pouvant les déranger. Isabella ne quitta pas ses lèvres pour autant et farfouilla ses mains dans sa chevelure. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés ainsi que la jeune femme tenait à profiter de cet instant si précieux.

De son côté, son amant tripota le bas de son pull pour passer ses mains en-dessous et apprécier de contact de sa peau nue et douce sous ses paumes. Il caressa son ventre puis progressa jusqu'à sa poitrine emprisonnée dans son soutien-gorge. Isabella gémit un peu plus fort contre ses lèvres et le laisser contrôler leur étreinte lorsqu'il lui enleva son pull et l'intima à s'allonger le long du bar pour retirer ses escarpins et faire glisser sa jupe et ses collants noirs. Pour lui faciliter la tâche, Isabella souleva son bassin et leva ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il la balance de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint entre ses jambes, Isabella sentit comme une injustice, se releva et fit baisser son pantalon en coton mais ne réussit pas à le faire avec son boxer puisqu'Edward l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il voulait prendre son temps et désirait le lui faire comprendre en l'embrassant avidement.

Mais Edward dut interrompre leur baiser à cause de son téléphone qui sonnait. Il soupira lourdement et même si l'envie d'ignorer l'appel était tentante, il se rappela qu'il devait rejoindre sa famille chez sa sœur et son beau-frère alors il fit l'effort de décrocher sans pour autant quitter Isabella des yeux.

\- Allô… Quand est-ce que j'arrive ? Euh… chérie, ça va aller ?

Isabella hocha plusieurs fois la tête en guise de réponse, déçue que quelqu'un ait gâché le moment où ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour. Elle était plus triste que frustrée mais elle tentait de le masquer en baissant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il partît et préférait qu'il restât avec elle mais elle comprenait son besoin d'être auprès de sa famille le jour de l'enterrement de sa sœur. Et puis, être un moment seule lui permettrait de se reposer. Sa fatigue ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dormi une nuit complète. Il était encore tôt certes, mais elle s'en foutait.

\- J'arrive dans une demi-heure mais je ne vais pas pouvoir m'éterniser… D'accord, pas de problème. A tout à l'heure.

Edward raccrocha son téléphone, le reposa sur la table du salon et retourna près d'Isabella qui était toujours assise sur le bar de la cuisine. Il la prit quelques secondes dans ses bras puis l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bébé, dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe pour y déposer un baiser chaste. Je te promets de te faire l'amour à la minute où je reviens. Je ne serais pas long, je te le promets.

\- Prends ton temps. Tu peux rester avec ta famille autant de temps que tu le souhaites.

\- Tu fais partie de ma famille, Isabella, se confia-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je sais mais pour ta mère, ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que tu veux que je vienne mais je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter et de m'engueuler encore avec elle. Vas les rejoindre et reviens-moi en entier.

\- Je te le promets, rétorqua-t-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de la couvrir d'une veste qu'il trouva dans le placard vers l'entrée.

\- Allez file, que je puisse me reposer, le poussa-t-elle en souriant.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de tension entre eux, le couple se fit la promesse de reboucher le fossé qui s'était installé durant ces deux dernières semaines. Leur couple était suffisamment fort pour survivre à cet obstacle.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Plus tard, 21h30**

Isabella s'étira après une longue sieste réparatrice. Elle jeta un œil à son côté droit et constata qu'Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle devina alors qu'elle devait avoir dormi moins d'une heure mais cela ne baissa pas pour autant son moral. Elle était plus en forme désormais et pouvait s'attaquer à quelque chose de plus important.

Bien déterminée à découvrir qui se cachait derrière le tueur à gage de Los Angeles et donc, le traître qui avait commandité l'assassinat d'Edward, la jeune femme se leva du lit, retira la serviette dans laquelle était s'était endormie, enfila des sous-vêtements propres et son fidèle peignoir en soie. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre visite à Harry pour l'aider dans sa quête, quelqu'un eut l'incroyable idée de sonner à l'interphone. Elle fut tentée de l'ignorer mais face à l'insistance de ce dernier, elle finit par céder pour connaître l'identité de cet invité surprise.

\- Oui ?

\- Isabella, c'est Zac.

\- Zac ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne t'ai pas invité…

\- Je sais mais je souhaitais te parler.

\- Ok, je t'ouvre.

Isabella se dépêcha d'enfiler un pantalon noir et un sweat qu'elle prit dans les affaires d'Edward, attacha ses cheveux d'un chignon lâche et alla ouvrir la porte une fois qu'elle entendit la sonnerie.

\- Bonjour Zac.

\- Salut, dit-il en retirant sa veste dont Isabella s'empara pour la ranger dans le placard. Désolé de venir à l'improviste mais j'avais besoin de te parler.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques instants et ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre. Elle avait reçu les tests ADN concernant la véritable identité de Zac et n'avait pas été surprise de voir qu'il avait été honnête envers elle. Il n'avait pas inventé cette histoire mais cela ne l'avait pas encouragé à l'appeler pour parler de leur passé respectif afin de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Isabella ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu un frère à l'époque où elle vivait encore chez ses géniteurs.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

\- Un verre d'eau me suffira.

Isabella se servit un verre de lait à la banane et l'entraîna à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle posa les deux verres sur la petite table et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se lançât et elle espérait que ses révélations ne fussent pas liées à la mafia. Elle croisait fortement les doigts pour qu'il eût une bonne nouvelle à lui fournir.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il, remarquant qu'elle était plus faible que la dernière fois.

\- Ce doit être le bébé qui fait des siennes.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais enceinte.

\- Je ne le sais que depuis deux semaines mais je n'ai pas pu informer tout le monde à cause des évènements qui ont suivi. Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'amène chez moi ?

\- Pour commencer, j'ai essayé d'être patient et d'attendre un appel de toi pour que l'on puisse dîner ensemble mais face à cette attente trop longue, j'ai décidé de venir moi-même.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es venu ?

\- Entres autres.

\- Vas droit au but, s'il te plaît.

\- Nos grands-parents souhaitent te rencontrer.

Isabella se figea en entendant le terme « grands-parents ». Depuis quand avait-elle des grands-parents ? Elle ne les connaissait même pas et ne les avait jamais vus.

\- Je n'ai pas de grands-parents, répliqua-t-elle froidement et se levant difficilement du canapé.

\- Tu as des grands-parents, Isabella.

\- Et où étaient-ils lorsque j'avais besoin d'eux ?! s'emporta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ils ignoraient ton existence, Isabella. Aucun d'eux ne savait que tu existais.

\- C'est impossible ! Je n'étais pas non plus séquestrée. J'allais à l'école lorsque je n'avais pas mal et je voyais certains amis de Charlie et Renée. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne les connais pas ?

\- Parce que nos parents te cachaient à chaque fois que nous passions. Comment crois-tu que tu ne connaissais pas mon existence ? Comment crois-tu que tu ne voyais aucune personne de ta famille en dehors de Charlie et Renée ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Bien sûre que si, tu le sais, Isabella.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas envie de les voir ni de les rencontrer. Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer la main.

Lasse de l'entendre parler, elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et se cala contre la rambarde du balcon. Son regard dériva sur Central Park qu'elle aimait admirer en temps normal mais en cet instant, c'était tout autre. Les paroles de Zac ne cessaient de revenir et toutes ces révélations étaient beaucoup trop pour elle.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas les voir, Isabella ? lui demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir…, souffla-t-elle, priant pour qu'il la laisse seule.

Isabella était fatiguée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout supporter, de subir tous ces problèmes qui apparaissaient les uns après les autres et qui s'empilaient sur ses épaules. Elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas craquer car elle était clairement à bout.

\- Parce que tu as peur, Isabella.

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi au juste ?

\- De constater que tu as une famille. Certes, elle n'a pas été présente pour toi mais elle souhaite te rencontrer lorsqu'elle viendra pour l'anniversaire de mon fils.

\- Quand est-ce tu leur as parlé de moi ?

\- Ils connaissent ton existence depuis ton entrée à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

\- Tu vois ! Ils me connaissaient déjà ! s'emporta-t-elle en remerciant son bébé qui l'empêchait de fumer une bonne cigarette pour se détendre. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas agi pour me sortir de cet hôpital hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas essayé ? Isabella, quelqu'un contrôlait ton séjour dans cet endroit. Ils n'ont pas réussi à te récupérer. C'est pour cela que je suis entrée dans la mafia et que j'ai demandé de l'aide à Carlisle.

\- C'en est trop…, marmonna-t-elle en rentrant à l'intérieur.

\- Tu acceptes de les rencontrer ?

\- Et Tony dans tout cela ? Tu y as pensé ? Il est aussi ton petit-frère, Zac.

\- Tony ? Qui est Tony ?

\- Tu n'es donc pas au courant, souffla-t-elle, surprise.

Isabella le regarda dans les yeux, tentant de savoir s'il lui disait la vérité concernant l'existence de Tony. Depuis qu'il l'entraînait au combat, il avait toujours été honnête envers elle mais depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était son grand frère, elle ne pouvait qu'être méfiante de peur qu'il ne la poignardât dans le dos. Des traitres, elle en voyait pratiquement tous les jours. La preuve, elle ne savait toujours pas qui était derrière la tentative d'assassinat de son fiancé et cela la mettait hors d'elle.

\- Tony est notre petit frère. Il a aussi été victime de la perversité de Charlie et de Renée. Il vit actuellement avec Esmée où il est très heureux. Si tu souhaites le rencontrer, préviens-moi. En revanche, je ne pense pas être prête pour rencontre nos grands-parents.

\- Dans ce cas, pardonne-moi de te brusquer mais je veux que tu saches que je t'invite pour l'anniversaire de mon fils. Je serais heureux que tu viennes avec Tony mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

\- Merci mais…

\- Isabella ? l'interrompit Harry en entrant dans le salon.

\- Il y a un problème, Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle en remarquant son air grave.

Harry regarda Zac, ignorant s'il devait lui faire part de sa découverte en sa présence ou attendre que sa patronne lui demandât gentiment de partir afin qu'elle pût l'écouter sans être dérangée par une oreille curieuse.

\- Dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-elle, comprenant dans le regard de son garde du corps que l'urgence était là. Zac, penses-tu attendre quelques minutes ? dit-elle à l'attention du jeune homme.

\- J'allais m'en aller de toute manière.

\- D'accord.

Zac la salua, ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta dans son élan en se retournant pour affronter Isabella.

\- Lorsque je t'ai avoué être plus que ton entraîneur, je sais que cela a remis en doute la confiance que tu m'accordais. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, Isabella. Tu es ma petite sœur et si je dois insister pour te faire comprendre que plus jamais je resterai dans l'ombre et que plus jamais tu ne seras seule alors je le ferais sans hésiter. Cette conversation n'est pas terminée et j'espère que tu me contacteras de ton plein gré pour pouvoir reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés.

Isabella était de nouveau émue par ses mots et n'en trouva pas pour lui répondre. Elle resta figée telle une statue de pierre, pensant qu'il continuerait de lui parler mais lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, la jeune femme comprit qu'il en avait terminé avec elle. Du moins, pour le moment.

\- Isabella ?

\- Je vous écoute, qu'avez-vous à me dire ? lui demanda-t-elle, tentant de masquer son trouble.

\- Peter a appelé et m'a donné les noms des traîtres qui ont commandité l'assassinat d'Edward.

\- Donne-les moi, ordonna-t-elle en s'emparant de la feuille que lui tendit le vieil homme. Convoquez tout le monde pour une réunion importante et dites-leur que je ne tolérerais aucune absence et aucun retard, dicta-t-elle, froidement.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Emmett & Rosalie,**

 **New York, 19h30**

Edward était assis sur le canapé en train de boire son énième café de la journée, accompagné d'Elisabeth, Rosalie, Emmett. Chacun d'eux avait évité de parler d'Alice afin de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ils avaient entamé plusieurs conversations aussi inutiles les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux se réveillassent et manifestassent leur envie de manger. L'attention avait été reportée sur eux et leur croissance. Néanmoins, l'ambiance n'en restait pas moins tendue.

\- Quand je pense qu'ils vont bientôt avoir un an, s'extasia Rosalie en admirant sa fille en train de dormir.

\- Nous avons encore le temps, chérie. Je m'inquiète surtout lorsqu'ils commenceront à marcher et gambader de partout.

\- Ils vont grandir vite, vous verrez. Vous ne vous en rendrez même pas compte. Sauf lorsqu'ils marcheront pour la première fois, leur expliqua Elisabeth, elle aussi sous le charme.

Rosalie sourit face aux paroles d'Elisabeth mais ne resta pas moins mal à l'aise à cause de sa présence. Elle n'acceptait toujours pas le fait qu'elle soit partie avec Alice et même si elle lui avait demandé de sortir de chez elle, elle aurait tant voulu qu'elle se comportât comme une mère normale. Elle avait été si injuste avec elle et ce, depuis des années alors elle refusait de continuer à fermer les yeux sur son comportement en agissant hypocritement.

\- En parlant d'enfant, intervint Edward. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, maman.

Sachant que le petit ventre sa fiancée était encore trop discret pour que sa mère pût le voir, Edward préférait passer aux aveux aujourd'hui et ainsi, en profiter pour analyser sa réaction. De toute manière, c'était à lui de l'annoncer et non à Elisabeth de le deviner. Il voulait ainsi montrer à cette dernière que sa relation avec Isabella était sérieuse.

\- Qu'as-tu à m'annoncer mon fils ?

\- Je vais être papa, déclara-t-il sans hésitation.

C'était tellement bon de ressentir cette fierté d'annoncer qu'il allait être papa, qu'Isabella attendait leur premier enfant. Il avait tellement envie de voir la grossesse de sa femme évoluer au fil des mois et voir enfin la bouille de son bébé mais son impatience ne risquait pas de faire accélérer les mois qui restaient.

\- Tu veux dire qu'Isabella est enceinte ?

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas… Je pensais que… enfin qu'il s'agirait d'une de tes nombreuses rencontres.

\- J'en ai fini avec cela, m'man.

\- Tu en as fini depuis que tu as rencontré Isabella, c'est ça ?

Edward soupira lourdement, comprenant que quoi qu'il fît, sa mère n'accepterait jamais Isabella mais il s'en foutait désormais. Son avis lui importait peu surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa fiancée.

\- Tu n'accepteras jamais Isabella, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment veux-tu que j'accepte cette femme alors qu'elle est responsable de la mort d'Alice ?

\- Et toi, comment peux-tu dire ce genre de chose ?! s'emporta-t-il en se levant du canapé.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, Edward. Ta sœur ne se serait jamais suicidée si cette idiote était restée à l'écart de notre famille !

\- Cette idiote comme tu dis est ma future femme et porte mon enfant alors je t'interdis de l'insulter ! Quoi que tu puisses dire, quoi que tu puisses penser d'elle, je m'en fou royalement. J'aime cette femme et ce n'est pas ton avis qui fera changer les sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Ensuite, Alice a toujours été mal dans sa peau et cela ne peut qu'être prouvé par ses agissements envers nous tous. J'aimais profondément ma petite sœur mais je n'oublierai jamais sa lâcheté.

Elisabeth hoqueta de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son fils traitât sa sœur de lâche et prît la défense d'Isabella. Pour elle, cette jeune femme n'était qu'une étrangère. Qu'elle devînt sa belle-fille ou non, et Dieu seul savait qu'elle espérait tant que le mariage fût annulé, elle ne pourrait jamais considérer la criminelle comme un membre à part entière de leur famille. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'un jour, son fils prît la bonne décision et épousât une femme plus respectable que celle dont il prétextait être amoureux.

\- L'amour te rend aveugle. Un jour tu te rendras compte qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi et j'espère qu'une autre femme te fera ouvrir les yeux sur cette vipère.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour Edward ou non, maman ? le défendit Rosalie, ne supportant plus les insultes faites à l'égard d'Isabella depuis qu'elle avait appris à la connaître.

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de mon fils, Rosalie !

\- Et moi, il s'agit de mon frère, maman ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'insulter Isabella alors qu'Edward est clairement fou d'elle.

\- Tu dis cela alors que tu étais la première à la rejeter.

\- Oui, c'est vrai et je ne suis pas fière de mes actes. Mon mari m'a fait prendre conscience que la juger sans la connaître n'était pas respectueux envers Edward et elle-même alors j'ai fait l'effort de mettre ma haine de côté et je ne regrette pas du tout ce choix. Un jour, il faudra que tu fasses l'effort de passer une journée avec eux et tu verras à quel point ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Isabella a changé Edward en bien et même si je ne sais pas s'il a changé Isabella, je suis presque persuadée que c'est le cas.

\- Mais enfin, le fait qu'Alice ait découvert qu'elle te trompait avec plusieurs hommes ne t'a rien fait ?!

\- Alice était une menteuse professionnelle ! Jasper a même avoué qu'elle avait inventé cette histoire. Elle a toujours été jalouse de ma femme comme elle l'a été de Rosalie mais cela ne sert à rien de te dire la vérité puisque tu ne cherches pas à l'entendre. Mais sache une chose maman. Isabella deviendra ma femme et la mère de mon enfant que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Je trouve cela inhumain de dénigrer Alice alors qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à mes enfants mais dans tous les cas, ils ont disparus eux aussi, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Ce fut sous les regards incompréhensifs de ses enfants et d'Emmett qu'elle se leva du canapé, déposa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle, enfila sa veste et sortit de la maison sans jeter un dernier regard sur eux.

\- Ai-je bien entendu ou ai-je rêvé ? demanda Rosalie à l'encontre de son frère et de son mari.

\- Cela m'étonnerait que l'on ait rêvé de la même chose, lui répondit Emmett en fixant la porte d'entrée.

\- Vient-elle de nous renier ? l'interrogea Edward, cherchant à répondre à sa question interne.

\- J'en ai bien peur, oui, rétorqua Rosalie en tournant les talons pour débarrasser la petite table du salon.

En apprenant la confirmation du départ définitif d'Elisabeth de leur vie, Edward ne se sentait pas mal ni blessé. Il avait pris l'habitude des coups bas de sa mère alors cela ne le surprenait pas tant que cela. Tout compte fait, si elle avait été capable de renier ses propres enfants sous prétexte qu'ils défendaient une personne qu'elle ne tolérait pas, cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas mieux que George, leur père, qui ne serait pas gêné pour les tuer au moindre faux pas.

Rosalie quant à elle, ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle pensait honnêtement que sa mère changerait et qu'elle prendrait conscience de ses actes mais elle se rendait compte que son caractère était similaire à celui de sa défunte sœur. L'une comme l'autre agissait en lâche. La première en leur tournant le dos et la seconde en se suicidant.

La jeune femme avait toujours été très protectrice envers son entourage et c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle avait été réticente à la relation qu'entretenait Edward avec Isabella mais aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que sa famille n'a jamais aussi unie qu'elle paraissait aux yeux des autres. Tout n'avait été qu'une histoire d'apparence.

De son côté, Emmett n'avait jamais été très proche de sa belle-mère notamment depuis qu'il avait su que le passé de sa femme n'avait pas poussé la vieille femme à prendre soin de sa fille aînée. Il avait simplement fait l'effort afin d'éviter le conflit mais n'en restait pas moins en colère contre elle.

\- Au moins, elle ne viendra plus m'emmerder en insultant Isabella, répliqua Edward en enfilant sa veste à son tour. Bon, il se fait tard. Je vais vous laisser. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle a dit, hein ? s'exclama Rosalie.

\- Cela fait depuis qu'Isabella m'a pardonné que je n'écoute plus ce qu'elle me dit même si je ne le montre pas tout le temps.

\- D'accord, appelle-moi dès que tu es arrivé chez toi, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Edward promit de la prévenir dès lors qu'il arriverait chez lui, salua son beau-frère et souhaita une bonne nuit au jeune couple. Il était pressé de rentrer et de retrouver Isabella car malgré leur récente discussion, les deux dernières semaines avaient créé un fossé entre eux. Le jeune homme refusait que cela ne s'empirât car il avait bien l'intention de faire d'elle sa femme.

Mais en arrivant chez eux, Edward se rendit compte qu'Isabella était absente. Il chercha tout de même dans chaque pièce de l'appartement et se permit même de frapper à la porte d'Harry mais n'obtint aucune réponse Il craignait que son amante eût un problème et cela ne pouvait qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Lorsqu'il tomba sur une feuille qui avait été laissée sur le bar, le jeune homme s'en empara afin d'en lire le contenu.

 _Edward,_

 _Si tu es en train de lire ce mot cela signifie que je ne suis pas encore rentrée et comme tu n'avais pas ton téléphone sur toi, que tu as laissé sur le bar de la cuisine, j'ai préféré te laisser une lettre pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes de mon absence._

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de lire, vérifia ses dires et constata que son téléphone se trouvait bien sur le bar, au même endroit que la feuille. Il soupira lourdement, réalisa la promesse qu'il avait fait à sa sœur puis reprit sa lecture.

 _Je sais déjà que tu es contrarié à l'idée de savoir que je suis partie seule mais un de mes hommes a appelé Harry pour me parler des traître en question : ceux qui ont tenté de t'assassiner. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car je n'ai pas plus de détails à te fournir et même si cela avait été le cas, je ne t'aurais rien dit sur ce maudit bout de papier. Je préfère tout te raconter en face et je le ferai lorsque je serais de retour. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry et tes gardes du corps sont avec moi pour me protéger en cas de problème. Je reviens très vite. A ce soir._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Isabella._

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous commencé ?**

 _L'enterrement d'Alice était important à faire. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui se passe mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite est différente._

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews et j'espère en avoir autant pour ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

 **A dans deux jours :D !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:D**

 _Oh et, pour vous faire patienter, je vous conseille de lire_ **mon premier OS "World Tour"** _! Laissez une trace de votre passage si vous la lisez ;D_


	58. Chapitre 28 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Wow ! Encore merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos super reviews ! Je suis trop contente de voir que mes lecteurs sont toujours là et surtout, de voir que mon histoire plaît toujours autant voir encore plus (du moins, de ce que j'ai lu dans les reviews). Sachez que ce chapitre sera plus court que le précédent._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest n°1 :** Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, elle les a renié et honnêtement, ce personnage ne reviendra plus. J'en ai définitivement finie avec Alice, Jasper et Elisabeth. Je te le dis car cela ne sert à rien de jouer au suspens avec eux étant donné qu'ils ne vont pas revenir (surtout Alice lol). La suite, la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

 **Ocane :** Merci pour ta review ! Isabella a toujours été très prudente hormis le jour de son kidnapping. J'en ai définitivement finie avec Alice, Jasper et Elisabeth. Je te le dis car cela ne sert à rien de jouer au suspens avec eux étant donné qu'ils ne vont pas revenir (surtout Alice lol). La suite, la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi, j'aime trop quand on me dit cela haha. La suite, la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

 **Irina :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis forte en suspens alors et tant mieux :D La suite, la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Tant mieux alors :) L'intrigue sur ce traitre prendra bientôt fin si cela peut te rassurer. Malheureusement, Isabella aime prendre des risques et d'un autre côté, elle est obligée d'en prendre pour protéger sa famille et les gens qu'elle aime. Edward n'a aussi rien ressentis après tout ce que lui a fait Alice, c'est en partie pour cela. J'en ai définitivement finie avec Alice, Jasper et Elisabeth. Je te le dis car cela ne sert à rien de jouer au suspens avec eux étant donné qu'ils ne vont pas revenir (surtout Alice lol). Il s'est rendu compte qu'il a été idiot depuis le début mais les évènements ont fait que voilà ^^ Personne n'est parfait et je pense que ce serait d'un ennui mortel si mes personnages étaient tous parfaits. Isabella non plus n'est pas parfaite d'ailleurs. Zac apparaîtra de plus en plus mais il reste un personnage secondaire. Je ne vais donc pas le apparaître à chaque chapitre. Il est bien marié et pour l'enfant, je ne l'avais pas indiqué donc c'est normal. Isabella doit faire face à beaucoup de choses avant de rencontrer ses grands-parents mais ça, tu le sauras plus tard haha je ne dis rien de plus :P La suite, la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

Merci à Lotirelle pour sa correction !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 28 T2**

 **Une heure plus tôt,**

 **Centre d'entraînement des Masen,**

 **New York, 18h30**

Isabella arriva telle une furie à l'étage de son bureau. Elle constata qu'Harry avait respecté sa demande et que tous ses hommes étaient présents. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas tout casser sur son passage.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion, Isabella camoufla son ventre en refermant sa veste, ne souhaitant pas que sa grossesse fût vue de tous. Ce n'était pas le moment d'annoncer l'arrivée d'un bébé alors qu'elle souhaitait qu'une chose : tuer le traître qui avait planifié la tentative d'assassinat d'Edward.

\- Levez-vous tous et posez votre arme dans le sac que vous tendra Harry, ordonna-t-elle, en se plaçant face eux, une expression dure sur le visage.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent, se demandant ce qui pouvait rendre leur patronne en une femme qui ne ressentait aucune émotion. Quelque chose de grave venait de se produire et certains ignoraient encore les détails importants bien que la raison de cette réunion circulait petit à petit entre ces derniers.

\- Un traître se cache parmi vous. Ne me dites pas le contraire car je sais que mes soupçons sont véridiques. Tenter de tuer notre allié n'était pas une très bonne idée. Je vous laisse cinq secondes pour vous dénoncer sans quoi, j'en tuerai un au hasard.

Isabella tapota du pied avant de commencer de compter les secondes qu'elle avait autorisé. Sa colère était tellement puissante qu'elle ne pouvait laisser la place à la patience car premièrement, elle était fatiguée à cause de ces derniers évènements et ses nausées ne l'aidaient pas à rester en forme. Deuxièmement, elle se doutait bien que sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas bonne pour le bébé. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle discutât avec Edward et surtout, elle avait faim. En clair, elle voulait régler cette histoire le plus rapidement possible et rentrer chez elle.

\- Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cin….

C'est alors que Julian débarqua arme pointée en direction d'Isabella. La jeune femme ne releva pas et le défia du regard attendant de voir s'il était capable de passer à l'acte.

\- Vraiment, Julian ? Oseriez-vous me trahir en me tuant devant tant de témoin ?

\- Nombreux d'entre nous sont contre l'alliance avec Cullen.

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous avez une arme pointée dans ma direction ?

Le calme maîtrisé d'Isabella perturbait Julian le forçant à se remettre en question. A la base, il n'avait pas prévu de s'en prendre à sa patronne. Il l'avait toujours appréciée et ce, depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il s'avouait la trouver à son goût et malgré l'accumulation de ses échecs lorsqu'il tentait de la séduire, il n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Il se sentait parfaitement capable de rivaliser avec Edward Cullen.

Cependant, la signature du contrat mettant en place la collaboration des deux familles l'avait mis quelque peu en rogne. Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle demandât aux hommes leur opinion en faisant un vote. Il savait que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec cette alliance. Il constatait simplement qu'il était le seul à tenter d'agir. Mais était-il prêt à devenir un traître ? Maintenant qu'il menaçait Isabella d'une arme, il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle avait été élevée par Carlisle et que, par conséquent, elle ne ressentait aucune compassion vis-à-vis des traîtres qui décideraient de se raviser au dernier moment.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous me la ferez à l'envers, continua Isabella, restant statique tandis qu'Harry pointait une arme en direction de Julian.

En réalité, Isabella n'avait eu aucun doute envers Julian mis à part un dégoût constant lorsqu'elle osait le regarder. Elle n'avait pas été dupe, elle avait compris qu'il avait essayé de la séduire à l'époque où elle n'était plus avec Edward et même lorsqu'il était revenu dans sa vie. Elle l'avait ignoré, comprenant qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais.

\- Comment le saviez-vous ? Je n'ai montré aucun indice qui pourrait me démasquer !

\- Vous oubliez une chose, Julian.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je suis plus entraînée que vous et des traîtres, j'en ai vu et torturé des centaines. Même si je n'ai pas pu en voir certains, il y en a d'autres qui sont détectables à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et puis, vous devez avoir un sacré problème avec la discrétion puisqu'une personne dans cette pièce m'a prévenu que vous m'aviez trahie.

Dans la salle, l'atmosphère était pesante et chaque homme regardait la scène avec attention. Certains désiraient rester dans leur coin tandis que d'autres, hésitaient à intervenir. Ils étaient tous désarmés certes, mais rien ne les empêchait de s'exprimer. Isabella ne l'interdisait pas alors ils pouvaient réagir à tout moment.

\- Et le fait d'être enceinte était aussi prévu ? intervint un autre homme en se levant, pour se ranger du côté de Julian.

\- Les traîtres commencent à se manifester, marmonna Harry, ce qui n'échappa pas à Isabella.

\- Bryan, j'attendais justement que vous vous manifestiez ! s'exclama-t-elle, faussement heureuse.

Elle connaissait déjà les noms de ses traîtres. S'il ne s'était pas manifesté, elle l'aurait sans doute tué avant qu'il ne parlât puisqu'elle savait ce qu'il avait tenté de faire.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Mais allez-y, je vous écoute.

\- Êtes-vous tombée enceinte de Cullen et pour vous associer ensemble avec plus de facilité ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Vos gestes ne trompent pas, répondit-il, forçant Isabella à retirer ses mains qui étaient posées son ventre.

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous vous êtes associée à Cullen ? lui demanda Julian, sans baisser son arme.

L'intervention de l'un d'entre eux remettait Julian en confiance. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot face à Isabella et peut-être qu'il mourrait ce soir mais au moins, il le serait en étant satisfait du déroulement de cette réunion.

\- Je vous interdis de juger mes choix ! s'emporta-t-elle, en tapant du poing sur la table. Si je décide d'avoir un enfant, cela ne regarde que moi, est-ce clair ? Vous êtes deux traîtres qui osent me dicter des règles alors que je suis plus qu'apte à diriger la mafia. Mais je ne peux constater qu'une chose : vous n'êtes que des lâches pour avoir tenté de tuer Edward Cullen pendant notre séjour à Los Angeles.

\- Mon tueur à gage l'a raté de justesse. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

\- Quoi ? Tu avais dit que tu ne ferais qu'une tentative et que tu ne recommencerais pas en cas d'échec ?! s'emporta Bryan, le seul homme qui soutenait Julian.

\- Il semblerait que votre allié ne soit pas si utile que cela, tout compte fait, déclara-t-elle, avant de tuer Bryan, n'attendant pas une seconde de plus pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense. Maintenant, il ne pourra plus vous soutenir pauvre traître que vous êtes.

Julian fixa le corps de Bryan qui était tombé à ses pieds. Il avait la preuve qu'il était mort au vu de la balle qui prônait sur son front, créant un trou noir. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle eût le dernier mot. Ce serait trop simple pour la jeune femme d'affirmer son autorité alors que l'erreur de cette collaboration pouvait avoir de grosses conséquences.

\- Et vous tous, alors ? Bryan a manifesté son désaccord et sous prétexte que vous avez peur d'être tué, vous n'osez pas affirmer que cette collaboration n'aurait jamais dû exister ! s'exclama-t-il, à l'encontre des hommes présents dans la pièce.

\- La collaboration n'a jamais été une erreur ! le contredit Peter, en se levant. Grâce à Edward Cullen et à Harry nous avons pu retrouver Mademoiselle Masen en vie ! N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

\- Nous n'avions pas besoin de l'aide de ce Cullen. Nous aussi, on a participé dans les recherches !

\- Ton argument ne vaut rien, Julian, intervint Luc, en se levant à son tour.

\- Mademoiselle Masen nous a récompensés, répondit Tom, prêt à prendre la défense de sa patronne malgré son absence d'arme.

C'était lui qui avait prévenu Harry que Julian et Bryan étaient derrière la tentative d'assassinat d'Edward. Lui aussi avait douté de la crédibilité de tous les hommes travaillant pour Isabella Masen alors il avait fait sa petite enquête tout en assurant d'avoir l'accord du bras droit de sa patronne. Les deux traîtres n'avaient été assez malins en laissant le dossier prôner le jeune homme désormais mort. Cette erreur avait permis à Peter d'agir et ainsi, assurer sa place dans la mafia et gagner la confiance de la criminelle. Cette dernière était désormais au courant de toute cette histoire et avait bien l'intention de brûler ledit dossier lorsqu'elle en aurait terminé avec sa taupe.

\- Un gros chèque n'est pas suffisant !

\- Mais cela a prouvé sa gratitude envers nous. Qu'attends-tu de plus ?! s'emporta Nathan.

\- Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien et tu sais très bien que tu aggraves ta situation. Maintenant arrêtes tes conneries et assumes-les ! ajouta-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Julian constata que tout le monde se montait contre lui mais ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu pour autant. Néanmoins, il refusait de tuer un de ses coéquipiers car ce n'étaient eux la cause de sa colère mais la jeune femme qui regardait fièrement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

En effet, Isabella était heureuse de constater que certains de ses hommes prenaient soin de la défendre. Cependant, elle n'en restait pas moins méfiante. Une vingtaine d'hommes étaient présents dans la pièce et seulement quatre étaient intervenus, en comptant Julian, pour exprimer leurs avis par rapport à cette histoire.

Mais sa méfiance venait de disparaître au moment même où tous les hommes se levèrent pour tenter de faire entendre raison au traître. Isabella leur fit signe de la main pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à se charger de lui et de sa trahison en personne. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le tuât à sa place.

\- Je vois que je peux au moins compter tous mes hommes, constata-t-elle, en souriant sincèrement.

« Tant que tu prends soin d'être attentive à ton environnement et prudente, tu resteras en vie. Sans ces qualités, il est inutile de rester dans la mafia si tu tiens à ta vie. ». Tels avaient été les propos de Carlisle lorsqu'il l'avait entraînée à gérer une trahison de masse. Bien sûr, tout cela avait été faux car son père adoptif n'avait jamais été victime d'un coup d'état. Seuls quelques traîtres avaient tenté leur chance en se frottant à lui et avaient lourdement échoués. Il avait simplement cherché à entraîner Isabella pour qu'elle pût garder la situation sous contrôle malgré les conséquences que cela pouvait apporter.

\- Si les autres ont aussi quelque chose à me reprocher, faites-le maintenant car je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Cela dit, rien ne vous empêche de vous ranger du bon côté, bien entendu.

Même si tous les hommes avaient prouvés leur dévotion, elle préférait s'en assurer elle-même avant de s'occuper de Julian. Ce dernier, refusait toujours de se rendre et cherchait à voir jusqu'où iraient les limites Isabella. Tout le monde en possédait et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sa patronne qu'elle n'en avait pas. Au contraire, elle restait une femme.

\- Vous m'insultez de traître mais qui est allé voir le FBI la semaine dernière ?

\- Oh, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de cacher cela. Oui, je me suis rendue chez le FBI parce que les fédéraux tenaient à terminer une enquête me concernant et ne faites pas celui qui ignore tout car je suis persuadée que vous en connaissez déjà les raisons.

Isabella avait toujours réponse à tout et cela déstabilisa de nouveau Julian qui essayait de se rappeler d'un autre problème qu'il souhaitait lui reprocher. Il fallait qu'il trouvât les meilleurs arguments dans l'espoir que les autres hommes se rangeassent à ses côtés.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû accéder au poste de dirigeante !

\- Tu sembles me reprocher beaucoup de choses Julian, ce dont je me fous complètement. Exprimer de la jalousie parce que Carlisle m'a choisi en tant qu'héritière est un acte totalement débile et particulièrement enfantin. S'il ne t'a pas choisi pour prendre la relève c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

\- Tout le monde sait ici que vous n'êtes pas une Masen et que Carlisle n'a pas réussi à avoir d'enfant pour le succéder.

\- Carlisle m'a adoptée. Je reste donc, par conséquent, son héritière. En dévoilant des arguments qui datent du moyen-âge, je commence à croire que vous vous êtes trompé d'époque. Hormis dans certains pays, le temps des rois n'existent plus mon cher. Il serait peut-être temps que tu reviennes au vingt-et-unième siècle.

\- J'ai tout fait pour obtenir la gratitude de Carlisle et pour essayer d'obtenir votre confiance mais je n'ai eu aucun remerciement de votre part !

\- Et blablabla, je ne suis pas Carlisle ! J'agis différemment par rapport à lui et il me semble avoir été clair lors de notre première réunion. Et évite de croire que tu as gagné ma confiance car pour le moment, seul le travail de Peter est nettement meilleur que le tien !

Peter se tendit en entendant cela avant de se détendre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle révélation de la part d'Isabella car elle s'exprimait rarement sur le travail que fournissaient les hommes. Toutefois, il savait qu'elle observait beaucoup et qu'elle prenait note pour pouvoir mieux se servir de ce qu'elle voyait pour plus tard. De plus, grâce à lui, sa patronne avait la possibilité d'en terminer avec les derniers traitres de sa mafia.

\- Vous allez donc me dire que votre trahison est liée à mon statut de dirigeante et à notre collaboration avec Edward Cullen ? Laisse-moi dire que je ne vous crois pas.

\- Je m'en suis pris à Edward Cullen pour d'autres raisons.

\- Lesquelles je vous prie ?

\- Je suis sûre que vous les connaissez déjà.

\- Oh, si c'est parce que vous avez tenté à maintes reprises de me séduire et que vous pensez pouvoir rivaliser avec Edward dans ce cas, cette raison est totalement nulle. Par contre, je vais vous dire une chose et vous allez m'écouter attentivement.

\- Je vous écoute…, marmonna-t-il, méfiant.

\- En réalité, vous ne savez même pas pourquoi vous m'en voulez. Vous essayez de trouver n'importe quel argument pour vous justifier. Certes, vous détestez Edward Cullen mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que cela me foute ? N'imaginez pas que j'allais vous suivre dans votre jugement le concernant. Mais malgré cela, vous avez tenté de tuer un membre de ma famille et vous avez pointé une arme dans ma direction ce que je considère comme un acte de trahison.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Me torturer ?

Julian pointant à nouveau arme sur Isabella qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de se prendre une balle à tout instant mais rester calme était son seul moyen de perturber le traître. De plus, Harry était prêt à la défendre et elle tenait encore son arme dans sa main. Elle attendait juste le bon moment pour le tuer.

\- J'avoue que je serais partante pour vous torturer, vous faire saigner comme un porc et vous brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il reste que vos cendres étalés sur le sol. Sauf que perdre mon temps ici n'est pas dans mon programme voyez-vous. Vous devriez être heureux d'avoir une mort plus facile que tous les traîtres qui vous ont précédé, Julian, répondit-elle calmement.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! hurla-t-il, en chargeant l'arme avant de viser la tête d'Isabella.

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce. Lorsqu'Isabella vit le corps de Julian tomber au sol, elle découvrit qu'Edward se cachait juste derrière. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard des plus sérieux tandis qu'elle restait choquée suite à son intervention inattendue. Elle qui pensait qu'il l'attendrait chez elle mais elle se rappelait qu'Edward n'aimait pas être mis de côté surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une opération délicate telle que celle-ci. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il interviendrait de la sorte.

Edward s'approcha du corps, tira dessus une seconde fois, le dégagea de l'allée avec son pied pour qu'il pût passer. Il releva la tête et vrilla son regard dans celui de sa fiancée. Il était encore énervé à cause de Julian et cela se lisait clairement dans ses pupilles noires. Il en voulait à Isabella de s'être jetée dans la gueule du loup alors que cela aurait très bien pu être un piège. Néanmoins, elle était vivante et c'était ce qu'il comptait.

\- Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il est mort ce connard, dit-il, avant de faire quelques pas en direction d'Isabella.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu interviendrais.

\- Je ne supportais plus d'écouter ses arguments de merde.

\- Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

\- Depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Je ne pouvais pas rester à t'attendre alors qu'un traître ou plutôt, deux traîtres ont osé te menacer. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour le tuer.

Isabella sourit, heureuse de le voir ici. Elle hésita à le prendre dans ses bras et ainsi, s'afficher devant ses hommes avant de se dire qu'elle se foutait de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Edward se chargea de le faire à sa place et l'embrassa chastement, heureux lui aussi, qu'elle soit encore vivante.

\- Il va falloir se débarrasser des corps, s'exclama-t-elle, en regardant les deux cadavres au sol.

\- Je me charge de tout, lui répondit Harry, en rangeant son arme dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Peter et Matthew, aidez-le je vous prie. Quant aux autres, j'espère que la leçon a été apprise. Si vous souhaitez exprimer votre désaccord, venez me parler au lieu de me trahir car, comme vous avez pu le voir, il ne s'agit jamais de la meilleure solution.

Les hommes acquiescèrent tandis qu'elle posa le sac d'armes sur le bureau. Elle leur indiquait qu'ils pouvaient récupérer la leur et les laissa en plan, suivie de près par Edward qu'elle tenait fermement par la main. Elle pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle, profiter de son fiancé, se reposer et surtout, manger.

\- Votre intervention mériterait une médaille, Monsieur Cullen, lui dit-elle, d'une voix enjôleuse alors que les portes de l'ascenseur venait de se refermer.

\- Une médaille ? Rien que ça ? rétorqua-t-il, en arquant un sourcil tandis qu'Isabella déboutonnait les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise.

\- Une médaille en or, ne vous en faites pas.

\- J'ai déjà hâte de la porter fièrement autour du cou.

Isabella sourit contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle caressa son torse à travers sa chemise tout en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur ses récentes blessures. Il n'était pas question qu'elle lui fît mal alors que ses gestes partaient d'une bonne attention.

\- Hum… ça fait tellement longtemps…, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Ça m'a manqué aussi, avoua-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Il faut que l'on tienne bon et que l'on se serre les coudes. Que l'on montre aux autres que personne ne peut nous atteindre, bébé.

Au lieu de répondre, Isabella l'embrassa avec délectation. Elle suça, mordilla et lécha les lèvres de son avant avec sensualité et Edward ne fut pas insensible. Le jeune homme eut l'élément déclencheur qu'il attendait lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à son cou. Il la porta par les fesses puis la plaqua contre les parois de l'ascenseur. Tous deux s'embrassèrent avec empressement et tous deux commencèrent à déshabiller l'autre tout en adoptant un rythme similaire.

\- Hum… attends, le stoppa Isabella en posant sa main sur les lèvres gonflées de son amant. Le faire dans cet ascenseur n'est pas ce que je préfère. Nous ne l'avons pas bloqué, il risque à tout moment de s'ouvrir et nous afficher devant mes hommes dans une position délicate ne figure pas dans mon programme de la soirée.

\- Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous de rentrer à la maison, répondit-il, en lui volant un baiser.

Le jeune couple attendit que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrissent et couru jusqu'à la Jeep d'Isabella, laissant celle d'Edward pour qu'Harry pût rentrer à son tour. La jeune femme rit en voyant son homme s'activer pour démarrer la voiture, excitée de le retrouver plus intimement.

\- Tu as intérêt de conduire vite, l'incita-t-elle alors qu'il venait de s'engager sur la chaussée.

\- Comptes sur moi, bébé.

Un baiser chaste plus tard, le jeune couple se dirigea vers leur appartement, prêts à se donner l'un à l'autre. Edward ne respectait aucunement la vitesse autorisée mais les routes étaient presque désertes alors il en profitait grandement, faisant rire Isabella au passage.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Edward & Isabella,**

 **New York, 20h30.**

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée, qu'Edward s'était jeté sur les lèvres d'Isabella, la plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. La jeune femme riait contre ses lèvres tout en terminant de déboutonner sa chemise.

De cette manière, il était difficile de croire qu'Isabella et Edward avaient été victimes de trahison. Ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de s'attarder sur ce détail alors que les ennemis avaient été neutralisés. Il y en avait d'autres bien entendu, mais du moment que ces derniers ne se manifestaient pas, le jeune couple ne chercherait pas à les tuer. Après tout, tout le monde avait des ennemis.

Et puis, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver après deux semaines de distance. Ils avaient parlé de leur souffrance mutuelle et maintenant, ils étaient prêts à avancer ensemble, main dans la main. De plus, Edward avait promis à Isabella de lui faire l'amour avant son départ pour aller voir sa famille et la jeune femme ne pouvait oublier ce genre de détail.

Tandis que le jeune homme jeta la veste et le t-shirt d'Isabella de l'autre côté de la pièce, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou, plaquant ainsi son buste contre le torse semi-nu de son amant. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent pas une seconde ce qui n'empêcha pas la criminelle de l'inciter à retirer sa chemise. Le jeune homme s'occupa de retirer son soutien-gorge puis embrassa le haut de sa poitrine, forçant sa fiancée à se cambrer sous lui.

Ne souhaitant pas rester dans le salon, au risque de se faire surprendre par Harry, Isabella récupéra leurs vêtements, s'empara de la main de son amant et l'entraîna jusque dans leur chambre. Leurs lèvres purent à nouveau se réunir lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. Edward l'intima à s'allonger sur leur lit, lui permettant ainsi de recouvrir son corps. Tous deux terminèrent de se déshabiller, hormis pour Isabella qui resta en petite culotte devant lui.

Isabella se mit à rire lorsque la langue d'Edward traçait un chemin sur sa clavicule droite, la naissance de sa poitrine, son ventre puis son nombril. Il déposa un baiser sur son petit bedon, forçant la jeune femme à avoir les larmes aux yeux et un sourire attendrissant. Elle le regarda en s'appuyant sur ses coudes tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Notre bébé, dit-il, en approchant son visage du sien.

\- Notre bébé, répéta-t-elle, contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en empare pour l'entraîner dans un baiser langoureux.

La jeune femme n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait autant heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait être père mais cela lui permit de calmer sa peur qu'elle avait rien qu'en s'imaginant le jour de l'accouchement. Le fait d'être une mauvaise mère faisait aussi partie de ses plus grandes craintes. Il fallait qu'elle en parlât avec Rosalie, la seule femme de son entourage à avoir eu des enfants, des jumeaux qui plus est. Elle était plus apte à la rassurer et à répondre à ses nombreuses questions.

\- Je t'ai perdue, s'exclama-t-il, la ramenant au moment présent.

\- Oups, répondit-elle simplement en lui volant un baiser.

Elle ne désirait pas lui faire part de ses inquiétudes en cet instant et préférait profiter de lui. Elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir une discussion concernant le bébé et le mariage mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à moitiés nus dans leur lit.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu es inquiète…, fit-il remarquer, en caressant la petite ride qui s'était formée entre ses yeux.

Maintenant qu'il avait remarqué son inquiétude, Isabella était persuadée qu'Edward n'allait pas la lâcher. Mais si la situation avait été inversée, elle aurait réagi de la même manière.

\- Je m'inquiète par rapport à l'accouchement, se confia-t-elle, en caressant du bout de ses doigts, la joue droite de son amant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter car je serais à tes cotés pour te soutenir.

\- Tu as intérêt d'être présent ce jour-là parce que je serais complètement terrorisée, dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle, lui répondit-il, en l'embrassant chastement.

\- C'est bon à entendre, dit-elle, en souriant contre ses lèvres. Je songe quand même à parler de mes craintes à Rosalie. Elle est la mieux placée pour me rassurer.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, rétorqua-t-il, en lui volant un baiser. Mais en attendant, continua-t-il, en la prenant par la taille pour l'intimer à s'asseoir sur lui. Occupons-nous plutôt de nous, ajouta-t-il, en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Sous la forte pression de ses lèvres, Isabella dût poser sa main gauche sur son omoplate et la droite sur son torse, le griffant par moment. Leur baiser était plus sauvage que les précédents, entraînant la jeune femme à gémir contre sa bouche.

\- Ce plan me plaît beaucoup, souffla-t-elle, essoufflée.

Isabella eut le droit à la main d'Edward contre son intimité qui était encore protégée par sa culotte. La jeune femme se cambra en arrière les yeux fermés et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Edward connaissait chacun de ses points sensibles et il savait comment les stimuler pour augmenter le plaisir chez son amante.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, dit-il alors qu'il embrassait le haut de sa poitrine.

\- Une éternité, oui.

Edward rit face à sa réponse et mordilla son sein droit tandis qu'il passa la barrière de sa culotte et entra un doigt en elle et apprécia de la voir prendre autant de plaisir sous ses caresses.

\- Dans ce cas, je te promets que nous allons rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Je n'attends que cela.

Isabella décida qu'il était temps de prendre le contrôle de leur étreinte. Elle força Edward à retirer ses doigts de son intimité, se leva, retira sa culotte, répéta le même geste avec le boxer de son amant et revint s'installer sur de lui. Elle s'empara de son sexe, chose qu'elle faisait rarement, et s'occupa d'unir leur corps avec lenteur.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour alors elle décida d'aller doucement pour ne pas se faire mal. La jeune femme s'occupa des va-et-vient en plaçant ses mains sur le bas-ventre d'Edward avec douceur et sensualité. Son amant s'étonna d'apprécier qu'elle prît le contrôle car d'habitude, il préférait s'occuper de tout mais il ne se plaignit pas pour autant.

Afin de participer un peu, il empoigna sa poitrine pour la masser avec passion et l'embrasser de temps en temps. Il savoura l'odeur et la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres. Isabelle quant à elle, griffa remonta ses bras le long de son torse en le griffant au passage. Le jeune homme frissonna sous cette sensation agréable puis décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main.

\- Hum… attends…, dit-elle lorsqu'il massa sa poitrine avec plus d'entrain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Évite d'appuyer sur ma poitrine s'il te plaît parce que cela me fait mal.

\- Si je fais comme ça, ça te fait mal ?

\- Non, ça me va, répondit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Edward passa sa main sur sa joue et l'entraîna dans un long baiser langoureux. Isabella gémit contre ses lèvres, appréciant ses caresses sensuelles contre sa langue. Elle mit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et la tira de temps à autre sans pour autant interrompre leur étreinte.

\- Penche-toi plus sur moi, l'incita-t-il, en l'embrassant chastement.

Isabella se pencha sur lui et lâcha plusieurs gémissements lorsqu'Edward passa ses mains sur ses fesses et s'occupa d'accélérer ses coups de reins, faisant peu à peu augmenter le plaisir. Le jeune homme s'amusa à toucher son intimité forçant sa fiancée à mordre son épaule pour camoufler ses gémissements. Elle ne voulait pas se faire entendre par Harry si ce dernier venait à passer dans le salon pour rentrer chez lui. Il songea à installer une entrée individuelle mais pour le moment, elle désirait se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'Edward lui procurait et non sur autre chose.

\- Oh, chéri…, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait l'orgasme arriver.

\- Jouis pour moi ma puce, l'intima-t-il en intensifiant sa caresse sur son intimité.

Il en fallut peu pour qu'Isabella se laissât emporter par l'orgasme suivie de près par Edward, les entraînant au-delà du septième ciel. Elle avait tant de fois franchi ce niveau avec son amant qu'elle était persuadée qu'il fut le meilleur amant qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à comparer car elle savait qu'aucun homme ne pourrait rivaliser avec lui.

En s'unissant ce soir-là, Edward et Isabella se prouvaient encore une fois, qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre dans les bons comme dans les pires moments. Que leur amour était puissant et qu'importait ce qu'il se passât dans leur vie, leur couple se renforcerait à chaque épreuve.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Oui, je sais, le chapitre est très court mais je ne voulais pas me noyer dans les détails et ainsi, éviter de me perdre dans mon propre texte._

 **Mais pas de panique, le prochaine arrive très bientôt !**

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Laissez-moi_ **vos plus belles reviews !**

 _A dans deux jours !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse pour la suite ?_ **:D**


	59. Chapitre 29 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est enfin en ligne ! Je n'ai pas pu le mettre avant car je travaille cette semaine mais j'essaye de ne pas avoir trop de retard surtout que les chapitres sont déjà tous écrits. Merci à Lotirelle pour sa correction rapide et efficace.**

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **FFAddict :** Merci pour ta review ! Contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs :D Le suspens doit être encore plus dur pour toi qui a eu l'habitude de dévorer les chapitres sans attendre haha mais ne t'en fais pas, les chapitres sont déjà prêts à être publiés. Tu auras donc ta fin et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je fais la même chose que toi lorsque je découvre une histoire addictive ^^ Isabella et Rosalie ne pouvaient pas rester ennemies toute l'histoire mais après, elles ne deviendront pas des meilleures amies pour autant. Du moins, pas tout de suite. La mort d'Alice était pour moi une façon de me débarrasser d'elle haha et son caractère dépressif m'a bien aidé à la faire mourir. Pour Zac, tu en apprendras plus dans les chapitres suivants. Aucun détail n'a été laissé au hasard ce sera donc à toi de les découvrir. J'espère que la suite te plaira et Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 29 T2**

 **Deux semaines plus tard,**

 **Chez Edward & Isabella, **

**New York, 9h45**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Edward remarqua qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il regarda l'heure, se plaça sur le dos en soupirant, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se frotta les yeux. Il était encore fatigué mais le fait de ne pas avoir Isabella auprès de lui l'empêchait de refermer les yeux. Ils avaient l'habitude de se réveiller ensemble et il avouait que cela le perturbait un peu.

Le couple avait prévu de faire une grasse matinée après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé à faire l'amour. Le jeune homme était donc très fatigué et se demandait ce qui avait poussé sa fiancée à se lever aussi tôt et surtout, depuis combien de temps ?

Il prit donc sur lui, se leva du lit, enfila son boxer, dompta sa chevelure désordonnée à travers la coiffeuse de la chambre, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage puis sorti de la pièce.

\- Hum, hum, entendit-il, provenant de la cuisine où il vit Isabella en pleine conversation téléphonique. Non, bien sûr que non. Je comprends tout à fait Esmée, je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais je vais de mieux en mieux, dit-elle alors qu'elle était en train de surveiller la cuisson des œufs brouillés. Parce que je ne voulais pas réveiller Edward pour un cauchemar ridicule. Je n'en ai pas fait à Hawaï. Celui-ci était un mauvais rêve, rien de bien méchant.

Edward voulu s'approcher d'elle mais resta néanmoins contre l'encadrant de la porte pour pouvoir écouter la conversation. Il n'était pas du genre aussi curieux mais ce que pouvait dire Isabella l'intéressait énormément. Il fit donc en sorte de rester discret en retournant dans la chambre mais laissa la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir être à l'écoute.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Je le savais déjà, maman. Oui, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi concernant ma relation que je partage avec lui mais tu sais très ce que je pense de tout cela.

Le jeune homme aurait dû se douter qu'Esmée parlerait de ses craintes concernant son retour dans la vie d'Isabella qu'elle voyait d'un mauvais œil. Même s'ils s'étaient remis ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà, il savait que les parents, surtout les mères, ne lâchaient jamais l'affaire lorsqu'il s'agissait le bien-être de leurs enfants sauf pour la sienne. Esmée voulait protéger Isabella tandis qu'Elisabeth préférait qu'il fût seul plutôt qu'être avec sa fiancée. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si la vieille femme avait déjà essayé de convaincre sa fille de le laisser tomber comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Ce fut pour cette raison que sa curiosité ne cessait de s'accroître durant toute la durée de la conversation téléphonique.

\- Je l'aime, maman. Il n'est pas parfait, je le sais. Il m'a fait souffrir certes, mais c'est ainsi que fonctionne notre couple, dit-elle, en haussant les épaules tout en déversant les œufs dans une assiette creuse. Non, maman je n'ai pas dit que vivre dans la souffrance était mon trip mais nous avions juste quelques malentendus à causes des quelques personnes mal intentionnées. Maintenant qu'Edward a pris conscience que je serais toujours honnête envers lui et que jamais je ne le trahirais comme ce qu'il a pu croire, je suis persuadée que notre couple a désormais des bases solides pour avancer, déclara-t-elle en déposant des tranches de bacon dans la poêle. Et puis, de toute manière, il n'y aura aucun autre homme que je pourrais aimer autant que je l'aime lui.

Edward ne put qu'être touché en l'entendant dire cela. Il supposait qu'Esmée tentait de la convaincre de rencontrer un autre homme que lui et fort heureusement pour ce dernier, Isabella ne semblait pas en accord avec cette idée. Certes, il l'avait imité la veille mais il avait eu un moment de faiblesse car il savait déjà qu'il ne la laisserait jamais partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'en donnait la promesse.

\- Me dire qu'il y a d'autres hommes qui pourraient me rendre heureuse, je n'en suis pas si sûre hein. Je te rappelle que mon métier est loin d'être légal et que mon passé en fera fuir plus d'un. De toute façon, j'ai Edward gravé dans la peau. C'est peut-être stupide de penser de cette manière mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Pendant notre séparation, je n'ai pas passé une minute sans penser à lui. De quoi ?

Et moi, je préparais plusieurs plans pour pouvoir de reconquérir, songea-t-il, en souriant.

\- Merde, mes bacons sont trop cuits, marmonna-t-elle, faisant rire Edward au passage mais la jeune femme n'entendit rien, lui permettant ainsi de continuer d'écouter la discussion. Tu me disais ? demanda-t-elle, en répétant la même opération que précédemment. Ah oui ! Non, mais ce n'est pas possible. Le fait que tu dises qu'Edward soit ma seule relation amoureuse et qu'elle ne me permet pas d'en avoir d'autre, n'est pas totalement faux. Le seul hic, est que je n'ai pas envie de partager ma vie avec un autre homme, répondit-elle, sérieusement. De toute façon, tu sais très bien de ce qu'il en est. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas une troisième fois s'il recommence à me la faire à l'envers. Il le sait parfaitement et pour le moment, il n'a fait aucune erreur.

 _Erreur que je ne reproduirai pas une troisième fois_ , se jura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Mais, s'il te plaît, Esmée… Je comprends que tu aies de plus en plus de mal à le supporter mais fais un effort pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait des disputes constantes lorsque vous vous croisez. Je ne voudrais pas revoir les mêmes scénarios comme avant avec Rosalie qui s'en prenait librement à moi.

Edward aussi, espérait qu'Esmée ne s'en prendrait pas à lui à chaque fois qu'il serait amené à la croiser. Elle était la mère adoptive d'Isabella et ces deux femmes étaient assez proches pour pouvoir se permettre de se voir régulièrement. Même si la vieille femme n'était pas du genre à être envahissante, il était important pour ces deux personnes de faire un effort en se voyant. Il fallait que leurs deux familles s'entendissent pour le bien de tout le monde.

\- Nous avons parlé oui et nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés lorsqu'ils sont venus à Los Angeles. Je ne leur fais pas totalement confiance mais j'espère que je ne me trompe pas, cette fois-ci. Sinon, il faudrait que l'on puisse se voir. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas été très accueillante et même si mon traumatisme est une excuse valable, je ne supporte plus de te rejeter à cause de ce réflexe. Tu me manques maman et j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, débita-t-elle, en éteignant la plaque de la cuisinière. Je préfère tout te dire en face, c'est mieux. Par téléphone, ce n'est pas cool je trouve, continua-t-elle, en se penchant sur le comptoir du bar pour observer sa bague de fiançailles. Et si on se voyait cet après-midi ? Tu es d'accord ? Génial ! Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, le petit-déjeuner est prêt et je songe aller réveiller Edward donc je te fais de gros bisous ainsi qu'à Tony. A tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'Isabella raccrocha et posa le téléphone fixe à sa place, Edward se dépêcha de retourner dans le lit et de faire semblant de dormir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle sût qu'il venait d'écouter aux portes. Premièrement, il était quasi persuadé qu'elle le prendrait mal. Deuxièmement, même s'il s'avérait qu'elle ne réagît pas au quart de tour, leur conversation était assez privée et il préférait que sa fiancée lui en parle d'elle-même. Néanmoins, il dû reconnaître qu'il était fier qu'elle ne laissait pas Esmée la faire changer d'avis concernant leur relation lui rappelant, au passage, qu'il n'avait pas su tenir tête à sa famille lorsque le moment était venu.

\- Mon chéri, souffla-t-elle en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

De cette manière, Edward était sûr de ne pas réussir à jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout mais il tint bon et attendit le bon moment pour pouvoir intervenir. Laisser Isabella le réveiller était loin d'être désagréable alors, il ne se priva pas pour en profiter un maximum.

\- Le petit-déj' est prêt et je m'ennuie sans toi, murmura-t-elle, en embrassant son cou.

\- Hum, grogna-t-il, en bougeant légèrement.

\- Ta chérie voudrait tant que son chéri grognon ouvre ses beaux yeux verts et lui offre son petit baiser matinal, dit-elle, en lui volant un baiser.

Le jeune homme se mordit sa joue intérieurement, s'empêchant de rire et de faire le moindre geste qui pourrait le démasquer. Isabella le connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir en être capable et grâce à sa maîtrise, elle ne voyait rien. Heureusement pour lui car se disputer avec elle n'était pas dans ses projets du jour voire, du mois complet.

\- Allez, insista-t-elle, en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son amant. Ça va être tout froid et bébé et moi avons faim, ronchonna-t-elle, en gesticulant sur lui. Pfft, t'es pas drôle, ajouta-t-elle, en s'apprêtant à se retirer de lui.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le désaccord d'Edward qui réussit à la faire basculer en-dessous de lui, la surprenant au passage. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réagît pour l'embrasser avidement avant de s'attaquer à son cou, la forçant à se cambrer sous lui.

\- Je ne vous savais pas si grognon le matin, future Madame Cullen, souffla-t-il, sans pour autant stopper sa petite torture.

\- J'ai juste faim, si tu veux savoir, répliqua-t-elle, appréciant ses caresses. Mais j'ai faim de nourriture, pas de sexe, ajouta-t-elle, en réussissant à prendre son visage en coupe et profita de cet instant pour lui voler un baiser avant de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Et si je te fais changer d'avis ? dit-il en retirant le nœud de son peignoir en soie. Comment veux-tu que je reste sage avec un corps aussi parfait ? lui demanda-t-il avant de plonger sa bouche la poitrine nue de son amante.

\- Aïe…, grogna-t-elle en se tortillant sous lui.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je t'ai dit l'autre jour que ma poitrine est plus douloureuse. Ce doit être l'effet de la grossesse, j'imagine.

\- J'avais oublié mais si je la chouchoute avec plus de douceur, tu penses que je vais te faire mal ?

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de toucher ma nouvelle poitrine, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Les mecs, tous les mêmes, ajouta-t-elle en souriant malgré elle.

\- Mais j'assume totalement, rétorqua-t-il en passant sa langue sur son mamelon gauche.

Le jeune homme observa les traits du visage de son amante afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Il continua dans son doux traitement puis s'attaqua à son autre sein.

\- Hum…, gémit-elle en se cambrant sous lui. La matinée n'était pas censée se passer ainsi, dit-elle en essayant de contrôler le plaisir qui grimpait en elle.

\- Et comment alors ?

Edward délaissa la poitrine de son amante et remonta vers elle. Il emprisonna ses lèvres sous plusieurs baisers chastes, l'empêchant ainsi de lui répondre. Mais Isabella ne l'entendait de cette oreille-là. Elle prit son visage en coupe pour le stopper dans ses baisers et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Nous étions censés déjeuner ensemble et ensuite, je souhaite rendre visite à Esmée et Tony. Ils me manquent et j'ai besoin de les revoir.

\- Mais nous avons encore le temps.

Isabella tourna la tête vers le radio-réveil et constata qu'il avait raison. Elle se rappela s'être réveillée tôt à cause d'un mauvais rêve alors elle comprit les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas la notion du temps.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es réveillée si tôt ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il en redevenant inquiet.

Il avait vu une petite lueur triste dans son regard chocolaté et son instinct d'homme amoureux le poussait à savoir ce qui était passé dans la tête de sa future femme. Isabella ne se levait jamais aussi tôt même lorsqu'elle était en mission. Il avait donc raté quelque chose et il fallait qu'il sût.

Prise d'une remontée d'énergie, Isabella le poussa sur le dos pour se positionner sur lui. Elle l'embrassa un peu partout sur son torse – en faisant attention à ses récentes cicatrices – et essaya de lui faire oublier sa question. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses idées noires. Mais elle savait très bien qu'il n'oubliera pas si facilement et qu'il renouvèlera sa demande rapidement.

Cependant, ayant écouté la conversation qu'elle a entretenu avec Esmée un peu plus tôt, Edward savait qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar mais il ignorait si cela était lié à son renfermement soudain.

\- Isabella, l'interrompit-il alors qu'elle embrassait son tatouage. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? lui demanda-t-il pour l'inciter à se confier.

\- Non, mentit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Dis-moi, insista-t-il en caressant sa joue.

\- Mais il n'y a rien, répondit-elle en rompant leur étreinte pour se lever du lit.

La jeune femme renoua le nœud de son peignoir en reniflant. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer parce qu'en ce moment, elle ne faisait que ça. Pleurer, pleurer et pleurer. Elle détestait paraître faible devant les autres ainsi que devant Edward. Mais les images de son cauchemar se bousculèrent dans sa tête, lui rappelant les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne dormait plus la nuit.

\- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? l'interrogea-t-il en se postant devant elle.

Edward ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et désirait ardemment savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa fiancée. Il prit son visage en coupe et souda son regard au sien afin de lui faire comprendre son souhait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappât aussi facilement. Mais lorsqu'il vit ses pupilles chocolatées se remplir de larmes, ses mains se crispèrent, forçant Isabella à les retirer de sa figure.

\- Quand ?

\- Ça fait longtemps, rétorqua-t-elle en tenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Elle le sentait tendu et s'en voulait encore plus en le voyant ainsi. Mais qu'attendait-elle au juste ? Elle savait très bien qu'il aurait ce genre de réaction lorsqu'il saurait son autre secret qu'elle avait jusqu'ici, réussi à camoufler. Mais, tout le monde savait que les secrets finissaient toujours par apparaître au grand jour et malheureusement pour la jeune femme, les agents fédéraux qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt ont ré ouvert ses blessures du passé.

\- A cause d'Anton ?

\- Non, c'était bien avant.

\- Dis-moi, insista-t-il en reprenant son visage en coupe. Dis-moi sinon je risque de devenir fou et de tuer tous les gens qui croiseront ma route. Il faut que je sache qui t'a fait du mal et ce qu'il t'a fait. Si tu savais à quel point ça me tue de savoir que quelqu'un a pu te toucher.

Isabella répéta le même geste en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et caressa ses doigts pour tenter de le détendre. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à tout lui révéler mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, est-ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de reculer ? Il voulait savoir et sa détermination se lisait clairement dans ses pupilles vertes. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça, sans lui permettre de répondre à ses questions qui devaient se bousculer dans sa tête.

\- Je me souviens juste d'une punition que m'a fait subir Charlie, se confia-t-elle enfin.

\- C'est pour cela que tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Isabella hocha plusieurs la tête, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Je pensais que c'était plus récent…

\- C'était il y a des années mais ces derniers temps, je ne fais que d'y penser.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis Los Angeles.

C'est alors qu'Isabella remarqua dans le regard de son amant qu'il se rappelait de quelque chose. Il se recula de quelques pas afin de pouvoir mieux réfléchir tandis que la jeune femme coupa sa respiration, espérant qu'il pensât la même chose qu'elle et non ce que sa famille avait tenté de lui faire croire.

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'Alice a dit ? Que tu avais couché avec plusieurs hommes ? dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec plusieurs hommes ! s'emporta-t-elle en le repoussant violemment.

Même morte elle arrive toujours à m'emmerder ! songea-t-elle, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu régler ses comptes avec elle avant qu'elle ne se suicidât lâchement.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec plusieurs hommes, répéta-t-elle en tournant le dos à Edward qui s'était approché d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte.

Edward se plaça derrière elle, l'enlaça par la taille et embrassa son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde les paroles de sa défunte sœur.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas couché avec plusieurs hommes, lui dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je n'ai pas couché _volontairement_ avec plusieurs hommes, déclara-t-elle en fermant les yeux, laissant les larmes prendre possession de ses joues déjà humides.

Isabella sentit Edward se crisper contre elle. La poigne de ses mains se renforça sur ses hanches, créant une douleur désagréable mais elle ne fit rien pour le dégager, posa les siennes dessus et ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer ses pleurs. Elle avait besoin de le sentir sa force contre elle quitte à avoir des bleus, elle s'en foutait.

\- Tu veux dire que Charlie n'a pas été le seul à t'avoir… violée ? osa-t-il lui demander sans pour autant desserrer leur étreinte.

Le silence et les pleurs d'Isabella ne purent que confirmer ses dires. Il la retourna pour la forcer à lui faire face et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec cela…

\- Isabella, tu ne m'embêteras jamais d'accord ? Tu sais très bien que je serais toujours là pour t'aider à te confier et que je ne te jugerais pas.

\- Je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas mais j'ai toujours eu honte de cette histoire…

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est eux qui devraient l'être pour avoir violé une enfant.

Pour accompagner ses mots, Edward déposa un baiser sur le front d'Isabella, l'entraînant à fermer les yeux automatiquement.

\- Tu penses pouvoir me raconter maintenant ou…

\- Je ne sais pas… Je euh… j'ai faim et…

\- Je te laisse le temps qu'il te faudra, la coupa-t-il en relevant son menton avec son index.

\- Merci d'être aussi patient avec moi.

\- Je sais comment tu fonctionnes alors je ne me permettrai jamais de te brusquer.

Edward embrassa chastement Isabella avant de l'entraîner avec lui sous la douche. Tous deux savaient que ce n'était plus le moment de se donner l'un à l'autre alors ils ne s'offrirent que quelques caresses pour se réconforter.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Maison Masen,**

 **New York, 12h20**

\- Bella ! s'écria Tony en courant alors que sa grande sœur sortait tout juste de sa Jeep.

\- Hey, mon p'tit cœur ! s'extasia-t-elle en se baissant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Tony serra le cou de sa grande sœur avec force et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue alors il en profitait grandement.

Isabella avait décidé de se rendre chez Esmée car elle souhaitait lui faire part de la demande d'Edward et de sa grossesse. Bon, Edward aurait très bien pu venir mais elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec sa famille et de prendre du bon temps avec elle. Son amant s'était donc rendu chez Emmett et Rosalie. Ils ne pouvaient rester tout le temps ensemble au risque de s'étouffer. Chacun avait besoin d'avoir son espace pour pouvoir respirer de temps en temps et mieux se retrouver quelques heures plus tard.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu fait de beau à l'école ? lui demanda-t-elle, désireuse de savoir ce qu'avait fait son petit frère depuis la dernière fois.

\- J'ai une amoureuse.

\- Une amoureuse ?

\- Oui mais elle n'aime pas les chiens alors du coup, je ne sais pas si c'est encore mon amoureuse.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas les chiens ?

\- Maman a invité ses parents à dîner et elle était là mais elle n'a pas voulu jouer avec Lady. Elle est nulle.

Isabella rit en l'entendant parler de son amoureuse. Elle le reprit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Tony conservait cette innocence que tous les enfants avaient. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas guéri de son passé puisqu'Esmée lui parlait de temps en temps de ses cauchemars mais elle voyait qu'il essayait de s'épanouir et s'amuser autant qu'il le pouvait. A sept ans, Tony était déjà un petit garçon fort qui savait se battre jusqu'au bout et garder le sourire.

\- Mais, tu as grossi ! remarqua-t-il tandis qu'Isabella regarda son ventre.

Ma grossesse commence déjà à se voir, songea-t-elle en souriant.

\- Comment ça j'ai grossi ?

\- Ton ventre est plus gros.

\- Je vais te dire un secret que tu ne devras pas dire à maman car j'aimerais le faire moi-même, d'accord ?

\- Promis !

La jeune femme sourit face à son excitation. Sourire qui se fana car elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il était encore un enfant et elle ne pouvait pas s'y prendre de la même manière qu'avec Edward ou encore moins avec un autre adulte. Elle devait trouver les bons mots pour qu'il pût comprendre facilement.

\- Tu vois, quand deux adultes s'aiment, ils désirent avoir un enfant, débuta-t-elle en parlant doucement.

Tony hocha la tête plusieurs fois pour l'encourager à continuer. Ses petits yeux brillants et son sourire craquant prouvaient à Isabella qu'il écoutait mot pour mot de ce qu'elle lui disait alors elle continua sur sa lancée.

\- Edward et moi nous nous aimons et si mon ventre a grossi, cela signifie que j'attends un bébé.

\- Bébé ? Mais ça veut dire que… ça veut dire que je vais avoir un petit frère ?

\- Tu ne seras pas son grand-frère mais son tonton.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es déjà mon petit frère et il n'a pas le même papa et la même maman que nous.

Heureusement, pensa-t-elle, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Edward sera le papa et moi je serais la maman. Tu seras donc le tonton de notre bébé.

La mine de Tony passa de l'incompréhension à un grand sourire. Au lieu de répondre à sa grande sœur, il partit en courant en direction de la villa alors qu'Esmée venait d'en sortir.

\- Maman, maman, maman ! Je vais être tonton ! s'écria-t-il en sautant presque de joie.

Isabella leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Elle se leva et croisa le regard lumineux d'Esmée. Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre et même si sa mère semblait heureuse d'entendre la nouvelle, la jeune femme se sentait obligée d'attendre une réelle réponse de sa part.

\- Je lui ai dit de garder la surprise mais mon secret lui a fait oublier son serment, dit-elle ne haussant les épaules.

\- Oh ma fille, répondit-elle, émue. Je suis tellement contente pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur son visage. Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Lorsque j'étais encore à Los Angeles. J'ai profité d'être à l'hôpital pour faire une échographie.

\- Et Edward, il en pense quoi ?

\- Il est très heureux et il est même persuadé que c'est une fille.

\- Et toi, comment le prends-tu ?

\- J'ai été surprise au départ. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prête à être maman parce que je suis en totale panique.

Esmée rit et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'elle était contente de devenir grand-mère et que Carlisle aurait été ravi d'avoir son premier petit-enfant. Isabella fut à son tour émue d'entendre parler de son père adoptif et aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là pour partager cette joie en famille.

\- J'aimerais aller voir Carlisle dans la journée. Tu penses pouvoir venir avec moi ?

\- J'y suis allée ce matin pour changer les fleurs et lui dire quelques mots. Il te manque ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore fait mon deuil… Il a été mon premier rayon de soleil…, se confia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tous les évènements qui ont suivi l'enterrement, m'ont empêché d'aller le voir et je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir fait cet effort-là…

\- Tu sais qu'il ne t'en voudra jamais pour cela surtout après ce qui t'est arrivée. Tu devrais y aller seule et lui parler, cela te fera du bien.

\- Je vais le faire, oui.

\- Allez viens, rentrons, l'intima-t-elle en passa un bras sur ses épaules. Tony, tu viens ? l'appela-t-elle alors que le petit garçon était en train de jouer avec Lady.

Tony arriva en courant suivi de près par Lady qui tenait une balle dans sa gueule. Isabella remarqua que le petit chiot avait bien grandi et qu'elle était très proche de son petit frère. L'animal n'ayant vu qu'une fois la jeune femme, grogna contre elle, la surprenant au passage.

\- C'est bon Lady, c'est ma grande sœur. Regarde, elle ne me fera rien, lui dit Tony en prenant Isabella dans ses bras.

\- Lady est très protectrice avec Tony, lui expliqua Esmée.

\- C'est ce qu'il faut.

Isabella sourit en voyant Tony faire un bisou sur le crâne de la chienne et se souvint qu'Edward désirait avoir un chien après leur mariage. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit après qu'elle ait accepté la première fois de l'épouser.

\- Je peux continuer de jouer avec Lady s'il te plaît maman ?

\- Tu vas d'abord te laver les mains, manger et après tu pourras retourner jouer.

Tony bouda quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la villa en traînant des pieds et d'aller se laver les mains. Isabella et Esmée le suivirent en souriant.

\- Il y a autre chose que je voudrais t'annoncer en plus de ma grossesse, s'exclama la jeune femme en prenant place autour de la table, juste en face de Tony.

Esmée regarda sa fille en souriant, encore émue à cause de la précédente révélation. Il était clair qu'elle allait commencer les achats et qu'elle chouchouterait son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille dès qu'il ou elle sera né.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-moi tout, lui répondit-elle en servant la salade à tout le monde.

Isabella attendit qu'elle eût terminé le service, se racla la gorge et se prépara à annoncer la seconde nouvelle. Elle avait tant attendu ce jour-là. Depuis le temps qu'elle cherchait le bon moment pour se confier à sa mère et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Même si, ce matin, la jeune femme avait eu une conversation téléphonique avec elle, cela lui fit plaisir de pouvoir lui faire part de sa grossesse et de son mariage à venir.

\- Edward m'a demandé en mariage, débita-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son verre de jus d'orange.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Esmée lâcha ses couverts et les laissa tomber lourdement contre l'assiette créant un bruit désagréable. Tony regarda sa mère avec incompréhension car il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'avait dit sa grande sœur, trop concentré à donner quelques morceaux de lardon à Lady qui était cachée sous la table.

\- J'ai bien entendu ? Edward t'a vraiment demandée en mariage ?

\- Oui, lorsque nous étions en vacances à Hawaï.

\- Montre-moi ta bague.

Isabella n'hésita pas lui montrer fièrement son annulaire gauche. Esmée regarda attentivement le bijou tout en souriant.

\- Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié ce jeune homme dis donc.

\- Jamais.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'il s'y est pris ?

\- Il faisait nuit et nous étions sur la plage. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi. J'ai mis mes pieds dans l'eau et lui ai demandé de m'apporter une veste car il faisait un peu frais. Mais il mettait du temps et quand je me suis retournée pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, il avait un genou à terre et un écrin pointé dans ma direction. Je ne te cache pas que j'étais choquée !

\- Tu as dit oui tout de suite ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais, avant notre séparation, il m'avait déjà parlé de mariage. Il ne m'avait fait aucune demande et je lui avais quand même fait part de mon accord. Quand il est parti, il m'a dit que le mariage était suspendu alors je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait toujours que l'on se marie.

\- J'ai fini de manger maman. Je peux jouer dehors s'il te plaît ? intervint Tony après avoir essuyer son assiette.

\- Oui vas-y, lui répondit la vieille femme avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Isabella. Et donc, qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de répéter et après j'ai dit oui.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi. Je suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur Edward mais il faut me comprendre, il t'a fait du mal et personne ne touche à ma fille.

\- Je sais maman, je sais mais c'est l'homme qu'il me faut. A mes yeux, aucun autre homme ne serait capable de m'accepter telle que je suis.

Esmée lui offrit un sourire attendrissant en serrant sa main gauche entre les siennes. Elle était si fière de sa fille, si fière du parcours qu'elle avait depuis son premier jour ici. Et même si elle continuait de se méfier d'Edward, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il rendait Isabella heureuse et épanouie.

\- Avez-vous fixé une date pour le mariage ?

\- Non, pas encore. Nous avions prévu d'en parler à Hawaï mais il y a quelques imprévus alors, je ne sais pas quand nous pourrions trouver le moment idéal.

\- Tant que rien n'est fixé, vous avez encore le temps.

\- En fait, je lui ai dit que je préférais me marier rapidement mais en y repensant, le mieux serait de nous unir après l'accouchement. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est mieux, en effet. Au moins, tu ne seras pas embêtée par ta grossesse le jour du mariage et pendant le voyage de noce.

\- Mais je voudrais tant me marier rapidement. Si nous étions seuls, je l'aurais emmené à Las Vegas pour faire de lui mon mari mais en même temps, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je rêverais d'une cérémonie longue et parfaite avec toute ma famille.

\- Tu as bien raison ma fille de faire ce jour le plus de ta vie.

\- Comment s'est passé ton mariage ?

\- Oh, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, répondit-elle, émue. Carlisle était tellement beau dans son costume noir et blanc. Le seul détail qui cassait sa tenue était ses chaussettes rouges, mais il m'avait avoué qu'elles lui portaient bonheur.

\- Mais, il les a gardées il me semble, non ?

\- Oui mais elles sont trouées depuis des années. Il a toujours refusé de les jeter et lorsqu'il a compris qu'il ne pouvait plus les mettre, il les a collées à la fin de notre album de mariage.

\- Comment a-t-il fait sa demande ?

\- S'il était encore là, il t'aurait répondu qu'il l'a fait comme n'importe quel homme et que cela a été facile de franchir le pas mais en réalité, il était stressé. Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait emmenée au restaurant et ensuite, il m'a traînée en haut d'un building et a fait sa demande. Je n'ai même pas hésité une seule seconde.

Isabella sourit en l'entendant parler de Carlisle et d'elle. La jeune femme avait toujours été admirative devant ses parents qui s'étaient aimés comme au premier jour et depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la criminalité, elle avait eu pour espoir de vivre une histoire comme la leur et ce, même si elle avait été persuadée que son passé et ses activités illégales feraient fuir n'importe quel homme qui désirait la connaître. Et puis, elles les avaient tous repoussés jusqu'à ce qu'elle croisât la route d'Edward.

\- En tout cas, je suis fière de toi et j'ai déjà hâte d'être grand-mère.

\- Et moi je panique totalement. Je ne pensais pas avoir envie d'avoir un enfant avant longtemps puisqu'il y a peu, j'étais contre et je ne me sens pas prête. C'est comme si le fait d'avoir retrouvé Edward m'a fait changer d'avis.

\- Le fait que tu te sois engagée avec Edward a changé ta façon de penser.

\- Sans doute.

\- Tu veux du thé ?

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Les deux femmes s'aidèrent à débarrasser la table, à la nettoyer et à sortir la vaisselle nécessaire pour prendre le thé. Elles s'installèrent autour de la cheminée éteinte, l'une en face de l'autre.

En servant le thé dans les tasses, Isabella se rendit compte que parler avec Esmée lui faisait un bien fou. Cela lui permettait de vivre un petit moment entre parenthèse et respirer le temps de quelques heures. Elle avait tellement de choses à gérer ces derniers temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas rallonger cet instant précieux.

\- Comment se sent Edward depuis le décès d'Alice ?

\- Elle s'est suicidée devant lui et il s'en veut de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de faire ce geste. Nous avons discuté hier et depuis, il essaye de ne pas me montrer qu'il va mal mais, je le connais et je sais comment il fonctionne. Cette histoire continue de le bouffer intérieurement et le soutenir est la seule chose que je peux faire pour le moment.

\- Se soutenir mutuellement est important dans un couple.

\- Je ne fais qu'agir comme il a fait avec moi lorsque j'en avais besoin.

\- Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

\- De quoi, comment je me sens ?

\- Eh bien, tu connaissais Alice et cette femme n'a pas été très gentille avec toi.

\- Je comprends totalement que le suicide peut libérer certaine personne et je respecte cela mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que son geste était lâche. Si elle avait fait l'effort de parler, si elle avait fait en sorte de s'expliquer, je serais en train de penser différemment.

\- Je te comprends totalement. Alice t'a blessée par ses actes.

\- En réalité, j'aimerais tellement l'avoir en face de moi et lui dire ses quatre vérités sauf qu'elle a sauté de cette fenêtre pour qu'on la plaigne sauf que je suis incapable de plaindre des gens comme elle. Alice me fait pitié. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

\- Edward sait cela ?

\- De quoi ? Que je rêve de la gifler ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir cela. Je ne suis pas obligée de lui faire part de toutes mes pensées meurtrières sinon nous passerons tout notre temps à parler de meurtre. Cela dit, il me connaît et il sait que j'aurais voulu m'expliquer avec elle.

\- Elle était bizarre cette femme.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Heureusement que je ne lui ai rien confié lors de ses entraînements. Qui sait ? Qu'aurait-elle utilisé sur mon passé pour me descendre et m'humilier ?

\- Tu as raison et le fait qu'elle soit morte n'est pas si mal finalement.

\- Sûrement, murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Isabella repensa soudainement à Zac et tout ce qui le concernait. Un grand frère qu'elle n'avait pas connu et même s'il avait été son entraîneur, elle avait l'impression qu'il était redevenu un inconnu depuis qu'il lui avait dit la vérité.

\- Tu savais que Zac était mon frère ?

\- Ton entraîneur ?

\- Oui.

\- Non, je ne savais rien. Je me rappelle du jour où il est venu ici pour parler avec Carlisle et deux semaines après, tu étais chez nous. Je ne me suis jamais demandée s'il était lié à ta libération mais maintenant que tu me parles de lui, tout semble logique.

\- Il est aussi le frère de Tony.

\- Il sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il a un grand frère, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela.

\- Alors qu'est qui t'inquiète ?

\- Je suis perdue. Le fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu quand j'étais petite et je le suis encore plus depuis que je l'ai vu hier et qu'il m'a dit que mes grands-parents souhaitaient me rencontrer, se confia-t-elle en regardant dans le vide.

Esmée réfléchit quelques instants aux dires de sa fille. Elle comprenait cette dernière qui apprenait l'existence de beaucoup de personnes d'un coup et cela pesait énormément sur le moral de la jeune femme.

\- Tu penses que je devrais agir comment ? Lui faire confiance aveuglément et rencontrer mes grands-parents ou m'éloigner pour me protéger ?

\- Même si te protéger ne peut pas de mal, tu as besoin de retrouver cette famille inconnue. Si tu refuses de les rencontrer, tu le regretteras.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

\- Il faut que tu t'ouvres à lui et que tu le laisses entrer dans ta vie.

\- Sauf que la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, on m'a poignardé dans le dos.

\- Zac n'est pas Alice, Isabella. Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas pour lui parler ?

\- Nous nous sommes déjà parlé hier et honnêtement, j'ignore ce que je pourrais lui dire. Il m'a demandé de venir pour l'anniversaire de son fils qui est dans quelques jours.

\- Isabella, fais lui confiance et rends-toi à cet anniversaire. Il s'agit de ton neveu et de ta famille.

\- Ils ne font pas partie de ma famille. Carlisle, Tony, Edward et Toi, êtes ma famille.

\- Hormis Edward et Tony, nous sommes ta famille adoptive. Zac est ton frère et ses grands-parents sont aussi les tiens. Les rencontrer te permettra de répondre à tes nombreuses questions et cela te fera du bien.

Isabella soupira lourdement, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se leva du fauteuil. Esmée lui demanda où ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ce dont la jeune femme répondit vouloir se rendre dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, Isabella soupira, soulagée de se retrouver quelques minutes seules. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de trouver des réponses dans les affaires de son père adoptif. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là et qu'il lui expliquât tout mais au lieu de cela, elle était obligée de chercher dans quelles pochettes ou classeurs elle devait commencer ses recherches.

\- Tu devrais commencer par l'étagère de droite, intervint Esmée en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Carlisle a toujours classé ses affaires de droite à gauche. Il était très organisé.

\- Je vais commencer par-là, alors.

Isabella avança vers ladite étagère et commença à regarder les noms et années sur chaque classeur. Certaines dates ne pouvaient correspondre à son passé puisqu'elle n'était pas encore née et Carlisle ne connaissait son existence que depuis la visite de Zac chez lui.

\- Souhaites-tu que je te laisse ? lui demanda sa mère en l'observant attentivement.

\- Je préfèrerais oui.

\- Dans ce cas, n'hésites pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin.

\- Je pense en avoir pour un moment mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Esmée acquiesça et laissa Isabella seule dans la pièce. Cette dernière, ignorant combien de temps elle resterait ici, préféra prévenir Edward. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle rentrât tard alors si elle pouvait lui éviter d'être inquiet, elle n'hésitait pas à le rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Maintenant qu'elle avait reposé son téléphone sur le bureau et qu'elle l'avait mis en silencieux, Isabella pouvait se concentrer sur ses recherches. Il était temps que ses questions trouvassent leurs réponses. La jeune femme refusait de rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps.

Plus de deux heures étaient passées depuis qu'elle s'était enfermée dans cette pièce. Esmée était seulement revenue pour lui donner quelque chose à boire et à grignoter mais ne s'était pas attardée plus longtemps.

Elle avait tout feuilleté dans les moindres détails sans trouver quelque chose potentiellement intéressant. Autant dire que le bureau de Carlisle était une véritable énigme pour elle. Le seul avantage était qu'elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur l'histoire de la mafia des Masen.

\- J'en ai marre, grogna-t-elle en refermant le dernier classeur.

Malgré la fatigue, Isabella refusait de sortir de cette pièce avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait. Maintenant qu'elle avait fouillé le bureau de fond en comble, elle savait désormais qu'elle ne trouverait rien à l'intérieur et elle n'était pas prête d'y retourner. Sauf si cela s'avérait être nécessaire.

\- Tu as forcément des infos sur moi, dit-elle en parlant à l'unique photo de Carlisle posée sur la petite table installée dans un coin de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil, l'écran de son téléphone s'allumer, la jeune femme rompit la contemplation de la photo et s'empara de l'appareil pour répondre à Edward. Il était sûrement rentré depuis un moment et voulait sans doute avoir de ses nouvelles.

\- Salut, souffla-t-elle après avoir décroché.

\- Tu es occupée ?

\- Ouais et cela commence sérieusement à me prendre la tête.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je cherche des infos sur ma sortie de l'hôpital.

\- C'est ce que tu fais depuis deux heures ?

\- Ouais…

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien qui pourrait m'intéresser. A ton avis, où Carlisle pourrait cacher ce genre d'infos ?

\- Hum…

Tandis qu'Edward réfléchissait à sa question, Isabella continua de fixer la bibliothèque derrière le bureau. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose la poussait à regarder ce long meuble pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

\- Tu connais mieux que Carlisle que moi mais si j'avais été lui, j'aurais conservé ces informations dans un endroit secret.

\- Sauf que Carlisle laisse toujours tout dans son bureau. Il n'a jamais éparpillé ses dossiers partout dans la villa.

\- Et dans son bureau ? Il pourrait posséder un casier ou un coffre secret comme celui que tu as dans le tien.

Isabella se promena quelques instants dans la pièce dans le but de trouver un coffre mais elle connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche. C'est alors qu'elle reporta son attention sur le grand meuble derrière le bureau. Elle s'avança avec prudence et remarqua un détail qui pourrait lui permettre de résoudre l'énigme de cette bibliothèque.

\- J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son fiancé.

\- Tu as trouvé ?

\- Je pense oui. Tu es rentré ?

\- Oui, depuis une heure.

\- Si dans une demi-heure je ne trouve rien, je rentrerai et je reviendrai demain. Il commence à se faire tard.

\- Si tu es trop fatiguée, ne prend pas le volant, d'accord ?

\- Oui, mon chéri. Je serais prudente, répondit-elle, attendrie par tant d'inquiétude.

\- J'espère quand même te revoir ce soir.

\- J'espère aussi. Je vais te laisser, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Isabella raccrocha, reposa le téléphone sur le bureau et retourna devant la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton noir qui avait attiré son regard quelques minutes plutôt, la jeune femme ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'un boîtier à code venait de s'ouvrir. Carlisle n'aurait jamais laissé des dossiers ultra confidentiels sans protection informatique. Sauf qu'elle ne connaissait pas le code.

La criminelle soupira lourdement, chercha dans les tiroirs de chaque meuble présent dans la pièce histoire de trouver un indice sur ce maudit code. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais chez elle et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle voulait retrouver Edward, manger un bon repas, boire le reste de son yaourt à la banane et s'allonger sur son lit pour dormir. Mais pour le moment, cela n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle persévérât et ainsi, elle pourra avancer avec plus de facilité.

Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Si la pièce derrière la bibliothèque cachait des dossiers sur son passé, le code pouvait la concerner directement. Elle tapa un code au hasard, celui de sa sortie de l'hôpital et par miracle, elle réussit du premier coup.

Elle soupira de soulagement et ouvrir la porte, qui n'était autre qu'une partie de la bibliothèque, et entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle recommença à fouiller et heureusement pour elle, elle ne tarda pas à trouver un des documents qu'elle cherchait. Il y avait beaucoup d'informations sur elle et sur sa vie passée mais ce fichier contenait quelque chose de bien plus important. Elle le lut. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le choc avait pris possession de son corps. Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et une douleur lancinante transperça sa poitrine. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, se sentant trop faible pour se maintenir sur ses jambes.

Alertée par les cris, Esmée déboula dans le bureau et courut presque pour rejoindre sa fille en larmes. Elle la serra fortement et la berça contre elle, espérant que sa crise de larmes se calmât rapidement.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella ? intervint Tony en se frottant les yeux.

Tony aussi avait été réveillé par les cris de sa sœur alors qu'il faisait sa sieste dans sa chambre. Autant dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état et il ne savait pas s'il était autorisé à rester ou non alors il ne bougea de sa place. Remarquant son hésitation, Esmée l'incita à s'approcher en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

\- Viens, viens faire un câlin à ta sœur.

Le petit garçon se précipita vers Isabella, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. Tous deux tentèrent de calmer la jeune femme mais après plusieurs minutes de tentative, Esmée essaya de chercher une autre solution pour atteindre son but.

Elle se leva difficilement, laissa Tony au creux des bras d'Isabella, s'empara du téléphone de la jeune femme et téléphone à l'unique personne qui pouvait aider sa fille à aller mieux.

\- Bébé ?

\- Edward, c'est Esmée.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer par téléphone mais il faut que tu viennes. Rejoins-nous directement dans le bureau de Carlisle.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

\- Merci.

Edward ne répondit rien et raccrocha. La vieille femme désactiva le silencieux du téléphone en cas de problème et le reposa sur le bureau. Elle observa attentivement ses deux enfants s'enlacer et même si Isabella pleurait toujours, elle était en quelque sorte contente que Tony soit là pour sa sœur de vingt-et-un an son aînée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce où ils se trouvaient et se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Elle refusa cependant de fouiller à l'intérieur, comprenant que le document le plus important se trouvait contre la poitrine d'Isabella qui refusait de le lâcher. Il fallait d'abord que la jeune femme se familiarisât avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre avant qu'Esmée la questionnât pour ne savoir plus sur sa crise.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? intervient Edward en entrant dans la pièce, terriblement inquiet.

Edward ne chercha pas à attendre une réponse de la part d'Esmée et se précipita vers Isabella. Tony, qui était resté contre elle jusqu'à qu'il arrive, laissa la place au jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à s'accroupir à sa hauteur pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bébé… bébé, regarde-moi, l'intima-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe.

Voir le regard larmoyant d'Isabella la tua presque sur place. Il l'embrassa chastement pour tenter de la rassurer puis la serra davantage contre lui. Il sentit la jeune femme inspirer son odeur et se calmer petit à petit.

\- Respire doucement, l'encouragea-t-il en caressant son dos.

Il entendit Isabella renifler contre son épaule tandis que sa respiration prenait un rythme plus régulier. Il déposa plusieurs baisers dans ses cheveux tout en la berçant. Les mains de sa fiancée se crochetèrent à son cou comme si elle avait peur de tomber, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne la laissât. Il était et sera toujours sa bouée de sauvetage.

Esmée avait alors la preuve qu'Edward était bel et bien l'homme qu'il fallait à sa fille. Que malgré ses erreurs passées, il venait de lui prouver qu'il aimait Isabella en tentant de la rassurer et de prendre soin d'elle.

\- Où se trouve la chambre ? demanda Edward calmement.

\- A l'étage supérieur. La porte au fond du couloir.

\- Merci.

\- C'est à moi de te remercier.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir.

Edward porta Isabella contre lui et l'emmena dans sa chambre d'adolescente. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit avec douceur et laissa Esmée et Tony lui faire un bisou sur la joue puis referma la porte derrière lui pour pouvoir être seule avec elle.

\- Je peux ? l'interrogea-t-il en désignant le document qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Je ne vais pas le lire, je vais juste t'aider à te déshabiller, assura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Isabella tendit ledit document, ou plutôt le petit livret à son amant. Ce dernier le déposa sur la petite table de nuit et l'aida à retirer l'intégralité de ses vêtements.

\- Tu as encore des vêtements ici ?

La jeune femme hocha plusieurs fois la tête en guise de réponse, permettant Edward à regarder dans l'immense armoire de la chambre. Il prit un t-shirt et un shorty au hasard, referma les deux vielles portes en bois et aida sa fiancée à enfiler son pyjama.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes d'accord ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Edward la recouvrit des couvertures épaisses et l'embrassa sur le front. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à se rendre au rez-de-chaussée afin d'obtenir quelques informations auprès d'Esmée, il entendit la voix à peine audible d'Isabella, le forçant à se retourner vers elle.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Restes avec moi, lui dit-elle, refusant qu'il ne la laissât seule.

\- D'accord, répondit-il en retirant sa chemise puis son pantalon avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

Par pure curiosité, il jeta un regard sur le petit livret qui était sûrement la cause de la crise de larmes d'Isabella et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir pour que cela la mette dans un état pareil.

\- Tu peux le lire, si tu veux, marmonna Isabella d'une voix endormie.

Edward n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'empara du document. Il le lut. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à y croire et pourtant, ceci était bien écrit noir sur blanc. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit.

Il comprit que sa fiancée n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Que ce qu'elle avait appris en lisant ce maudit livret venait de changer tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir de son enfance. De son enfance qui l'avait traumatisée à vie.

Même pour Isabella, sa vie était une énigme. Mais elle avait voulu des réponses et elle avait obtenu plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

Il avait la preuve devant lui qu'elle était forte. Elle avait souffert durant toute son enfance et pourtant, elle était là, endormie à ses côtés. Certes, elle avait tenté de se suicider mais elle s'est donné le courage de ne jamais recommencer et même si son tatouage au poignet l'aidait sans doute à ne pas céder à la tentation, il savait que son mental était plus puissant qu'un sportif de haut niveau.

A cet instant, Edward ne pouvait qu'augmenter l'admiration qu'il avait déjà pour elle et il ne cesserait jamais d'être admiratif en son égard et ce, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Je sais, la fin est sadique mais vous me connaissez non ? :D Et puis, c'est pour le bien de la suite !_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **J'espère que votre tête est remplie d'hypothèses ! Faites-moi en part !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse pour les derniers chapitres ?_ **:D**


	60. Chapitre 30 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Comme promis, je poste le nouveau chapitre deux jours après. Les hypothèses que j'ai pu lire sur vos reviews sont très intéressantes et je vous laisse découvrir si vous aviez tort ou raison. Merci à Lotirelle pour la correction rapide et efficace._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu sauras ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce livret dans les chapitres suivants haha mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir. Il reste encore très peu de chapitres donc pas de panique, ce secret ne va pas durer bien longtemps. En clair, ton petit doigt a raison :) Je me sentais obligée de faire impliquer un membre de son clan pour montrer comment elle le gérait notamment lors d'une trahison. Prépare-toi pour les révélations ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **FFAddict :** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, bon alors si c'est la fin la plus sadique de l'histoire, je suppose que tu m'as hais en voyant que c'était la fin du chapitre. Encore heureux que la fin approche et que les chapitres sont déjà tous prêts à être lus. Même avec la moue d'Isabella, tu n'arriveras pas à obtenir une réponse de ma part non mais ! Un peu de patience ... :) Prépare-toi pour les révélations ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 30 / T2**

 **Le lendemain,**

 **9h30.**

Isabella était endormie sur le ventre où son corps n'était plus couvert par la couverture. Tandis que son bras droit se trouvait sous son oreiller, son t-shirt était légèrement relevé jusqu'à ses hanches et son shorty dévoilait une partie de ses fesses.

Le sommeil de la jeune femme avait été légèrement agité mais elle n'avait pas pour autant crié. Ce qu'elle avait appris la veille n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait la terrifier mais cela n'en était pas moins important pour elle.

Edward de son côté, était réveillé depuis une heure maintenant. Il observait sa fiancée, passait de temps en temps sa main sur sa joue et déposait quelques baisers sur son épaule nue. A chacun de ses contacts, son épiderme était épris d'un frisson ce qui le poussait à continuer. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il désirait simplement sentir sa peau douce sous ses paumes et ses lèvres. La toucher, tout simplement.

Cependant, contrairement à Isabella, il avait mis plus de temps à s'endormir. D'une part, il repensait à ce qu'il avait appris suite à la lecture de ce livret et il s'était posé beaucoup de questions pour tenter de comprendre au mieux la situation. Il était parti prendre une douche et avait rejoint Esmée dans le salon. Cette dernière lui avait confié ne pas en savoir plus que lui et avait préféré attendre l'accord de sa fiancée pour parler de sa découverte. Il était ensuite retourné se coucher pour être présent au cas où son amante se réveillerait.

Mais Edward n'en restait pas moins impatient à l'idée de parler de cette situation avec elle. Il n'y avait que de cette manière qu'il pourrait l'aider et la soutenir dans cette nouvelle épreuve qui s'était présentée à elle.

\- Tu m'observes depuis longtemps ? marmonna Isabella, toujours endormie.

\- Depuis une heure, répondit-il en caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

Il vit Isabella esquissait un sourire alors que son corps avait encore frissonné sous le passage de ses doigts. Elle se retourna sur le dos, dévoilant son petit ventre rond qu'Edward admira d'un regard pétillant et bienveillant. Il posa sa main sur la petite bosse de manière protectrice tandis qu'elle l'observa, heureuse que ce fût lui, le père de son enfant.

Être mère. Elle se mentirait si elle disait qu'elle avait toujours voulu devenir maman. Isabella n'y avait jamais pensé et honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'avoir un enfant. Même si elle avait eu de nombreux rapports sexuels non protégés avec Edward, elle ne s'était pas imaginé que cela arriverait aussi vite. Elle aurait préféré être enceinte après son mariage mais maintenant que c'était fait, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la naissance de son bébé pour s'unir corps et âmes à son futur mari.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il en se couchant sur le côté.

Isabella le regarda quelques secondes puis l'imita. Elle savait qu'Edward avait lu le document puisqu'elle l'avait laissé faire mais même si elle ne lui avait pas donné son accord, elle ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Il était en quelque sorte concerné par cette histoire et la jeune femme refusait de lui cacher cette partie-là de son passé. Il avait le droit de savoir.

\- Perdue, dit-elle simplement en soudant son regard au sien. Je n'ai fait que de rêver d'un tas de scénario aussi invraisemblables les uns que les autres pour essayer de comprendre mais j'ai l'impression que c'est beaucoup plus complexe que cela.

\- Souhaites-tu que l'on fasse des recherches ?

\- Je voudrais d'abord chercher dans le bureau de Carlisle. S'il avait ce livret, il devait posséder autre chose concernant cette partie-là de mon enfance. Acceptes-tu de m'aider ?

\- Je n'aurais pas attendu que tu me poses la question. Je vais t'aider à trouver des réponses à tes questions, à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque pour que cela ait pu se produire.

\- J'ai avec moi, l'homme parfait.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? l'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Isabella craqua littéralement lorsqu'il osa lui offrir son maudit sourire en coin. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et alors qu'elle se releva sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser, Edward se chargea de libérer ses lèvres dans un baiser rempli de douceur.

\- Bonjour mon amour, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- B'jour, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

De ce qui n'était qu'un simple baiser au départ, se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus sensuel, de plus intime. Edward la fit rouler sous lui et s'installa entre ses jambes. Isabella se cambra à chaque baiser qu'il déposait sur les parties nues de son corps. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour rester silencieuse, n'oubliant pas qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent l'amour tranquillement et tendrement. Il avait été dur pour Isabella de cacher son plaisir mais heureusement pour elle, Edward n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres une seule seconde, masquant ses gémissements. De cette manière, il était le seul à en profiter et cela le ravit.

.

..

...

\- Je vais aller chercher le petit déjeuner, proposa Edward en revenant dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille.

Contrairement à l'appartement d'Isabella, la villa de ses parents adoptifs était ancienne et les salles de bains ne se situaient pas dans les chambres. Le jeune couple n'ayant pas ressenti l'envie de se doucher ensemble, l'avait fait séparément.

\- Je vais aller me doucher et je te rejoins en bas. Il faut que je parle à Esmée, répondit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

\- Je t'attends, alors.

\- A tout de suite.

Edward embrassa une dernière fois Isabella et la laissa prendre ses affaires pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il soupira de soulagement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient pu discuter de la situation mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Il y avait tellement de points à éclaircir qu'il s'avouait être autant perdu que sa future femme.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Plus tard, 11h30**

\- Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement, hier, déclara Esmée tandis qu'Edward l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

\- Merci à vous de m'avoir prévenu.

\- Vous êtes à priori le seul à pouvoir la calmer.

Edward s'apprêta à répliquer mais fut interrompu par Esmée qui leva la main, signe qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de parler alors il se ravisa.

\- Edward, je vous ai mal jugé, débuta-t-elle en s'asseyant autour de la table tandis qu'il s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine en croisant les bras, prêt à entendre la suite. Je vous ai mal jugé parce que voir ma fille pleurer à cause de vous n'était, pour moi, pas acceptable et je pense que vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous comprends. Moi-même je me déteste de l'avoir fait pleurer.

\- Nous nous entendons sur un point.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse et attendit patiemment qu'elle continue de se confier.

\- Après qu'Isabella vous a offert une seconde chance de vous rattraper, je me suis demandé combien de temps elle allait mettre avant de comprendre que vous la rejetteriez une troisième fois. Pour moi, vous jouiez avec elle et je ne pouvais tolérer cela.

Esmée avait besoin de lui faire part de ses ressentis par rapport à la relation qu'Isabella partageait avec Edward. Il fallait qu'elle fît le premier pas et tente de réduire la tension qui s'était installée entre eux depuis l'enlèvement de sa fille.

Quant à Edward, il lisait dans le regard de sa future belle-mère tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour Isabella et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir pensé qu'il avait été un enfoiré à l'époque. Il le pensait lui-même, de toute façon alors il n'allait pas la contredire.

\- Mais depuis que vous l'avez sauvé des bras de son agresseur, je dois reconnaître que vous m'impressionnez.

\- Que je vous impressionne ?

\- Si vous n'aviez pas été là pour elle, personne n'aurait réussi à l'aider à remonter la pente. Tu sais Edward, quand elle est arrivée ici, ce n'était pas la femme que tu connais aujourd'hui. Isabella était une adolescente brisée et euh… est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de sa tentative de suicide ?

\- Oui.

\- De toute façon, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je vous aurais déjà vendu la mèche, marmonna-t-elle. Quand elle est passée à l'acte et que je l'ai retrouvé son poignet droit ensanglanté, avec Carlisle nous avons compris que la bataille ne faisait que commencer. Mais cela n'a pas été facile pour autant. Je crois que le jour où elle a décidé d'essayer de se relever c'est lorsqu'elle a demandé à mon mari de l'aider dans sa vengeance. Cela dit, je dois avouer que votre arrivée dans sa vie n'a été que bénéfique pour elle.

Edward était soulagé d'entendre Esmée se confier et lui parler d'Isabella. Sa fiancée avait eu beaucoup de chances de tomber sur des parents adoptifs comme Esmée et Carlisle et ce, même si ce dernier faisait partie de la mafia. Elle avait obtenu la protection et l'amour que Renée et Charlie n'avaient pas été capables de lui donner.

\- Je ne sais pas comment est Isabella lorsqu'elle travaille mais je sais que d'apparence, on peut penser que c'est une femme qui a confiance en elle à cause de son caractère mais si elle s'est forgée une carapace, cela veut bien dire le contraire. En arrivant dans sa vie, tu as su lui redonner foi en elle et à l'homme. Du moins, tu as su creuser où il fallait pour la connaître et comprendre ses réactions. Tu lui as redonné le sourire et lorsque je vois ses yeux pétiller, lorsque je la vois sourire et rougir quand elle parle de toi, je ne peux que te remercier.

\- Mes raisons sont simples : j'aime Isabella.

\- Je sais et je l'ai compris depuis que tu l'as aidé à se relever après son enlèvement.

\- Vous m'aviez pourtant reproché de m'être servi d'elle.

\- Je sais, je m'en souviens. J'avais eu besoin d'être honnête avec vous mais d'un autre côté, je ne restais pas inattentive pour autant. Je vous ai observé et la patience dont vous avez fait preuve ainsi que votre intervention de la veille m'ont fait changé d'avis à votre encontre.

Esmée se leva de sa place et s'approcha d'Edward afin de lui prouver son honnêteté. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de cela pour le voir, il savait déjà que la vieille femme était sincère et c'était ce qu'il appréciait chez elle.

\- Je sais que cela ne se fait plus de nos jours mais je te donne ma bénédiction pour l'épouser, déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je suis fière de t'accueillir comme mon beau-fils et je suis déjà impatiente de rencontrer mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille, ajouta-t-elle en souriant avec bienveillance.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il, touché.

Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'accord d'Esmée pour épouser Isabella puisque seul le consentement de cette dernière était suffisant pour réaliser des noces mais c'était toujours plaisant d'entendre cela de la part de sa future belle-mère. Il est clair que sa mère n'aurait jamais fait un geste similaire à l'encontre de sa fiancée et cela ne pouvait qu'augmenter sa peine par rapport aux réticences d'Élisabeth surtout depuis qu'elle avait décidé de renié sa sœur et lui.

Contre toute attente, Esmée le prit dans ses bras. Il ne tarda pas à répondre à cette étreinte que lui offrait la vieille femme.

\- Et moi, je vous remercie de protéger et d'aimer ma fille comme elle le mérite. Elle a besoin de vous, de votre présence à ses côtés, dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Isabella est la femme de ma vie. L'aimer et la protéger est pour moi quelque chose de primordial.

Esmée sourit, embrassa sa joue et alla se préparer une tasse de thé. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Isabella entra dans la pièce. Cette dernière avait écouté une partie de la conversation mais avait préféré les laisser parler entre eux et elle était fière que sa mère adoptive acceptât Edward dans la famille et que la conversation téléphonique qu'elles avaient la eus la veille n'avait pas été inutile.

\- Bonjour maman, dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'enlacer.

\- Comment te sens-tu ma fille ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis désolée que tu aies été témoin de ma crise d'hier…

Edward leva les yeux au ciel tout en buvant la tasse de café qu'il venait de se préparer. Entendre qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir pleuré n'était pas tolérable. Isabella avait toujours horreur de se sentir faible aux yeux de ses proches mais le jeune homme ne pouvait la laisser penser ce genre de chose. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à répliquer mais Esmée réussi à le devancer.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Isabella. Qu'importe ce que tu as découvert dans ce livret, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de tes pleurs, la rassura-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Oh maman, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne fais que pleurer en ce moment… Les hormones doivent beaucoup jouer sur mon humeur, ajouta-t-elle faisant rire sa mère.

\- Laisse-moi te préparer un petit déjeuner copieux.

Isabella sourit en embrassant sa joue avant de regarder Edward, se rappelant qu'il était censé préparer leur déjeuner mais elle ne releva pas, contente de pouvoir manger un petit plat cuisiné par sa mère.

\- Allez, je m'occupe de vous nourrir. En attendant, je ne veux pas vous voir dans la cuisine.

Le jeune couple rit face à la détermination d'Esmée et sortit de la pièce pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. C'est à ce moment-là que Tony entra dans la villa en courant, suivi de près par Lady. L'animal suivait le petit garçon de partout, même lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes. Mais heureusement, ce dernier arrivait toujours à l'empêcher de le rejoindre quand il s'y rendait.

\- Bella ! s'extasia-t-il en voyant sa sœur réveillée.

\- Bonjour Tony, répondit-elle en le prenant sur ses genoux.

\- Bonjour Edward.

\- Salut mon bonhomme, répondit-t-il en le décoiffant, le faisant rire au passage.

\- Tu vas mieux depuis hier ? demanda-t-il à l'attention d'Isabella tandis que cette dernière le recoiffa avec ses doigts.

\- Oui, je vais mieux. Merci d'être resté avec moi.

\- Je n'aimais pas te voir comme ça alors que d'habitude, tu ne pleures jamais, se confia-t-il en affichant une mine boudeuse.

\- J'étais très triste, c'est pour cela mais grâce à maman, à Edward et à toi, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Isabella sourit, le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Malgré ce qu'elle avait appris la veille, il resterait toujours son petit frère de cœur.

\- Je vais retourner jouer, reprit-il. Je t'aime grande sœur, déclara-t-il en déposant un bisou sur sa joue, forçant la jeune femme à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi petit frère.

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents et repartit à l'extérieur suivi de près par Lady. Isabella essuya les larmes qui avaient réussi à couler et s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé. Edward la prit tendrement dans ses bras, l'entraînant à poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- J'ai réfléchi, débuta-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Je préfère que Tony ne soit pas au courant de cette histoire. Il est trop petit pour comprendre et si je peux l'aider à préserver son âme d'enfant alors je le ferais, expliqua-t-elle, ne désirant pas revenir sur sa décision.

\- Il a encore le temps pour comprendre. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Tony est encore trop jeune.

\- Merci de toujours me soutenir dans mes décisions.

\- Il arrive parfois que je te contredise.

\- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres. Mais je m'en fiche parce que tu… hum…

Isabella fut coupée par les lèvres d'Edward qui vint emprisonner les siennes, la forçant à oublier ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à lui dire. Elle en conclut que cela ne devait pas être si important et se concentra sur les lèvres douces de son homme. Un baiser tendre était tout ce dont avait besoin les deux amants.

\- Bébé…

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai une question…

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Et voilà votre petit déjeuner, intervint Esmée en déposant un plateau de nourriture sur la petite table du salon.

Edward soupira résigné tandis qu'Isabella fut choquée par toute la nourriture qu'ils allaient devoir avaler tous les deux. Certes elle était enceinte, mais la jeune femme n'était toujours pas habituée à manger autant et elle espérait que son amant fût plus affamé qu'elle pour éviter de gaspiller.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là Isabella, tu es enceinte. Tu as donc besoin de manger, lui dit sa mère en lui lançant un regard entendu.

\- Sauf que j'ai lu dans un magazine qu'il ne faut pas manger pour deux, maman.

\- Edward et toi êtes deux, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait trop de nourriture.

\- Je vais te donner raison maman et je vais manger. Je suis sûre qu'Edward se fera une joie de tout finir.

\- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je mange trop ? lui demanda Edward, faussement vexé.

\- Je dirais plutôt que tu manges comme un ogre, le taquina-t-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Se sentant soudainement de trop et désirant les laisser ensemble, Esmée s'éclipsa dans le jardin pour s'occuper de ses plantations en tout genre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repris la main verte et cela allait lui faire un bien fou.

\- Et tu sais ce que te dis ton ogre ?

\- Non mais j'aimerais bien le savoir.

\- Que son ogresse ne mange pas moins que lui.

Isabella plissa les yeux, cherchant une réplique cinglante mais elle ne trouva rien alors elle se contenta de ne rien dire et se jeta sur ses lèvres sous les rires de son amant.

\- Ne me dis plus jamais que je suis une ogresse, ordonna-t-elle en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

\- Et toi, ne me compare plus jamais à un ogre.

\- Je te le promets si tu le fais en premier.

\- Dans ce cas, je te promets de ne plus dire que tu es mon ogresse. En revanche, je ne m'empêcherais pas de t'appeler mon petit chaton.

\- Mon petit chaton ? C'est mignon je trouve.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ta promesse.

\- Je te promets de ne plus t'appeler mon ogre.

\- Gentil petit chaton.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Plus tard, 14h30**

Après avoir joué un petit moment avec Tony et Lady puis avoir discuté avec Esmée, Edward et Isabella venaient d'entrer dans le bureau de Carlisle. La jeune femme constata que tout avait été laissé comme la veille, la porte de la bibliothèque toujours ouverte. Elle ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage et se rendit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Avant que l'on commence, tu n'avais pas à une question à me poser ?

\- Si mais je vais te demander de me répondre sincèrement.

Isabella le regarda avec incompréhension, attendant sagement qu'il enchaîne. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il attendait un signe de sa part, elle hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Elle appréhendait cependant sa question et préférait rester sur ses gardes.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu t'es excusée d'avoir pleuré. Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, s'attendant à une question plus gênante. Cependant, elle ne trouva pas les mots pour lui fournir une réponse alors elle se contenta de baisser la tête pour fixer ses pieds.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'aime pas que l'on me voit ainsi. Aussi faible…, souffla-t-elle sans daigner à le regarder.

Elle l'entendit soupirer lourdement puis des pas s'approchant petit à petit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé cela et elle s'avouait être inquiète. Ils n'avaient eu ce genre de conversation et elle ne s'était jamais douté que cela arriverait un jour. Le fait qu'elle se sentît coupable et honteuse d'étaler sa souffrance auprès de son entourage avait toujours été omniprésent et ce, depuis le jour où elle avait fait part à sa génitrice qu'elle avait mal suite aux viols répétitifs de Charlie et cette dernière lui avait interdit de se plaindre. Telle était l'éducation qu'elle avait suivie.

\- Subir sans se plaindre, dit-elle en s'installant sur le coin du bureau de Carlisle.

Elle ne chercha toujours pas à souder son regard avec celui d'Edward et elle essayait un maximum de rester concentrée sur ses pieds pour pouvoir apporter les explications nécessaires dont il avait besoin.

\- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

\- J'ai toujours agi comme cela. Me plaindre ou même pleurer ne font pas partie de mes principes.

\- De tes principes ?

\- C'est comme cela que l'on m'a éduquée.

\- Isabella, regarde-moi.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux face à sa supplique mais ne fit rien pour autant. Elle savait que cela ne plaisait guère à Edward et même s'il n'allait pas le lui reprocher, elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'il abandonnerait sa requête.

\- Isabella, reprit-il en relevant son mentant avec son index. Pourquoi parles-tu de principe ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai été éduquée ainsi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une tare d'être triste, de pleurer et de se plaindre de temps en temps surtout que toi, tu as toutes les raisons valables pour le faire.

\- Edward, dit-elle en retirant ses mains de son visage pour les lier aux siennes, quand j'ai fait comprendre à _ma_ mère que _mon_ père me faisait mal lorsqu'il abusait de moi, elle m'a demandé d'arrêter de me plaindre et que je devais me contenter de ce que j'avais. Je devais subir et souffrir en silence. Et même si je ne m'empêchais pas de pleurer le soir dans mon lit, je ne le faisais pas pour autant devant mes géniteurs. Tout comme le fait de me plaindre. Je n'ai plus jamais réessayé de le faire.

\- Sauf qu'aujourd'hui tu as la liberté de faire ce que tu veux.

\- Je sais mais que je le veuille ou non, cela a toujours fait partie de mon éducation. Une éducation qui restera ancrée en moi que je ne réussirai jamais à changer.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tes géniteurs te battaient lorsque tu te plaignais ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, débuta-t-elle en baissant la tête. J'ai appris à me taire et à encaisser.

\- Isabella, réponds à ma question : est-ce qu'ils t'ont battu lorsque tu pleurais ou que tu te plaignais ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes tandis qu'elle resserra sa prise autour de ses mains. Edward se tendit en sentant ce même sentiment émaner de sa fiancée. Il redoutait sa réponse et pourtant, il désirait ardemment l'entendre parler et se confier.

\- Quand j'avais dû mal à contrôler mes sanglots et le fait que ma chambre se trouvait juste en face de la leur, m'empêchait de ne pas être entendue. Renée venait me réprimander et parfois, elle me frappait.

Isabella soupira lourdement avant de reprendre :

\- Lorsqu'elle m'engueulait, elle me disait sans cesse que je risquais de réveiller Charlie parce qu'elle supposait que coucher avec sa fille et sa femme ainsi que de leur donner du plaisir était très fatigant.

\- Ils étaient vraiment tarés, ne put-il s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque. Bébé, ajouta-t-il en relevant une seconde fois son menton pour la forcer à le regarder, aujourd'hui, tu es avec moi. Si un jour te viens le besoin de pleurer, de te plaindre et de te confier, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et jamais je ne te forcerais à en avoir honte. Esmée aussi ne t'empêchera jamais de le faire.

Isabella haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse. Les yeux larmoyants, la boule au fond de la gorge, la jeune femme ne savait plus comment retenir son prochain sanglot. Se confier à son compagnon était toujours riche en émotion. Et ce n'était pas ses hormones de femme enceinte qui allaient y changer quelque chose.

Le téléphone de la criminelle sonna, les interrompant dans leur conversation. Isabella attrapa son téléphone, décrocha et le porta à son oreille.

\- Agent Hotchner ? dit-elle en fixant Edward dans les yeux.

Il est vrai qu'Edward savait juste qu'elle avait vu les fédéraux pour enquêter sur son potentiel criminel mais il ignorait la réelle raison pour laquelle sa compagne était en contact avec l'un d'entre eux. Il prit donc soin d'écouter la conversation ou du moins, ce qu'elle pouvait dire étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas activé le haut-parleur. Elle supposait qu'elle lui en parlerait lorsqu'elle en aurait terminé.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Toujours son regard ancré dans le sien, Edward tentait de lire de le déchiffrer mais en vain. Il était prêt à attendre mais la curiosité le bouffait presque de l'intérieur. Pourquoi Isabella était en contact avec agent fédéral ?

\- Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à mon compagnon mais venir demain me semble convenable. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

 _Mais que se passe-t-il ?_ se demanda-t-il, perdant patience.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée, dit-elle avant de raccrocher et de reposer le téléphone à sa place.

Après le rapide coup de fil de l'agent fédéral, la criminelle savait que c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle devait lui faire part de son dernier secret. Elle soupira comme pour se donner du courage, entreprit de serrer ses mains autour de celles d'Edward mais ce dernier la devança, comprenant que c'était son soutien dont elle avait besoin.

\- Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit de me laisser du temps ?

\- Oui.

\- Renée n'a pas été la seule à me réprimander pour ce genre de chose et Charlie non plus…

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas en quoi ce détail avait un lien avec les fédéraux mais il préférait la laisser terminer ses confidences avant de juger trop rapidement. Isabella savait ce qu'elle faisait, il en était persuadé.

\- Tu veux me parler de ces hommes qui…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase au risque d'être dans un état second. Le fait de dire que sa future femme avait été abusée par plusieurs hommes le tuait de l'intérieur. Comment avait-on pu faire autant de mal à une seule personne ? Surtout à une enfant ?

\- Un soir de Noël, j'ai tenté de trouver de l'aide auprès de quelques amis de Charlie et Renée en glissant une petite carte dans leur cadeau pour leur demander de me sortir de cet enfer.

\- Il me semble que tu m'avais déjà parlé de ce détail.

\- Oui mais tu ne connais que les grandes lignes. Les conséquences de mes actes ont été terribles.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont puni en te donnant à ces hommes ?

Isabella n'eut pas la force de lui force autrement que par plusieurs hochements de tête. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- Quel âge avais-tu ?

\- J'avais dix ans…

\- Dix ans, putain, fulmina-t-il pour lui mais ne resta pas pour autant discret. Isabella, regarde-moi, incite-t-il alors qu'elle s'exécuta. Et les fédéraux dans tout cela ? lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main droite sur sa joue dans le but d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- L'agent Hotchner a retrouvé mes agresseurs. Je dois me rendre au bureau de New York pour les identifier et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire après ?

\- Je ne sais pas… j'hésite à porter plainte.

\- Pourquoi hésites-tu, Isabella ? L'arrestation de ses hommes va te permettre d'obtenir la justice que tu attends depuis des années et avec ce que tu as découvert hier, je pense que le mieux pour toi est de tourner la page sur ces enfoirés en les envoyant derrière les barreaux. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils seront très bien traités, si tu veux mon avis.

Ce n'était pas le traitement de ses bourreaux qui inquiétait Isabella. Au vu de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, elle se sentait parfaitement en droit de leur souhaiter une remise en place de la part des prisonniers.

\- Ce n'est pas leur séjour en prison qui m'inquiète.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Il se pourrait qu'ils ne soient pas reconnus coupables et cela me tuerait si les jurés décidaient de prendre pitié d'eux.

\- Chérie, la pédophilie est un crime gravement punie.

\- Mais les faits datent de plusieurs années ! Comment obtenir les preuves dont j'ai besoin pour prouver mes accusations ? Les traces de mes viols ne peuvent plus être vues sur mon corps. J'ai perdu ma virginité à cinq ans et je crains que cela puisse m'aider à les trainer en prison.

Edward releva la tête en arrière et sembla réfléchir à une solution. En apparence, il paraissait calme mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de colère. Isabella le connaissait et elle savait comment il se sentait actuellement. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'aimait pas se plaindre car elle ne voulait pas que les gens ressentissent de la pitié pour elle. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas pour son fiancé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

\- Il faudra que l'on en parle à ce flic et à ton avocat. Nous les trainerons en justice, Isabella. Les preuves, on en trouvera, je t'en fais le serment.

Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever et prit son visage en coupe. Il essuya les dernières larmes encore présentes, l'embrassa chastement avant d'ancrer son regard dans ses pupilles chocolatées.

\- Je sais que la petite fille brisée qui est en toi a besoin d'obtenir justice. Et je sais que ma femme en a autant besoin. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

\- Et s'ils ne sont pas reconnus coupables ?

\- Tu pourras compter sur moi pour te venger.

\- Edward…, souffla-t-elle, tu vas peut-être trouver cela stupide mais… je voudrais que pour une fois, nous le fassions en toute légalité. Si j'ai tué Charlie et Renée c'est parce que personne n'a voulu me croire à l'époque alors j'ai voulu obtenir justice moi-même mais maintenant que j'ai la possibilité de pouvoir faire trainer en justice mes agresseurs, je ne peux hésiter une seule seconde. Mais la crainte qu'ils ne soient pas reconnus coupables me fait terriblement peur et je…

\- Je les tuerai.

\- Edward !

\- Si tu as tué tes géniteurs c'était pour obtenir justice. Si ces enculés ne vont pas en prison alors je me chargerai de leur sort.

\- Mais Edward…

\- Je ne pourrais pas supporter le fait qu'ils respirent le même air que nous, Isabella. Eux aussi ont eu beaucoup trop d'années où ils ont pu se pavaner tranquillement sans se demander dans quel état ils t'ont laissée.

\- Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas que tu doives faire cela pour moi.

\- Je t'aime aussi et sache que je ne me forcerai pas si je suis amené à le faire. Tu es ma femme et il est important pour moi d'agir. Je serais même prêt à les torturer.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison !

\- Je serai prudent.

\- Là n'est pas une question de prudence, Edward. Si tu les tues après le procès, les soupçons seront directement portés sur nous ! S'il te plaît, ne prévois pas de faire cela. J'ai besoin de mon futur mari et du père de notre enfant à mes côtés.

\- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne les tuerai pas. Mais qu'envisages-tu s'ils ne sont pas envoyés en prison ?

\- Je continuerais de me battre jusqu'au bout et je ne te promets de ne rien lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu justice.

\- Et moi, je te suivrai dans ton combat contre ces enculés.

Isabella soupira de soulagement, heureuse d'avoir réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle aurait sans doute accepté sa requête mais ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une impasse et parfois, respecter les lois ne pouvaient pas leur faire de mal.

\- Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger.

\- Je sais… Mais je veux juste te garder auprès de moi parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre de toutes les façons qui puissent exister, se confia-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, je t'en fais le serment, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant chastement.

Promesse qu'Isabella jura de ne jamais l'oublier. Il n'était pas question qu'il se rendît en prison pour elle.

\- Et si nous reprenions nos recherches ? proposa-t-elle, désireuse de changer de conversation.

\- Je te suis, répondit-il en lui volant un second baiser.

\- S'il y a quelque chose sur eux, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le livret dans ses mains, nous pourrions peut-être trouver les preuves que nous cherchons. La pièce est grande et je n'ai pas regardé tous les dossiers. Je m'attends à découvrir tout un tas de trucs invraisemblables et pourtant, il s'agit d'une partie de mon passé dont j'ignore encore l'existence.

\- Ne tardons pas à débuter les recherches alors.

\- Peux-tu t'occuper de l'ordinateur de Carlisle s'il te plaît ? Il me semble que le mot de passe est le lieu de leur lune de miel dont les voyelles sont remplacées par des chiffres.

\- Et c'est ?

\- Ah oui euh… Je vais demander à Esmée, répondit-elle dans un petit sourire.

Isabella s'absenta quelques secondes du bureau et de là où il était, il pouvait l'entendre descendre les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Esmée. Lorsqu'elle revint avec le sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter et l'intima à venir prendre sa main, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

\- Ils sont partis à Bangkok en Thaïlande, lui dit-elle en soudant son regard au sien.

\- Pour notre lune de miel, je tiens à te faire savoir que nous n'irons pas dans un pays asiatique, susurra-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille.

\- Oh, tu l'as déjà planifiée ?

\- Je prépare notre voyage de noce depuis que je vous ai demandée en mariage, Mademoiselle Masen.

Isabella émit un petit rire, impatiente que ce jour arrivât plus tôt que prévu.

\- J'ai déjà hâte de voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te donner plus d'indices ?

\- L'espoir fait vivre, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme fut tenter de faire sa moue boudeuse mais au vu de ce qu'il lui avait promis en retour, elle préféra s'abstenir. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de se laisser aller dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Occupe-toi donc de l'ordinateur de Carlisle en attendant que je termine d'étudier tous ces dossiers, l'intima-t-elle, en le poussant loin d'elle.

\- Compte sur moi, dit-il en lui offrant un sourire arrogant. Je t'aime, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Plus tard, 16h00**

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Isabella en rejoignant Edward qui se trouvait toujours derrière l'ordinateur.

\- Je pense être sur une bonne piste. Et toi ?

Isabella baissa la tête sur le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains avant de soupirer. Évidemment qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Cette pièce la concernant elle et personne d'autre alors elle ne pouvait que lui répondre positivement.

\- Cette pièce regorge d'information me concernant. Il y a autant d'informations sur Charlie, Renée et Zac que sur ma vie à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle.

\- Et sur eux ?

\- Je n'ai encore rien trouvé. Il y a juste le petit livret de la veille qui confirme leur existence. Quelles sont tes pistes ?

\- Regarde, l'incita-t-il en lui montrant l'écran du doigt.

Edward ouvrit une fenêtre qu'il avait conservée pour continuer à faire d'autres recherches afin de pouvoir confirmer la piste sur laquelle il s'était engagé.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour trouver cela ?

\- J'ai tapé les bons mots-clés. Mais rien ne prouve que c'est bien toi.

Isabella fila récupérer le livret qu'elle avait laissé dans une des étagères de la pièce secrète et chercha une information qui pourrait confirmer les doutes qu'avaient son compagnon ainsi que les dires de cet article de journal.

\- Les dates de mon enlèvement correspondent.

\- Donne-les moi.

\- 21 mai 1989 à Florence, en Italie.

\- Je crois que l'enfant qui a été porté disparu sur cet article de journal n'est autre que toi, indiqua-t-il la regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Mais le prénom de l'enfant est différent…

\- Les coïncidences sont trop importantes. Même si cet enfant s'appelle Arianna, il se pourrait que ce soit toi. Gardons cette éventualité pour continuer nos recherches.

\- Tu penses que nous sommes sur la bonne piste ?

\- J'en suis persuadé.

\- Donc, si cela est vrai. Mes parents ne sont pas Charlie et Renée Swan mais Albano et Susanna Basaïa…

Isabella se leva d'un bond de la chaise où elle s'était assise et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce sous le regard attentif d'Edward. Elle avait besoin de réaliser que tout était bien réel et de digérer ce qui lui tombait dessus en si peu de jours.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ... Cela ne peut pas être réel ...

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents. Mais à peine il eut le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur pour tenter de la calmer qu'Isabella s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Elle se tint instinctivement au bras de son compagnon pour se maintenir sur ses jambes. Ce dernier encercla sa taille pour l'aider dans sa requête mais n'en resta pas moins inquiet.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien Edward…

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'Isabella venait de sombrer dans ses bras. Il la maintint contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber et l'emmena sans attendre à l'hôpital. Il avait terriblement peur pour sa fiancée ainsi que pour son futur bébé. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'avait rien de grave parce qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle, c'était indéniable.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Hôpital de New York,**

 **17h30**

\- Monsieur Cullen ?

A l'entente de son nom, Edward se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le médecin qui s'était occupé d'Isabella. Il tenta de déchiffrer son visage mais il n'arriva pas à trouver l'information qu'il cherchait alors il abandonna rapidement. Maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, autant attendre que ce dernier daignât l'informer de la situation.

\- Comment va ma femme ?

\- Votre femme est très fatiguée mais elle va très bien.

\- Et le bébé ?

\- Le bébé aussi, va très bien.

Edward soupira de soulagement en entendant que les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie allaient très bien. Néanmoins, il n'oublia pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à emmener Isabella à l'hôpital et seul le médecin pouvait répondre à ses interrogations.

\- Suivez-moi jusque dans sa chambre, lui proposa-t-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la pièce.

Le médecin ouvrit la porte, le laissa entrer, l'imita et ferma derrière lui. Tandis qu'Edward s'était approché d'un maximum d'Isabella, qui elle, le regardait d'un air fatigué, le docteur Pullman était resté au milieu de la pièce, prêt à annoncer son diagnostic.

\- Madame, je tiens à vous rassurer que l'état de votre santé ainsi que celle de votre bébé va bien.

Ce fut au tour d'Isabella d'être rassurée. Au moins, son malaise n'était pas lié à une éventuelle fausse couche. Elle s'en serait voulu éternellement si elle avait perdu son bébé.

\- Mais, votre malaise n'est pas survenu par hasard.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Rencontrez-vous une période de stress actuellement ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle en hochant plusieurs fois la tête.

Et c'était vrai. Tous les derniers évènements ne lui avaient pas permis de se reposer et même si elle avait eu quelques rapports avec Edward, cela n'avait pas fait redescendre son stress permanent. La révélation sur son passé à la presse, l'accident d'Edward et ce qu'elle avait appris la veille étaient beaucoup à supporter. Toutes ces informations qu'elle apprenait la rendaient folle et cela avait presque atteint la santé de son bébé.

\- Vous savez Madame, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes enceinte qu'il faut que vous sentiez obligée de tout faire. Beaucoup de femmes disent qu'elles ne sont pas en sucre lorsqu'elles sont enceintes et pourtant, certaines grossesses sont très fragiles et c'est votre cas. Je vais donc vous prescrire du repos pendant deux semaines minimum afin d'éviter un autre malaise de ce type. Il faut que vous restiez tranquille et reposée même pendant toute la durée de votre grossesse car cela pourrait provoquer un décollement de votre placenta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un décollement du placenta ?

\- Le placenta est un lien entre le bébé et la mère pour qu'il puisse se nourrir. Vous comprenez bien que si le placenta se décolle, le risque de fausse couche n'est pas nul. Ce problème survient au troisième trimestre et c'est pour cela que je vous mets en garde. Reposez-vous Madame car il en de votre santé et celle de votre bébé.

Durant toute la tirade du médecin, Isabella hocha plusieurs la tête quelque peu inquiète de devoir rester clouée dans son lit mais comme il le disait, il en valait de sa santé et de celle de son bébé. Jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de se mettre en danger. Elle avait une responsabilité désormais et même si ne pas bouger de la journée était un inconvénient, la jeune femme était prête à se soumettre à tout type de sacrifice. Tant que cela lui permettait d'accoucher dans de bonne condition, le reste elle s'en foutait. Et puis, elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur Edward et ses manies de futur mari protecteur alors elle n'était pas inquiète.

\- Je vous déconseille d'avoir des rapports sexuels pendant la période de votre repos forcé.

\- Vous voulez dire, plus de sexe ? osa-t-elle demander afin d'être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Je ne vous interdis pas d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Je vous conseille juste de les limiter car votre grossesse est encore fragile et cela pourra éviter d'avoir un autre malaise.

\- D'accord… Et euh… est-ce que je vais devoir rester ici ?

\- Par mesure de précaution, nous préférons vous garder deux jours en observation et vous pourrez en profiter pour vous reposer. Vous pourrez ensuite sortir et suivre mes prescriptions à la lettre.

\- Entendu, intervint Edward pour la première fois. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour son repos forcé, ajouta-t-il sans jeter un regard sur son amante.

Isabella fit un sourire pincé, à la fois heureuse qu'il s'occupât d'elle et inquiète qu'il ne la laissât pas bouger le petit doigt pour s'occuper. Déjà qu'il était très protecteur alors avec ce malaise, Edward n'allait pas la lâcher. Mais allait-elle s'en plaindre ? Non, car elle savait que beaucoup de femmes n'avaient pas forcément la chance d'avoir leur conjoint pour les aider et ce, qu'importaient les raisons.

Il était comme cela et je n'allais pas me plaindre. Au moins, il était présent pour notre bébé et moi et c'était le principal, songea-t-elle en caressant son ventre tout en soudant son regard avec celui de son amant.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Eh oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé : Isabella s'est bien fait enlevée lorsqu'elle était petite. A vous de deviner son âge avant que le prochain chapitre vienne répondre à vos questions :D_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Encore_ **3 chapitres et l'épilogue** _et l'histoire sera définitivement finie._

 _Alors,_ **LÂCHEZ-VOUS !**

 _C'est mon unique salaire en tant qu'auteur :)_

 **A dans deux jours !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	61. Chapitre 31 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre ! Plus que 3 chapitres et l'histoire sera terminée donc j'espère que vous me ferez part de vos meilleures hypothèses ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)

Oups, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai posté un chapitre avec quelques fautes et j'en suis désolée. Ma soeur me boostait pour que je me dépêche et ainsi, regarder "cauchemar en cuisine" (émission que j'adore). J'ai donc remplacé le chapitre corrigé par l'ancien. J'espère que cela n'a pas dérangé votre lecture.

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 31 T2**

 **Une semaine plus tard,**

 **Chez Edward & Isabella,**

 **New York, 12h30**

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de faire cela, tu sais, grommela Isabella tandis qu'Edward l'aida à s'asseoir sur le tabouret du bar de la cuisine.

\- Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous deux, répondit-il en embrassant sa joue.

 _Frustration, te revoilà !_ grogna-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Sauf que monter sur un tabouret ne va pas me tuer, chéri, rétorqua-t-elle tandis qu'il sortit le nécessaire pour préparer le repas. Heureusement que tu me permets de marcher du canapé jusqu'à notre lit, ajouta-t-elle en buvant le verre d'eau qu'il venait de lui tendre.

Isabella était très attendrie face à tous ces petits gestes et autres attentions mais elle avait peur qu'il l'étouffât ou qu'il la couvrît trop. Certes, il voulait prendre soin d'elle et de leur bébé à venir mais de là à refuser qu'elle fît le moindre pas l'agaçait intérieurement. Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation pour marcher du canapé jusqu'à leur lit.

Néanmoins, ses hormones et son empathie la forçaient à comprendre ses réactions. Il avait été très inquiet pour elle et ça, elle ne l'ignorait pas et cela était totalement compréhensif. Il suivait à la lettre les conseils du médecin et il en valait de sa santé ainsi que celle de leur bébé. Ainsi, elle découvrait un homme prévenant et encore plus protecteur qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il en la voyant se placer à ses côtés.

\- Je vais t'aider à préparer le repas. Je tiens beaucoup à ma poêle, mon chéri.

\- Je n'utilise plus la poêle depuis l'épreuve catastrophique des œufs cramés.

Isabella rit en se souvenant de ce matin-là et où désormais, elle était la seule à pouvoir cuisiner avec la poêle. Cependant, Edward cuisinait très bien hormis avec ce genre d'outils.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes, bébé, incita-t-il, la forçant à lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis en pleine forme, si tu veux savoir. Et puis laisse-moi au moins t'aider. Je vais m'ennuyer sinon, s'exclama-t-elle en lui offrant une moue triste et suppliante.

Edward ferma les yeux, luttant pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Il avait tenu une semaine alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait tout abandonner même s'il avouait qu'être à proximité de sa fiancée n'était pas facile tous les jours.

\- Isa ...

La jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il fut couper par les lèvres d'Isabella. Le voir dans ce genre de situation la rendait toute chose ...

 _Sacrées hormones !_ songea-t-elle, en souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- Que me vaut cette délicate attention ? lui demanda-t-il en encerclant sa taille de ses bras protecteurs.

\- Je rêve de t'embrasser comme ça depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- C'est bon à savoir.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

\- Et que veux-tu que je te dise, hum ? la taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas…, dit-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise. Tu pourrais m'embrasser à ton tour pour que je puisse sentir tes douces lèvres contre les miennes, continua-t-elle en retirant le dernier bouton.

Elle passa ses mains sur son torse dénudé où elle déposa de temps en temps quelques baisers mouillés. Elle sentait l'effet que ces gestes produisaient chez son amant de part son érection qu'elle sentait contre son ventre.

\- Bébé, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 _Putain, cette voix…_ pensa-t-elle, se mordillant la lèvre de désir pour lui. _Parfois, les hormones pouvaient être avantageuses._

\- Hum, moui ? fit-elle, d'une voix innocente.

Isabella eut à peine le temps de continuer à le provoquer qu'Edward avait déjà relevé sa tête pour capturer ses lèvres tentatrices contre les siennes.

\- J'aime sentir ton désir contre moi, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je te désirais toujours mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais le médecin nous a déconseillé de faire l'amour pendant deux semaines.

\- Merde, c'est vrai…, grogna-t-elle sans stopper ses caresses sur son torse.

\- Si tu continues à balader tes jolies petites mains sur mon torse, je ne risque pas de respecter les prescriptions du médecin.

\- Mais j'ai envie de toi…, le supplia-t-elle, espérant qu'il cédât.

Edward grogna de désir, l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se reprendre. Il voulait vraiment respecter les conseils du médecin quitte à décevoir sa future femme. Il ne faisait pas cela pour être contre elle mais pour s'assurer que sa grossesse se passât bien et qu'elle retournât à l'hôpital seulement pour accoucher de leur enfant.

\- Toi aussi, tu en as envie.

\- Toujours mais nous ne pouvons pas.

\- Pfft…

Isabella croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder Edward. C'était agaçant de s'avouer qu'il avait raison de ne pas céder et lui faire l'amour mais la jeune femme ne le lui dirait pas aujourd'hui à cause de sa frustration grandissante.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant bouder comme une enfant et il ne pouvait que la trouver craquante ainsi. Pris de pitié pour elle, il attrapa son bras pour la ramener vers lui.

\- Moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas de ne pas pouvoir te faire l'amour, lui chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Si tu me dis cela pour augmenter ma frustration sache que tu peux aller te faire voir, grommela-t-elle en le repoussant pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 _Putain d'interdiction de merde,_ songea-t-elle en allumant la télévision dans l'espoir d'oublier cet instant.

Isabella ne se sentait pas capable de tenir une semaine de plus sans sexe. Bon, elle n'était pas obsédée non plus mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, sa libido en demandait plus que d'habitude alors passer d'un rapport tous les soirs à zéro du jour au lendemain et ce, pendant une période indéterminée, était un peu brutal pour elle.

Elle avait besoin d'Edward. Elle avait besoin qu'il la touchât, qu'il la caressât de ses mains expertes, qu'il déposât ses lèvres sur ses clavicules, sa poitrine et son ventre. Qu'il la fît sentir aimée et vivante tout simplement. Elle gémit rien qu'en se l'imaginant au-dessus d'elle en train de choyer, chouchouter et aimer son corps.

\- Ce n'est pas en gémissant que je vais réussir à respecter ma parole, intervint Edward d'une voix rauque en s'installant à ses côtés.

 _Sa voix, mon dieu, sa voix…_ songea-t-elle, tentant de résister à l'appel au sexe qu'était devenu son amant.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu as fait cette promesse alors…, marmonna-t-elle en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- J'avoue que j'ai fait cette promesse au médecin et j'assume totalement mais chérie, s'il te plaît, arrête de croiser tes bras parce que ta poitrine ne va pas m'aider à résister.

Edward regretta ses mots à l'instant même où il croisa le regard provocateur et le sourire arrogant d'Isabella. Cette dernière désireuse de le provoquer jusqu'au bout, resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine laissant grogner son amant de frustration.

\- Là, c'est moi que tu frustres.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour calmer ta frustration, hum ? Cela me permettra de faire la même chose.

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il évita soigneusement de la regarder elle et son corps qui étaient devenus un appel au sexe. Pourquoi refusait-elle de comprendre ? Leur dernier rapport datait seulement d'une semaine et il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait autant envie en si peu de temps. Bon, ils avaient l'habitude de renouveler leur rapport tous les jours donc finalement, il comprenait sa réaction. Cependant, il ne savait pas si sa grossesse empirait la situation mais il se promettait de se renseigner car il ne se sentait pas capable de refuser de lui faire l'amour pendant les deux semaines à venir.

\- Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas t'occuper de ma libido et de ta pauvre femme en détresse, je vais le faire moi-même, déclara-t-elle en se levant du canapé pour aller dans leur chambre.

Mais Edward n'était pas sourd et avait bien entendu qu'elle avait l'intention de s'occuper de sa frustration. Il la suivit jusque dans leur chambre dans le but d'obtenir quelques explications car à part ses mains, il savait qu'Isabella n'avait pas d'autre moyen pour satisfaire sa libido. Sauf si elle disait cela pour le provoquer.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme cela Cullen parce que oui, ta fiancée sait parfaitement comment se donner du plaisir, cracha-t-elle avant de se rendre dans le dressing sous le regard incompréhensif de son amant.

 _Les hormones, ce sont les hormones en plus de la frustration qui la mettent dans cet état,_ s'assura-t-il, gardant son calme.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Avec mon sextoy, idiot !

Tandis qu'Edward la regarda mi-amusé, mi-choqué, Isabella, elle, rougit de honte d'avoir avoué son petit secret. Elle cacha le sextoy derrière son dos, priant pour que son amant ne l'ai pas aperçu.

 _Merde, quelle conne ! J'aurais dû m'en débarrasser lorsque j'en avais l'occasion !_ se fustigea-t-elle.

Avouer cela ne faisait pas partie de ses projets mais maintenant que c'était fait, elle ne pouvait plus reculer et n'avait d'autre choix que d'en subir les conséquences.

 _Si seulement je pouvais me cacher dans une pièce et ne plus jamais en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie mon faux pas…,_ songea-t-elle, évitant soigneusement le regard d'Edward.

\- Un sextoy ? Vraiment ? Ma femme a un sextoy ? reprit-il en s'approchant d'elle tandis que ses rougeurs augmentèrent en intensité. Mademoiselle Masen ne serait-elle pas satisfaite de son futur mari ?

Edward profita du fait qu'Isabella prît le temps de lui répondre pour s'approcher d'elle tel un prédateur le ferait avec sa proie. Il la bloqua entre le mur et lui afin de pouvoir avoir une totale maîtrise de ses gestes. Ainsi, il était sûr qu'il obtiendrait les réponses à ses questions.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ma future femme possède un sextoy ? lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main contre son intimité.

Isabella se crispa sous la surprise et malgré la barrière de sa culotte, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se détendre et d'apprécier cette douce caresse mais n'en oubliait pas moins les raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouvait dans cette situation.

\- Depuis quand ma future femme possède un sextoy ? se répéta-t-il en ayant bien l'intention d'obtenir une réponse.

 _Je ne vais pas la lâcher,_ se promit-il intérieurement.

Isabella se racla la gorge pour se donner le courage de lui donner une explication concernant la présence de ce jouet dans ses affaires. Elle pourrait très bien l'envoyer balader pour éviter de le faire mais à quoi bon créer une dispute pour cela ? Edward chercherait quand même à connaître les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à l'acheter alors autant en finir maintenant.

\- Juste un moment de faiblesse, répondit-elle tout en s'accrochant au bras de son amant.

La pression de sa main contre son intimité n'avait pas baissé en intensité alors si elle ne se tenait pas à lui, elle flancherait à coup sûr. Cependant, Edward sembla le comprendre puisqu'il prit soin de la maintenir contre lui en passant son bras libre dans son dos.

De cette manière, elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper et ce, même si cela ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Après tout, elle obtenait ce qu'elle attendait de lui : qu'il la touchât.

Finalement, la révélation de l'existence de son sextoy lui avait en quelque sorte, forcé la main. Elle s'attendait néanmoins à un revirement de situation. Son amant ne cèderait pas en acceptant de lui faire l'amour et une part d'elle lui donnait raison d'être aussi raisonnable.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Isabella, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque, provoquant des milliers de frissons sur tout l'épiderme de sa fiancée.

\- Depuis notre séparation.

\- Mais encore…

\- Tu me manquais ! lâcha-t-elle, cédant à la pression. Tu me manquais et j'étais terriblement frustrée de ne pas te sentir en moi alors je… j'ai cédé à la tentation. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de regretter mon achat qu'il était déjà arrivé dans ma boîte aux lettres le lendemain.

\- Et, tu l'as essayé ?

\- Bah évidemment ! Mon manque de toi n'allait pas s'évaporer sous prétexte que je me fustigeais d'avoir acheté ce truc.

\- Et est-ce que ton plaisir est similaire à celui que je t'offre actuellement ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ? Tu sais très bien que tes mains expertes sont… oh…

\- Sont ? dit-il, en insérant un deuxième doigt pour lui permettre d'aller plus vite dans ses mouvements.

Surprise par son geste, Isabella hoqueta en renforçant sa poigne autour des avant-bras de son amant. Il avait un total contrôle sur son corps et cela l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires et de lui répondre.

 _L'avantage, c'est que j'obtiens ce que je veux,_ songea-t-elle, en posant son front contre son épaule.

\- Sont… euh… oh…, gémit-elle en fermant les yeux. Mon chéri serait-il en compétition avec mon pauvre jouet ? lui demanda-t-elle non sans lâcher quelques gémissements de plaisir.

\- Je ne pense pas que ceci, dit-il en lui prenant le sextoy des mains, soit un pauvre jouet, continua-t-il en lui montrant.

\- J'avoue que c'est un jouet très utile et je… putain ! s'interrompit-elle au moment où un troisième doigt vint s'introduire dans son intimité.

 _Ce devrait être un crime d'être aussi doué,_ pensa-t-elle en serrant les dents pour tenter de masquer son plaisir.

Edward accompagna son geste avec quelques mouvements doux et lents forçant Isabella à gémir contre son épaule. Le jeune homme en profita pour balancer le sextoy de l'autre côté de la pièce et la poussa un peu plus contre le mur dans le but de pouvoir continuer sa délicieuse torture.

 _Enfin, un crime commis par un meurtrier très doué. Et cet homme c'est le mien,_ se réjouit-elle, se laissant totalement aller dans son plaisir.

Isabella refusa de rester inerte sous ses caresses et balada ses mains sur le torse de son homme, dont la chemise n'avait pas été refermée, fière de l'avoir pour elle toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas en me torturant de la sorte que ma frustration va s'envoler, au contraire.

\- L'apparition de ton jouet me pousse à agir.

\- Mon homme serait-il jaloux d'un ridicule sextoy ?

\- Ridicule ? Celui que tu t'es pris n'est en rien ridicule. Le tien est un multifonction.

\- Il fallait bien qu'il remplisse mes critères, se justifia-t-elle en continuant ses caresses sur son torse alors qu'il n'avait pas stoppé les mouvements avec ses doigts.

\- Et quelles sont ses critères ? lui demanda-t-il en rapprochant son bassin du sien.

\- Tout ce qui peut se rapprocher de toi à commencer par la taille. Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

\- Ça reste à voir.

\- Chéri, je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir et si cela peut te rassurer, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé depuis que tu es revenu dans ma vie.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit-il en l'embrassant chastement.

Edward rompit leur étreinte et lui tourna le dos pour s'occuper de sa chemise. Pensant qu'il se foutait d'elle, Isabella remit sa culotte en place et récupéra le sextoy dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne se gêna pas pour passer devant en lui montrant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avant de sortir de la chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur son amant qui la retint par le bras, la ramena contre lui et s'empara de son jouet.

\- Mais rends-le moi ! demanda-t-elle en sautillant pour le lui reprendre des mains.

\- Et pourquoi faire, hum ?

\- Pour jouer au scrabble, tiens ! rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si le médecin a déconseillé les rapports sexuels cela en va de même pour ce sextoy, Isabella.

\- Il ne m'a pas formellement interdit d'avoir des rapports sexuels mais déconseillé, Edward.

\- Tu dois respecter ses prescriptions à la lettre, Isabella.

\- Pfft… alors pourquoi tu as mis tes doigts en moi, hein ? Si c'était pour augmenter ma frustration eh bien sache que ta mission est réussie, Cullen ! Je trouve cela injuste d'agir comme ça et en plus, tu oses me priver de la seule chose ici, qui ne me privera jamais de sexe et…

Edward interrompit Isabella en prenant possession de ses lèvres dans le but de la faire taire et de la calmer. Il profita de ce baiser pour l'entraîner sur leur lit. Lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration, il remarqua que son amante le regardait avec incompréhension.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me faire l'amour ?

\- Premièrement, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te faire l'amour, c'est que je ne peux pas. Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit de te le refuser sauf dans une situation similaire à celle-ci. Deuxièmement, je peux très bien te donner du plaisir de manière différente.

\- Mais je croyais que…

\- Chut, dit-il contre ses lèvres, laisse-moi faire, l'intima-t-il en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Isabella enfonça sa tête dans les oreilles et laissa Edward s'occuper d'elle et de sa frustration. Elle voulait plus. Elle désirait qu'il unît son corps au sien mais elle acceptait le fait qu'il ne cédât pas totalement. Il fallait bien que l'un des deux restât raisonnable et ce matin, c'était lui.

Après l'avoir déshabillée, Edward s'occupa des préliminaires en embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps dans le but de la faire frissonner et cela fonctionna. Isabella cambra sous lui sentant sa température corporelle augmenter au fur et à mesure de ses baisers.

\- Mmm…, souffla-t-elle en sentant la tête d'Edward proche de son intimité.

Edward s'amusa à souffler dessus et massa ses hanches avec ses mains. Il déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et continua jusqu'à répéter son geste sur ses lèves intimes.

Il était tout naturel pour lui de chouchouter le corps de sa fiancée et puisque le sexe était déconseillé alors il profitait grandement de ce loisir-là. Certes, il le faisait déjà en temps normal mais c'était la première fois, depuis qu'il était avec Isabella, qu'il s'occupait uniquement du plaisir d'une femme sans penser au sien en priorité. Avec sa future femme, c'était différent et cela était loin de lui déplaire.

\- Oh…

\- Tu me sens ? osa-t-il lui demander alors qu'il léchait ses lèvres intimes avec douceur.

Impatient d'entendre sa réponse, Edward entra deux doigts en elle et effectua des mouvements doux mais profond. Il pensa à accélérer ses va-et-vient sans pour autant stopper ses baisers et les quelques caresses qu'il effectuait avec sa langue sur son intimité.

\- Moui… Mmm…

Isabella serra le drap de ses mains et se cambra sous le plaisir qu'Edward lui offrait, forçant ce dernier à agripper ses hanches afin de la garder proche de lui et de ne pas recevoir un coup mal placé.

Il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de s'occuper d'elle ainsi et même s'il avait été son seul amant, elle était persuadée qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait être aussi doué que lui. Il savait tout de son corps. Ses points sensibles et ses réactions n'étaient plus un secret pour lui. Il la connaissait même mieux qu'elle et pour preuve, il lui faisait découvrir beaucoup de sensations agréables comme les caresses sur ses courbes féminines ou en-dessous de son genou.

Ce fut de cette manière qu'il entraîna Isabella dans un orgasme destructeur où cette dernière ne chercha pas à cacher son plaisir. Lorsqu'elle réussit à redescendre sur Terre, elle garda les yeux fermés et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en gémissant le prénom de son amant.

\- Tu vois, débuta-t-il en caressant ses lèvres intimes de son index faisant haleter son amante au passage, je ne suis pas obligé de te faire l'amour pour te donner du plaisir et t'offrir un orgasme.

\- Je le savais déjà.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je préfère te sentir en moi, s'expliqua-t-elle dans un état comateux.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille.

\- Parce que te sentir en moi est la meilleure des sensations, avoua-t-elle dans le même ton.

En attendant qu'elle se confiât un peu plus, les mains d'Edward ne restèrent pas inertes et continuèrent de taquiner son intimité dans de douces caresses, empêchant Isabella d'avoir les idées claires surtout après l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- Parce que je me sens entière et à ma place.

\- A ta place ?

\- Que ce soit dans tes bras ou lorsque je suis avec toi, je me sens à ma place. Quand tu me fais l'amour c'est différent et tellement bon.

Isabella n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ses sensations et de ce qu'elle ressentait lors de leurs rapports. Et étrangement, le fait qu'Edward lui demandât de se confier sur ce sujet ne la dérangeait pas plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Après tout, c'était quelque chose de naturel de parler de cela avec son compagnon.

\- Tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu dis cela, susurra-t-il en embrassant son cou.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retrouver sa place initiale, Isabella l'en empêcha en ramenant sa tête au-dessus de la sienne dans le but de souder son regard à ses pupilles vertes.

\- Mais ce que j'aime aussi, ce sont tes lèvres contre les miennes, comme ça, déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement. Et puis, comme ça aussi, continua-t-elle en intensifiant leur baiser.

Edward grogna contre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle gardait ses mains sur son visage pour l'empêcher de rompre leur étreinte.

Isabella profita de cet instant pour le pousser sur le côté et se placer à califourchon sur lui. Elle grogna de frustration en remarquant qu'il était encore habillé. Il était hors de question qu'elle laissât passer cela et se promît de s'occuper rapidement de ses vêtements.

Une fois qu'elle eût tout retiré, Isabella lui offrit le même traitement qu'il lui avait fait en embrassant son corps fort et musclé. Elle privilégia son torse où elle s'amusa à lécher le contour de ses abdominaux sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel qu'elle entretenait avec les pupilles vertes de son amant. C'était sa façon à elle de le provoquer et au vu de ses soupirs et grognements, son comportement était loin de lui déplaire.

\- Bébé, dit-il alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée au-dessus de son érection.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Mais j'ai envie de te donner du plaisir.

\- Tu me donnes déjà du plaisir en m'embrassant alors ne te forces pas si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise à faire cela.

\- Mais bébé, je veux vraiment de te donner du plaisir comme tu as fait avec moi. Je t'assure que je ne me force pas.

Edward soupira discrètement, caressa sa joue et la ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Isabella savait pour quelle raison il voulait être certain qu'elle ne se forçait pas car quand elle était petite, Charlie ne s'était pas privé de violer sa bouche et Edward n'ignorait pas ce terrible détail.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois en caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

\- A ton tour de me laisser faire, bébé, assura-t-elle en lui volant un baiser.

\- Arrête-toi dès que tu…

\- Chut, le coupa-t-elle en descendant sur son corps, laisse-moi faire.

Edward céda et la laissa s'occuper de lui mais n'en resta pas moins inquiet. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle prenait cette initiative-là. Certes, il avait remarqué qu'Isabella était plus à l'aise en matière de sexe mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle restait fragile. C'est pour cela qu'il préférait s'assurer à maintes reprises qu'elle était consentante.

\- Je sais que tu veux me protéger mais je t'assure que je suis prête, reprit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avant de baisser sa tête timidement vers son érection.

.

..

...

..

.

Edward et Isabella étaient tranquillement en train de regarder un film. Tous deux étaient concentrés dans la contemplation de _Nos étoiles contraires_ de Josh Boone et où la jeune femme ne cessait jamais de pleurer. Les hormones étaient en partie responsables de cette soudaine sensibilité pour les films tristes et son amant la trouvait totalement adorable en la voyant faire.

Mais sa condition de femme enceinte présente la rappela à l'ordre lorsqu'elle fut prise de nausées. Edward était obligé de mettre pause pour lui permettre de ne pas louper la suite du film et attendit patiemment son retour.

A chaque fois qu'elle revenait de son cours passage aux toilettes, sa mine était dépitée. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il admirait son courage car lui-même n'aurait pas supporté de vomir toutes les heures. Cependant, et même si toutes les femmes enceintes étaient belles, Isabella restait l'exception. Non seulement elle portait son enfant mais en plus de cela, elle faisait partie de sa vie et allait devenir sa femme dans peu de temps.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur lui, l'empêchant de remettre le film en route.

Edward craignit le pire mais se contenta d'attendre qu'elle lui fît part de son petit caprice. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses hormones jouaient sur ses envies de manger tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit alors il s'attendait au pire à chaque fois. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore inventé une recette immangeable contrairement à Emmett qui avait dû subir cela avec Rosalie.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- D'une glace Ben et Jerry. Mais pas n'importe laquelle…

\- Dis-moi tout…

\- Celle avec de gros morceaux de noix de pécan et du caramel, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, s'imaginant déjà en train de manger sa glace.

\- Bébé…

\- Pfft, j'ai compris tu ne veux pas, grogna-t-elle en quittant ses cuisses pour s'installer sur le canapé.

\- Bébé, dit-il en levant son menton. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'extasia-t-elle en s'installant de nouveau sur lui. Tu vas vraiment aller me chercher ma glace ? lui demanda-t-elle, heureuse de pouvoir satisfaire sa gourmandise.

Edward avait l'impression d'être en face d'une enfant lorsqu'elle se comportait ainsi mais il savait que ses hormones la travaillaient. D'où ses sautes d'humeur. Heureusement, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais disputés pour le moment et il espérait que cela restât ainsi. Néanmoins, il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que le dernier mois se passerait normalement. Isabella était enceinte et même si son comportement s'avèrerait être agaçant, il resterait toujours auprès d'elle car après tout, il voulait aussi de cet enfant.

\- Chérie, ne veux-tu pas finir le pot d'il y a deux jours hum ?

\- Mais elle était dégueu… Les Ben et Jerry sont les meilleures.

\- Mais elles sont pleines de sucres et tes hanches ne risquent pas d'apprécier, la taquina-t-il se foutant pertinemment qu'elle prenne quelques kilos par-ci, par-là.

Isabella aimait faire attention à sa ligne et le fait qu'elle se foutait de ce détail pendant sa grossesse le poussait à la taquiner davantage. Cette dernière lui tira la langue de manière à lui faire oublier son degré de maturité avant de l'embrasser chastement sur la bouche.

\- Mais c'est la dernière fois, argumenta-t-elle, sachant que son amant ne la croyait pas.

\- Souviens-toi, tu me disais la même chose pour ton yaourt à boire à la banane et ta banane split que je t'ai préparé hier.

\- Je m'en souviens, avoua-t-elle en rougissant. Mais j'ai une atroce envie de sucre depuis une semaine et je n'arrive pas à la contrôler. Mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais dû regarder cette publicité sur les glaces Ben et Jerry, se fustigea-t-elle en cachant son visage dans le cou d'Edward, le faisant rire au passage.

\- C'est vrai, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Tu peux aller me chercher ma glace s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Isabella avait l'impression d'être terriblement pénible lorsqu'elle passait son temps à lui demander de la nourriture mais c'était plus fort que son subconscient. Ses hormones la changeaient et son envie de sucre était difficile à canaliser. Elle espérait qu'Edward ne craquât pas et réussît à la supporter jusqu'à l'accouchement car elle ne pourrait que s'en prendre à elle-même s'il venait à partir. Telle était sa plus grande crainte.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être insupportable, se confia-t-elle tandis qu'il se leva pour aller acheter sa glace.

Edward se retourna alors qu'il enfila sa veste et vit Isabella s'approcher vers lui. Elle semblait se sentir coupable que le jeune homme trouva totalement stupide. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'aller lui acheter une glace mais il comprenait que sa fiancée culpabilisait car elle lui demandait beaucoup de services ces derniers temps.

\- J'ai viens avec toi, dit-elle en souriant et enfila sa veste. Tu peux me passer mes chaussures plates s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il s'exécuta.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas être trop fatiguée ?

\- Non et de toute façon, j'aimerais me rendre à l'anniversaire du fils de Zac.

\- Est-il au courant de ta venue ?

\- Il espère que je vienne mais je ne l'ai pas encore appelé. J'aimerais en profiter pour savoir s'il est au courant de ce que l'on a découvert.

\- En parlant de ça, je suis allé récupérer le courrier pendant que tu dormais, dit-il en lui en tendant une pile importante de lettre en tout genre.

\- Oh, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai oublié de récupérer le courrier. Qu'avons-nous reçu ?

\- Les résultats du test ADN.

Isabella s'empara de la pile de lettres et trouva rapidement celle qui allait répondre à une de ses principales questions. Elle regarda l'enveloppe avec hésitation, repensant à ce qu'elle avait appris ces derniers jours.

\- A quoi cela sert-il de regarder les résultats puisque je connais déjà la réponse ?

\- Cela te permettra d'être sûre, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison.

Isabella soupira pour se donner du courage, ouvrit l'enveloppe, dépliait la lettre et lu les résultats. Aucune surprise ne se lisait sur son visage et Edward devina lui-même ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur.

\- C'est négatif, murmura-t-elle en posant la lettre sur le bar. Il est pourtant bien le fils de Charlie et Renée mais nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur, ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela et je pense qu'une discussion avec Zac serait parfait pour essayer d'en savoir davantage.

\- Nous allons d'abord faire les courses, s'occuper de ton envie de glace, acheter un cadeau pour son fils et nous irons chez lui.

Isabella hocha la tête en guise de réponse et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il manque, rétorqua-t-il en s'emparant d'une feuille de papier et d'un stylo.

\- Hum… des bonbons, de la glace, du yaourt à boire, du chocolat et…

\- Bébé…, la coupa-t-il en lui jetant un regard amusé.

\- Pardon… Le sucre. Il faut que j'arrête avec le sucre, se dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers les placards.

Il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de manger tous les aliments sucrés. Après tout, si elle en avait envie, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était libre de manger ce qu'elle souhaitait. Néanmoins, il tenait à ce qu'elle fît attention à sa santé et à celle de leur enfant. C'était aussi ça son rôle.

\- Oh et puis tu sais quoi, on achètera tout sur le tas. Mon envie de glace m'empêche de réfléchir.

Edward se mit à rire et laissa la feuille et le stylo sur le bar. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa Isabella passer, ferma à clé, appela l'ascenseur et entra avec elle à l'intérieur. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et resta ainsi jusqu'à être arrivé au parking sous-terrain.

En arrivant au supermarché, Edward s'empara une nouvelle fois de sa main mais dut s'en séparer pour prendre le chariot. Isabella resta auprès de lui lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin avant de disparaître subitement. Il la vit se diriger vers le rayon des crèmes glacées, le forçant à lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu en prends deux ?

\- Pour ne pas que tu sois tenté de m'en prendre, répondit-elle en posant les deux pots dans le chariot.

\- Dans ce cas, je préfère celle au beurre de cacahuète, dit-il en échangeant son pot, forçant Isabella regarder sa glace avec dégoût.

\- Ton papa a vraiment des goûts spéciaux, marmonna-t-elle en caressant son ventre rond.

\- Ta maman ne connaît pas la vraie valeur des choses.

\- Pardonne-moi mais le beurre de cacahuète ne peut pas être mélangé avec de la crème glacée et pourtant, j'adore le beurre de cacahuète. Je trouve que c'est un gâchis de glace Ben et Jerry.

\- Au moins, je suis sûre que tu ne m'en piqueras pas, rétorqua-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

\- Tu peux en être certain.

Edward l'embrassa une seconde fois avant de reprendre le chariot et se dirigea vers le rayon des produits hygiénique. Il prit du papier toilette, du liquide-vaisselle, des pastilles pour le lave-vaisselle, du shampoing et du gel douche. Isabella se chargea de prendre le sien suivit de ses nombreux soins. La jeune femme s'apprêta à changer de rayon lorsqu'elle remarqua que son fiancé semblait hésiter sur plusieurs produits alors elle revint vers lui afin de l'aider dans sa décision.

\- Vraiment Edward ? Tu hésites entre plusieurs boîtes de préservatifs ?

\- Bébé, il faut bien que je choisisse les meilleurs.

\- Je ne savais même pas nous avions fini la boîte.

Edward lui jeta un regard amusé et lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Il faut croire que nous sommes deux personnes sexuellement actives.

\- Il faut croire, dis-tu ? Chéri, nous faisons l'amour tous les soirs. Enfin, sans compter ces trois derniers jours et ce que nous avons fait ce matin, bien sûr.

\- Ces jeunes, toujours en train de parler de sexe, marmonna une vieille femme qui passa derrière eux.

En l'entendant, Edward éclata de rire tandis qu'Isabella écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Elle qui pensait avoir été discrète, elle s'était trompée. Néanmoins, tous deux avaient parlé de sexe devant un rayon de préservatif. Au moins, cela prouvait qu'ils étaient non seulement sexuellement actifs mais en plus, très prévenant.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en prends pas une au hasard ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous en utilisons à chaque fois. La preuve est en train de grossir en moi, déclara-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre.

\- Justement, il est temps de reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Je vais essayer les préservatifs invisibles parce que je ne supportais plus les autres.

\- C'est comme tu veux mon chéri. Après tout, c'est toi qui dois les mettre, dit-elle en embrassant sa joue, appréciant la sensation de sa barbe de trois jours sous la pression de ses lèvres.

Edward fit alors son choix et suivit Isabella jusqu'au rayon épicerie. Il leva une seconde fois les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle s'empara d'un paquet d'Oréo avec pour excuse que le bébé lui réclamait cette petite gourmandise.

\- Je sais, il faut que j'arrête avec le sucre mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.

\- Si tu es vraiment en manque de sucre, je peux te faire des crêpes. Qu'en penses-tu ? lui proposa-t-il, en la regardant poser le paquet de gâteaux dans le chariot.

\- J'n'ai plus envie d'Oréo tout compte fait, répondit-elle en reposant la boîte dans le rayon.

Le jeune couple prit le nécessaire pour faire les crêpes sucrés comme salés. Isabella refit son stock de fruit et de légumes et Edward se chargea de la viande. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à acheter mais ils prirent plaisir à faire les courses ensemble. Certes, ce n'était pas l'activité la plus intéressante qu'ils aient pu faire jusque-là mais cela leur permit de se découvrir un peu plus.

\- Il nous manque plus que le cadeau pour le fils de Zac, se rappela-t-elle en entrant dans la voiture. Que pouvons-nous lui acheter ?

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Euh… Il me semble qu'il est plus âgé que Tony. Ils aiment quoi les garçons de cet âge ?

\- Tout ce qui se rapporte au sport ou les voitures. Le truc classique.

\- Mouais… Je ne me vois pas lui offrir une petite voiture comme cadeau.

\- Des bonbons ?

\- En cadeau supplémentaire oui mais il lui faudrait quelque chose d'utile.

\- Une montre ?

Isabella regarda Edward avec un grand sourire. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres en lui murmurant qu'il était parfait et attacha sa ceinture. Le jeune homme sourit à son tour tout en s'engageant sur la chaussée.

Le jeune couple trouva rapidement la montre parfaite pour le fils de Zac et plus le moment de retrouver celui qu'elle avait pris pour son frère approchait, plus Isabella était anxieuse à l'idée de lui annoncer la vérité et de découvrir autre chose sur son enfance. Mais elle devait bien passer par-là pour continuer ses recherches plus sereinement et puis, son entraîneur avait le droit de savoir.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chez Zac,**

 **New York, 15h30**

\- Isabella ?

\- Bonjour Zac.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, déclara-t-il en souriant. Edward, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main de ce dernier. Bonjour Tony, continua-t-il en caressant sa tête.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Tony en regardant Isabella.

Isabella se baissa à sa hauteur pour pouvoir lui répondre. Il était temps pour lui de découvrir qu'il avait un grand frère et contrairement à elle, Zac l'était vraiment.

\- Zac est ton grand frère.

\- Mon grand frère ?

\- Oui, Tony. Il est ton grand frère.

Surpris de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Tony regarda Zac avec méfiance et même s'il était son frère, ce dernier restait un homme. Il avait eu confiance en Carlisle car il avait agi comme un vrai père avec lui. Il avait aussi eu foi en Edward car ce dernier avait participé à son sauvetage mais contrairement à ces derniers, Zac n'avait rien fait pour lui.

\- N'aie pas peur Tony, Zac ne te fera rien.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, je te le promets. Et si un jour il te fait du mal, je serais là pour te protéger, comme toujours.

En disant cela, Isabella promettait à Tony qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Zac mais elle mettait aussi en garde le jeune homme. Certes, elle le connaissait depuis longtemps mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne se méfiait pas de lui.

De son côté, Zac reçut l'avertissement mais n'en resta pas moins surpris. Isabella sembla protéger le petit garçon alors il comprenait sa réaction mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le mît en garde de cette manière.

\- Et si nous rentrions ? proposa-t-il dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Bonne idée.

Zac laissa entrer le couple à l'intérieur et leur indiqua de poser le cadeau sur la petite table du salon, là où se trouvaient les autres.

\- Zac ? l'appela une femme qui se dirigeait vers lui avec un bébé dans les bras. Oh, bonjour, vous devez être Isabella, je me trompe ?

\- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas.

\- Je me présente, je suis Sophia, la femme de Zac.

\- Enchantée, répondit-elle en souriant poliment. Je vous présente Edward, mon compagnon, ajouta-t-elle en le montrant avec sa main.

\- Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin rencontrer. Zac n'a jamais cessé de me parler de vous qui êtes sa petite sœur.

La bienveillance de Sophia mit mal à l'aise Isabella qui avait du mal à avouer qu'elle n'était pas ou plus la sœur de Zac. Elle ne pensait pas arriver aux révélations dès le début de la soirée mais puisque cela se présentait à elle, elle ne pouvait pas reculer.

\- Zac, est-ce que je te parler en privé s'il te plaît ?

\- Est-ce important ?

\- Suffisamment important pour que je me permette de te le demander.

\- Je…

\- Papa ! l'appela son fils en accourant vers lui.

Zac lui jeta un regard désolé et s'accroupit à la hauteur de son fils pour entendre qu'il avait à lui dire. Isabella regarda la scène en souriant, attendant patiemment le moment où il lui accorderait quelques minutes. Il fallait qu'il sût qu'il n'était pas son frère avant qu'il en vînt aux présentations avec tout le reste de la famille.

\- C'est qui ? demanda le petit garçon en regardant Isabella et Edward.

\- Je te présente tante Isabella qui est ma sœur et son Edward qui est son amoureux, répondit-il en montrant du doigt les deux personnes concernées. Isabella, Edward, je vous présente mon fils, Nathan.

\- Bonjour Nathan, dirent Isabella et Edward en même temps.

\- Bonjour… Et toi, t'es qui ? dit-il à l'encontre de Tony qui était restait entre le jeune couple.

\- C'est ton cousin, Tony. Il est plus jeune que toi mais il faut que tu sois gentil avec lui.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu veux bien l'inviter avec tes amis et toi ?

\- Viens Tony, on va jouer avec mes copains.

Tony hésita quelques secondes, regarda Isabella qui lui lança un regard encourageant et suivit Nathan jusque dans la cour arrière de la maison. Zac se releva, réajusta sa chemise bleue et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Ma femme est au courant de tout.

\- Même de mon passé ?

\- Je suis désolée Isabella mais je dis tout à ma femme et tu es passée aux informations…

Isabella se pinça les lèvres dans le but de retenir ses prochaines larmes tandis qu'Edward passa son bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui pour la soutenir. Il embrassa sa tempe forçant sa fiancée à fermer les yeux et cela lui permit de cacher sa peine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri. Je vais aller m'occuper des enfants et des autres invités. Je te laisse parler avec ta sœur.

\- Merci, répondit-il en embrassant sa femme avant de la laisser partir. Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il tandis qu'ils s'exécutèrent.

Zac les entraînèrent à l'intérieur de la cuisine là où était entreposait le gâteau d'anniversaire du petit Nathan ainsi que quelques paquets de bonbons ouverts.

\- Nous t'écoutons.

\- Après avoir su que tu étais mon frère et pour ma protéger, j'ai fait un test ADN.

\- Un test ADN ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?

\- J'avais peur d'être trahie, Zac.

\- Sauf que j'ai été ton entraîneur, Isabella. Nous avons passé du temps ensemble et je pensais sincèrement que le fait que je sois ton frère te rendrait plus confiante.

\- Zac, tu sais très bien qu'Isabella fait confiance à très peu de personne et qu'elle a besoin de preuve pour s'assurer qu'on ne la trahisse pas, intervint Edward, ne désirant pas rester à l'écart de cette conversation.

Zac regarda Edward quelques instants, comprenant que ce dernier prendrait la défense d'Isabella qu'importait ce qu'il se passait. Bon, il n'était pas contre cela mais il aurait préféré parler avec sa sœur en tête à tête. Après tout, sa femme n'était pas présente alors pourquoi devrait-il supporter la présence de son compagnon ?

\- Tu es passé de statut d'entraîneur à mon frère du jour au lendemain, Zac. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Il y a beaucoup trop de gens qui m'ont planté un couteau dans le dos et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être trahie une nouvelle fois.

\- Et ces tests, ils ont donné quoi ? demanda-t-il, froidement.

\- J'ai découvert la vérité.

\- Mais de quelle vérité tu parles bordel ?! s'emporta-t-il, en la fusillant du regard.

Zac s'apprêta à s'approcher d'Isabella pour obtenir une réponse rapidement mais Edward le repoussa en mettant sa main contre son épaule. Il se doutait qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à sa fiancée mais il préférait le mettre en garde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

\- Je préfère m'en assurer moi-même.

Isabella regarda la scène sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Zac semblait remonté contre elle parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance mais comme le disait Edward, il s'agissait de son caractère. Travailler dans la mafia expliquait sa méfiance et elle ne pourrait jamais avoir foi en quelqu'un sans qu'elle eût la certitude que cette personne fusse honnête.

Zac quant à lui, était un peu déçu d'apprendre cela mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait lui faire du mal. Il avait toujours été impulsif et malheureusement, il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments contre son impulsivité. Il fallait qu'il prît sur lui et qu'il attendît ce qu'elle appelait être la vérité.

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère, Zac.

\- Comment ça, je ne suis pas ton frère ?

\- Je pensais que tu comprendrais.

\- Tu veux dire que les tests ont été négatifs ?

\- Exactement.

\- Alors, pourquoi vivais-tu chez mes parents ?

Isabella sentit ses yeux lui piquer et retenir ses larmes fut plus dur que la dernière fois. Pour se calmer, elle passa ses mains sur son ventre et se sentit immédiatement apaisée. De cette manière, elle réussissait à se mettre en tête qu'elle ne devait pas angoisser pour éviter un autre malaise.

De cette manière, Isabella se sentait plus fragile qu'avant et ce n'était pas à cause de son bébé qu'elle était ainsi. Le fait de découvrir qu'elle aurait pu être une autre personne, la fait que sa vie aurait pu être différente de celle qu'elle avait vécu la forçait à penser autrement que par la violence et le crime. Elle sentait qu'elle changeait mais était-ce bon pour autant ? Ne risquait-elle pas de se mettre en danger en se comportant différemment ? Telles sont les questions qu'elle se posait sans cesse mais dont les réponses lui étaient inaccessibles.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en pleurant. J'ai juste découvert que tu n'étais pas mon frère ainsi que le prénom de mes parents biologiques, ajouta-t-elle en chassant ses larmes du revers de la main.

Fidèle à lui-même, Edward vint la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer. Il embrassa sa tempe plusieurs fois tout en la berçant. Il garda un œil attentif sur Zac qui sembla encore plus perdu que sa fiancée et il comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait être courant de cela.

\- Es-tu sûre que tout est vrai ?

\- C'est Carlisle qui a effectué les recherches et je l'ai découvert il y a peu. Edward est tombé sur un article qui parle de l'enlèvement d'un enfant et il y a beaucoup trop de détails qui prouvent que je suis l'enfant en question, répondit-elle en se retirant des bras de son amant.

\- Quels détails ?

\- La date de mon enlèvement et le lieu. J'avais un an à l'époque des faits.

\- Comment s'appellent tes parents biologiques ?

\- Albano et Susanna Basaïa. Ils sont italiens et vivent donc en Italie.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves aux Etats-Unis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de réponse à ce sujet même si j'ai un doute…

\- Quel doute ?

\- Trafic humain.

Edward se tendit en entendant la réponse d'Isabella. Elle ne lui avait pas fait part de cette éventualité alors cela le surpris sur le coup mais il n'en restait pas moins d'accord avec elle.

\- Cela pourrait tout expliquer, marmonna-t-il en regardant le sol. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je t'aide dans tes recherches ?

\- Ton aide me serait précieuse. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces à le faire.

\- Isabella, si je te le demande c'est que je ne me force pas.

\- Je préfère m'en assurer.

\- Dans ce cas, j'effectuerai des recherches de mon côté et dès que j'ai quelque chose, je te contacterai.

\- Merci.

Zac s'approcha d'Isabella à pas lents et l'entraîna dans une étreinte rassurante. La jeune femme resserra ses bras dans son dos tout en fermant les yeux. Il n'était peut-être pas son frère mais il avait été là pour elle lors de ses entraînements au combat et c'était en quelque sorte grâce à lui si elle était sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique alors elle ne pouvait que le remercier.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Ne me remercie pas Isabella. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de plus juste en tant que grand frère et même si ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, tu resteras toujours ma petite sœur.

\- Tu me forces à te remercier encore plus, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bon, pour éviter que nous passions notre temps à pleurer et pour te permettre de te détendre un peu, je te ou plutôt, je vous propose de profiter de cette journée pour nous amuser ?

\- Nous te suivons, répondit-elle en rompant leur étreinte pour attraper la main que lui tendit son compagnon.

\- Allons-y.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Sachez, que ce chapitre je l'ai écris sur mon cahier alors que j'étais en vacances à défaut de ne pas pouvoir prendre mon ordinateur (et puis, je ne le prends jamais en vacances). Breff, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Un peu de douceur, un peu de sexe et du suspens, tout ce que j'aime ! :D_

 _Mais du coup, je vous laisse encore le temps pour deviner la suite :D_

 **LÂCHEZ-VOUS !**

 _Je me tiens prête pour lire vos reviews :D_

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	62. Chapitre 32 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Le nouveau chapitre est dans les bacs ! Il ne reste que 2 chapitres finaux et honnêtement, je pense que je vais les poster très rapidement car je viens de finaliser l'épilogue. Je n'attends plus que sa correction et ça sera bon ! Merci pour vos reviews !_

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'engueuler, hein :) Honnêtement, le fait qu'Isabella se soit fait enlevée lorsqu'elle était petite m'est venue comme ça mais je souhaitais éclaircir un point sur son enfance et sur pourquoi Charlie et Renée ont agis avec elle de cette manière du jour au lendemain. Et je souhaitais répondre aux questions de certains lecteurs. Encore deux chapitres haha donc ce n'est pas totalement fini. Je tiens à rester dans l'action jusqu'à la fin pour éviter que ce soit ennuyant. Zac est en effet quelqu'un de bien. Je ne voulais pas le transformer en salaud. L'histoire se finie alors je n'allais pas m'amuser avec son personnage. Pour le Happy End, tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre ainsi que dans l'épilogue mais je ne t'en dis pas plus :P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 32 T2**

 **Chez Edward et Isabella,**

 **New York, 4h30**

Allongée dans son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, Isabella n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire ses pensées et toutes ses questions qui se bousculaient dans l'espoir d'être élucidées.

Mais comment apporter des réponses lorsque l'on ne les avait pas soi-même ?

Tentant de ravaler ses larmes, elle jeta un regard sur Edward qui dormait profondément sur le ventre, sa main sur la petite bosse où grandissait leur futur bébé tandis que l'autre était cachée sous son oreiller. La couverture recouvrait uniquement ses jambes et ses fesses, laissant dévoiler son dos musclé qu'elle admirait avec envie.

Il était si beau ainsi, si innocent. De temps en temps, sa bouche s'entrouvrait, il marmonnait quelques paroles incompréhensives et sa main caressait tendrement son ventre. Elle sourit en le voyant faire, se demandant quel rêve avait prit possession de ses pensées.

 _Lui au moins, avait réussi à trouver le sommeil,_ songea-t-elle en soupirant lourdement.

Hier, ils avaient fait l'amour avec douceur. Edward tenait toujours à respecter les dires du médecin mais il était allé plus loin que des préliminaires prolongés alors elle ne s'en était pas plaint. Il s'était rapidement endormi à la suite de leur étreinte amoureuse contrairement à la jeune femme.

Isabella rompit son admiration, se retira de l'étreinte protectrice de son homme et se leva de leur lit dans le but de se trouver une occupation jusqu'à que ce que son esprit l'autorise à dormir. Étant nue, elle enfila son shorty en coton puis son peignoir en soie, jeta un dernier regard sur Edward qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et sortit de la chambre. Après avoir refermé la porter derrière elle, elle regarda un peu partout autour d'elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se réveillât puisqu'elle n'envisageait pas d'aller retourner se coucher.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, alluma la télévision et chercha un programme susceptible de l'intéresser mais difficile de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à quatre heure du matin. Elle abandonna sa requête, éteignit l'écran et posa sa tête contre le dossier du sofa dans le but de réfléchir.

 _Je peux toujours manger,_ songea-t-elle, en haussant les épaules. _Hum, mouais, bonne idée,_ reprit-elle en se levant du canapé.

Isabella ouvrit le réfrigérateur, regarda ce qu'elle pouvait grignoter de bon en pleine nuit. Elle se servit une verre de jus de banane - qu'elle adorait - sortit sa glace Ben et Jerry du congélateur puis s'empara d'un petit paquet de sablés au spéculos dans le placard. Elle prit ensuite une petite cuillère et alla s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas tout manger mais au point où elle en était, elle préférait prévoir le maximum pour ne pas être obligée de se lever pour aller en rechercher.

Elle ouvrit le paquet de gâteau, en prit deux et le posa à ses pieds et les mangea tout en cherchant un point de distraction de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. L'antenne de l'Empire State Building réussit à attirer son attention, lui permettant de ne penser rien d'autre qu'aux constructeurs new yorkais qui avaient permis la construction d'un des plus hauts buildings de la ville voire, du pays.

Tout en gardant son regard vrillé sur le bâtiment, Isabella ouvrit sa glace et commença à la manger avec envie. La noix pecan et caramel était sans nul doute la meilleure. Heureusement qu'Edward avait accepté de lui en prendre.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Une heure plus tard ...**

\- Tu ne dors pas ? intervint Edward d'une voix endormie.

Isabella tourna automatiquement la tête vers Edward en souriant faiblement. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux en batailles, le t-shirt qu'il venait sans doute d'enfiler son était légèrement relevé révélant une partie de ses délicieux abdominaux. Seul son pantalon en coton était resté en place. De cette façon, la jeune femme ne put que le trouver beau mais ses pensées étaient occupées par autre chose, l'empêchant de se concentrer entièrement sur son amant.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit-elle avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'Empire State Building.

Edward s'approcha d'elle, l'entraînant à replier ses jambes contre elle afin qu'il pût s'asseoir sur le rebord. Il prit le paquet de gâteau dans ses mains et s'installa près d'elle tout en la regardant. Elle fouilla son pot de glace désormais à moitié vide et en mangea une énième cuillère. Elle sentit le regard de son fiancé sur elle mais prit soin de l'éviter afin de ne pas craquer parce que c'était ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire : pleurer.

Elle avait réussi à ne pas le faire depuis qu'elle s'était levée mais comme d'habitude, Edward arrivait toujours à la faire craquer, à l'aider à se livrer sur ses douloureuses pensées. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour, il ne la brusquait jamais et ne la forçait pas à cracher le morceau. Il lui laissait simplement le temps dont elle avait besoin.

\- Tu veux en parler ? lui proposa-t-il en la regardant avec inquiétude.

Isabella haussa les épaules, sentant son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure toujours dans le but de retenir un prochain sanglot mais elle échoua rapidement à sa tâche. Elle ne chercha pas à essuyer ses larmes et préféra se concentrer sur sa crème glacée.

 _Par où commencer ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait tellement perdue qu'elle entraînerait Edward avec elle dans ses confusions et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Tu m'en donnes un peu ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger.

Isabella regarda la cuillère qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger et la tendit en direction d'Edward pour qu'il pût le faire à sa place. La jeune femme sourit en le voyant faire avant de repartir dans ses songes. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à autre chose, la réalité la rattrapait toujours, l'empêchant de se détendre l'espace de quelques minutes.

\- Elle est très bonne cette glace. Tu as bien fait d'insister pour que je te l'achète, déclara-t-il, dans le but de lui faire changer les idées.

Edward eut l'effet escompté puisqu'elle esquissa un sourire sans pour autant le regarder. Il était sur la bonne voie et même si elle ne s'était pas encore confiée, il préférait la voir rire que pleurer. Il attendrait le moment où elle se sentirait prête à lui faire part de ses sombres pensées.

\- Tu veux goûter la mienne ? lui proposa-t-il en se levant de sa place.

\- Elle est au beurre de cacahuète, marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Je suis prêt à parier que tu vas aimer, dit-il en relevant son menton avec son index.

\- Peut-être, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne l'embrassât chastement.

Elle suivit Edward du regard, le vit poser le paquet de gâteau sur la table, sortir son pot de glace du congélateur, prendre une cuillère et revenir vers elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Il s'installa à sa place, ouvrit le couvercle puis l'opercule et plongea sa cuillère à l'intérieur qu'il tendit dans sa direction.

\- Goûte. Tu verras, c'est délicieux, l'incita-t-il en voyant sa mine dépitée.

\- Tu ne l'as même pas encore goûté.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et goûta sa glace sous le regard sceptique de sa fiancée. Il semblait aimer ce qu'il mangeait au vu de son regard pétillant, la faisant rire au passage. Il était tellement séduisant ainsi qu'elle put que se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, craquant littéralement devant lui tandis qu'il répéta le même geste et lui tendit sa cuillère pour qu'elle pût y prendre goût.

\- Maintenant que tu as la preuve que je l'aime bien et que je ne suis pas mort empoisonné ...

\- Mort empoisonné, le coupa-t-elle en rigolant.

Content de l'entendre rire rien qu'en parlant, il lui vola un baiser et pointa sa cuillère devant ses lèvres pour répéter sa demande.

\- Tu veux bien la goûter ?

Isabella céda, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, laissant Edward lui glisser la cuillère à l'intérieur. Elle fut surprise d'aimer cette glace au beurre de cacahuète et pour le taquiner, fit mine de détester en grimaçant.

\- Je sais que tu as aimé.

\- Et comment peux-tu me le prouver ?

\- Tu as aimé, c'est tout, dit-il en prenant une autre cuillère.

Il se pencha sur Isabella et l'embrassa avidement non sans faire glisser un peu de glace sur sa langue, la faisant gémir au passage. La jeune femme garda ses bras autour de ses genoux, son pot de glace entre ses cuisses et son ventre, et attendit qu'Edward rompît leur baiser.

\- Là, je suis sûr que tu as aimé.

 _Vu comme ça,_ songea-t-elle en souriant amoureusement.

Isabella était heureuse qu'il eût réussi à la distraire avec tant de facilité. Son sourire s'effaça lorsque ses pensées s'égarèrent dans un endroit où elles n'auraient jamais dû être. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et se concentra de nouveau sur son point de distraction.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as ?

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir discret et haussa les épaules, hésitant à passer aux aveux. Edward était son compagnon et il était le premier auprès de qui elle souhaitait se confier alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança dans ses explications pour lui permettre de connaître ses pensées les plus sombres.

\- Cela t'est déjà arrivé de te sentir étranger à tes yeux ?

\- Non…

\- C'est ce que je ressens.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'apprends des détails de mon enfance que je n'aurais jamais dû oublier. J'aurais dû me rappeler que Charlie et Renée n'étaient pas mes parents biologiques…

\- Tu n'avais qu'un an, Isabella. Tu étais trop petite pour te souvenir d'un détail comme celui-ci.

\- Mais ce n'est pas qu'un simple détail, Edward. C'est l'histoire de toute mon enfance ! s'emporta-t-elle, laissant les larmes prendre possession de ses joues. On m'a arrachée à mes parents biologiques et on s'est servi de moi comme une poupée sexuelle pour ensuite m'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Parfois, je me dis que j'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal pour mériter autant de maltraitance…

Edward posa sa main sur celle d'Isabella qui se trouvait sur ses genoux pour la consoler. Il se retenait de la prendre dans ses bras car elle avait encore besoin de vider son sac. Elle étalait toute sa souffrance et même si elle s'était déjà confiée sur ses ressentis, elle n'avait jamais retiré le poids de son enfance douloureuse.

\- Tu n'as aucunement mérité ce qui t'es arrivé, la coupa-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- Alors pourquoi on m'a fait ça ? Pourquoi on m'a violée à cinq ans et pendant toutes les années qui ont suivi ? demanda-t-elle, en larme.

\- Charlie et Renée n'étaient que des fils de pute, dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait n'étaient en aucun cas justifié et même si cela avait le cas, même si tu avais fait des bêtises, violer et battre un enfant n'est en rien une excuse. J'ai moi-même fait des bêtises quand j'étais petit mais je n'ai pas pour autant été battu et violé. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Isabella hocha simplement la tête, gobant tout ce qu'il lui disait. Carlisle et Esmée avaient réussi à lui faire entendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien mais ces derniers jours, la jeune femme se sentait obligée de tout remettre en question.

\- Comment tu fais pour me supporter ?

\- Bébé…

\- Comment tu fais pour aimer une femme aussi perturbée et malade que moi ?

\- Tu n'es pas malade et tu n'es pas perturbée Isabella, la coupa-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de sa main.

\- Si, je suis perturbée, Edward. Que tu le veuilles ou non, mon passé fait de moi une femme perturbée et je n'arriverais jamais à le mettre derrière moi et avancer sans qu'il ne me rattrape.

\- Parce que tu as énormément souffert Isabella mais qui ne serait pas comme toi avec un passé comme le tien ? Est-ce pour cela que tu me dis que je ne devrais pas t'aimer ?

\- Il y a d'autres femmes qui…

\- Là, je t'arrête tout de suite parce que je sais que la suite ne va pas me plaire. Tu es train de faire comme moi en me disant que je devrais être avec une autre femme sauf que je ne veux être avec aucune autre femme que toi, est-ce clair ?

Isabella tourna la tête et évita soigneusement son regard, sanglotant silencieusement. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée devoir lui proposer de partir et de vivre une vie plus normale avec une autre femme et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Et il avait raison en disant qu'elle faisait comme lui ...

\- Isabella, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il, n'ayant pas fini de lui parler.

La jeune femme s'exécuta dans des gestes timides et attendit patiemment qu'il continuât de parler. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt et quelque part en elle, cela la touchait de l'entendre dire qu'elle était la femme avec qui il voulait être parce cela la tuerait de le voir avec une autre. Déjà qu'elle s'était crue mourir lorsqu'il était parti alors s'il aimait une autre femme, ce serait pire ...

\- Je t'aime, tu vas devenir ma femme et tu attends notre enfant alors je ne peux pas te laisser penser ce genre de connerie. Je t'interdis même de me dire une seule fois que tu ne veux que mon bonheur en me proposant cette alternative parce que je ne t'obéirais pas. Tu m'as compris ?

Il semblait tellement sérieux en cet instant qu'Isabella avait presque peur de lui répondre. Elle baissa les yeux et fixa ses lèvres avec intérêt tout en reniflant bruyamment. Elle ne pleurait plus et les mots d'Edward l'avaient en quelque sorte rassurée. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais l'entendre dire de cette manière était plutôt valorisant.

\- Ne pense plus cela, d'accord, souffla-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, dit-il en caressant ses joues humides.

\- Je ne fais que dire n'importe quoi en ce moment…

\- Tu es encore sous le choc et cela se comprend.

Isabella haussa les épaules et souda son regard au sien. Edward rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa d'abord chastement puis avidement entraînant leurs langues dans une danse endiablée. La jeune femme s'installa sur ses talons et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant pour intensifier leur baiser, faisant tomber son pot de glace vide au passage.

\- Aime-moi, murmura-t-elle en rompant leur baiser.

\- Chérie…

\- On s'en fout de ce qu'a dit le médecin. Si tu répètes les mêmes gestes qu'hier, tout ira bien pour notre bébé.

Edward la regarda dans les yeux, plaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille mais hésita à céder à sa demande. Il était vrai que le médecin avait simplement déconseillé les rapports sexuels… Il suffisait juste qu'il allât plus doucement que d'habitude, comme hier, et tout irait bien. Le jeune homme prit rapidement sa décision, attrapa sa main et s'installa sur le canapé.

\- Mets-toi sur moi, l'incita-t-il tandis qu'elle s'exécuta.

\- Tu me laisses prendre les commandes ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'aller très doucement alors je préfère te laisser diriger.

\- Tu l'as fait hier mais cela ne me dérange pas, dit-elle contre les lèvres.

Edward lui répondit en capturant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avidement tandis qu'elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle dut rompre leur contact pour se lever et retirer son peignoir suivit de son shorty en les faisant glisser le long de son corps. Son amant fit de même de son côté et attendit patiemment qu'elle revînt sur lui.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Toujours, répondit-il en souriant.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Isabella s'empala sur lui avec lenteur et délectation. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, débuta des vas-et-vient et ferma les yeux pour savourer au maximum ces sensations. Edward en profita pour embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine puis s'attaqua à celle-ci, augmentant les gémissements de sa fiancée.

\- Tes seins sont plus gros, constata-t-il en les touchant avec ses mains.

\- Ils sont aussi plus sensibles. Ils te plaisent ?

\- Quelle question, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Évidemment qu'ils me plaisent, ajouta-t-il en les embrassant chacun leur tour.

\- Profites-en Cullen, après ils seront tout déformés.

\- Arrêtes de dire des conneries, la réprimanda-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Edward l'obligea à se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres en stoppant ses va-et-vient pour se concentrer entièrement sur leur baiser mais son fiancé ne fut pas de cet avis-là et s'en occupa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

\- Ton vendre a grossi.

\- Si tu m'avais dit cela alors que je ne suis pas enceinte, je l'aurais mal pris mais là, je ne peux que te dire que c'est normal que mon ventre prenne du volume, mon chéri. J'espère juste que mon corps ne ressemblera pas à un boudin ridé après la naissance.

\- Encore une connerie, la gronda-t-il en répétant son geste sur ses fesses.

Isabella rit contre ses lèvres, l'embrassa chastement puis descendit jusqu'à son cou.

\- Je pense que ce que j'ai dit.

\- De quoi ? Que ton corps sera déformé ?

\- Hum, hum, confirma-t-elle, la tête nichée dans son cou. Et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, toutes les femmes subissent des changements et certaines d'entre elles sont obligées de passer par la chirurgie esthétique pour redevenir comme avant et je ne veux surtout pas en arriver là…, ajouta-t-elle en relevant sa tête.

\- Bébé, qu'importe ce que deviendra ton corps, il sera toujours le plus parfait pour moi.

\- Tu dis cela pour ne pas me blesser, marmonna-t-elle en affichant une mine boudeuse.

\- Détrompe-toi, je suis sérieux. Ma femme sera toujours la plus belle avant et après la grossesse, déclara-t-il, réussissant à lui décrocher un sourire. Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

\- Comment ?

\- Accroche-toi, ordonna-t-il en passant ses mains sous ses fesses.

Isabella s'exécuta et attendit qu'Edward se lève pour attaquer son cou de baisers mouillés. Le jeune homme rit sous son geste tandis qu'elle commença à suçoter sa peau, désireuse de marquer son territoire.

\- Laisse-moi terminer, dit-elle alors qu'il venait de la reposer sur leur lit.

Edward s'allongea sur le dos et laissa Isabella revenir sur lui pour terminer sa petite œuvre. Il n'était pas contre ce genre d'initiative mais il se promettait de l'imiter lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de suçon et sa fiancée venait de lui tendre la perche en lui en faisant un.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis toute à toi.

\- Tu es déjà toute à moi, répondit-il en la faisant rouler sous lui.

\- Hum, dans tous les sens du terme, répliqua-t-elle en passant ses mains sur son torse.

\- C'est bien, tu apprends vite.

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de rire en sentant sa langue chatouiller son cou avant qu'elle ne passât ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'intimer à continuer. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation de ses lèvres suçant sa peau. Elle se souvint du premier suçon qu'il lui avait fait ainsi que des autres qui avaient suivis et elle ne put que sourire face à cette agréable pensée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir relevé la tête.

\- Je repensais à ton premier suçon, répondit-elle en caressant sa joue.

\- Quel bon souvenir en effet.

La criminelle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il emprisonna ses lèvres sous les siennes, entraînant leurs langues à se caresser et à danser ensembles dans un rythme plus sauvage que d'habitude.

\- Maintenant, si ma petite femme le veut bien, je vais m'occuper de votre corps comme je vous l'avais promis.

\- Et si je ne le veux pas ?

\- Je vous forcerai la main. Il n'est pas question que vous pensiez que votre corps sera déformé après l'accouchement.

 _C'est ce qu'on verra,_ songea-t-elle, se retenant de dire qu'elle ne croyait pas en ses propos.

\- Embrasse-moi et tais-toi.

\- Serait-ce un ordre Mademoiselle Masen ?

\- Hum… il se pourrait bien oui…

\- Il se pourrait bien ? Dans ce cas, je devrais vous apprendre à ne pas donner d'ordre à votre futur mari. Je ne peux tolérer un tel faux pas de votre part.

Isabella éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Edward la regarda fier d'entendre ce son mélodieux et la coupa dans son délire pour l'embrasser avidement. De ses mains, il rapprocha son bassin du sien, créant une friction entre son érection et son intimité. Il plia sa jambe contre sa hanche, s'assura qu'elle fût prête pour le recevoir et unit son corps au sien sans pour autant rompre leur baiser.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Une heure plus tard ...**

\- Je crois que la mafia n'est plus faite pour moi, dit-elle en traçant le contour de ses abdominaux tandis qu'il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

\- Tu sais, si je suis entrée dans la mafia ce n'était pas seulement parce que je souhaitais me venger de Charlie et Renée…

\- Tu avais d'autres raisons ?

\- Je voulais cacher ma souffrance. Je ne voulais plus que l'on me regarde avec pitié et inquiétude alors j'ai décidé d'entrer définitivement dans la mafia. J'avais déjà pris cette décision bien avant de les tuer car cela me rendait plus forte et grâce à cela, grâce au respect que j'ai réussi à obtenir de la part des hommes de Carlisle, j'ai pu reprendre peu à peu confiance en moi. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne me correspond plus …

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus travailler dans la mafia ?

\- Carlisle m'a confié cette affaire familiale après sa mort parce qu'il me faisait confiance et qu'il savait que je saurais la gérer. Sauf que, maintenant que je suis enceinte, je refuse que mon bébé grandisse dans ce monde dangereux. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on menace sa vie ou qu'on le kidnappe sous prétexte qu'il est notre enfant. Cela s'est tellement produit chez d'autres familles qu'il n'est pas question que cela se produise dans la nôtre parce que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui mais je ne pensais pas que tu désirais la même chose.

\- J'avoue que j'y ai pensé depuis que j'ai réglé la trahison de Julian. Notre bébé sera en danger si nous continuons de bosser dans la mafia.

Edward regarda quelques instants le plafond dans le but de réfléchir à une solution. Lui non plus, ne souhaitait pas que leur enfant grandît dans un monde dangereux et sans scrupules. Mais n'importe quel mafieux savait qu'en sortir est bien moins compliqué et d'y rentrer. Il fallait qu'il réfléchît à une solution sans faire de dégâts.

\- Je sais que Carlisle avait prévu un plan au cas où je décidais de partir de la mafia mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il en reste.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous retourner chez Esmée pour reprendre nos recherches ?

\- Il est vrai que je n'y suis pas retournée depuis mon hospitalisation. Et si nous nous y rendions demain ?

\- Il est plus de six heures du matin donc nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

\- J'avais oublié qu'il était si tard ou si tôt.

\- Il est temps de dormir, dit-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Isabella embrassa son torse et se laissa emporter dans un rêve ressassant les évènements de ces derniers jours mais ne se réveilla pas de la nuit. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar, juste un besoin de récapituler ce qu'avait ressenti son inconscient.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Maison Masen,**

 **New York, 16h30**

Isabella et Edward se trouvaient dans le salon en compagnie d'Esmée. La jeune femme était venue dans le but de savoir si sa mère était au courant de quelque chose qui pourrait la mettre sur une piste exploitable.

\- Esmée, j'ai besoin que tu me dises…, dit-elle en posant sa tasse de thé sur la petite table en bois.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Carlisle t'aurait donné quelque chose me concernant ?

Esmée se figea quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de boire une gorgée de son thé. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et s'éclipsa à l'étage sans dire un mot.

Isabella, pensant que sa mère allait lui répondre par la négative ou qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal, s'inquiéta de la soudaine absence de cette dernière. Elle attendit patiemment son retour, espérant qu'elle revînt avec une bonne nouvelle.

\- Elle sait sûrement quelque chose, lui indiqua Edward en regardant dans la même direction.

\- Je l'espère, répondit-elle en voyant Esmée revenir.

\- Carlisle m'a dit de te donner cela lorsque tu seras prête, s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant un petit coffre en bois.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Oui, il m'a simplement dit que je saurais si tu es prête. Je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus et je ne l'ai pas ouverte car cela te concernait. Je n'ai fait que respecter sa décision.

Isabella hocha la tête en guise de réponse, s'empara de la boîte et l'ouvrit avec lenteur, de peur de découvrir quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre et une enveloppe. Isabella s'empara de cette première, la déplia et la lu avec attention.

...

 _Isabella, ma fille,_

 _Si tu es en train de lire cette lettre cela signifie que je ne suis plus là et qu'Esmée a senti que tu étais prête pour découvrir que j'ai préparé pour toi._

 _Mais avant toute chose, je tiens à ce que tu saches que ma disparition n'est en rien de ta faute. Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger. Je me suis dénoncé aux fédéraux à ta place car ces derniers continuaient d'enquêter sur tes nombreux crimes. Je me suis sacrifié mais uniquement pour la bonne cause. Je savais que j'allais mourir un jour ou un autre. C'est ça la mafia, nous ne sommes jamais en sécurité à cent pour cent._

 _Si tu as cette lettre entre les mains cela signifie aussi que tu as découvert une partie de la vérité sur ton enfance. Je le sais car tu es intelligente et je sais que tu te poses des questions à l'heure actuelle. Je n'ai malheureusement pas toutes les réponses mais j'en ai quelques-unes. Les autres, tu les trouveras facilement, j'en suis certain._

 _Dans cette enveloppe, tu trouveras de quoi refaire ta vie ailleurs. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre et surtout depuis que tu as rencontré cet Edward, que tu prendrais la décision de quitter la mafia et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, ma fille. Même si tu es très forte, très douée dans le domaine, tu mérites de vivre une vie normale avec cet homme et qui sait ? Avec un petit garçon ou une petite fille ?_

 _Je me suis permis d'utiliser ta véritable identité pour faire cette carte d'identité. Tu es italienne, tu n'as donc aucun souci à te faire là-dessus. En revanche, pour Edward, j'ai dû faire preuve d'imagination et lui, demeurera américain. Il n'a pas le physique d'un italien c'est pour cela que j'ai fait ce choix. Si vous vous mariez, il pourra être considéré comme un citoyen italien et toi, tu seras une citoyenne américaine._

Isabella délaissa la lettre quelques secondes, la posa sur la petite table juste à côté de la boîte et s'empara de l'enveloppe. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit deux cartes d'identités. Une pour Edward et l'autre pour elle.

...

 **REPUBBLICA ITALIANA**

 **CARTA DI IDENTITA**

 _Ariana Basaïa née le 19 mars 1988 à Florence en Italie._

...

 **UNITED STATES OF AMERICA,**

 **PERMANENT RESIDENT**

 _Anthony Kent né le 20 janvier 1986 à Chicago._

...

La gorge nouée, Isabella ne retint plus ses larmes, reposa les cartes d'identités dans l'enveloppe et reprit la lettre entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas encore terminé de la lire et elle savait qu'elle allait apprendre plus d'information sur son existence qu'elle-même en savait déjà.

 _Je t'ai toujours dit qu'un jour, je t'aiderais à sortir de ce monde. Tu as toutes les cartes en main pour le faire désormais. Pars, fais ta vie et surtout, sois heureuse._

 _Je sais que tu es en train de te dire que tu ne peux pas laisser Esmée et Tony mais ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ta mère a déjà sa nouvelle identité qui était prête depuis longtemps. Cependant, celle d'Esmée existe depuis que je la connais et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire pour Tony. Il y a de fortes chances qu'ils ne te suivent pas ... Surtout si ta mère désire rester à New York pour ton petit-frère. Depuis que tu es rentrée dans la mafia, Esmée était préparée à un départ de ta part. Elle te connaît et savait qu'un jour, tu seras obligée de vivre ailleurs, loin d'elle et de Tony._

 _Pour ce départ et même si je t'ai nommé mon héritière, sache que mon frère, un homme que tu as déjà rencontré deux ou trois fois, est prêt à reprendre les rênes. Il attend juste un signe de toi. C'est pour cela que tu trouveras dans la seconde enveloppe, ses coordonnées. Appelle-le et donne-lui rendez-vous pour en terminer avec cette affaire. Ensuite, tu pourras être libre._

Isabella plaça la lettre entre ses cuisses et fouilla dans la petite boîte pour s'emparer de la seconde enveloppe. Comme l'avait dit Carlisle, elle y trouva les coordonnées de son frère, Garrett Masen. Elle se promit de le contacter dans la soirée pour en finir avec la mafia.

Elle rangea la petite carte dans l'enveloppe, la remit dans la boîte et repris la lettre pour continuer de la lire. Il y avait beaucoup d'informations et Carlisle avait déjà tout prévu pour l'aider dans ses recherches, dans la nouvelle vie qui lui avait programmé.

 _Il y a aussi un détail que je ne peux pas te cacher. Lorsque je suis allé me rendre au FBI de Seattle, je sais, j'aurais pu le faire à New York mais je devais me rendre là-bas pour d'autres raisons. C'est pour cela que je te dis ceci : laisse l'agent Aaron Hotchner t'aider. Il est un ami à moi et même s'il ne te l'a pas dit, il est certes, du FBI mais il est un ancien mafieux et nous nous sommes toujours aidés lorsque l'un avait besoin. Je lui ai donc demandé de t'aider dans tout ce que tu entreprendras. Tu peux lui faire confiance, je t'en fais le serment._

 _Concernant tes parents biologiques, sache que j'ai commencé les recherches depuis que Zac est venu me voir pour te libérer de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit et je pense avoir une bonne excuse. Tu étais trop brisée, trop mal au point pour que je puisse me permettre d'en rajouter une couche en t'annonçant que ceux qui t'ont fait vivre un enfer n'étaient pas tes parents. Et puis le temps est passé et tu m'as demandé de t'aider dans ta vengeance. J'ai eu beaucoup d'occasion pour te dire la vérité et je m'étais même préparé à te la dire mais si je n'ai pas pu le faire, cela signifie que je suis mort trop tôt._

 _Ne m'en veux pas ma fille même si je sais que c'est dur. Tu es une femme forte et je sais que tu arriveras à surmonter tout cela. Tu as vécu des choses terribles, tu as réussi à te relever donc ne retombes pas. Je sais qu'apprendre que tu as été kidnappée ne doit pas être facile mais tu y arriveras, j'en suis certain. Je te connais et je sais comment tu fonctionnes._

 _J'aurais tant aimé te dire cela en face, te serrer dans mes bras pour t'aider dans cette épreuve mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Heureusement que j'ai eu le temps de tout t'expliquer sur cette maudite lettre parce que je considère que tu as le droit de savoir qui tu es réellement et surtout, de connaître tes origines et tes parents biologiques._

 _Dans la troisième enveloppe, tu trouveras deux photos d'eux et de toi quand tu étais bébé. La seule qui a été diffusée lors de ton enlèvement._

Isabella reposa la lettre, s'empara de la troisième enveloppe et en sorti le contenu. En effet, il y a avait deux photos. L'une avec un homme et une femme et l'autre, avec le même couple et un bébé.

Sur la première photo, l'homme, Albano Basaïa, était brun, avait les cheveux grisonnant, les yeux bleus et souriait de toutes ses dents. A côté de lui, se trouvait une femme, Susanna Basaïa, brune elle aussi, les yeux marron et des lèvres pulpeuses recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres foncé.

Sur la seconde photo, le couple souriait toujours avec bonheur. Susanna portait un bébé dans ses bras et embrassait sa joue droite tandis qu'Albano l'imita sur l'autre joue. L'enfant riait de cette délicate attention. Isabella n'avait plus aucun doute. Cette vie aurait été nettement meilleure si on ne le lui avait pas arrachée.

\- Tu leur ressembles beaucoup, Isabella, intervint Edward en regardant les photos. Tu as les mêmes yeux que cette femme et le teint clair de cet homme.

\- Sûrement, souffla-t-elle, en reniflant.

Elle reposa le tout dans la petite boîte et reprit la lettre dans le but de continuer sa lecture. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le visage de ses parents biologiques, elle espérait de tout cœur apprendre autre chose sur eux et sur elle.

 _Il y a aussi une chose que tu dois savoir… Ton enlèvement est lié à un trafic d'humain. Tu sais, en Italie, c'est le pays de la mafia et il est malheureusement très dur de stopper à temps ce genre de trafic. Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont enlevée alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. J'ai essayé de chercher les raisons mais en y repensant, tu as été achetée pour assouvir les besoins sexuels de Charlie et Renée Swan. Surtout de l'autre fils de pute. J'aurais tellement voulu le buter de mes propres mains et même si tu t'es vengée avec brio, de là où je suis, je meurs toujours d'envie de le castrer et de le torturer comme jamais je n'ai torturé mes traîtres._

 _Mais je ne sais rien de plus. Je suis désolé si tu es déçue mais maintenant que tu as le nom et les photos de tes parents, tu peux les retrouver. Ils vivaient à Florence à l'époque de ton enlèvement et je sais qu'ils y vivent encore. Je sais aussi qu'ils ont d'autres enfants après toi mais je n'en sais pas plus._

 _J'ai oublié de te dire aussi que si je t'ai payé des cours d'italien c'était non seulement pour la mafia mais aussi pour que tu puisses communiquer avec tes parents. Ils sont italiens et même si je refusais de te dire la vérité, j'ai pris cette initiative-là car je savais, qu'un jour, tu les rencontrerais. Je sais que mon mensonge t'a fait perdre du temps pour les retrouver mais je sais que je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Tu avais besoin de te « reposer », si je peux dire cela, de tout ce que tu as vécu._

 _Tu es forte, ma fille et reste-le._

 _Pour Esmée, Tony, Edward et tes parents biologiques._

 _Maintenant, l'autre partie de la lettre est destinée à Edward. J'ai aussi quelques mots à dire à ce jeune homme._

Isabella essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main et donna la lettre à Edward. Ce dernier fut surpris de son geste et pensant qu'elle le laissait lire ce que Carlisle lui avait écrit, il l'interrogea du regard en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a écrit une lettre pour toi, indiqua-t-elle, tandis qu'il s'empara de la lettre. Tu peux aussi lire ce qu'il m'a écrit, si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle, en prenant sa tasse de thé dans les mains pour y boire quelques gorgées.

Edward la regarda quelques instants puis lu la lettre dans son ensemble avant de la retourner et de lire ce que Carlisle avait écrit pour lui. Il était légèrement tendu et méfiant et se demandait bien ce qu'il allait y trouver.

 _Edward,_

 _Si toi aussi tu as cette lettre entre les mains, cela signifie que tu n'as pas fait le con avec ma fille et que tu es restée avec elle malgré ce que ta capricieuse de sœur a pu dire sur elle. Quoique, peut-être que tu as encore fait le con mais ça, je ne le saurais jamais._

 _Si j'ai écrit cette partie pour toi ce n'est pas pour être gentil mais pour te mettre en garde. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mort que je tolère n'importe quel mauvais comportement que tu auras avec ma fille. Elle t'aime et ça, si tu ne l'as toujours pas compris c'est que tu dois être vraiment con. En revanche, si tu le sais, cela signifie que finalement, tu n'es pas si stupide que ça._

 _Bon, j'espère que tu prendras soin de ma fille parce qu'elle ne demande que cela te ta part. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire cela, dans ce cas-là, sors de sa vie définitivement et cesse de la faire souffrir. Laisse un autre homme le faire si tu ne te sens pas prêt à le faire. Elle n'a pas besoin de subir cela en ce moment voire, jamais. Sauf que je te connais et j'ai pu voir que tu étais présent pour elle. La preuve, si elle t'a confié son passé cela signifie bien qu'elle attend de toi que tu la soutiennes même si elle ne le dira jamais et ça, je pense que tu l'as compris depuis longtemps._

 _Sauf si tu es resté con._

 _BREF, dans quelques temps, vous allez partir pour l'Italie et malgré sa rencontre avec ses parents biologiques, tu resteras le seul présent auprès d'elle. Je sais que toi aussi, tu seras loin de ta famille mais au vu de ce qu'ils ont fait, je suppose que cela ne te fera rien de t'éloigner d'eux, je me trompe ?_

 _Malgré ce que je t'ai écrit ci-dessus, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime bien quand même. Je ne te l'aurais jamais dit en face parce que je ne dis jamais ce genre de chose aux gens mais je suis entièrement honnête avec toi. Tu as permis à Isabella de reprendre confiance en elle et de l'aider à tuer ces fils de putes qu'étaient ses bourreaux et franchement, MERCI !_

 _Rends-la heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande._

 _Oh, et si tu as décidé de faire ta demande ou si c'est déjà fait, sache que tu as ma bénédiction (même si cela ne sert plus à rien de nos jours) pour l'épouser._

 _Bonne chance dans votre nouvelle vie._

 _Carlisle._

Edward replia la lettre, la reposa sur la petite table et regarda Isabella qui elle, fixait la boîte avec intérêt. Elle ne pleurait plus mais continuait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il comprenait qu'elle était en train de réaliser tout ce que Carlisle lui avait avoué.

\- Il avait tout prévu, dit-elle en s'emparant de leurs nouvelles identités.

\- Vous allez partir ? demanda Esmée, émue elle aussi.

Isabella releva la tête pour regarder sa mère, se leva et alla s'installer à ses côtés. Même si Carlisle avait dit que la vieille femme s'était préparée à faire face à son départ, elle savait que cela était quand même dur à supporter.

\- Esmée, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours et que je te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi dit-elle, en larme.

\- Oui, je le sais ma fille, je le sais.

\- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne pars pas tout de suite. Je voudrais que tu puisses être là le jour de mon mariage et mon accouchement. Ensuite, je serais obligée de m'en aller.

\- C'est ce qui était prévu. Je savais que tu ne finirais pas faire ce choix… ce choix de quitter la mafia et je ne t'en veux pas car au moins, tu ne risqueras plus ta vie.

\- Si je pars, c'est justement pour protéger mon enfant. Même si je quittais la mafia sans partir de New York, je risquerais ma vie. Mais je te promets que je t'écrirais des lettres puisqu'il n'y aura que ce moyen pour communiquer sans se faire tracer. Il faut d'abord que je trouve un logement.

\- Attends-moi là.

Esmée quitta à regret l'étreinte que lui offrait sa fille, se leva et se rendit de nouveau à l'étage sous le regard attentif d'Isabella. Lorsqu'elle revint avec un petit paquet dans les mains, la jeune femme se tendit, devinant presque ce qu'il pouvait y contenir.

\- Je sais que tu vas me dire que je suis folle et que je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela mais, lorsque Carlisle m'a dit qu'un jour, tu seras obligée de partir, j'ai pris des initiatives de mon côté, déclara-t-elle en tendant le petit paquet à Isabella.

Cette dernière retira l'emballage et l'ouvrit, à la fois inquiète et impatiente de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Lorsqu'elle en sortit deux clés et la photo d'une villa, Isabella écarquilla des yeux, choquée.

\- Tu… tu m'as acheté une maison ?

\- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est au nom de ta nouvelle identité. Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques jours et j'ai rapidement reçu les clés.

\- Mais… je… pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir sans m'assurer que vous vivriez confortablement. Je suis une mère avant tout, se justifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais, cette villa est juste énorme.

\- Elle comporte six chambres dont une suite parentale, cinq salles de bains, une cuisine américaine avec un îlot, un salon, une grande piscine et un immense jardin où vous trouverez deux indépendances dont une avec deux chambres et l'autre avec trois chambres.

\- Mais, une simple maison m'aurait largement suffit, maman.

\- Je sais mais maintenant cette maison est à toi alors ne refuse pas ce cadeau.

\- Je n'allais pas le refuser. Je pense juste que c'est trop mais merci, assura-t-elle en posant le paquet sur ses cuisses pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Esmée répondit à son étreinte en la resserrant. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue, se retenant de pleurer. Elle avait encore quelques jours pour profiter d'elle alors elle se promit de rester tout le temps qui lui restait avec sa fille.

\- Que vas-tu dire à Tony ?

\- Je lui parlerai même si je ne sais pas quand et comment le faire.

\- Tu risques de lui manquer.

\- Je sais… Il me manquera aussi mais je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi parce que je ne veux pas te l'enlever et te laisser seule.

\- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec nous ? intervint Edward, surprenant les deux femmes au passage. Je peux me charger de changer l'identité de Tony, ajouta-t-il, sérieusement.

\- Tu es sérieux ? lui demanda Isabella, surprise d'une telle proposition.

\- Je suis très sérieux. Esmée et Tony vont te manquer et sans ta présence auprès d'eux, leurs vies est en danger et ce, même si le frère de Carlisle reprend les rênes.

\- Esmée ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je suis très… touchée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me proposes cela, Edward.

Edward venait de prendre cette décision après avoir vu Isabella dire adieux à Esmée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sépare de sa mère ainsi que de Tony de cette manière. De plus, leur protection serait remise en question s'ils partaient sans eux.

\- Edward a raison. Venez avec nous et je te laisse la première indépendance pour Tony et toi. Je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls alors qu'à cause de moi, vous risquez votre vie.

\- Je ne suis pas contre partir avec vous. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle proposition, répondit-elle en serrant la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Tony ! s'écria-t-elle tandis que le petit garçon arriva dans le salon en courant.

\- Tu m'as appelé ?

\- Oui, viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Pensant qu'il avait fait une bêtise, Tony resta figé quelques secondes avant d'obéir à Esmée et de prendre place sur le canapé à côté d'Edward. Il regarda les deux femmes tour à tour, attendant qu'on lui dît pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il était pourtant persuadé n'avait rien fait de mal…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Tony. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, le rassura Isabella, connaissant bien la peur qu'il ressentait.

Tony souffla de soulagement mais n'en restait pas moins curieux de savoir qu'Esmée avait l'intention de lui dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tony, que dirais-tu de venir vivre en Italie avec Isabella, Edward et moi ?

\- C'est où l'Italie ?

Isabella sourit face à sa question, se leva et lui intima de la suivre à l'étage. Le petit garçon s'empara de sa main et la suivit jusque dans sa chambre. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la carte du monde accrochée au mur pour pouvoir lui expliquer.

\- L'Italie est un pays qui se trouve dans le continent européen. Juste-là, lui expliqua-t-elle en s'emparant de son doigt pour lui montrer. C'est le pays en forme de botte, tu le vois ?

\- Oui et on va aller là-bas ?

\- Oui, Edward et moi allons vivre en Italie dans deux ou trois semaines, lui répondit-elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

\- Pourquoi vous partez ?

\- Parce que, nous aimons beaucoup l'Italie. Mais nous aimerions beaucoup que vous veniez avec nous. Es-tu d'accord ?

\- Tant que je reste avec toi, acquiesça-t-il en faisant un petit sourire.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces Tony. Si tu veux rester ici, c'est toi qui décides. Tu dois sûrement avoir des amis et tu dois vouloir rester avec Zac qui est aussi ton frère, non ?

\- Pas vraiment et puis, je m'en fiche un peu d'eux. Et j'ai un peu peur de Zac… Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi.

Touchée, Isabella le prit dans les bras et le berça contre elle. Le petit garçon passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour resserrer son étreinte. Il était tellement bien avec sa grande sœur que jamais il n'aurait accepté de se séparer d'elle. Même s'il venait de découvrir que Zac était son grand frère, il était plus proche de la jeune femme que de ce dernier parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'il était un homme.

\- Dans ce cas, nous partirons ensemble et je ne te lâcherai jamais. Je te le promets, dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Eh oui, vous avez tout compris. Isabella et Edward vont partir pour l'Italie, pays natal de notre ancienne criminelle préférée._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _L'intrigue trouve peu à peu une fin. Le chapitre final sera le prochain (sans compter l'épilogue) qui a été très dur à écrire pour ma part mais dont je serais fière de vous faire partager dans deux-trois jours maxi._

 _Il est temps de_ **VOUS LÂCHER !**

 **Juste pour l'avant-dernier chapitre :D**

 **Allez, à la prochaine !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une dernière hypothèse pour la suite ?_ **:D**


	63. Chapitre 33 T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Le dernier chapitre est enfin dans les bacs ! Il a été très dur à écrire pour ma part car j'ai essayé d'être un maximum réaliste alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez comme les précédents :D Merci pour vos reviews !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **FFAddict :** Merci pour ta review ! Tant que tu restes ma lectrice, ça me fait plaisir. En effet, j'ai tenu laissé une trace de Carlisle même après sa disparition. Je ne me voyais le faire mourir et ne plus parler de lui alors qu'il a été une personne importante dans la vie d'Isabella. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas du genre à nommer les enfants du même prénom que leur parent donc non, le bébé ne s'appellera pas Carlisle si c'est un garçon (inutile de faire suspens sur ce petit détail). Ce dernier chapitre est là pour terminer ces deux tomes et honnêtement, je ne pense pas écrire un troisième tome. Il faudrait que je garde la même intrigue sans me perdre dans mes écrits alors que ce derniers chapitres apportent les dernières réponses. Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais des OS sur cette histoire, qui sait ? Je verrais bien. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 33 T2**

 **Une semaine plus tard,**

 **New York.**

Isabella et Edward s'étaient rendus au FBI de New York avec quelques jours de retard dans le but d'identifier ses agresseurs. Ce moment fut particulièrement éprouvant pour la jeune femme d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait bien des hommes qui avaient participé à son viol collectif. L'agent Hotchner les avait accompagnés jusqu'au bout et la criminelle avait tenté de lui faire confiance, prenant en compte les propos de Carlisle.

Edward avait été particulièrement tendu durant toute la manœuvre mais était resté calme pour le bien de sa fiancée. Il n'avait pas souhaité transmettre son stress alors qu'elle avait été suffisamment angoissée comme ça.

A la fin de cet entretien, le jeune couple s'était rendu chez l'avocat d'Isabella qui pourra assurer sa défense lors du procès. Cette dernière, Tanya Denali, avait rassuré sa cliente sur deux points. Le premier, elle se promettait de faire payer ses agresseurs et le second, les années qui avaient passé étaient certes un inconvénient mais elle se sentait parfaitement capable de les mettre à son avantage.

Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas Isabella d'angoisser et pour éviter que cela eût un impact sur son bébé, elle avait décidé de faire des cours de yoga à domicile pour les femmes enceintes et elle en était très satisfaite. Le professeur qu'elle avait engagé était habitué à travailler avec des femmes dans sa situation ce qui était très avantageux. Même Edward avait essayé de participer aux séances mais sa fiancée assurait vouloir le faire seule. Du coup, il rendait visite à Emmett et Rosalie deux à trois fois par semaine.

Edward avait pris soin de parler de leur départ imminent pour l'Italie à sa sœur et son beau-frère. Il avait trouvé un moyen pour fabriquer de fausses identités pour Esmée et Tony et avait fait de même pour Rosalie et Emmett car ces derniers, surtout la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas être éloignée de son frère, désiraient venir avec eux. Il leur fait promettre de ne parler à personne de leur départ imminent pour maintenir leur sécurité. Ils avaient donc, ensemble, mis en vente leur entreprise familiale entraînant Isabella à faire de même sauf qu'elle donna son affaire à son fidèle garde du corps et ami pour qu'il pût continuer à vivre confortablement avec sa femme et ses enfants.

Concernant les parents biologiques d'Isabella, les recherches n'avaient pas avancé plus que cela. La semaine avait été très chargée pour eux et ils n'avaient pas trouvé le temps de se renseigner davantage. Mais elle se rassurait sur une chose : Carlisle avait laissé en sa possession des photos d'eux alors elle ne perdait pas espoir et se promettait de se concentrer sur cette enquête.

Mais aujourd'hui était une date importante pour Edward et Isabella. Surtout pour Isabella. Ce jour lui permettrait d'obtenir justice et tourner la page sur cette partie-là de son passé. Malgré les talents reconnus de son avocate, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à l'idée d'échouer et de voir ses agresseurs sortir libres du tribunal.

\- Tu es prête ? lui demanda Edward en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, le regard larmoyant. A l'intérieur de moi, c'est la panique totale. Il faut que j'arrive à me calmer et à penser positivement mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ton professeur de yoga ?

\- D'inspirer et d'expirer tout en me focalisation sur quelque chose qui pourrait me rassurer.

\- Alors fais-le, l'encouragea-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la massa pour l'aider à se détendre.

Isabella ferma les yeux, inspira et expira tout l'air dont elle avait besoin pour calmer son angoisse. Elle pensa à son bébé, à Edward, à son mariage et à leur départ pour l'Italie. Tous ces détails se bousculèrent dans sa tête lui permettant d'être plus détendue.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Un peu mieux, oui, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour affronter ceux de son amant à travers le miroir. Au fait, ma tenue, elle est correcte pour le tribunal ? l'interrogea-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui, tandis qu'il la scruta de haut en bas.

\- Mets des collants noirs pour cacher tes jambes mais sinon, ta tenue est correcte.

\- Ok, je vais mettre des collants.

Isabella retira ses chaussures à petits talons – elle avait su dire adieu à ses escarpins à haut talons pour le bien de sa grossesse et de son dos – alla dans son dressing, ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir une paire de collants noirs. Elle les enfila, remit ses chaussures, repris son sac et ses clés de voiture et alla rejoindre Edward qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Allons-y, soupira-t-elle en passant devant lui, le laissant fermer la porte à clé.

De son côté, Edward s'était vêtu d'une chemise noir et d'un jean Levis bleu foncé. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de trop en faire car il l'accompagnait simplement au tribunal et puis, leur avocate leur avait conseillé de s'habiller sobrement. Rien de provoquant ni d'extravagant. Il fallait qu'ils restassent crédibles face au juge et aux jurés.

\- Tu es beau comme ça, déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

\- Juste comme ça ? la chercha-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non, tu es tout le temps beau mais ces vêtements plus sombres je te trouve très attirant, répondit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

Edward lui répondit en lui offrant un sourire en coin puis l'embrassa chastement. Cette remarque lui permit aussi de penser à autre chose et cela fonctionna jusqu'à l'arrêt total de l'ascenseur.

La jeune femme laissa Edward conduire et s'installa du côté passager. Le trajet s'était fait en silence où Isabella n'avait cessé de tripoter ses mains moites ou de caresser son ventre rond pour se rassurer. Elle répéta l'exercice de respiration pour faire descendre la tension.

En arrivant devant le tribunal de New York, Isabella fut surprise de voir autant de monde devant le bâtiment. Malheureusement pour elle, la presse avait réussi à s'emparer de l'affaire et avait emmené avec elle des journalistes qui se tenaient prêts à la harceler.

\- Merde, grogna-t-elle tandis qu'Edward se gara devant le tribunal. Je ne m'attendais pas ce qu'il y ait autant de monde.

\- Je me demande bien qui a pu vendre la mèche…

\- Je me fiche un peu de savoir qui c'est puisqu'il est désormais trop tard. Le problème c'est que je vais être médiatisée et…

\- Respire et inspire, lui conseilla-t-il en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Tout va bien se passer. Ton avocate arrive et nous allons être escortés, ajouta-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Isabella le regarda dans les yeux et répéta encore et encore son exercice de respiration. Elle souffla un bon coup, attendit que l'escorte soit proche de sa voiture pour ouvrir la portière et en sortir. Les jambes tremblantes, la jeune femme attendit qu'Edward vienne à elle pour se maintenir à lui. Les deux agents de sécurités ainsi que son avocate les escortèrent avant d'être arrêtés par une foule de journalistes qui se trouvait au pied des escaliers.

La jeune femme avait préféré ne pas sollicité l'aide d'Harry pour éviter d'apporter des soupçons sur eux. Il ne fallait pas que les gens se demandassent pour quelle raison elle possédait un garde du corps personnel. Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas empêché ce dernier de se présenter au tribunal pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie étaient aussi présents pour témoigner. Quant à Tony, Zac s'était proposé pour le garder et ainsi, en profiter pour apprendre à le connaître avant leur départ pour l'Italie.

\- Mademoiselle Masen, Monsieur Cullen, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? leur demanda Tanya Denali, leur avocate.

\- Un peu angoissée, répondit Isabella dans un sourire pincé.

Edward s'empara de sa main et la serra fortement contre la sienne, lui rappelant qu'il la soutenait quoi qu'il arrivât. Elle le savait déjà mais il préférait le lui répéter autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Il ne se posait pas de limite pour cela car il n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'Isabella n'avait pas besoin de cette preuve pour être rassurée, au contraire.

\- Mademoiselle Masen ! s'écria un journaliste en accourant vers eux malgré la foule.

\- Ignorez-les et suivez-moi, ordonna Tanya en les laissant passer devant elle. Je vais m'occuper d'eux, ajouta-t-elle en arrêtant le journaliste à temps.

\- Je voudrais m'adresser à Mademoiselle Masen.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous adresser à ma cliente qui n'a pas besoin de vous ainsi que de tous ces journalistes pour la harceler. Laissez-la donc tranquille et allez-vous-en.

Tanya remonta les marches pour retrouver Isabella et Edward qui attendait son retour. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer à l'intérieur, un journaliste suivi de son caméraman réussirent à rejoindre le jeune couple pour poser ses questions.

\- Mademoiselle Masen, comment vous sentez-vous après avoir emmené des hommes innocents au tribunal ? Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir briser des familles ? Cela ne vous fait rien de les accuser de viol alors que les faits datent de plusieurs années ? Et les preuves, elles sont où ?

Choquée par de tels propos, Isabella eut la gorge nouée, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, permettant au journaliste de penser qu'il avait raison mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'Edward qui n'avait l'intention de le laisser continuer à déblatérer des paroles insultantes à l'égard de sa fiancée.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser de cette manière à ma femme. Vous ne connaissez rien de l'histoire. Non, nous n'avons pas de regrets de briser des familles car grâce à nous, elles découvriront la vérité. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose, il s'agit d'une petite fille de dix ans qui a été violée et brisée par ces hommes. Je ne pense pas que vous voudriez que vos enfants se retrouvent dans cette situation, je me trompe ?

\- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas porté plainte plus tôt ? Pourquoi ressortir cette affaire après tant d'année ?

\- Le FBI avait besoin de boucler cette enquête ce qui nous a permis de retrouver ces salopards. Maintenant, permettez à ma femme de réclamer justice après tant d'années de souffrance.

Edward ignora le journaliste qui continuait de poser ses questions et entraîna Isabella à l'intérieur.

\- Vous auriez dû ignorer ce journaliste, s'exclama Tanya tandis qu'Isabella alla s'asseoir sur un banc.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser penser cela de ma femme, répondit-il durement en allant la rejoindre. Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à être accusée de menteuse.

\- Beaucoup de gens sont de votre côté mais il en reste une minorité qui pense que vous cherchez à briser des familles ainsi qu'avoir une somme d'argent pour dommages et intérêts mais vous ne devriez pas vous arrêtez là-dessus car je vous promets que vos agresseurs iront en prison.

Isabella sentit ses yeux lui piquer et les ferma afin de camoufler son prochain sanglot. Conscient de son état d'esprit, Edward passa son bras derrière ses épaules et l'entraîna contre lui pour la rassurer. Il embrassa sa tempe plusieurs fois tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes.

De son côté, Tanya regarda distraitement le couple mais resta néanmoins attentive à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Elle était sérieuse lorsqu'elle avouait que les agresseurs de sa cliente iraient en prison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait gérer un dossier de ce type même si celui-ci était assez différent des précédents. L'avocate savait comment s'y prendre et de plus, elle savait aussi que les avocats qui défendaient les coupables étaient bien moins bons qu'elle.

Lorsque Sam Uley, Alexander Brys, Marc Daniels et John Evans entrèrent à leur tour dans le hall de tribunal, Isabella eut le réflexe de se lever pour pouvoir les regarder une dernière fois. A bien y réfléchir, elle aurait tant voulu voir Charlie et Renée se faire juger pour leurs actes mais aurait-elle attendu un an de plus pour les tuer ? Sa vengeance avait été parfaite et elle ne regrettait rien. Elle s'était fait sa propre justice mais aujourd'hui, un autre justice sera rendue en toute légalité.

Elle fut surprise de voir que les familles étaient venues pour assister au procès et elle avait l'impression qu'aucune d'elle ne souhaitait croire ce type d'accusation. Mais comment ne pas les comprendre ? Apprendre du jour au lendemain que son mari, son frère ou son fils était un pédophile ne devait pas être facile. Pourtant, Isabella ne ressentait aucune compassion pour elles. C'était elle qui avait le plus souffert dans l'histoire pas eux.

\- Isabella, s'exclama Esmée en arrivant vers elle.

\- Maman, souffla-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est si dur de les revoir.

\- Et bientôt, ce sera un soulagement de les savoir derrière les barreaux, assura-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Tu as une avocate géniale et tu sais tout comme moi que la pédophilie est un acte hautement puni même si les faits datent de plusieurs années.

Isabella se contenta d'hausser les épaules et la resserra contre elle.

\- Merci d'être venu Harry, dit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Vous avez tout mon soutien, répondit-il en souriant franchement.

Isabella se tourna vers Rosalie et Emmett dont ce dernier, vint l'enlacer. Il lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes pour lui donner la force d'affronter cette dure journée.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, intervint Tanya après que les accusés soient entrés à l'intérieur de la salle d'audience.

Edward entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Isabella pour l'encourager à supporter ce qui allait suivre. Il l'embrassa chastement et l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle d'audience, là où beaucoup de monde attendait le début du jugement.

Isabella évita soigneusement de regarder autour d'elle pour ne pas paniquer. Elle préféra regard droit devant elle et s'accrocher à la main de son conjoint pour ne pas flancher jusqu'à ce que Tanya lui indiquât leur place. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva assise entre Edward et son avocate. Elle reprit ses exercices de respiration et passa sa main libre sur son ventre. Elle remercia mentalement son professeur de yoga pour ses précieux conseils car sans ça, il y a longtemps qu'une crise d'angoisse aurait prit possession de son corps.

A l'opposé d'eux, se trouvaient les accusés. L'un regardait le sol, l'autre parlait avec son avocat. Les deux autres quant à eux, fixaient Isabella avec mépris ce qu'elle réussit à ignorer. Edward, lui, leur envoya son regard le plus meurtrier, se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas leur donner son poing en pleine figure avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans une salle d'audience.

\- L'audience est ouverte ! s'exclama le juge en tapant son marteau contre la grande table en bois. J'appelle Monsieur Sam Uley à la barre.

Isabella se tendit à l'entente de son nom et serra sa main autour de celle d'Edward. Elle regarda son premier agresseur qui se leva, jura d'être honnête et s'installa derrière le pupitre. Elle sentit son corps trembler de peur, repensant à ce jour qui l'avait définitivement brisée, de ce jour où il avait osé la toucher de ses mains sales.

Sentant la crise d'angoisse venir, Isabella dû refaire ses exercices de respirations. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre pied. Elle voulait entendre son témoignage. Elle voulait lire chacune des expressions de son visage bien que celui-ci restait fermé.

\- Maître Denali, c'est à vous.

Tanya se leva avec élégance et se dirigea vers l'accusé. Elle se frotta les mains d'avance, certaine qu'elle réussira à le descendre plus bas que terre. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était qu'une certitude.

\- Monsieur Uley, vous êtes accusé d'acte de pédophilie sur ma cliente ici présente. Comment justifiez-vous vos actes ?

\- Je n'ai rien à justifier du tout puisque j'assume totalement, avoua-t-il, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Isabella. Eh oui ma belle, je ne regrette rien. J'ai mes défauts, dois-je m'en accommoder pour autant ?

\- Vous rendez-vous compte que vous plaidez coupable pour vos actes ?

\- Parfaitement. Je suis déjà en prison de toute manière alors que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ?

\- Vous êtes tout de même accusé de pédophilie sur une enfant qui était mineure à l'époque des faits.

\- Oui, j'ai violé cette gosse et franchement, vous devriez essayer. D'ailleurs, Isabella, tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je ne sais pas qui est l'homme à côté de toi mais il a une sacrée chance de t'avoir.

Edward s'apprêtait à répliquer une réponse cinglante mais Tanya lui fit signe de rester calme. Le jeune homme regarda Isabella du coin de l'œil qui elle, fixait Sam Uley d'un regard sombre. Il voyait qu'elle tremblait mais il ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou de colère ou des deux et il ne pouvait que comprendre son état d'esprit.

\- L'avez-vous déjà violée auparavant ?

\- Non, mais j'aurais tellement voulu. Ce bon vieux Charlie voulait se la garder pour lui ce vicieux.

\- Vous lui avez déjà demandé ?

\- Évidemment. J'ai attendu deux ans pour me la faire. Quand il m'a annoncé qu'il souhaitait la punir, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et j'ai amené quelques potes avec moi. Qu'elle soit une gamine ou non, je n'en avais que faire et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne regrette rien.

\- Quand vous parlez de quelques potes, de qui parlez-vous ?

\- De ceux qui sont présents ici, voyons. Alexander, John et Marc. Si vous souhaitez savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, je vous réponds que non mais je pense que cela ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

\- Bien, j'en ai fini avec mes questions.

Tanya retourna à sa place, s'assura que sa cliente allait bien mais voyant qu'elle était en pleine séance de respiration, elle n'insista pas plus et la laissa gérer son stress à sa manière.

Les propos de Sam avaient été horribles et malheureusement pour Isabella, il avait été trop honnête. Le fait d'entendre qu'elle avait mérité ce genre de punition lui fit terriblement mal et elle se battait contre elle-même pour ne pas que ce mauvais souvenir s'empare de sa tête et de son corps. Elle voulait rester présente et suivre l'audience jusqu'au bout quitte à souffrir quelques heures de plus.

Maître Hanson – avocat de John Evans – Maître Shelton – avocat d'Alexander Brys – Maître Walton – avocat de Marc Daniels – et Maître Gilbert questionnèrent Sam Uley avant que le juge n'appelât John Evans à se présenter à la barre. Ce dernier rendit le même témoignage que son prédécesseur, les mêmes répliques cinglantes avec la même fierté d'avoir violé Isabella.

\- J'appelle Monsieur Alexander Brys à la cour.

Le troisième accusé se leva, tête baissée et jura de dire entièrement la vérité, rien que la vérité. Il s'assit à la place qui lui était destiné et regarda Isabella avec pleins de regrets. Mais la jeune femme se méfiait. Allait-elle encore entendre qu'il avait aimé la violer ?

\- Monsieur Brys, s'exclama Tanya après s'être levée de sa place. Comme Monsieur Uley et Monsieur Evans, vous êtes accusé d'acte de pédophilie sur Mademoiselle Masen. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Que je suis désolé.

\- Vous êtes désolé ? Vraiment ?

\- Je regrette mes actes de l'époque. Violer un enfant n'a jamais été dans mes principes.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

\- Je voulais bien faire…

\- Parce que violer une enfant signifie bien faire pour vous ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai deux enfants et je ne supporterais pas qui leur arrive la même chose.

\- Je vais me répéter… Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

\- Je voulais que mes amis de l'époque m'acceptent enfin dans leur bande. Quand Sam Uley est venu me voir pour me dire que j'avais l'occasion d'être un membre à part entière de l'équipe, je… j'ai accepté de faire tout ce qu'il voulait mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à faire une chose pareille… Jamais !

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit non ?

\- J'ai essayé de dire non au moment de l'acte mais il me menaçait avec une arme et je ne voulais pas mourir. Parce que si je mourrais, la petite aurait quand même été violée.

\- Mais rien ne vous empêchait de la défendre ! Vous étiez âgé de trente-cinq ans à l'époque, vous étiez parfaitement apte à réagir pour éviter le pire !

\- Objection votre honneur ! intervint Maître Shelton. Maître Denali est tout bonnement en train d'agresser mon client !

\- Objection acceptée. Maître Denali, calmez-vous et continuez.

Tanya soupira de mécontentement, contente de ne pas être interrompue dans son interrogatoire. Elle se promettait cependant de calmer ses émotions car malgré que ce qui était arrivé à sa cliente la révoltait, elle devait garder son sang-froid pour ne pas craquer.

\- Je disais donc, dit-elle en reprenant son calme, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas agi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas mourir, répondit-il en baissant la tête pour fixer ses mains.

\- Et pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas rendu à la police après les faits ?

\- Parce que celui qui avait commandité le viol était Charlie Swan. Je sais que j'aurais dû me rendre dans un autre commissariat mais, je… je ne voulais pas aller en prison. Je venais de me marier et ma femme était enceinte de mon fils.

\- Je n'ai plus de questions.

\- Puis-je parler à Mademoiselle Masen ? osa-t-il demander tandis qu'Isabella le regarda dans les yeux. Je… je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai fait subir. Je regrette sincèrement d'avoir, en plus de votre père, brisé votre enfance. Vous n'étiez qu'une enfant et je n'ai pas eu les couilles pour vous défendre et empêcher les autres de vous violer. J'ai eu plus de dix ans pour me morfondre et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Je mérite d'aller en prison et j'espère de tout cœur que vous êtes heureuse parce que vous le méritez amplement.

Isabella ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser de ses excuses. Lui pardonner ? Certainement pas. Il l'avait violée lui aussi. Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher tout cela alors qu'il aurait pu. Menacé ou pas. Cependant, elle appréciait son geste et le fait qu'il prît le courage de lui parler en face.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

Ce fut autour de Marc Daniels de témoigner et lui aussi, regretta son geste. Il avoua cependant avoir été consentant de ses actes, que personne ne l'avait forcé. Ce fut seulement après avoir laissé Isabella totalement épuisée et ensanglantée qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et était parti pour vivre ailleurs, loin de Forks, loin de son crime.

\- Bien, la séance est levée pendant deux heures, déclara le juge.

En sortant de la salle, Isabella soupira lourdement et s'appuya contre le premier mur qu'elle trouva. Edward vint à ses côtés mais la laissa tranquille, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. D'ailleurs, Esmée, Harry, Emmett et Rosalie l'avaient aussi compris et ne vinrent pas la déranger et préférèrent rester auprès de Tanya pour discuter.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? demanda Edward à l'attention de Tanya.

\- Tous les accusés ont témoigné. Ce sera maintenant autour de votre femme. Elle doit malheureusement passer par-là pour gagner le cœur des jurés. Mais il y a de fortes de chances que les avocats s'acharnent sur elle sans aucune pitié.

Edward jeta un regard inquiet à Isabella, l'admirant dix fois plus en voyant la façon dont elle s'y prenait pour gérer la situation. Elle était restée forte toute la première partie de l'audience et ce, malgré les quelques larmes qu'elle avait versées. Mais si elle devait passer par-là pour se libérer d'un poids, pour obtenir justice, alors elle devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer et de toute manière, elle n'en avait pas envie.

\- Elle y arrivera, j'en suis certaine, le rassura Esmée en posant une sur son avant-bras.

\- Je sais…, répondit-il simplement.

Lorsqu'Isabella ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa ceux d'Edward et décida de lui faire signe de venir. Son petit moment de solitude ne lui avait pas permis de réfléchir intelligemment car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, son esprit était plus occupé à lui ressasser les images de son agression collective et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus en cet instant.

\- Fais-moi oublier, lui demanda-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien. Je ne veux plus penser à ce jour-là… ajouta-t-elle pour qu'il comprît où elle voulait en venir.

Edward prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa chastement. Il aurait pu intensifier leur baiser s'il avait pu mais il préférait rester chaste pour le moment. L'embrasser n'était pas la seule solution qui permettrait à fiancée de penser à autre chose.

\- J'ai pris des bonbons qui piquent pour le bébé et toi.

\- Quelque chose de sucré, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Il faut bien que je respecte tes petites envies.

\- Montre-les-moi.

\- Ce n'est qu'un petit sachet, prévint-il en le sortant de sa veste pour le lui tendre.

\- M'en fous, ça reste des bonbons qui piquent, répondit-elle en ouvrant le sachet. Tu devrais goûter, ils sont bien meilleurs que ceux sans goûts que tu préfères.

\- Chacun ses préférences mon amour.

\- J'ai goûté ta glace au beurre de cacahuète et j'ai aimé donc, manges-en un, dit-elle en lui tendant un bonbon.

\- C'est seulement parce que c'est toi, marmonna-t-il en attrapant le bonbon avec sa bouche.

Edward mangea sa sucrerie non sans grimacer, faisant rire Isabella au passage. Non, il n'aimait définitivement pas ce type de bonbon. C'était beaucoup trop acide pour lui. Il les laissait volontairement à sa fiancée qui se chargea de finir le sachet avec gourmandise.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Merci pour les bonbons et merci de m'avoir fait rire.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Si je peux te faire penser à autre chose pendant quelques minutes alors je le fais volontiers.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime encore plus, répéta-t-il en l'embrassant.

.

..

...

..

.

 **Deux heures plus tard…**

\- J'appelle Mademoiselle Isabella Masen à la barre.

Isabella se figea quelques secondes, ferma les yeux pour tenter de canaliser l'angoisse qui prenait peu à peu possession de son corps. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea lentement près de la barre. Durant le court trajet, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être dans sa bulle, qu'elle était seule et que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la bible, qu'elle revint à la réalité.

\- Je jure de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer son stress. Même l'exercice de respiration ne l'aidait pas dans sa démarche. Elle eut une soudaine envie de partir de la salle en courant et de ne jamais revenir mais elle se rappela que si elle faisait cela, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour que ce procès eût lieu n'aurait servi à rien. Elle refusait d'abandonner de sitôt.

\- Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle, intervint le juge, la stoppant dans ses songes.

C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était restée debout, la main immobile sur la bible. Elle s'exécuta et regarda partout autour d'elle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, elle n'avait pas remarqué toutes ces personnes présentes pour savoir qui remporterait le procès. Elle voyait que les familles des accusés la regardaient avec mépris tandis que des hommes et des femmes le faisaient avec une lueur d'espoir. Son regard se reporta sur Esmée qui montrait son point pour l'encourager à continuer de se battre tandis qu'Edward tenta de la rassurer en soudant ses pupilles vertes aux siennes.

\- Maître Gilbert, c'est à vous.

L'avocat de Sam Uley se leva de sa place et se posta devant elle avec un sourire carnassier. La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive avant de trouver toute la force qui lui fallait pour affronter les questions qui allaient suivre. Elle se redressa de manière à rester droite et le regarda, patientant pour qu'il se lançât enfin.

\- Mademoiselle Isabella Masen, quel âge aviez-vous lorsque mon client et ses amis vous ont violée ?

\- Dix ans.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu autant d'années pour porter plainte ? Vous rendez-vous compte que cela rend vos propos totalement incohérents ?

\- Mes propos n'ont rien d'incohérents. Je dis la vérité.

\- Mais alors pourquoi avoir attendu autant d'années pour porter plainte ?

\- J'ai essayé de le faire lorsque j'avais douze ans mais Sam Uley m'en a empêché.

\- Comment aviez-vous fait pour vous rendre au commissariat ?

\- J'ai fait une fugue. J'étais en pyjama et j'étais pieds nus. Il m'a ramenée au commissariat et lorsque je lui ai dit que mon père me violait, il m'a dit que je délirais. Que je n'étais qu'une gamine schizophrène et que je méritais amplement la punition que mon père allait me donner.

\- Mais ça, c'était après votre ce soi-disant viol collectif, je me trompe ?

\- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas.

\- Donc, je me répète, pourquoi avoir attendu deux ans pour vous rendre au commissariat.

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Depuis qu'il m'avait… donnée à… mes agresseurs, je n'avais plus la possibilité de sortir de ma chambre hormis lorsqu'il désirait m'utiliser pour ses envies sexuelles. Ma réponse vous convient-elle ?

\- Où êtes-vous allée après avoir tenté de porter plainte ?

\- Mon géniteur a falsifié de faux documents pour me faire passer pour une malade. Pour une schizophrène. J'ai donc été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant quatre ans.

\- Je n'ai plus de question, votre honneur.

En l'entendant dire cela, Isabella avait du mal à y croire surtout lorsqu'elle vit Maître Hanson, l'avocat de John Evans, se lever pour lui poser ses questions. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils s'étaient partagé la tâche pour être sûre d'obtenir d'elle ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais elle se promit de ne pas les laisser faire.

\- Vous avez dit à Maître Gilbert que vous aviez été enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant quatre ans. Et ensuite, où étiez-vous ?

\- Un homme est venu me chercher parce qu'il était le seul à croire à mon histoire, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Le seul avec sa femme à m'avoir offert la chance de vivre une autre vie.

\- Qui est cet homme et cette femme ?

\- Carlisle Masen, mon père et Esmée Masen, ma mère.

\- Mais vos parents sont Charlie et Renée Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, ils ne sont pas mes parents, cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est pourtant ce qui est marqué dans mon dossier. Ou alors, vous avez menti sur vos origines et avez créé cette histoire de toute pièce pour que l'on ait pitié de vous.

\- Je n'ai rien inventé du tout ! s'emporta-t-elle, laissant les larmes couler. Mes parents sont Carlisle et Esmée Masen pas ces pédophiles qui se sont servis de moi comme leur poupée sexuelle. Des parents ne sont pas forcément ceux qui vous mettent au monde, sachez-le.

Isabella préféra ne pas avouer qu'elle avait été kidnappée car ce n'était pas le moment de parler de cette partie-là de son enfance dont elle ignorait encore certains détails. Ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix, c'était d'enfermer ses quatre agresseurs et tourner la page pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

\- Des parents ne vous battent pas, ne vous violent pas et ne vous donnent pas à des hommes pour vous punir d'une bêtise qui au final, n'en était pas une. Des vrais parents vous consolent, s'assurent que vous êtes heureux, que vous ne souffrez pas et vous aimes comme n'importe quel enfant dans le monde doit être aimé. Je n'ai pas eu tout cela hormis lorsque Carlisle Masen est venu me sauver de cet enfer.

En regardant l'avocat, Isabella savait que ce qu'elle avait dit n'allait pas retirer la détermination qu'il avait de vouloir gagner ce procès. Elle avait juste eu envie de se prononcer sur ce sujet et ainsi, elle remerciait Esmée et Carlisle au passage.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il vous a déclaré morte et a changé votre nom ?

\- Mon père souhaitait me protéger. En changeant mon nom, il voulait avoir la possibilité de me faire passer pour sa fille biologique pour que l'on ne puisse pas retrouver et empêcher les services sociaux de me remettre entre les mains ces pédophiles.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir porté plainte après être sortie de l'hôpital ?

\- Parce que… je voulais… je voulais revivre et avoir une adolescence normale. Où est le mal à cela ?

\- Que vous est-il arrivé en suite ?

\- Objection votre honneur, Maître Hanson s'éloigne du sujet ! s'écria Tanya en se levant.

\- Objection acceptée. Maître Hanson, avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- Non, je n'en ai plus.

Maître Shelton et Maître Walton n'eurent pas de questions à poser à Isabella, considérant que leurs deux confrères avaient dit ce qu'ils voulaient ce qui permit à la jeune femme de souffler de soulagement. Elle pouvait désormais compter sur Tanya Denali pour mettre les jurés de son côté.

\- Maître Denali, c'est à vous.

Tanya se leva pour la troisième fois depuis le début du procès et s'avança vers sa cliente. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant, lui promettant de poser les bonnes questions et de l'amener jusqu'à la victoire.

\- Mademoiselle Masen, pouvez-vous nous rappeler votre âge le jour où vous avez été violée, s'il vous plaît ?

\- J'avais dix ans.

\- Connaissez-vous les raisons qui ont poussé votre père à vous donner à vos agresseurs ?

\- Oui… je… j'ai tenté de demander de l'aide auprès des amis de mes géniteurs en glissant un petit mot dans leur cadeau de Noël.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Ces amis ont tout raconté à mes parents. Parmi eux, il y avait Sam Uley.

\- Comment a-t-il pris cette nouvelle ?

Isabella se figea, sentant qu'elle approchait du moment fatidique. Elle tentait de ne pas plonger dans ses sombres souvenirs et de rester au moment présent même si c'était dur.

\- Il est monté dans ma chambre, m'a engueulé, m'a frappée et m'a violée jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'est seulement le lendemain qu'il a terminé sa punition.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Il m'a tirée par le bras, m'a retiré le bout de tissu que je portais en guise de ma chemise de nuit, m'a poussée dans les escaliers et m'a présentée à eux, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Tanya lui lança un regard encourageant pour l'aider dans ses révélations. Isabella lâcha un long soupir, refusant de sombrer dans la panique. Personne dans la salle ne connaissait cette histoire hormis Edward à qui elle s'était confiée en premier en omettant certains détails. Esmée, elle, savait juste la raison pour laquelle elle avait saisi la justice pour condamner les quatre hommes qui avaient brisé son enfance. Mais avant ces derniers jours, la vieille dame ignorait totalement cette partie-là de sa vie et elle était persuadée que Carlisle n'était pas plus au courant qu'elle.

De leur côté, Rosalie et Emmett compatissaient pour leur nouvelle amie mais restaient admiratifs devant sa force et son courage. S'ils avaient pu témoigner en sa faveur, ils l'auraient fait mais ils n'étaient en aucun cas témoins de l'une des pires journées de la vie de la jeune femme alors ils se contentaient d'être seulement présent au procès.

\- Je… Il… suis-je obligée de tout raconter ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'entrer dans les détails. Nous avons juste besoin de connaître le déroulement de cette journée dans les grandes lignes. Prenez votre temps.

Isabella ferma les yeux, replongeant dans ses sombres souvenirs. Il fallait qu'elle convainquît les jurés alors même si le raconter était douloureux, cela n'était que passager et c'était pour cela qu'elle réussit à trouver la force de continuer.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle chercha les pupilles vertes réconfortante de son fiancé. Edward ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard depuis le début et essayait de l'encourager du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais Dieu seul savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui donner la force de continuer. Isabella souffla à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Il m'a présenté à mes agresseurs déjà dénudés en parlant de mon corps comme si je n'étais qu'un objet. Pour les saluer, il m'a forcé à… à serrer leurs parties intimes, dit-elle, gardant les yeux fermés, laissant les larmes couler abondamment. J'ai dû leur faire une… fellation à chacun d'entre eux.

Elle inspira profondément, incapable de tout raconter d'un coup. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas à son esprit de lui faire croire qu'elle revivait cet instant qui l'avait brisé pour toujours.

\- Il m'a ensuite maintenue au sol pour éviter que je ne me débatte et a laissé le privilège à Sam Uley de s'occuper de moi et me préparer pour la suite, tels étaient ses propos, reprit-t-elle sans rompre le contact visuel qu'elle entretenait avec Edward.

De cette manière, elle s'imaginait qu'il n'y avait que lui en face d'elle et qu'il était le seul à qui elle lui raconter cette journée dans les moindres détails. Si elle ne le regardait plus, elle était quasi persuadée qu'elle flancherait dans ses idées noires.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ils m'ont tous violée à tour de rôle.

\- Vous souvenez-vous si Alexander Brys a été menacé d'une arme ?

\- Je l'ignore…, souffla-t-elle en larmes. J'étais plutôt occupée à pleurer et hurler la douleur et l'humiliation qu'ils m'infligeaient.

\- Comment cela s'est-il terminé ?

\- Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés de toute la journée. Parfois, ils prenaient une pause en buvant une bière et regardaient la télévision tandis que j'étais attachée à une chaise, priant pour que tout cela s'arrête rapidement mais j'étais encore trop naïve.

\- Tu n'étais pas naïve, Isabella, l'interrompit Edward qui ne put s'empêcher de la contredire.

Isabella pinça ses lèvres et fondit en larme instantanément. Edward s'en voulu d'avoir provoqué sa crise de larme mais il ne pouvait la laisser penser cela d'elle. S'il devait intervenir pour enlever ce ressentis qu'elle avait d'elle à l'époque des faits alors rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

\- Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, Isabella, reprit-il, sous le regard attentif de Maître Denali et des jurés.

\- Je sais ... sanglota-t-elle sans rompre son contact visuelle qu'elle entretenait avec lui.

La jeune femme fut surprise que personne n'ait tenté de rompre leur conversation publique et bien qu'elle s'avérait être courte, elle pensait pas que le juge laisserait son fiancé parler une seconde fois. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui fit du bien d'entendre sa voix même s'il était intervenu pour la contredire.

\- Isabella, vous êtes avec moi ? intervint son avocate, calmement.

La principale intéressée rompit le contact avec Edward pour la regarder et hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Qu'avez-vous ressentis ce jour-là ?

\- Je voulais mourir, débita-t-elle sans hésitation.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Esmée porter sa main contre sa bouche pour camoufler ses pleurs. Edward, quant à lui, ignorait qu'avant son unique tentative de suicide, il y avait eu un autre moment où elle avait désiré mourir. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?

 _Qui n'aurait pas déjà sauté d'un pont après avoir vécu une journée pareille ?_ songea-t-il, admirant cette femme en face de lui qui était sans nul doute la plus courageuse de toute.

\- Est-ce que votre mère était présente ?

\- Non… elle était chez des amies. Elle est revenue au moment-même où mes agresseurs sont tous partis.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait en vous voyant ?

\- Elle m'a porté jusque dans mon lit et m'a fait couler un bain. C'était la première fois depuis que mon géniteur a commencé à me violer qu'elle s'était comportée comme une vraie mère. Je l'ai supplié de m'emmener loin d'ici, de cet enfer qu'était ma vie.

\- Que vous a-t-elle répondu ?

\- Elle a refusé, prétextant ne pas vouloir laisser son mari seul ...

Tandis que Tanya menait peu à peu sa cliente vers la victoire, les autres avocats eux, ne trouvèrent pas le moyen d'intervenir. Chacun devait défendre un pédophile et en entendant l'histoire d'Isabella, ils comprirent qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à les sortir d'affaire. Mais avaient-ils réellement envie de laisser libre des agresseurs sexuels ? Même pour Sam Uley, qui purgeait déjà une peine de prison pour s'être fait passer pour un agent de police, méritait d'être condamné une seconde fois. C'était pour cela qu'ils décidèrent de se taire et de laisser leur rivale rendre justice à sa cliente.

\- Est-ce que votre père a continué de vous violer les jours qui ont suivi ?

Suite à cette question, Isabella se concentra à nouveau sur le regard de son compagnon pour rester forte. Il avait une telle force dans ses pupilles vertes. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à son bras pour ne pas flancher, elle compta sur le lien qui les avait toujours unis pour survivre à cet interrogatoire. C'était grâce à ses yeux qu'il arrivait à la consoler à chaque fois. Le regarder était devenu primordiale pour elle.

\- Il a essayé mais j'étais trop épuisée pour effectuer le moindre geste. Et ce n'était pas la vulgaire soupe de pain que l'on me donnait qui allait me redonner des forces.

\- Combien de temps vous a-t-il laissé tranquille ?

\- Une semaine. Il m'a avoué être incapable de tenir plus longtemps et que de toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix, que je devais me plier à ses exigences et subir ses viols répétitifs sans me plaindre. Il m'a prévenue que si je recommençais à parler de ce qu'il me faisait, il me punirait de la même manière mais avec plus d'hommes cette fois-ci. Je n'ai donc plus recommencé. Je ne voulais pas revivre une journée similaire.

\- Vous semblez regarder votre compagnon depuis tout à l'heure. Vous a-t-il aidé à vous relever de ce lourd passé ?

Isabella quitta quelques secondes les yeux d'Edward et se concentra sur ceux de Tanya où elle comprit qu'elle lui posait la dernière question. Dans quelques minutes, elle connaîtrait enfin le verdict du juge et des jurés mais pour le moment, elle devait fournir une réponse à son avocate et ainsi, prouver qu'aujourd'hui, elle était aimée et entourée.

\- Sans ma mère et mon père adoptifs ainsi que sans Edward, mon compagnon, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle en se concentrant de nouveau sur ce dernier.

\- Avez-vous tenté de vous suicider ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse.

\- Pouvez-vous montrer votre cicatrice ?

Isabella leva son poignet gauche, dévoilant ainsi son tatouage en forme de cobra qui cachait sa cicatrice. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne se voyait pas à cause de cela mais elle s'en foutait. S'ils voulaient en avoir le cœur net, elle ne se gênerait pas pour les laisser avancer et ainsi, leur prouver que sa tentative de suicide était gravée sur sa peau à jamais.

\- Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais le faire parce que je veux prouver à tous ceux qui m'ont fait du mal, à tous ceux qui ont brisé mon enfance, que j'ai trouvé la force de me relever et de vivre heureuse. Aujourd'hui, j'ai honte de cette tentative et si je me suis fait tatouer ce cobra c'est pour ne plus avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant de faiblesse de ce genre.

Désormais elle ne pleurait plus et déclarait fièrement qu'elle était désormais heureuse et que ses agresseurs, malgré quelques années à souffrir continuellement, n'avaient pas réussi à faire d'elle, une femme suicidaire. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à être applaudie par les jurés, tous émus les uns que les autres.

\- Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, vous avez tout comme moi, entendu le témoignage de ma cliente qui a été victime de viols collectifs, s'exclama Tanya en regardant les principaux intéressés dans les yeux. Ses agresseurs se trouvent juste derrière moi et espèrent pouvoir sortir libre de cette salle. Chacun d'entre eux a même avoué ses crimes alors ne leur laissez pas cette liberté. Qu'importe qu'ils regrettent ou non, ce qu'ils ont fait ne peut être toléré dans notre pays qui condamne lourdement la pédophilie. N'oubliez pas, qu'en faisant le bon choix, vous permettrez de montrer aux nombreux enfants victimes eux aussi, de pédophilie, qu'il y a toujours un espoir derrière toute la souffrance ressentie et Mademoiselle Isabella Masen nous l'a prouvé aujourd'hui. C'est à vous, de lui fournir cette justice tant attendue depuis des années. Offrez-lui cette chance. Maintenant, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, termina-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir.

Retrouvant l'envie de gagner ce procès, Maître Hanson se leva de sa place, prêt à défendre son client jusqu'au bout malgré son absence durant l'interrogatoire qu'avait effectué sa rivale.

\- Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, Maître Denali affirme que Mademoiselle Masen a été bien victime de viol collectif mais n'oubliez pas, nous n'avons aucune preuve formelle. Nous n'avons rien qui prouve que ce que dit cette jeune femme est vrai. Avons-nous eu des rapports médicaux parlant d'un potentiel rapport sexuel non consentant ? Non.

\- Mais votre client a lui-même avoué, répondit un membre du juré, faisant taire l'avocat.

Ce dernier ne chercha à insister davantage et retourna à sa place. Il pourrait très bien continuer dans sa lancée mais ilse sentait désormais vaincu par sa rivale, Tanya Denali, qui elle s'était chargée de leur rappeler que son client avait avoué son crime. Elle était douée, il le savait et pourtant il avait quand même espéré la battre à son propre jeu.

\- Maître Gilbert, Maître Shelton et Maître Walton, avez-vous quelque chose à dire aux jurés pour défendre votre client respectif ? leur demanda le juge.

Comprenant qu'ils avaient perdus d'avance, chacun d'eux firent un geste négatif en guise de réponse. Ils devraient faire comme Maître Hanson et tenter de défendre leur client jusqu'au bout mais le témoignage d'Isabella Masen avait conquis le cœur des jurés.

\- Bien, la séance est terminée. Laissons place à la délibération. Nous vous rappellerons dans une heure maximum.

La pièce se vida une seconde fois tandis qu'Isabella se leva difficilement de sa place et alla rejoindre Edward qui lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à descendre les marches. La journée tournait certes, à sa fin mais rien n'était encore terminé. Tout pouvait encore basculer.

\- Tu t'en es très bien sortie, lui murmura-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

\- J'espère…

\- Les jurés sont de ton côté, cela ne fait aucun doute, la rassura-t-il en l'entraînant à l'extérieur. Viens, allons nous asseoir.

Isabella le suivit tel un automate, ne se sentant pas suffisamment en forme pour contester quoi que ce soit. La fatigue prenait peu à peu possession de son corps qu'elle ne pouvait refuser de se reposer quelques minutes. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'autorisa à poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant et de fermer les yeux dans le pays des songes et rêves en tout genre. Une sieste qui dura tout le temps que prit la délibération.

Edward réveilla doucement sa fiancée et l'aida à se lever pour aller reprendre leur place dans la salle qui s'était remplie de tous les visiteurs aussi curieux les uns que les autres. La main d'Isabella se resserra plus fortement autour de celle de son conjoint lorsque le juge et les jurés s'installèrent à leur tour.

\- Après concertation, les jurés déclarent coupables : Sam Uley et John Evans à perpétuité pour acte de pédophilie volontaire et viols collectifs sur une enfant mineure de dix ans à l'époque des faits, d'avoir contraint Alexander Brys à faire la même chose. Vous devrez verser dix millions de dollars en dommages et intérêts à la victime Isabella Masen.

En entendant la condamnation de deux de ses bourreaux, Isabella desserra sa prise autour de la main de son amant mais resta néanmoins tendue, de peur que les deux autres ne soient épargnés.

\- Marc Daniels vous êtes condamné à perpétuité pour acte de pédophilie volontaire et viols collectifs sur une enfant mineure à l'époque des faits. Vous serez contraint de verser dix millions de dollars en dommages et intérêts à Isabella Masen.

Plus le juge annonçait les condamnations petit à petit, plus des larmes silencieuses s'emparèrent de ses joues. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, ne croyant pas réellement ce qui était en train d'arriver.

\- Alexander Brys vous êtes condamnés à quatre-vingt-dix ans de prison ferme pour avoir participé au viol collectif d'une enfant mineure à l'époque des faits. Vous serez contraint de verser une somme de dix millions de dollars en dommages et intérêts à Isabella Masen.

Tandis que tout le monde cria de joie de cette victoire, Isabella elle, resta immobile, incapable de réaliser qu'elle avait enfin obtenu sa justice en toute légalité. Puis, sans qu'elle ne prévît réellement, elle porta sa main contre sa bouche et éclata en sanglots.

\- Bébé, regarde-moi, intima Edward en prenant son visage en coupe tandis qu'elle s'exécuta. On a gagné. Tu l'as eue. Ta justice, tu l'as eue. Ces enculés vont enfin pourrir prison et vont se faire massacrer par les autres prisonniers.

Isabella hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres pour le remercier de l'avoir soutenue jusqu'au bout. Edward lui rendit son baiser puis l'aida à se lever et l'entraîna à aller à la rencontre d'Esmée qui la prit dans ses bras, aussi émue que sa fille. Rosalie fit de même et était dans le même état tandis qu'Emmett et Harry lui offrirent une étreinte rassurante en la félicitant d'être restée forte du début à la fin.

Les familles des condamnés regardèrent leurs maris, frères ou fils s'en aller pour purger leur peine de prison. Elles ne le reverraient plus et malgré leur choc d'avoir appris qu'ils avaient violé une enfant de dix ans, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'haïr celle qui avait détruit leurs vies. C'était toujours dur de voir la vérité en face.

En sortant du tribunal, les journalistes étaient plus nombreux et posèrent mille et une questions à Isabella dont elle réussit à esquiver grâce aux agents de sécurités et à Edward qui écartait toute personne inconnue cherchant à s'approcher d'elle et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrèrent dans leur voiture.

.

..

...

..

.

En rentrant chez eux, Edward laissa Esmée, Harry, Emmett et Rosalie s'installer dans le salon tandis qu'il fit couler un bain à Isabella. Il s'occupa d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfonçât dans l'eau bouillante et décontractante où elle se permit de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emporter dans le monde Morphée. Dormir ne pouvait que lui faire du bien et l'aider à vider sa tête de toutes les images de cette journée éprouvante. Quant à son fiancé, il lui prépara son peignoir en soie, une serviette et la laissa seule, comme elle lui avait demandé. Il retourna voir les quelques personnes qui composaient leur famille et s'installa sur le dernier fauteuil de libre, juste en face d'eux.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous souhaitiez boire quelque chose ? Esmée ?

\- Oh, il se fait tard mais comme je dois aller récupérer Tony, je…

\- Pour votre bien, je vais appeler Zac et lui demander de nous ramener Tony. Vous allez dormir ici.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de discussion, belle-maman. Ma future femme n'accepterait jamais que je vous laisse prendre le volant à une heure aussi tardive et il en va de même pour vous tous.

\- Mais tu n'as que deux chambres non ?

\- Je peux vous héberger dans mon appartement, proposa Harry, dans un ton qui ne leur donnait pas la possibilité de refuser.

\- Bon, puisque mon futur beau-fils insiste, je dormirai ici avec Tony. Je vais appeler Zac.

Esmée se leva, prit le téléphone de son sac et alla s'isoler sur le balcon en refermant la baie vitrée derrière elle.

\- Tu penses qu'Isabella acceptera de me prêter son démaquillant et un pyjama ? demanda Rosalie, en souriant amicalement.

\- Je lui demanderai mais je ne pense pas qu'elle refusera. Il faut juste que je sache quel pyjama elle acceptera de se séparer, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Entre Isabella et les vêtements existaient une grande histoire d'amour et ce, qu'importait la fonction de ces derniers.

\- Et moi ? Aurais-tu un t-shirt pour me dépanner ?

\- Je te donnerais tout en même temps que Rosalie.

\- D'accord. Je vais aller chercher les enfants chez leur nounou et je reviens. Je vais finalement essayer de prendre nos affaires mais comme elle habite loin, je ne te promets rien.

Emmett embrassa sa femme, offrit une accolade à Edward, serra la main d'Harry et fit un geste à Esmée avant que son beau-frère ne se souvînt qu'il avait laissé sa voiture devant le tribunal et lui lança les clés de sa voiture. La sienne, pas la Jeep d'Isabella car jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir prêté son bébé et il ne voulait pas attirer ses foudres. A cette pensée, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, l'imaginant en train de rougir de colère s'il osait effectuer cette erreur puis se reprit, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Zac a accepté de ramener Tony ici, informa Esmée en reprenant sa place. Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose à se mettre pour dormir ?

\- Son placard est rempli de vêtements, Esmée. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Isabella chouchoute beaucoup trop ce petit garçon, remarqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle veut faire les choses bien avec lui.

\- Oh, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour cela. Tony adore venir ici. Je suis même persuadée qu'il est excité depuis qu'il a su qu'il allait dormir chez vous. La seule différence est qu'il va devoir partager son lit avec moi, répondit-elle en riant.

\- Si vous voulez, j'ai une chambre supplémentaire, intervint Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est gentil de votre part Harry. Je demanderais à Tony si ma présence le dérange.

\- Est-ce que cela vous dit si je vous fais à tous un chocolat chaud ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, même Harry, permettant à Edward de se lever et de préparer les boissons chaudes. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et qu'il vit Isabella fatiguée, seulement vêtue de son peignoir en soie. Elle fit les derniers pas qui les séparaient pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne put résister plus longtemps et resserra son étreinte en passant ses bras dans son dos. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne tout en la berçant doucement.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en embrassant son cou.

Edward ne répondit rien et répéta ses gestes plusieurs fois avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser chastement, lui prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le remercier.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare à manger ?

\- Je vais m'en occuper, assura-t-elle en souriant amoureusement.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Occupe-toi de notre famille.

La jeune femme l'embrassa une dernière fois, se prépara un sandwich garni de salade, tomate et bacon cru, s'empara d'une petite cuillère et du pot de glace d'Edward sous le regard amusé de ce dernier et alla s'installer à côté de Rosalie. Elle posa la crème glacée sur la petite table en verre qu'elle se promit de manger après son petit repas improvisé.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué ma fille.

\- Je le suis mais je veux rester avec vous, répondit-elle en souriant avant de mordre dans son sandwich. J'ai entendu que vous alliez tous dormir ici.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que nous nous imposions, nous pouvons très bien rentrer chez nous, s'exclama Rosalie, de peur de ne pas être la bienvenue.

Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient devenues très proches, Rosalie ne voulait pas s'imposer comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec Isabella et étant donné qu'elle ne la connaissait pas très bien, elle ignorait les réactions de sa nouvelle amie. Pourtant, la criminelle n'attendait qu'une chose de sa part : qu'elle restât naturelle et honnête.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas Rosalie. Ta présence, votre présence, ne me dérange pas du tout. J'ai peut-être du mal à vous faire confiance mais vous faites partie de la famille d'Edward alors pour moi, vous faites aussi partie de la mienne.

Émue, Rosalie enlaça Isabella, la surprenant au passage. Cette dernière répondit à son étreinte, se sentant confiante dans cette amitié naissante. Elles n'avaient pas été amies dès le départ et pourtant, elles avaient su s'apprivoiser pour mieux se fréquenter.

Lorsque l'interphone retentit, Isabella eut un sursaut, faisant rire son amie. Edward ouvrit à Emmett qui ne tarda pas à arriver dans l'appartement mais en attendant, il reprit la préparation de ses chocolats chauds.

\- Je n'ai pas pu récupérer nos affaires, chérie, informa Emmett en entrant à l'intérieur, poussant la poussette en même temps.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave ! les rassura Isabella en se levant du canapé. Nous pouvons vous prêter des habits de rechange, ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans leur chambre pour ensuite revenir avec trois pyjamas différents. Je suis désolée maman mais tu vas devoir porter un t-shirt d'Edward, cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, cela me va très bien.

Isabella donna les deux autres pyjamas entiers à Emmett et Rosalie qui la remercièrent. La jeune femme retourna à sa place initiale et termina son sandwich avec gourmandise. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour attaquer sa glace, se promettant d'en laisser pour Edward car après tout, il s'agissait avant tout de la sienne. Ce dernier revint auprès d'eux pour déposer un plateau de chocolats chauds et servit tout le monde. Il reprit sa place sur son fauteuil et s'empara de sa tasse.

En regardant sa famille réunie dans la bonne humeur, Isabella ne pouvait qu'être heureuse à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vaincu une partie de son passé en tout légalité et maintenant, ses agresseurs ne vivraient plus à l'extérieur.

La justice, sa justice, elle l'avait obtenue et ce qu'importait le temps qui lui aurait fallu pour l'obtenir, elle ne pouvait qu'être fière du combat qu'elle avait réalisé durant toutes ces années.

Et dans quelques temps, elle partirait en Italie avec sa famille où elle pourrait rencontrer ses parents biologiques, se marierait avec Edward et accoucherait de son premier enfant. Mais pour le moment, elle préférait savourer la soirée de cette journée qui désormais, était gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _C'était le_ **DERNIER CHAPITRE** _avant l'épilogue !_

 _Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire pour moi car je souhaitais ne louper aucun détail même si j'ai sauté quelques interrogatoires mais je ne pouvais pas tout mettre au risque de rendre le jugement interminable._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Tenez-vous prêt pour la fin de cette histoire !_

 **LÂCHEZ-VOUS !**

 _Je n'attends que ça !_

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	64. Épilogue T2

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 _Mais c'est que l'épilogue est en ligne ?! Ce qui signifie que l'histoire est finie ! Ne vous précipitez pas dans votre lecture même si cette fin est très courte. Je n'allais pas écrire un épilogue de vingt pages hein ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et merci à ma correctrice._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai pourtant mis beaucoup de temps à écrire le procès tellement je voulais qu'il soit réaliste et dur à lire aussi. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel procès tout de même. Isabella restera le personnage fort de cette histoire même si Edward a contribué à l'aider à s'en sortir et à se relever, elle reste le personnage principal. Anh, c'est chou ce que tu m'as dit :3 A moi aussi, mes personnages vont me manquer mais j'ai fini de m'amuser avec eux et place à un autre défi. Je t'invite à aller voir sur mon profil pour lire ma nouvelle histoire "The Queen". Mon aventure historique :) Merci en tout cas d'être restée fidèle jusqu'au bout. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira  & bonne lecture !

 **FFAddict :** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai tout fait pour ajouter de l'action sans trop en faire et sans me mélanger les pinceaux et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. En effet, tout rentre dans l'ordre et il est temps de laisser ce petit couple tranquille. Je ne peux pas m'amuser avec et les torturer toute ma vie. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant stressé mes lecteurs pour l'attente de la suite mais ça fait plaisir à la pauvre sadique que je suis haha. Je t'invite à aller voir sur mon profil pour lire ma nouvelle histoire "The Queen". Mon aventure historique :) Merci en tout cas d'être restée fidèle jusqu'au bout. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira  & bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **INFORMATION A PRENDRE EN COMPTE :**

 _Cela vous aidera à comprendre qui est qui dans le texte._

 **Anthony :** Edward

 **Ariana :** Isabella

 **Eleonora :** Esmée

 **Tonio :** Tony

 **Rossana :** Rosalie

 **Ermanno :** Emmett

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE T2**

 **Cinq ans plus tard,**

 **Villa Anthony & Ariana,**

 **Florence, 18h30**

Debout devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, Ariana arrangeait une dernière fois sa tenue pour ce soir. Elle enfila sa paire d'escarpin de chez Louboutin et toucha le tissu de sa robe rouge en dentelle, la ramenant cinq ans plus tôt, lors de l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie.

Elle se souvint qu'ils étaient partis de New York le lendemain même du procès accompagnés d'Eleonora, Tonio, Rossana, Ermanno et leurs deux enfants. Et, seulement deux semaines après leur arrivée, ils avaient pu enfin se marier.

En arrivant en Italie, la jeune femme était tombée amoureuse des créations du créateur Valentino et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de faire confectionner sa robe par ce même homme.

Sa robe blanche avait abordé une coupe sirène qui avait été recouverte de dentelle en commençant par les bretelles, le buste pour finir jusqu'au jupon. Son décolleté en cœur et son dos nu semi-recouvert par de la dentelle apportait une certaine classe à sa tenue et rappelait son goût pour cette matière qu'elle avait toujours aimé porté du temps où elle vivait encore à New York. Rossana s'était chargée de coiffer ses cheveux en chignon à la fois simple et sophistiqué.

Anthony aussi n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié dans son costume trois pièces, un gilet le tout de couleur gris. Quant à la cravate, elle était violette et la chemise blanche. Le jeune homme avait conservé ses goûts en choisissant une création de chez Hugo Boss.

Mais ce qui avait marqué son mariage à tout jamais avait été l'apparition de ses parents biologiques, de sa mère, Susanna Basaïa assise à côté d'Eleonora, sa maman de cœur, de son père, Albano Basaïa l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'autel pour la donner à Anthony. Tel avait été son plus grand souhait lorsqu'elle les avait rencontrés la veille de son mariage et les retrouvailles avaient été parfaites aux yeux de ce couple à qui on avait volé leur bébé.

Ce jour-là, elle avait aussi constaté qu'elle avait un frère, Orlando et deux sœurs, Tamara et Penelope. Le contact n'avait pas été très facile. Ils découvraient eux aussi, qu'ils avaient une sœur aînée et que celle-ci, avait un terrible passé mais leurs liens fraternels s'étaient renforcés au fil des années.

Tandis que son frère avait été le témoin de son mari, ses deux sœurs quant à elles, avaient rejoint Rossana en tant que demoiselles d'honneur. Et c'est ainsi, qu'Ariana Basaïa et Anthony Kent s'unissaient par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Harry, sa femme et ses enfants avaient été présents ce jour malgré le fait qu'il vivait encore dans la Grosse Pomme. Il avait décidé de démissionner suite au départ de sa patronne pour l'Italie car il ne souhaitait pas être aux ordres d'une autre personne qu'elle bien que Zac eût pris la tête de la mafia - à la place du frère de Carlisle suite au décès de ce dernier - qu'elle dirigeait depuis quelques mois. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu se rendre à Florence pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur la nouvelle vie de sa sœur de cœur et de son mari mais il avait été fier de voir qu'elle avait pu enfin vivre normalement auprès des siens.

Pour leur voyage de noce, ils étaient partis à Venise et étaient revenus trois mois plus tard car la jeune femme avait rencontré des difficultés lors de sa grossesse. La nervosité d'Ariana liée à l'accouchement qui approchait avait eu raison d'elle provoquant un décollement du placenta.

Le repos forcé et pas de rapports sexuels, telles avaient été les consignes du médecin. Son mari ne s'était pas privé pour la chouchouter jusqu'à l'accouchement qui avait rencontré quelques difficultés mais après plus de douze heures de travail et des contractions douloureuses, leur bébé avait enfin vu le jour sous les regards admiratifs de ses parents. En ce qui concernait le prénom, celui-ci avait été trouvé le jour-même de la naissance.

\- J'aimerais l'appeler Victoria, souffla Ariana, admirant le petit corps fragile de sa fille.

\- Victoria ? avait-il répondu.

\- Je sais que cela signifie victorieuse en latin et je trouve que ce prénom lui irait à merveille. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je trouve que Victoria Basaïa Kent lui va à ravir, avait-il répondu en embrassant sa femme puis sa fille.

A partir de ce jour-là, la surprotection d'Anthony autour de sa femme et de sa fille était presque devenue étouffante pour la jeune maman qui avait su mettre certaines barrières. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours su qu'il avait fait cela pour leur sécurité et parce qu'il aimait les deux femmes de sa vie, telles avaient été ses paroles.

Les premiers jours en tant que parents avaient été éprouvants. Les nuits blanches, les pleurs de bébé indéchiffrables mais l'apprentissage pour devenir de bons parents avait été vite acquis et le bonheur de voir leur fille gazouiller, sourire, rire et surtout, grandir entourée d'une famille unie était unique.

Et puis, cinq années étaient passées à vitesse lumière. Victoria profitait de son enfance et débordait de vitalité et de curiosité. Ses parents avaient dû faire preuve de patience pour ne pas qu'elle ramenât tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage tels que cailloux, vers de terre voire même des araignées car étrangement, la petite fille adorait ces insectes-là pour le grand malheur de sa grand-mère Susanna qui en avait la phobie.

Victoria était le portrait craché de sa mère. Seuls ses yeux émeraude rappelaient qui était le père de cette petite fille dont la beauté naturelle et le franc parlé attendrissait et surprenait toujours son entourage ainsi que les amis proches de ses parents. Quant à son caractère, il était un parfait mélange des deux. Sa franchise et son autonomie venaient d'Ariana tandis que sa curiosité et sa timidité provenaient de son père lorsque ce dernier était petit.

\- Mamma ! s'écria la petite fille en entrant dans la chambre, ramenant Ariana au moment présent. grand-mère Eleonora et grand-mère Susanna m'ont aidé à mettre la robe de mon anniversaire !

Lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux, tout le monde parlait anglais excepté Victoria mais à l'extérieur, il était primordial pour eux de s'exprimer en italien ce qui permettait à la fillette de parler les deux langues des origines de ses parents mais il lui arrivait souvent de mélanger les deux langues surtout lorsqu'elle devait s'exprimer en anglais. Elle était encore jeune. Elle avait encore le temps avant de devenir bilingue.

Victoria était vêtue d'une robe blanche à fleurs rouges et de petites chaussures de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une couette nouée avec un bandeau rouge. Autour de son poignet brillait une gourmette en argent où son prénom était inscrit en calligraphie. A son cou, un collier ancien composé d'une chaîne en or et d'un pendentif où prônait une pierre en rubis qu'elle portait tout le temps. Il s'agissait d'un héritage familial que Susanna avait d'abord donné à Ariana mais que cette dernière avait offert à sa fille.

\- A mes yeux, tu seras toujours la plus jolie petite fille, Victoria, déclara Ariana en se baissant à sa hauteur.

La fillette rit et embrassa sa maman sur la joue. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retirer qu'Ariana la porta dans ses bras et la couvrit de bisous. Victoria se tortilla à cause des chatouilles et des frissons que cela provoqua sur son corps mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Mamma ! râla-t-elle, réussissant à faire céder sa maman.

\- Ti amo il mio tesora (Je t'aime ma chérie).

\- Ti amo mamma. Io torno a giocare con i miei cugini e Tonio. (Je t'aime aussi maman. Je vais retourner jouer avec mes cousins et Tonio).

Tonio, le petit frère adoptif d'Ariana s'était très bien adapté à sa nouvelle vie en Italie avec sa mère adoptive, Eleonora. Il était fier d'être collégien et surtout, fier de ne pas avoir été séparé de sa sœur. Néanmoins, son passé continuait toujours de le poursuivre malgré ses efforts pour l'oublier mais cela faisait partie de lui et il lui arrivait souvent de demander à la mère de sa nièce comment elle avait fait pour ne plus avoir de cauchemar mais ces conversations-là, ils les gardaient pour eux.

\- Va bene, ma prima, dire a papà di venire da me per favore. (D'accord, mais avant, dis à papa de venir me rejoindre s'il te plaît).

La fillette hocha plusieurs fois la tête, embrassa une dernière fois sa maman et courut pour sortir de la chambre. Ariana retourna à sa contemplation devant le miroir et retira son rouge à lèvre en attendant la venue de son mari.

\- Tu m'as demandé ? intervint-il, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Ariana se retourna pour le regarder tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle non sans la détailler de son regard rempli de désir. Même après cinq ans, le couple s'aimait encore plus passionnément que depuis le premier jour et était toujours actif sexuellement malgré le fait qu'ils avaient dû se calmer la première année qui avait suivi la naissance de Victoria.

\- Je voulais voir mon mari, répondit-elle en tripotant les pans de sa chemise blanche avec ses mains.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Hum … il me semble que nous avons encore le temps avant l'arrivée des invités, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Bébé, je te rappelle que notre fille rentre dans la chambre quand elle veut et il n'est pas question qu'elle nous surprenne.

\- Chéri, Victoria est en train de jouer avec ses cousins. Il n'y a aucun risque. Et nous n'avons qu'à fermer à clé.

Les arguments et le regard sombre de sa femme pour tenter de le convaincre l'empêchaient de penser sérieusement. Il céda à la seconde où elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ferma leur porte à clé et s'attaqua sauvagement à ses lèvres. Ariana sourit puis rit contre ses lèvres, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait encore gagné.

\- Nous sommes censés faire l'amour ce soir…, chuchota-t-il en la portant sur leur lit king size.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de fêter nos cinq ans de mariage avant et après, rétorqua-t-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Notre impatience finira par nous tuer.

\- Mais pour le moment, elle nous permet de nous unir, répondit-elle en frôlant ses lèvres. Sauvagement, ajouta-t-elle en lui volant un baiser. Puis, sensuellement et …

Anthony grogna et fonça sur ses lèvres, la faisant gémir au passage. Il dut rompre leur étreinte pour descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe et la faire glisser le long de son corps. Il prit soin de la plier pour ne pas la froisser en sachant qu'elle devrait la remettre pour la soirée.

Il admira sa femme avec envie et désir tandis que cette dernière avait toujours du mal à accepter les changements que son corps avait subi après la naissance de Victoria. Malgré le sport, les régimes et les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour retrouver son corps de femme, elle n'avait pas réussi à perdre les quelques kilos qu'elle avait pris pendant sa grossesse et elle en était terriblement complexée.

\- Arrête d'afficher cette mine de dégoût, chérie, la rassura-t-il tandis qu'elle cacha ses vergetures et son petit ventre avec ses mains. Tu es parfaite, crois-moi, reprit-il en retirant ses mains pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête lui permettant de la surplomber.

\- Mouais…, marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vais te faire oublier tes complexes, lui susurra-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille avant de longer son cou jusqu'à son épaule avec des baisers mouillés.

Il continua ainsi sous les gémissements de sa femme et s'arrêta à son nombril pour y faire tournoyer sa langue, la faisant rire au passage.

\- Dans quelques mois, ce joli ventre redeviendra rond, déclara-t-il en embrassant et caressant son bassin.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que vous vous mettiez au travail mon cher mari, répondit-elle en le faisant remonter vers elle pour unir ses lèvres aux siennes.

\- Tu es d'accord pour devenir maman une deuxième fois ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

\- Si tu es d'accord d'être papa une seconde fois, je le suis aussi.

\- Il faut que tu sois sûre parce qu'après, ce sera trop tard.

Avant de lui répondre, Ariana le repoussa sur le côté pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle dévora son cou de baiser tandis qu'il se chargea de dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

\- Fais-moi un deuxième bébé, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

La poigne possessive d'Anthony se resserra autour de ses hanches, geste qui lui servit de réponse positive. Ariana n'eut pas besoin qu'il insistât plus longtemps et s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle déboucla rapidement puis retira le vêtement, emportant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avec. Elle profita d'être de nouveau debout pour enlever son dernier sous-vêtement et ses escarpins avec lenteur, admirée de près par son mari.

\- Tu aimes ce tu vois ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur le rebord du lit, forçant son mari à loucher sur sa poitrine nue.

Il grogna de désir et d'admiration face à cette femme qui était la sienne. _Son italienne,_ comme il le disait si bien. Contrairement à elle, il aimait ses nouvelles formes avec son petit ventre et sa poitrine plus volumineuse qu'avant. Ariana aura toujours raison de lui et du peu de résistance qu'il possédait lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

Désireux de la posséder, Anthony se leva du lit et se plaça derrière elle non sans encercler sa taille dans un geste possessif. Ariana gémit en sentant son désir contre ses fesses et laissa gérer leur étreinte délicieuse.

\- Mon italienne est-elle prête à être possédée ? susurra-t-il à l'entrée de son oreille d'une voix rauque.

Ariana rit en entendant le surnom qu'il lui avait donné quelques années plus tôt. Cela changeait de leur petit diminutif habituel mais en revanche, il n'utilisait que celui-ci lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ou tout autre moment intime. Il s'agissait de l'un de leur petit secret de couple marié.

\- Toujours, rétorqua-t-elle en se penchant en avant.

Anthony lui donna un puissant coup de rein et Ariana se cambra contre lui. Cependant, après quelques mouvements longs et doux, le jeune homme stoppa leur étreinte et la retourna pour qu'elle pût lui faire face.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? demanda-t-elle, déjà frustrée.

\- Mon italienne n'a pas à être frustrée, s'exclama-t-il en lissant ses petites rides entre ses sourcils.

Ariana sourit contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il l'embrassait tendrement.

\- Je veux pouvoir te faire un enfant mais autrement, reprit-il en déposant une myriade de baisers dans son cou.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il la porta déjà contre lui pour la déposer une seconde fois sur leur lit. Anthony admira corps crémeux et nu de sa femme avant de se glisser entre ses jambes pour continuer ses caresses.

\- J'aimerais faire les choses bien, dit-il en unissant doucement son corps avec le sien.

\- Vous faites toujours les choses bien, répondit-elle en caressant son torse tandis que celle de son amant tenait fortement ses hanches.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à leur tour dans un baisé endiablé tandis qu'Ariana passa ses jambes sur ses reins, l'incitant à ne jamais s'arrêter. Connaissant les demandes de sa femme par cœur, il accentua ses coups de reins dans un rythme plus sauvage tout en conservant une certaine douceur.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime encore plus.

La vie d'Isabella Masen et Edward Cullen s'était achevée, et celle d'Ariana Basaïa et Anthony Kent avaient commencé, libérées du crime.

Isabella avait réussi à mettre de côté la femme criminelle qu'elle avait été pendant sept longues années. Elle avait aimé être forte et intouchable mais en recommençant sa vie dans son pays natal, elle avait compris une chose. En devenant une personne quelconque, elle s'était retrouvée et avait appris à connaître une autre partie d'elle.

Une partie d'elle qui s'était éteinte depuis bien trop longtemps et qui était revenue à la minute où elle était arrivée chez elle, en Italie comme si elle y avait toujours vécu et c'était au bras de son mari, Edward Cullen, de sa fille, Victoria et de sa famille qu'elle était heureuse.

Cependant, même après cinq ans loin du monde de la mafia et du crime, le couple jetait toujours des regards derrière eux au risque que leur passé commun ne les rattrapât. La méfiance et la peur de revenir à leur vie d'avant resteraient présentes à jamais.

Mais en attendant, Edward Cullen et Isabella Masen avaient tiré un trait définitif sur la mafia.

* * *

 **THE END ! THE END ! THE END ! THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin que j'ai concocté pour vous ?**

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _C'est la fin de cette histoire alors que_ **TOUS LES LECTEURS SE MANIFESTENT !**

 **Mettez vos plus belles reviews** _pour clôturer avec moi, cette histoire._ **Mon premier bébé hihi.**

 _Merci énormément à **Lotirelle** pour  sa correction et ses conseils toujours très utiles._

 **Merci à ceux qui ont continué jusqu'au bout ainsi que les nouveaux lecteurs qui sont venus rejoindre l'aventure d'Isabella et d'Edward.**

 **Très honnêtement,** _je ne pense pas écrire un troisième. J'ai peur de me perdre dans une suite sans queue ni tête tout comme je l'ai fait avec le second tome d'Arrête-moi que j'ai dû supprimer. Je ne voudrais pas rencontrer une seconde fois le syndrome de la page blanche :/_

 _Même si_ **mon cerveau me sort quelques idées** **pour une éventuelle suite,** _je préfère vous dire que pour le moment, il n'y en aura pas au lieu de vous faire une promesse dans le vent. Et si, j'ai changé d'avis, je vous préviendrai sans aucun problème. Vous pouvez compter sur moi._

 **Mais en attendant,** _je préfère me concentrer sur ma_ **nouvelle histoire** _intitulée_ **"The Queen"** _où je me suis lancée un_ **nouveau défi** _en écrivant sur un_ **thème historique**. _Sachez qu'elle sera beaucoup **moins sombre** que LVDUC. Je vous invite à la lire à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D_

 _Sinon,_ _J'ai_ **HÂTE DE LIRE** _vos avis sur ces deux tomes dans lesquels j'ai mis énormément de coeur à écrire._

 _En tout cas, à moi aussi_ , **mes personnages vont me manquer ... :)**

 **A très vite dans mes nouvelles aventures !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


End file.
